Rapunzel
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: Soy conocida de muchas formas, me nombran diferente en cada reino al que viajo, en cada época a la cual curso. Mi nombre es Rapunzel, hija del hechicero Merlìn y mi madre Gothel. Mi historia tiene tantos giros que, incluso, algunos ya he olvidado. Pero de quien no he podido olvidarme es de él. Peter Pan. AVISO: Spoilers del cap.5x11!
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Bueno primero que nada subo el primer capítulo, advierto que aquí casi no saldrá Pan, será la historia de Rapunzel para entender un poco el contexto en donde se irá desarrollando la historia. Habrá presente, pasado y un poco de eventos futuros. Parecido a lo que sucede en la serie. Hice un trailer, o algo por el estilo, espero que se puedan pasar (: watch?v=JDWhNQUwgAU

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Una voz femenina, que se escuchaba demasiado lejana en aquella oscuridad, sonaba como eco una y otra vez. Luego, silencio.

-Despertará- afirmó otra voz de mujer, firme, convencida de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó la primera voz.

-Él me lo dijo- contestó la segunda.

Un dolor agudo entonces azotó mi cuerpo, más seguía rodeada de aquella oscuridad que parecía querer arrastrarme a algún lugar más profundo si se podía.

-¿Un árbol te lo dijo?- cuestionó con sarcasmo y burla aquella mujer.

Silencio.

De nuevo otro pinchazo de dolor que me jalaba hacia algún lado, no sabía donde, pero estaba segura que si me dejaba llevar podría resultar peor. Más era tan tentador, por mucho que luchara permanecer en aquel lugar provocaba que los latigazos aumentaran su frecuencia y el grado de fuerza con los que me iban azotando.

 _Lucha_. _Lucha contra esto, Rapunzel_.

Ah, con que ese era mi nombre. Aquella voz que resonó y alejo la conversación de aquellas mujeres hizo que se nitigara el dolor por unos segundos. Pero, ¿quién?

 _Rapunzel, pronto estaré contigo, pero tienes que luchar. No dejes que gane la oscuridad._

Bien merecido lo tenía, había jugado con la oscuridad por décadas. Siempre a raya, pero algo provocó que rompiera las reglas... o más bien dicho, alguien.

 _Él se ha ido, tu batalla con él terminó hace meses_.

Eso no era del todo cierto... Pero tras esas palabras descubrí al autor de ellas.

 _Oh, Dios, ¿Qué has hecho Rapunzel?_

No lo sé, padre... no lo sé.

Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó mi ser. Si estuviese consciente del resto de mi cuerpo estaría segura que me habría hecho quebrarme del dolor.

-...¡Ya casi la tenemos!, una vez más Regina- alentó.

¿Qué?, ¿qué me había perdido?, esperen...¡no!

El dolor entonces se transformó en agonía. Fue entonces que mis sentidos dejaron de estar nublados y todo se fue aclarando. Fue como despertar de un sueño abrumador, donde tu cuerpo se siente pesado y dificil de controlar. Como si hubiese estado bajo el mar por siglos y por arte de magia regresara a la superficie. Todo parecía... estar amplificado. Incluso el dolor.

Un grito se escuchó, provocando que en mi cabeza se escuchara un pitido que atenuaba las voces de aquellos que me rodeaban.

Una oleada golpeó mi cuerpo, tirándome hacia la superficie que me sostenía. Mis poderes habían regresado, junto con algo más.

Abrí mis ojos, con cierta dificultad. Todo se veía borroso, como si acabase de nacer, apenas podía distinguir colores y siluetas. El silencio era impecable.

Pude distinguir una mancha rubia, el cabello de ella, de Emma.

-¿Rapunzel?

El susurro de un hombre, el cual se encontraba al lado de Emma, sonó como si hubiese gritado para mi. Solté un leve quejido. Tenía seca la garganta, igual que los labios.

-Oh Dios, David- soltó la segunda voz femenina que había escuchado. -Ten, cariño- la mujer se acercó a mi, con un vaso de agua, me lo acercó a los labios y yo bebí como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Solo podía sentir el alivio tras beber algo después de haber pasado...¿días, semanas, meses?

Mi visión se aclaró un poco más. Mi salvadora había sido Regina. Le sonreí con cierto esfuerzo. -Gracias- solté, sintiendo aún mi garganta irritada. Ahora era más consciente de lo incómoda que era aquella cama y de lo entumecida que me sentía, tenía el cuerpo cortado e imaginaba que mi apariencia no era de lo más grata.

-Finalmente despertaste, nos tenías preocupados- soltó entonces un niño, de unos catorce años de edad. ¡Ah, Henry!

-Hola pequeñajo- reí, mi voz sonaba patosa por haber parecido muerto viviente durante tiempo.

El ambiente entonces pareció relajarse. -Nos recuerda

La voz de Mary Margaret hizo que me enfocara en ella. Ahora podía ver con claridad. David, Blanca, Emma, Regina, Henry y Robin. -Claro que lo hago, ¿cómo iba a olvidar a mi familia?

Emma abrió la boca pero no dio tiempo de decirme lo que tenía en mente. El doctor entonces entró apresurado junto con la enfermera pisándole los talones.

 _Merlìn estaba muerto._

Fue el pensamiento que bombardeó mi cabeza tras mi comentario. Diversos sentimientos invadieron mi ser en esos momentos, una mezcla tan variada que provocó que los instrumentos del hospital se atrofiaran y las luces se fundieran.

 _¿Quién?_

Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Mi visión se volvió roja, el enojo empezó a tomar mando de mi cuerpo. La oscuridad...

Esperen, ¿entonces con quién había hablado?, ¿quién...?

 _¿Me extañaste, lady?_

Aquella voz resonó en mi cabeza y nubló mis sentidos. Él. Esa persona... ¡me había engañado, mentido!

 _Piénsalo como... motivación. Si no estuvieras, ¡que aburrido juego sería!_

Pan.

-¡Rapunzel, cálmate!

La voz de varias personas sacó a aquella otra de mi cabeza. Mi visión se enfocó de nuevo, encontrándome con los ojos consternados de Emma.

Mi respiración era rápida. No habìa sido consciente de cuando mi cuerpo se había tensado tanto y me había puesto de pie en aquella habitación en penumbras, la cual apenas era alumbrada por el fuego de Regina.

-Lo siento- murmuré, respirando hondo. Sentí como mis ojos se empañaban. En un impulso abracé a Emma lo más fuerte que me permitía mi cuerpo en aquel estado. Mis sollozos se escucharon por la habitación, pronto otros brazos se me unieron y me quebré en ese mismo instante.

Lo que no había logrado Pan hacer en Nunca Jamás lo había conseguido hacer incluso en la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 _ **Bosque Encantado. 1, 500 años antes de Rumple.**_

-Ya casi lo tienes. Sostén el enojo, deja que se distribuya por todo tu cuerpo y luego guíalo hacia la yema de tus dedos. - La voz de la oscura, aparentemente hueca por la falta de emoción, resonó en aquel bosque donde no se oía ni el cantar de los pájaros. -Bien, ahora imagina las esferas. Son tres querida, recuerda lo que has leído.

Roja, marrón y gris. Las tres esferas brillaron y me rodearon, moviéndose a una velocidad lenta. Incluso podría describirla de forma perezosa.

-Bien, bien- Nimue tomó una de ella con sus manos, la atrajò hacia ella, pero entonces se quebró. Las otras dos se rompieron tras la primera. La hechicera gritó con rabia y se sacó la capa. Llevábamos días tratando de completar el hechizo que acabaría con la _vida_ de mi padre, Merlín.

No es como si estuviera emocionada con el hecho de provocar que su existencia se reduciera a la de ser un simple y viejo árbol. Pero literalmente no sentía nada al respecto. Nimue se había encargado que los sentimientos no debilitaran ni se interpusieran en su meta. En cuanto la conocía se había adueñado de mi corazón, literal.

No estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había cometido mientras había sido su "aprendiz", había tenido un perfil bajo pero siempre realizando su trabajo sucio. Se habia esforzado realmente en oscurecer mi corazón y desaparecer toda la luz que se asomara por él, pero... no lo había conseguido.

Podría decir que Nimue se había encariñado conmigo, esa era la palabra más aproximada. Bueno, ser la hija de su ex amado me daba ciertos puntos, pero también traía demasiados puntos en contra. Era una ilusión, de alguna forma el sueño de la joven hechicera era que Merlín se le hubiese unido y tener a todos en un reino de terror. De oscuridad. De alguna forma era venganza, ya que había conseguido que los rumores corriesen.

The golden flower era el apodo que me habían asignado en algunos sitios, no realmente por cariño. Cada vez que me llevaba una vida dejaba en el sitio una flor dorada que resplandecía por las noches, por orden de Nimue, para que Merlìn supiese que había _vuelto_. Era la aprendiz del ser oscuro que se había encargado de apagar toda luz en su corazón y así olvidar a padre.

-Lo dejaremos por hoy- soltó de pronto Nimue, tras desaparecer en una nube morada. De pronto, pasados unos segundos, el bosque cobró vida nuevamente.

-Chicos listos- solté a los pequeños animales que hacían la finta de salir de sus refugios. Me coloqué la capucha de la capa verduzca y vieja que había usado en las últimas semanas. Mis pasos eran ligeros, apenas se escuchaban en la tierra húmeda por aquellos días de lluvia.

Me dirigía al pueblo. Necesitábamos dinero. Debíamos viajar a Camelot pronto y las formas de transporte de un reino a otro no eran nada baratas. Tampoco es como si me gustara andar robando, irónico, ¿no?

Entré a un bar y me senté en una de las mesas más aisladas. Nadie me molestaría si me encontraba apartada y me limitaba a observar, además de escuchar. Me quité la capucha. Mi cabello corto, rojizo y ojos marrones predominaron ésta vez. Oh, me gustaba cambiar de apariencia. Era más fácil pasar desapercibida sin ojos curiosos y de temor que te taladren a cada segundo.

Al alzar el rostro me tope con los ojos oscuros de alguien a quien conocía bien. Mi espalda se recargó contra el asiento mientras me cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba una ceja. -¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Esa no es la pregunta indicada- El mesero colocó un vaso junto con un bolso viejo y de apariencia usada. Por la siluetas que formaban contra la tela deducía que era dinero.

-Disculpa, creo que te has confundido- solté tajante, apreté los labios con cierta fuerza. Estaba enojada.

-No lo creo- aseguró, tomando asiento en frente de mí. -No tengo mucho tiempo, Rapunzel. He venido a decirte que he visto lo que has estado haciendo, puedes con ello, lucha contra ello...-

Mi nombre en los labios de aquella persona hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara. -Deberías irte, ella lo sabra- corté tajante. Le miré a los ojos. No había cambiado en lo absoluto el famoso hechicero Merlín. -Y te está buscando. No bajes a guardia. -murmuré tras sentir una opresión en el pecho. Me levanté antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Merlín tomó mi muñeca, deteniéndome. -No, no te vayas de nuevo. Por favor... apenas te he visto... han pasado décadas...

Me solté de su agarre y le miré con rencor. -Si hubieras tenido la intención me hubieras encontrado- solté cortante. Me acerqué a él con la rabia contenida, le miré directamente a los ojos. Podía leer en ellos que había tanto que quería aclarar y a mi... había esa parte de mi que quería escucharlo, quería darle esa oportunidad de defenderse, quería un juego limpio. -Adiós papá-

 _ **Storybroke. En la actualidad. 8:00pm.**_

Me abroché la gabardina mientras me miraba en el ía una apariencia mucho más... saludable que en los pasados días. Lo que no había podido cambiar era la mirada perdida que muchas veces me olvidaba en ocultar. Me recordaba a mis tiempos como aprendiz del ser oscuro. Una sin vida, carente de emociones.

Suspiré y sonreí a mi reflejo. -A él no le agradaría- traté de animarme. Habíamos hecho un funeral en una despedida formal hace unos días. Ahora me tocaba desprenderme de los recuerdos, no tenía caso vivir en el pasado. Habíamos tenido tantas oportunidades de hablar pero todas las había desperdiciado por un motivo u otro, había creido que nadie podría matarlo.

Y ahora tocaba lidiar con otro tipo de problemas. Como el regreso de Nimue. Mis nudillos se volvieron blancos ante el recuerdo de esa persona. Había pasado siglos a su lado y ahora tenía el descaro de aparecer de nuevo, siendo ella la causante de todo... y Garfio.

Unos toques en la puerta desvanecieron mis pensamientos temporalmente. -Cariño, ¿estás lista?, Robin nos está esperando en Granny`s-

-¡Voy!

Regina había decidido quedarse conmigo. Emma se sentía demasiado incómoda tras lo sucedido con Garfio. Yo entendía que no era su culpa, y eso la alejaba más. Pero bien sabía que estar junto con la salvadora era convivir de alguna forma con ella... con Nimue, pues ahora era también una de los suyos. Pero... ella era diferente, es la persona con más autocontrol que he conocido en mi vida y era decir mucho.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me coloqué las botas, las amarré y volví a suspirar. Bien, vamos allá. Solté. Miré a mi alrededor antes de salir. Y justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta detrás de mi... lo vi. Observé como el seguro de la ventana se movía.

No.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y bajé las escaleras. No volvería a jugar con él. Ni si quiera sabía si era él o alguien más que estuviese viendo mis debilidades.

No me iba a arriesgar.

Llegué a los Grannys sin contratiempos. El lugar se encontraba tan vivo y alegre como la mayoría de las veces. La música sonaba y se contagiaba el ambiente cálido con las sonrisas y conversaciones de la mayoría.

Bueno, todos excepto alguien.

Abordé al pequeño Mills de sorpresa, sentándome a su lado. -Henry-

El castaño parpadeó sorprendido pero le siguió una sonrisa que iluminó momentáneamente su rostro. -Rapunzel- me tendió uno de sus audifonos, el cual acepté y me lo coloqué en el oído izquierdo.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga?, ¿es que no puedes vivir sin mi?- bromeé con él. Henry se rió y enrojeció un poco. -¡Espera!, ya me has cambiado- recriminé siendo dramática, mirándole con una fingida cara de reproche.

-¡Eso no es justo!- soltó convirtiéndose en un tomate. -No vale usar tus poderes, Rapunzel- desvió la mirada y no pude evitar reirme aún más.

-Vale, vale, no los usaré más- aclaré alzando mi mano derecha como juramento. Henry me miró suspicaz y yo ladeé una sonrisa. -autor.

-¡Rapunzel!

-¡ya, ya!- reí más y negué. -Mejor cuéntamelo tú, es más interesante que ver pensamientos dispersos y sin coherencia. El pequeño Mills entrecerró los ojos pero terminó dándome un codazo.

-Bien.- accedió al fin.

El pequeño de ojos avellana me contó sobre lo sucedido en Camelot o al menos, lo que recordaba. Al parecer los recuerdos en ese reino habían sido borrados temporalmente por Emma, quien ha tenido sus intenciones, y repito, no para el camino de la oscuridad como el resto de los seres oscuros que ha habido en el transcurso del tiempo.

Y... bueno, yo realmente no pude acompañarlos en la travesía, ¿por qué?... bueno yo tuve un pequeño viaje al país de las maravillas. Una trampa bien ingeniada.

 _Flashback._

 _Estaba harta. La oruga no paraba de decir incoherencias. ¿Cómo planeaba que yo recuperara una vida sin entregar una a cambio?_

 _-¿Es que no conoces las reglas...?_

 _-Las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Más en el país de las maravillas, querida. Y sin ello, no hay trato._

 _Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar que un bonche de palabras se escaparan de mis labios. -No puedo regresar a un muerto a la vida. -sentencié._

 _-¿Y qué tal si esa persona nunca murió?, no tendrías que regresarlo a la vida si aquello nunca pasó._

 _Oh...No._

 _Miré fijamente a la oruga, aquella sonrisa llena de suficiencia que portaba me daban ganas de..._

 _-Con el tiempo no se juega- aclaré, nuevamente, vislumbrando sus intenciones._

 _-Pero tu vida es un juego eterno, Rapunzel. Eres la flor dorada después de todo- comentó burlón. Mirando tras aquellas gafas. -Es una vida por el secreto de otra_

 _-¿Y quién sería el afortunado del juego?_

 _-Oh, es alguien a quien conociste por unos años...- la oruga inhalo y exhalo formando un perfecto círculo hacia mi. -Un niño perdido que murió por culpa de tus juegos, Felix._

 _¿Qué?_

 _Fin Flashback._

De ahí todo se distorcionó. Hubo problemas que solo me traerán más dolor de cabeza el solo recordárlos.

-¡Henry!, es hora de ir a la cama.- Emma se acercó a nosotros. Le sonreí un poco incómoda. Me tocaba hablar con ella cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Nos despedimos y al rato a mi me tocó ir a la cama también. Había ocasiones que Regina no se creía la edad que tenía y me seguía tratando como a una niña.

Pero yo no quería ir a dormir, no después de ver lo del cerrojo de mi ventana. No quería regresar y abrir la puerta. Porque... él no podía estar de vuelta, ¿o si?

Conseguiste que Felix si lo este. Resonó una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-Rapunzel, pequeña, ¿todo bien?- la voz de Regina sonó a mis espaldas. Me giré sobre mis talones y dudé unos segundos. ¿debería?. Bueno, si algo llegase a suceder sería mejor que tuviese una pista. Por falta de... comunicación es de los errores más grandes que cargaré en mi vida, porque por eso... mi padre posiblemente esté muerto.

-No...

Los ojos preocupados de la reina hicieron que se volcara mi corazón, la mujer se acercó a mi y colocó ambas manos en mis hombros. -¿Te sientes mal?, ¿vamos al hospital?- cuestionó mientras tocaba mi frente y examinaba mi rostro.

-No, no. No es eso- Tomé un poco de aire tras ver el rostro confundido de Regina. - He... he estado escuchando a Pan- solté de golpe. El hermoso rostro de la mujer que acunaba mi rostro se desfiguró un poco con coraje y confusión al mismo tiempo. -Desde que desperté, no sé si me he vuelto paranoica... pero antes de irnos vi que el cerrojo de mi ventana se abría. ¡Juro que no he sido yo!. Pero es como si pudiese meterse en mi cabeza, me ha dicho que el juego va a empezar- desvié la mirada. Sentía mi cuerpo rígido. -Y no les he contado el motivo por el cual no fui a Camelot... yo, fui a nunca jamás, tenía que hablar con la Oruga...

-Oh, ese viejo animal- refunfuñó la reina.

-Ajá. Hice un trato con él. -Regina alzó el rostro mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a su habitación. -El trato era que... si traía a alguien a la vida, o cambiaba su destino, él me otorgaría un secreto.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- cuestionó de forma abrupta la hechicera. -Rapunzel, yo hice lo mismo con Robin y...

-Lo sé.-la corté- Pero tenía que hacerlo- dudé. -Vi... tuve una visión del... inframundo, de Garfio, de Emma y de los oscuros. -susurré. -Es dificil de explicar, ¿sabes?. -suspiré mientras me sentaba en la cama de Regina. -El futuro no parecía alentador y no quería... no quería que Emma sufriera de la pérdida de su amor, de su compañero. Ella es... mi mejor amiga.

-Yo entiendo eso- comentó después de unos segundos de silencio. -Pero que hayas actuado sin el saber de nadie, por algo que no ha sucedido y bien sabes que el futuro puede cambiar...

-¿Y si no?, ¿hubiese valido la pena?

-Cariño, lo importante aquí es que debes aprender de lo que has vivido. No puedes tomar decisiones sin consultar a nadie. Sé que has vivido más que todos nosotros, pero no por eso te hace...

-... Inmortal- terminé por ella cuando se quedó sin palabras. Miré hacia la ventana. Se podía ver nuestros reflejos y más allá la oscuridad de la noche

-Iba a decir sabia- se defendió la reina. -Entiende que nos preocupamos por ti. Tú lo has dicho, somos tu familia. Bien tuvimos con tenerte en estado... de coma por semanas.

-Lo sé

-Bien, es hora de ir a la cama. Ve por tu pijama. Hoy dormirás conmigo-

-Cool- solté imitando a Henry, me reí y salí de la habitación disparada. Abrí la puerta, vacilé un poco. No había nada. Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo sin haberme dado cuenta. Tomé mi pijama y me cambie. Apagué la luz antes de irme.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación de Regina me tendí a un lado de la cama. La luz del baño estaba prendida, la regadera se escuchaba de forma nítida. Me relajé y dejé que mi cuerpo se hundiera en la cama.

-Vaya día- susurré para mis adentros. Un golpe sordó se escuchó en el baño cuando estaba por caer en los brazos de morfeo. -¿Regina, está todo bien?- pregunté medio adormilada. Espere, no obtuve respuesta. Me levanté e intenté abrir la puerta del baño. -¡Regina!

La puerta se abrió entonces, pero no reveló a la persona que esperaba.

-Felix.

El aludido sonrió de forma ladina antes de lanzar unos polvillos rojizos.

-Demasiado lenta- soltó a forma de saludo antes de que mi visión se nublara. ¿Qué había hecho?.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 **Camelot. 1, 450 años antes de Rumple.**

Jugué con el palo de madera que tenía entre mis manos. Éstas se encontraban sucias y con algunos cortes por haber estado afilando demasiadas flechas últimamente. No quería depender demasiado de la magia, como hacia Nimue. Había practicado los últimos diez años con el arco. Era interesante la sensación que nacía cada vez que soltaba una flecha y ésta dejaba un silbido a su paso, cortando el aire.

"Es hora, pequeña"

La voz de la oscura sonó como un murmullo en mi cabeza. Gruñí para mis adentros y me levanté de la tierra húmeda. Me sacudí un poco y caminé hacia el claro donde se encontraba mi mentora y mi padre.

Merlín sostenía la daga por lo alto, tomándola con ambas manos. Miraba fijamente a Nimue hasta que, posiblemente, sintió la presencia de otro usuario de magia.

-Rapunzel

Mi nombre se deslizó de sus labios al tiempo que caía de rodillas frente a Nimue, dejando la daga caer en el césped. Yo me limitaba a mirarle mientras me acercaba. Nimue no esperó más para recuperar lo que era suyo y que Merlín había tenido tanto tiempo con él.

"Ahora"

La órden del oscuro retumbó tan fuerte que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Alcé mi brazo y recité en mi cabeza el hechizo mientras los ojos de mi padre me atravesaban, me suplicaban piedad, tristeza. -No...

Nimue acercó la daga al rostro de mi padre y tomó la primera lágrima derramada. Se apartó y yo sentí como mi pecho se oprimía a pesar de estar vacío desde hace años. Aún podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho. Mi garganta cerrarse.

Pronto la figura paterna que estaba frente a mi desapareció dejando un viejo roble en su lugar.

Adiós, papá

Solté, sentí algo húmedo deslizarse por mi mejilla, me lo quité con el dorso de la mano. Había llorado sin haberme percatado.

-Es hora de celebrar, aprendiz- la voz de Nimue me tomó por sorpresa. La oscura tomó mi mentón con su dedo índice y lo alzó.

Mis ojos se posaron en los suyos. Vacíos, sin remordimientos, incluso si me tomaba la molestia de hurgar más profundo podía ver regocijo.

-Nadie puede detenerme ahora- soltó con ambición brillando en sus ojos.

Oh... que equivocada estaba ella.

Pasaron unos siglos antes de que pudiese cumplir mi promesa, una promesa silenciosa que e había hecho al hechicero. Venganza.

Pero si enseñas y empujas a alguien a un camino sin retorno, donde apenas y se vislumbra algo de luz en su camino y se asfixia con cada paso que das. Es normal querer, al ir avanzado, terminar con la persona que le dio inicio a aquel sufrimiento en primer lugar.

-Lo siento- mi voz sonó extraña incluso para mi, sonó hueca y sin ápice de arrepentimiento. Podía ver a Nimue a mis pies. con mi mano izquierda sosteniendo su nuca y provocando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás. Mi dedo pulgar, de mi mano derecha, se encontraba en su frente. Inmovilizándola. Fue entonces que la persona clavó la daga en el pecho de Nimue.

-Te arrepentirás...- soltó con voz ahogada, antes de perder el brillo en sus ojos. Odio. Fue todo lo que la terminó por consumir.

El Nuevo oscuro me miraba impasible. Le observé unos segundos y asentí con la cabeza. Afiancé la correa de la bolsa donde guardaba mi corazón. Visualicé el árbol donde se encontraba atrapado mi padre y en un parpadeo me encontraba frente a él.

-Hola, papá-

Por unos minutos me dediqué a observar que tanto había crecido, no mucho, a pesar de los años. Las hojas se movían delicadamente a pesar del viento fuerte que soplaba aquella tarde. Saqué con cuidado el corazón de la bolsa de tela desgastada. Palpitaba, rojo y dorado, aquel halo dorado se encontraba prácticamente rodeando todo mi corazón. Eso era porque mi corazón se había oscurecido y... gracias a las propiedades de la flor dorada se había mantenido a raya. No estaba segura de si lo quería de vuelta. Serían una oleada de sentimientos que podrían desestabilizarme.

Una brisa cálida rozó la piel de mi rostro. Alcé la mirada. Las hojas del árbol se mantenían quietas a pesar de lo ocurrido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y sin ver, acerqué mis manos a mi pecho y las hundí.

Un halo dorado salió como una ola que arrasa todo a su paso. Caí de rodillas. Era asfixiante, parecía que algo sostenía mi cuello y no quería soltarlo. Mi vista se nubló. Ah, si, ya no recordaba la sensación de dolor y tristeza. De soledad y remordimiento.

-Lo siento...- solté antes de acurrucarme contra el árbol y cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por las emociones que tenían un duelo dentro mío.

 **Storybroke. Actualidad.**

Oscuridad. Últimamente me había hecho amiga de ella y se había vuelto tan celosa que no me soltaba. Pero, ¿por qué...?, solo recuerdo que Regina estaba dándose un baño cuando, ¡Oh!

Mis sentidos empezaron a despejarse. No podía ver, algo oprimía mis párpados. Pero podía escuchar perfectamente. Escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y la brisa que removía el césped con suavidad. Noté la incomodidad contra mi espalda, supuse que era un tronco, por la textura y dureza. La piel de mis muñecas ardía contra lo áspero de la cuerda que las mantenía atadas y también noté el peso extra en una de ellas, quizá un ¿brazalete?.

-¿Está despierta?- cuestionó una voz de niño, vagamente familiar.

-No lo sé, no se ha movido en horas. Ya debería haber despertado.

-Felix tampoco la trató con delicadeza- refunfuñó una tercera voz. -Quizá si hubiera ido yo...

-Sabes que nunca te hubiesen encargado una tarea tan importante- aclaró la primera voz.

Sus pasos se oían más cerca. También me percaté de un olor fuerte a...¿calabaza, quizá?. Posiblemente estaríamos a las afueras de Storybroke.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos di un brinco de sorpresa provocando que mi ropa se rasgara contra el árbol. Mi cuerpo había resentido el ataque sorpresa del agua que me había empapado la mayoría de mi ropa. Genial, nótese el sarcasmo.

Unas risillas se escucharon por el lugar. -¡Felix!, ¿dónde están tus modales?

Esa voz. Mis manos se movieron intranquilas, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la cuerda con ímpetu. Mi mente se bloqueó y un pinchazo de adrenalina corrió por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Tenían bloqueados mis poderes o eso parecía por la pesadez de aquel brazalete. Pan, había... vuelto.

-Hola, laddie.- Su voz se escuchó cargada de rencor. Fueron dos palabras que provocaron que mi corazón latiera con rapidez. Su respiración chocando contra mi cuello. -¿Me extrañaste?

 **Bosque encantado. Años atrás.**

La oscuridad bañaba las casas del pequeño pueblo al norte del bosque encantado. Apenas si se escuchaban ruidos. Las únicas personas que aún andaban despiertas, y eso vagamente, eran los de la taberna, que estaban un tanto alejados de mi posición.

Mis pisadas contra el suelo de tierra eran prácticamente inaudibles. Hacia tiempo que no visitaba a mi padre, ni tampoco tenia una ilusión suya presentándose ante mí. Habíamos hablado de esa forma en reiteradas ocasiones, pero no por mucho tiempo, sus fuerzas se agotaban y las debía reservar para ella, para Emma.

Mi meta más próxima era vigilar que todo siguiese su cauce normal, y así que la hija de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe pudiese cumplir su misión, para poder recuperar a mi padre. Claro que, si bien me han enseñado algo los años es de no afianzarme a un plan, pues el futuro siempre puede cambiar.

Yo culpo de todo esto a mi madre, Gothel. Pero, según me había mostrado Nimue, fue ella la que se encargó de tomar su vida para tomar la mía a cambio, y así volverme su subordinada. De alguna forma estaba agradecida con ella por haberme ayudado a terminar con su vida.

Un golpe en mi espalda rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Al girarme me encontré con un niño que se tapaba con las manos su nariz. Había miedo reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas. Tendría a lo mucho diez años.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces fuera de casa a éstas horas?- cuestioné, mi voz saliendo más fría de lo planeado. El niño dio unos pasos atrás, con la intención de marcharse.

Hacía mucho que no mantenía una conversación civilizada y mucho menos había entablado relación con pequeños. Me hinqué para quedar a su altura. Me quité el gorro de la capa y le sonreí levemente. -Soy Rapunzel. No temas, no te haré daño. Pero debes saber que hay personas malas que lo harán y más si estás fuera de casa tan tarde- murmuré, tendiéndole una mano.

El pequeño vaciló unos instantes, acercándose. -¿puedo confiar en ti?- masculló entre dientes. Yo asentí simplemente. Se alejó las manos de la cara, podía ver un hilo de sangre bajar hasta tocar su labio superior. -Soy Malcom- murmuró, mirándose los pies, apenado. -No quiero ir a casa... Tengo miedo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?, ¿acaso alguien en tu casa...? -

El pequeño asintió. Miró hacia los lados y se acercó a mi. - Mi padre- Susurró en mi oído, con cierta duda. Como si temiera que lo fueran a escuchar. -Estaba haciendo llorar a mi...

-¿Tu mami?- cuestioné, me mordí el labio inferior. El pequeño volvió a asentir. Coloqué una mano en su cabello achocolatado y lo despeiné un poco. -No tengas miedo, Malcom- murmuré. -¿Quieres mucho a tu madre?

-¡Si!- admitió, mirándome con brillo en sus ojos, por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo -Trate de ayudarla, pero mamá dijo que corriera y que no mirara atrás - balbuceó. -Luego padre...él... la hizo gritar más y yo...- El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose las manos a los ojos, quitándose las lágrimas que salían. - Papá me hace daño si lloro, dice que no es de hombres. -se excusó. -¡Pero yo soy un niño!, no soy un hombre- masculló entre dientes.

Por mi cabeza pasaron muchas imágenes. Normalmente no hubiese interferido. No debía meterme en la vida de otras personas, necesitaba pasar desapercibida. Más los ojos de aquel niño me hicieron recordar... a cuando era más pequeña y también el miedo que veía reflejados en tantos rostros, cuando estaba al lado de Nimue, y hacia su trabajo sucio.

¿A cuantas familias no había roto?

El niño empezó a quejarse un poco en silencio, un llanto que había estado guardado por tanto tiempo. Su nariz no paraba de sangrar. -¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo?- cuestioné de pronto. El niño de ojos esmeralda me miró con curiosidad, su nariz roja al igual que sus ojos. Asintió. - Bien, será un juego realmente divertido. -murmuré. Le miré a los ojos. -¿Podrías creer en mi y cerrar tus ojos?

Malcom me miró con recelo pero terminó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tomé una bocanada de aire y alcé mi mano. -Piensa en algo bonito.- insté, para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Lo que sea?- cuestionó, relajándose un poco.

-Si, lo que quieras-

-Mmm...¡ya!.- En ese momento moví mi muñeca, pasándola en frente de su nariz. El niño se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos como platos. -¡No está!

-¿El qué?.- cuestioné, haciéndome la inocente.

-El dolor- murmuró, tocándose la nariz. -¡Increíble!

Malcom me abrazó de pronto, lo que hizo que me tensara. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había recibido un abrazo.

-Bueno, ¿quieres seguir jugando?-

-¡Si!- el chico parecía ahora más animado. Se alejó de pronto, ahora un tanto sonrojado, . -Pero, al final, me tienes que decir cómo lo hiciste, sé que fuiste tú- murmuró viendo sus zapatos desgastados.

Me reí. -Chico listo- mascullé. Me levanté. -¿No quisieras jugar con tu mami también?- El pequeño me miró con duda, pero con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-Si, pero papá...

-Me encargaré de ello- susurré. Estiré mi mano y ésta vez el pequeño Malcom la tomó con fuerza. -Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices dónde ésta para unirla a la diversión?

El chico asintió y me señaló con el dedo índice la casa que estaba oculta entre las demás, Cuando me encaminé con él hacia su hogar logré escuchar el caos que estaba sucediendo dentro a comparación con el silencio que gobernaba a nuestro alrededor. El niño se tensó a mi lado y su paso se alentó.

-Jugaremos al escondite- anuncié. Malcom me miró y yo le sonreí, para tranquilizarlo. -Ahí, escóndete detrás de aquel barril, cuando regrese por ti, irás por tu mami, ¿Ok?

El niño asintió e hizo lo que le había indicado. Debía andar consciente de la presencia del pequeño niño por cualquier cosa. Me volví a colocar el gorro de la capa y me acerqué a la casa del pequeño. Toqué la puerta con los nudillos, en ese preciso momento, el ruido se detuvo.

Unos pasos seguros y pesados se escucharon cada vez más cerca. La puerta se abrió de golpe. El rostro descuidado de un hombre apareció y se descompuso al verme. Supongo que había pensado que era su hijo el que estaba tocando.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- su aliento alcohólico choco en mi rostro. Me contuve de hacer una mueca.

-Si, lamento la hora. A decir verdad me he perdido. Hasta hace poco me seguían unos hombres y... nadie me había abierto hasta ahora. Soy de un pueblo al este de aquí...

-¿Por qué no pasas?- cuestionó, interrumpiéndome. Me miró de arriba a abajo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro.

-¿Puedo?- cuestioné con voz rota y débil, casi como si me creyera mi propia mentira.

-Claro, pasa- contestó amable. Se hizo a un lado. Pasé, mirando por última vez hacia atrás, donde estaba Malcom. En cuanto entre, y se cerró la puerta, sentí la respiración del hombre en mi cuello.

Miré de forma rápida el aspecto destruido y maltratado de la casa. Los muebles estaban vueltos locos, las sillas caídas, una de las patas de la mesa rota. Había algo de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Todo en orden?- cuestionó el hombre, en voz baja, amenazadora y rasposa, la segunda atribuida al consumo del alcohol.

-A decir verdad, no- solté, girándome. -¿Qué clase de padre eres para golpear a tu hijo?

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo...?

El hombre parecía confundido y molesto. Ladeé el rostro y negué con la cabeza. -Respuesta equivocada- En un movimiento rápido mi mano entró en su pecho y sentí el órgano del hombre palpitar con rapidez en mi mano. -¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó con sorpresa y agonía.

Chasqué la lengua y arqué ambas cejas. -¿En serio?, ¿no vas a contestar?- cuestioné, sacando el corazón de su pecho. Lo apreté un poco entre mis dedos. El grito del padre de Malcom no se hizo esperar.

-¡Para, por favor!

La voz débil de una mujer a mis espaldas hizo que me detuviese. Me giré levemente. La señora tenía los ojos esmeralda, de piel morena, con rostro delicado pero destruido por los golpes.

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?- cuestioné, un poco sorprendida por los acontecimientos.

La mujer dudó. El padre gritó una amenaza hacia la madre de Malcom lo que hizo que asintiera con fervor. -Si, por favor.

Mi rostro se giró hacia el hombre de cabello rubio. -Tú no te metas, no hables, no gesticules, no hagas nada. -Ordené. Él me hizo caso al tener su corazón en mi poder. -Ahora. -Volví a dirigirme a la mujer de cabello achocolatado. -¿De verdad deseas que pare?, podría irme y dejarlo. -murmuré, acercándome a ella. -Saldría por esa puerta, jamás me verías de nuevo, pero... ¿cuánto más soportarías así?- cuestioné, mirándole a los ojos. -¿días, semanas, meses?. -Con mi otra mano tome su muñeca, el borde de la manga de su vestido manchado por sangre. -Ambas sabemos que no durarás más en éstas condiciones- musité.

La mujer agachó el rostro hacia sus pies, gesto que me recordó al de su hijo. -Yo...

-¿Podrías dejar a tu hijo, con él?, Malcom me contó que luchó por ti. Y tú has luchado por él, pero eso no basta, no bastará si lo dejas enfrentarse a éste mundo solo- argumenté. -Ahora, lo dejo a tu elección-

La madre alzó el rostro, lágrimas acumulándose en su rostro. -Por favor...

Asentí y me giré. Los ojos achocolatados del padre aliviados. Le sonreí de forma cínica. -Felicidades- solté antes de estrujar el corazón del hombre en mis manos. Su grito retumbó en la casa. El polvo se deslizo entre mis dedos. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo. Malcom entró a la casa, al parecer el hombre no había si quiera cerrado bien.

Yo tampoco lo había sentido acercarse. Cuando apreté el corazón del papá me vinieron tantos recuerdos que me desatendí del niño. -¿Papá...?

Me giré de forma rápida a su madre. -Ni una palabra- le susurré antes de mover mi mano de forma discreta para desaparecer los golpes y heridas de la madre. Tome su mano y le entregué una bolsita marrón, con monedas de oro dentro. Ahora que me había llevado la vida de su padre no podía dejarlos en la calle tampoco.

-Gracias- contestó en respuesta. -¿Quién eres?

-Rapunzel...- la voz del niño a mis espaldas le contestó a la madre. El rostro de ella palideció.

-No les haré daño- aseguré. La mujer lo dudó pero asintió ante mis palabras. Ella conocía mi fama. Me giré al niño y me hinqué. -Malcom, lo que hice...

-¿Cómo?- en su rostro no habían lágrimas, tampoco odio o rencor. Nada.

-Magia- contesté, como había prometido. -Toda magia conlleva un precio- solté poco después. -Y no siempre es buena

-Pero acabas de salvarnos a mi mamá y a mi, ¿por qué no lo es?

-Porque no fue la manera correcta- solté, frunciendo el ceño. -Debes saber que en este mundo siempre hay distintos caminos y nosotros somos los que tomamos la decisión de irnos por lo fácil o difícil, lo bueno o lo malo.

Malcom asintió, podía notar como se mordía la mejilla interna. -Apre...Rapunzel.

-¿Si?- mi rostro giró hacia la madre de Malcom.

-Bueno, nosotros... ¿cómo vamos a explicar...?

-Oh...- volví a utilizar magia. La casa quedó ordenada y el cuerpo del hombre había desaparecido. -Fue a la taberna de noche, lo vieron y al tratar de sacarlo... bueno

-Pero, ¿qué tal si...?

-Déjamelo a mi- le guiñé y le sonreí.

-¿Sabes?, no pareces como te describen...

-Bueno, no siempre creas en rumores- solté por lo bajo. Pero en este caso, deberías tenerlos en cuenta, pensé.

-Debo irme- solté, levantándome nuevamente.

-¡Espera!- Malcom tomó la capa, aferrándose a ella. -¿No te quedas?, es tarde, ¡me dijiste que hay personas malas afuera!

-Lo sé, pequeño, pero si me quedo mucho tiempo vendrán más personas malas aquí. Y no queremos eso, ¿o si?

La mujer se incomodo un poco ante mis palabras. Mi reputación era bien conocida con los años y los enemigos que venía arrastrando también.

-Yo no quiero que te vayas. No sé si te volveré a ver- Sus ojos eran sinceros. Le sonreí suavemente. -¿Qué tal si te necesitamos de nuevo?, yo...

-Piensa en cosas lindas, Malcom. - solté. -Me verás de nuevo, lo prometo. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- solté suavemente.

-Cuando crezca los tres nos iremos a un lugar donde no haya personas malas. ¡Lo prometo!- sonrió el pequeño, mirando a su madre, con confianza. Su madre rió y se acercó, tomándolo en brazos.

-Así será- confirmó la madre. -Gracias de nuevo, Rapunzel. No sé como pagarte

-No hay de qué.- miré a ambos. -Sean felices, con eso me basta.

Me giré y salí de ahí.

-¡Nos veremos de nuevo, es una promesa!- gritó el pequeño Malcom antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de mi.

N/A: ¡Hola!, agradezco el RR de AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia!. Espero que igual este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Un saludo!

Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

S _ **torybroke. Actualidad.**_

-¿Cómo?- cuestioné en un murmullo. Me sentía tan vulnerable, no podía pensar con coherencia e idear una salida de aquel lío. Esto no podía ser, debía ser un mal sueño. -¡Yo te salvé de él, Felix, te iba a matar y te lo dije!, ¿pero aún así decidiste seguir con él?- cuestioné con enojo. ¿Quién más podría haberle ayudado?, ¿sus niños perdidos?, ¡eran solo eso, niños!. El único que tenía un ápice de cerebro era su segundo al mando, pero por lo visto, me habia equivocado.

-Pan lo tenía planeado desde un inicio. Peter Pan nunca falla- contestó como si fuese obvio. -Incluso desde aquel entonces...

Su risita molesta rebotó en mis oídos. Apreté los dientes con enojo y frustración. -Verás, amor, cuando creas que me has vencido, piénsalo de nuevo. - susurró con un tinte de frialdad y burla. Su aliento chocando contra mi rostro. De pronto, con brusquedad, la oscuridad que me rodeaba desapareció y dio paso a un par de ojos esmeralda. Aquellos ojos que parecían indagar en lo más profundo de mi. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, alzando mi barbilla. -¿Qué quieres de mi, Pan?

Una sonrisa surcó por su rostro mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. -¿Qué diversión tendría si te lo digo?- cuestionó con sarcasmo e inocencia. Se puso de pie, ya que estaba acuclillado para quedar a mi altura. -No. Juguemos un poco, tendrás que resolver el rompecabezas . -propuso, como en los viejos tiempos. -De algo servirán todas las décadas que has vivido.- Su mirada se oscureció, opacando casi por completo el esmeralda de sus orbes, estaba muy enojado. Solo en esa fracción de segundo dejó ver la oscuridad dentro de él.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Verlo, de nuevo, en carne y hueso, hizo que me cuestionara todo en un par de segundos. -No jugaré más contigo- aseguré. El adolescente arqueó una de sus cejas, escéptico. No era opción para él. -Malcom- rematé. Mi mirada impasible. Aquello hizo que Pan estrechara los ojos una fracción de segundo.

-¿Malcom?- cuestionó, confundido. Pan chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia abajo, como si lo estuviese pensando. -No- aclaró, seguro de sí mismo. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro. -Él murió junto con su hijo- Se relamió el labio inferior, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. -Además... No te he dado opción- bajó el tono de voz, haciéndola más oscura, con autoridad y tirana a la vez, mucho más amenazante que antes. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar el temor en los niños perdidos. Podía ver algunos nuevos, unos a los cuales les temblaban ligeramente las manos. -Jugarás, porque bueno... - ladeó el rostro y negó con el rostro. "No te gustarán las consecuencias", pensé. No necesitaba escucharlo de él.

-Tampoco te he dicho que quiero tu opción. No jugaré contigo- solté tajante, zanjando el tema. La rabia empezó a tomar control de él y la impaciencia de mí -Oh, ¿toque un nervio?, Sea por lo que sea que regresaste, te aseguro, que no lo conseguirás.-

Pan se rió, como si hubiese soltado una buena broma, y me miró con un júbilo fingido. Bajó la mirada a sus pies. Por un momento, me acorde de aquel niño de la aldea, de aquel inocente... De pronto estaba acuclillado para quedar nuevamente a mi altura. -Oh, pero si ya lo tengo.- soltó antes de moverse demasiado rápido y deslizar su daga, en un parpadeo, hasta tocar la piel de mi garganta. -Tú-.

-¿Yo?- cuestioné alzando ambas cejas. -No es posible- rodeé los ojos.

-Respuesta equivocada- murmuró, deslizando el cuchillo por mi garganta, haciendo un leve corte que ardió como no tienen idea. Instintivamente mi cabeza retrocedió hasta donde podía. Solté una maldición al sentir una gota deslizarse por mi piel.

-¿Sabes qué?, a diferencia tuya nunca me gustaron los juegos de adivinanza- me burlé de él. Traté de canalizar mi poder, debía de intentar salir de ahí. Las cosas se tornaban más peligrosas conforme el rumbo de la conversación.

-Oh, pero bien sabes que no me gustan dejar asuntos pendientes-

-¿Y yo soy...?

-Mía- cortó abruptamente. Desviando la vista de la herida que me había echo hasta mis ojos. Tragué un poco, mi garganta estaba seca y apenas me daba cuenta.

-He tenido un deja vú- comenté como si aquel comentario no me hubiese alterado. -Donde me decías exactamente lo mismo- murmuré, ladeando el rostro, como si estuviese haciendo memoria. -Y la respuesta sigue siendo: no- mi voz se oscureció. Nos quedamos mirándonos, retándonos con la mirada. Ninguno la apartó en los segundos siguientes. La tensión se podía palpar en el aire.

-Encantador que tengas tan vivos recuerdos. -su voz en aquel tono me provocó escalofríos. Era como el inicio de una tormenta a punto de llegar. -Aunque de nuevo te volviste a equivocar- su rostro se oscureció. Había perdido la paciencia. Pan se movió, sacando el cuchillo de mano que guardaba, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado.

 _ **Camelot. Años atrás.**_

-¿Padre?- cuestioné, mis dedos rozando la madera del viejo árbol .-Necesito hablar contigo- murmuré.

No obtuve respuesta, de nuevo. No sabía ya cuanto tiempo había estado tratando de contactar con él. Mi paciencia se agotaba, no es realmente que no tuviese tiempo, era mucho con el que contaba. Pero me perturbaba. Hacía meses que una visión se me había presentado en sueños. Era yo, me sentía tan vulnerable e indefensa en aquel momento, me sentía perdida. Sola. Estaba envuelta en un laberinto hasta que llegaba a una especie de cripta, corazones latiendo a diferentes ritmos.

Cuando me giraba estaba... alguien, que metía su mano en mi pecho y sacaba mi corazón palpitante, oscuro. -Jaque mate- una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en su rostro. En ese momento siempre despertaba.

Sabía que soñar tantas veces con lo mismo significaba algo, pero realmente no podía comprenderlo. Tampoco reconocía el rostro de ésta persona, de hacerlo sería alguien a quien ya hubiese conocido.

Deslicé mi mano por el tronco, sintiendo la textura de éste tocando ligeramente la palma de mi mano. -Siempre te has echo el misterioso, ¿verdad, padre?- susurré por lo bajo. -Seguramente tú sabes algo- fruncí el ceño y suspiré.

No obtendría respuestas aquí. Quizás su aprendiz sepa algo. Sonreí para mis adentros y me imaginé una vieja cabaña. Mi padre ya me había mostrado en una de sus visiones aquel lugar, por si necesitaba acudir a alguien, aunque me había dicho que hasta el tiempo llegara fuera. Nunca me dijo cuándo.

En un segundo el escenario cambio. La puerta se abrió,mostrando a un señor de edad avanzada.

-¿Tú eres...?

-Te estaba esperando- musitó él. Dejando espacio para que pasara. Vaya, al final Merlín siempre va un paso delante.

-Soy Rapunzel, pero eso ya lo has de saber - musité, viendo el interior del hogar de aquel hombre.

-Bien deducido.- comentó el hombre de barba blanca, cerró la puerta tras de mi. -¿Té?

-Si, por favor- solté, sonriéndole un poco.

-Si estás aquí es por un motivo...- empezó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, mientras servía en las tazas.

-Nada que Merlín no te haya contado- respondí, me pasé una mano por el cabello. -Lo siento- repuse después de unos minutos. -Es solo que... estoy un tanto celosa

-¿Por qué sería jovencita?

-Es que tú eres como su viva imagen, ¿sabes?- tomé la taza que me ofreció y bebí un poco. -Y tú eres su aprendiz y yo soy... como la antagonista-el líquido pasó por mi garganta, relajándome levemente. -Lo conoces más que yo, y es mi padre- suspiré. -Toda mi vida fui criada por una madre que no estaba interesada en mi, sino en mis poderes y padre estaba ocupado cuidando del resto como para darse cuenta. Luego toda mi infancia se destruyó porque caí en manos de madre Gothel y me volví una flor a la cual le cantaba- rodeé los ojos. -aún puedo escuchar su voz taladrándome los oídos. -musité haciendo una mueca, miré mi reflejo en el té, incapaz de ver a la persona que me escuchaba. -Luego caí en manos de Nimue que por lo menos se dignó a liberarme para hacerme su esclava-

-Lo siento- murmuró.

-Siento hablar de más- solté de pronto, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. -Eres la única persona a la que le puedo confiar algo- Me encogí de hombros y terminé el té, quemándome un poco la boca por tomarlo tan bruscamente. -Y lo único que sé manejar es magia negra por ser aprendiz de la enemiga, o ex enemiga de mi padre. Si no he caído en la oscuridad es gracias a las propiedades de la flor dorada que se encarga de curar la oscuridad en mi corazón-

-¿Sabes qué?, pueda que no sea el más indicado. Pero puedo enseñarte algo- comentó tras un breve lapso de silencio. Le miré con curiosidad. Él me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia una puerta en la parte trasera de su casa. -Tu padre aprendió magia por su cuenta, estudiando y practicando. No te debería ser tan complicado- comentó antes de que abriera la puerta. Unas pequeñas escaleras me condujeron a una habitación amplia, en el centro había una especie de caja circular. Notaba el poder que emanaba de ahí, era asombroso.

-¿Eso lo creó mi padre?- cuestioné asombrada.

-Si- el aprendiz. -junto con esto- el hombre me tendió una varita. La tomé en mis manos y la examiné.

-Está forjada a partir de oscuridad y luz- musité. Le miré unos segundos. -¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?

-Porque tú serás capaz de eso y más. - Tomó de nuevo la varita y me alentó a seguirlo. Una puerta oculta me enseñó, una habitación llena de libros e ingredientes. -Aquí pasaba el día tu padre cuando podía. ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo?

 _ **Storybroke. Actualidad**_

En cuanto vi las intenciones de Pan reflejadas en sus ojos, y aquella seguridad que daba al acercarse a mí, terminé de acumular toda la magia que pude en ese breve periodo de tiempo.

Había conseguido el tiempo suficiente para desplegar una oleada de magia. Tirando a los minions de Pan y a él, hacerle retroceder. Las cuerdas ardieron,liberándome en el acto, pero al mismo tiempo mi muñeca, donde se encontraba el brazalete, reaccionó al uso de magia. ¡Demonios!, ¿qué había sido eso?. Atraje mi muñeca a mi pecho, se encontraba entumecida, apenas podía mover mis dedos. ¿Lo había planeado?.

Eso deberías de pensarlo después, me urgió una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Haciéndole caso a mi voz interna corrí en dirección opuesta, suficiente para alejarme de él. Me peleaba contra la muñequera, pero me daba descargas cada vez que intentaba sacármela.

-Oh, que grosera- la voz de Pan me sobresaltó e hizo detenerme a unos cuantos metros de él. Justo frente mío. -Y yo que hice ese brazalete justo para ti.

Camelot. Años atrás.

-Cuando me refería a que tu padre pasaba todo el rato que podía aquí...-

-¡Mira, mira!- salté, riendo de felicidad. ¡Lo había conseguido!. Le tendí al aprendiz mi varita. Forjada con magia oscura y de luz, pero con un toque especial, tenía ciertas propiedades de la flor dorada. -No la he puesto a prueba...- murmuré, mientras el aprendiz la miraba de forma minuciosa. -¿Sabes?, contigo creo que me he dado cuenta de algo... vivía deslumbrada por la sombra de mi padre, ahora... con esto me demuestro que puedo ser especial a mi manera- solté, mirándole con cariño y agredecimiento. -Gracias por apoyar y cuidar de mi hasta ahora-

El hombre de cabello largo y plateado me miró con ilusión. -Tengo que contarte algo, pequeña. - Ambos nos sentamos, en las sillas de madera. -Cuando Merlín me dijo que debía velar por ti cuando llegara la hora, me asusté. Pensaba que sería... diferente- comenzó,mientras le daba vueltas a la varita. -No dejas de sorprenderme y estoy seguro que a tu padre tampoco, él estará muy orgulloso de tí- afirmó. -Ahora ya sabes controlar ambos lados de la magia- murmuró .-Es hora de que lo sepas controlar, juntos- me miró directamente a los ojos, entregándome la varita -porque tu camino no acaba aquí, y lo sabes, ¿no?

Le miré unos segundos. -Sé que debo cuidar de que las cosas no se desvíen y de Emma- asentí. -el futuro puede cambiar, pero mi camino termina cuando ya no pueda luchar más.- solté, mirándole unos segundos.

-Tú una vez me dijiste que yo era la figura de tu padre, pero tú lo eres- se rió un poco. -Aunque más alegre, y con cierta aura de misterio. No le vayas a decir nada- agregó poco después.

Reí por lo que me había dicho y le abracé. -Gracias, de verdad, eres parte de mi familia ahora- confesé, cerrando los ojos. En ese momento vi la figura de un animal, un Bandershatch, acercándose. -Oh, Dios- me separé de él al instante. -Tendremos un invitado especial pronto.

El hombre me miró con curiosidad.

-No son buenas noticias- agregué, su rostro se ensombreció -Gorgon, el invencible-

-Vienen por el sombrero de tu padre

-Deja que lo intenten, hace mucho que no me divierto- solté riendo. La mirada del aprendiz me escudriñó.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde en llegar, pequeña Rapunzel?

-Mmm quizás llegue al atardecer, venía rápido- solté, pensándolo.

-Bien. -el hombre se levantó y abrió un cofre, sacó el montón de pergaminos que había dentro. Me entregó un libro con pasta de piel marrón. -Tu padre me dio esto hace tiempo, en caso de... de que tu magia fuese usada para el mal, Rapunzel. Existen personas que siempre nos van a pasar, el poder en tu interior crece cada día pero el temor de que te absorbiera la oscuridad ha provocado que lo escondas. Puede liberarse en cualquier momento, por eso es bueno que hayas creado eso- el aprendiz miró la varita. -Así podrás canalizar tu poder y liberarlo con mucha más facilidad, podrás explotar todo su potencial, ya que combinarás ambas, luz y oscuridad, y se neutralizaran una a la otra.

-Ha decir verdad- me mordí el labio inferior- añadí un poco de mi magia a la varita, para que me reconociera como su legítima dueña y no se usara para el mal. Si cae en manos equivocadas no podrá usarse y dicha persona, si sigue intentando, se volverá débil y liberará la magia que lleve consigo, será como un reloj y explotará en poco tiempo; pero en caso de que alguien de corazón puro la use, su poder se aumentará-

El aprendiz me miró con duda. -¿Cómo...?

-Si dudas podríamos intentarlo con Gorgon- reí y negué. -pero... ya te he contado que tengo éstas pesadillas últimamente, que fracaso en mi misión de liberar a padre- ladeé el rostro y tomé un libro de la estantería. -Encontré esto, estaba junto una nota de Merlín- mascullé. Abriendo la página con ciertos garabatos en ella. -El anillo de Osiris, puede revivir a los muertos- le enseñé. -Y al lado padre escribió "Vayamos a tomar el té, se nos hace tarde". No sé que significa... me recordó a un viejo amigo de otro reino que siempre repite esa frase- solté divertida.

El rostro del aprendiz palideció. -No deberías jugar con este tipo de magia, Rapunzel

-No estoy jugando- respondí después de unos segundos. Lo examiné y pude hacerme con unos cuantos pensamientos suyos. -¿Está en el país de las maravillas, no es cierto?

-No, no sé si quiera si ese lugar existe- soltó mientras abrazaba el libro, saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No, espera!, ¿quién lo tiene?, en manos equivocadas podría ser...

-¿Y las tuyas son las correctas?, ¿quién eres para juzgar aquello?

-Nadie- solté dolida. Pude ver la culpa en su mirada. -Probablemente aún no confíes plenamente en mi.- El aprendiz hizo un gesto para empezar a hablar, más no lo deje. -El anillo solo es un canalizador, sirve para potenciar el poder del dueño, el accesorio está lleno de magia negra- susurré. -Pero, ¿adivina qué?, tú como yo sabemos que existe su contraparte, como todo hay un balance. Magia blanca. Aquella que es capaz de curar y traer vida-

-¿Y eso...?

-Yo- le miré directo a los ojos. -Tú has dicho que la magia blanca y oscura si se usan en armonía se contrarestan. Si pudiese usar ambos, quizás, en casos extremos...

-Sabes que toda magia conlleva el precio, una vida por otra.

-Lo sé, aunque siempre hay una vía o una grieta. -Solté después de unos segundos. -Si lograse descubrir esa grieta, quizás podría ser mi comodín en caso de... -suspiré. -En caso de que fallara y mi padre, bueno, ya sabes-

Era inútil y tonto que le pidiese que me lo quitara o al menos hablar con Pan. No me atrevía a acercarme a él, con la oleada que había lanzado pude sentir el grado de magia que había acumulado y era uno considerable. Mucho más que en años pasados, incluso cuando había conseguido temporalmente el corazón de Henry.

Pero tenía que salir de ahí. Ya. Pan, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos se acercó unos pasos. -No- ordenó secamente. -Te conviene lo que tengo que decir.- Le miré con incredulidad. Cuando le iba a responder sus ojos volaron hacia mi muñeca, que ahora empezaba a molestarme. Podía sentir en la yema de mis dedos magia acumulándose, como pequeñas corrientes eléctricas; me recordó a cuando estaba intentando controlar mi magia y... No, no podía ser, ¿no?

Una figura de luna creciente rodeada por un círculo y estrellas alrededor de este. Este grabado lo conocía muy bien, pero no era posible que tuviese el mismo diseño que yo había creado hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo es posible? -

-Tu varita, un tanto modificada- coincidió. -Con la ayuda de un amigo del país de las maravillas.

La oruga. Ahora podía pensar a quien asesinar después. ¡Asqueroso traidor!

-Vaya, lo redecoraste- bufé. -Debo decir que no eres muy bueno con el diseño en accesorios, Pan- me burlé un poco de él. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Si este brazalete era mi varita y estaba combinado con la piedra de luna, estaba metida en algo fuerte.

-Nunca hagas una caja de la que no puedas salir- se burló, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.

Camelot. Años atrás

No podía hacerle ver mi punto de vista sobre el anillo de Osiris al confidente de mi padre. Suspiré derrotada.

-No creo que sea bueno probar esa opción, pero Rapunzel- me miró y puso una mano en mi hombro. -Confió en ti- soltó. -Tanto para mostrarte esto. -El libro que abrazaba tan celosamente me lo tendió. Pasó su mano por encima y el cerrojo se abrió.

Le miré unos segundos a los ojos antes de abrirlo. Había dos frascos, uno con líquido rojo y otro dorado. -¿Qué es esto?- cuestioné, mientras tomaba uno en mis manos.

-Una maldición y una cura- respondió, siendo cauteloso. -Diseñados para ti...

Algo dentro de mí se quebró. Las palabras habían colado hondo en instantes.

-Merlìn solo tomo las medidas...

-Lo sé- solté por lo bajo. -Y si lo hizo fue porque vio algo- deduje mientras alzaba el rostro. -¿Qué clase de maldición?

-Poner tus poderes en contra- contestó segundos después. -Provocar que la flor que te dio la vida gracias a sus propiedades curativas perdiese su poder. Hacerte débil con el tiempo, lo suficiente para que te llegaran a vencer. Y que no tuvieses control de ellos, pero aminorándolos para evitar destrozos.

-¿Nada más?-pregunté incrédula, alzando ambas cejas. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, vaya... y era mi padre. - ¿La cura?

-Para quitar la maldición y sacarte de la oscuridad

-Así que él... él pensó que yo realmente podría caer-

-Rapunzel, tú misma dijiste que el destino no estaba escrito y él solo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto

Lo pensé unos segundos, estaba bloqueada. Me senté en el suelo y suspiré. -¿No pensó en que podía caer en manos equivocadas?, ¿y así darle mal uso?- le miré a los ojos, dolida. -Si fuese así, ¿qué lo haría distinto a mi madre?- cuestioné, dejando el frasco dentro del falso libro. -No me siento bien-

-Porque ni él ni yo dejaremos que eso pase, jamás- aseguró. -Sé que has vivido la mayoría de tu vida por tu cuenta y has crecido de esa manera, desconfiando del resto. Pero somos... o al menos Merlín es tu padre, ten fe como él lo está teniendo contigo. Está depositando su vida en tus manos

-Es complicado... es difícil desprenderse de un estilo de vida que has llevado por años...

-pero ya no estás sola, ya no más pequeña.

En ese momento se escuchó un gruñido muy cerca.

-Está aquí- mascullé, el aprendiz me miró por última vez antes de subir.

Tomé los frascos y me quedé pensando en lo dicho por la persona que había depositado tanta confianza en mi padre. Él tenía un punto a su favor, pero no podía dejar que fueran tan visibles, me sentía vulnerable.

Tomé ambos frascos y cerré los ojos. Y cuando los abrí los frascos se habían ido, dejando dos piedras en su lugar. Una de ellas tenía una luna creciente, un círculo rodeándola y después estrellas rodeando este; era la pócima roja, la maldición. La otra era la dorada, la cura, tenía un sol con una "R" grabada en el centro.

Las tomé para poder fundirlas con mi varita, después observé mi creación unos segundos, me afiancé a la varita. Dejé una replica de los frascos en el lugar de origen, cerré el libro y lo dejé en el baúl.

Cuando salí de la habitación Gorgon había dejado inconsciente al aprendiz de mi padre y había sido lanzado contra la pared cuando trato hacerse con la caja.

-Creo que hoy no es tú día- solté de forma despreocupada. El oscuro me miró con rabia. -Oh vaya, ¿te molesté?- cuestioné, arqueando ambas cejas. -Siento no sentirlo, pero nadie hace daño a los que quiero y se va sin castigo- Miré unos segundos al aprendiz antes de volver mi atención al oscuro. -Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho- murmuré antes de sacar la varita.

N/A:

twilighttimeness y guest1, me alegra mucho que les gustara y se tomaran el tiempo para subir rr

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, que bueno que te agradara. Espero que este también, traté de desarrollarlo parecido a los episodios de la serie. Aunque no sé si escribo mucho xD saludos!

Guest2, que bueno, jajaja, la verdad es que si, con tantas ideas en la cabeza a veces me cuesta trabajo plasmarlos en el fic. ¡Espero te gustara!

Por último gracias a aquellos que leen aunque en silencio, se les aprecia c:

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

 _ ***-* Bueno chicos les dejo un pequeño capítulo, relacionado un poco con navidad, espero les guste. Este y el próximo caps son centrados en pasado. A partir de 7 cap, me enfocaré únicamente en Neverland con pequeños flashbacks.**_

 ** _¡Felices fiestas :P!_**

 _ **Wonderland. Años atrás.**_

-¡La coronacion se celebrará hoy por la noche!, avisen al resto- anuncié, mirando a mi consejero, el conejo.

-¿Su majestad?- cuestionó confundido.

-Parto mañana por la mañana pequeño amigo- solté, sentí la mirada de los soldados taladrarme.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, todo está marchando muy bien en el país de las maravillas, es la mejor reina...

-Gracias- solté mientras me reía un poco. -Pero debo irme, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado- me pusé de pie, mi mano jugando con el anillo de Osiris. -Tengo que irme a otro reino, tengo que rescatar a mi padre-

El conejo sabía a qué me refería, le había contado mi historia en las tardes que pasábamos a solas.

-La extrañaremos, su alteza- se aventuró uno de los guardias. Me giré a verle y le miré con curiosidad.

-Yo también a ustedes, a cada uno de ustedes- afirmé, mirando a cada uno. Los soldados se hincaron e hicieron su reverecia.

-Larga vida a la reía Rapunzel- soltaron al unísono, me sorprendí y negué mientras sonreía.

-Oh, ¿qué haré con ustedes?

Esa misma tarde se celebró la coronación del rey de corazones. Apenas era un niño, tendría alrededor de 17 años, sabía que no todos estaban de acuerdo con mi partida y mucho menos con el sucesor del trono.

-Les presento a Felipe Parker Croft, el primero con su nombre, hombre valiente y leal, con un corazón puro que ha jurado proteger a cada uno de ustedes, que velará y buscará el mejor camino para reinar, ¡Larga vida al rey de corazones!

-¡Larga vida!

El baile comenzó, el ambiente se relajó conforme el tiempo pasaba. Mi mirada volaba de un extremo del salón a otro. Miré a mi derecha para ver al rey tensó con una copa en su mano.

Me levanté y puse una mano en su hombro, el chico alzó la mirada. -Lo harás bien- alenté -¿Quieres ir a caminar?- El chico de ojos grises asintió, dejándole la copa a uno de los sirvientes. -¿Te puedo encargar la fiesta unos instantes conejo?, su majestad me ha pedido prestada por un rato- le comenté con camadería.

El consejero real asintió, sonriendo.

Le llevé por el laberinto. -Ten cuidado- previne, de nuevo, como hacía siempre que entraba a aquel lugar, no quería tener que pasar un susto. Ya era costumbre.

-Lo sé, mi reina- comentó divertido, mucho más relajado.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Felix?- cuestioné, entrando en confianza con él. Le conocía bien como para dejarle una tarea tan importante como la de gobernar un reino. Él me había ayudado a tomar el trono del país de las maravillas, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano y, aunque al principio fuese muy desconfiado, había logrado entablar una relación pronto con él, nos volvimos amigos y, cuando tomé el trono, se quedó conmigo en vez de partir a otro reino.

-No sé si seré bueno con esto, ¿sabes?, siempre que hablábamos yo... bueno, tú eres la que habla, yo soy el que escucha. Como un equipo

-Somos uno- dije riéndome. Le miré y paré de andar. Quedando frente a la cripta de corazones. -Querido Felix- mi mano voló hacia su mejilla -Te echaré de menos y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para ocupar mi lugar, tienes lo que necesita éste lugar. Solo necesitas que el más importante de todos ellos confíe en ti

El chico de cabello rubio me miró extrañado. Yo rodeé los ojos.

-Tú, por supuesto, debes confiar en ti- solté, divertida. Felipe rodó los ojos como yo lo había echo anteriormente.

-No tienes remedio- jugó él, sonriendo ante mi chiste, uno que era muy en serio. Arqueé ambas cejas.

-Ahora, debo partir- le comenté. Ví su rostro distorsionarse por la sorpresa. -Sí, tan pronto. Al parecer necesito hacer unos arreglos antes de encontrarme con la persona que me espera- terminé. Lo abracé después que no comentó nada. -Cuida del conejo, por favor- le miré a los ojos y después suspiré. -Y no dejes de vigilar a la oruga- recordé con pesadez. Felix asintió ante mis recomendaciones. -Lo harás excelente, Felix, nos veremos otro día.

 _ **Bosque Encantado. Atardecer. Años atrás.**_

Mi visión se centró en la cabaña que estaba a unos pasos de mi posición. Las tres mujeres habían salido hace poco, pero podía sentir la presencia de un cuarto habitante dentro.

Me acerqué al lugar y di unos ligeros toques con los nudillos llamando al residente de aquella casa.

-¿Quién?- una voz pequeña, con confusión, preguntó del otro lado.

-Hola, Rumpel- saludé, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos antes que un niño pequeño abriera la puerta, con un muñeco de ropas verdes siendo apretujado en su manita libre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy Rapunzel- me presenté, agachándome para quedar a su altura. -Porque soy un... genio,y te debo tres deseos- sonreí suavemente, las mentiras blancas algunas veces podían salvar la vida de uno. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Puedo desear lo que sea?

Y los niños eran adorables, se creían todo sin cuestionar. -Si, pero existen reglas. No puedo interferir en el amor, la muerte o dar dinero- murmuré contándolas con mis dedos.

Los ojos del castaño brillaron y se abrazó a su muñeco un poco, pensando en qué pedir. Le miré tranquila. Sabiendo las posibilidades de lo que me iba a pedir con cierta antelación. Me daba coraje que... habiendo salvado al niño que alguna vez fue Malcom, él, no hiciera lo propio con su hijo.

Pero, al menos, así no se había alterado el trascurso de los eventos que me llevarían con mi padre.

-Yo quiero que sea feliz

-No puedo llevarte con...- le miré, cautelosa, cuando empezó. Vale, no me esperaba eso

-Quiero que me asegures que es feliz, mi papá- murmuró, mirando el muñeco. -El otro... no quiero estar aquí pero tampoco quiero estar solo- refunfuñó. Vaya, el chico sin querer me había puesto dos asuntos que debía cumplir, porque no rompía mis promesas.

-¿Y a dónde quieres que te mande?- cuestioné, mordiendo mi mejilla. -¿a otro reino?- el nio negó con la cabeza -¿Con otra familia?- Rumpel negó con más énfasis. Luego me miró con aquellos ojos suplicantes. -¿Conmigo?- Él asintió.

Vaya lío.

Ahora era fugitiva, o algo así, seguramente si alguien me hubiese visto correrían la voz de que alguien había secuestrado a un pequeño y armarían un alboroto.

Tuvimos que trasladarnos a un pueblo del lado opuesto del reino, donde Rumpel creció y maduró junto con otros niños. Llevábamos una vida tranquila, exceptuando que tenía a medio pueblo bajo un hechizo para que no se preguntaran por qué no envejecía la "hermana mayor" del pequeño.

-¡Rapunzel, ya me voy!-

Arqueé una ceja y lo tomé de la capucha de la capa. -¿Y exactamente a dónde Pascal?- cuestioné, llamándole por su mote con reprimenda.

El chico se cruzó de brazos- No me gusta que me digas así- refunfuñó.

-No conozco ese lugar- dije riendo.

-¡No!- se alborotó el pequeño gruñón, zafándose de mi agarre. -Ni aunque uses magia me detendrás.

-¿Qué te hace sentir tan seguro de ello?

-Pues... porque- sonreí y ladeé el rostro, esperando. -¿Soy mayor?, técnicamente, para el resto tengo un año más que tú: 17. -Solté una carcajada ante su respuesta, mis mejillas sintiéndose calientes. Rumpel bufó- Bueno, Rapunzel, por favor, ¡déjame ir!, Irá Milah- agregó cohibido.

-Ajá, ya sabía-comenté, mientras jugaba con él -Ve entonces y me cuentas que te dijo por la noche

El chico se detuvo, paralizado. -¿Eh?

-Nada, nada...

-¡Dime!

Me encogí de hombros. -Vete antes de que cambie de opinión- canturreé.

La noche llegó rápido y con él un ajetreado adolescente. -¡Lo sabías! -acusó en cuanto llegó. -¡Y no me advertiste!- me miró con sus ojos entrecerrados. Yo lo hice con inocencia.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Que Milah y yo...!-Sus palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca. Asentí sonriendo.

-¿Entonces fue un si?

-¡Ahhh, te odio!- rió al tiempo que corrió a abrazarme. -¡Si, me dijo que si!

 _ **Portland. Años después de la maldición**_.

-Feliz navidad, Emma- solté mientras le tapaba los ojos a la joven rubia.

Estábamos en un almacén viejo y destartalado. Hacía tiempo que nos habíamos encontrado, habia sido todo un espectáculo llegar a conocer a la joven Swan a tiempo, especialmente porque me encontraba prisionera en la tierra donde reina la magia: Neverland. Y estuve a poco de perder la noción del tiempo.

-Molly Quinn, ¿qué hiciste?- cuestionó riendo. La abracé y me senté a su lado.

-Oh, ¿yo?, nada- Mi falsa inocencia incapaz de pasar el detector Emma.

-Sabes que no puedes engañarme-

-Ok, ok- sonreí y le tendí una cajita. La chica la abrió con cierta cautela, desconfiando de mi. Le miré con reprimenda. Cuando vio el obsequio se quedó con la boca abierta. -¿Unas llaves, en serio?- cuestionó incrédula.

-Son las llaves de mi corazón- bromeé con ella.

-¡Tú!-

-¿Yo?- cuestioné divertida. -Oh, no, para ser sinceros fue él- señalé detrás de mí al joven de cabello castaño oscuro. -¿Recuerdas al usurpador del coche que queríamos robar?

-Neal Casssidy- se presentó divertido. Emma me miró boquiabierta y con los ojos más grandes de lo normal. Yo le hice una seña con la cabeza en dirección al chico.

-Soy Emma- se presentó, levantándose del suelo. -Emma Swan

Bien, ahora todo marchaba conforme lo planeado.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a Guest, Emmaswanguest2 y twilighttimeness por sus rr.

Bueno primero que nada felicidades a ustedes también.

En cuanto a EmmaSG2. Te prometo que en dos capis más podremos ver tooodo el pasado que tuvieron Pan/Rapunzel y habrá muchos momentos así.!

twilighttimeness , jajaja bueno aquí está su regalo de navidad (?, espero que les haya gustado y sí, definitivamente pronto conoceremos más de la relación que tuvieron estos dos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

 _ **Wonderland. Años atrás.**_

Bostecé, miré a los soldados que me resguardaban a mis costados. ¿Siempre es así de silencioso el palacio?

No hacía mucho que me había echo con el trono de la reina roja. ¿Por qué?, bueno, tenía mis motivos. Hacia meses que me había separado del aprendiz de mi padre y había viajado al país de las maravillas. La idea de obtener el anillo de Osiris jamás abandonó mi cabeza desde que había conocido su existencia. No conocía su paradero aún, pero sabía que pronto lo conocería. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando un soldado entró.

-Alteza, su invitado ha llegado. - anunció.

-Hazlo pasar- pedí.

El conejo blanco apareció con sus mejores galas en el salón. Arqueé una ceja y me levanté del trono. -¡Conejo!, que grata sorpresa- solté, mientras bajaba los escalones. Alcé una mano a los guardias, para que se quedaran en sus posiciones.

-Perdón por el retraso, su majestad-

-Oh, ¿qué son esas formalidades?- cuestioné, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. -¿Y bien?, ¿qué te trae al palacio?, ¿todo está en orden?

-Si, si- el conejo dudó un segundo. -Señorita Rapunzel- rodeé los ojos y reí ligeramente, me hinqué para quedar a su altura. El conejo se sonrojó .-Todos están felices en su reinado

-¿Es eso cierto?- cuestioné curiosa. -Se sincero conmigo, por favor- susurré mientras jugaba con sus orejas, siempre me ha parecido lo más cercano a un amigo, mi pequeño conejo.

-Si- afirmó convencido. Miré sus ojos saltones que estaban ocultos tras sus gafas rosadas, un regalo de mi parte. -He venido a entregarle una carta de parte de la Oruga- soltó de pronto, extendiendo un pergamino para entregarlo.

 _ **Storybroke. Actualidad.**_

El brazalete me ardía.

Miré a Pan una fracción de segundo antes de escanear mi entorno. Definitivamente me tenían rodeada. Mis vías de escape eran limitadas, bueno si podría escapar solo que no quería agrandar aún más las cosas. Mi mano voló hacia mi garganta, curándome, el ardor se había vuelto insoportable y la sangre ya estaba secándose.

-¿No dirás nada?- cuestionó Pan, abriendo los brazos.

Alcé ambas cejas, sabía que le molestaba.

-¿Quién aseguró que no iba a jugar, huh?- cuestionó por la provocación, entrelazando sus manos en frente, mientras se acercaba a mi. -He estado planeando esto durante un largo tiempo, laddie- soltó tras un silencio. Quedamos a un metro de distancia.

-¿Y tu plan maestro es...?- cuestioné, cruzándome de brazos. No sé que estaba haciendo el brazalete pero el hormigueo se había extendido hasta mi codo, y ahora me pesaba, más debía disimularlo. -Porque realmente no sé a dónde nos está llevando todo esto. ¿Me quieres a mi porque necesites que restaure Nunca Jamás o...?

-Oh, no- Pan negó con la cabeza, sonriente. -Nunca jamás te estará esperando, al igual que yo. No haré nada. -soltó, casi pareciendo tan inocente y confidente que podría haberle creído con unos años menos. Alcé ambas manos, incrédula. -Además no es que sea muy divertido el inframundo, ya me había aburrido estando allá

-Si tú lo dices...

-Pero... -¡Ahí estaba el famoso pero!, rodeé los ojos. -Respecto a ti, no me digas que no te lo advertí. -masculló. -Aquel brazalete ni Emma podrá quitártelo- sonrió de forma ladina. -Solo yo tengo el poder para removerlo, y bueno solo lo haré si haces un trato conmigo

-¿Qué trato?

-Oh, eso te lo diré cuando vayas, porque lo harás. Irás a por mí, luego iremos a casa- soltó confidente, mientras me rodeaba, como si fuera su vil presa.

Le miré desconfiada. ¿Qué podría hacerme que me empujaría a pedirle tal cosa?. -Espera, no entiendo- mascullé cansada. -¿Ir por ti?- solté mientras que me aparecía frente a él y le tomaba del cuello. No me gustaban sus juegos mentales. -¿A dónde exactamente?

-No has perdido tu toque- soltó cuando se encontró en mis manos. -Sabes que me gusta la acción, amor- comentó mientras ponía su mano en mi muñeca, la que estaba aprisionada con su adorable regalo. -Pero toda magia tiene sus consecuencias- Hizo una pausa, alzando mi muñeca, se sentía como si fuese gelatina bajo su toque. - ... No es cualquier cosa, te repito, fue el regalo que hice especialmente para ti- murmuró, acariciando con su pulgar la muñequera. -No podrás deshacerte de él- amenazó, su mirada encontrando la mía. La promesa fundida en su mirada de hielo. Me estaba desesperando, ¡daba muchos rodeos! -Nos vemos en el inframundo, Rapunzel.

Con un movimiento de su mano, habían desaparecido los niños perdidos y él. Lo iba a matar, lentamente. La rabia creció tanto en esos momentos que otra oleada amenazó con salirse de mis manos. -Concéntrate Rapunzel, necesitamos respuestas- me dije.

 _ **Wonderland. Años atrás.**_

-Vaya...- murmuré tras leer el pergamino que me había dado el conejo. -Así que un trato, ¿mmm?, interesante- volví a doblar la carta y la quemé poco después. -¿Qué te ha ofrecido a ti?- cuestioné tras su silencio. Era claro que no había venido por gusto, de ser así habría traído a su querida novia.

-Yo...

-Conejo- le llamé la atención. -Puedes confiar en mi-

-Ha amenazado a...

Bufé y me levanté. -Habérmelo dicho antes- mascullé. Lo pensé unos segundos mientras miraba al animal de ojos saltones, parecía arrepentido. -Bien, ¿la tiene presa o algo?, debemos ir.

-¡Pero su majestad!- el conejo se exaltó. -No puede dejar solo el palacio

-Querido amigo, no estará solo, del todo- sonreí y giré mi rostro, para ver ahí sentada en el trono a una réplica mía. Cuando me volví tenía ropa más sencilla y cómoda para mi gusto, cabello rizado colo achocolatado y facciones completamente distintas. -Quiero el castillo bien resguardado, caballeros- me dirigí a los soldados, ellos respondieron al instante "Como ordene su majestad".

-Vamos, entonces pequeño amigo- alenté.

El conejo sonrió entusiasmado. -Si, vamos, Rapunzel- Le miré con aprobación y ambos salimos del lugar,

Si soy sincera alejar a la novia del conejo de toda amenaza no fue difícil. El problema empezó cuando me tope con la Oruga e hice todo lo posible para no torturarle, no podía estar amenazando así a... el resto. Tampoco podía tratarlo... tan bien, como me gustaría y darle un poco de su propia medicina.

-¿Trato?-

Le miré unos segundos. Él me daría el anillo de Osiris más el juramento de mantener en línea la paz creada durante mi estadía. A cambio yo debía darle un recuerdo, aunque sea la imagen de ello.

-Trato.

 _ **Storybroke. Actualidad.**_

Al final Regina no había estado en casa el día que me llevó Felix. Se había ido con Robin a checar el bebé de Zelena y había avisado a "Blanca Nieves" que me llevara con ella esa noche. Al final había sido todo parte del plan de Pan.

-Lo siento, Emma- solté, mientras la miraba acostada en el sofá. La mirada perdida en el techo. Suspiré, todos se habían ido y la habían dejado ahí para que tuviese tiempo para ella, para poder asimilar la muerte de Killian.

Había sido un sacrificio que causó la liberación de los oscuros de Storybroke y le había devuelto a Emma a su familia antes de que fueran arrastrados al inframundo. Todo esto había ocurrido mientras yo estaba teniendo una plática con Peter Pan. ¿Curioso, no es así?, ahora tenía sentido que nadie se hubiese percatado del segundo problema a resolver. Tampoco es como si quisiera decir algo en éstas condiciones.

Me recargué en la pared, me daba tanto coraje que las cosas resultaran así. Había sido lo peor que padre había visto, éste destino tan oscuro había sido el camino más temible que podríamos haber vivido.

-Rapunzel- la voz de Emma me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella se había incorporado y me miraba con confusión, y miedo a la vez.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestioné preocupada, acercándome a ella.

-La escucho- soltó en un susurro. -Me está llamando, la daga.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la revelación. -Pero si se destruyó toda la oscuridad, no es posible... -comencé, acercándome a ella, sentándome a su lado. De pronto aquella idea flotó en mi cabeza. -... A menos que alguien hubiese interferido- mi mirada buscó la de ella. -Alguien demasiado aferrado al poder- solté con tristeza y decepción.

-Gold- respondió Emma, quien enseguida tomó el móvil y le mando mensaje. -Aún podemos salvarlo, Rapunzel... si tan solo fuéramos a por él al inframundo, podríamos. -

Su mirada buscó la mía, buscando mi apoyo. Suspiré. Al final Peter Pan tendría lo que quería, iría a donde él se encontraba. Maldición, espero que esto no resulte contraproducente, más de lo que ya pinta. Pero era Emma... y Garfio, no podía defraudarlos ahora. -OKay- solté, la mujer de cabellos dorados me abrazó efusivamente unos segundos.

-Debemos ir a su tienda- apuró. Asentí y tomé su mano. Apareciendo en la tienda de él.

Al poco tiempo apareció por la puerta. Emma hablando con él, acerca de su plan, de convencerlo de que cooperara. No dejé de observarlo, taladrándolo con la mirada, la decepción palpable en mi rostro.

-Te ayudaré- finalizó el oscuro. Jamás se atrevió a mirarme. Emma asintió en agradecimiento antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la entrada.

-No dejas de sorprenderme Rumpel- Le miré unos segundos. -Pensé que realmente habías cambiado.

-No me vengas con cuentos de moral, por favor, ambos sabemos que tú tampoco eres la más indicada para dar ese tipo de consejos

Sus palabras me lastimaron, negué con la cabeza y alcé ambas manos en son de paz. -Podrías haber sido mejor que yo- murmuré antes de girarme e irme tras Emma que me miraba con interrogación. -Nada- susurré antes de salir de la tienda con ella.

En la noche de ese mismo día nos habíamos reunido. Miré el lago que ahora me parecía más misterioso y oscuro que de costumbre.

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a presionar Rumpel a Emma, quien volvió a afirmar que lo estaba. El oscuro se cortó con la daga y dejó caer la sangre al agua.

El bote apareció entre la niebla. Uno a uno fuimos caminando hasta alcanzar nuestro pase al inframundo. Los encantadores, Regina, Henry, Robin, Emma, Rumpel y yo nos subimos al bote. Este sería un viaje largo.

 **N/A:**

ViolaIraultz: muchísimas gracias por pasarte un rato y tomarte el tiempo para leerla, y más aún con lo saturada que éstas. Para mi es un honor xD Jajaj, ¡Lo sé!, es que no pude contenerme después de ver la promo, y verlo a él, fueron los dos segundos más hermosos que arruinaron mi vida y mis vacaciones, marzo ésta muy lejos :C Pienso lo mismo, Rapunzel también es de mis favoritas, fue un pequeño lío encontrarle manera de entrelazarlo todo pero ahí va. Espero que te siga gustado. ¡Felices fiestas!

Guest: Me alegro que te gustara xD, espero que éste capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Queda decir que ya el próximo capítulo me enfocaré en Neverland y veremos un poco más del pasado de estos dos, que espero, también te guste.

twilighttimeness, bueno, lo sé, aunque no saqué a Pan ni a sus minion pensé en destacar ese capítulo para entender mejor las relaciones que lleva Rapunzel con todos. Y el por qué de las decisiones que tomará en Nunca Jamás. Queda esperar que también te gustase el capi de hoy.

¡Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos!

Saludos BCM


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

* * *

B ** _osque Encantado. Años atrás._**

Sabía que era un sueño, pero ahí se encontraba una vocecilla en mi cabeza que prestara atención, que no bajara la guardia.

Estaba en una isla, rodeada de mar cristalino y de arena fina además de clara. El sol iluminaba el oleaje dándole un brillo, que podría denominarse, mágico. El bosque empezaba unos kilómetros más allá, se podía escuchar el ruido de los pájaros y otros animales que vivían en aquel lugar tupido de árboles.

-Rapunzel- una voz algo siniestra me llamó. Una voz que no encajaba para nada con aquel lugar. Me giré hacia la persona, o quizá cosa: una sombra. Sus ojos blanquecinos me perforaban.

-¿Si?- cuestioné, deteniendo mi andar por la orilla de la playa. Le miré con curiosidad, nunca había visto una sombra separarse de su dueño.

-Bienvenida- empezó. La sombra se paró a unos metros de distancia de mi. Flotando sobre la orilla del mar. -Nunca Jamás está agradecido de tu visita- agregó al poco rato -

Arqueé una ceja, cruzándome de brazos. -¿Nunca Jamás?- miré a mi alrededor, luego regresé mi atención a él. -Pero tú no-

-Al contrario, éste lugar que has observado fue creado para que los niños lo visitaran en sus sueños; ahora lo que queda es la corrupción de la tierra donde nace la magia, todo por una persona que decidió romper las reglas- su voz bajó de tono, oscureciéndose. -Se quedó y decidió hacer de ésta tierra suya, su hogar, su isla. Su nombre es Peter Pan

Ese nombre. Le miré unos segundos, dudando. Así se llamaba el juguete de mi pequeño Rumpelstinski. -¿Malcom?

La sombra asintió.-Necesitamos tu ayuda para que la isla regrese a la normalidad, a éste paso será destruida por los deseos egocéntricos de ésta persona.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?, mi destino no es juzgar y mucho menos tomar posturas que...-

-Pero...

-...alteren el curso de los acontecimientos- termine, jugué con mi cabello. Me ponía nerviosa hablar de aquel niño, el cual alguna vez había optado por ayudar -Si se quedó Malcom en ésta isla y deseas deshacerte de él con tanto fervor, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?- cuestioné. No quería tener nada que ver con Malcom.

 _Flashback. Wonderland._

 _-¡Su alteza!_

 _-¿Mmm?_

 _-Se ésta lastimando...- murmuró Felipe, retirando la copa destrozada de mi mano, la cual había provocado cortes y con eso hacerme sangrar. Parpadeé confundida y llena de sorpresa._

 _-Oh vaya- musité, curándome en un instante. -Gracias Felix-_

 _Mi atención regresó al adolescente que tonteaba con una chiquilla más joven que él. Malcom le miraba de una manera tan... cálida y especial. No era el tipo de sentimiento relacionado con cariño y amistad, no. Sus ojos traspasaban los marrones de la niña. Ella era guapa, tenía que admitirlo, su sonrisa podría capturar a un ángel y lo sabía por las mejillas sonrojadas de mi confidente, Felix._

 _Mi corazón pareció estremecerse, si eso era posible, y encogerse en su lugar. No era una sensación agradable._

 _Nunca había sentido éste tipo de sentimientos. Tampoco podía asegurar qué eran. Con un movimiento de mano la imagen del suelo desapareció. Me senté en el trono, cansada y frustrada. No era la primera vez que veía a alguna persona en otro reino... es solo que andar checando al chico se estaba haciendo una costumbre._

 _Fin Flashback._

-Es demasiado poderoso- respondió la sombra. -Solo tú... o que fracase en su misión.

Le miré unos segundos y cerré los ojos. La imagen de Emma apareció en mi cabeza, junto con otras personas, sus padres. Un nombre, ¿Henry?. También estaba... Rumpel, como el oscuro y ¿Bae?. Bae estaba en la isla, de niño estaría algunos años atrapado en ella.

No podía dejar a Bae, hijo de aquel niño el cual había prácticamente criado: Rumpel, y hacerle lidiar con todo aquello solo. La existencia de Baelfire la supe en el momento en que asistí a la boda de mi pequeño Rumpelstinski. La imagen de su hijo me llegó de forma inesperada, al rato Milah me comentó de su embarazo. Había acertado. Di mi bendición y horas después yo me había marchado, dejando a la nueva familia empezar desde cero.

-Necesita el corazón del verdadero creyente, si logra hacerse Pan con él será nuestro fin. Se hará inmortal y su poder se incrementará...- la sombra hablaba. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.

-Bien, trataré de hacer lo mejor- solté, sin prometerle en sí nada. Pues haría que las cosas no fueran tan desastrosas y además tampoco podía meterme mucho. Padre me había enseñado que el uso excesivo de la magia acarreaba consecuencias malas, que pegaban más a tus seres queridos.

-Gracias- soltó, de pronto todo se hizo negro.

Cuando regresé una brisa ligeramente salada golpeó mi rostro. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna por el frío que reinaba. Mi cuerpo por encima de una superficie suave y moldeable. Podía escuchar el oleaje con más claridad que antes, mis dedos un poco húmedos, al igual que mi ropa...

Esperen, ¿qué?

Me senté bruscamente, tallando mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. -Ah, ah, ¡arde!- solté, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en cuanto los abrí. La arena entrando a mis ojos. Solté una maldición y me acerqué al mar, guiándome por el sonido. Cuando gateé hasta que mis manos tocaron el agua, las sumergí y lavé mis ojos con energía. Cuando los abrí me ardieron demasiado. -Odio la playa- murmuré malhumorada cuando la sensación pasó.

Aparecí un espejo de mano y vi mi rostro. Vaya, pensé con desánimo, mi aspecto no es el más agradable. Mi rostro estaba enrojecido y tenía restos de arena. Mis ojos rojos por el ardor que me había provocado ésta, despeinada por acabarme de despertar en... una isla. Suspiré.

Bien, si voy a hacer frente a Malcom no puede saber quién soy. Miré fijamente al espejo. Mi rostro cambió a uno más infantil, de unos 15-16 años. Yo me había quedado estancada en los 17. Mi cabello se volvió lacio y dócil, mucho más corto y de color rojizo, con unos ojos grises. Quien sea que me viese me vería de esa forma, solo yo podría verme como era en realidad.

Desaparecí el espejo, usando también un hechizo para ocultar la presencia de mi magia.

Caminé dentro del bosque y segundos después sentí una presencia cerca, empecé a correr. Maldición, ya me había sentido. La ropa se me pegaba al cuerpo pues estaba mojada, lo cual me incomodaba y dificultaba el escape. No podía usar gran cantidad de magia, como transportarme a otro lado, o toda mi fachada se podría venir abajo y el juego acababa de comenzar.

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás. La presencia de más personas detrás de mi y a mis costados, me confundió a decir verdad, me estaban acorralando.

¿Entonces...?

Una presencia repentina hizo que me parara de golpe, casi yéndome de bruces contra el suelo. Un adolescente estaba parado a dos metros de mi posición. La mirada de ésta persona estaba cargada de prepotencia, superioridad y travesura macabra. -¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó, dando unos pasos hacia mí.

Mi voz se quedó atorada en mi garganta. Él, él no se parecía nada a Malcom, ésta persona que estaba frente a mí era alguien completamente distinto. Llena de seguridad, de oscuridad, la cual estaba opacando cualquier otra cosa que pudiese inundar mi cabeza... claro, exceptuando el sudor que sentí en mis manos y el rápido latir de mi corazón, pero solo había sido la adrenalina por la persecución, ¿verdad?

-¿Y bien?- presionó, cuando terminó de rodearme, como si fuese una vil presa y él, el cazador.

-Yo soy... -Piensa Rapunzel, ¡piensa!, la aparición de él me había dado un giro de 360 grados y ahora ni si quiera podía pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Concéntrate!, me apuré. -Soy Ginger-

¿Ginger, en serio?, ¿no podías pensar en algo mejor?, me reprendí. Dios, ¿qué me pasaba?, tenía años y un adolescente me ponía a temblar, bien. Mi voz cargada de sarcasmo hizo que inconscientemente dibujara una mueca con mis labios.

-Bien, Ginger- su voz pronunciando mi nombre falso como si fuera un bocadillo delicioso hizo que los pelos de mi piel se erizaran. -¿Cómo llegaste a mi isla?- cuestionó, acercándose demasiado. Retrocedí unos pasos, ante esto pude ver como una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Yo...- fruncí el ceño, ¿y ahora qué, genio?. -No recuerdo- miré de soslayo, visualizando mi entorno, pensando en mis posibilidades de escape. Su presencia me ponía inestable y eso no era bueno para mi magia. Tenía que concentrarme y esto no iba a ser fácil, pero no iba a correr ahora que había dado mi palabra y mucho menos retractarme de una decisión. -No me has dicho tú nombre- cambie de tema, mi mirada volviendo a la suya. Esos orbes esmeralda indagando en los míos, me incómodo si tengo que ser sincera, era como si buscara más allá de mis palabras o incluso de mis acciones.

-¿Oh, olvidé presentarme?- su ojos se abrieron un poco, al igual que su boca. Mi mirada se deslizó por sus labios. Su voz cargada de inocencia por un minuto. -Soy Peter, Peter Pan- Una sonrisa se construyó en sus labios, mi mirada volviendo a sus ojos, él se había dado cuenta de la pequeña escapada de mis ojos a sus labios. Desvíe la mirada.

-Un gusto Peter- Pan, así que éste era el chico que se había llevado a Malcom. -Mira yo no debería estar aquí -comencé, entrando en mi papel. -Si fueras tan amable de enseñarme la salida, podría irme de tu isla...

Una risilla se escapó de sus labios. -No- Su respuesta despertó mi curiosidad. -Verás, si estás aquí es por una razón. Y tú lo has dicho: ésta es mi isla, y todo lo que está en ella me pertenece. -Sus palabras calaron dentro de mí, provocado un vuelco de mi corazón. Retrocedí unos pasos, sintiéndome inestable. -No hay salida de Nunca Jamás, no sin mi permiso- Con cada palabra se iba acercando más. -Y tú, eres mía-

-No- contesté, casi de manera automática a su arrogancia. El chico arqueó una ceja, cuestionando mi negación instantánea. La presencia del resto de las personas era más notoria, estaba prácticamente acorralada. -No soy tuya- afirmé, rodeándole por un costado, mirándole fijamente. Empecé a correr, escapándome en el espacio que aún quedaba libre.

-¡Niños perdidos, juguemos!-

Su orden provocó que los pájaros cerca huyeran, como lo estaba haciendo yo. Un segundo más y su presencia habría provocado algo en mi. No sabía el qué, tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Solo debía enfocarme en correr y en no caer, me adentraba a un terreno que no conocía y solo sentir la presencia de éstos niños perdidos me guiaban hacia donde no ir. Me atraparían, posiblemente, pero no sin luchar.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!

Guest: Exactamente, es que en sí el fic fue inspirado en el fic de ViolaIraultz y en la promo de la segunda mitad de la quinta temporada. Y sí, planeó llevarlo en el mismo orden. Cabe aclarar que éste fic se basará únicamente en éstos dos, a partir de ahora en adelante, con pequeños flashbacks de otros acontecimientos hasta llegar a alcanzar la serie. Un saludo!

EmmaGuest2: no te preocupes!, estuve actualizando por el 24 como regalo. En cuanto a cuándo actualizo creo que serán los días lunes, miércoles y viernes!, saludos c:

Iraultz: te comprendo, alguna vez me pasó igual xD, y me alegra que ya hayas podido ponerte al corriente jojo. Y sí, creo que debí haberme enfocado un poco más y llegar más a fondo en algunas cosas, pero creí que se haría un poco tedioso. ¡De por sí ya se me hacían super largos los caps!, a mi me gustan así, pero no sé a ustedes xDD. Espero más adelante tocarlos de nuevo y aclarar más cosas. Por el momento ya les dejé un adelanto de Neverland, espero te gustara!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 : ¡me alegra saber de ti!, que bueno que aún andes por ahí y que te hayas puesto al día. Jajaja sí, más adelante veremos a Rapunzel en el inframundo, quizás a la par de la serie, no estoy muy segura. Por lo mientras me queda desarrollar aún más la historia. ¡Me alegra mucho que pienses así de Pan!, la verdad es que me lío bastante con el personaje, es a veces demasiado complicado xD, pero en fin, no te aburro más. Y por cierto, gracias y ¡Felices fiestas para ti también!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen yo solo escribo por y para entreneter

* * *

El viento pegaba contra mi cuerpo, mi cabello dificultaba mi visión al moverse de un lado para otro. El entorno desconocido jugaba en mi contra. ¿Cuándo había perdido condición?

Me escondí detrás de un árbol. Mi corazón acelerado como el aleteo de un colibrí, mi pecho subiendo y bajando por mi respiración agitada. Llevé una mano a mi boca, tratando de que no se escucharan ruidos, de ser lo más discreta.

Podía percibir la presencia de los chicos rodeándome, por algún punto se habían unido más de los que ya eran y habían terminado por cerrar el círculo, acorralándome. Cerré los ojos, con frustración, no me gustaba haberme metido en todo esto sin conocer el lugar y sus habitantes. _Yo y mis promesas, bien_.Tomé una bocanada de aire _. No, lo que no te gusta es que haya alguien capaz de mover de forma involuntaria ese corazón que cuidas tan bien..._

Callé a la voz interna que insistía en rebajarme de esa forma. Me asomé de mi escondite. Los niños perdidos ya habían dado conmigo. Bueno, más que niños parecían adolescentes de catorce años para arriba.

-Bienvenida a Nunca Jamás- murmuró con burla uno de ellos, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Felix.

Le miré incrédula, aquello realmente me había descolocado. ¿Qué hacía él en éste reino y no donde lo había dejado?, ¿y el conejo?, ¿y wonderland?. Fruncí el ceño, molesta y sintiéndome traicionada.

Un gesto que se malinterpretó por los niños que soltaban risitas triunfales por haber vencido, y que seguramente eran los más inmaduros, los otros simplemente se limitaban a apuntarme con sus armas.

Me levanté con cautela; me sacudí la suciedad de mi ropa, o al menos hice el intento. -Esto no es justo, es trampa- comenté, mientras cerraban más y más el círculo. -Y los tramposos nunca ganan- murmuré, alzando la barbilla, mirando al chico que un día fue mi confidente.

 _Flashback. Wonderland._

 _-¡Estás haciendo trampa, Felix!_ \- r _eñí mientras me reía. Me giré hacia la izquierda, mirando por encima de mi hombro, buscando señales del rubio. Nada. No había señales de vida del joven. A la próxima vuelta del laberinto me giré hacia la derecha. Tenía el ceño fruncido, no podía sentir su presencia por ninguna parte. -¡Felix, los tramposos nunca ganan!- alcé la voz_. -

 _Su risa taladró mis oídos mientras sus brazos me rodearon, dejándome inmóvil. -Algunas veces es la única forma de vencer..._

 _-¿Huh?, ¿así que eso piensas?- cuestioné, girándome mientras lo lanzaba lejos con una descarga de energía. La pócima había dejado de hacer efecto, siempre que uno se llevaba un susto o alguna emoción fuerte relucía, se inactivaba el hechizo._

 _Felipe estaba tirado en el suelo. Le miré y negué. -Ah, pero yo hice trampa también, al usar magia- concedí. -Pero fue reflejo, me preocupé al no sentirte cerca- comenté, extendiéndole una mano para que la tomara y se levantara._

 _Sus ojos grises me perforaron. Fue cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras y su posible doble interpretación. -No... no es lo que quise- cerré los ojos y me reí. -¡Sabes a qué me refiero!- reñí tras su mirada pícara. Se levantó y se acercó. Dejé una mano descansar en su pecho, para detenerlo. -No me hagas lanzarte contra las paredes del laberinto y que te atrapen por siempre, Felipe- amenacé, seria. -Me refería a la oruga, sabes que con su última carta solo me hace estar pendiente por aquellos que me rodean, no quiero ponerlos en peligro._

 _Su mirada se suavizó. -Prometo no hacer más trampas-_

 _-Gracias- solté suavemente, después me reí y transporté a otro lado del laberinto._

 _-¡RAPUNZEL!_

 _"Yo nunca prometí nada" susurré en su cabeza, antes de empezar de nuevo con el juego._

 _Fin Flashback._

Su mirada se conectó con la mía. Le miré seria unos segundos antes de desviarla. No podía darle siquiera pistas al chico de ojos grises, debía mantener un perfil bajo, no quería ser descubierta. Cerré los ojos y me giré, para toparme con unos ojos esmeralda.

Pan se encontraba recostado contra un árbol, con sus brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando rodeé los ojos. -¿Sabes...?- empecé a acercarme a él. Una flecha fue disparada, a segundos de volar frente a mí. Miré su trayectoria de reojo, haciéndome un centímetro hacia atrás. La flecha se clavó en el árbol a metros de distancia. "Buen tiro", pensé, mirando al chico que había lanzado la flecha. No tendría más de dieciséis, unos ojos castaños y su cabello del mismo color. Su ropa desgastada, sosteniendo con firmeza el arco con una mano, mientras lo volvía a cargar. Jamás su mirada abandonó la mía.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó Peter, donde yo había dejado las palabras al aire. -Ésta isla, Neverland, es un lugar donde la imaginación corre libre. -comentó, empujándose lejos del árbol. Acercándose. Los niños perdidos le copiaron, dejándome cada vez menos espacio. -El problema acá es que ninguna chica ha llegado tan lejos como tú, ninguna ha puesto pie en mi isla. ¿Por qué sería contigo diferente?- cuestionó de forma enigmática pero con diversión en su mirada.

Cualquier chica de mi edad estaría temblando ligeramente, ya sea por la frustración, el miedo, o similar. El problema es que yo no era una niña, y podía defenderme. Pero él estaba jugando, mi debilidad siempre había sido eso... encontrar un buen compañero de juegos. Y el jugaba con la mente de uno, era listo.

Me relamí los labios, desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo debería jugar?, ¿qué debería decir...?

Su mano rozó mi piel, mi mirada voló hacia la suya, la cual estaba oscurecida más ahora una sonrisa bailoteaba en su rostro. Tomó mi mentón con fuerza, levantándolo, haciendo que le mirara.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo haber tenido un deja vú en éstos momentos- solté en un susurro, nunca dejando de observar aquellos orbes esmeralda.

-Respuesta equivocada- soltó impaciente. Un chispazo de reconocimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras, me llevaron a un pasado lejano, donde yo decía exactamente lo mismo al padre de Malcom. Su agarre se afianzó, lastimándome. Llevé como acto reflejo mi mano a sus muñecas.

Quería alejarlo de mi con tanto fervor, su toque me incomodaba. Su mirada no dejaba de hurgar en la mía. Estaba haciendo que su paciencia se fuera desbordando poco a poco. -¿Nunca te enseñaron cómo tratar a una persona?- cuestioné con molestia, haciendo presión en sus muñecas. -¿Nadie te enseñó que...?

-Aquí no existen las normas que aplican en tu reino- murmuró amenazante, su mano libre tomó mis muñecas y las alejó. -Aquí no existen, y tampoco pides perdón- el chico asintió y pronto sentí un golpe en la parte de atrás de mi rodillas. Jadeé y caí de rodillas.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad, pero la desaprovechaste... bueno, se acabaron los intentos. Niños perdidos, denle una cálida bienvenida a nuestra invitada- ordenó, apuntando a dos de ellos. -El resto regresen al campamento. -Pan ordenó y desapareció en un parpadeó, mirándome con burla antes de no quedar nada de él. Los chicos se movieron. Felix desapareció con el grupo más grande.

-Bien, bien, ¿qué haremos contigo?

La voz de aquel niño me irritó. No, la verdad es que en sí el niño no tenía la culpa del odioso del rey mandón que gobernaba aquella isla. Estaba decepcionada, habían sido demasiadas sorpresas desagradables para una tarde. Y mi querida amiga sombra, que bien sabía, omitió.

Mi giré y le escudriñé con la mirada. -¿Qué tal un juego?- propuse. La mirada de los dos niños no cambió. -Una apuesta, un juego de espadas- comenté, mientras pasaba de forma desinteresada mi mano por detrás de mi rodilla y me anestesiaba el dolor, no podría curarme o provocaría consecuencias desfavorables.

-Eres solo una niña- soltó el más pequeño, el que anteriormente me había apuntado y casi acertado con la flecha.

-Una niña a la cual ni si quiera pudiste acertar- comenté de forma seca, mientras me levantaba. El chico hizo una mueca.

-Pan me hubiera castigado, él solo jugaba y yo no soy quien para arruinar su diversión

-Bueno, ahora no está él, ¿no dijo que me dieran una cálida bienvenida?- cuestioné, mirando de reojo al segundo que sostenía de forma errónea una espada. Ladeé el rostro, curiosa. -¿Entonces?

-No sabes lo que dices- murmuró de nuevo, cansado.

-No, caí por error en ésta isla y lo único que me encuentro son niños que juegan con trampas- me crucé de brazos, alzando una ceja.

-No digas eso enfrente de Pan o te castigará- sugirió el segundo, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado. Sus nudillos blancos como la cal por sostener tan fuerte la espada, quizás le pesaba.

Les miré de forma alternativa. -Solo camina, te llevaremos a la caja- soltó el primero. Les miré confundida, me recargué en un árbol, apoyando mi peso en él. -No lo hagas más difícil- soltó nuevamente, haciéndole una seña al chico de la espada para que se encargara de mi. Miré al chico a los ojos antes de tomar la espada, cortándome. Tomé el mango y lo giré de tal forma que la espada quedó rozando su cuello, yo detrás de él.

-Nunca he sido aficionada a quedarme encerrada- solté, de forma sincera. Había pasado siglos en forma de flor, sin poder moverme, solo escuchando. Observando cómo pasaba el tiempo. La sola idea provocaba que saliera lo peor de mi. Miré al joven con el arco, que nos apuntaba. Sabía que no era justo que usara a éste chico, que apenas estaba aprendiendo a manejar las armas, como escudo... más no veía otra forma de salir de aquel embrollo. Debía encontrar a la sombra. -Suelta el arma- ordené.

El chico no se movió, me miraba de forma fría. Pero yo podía ver lo que escondía su mirada, tantos años viviendo me habían enseñado a observar, era miedo. Y sabía perfectamente a quién temía: Peter Pan. Pero había también algo, lealtad y confusión.

Acerqué la espada al cuello del chico, provocando que naciera una fina linea roja, donde salieron apenas hilos de sangre. El chico hizo una mueca de desprecio y soltó el arma, arco y flechas. Podía sentir al niño temblar contra mí. Me adelanté con él unos pasos. -El arma, dámela, ahora- comandé al chico, que amenazado bajo la espada que estaba en mi poder, se agachó y tomó las cosas, dándomelas después. Me colgé el arco como las flechas. Tomé de nuevo al niño y me alejé con él, nunca apartando mi mirada del segundo hasta estar demasiado lejos.

-¿Dónde hay un río?- cuestioné, mientras le amenazaba con la espada todo el trayecto. El chico me señalo una dirección. -Si me mientes, terminó lo que empecé- amenacé. El chico asintió, temeroso.

Cuando lo escuché, y pude verlo, sonreí. Nos acercamos y limpie la herida de mi mano, me ardió. Hice una mueca, disgustada, corte un poco de la capa y me cubrí con eso la herida. Me giré hacia el niño y limpie la herida en su cuello. El chico me miró sorprendido y confundido.

-No te hagas ilusiones- solté de pronto. Fruncí los labios. -Perdón- añadí antes de pegarle con el mango de la espada en el cuello, dejándole inconsciente. Lo dejé contra un árbol antes de irme corriendo.

No tenía tiempo, lo había gastado en el rehén, esperaba no tener que arrepentirme. Durante el camino hacia el río había podido pensar con claridad y había tenido ciertas visiones, las cuales solo aparecían cuando me mantenía calmada, no eran del futuro habían sido del presente... fue como un escaneo de la isla. Aunque era demasiado grande como para ubicarme aún.

Pero había podido encontrar lo que estaba buscando, la residencia de la sombra. Corrí aún más. Según lo que había alcanzado a ver estaba lejos y yo no podía permitirme un descanso. En mi camino encontré una flor carmesí, una que ya conocía bien, la arranqué y estrujé en mis manos. No me detuve más, proseguí con la huída.

Al rato un pinchazo hizo que me detuviera, cerré los ojos ante la molestia. Mi palma se apoyó en un tronco de tantos que había. Mi vista descendió hasta ubicar el lugar, mi rodilla estaba un poco hinchada...

-Vaya- musité, cerrando nuevamente los ojos. Suspiré y entonces lo sentí. Su presencia. Me giré y ahí estaba, cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa nada feliz, pero aún así... relajado.

Le miré fijamente, no podía sentir la presencia de sus minions cerca. Estreché los ojos, ¿solo había venido él?. Tomé la espada con seguridad, usando la mano libre pero la que estaba lastimada, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Él me imitó y se alejó del árbol. -Lastimaste a uno de los míos.

-Y uno de los tuyos me lastimó, así que sí, me declaro culpable

Pan desvió la mirada hacia mi rodilla, se mordió la mejilla interna y soltó una risita. -Me contaron cómo escapaste- prosiguió. -La verdad estaba decepcionado contigo, pero ahora...- hizo una pausa, su mirada voló a la mía. -Debo decir que me has echo cambiar de opinión-

-¿Debo suponer que ni así me dejarás irme?

-Chica lista- soltó con una sonrisa, su mirada oscurecida... no sabría decir si por la noche que había caído o por lo que habitaba dentro de él. -Verás, todo aquel que me desobedece tiene un castigo, sin excepciones. Pero tú- él desapareció. -Ya tuviste uno- su voz en mi espalda hizo que me girara. En ese momento la espada desapareció de mis manos.

Pan tomó el vendaje improvisado, aprovechando mi sorpresa, y reveló el corte.

-No- solté, tratándome de alejar. Peter me miró e hizo presión. Yo cerré los ojos ante el dolor que me causó. Me quedé quieta, tomando una bocanada de aire para aislar la sensación.

-Debió doler- comentó como si se tratara del clima. Su pulgar rozando la cortada.

-Suéltame- ordené, con mis dientes apretados.

Pan arqueó una ceja, dejando de mover su dedo. -¿Duele?, me sorprende que aún con el dolor pudieses seguir caminando- murmuró, mirando rápido hacia abajo y luego hacia mí. -Además que te las ingenieras para engañar a los niños perdidos y manejaras la espada. -Su mano voló a mi cuello, apretándolo. -Y ahora me dirás, pequeña niña tonta, ¿qué haces aquí?, quiero la verdad- ordenó con rudeza, sus manos cortándome la entrada de oxígeno.

-¿Qué diversión tendría eso?- cuestioné en un hilo de voz. Su agarre se hizo más feroz. -¿Qué amenaza podría causarte?, si solo soy la hija de un herrero- murmuré, apretando con mi mano libre el polvillo rojizo, pues sentía que se podría escapar entre mis dedos en cualquier momento. Si lo usaba con él, ahora, podría verse aún más sospechoso.

Pan aligeró el agarre. Mirándome de forma amenazante, no tenía intenciones de dejarme ir. Debía jugar las cartas de forma sabia, y quizás... debería usar _eso_ a mi favor. -La sombra me trajo aquí, ella se lo pidió- empecé, cerrando los ojos, manteniendo una fachada derrotada. -Ella me hizo prometerle que viera cómo estaba el pequeño Malcom-

Sentí cómo se tensaba, su mano trató de alcanzar mi pecho y sacarme el corazón, lo supe porque después escuché como su espalda chocó contra el suelo. Abrí mis ojos y lo ví, mirándome con ira y confusión. -Un hechizo de protección, Rapunzel me lo puso antes de morir- añadí y ladeé el rostro. -Por tu reacción no creo que quieras que lo encuentre- comenté, cuidando mis palabras. Pan se levantó y se acercó unos pasos.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?

-¿Cómo podría saber... esto, sin que ella me lo encomendara?, me dijo que estaba en peligro y que debía informarle si era así

-¿Por qué no vino ella?- cuestionó, estando demasiado cerca nuevamente. Su mirada escarbando en la mía, buscando alguna otra señal, una mentira oculta, lo que sea.

-Bueno... eso- desvié la mirada. -No lo sé, cuando se trata de ella uno nunca sabe el cuento completo, además le debía un favor- suspiré y le miré nuevamente. -Solo sé...

-Si, si, ya lo has dicho- soltó de forma tosca. -¿Tampoco sabrás por qué ese interés?, supongo...- Me rodeaba, otra vez, analizando la situación. Algo había cambiado, su postura y forma de caminar era distinta aunque tratara de disimularlo, lo había agarrado con la guardia baja. -Supongo entonces que si te mato... ella se presentará y me dará la respuestas que necesito. -su voz susurrando en mi oído, cerré los ojos. -y que tú, no pudiste proporcionarme. Entonces tu propósito aquí se acabaría, ¿no lo crees?

-¡Pero...!- tomé una bocanada de aire -Ella sabrá quién lo hizo- murmuré de forma segura. -Y de todas formas sabrá la respuesta, sabrá que lo hiciste tú, Malcom- me ingenié para parecer asustada, normalmente cuando uno estaba en éstas situaciones decía más de lo que debería. -Yo vine aquí sabiendo que podría morir, así que... hazlo, adelante

El arma de Peter se acercó más a mí, me lastimó unos segundos pero luego la apartó. -¿Quiere jugar, huh?- cuestionó con una falsa realización en su voz. -Pues juguemos- su voz era oscura pero en el fondo había algo más que no me dio tiempo de pensar. -Si dices algo de ésto a quien sea... bueno, no querrás saber las consecuencias, ¿o si?

Asentí ligeramente. -Bien

En un parpadeó me encontraba en una habitación, o lo más parecido a eso. Estaba recostada en una cama improvisada. Mi rodilla ya no me ardía y ya no estaba tan inflamada. Mi cortada había desaparecido, solo quedaba una línea rosada. Los polvillos habían desaparecido.

Yo no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta aquí, fruncí el ceño y dejé que mi cabeza reposara en un intento de almohada. Cerré los ojos, su presencia acercándose.

"Déjenos". Su voz autoritaria sonó como si me hubiese susurrado en el oído. Pan entró a la habitación, noté el cambio inmediato en el ambiente, uno tenso y frío.

-Sé que estás despierta- musitó con burla. Abrí los ojos, le miré a los ojos. Se encontraba a un costado de la cama.

-Tampoco estaba jugando a hacerme la dormida- confesé, sentándome. -¿Por qué me curaste?

Me miró unos segundos antes de que se sentara en una silla que había al lado de la cama. -Creo que no empezamos bien. - empezó, le miré seria unos segundos, esperando a que prosiguiera. -Quiero hacer un nuevo comienzo, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Mi mirada se desvió a la puerta. -Yo...- ladeé el rostro.-Creo que no me he presentado- murmuré, mirándole nuevamente. -Soy Ginger.

Bueno, al final había resultado como lo había planeado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no podría decir que fuera felicidad pero si había algo de sinceridad en ella. -Soy _**Peter Pan-**_

Le regresé la sonrisa. -Un placer conocerte, Peter.

* * *

N/A: buenoo me atrasé un poquito pero aquí lo tienen, prometo responder sus rr en el próximo, es que me ando cayendo de sueño ji. Los quiero y gracias por leer!

BCM


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:Los personajes de OUAT no son míos yo escribo por y para entretener**_

* * *

Me empezaba a sentir incómoda, incluso algo molesta. Podía sentir las miradas curiosas de los habitantes de aquella fiesta, organizada por Pan, taladrándome a cada rato. No fue hasta que el chico de ojos esmeralda empezó a tocar la flauta que se pararon a bailar los niños perdidos.

No podía escuchar nada, pero podía observar como sus labios se movían con maestría en el instrumento. Su mirada topándose más de la cuenta con la mía. Pan me ponía nerviosa.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia Félix, que bailaba de una forma única, parecía tan libre y feliz. Realmente me hacía pensar que cederle el trono en Wonderland había sido una egoísta petición mía. Fruncí los labios ante el pensamiento.

-¿No estás disfrutando la celebración?

Su voz me sacó de todo hilo de coherencia que pudo habitar antes de escucharlo. -¿Hmm?-

-Tú sabes... ésta celebración está dedicada a ti, Ginger- Él se sentó a un lado mío en aquel tronco. No le miré.

-Lo sé, lo mencionaste antes de empezar- murmuré. -Cuando me sacaste de la habitación y me dejaste sentada aquí.

-Llevabas dos días enteros en aquel lugar, parecías más mi prisionera que invitada

-¿Y acaso no lo soy?- cuestioné, mirándole al fin -Soy prisionera de Neverland- recalqué el nombre de la isla, haciendo caso omiso al tono de posesión que había usado y como había enfatizado la palabra "mi".

El chico arqueó una de sus cejas, riéndose ligeramente. -Pensé que habías echo un trato conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Me mordí la lengua para no soltar nada en su contra, pues su tono amigable pero en el fondo amenazante no me había pasado desapercibido. -Lo siento- murmuré, fingiendo arrepentimiento. -Es solo que nunca he sido buena bailando

-¿No?, bueno- su mirada se desvió hacia la fogata, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Que tal si jugamos un poco, -sus ojos esmeralda volvieron a taladrar los míos. -Tiro al blanco -No espero a que le respondiera, reunió a los chicos en un parpadeó. Estaban entusiasmados.

-Nibbsy- llamó Pan, el chico que mencionó sonrió y se posicionó, alejado de un árbol, él era el niño que me había disparado el primer día que puse pie en la isla. El líder de los chicos perdidos movió la mano y un tiro al blanco apareció en éste. -Curly- el chico de la espada se puso en frente del blanco, me percaté enseguida de la horrible cicatriz que se le había formado en el cuello. Ladeé el rostro, Peter no lo había curado.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- murmuré a Pan, que estaba a un lado mío.

Él me miró unos segundos.-Espera- paró, Nibbs se detuvo, ya teniendo el arco cargado. Suspiré aliviada, ¿cómo podía ser posible...?- ¿Por qué no le dejamos los honores a nuestra invitada?, ¡Ginger!

Mi nombre fue coreado por el resto. La sangre huyó de mi rostro, pude ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos de Curly. Me giré hacia el chico de cabello castaño. -No- solté, mirándole de forma amenazante, él sonrió.

-¿No?- cuestionó, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa. -No me pongas a prueba, Ginger, he dicho que vayas primero. -Peter ordenó de forma amenazante.

Su voz penetró hasta lo más profundo de mí. Le miré unos segundos y mis labios se fruncieron, podía sentir el ambiente pesado nuevamente. Me crucé de brazos. -¿Creía que habías echo un trato conmigo?- le cité.

Él me miró unos segundos, se acercó a mí, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro. -¿Segura que quieres jugar esa carta ahora?

Exhalé y le alejé. No toleraba su cercanía, me ponía de nervios. Nibbs me dio la flecha y el arco, con burla y rencor en su mirada. Tomé el arco y cargué la flecha. Respiré profundo, me tranquilicé y dejé que la ira se desbordara. Podía notar como temblaba ligeramente el niño delante del árbol. Me giré hacia la posición de Pan y liberé la flecha, de forma ágil y rápida. La flecha rozó su mejilla y se clavó en un árbol lejano.

"No me amenaces"

Esas palabras las quería dejar en claro, y mi mensaje había llegado al destinatario más rápido de lo que creí. Su mirada sorprendida y confundida cambió bruscamente. De la mejilla salió un hilo de sangre. Bajé el arco. -Creo que fallé-

Su ira puso a los niños perdidos tensos y alertas, el ambiente cambió a uno hostil. -Llévenla a la caja, quiero tener una charla con ella, a solas- ordenó, su enfado creciente.

Recuerdo haber sentido un golpe en la nuca, luego todo se volvió negro.

Mi cuerpo se sentía cortado, entumecido. Abrí los ojos y me quejé por lo bajo. Mi mano voló a la nuca, un dolor agudo empezó a recorrerme la espalda. Estaba encerrada en una caja de bambú.

-Veo que has despertado-. Su voz hizo que me tensara, miré a los lados, esperando verlo más todo estaba demasiado oscuro. -Realmente esperaba que nuestra tregua durara más rato

-No siempre tienes la razón, Peter- comenté, mi garganta seca. -Y definitivamente no sabes como tratar a una dama-

-Oh, lamento las maneras de los chicos, pero... verás, causaste demasiados problemas cuando te intentaron traer por las buenas

-Ibas a encerrarme en una caja, como ahora- recalqué, rodando los ojos. -Llegamos al mismo punto, ¿qué varía?

-Oh, Ginger, ¿no lo has descubierto?, ¡es el juego!, y me encantan los juegos de adivinanzas

-A mi no- solté, malhumorada, me sentía asfixiada en aquella mini prisión. -Bien sabes del por qué vine aquí, le diré que estás bien ¿si?, podré irme y todo será como antes

Peter pareció pensarlo pero negó. -Todo suena perfecto- hizo una pausa- pero he cambiado de opinión, quiero verla...

-¿Qué?- le corté,me acerqué a las barras de bambú, tomando una de éstas entre mis manos. -¿Por qué?, ella tiene muchos asuntos que atender en Agrabah con...- me callé, mirando a otro lado. -No puede venir, eso es todo

-¿Con quién?- presionó, su rostro apareció a centímetros del mío. Me alejé y le miré fijamente. -Bien, si no quieres cooperar estarás encerrada ahí más de lo que piensas. -soltó enojado. La rabia controlándole por un momento- disfruta tu estadía, amor

Sus palabras me helaron la sangre, Pan se esfumó y al rato, a través del techo de la caja, pude ver una sombra surcar los cielos. Más no era la sombra que buscaba, ésta tenía dueño, y sabía perfectamente porque había sido llamada.

Rapunzel sería buscaba en Agrabah por aquel ser. Tendría que escapar de la prisión para entregar un mensaje o me iría mal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen**

Fl _ashback._

 _Las calles de aquel pueblo estaban saturadas, era complicado pasearse en un lugar así. Se escuchaba a los vendedores promocionar sus productos, invitando a las personas del lugar para que probasen lo que ofrecían._

 _-¡Atrapen a esa mujer!- Un gritó se escuchó por encima de todo el escándalo del lugar. Un hombre robusto vociferaba mientras señalaba el lugar por donde dicha persona había desaparecido. Los soldados que llegaron fueron tras la mujer en la dirección indicada._

 _Me quedé observando hasta que los soldados aparecieron con la mujer. Las personas se abrieron para mirar lo que estaba por suceder._

 _-¿Es ella?-_

 _-¡Sí, ésta persona fue la que me robó!- el hombro se acercó a la mujer, mirándole con desprecio. -¿Y sabes lo que se hace con los ladrones?_

 _Uno de los soldados hizo que la mujer se hincara sin mucho problema. La chica de cabello oscuro, como la cueva de un lobo, luchaba contra ellos con fiereza. El soldado que la obligó a hincarse sostuvo uno de sus brazos con firmeza y le asintió a su compañero, éste sacó su espada y la alzó. Estaba por cortar su mano derecha._

 _En un parpadeó me encontraba en medio de aquel embrollo, frente a los cuatro involucrados. El soldado que sostenía a la mujer miró al otro, impaciente porque éste terminará el trabajo, más el otro no podía bajar la espada. Su mirada chocó con la mía. Yo le sonreí de forma fría, me saqué la capucha. -¿Acaso mi sirviente les ha causado problemas, caballeros?- mi voz sonó inocente._

 _Un murmullo empezó a formarse después del silencio de hasta hace unos pocos segundos. -¿Sirviente?- cuestionó incrédulo el vendedor. -No juegues conmigo, niña._

 _Me giré y le miré de arriba a abajo. -¿Qué fue lo que robó?, yo lo pagaré, no hay necesidad de seguir con éste espectáculo innecesario, ¿no es cierto?_

 _-Es cierto- uno de los guardias concordó conmigo, esa misma persona, soltó la espada. Enseguida pudo mover la mano, guardando el arma con sigilo._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo? - regañó el otro. -¡Le diré a la reina!_

 _-¡Aunque usted pague, ladrón siempre será, debe ser castigada!, usted me lo agradecerá después- alegó el vendedor._

 _-De eso me haré cargo yo, usted no decide que hago o dejo de hacer con alguien que me pertenece- solté de forma fría. -He dicho que pagaré- saqué una bolsa de dinero, arrojándola al vendedor. Éste se agachó y la abrió._

 _Lo que no me esperé fue que se la escondiera y gritara que yo era una ladrona también, que era imposible que una chica en harapos pudiera tener tanto oro._

 _Llegaron más soldados por el alboroto que se había formado. Miré al hombre una última vez. -Por favor, reconsidere mi oferta- pedí, mirándole de forma suave. No desistió de su postura. -Bien- acepté, inmovilizando tanto al hombre como a los soldados que habían desvainado sus espadas. Me acerqué al que sostenía con fuerza a la mujer. -Te liberaré del hechizo si prometes soltar a la chica, ¿está bien?, no quiero problemas_

 _El soldado me miró con miedo y enojo. -¿Quién eres?- cuestionó, la plaza se había vaciado después de que los soldados habían quedado atrapados con mi magia._

 _-Me llamo Rapunzel-_

 _Los ojos del soldado me examinaron y después se relamió los labios con nerviosismo. La comprensión llegando a él en ese momento. -Ok_

 _Asentí y le permití moverse. La chica miró a los soldados y después a mi, con desconfianza. -Vámonos- solté, ayudandole a levantarse._

 _Salimos de esa plaza minutos después, dirigiéndonos al muelle. El filo de una daga contra mi cuello. -¿Por qué me ayudaste?- la voz rasposa de la mujer sonó en mi oído._

 _-Vaya, si ésta es tu forma de dar las gracias...- empecé, pero la chica acercó un poco más la daga. -¿Es esto lo que robaste?, bonita, podrías venderla a buen precio- comenté, mirando de reojo el arma_

 _-¡Responde!, ¿mi padre te envió?_

 _-¿Tu padre?- cuestioné divertida -No, no me envió tu padre. Te ayudé porque quise, ¿tienes problemas creyéndome?_

 _-Pues sí- soltó, cortándome un poco._

 _Suspiré y tomé la empuñadura. -Sigue entonces...- alenté, acercando el filo a mi cuello, haciendo un poco más de daño. -Pero por tu manera de sostener el arma podría decir... que es la primera vez que haces daño a alguien_

 _La chica bufó pero la soltó. Tomé la daga y la examiné. Me giré y miré a la mujer, dándosela nuevamente. -Me he presentado antes, en la plaza... pero desconozco a quién he salvado-_

 _La chica de cabello ondulado tomó el arma y la guardó. Al alzar la mirada la joven miró mi cuello intacto, luego regresó su mirada a mis ojos esmeralda. -Soy Úrsula-_

 _-Un placer, Úrsula- sonreí. -Y ya que te he salvado, ¿por qué no vamos a brindar?_

 _-Eres una niña, no creo que..._

 _-Tengo más años de los que aparento- me excusé, tome su mano y la llevé a un lugar cercano._

 _Fin flashback_

-Oye... ¿Tú eres Curly, no?

El chico guardó silencio, de nuevo. Bufé exasperada, acomodándome en la jaula de bambú, provocando que se moviera de un lado a otro.

-He estado aquí demasiado tiempo, ¿por qué no hablas conmigo?- cuestioné, mirando el cielo estrellado que se podía vislumbrar a través del techo de la mini prisión. -¿Por qué Peter dijo que Neverland está relacionado con la imaginación?, a mi parecer es una isla más- El chico me miró y se mordió el labio inferior. -No te he lastimado, en cambio me encerraron aquí por salvar tu pellejo- me quejé. -¿Al menos puedo saber eso?-

-Por ti fue que me usaron de blanco en primera instancia- regresó él, arqueé una ceja.

-Pude haberte matado, he tenido la oportunidad. Dos veces si somos sinceros, no lo hice- solté, frunciendo el ceño. -Solo hice una pregunta, no haré más si me contestas-

Hubo un silencio. -Porque cualquier cosa que te imagines, si crees con suficiente fuerza, lo obtendrás-

-¿Alguna vez lo intentaste?

-Prometiste algo, una pregunta. Ahora calla.

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Minutos después una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. -¡Quiero ir al baño!

-¡Agh!

Me reí internamente. Bajó la caja después de haber discutido energéticamente con el chico.

-Ahí- me señaló el chico con la espada. Asentí y me mordí el labio inferior. -¿Ahora qué?

-¿Podrías... darme espacio?

El chico alzó una ceja, incrédulo. -No

-No puedo hacer si estás cerca, ¡soy una chica!-

-¿Y?

Rodeé los ojos. Mis manos se volvieron un puño. -¿Por favor?- presioné.

-No, Pan me matará si cometo un error más-

-Bien- solté tras un suspiro. "Es ahora o nunca", pensé. Me imaginé que sostenía el polvillo rojo en mi mano derecha. Sentí su textura suave en la palma de mi mano segundos después. "Al menos no es mentiroso" -¿Curly?

-¡¿Qué?!

Soplé el polvo en su rostro, el chico se hubiera dado en la cabeza si no lo hubiera tomado entre mis brazos. Con cuidado lo dejé en el suelo. Me aseguré de no sentir ninguna presencia cerca.

Un espejo apareció en mi mano. Sonreí orgullosa. A través del espejo observé a una chica de cabellos oscuros. -¿Úrsula?

La mujer se espantó. -¿Quién... Rapunzel?

-Hola amiga mía- sonreí con cierta añoranza. No se veía nada bien. Ella lucía... diferente, y no solo lo decía por sus tentáculos.

-¿Cómo?, no puedo verte, ¿dónde estás?-

-No podrás verme, me sentiría mal. Estar al lado de una chica guapa como tú...

Úrsula rodó los ojos. -No lo dices en serio.

-¿Alguna vez te he metido?

-No- aceptó sincera. -¿Qué puedo hacer por una muy vieja amiga mía?

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos. -Un favor. Necesito que viajes a un lugar llamado Agrabah. Es bien conocido que las sirenas pueden viajar entre reinos- murmuré. -Ya estando allí es preciso que tomes mi lugar, te hagas pasar por mi.

-Puedo hacerlo, ¿en qué lío te has metido?, nunca cambias

-Eso me pasa por ofrecer mi ayuda en estos días. - suspiré -Neverland, ese es mi problema. -La mujer se tensó. Volví a pensar en algo para conseguirlo: una pócima guardada en mi vieja torre. Su color dorado brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche en Nunca Jamás, jugué con el frasco y poco después lo pasé a través del espejo de cristal, como si éste último se tratara de agua. La chica tomó con firmeza la pócima, pude notar la confusión en su rostro pero no hizo preguntas de cómo lo había echo.

-Toma eso, podrás cambiar de apariencia.

-Bien, puedes confiar en mí. -aseguró la chica. -¿Cómo es que llegaste ahí?, he escuchado historias...

La presencia de varias personas acercándose me alertó. -Me encantaría hablar más contigo, pero he de irme. Necesito que llegues lo más pronto a ese lugar, Su-

-Ok, ¡espero saber de ti pronto o iré a buscarte!

-Gracias- sonreí y desaparecí la evidencia. Me senté al lado de Curly. Al poco rato aparecieron tres niños perdidos, incluyendo a Felix. -Buenas noches, caballeros-

-¿Qué haces fuera de la caja?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Oh, Felix... quería ir al baño y tuve que noquear al pequeño- hice una mueca, me levanté en cuanto se acercó. -No quería irse para no tener problemas con Pan, pero tu sabes... soy una chica que necesita su espacio y...

-La próxima vez te harás encima- me riñó, haciéndole un gesto a los otros dos, para que ayudaran al niño inconsciente.

-Pude haber huido, pero no lo hice- rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos.

-Es porque sabes lo que te conviene-

-Eso es porque las niñas son demasiado inteligentes- una sexta persona hizo acto de aparición.

-¿Esa es la razón del por qué no hay niñas en Nunca Jamás?, ¿por qué son más inteligentes que los chicos?- cuestioné, divertida.

Pan se acercó, colocándose al lado del segundo al mando. Una sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro. -Felix, yo me encargo- El chico asintió y me miró una última vez antes de irse con el resto. -Parece que te estás divirtiendo a costa de los niños perdidos

-Oh, creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas- solté inocente, haciéndome la desentendida. Miré a los chicos desaparecer tras los árboles. El chico de cabello castaño se me acercó, sentí su molestia a pesar de la calma que aparentaba. -¿Sucede algo?- cuestioné, alzando mi rostro para verle a los ojos. No obtuve respuesta. -Supongo que no...

Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme a la caja nuevamente. Su mano detuvo mi salida dramática.

-¿Sabes?- empezó, haciendo una pausa. -Me recuerdas... Me recuerdas mucha a una persona

Me mordí la mejilla interna. Me giré y le miré confusa. -¿Y a quién te recuerdo?, claro, si puedo saber.

-Tú mirada se parece a la de ella...

Sus ojos me escudriñaron. -¿ella...?

-Sabes de quién estoy hablando- soltó serio, arqueando una ceja. Sonreí, mostrando mis dientes.

-¿Estamos jugando alguna clase de adivinanza?, porque soy terrible en ello- contesté sincera.

Peter me pegó contra el tronco de un árbol, su brazo contra mi cuello, amenazando con cortar el aire que entraba a mis pulmones. -Supongo que estamos jugando al ahorcado. Y acabas de usar tu primer tiro.

Chasqueé la lengua. -Malcom...-Su brazo me apretó más, le miré con enojo.

-No lo estás entendiendo, ¿o si?

-¿Lo hago?, porque hasta donde me quedé habíamos echo una tregua que te aseguraste por todos los medios de romper- siseé. -¿Soy yo la que no lo entiende?

-Canta

-¿Qué?- cuestioné exasperada, no podía mantenerme tranquila cuando se trataba de él. Siempre buscaba salirse con la suya, presionarme para buscar vías de escape cada segundo... siempre cambiando la dirección del juego.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?- cuestionó, mirándome de forma distinta, aflojando el agarre. -Ella no puede hacerlo

Arqueé una ceja. -¿De nuevo regresamos a las adivinanzas?

-Rapunzel no puede- soltó, golpeando el tronco con frustración. -canta

-¿es que ella perdió la voz?- fruncí el ceño. -porque la última vez que hablé con ella...

-¡Solo hazlo!

Salté un poco, mi respiración agitándose. Solté una maldición, es verdad, no podía cantar, ¿cómo lo sabía él?, bueno... no es que no pudiese cantar... es solo que cantar tendría sus consecuencias.

-Yo no recibo órdenes de ti- escupí, desviando la mirada- Pensé que lo dejé en claro en mi "fiesta"- me burlé, mirándole nuevamente.

Él tenía una ceja arqueada. -Y yo pensé que el tiempo que pasaste a solas te había echo cambiar de parecer-

-Pan- la voz del segundo al comando rompió el ambiente tenso que se había formado. -Tu sombra está aquí.

Me tensé, ¿le habría dado tiempo a Su de llegar a Agrabah?.

-Bien- musitó, sin dejar de mirarme, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. -Felix, creo que nuestra invitada ya pasó demasiado tiempo encerrada- se separó de mi, unas esposas improvisadas habían aparecido en mis muñecas. Una cuerda en medio de ellas, ésta fue a parar a manos del segundo al comando, quien la jaló para acercarme más a él.

-Peter- llamé, girándome. Ya no estaba.

-Camina- ordenó el chico. Suspiré e hice lo que me pidió. Le observé de reojo, tenía una mirada perturbada y una mueca en sus labios, algo estaba pasando.

Me senté y miré el fuego bailoteando al ritmo que lo hacían los niños que giraban a su alrededor. Su líder perdido en la isla y ellos aprovechando su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está Peter?

El silencio de Felipe fue lo único que obtuve. Ladeé el rostro. La presencia de Pan se sintió a kilómetros, acercándose con otra persona. Me sentía nerviosa e impaciente, miraba el fuego, esperando que hicieran acto de presencia.

Peter apareció entonces... junto a mí, bueno... acompañado de Úrsula con mi apariencia. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

N/A: ¡hola!, espero les haya gustado el cap. de hoy c:

Ira: Gracias, no te creas he sido impuntual con las otras historias, con ésta es que me has inspirado xD y las ideas por ahora siguen fluyendo -por suerte-. Jajaja y entiendo perfectamente tu situación :C, pero bueno... con respecto a la historia es verdad que Rapuzel no se deja intimidar pero no es bueno que se enfrente a Pan en esas condiciones xDDD, espero que te haya gustado el capi y gracias por tu tiempo, además del !

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 : bueno creo que con este cap contesté alguna de tus preguntas pero generé otras xD, pronto tendremos nuevas sorpresas. Gracias por leer y el rr, significan mucho para mi, un saludo!

También agradezco a los lectores silenciosos, un abrazo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

* * *

Vernos, o más bien, verlos... eran tan bizarro. Fruncí el ceño y observé como se acercaban al campamento. Los ojos esmeralda de la chica escaneaban de forma discreta a cada individuo en aquel lugar, podía notar la tranquilidad en su mirada.

Sus ojos conectaron con los míos. Fue ahí que lo comprendí, ella no era Su, era alguien más. Fruncí el ceño. La chica rubia se acercó a mí con paso firme. Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos pude sentir el frío que me inundaba además de la soledad que transmitía.

Había sentido algo similar hace poco con la sombra. Me separé de ella y la observé fijamente; la chica, que se estaba haciendo pasar por mi, me sonrió. -Peter me dijo que te podría encontrar en el campamento- soltó, un escalofrió me recorrió, su voz sonando exactamente igual a la mía. Era como si me viese en un espejo. -¿Podemos hablar en privado?- cuestionó, girándose hacia el líder de los niños perdidos.

Mi atención regresó hacia el chico de cabellos castaños; él parecía tan intrigado como yo, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, pero terminó por acceder y alzar un brazo para indicarnos la salida del campamento. Caminamos en aquella dirección, Pan a nuestras espaldas.

Cuando estuvimos alejados lo suficiente del campamento "Rapunzel" pidió espacio al adolescente, una amenaza acompañada de la petición de dejarnos tranquilas un rato. Pude ver la molestia y el enojo crecer en su interior. Algo en él cambió. Desapareció para dejarnos solas, no noté cerca su presencia.

Miré a la chica desconocida, ésta me devolvió la mirada. -No te preocupes- trató de tranquilizarme. -Solo he venido a ayudar- se encogió de hombros mirando alrededor -al fin y al cabo fui yo la que te pedí ayuda en primer lugar

Ladeé el rostro, mirándole de forma seria. La sombra hablaba en palabras clave por si había alguien que escuchara entre las sombras y seguramente así era. Me crucé de brazos. -No deberías estar aquí, Rapunzel, estaba manejando bien lo que me pediste...

-¿Bien?, porque no lo parecía- sus ojos se oscurecieron, se acercó a mí. Podía sentir la oscuridad dentro de la sombra. -Sentía que estabas en problemas

-¿Si?, bueno- desvíe la mirada al suelo- gracias, solo que había cosas que estaban fuera de mi comprensión, todo sucedió tan rápido, ¿existen más cosas que no me hayas dicho a éstas alturas?- cuestioné, tragándome el sarcasmo, podía notar el enojo que se reflejaban muchas veces en los ojos de Pan, ahora podía verlos en ese par de ojos esmeralda.. y eso era perturbador. La mirada que me lanzaba la sombra desde mi cuerpo era escalofriante. -Porque si ya éstas aquí puedes hacer tú lo que me encargaste hacer, ¿no?- arqueé ambas cejas -El juego que creaste es enfermizo- le miré unos segundos, de forma seria.

La sombra no decía nada. Suspiré y me alejé unos pasos de ella, miré a mi alrededor, los árboles parecían crecer a nuestro alrededor y las sombras que creaban le daba un aspecto siniestro al lugar.

-No me gusta esto- aclaré, mirando un punto en específico. Ella apareció frente a mí. Yo arqueé una ceja.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Actúe de forma precipitada y sin pensar, te estaban arrinconando. Siempre te estuve vigilando, esperaba que esto fuera de ayuda... por favor, necesito que me sigas ayudando

-No creo que pueda ayudarte- fruncí los labios. -No hay nada que hacer, no puedo...

-Puedes, debes hacerlo- soltó un poco más frustrada. Se acercó a mí y yo la miré de forma sospechosa. Me susurró al oído, tapando sus labios con sus manos. -Baelfire, estará aquí más pronto de lo que crees. Él no lo sabe, pero pronto la sombra le informará a Pan sobre el hijo de Rumpel.

La detuve del brazo y la miré con seriedad. -¿Pan sigue los pasos de su hijo?, pensé que se había olvidado de él en el momento de abandonarlo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó con incomodidad en su voz. Le escudriñé con la mirada. Así que no planeaba decirme todo lo que necesitaba, vaya sorpresa.

Le sonreí de forma fría. -Sé muchas cosas, obviamente no de ti- me burlé un poco. -Pero no has contestado mi pregunta- recordé, ladeando el rostro un poco- ¿Ha vigilado a alguien más?, es decir, si él ha estado siguiendo los pasos de su hijo... por casualidad, ¿no te ha mandado a checar a otras personas?- cuestioné -Ésto es importante, si no me dices el resto no te seguiré ayudando

Vi como vacilaba la sombra unos momentos. -Él ha ganado fuerza con los últimos años, debo admitirlo, su poder ha crecido más de lo que esperaba. Más que el mío, ya no puedo detenerlo. Él ha logrado controlarme, volverme su sombra.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Le miré a los ojos, esperando encontrar respuestas dentro de su mirada. Miedo, arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento.

Sus palabras colaron en mí. -¿Lo sabe?- cuestioné con seriedad. ¿Había sido una marioneta desde un principio?, ¿entonces por qué me había pedido interceder?

-Lo sabrá- reconoció.

-No entiendo tu forma de proceder- confesé. -No lo sabe, pero te controla- aseguré. -¿No lo debería de saber a éstas alturas si él es tan fuerte?- cuestioné.

-El día que me aparecí en tu sueño fue gracias al poder de Pan, pues siempre ha estado siguiéndote los pasos. Siendo así, ¿crees que es coincidencia que Felix esté en Neverland?, no. Todo ha sido un juego para Pan desde que puso pie en la isla. Pensé que tendría controlado a un hombre con sed de juventud y poder, pero me venció en un juego de niños. Ésta jugando contigo-

-Oh, bien- rodeé los ojos, llevándome las manos a la sien, masajéndome para calmar el dolor de cabeza. -Pero sigo con la incógnita, ¿cómo es posible que no se lo hayas dicho si controla cada movimiento que haces?

-Con tu llegada. Te traje antes de que él me lo pidiera. No sabe que eres tú, eso cambió todo su juego y su esquema. Lo tambaleaste, con esa grieta pude moverme con libertad-

-Ok, déjame procesar esto. Dices que me has traído a la isla antes que Malcolm te lo ordenara por eso no sabe que soy yo. Que mi historia se la ha creído y por eso... cuando supo mi ubicación precisa te mando a buscarme a Agrabah-

Asintió. -Pero no durará demasiado ésta farsa, nadie sale de ésta isla sin su permiso y ya no puedo ayudarte más... porque al final hice lo que me pidió: traerte y tendré que decirle la verdad.

Le miré unos segundos y después suspiré. -Tienes razón- murmuré derrotada. La sombra no iba a soltar nada más, solo daba más vueltas a un punto. El verdadero juego estaba por empezar, pero ésta vez... yo me encargaría de hacer las reglas. A nuestro alrededor puse un campo, nadie entraba o salía. Nadie escuchaba ni se podría escuchar dentro. Nadie podría sentir lo que pasaba, ni intervenir.

Así podría dejar a Pan en blanco, pero con lo que acababa de hacer le dejaba en claro que no era solo la hija de un herrero.

-Tarde o temprano ibas a llegar, traté de darte tiempo...

-No- le corté, sonriéndole de forma amigable. -Tú no estabas tratando de ganar tiempo, estabas esperando a que sucediera esto... sabías que no había forma, omitiste todo lo importante. Si me hubieras dicho esto desde un inicio créeme hubiera sido más fácil ayudarte. Pero no, no puedes confiar en otra persona que no seas tú, realmente eres la sombra de Malcolm- le miré fijamente, haciendo una pausa. -Lo único que quieres es salvarte y nada más, eres tan egoísta como aquel niño que no quiere crecer

-Neverland es un sitio donde...

-Oh, por favor, no empieces- rodeé los ojos. -Al final me ibas a traicionar. Me ibas a entregar a Pan tarde o temprano- razoné, chasqueando la lengua.

-Esa mujer está viva gracias a mi, ¿Úrsula?, si me haces algo juro que Peter Pan lo sabrá y si te atreves a ir contra él... ella no sobrevivirá, será su as bajo la manga,

-No me amenaces- ordené, irritada. -¿Cómo puedes?- cuestioné incrédula. -Y aparte ibas a encerrarme como lo hizo Gothel, en ésta pequeña isla- murmuré, le miré con frialdad. -¿Sabes lo que es estar encerrado por décadas, pequeña sombra?-

La chica se fue alejando poco a poco, conforme iba hablando iba dejando salir mi carácter cada vez más.

-Claro que no lo sabes, puedes viajar entre reinos y cuando estás cansada te quedas en tú isla- enfaticé las últimas dos palabras. -Oh, perdón, ya no es tuya... ahora es de ese niño egoísta que la arrebató de tus manos- el enojo apareció entonces, como un rayo- y no te importa que debes hacer para recuperar lo que es tuyo, pareces un niño que le han quitado un caramelo y hace berrinche, todo lo que sea necesario, para recuperarlo.

La chica rubia se abalanzó sobre mi. Cada milisegundo perdiendo la forma de mi espejo, dejando que la oscuridad la fuera consumiendo, y solo dejara la figura de la sombra queriendo atacarme.

-Supongo que toque un nervio. - solté fingiendo estar apenada. Abrí la palma de mi mano y en ella apareció una caja de metal con una vela dentro. -Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando la luz llega?- la sombra pronto quiso retroceder pero la luz la terminó por envolver. Al final quedó encerrada en la caja. -La oscuridad se va- musité. "Nadie va a tocar a Bae o a Su mientras pueda evitarlo", pensé. Coloqué un hechizo de protección en la caja. Miré la sombra que se creaba a mis pies y me mordí el labio inferior.

Estaba segura que contaba con segundos antes de que algo pasara. Tomé la decisión en un segundo. En mi mano libre, tras un humo dorado, apareció la daga del oscuro donde se podía leer el nombre de Zoso.

Solo hazlo- musité, me agaché y corté la sombra de debajo de mis pies. "No alteres el curso de la historia", me repetía una y otra vez. Mi sombra apareció, con sus ojos dorados mirándome fijamente. Le extendí los dos objetos. -La caja, escóndela. La daga, entrégasela a un soldado llamado Hordor asegúrate que éste se la de al duque- La sombra asintió y salió disparada.

En cuanto la sombra se fue del país de Nunca Jamás la presencia de los niños perdidos acercándose fue demasiado fuerte.

El campo se tambaleó cuando sentí su presencia demasiado cerca. No había echo nada, saber que estaba esperándome era suficiente como para perder el control que tenía.

-Es hora de jugar- musité, bajando el campo. Mis ojos chocaron con los de él.

-Podría apostar que la persona queabandonó la isla no fue Ginger- su sonrisa creciendo en el rostro, su pose relajada. Se encontraba recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados. -Debo decir que estoy impresionado- admitió, se relamió el labio inferior. -Pero tú nunca me has decepcionado... Rapunzel- mi nombre deslizándose de su boca como si fuera un dulce exquisito. Parecía un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa.

El humo verdusco que me rodeó solo duró unos instantes, cambié a mi apariencia real. Me tomé de la falda del vestido e hice una reverencia. -Tiempo sin verte, Malcolm- le miré a los ojos, acercándome a él. -Debo decir que tampoco lo estoy de ti, cumpliste tu promesa- solté, mirando de reojo mi alrededor.

Él se río. Los niños perdidos rodeándome. -¿Qué puedo decir?, no seré el mejor pero nunca rompo mis promesas-

-Oh, pero toda magia tiene sus consecuencias- recordé, mirando la isla. -¿Ya lo has pagado, Pan?- solté su nombre con burla mientras juntaba mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

Peter se apareció a unos centímetros de mí. -Nunca me he olvidado de ti- su seriedad en ese momento me hizo dudar. Le miré de la misma forma y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Lo siento- musité -Pero eres lo que querías ser, un niño... solo eso- fruncí los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea fina. Acaricié su mejilla con delicadeza.

Lo observé, un flash de dolor pero en el siguiente segundo se transformó en oscuridad. -¡Niños!- su orden fue clara. Su mano aferrando mi muñeca con rudeza.

Levanté la otra mano para dejar las flechas, que habían salido volando en mi dirección, estáticas. -No soy una niña, Peter- musité en su oído.

Su mano apretando con fuerza mi muñeca, llegando a lastimarme. -¿No?, porque se nota que te siguen gustando los juegos, Rapunzel- su voz cargada de enojo. -Y estoy seguro que al igual que nosotros, te sientes tan sola... tú no tienes un hogar de verdad. Éste podría serlo, piénsalo- su voz suavizándose. Su mirada clavándose en la mía. -Neverland podría ser tu hogar, tú estás destinada a ser la primera niña perdida. No tendrás que buscar a dónde ir jamás. Solo tú y yo. -su voz me seducía. Mi mirada en algún punto se había desviado a sus labios. -Nunca más te aburrirás, podrás jugar con nosotros, conmigo...

Fue entonces que una flecha salió disparada, solté una maldición. La había sentido demasiado cerca como para detenerla. Me giré un poco y la tomé en mi mano, haciéndome algo de daño. -¡Pan!

-Pero primero debes saber... que los tramposos nunca ganan- musitó con oscuridad en su mirada el ojiverde. -¿No es así, Felix?

Miré al joven rubio, quien había lanzado la flecha, a quien por cierto yo le había enseñado como hacerlo.

Mi mano se fue cubriendo de un halo púrpura, el cual se fue extendiendo poco a poco. -Tinta de calamar- musité, enojada. Miré al chico de cabello castaño, que sonreía triunfal.

-Peter Pan nunca falla.- sonrió un poco más.

Pronto mi cuerpo quedó estático. -Tú no sabes lo que has echo- solté enojada. Él soltó una risa real.

-¿Esa es una amenaza?- cuestionó divertido, los niños perdidos acercándose. -No- se respondió, imitando a los chicos. Su rostro quedando a centímetros. -Dreamshade, ¿conoces esa planta? -hizo una pausa, le miré con rabia. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?, tan lenta... -Supongo que no, pero dejaré que lo averigües tú sola- me miró unos instantes y sonrió de forma genuina. -Ahora sí, que empiece el juego- soltó jubiloso. Los niños lo corearon y se escondieron en el bosque. Peter Pan desapareció.

Y me dejaron sola.

Me miré la palma de mi mano. Una cortada que, por más que trataba, no sanaba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

N/a: ¡Hola, buenas noches por acá!

Gracias a todos ustedes que leen, por ser lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. De verdad, gracias.

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 : Hola , ¡oye, me alegra saber que te guste Su!, a mi me encantó como la pintaron en la serie. La verdad es que le dieron un giro interesante a la historia de "la sirenita". Y pues sí, concuerdo contigo, también me enamoró de Pan el que fuera tan brillante. Y bueno creo que ya nos podemos olvidar de Ginger, ¿o no?, espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo. Gracias por tu tiempo y rr. ¡nos leemos pronto!

Ira: ¡Hey, hola de nuevo!, ¿cómo te va?, muchísima suerte con tus exámenes, por cierto. Me alegra bastante que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que éste no se quedara atrás. Sobre la aparición de esos dos, posiblemente se verá más adelante. Pero si, espero sacar el máximo de provecho a todos los personajes que pueda. Tomaré muy en serio tu sugerencia de meterlos y darles algo de protagonismo, no sé, ya se verá. En fin, gracias por tomarte el tiempo. ¡Éxito en todo!, ¡Fighting!

Guest: Hola, ¡muchísimas gracias!, aquí está el siguiente, casi como si fuese deseo. Espero que te agrade. Un saludo, ¡Gracias por pasarte!

Les mando un abrazo. BCM


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban en mi mano, brillaban cual gotas de roció por la mañana. El corte en diagonal que atravesaba mi mano, y se iba poniendo negruzco con el transcurso de las horas, arruinaba el trayecto que tenía el agua al viajar por mi piel.

Sumergí nuevamente mi mano en la laguna. Podía sentir el dolor que me atravesó, aunque no había nada comparado con el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo e iba incrementando gracias al veneno que corría por mi sangre.

Alcé el rostro; las miradas de las sirenas no se habían apartado desde el momento en que me senté a la orilla de aquel lugar. Sus ojos me escaneaban, vacilantes y recelosos. Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que no pintaba nada de alegría surcó mi rostro. Desvíe nuevamente mi atención a la herida.

Estaba pensando en lo infantil que me había comportado desde la llegada a aquella isla, había cavado mi propia tumba, o más bien me había arrinconado por tomar malas decisiones y permitir que mi juicio se nublara por una persona. Fruncí el ceño y cerré mi mano, convirtiéndola en un puño. Peter Pan, ese nombre se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Me preguntaba cuándo fue que empecé a tener aquellos sentimientos por el castaño. Sabía que no era normal, que algo me estaba pasando desde el momento en que empecé a seguir sus pasos, desde que veía cómo acertaba o cometía errores en su camino a través de las visiones. Me había convertido en una sombra silenciosa de Malcolm, le había agarrado cariño.

Quizás por eso abandoné mis progresos en el país de las Maravillas y tomé la responsabilidad de cuidar a Rumpelstiltskin por él; también lo cuidé porque me vi reflejada en Rumpel. Gothel como Pan habían decido elegir la juventud por sobre sus hijos. Es algo que no podía perdonar.

Porque muy a mi pesar, había caído por Malcolm... por aquel chico travieso y juguetón, pero había sido remplazado por algo mucho más oscuro: Peter Pan. Ahora bien, los dos eran una sola persona aunque una parte mía se negara a dicho hecho de forma irrefutable. Con el pasar de los días en Nunca Jamás pude comprobarlo, era un chico con el corazón oscurecido; tenía sed de poder y control, disfrutaba de jugar con la mente de las personas, con el sufrimiento y el dolor que podía llegar a causar en uno, pero solo había sido mínimo lo que me había mostrado... porque él siempre había estado alerta. No había conocido ni una cuarta parte de ésta persona que se decía a sí misma el líder de los niños perdidos.

Es verdad, la curiosidad y el interés me atraparon, ésta persona sabía cómo seguir mis juegos pero para él no existían las reglas. Y lo supe en el momento en que jugó aquella carta; me probó, probó lo que podía causar en mí, no sabía exactamente qué tanto pudo ver de mí en aquel momento, en el cual bajé la guardia y así le dio la oportunidad, a uno de los suyos, de lastimarme. Había jugado sucio. Y es que, si soy completamente sincera, aquellos ojos y palabras suaves me recordaron a aquel adolescente que conocí hace unos años.

 _Flashback. Bosque encantado._

 _-Malcolm- la voz cantarina y dulzona de la joven castaña llamaron la atención del chico ojiverde. –Estaba buscándote, ¿otra vez aquí?-_

 _El aludido asintió, mirando las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. –Mira esa- murmuró el chico mientras señalaba con su dedo índice una estrella que brillaba más que las demás. –La segunda estrella a la derecha._

 _-¿Qué tiene?_

 _-...y todo recto al amanecer- prosiguió el joven, sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de la chica. –Ahí existe un reino, Neverland- una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en su rostro, miró a la chica de cabellos achocolatados. – Es un lugar donde nunca creces, puedes volar y todo lo que necesitas es creer-_

 _La joven rodó los ojos. –Claro- musitó mientras tomaba del antebrazo al joven. –Me encantaría ir ahí contigo pero mi madre te está buscando, quiere hablar sobre nuestra boda..._

 _El castaño la miró unos segundos, su sonrisa borrándosele de a poco. –Vale, iré. –aceptó después de cansarse de la insistencia de su prometida. – Me pasaré en un rato_

 _-¿Me lo prometes?_

 _El joven asintió. La chica hizo un mohín pero terminó imitando el gesto de Malcolm. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó despacio, soltando uno que otro suspiro._

 _-Es un reino encantador el que prometes- murmuré, apareciendo a las espaldas del chico después de que la chica se fuera. El joven se sobresaltó y se giró. Sus ojos esmeraldas chocando con los míos. –Nunca había escuchado de él- solté, sonriente. -Sería increíble..._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Oh- parpadeé, fingiendo estar avergonzada. Luego le regalé una sonrisa dulce. Tomé la falda de mi vestido e hice una reverencia. –Lamento no haberme presentado. – Solté una risita mientras retiraba la capucha – Soy Rapunzel._

 _Malcolm retrocedió un poco, sus ojos agrandándose por un momento. Sus labios se separaron por la impresión, sus cejas se fruncieron tratando de juntarse. –No puede ser...- empezó, se relamió los labios en un gesto nervioso. –Ella no puede estar viva, es decir... me han dicho que desapareció hace años._

 _Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sé. Había sido un impulso venir a verle, hacia tanto tiempo (mentira, eran solo unos cuantos años, dos o tres años cuando mucho), pero no necesité más, lo sabía. El hada azul me lo confirmó cuando en un mar de confusión recurrí a ella. ¿Quién más podría hablarme de éste sentimiento cálido que albergaba mi corazón cada vez que le veía?, un hada._

 _-Bueno, si te soy sincera..._

 _El chico sacó una daga de su cinturón. Le miré expectante. -¿Vas a atacarme?_

 _-Quiero la verdad- escupió con enojo. Mi mirada taladró sus ojos, me desaté con cuidado la capa, dejándola caer en la hierba._

 _-Si vas a atacar, hazlo ahora- solté de forma tranquila. –Si tienes un arma, úsala con sabiduría- seguí; mi atención se desvió al cielo estrellado –Pero si te atreves a lanzar el primer golpe, asegúrate de estar listo para recibir uno en respuesta, Malcolm-_

 _El sonido del metal cayendo en la hierba de forma seca me distrajo pero el sentir sus brazos aferrarse a mí con fuerza me desequilibró. Su aroma me llegó de forma abrupta provocando que mi corazón se agitara, pero sentir que éste latía al ritmo acelerado del chico provocó que mi sangre subiera a mi rostro._

 _El soltó una risita. –Eres tú- soltó divertido y emocionado, se separó un poco. Al notar mi sonrojo la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro creció. –Definitivamente, reaccionaste de la misma forma cuando te abracé de niño._

 _Fruncí el ceño un poco, desviando la mirada. Esto... era nuevo para mí en todo sentido. Carraspeé incómoda. -¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes de eso?- cuestioné, separándome de él._

 _-Nadie se olvida de la flor de oro- soltó con una mueca tras pronunciar mí mote. –Pero yo nunca me olvidaría de la chica que me enseñó a vivir, que me dio otra oportunidad._

 _Fin Flashback_

¿Cómo había cambiado tanto?, ésta... persona me recordaba tanto a Gothel, un padre que había abandonado a su hijo a cambio de juventud. Mi enojo fue consumiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, era imposible dejar de pensar en él, en Pan.

-¿Ahm, disculpa?

Una voz femenina cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos. La molestia desapareció por un momento. La sirena peliroja me miró con curiosidad, sus brazos recargándose en una roca, impulsándose para estar un poco más en tierra firme.

-¿Si?- cuestioné curiosa a la niña, quizás de unos ocho años.

-¿Estás bien?, pareces...- la pequeña se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. –Triste

Parpadeé confundida, ¿desde cuándo una persona enojada podría pasar por triste?

-No lo estés- continúo con voz dulce. –¿Te duele?, ¿es por eso?

Fruncí el ceño y la chica me señaló con su dedo índice mi herida. Sonreí un poco y negué. –No es nada, ya pasará

-No- soltó segura, tomando mi mano entre sus pequeñas manos. –Debe doler ser lastimado con Dreamshade- murmuró cabizbaja –Mis padres murieron de esa forma, por los niños de la isla- musitó mirando el bosque que se extendía a mis espaldas.

Mi corazón se hizo chico. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ariel

-Lo siento mucho, Ariel

-Está bien, ya no los recuerdo, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

La naturalidad con la que dijo eso me alteró. -¿Cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé, acabábamos de arribar a la isla. Fue poco después de que él llegara, su líder- relató ella, jugando con mis dedos. –Él llegó a la laguna y ordenó a aquellos niños empezar un juego. Gritos fue lo único que escuché. Cuando los gritos pasaron a ser llantos uno de los niños de Pan soltó las siguientes palabras: no queremos que se repita, ¿cierto?

Hubo miedo y rencor los años siguientes, pero lo único que decían los que habían sobrevivido a aquella situación repetían "es demasiado poderoso". Ahora hay pocos que le temen los demás le tienen respeto. La mayoría tomó el antídoto y decidió quedarse, ser leal a Peter Pan. El resto se fue y los que se fueron estando heridos... bueno- calló un momento. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos. –Ellos no...

-¿Antídoto?- cuestioné tomando las manos de la pequeña. -¿Si los iba a curar por qué los lastimó en primer lugar?, ¿y por qué no se lo tomaron el rest...?

-Le hicieron prometer que no lastimarían a los niños perdidos, le juraron lealtad- contestó casi de forma automática. –Los que tomaron el antídoto no pueden abandonar la isla, nunca más. Los que se van a pesar de tomar el antídoto mueren al poco rato. Los que no tienen oportunidad si quiera de conocer la existencia de la cura mueren de forma lenta... como lo hicieron mis padres.

La joven sirena había perdido el brillo en su mirada, no veía ningún punto en específico, se encontraba perdida en su pasado.

-No puedo traer a tus padres- murmuré, llevando sus manos a mis labios, besando éstas. –Pero puedo llevarme ese dolor que cargas-

-¿Cómo?- una sirena de piel morena cuestionó. Me miraba con burla y maldad. –Ir contra Pan sería...

-No me importa- solté sin pensar. Tomé una bocanada de aire, mis ojos regresaron a la pequeña. Tomé a la sirenita y la cargué, dejándola en mis piernas. Me quedé un tanto fascinada con el color esmeralda de las escamas de la cola que poseía, siempre me habían gustado las sirenas. –Okay, Ariel, ¿confías en mí?

Asintió y sonrió de forma dulce. –No sé el por qué, pero lo hago- soltó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Para, no queremos provocar a Pan- un grupo de sirenas se había acercado. Ladeé el rostro.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué esto podría provocar a Pan?

-Pues porque dices que no te importaría estar en contra de Peter Pan y a nosotros sí- el hombre que hablaba miró mi mano y luego su mirada se oscureció. –Está creciendo...

Me miré mi mano e hice una mueca, la piel se había vuelto grisácea y la herida empeoraba. No me sentía del todo bien, pero tampoco el dolor era demasiado para hacerme perder la cabeza.

Pero tenían razón, si estaba dispuesta a enfrentarle, pero ellos no. Estas personas le habían jurado lealtad por la razón anterior, causando miedo y destrucción en el proceso. Más, de alguna forma, había sido mi culpa que sufrieran de ese modo. No puedo culparme de las acciones que provocan otros, pues son ellos quienes rigen y forjan su propio camino, pero si estaba en mis manos cambiarlo... lo haría.

-No haré nada que lo enfade y lo haga pagar con ustedes- prometí, mirando a la pequeña en mi regazo. –He cometido muchos errores, pero no provocaré la furia del chico para que ustedes terminen recibiendo algo que no les toca.

No dijeron nada más, pero tampoco se fueron. Suspiré y tomé la manita de la niña.

Sabía las consecuencias de curar en masa los corazones de éstas personas, ¿realmente lo hacía por culpabilidad?, no... posiblemente no era así. Si no porque de alguna forma buscaba la redención de la persona que había causado esto, porque me sentía responsable de volverlo así aunque estaba destinado a serlo... aunque él había elegido volverse cada día peor y en eso no tenía nada que ver.

"¿Realmente estás haciendo esto?", esa vocecita me interrumpió antes de empezar a cantar. "Está jugando contigo, y lo sabes. Es lo que él quiere, ¿por qué motivo te dejaría deambular por la isla?"

-Lo siento- musité cansada. Me sobresalté al sentir una mano en mi hombro, las sirenas desaparecieron, incluyendo a Ariel. Mi atención se centró en la mano que me tocaba, no era la de Peter. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en mi rostro. Me levanté de un solo movimiento y abracé al hombre que se encontraba atrás de mí. -¡P... Merlín!

-Hola, Rapunzel- Su mirada cálida y consternada buscó la mía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Flashback. Bosque encantado_

 _Solté una risita, me encogí de hombros. –Oh, bueno, pues... gracias- le miré con diversión._

 _Malcolm soltó una risa, nos encontrábamos de noche en el bosque, mirando las estrellas que poblaban el cielo. Se había convertido una rutina vernos desde aquel día._

 _Me acerqué a él un poco, sentándome en una roca. –Me considero tu hada madrina- solté sin pensar, no sabiendo como cubrir... la verdad y es que solo quería conocerlo (y lo conseguí pues cada noche que pasábamos juntos había sido diferente y única, podría decir que me arrepentía pues a pesar de quedar realmente fascinada con él... cada día que pasaba nos acercábamos al temible día: su boda), hablar con él antes de que contrajera matrimonio era mí único deseo, uno bastante egoísta._

 _-¿Mi hada madrina?- cuestionó burlón, acercándose. –Pues que mala suerte tengo- soltó fingiendo tristeza. Me crucé de brazos por el cambio brusco de emociones que apareció en su rostro._

 _-A mí no me engañas, Malcolm._

 _-No, a mi hada madrina jamás- soltó ofendido, o al menos actuando como tal –Solo que... ¿uno puede estar enamorado de su hada madrina desde niño?_

 _Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín. –No seas tonto- solté, forzando una sonrisa. –Ésta conversación no es la adecuada- me reñí en voz alta. –Ésta noche vine a felicitarte por tu compromiso... y como hada madrina a concederte un deseo.- Mi mirada se desvió hacia el chico, una sombra cubría sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño al verle de ese modo._

 _Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Malcolm suspiró y miró el suelo. Sonreí con cierta nostalgia. –Quiero tres deseos_

 _Solté una risa después de la petición. Negué con la cabeza, mi sonrisa se volvió sincera cuando vi la suya aparecer. –No soy un genio_

 _-¿No?, me pareces más linda que las hadas... eres como un genio, de un lugar exótico, difíciles de encontrar y más aún de atrapar._

 _Le miré con cierta travesura. –Vale, basta. ¿Qué deseas?_

 _-¿Tres...?_

 _-Sí, si- corté evitando reírme._

 _-Bueno, primero... deseo que mis sueños sobre Neverland se cumplan-_

 _Arqueé una ceja, observándole fijamente. Me levanté de la roca, curiosa. -¿No lo sabes, acaso?- cuestioné curiosa._

 _-¿El qué?_

 _-Neverland si existe- murmuré sonriendo. –Pero solo se puedes ir ahí cuando duermes, existe aquí...- musité, señalando con mi dedo índice su corazón. –Solo tienes que creer con fuerza que es real y lo será_

 _-No lo entiendo- murmuró al fin._

 _Sonreí. –No puedo revelar el futuro..._

 _Los ojos del chico brillaron. -¿¡Podré ir!?- soltó, tomando mi mano con fuerza. Le miré unos segundos, mordiéndome el labio con cierto nerviosismo._

 _-No sé qué clase de lugar es... es algo muy difuso, es solo una posibilidad..._

 _-¡Gracias!- soltó, apretando mi mano con cierta fuerza. Desvíe la mirada. –Ahora mi segundo..._

 _-Hey- le corté, mirándole nuevamente. Sus ojos clavándose en los míos. –Creo que con ese deseo fue suficiente.._

 _-Rapunzel no rompe sus promesas- me interrumpió. –Ahora, el segundo. ¿Es cierto que derrotaste a Gorgon, el ser oscuro? -Me tensé por un momento. Le miré dudosa pero terminé asintiendo. -¿Cómo?_

 _Solté un suspiro pues tras mi silencio él solo se había limitado a mirarme de forma insistente. Saqué la varita, apareciéndola en mi mano derecha. –Con esto- solté en un murmullo. El chico acercó su mano y me miró pidiéndome permiso de forma silenciosa. Asentí y él la tomó en sus manos. –Es un medio... para canalizar la magia y hacerla más fuerte- expliqué._

 _-No creo que realmente necesites esto- soltó por fin. Le miré con una ceja alzada. –Es decir, sé que eres poderosa, quizás... no confíes en ti completamente y eso...-Mi mirada lo perforó. Él se calló al instante, cambió su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. -¿Qué es esto?- cambió de tema rápidamente._

 _Mis ojos viajaron de los suyos a los grabados de la varita, me mordí la mejilla interna. –Algo que no debe caer en manos equivocadas o será mi fin- mascullé, observando ambas piedras incrustadas. Sentí la mirada de Malcolm unos segundos antes de él volviese a hablar._

 _-Por último, quiero saber, ¿por qué dicen que cuando cantas...?_

 _-No- terminé antes de que él llegara a formular la pregunta._

 _-Entonces, canta para mí, ¿sí?_

 _Solté una risotada. Le había dicho al chico más de lo que debería. "No seas tonta, Rapunzel, no te encapriches"._

 _-Por favor, o si no, no me casaré. Te seguiré y..._

 _-¿Esa es una amenaza?- cuestioné divertida, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento._

 _-Una advertencia- corrigió el chico con gracia. –Prometo ir al altar con la frente en alto, y en vez de escuchar la terrible melodía de la boda... recordaré la canción de ésta noche_

 _Sus palabras fueron dagas para mi corazón. Sentí como si una fuerza aplastara mi pecho y mis fuerzas se fueron drenando. Sonreí de manera forzada._

 _-Sin tu fuerza siento que no podría lograrlo- masculló, sentándose en la hierba. –Es decir, he escuchado que le dio un asombroso poder a un grupo de hombres que incluso acabaron con un ejército; además he escuchado también..._

 _Me senté en frente de él, llamando su atención. Le sonreí de forma suave, mostrando mis dientes levemente. Malcolm me hacía sentir viva, por decirlo de alguna forma, habían estado transcurriendo los años y solo en ese momento deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese. Sé que estoy siendo cursi, que no debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos, pero era así y no podía evitarlo._

 _En esos momentos podía ver el brillo genuino en sus ojos esmeraldas; me mordí la mejilla interna evitando sonreír. El chico se relamió los labios; tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. -¿Por favor?, ¿cantarías para mí?-_

 _Observé su rostro; me miraba con dulzura con una sonrisa luchando por dibujarse en su rostro, una ceja arqueada a forma de interrogación. –Vale- accedí. Aquella sonrisa apareció al instante, soltó una risita triunfal. Tomé aire y coloqué mi mano libre sobre las suyas._

 _"Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, mueve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue. Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel. Trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue... a lo que fue"._

 _Cada hebra de mi cabello pareció tornarse oro mientras cantaba, de mis manos resplandeció un brillo dorado que fue rodeando al muchacho. Sus ojos resplandecieron por el poder de la flor de oro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se enrojecieron por las lágrimas sin derramar._

 _-¿Por qué me siento de ésta manera?- cuestionó, tragando un poco de saliva. Al dejar de cantar el resplandor que nos había rodeado como pequeñas luciérnagas desapareció gradualmente._

 _Le miré unos segundos antes de separarme de él, me dolía la cabeza. Podía notar mi propia respiración ir más lenta de lo normal, cada que cantaba se drenaba mi poder de forma abrupta. –¿Te encuentras bien?-cuestionó el chico, recuperando la compostura. Sus manos alzando mi rostro. La sangre regresó tan rápido como abandonó mi rostro._

 _-Estoy bien- solté, parpadeando por su cercanía. -¿Malcolm?- cuestioné nerviosa al no recibir respuesta._

 _-Me siento... diferente- soltó por fin. –Como si no le temiese a nada, es asombroso, Rapunzel- musitó, mirando mis labios._

 _-Ah... -fruncí el ceño un poco. –Realmente solo... quité la oscuridad en tu corazón- dije de forma sincera, ese era el gran poder de la flor; la oscuridad en el corazón del chico era suficiente para que fuese tentado y cayera sin remedio en el mal camino._

 _Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos provocó que mis ojos se desviaran a sus labios._

 _-Sé lo que haces, pero necesitaba saber si lo que siento era real- musitó acercándose cada vez más. –Y ahora que mi corazón es "puro"- se burló un poco. –Sé que lo son, mis sentimientos por ti... desde que era chico supe que no importase nada te iba a encontrar de nuevo, nunca dejé de buscar o de pensar en ti._

 _-Espera, vas a casarte- le paré, colocando mis manos sobre sus muñecas, alejándole. –Esto no está bien, solo eras un niño en aquel entonces y lo sigues siendo para mí- fruncí el ceño._

 _-¿Alguna vez has pensado en ti?, ¿en lo que sientes?, se egoísta una vez en tu vida, ¡demonios!. Vámonos, los dos- musitó mirándome a los ojos de forma intensa, ignorando mis palabras. –A un lugar donde seamos los dos un par de niños- ladeó una sonrisa._

 _Mi corazón dio un vuelco._

 _-No-_

 _El joven arqueó una ceja. -¿No?, ¿harás que sea egoísta por los dos?_

 _-Lo siento, esto no debió pasar- murmuré. Me levanté y sacudí._

 _El chico se levantó apurado. –No te vayas, lo siento... yo..._

 _-Perdóname- solté sintiéndolo realmente. El corazón quería salirse de mi pecho por el dolor que le estaba causando._

 _-¡Te encontraré!, no importa cuánto tarde, lo haré. ¡No digas que no te advertí!_

 _Su voz se había oscurecido, mis ojos se cerraron unos segundos. Sentía un gran peso sobre mí. –No puedes- susurré, sintiéndome agotada emocionalmente._

 _Su mano alzó mi rostro. Abrí los ojos, viéndole demasiado cerca. –Puedo y me verás, Rapunzel. No importa lo que tenga que hacer._

 _-Niño tonto- solté con tristeza, tomé su mano entre las mías. –No puedo dejar que hagas eso, alterarás todo- musité –Y de verdad no quisiera tener que hacer, realmente no deseo hacerlo... pero debes olvidar- susurré, tocando su mejilla._

 _-¡NO!_

 _Su gritó autoritario y lleno de rabia fue lo último que escuché. Me escondí detrás de un árbol después de haberle arrebatado aquellos momentos. Pude observar como el chico parpadeaba confundido, miró hacia todos lados y después al cielo; por sus labios se escaparon unas palabras inaudibles: "Yo creo", después no tardó en marcharse._

 _En ese momento supe que no solo se habían ido sus recuerdos sino también una parte mía se fue con él. Que ese grito que él pronunció había sido mi deseo junto con el suyo; era un sueño que había viajado lejos... como aquella estrella distante; esa estrella a la derecha, que había sido como las otras, testigo de aquella noche._

 _Esa noche que solo uno de los dos recordará por siempre. El día en que Malcolm tocó profundo en mi corazón._

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!, bueno espero que haya sido del agrado el capítulo de hoy. Mañana o quizás al rato publique el siguiente capítulo que ayer me ha venido la vena inspiradora y he escrito como desquiciada xD. Veremos a un Peter muuucho más sentimental. Y espero que les guste, me vendría bien que en el siguiente me escribirán que les pareció esa faceta suya :O pero no los spoileo más! jojojo

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola Aby!, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco eso. La verdad siempre es preocupante mantener una línea de interés para el lector xD. Te prometo que Su saldrá en la historia mucho más adelante, y veremos distintas facetas de los personajes. Y sí, los dos personajes son bastante complicados pero de la misma forma infantiles xD, Bueno, espero que te gustara el capi de hoy. ¡Un saludo!.

Vira isinmortalitymydarlings: ¡Me reí demasiado!, perdona, es que cuando vi que habías cambiado de Nick fue sorprendente xD. Además, ¿cómo crees?, tú desbordas imaginación créeme que es lo último que parecerá, no te preocupes. Me emociona leer eso, de verdad, que te haya gustado Ahora no se pude ver un avance en la historia pero pudimos apreciar un poco del pasado de éstos dos. Por cierto, ¿qué tal te fue en ese examen difícil?, ¡espero que muy bien!, espero saber pronto de ti :B

twilighttimeness: ¡Hola!, la verdad si tenía tiempo que no sabía de ti. xD que bueno que te hayas pasado :´)que tus vacaciones hayan estado chéveres. ¿Qué puedo decir?, me gusta mantener el suspenso. Y mira, como lo has pedido aquí dejo actualización, jaja ;) un saludo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

 _ **Aviso-.** capítulo laaaargo y sentimental. Puse algo de miel. Recomiendo traer palomitas :P y... poner Raign - Don´t let me go al llegar a la parte de Pan/Rapunzel ;) _

_**Nos vemos abajo.**_

* * *

Junté mis manos, apenas dejando que se rozaran. Mi padre nos había transportado lejos de la laguna de las sirenas. Estaba sentada en la tierra húmeda, la selva rodeándonos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Nos di tiempo antes de que ésta persona te vuelva a encontrar- respondió Merlín, agachándose para quedar a mi altura. -¿Qué estás haciendo mi pequeña niña?- cuestionó tras alzar mi mano e inspeccionar el corte infectado con Dreamshade.

Alcé el rostro, encontrándome con sus ojos perturbados y consternados. Tragué un poco de saliva y mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Aparté mi mano de las suyas. Negué lentamente y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo es posible que te pueda ver y uses tus poderes?- cuestioné, frunciendo el ceño. El mago suspiró al notar que había cambiado el tema de conversación.

-Éste lugar fue creado para que la imaginación corriese libre, ¿no?- Le miré sorprendida por conocer tal hecho. –Te empezabas a sentir sola y perdida, pensabas demasiado en mí. Es inevitable que tú deseo de verme no fuera concedido por el reino donde nace la magia.

Me relamí un poco los labios; estaba perdida. Siempre me había sentido vulnerable al estar con Merlín, me estiré un poco y lo abracé fuerte. –Te extraño, Merlín.

-Lo sé Rapunzel, pero nunca olvides que siempre serás mi pequeña niña- Mi padre me envolvió con sus brazos. –Y no pienso perderte- aseguró, alejándome un poco de él. Sentía como mi vista se nublaba un poco cuando asentí. Mi corazón sintió una oleada de calidez cuando una de sus manos acunó mi rostro. –Siempre recuérdalo, jamás te abandonaré.

-Gracias, padre- solté por fin, sonriendo, sintiéndome mucho más tranquila. Hacía tiempo que no me encontraba con el hechicero, habían pasado años.

Pude ver que el corto lapso de tranquilidad en sus ojos se volvió preocupación de nuevo. –No podré verte de nuevo, no tengo más energía... y necesito guardarlo para Emma- anunció, abrazándome fuertemente. –Sabes que el regalo de la flor de oro, el otorgarte la vida, no fue una simple casualidad hija mía. Su poder va más allá de mi comprensión, pero no todo se centra en la magia, existe el verdadero amor que puede vencer a todo... incluso la oscuridad en el corazón- Sentí como el hombre al cual me aferraba con fuerza se iba desvaneciendo. –Tú nunca has huido de los problemas, pequeña

Mi mirada reflejada en sus ojos se veía desesperada. No quería tener que separarme de nuevo de él.

-Tú, a diferencia mía, tienes el poder de sanar el corazón de las personas. Y ya lo has hecho con el mío. Gracias-

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer. Mi visión se volvió nublosa y mi corazón luchando por salirse de mi pecho me recordaba que seguía ahí. El ligero peso de un objeto en mi mano provocó que la abriera, revelando una habichuela en ella. Mis mejillas se humedecieron al poco rato

Su último regalo.

Apreté la habichuela contra mi pecho; no olvidaría. Tragué un poco, no dejaría que el dolor y oscuridad ganaran. Orienté todos esos sentimientos y los transformé en magia. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la habichuela mágica, imaginándola como el dije de un collar con ésta como la semilla de alguna flor, encerrada en pétalos para ocultarla. Cuando los abrí ahí se encontraba mi pase de salida de la isla. Me até el collar y tomé una bocanada de aire mientras lo ocultaba bajo mi ropa

Sabía qué había querido decir mi padre; él me había dado la opción de escapar de todos éstos problemas o quedarme en Nunca Jamás. "Bueno, tampoco es como si tuvieras opciones en éste momento".

Podía ver que el veneno había ganado territorio. Al fin y al cabo la persona que había usado sus poderes no había sido realmente Merlín, había sido yo, él me había usado como un medio para entregarme su mensaje. Y al usar mis poderes había provocado que el veneno creciera y se expandiera más rápido de lo que podía sanarme.

"No falta mucho para que te encuentre"

Ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza. Tenía opciones y mi padre me había dado la ventaja, también me había detenido de cometer una tontería en mis circunstancias. Si hubiese utilizado magia en mis condiciones, sanando los corazones de todas esas personas, en éste momento no sabría a ciencia cierta qué tanto territorio el veneno se habría expandido y seguramente eso era lo que quería Peter.

Dejarme débil y vulnerable; perdida.

Admito que lo soy, yo soy una niña perdida en una isla desconocida con más enemigos de los que puedo saber. Estaba sola. Pero sobreviviré, no importa cómo, lo haría. Y en el proceso lucharía por combatir la oscuridad que habitaba en la isla y en la de sus habitantes, traería a Malcolm de regreso.

Dejó de ser un juego para mí en ese momento. Siempre me había proyectado de esa manera, hacía ver las cosas más divertidas y fáciles después de haber vivido largos años, pero les restaba importancia a muchas otras. Estaba lidiando con las consecuencias de mis actos en buen grado. No estaba luchando solo para regresarle vida a la isla sino para regresar a mi padre a la normalidad. Era hora de que pusiera los pies sobre la tierra e iba a agradecerle a la persona que me había abierto los ojos: Peter Pan.

Mi mano sana se apoyó en la superficie; la palma de mi mano sintió la suavidad y humedad de la tierra mojada.

"Hazlo"

Cerré los ojos e hice presión, dejando que mi mano se hundiera un poco. Solté una descarga de magia que avanzó como una oleada de poder a mí alrededor. Cada árbol, planta, animal fue apareciendo en mi cabeza conforme se fue expandiendo dicha oleada, creando un mapa de la isla.

Pero entonces mi magia se topó con él.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, no estaba solo, venía con unos cuantos niños perdidos por el lado oeste; al este se encontraban otros grupos, al igual que en el sur y norte. Ellos no sabían dónde estaba pero con aquello que acababa de hacer seguramente ahora su líder los iba a guiar a mí posición.

No estaba equivocada, a los pocos segundos podía ver como se empezaban a movilizar deprisa. Mi magia fue abarcando más terreno, pero la molestia provocada por el veneno también iba haciéndolo. La incomodidad en mi mano derecha se fue convirtiendo en un hormigueo que dio paso a toques que me provocaban dolor, y dicho dolor fue subiendo por mi muñeca y brazo conforme el mapa mental tomaba forma.

La laguna de las sirenas, la playa, algunas partes de la selva, cuevas. "¿Dónde te escondías, sombra?" susurré por lo bajo. ¡Ahí estaba!, un lugar tan oscuro como el mirar debajo de la cama de un niño por la noche, como un agujero sin fondo: Dark Hollow. Lucía exactamente igual a mi visión. "¿Y eso es...una calavera?"

El pinchazo de dolor me desconcentró, evitando terminar el mapa de la isla. Gruñí con frustración pues, aunque me volviese a concentrar, los niños perdidos estaban a metros de mí. Abrí los ojos, mi mirada voló hacia mi brazo derecho, mi mano parecía estar envuelta en hilos de telaraña color negro. Me quejé con voz lastimera al tratar de moverla. Moví la capa para que tapara la evidencia.

-Bueno, bueno. Sigues teniendo problemas para seguir las reglas, ¿no es así, laddie?

Removí mi mano de la tierra, limpiando ésta con la capa. Los niños me apuntaban con flechas, ésta vez pude notar las puntas color negruzcas que indicaban estar impregnadas de veneno.

-¿Qué quieres Peter?- cuestioné antes de que volviese a hablar. Me levanté, sacudiéndome un poco. Aprecié como los chicos tensaban las cuerdas de sus arcos.-Sabes que no moriré, así el veneno llegue a mi corazón. Y eso tú ya lo conocías –guardé unos segundos silencio. Mi mirada se clavó en la suya, no podía leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero si me di cuenta que la oscuridad en su corazón había ganado terreno, ¿por qué sucedía?

-¿No lo sabes?- Cuestionó. Me agaché para tomar una pequeña rama rota en el suelo. Peter arqueó una ceja al percatarse de la condición de mi mano derecha y las dificultades que tenía para empuñar el mango del arma pues no era más madera, se había vuelto una espada. Me aparecí frente a él, aprovechando la pequeña distracción.

Lo empujé con mi mano izquierda con fuerza, acorralándolo contra un árbol mientras el filo de la espada rozaba su cuello.

Peter me miró con enojo pero luego una risa se escapó de sus labios, una divertida pero llena de maldad.

–Si tienes un arma, úsala con sabiduría- empecé, su risa cesó. Su mirada me perforó. –Pero si te atreves a lanzar el primer golpe, asegúrate de estar listo para recibir uno en respuesta- Su sonrisa se fue borrando gradualmente conforme mi espada hacía un poco de presión. –No soy tu enemiga, Peter- musité tras ver como tragaba en seco al no abandonar su mirada. Me aparté de él, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. –Creo en ti.

Su ceño fruncido se acentúo más cuando dejé caer la espada al suelo.

-¿Pan?- un niño cortó el silencio, esperando las órdenes de su líder. El aludido se alejó del árbol, dando unos pasos hacia mí. Alzó su mano, dejando en claro que no atacaran.

El ambiente se tensó tanto que incluso un cuchillo podría haberlo cortado. Dejé caer mi capa, como el primer encuentro que tuvimos hace tiempo. Peter alzó la barbilla, siguiendo cada mínimo movimiento que daba. Había levantado un muro interno, su mirada se había oscurecido al punto de que sus ojos esmeraldas habían perdido su brillo. -¿Qué haces?- cuestionó con cierta rabia en la voz.

-Nada- Me encogí de hombros. –Esperando- añadí. Miré a los niños perdidos más tensos que antes y me di cuenta que el resto de los niños, que me estaban buscando en el norte y sur, ahora también se encontraban con nosotros.

-¿Acaso tú...?- La voz de Pan, su aliento rozando mi rostro, provocó que girara la cabeza en su dirección. Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí. Su mano voló a mi muñeca derecha, alzándola frente a mis ojos. -¿... no has tenido suficiente?

-Yo creo- Mi voz sonó tranquila a pesar del daño que me hacía. Su presión contra mi piel aumentaba el daño que producía el veneno. –Y no dejaré de hacerlo, Pan. Si quieres encerrarme en una caja nuevamente... no te detendré, estoy cansada de luchar... -"contra la oscuridad que ha crecido por mi culpa en ti"- ...contra el líder de los niños perdidos. Realmente disfruté jugar contigo- añadí después de que no me interrumpiese o agregara nada. –Pero he tenido suficiente-

-Tú no eres quien decide cuando abandonas el juego que comenzaste, tú estás en mi isla- El tono de su voz incrementaba con cada palabra, su rostro acercándose al mío hasta rozar nuestras narices. En sus ojos había una amenaza silenciosa. –Y todo lo que hay en ella me pertenece-

Su agarre era fuerte y decidido. Miré su mano, la voz del chico me provocaba escalofríos. – ¿Eso quieres?- mascullé colocando mi mano libre sobre la suya, la cual sostenía mi muñeca. –Yo no lo creo- susurré en su oído, para que solo fuera escuchada por la persona que estaba en frente mío. Me separé un poco de él, su agarre se había suavizado un poco, al menos ahora no me hacía más daño. –Éste no eres tú, Peter. Yo realmente lo siento

Su mirada se suavizó, el brillo en sus ojos esmeralda apareció momentáneamente. Me soltó con brusquedad antes de apartarse. -¡Félix!

El rubio se abrió paso entre los niños perdidos. El adolescente agarró mis muñecas y las juntó detrás de mi espalda, atándolas con una cuerda. Hice una mueca de dolor, alcé el rostro para ver al chico de ojos esmeralda, su mirada era todo un poema.

-Llévala al campamento y métela en la caja- El castaño se fue con la mitad de los chicos. La otra mitad nos escoltaron de vuelta al campamento.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos cuando Félix logró que entrara en la caja de bambú. Jugué con la manzana que me había dado. –Come.

Miré de reojo a chico. Sonreí y alcé ambas cejas. Le di el primer mordisco y cerré los ojos, disfrutando su sabor. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que comí algo? En menos de un minuto la manzana había desaparecido, lo que provocó que se abriese mi apetito. –Gracias.

Ladeé el rostro para verle. Le observé detenidamente, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. El chico asintió y cerró la puerta de la pequeña prisión, puso el seguro y se levantó. Le seguí con la mirada, en silencio. El adolescente empezó a subir la caja. Me mordí el labio inferior. -¿Félix?- La caja dejó de moverse. –No te culpo. No digo que no me sintiera traicionada y enojada contigo en un principio, pero... no te culpo, al menos no más. De estar en tu posición posiblemente hubiera escapado también, lamento haberte dejado solo. Fui egoísta.

Hubo un momento en que la caja subió un poco más y después se detuvo. El chico aseguró la cuerda antes de irse en dirección al campamento.

-Te traeré algo más al rato- Soltó sin girarse. –Pareces hambrienta, alteza- un toque de burla y diversión, casi imperceptibles, se escucharon en su voz.

-¿Lo harías?- cuestioné curiosa, con una sonrisa al notar el cambio.

Félix se giró un poco para verme; rodó los ojos, apenas y bailaron las comisuras de sus labios para formar una tímida sonrisa. Pero para mí fue suficiente, me reí suavemente. –Gracias, Félix-

Y se fue, desapareció entre la maleza. Mi corazón dio un salto de júbilo. "Y a ti también Merlín, por haberme guiado de nuevo". Cerré los ojos. Por primera vez desde que había puesto pie en aquella isla me sentía completamente tranquila.

Félix cumplió con lo prometido ya que al poco rato me había traído algo de carne, seguramente de lo que habían cazado, junto con fruta. No tardé nada en terminarme lo que me había dado. Estaba realmente feliz, pues a pesar de no haber vuelto a conversar, no se sentía el silencio incómodo y hostil de antes. "Paciencia, Rapunzel"

Al día siguiente la única visita que recibí fue del rubio trayéndome comida. No había rastros de Pan ni del resto de los niños perdidos.

La noche cayó, el día se me había antojado largo y tedioso. Para estas alturas me había roto el manga del vestido, para checar qué tanto había avanzado el veneno; las venas negruzcas habían trepado más allá de mi codo y lo habían entumecido a su paso. ¿Había avanzado aproximadamente unos dos centímetros en menos de veinticuatro horas?, sí. No me había movido ni tampoco usado magia, pero el motivo real por el cual el veneno se había empezado a mover más lento era por una simple razón: la canción. Ayer canté por la noche, lo hice por unos minutos y en voz baja, sabía que no había tenido a nadie como espectador. Me había comprado tiempo contra el veneno porque irónicamente, en un reino donde éste no corre libre, es lo que más necesitaba.

Estaba aburrida. En un principio me había asombrado el paisaje, el estar colgada en uno de los árboles más altos de la isla me daba una vista espléndida. Ahora no, podía ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz cálida, provenía del campamento. Se escuchaban gritos de júbilo y diversión a comparación del tranquilo silencio de la selva. Los tambores resonaban a un ritmo contagioso. Mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme, mi vista se nubló poco a poco. Estaba cansada.

Y pronto caí dormida.

Era irónico, había cuidado mis palabras para que Peter recordara un poco de nuestro pasado y lo único que había provocado es que me evitara, no había venido a _habla_ r conmigo.

Era el décimo día que estaba encerrada, mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Las estrellas revoloteaban en el cielo. No me sentía bien si era completamente sincera, el veneno estaba ganando territorio, no podría detenerlo por más tiempo. Faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que alcanzara mi corazón.

Quitando ese hecho podría mencionar que rara vez me sacaban para atender mis necesidades. Quizás tendría dos días que me habían llevado a un río cercano, fue extraño, ya que Félix y otros dos niños perdidos me tuvieron que acompañar; estuvieron lejos todo el tiempo, haciendo guardia para evitar que me escapara.

Y aquí estaba nuevamente, encerrada mientras le cantaba a la luna en voz baja. Las hebras de mi cabello se volvieron de un tono dorado. Pequeñas luces se desprendían de mi cuerpo como pequeñas luciérnagas. Las venillas color carbón, creadas por el veneno, retrocedían, parecían serpientes moviéndose de forma sigilosa por mi piel.

" _Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel. Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue_."

Nuevamente, solo en ese momento, me percaté de mi acompañante.

" _A lo que fue_ "

Si bien Peter no había querido hablar, se le había vuelto costumbre venir a escucharme cuando cantaba por las noches. Al principio intenté hablar con él, pero nunca obtuve respuesta, dejé de intentarlo a la tercera noche.

La luz que iluminó por un momento mí alrededor fue desapareciendo. Suspiré y dejé que mi cabeza se recargara en la pared de la caja de bambú. El dolor que tocaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo me dejaba agotada cada vez más, el sudor que cubría mi frente me indicaba que no podría detener mucho más… lo que sea que el destino me tuviera preparado.

-¿Rapunzel?

-¿Mmm?-

Silencio. Abrí los ojos con dificultad, mi respiración era lenta. Mi mirada buscó al dueño de la voz; en la misma rama donde estaba colgada la caja se encontraba el chico sentado. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más que las estrellas de la noche.

-¿Quieres hacer un trato conmigo?

Sonreí ligeramente por sus palabras. -¿De qué se trata?- cuestioné, acomodándome para mirarle mejor.

-Tú conoces que pasará si el veneno llega a tu corazón- Fruncí el ceño, mis párpados pesándome nuevamente. –No cierres los ojos- Su voz cambió a una autoritaria, asentí lentamente. Me esforcé por mantenerme atenta, pero el cansancio era demasiado. –No morirás, lo sabes. Pero si llega a tu corazón caerás a un sueño eterno, podrás escuchar pero no podrás moverte.

Le miré mal por unos momentos. –Tú eres tan cruel- Solté en voz baja. –Conoces mi pasado y luchas por querer que lo reviva una y otra vez, ¿por qué?, en el pasado solo escuchaba a madre Gothel cantar en las mañanas, y eso se repitió por años hasta que…

-¡Eso no…!- la molestia impresa en su voz me calló. Observé como se levantaba y ponía de pie en la vieja rama del árbol. –Solo…No hagas que me arrepienta- Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que apenas lo pude escuchar.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- cuestioné. –A cambio del antídoto, ¿qué deseo te concederé ésta vez?

-Tú- su voz se tornó oscura. No podía verle bien por la oscuridad.

-¿Yo?- cuestioné con un deje de diversión.

-Quédate conmigo- Masculló tras unos minutos. Parpadeé sorprendida. Mi corazón se aceleró tras escuchar sus palabras. Alcé mi rostro para toparme con su rostro a pocos centímetros de las barras de la caja. ¡Estaba volando!

Me relamí los labios. Desvié la mirada nuevamente a mis manos, estas me temblaban ligeramente; abracé mis piernas, acercándolas a mí pecho, para disimular. ¿Cómo es que yo podía tener sentimientos por una persona que me amenazaba con ser suya o tener un destino peor que la muerte?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya lo estás haciendo- Respondió burlón.

-¿Por qué?- Suspiré y me acerqué a él. Tomé con fuerza las barras de bambú que nos separaban. -¿Por qué hacer todo esto?, no me mientas- advertí, mirándole a los ojos. Pode notar como arqueaba una ceja acentuando su gesto lleno de diversión. –Sé que estuviste buscándome. Y puedo incluso pensar que estuviste siguiéndome…-

-No seas tonta

-Yo sí, lo admito- solté, ignorándole. Su sonrisa se borró. -¿Crees que fue una coincidencia encontrarte aquella noche?, esa noche que mirabas las estrellas de forma tan anhelante. De manera egoísta me aparecí ahí porque sabía que te casarías…

-Espera, ¿qué?

Sonreí de forma ladina. –No estuviste siendo egoísta, Pan. Pero bien, necesito pensarlo, ¿sabes?

-¡No!, ahora no cambies el tema- respondió iracundo. Le miré, su rostro estaba completamente serio, su mirada perturbada y sus labios formaban una mueca. -¿Por qué?

-Bueno…

-¿Por qué no apareciste en ese momento?- Tragué un poco. -¡Responde!, sabes a lo que me refiero. El día de mi boda, antes... No estaba destinado a nada de eso- Pan pegó con uno de sus puños la caja de bambú, ésta apenas y se movió un poco. –Eso si fue egoísta- su voz había disminuido demasiado cuando terminó diciendo eso.

-Lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes?- cuestionó incrédulo. -¿¡Realmente lo sientes!?

Me quedé callada y luego me acerqué nuevamente. –No, abandonaste a tu hijo. ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada!

-¡No estaba destino a ser padre!

-Oh, ¿esa es la mejor excusa que puedes dar?

-¡Es la verdad!-

-No, no la es. ¡Cobarde!

-¿¡Cobarde!? No, amor- su voz se había vuelto salvaje y cortante. –No fue por los motivos que tú crees. ¡Fue por ti, maldita sea!

No, esto no se suponía que sucedería. Le miré asustada, porque definitivamente lo estaba. Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta. -¿Qué?- alcancé a cuestionar, sentía que me iba a romper. -¿Sigues jugando conmigo?

-No. Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿no es verdad?- interrumpió, su mano tocando las mías que se aferraban al bambú con fuerza. Sentí que mi mundo empezaba a dar vueltas. –Decidí arriesgar todo. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber algo sobre ti. Empecé a frecuentar el bar, tenía que mantener a mi hijo. Su madre murió al dar a luz. – Le miré, tratando de procesar cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero me sentía tan desorientada.

"No nos iba bien; los días iban pasando. Fue entonces que una noche, en el bar, mientras jugaba sigue a la dama… escuché ciertos rumores. Tú, tú estabas de visita en el bosque encantado y te habías enfrentado a Zoso, decían que le habías puesto en su lugar. Esperaba que vinieras, nunca lo hiciste, aunque no perdí las esperanzas. Salí a buscarte mientras dejaba a Rumpel con unas mujeres, Rapunzel. Y al final si te encontré pero no me reconociste y si lo hiciste, bueno… -desvió la mirada con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro- Estabas buscando algo, removiendo la tierra, alzaste la mirada y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Solo recuerdo despertar fuera de la casa, mi hijo me estaba zarandeando. Unas noches después a mi hijo le habían dado una habichuela, llegamos a ésta isla. Lo dejé todo, me arriesgué por ti. ¡Dejé ir a mi propio hijo!, no tenía certeza de nada, pero aun así lo dejé ir.

"Para eso hice un trato con el único habitante de la isla. Juventud y poder. Tiempo indefinido para encontrarte y cumplir la promesa que te hice. ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

-Estás loco- murmuré, retirando mi mano de las suyas. -¿Cómo puedes dejar a un niño solo?, ¿esperas que me sienta bien con eso?

-No. ¿Por qué crees que me llamo Peter Pan?, Rumpel tenía un muñeco…-

Un recuerdo me llegó como flash, la noche en que fui a buscarlo y aquel pequeño niño asustado se aferraba, como si su vida dependiera de ello, a un muñeco con traje azul y sin rostro.

-La sombra iba a visitarle por las noches, a buscarle e informarme cómo estaba-

-Mentiroso, nunca vi eso, ¡lo dejaste solo!, ¿cómo pudiste?-

Estaba acabando con su paciencia, así que decidí morder mi lengua. La mirada que me envió me dejó helada. –La misma sombra que te informó que él se había quedado solo y se aseguró de ablandar tu corazón para que lo fueras a comprobar. Y lo hiciste, pero no solo eso… te quedaste año tras año hasta asegurarte de estar con alguien que lo quisiera. Me puedes decir, ¿por qué?

Mi corazón se achicó. ¿La persona que me había entregado aquel mensaje de verdad había sido sombra?, ¿lo planeó de aquella forma tan meticulosa?

-Porque me recordó a cuando me abandonaron por juventud- murmuré sincera.

-Es, de alguna manera, la única forma segura que tenía para que fueras por él.

Negué y me llevé las manos al rostro. Me sentía bloqueada.

-Lamento no sentirlo. Pero incluso ahora creo que Rumpel no pudo haber crecido con alguien mejor; confió en ti.

Mi rostro se hundió en mis brazos. Haciéndome ovillo. –No, yo lo siento-

-¿Mmm?

No podía cambiar el pasado, y realmente me arrepentía. De forma indirecta había sido la persona que le había arrebatado al pequeño Rumpelstinski a su padre, le había hecho sufrir y yo había sido testigo de las noches que lloraba en mis brazos. Sí, pudo superarlo pero la cicatriz que quedó en su corazón, ni por mil veces que le cantara nanas iba a desaparecer.

No era buena persona, lo supe desde hace años. Más no calculaba qué tan alto era el grado a pagar por las decisiones que tomaba y cómo éstas podrían afectar a otros.

Más tampoco podía cambiar el pasado llegado a éste punto, mi precio a pagar era cargar con ello el resto de mi existencia, como muchas otras cosas. Sí, me afectaba porque le había fallado a un pequeño niño inocente que había depositado su confianza en mí desde el primer minuto y su cariño había llegado incluso a ablandar mi corazón. ¿Sería capaz de perdonarme algún día si se enteraba de la verdad?

Por otro lado, un sentimiento que me negaba rotundamente a dejar salir… me provocaba dolor de cabeza; Malcolm… no, Peter Pan, él había sacrificado absolutamente todo por mí, me había buscado cuando me negué a seguir teniendo contacto con alguien más. Cuando me escondía de él buscaba la forma de encontrarme. Y nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí. Siempre luchando, buscando un modo de…

Negué con la cabeza, dejando que todo pensamiento se fuera. No, no podía pensar así.

-¿Piensas que solo busqué una forma de mantenerme joven por vanidad?, ¿a cuántas personas has visto morir a lo largo de tu vida, amor?- interrumpió su voz aquellos pensamientos que revoloteaban en mi cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que diga?, ¿cómo debería reaccionar?. Soy humana después de todo. Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

-¿No es por eso que… alejas a todo el mundo?, ¿por eso decidiste aquel día que te encontré… pasar de mí y tratarme como un desconocido?, me reconociste, lo sé. Había trepado un árbol ese día pues temía que si me acercaba a ti desaparecerías. Decidí observarte de lejos… pero después alzaste el rostro, me miraste y…-

Alcé el rostro –Lo hice- confesé, pasando una mano por mi cuello. –Habías crecido demasiado, verte tan de cerca… pensar qué rápido pasa el tiempo y saber que tú correrías el mismo destino que… todos aquellos a los que he querido, pero no pueden evitar abandonarme… pues el tiempo siempre gana, estamos en una carrera donde no podemos ganar-

-Nosotros podemos, juntos-

-Peter, yo no…

-Yo tienes que cargar más ese peso que llevas sola sobre tus hombros.

-No puedo-

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó enojado, ya había perdido la paciencia. Sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, pero había disfrutado más de lo que debería el tiempo que pasé con esa parte amable y sincera de él. Mi corazón sintió calidez… una que nunca antes había experimentado a pesar de la opresión que aumentaba cada vez más, además de aquel molesto revoloteo en mi estómago, parecido al aleteo de mariposas. –Confía. Es lo único que te hace falta.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. "¿No has sido lo suficiente egoísta por una vida?", pensé. No, era humana y como tal me equivocaba; además lo era, era egoísta, pero si quería confesar algo… me parecía incluso un sueño, porque sí tenía sentimientos por Peter Pan.

-Trato

* * *

N/A: Gracias por sus rr.

A _byEvilRegal4Ever123:_ ¡Hola!, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capítulo y más el pasado de éstos dos, que son algo complicados y tercos. Y Merlín aparece pues es lo que deseaba Rapunzel desde hace mucho tiempo ya que su padre al estar atrapado no puede tener comunicación constante con ella porque requiere mucha magia para llevarlo acabo. Y pues se extrañan al ser familia :´), bueno no sé si he aclarado un poco tu duda xD. Ahora vemos un poco más en el capi el POV de Peter dejando a la chica algo callada. ¡Espero de corazón que éste capítulo también te gustara!, un saludo. ¡Nos vemos el lunes, espero!, saludos.

 _Guest:_ ¡Hola!, gracias por tu RR, :33, bueno y sí, tienes muchas razón. Éstos dos tienen una relación bastante confusa y enredada. Así que costará un poco ver reacciones de los dos pues son muy cerrados con respecto al amor y más si se trata de demostrarlo. ¡Espero que te gustara éste capi!

 _Vira isinmortalitymydarlings:_ Jajaja ¡Hola!, sí, fue largo. Creo que éste mucho más. Estaba pensando en dividirlo pero creo que quedaba demasiado corto. No sé. Originalmente pensé en no plantearlo como el padre de Rumpel, pero conforme escribía simplemente me decidí a dejarlo como en la serie, al final me alegra que si te convenciera, al menos un poco, como está planteado. Jajaj. Es cierto, la historia de los dos es bastante complicada y enredado, perooo... vaya necesitaba darle un poco de drama y sí, su prometida me dio pena, no te creas xDDD, a no ser..

¡Exactamente!, todo el asunto de Nunca Jamás está ubicado en un lapso antes, incluso, que la primera temporada, ¿por qué?, pues porque en la línea del tiempo es cuando Zoso era el ser oscuro y Rumpel se convirtió en padre, hasta hace poquito.

En cuanto a tu nuevo nick me ha encantado. Y que bueno que idearas algo así, dioooos, tu historia es tan asdfghj que... En fin, ¡verás que te irá bien!; ¡Éxito en tu último examen!. Igualmente un saludo, nos vemos en el siguiente!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. En mi perfil podrán encontrar links para ver el video del fic.

Los quiere

BCM


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:Los personajes de OUAT no son míos yo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba de lleno en la caja de bambú. Me estiré de forma perezosa en el espacio que podía y mi vista voló rápidamente a mi brazo, no había más restos del veneno dentro de mí, había sanado completamente.

Tomé el frasquillo vació donde quedaban unas gotas de aquel líquido transparente que me había sanado, dejé que la última gota se deslizara por el recipiente hasta caer en mi dedo índice. La visión de una pequeña cascada oculta en algún lado de la isla apareció como un flash en mi cabeza.

Tapé el frasco y lo dejé a un lado. Abrí la puerta de bambú y ahora si aproveché para quitar lo entumecido de mi cuerpo.

Había pedido tiempo y espacio después de que Peter me entregara el antídoto cuando acepté su trato. La noche anterior bajó la caja hasta tocar el suelo y le quitó el seguro. "Creó en ti" había dicho con seguridad y seriedad antes de perderse entre la maleza.

Aquella noche después de beberme el antídoto y con ello provocar que todos mis sentidos volvieran en sí pude notar un pequeño, posiblemente insignificante, cambió en la isla. Polvillo de duende, se podía distinguir por los destellos que nacían de las flores más altas de distintos árboles distribuidos por la isla.

 _Creó en ti._

Él había dicho eso antes de marcharse, y yo se lo había afirmado antes de ser enviada a la caja nuevamente.

-Su alteza-

Me giré hacia aquella voz que provenía de mis espaldas. -¿Félix?- El chico de cabellos rubios apareció entre la oscuridad. Pues a pesar de que el sol iluminaba ciertas zonas de selva, no tocaba cada rincón de ella. –Buenos días.

El adolescente me entregó el desayuno que no dudé en aceptar, estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada y con el dolor matándome por días podrían abrir el apetito de uno. –Gracias- murmuré tras darle el último mordisco a la manzana. El chico asintió y estiró uno de sus brazos donde colgaba una prenda. Arqueé una ceja al verla y la tomé, para mi sorpresa, era mi capa achocolatada que había dejado atrás cuando me habían acorralado los niños perdidos.

La pasé detrás de mi espalda con un fluido y delicado movimiento. Félix dio un paso adelante y me ayudó a abrocharla. –Algunos hábitos nunca mueren- solté riéndome pues el chico siempre había hecho lo mismo en el país de las maravillas. El rubio sonrió de forma ladina.

-¿Vendrás al campamento?

Le miré unos segundos y ladeé el rostro, miré al suelo pensativa. –Ya que solías ser mi consejero. ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

-Yo…- Alcé el rostro, topándome con sus ojos grises. -Pan me dio un hogar, Rapunzel- contestó un poco incómodo y con seriedad. –Cuando te marchaste, bueno… -hubo vacilación, le miré con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Está prohibido hablar de nuestro pasado, su alteza…

Coloqué ambas manos en sus hombros, con delicadeza. -¿Entonces qué tal si veo?, no estarías rompiendo las reglas de tu líder. –

Félix me miró unos segundos, nuestras miradas se conectaron. –Pan me ofreció un hogar, un nuevo comienzo. Sería mentira si te dijera que no me alegré, todo se había vuelto tan gris sin ti.

-Vaya, ¿tanto me extrañabas?- cuestioné mientras le guiñaba. Si era sincera aquello me había atravesado, me había ido de Wonderland para checar al pequeño Rumpel… pero entonces, ¿sería coincidencia que Félix se hubiese encontrado a Pan y acabado aquí?, no lo creía posible. Si lo que me había dicho Peter la noche pasada era verdad, la sombra pudo haberle informado de los acontecimientos ocurridos después de mi partida del país de las maravillas, y con el rubio de su lado… el líder de los chicos perdidos pudo haber obtenido información gratuita mía a cambio de otorgarle al chico un hogar donde no se sintiera solo y no tuviera que atender responsabilidades que en el fondo no quería. Tampoco es como si me permitiese ver en su pasado, me había cambiado de tema de forma discreta.

El joven de ojos grises arqueó una ceja mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más. Sus labios se entreabrieron, iba a contestarme, pude ver la vieja picardía y complicidad brillar en sus ojos pero no duró mucho. Negó simplemente. -¿Irás o no?- cuestionó siendo un poco seco.

-Lo siento, Félix- musité tras reflexionar unos segundos. Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina, al apretarlos con cierta frustración. Había olvidado que aquel chico aunque bien algún día fue mi amigo ahora solo era un chico perdido y su lealtad le pertenecía a otra persona. –Lo haré- asentí, diciéndolo más para mí que para la persona que estaba en frente. Al menos así le facilitaría las cosas al joven rubio.

-Genial- musitó, el chico lideró el camino conmigo pisándole los talones.

El campamento estaba relativamente vació a comparación de todos los niños perdidos que se habían divertido a la hora de cazarme; algunos de éstos chicos deambulaban por ahí jugando con palos de madera simulando que eran espadas. Los otros que no estaban en el campamento, que eran más de la mitad, no tenía idea de dónde se podrían encontrar.

En cuanto notaron mi presencia mucha de la actividad paró. –Pan no está aquí, y regresará por la noche- aseguró mi acompañante. Miré a Félix de reojo y asentí. –Puedo estar seguro que no me meterás en problemas y te comportarás, ¿cierto?

Una sonrisa divertida surcó mi rostro. –Puedes estar tranquilo que no me iré del lugar- aseguré, ladeando el rostro con travesura. Le miré mientras me mordía el labio aguantando por no sonreír. El chico me miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de suspirar.

-Sólo no los metas en problemas, sé que puedes defenderte, pero ellos aún no- me miró de forma significativa antes de alejarse, tomar un arco y unas cuantas flechas. –Tengo que hacer algo, saldré por unas horas.

Asentí, me miró e imitó mi acción. Pasó a mi lado antes de perderse nuevamente en la selva.

Y ahora me encontraba en el campamento, con miradas desconfiadas y hostiles de los residentes de aquel lugar, "¡qué divertido!", pensé con un toque de sarcasmo.

¿Dónde podría estar Pan?

Chasqueé la lengua cuando la respuesta vino a mí en pocos segundos: su sombra. La estaba buscando, tampoco había sabido nada de él los días que estuve encerrada en la caja de bambú, solo en las noches cuando me venía a ver y escuchar cantar, por lo que encajaba perfecto en mi teoría. Y si era así estaría en problemas, de nuevo.

Bueno no me preocuparía ahora por eso; alcé el rostro cuando una pequeña ráfaga rozó mi rostro, un segundo después se escuchó como la punta de la flecha se había clavado en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Me volteé ligeramente para ver a dónde había llegado dicha fecha y seguí su trayectoria para encontrar al autor de tal acto.

Un adolescente de unos dieciséis años me miraba con seriedad y de forma neutral. Hubo un silencio que no duró demasiado tiempo pues los chicos corearon un "uh" para provocarme. Sonreí de forma ladina, me acerqué al árbol donde tenía clavado la flecha y la saqué de ahí. Coloqué mi mano de modo que rozara el tronco. –No eres muy amable, ¿cierto?- cuestioné mientras regresaba al árbol a su estado anterior, en el cual no había sido atacado violentamente, dejándole intacto.

-Las niñas nunca han sido bienvenidas en ésta isla- contestó con molestia, mientras cargaba nuevamente el arco y tensaba la cuerda. –Solo sirven para llorar y jugar con sus muñecas.

Me giré con una sonrisa amable. Él se había vengado por la acción que yo había cometido contra su líder en los primeros días de mí estadía en la isla, usando el mismo truco de la flecha, solo que a mí no me había si quiera rozado ésta. Le tenían una lealtad bastante fuerte a Peter.

–Bueno, eso es bastante obvio, no veo a otra chica por el lugar- solté mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba el chico. –Pero tú no me harás daño, de haberlo querido hubieras acertado-

-No me provoques, bruja.

Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros. –Si no querías que te provocara no hubieras llamado mi atención en primer lugar- reflexioné, mientras golpeaba ligeramente la flecha contra mi mejilla de forma distraída. –Así que deduzco están aburridos.

-¿Y ahora una niñita tonta nos dirá que puede seguir el ritmo de los niños perdidos?- uno de los que nos habían encerrado en un círculo había hablado. El chico que lo hizo tendría unos trece o catorce años, había echado los hombros para atrás y parecía que su pecho se había inflado después de hablar. Alzó la barbilla y me miró con superioridad.

-Puedo intentar, ¿tú eres?-

-Will- soltó con una media sonrisa que me recordó a la de su líder. Sonreí.

-Mmm para mí tienes más cara de Presuntuoso- susurré divertida.

-¡Presuntuoso!- corearon tras unas risitas.

-¡No, que me llamo Will!- soltó molesto.

-¡Presuntuoso, presuntuoso!

-Basta- ordenó el primer muchacho que me había amenazado discretamente con aquella flecha. -¿Te crees muy lista, no?- el chico se acercó a mí. Yo simplemente ladeé el rostro. -¿Realmente quieres jugar?, hagámoslo. Jugaremos tiro al blanco.

Suspiré, no quería meterme en líos, más al parecer ya había abierto mi boca sin pensar. Un juego sería la manera perfecta de vengarse de forma limpia y el chico sería visto, a los ojos del resto, como alguien superior.

-¡Cobarde!, llorona, niñita

Rodeé los ojos ante las palabras que soltaban los niños. –Bien, bien. Jugaré- acepté. El adolescente asintió y ordenó llamar a uno de los chicos, quien traía un arco y sus respectivas flechas. Este vino apurado con el rostro lleno de emoción y excitación por el espectáculo que iba a presenciar.

-Tú serás el juez y decidirás quién es el ganador.

El niño asintió fervientemente mientras me entregaba lo que traía en manos.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?- cuestioné mientras me acomodaba el carcaj de las flechas improvisado.

-No hay reglas, ¡esto es Nunca Jamás!- soltó burlón siguiendo mis movimientos. –El que quede al final de pie es el ganador.

-¿En estar de pie?-

-Sí, nosotros seremos el blanco del otro. ¡A jugar!

¿Qué clase de juegos eran éstos? Tomé una bocanada de aire y salí corriendo, escondiéndome detrás de un árbol. ¿Se suponía que debería dejarlo ganar?, estaba harta de experimentar dolor pero mucho más de provocarle éste a otras personas. Me mordí la lengua, eso debí hacer antes de aceptar ésta ridiculez.

" _Sólo no los metas en problemas, sé que puedes defenderte, pero ellos aún no_ "

Las palabras de Félix rebotaron en mi cabeza en ese preciso momento. ¿No se sabían defender, en serio?, con éste tipo de juegos dudaba mucho que no aprendieran, pero no era la manera.

Suspiré y escuché el silbido del viento al ser cortado por el paso de una flecha, misma que se clavó en el árbol donde me ocultaba. Miré a mí alrededor. " _Piensa, Rapunzel, piensa. No puedes lastimar al chico, pero tampoco quieres que te clave flechas como si fueras un vil muñeco de vudú, ¿cierto?"._

-Okay, hagámoslo- murmuré en voz baja. Di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta pasar a refugiarme en un árbol cercano. La flecha rozó mi cabello, mi respiración era agitada. Tomé la oportunidad de rodear un poco el tronco para ver que estaba cargando su arco, tomé la oportunidad y corrí camuflajéandome entre los árboles, los niños perdidos le decían mi ubicación conforme me iba moviendo.

¡Ahí!

Me deshice de mi capa, dejándola caer en la carrera. Me estaba siendo estorbosa y solo alentaba mi paso. Tomé a prisa una flecha y la cargué, apunté hacia el cielo y solté la cuerda. La flecha salió disparada. En ese momento una flecha pasó por mi costado, haciéndole un corte a mi vestido y a mi piel.

-Ríndete y seré piadoso contigo- murmuró el chico, jamás se había cambiado de posición. Ladeé el rostro. –Suelta el arco- ordenó, hice lo que me pidió y me miró con desprecio. –Tan…

-Muévete- solté con voz fuerte. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Cuidado!- soltó uno de ellos. El chico en vez de hacer lo que había dicho se giró al que había gritado y señalaba en lo alto mi flecha que caía en picado, el joven alzó el rostro para mirar aquello que llamaba la atención de sus compañeros. El niño cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Alcé la mano en el momento en que la flecha iba a perforar la cabeza del adolescente, parando su trayecto, dejándola suspendida en el aire.

Hubo silencio por un momento, el adolescente que estaba en el suelo abrió los ojos al no sentir el dolor invadir su cuerpo. Miró alrededor mientras me acercaba a él. Me senté en frente suyo y tomé la flecha con mi mano derecha.

-Trampa- musitaron algunos. Me giré para observarlos y los que habían hablado se callaron.

-Creo que es un empate- me giré nuevamente para ver al joven. –Ambos estamos en el suelo, ¿no es así?- cuestioné dejando la flecha en el suelo. El chico negó y se levantó tras un bufido. Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. –Tú dijiste: El que quede al final de pie es el ganador, ¿no es cierto?, los dos estuvimos en el suelo al final.

-No quiero tu compasión, bruja-

-Vale, podrías ser un poco más creativo- le provoqué al escuchar de nuevo que me decía "bruja"; no me moví. –Tú eres realmente bueno con el arco, es cierto. Posiblemente eres uno de los favoritos de Pan a la hora de ir a cazar. Cada persona es mejor en una cosa que otra, eso debo admitirlo- musité, pasando mi mano por mi costado, sanándome.

El adolescente se movió incómodo. -¿Por qué no usaste tu magia?, no había reglas…

-Quería que tuviéramos las mismas oportunidades- contesté sincera, me levanté y sacudí –No me gusta abusar de ello, toda magia conlleva un precio y no tengo la necesidad de usarla todo el tiempo.

El chico frunció el ceño, estiré mi mano hacia su dirección.

-Mira, lamento causarte tantos problemas…

-No tienes por qué disculparte en Nunca Jamás-

-¿Si?, bueno aun así lo siento- ladeé el rostro –Voy a hacer las paces contigo, y con quien quiera. No soy su enemiga- dije pensándolo un poco _"…por ahora, ya que no sé qué tan cierto sean las palabras de Peter_ ".

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-No dejé que la cabeza te perforara-

El chico me miró con duda, pensando en lo que había dicho. Estiró su mano. –Bien, pero debes enseñarme el truco… que acabas de hacer.

-¿El de la flecha?- cuestioné divertida. El chico asintió y yo sonreí. –Vale.

El adolescente pelirojo sonrió tímido y tomó mi mano, estrechándola con fuerza. –Bien, soy Slightly

-Un gusto, Li- el chico arrugó la nariz cuando escuchó como le llamé. -¿No tienen tareas asignadas?, no quiero meterlos en problemas.

Los chicos reaccionaron y se fueron, quedaron dos, los que estaban jugando con espadas me miraban de forma insistente. Me acerqué al lugar donde se encontraban, uno de ellos se fue corriendo en cuanto estuve a un metro de distancia.

El otro alzó el rostro para verme directo a los ojos. Me agaché para quedar a su altura. –No tengo miedo- soltó de pronto, asentí a lo que decía.

-Eso me parece bien-

El niño me miró de forma desconfiada. –De verdad- repitió. Miré que sus manos se volvían puños. –Antes de irme a dormir una persona me contaba historias sobre ti, no te pareces a nada de eso- reflexionó, asentí nuevamente. Deduje que "una persona" era su madre o su padre, pero tenía prohibido mencionar eso.

-¿Y…?

-Sólo quería dejar las cosas en claro; estoy un poco decepcionado, no eres un monstruo- soltó mientras una mano suya viajaba hasta rozar mí rostro. –No te pareces al "coco", esa vieja silueta oscura con ojos esmeraldas que se convierten en carmesí y menos tienes dientes afilados. –Soltó al tiempo que, con ambas manos, jalaba las comisuras de mis labios para comprobarlo -Te pareces a esas muñecas que llevaban las niñas pero… poco arreglada-Ladeé el rostro, aguantando la risa, ¿acababa de decirme fea? Frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué te creció tanto el cabello?

Le sonreí un poco pero mi mirada se desvió a su antebrazo desnudo, tenía una cicatriz muy fea. Tomé su muñeca y la jalé un poco hacia mí. -¿Dreamshade?- cuestioné viendo como apenas se empezaban a formar las venillas oscuras que nacían de la herida.

El chico hizo una mueca y asintió. –Pan no te ha dado el antídoto- afirmé y negué. -¿Por qué?

-Jugábamos tiro al blanco y perdí-

-¿y entonces?

-Bueno, la flecha tenía dreamshade, como perdedor o es tomar el antídoto después de visitar la aldea delos Picaninny o dejar que el veneno llegué aquí- soltó, señalando su corazón.

-Mmm, ¿y por qué no has ido a ésta aldea?

-No sé dónde está, Pan nunca nos ha dejado acercarnos. Podría pasar días en la selva y terminar solo- musitó, pateando una roca inexistente. –Prefiero quedarme con mi familia los días que pueda

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina al apretarlos entre sí. –Vámonos- solté extendiendo mi mano, no estaba de acuerdo en que el chico tuviera que morir por culpa de una tontería, es más ¿cuántos no lo habrán hecho por eso? Estar estancado por mucho tiempo en un lugar puede volver loco a cualquiera, llevándole a cometer actos que oscurecen el alma de una persona.

-No puedes, es decir no puede ir ningún niño perdido con él- afirmó el chico que se había ido hace rato. Traía mi capa entre sus manos. Se acercó vacilante y la colocó en mis hombros, la abroche y asentí en su dirección en señal de gratitud.

-No soy un niño perdido- solté divertida –Además, ¿no habían dicho que en ésta isla no existían las reglas?- cuestioné, ambos se miraron entre sí. –Mira, puede que no confíes en mí, pero soy tu única opción para que te quedes con tu familia por más tiempo, ¿no quieres eso?

El chico asintió. Le sonreí de forma amable.

-Tootles…- el chico que me entregó la capa le miró consternado.

-Regresaremos, sin magia, para que no haya objeciones de ningún tipo

-¿objeciones?

-Mmm… protestas contra Tootles-

-Oh- el segundo asintió. –Te cubriré, hermano

-Gracias- soltó el niño, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Vámonos antes de que empiece a atardecer- Miré a mi alrededor y los chicos que nos habían estado vigilando desviaron rápido la mirada, tomé la mano del pequeño aunque éste hiciera una mueca por el gesto. Nos internamos en la selva.

-¿Cómo sabes a dónde ir?- cuestionó después de estar un rato caminando. Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-Aún no lo sé- solté con sinceridad, el niño paró de andar en el instante en que me escuchó. –Ten un poco de fe-

-¿Qué?- estaba incrédulo, se le había escapado la sangre del rostro.

-Sólo quería alejarme un tanto del campamento, no quería que nos siguieran- señalé a nuestras espaldas, no habíamos dejado rastro alguno.

El chico abrió un poco la boca más no dijo nada. Me agaché y coloqué una mano sobre la tierra, el otro brazo lo estiré en frente mío. –No te vayas a asustar si sientes un ligero empujón- advertí. Al menos, con la salida del líder podría terminar el mapa.

Me centré y una oleada de magia salió disparada, más veloz que la última vez, empujando al niño perdido cuando la rozo. Una luz verde apareció frente a mi mano suspendida, un mapa de la isla en cuarta dimensión. El chico se acercó para ver mejor.

-¿Esto es… Nunca Jamás?-

Asentí, dejando que mi poder llegase a cada rincón de la isla. Cerré los ojos para enfocarme mucho mejor, la magia se intensificó al estar concentrada y en mis cinco sentidos. Al abrir los ojos, minutos después, el mapa estaba completo.

Había puntos rojos distribuidos por el mapa. Señalé uno dorado el cual indicaba mí posición. –Estamos aquí- musité, luego señalé un punto exactamente opuesto en la isla.-Y necesitamos llegar acá- solté, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Sería un largo viaje.

-Está bastante lejos. ¡Oh, puedo ver las tiendas de los indios!- comentó emocionado cuando hice zoom al mapa con un movimiento de mano.

-Mejor apurarnos antes de que se nos haga de noche-

El chico asintió y el mapa se convirtió en una explosión de destellos que al tocar el suelo se volvieron pisadas que empezaron a guiar el camino. Este viaje no lo emprenderíamos en unas horas. Me quejé en mi fuero interno, estaría en problemas con Félix, con aquel chico que estaba cubriendo al pequeño Tootles y sobretodo con Peter Pan.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó el pequeño, diciendo lo que yo pensaba desde hace unas horas. Ya estaba cayendo el sol y nosotros apenas habíamos parado para descansar. El chico sacó una cuchilla en cuanto escucharon unos ruidos. Se llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

Ladeé el rostro y observé como un conejo salía de su escondite. El niño perdido salió corriendo tras de él y se terminó tropezando en su carrera contra el veloz animal.

Me acerqué a él a paso tranquilo. -¿Estás bien?

El suelo fue la víctima de la furia del niño pues le pegaba a discreción con su puño, estaba frustrado y enojado. –No puedo hacer nada bien. ¡No puedo!, soy un cobarde

Suspiré y me hinqué a su lado. –Hey, Tootles- le llamé, pero seguía diciendo pestes de él. –Tootles- canturreé. Nada. -¡Tootles!

El chico paró y alzó la mirada. -¿Qué?

-El suelo no tiene la culpa de tus berrinches- reproché, mirando cómo había sido masacrado por la furia del niño. –Además, no eres un cobarde, simplemente uno no nace sabiendo-

-¡Lo soy!, se supone que debería ir yo solo…

-Más bien fuiste inteligente- Tomé su mano, levantándome para que él hiciera lo mismo. –Preferiste estar con tu familia a pesar del dolor físico que eso conllevaba, era una misión suicida salir tú solo y perderte en la isla, ¿no lo crees?, para mi eres valiente, ya que elegiste la opción correcta a pesar del precio que eso conllevaba, no cualquiera lo hace.

El chico se levantó con un intento de sonrisa a pesar de sus ojos vidriosos.

-A veces las decisiones más difíciles son las que definen quienes somos y a pesar de que sean las correctas no siempre nos hacen sentir mejor- le jalé un poco para seguir avanzando- Además, he encontrado algo- musité mientras le pasaba una manzana.

El chico la mordió tras un segundo y empezó a caminar. –No la encontraste- acusó. Yo sonreí.

-Claro que sí-

-Mentirosa-

Le miré mal y estiré mi mano libre. –Dámela, no necesitas la comida de una mentirosa

-No- soltó enfurruñado, dando una mordida más grande, luego me la tendió. Yo me reí.

-Gracias, pero no- dije divertida.

Me sacó la lengua y prosiguió con su labor de devorarse la manzana. Su mano se aferró con firmeza a la mía y yo asentí de forma imperceptible.

Al poco rato paramos pues cayó la noche, el pequeño se había quedado dormido. Di un mordisco a la carne. Le había enseñado a usar el arco al niño y él, en agradecimiento, había pedido que esperara; al rato traía con él un animal con unas cuantas flechas clavadas.

Miré el fuego danzar frente a mis ojos, pronto recibiría visitas. No es que pudiese ver el futuro, pero lo tenía en claro, ya que el campamento se había quedado completamente vació y aquellos puntos rojos que se proyectaban en mi cabeza seguían nuestros pasos, más les llevábamos una buena distancia de ventaja.

Dejé que el chico descansara en la falda de mi vestido. Jugueteé con las hebras de su cabello, pasando mis dedos en ellos, peinándole con los mismos.

Observé su brazo, el veneno había avanzado notoriamente. Suspiré y me mordí mi labio inferior. A éste paso jamás llegaríamos a tiempo, era una misión suicida lo que pedía Pan a los niños; ni aunque estos fuesen rápidos llegarían a la mitad del camino, el veneno terminaría llegando antes a su corazón por el constante movimiento.

¿Pero por qué la necedad de ir hasta la dichosa aldea, era porque estaba lejos?, no tenía sentido.

Dejé el cabello de tootles en paz y mi mano acarició el brazo del chico. Un hechizo de sanación no sería suficiente para alentar el paso del veneno.

Y empecé a cantar nuevamente aquella noche. Las luces volvieron a salir de mi cuerpo, girando en torno al niño. El tono dorado de mi cabello resplandeció nuevamente.

Las venillas negras danzaron y el veneno se alejó de la luz como si le temiese. El chico abrió un poco los ojos, con una de sus manos trató de alcanzar una de las luces que se evaporó al contacto. -¿Rapunzel?

Le miré con ojos tiernos antes de parar. –Todo está bien-

-Tienes una linda voz-

-Gracias-

Tootles, con sus ojos achocolatados, y sus cejas un tanto pobladas las frunció en cuanto abrió un poco más los ojos. –Estás pálida

-Estoy bien-

-No, no lo pareces-

Me encogí de hombros. –Si estás tan despierto como para percatarte de ello entonces podemos seguir avanzando.

-¿Dormiste?

-Solo esperaba a que despertaras- No había dormido, no lo necesitaba realmente. Bueno, quizás ahora sí. Consumir tanto poder, porque era un gasto increíble de energía al cantar para sanar, me no dejaba agotada… pero hacerlo todos los días terminaba por llevarme al límite; era un mecanismo de protección, por decirlo de alguna forma, pues así uno no se excedía con ello.

-Oh- saltó, percatándose apenas de nuestras posiciones. La sangre subió a su rostro. –Prosigamos entonces-

Me levanté y asentí. El chico tomó una antorcha improvisada y la prendió con el fuego de la fogata, desaparecí la última en cuanto tuvimos luz para guiarnos por la selva.

El niño se fue guiando por mi magia mientras yo le pisaba los talones.

-Soñé que podía volar- comentó después de un rato de andar caminando por la oscuridad con cierta torpeza.

-¿Si?-

-Ajá, hace mucho que no soñaba Rapunzel- sus pasos se volvieron vacilantes. –Solo habían pesadillas.

-Oh, ¿y por qué sientes que soñaste bien ésta noche?

No me contestó, pude ver como sus orejas se tornaron levemente rojas. Me reí para mis adentros más una sonrisa se me escapó.

-Espera un segundo- Me paré, mi vista voló hacia los árboles más altos. -¿Sabes qué se necesita para volar, Tootles?

-¡Claro!, todo el mundo lo sabe. Fe, confianza y polvillo de duende; claro pero uno no encuentra el último ingrediente desde hace tiempo- lo meditó y luego negó, seguramente por pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza. –Y pensar en cosas lindas.

-Mmm-

-¿Por qué?- Su andar se detuvo, se giró para observarme con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijese que hay polvillo de duende?

-Que has perdido la cabeza-

Rodeé los ojos. –Fe y confianza, Tootles- le recordé, me acerqué a uno de los árboles más próximos. Y coloqué una mano en el viejo tronco, cerré los ojos y visualicé las flores que resplandecían en las ramas más altas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que allí arriba podremos encontrar polvillo?

Asentí, le miré de reojo. –Pero está demasiado alto- Solté con sutileza, alejándome unos pasos para contemplarlo. El chico tomó una gran bocanada de aire y me tendió la antorcha.

-Fe y confianza, eres valiente Tootles-

Arqueé una ceja, sostuve la antorcha mientras miraba como el niño empezaba a trepar sin mucho esfuerzo mientras repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras.

-¡Tootles!

-¡Estoy bien!- respondió tras haber perdido el equilibrio y estar próximo a caerse.

" _Solo un pequeño empujón, Rapunzel_ " Alcé la mano y dejé que una llamarada de fuego celeste subiera progresivamente hasta alcanzar al pequeño y alumbrar su camino. El chico lanzó una exclamación de asombro y después sus movimientos se volvieron más seguros.

-Bien- murmuré por lo bajo, no dejaría que le pasara nada, pero también debía dejarlo aprender poco a poco.

Al rato lo perdí de vista pues las ramas dificultaban mi campo de visión agregando que era de noche.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó desde lo alto. -¿Ahora cómo bajo?

-¡Tootles!- me reí, divertida -¿Cuáles eran las tres reglas para volar?

-¿¡Qué!?, no estarás hablando en serio-

-Claro que sí, ¡volvamos ese sueño tuyo realidad, juntos- alenté

-¡No puedo!

-Claro que sí. ¡Acabas de trepar un árbol y alcanzar ese polvillo por cuenta propia. ¡Confía en ti, yo lo hago!-

No escuché nada en respuesta, miré con cierta preocupación el árbol, pero no se oía el crujir de las ramas.

-¡WOHO!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por el grito. -¿Tootles?-

-¡Estoy volando, Rapunzel!

Sonreí emocionada, el chico estaba envuelto en un resplandor verduzco. Cuanto tocó el suelo traía en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Traía en su puño un poco más de polvillo, el cual roció en mí. Le miré divertida y pensé… pensé en mi padre.

Mis pies dejaron de tocar la superficie, en cuanto nos elevamos, por la ventisca la antorcha se apagó. –Llegaremos más rápido de ésta forma-

Las pisadas que antes nos marcaban el camino ahora habían tomado forma de nube que tomó la misma tarea de guiarnos. El pasó al que volábamos era un poco torpe, esto era nuevo para mí. Empujé al niño dejando que éste atravesara una nube que nos habíamos topado. El viento casi no soplaba en la isla pero podía sentirlo cálido a pesar de la altura y la velocidad a la que íbamos.

El niño de cabellos rizados apareció nuevamente, riéndose. -¡Hey!

Le guiñé y avancé más rápido. Como respuesta me gané que me empezara a llamar por mi nombre mucho más fuerte e insistente.

-Lento- Bromeé con él en cuanto me dio alcance.

Él me sacó la lengua, iba arriba de mí. Tomó impulso y me dejó atrás. Aproveché aquella acción para rozar unas cuantas copas de los árboles y rociarme con más polvillo de duende. Tomé un bonche y llegué hasta el chico. -¡Hey!

El volteó y en ese momento le lancé el polvillo. El chico cerró los ojos antes del impacto, estornudando poco después.

-¡Rapunzel!

Me reí y alcancé a la nube. -¡Te dije que eras lento!

Cuando llegamos a la superficie, después de un par de minutos volando, nos encontrábamos en un bosque el cual se veía mucho más oscuro que la selva.

-Ten cuidado- previne tomando su muñeca para jalarlo hacia mí. Caminé colocándome la capucha; se escuchan tambores y unos cuantos gritos. -¿Por qué Pan quería que vinieses acá?

El chico tomó mi mano con fuerza. –La marca de Pan.

Le miré arqueando una ceja. -¿Eh?

Frunció el ceño y suspiro. –Rapunzel, te prometo que el viaje no será en vano- Me soltó, armándose de valor.

Nos adentramos al pueblo de los habitantes de Nunca Jamás, en cuanto algunos indios nos vieron nos amenazaron con lanzas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Venimos a ver a su jefe- contestó el niño perdido. –Órdenes de Pan.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, nos escoltaron hasta el centro del lugar. Una enorme hoguera con personas bailando a su alrededor, con sus caras pintadas y vestidos en pieles.

-Hao- el jefe indio, con su penacho de hermosas plumas se levantó de su asiento. El baile se detuvo, las numerosas miradas nos taladraban. Miré de reojo al chico que se encontraba a mi lado, él dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Vengo a por la marca de Pan-

El jefe indio alzó ambas cejas al mismo tiempo. Tootles mostró su brazo lastimado y el jefe asintió al comprobar la herida.

-Tigrilla-

Una joven de aproximadamente quince años se levantó del suelo. Era morena y linda; me mordí el labio inferior, en Nunca Jamás no se suponía que no se permitían chicas, pensé con un retintín de celos. No porque estuviera otra chica, sino porque… Peter no le había comentado nada, ni Félix.

La chica tenía un envase rudimentario en sus manos. Tigrilla hundió su pulgar y con éste hizo dos líneas horizontales en las mejillas del niño perdido, una en cada lado. Me llegó un olor dulzón, moras; me relamí los labios y desvíe la mirada.

-¿Es todo?- cuestionó el chico de cabellos rizados.

El jefe asintió y en cuanto nos dispusimos a marcharnos, uno de ellos tomó mi muñeca.

-¿Qué…?- empecé pero me interrumpió el jefe indio.

-El intercambio-

-¿Qué intercambio?- Tootles me jaló hacia él.

-El trato es la marca de Pan por algo que aprecies, es la forma en que demuestras la total lealtad hacia tú líder-

 _Ridículo_.

-¡Yo no aprecio a ésta chica!- soltó como acto reflejo. Fue lindo porque era su forma de defenderme, no lo fue pues lo que sucedió después provocó una tormenta.

-¿Chica?

Otro indio jaló la capucha, dejando que ésta cayera y revelara mi identidad.

-¡Es una chica!

Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y luego murmullos que fueron subiendo de tono.-¿Por qué Pan tiene a una niña..?

-Eso no te incumbe- solté un poco seria. Carraspeé un poco por mi falta de tacto. –Lo siento, ¿sucede algo malo?, yo solo vine como acompañante

-Ningún niño perdido puede venir. ¡Quítenle la marca y llévenlo al peñasco!

-Wo, nadie tocará a éste niño. No soy ninguna chica perdida- corregí. –El trato se mantiene, me quedaré

-No eres importante para mí- soltó ansioso el chico. –pero Pan me matará.

El jefe me miró con desconfianza. –Si no soy importante para ti entonces no pasará nada si me quedo aquí. La que tendrá problemas seré yo, no tú- mascullé al girarme y verlo a los ojos.

-¡Bien, la chica se queda!- anunció el jefe. Hubo gritos de euforia.

Me relamí los labios, nerviosa. –Tootles- puse ambas manos en sus hombros. –La verdadera aventura comienza ahora, creo en ti, ¿vale?, sé que regresarás pero no podrás contra todos ellos.

-Rapunzel- el chico me abrazó fortísimo antes de separarse, uno de los indios le dio un frasco al niño eso era el antídoto –Gracias por creer en mí, regresaré por ti. Lo prometo.

Asentí. –Creo, Tootles. Ahora bébete eso en cuanto tengas oportunidad-

Al chico lo escoltaron hasta salir de la aldea.

Ahora solo tenía que aguantar un poco en aquel lugar. Dejé que ellos me arrastraran a una de sus tiendas, en cuanto me giré solo me había quedado en compañía de la chica llamada Tigrilla. Sus ojos celestes se toparon con los míos.

-Bien, ¿qué haremos contigo?-

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola!

Vira: Hola :3,jajaja efectivamente. Mis vacaciones pronto terminarán pero para ese entonces ya quiero acabar con la historia y continuarla para las siguientes vacaciones xDDDD, ya cuando la quinta temporada esté completa. Sip, el capi me salió de esa forma, es de los pocos que habrá así de empalagosos, no será el último pero andarán metidos en otras cosas a partir de ahora. Te diré que a mi también me gusta bastante que Pan sea un tanto oscuro, más les debía unas cuantas explicaciones. Y bueno te puedo prometer que no será color de rosa las cosas aunque hayan hablado en el cap anterior. ¡Pero, no diré más!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola!, pues efectivamente lo fue, y creo que éste será el capítulo más largo aunque no haya salido Pan en el. 3 que bueno que lo amaras *O* y que te hayan llegado los sentimientos que traté de plasmar en palabras xD. ¡Me agrada que te gusten esos dos!, yo también les he ido agarrando cariño Sinceramente espero que te haya entretenido por el menos el capítulo. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes cvcv. En fin, ¡un saludo!

Nos vemos el miércoles.

Los quiere, BCM.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

* * *

Bailar alrededor de la fogata con diversos instrumentos sonando era demasiado relajante y te envolvía con demasiada rapidez.

Tenía un listón en mi cabeza. Mi cabello ya no parecía un nido de aves, estaba cepillado y peinado en una trenza con diversas flores silvestres colocadas cuidadosamente. El vestido caqui con la falda en corte de "v" me dejaba moverme libremente. El cinturón achocolatado que llevaba puesto me permitía sentirlo cómodo, al no estar acostumbrada a llevar ropa de ese estilo. Las botas con flequillo me dejaban saltar y girar al ritmo de la música sin temor a caerme o lastimarme con algo.

Mis manos sujetaron con fuerza las morenas de la princesa Lily. Giramos mientras bailábamos. El ambiente era muy distinto del que me había creado al principio. Ésta gente era muy humana a pesar de las condiciones en las que vivían bajo las estrictas órdenes de Peter. Además otra cosa que había sucedido es que hacía poco había sentido la llegada de alguien, pero no había sido Peter por lo que no previne a los indios.

Caí rendida, después de cenar y bailar, me quedé platicando con Tigrilla. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía de ésta forma.

-Exacto- musitó la chica, dibujando con un palito de madera en la tierra. –Aquí está el campamento de Pan, al norte- hizo un círculo en el lugar- Ahora, si sigues al sur llegarás directamente al pueblo, donde estamos nosotros- Dibujó un tótem en el lugar. –Si viajas al suroeste encontrarás el árbol de polvillo de duende y si cruzas el mar, un poco más allá se encuentran las rocas del tesoro- anunció, dibujando unas rocas en medio del mar. –Las mareas son peligrosas aquí por lo que esconder cosas de valor puede ser útil, quizás Pan sea el único en atreverse a poner pie allí.

Sentí una fuerte presencia llegar a la isla. Alcé la mirada al cielo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Llegó- anuncié, mordiéndome la mejilla interna.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Lily se levantó, borrando el mapa con sus pies de forma apresurada.

Le miré y me encogí de hombros. Me levanté del tronco en el cual estaba y acompañé a la princesa a comunicar lo dicho a su padre.

Él se tensó y me miró de forma significativa. El cielo empezó a oscurecerse gradualmente y las estrellas desaparecieron del cielo. –Prepárense para...

-¿Para qué?

Su voz me tomó por sorpresa, me giré para ver al castaño. Tenía una sonrisa fría y una mirada oscurecida. Ni si quiera me prestó atención, pero yo sí le observé. Estaba tenso, tenía la mandíbula apretada y a pesar de tratar de lucir relajado podría asegurar que era una bomba a punto de detonar.

-Peter-

-Pan- le corrigió éste mientras con un movimiento de muñeca levantaba al jefe de los indios y lo acercaba a él. Ni si quiera el hombre podía tocar el suelo con la punta de sus pies al estar suspendido en el aire.

-Creí que había quedado claro que no podías tomar cosas que me pertenecían- soltó de manera amenazadoramente amable el joven de ojos esmeralda.

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

-Yo... ella y yo hicimos un trato-

-¡Rapunzel es mía!- rugió Pan, con su mano libre giró su muñeca para avivar el fuego de la hoguera. –Y sabes lo que sucede con aquellos que me traicionan, no sobreviven- soltó enojado.

-¡PETER!-

El chico se giró para observarme, con cierta reticencia.

-Déjale ir- solté un poco más suave. Me acerqué a él y toqué su muñeca. –No ha hecho nada malo, fui yo la que decidió quedarse, no hay necesidad de hacer todo esto...

El chico se río de forma cruel. –Pero no lo estoy castigando a él por sus actos. Estoy castigándote a ti- contestó con simpleza. –Te dijeron que no salieras del campamento pero aun así desobedeciste mis órdenes; provocaste que los niños perdidos dejaran sus labores y te fueran a buscar. He entendido que no comprendes por las buenas, pero- hizo una pausa- Ya que tú no cooperas, te enseñaré que conmigo no se juega-

Pan fue amenazado con lanzas, las cuales desaparecieron en un santiamén.

-Peter, escúchame, por favor- supliqué. Le miré a los ojos de forma suave, tomé su rostro entre mis manos. –Por favor-

El joven se relamió los labios y frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?, dame solo una razón.

-Lamento haberte preocupado- solté, mordiendo mi mejilla interna. –Sabía que vendrías por mí, es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Estaba ayudando a Tootles- él me miró con incredulidad. –Ninguno de los dos sabía que pasaría esto- defendí al pequeño, solo por si acaso. Él arqueó una ceja.

-Estás convirtiendo a los niños perdidos en unos inútiles y en mi isla...

-No, creo que él se ha vuelto fuerte. ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba?- No me contestó. –Creo que enfrentarse a la furia de Pan es tener suficiente coraje, ¿no lo crees?

Él desvió la mirada. Soltó un bufido y bajó las manos quedando a sus costados. Suspiré aliviada.

-No quiero que se repita de nuevo- ordenó mirándome seriamente. Asentí y me giré para ver a Lily junto a su padre, ambos miraban con temor y sorpresa a Peter.

La imagen no duró mucho más ya que cambió a un paisaje totalmente distinto. Si no me equivocaba estábamos viendo la ensenada de la isla, desde ahí se podía admirar el mar con un barco acercándose a tierra firme.

-Tenemos invitados- musitó a mis espaldas. Asentí mirando con curiosidad el barco. –Mañana en la mañana me acompañarás y verás lo que sucede a aquellos que no confían en mi palabra-

Me giré para preguntarle de qué se trataba todo eso pero solo me topé con la fogata y los niños perdidos cenando.

Había un silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por el crujir de los troncos de la fogata. Me acerqué un poco a ellos, buscando con la mirada al pequeño Tootles; al notar mi presencia algunos de los chicos alzaron el rostro, no quise prestar atención pues supuse que sus miradas serían del todo menos agradables.

-¡Rapunzel!-

El chico se levantó, estaba sentado alejado del resto, corrió hacia mí y me estrechó con fuerza.

-Pensé que...

-Shh- le callé y le hinqué en el suelo. –No pasó nada, de hecho fue de las cosas más divertidas que he hecho desde que llegué a la isla- Traté de animarle, tenía su mejilla hinchada y su camiseta estaba realmente sucia. -¿Qué pasó aquí?- Mi mano voló a su mejilla y le curé el golpe, acariciando después su piel con mi dedo pulgar.

El niño parecía radiante pero pronto su sonrisa se borró y miró al suelo. –Le conté a Pan que había pasado cuando dio conmigo, los niños perdidos aún no habían llegado pero él sí. Me dijo que sería desterrado a la isla prohibida- Lo último casi fue un susurro, sentía que se rompería en cualquier instante. –Me gritó diciendo que era un inútil y un cobarde por no haberme quedado contigo...

-Haber, Tootles, no eres nada de eso- Mis manos acunaron su rostro, alzándolo para que me mirara a los ojos. –Fuiste valiente al enfrentarte a Peter y decirle la verdad; fuiste inteligente cuando te pedí que fueras a buscar ayuda. La tribu me trató muy bien pero pudo ser diferente si te hubieras quedado-

-¿Tú crees?-

Asentí. –Ahora- Continúe mientras mi mano brillaba en la zona de su abdomen, terminando de sanar al pequeño. –Con respecto al destierro, hablaré con él más adelante, confía en mí, ¿sí?

Ahora fue él quien asintió, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los talló con fuerza. –Gracias- soltó mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio.

-Gracias a ti-

El chico se destapó el rostro. –Por cierto, luces muy hermosa-

Le sonreí de forma cálida. –Al menos ya no vendrán los pájaros a hacer su nido en mi cabeza nuevamente.

El pequeño se carcajeo, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia el centro de la fogata. –No quería hablar con nadie hasta saber que estuvieras bien- confesó.

Alcé el rostro y me encontré con unos ojos curiosos, otros recelosos y por último unos bastante serios. Aquellos últimos le pertenecían a un chico que conocía bien y me miraba con el rostro imperturbable, Félix.

Los chicos se hicieron a un lado dejando espacio en un tronco para que nos sentáramos. Tootles lo hizo y me instó a hacer lo mismo palpando la superficie de madera que estaba junto a él.

Me senté y acomodé el vestido.-Así que, ¿qué tal son los indios?- rompió el silencio uno de ellos, alcé el rostro y me encontré con la mirada interesada de Li. –Nunca nadie ha ido tan lejos, al menos no en su territorio.- El pelirojo me miró con una leve sonrisa.

Le sonreí abiertamente. –Me agradan, bailamos y me contaron historias-

Y entonces el poco ambiente de hostilidad cesó. -¿Bailaron?, ¿Qué clase de historias?

-¿Fueron de terror?

-¡No!, seguramente fue de aventuras, claro, no como las nuestras-

Los chicos empezaron a participar en la conversación, cada vez más entusiasmados. Me relajé perceptiblemente. Ninguno parecía herido, fue entonces que mi mirada se topó nuevamente con el chico de ojos grises y mis cejas se trataron de juntar al ver su labio partido.

El adolescente se levantó bruscamente; los niños habían empezado a hablar sobre los indios y a hacer especulaciones por lo que me tomé la libertad de levantarme. El chico pelirojo que tenía a mi lado me miró preocupado.

-No- soltó en un murmullo.

-Estaré bien, Tootles- Me solté y le despeiné un poco. Seguí a Félix que se había perdido tras un camino alumbrado por antorchas. Le di alcance y le tomé del hombro para detenerlo. Él hizo un movimiento brusco y se giró despacio.

-Hey-

El aludido me miró escéptico por lo que fuese a decir.

-No lo lamento- El chico se giró, dispuesto a irse. –Espera- solté mientras le jalaba nuevamente del brazo. –Escúchame-

-Estoy harto de escucharte, Rapunzel. ¿Podrías de dejar de comportarte como una niña por una maldita vez?, nos metiste en problemas a todos, ¿estás feliz ahora?

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.- Difiero- Él arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. –No acompañé a Tootles porque quisiera desobedecer y provocar a su líder- Me crucé de brazos y desvíe la mirada. –Y sí, estoy feliz, porque evité una muerte absurda- solté molesta. -¿Acaso eso no cuenta para ti?, ¿no se supone que es familia?

El chico jugó con el palillo que tenía en la boca, sin saber qué decir.

-No quise meterlos en problemas, de verdad, las cosas no salieron como pensé... Eso es todo- Me encogí de hombros. –Tampoco pensaba que fuera un gran problema, creí que Peter iría a hablar con el jefe de la tribu no a asesinarlo en el acto- Fruncí el ceño, molesta al recordar lo ocurrido.

Aquello tomó con la guardia baja al segundo en comando. -¿Qué?-

-Quiero decir, no lo mató pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo- corregí mientras me daba con la palma en la frente.

-¿Pan hizo eso?-

-¿Si?- Mi confusión fue perceptible. El rubio desvió la mirada, mirando sin ver un punto específico en el oscuro bosque de Nunca Jamás.

-¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Decías que no lo sentías-

-Siento haberte causado problemas, es verdad. Lo que no lamento son mis acciones-

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿o sí?-

Le miré y parpadeé repetidas veces de forma inocente. El chico me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y jaló mi trenza. -¡Auch!- Me quejé, había pensado inocentemente que me iba a dar un abrazo. –Algunas cosas nunca cambian- Mascullé entre dientes, pues él tenía la manía de hacer eso cada vez que le causaba problemas o preocupaba.

El rubio sonrió mostrando sus dientes, me palmeó la espalda y regresamos al campamento.

Bueno, ahora solo faltaba resolver un problema: Peter.

Me senté al lado de Félix ésta vez. La petición a coro de los niños perdidos era relatarle una de las historias que me habían contado en la tribu, me mordí el labio inferior. –No soy especialmente buena-

-¡Rapunzel!

-Nos la debes- soltó Nibbs, sonriendo de forma lobuna.

Rodé los ojos y terminé accediendo. –Vale- Me hinqué en la tierra, busqué una ramita y me mordí el labio inferior. –Se dice que en ésta isla habitan más criaturas de las que podemos observar a simple vista, grandes y chicos-

En el suelo dibujé la silueta de la isla, ésta empezó a tomar forma por cuenta propia. Hubo expresiones de asombro.

-Pasando el río de Aris desembocado en la ensenada, pasando el bosque de niebla- Relaté recordando las palabras textuales de los indios, los niños perdidos parecían identificar cada uno de los lugares. El dibujo de la isla fue tomando vida, se podía ver la niebla serpentear los árboles, el río moverse. –En el mar, al este del campamento- Empecé a dibujar un monstruo marino que se empezaba a asomar- Algunos de la tribu cuentan haber visto de aquel lado de la isla... cuando la noche cae y la niebla es más densa, una serpiente gigante asomarse por las aguas que rodean la isla. Sus escamas en el dorso de la serpiente parecen cuchillas afiladas, sus dientes podrían acabar contigo de un solo mordisco y sus ojos amarillos son dos faros que te invitan a seguirlo hasta las profundidades del océano.

Hubo silencio, el dibujo desapareció después de pasar mi mano por encima de éste, borrándolo.

-Yo podría contra ese monstruo marino- Se levantó de un brinco Tootles, sacando la espada de su cinturón improvisado.

Le tiraron unos cuantos huesos tras aquel argumento. Le dijeron que él no podría ni con una pequeña.

Y empezó una lucha por saber quién podría derrotar al monstruo del océano de Nunca Jamás. Félix removía las flores de mi trenza de forma distraída, ¿en qué estará pensando?

-Se veían bien- comenté tras ver los arreglos en el suelo. El chico se río por lo bajo y dejó caer la última.

-Son demasiado delicadas para alguien como tú-

Arqueé una ceja y rodé los ojos. Me levanté y le sonreí de forma cálida al rubio. –Iré a hablar con Pan.

Su sonrisa se borró, me miró con cierta vacilación. –No creo que esa sea una buena idea-

-Si dejo que continúe no sé qué pueda pasar- Me encogí de hombros. -¿Puedo preguntarte dónde está o... tendré que buscarle por mi cuenta?

-Diría que en su árbol...- el chico se calló de forma abrupta –Pero está demasiado cerca de la tribu por lo que dudo que se encuentre ahí.

-¿Es que acaso él nunca duerme?-

Los chicos poco a poco se fueron a sus respectivos lugares para conciliar el sueño. –Está su casa del árbol- comentó, divertido.

-Bien, ¿vamos?

El rubio asintió y me llevó al viejo roble que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Empujó una puerta trampa y distinguí unas escaleras que eran iluminadas por antorchas. Ambos bajamos pero él se fue a su respectivo dormitorio, mientras me señalaba una puerta más alejada. Estábamos bajo tierra, literalmente, el lugar a pesar de las condiciones estaba en buen estado.

Toqué la puerta y grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar un "adelante".

Aquí vamos.

 _Flashback. Años atrás. Noroeste del bosque encantado._

 _Me agaché e hinqué en medio de aquel claro, alejado de todo pueblo cercano. Podía sentir como por los dedos se deslizaba la tierra al removerla delicadamente para dejar a la vista los inicios de una roca con un dibujo en ella: la flor de oro._

 _Estaba agotada; había tenido un encuentro con el ser oscuro pues me había querido tomar desprevenida para finalmente acabar conmigo y en un descuido suyo me hice con la daga._

 _"Zoso, ¿por qué estás causando tanta destrucción a tu paso? El poder es demasiado, había contestado de forma automática el ser inmortal. Le dije que podía controlarlo pero él se negó a escucharme. Al final desaparecí con la daga y con una promesa de su parte de encontrarme para destruirme de una vez por todas"_

 _Aquel pensamiento me abrumó. Su corazón pronto sería consumido por la oscuridad y no habría vuelta atrás._

 _-No cometerás ningún asesinato ni parecido- susurré con la daga agarrada firmemente. Mi mano izquierda se colocó encima del grabado en la roca, los pétalos de la flor se iluminaron un instante para después abrir la puerta oculta. Pétalo tras pétalo desaparecieron dejando un círculo donde se apreciaba en el fondo un cielo con tonalidades azules, rosadas y anaranjadas, con estrellas tintineando._

 _Había construido aquel pequeño baúl secreto en honor a mi padre, inspirándome en el sombrero de Merlín. Dejé caer la daga con cierto cuidado, ésta en cuanto se internó en el baúl mágico desapareció. Moví mi mano en frente, los pétalos se volvieron a reunir, y cerraron el portal._

 _Oculté la evidencia nuevamente. En ese momento me llegaron pequeños retazos de distintas personas. Entre ellos figuraban los acontecimientos que debía mantener intactos para cumplir la misión de rescatar a mi padre._

 _"Soy Peter". Un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos esmeraldas apareció en ese momento entre esas premoniciones, pero si ésta persona era...Malcolm. Sentí entonces la presencia de alguien más en el claro. Suspiré; cuando viajaba al futuro momentáneamente, perdía la noción del presente y en ese momento eso no me convenía para nada._

 _Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con un adulto trepando un árbol con cierta dificultad, al sentir mi mirada éste me la devolvió, parando de subir._

 _Los mismos ojos, pensé Fruncí el ceño y me levanté. Me relamí los labios y aparecí debajo del árbol donde se encontraba. –No deberías estar aquí-_

 _El adulto frunció el ceño y empezó a descender con lentitud. -¿No te acuerdas de mí?_

 _-¿Debería?- cuestioné sonriendo de forma forzada, sabía exactamente quién era. Lo que no sabía era porque mi pecho dolía con tanta intensidad si se supone que ya lo había superado y olvidado. ¿Quizás por el motivo de ver aquel anillo anunciando que se había casado?, ¿por verle aquellas arrugas que se formaban en sus ojos por la sonrisa que portaba?, ¿por haberme dejado atrás?, ¿por haber crecido y envejecido como todos?_

 _-Rapunzel, soy yo- soltó cuando tocó tierra, pero en ese momento lo trasporté hasta la aldea, dejándole inconsciente de paso._

 _-Lo sé- murmuré por lo bajo, mis manos se apoyaron en el árbol donde antes él había estado y se cerraron hasta convertirse en puños. Tomé una bocanada de aire y alcé el rostro, dejando que el aire despejara mi cabeza. –Padre, ¿por qué no puedo ser tú salvadora?, estoy cansada de estar sola-_

 _Fin flashback._

Entrar a la habitación de Pan y verle mecerse en la hamaca improvisada con una expresión relajada me sacó un poco de quicio. ¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan voluble?

Me senté en una de las orillas de su cama. –Peter, lamento haberte preocupado-

El chico no dejó de moverse pero sí que me miró interesado.

-Pero creo que malinterpretaste las cosas- Pan arqueó una ceja, desviando la mirada hacia el techo. –No planeaba irme a ningún lado, solo hice lo que consideré correcto. Estaba ayudando a Tootles para evitar que muriera-

La sonrisa afilada de Peter me hizo estremecer. –Así que...- empezó, dejando de moverse, sentándose en un ágil y fluido movimiento sobre la hamaca. –Me estás diciendo que fuiste en contra de mis órdenes solo por un niño malcriado-

-Cuida tus palabras. Tootles no es malcriado, además él es un niño perdido- Me crucé de brazos. -¿No lo ves?, solo evitaba una muerte absurda- solté incrédula pues su mirada no había cambiado en absoluto.

-A mí nadie me da órdenes- El chico se levantó bruscamente, señalándome con el dedo índice mientras alzaba ambas cejas y hacía una mueca al final de la oración. –Desobedeciste- Repitió fríamente. –Y tus malas decisiones son pagadas con un precio alto-

-Pensé que la noche pasada habíamos arreglado las cosas-

-Pensaba igual- el adolescente se acercó, mi mirada se desvió al suelo. –Hasta que me enteré que mi sombra no ha venido por una simple razón: tú-

-¿Todo esto es por eso?- cuestioné frunciendo el ceño, mi mirada se encontró con la suya. –Te regresaré tú sombra si es lo que quieres- ladeé el rostro, sopesando los contra de aquello pues el hijo de Rumpel estaba implicado en esto.

-No lo estás entendiendo- su mano levantó mi mentón con cierta brusquedad cuando dejé de prestarle atención por un segundo. -¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si me ocultas cosas como éstas?

-¿Por qué es tan importante la sombra para ti, Pan?- cuestioné. Entrecerré los ojos y el apretó los labios con fuerza. –Porque si hablamos de confianza tú tampoco te la has ganado, pero la diferencia entre nosotros es que yo sigo creyendo en ti-

-¿Es esa una amenaza?- cuestionó con burla y diversión fingida tras una sonrisa.

-¡No lo es!- solté exasperada. –Creo que muy en el fondo puedo hacer que lo que dijiste la noche pasada sea verdad- solté suavemente, levantándome de la cama, acercándome a él. –Porque puede que en un principio tus intenciones para conmigo hayan sido... esas. Pero en este momento todo lo que estás haciendo es por ti, así que no te busques excusar conmigo

-Que emotivo- soltó sin cambiar de expresión, hablaba aparentemente tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

-Tú solo me manipulaste- solté molesta pues la frustración había podido conmigo, eso aunado al sentimiento de sentir que mi corazón se revolcaba de dolor por solo verlo, ¿a dónde se había ido el chico de hace unas horas?, no lo entendía, ¿habían sido mentiras? –Habías dicho que querías que estuviéramos los dos, juntos. Y lo estamos- fruncí el ceño, dando unos pasos hacia él. –Pero no puedes cambiar en lo que te has convertido, Peter Pan. - solté con desprecio, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Me giré dispuesta a salir de la habitación, el líder de los niños perdidos apareció en frente mío para bloquear mi salida. –Tú no lo entiendes-

-Lo haría si me explicaras, pero realmente no tengo opción ya que no lo haces-

-Dime dónde está la sombra- ordenó, avanzando de forma amenazadora.

-No, yo creo que no- No me moví, le miré directo a los ojos. El chico miró hacia un lado, dejándome ver su perfil.

-Tú no decides eso- soltó tras unos segundos, su mirada se había oscurecido.

-¿Y tú sí?- cuestioné, negando con una sonrisa escéptica. –Oh, lo olvidaba, ¡es tu isla!- me di un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de mi mano, como si acabara de recordarlo. –Pero, ¿sabes qué?, tu sombra no puede ser encontrada porque ni yo sé dónde se encuentra- solté sincera, alzando la barbilla.

El chico me miró molesto, perdiendo la fachada de tranquilidad y travesura que lo habían envuelto para dejarme ver lo que en realidad estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Somos más parecidos de lo que te gustaría admitir- soltó con la mandíbula apretada.

Suspiré, cansada por toda la tensión que había acumulado en tan poco tiempo. –No, nos...

-¿No?, ¡por supuesto que sí!, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse- soltó recuperando su sonrisa.

-Basta- solté, el chico estaba jugando con mi paciencia. –No me parezco a ti, en nada. Pero Peter - hice comillas con los dedos al pronunciar su nombre. –De verdad te estoy agradecida- Llevé mi mano a la altura de mi corazón. –Por abrirme los ojos y ver que el chico del cual sentí algo se ha perdido para siempre, ¡felicidades!, definitivamente eres el líder de los niños _perdidos_ , Pan. –

* * *

N/a: ¡Hola, buenos días por acá!

vira: Hola :3 no hay mucha acción como podrás ver pero quizás más adelante sí, no sé juju, pero ya verás como la princesa de los indios toma un rol importante en la historia. Pues sí, mis intenciones son esas pero por más que intento acabarla aun no puedo ver el fin de la historia sin que sea vea demasiado brusco y deje demasiados cabos sueltos, por lo que, sencillamente si no la termino antes del 11 de febrero posiblemente actualice una vez por semana. *O* ¿de verdad? oh. me hiciste el día con leerte, de verdad gracias 3 estaría muy agradecida. En fin, ¡un abrazo!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: Hola, muchas gracias , y sí habrá muchos problemas quizás no se vean reflejados pero los actos de Pan traerán muchos más adelante, pero no diré mucho más XDD, pero bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, prometo que habrá muchos momentos de ahora en adelante con el castaño, que lo tenía un poco abandonado. En fin, un saludo, nos vemos el viernes :3

twilighttimeness: ¡Hola!, pues me alegra que te haya gustado, prometo darles papel en la historia a cada uno, bueno al menos a la mayoría, y también hacerles una idea del aspecto de la isla que tengo pensado. Sí, fue una de mis partes favoritas al escribirlo :´) que bueno que lo disfrutaras espero que el capi de hoy igual, un saludo!

Guest, hola, este capi no ha sido tan largo como el último pero es que debí dividirlo o me saldría un monstruo de capítulo, aún así aquí está la actualización, espero lo disfrutes, ¡un saludo!

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. De verdad, gracias.

Les mando un abrazo. BCM


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen**

 **Alerta:** ¿cap subido de tono?, no es gráfico pero quedan avisados.

* * *

Su rostro cambió a ser uno imperturbable, su ceño se frunció levemente. Le sonreí falsamente.

-Tú tampoco eres la misma-

-No, yo soy mejor- me regocijé. –Oh, y por cierto recogeré mis cosas pues me iré junto con Tootles- anuncié.

 _Flashback. Wonderland._

 _-Y ya está- Me sacudí las manos, dejando a los guardias de la puerta del castillo inconscientes._

 _El joven rubio abatió al último arquero del muro. –Yo también-_

 _-Somos un buen equipo- me acerqué a él y tomé su mano. –Sólo no te tenses y no lo pienses tanto- aconsejé, Felipe arqueó una ceja, divertido._

 _-No sabía que las niñas sabían usar armas-_

 _-No soy una chica ordinaria. ¡Vamos!- Apuré_

 _-Ya me lo has demostrado- Le escuché decir a mis espaldas antes de entrar al castillo de corazones._

 _-¡Intrusos!-_

 _Saqué la espada de mi cinturón y la blandí contra dos que venían en nuestra dirección. El chico de ojos grises se encargó de los que llegaron del exterior._

 _Estaba siendo un juego bastante entretenido. Los soldados quedaron en el suelo y poco después llegamos al salón principal._

 _-Su alteza- saludé, haciendo una reverencia. Pude sentir la presencia de Félix oculto tras los muros, sonreí de forma inocente._

 _-¿Tenías una...?_

 _-No, no agendé una cita-_

 _-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?, ¡guardias!-_

 _No hubo respuestas. El rey se levantó, molesto. -¿Qué están esperando?- cuestionó a los soldados que enseguida desenvainaron sus espadas._

 _Ladeé el rostro. –Realmente esto es innecesario, vine a negociar con usted-_

 _-No me interesa- Se volvió a sentar, la reina se removió incómoda en su trono._

 _-¿Está completamente seguro?, realmente es por el bien de su pueblo- Los soldados casi me habían alcanzado. –Algo oscuro se acerca a su reino, su majestad-_

 _Su exclamación de burla fue notoria. -¿Y por eso vienes a molestarme?-_

 _-Acabará con todo, con su esposa y su hijo.-_

 _-¡Esperen- Los soldados pararon- ¿Qué has dicho jovencita?- la sorpresa en el rostro del rey se vislumbró. Miró a su reina. -¿Es eso cierto?_

 _La reina se sonrojó y aclaró su garganta. –Puede ser-_

 _-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-_

 _-¡E-eso es una vil m-mentira- la reina titubeó. El rey analizó todo por unos momentos y de pronto la emoción se convirtió en oscuridad. El reino entonces sacó su espada. Parpadeé confundida, "así que irá por ese camino", pensé al saber lo que vendría._

 _-¡Tú!- El rey había descifrado el enigma, su esposa, la reina se había mantenido seria y distante porque estaba en cinta más no era su hijo el que era cargado en su vientre. –Todo éste tiempo- escupió veneno, sus ojos destilaban odio._

 _-Eso no es verdad- intentó mientras se paraba del tronco a trompicones. La chica cayó al suelo. -Lo siento, cariño- la esposa estaba de rodillas, suplicando el perdón de su rey. –No sabía cómo decírtelo.-_

 _-Tú eres esa oscuridad- alcé la voz para ser escuchada a pesar de los gritos que lanzaba la mujer para hacer razonar a su marido. El rey se detuvo unos instantes, luego me miró con la vista perdida. –Puedo ofrecerte un trato-_

 _-¿Qué clase de trato?- cuestionó entre dientes, agarrando con ambas manos temblorosas la espada._

 _-Olvidar-_

 _-Eso es para cobardes- el rey alzó la espada._

 _-¡Félix!-_

 _El adolescente apareció, lanzó la flecha y evitó que el rey le diera el golpe final a la mujer. La espada salió volando cayendo al suelo a cierta distancia. -¡Soldados!-_

 _Los soldados fueron impulsados por mi magia a las paredes del gran salón, siendo atados con cartas gigantes de corazones, dejándoles inmóviles._

 _-Bruja-_

 _-Cuida tu forma de hablarle- Me defendió el rubio, le miré de reojo, evitando que se me escapara una sonrisa de camadería._

 _Me acerqué a él. -¿Piensas reconsiderar mi opción?-_

 _-Nunca- me miró con rencor. –Mientras siga con vida no dejaré de buscarle y acabar con su vida- la mirada destilaba crueldad y sinceridad pura._

 _-Bien- mi mano atravesó su pecho y le saqué el corazón. La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar._

 _-Me entregarás la corona al anochecer y fingirás que todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _El rey asintió, su mirada podría haberme matado si fueran dagas. Le sonreí fríamente. -¿Por qué siempre se complican?-_

 _Llevé a Félix la mañana siguiente a mi coronación a los jardines, había un hermoso laberinto que nos llevaba a un jardín cuidado perfectamente._

 _-No sabía que tuvieras magia- soltó después de unos minutos de estar contemplando las rosas que crecían en los arbustos, al final si era el país de las maravillas._

 _-Nunca preguntaste-_

 _-Es decir, si te preguntara, ¿responderías a todo de forma sincera?-_

 _Me giré hacia él, analizando la situación. –Lo prometo si prometes lo mismo._

 _-Es una promesa- accedió el rubio._

 _-Entonces que así sea-_

 _-Mmm- el chico dudó un poco, llamando mi atención. -¿Debería hincarme para que me des un título especial o algo, alteza?- hasta entonces me percaté del tono levemente bromista que usaba. Me reí y negué. –Ya que le he jurado lealtad._

 _-Mejor amistad- corregí enseguida. El chico sonrió de forma ladina._

 _Me giré y alcé un brazo. En medio del jardín apareció una estructura y encima de la bóveda brillaba un corazón. Abrí las puertas. Las paredes estaban repletas de cajones, abrí uno de ellos y guardé el corazón del rey._

 _Fin Flashback._

-¿Mejor?- cuestionó incrédulo. -¿Y con base a qué, querida?- cuestionó de forma inocente. –Ilumíname-

-¿Sabes qué?, estoy cansada...-

-No irás a ningún lado- me interrumpió con tranquilidad. –Porque tú y yo hicimos un trato, y Rapunzel no miente, ¿o sí?-

Me estaba probando. -Será la primera vez y créeme, prefiero pasar la inmortalidad con alguien como él que contigo-

-¿Es eso cierto?- cuestionó sin creer absolutamente nada. Él apareció a escasos centímetros frente a mí, su rostro se suavizó. –Porque puede que tú hayas cambiado, pero me gustas mucho más así- susurró, su aliento golpeando mi rostro.

Mis sentidos se abrumaron por su cercanía. Podía ver sus ojos esmeralda provocaron que mi corazón diera un vuelco y empezara a latir con rapidez.

-Es totalmente cierto- Di un paso hacia atrás, su mano se colocó en mi espalda baja, acercándome a él. Evitando que creara distancia.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda baja, su mirada sin apartarse de la mía provocó que fuera perdiendo mi autocontrol.

-No te creo-

-¿No?- cuestioné en un susurro, desviando mi atención a sus labios, cuando lo hice una sonrisa apareció. Tragué con dificultad.

-Pienso que necesitas una motivación especial- su voz se había convertido en un susurro apenas audible.

Mi mirada regresó a la suya, me mordí el labio inferior cuando noté que su mirada estaba en mis labios. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón; la sangre subió a mi rostro, ¿lo escuchará también?

-Mentiste- masculló entre dientes, su mano libre acarició mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos al sentir su contacto, era una mezcla de posesión pero... mucho más allá había algo más. Disfruté de la sensación, a pesar del ambiente tan cargado que se había formado por minutos, estar entre sus brazos me hacía sentir... distinta, me sentía vulnerable ante él pero protegida frente a los fantasmas de mi pasado.

Era como hielo y fuego.

Quería dejar que el momento se quedara parado en ese instante. Su agarre era firme y decidido pero no era tosco ni mucho menos agresivo. Dejé mis manos descansar en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir contra la palma de mi mano.

-Eres mía-

Me acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja, acunando mi rostro con su mano.

No quería que se detuviera, solo quería un poco más de todo esto, le quería a él de regreso.

-Dilo- ordenó con su usual temperamento. Abrí los ojos, topándome con su rostro a escasos milímetros. Nuestras narices se rozaron. -¿Quieres jugar, eh?- cuestionó tras mi silencio, observando que había abierto los ojos. Arqueó una de sus cejas y sonrió con travesura.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica Peter?- El hizo una mueca y fue yo quien sostuvo su rostro entre mis manos. –Pero un beso de verdad-

-¿Un beso de verdad?- cuestionó curioso, dejando que nuestras frentes se pegaran.

-Ajá-

-No-

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?-

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

Las cartas se habían cambiado a mi favor de una manera muy extraña.

-Tootles- El adolescente hizo una mueca ante la mención del chico. –En cambio te enseñaré cómo es un beso verdadero-

-Quiero mi sombra, Rapunzel-

-Entonces te daré a tu sombra a cambio de Tootles- rodé los ojos e hice la alusión de separarme, dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados. -¿Es qué tienes que arruinar todos los momentos?

El chico se río y negó. –Ahora yo te ofrezco un trato-

Pan afianzó el agarre, dejándome estática. Le miré de forma sospechosa. –Tu libertad- hizo una pequeña presión en mi espalda baja para enfatizar a qué se refería; me acercó a su cuerpo y cerré los ojos un segundo ante el contacto. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho, dándonos distancia. –A cambio de tu beso especial-

Me mordí la mejilla interna, sopesando mis posibilidades -¿Y si me rehúso?-

Su mirada se oscureció levemente. -¿Tienes que arruinar todos los momentos?- cuestionó burlón.

No pude evitar sonreír. –Vale, pero prométemelo. Tootles y mi libertad-

-Sombra y tu beso especial-

-Trato- acepté. El castaño sonrió de forma genuina. –Cierra los ojos- ordené y alcé mi mano al ver que iba a protestar. –¿Por favor?- El chico asintió, entrecerrando los ojos. -¡Peter!- reñí.

El adolescente los cerró tras una risita.

Sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora e incluso podría decir que el corazón del líder y el mío latían al unísono, como aleteos de un colibrí.

"¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos?, tengo que probar"

Me acerqué a él, nuestras respiraciones juntándose por la cercanía. Tenía mucho calor.

"No te arrepientas de nada, estarás besando a Pan, no a Malcolm, ¿estarás bien con eso?, ¿realmente tienes sentimientos por el chico?, porque ambas sabemos que no es así"

Me acerqué hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, una corriente atravesó en un milisegundo todo mi cuerpo, dejándome inmóvil por lo que sentí. Nunca pensé que nadie tuviera ese poder sobre mí, y eso me asustó. Antes de que las cosas terminaran por superarme terminé lo que empecé.

Le lamí la mejilla y esto lo tomó con la guardia baja. –Y ese es un beso- solté riéndome con travesura, ocultando el nerviosismo en mi voz. Me separé aprovechando el momento y salí del lugar.

Me dejé caer contra el tronco de un árbol, abracé mis piernas y escondí mi rostro.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. ¿Qué es lo que me estaba haciendo Peter Pan?

Las yemas de mis dedos rozaron mis labios, había sido solo un roce, ni un segundo había durado a pesar de que para mí fueron horas. Sentía el cosquilleó aun juguetear en ellos, la calidez y firmeza del agarre de Pan. Su cuerpo pegado al mío; su corazón latiendo en sintonía junto al mío.

Había perdido contra él. Peter Pan nunca fallaba después de todo.

Ese mismo día, antes de que el sol saliera, mi sombra hizo acto de presencia en la isla. Me dio la caja donde guardaba la sombra de Pan. Tuve que encerrar a mi sombra y desaparecerla usando magia, la encerré en aquel baúl infinito que se encontraba en el bosque encantado, todo con ayuda de la varita. No podía dejar que anduviera por ahí.

Abrí la caja y la destruí con una llamarada. La sombra parecía desorientada cuando salió por lo que tomé ventaja y me trasporté al campamento. Lo primero que vi fue a Pan saliendo apurado del árbol, en cuanto me vio se relajó.

Desvíe la mirada un tanto incómoda al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada. Escuché sus pasos acercarse a mí. –Buenos días- soltó animado.

-Buenos días- Le encaré, dispuesta a actuar normal. No decía nada más su mirada lo decía todo –Necesito tomar un baño-

-¿Ahora?- cuestionó divertido. –Vaya, Rapunzel, que directa eres-

-¡No contigo!-

El chico rodó los ojos. –E indecisa-

-Si lo fuera tu sombra no estaría en tu isla en éstos momentos- El chico arqueó ambas cejas. –Y sinceramente prefiero ir a tomar un baño, sola- recalqué la última palabra, mirándole. –Antes de que se aparezca-

Pan asintió, mirando al suelo. –Bien, ve. Pero antes dime, ¿dónde está?-

-No lo sé, supongo que ya vendrá- el chico de ojos esmeralda señaló mis pies. Entonces comprendí. –Aquí no-

Bufó pero hizo un gesto con la mano para dejarme ir.

-¡Oh!, y Rapunzel- me giré cuando tomó mi muñeca. Sentí su lengua contra mi mejilla. –Muy buenos días-

Me quedé estática. En cuanto me volteé para gritarle él ya no estaba. Había hecho lo mismo que yo la noche pasada. -¡PAN!

Me bañé a consciencia, necesitaba distraerme por todos los medios. Me lavé nuevamente la mejilla, tratando de quitar el cosquilleo y la sensación que había dejado impresa el líder egocéntrico de los chicos.

Me estaba tomando mi tiempo en aquel lugar, había decido ir andando pues necesitaba tener mi espacio a solas y ahora era cuando. Me tardé demasiado en llegar ahí en primer lugar y llevaba aún más duchándome. El sol ya se elevaba en el cielo con todo su esplendor.

El sonido de la cascada me relajaba notoriamente y era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos aunque el agua estuviera helada. Alcé el rostro para observar la sombra que hasta hace algo de tiempo había liberado perderse en el cielo.

Cuando bajé la mirada visualicé a Peter sentado en una roca a la orilla del río. Me aturdí y reaccioné demasiado tarde, pues me hinqué en cuanto mis sentidos me lo permitieron. Mis rodillas se rasparon contra las piedras del suelo.

-¡PAN!

No me atreví a alzar el rostro. Sentía mi rostro arder, pensé en un lugar lejano, lo suficiente para que mi respiración se recuperara y dejara de tener pensamientos asesinos contra el chico.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco al sentir que aún era abrazada por el agua del río. Fruncí el ceño visiblemente confundida. A través del agua cristalina observé como un brazalete, que estaba segura no me pertenecía, decoraba mi muñeca.

Alcé el rostro, molesta. -¿Qué es esto?- levanté mi brazo, para dejar en claro la pregunta.

-Un regalo- contestó con simpleza. Su mirada tenía un brillo distinto y su sonrisa... ¡oh, esa estúpida sonrisa!

-Ja, que causalidad que esté bloqueando mi magia-

-La sombra me dijo que protegerías a alguien que vendrá de visita muy pronto, es mejor que te acostumbres a andar en la isla sin magia-

Rodé los ojos. –Prometo no interferir-

-No quiero tener riesgos-

Le miré mal, traté de quitármelo inútilmente. Me crucé de brazos, incómoda por la situación. Me sentía vulnerable en muchos aspectos y no estaba nada contenta.

-Definitivamente arruinas todos los momentos- mascullé entre dientes. No sabía por qué algo como eso estaba reteniendo mí poder, nunca antes nadie había podido contenerlo.

-¿Qué?-

Le miré lanzando fuego con los ojos. El chico había dado unos pasos. Yo retrocedí. –Peter, vete, si no quieres que me moleste aún más contigo. Date la vuelta y déjame vestir- ordené.

-¿Vestir?-

-Dios, sí. ¡PETER!- grité fortísimo, deteniendo su avance. Resbalándome por las piedras, tragando un poco de agua.

El chico se río. –No me iré- anunció. –Te dije que te llevaría a un lugar hoy-

Le miré enojada. -¿En serio?

-Terriblemente cierto-

-Bien- solté tras ver que no se movía. –Iré, solo... déjame vestir- pedí, cubriéndome lo más que podía.

El chico rodó los ojos, fastidiado. Se salió del río y levantó la mano. –Cinco minutos- anunció antes de internarse en el bosque.

No confiaba en Peter pero era ahora o nunca.

-¡Y contando!- gritó. Yo le respondí con un grito de frustración.

Sentía mis orejas arder. No sabía si del coraje o la vergüenza, pero como fuese mi corazón había salido desbocado y ahora quién sabe dónde se había metido.

Caminé con torpeza hasta la orilla, en el camino noté que la ropa que me había dado la tribu había desaparecido, y en la roca donde había estado Pan habían otras cosas, entre ellas un vestido púrpura con algunos detalles color salmón, de manga tres cuartos con encaje en ellas. Listones, seguramente para el cabello, además de algo para secarme.

Hice lo primero. Me sequé a toda prisa y coloqué la ropa interior. Sentía mis mejillas arder y mientras lo hacía soltaba maldiciones contra cierta persona. El vestido fue más difícil de poner de lo que esperaba. A pesar de ser bastante ligero y holgado, la parte superior fue la difícil ya que tenía forma de corsé y tuve que jalar los listones para que se amoldara a mi cuerpo; hice un moño en la parte superior, dejando bien amarrado la parte delantera de aquel vestido.

Pan llegó en ese momento. Se río al ver mi cara de pocos amigos.

Tenía un cepillo en mano y unas tijeras en la otra. –Espera- me levanté apurada. –No-

-No estás en posición de ordenar nada, no sé cuántas veces te lo he repetido-

-No soy ninguna muñeca- fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no dije eso-

-Entonces no lo hagas- solté, tomando mi cabello entre mis manos, apretando ligeramente para dejar caer el exceso de agua en el suelo.

El chico rodó los ojos. –Está creciendo demasiado-

Se acercó a mí de forma amenazante. Me giré, dispuesta a correr, pero ahí estaba él cuando me volteé. Hice una mueca de desagrado. Algo era cierto y es que estaba en desventaja.

-Pan, si cortas mi cabello...-

-Lo sé. Sé lo que hago- soltó ofendido, hizo una señal con la cabeza para que me fuera a sentar en la roca. Lo cepilló con suavidad y paciencia una vez que hice lo que quería, no me había dado más opciones. Me sentía extraña, miraba sobre mi hombro cada que podía. Me preguntaba si realmente me había puesto el brazalete por el motivo que dijo o solo fue una excusa.

Escuché las tijeras y cerré los ojos con fuerza. –Peter...-

-Confía en mí-

Su voz fue lo último que escuché antes de que el peso que sentía por culpa de mi cabello mojado cesara. Abrí los ojos y tragué un poco. Pan me paso un lazo color salmón.

-Si seguías así se hubiera enredado y te hubieras lastimado al andar saltando por la isla.-

Su voz sonó lejana. Me giré y mi cabello no estaba por ningún lado. Llevé mi mano hacia atrás y me recogí lo que había dejado el chico. Lo pasé sobre mi hombro, mi cabello me llegaba por debajo del pecho y seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que antes.

Miré a Peter Pan con cierta sorpresa más no dije nada. Me lo trencé para evitar que se enredara o siguiese mojando la ropa. No quería más incidentes como los del río.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordarlo. Sentí calor.

-¿Tienes frío?-

Su voz hizo que rechinaran mis dientes. –No-

-Mmm-

El chico apareció frente a mí. Me sonrió de forma ladina al ver mi expresión de pocos amigos. –Deja de aparecer así- le reñí. Él me pasó unas botas, oh, no me había percatado de eso. Me coloqué el calzado y Pan abrochó las botas con un movimiento de muñeca.

-Presumido-

-Fue culpa tuya, la sombra quería que se te fuera entregado su regalo- soltó con simpleza, señalando el brazalete.

Maldita sombra, asqueroso brazalete.

El chico me ayudó a levantarme y enseguida aparecimos en el ensenado. Un barco se veía a lo lejos. –Tenemos visitas- anunció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Oh nadie interesante-

Le miré confundida.

-Tranquila, si causan problemas desearán haberme escuchado- se encogió de hombros. –Sólo estoy esperando a que cometan un simple error-

Supuse que había sucedido algo más que había dañado su orgullo por cómo habló. Me crucé de brazos. –Pan-

El chico me miró y rodó los ojos. –Rapunzel-

-Olvidaré lo del río si colaboras conmigo-

El castaño arqueó una ceja, divertido. –Ok- sonrió victorioso. –Iré a ver cómo lo están haciendo en la isla-

-A veces puedes ser tan odioso- mascullé. De todas formas iba a ir a verles y asegurarse de que seguían vivos.

Su risita se escuchó antes de desaparecer. Mascullé un par de incoherencias, sintiéndome un poco desorientada. Esperé y después me encontré en otro lado, justo con Peter. -¿Están bien?

-Si-

Le miré con intriga –¿Seguro?-

El chico rodó los ojos. -¿Por qué tanto interés?-

-Debes ser educado con las visitas, Peter-

El chico citó mis palabras con una sonrisa burlona. Le di un codazo cuando me imitó, evitando que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

 _Tonto Peter Pan._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡hola!, espero les haya gustado el capi :3

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 : ¡Hola!, lo sé, bueno puede que no sea tan obvia su forma de actuar pero estos dos ya se están conociendo mejor. Bueno quizás ahora podemos ver en el capi lo volátil que puede llegar a ser Peter, espero que éste capi te agradara, de verdad. espero saber pronto de ti, nos vemos el lunes ;)

También agradezco a los lectores silenciosos, un abrazo


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 _Flashback. Bosque encantado._

 _-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a su esposa-_

 _Malcolm tomó el rostro de su mujer con delicadeza, le plantó un suave y dulce besos en los labios. Los aplausos de ambas familias y de sus invitados de fondo._

 _Miré de forma inexpresiva a los recién casados. ¿Realmente no sientes nada por ésta persona, Malcolm?, pensé con amargura._

 _Su mirada me contaba cosas que por su boca no salían. Tragué grueso, aquel nudo que se había formado en mi garganta no quería desaparecer. Desvíe la mirada a mis manos, sentía frío y un vacío que llegaba a cada rincón de mi cuerpo._

 _No es que hubiera venido a evitar la boda y crear un drama, tampoco es como si me esperara que él se negara a seguir con ello, pues al final sí se había casado._

 _Borré sus recuerdos, es verdad. Pero no esperaba que sintiera un dolor romperme y resquebrajarme sin compasión._

 _Había peores destinos que la muerte, mucho peores y de eso estaba segura._

 _¿Cómo puede suceder algo tan rápido?_

 _Los ojos de Pan relucían y los de su novia también. Parecían estar a millones de kilómetros, metidos en su propio mundo y no solo a unos metros de distancia._

 _Mis manos temblaban, las entrelacé detrás de mi espalda tratando de controlarme._

 _¿Por qué había venido en primer lugar?_

 _Esperanza. La respuesta llegó tan rápido como aquella pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza._

 _"No hay final feliz para los villanos", había dicho una aldeana antes de perder el brillo de sus ojos por culpa mía, cuando estuve en manos de Nimue. En esos momentos aquello no me importó, mi corazón no latía en mi pecho era aprisionado en manos de la oscura que me encargaba realizar su trabajo sucio._

 _Pero realmente lo sentí cuando mi padre quedó preso en aquel árbol por tratar de salvarme, de recuperarme de las garras de la oscura, y matar a la persona que le había robado el corazón más había quedado atrapado por el hechizo._

 _Y ahí estaba yo, pagando las consecuencias de mis actos. Mi padre había luchado contra sus fantasmas, llegado al punto de intentar destruirla... a ella, a su persona especial, para protegerme y le había decepcionado; Y Malcolm se encontraba ahí abrazando con delicadeza a su esposa como si nada más existiera._

 _Sí, yo no podría encontrar un final feliz sino luchaba por ello._

 _-Disculpa, ¿eres de la familia de la novia?-_

 _La madre de Malcolm se veía acabada pero aquella tarde portaba una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sus ojos relucían con una felicidad de amor incondicional por el evento de su hijo_

 _-No- La mujer frunció el ceño y yo le guiñé. –Felicitaciones a los recién casados-_

 _Mi mirada regresó a el novio, mi mirada chocó con la de él. Malcolm desvió la mirada, era imposible reconocerme con el hechizo que tenía, mi apariencia era de una señora de sesenta años._

 _Me di la vuelta y salí de la capilla. –Adiós, Malcolm-_

 _Tendría que olvidarle como mi padre se olvidó de Nimue para rescatarme. Si lo quería de regreso debía olvidarme de él y centrarme en mi misión._

 _Éste día era el fin y el comienzo._

 _Fin Flashback._

-Pan- la voz de un niño perdido llamó al castaño. Cerré los ojos y dejé salir el aire poco a poco. ¿Por qué algo no encajaba en todo esto?

-Rufio, ¿pasó algo?-

-Es Devin, fue de caza con Félix y provocó una pelea con las pieles rojas-

-¿Qué están haciendo hasta acá?- cuestionó serio, caminando tras Rufio. El chico ni si quiera me había mirado.

Suspiré y seguí a Peter, en cuanto él me miró sobre su hombro unos segundos.

Sería un día largo. Grabé la imagen del barco en mi cabeza antes de seguirle la pista a los dos niños perdidos.

Rufio, el chico que le informó a Peter sobre el asunto de las pieles rojas, era un chico que normalmente seguía a Félix a todos lados. Podría decir que eran unidos, pero no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba esa amistad.

Pasamos por el bosque tropical, alejando algunas lianas que dificultaban el paso. Los indios se pusieron en guardia en cuanto vieron a Peter aparecer, mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Tenían atados a Félix como al chico llamado Devin. ¡Ah!, era el que había cubierto a Tootles. Hice una mueca, había intentado cubrir a Tootles, pues al parecer su lealtad era mucho más fuerte con el segundo al comando.

Me deshice de esos pensamientos innecesarios que me asaltaban en esos momentos. Pan había mandado a volar a los indios con un movimiento de mano, dejando que todos se juntaran en el centro, atándoles con lianas. Rufio corrió a desatar a los niños perdidos.

-Pensé que había sido claro la última vez que nos vimos-

El tono del líder de los chicos era fúnebre. El castaño me miró con una ceja alzada, había un claro mensaje en sus ojos; "¿ves?". Puse los ojos en blanco y negué. No, el matar al líder de su tribu no habría sido una solución coherente.

-Estoy segura que tiene sus razones-

Pan se río tras mi comentario, se giró hacia las pieles rojas. -¿Y bien?-

-Queremos un nuevo trato-

-Oh, ¿y quién fue el que propuso tal idea?-

-Yo- uno de ellos habló tras unos segundos de silencio. –Vine a negociar contigo-

Peter rodeó a los hombres, mirándoles como si fueran seres inferiores. -¿Y quién dijo que yo negociaría con ustedes?-

Los hombres se empezaron a remover, tratando de zafarse de la prisión que había creado el ojiverde.

-¿Qué clase de trato buscan?- cuestioné con curiosidad. Peter me miró pero le ignoré, claramente había arruinado su diversión.

-Tigrilla quiere verte-

Tras soltar sus intenciones Peter, los niños perdidos empezaron a reírse más su líder se quedaba observándoles con detenimiento.

Mi atención se centró en el que había hablado, sus ojos brillaron en el momento en que mencionó a la princesa y se mordió los labios de forma intermitente. Ésta misión de la tribu era voluntaria, él la quería, pero mencionar el nombre del castaño había provocado que su voz se transformara en rencor.

La mirada escéptica, la postura tranquila del chico y su sonrisa cínica me dejaron en claro que no era opción. Me acerqué a él cuando se les acercó a un paso determinado.

-Peter- me interpuse en su camino; algo dentro de mi cabeza me había dicho: ¡peligro!, detenlo antes de que sea tarde.

El adolescente me miró arqueando ambas cejas.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Me incomodé pues la atención se centraba en nosotros. –A solas- agregué antes de que soltara algún comentario.

-No-

Su atención se desvió, mi espalda golpeó el tronco de un árbol cercano. Escuché un crujido y en un parpadeo me vi rodeada de extensiones del árbol. Me traté de zafar pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte que incluso me hacía daño. -¡Peter!-

La mano del susodicho entró en el pecho de la voz de la tribu, un corazón palpitante y rojo brillante apareció en su mano. A través de sus dedos se deslizó el polvo de lo que quedaba del corazón de aquella persona. El cuerpo cayó sin vida, las lianas se apretaron aún más contra los prisioneros.

-Nunca irrumpas en un lugar si no sabes la manera de salir-

-¡Demonio!-

El chico se río y alzó ambos brazos, alejándose unos pasos. –Ésta es mi isla. Nadie me ordena qué hacer- el castaño se acercó a mi mientras proseguía. -Dale mis saludos al jefe-

Acto seguido los tres niños perdidos terminaron con la vida de todos excepto con el más pequeño, quizás de unos trece años.

A ese le dejaron ir para comunicar el mensaje que había dado Peter.

Me recordó a mis días de antaño. Me sentía tan débil, no pude hacer más que observar la escena frente a mí. La prisión a mi alrededor desapareció.

Mi mirada alcanzó la suya pero la desvíe hasta alcanzar los ojos grises del rubio. Me acerqué con paso decidido y me crucé de brazos. -¿Te dejaste atrapar?- cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos. Aquello había sido solo un susurro.

-No-

-Pensé que te había enseñado mejor- solté con rabia contenida.

-Nos tomaron con la guardia baja-

-¿Ahora me pones excusas?, eran cinco Félix y no estabas solo- miré de reojo a Devin. Los pasos de Pan acercándose me alertaron. –Tú y yo sabemos que no te tomaron por sorpresa-

-¿Está todo en orden?- La mano de Peter tomó mi muñeca, obligándome a mirarle. Parpadeé al ver unos curiosos ojos analizándome.

-Lo está, Peter- El chico arqueó ambas cejas después de escucharme; se relamió los labios, desviando la mirada. -¿Y tú lo estás?-

 _Flashback. Décadas atrás. Isla Corona._

 _Su voz era todo lo que escuchaba en la oscuridad, su tediosa y desafinada voz que me provocaba odio y una ira quemando todo a su paso. Su decrépita voz pasando a una más dulce conforme terminaba cada tonada noche tras noche._

 _No sentía nada. Sólo podía escuchar, escucharla algunas noches cuando venía a rejuvenecerse y utilizarme para su conveniencia._

 _Gothel._

 _No recordaba demasiado de mi pasado, ni si quiera sé cuántos años han pasado desde que me aprisionaron en aquel lugar oscuro. De lo que estaba completamente segura era que la responsable era ella, a la única que escuchaba y lo seguiría haciendo por largos meses._

 _La impotencia y tristeza se iban acumulando día tras día._

 _Pero fue uno de tantos días que algo cambió. La luz me cegó; todo se sentía tan abrumador y cuando me acostumbré, al poco rato, pude ver a una persona con el corazón de Gothel en sus manos._

 _La mujer estaba tirada en el suelo, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo._

 _–Hola Rapunzel–_

 _Traté de hablar pero mi garganta estaba completamente seca. No podía moverme, mi cuerpo no se sentía como propio y era demasiado pesado._

 _La persona se quitó la capucha, revelando a una mujer con extraña apariencia._

 _–Soy Nimue– La mujer se acercó y sacó un frasquillo con una sustancia azulada dentro. –Bébete esto– Le miré con sospecha, la chica sonrió y me ayudó a sentarme. –Chica lista, pero puedes confiar en mí, ¿no fui yo la que te salvé de ésta mujer? –_

 _Me relamí los labios y desvíe la atención a mi supuesta madre._

 _–Es normal que desconfíes de mí, pero hagamos un trato, ¿quieres? –Mi atención regresó a Nimue. –A cambio de la poción quiero que tú seas libre– La chica acercó el corazón e hizo alusión de entregármelo. –Termina con ella y hazle sentir el dolor que tú pasaste tantos años–_

 _Asentí con cierto esfuerzo. La chica encapuchada me acercó el frasco y bebí el contenido. Sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo ligero y fácil de manejar._

 _–Gracias– solté con la voz ronca, carraspeé con cierta vergüenza. La mujer se río._

 _Me levanté y observé a la mujer que me miraba con temor. Le miré de arriba a abajo._

 _–Mira cómo has crecido, hija mía– Una sonrisa forzada bailoteaba en su rostro._

 _Nimue la miró con enojo._

 _–¡Rapunzel, no, por favor!, ¡piedad! – comenzó nuevamente Gothel._

 _La mujer a mi lado me entregó el corazón. –Oh, ¿estás suplicándome por tu vida, madre? –_

 _Tomé el corazón con mi mano derecha. Todo el odio y la soledad que había pasado por años se habían disparado en cuanto la vi. Hermosa y joven con una mirada suplicante, con palabras de cariño tan falsas que provocaron, años atrás, la disolución de la familia a la que tanto quería._

 _–Por favor–_

 _Mi mano estrujó su corazón y un alarido salió desgarrando su garganta. Sonreí al verla así... tan débil y con el dolor impregnado en sus facciones._

 _"Para, si sigues no habrá vuelta atrás. No te conviertas en el espejo de tu madre, Rapunzel."_

 _¿Realmente quería eso?, es cierto, si continuaba la oscuridad terminaría gobernando en mi corazón y no sería mejor que la persona que tenía en frente. Fruncí el ceño y me giré hacia Nimue._

 _–No puedo–_

 _–Ya lo sabía– soltó de forma fría y me arrebató el corazón. –Por eso estoy aquí, para enseñarte–_

 _–No, ¡detente! – Me abalancé hacia ella; me golpeé contra el suelo pues caí cuando la chica desapareció._

 _La mujer destruyó el corazón que tenía en sus manos._

 _–¡RAPUNZEL!–El grito de Gothel se perdió en el bosque; me giré y solo me encontré con cenizas y su vieja capa azulada. Mi rostro se alzó para ver cómo los ojos de la mujer me miraban con frialdad._

 _–¿¡Qué hiciste!? –_

 _Mis ojos me picaban, mi visión se había vuelto borrosa y un nudo se había formado en mi garganta. Tenía un conflicto con todo el remolino de sentimientos que se juntaron en ese momento. ¿Por qué aun quería a la persona que nunca había demostrado su cariño hacia mi persona?, ¿es que esperaba que ella cambiara algún día y volviera a ser la madre que me abrazaba y cantaba de pequeña antes de irme a dormir, me besaba la frente antes de salir o me arropaba cuando el frío invierno llegaba al reino Corona?_

 _Ahora esa persona estaba muerta, aquella mujer que me había mantenido presa en la oscuridad se había ido, pero madre Gothel era lo más cercano que tuve como compañía por largos años._

 _–Hice lo que debía hacerse– La mujer se acercó y me acunó el rostro con dureza. –Lo que la pequeña e ingenua Rapunzel no fue capaz de hacer, romper sus cadenas y empezar de nuevo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo, querida–_

 _–Tú– Mi ira fue creciendo, mi visión se volvía más borrosa por las lágrimas que se derramaban y todo se empezaba a volver rojo._

 _–Puedes agradecerme después, quizás no lo entiendas ahora– repuso, soltándome –Pero si se te hace más fácil puedes verme como una... madre sustituta–_

 _Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El hormigueo que sentía inicialmente en el pecho se fue extendiendo hasta alcanzar la punta de mis dedos._

 _–¡TÚ NUNCA SERÁS MI MADRE! –_

 _Fue un destello que iluminó la oscuridad de la noche. Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompió después de haber estado siendo presionado por demasiado tiempo hasta que terminó por fracturarse. Había sido una explosión._

 _Mis manos tocaron el suelo, mi respiración era agitada. Sentía como todo me daba vueltas. Alcé la mirada cuando me percaté que el césped había desaparecido y había tierra ennegrecida en su lugar, el bosque había desaparecido, estaba muerto._

 _Me levanté con cierto esfuerzo. A lo lejos pude ver la capa de la mujer, me acerqué a ella, ¿estaría muerta? Tragué en seco y me hinqué, dejé que su cabeza reposara en mis piernas, en la falda del viejo vestido_

 _–Lo siento– La mujer estaba inconsciente pero viva. Mis manos temblaban y mi respiración era agitada. Debía salir de ahí._

 _Me escapé y corrí rumbo al pueblo más cercano. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que en la entrada me topé con los guardias junto a su rey, alarmados por la explosión que había provocado._

 _Pero no supe más. La oscuridad tomó nuevamente control y caí sin remedio._

 _Los años siguientes fueron los más felices. Los reyes me adoptaron hasta que Nimue vino a destruir todo a su paso._

 _–Corre, mi pequeña hija, corre–_

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras del rey de Corona. Mi actual madre me jaló sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. –Tú siempre serás nuestra princesa–_

 _–Qué lindo–_

 _Nimue sacó por la espalda de mi madre su corazón y lo estrujó, su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío. Lo sostuve y mis lágrimas salieron nuevamente._

 _–La magia siempre tiene un precio y tú no lo pagaste la última vez, ¿no?–_

 _¿Por qué todos aquellos a los que amaba me terminaban dejando?, ¿por qué no podía defenderlos?_

 _Nimue apartó el cuerpo de la mujer que me había enseñado la calidez de una verdadera familia como si se tratara de algo despreciable. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente._

 _–Por favor–_

 _Cuando la mujer trató de acercarse, no pude contenerlo más._

 _Mis padres me habían dicho que debía controlarme para tenerlo bajo control, que mi magia era un don que no podía usarse para el mal, y que aunque las condiciones fueran las peores siempre debía buscar otro modo. La magia nunca sería la respuesta._

 _Pero ahí estaba yo, aventando nuevamente a la mujer por la oleada de poder que se escapó de mis manos, desintegrando todo a su paso._

 _–Lo siento, madre, padre–_

 _–Tsk, tsk– su voz a mis espaldas me alertó. Había bajado la guardia. –Nunca alejes tu atención del enemigo, mi querida princesa perdida– La hechicera metió su mano y sacó mi corazón. El dolor terminó haciéndome caer._

 _–¿Por qué haces esto? –_

 _–Mi pequeña, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por ahora tienes mucho que aprender hasta entonces–_

 _Fin flashback_

El líder frunció el ceño, su falsa expresión de tranquilidad me inquietó. Sabía que estaba confundido, no se esperaba que reaccionara de forma tan distinta a como lo hice en la aldea de los indios. Y la verdad es que al principio estaba en estado de shock, hacía tiempo que no veía ninguna muerte en mi presencia pero yo no era un ángel.

Y Peter Pan mucho menos; él me conocía y si le sacaba un rollo de moral seguramente me recordaría algunas cosas que tenía bien enterradas y no quería recordarlas en éstos momentos.

No por eso me hacía sentir orgullosa ni me quitaba la sensación de vació que me dejó ver los cuerpos tirados.

Sabía de antemano que Félix podía haberlos derrotado, no por nada era el segundo al comando, conocía las habilidades del rubio. Pero había algo extraño en todo esto, las piezas no terminaban por encajar.

Me solté con delicadeza del agarre de Peter Pan. Llevé una mano a su mejilla. –No me mires así, casi me haces sentir culpa- susurré antes de apartarme. –Me adelantaré al campamento, muero de hambre- anuncié mirando sobre mi hombro, pude notar la mirada de Pan siguiéndome. La desvíe hasta toparme con los ojos de Félix, mis labios se volvieron una línea fina antes de girarme y emprender el camino de regreso.

 _Flashback._

 _Rapunzel, suelta tu cabello._

 _La voz de Nimue resonó en mi cabeza, hice lo que me había ordenado. Mi cabello se desplomó en el suelo, había crecido demasiado los últimos días. ¿Por qué?, porque había ido por las noches a curar a los heridos de la aldea, o al menos los que habían sobrevivido al incendio._

 _Una promesa escrita en los ojos de Nimue me hizo tensar. – ¿Es que fuiste tú la que ayudó a los aldeanos ayer, Rapunzel? –_

 _–No–_

 _–¿Segura? Dime la verdad–_

 _Cerré los ojos y solté el aire. –Así fue–_

 _–Bien, ¿no fuiste tú la que provocó ese incendio, querida? –_

 _Alcé el rostro para observarla acercarse a mí. Asentí lentamente._

 _–¡Responde! –_

 _–Sí, Nimue, fui yo–_

 _–Mucho mejor– La mujer sacó unas vieja navaja y sonrió cruelmente. –Ya que decidiste curar sus heridas y su dolor, veamos quién curará el tuyo–_

 _Me removí en el tronco. Tomé aire._

 _Sentí como su mano tomaba con rudeza mi cabello, y lo cortaba con la navaja. El dolor me sacó el aire de los pulmones y un grito salió de mi garganta._

 _El peso de mi cabello había disminuido pero el dolor iba en aumento. Todo el martirio que habían sufrido aquellas personas de la aldea, las heridas tanto físicas como mentales me pegaron bruscamente._

 _El aire me faltaba, no podía respirar._

 _La pérdida, el sufrimiento, la tristeza. El olor a piel quemada, extremidades rotas, gritos de pánico._

 _Todo lo viví como si fuera en carne propia._

 _–Esto te enseñará a no ver por nadie más que no sea por ti– La voz de la bruja fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro._

 _El dolor había sido tan intenso que mi cuerpo no lo resistió._

 _Fin flashback_

En la caminata pasaron mil de ideas retorcidas por mi cabeza una detrás de otra. El castaño, líder de los adolescentes, se había rehusado sin pensarlo dos veces a hablar conmigo, ¿por qué? No era extraño que él no escuchara a nadie más, pero había algo más que no terminaba de comprender del todo.

¿Qué quería hablar Tigrilla con él que lo había alterado tanto?

Porque definitivamente su lado sádico además de sangriento no salía a relucir con tanta fuerza como lo hizo hoy, al menos no sin motivo aparente.

Dejé el plato de pollo a un lado, la verdad es que tampoco tenía mucho apetito después de ver aquella escena, nunca le había temido a la sangre. Pero la frialdad y determinación cuando Pan estrujó el corazón me asustaron, me recordaron una época que deseaba con fuerza dejarla atrás.

Más algunas cosas nunca se pueden olvidar con facilidad no importa cuánto tiempo transcurriera.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola Aby!, que bueno que te gustara, y sí, al parecer a los dos les gusta provocarse mutuamente haber quién termina cayendo primero. Además lamento lo de Pan-Rapunzel y lo del cabello, que seguramente no se entendió en el capi anterior pero espero haber aclarado tus dudas con éste :O que mismo espero te haya gustado ¡Buen inicio de semana!

Guest: Jajaja, hola, perdona por dejarte esperar tanto pero así me da tiempo de escribir y corregir unas cuantas cosas. ¡En fin, aquí está el siguiente capi!, también lamento la espera. Un saludo

Vira: ¡No pasa nada!, espero que este todo bien por haya. Me alegra tener noticias de tí, se te extrañó :´) puues igual y son dos veces, al final he visto que ya tengo bastante adelantado aunque aún no he logrado terminarla, será más larga de lo que me imaginé en un inicio. Y bueno, con respecto a la interacción con el resto poco a poco lo veremos más que nada en flashbacks que he metido bastantes ultimamente. Enn fin, ¡espero saber también de tu historia que me dejaste con el corazón en la mano, un saludo!

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos :3

Nos vemos el miércoles, con cariño.

BCM


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen**

* * *

 _Flashback. Años atrás._

 ** _–Demonio–_**

 _Lo sé. Mi mano estrujó su corazón, el mío sin inmutarse. El brillo desapareció de los ojos del hombre. Los gritos de su familia haciendo eco en mi cabeza._

 _–¡Padre, padre! – los niños gritaban zarandeando el cuerpo._

 _–Despiértalo, señorita, por favor. Yo tomaré el lugar de él, por favor. Sus hijos lo necesitan más que a mí–_

 _–No, su deuda no fue pagada. Si haces un trato con el ser oscuro debes pagar las consecuencias–_

 _Mi voz sonó fría y distante. Era Nimue quién hablaba por mí al ser dueña de mi corazón._

 _–Por favor–_

 _–Pero puedo concederte lo que me pides. Si tanto deseas reunirte con él, ¿quieres eso? –_

 _–Lo que más deseo es eso–_

 _Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. –Bien, que no digan que no soy generosa–_

 _Alcé la mano y el fuego apareció. La mujer estalló a gritos, yo me giré y dejé que la granja se incendiara avivando el fuego tras los gritos desgarradores que se oían._

 _Gritos de dolor que ni pudieron despertar la poca humanidad que quedaba en mí. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro._

 _Débiles._

 _Fin flashback_

Me levanté y me acerqué discretamente al lugar donde dejaban todas las armas, necesitaba distraerme con algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me giré sobre mis talones para observar a un niño perdido; era alto, de piel morena y ojos azules. Traía un hacha cubierta de sobras. Aquel chico me recordó a los gigantes, tenía una complexión física parecida e imponía por su altura, quizás le ganaba a Félix.

-Supongo que tú cocinaste-

-¿Algún problema?-

-En lo absoluto-

Rodó los ojos y se bajó la capucha de su capa. -¿No se suponía que estarías con Pan?-

–Me adelanté, tenía hambre-

El chico señaló el plato sin terminar a lo lejos. Abrí levemente los labios, le miré con curiosidad. -¿Me estabas espiando?

-Vigilando-

-Ah, acabas de admitir que estabas espiándome- solté cruzándome de brazos- Eso es de muy mala educación-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?, contesta antes de…-

-¿De qué?- Ladeé el rostro. -¿Por qué te pusieron a cocinar en vez de cazar, grandulón?, ¿demasiado para ti?-

Los colores del chico se le subieron al rostro. –Suficiente- la actitud relajada cambió, tomó el hacha con ambas manos.

-¿Piensas pelear contra mí?, estoy desarmada y lo sabes-

Su mirada se desvió al brazalete, no precisamente a mis manos; levanté la barbilla al reconocer el por qué sentía una actitud superior en aquel niño. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que provocaba en mí el brazalete. El chico levantó el hacha en el aire.

-¿No la sientes demasiado pesada?, te tiemblan los brazos- continúe.

-Discúlpate por causarnos tantos problemas, niña-

-Me encantaría hacerlo- solté sincera. –Pero ésta no es la forma de pedirlo-

El chico aferró con más determinación su hacha, lista para bajarla y atacarme. –Hazlo-

Le miré fijamente y le sonreí. Me acerqué a él, el chico retrocedió conforme me iba acercando. Tome con mis manos sus brazos, haciendo que bajara el arma poco a poco.

-Lo siento-

Los ojos del chico brillaron. –Si alguien pregunta temblabas de miedo- soltó el hacha, sentándose en el suelo.

Le miré confundida, me senté junto a él –No es muy bueno mentir…-

-Jamie-

-No es bueno mentir Jamie, ¿a quién tendría que decirle eso?, ¿a Peter?-

El negó. –Rufio me dijo que si me molestabas solo tendrías que ver tu posible muerte ante ti para que empezaras a temblar como gelatina-

Alcé una ceja al escuchar el por qué. Me reí por lo bajo. -¿Rufio fue quien no te deja salir a cazar?

-Sí, dice que no sirvo para esas cosas y solo sería una carga para Pan-

Asentí ante lo que decía el muchacho. -Ahora le enseñaremos a Rufio que se equivoca- me levanté y tome sus manos para que me imitara.

–¡Rapunzel!-

Aquel chico pelirojo se acercó corriendo y saltó, tuve que soltar a Jamie para atrapar al más pequeño. –Hey, Tootles, estaba preguntándome dónde te habías metido-

–¿Estabas preocupada por mí?, ¡lo siento!, Pan me dejó dormir en el árbol del ahorcado y se me fue el día-

Me besó la mejilla y estrechó con fuerza.

Escuché un sonido de desagrado provenir del otro chico. Tootles le enseño la lengua.

–Oh, veo que tienes energía, ¿por qué no vamos a practicar con las espadas al bosque?-propuse.

Jamie asintió y fue a buscar las espadas. Observé alrededor con curiosidad. ¿Dónde se habían metido el resto de los niños perdidos?

Tootles se separó de mí y sostuvo el arma cuando se la dio el ojiazul. Me dio también una y sopese su peso.

–¿Está pesada?- cuestionó incómodo Jamie.

–Lo necesario- admití. -¿Vamos?-

–¿Podemos practicar aquí?- pidió el chico del hacha.

Le miré curiosa. -¿Y por qué?-

–Mmm… porque me siento más cómodo aquí que en la selva-

–Tienes que enfrentar tus temores- alenté. Él negó. Tootles me jaló de la falda del vestido.

–Quedémonos aquí- apoyó el pelirojo. Mi atención se desvió al último, observé sus ojos y sonreí para mis adentros. ¿Qué estabas planeando, Pan?

–Vale. Practicarán conmigo y después entre ustedes, ¿ok?-

–No quiero lastimarte- Tootles hizo un mohín.

–Tranquilo, estaré bien-

 _Flashback. Wonderland._

 _-Felipe, concéntrate- recordé._

 _El rubio me miró con desgana, se levantó y le lancé su espada. Félix la cacho en el aire. Asentí con aprobación._

 _La tomó con ambas manos y me miró desafiante. Yo le sonreí de forma ladina y él bufó mientras tomaba el mango con la mano derecha._

 _-Bien- Me coloqué de lado, él me imitó._

 _-Juguemos, su alteza-_

 _Sonreí deteniendo la primera estocada del rubio. –Demasiado tosco- solté, regresándole el ataque. –El movimiento debe ser delicado-_

 _-Eso es para niñas- alegó con burla. Alcé ambas cejas. –Se caerá-_

 _-La espada debe ser parte de ti, ¿dejas caer tu brazo?, no-_

 _El chico levantó el brazo para reanudar el ataque nuevamente. Me giré y tomé la muñeca del rubio, la cual sostenía su espada, bajándola mientras que mi espada rozó su cuello. –Gané-_

 _Le solté y di unos pasos hacia atrás._

 _Félix se impulsó hacia mi cuerpo, con la determinación en su mirada. Le esquivé con facilidad. El chico se giró y empezó a dar estocadas a discreción, una a una las detuve hasta que me hice para atrás y esquive cuando observé que tomó impulso para asestar un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores. El chico cayó al suelo._

 _Le miré y él me observó fijamente. -¿Por qué no puedo?-_

 _-¿Escucharás los consejos de una amiga?-_

 _El asintió y se levantó._

 _–Bien- Solté tras ver como el chico detenía uno de mis ataques blandiendo la espada con más fluidez._

 _Félix se mordió el labio inferior. Cada minuto iba mejorando tras las correcciones silenciosas que aprendía. El chico se giró para esquivar una estocada mía, yo me hinqué. Cuando alzó la espada, al terminar de girarse, la mía ya se encontraba rozando su estómago._

 _Él parpadeó, yo le sonreí._

 _Los días pasaron y sus habilidades crecían a una velocidad vertiginosa._

 _-Suficiente humillación por un día- soltó tras caerse por segunda vez. Arqueé una de mis cejas._

 _-Tú no estás conmigo, ¿por qué?-_

 _-Es mi familia-_

 _-Los recuperarás, ya verás que sí-_

 _-Tú tienes magia, ayúdame- pidió levantándose del suelo._

 _-No puedo y lo sabes, hicimos una promesa. Te ayudaría a recuperarlos, sí, pero querías hacerlo por tus propios medios-_

 _-No quiero entrenar más por hoy- soltó la espada con rabia._

 _-Si piensas de esa forma no podré ayudarte. Imagina que estamos en medio de la lucha, ¿huirás solo por sentir que no puedes con ello?_

 _-¡La pelea no es hoy!- exclamó dándose la vuelta para encararme._

 _-Tú no decides cuando ocurren las cosas, créeme- solté acercándome a él. Tendiéndole la espada nuevamente. -Si no estás ahí cuando la pelea ocurra, habrá más problemas para ti-_

 _Mi espada acabo en su cuello._

 _-No puedo-_

 _-Claro que puedes. Llegarás a ser silencioso y rápido, nadie podrá reaccionar porque cuando lo hagan será demasiado tarde, Felipe-_

 _Se escucharon por unos minutos las espadas chocando, uno tras otro. Hice la finta de darle un golpe, retrocedió._

 _Sonreí de forma ladina. -Derecha arriba, izquierda abajo- instruí, el chico parando con determinación cada ataque. –Derecha abajo-_

 _Hice totalmente lo contrario. La espada rozó su mejilla izquierda, creando un ligero corte._

 _-Mentiste- exclamó ofendido._

 _-Mí lengua mintió, mis ojos dijeron la verdad. Debes aprender a observar a tu adversario Félix- Bajé la espada, -El conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades te darán puntos clave para ganar, siempre.-_

 _Fin flashback_.

Estaba exhausta, tanto Jamie como Tootles resultaron ser más fáciles de instruir de lo que imaginaba. Solo hacía falta que confiaran en sus habilidades y que aprendieran, sin ser amenazados de muerte, de su líder.

Pero todo terminó cuando el resto de los niños perdidos llegaron al campamento. Félix, Rufio y Peter Pan encabezándolos, uno a cada lado del castaño.

 _No quise hablar con ellos, o más bien con Pan._

Me fui sin dar explicaciones y trepé a un árbol cercano, o al menos lo suficientemente cercano, para no ser molestada al estar en el campo de visión de Peter.

Me perdí en los recuerdos; el cielo normalmente estrellado de la isla se encontraba oscuro como la cueva de un lobo, las nubes cubrían todo a su paso.

¿Por qué mi determinación por olvidarme del chico había desaparecido en cuanto puse pie en la isla?, ¿por qué mi padre me había insinuado luchar por un adolescente que no quería ser rescatado?, Malcolm murió para mí el día que había accedido a casarse, pero aún sentía cosas por el líder de los niños perdidos.

-Como un nuevo comienzo- cerré los ojos, recargándome en el tronco del árbol, estar sentada en una de las ramas más altas me dejaba pensar con más claridad.

-Tú-

Bajé la mirada. Un chico alto, con su cabello recogido en una coleta prácticamente desecha, con la cara sucia donde solo relucían unos ojos achocolatados usaba una lanza de madera que sostenía en lo alto para llamar mi atención.

 _-Pan quiere verte-_

-Rufio, ¿verdad?, dile a Pan que no tengo ánimos para hablar-

 _-_ A Pan no se le desobedece- refunfuñó.

Bufé y le miré con seriedad. –Y a mí no me interesa hablar _ahora-_ recalqué la última palabra.

El chico lo pescó entonces. Me miró con burla. –Si piensas que Pan te escuchará cuando lo pides estás terriblemente equivocada, pero tú deberías ir a hablar con él si sabes lo que te conviene-

–Ay Rufio, ¿de verdad quieres que vaya a hablar con él?, debería decirle que Jamie intentó matarme con un hacha y que empecé a temblar del susto por el consejo que le había dado cierto…chico-

No obtuve respuesta por lo que sonreí entre las sombras. Bajé nuevamente la mirada, había desaparecido.

Miré hacia arriba y trepé unas cuantas ramas, hasta que no pude subir más fue cuando paré. Dejé que mis piernas colgaran y se balancearan.

 _Era curiosa la forma en que jugaba el destino con uno_.

-Si sigues actuando de ese modo…-

-¿Qué, Peter, me arrancarás el corazón también?- Mi mirada oscurecida por los recuerdos se encontró con la suya pero la desvíe en menos de un segundo.-Mira solo quiero estar sola. Lo siento, si quieres hablamos mañana-

-Hablaremos ahora- ordenó. Cerré los ojos _. Tranquila_ , me recordé.

-Lo estamos haciendo, Pan-

-Mírame-

-No quiero- fruncí el ceño.

-Dije: mírame- su voz sonó mucho más fuerte y determinada que antes.

-No- Tomé su muñeca antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi rostro, no estaba de humor. –No te cuestionaré el por qué hiciste lo que hiciste hace rato, si es de lo que quieres hablar- tomé aire -…pero no me pidas que te mire. No me quiero ver reflejada en tus ojos, no en ti-

Le solté con brusquedad y salté a la rama que había debajo con un fluido movimiento. Pan apareció en ella y me acorraló contra el tronco.

-Eres tan…-

-¿Tan, qué?- cuestioné. Mi mirada chocando con la suya, le miré con frialdad –No, espera, no quiero escucharte-

El chico se hizo para atrás, sonrió divertido y yo me moví a su compás. –Tan exasperante- rodó los ojos

-Tú eres mimado- empecé a enumerar con los dedos. –Volátil, caprichoso y sanguinario. Y podría seguir con la larga lista, pero eso no es lo que quieres escuchar, ¿no es así?

-No me tienes a amarrarte contra el árbol, Rapunzel.- Su mirada se oscureció.

-¡Hazlo!- alcé los brazos, invitándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

El chico arqueó una ceja. Sonrió con travesura y maldad, se acercó y bajó la mirada a nuestros labios. –Nunca creí que te gustaran ese tipo de cosas- su voz había bajado hasta parecer un susurro.

Tragué un poco cuando me vi presa entre el árbol y su cuerpo. Me tensé y coloqué mis manos en su pecho para darnos espacio.

-Basta, Peter. No cambies de tema- susurré frunciendo el ceño -¿Cómo puedo detener lo que haces o dejas de hacer?, no tengo poder sobre ti, Pan. Nadie te detiene realmente.

Peter me miró a los ojos, sonrió con sorna. –Es verdad, nadie me detiene. Pero aquello que me molesta simplemente desaparece y eso pasó hoy, no es tú culpa la muerte de esas personas–

-¿Por qué yo no he desaparecido?- cuestioné en su susurro. El chico pareció querer romper todo espacio existente que aún había entre los dos. –Ambos sabemos que te molesto y tú a mí; y claro de cierta forma esos hombres murieron por mí culpa-

 _No estaba pensando fríamente; los hechos de hoy me habían afectado más de lo que quería admitir._

-No exactamente, tú y yo sabemos qué aquello que dices es mentira. Además, los indios querían atacar a los niños perdidos, ¿qué líder sería sino puedo defenderlos?-

–Existen otros modos- respondí entre dientes.

–¿Cuál es la diversión entonces?- soltó una risita. Le miré incrédula, tomé una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme, entre los recuerdos y su cuerpo pegado al mío no podía hilar con coherencia mis ideas.

–¿Todo para ti es un juego?, ¿lo soy también? – Busqué cambiar de tema. Y aquello fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

–¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que girar en torno a ti?-

–Porque hace rato buscaste mi aprobación. ¡Y no lo niegues, Pan!- le señalé con el dedo índice de forma acusatoria. Necesitaba regresar a mis cinco sentidos, debía dejar a un lado los recuerdos y lograr distanciarme de Pan. El líder dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

–No, no te hagas ideas erradas. Si realmente la buscara te hubiera escuchado en ese momento-

–Estabas esperando mi reacción pero no fue lo que querías ver. Y ahora estás aquí buscando… ¡a saber qué!, estuviste fuera toda la tarde- dejé caer mis brazos a mis costados, había conseguido que se alejara, pero eso solo provocó que un vacío se instaurara dentro mío.

Que estuviera con tanto tiempo libre logró hacerme recordar cosas y darles vuelta nuevamente. Aquello solo había traído frío a mi corazón.

-¿Sí?- la pregunta de Pan me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su mirada divertida me dejaba en claro que no tomaba en serio nada de lo que le decía.

–Solo déjame tranquila. Si quieres ser un demonio sanguinario y matar a todo aquel que vive en TÚ maldita isla, ¡adelante!, no te detendré pero no me hagas espectador de tus atrocidades que a diferencia tuya… yo no disfruto de ello-

Bajé un poco más del árbol, sin detenerme realmente, haciéndome daño por las prisas en tocar tierra firme.

Me encontré con él en el suelo, me llevé una mano a la frente, respiré unas cuantas veces para calmarme. –¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes sola?, ya hemos hablado-

–Por ahora ir a dormir- Su mirada buscó la mía, el tono de su voz se había endurecido.

Le miré directamente a los ojos y asentí después de disipar la confusión que me había provocado su respuesta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil de entender?, era demasiado volátil. ¿Por qué había cambiado de pronto de parecer?, _quizás había visto algo en mí._

Le observé tras unos segundos, había sonreído y existía algo más detrás de aquella sonrisa fría y déspota que tenía plantada en el rostro.

 _O quizás no._

Me giré y dirigí rumbo al campamento. No escuché pasos detrás de mí, al ver sobre mi hombro me di cuenta que ya no estaba ahí.

Suspiré cansada. Al llegar al campamento fue Devin quien me recibió. Él me señaló una casita más alejada del resto, y estaba segura que cuando abandoné el campamento esa casa no estaba ahí.

El chico perdido me acompañó hasta la puerta de la tienda, le miré curiosa cuando carraspeó.

-Pan no es tan malo como parece, él solo nos cuida…-

-¿Te dijo él que me dijeras eso?- cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. –No- Le miré con sospecha. -¡No!, él solo me dijo…- empezó a mover su pierna derecha, casi imperceptiblemente. –Que te escoltara a tu tienda, es todo. Adiós-

El chico caminó rápido en dirección contraria. Evité por todos los medios que una sonrisa escapara de mi rostro, me había divertido con las reacciones del chico, ya veía porque no pudo ocultar que nos habíamos fugado Tootles y yo el otro día: era pésimo.

Entré a la tienda y cerré detrás de mí. Una cama con decoraciones en la cabecera de plata, la cual era rodeada por una planta trepadora. Tenía una manta improvisada de distintos tonos verdes y cafés. Había una mesita donde yacía una vela que iluminaba el espacio tenuemente junto con otra lámpara pegada en la pared, en el escritorio había una cajita con hilos, agujas, tijeras, listones y un cepillo. Y libros en un estante echo de bambú y lianas.

Me acerqué a la cama y tomé la cena que habían dejado ahí. Comí mientras observaba a detalle la casa. Las noches pasadas había dormido al lado de la fogata, puesto que no quería incomodar a los chicos al entrar a sus tiendas, a pesar de la insistencia de Félix.

Miré el brazalete de forma distraída, claro que pude removerlo en repetidas ocasiones, ¿le temía al dolor que podría causarme retirarlo al cortarme la mano?, no. Pero me era curioso dejar de sentir la carga constante de mi magia, tener que estar controlándome para que no se saliera de mis manos y es que, nunca había experimentado algo como esto, la curiosidad me estaba matando, realmente quería comprobar hasta qué punto podía llegar sin mi magia. Además si me lo removía Pan pensaría que tengo motivos ocultos, lo cual era cierto, pero tendría que ser paciente hasta entonces.

Dejé el plato en la mesita de roble. Miré sobre mi hombro y solté las cortinas para cubrir las ventanas, evitando que cualquier curioso se asomara. Me desenredé el cabello con el cepillo que se encontraba ahí, me hice un moño con mucha paciencia, cuidando que estuviera bien sujeto la mayoría de mí cabello.

Tomé uno de los libros y me dispuse a leerlo, era de los distintos reinos; sonreí con nostalgia, sí, quizás solo necesitaba distraerme un rato de todos los sucesos del día.

 _Flashback._

 _–Aprendiz del oscuro–_

 _Me giré para toparme con un hada, la cual portaba un exuberante vestido color zafiro. –Azul, ¿cierto? –_

 _Sonreí sin ganas, su presencia aquí solo sería un inconveniente para ella, para Nimue._

 _–Así es. Por lo visto no son necesarias las presentaciones–_

 _–Genial, la formalidad no es lo mío– contesté. – ¿A qué debo tu honorable presencia? –_

 _–Sabes que en la magia debe haber un equilibrio, ¿no? –_

 _Guardé silencio, esperando que prosiguiera. No lo hice por lo que tuve que tomar la palabra._

 _–Si vienes a sermonearme lamento decirte que no estoy de humor–_

 _–No vengo a sermonearte, Aprendiz. Vengo a acabar con el problema de raíz–_

 _Fruncí el ceño y con un movimiento de varita recitó un hechizo. Sentí un peso extra en mi brazo. Un cristal negruzco rodeaba mi muñeca que iba creciendo con cada segundo que transcurría._

 _–Es gracioso– solté un poco molesta, pues me empezaba a molestar y la piel me quemaba conforme iba creciendo el hielo. –Se supone que el hada azul cumple los deseos…–_

 _–De aquellos que lo merecen–_

 _–Oh– abrí los ojos, fingiendo estar indignada. – ¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar? –_

 _–Te he estado vigilando–_

 _–Si fuera así hubieras venido a ayudarme hace años– solté con desdén. –Perdóname si no creo en las hadas–_

 _–No tenía suficiente poder para salvarte de Gothel–_

 _–No era de Gothel de quién debiste haberme salvado–_

 _Mi mirada se oscureció, el hielo ya había cubierto todo mi brazo. La confusión en el rostro del hada hizo que una sonrisa fría reluciera en mis labios._

 _–Pero bueno, basta de charlas o llegaré tarde, y no deseo enfrentarme en vano al oscuro– Me desaparecí y aparecí detrás del hada. La tomé con mi mano sana._

 _–Todo estará bien– la tranquilicé antes de arrancarle las alas con fuerza. El hada se desplomó en el suelo. –Pero debes saber que todo lo que haces se te regresa. Yo lo aprendí hace años, hada azul–_

 _-Rapunzel, ¿qué haces? –_

 _–Nimue–_

 _–Deshazte de esa maldición, ya. Deja de estar jugando–_

 _Reí y pasé mi mano por el brazo, cantando un poco para sanar aquella maldición. El hielo se volvió luz antes de desaparecer en miles de destellos._

 _–Vaya, vaya– el ser oscuro tomó al hada en sus manos._

 _–¡Hada azul! –_

 _Miré otras hadas que habían llegada, seguramente al no sentir la presencia de su líder._

 _–¿Qué han hecho? –_

 _–Lo que tenía que hacerse– solté._

 _–Esto no puede estar sucediendo–_

 _Las hadas sacaron sus varitas. Ladeé el rostro._

 _–¡Esperen! – Una de ellas tomó la delantera. –Rapunzel, sé que puedes sanarla–_

 _–Oh, si quieres hacer un trato que sea conmigo, querida– Nimue avanzó hacia las hadas._

 _–Tráela de regreso–_

 _–¿Y qué ganaría? –_

 _–Lo que desees–_

 _–¡Rosetta! – las hadas se exaltaron. El hada las hizo callar._

 _–Bien. No quiero que se metan en mi camino nunca más y… –El oscuro se giró y me observó. –¿Qué hay de ti Rapunzel? –_

 _–Quiero un favor, pero éste se los comunicaré a su debido tiempo–_

 _El oscuro arqueó una ceja pero sonrió._

 _–Que así sea– aceptó el hada después de pensarlo un poco._

 _Nimue asintió y me acerqué al hada en el suelo. Quitarle las alas por medios físicos era como arrancarle alguna extremidad del cuerpo, pero era mucho más doloroso, el hada no moría pero el dolor la podía llevar a la locura._

 _Extendí mi mano, donde se encontraban las alas y las uní nuevamente a su dueña sin problemas. Un ligero dolor de cabeza me invadió._

 _Las hadas volaron hasta su líder cuando ella abrió un poco los ojos. Se la llevaron antes de que se armara un problema más grande._

 _–Bien hecho, querida. Todo salió como estaba planeado– La mujer miraba el camino por donde se habían ido las hadas. –Me alegra que tu padre te haya heredado el poder de las visiones–_

 _Guardé silencio. En el momento en que había juntado las alas al hada azul había tenido una visión._

 _Había un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Tenía las manos cálidas que aferraban con fuerza las mías y una sonrisa dulce que provocó que renacieran ciertos sentimientos que creía extinguidos._

 _¿Quién era y por qué me miraba de esa manera?_

 _Fin flashback_.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡hola!

Vira: ¡Hola!:3 pues en definitiva eso quería enseñarles, jajaja, y bueno lo de sentido moral también tiene su explicación pero eso ya se verá un poco más adelante. Bueno, todo eso que mencionas en sì ya está escrito solo falta que suba los capis, pero será dentro de dos caps mas o menos donde se explica levemente lo de Tigrilla. Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo, de veras , bien sabes que los rr son la motivación de los autores. En fin, ¡un enorme abrazo!

También agradezco a los lectores silenciosos, un abrazo

BCM


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

Cuando me di cuenta la luz se filtraba por las ventanas, ¿cuándo había amanecido?

Salí de la casita, los niños perdidos aún no estaban despiertos. Tomé un arco junto con un carcaj con algunas flechas, no tardé demasiado en cazar unos cuantos animales, cuando tomé el quinto animal me regresé al campamento. Los cociné y agregué huevos que había en una canasta. Dejé el sartén a un lado cuando estuvo vació y la comida servida.

–Alguien madrugó–

Me giré para ver a Félix con una mueca divertida, a su lado se encontraba Rufio. –Buenos días–

–Buenos días– incliné ligeramente la cabeza, con curiosidad. –¿Ustedes que hacen despiertos? –

–Órdenes de Pan–

Rufio le miró con una mueca por haberme contestado. Me encogí de hombros. –Vaya, entonces diviértanse–

–Venimos por ti–

Alcé una ceja y suspiré. –¿Puedo ir a tomar un baño antes? – Rufio negó, más mi mirada se centró en el rubio –Hice tu desayuno favorito–

–¿Me estás sobornando? –

–Puede ser– sonreí mientras me acercaba al chico de ojos grises. Rufio dejó que su lanza se interpusiera en mi camino, mi atención se desvió hacia él. –¿Sucede algo? –

El chico me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, Félix bajó la lanza con cuidado, mirándole con una advertencia pintada en sus facciones.

Rufio le miró y él le regresó la mirada, era una conversación silenciosa.

–Tú harás lo que se te ordena– soltó el chico de ojos oscuros.

–¿Por qué eres tan agresivo conmigo, Rufio? –

–Solo causas problemas–

–Vaya, que directo– sonreí levemente –pero nunca he sido buena con las reglas– solté pensándolo haciendo un mohín con los labios. –Claro puedo llegar a ser muy accesible si me piden las cosas–

El chico me tomó de las muñecas con brusquedad y las ató con fuerza.

–Supongo que no– solté observando las muñecas del chico que se vislumbraban cuando hacía el nudo, ¿esas marcas que estaban en su piel estaban ahí la noche anterior?, cuando terminó las mangas cubrieron nuevamente su piel.

El chico me empujó para hacerme caminar, lo que logró por la fuerza que había usado.

–Rufio, existen caminos tan diversos que pueden cambiar el rumbo del futuro si sabes elegir entre ellos–

–¿Siempre habla tanto? –

–Ni te imaginas– contestó Félix con un tinte de diversión en su voz, uno que pasó por alto el chico que me tenía amenazada con la lanza en la espalda.

–Tú deberías callarte si sabes lo que te conviene–

–Creo tener un deja vú– solté tras el comentario. –¿Es realmente a mí a quién le conviene que me calle y siga las órdenes de su líder? –

–Morirás si sigues así– prosiguió el niño perdido. Su compañero soltó una risa.

Yo sonreí de forma amarga. –Morir sería una aventura asombrosa–

–Estás enferma–

–¿Será? –me giré para observarlo, la punta de la lanza presionando contra mi estómago. Félix arqueó ambas cejas. Yo ladeé el rostro.

–Sé que he sido odiosa contigo, especialmente ayer, mi molestia no era contigo pero aun así provoqué que mis acciones te perjudicaran innecesariamente–

–Hablas demasiado–

–También, a buen grado, conozco que no ha sido fácil para los niños perdidos tenerme de invitada– reconocí. –Pero especialmente para ustedes dos, que son los guardias personales de Pan-

–Él es familia–

–La familia es lo primero– concedió el rubio. Mis ojos se desviaron a los suyos por una fracción de segundo. –No quise decir…-

–Yo soy una extraña– agregué mirando al suelo, las hojas secas de los árboles se distribuían ahí y allá por el suelo. –Pero ésta desconocida está destruyendo lo que más importa para ustedes, ¿no?-

–¿A qué quieres llegar?-

–Puedo hacer las cosas sencillas para ustedes, si ustedes hacen las cosas fáciles para mí también-

–¿Cómo una tregua?-

–Ajá– alcé mis muñecas y miré a Rufio directamente a los ojos. –Esto no quiere decir que debamos llevarnos bien, solo… tolerarnos para el beneficio de ambas partes–

Hubo un momento de tensión antes de que el chico de ojos oscuros se acercara y me desatara. –Espero que sepas llevar al pie de la letra la tregua, porque si no…–

–No empecemos con amenazas– La mirada de Félix pude sentirla a pesar de no verle. –¿Ahora puedo ir a bañarme? –

–No, pero te escoltaré personalmente después de que Pan termine sus asuntos contigo–

–Bien– accedí y me giré nuevamente para seguir el camino.

Peter no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, estábamos en la playa al noroeste de la isla. El agua cristalina resplandecía por el sol que brillaba con fuerza esa mañana.

–Pan–

El chico se giró y me observó de arriba abajo. – ¿Dormiste? –

Le sonreí. –Gracias por las molestias, es muy acogedora la casita– solté llegando hasta él. Dejé de sentir la presencia de mis acompañantes por lo que supuse estaban metros atrás.

–No lo hiciste, ¿no?, teníamos un trato–

–Me entretuve, eso es todo- me hinqué e hice garabatos en la arena. – ¿Para qué soy buena? – cuestioné mirando el horizonte. –Tuve que saltarme la hora del baño, así que debe ser algo realmente importante–

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

Alcé el rostro para toparme con una sonrisa de burla. –Ah, apuesto a que lo disfrutaste el otro día, pero no, Rufio ha decidido escoltarme ésta vez–

Su sonrisa se borró y arqueó una ceja. –¿Oh?, pensé que no se llevaban muy bien–

Parecía que estaba arrastrando las palabras pero buscaba ocultarlo. Me levanté para observarle de cerca.

–Hicimos una tregua–

El chico se acercó a mí. –Pues seré yo el que te acompañe–

–No necesito una niñera– fruncí el ceño, ligeramente. –Necesito un poco de privacidad…-

–Acabas de decir que Rufio iba a acompañarte, ¿con él no necesitas tener privacidad?-

–No es eso– _¿Acaso Peter estaba celoso?_

–¿Entonces qué es? – soltó mirándome fijamente.

Rodé los ojos. – ¿Podemos hacer lo que sea que quieras para poder irme? –

–¿Lo que sea? –

Di un paso atrás cuando él dio en mi dirección.

–Es muy temprano para que empieces, Peter. ¿Para qué me llamaste? –

El castaño fijó su mirada en nuestros acompañantes y luego en el horizonte. –Antes aquí existía una isla especialmente para celebraciones–

–¿Y…?–

–Quiero que la restaures–

Fruncí el ceño y alcé el brazo para que notara el pequeño problema, más grande fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que no lo llevaba puesto.

–Es por la ocasión–

Mis ojos se percataron del brazalete que sostenía en sus manos, jugando con él como quien no quiere la cosa.

–¿Puedo saber por qué ya no existe la isla de celebraciones? –

–En mis sueños estaba, cuando llegué a la isla ésta no existía, era uno de mis lugares favoritos. –

–¿Y por qué piensas que yo podré…?–

–Tienes el poder de hacerlo; la isla fue creada para–

Puse una mano en sus labios para que no siguiera. –Vale, lo intentaré. ¿Qué aspecto tenía? –

–Te lo mostraré–

Peter se acercó con cautela. Yo le miré estrechando los ojos. Se miró y acunó mi rostro con una de sus manos. Cerré los ojos al contacto.

Sentí un tirón y luego una isla apareció en mi cabeza, como si se tratara de un recuerdo. No era grande pero era pequeña a comparación con Nunca Jamás. Ésta pequeña isla era distinta a la de Nunca Jamás por tener un tipo de bosque caducifolio. En el centro de ésta isla había un suelo arenoso con robles y castaños cercándolo y lianas colgadas en las ramas de dichos árboles formando un círculo con listones de distintos colores. Había plantaciones y algunas calabazas. Podía escuchar el sonido de tambores, los cuales estaban apilados cerca de un árbol.

A ésta isla solo le faltaban aguas termales y unas cuantas antorchas clavadas en el suelo para que iluminaran un poco más el lugar. ¡Ah! Y quizás que habitaran luciérnagas, muchas luciérnagas, como si fueran estrellas.

–¡Rapunzel! –

Abrí los ojos de forma abrupta al escuchar mi nombre. Parpadeé confundida al verme en medio del claro que había imaginado. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían a un ritmo suave por la brisa del viento, los listones de distintos colores, en su mayoría anaranjados y rojizos bailoteaban en sincronía.

El clima se sentía cálido y húmedo. Los pajarillos cantaban emocionados. Me alejé del centro de la isla, yendo hacia el este, miré con emoción las diversas frutas y flores que había en el lugar. Me detuve en una pendiente para ver a los lejos un poco de vapor. Di unos aplausos y corrí con cierta torpeza por estar quitándome las botas. Me metí a las aguas termales sin si quiera quitarme la ropa, dejé mi cabello suelto y dejé que el calor llegara hasta mis mejillas.

–¿Disfrutando el baño? –

–Mucho–

Sabía que Peter no estaba feliz conmigo y por la sensación de presión contra mi muñeca sabía que el brazalete volvía a estar ahí.

Escuché el sonido del agua y como pequeñas olas chocaban contra mí rostro, abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Pan parado enfrente de mí. Llevé las manos hacia el vestido, evitando que se subiera más de lo debido.

–¿Por qué estás molesto?, hice lo que me pediste–

El chico arqueó una ceja y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa nada creíble. –¿Por qué piensas que estoy molesto? –

–Mmm– me hice hacia atrás discretamente. El chico tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba alrededor. –¿Hice algo que no querías? –

–Desapareciste– contestó de forma seca.

 _Eso no me lo creí._

–Ah– mis labios formaron una "o". Le sonreí divertida. – ¿Preocupado de que me escapara? – cuestioné bromeando.

El castaño me miró con un brillo enojado en sus ojos esmeralda. _¿Qué había sucedido para hacerlo molestar, no se suponía que debía estar feliz?_ ; hice un mohín y me encogí de hombros.

–Solo quería una ducha – Desvíe la mirada. –Cuando abrí los ojos, ya estaba aquí– musité y bajé la mirada. Entrecerré los ojos cuando sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza y mi visión se volvió borrosa por un instante.

–Sal de ahí, los niños perdidos llegaran en cualquier momento y no estás presentable–

-Claro, padre- solté sonriéndole. Él se salió de las aguas termales, sus botas estaban empapadas.

Me acerqué a la orilla y coloqué una mano en ésta. Me sentía mareada y un pitido en los oídos empezaba a serme molesto.

Una mano apareció en mi campo de visión, alcé el rostro para encontrarme con Peter Pan que me analizaba detenidamente. – ¿Todo bien? –

Fruncí el ceño. –Perfectamente– le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, ¿acaso no me veía bien? Me paré y sentí el frío en cuanto lo hice, me volví a meter en las aguas termales. – ¿No puedo quedarme aquí? –

–¿Y perderte la celebración? –

Rodé los ojos y me desenredé el cabello con ayuda del agua. –Solo pensaba... –

–Sal. Ya–

Hice una mueca y le miré directamente a los ojos. Félix hizo acto de presencia, se quedó quieto en cuanto me vio metida en el agua.

–¿Félix me podrías prestar tu capa? –

El chico rubio dejó su báculo de madera y se sacó la capa.

–No– Peter alzó el brazo, deteniendo su marcha. Alzó la barbilla y yo le miré extrañada.

–¿No?, ¿por qué? –

 _Pan se está comportando muy extraño._

–Porque he dicho que no– soltó brusco. Me levanté de la misma forma y quise caminar hasta estar a su altura, pero la vista nuevamente se me nublo. ¿Qué me pasa?

Escuché nuevamente el chapoteo del agua y después unos brazos rodeándome, alcé la mirada y los ojos esmeraldas del chico me escudriñaron. –Félix, encárgate de la cena–

Cerré los ojos y me recargué en el pecho del chico, no me sentía muy bien.

 _Flashback._

 _–Algún día alguien llegara para quedarse mi pequeña niña_ –

 _–¡Ay, Merlín! – Rodé los ojos, riéndome por lo que decía. –¿Acaso has tenido una visión? –_

 _–No–_

 _Hice una mueca de disgusto y le miré desde el césped, había estado recostada bajo la sombra del viejo árbol donde mi padre estaba prisionero._

 _–¿Entonces? –_

 _–Oh, porque lo estoy viendo–_

 _Fruncí el ceño y me senté abruptamente, seguí la dirección de su mirada y me topé con un niño, bueno tendría alrededor de diecisiete años._

 _–Claro, seguramente es otro espía–_

 _Me volví a recostar. Mi padre me miró con reprimenda._

 _–¿No le harás caso al gran Merlín? –_

 _–¿No es delicioso sentir la brisa golpear contra tu rostro? – solté dando vueltas en el suelo._

 _–Rapunzel, no alejes tú final feliz por querer buscar el mío–_

 _–Tú eres mi final feliz, Merlín–_

 _El cielo azul brillaba aquel día, no veía ninguna nube cubriéndolo._

 _–Mi querida niña, tú final no termina conmigo y lo sabes– Hice una mueca a sus palabras, le miré de reojo. –Todos merecemos conocer el verdadero amor–_

 _–Y tú bien sabes que el verdadero amor puede venir en muchas maneras, una de ellas es la familia–_

 _–Pero…–_

 _–Pero nada. Bien sabes que aunque sucediera, él moriría y yo no, ¿qué sentido tiene? –_

 _–Siempre existe la forma si se busca–_

 _Sonreí sin ganas. –Aún no la encuentro–_

 _–La encontrarás, sólo no te rindas ante las adversidades que se te presenten en el camino, si quieres un final feliz siempre deberás luchar por él–_

 _–Y aunque lo encuentres es ahí cuando en verdad empieza la lucha por mantenerlo–_

 _–Precisamente– Sonreí a mi padre cuando me dio la razón. –Ahora, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ese muchacho que busca? –_

 _Puse los ojos en blanco. –Merlín– mascullé entre dientes cuando desapareció. Miré al árbol con una mueca antes de levantarme por la brisa fría que corrió en mi dirección. –Ya voy, ya voy–_

 _El chico salió de su escondite y caminó en mi dirección. Su cabello achocolatado era largo, sus ojos eran del mismo color. Su piel era como la porcelana y podría jurar que el chico era el hijo de algún duque por cómo iba vestido._

 _–¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –_

 _–Soy Ares y vengo a conocerla, princesa perdida–_

 _¿Princesa perdida?, solo una persona me había llamado antes así: Nimue. Desenvainé mi espada y me aparecí frente a él. La hoja de su espada chocó contra la mía._

 _–No vuelvas a llamarme así–_

 _Sonrió divertido. –El placer también es mío–_

 _Me separé y giré mi muñeca para atacarle, pero a cada ataque él se defendía a la perfección. Hubo un momento en que bajé la espada cuando él se encontró a una distancia considerable._

 _–¿Quién te envía? – le grité, colocándome frente al árbol. No quería arriesgarme y bajar la guardia._

 _–A mí no me envía nadie. Ya te he dicho a qué he venido, aunque no era una guerra lo que tenía planeado–_

 _–Yo no esperaba invitados, Ares–_

 _–No soy un simple invitado, Rapunzel. Vengo a entregar un mensaje que ha sido enviado desde el Olimpo–_

 _Fin flashback_

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en la cama, no precisamente en la mía. Peter estaba sentado a un lado; se enderezó cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

 _–_ Estoy bien– solté aunque el chico no dijo nada. Dejé descansar mi cabeza en la almohada. –Usé demasiada magia, eso es todo. –

–Te dije que descansaras, te lo advertí–

–Lo sé. No tenía intenciones de usar demasiada magia, pero me empecé a emocionar y ésta se empezó a ver tan real… tan mágica, ¡y pum, de pronto ahí estaba! – Abrí los ojos y me topé con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. –Como sea, gracias por… no dejar que me ahogara en el agua– Me recargué en la cabecera de la cama. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con un vestido azul de manga larga, bufé. – ¿Tienes una manía de vestirme, Pan? –

El chico hizo caso omiso a mi primer comentario, pero por el pequeño gesto de arquear una ceja mientras me miraba curioso sabía que escondía más allá de lo que reflejaba su mirada tranquila, ¿enojo?, ¿incredulidad?, ¿burla? O quizás….

–¿Quieres que te desvista?, tampoco me quejaría– soltó levantándose.

–¡No! – llevé una de mis manos a mis sienes, masajeándolas. Escuché su risa y le fulminé con la mirada. –Creo tuviste una mala infancia, ¿te gustaban las muñecas?, no esperé que le tiraras a eso– Al chico se le ahogó la risa y me miró de forma amenazante. Le miré de la misma forma y rodé los ojos. –No aguantas ni una broma–

–¿Es esa la forma de agradecerle a tu salvador? –

–¡Tú fuiste el que me pidió que trajera aquella isla de regreso!, es tú culpa en primer lugar– solté mirándole nuevamente. –No es como si te lo fuera a agrad…–

Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, me pegué a la cama, removiéndome nerviosa.

–¿Agradecerme?, creo que tengo ideas de cómo podrías hacerlo– sus ojos miraban fijamente mis labios. Hice una mueca al sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban. Tomé la almohada que estaba en mi espalda y le di en la cara.

–Basta, ¿qué pasa contigo?– solté en un murmullo. –No invadas mi espacio, además– fruncí el ceño. –¿Cómo me cambiaste? –

–Nada que no haya visto antes– Tomó la almohada con una mueca divertida.

–¡PETER! – Me exalté y me levanté apresurada de la cama, tuve que sentarme en ésta nuevamente por el mareo que me invadió, todo por el cambio brusco de postura. –Todo es parte de tu retorcido plan– mascullé entre dientes.

–Tardaste bastante en adivinarlo–

–Eres un cínico y un pervertido– me crucé de brazos.

–Sincero y directo– corrigió.

Estaba enfurruñada, solo quería molestarlo como a mí me había molestado que se tomara tantas libertades sin mí permiso. –Debí dejar que Rufio me acompañara después al rio–

–¿Le tienes más confianza a él? – Su incredulidad oculta tras la diversión y curiosidad en su voz. Vi sus botas pararse enfrente de las mías.

 _Creo que no había sido una buena idea_. Subí la mirada hasta toparme con sus ojos iracundos.

–Al menos él no hace lo que tú e irrumpe mi privacidad–

Su dedo índice tocó mi barbilla y la alzó con determinación. –Tú eres mía, ¿recuerdas? –

Le mire curiosa y me reí, el chico frunció el ceño claramente disgustado por mi reacción. –No lo soy, el trato era que me quedaría contigo–

–Y si te quedas en mi isla, tú pasas a ser mía– terminó con una renovada sonrisa.

No me gustaba hacia dónde estaba parando ésta conversación. Debía pensar en algo rápido antes de adentrarme demasiado en el tema. Las palabras que salieron de mi boca quise tragármelas un segundo después de haberlas dicho.

–¿Entonces Tigrilla también es tuya? – Tras mi comentario el chico se quedó mudo, no se lo esperaba. Me levanté lentamente para evitar que mi vista se nublara, le miré fijamente. –¿Y bien, Pan? –

–Por supuesto– soltó tras recuperar la postura. Le rodeé para entonces, dejando de estar atrapada entre la cama y él.

Yo solita había pasado de un tema a otro mucho más incómodo, el cual me hacía sentir una rabia que no lograba comprender del todo. Alcé ambas cejas, tratando de ocular la molestia en mi voz. –Ah, no te soy suficiente– musité.

El chico rodó los ojos. –¿Me estás armando una escena de celos? –

-¿Yo?- llevé mi dedo índice al mentón _. ¿Celosa?, no, era poco probable. No, no quería pensar si quiera en la posibilidad_ –¿No serás tú el celoso?, pues cuando Félix quería prestarme su capa… –

Peter me interrumpió bruscamente. –No te busques escapar, ¿qué tendría que ver Tigrilla en todo esto?, pero aun así la sacaste a colación–

–¿Por qué Félix?, de tantos niños que pueden sentirse perdidos, escogiste al rubio para ser tu segundo al comando y no solo eso, ahora te jura lealtad ciegamente. A saber qué te ha contado pero… aun así desconfías de él– Le miré mientras le rodeaba, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. –¿Estoy equivocada? –

–Sí lo estás, porque como ya he dicho, tú eres mía. Los chicos saben que conmigo no se deben meter–

–No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿por qué trajiste a Félix? Además eso es abuso de poder-

–Te estás volviendo lenta en percatarte de ciertas cosas, ¿no te golpeaste la cabeza?- Le saqué la lengua y él se acercó a mí.

–Nos perderemos la fiesta– solté cuando lo vi demasiado cerca. Quise abrir la puerta pero no se movió en absoluto. –¿Peter? –

–¿Mmm? –

–¿Por qué no puedo salir? – me giré y me topé con él.

–Porque tiendes a huir cuando las cosas se ponen interesantes. –

–¡Eso no es verdad!–

–Ahora respóndeme: ¿Estás celosa de Tigrilla? – Le miré y me crucé de brazos. Su mano se colocó a un costado mío, justo en la pared, acercando su rostro conforme hablaba.

–¿Debería?, ¿a ella también la cambias y le dices que es tuya? – cuestioné de mal humor. No me gustaba ésta sensación que comenzaba a gobernar en mi pecho.

–En un principio– Sus labios prácticamente rozaban los míos, una sonrisilla de suficiencia bailoteando en su rostro.

Actúe sin pensar, lo admito, la sensación que había nacido había explotado en cuanto lo escuché. La rabia me dominó y mi rodilla viajó hasta su entrepierna, Pan se dobló en dos y yo aproveché su distracción para salir del lugar, azotando la puerta detrás de mí. La magia había desaparecido cuando su dueño perdió el control de la situación.

Y que quede claro que yo no estaba celosa, solo era la forma de demostrar mi cariño al mujeriego de Peter Pan.

 _¡Como lo odio!_

Mis manos arrugaron la falda del vestido antes de internarme en el bosque y dejar atrás el campamento. No, no estaba molesta, pero por mi cuerpo se extendía la imperiosa necesidad de hacer una visita nada agradable a la tribu india.

 _Maldita Tigrilla y estúpido Peter Pan._

Los detestaba a los dos, podían irse a jurarse amor eterno lejos sí querían.

Rechiné los dientes, mi visión estaba un tanto borrosa. Paré y miré a mí alrededor.

 _¿Dónde me he metido?,_ _ah, bravo Rapunzel_. Callé a la voz interna que no había parado de sermonearme durante todo el camino y era ella también la que estuvo recordándome del posible enfado abismal del castaño, que tendría que aguantar, por culpa de mis emociones… descontroladas y mis acciones sin meditar.

Rasgué un pedazo del vestido azul para moverme con más libertad. Miré mis pies descalzos y llenos de tierra, con las prisas ni me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Hice una mueca y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo; me topé con la laguna de las sirenas después de estar un rato deambulando por la isla. Estaba demasiado tranquila, era terriblemente extraño. Me di la media vuelta y caminé por la orilla, dejando que mis huellas se perdieran.

Sentí una gota caer en mi rostro. El cielo se había nublado sin haberme dado cuenta y ahora, que me volvía a internar en el bosque tropical de Nunca Jamás, éste parecía más imponente que antes.

-Bien, enfureciste al chico- me felicité con amargura. _¿Por qué tuve que reaccionar así?,_ me maldije para mis adentros. Y es que… el sentimiento había sido tan fuerte que me dieron ganas de gritarle a Peter y mandarlo muy lejos en aquellos momentos; mi pecho se había comprimido haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera y un nudo se formara en mi garganta, un cosquilleo invadiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo.

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico y decir que Tigrilla era suya cuando había matado a parte de su pueblo y amenazado a su padre días atrás?_

Cerré los ojos cuando ese pensamiento llegó, mi enojo se fue esfumando tiempo después. –Volviste a caer en sus juegos, niña tonta– me reprendí.

–¿Quién está ahí? – Una voz femenina me sorprendió, dejándome helada. –¿Pan? –

Me asomé con cautela. Había una mujer de cabello rubio con rizos desechos, tenía el rostro pálido, ojeras marcadas, además llevaba un vestido verde y desgastado; ella sostenía un cristal afilado como si se tratara de una daga, con firmeza y seguridad.

–¿Quién eres? – cuestioné saliendo de las sombras. La lluvia me había empapado y el mismo destino había sufrido la chica que estaba ahí.

La mujer se movió rápido y me aprisionó contra un tronco, me quejé de dolor por el duro impacto. Mis pies pisando unas rocas de forma torpe, lastimándome.

–Yo pregunté primero– susurró de forma peligrosa, con la punta del cristal en mi cuello.

–Rapunzel– solté de forma seca. –Un placer, ¿tú eres? –

La chica se alejó unos pasos. –¿Cómo Rapunzel, la aprendiz? –

Rodé los ojos e hice una reverencia. –En carne y hueso–

–Ah– la chica lucía incómoda. –Lo siento–

–No hay cuidado…– solté, sacudiéndome un poco.

–Campanilla–

La reconocí hasta entonces. –Eras… – " _eras verde, ahora eres la hada exiliada_ ". Pensé, la escudriñé con la mirada. La chica me miró con curiosidad. –¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Oh– Desvió la mirada y asentí imperceptiblemente al comprobar mi teoría. _El hada azul podría ser vengativa con todos menos con los que le habían causado el verdadero daño, ¿no?, las hadas tenían que sufrir lo que ella para que Azul no se sintiera inferior al resto de sus queridas amigas aladas._

–¿Conoces a Pan? –cuestioné.

La chica asintió. –Sí, ¿qué tal si hablamos en las cuevas?, no me gusta andar paseando por la isla con éste clima. Algo habrá ocurrido para que esto suceda– susurró y yo sonreí tímida.

 _Oh, Campanilla, si supieras…_

* * *

N/A: Hola

paupaupi: Mi kokoro 3 ¡estoy muy feliz porque haya sido de tu agrado la historia!, y más aún que te haya convencido como los voy enlazando, de verdad es muy especial para mi leer tu RR. ¡Gracias, de verdad!, espero que te siga gustando. ¡Un saludo!

twilighttimeness: ¡Hola!, gracias, la verdad es que opino totalmente como tú. Siempre me ha interesado que la teoría del hada azul es perversa e.e, pero en fin, ¿quizás más adelante se sepa?, ¡a saber! :O un saludo, espero te gustara el capi y los que vienen.

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Aww!, gracias por tus RR Aby, significan mucho. Espero que la uni te sea más leve, pero aprecio que te hayas pasado a leer y a comentar. La verdad es que sí, Peter se puso algo violento pero no será la última vez. En fin de aquí al siguiente capítulo creo que no saldrá Peter, así que podemos estar tranquilas por el momento (?) Y sí, yo también me empecé a encariñar con P-R aunque son algo raritos y F-R también. En fiiin, ¡un saludote!

Nos vemos pronto!

BCM


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 _Flashback_

– _¡Emma!, te queremos Emma_ – _susurró la princesa Blanca Nieves, quien sostenía a la bebé con fuerza contra su pecho. –Cuídala bien–_

 _La reina le cedió a Emma y el príncipe tomó al bebé entre sus brazos; le robó un beso a su esposa antes de salir de la habitación._

 _–Te encontraré mi preciosa niña– musitó la mujer pelinegra._

– _¡Rapunzel!_ _– la oscura canturreó, sacándome de las visiones. Abrí los ojos y la miré expectante –Tienes trabajo que hacer– Asentí y salté del árbol en el que estaba. –Cóbrale al rey, quiero a su preciada reina, no pagó sus deudas–_

 _Nimue movió la mano y me vi envuelta en humo púrpura. Cuando observé mis alrededores me encontraba en el gran salón de un viejo castillo._

 _–¡NO! –Mi atención se giró hacia el rey que cubría a su esposa. –Por favor, piedad, denme más tiempo–_

 _–Vine a cobrar la deuda del ser oscuro–_

 _Los duques que estaban ahí salieron corriendo. Los soldados estaban inmóviles contra las paredes del salón. El rey salió disparado._

 _Alcé a la reina, haciendo que levitara, la acerqué de forma brusca. –Dile adiós a tu preciada joya–_

 _–¡Ginny! –_

 _Desaparecimos y reaparecimos en medio de un bosque. –Monstruo–_

 _–Vaya, se están quedando sin imaginación las personas de hoy en día– musité divertida antes de alzar en medio del bosque una casita cubierta de dulces. –Pero tranquila mi reina, seguirás gobernando por mucho tiempo–_

 _–¿Qué vas a hacerme? –_

 _El miedo estaba presente en sus ojos caoba. Sonreí con crueldad. –No, ¿qué harás tú, Ginny? –_

 _Mis ojos volaron hacia su rostro. El resplandor que salió de mi mano solo duró un instante. Me aparté y observé mi creación._

 _–No… no puedo ver–_

 _Los ojos opacos de la mujer deambulaban de un lado a otro._

 _–Disfruta de tu nuevo hogar–_

 _Desaparecí a la mujer, observé la casita desde mi posición. El humo empezó a salir de la chimenea de chocolate._

 _Fin flashback_

Campanilla sirvió té en una vieja taza de porcelana. _–_ ¿Dónde encontraste esto? _–_ cuestioné curiosa, tomando un sorbo. El líquido caliente bajaba por mi garganta y yo lo agradecía.

 _–_ Cosas perdidas _–_ Su emoción era palpable, le sonreí y miré como sus manos volaban de un lado a otro. _–_ ¡Listo!, espera aquí _–_

Asentí y ella se internó un poco más en la cueva. Mi rostro se volvió hacia la entrada. La lluvia al contrario de cesar se había agravado y se hacía imposible salir con ésta tormenta, los rayos iluminaban el cielo y la neblina se había acumulado por toda la isla.

Si era sincera no quería enfrentar a Pan en estos momentos, no sabría si podría callar todo lo que quería saber y preguntarle, y todo impulsado por estos sentimientos e inseguridades. Me removí incómoda por mis propios pensamientos.

Las gotas que caían dentro de la cueva hacían un eco precioso a pesar de la torrencial lluvia que caía afuera.

 _–_ ¡Rubia! _–_ Rodé los ojos, campanilla podía ganarse la confianza de uno en minutos. Le miré divertida cuando ella dio una vuelta para presumirme su conjunto.

 _–_ Mucho más apropiado _–_ concedí. –Te será más fácil estar así por la isla, te ves bien _–_ su vestido tenía unas cuantas modificaciones, pero ahora llevaba unos pantalones y botas que le permitirían andar sin problemas.

 _–_ Ahora _–_ me levanté dejando la taza de té casi vacía. Me acerqué a ella y la insté a sentarse en una roca. Tomé el accesorio que traía en la cabeza y se lo quité, tras unos segundos le acabe por hacer un moño alto, un tanto despeinado, atándolo con firmeza.

 _–_ Gracias _–_

–No hay de qué. _–_

 _–¿Sabes?, no eres como dicen el resto de las hadas–_

Sonreí de forma forzada –¿Y qué dicen, Campanilla? –

–Que no tienes piedad y eres un ser sin escrúpulos–

 _–_ Yo debo irme en cuanto la tormenta baje un poco _–_

La chica me miró triste, tomó mis manos entre las suyas. –No te vayas, no fue mi intención–

 _–Lo era, Campanilla, lo admito._ Por eso lo entiendo, pero es lo más seguro, para las dos _–_ apreté un poco sus manos. –La responsable del humor de Pan soy yo _–_

–¿Qué pasó? –

–Estuve jugando con él y luego– miré sobre su hombro, me estaba analizando, comprobando la veracidad de mis palabras –Las cosas se complicaron y lo lastimé… físicamente. Hui antes de enfrentarme a su furia–

–Oh, ¿Y cómo es posible que no te haya encontrado? –

Le sonreí divertida y alcé mi muñeca. –La desventaja es que mi magia está bloqueada, la ventaja es que al quedar mi magia reducida a nada no puede sentir mi presencia– El hada tomó mi mano e inspeccionó el brazalete. –Al menos esa es mi hipótesis–

–Vaya, nunca creí que existieran ésta clase de cosas, sería grandioso si lo hubiera conocido antes, pude haberlo puesto en Regina–

–¿Quién? –

La chica me miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Regina, la reina malvada? – Arqueé una ceja. –¿Ah, disculpa… cuánto tiempo has pasado en la isla? –

–No lo sé, no mucho, dejé de contar los días. –¿De verdad había pasado alrededor de diez días en la caja?, si fuera así no llevaría más de tres semanas-

–Tenía bastante que no se escuchaba de ti. Cuando Zoso murió pensamos que habías sido tú, pero la daga cayó en manos de un hombre llamado Rumpelstiltskin–

Mi garganta se secó, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento en la isla y demasiado rápido en los otros reinos. Tenía que estar alerta porque si no me quedaría atrapada aquí para siempre. Fruncí el ceño y me encogí de hombros, tratando de lucir relajada.

–¿Y Rumpel… stiltskin tiene algún punto débil? –

–Bueno… está su hijo–

La chica tomó mi taza y volvió a servirme té junto con un tazón de fruta.

–¿y qué pasó? – cuestioné observando el color del té mientras le daba una mordida a la pera que me había servido. Se encogió de hombros.

–Oh, ser hijo del oscuro no debe ser fácil–

–Ser hija de Merlín tampoco, ¿no es así? –

Le sonreí suavemente y me reí sin ganas. –No tienes idea– Tomé otro sorbo del té y lo dejé a un lado. –Campanilla, necesito un favor–

–¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? –

Sabía que me estaba aprovechando de la bondad que aún había en el hada. Me mordí el labio inferior y suspiré. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento en la isla pero habían sucedido tantas cosas en otros reinos que me ponía ansiosa, " _se hace tarde_ ", la vocecilla del conejo blanco saltó por mi cabeza, cuanta verdad había en eso.

–Escucha, en la isla existe un veneno llamado Dreamshade-

La chica asintió e hizo un mohín, dejándome en claro que sabía muy bien a qué me refería.

–Creo saber el antídoto para el antídoto– susurré, acercándome a ella. –Estuve leyendo por la noche y eso me recordó a un párrafo de uno de los libros de Merlín, ¿podrías ayudarme? –

–¿Cómo?, perdí mis poderes y alas. Antes era un hada–

–Lo sé– coloqué una de mis manos en su hombro. –Te he visto en el pasado- Sus ojos brillaron. –No puedo regresarte tus alas, pero creo que puedo negociar con el hada azul…–

–Pero tú eres poderosa, tú podrías…–

–Sí, podría. Pero tú como yo sabemos qué pasaría si altero las cosas– dejé caer mis manos al suelo. –Además Azul me debe un favor aunque debes ser paciente–

La chica asintió, comprensiva. –¿Es verdad que quieres recuperar a tu padre? –

Jugué con las mangas de mi vestido. –Sí, es complicado porque no puedo hacer mucho por él, solo quedarme observando, soy una simple espectadora en todo este cuento-

–Te ayudaré, es decir ¿qué más puedo perder?– tomó mis manos, provocando que la mirara. Le miré con agradecimiento.

–Gracias–

–¿Qué debo hacer? –

–Hay un árbol en la isla con polvillo de duende en él, necesito que tomes el suficiente pero no demasiado, no quiero levantar sospechas. Además debemos tomar una pequeña muestra de la fuente de donde nace el antídoto para el veneno-

-¿Eso quieres?-

Asentí. –Del resto de los ingredientes me haré cargo yo-

–Vale– aplaudió, emocionada. –Me gustan las aventuras-

Sonreí de forma ladina. –Ok– Me levanté. –¿Campanilla?, ¿eres… la única persona nueva en la isla? –

–¿Nueva? – me miró curiosa. –Mmm supongo que sí, aunque está el capitán Garfio, hace poco que ha llegado–

¿Cómo pude desconectarme de todo esto sin darme cuenta?, ¿Pan había pasado más tiempo conmigo a propósito y distraerme en el proceso?

 _Dioses, aquel niño podía ser demasiado astuto._

–Es el barco que está en el ensenado, ¿no es cierto? –

–Exacto–

Asentí mirando la entrada de la cueva, la lluvia había disminuido pero la neblina era demasiado densa.

–Rapunzel– me giré para ver a la chica, el hada me obligó a sentarme, envolvió mis pies al estar heridos y colocó unos botines.

–Cosas perdidas y regalos de los piratas– soltó antes de que le preguntara.

–No sabía que los piratas eran tan caritativos– solté insinuante. La joven se sonrojó y yo sonreí de forma ladina. –Ya veo–

La chica me pasó un par de pantalones y una blusa de tirantes con apariencia de corsé. –Sé que te irás pronto pero el vestido te pesará con lo mojado que está-

Asentí y me fui a cambiar al fondo de la cueva. –Mucho mejor– susurré, tomé el vestido lleno de lodo, roto y mojado. Cuando regresé le iba a tirar a la fogata.

–No, espera–

El hada me pasó por el hombro la correa de una bolsa. La chica se fue nuevamente y trajo consigo una capa que me colocó en los hombros y abrochó. –Yo me quedaré con el vestido-camisón. –

–¿Pero qué sucederá si Pan viene y lo ve? –

–Estará bien guardado–

Le miré unos segundos y dejé salir un poco de aire. –Ok, confió- me puse la capucha de la capa tras hacerme una trenza.

–Es una promesa de que regresarás por la prenda– Le miré con ternura y la abracé. La chica se sorprendió pero me regresó el gesto.

–No te dejaré sola, Campanilla–

–Te creo–

Me aparté y le besé la mejilla con gentileza. –Gracias por todo–

–A ti–

Me alejé de ella. –Por cierto, cuando venga quiero más té, estuvo delicioso–

El hada se río. –¡Por supuesto! –

Salí de la cueva y bajé la montaña como pude, si bien ahora fue mucho más fácil por el calzado, me seguían doliendo las heridas que se habían creado en la planta de los pies al subir hace poco para refugiarnos de la lluvia.

La niebla me dificultaba el paso y la lluvia había provocado que se sintiera resbaloso. ¿Pan quería matarme?, posiblemente. Con su isla en éste estado podría ser un arma mortal pues los accidentes se podrían multiplicar. " _Al menos así te mantendría quieta, con lo enojado y vengativo que es seguro no le importa"_.

Sonreí de forma amarga por ese tipo de pensamientos. Me agarré con fuerza a una piedra enmohecida cuando sentí que las botas se deslizaban y podría haber caído. Sentía la adrenalina apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo.

 _Tranquilízate_.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y fui descendiendo de la montaña poco a poco, sin prisas, rodeándola para abarcar más camino. Tenía que llegar al otro lado para conseguir el resto de los ingredientes. Porque bien sabía que era ahora o quién sabe hasta cuándo. Peter me tendría bien vigilada si me encontraba.

 _Encuéntralo, Rapunzel, el vínculo más grande que tiene Pan con la isla. Busca el corazón de Nunca Jamás._

Me senté en una pendiente, llevando mis manos hacia mi rostro. Estaba cansada y no me refiero solo al aspecto físico; aún no había repuesto la energía que había perdido al crear el espacio especial del líder de los chicos perdidos: su isla de celebraciones.

¿Sería ese lugar…?

 _No._

¿Dónde más podría ser?, quizás el árbol del ahorcado. No, demasiado obvio, a Peter le gusta jugar a las adivinanzas, no lo dejaría tan a la vista.

La lluvia ya era solamente un ligero repiquetear, apenas una brisa que te llega a empapar si pasas mucho tiempo bajo ella, más la capa ya estaba lo suficientemente pesada.

Gruñí y me levanté, no podría quedarme quieta sea como sea. Bajé la montaña de forma cuidadosa pero lo más a prisa que pude, tenía que aprovechar que las huellas se borraban con el clima.

 _"Diría que en su árbol… pero está demasiado cerca de la tribu por lo que dudo que se encuentre ahí_ "

Las palabras de Félix dijo me hicieron retroceder un poco. ¿Por qué no probaba ahí?, bueno tampoco es como si hubiera demasiados árboles en una isla repleta de ellos, pensé con desanimo. No volvería a subir a la montaña, de eso estaba completamente segura.

La neblina me hacía trastabillar más de lo que me gustaría y posiblemente provocaría un rastro precioso para los niños perdidos. Me tapé los oídos cuando se escuchó un relámpago y éste iluminó por pocos segundos el bosque; el viento empezó a soplar fortísimo meciendo los árboles más frágiles y las ramas de los más viejos.

–¿Solamente te enojaste por eso? – cuestioné frunciendo el ceño. –Bueno debo admitir que ha de doler– murmuré mientras dejaba que las palmas de mis manos rozaran los troncos, me sentía realmente ciega. Paré en cuanto escuché la rapidez de la corriente de un río cercano. ¿Estaba en el río Aris?, según yo había caminado al suroeste de la isla, pero el río Aris estaba al noreste.

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza. No, no podría avanzar más, si por accidente caía en el río podría empeorar mi condición. Bufé y me recargué contra el tronco de aquel árbol, abracé mis piernas y dejé que las ramas me cubrieran de la lluvia que volvía a caer de forma persistente, bañando todo a su paso. No sé en qué momento caí dormida.

 _Flashback. Décadas atrás. Olimpo._

 _–Tengo que irme–_

– _Prométeme que no me olvidarás_ –

 _–Hay cosas que están fuera de mi alcance, Ares– El chico tomó mis manos y yo lo miré con dulzura._

 _–Yo nunca me olvidaré de ti, Rapunzel–_

– _No, pero lo tendrás que hacer. Éste sitio fue creado para los dioses, no para…–_

 _–Eres inmortal– frunció el ceño. –Puedes ser la diosa de la guerra–_

 _Me reí y retrocedí. –No es posible. Si soy inmortal ahora es porque nací muerta–_

 _Su mirada se ensombreció. –Y usaron la flor de oro para salvarte, que combinada con los poderes de Merlín, te otorgó la inmortalidad–_

 _–Bien– solté con cierta amargura al recordarlo. –Te quiero y eso no va a cambiar–_

 _–Te amo, Rapunzel– el dios me estrechó en sus brazos. Mi corazón dio un salto. –¿Nos veremos de nuevo?, ya sabes, cuando tú padre sea liberado. Desearía ir contigo–_

 _Acuné su rostro entre mis manos. –No lo sé, quizás nos volvamos a ver, el futuro no está escrito– El chico hizo un mohín. –Tú deber está aquí–_

 _–Ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas algo–_

 _–Acudiré a ti. Adiós Ares–_

 _–Hasta pronto Rapunzel–_

 _Fin flashback._

Cuando abrí los ojos la neblina se había ido y en su lugar había una capa de nieve cubriendo el suelo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no realmente por el frío que empecé a sentir tomando control de mi cuerpo, sino por las condiciones en que estaría el líder de los niños perdidos. Y por primera vez mi corazón latió con fuerza, por lo inesperado, por culpa de aquel castaño.

Me abracé fuerte, debía hacer una fogata o me quedaría congelada. Me levanté, dejando que la nieve que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo se cayera al suelo. Mis dedos los tuve que mover con cierta dificultad ya que estaban entumecidos al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Apenas podía sentir mi cara.

El viento seguía soplando con la misma fuerza; Peter me estaba orillando a refugiarme para reducir el campo de búsqueda, eso quería decir que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba, eso o le gustaba torturarme hasta que no pudiese sentir nada por el frío.

Fue entonces que me percaté que no escuchaba la corriente proveniente del río. Fruncí el ceño y traté de recordar la dirección de donde vino el ruido la noche anterior; caminé hasta el lugar y me encontré con un río angosto con límites poco definidos, por la tormenta de ayer, que estaba completamente congelado.

Era demasiado tentador. Me acerqué y puse un pie, sopesando qué tanto peso podía aguantar. No vi problemas en cuanto di el primer paso, luego di otro y después el siguiente.

-¡Rapunzel!-

Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con los ojos de la princesa india, acompañada de dos chicos de la tribu.

-Hey- solté con una sonrisa nerviosa. Di un paso hacia atrás y escuché claramente el sonido del hielo romperse. Cerré los ojos una breve fracción de segundos.

-¿Qué haces tontita?, ven-

Cuando los abrí noté el brillo malicioso que opacaban sus preciosos ojos. –Escuche, princesa- ladeé el rostro, tentando el hielo detrás de mí, tratando de ganar tiempo. –Yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de los indios-

-¿Mmm?- la sonrisa creció. –Oh, querida, al contrario, todo fue culpa tuya-

La naturalidad y crueldad en su voz me asustó. Di un paso atrás. El hielo fragmentándose. –Tigrilla, no tuve nada que ver, ¡te lo prometo!- Traté de razonar con la chica. -¿No recuerdas que salvé a tu padre?-

 _–_ No tenía que ser salvado _, Peter_ nunca se había comportado de esa manera con nosotros _–_ Desvíe la mirada, la forma en que había dicho su nombre había provocado que me hirviera la sangre, había sonado tan dulce y posesiva.

 _–_ Yo no tengo nada que ver con la bipolaridad de Pan _–_ me excusé entre dientes. –Y no trates de defenderlo. –

 _–_ ¿Ves esto? _–_ la chica tomó un poco de nieve, sosteniéndola sin problema por sus guantes de piel. –Jamás había pasado. Estoy segura que Peter se cansó de ti pero algo le hiciste _–_ soltó curiosa. –Quiero hacer un intercambio, tu vida por la paz entre nuestra tribu y los niños pedidos _–_

 _–_ ¿Para eso le llamaste en primer lugar? _–_

 _–_ ¿Tú como sabes eso? _–_

 _–_ Tigrilla, ¿para qué lo querías?, ¿por qué querías tomar presos a Félix y Devin? _–_

 _–_ Eso a ti no te concierne _–_

Me encogí de hombros. –Yo decido si me concierne o no _–_

 _–_ ¡Soy tu princesa! _–_

 _–_ No soy parte de tu tribu _–_

Había alcanzado casi la orilla, a éste paso podría darme la vuelta y correr de éstas personas.

 _–_ No, yo soy la princesa de ésta isla _–_ La chica hizo un mohín. _–_ ¿Qué no te lo dijo mi Peter? Soy Lily, sucesora… _–_

Rodé los ojos. –Yo no tengo reyes, soy dueña de mi propio destino _–_

 _–_ ¡Agh, atrápenla!, seguro a Peter no le molestará que juegue un rato con ella _–_ La sonrisa afilada que se dibujó en su rostro prometía un gran espectáculo para mis nuevos enemigos.

Los indios bajaron sus lanzas, dispuestos a atacarme sin piedad si era necesario.

Si corría probablemente no duraría demasiado con la nieve que cubría todo Nunca Jamás, conocían la isla mejor que yo.

Tomé aire y empecé a correr por el río. Escuché como se iba rompiendo detrás de mí, me senté y dejé llevar por el mismo impulso y por la corriente que iba en descenso. Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

¡ _Maldición me estoy congelando!_

Los gritos de los indios se fueron haciendo distantes, lo que no me esperaba era que Tigrilla se moviera ágilmente entre los árboles, dándome caza.

Tuve que moverme como pude, había algunas rocas que me habían obstaculizado el camino y casi me quedaba ahí estampada. La adrenalina provocaba que sintiera que todo pasara en cámara lenta. Cuando el río se hizo más estrecho y se unió con otro supuse que había colindado con el río Aris, entonces si seguía ese camino acabarían en la ensenada. Demasiado cerca del campamento de Pan.

Rodeé hacia el lado de Tigrilla cuando vi una oportunidad perfecta. Cuando me giré y estaba en la orilla tuve a la chica encima de mí. Su sonrisa desquiciada, le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _–_ Bu _–_ La chica frunció el ceño antes de que la roca que tomé la golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Tomé a la chica del brazo y la arrastré hasta internarme un poco en el bosque. Cambié nuestras ropas, y dejé a la princesa india en un lugar lo menos helado posible. Me acomodé los guantes y tomé el carcaj con flechas y el arco que llevaba. Me ajuste la cuchilla en la parte externa del muslo, donde estaba su respectivo cinturón.

Sí, le debía a Campanilla aquel traje, pero si quería pasar unos minutos desapercibida debía hacerlo si me topaba con otro enemigo.

Me acomodé la capucha del chaleco achocolatado y cubrí mi cabello con ella.

Debía regresar a mi punto de partida, por lo que seguí nuevamente la dirección del río. Estaba consciente que seguramente me toparía con más indios.

 _–_ Hola _–_ soltó una voz masculina.

O no.

 _–_ ¿Quién eres?, yo soy el capitán Garfio _–_

Me giré y alcé ambas cejas. ¿A cuántas personas podía conocer de un momento a otro?, ésta persona la había visto antes en mis visiones, pero antes era conocido como killian Jones; siendo sincera ahora si me preocupaba, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en la isla?

-Yo soy…- me mordí el labio y sonreí con travesura. –Tigrilla-

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Bien!, que bueno que te haya alegrado tu viernes, de verdad, es muy dulce de tu parte que me digas eso 3 y sí, estos dos tienen un montón de problemas con los cuales lidiar, pero en fin, ¡son masoquistas!, lastima que no hubo Peter en este capítulo ¡pero ahora vemos un poco más a Garfio y Tigrilla!, espero que te gustase el capítulo. Creoo que en el siguiente ya aparece Peter, no recuerdo, sinceramente. Pero espero lo hayas disfrutado (:

Guest: ¡Hola! que bueno que dejaras rr, y me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero te siga gustando conforme vaya avanzando.

Nuevamente gracias a los lectores silenciosos :3

Nos vemos el miércoles, con cariño.

BCM


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _–Llegas tarde–_

 _El chico se quitó la capucha y yo le miré fascinada. –Hola, Malcolm–_

 _El chico sonrió de forma ladina antes de ponerse a mis espaldas y ayudarme con la capa. La desabroché y el la dejó en una roca._

 _–Vamos, la noche es joven–_

 _El chico de ojos esmeraldas tomó mi mano y me hizo girar para ponernos a bailar alrededor de la fogata como el resto de los presentes. Los tambores resonaban en el bosque. Las estrellas brillaban emocionadas por la fiesta que organizaban los chicos de la aldea en secreto de sus padres._

 _–Disculpe señorita, ¿me permite ésta pieza? –_

 _Malcolm bufó y con cierta reticencia me entregó al otro joven. Bailé con la mayoría de los presentes. Había una que otra chica también, aunque la mayoría se habían quedado en la aldea, por el temor de ser descubiertas por sus padres a altas horas fuera de casa._

 _Éste podría ser etiquetado como un día cualquiera, pero no lo era. Esa noche era especial, uno llevaba a la persona que más quería y juntos la pasaban toda la velada riendo. Más ese día no era uno especial para mí, ya que Malcolm estaba comprometido y yo seguía enamorada de aquel castaño que resultó pertenecerle a otra._

 _–¡Es hora, es hora! – soltó una chica emocionada. Estaban repartiendo globos de cantoya. Poco a poco cada globo se fue encendiendo y tomando forma. Malcolm se acercó con una sonrisa, la luz iluminaba su rostro provocando que la sangre subiera a mi rostro._

 _–Chica, ¿qué tal si soltamos juntos el globo? –_

 _–No, ella está ocupada– la voz del ojiverde se adelantó antes de que pudiese contestarle algo al chico que se había acercado._

 _Éste le miró de arriba abajo, no dijo nada, y se fue. Miré a Malcolm arqueando una ceja._

 _–¿Qué fue eso? –_

 _–Nada– Tomé los bordes del globo, mirándole de forma divertida._

 _–Mmm, ¿quizás fueron celos? –_

 _El chico se río. –¡Quisieras! –_

 _–¡Ahora! – Se escuchó el grito, los globos empezaron a flotar._

 _–La verdad es que sí– musité al castaño, sentí su mirada sobre mí. Mi atención se encontraba viendo cómo los globos se empezaban a alejar. – Es tan hermoso, el cielo parece estar más cercano, es como volar–_

 _–Algún día los dos surcaremos los cielos–_

 _–¿Volar? – le miré divertida. –¿Qué clase de magia sería esa? –_

 _–Una creada especialmente para ti, ni si quiera necesitaríamos alas. Solo creer que lo imposible es posible–_

 _–Estaría encantada, como un sueño– susurré, los globos parecían puntos en el cielo. Bajé la mirada y me topé con su mirada determinada._

 _–No lo será más cuando te llevé ahí–_

 _Mi corazón latió fuerte contra mi pecho. –Que no sean solo palabras, Malcolm–_

 _–Confía en mí–_

 _Sonreí sin ánimos. Claro, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento si no hay nadie dispuesta a hacerlas verdad._

 _Al amanecer no había nadie más en aquel lugar. Me había despedido de todos en cuanto el sol empezó a salir._

 _El fuego se movía incesante aunque ahora tenía un color azulado. –Bien, veamos que tienes para mí–_

 _Me acerqué y senté cerca. Cerré los ojos y sentí el calor bañándome. Las visiones me inundaron en un parpadeó._

 _–Bien, bien, parece que por fin encontraste a la familia…– Un hombre había aparecido en un barco, la piel la tenía como la de un cocodrilo y sus ojos eran saltones. –…que nunca pudiste tener conmigo–_

 _Aquel hombre se dirigía a la única mujer en el barco, Milah. La mujer le aventó algo a otro hombre, el cual portaba una levita negra._

 _–¿Tenemos un trato? – cuestionó la mujer de cabello ondulado y negro al de ojos saltones. –¿Podemos ir por caminos separados? –_

 _–Querrás decir si te perdono, ¿si puedo continuar?, quizás– contestó el de piel de cocodrilo mientras andaba por el barco. –Puedo ver que estás verdaderamente enamorada–_

 _–Así es– confirmó la pirata._

 _–Solo una pregunta– detuvo el hechicero._

 _–¿Qué quieres saber? –_

 _–¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Bae? – el hombre señaló a la mujer, el enojo y rabia destilando por aquella mirada La magia se le había salido de control dejando que sus efectos secundarios los sufriera el barco del pirata. El viento empezó a concentrarse en esa parte del puerto. – ¿Sabes cómo fue ir esa noche…? –_

 _–Rumpel– Milah trató de apaciguar su molestia, pero esto provoco que elevara su voz y continuara._

 _–¿Y decirle a Bae que su madre estaba muerta? –_

 _–Rumpel estuvo mal haberte mentido–_

 _–¡Tú lo abandonaste!, ¡lo dejaste ir! –_

 _–¡Nunca te amé!_

 _Rumpel le arrancó el corazón y lo destruyó. El capitán tuvo en sus brazos a su amada antes de que el brillo desapareciera de los ojos de la mujer._

 _El hechicero le cortó la mano para tomar lo que había ido a buscar y el capitán buscó vengarse. Quería matarlo y se hizo esa promesa antes de que el hechicero desapareciera deseándole al ingenuo pirata suerte en su nueva tarea autoimpuesta._

 _Fin flashback_

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del capitán. Le miré de forma curiosa. _¿Qué hace tan lejos de su barco_?

 _–_ Capitán, no hay rastros de la chica _–_ un hombre más bajito que Killian hizo acto de aparición junto con otros hombres detrás.

 _–_ Señor Smee, ella no debe estar lejos, escuchaste las indicaciones de ese demo…-Me miró. –De Pan _–_

 _–_ ¿Están buscando a Rapunzel? _–_

El capitán asintió levemente, dando indicaciones a sus hombres de replegarse en distintas direcciones.

Vaya, ¿había puesto a cada habitante de la isla en mi busca?, esto cada vez se salía más de mi control.

Cuando los piratas desaparecieron en diversos caminos señalados por su capitán, me giré dispuesta a irme.

-Supongo que Pan te encargó lo mismo, ¿no es así preciosa?-

Cerré los ojos una fracción de segundo. –Así es, y no quiero problemas. Mi tribu se encarga del sur de la isla-

Me giré para toparme con sus ojos que me escudriñaban de arriba a abajo. Su mirada era oscura como la cueva de un lobo, toda luz perdida en un pasado distante y frío. No era alguien en quien confiaría pero al parecer Campanilla sí que confiaba en aquel hombre. Dicen que las hadas tienen miradas compasivas y siempre buscan encontrar luz en medio de la oscuridad.

 _¿Qué habría visto el hada en él_?, _sea como sea aquel hombre había encontrado el amor en Milah, el amor de mi pequeño Rumpel._

 _–_ ¿Y qué clase de hombre sería si dejo ir a la princesa de la tribu sola por la isla? _–_

 _–_ Sé cuidarme sola, gracias _–_ me di media vuelta. La mano del capitán me detuvo. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza. Sí, le tenía coraje. Pero realmente no podía guardarle rencor, ya que uno no decidía de quién enamorarse y de quién no, no podía juzgarle sin _conocerle realmente_.

 _–_ Es curioso, ¿sabes? _–_

 _–_ ¿El qué? _–_ me zafé de forma brusca. _–_ ¿Qué te ofreció Peter, eh? _–_

 _–_ Que si tú te encargas del sur de la isla te encuentres al norte _–_

Le sonreí de forma fría pues no me contestó la segunda pregunta. –Encontramos a la chica- el pirata se tensó. –Pero la perdí río abajo, dejé a mi tribu atrás, mal heridos _–_

 _–_ ¿No la seguirás? _–_

 _–_ No, he dicho que la perdí y si dejo a mi pueblo atrás, ¿qué clase de princesa sería? _–_

El capitán me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Señor Smee _–_ el hombrecillo que era el único que se había quedado con el hombre del garfio esperó ansioso las órdenes. –Vaya al barco y traiga al resto de mis hombres _–_

 _–_ Sí, capitán _–_

 _–_ ¿Hacia dónde dices que se fue? _–_

Miré río abajo y señalé un punto en el bosque. –Se perdió por ahí-

 _–_ Que específica _–_

 _–Es lo más cerca de lo que estabas de encontrarla hasta hace unos minutos_ \- me mofé de él. –Ahora si me disculpan _–_

Smee se fue con prisa. Empecé a andar, las pisadas del pirata se escuchaban detrás de mí. Era complicado caminar con aquellas botas que me apretaban, ¿por qué Tigrilla tendría el pie más pequeño? Las botas se hundían un poco en la nieve.

 _–_ ¿Por qué me sigue, capitán? _–_

 _–_ Solo para asegurarme que llegue sana y salva, princesa _–_

 _–_ ¿Qué le ofreció Peter?, ¿oro, chicas… o quizás su libertad? –

Hubo un momento de silencio. –Venganza–

¿Así que Peter Pan le ofreció ayudarle a vengarse de su propio hijo? Fruncí el ceño. Sí, definitivamente uno no decidía de quién enamorarse.

–¿Y de qué le sirve la venganza sino puede conseguir libertad? –

–Oh, el chico me dejará irme de la isla en cuanto cumpla mi parte del acuerdo–

–No me refería a ese tipo de libertad– susurré.

–¿Entonces? –

–Veo oscuridad en usted, capitán, ¿la venganza le traerá la libertad a su corazón? –

–No sé a qué se refiere–

Sonreí sin ganas. –Por supuesto que no- me encogí de hombros. –Pero espero recuerde mis palabras cuando esté por conseguir su anhelada venganza y sacie su corazón con los actos que implican-

–No me conoces, ¿cómo puedes hablar así? –

Noté la molestia en su voz. – ¿Por qué no hablaría así?, ¿no fue usted quién me quiso acompañar, capitán? –

Escuché un bufido de su parte.

 _–_ No es bueno balbucear _–_ solté tratando que la diversión no se notara en mi voz. –Hable capitán, ¿le molestó mí comentario?-

– ¿Cómo puede pensar eso, princesa? – Su voz sonó demasiado forzada, sonreí para mis adentros.

 _Mentiroso_.

– ¿Qué le ofreció Pan? –

–Paz– solté sin más. Mirando el río de vez en cuando. –Entre mi tribu y los niños perdidos–

–Si me permite, creo que a usted le ofreció algo más– Garfio había avanzado hasta el punto de rebasarme y ponerse en medio de mi camino. Me detuve y le miré.

– ¿Y qué podría ser? –

–Algo que… usted y yo podríamos negociar–

Ahí estaba la mirada lasciva y sonrisa seductora del señor Jones. – ¿Sabes que tengo 16 años, no? –

– ¿Y realmente los tienes? –

–No– me reí por la astucia. –Pero ambos sabemos que no lo deseamos-

Su sonrisa bailó un poco. – ¿Está diciéndome que no soy suficiente para usted? –

Su garfio alzó mi mentón, el capitán arqueó una ceja mirando mis labios de forma tentadora. –No he dicho eso, solo digo que no debería decir cosas sin pensarlo bien– Retrocedí un paso –Si quiere negociar, escucharé qué tiene por ofrecerme, no necesita estar seduciéndome–

Al capitán se le borró la sonrisa pero apareció una nueva, genuina. –Me agradas, niña-

–Mucho mejor– sonreí suavemente. – ¿Qué necesita capitán? –

–Dime Garfio– el hombre empezó a caminar, le seguí a paso tranquilo.

–Bien, Garfio. ¿Qué puede interesarle?–

–Rapunzel–

–¿Qué hay con ella?, ¿puede que no confíe en Peter Pan? –

–Es bueno siempre tener un plan de escape, ¿no cree? –

 _Ah, aquel hombre me había dejado claro que no se fiaba del chico_.

–¿Sabe capitán?, usted confía con suma facilidad en otras personas– apunté, el pirata me observó de reojo. –No debería hacerlo, pero _conmigo_ su secreto está a salvo. Así que, debo marcharme pronto, ¿cuál es el trato? –

–Necesito mi venganza y un pase de salida de ésta maldita isla–

Su sinceridad me gustó; era lo primero que había dicho que era totalmente cierto.

–¿Y bien? –

–Dame crédito si encuentras a la chica–

Sus ojos me perforaron. Alcé una de mis cejas. – ¿Y por qué haría eso? –

–Si la encuentro Pan me dará lo que necesito, pero estoy seguro que no me dejará marcharme hasta que terminé de hacer su trabajo sucio–

–Sigo sin entender el por qué le ayudaría, capitán–

–Porque te dejé ir–

Le miré con curiosidad. – ¿Disculpa? – Me tensé, ¿sabría quién era en realidad?, mi mano se dirigió hacia mi muslo, buscando la cuchilla que estaba en el cinturón amarrado a éste, cuidando mis movimientos para pasar desapercibida.

–Quiere tener una plática contigo, Tigrilla–

 _–¿Qué? –_

–Lo que escuchaste, preciosa–

Me relamí los labios y miré sobre mi hombro. –No lo entiendo– solté con sinceridad. _¿Estaría en problemas la princesa de los indios por mi culpa?, ¿habrá despertado ya?_

–¿Entonces es encontrar a Rapunzel y…? –

–Ajá. Pero haré como si no te hubiera visto–

Asentí lentamente. –Bien, le ayudaré a salir de ésta isla– El pirata me tendió su mano derecha y yo estreché mi mano con la suya. –Ahora debo irme y usted debería hacer lo mismo o levantaremos sospechas–

–Es bienvenida en el Rolly Joger cuando guste, señorita–

–Gracias– solté antes de caminar hacia el bosque, miré sobre mi hombro, observando que aquel hombre me seguía con la mirada

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

Paupaupi: ¡Hey!, gracias por pasarte y dejar un RR. Y me alegra aun más que te hayan gustado ciertas escenas del capítulo anterior. Espero que en este se respondan ciertas dudas que hayas tenido y también lo disfrutes. ¡Un saludo!

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos :3

Nos vemos el viernes. Un abrazo.

BCM


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 _Algunos días después._

Calenté mis manos acercándolas a la fogata, terminando de cenar me había entrado mucho sueño, pero no podía dormir. La temperatura había caído en picado los últimos días.

Diría que había sido sencillo evitar a piratas, indios, niños perdidos y animales. Ajá, las flechas se me habían acabado y eran escazas las que había podido hacer para cazar animales pequeños. Ahora había animales grandes rondando, con los cuales no me había topado antes. Y había escuchado una plática entre los niños perdidos, que pasaron cerca de mí el día anterior, que los animales fueron creados por mi creciente necesidad de escapar del castigo de Peter. Más a ellos no les harían nada, los animales también tenían un objeto fijo: yo.

Al menos los chicos se estaban divirtiendo y entrenando con éste juego suicida del escondite. Dejé que el vaho saliera por mi boca, froté mis manos cubiertas por guantes. No podía dejar de temblar a pesar de que la fogata me calentara un poco. Cerré los ojos y me abracé, acercando mis piernas a mi pecho.

Estaba en el sureste de la isla, camino al suroeste, ya que había escuchado el sonido de una flauta las pasadas dos noches junto con gritos de júbilo que reconocí bien: los niños perdidos. Lo que no terminaba por comprender es qué estaban haciendo en aquel lado de la isla si el campamento estaba al norte.

Me levanté y encendí mi antorcha improvisada. Apagué el fuego y escondí la evidencia con más nieve que cubría a éstas alturas gran parte de la isla. Había estado nevando la mayoría del tiempo. Empecé a caminar nuevamente; aún no lograba encontrar el corazón de Nunca Jamás y no me rendiría hasta dar con él.

No había ido con Campanilla por el temor de que la acusaran de aliarse conmigo. Los indios eran problemáticos porque lanzaban flechas y lanzas a discreción sin preocuparse si realmente me daban en la cabeza, al parecer no les había hecho gracia que su princesa fuera disfrazada como un pirata y los últimos le habían jurado la guerra a las pieles rojas.

Seguramente Garfio estaría despotricando al saber que estuvo conmigo y no con Tigrilla.

Un resplandor llamó mi atención, era un árbol cubierto de escarcha, pero dentro de aquella escarcha había pequeños resplandores que se movían de un lado para otro. Me acerqué y quité un poco de la escarcha. Unos cuantos pares de ojos me observaron con detenimiento.

–¿Hadas? –

–Hadas de polvillo– corrigió una de ellas, su voz sonando a tintineos. Sonreí divertida al hacer aquella comparación.

–Vaya, no sabía, disculpen–

–No hagas eso de nuevo– El hada que había salido creó nueva escarcha que cubrió al árbol –El árbol podría morir por el frío–

Alcé ambas cejas. –Lo siento, ¿pero de éste árbol se origina todo el polvillo de duende? –

–Exactamente–

–¿Qué hay del polvillo que hay en otras flores?, las que andan distribuidas por la isla–

–Oh, de vez en cuando mis amigas lo dejan caer sobre las flores para Peter Pan–

Asentí suavemente. – ¿Y si Peter sabe que el árbol puede morir por éste frío por qué no para? –

–¡Niña!, ¿qué no sabes nada? –

Negué con la cabeza. –Ilumíname–

El hada hizo puchero. –Peter no puede controlar el clima en estos momentos, algo lo está alterando, nos dijo que en cuanto encuentre la cura se asegurará que no vuelva a pasar. Ahora tú contesta, ¿qué hace una niña en la isla? –

–Me perdí– solté tras meditar las palabras del hada. Observé el árbol del polvillo, ¿será éste el corazón de Nunca Jamás? El hada de la escarcha soltó una exclamación y cuando la busqué se había vuelto a ocultar en el árbol. Fruncí el ceño y me giré.

–Vaya, vaya, la niña perdida–

–Hola–

–Soy John. Le has dado a Pan un buen juego, pero es hora de terminarlo, ¿no lo crees? –

Le miré tranquila, mi mirada se desviada a los alrededores de vez en cuando, buscando a otro niño perdido oculto.

–¿Terminar qué? –

–Ha sido suficiente– soltó el niño, desenvainando su espada. –No te tengo miedo–

–Bien, el miedo nos hace dudar–

–Seré yo quien te lleve hasta Peter–

El chico se lanzó hacia mí. Me giré y le empujé con el codo en las costillas, el chico se dobló. Pasé mi pierna entre las suyas y lo tiré al suelo. Levanté la espada que había soltado y miré al joven tirado en la nieve, aturdido.

–Aun no es el momento– susurré, me alejé unos pasos con la espada del chico y quité algo de escarcha del árbol. Tomé a un hada al azar –No te haré daño, prometo regresarte al árbol– hablé solo para que el hada, que se removía en mi mano, se tranquilizara.

La chica me miró con duda pero detuvo a sus amigas con una señal. Las hadas me amenazaron pero no podían alejarse demasiado del árbol mágico y yo ya estaba bastante lejos. Me aseguré de correr lo suficientemente rápido como para perder a los chicos perdidos, quienes ya estarían en mi búsqueda si John les fue a avisar en el momento en que se recuperó.

–Escucha– Miré a la hadita en mis manos –Necesito tu ayuda–

–Sé quién eres, ¿qué necesitas?–

–¿Por qué me ofreces tu ayuda si sabes quién soy? –

–Porque no tienes mucho tiempo, él sabe dónde estás ahora–

Le miré con duda. –¿Cómo? –

–Una de mis hermanas acompañó al niño al campamento. Josefine le está guiando hasta nosotras–

Gruñí, si estaban volando sería cuestión de segundos. –Pero no diré nada de nuestra conversación porque hace mucho tiempo Merlín nos ayudó, ¿tú eres Rapunzel, no? – Asentí. –Le debemos un favor–

–¿Dónde está el corazón de Nunca Jamás? –

–¿Estás bromeando? –

–No–

– ¿Realmente no te haces a la idea de dónde puede estar?, ¿qué le dio vida a ésta isla?– Fruncí el ceño. –Mejor te diré algo más importante. Hay otra chica en la isla, su nombre es Wendy, nos dijo que ella era el motivo del desequilibrio de Nunca Jamás–

Cerré los ojos y dejé salir el aire de una sola vez.

 _Una cosa era tratar con las bromas de Pan acerca de Tigrilla, otra muy diferente es que Wendy provocara esto en él._

– ¿Rapunzel?, están cerca–

Tomé la espada de John y me corté la mano en un movimiento limpio. Escuché el grito del hada, y el dolor pudo conmigo unos instantes, pero tomé enseguida las riendas de mi magia para ocultarla. Observé mi mano estar unida a mi cuerpo nuevamente.–Gracias– dije al hada.

Me desaparecí y aparecí en las cuevas de Campanilla.

–¿Rubia, qué haces aquí?, ¡Pan te está buscando! –

Observé a la chica con el rostro demacrado. Una punzada de culpabilidad me golpeó. – ¿Qué te pasó? –

–Osos– rodó los ojos. Me acerqué a ella y curé sus heridas. Me miró sorprendida. – ¿Qué haces?, te va a descubrir–

Solté una risa amarga. –Oh, eso no me interesa. Además podrías recibir tú la recompensa por encontrarme–

–Eso no me interesa mejor dime qué pasó – Me miró con astucia –Tienes una mirada que da miedo–

Sonreí levemente –¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –

–Me diste tiempo suficiente, pensé que ya estarías en manos del chico y por eso no venías– Me escudriñó –¡Tú ropa! –

Me reí –Tuve que abandonarla con Tigrilla–

–Garfio me contó– soltó divertida –Muy inteligente. Por cierto, tú tampoco tienes una linda apariencia–

Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, ella se disculpó pero realmente le agradecí poco después ya que me llevó más dentro de la cueva donde por fin pude tomar un baño decente.

–Descubrí mi baño privado cuando la nieve cubrió parte de la isla–relató el hada exiliada. Me cepillaba el cabello con cuidado mientras lo frotaba con una toalla.

– ¿De verdad? – cuestioné con burla. – ¿No fue por la visita del pirata cuando lo descubriste? – El hada me jaló el cabello a propósito, me reí. –Eso creí, supongo que entonces fue un baño… bastante relajante–

–¡Rapunzel! –

–¿Qué? –

–Eres odiosa– soltó contenta.

–Lo sé–

–Garfio estaba muy enojado contigo, pero se le pasó cuando le conté de nuestra alianza–

Le miré sobre mi hombro, alzando ambas cejas. –¿Qué tú qué? –

Se mordió el labio inferior y corrió hacia su bolsa, me la lanzó. Sonreí al ver el contenido –Gracias por entregar el pedido– solté divertida.

–¿Ahora qué? –

Suspiré y me encogí de hombros. –Ahora observa– musité, aparecí un frasco y fui juntando las cosas dentro. –Y solo falta un ingrediente–

–Una lágrima–

–¿Qué?, ¿cómo conseguiremos esa lágrima y de quién? –

–De un corazón roto– Me encogí de hombros y guardé el frasco. –Pero ahora no la tengo– El contenido se convirtió en uno de los pétalos del collar de flor donde ocultaba la habichuela mágica.

–¿Entonces? –

–Necesito ver– me relamí los labios– Tengo que ver cuánto han avanzado las cosas en otros reinos–

–¿Pero y la poción? –

–La terminaré, pero no ahora–

–No te entiendo– infló sus mejillas con frustración, dejando escapar el aire poco después.

–Necesito salir de aquí–

–No, estamos en esto juntas– tomó mis manos entre las suyas. –No importa qué–

Le miré con ternura. –No quiero que salgas lastimada–

–Es mi vida Rapunzel, déjame vivirla–

Arrugué la nariz y asentí. Coloqué un hechizo de protección en la cueva, nadie entraba o salía hasta que la luna llegara a lo alto del cielo.

Me senté al lado de la fogata. –Bueno, ya que estamos juntas en esto, ¿deseas acompañarme? –

El hada aplaudió y tomó mis manos. –¿Dónde? , espera, ¿por qué no hiciste todo esto antes?–

–Porque antes no tenía el tiempo encima, es decir, las cosas pasan demasiado rápido en la isla y no puedo estar tanto tiempo aquí–

–Aunque eso quisieras–

Me tensé y miré al hada a los ojos. –No seas tontita– me reí para romper el silencio incómodo. –Pan tiene a Tigrilla y a Wendy–

–¿Quién es Wendy? –

–Su nueva niña perdida–

–¿Acaso tú…?– Campanilla me soltó y se llevó las manos a su boca, tapando cualquier sonido que pudiera salirse.

–No–

–¡Sí! –

–¡Que no! –

El hada rodó los ojos y me hizo una seña de "no te creo, pero sigue repitiéndotelo hasta que te lo creas". –Bueno, ¿y por qué usar tu poder hasta ahora? , cuando te escapaste de Pan pudiste quitarte el brazalete y ya–

–Tenía que esperar el momento indicado. Ahora lo es, una vez que regresemos Pan me estará esperando, pero yo ya habré acabado con mis asuntos en los otros reinos–

–¿Estás segura que es una buena idea?, el enojo del chico está aumentando–

–No más que el mío–

–¿Rubia? – cuestionó el hada al no escuchar lo último que había dicho. Le sonreí.

–Nada, se nos hace tarde. Ahora bien todo parecerá un sueño, nadie puede vernos ni escucharnos. A menos que yo lo quiera–

–¿Seremos algo así como fantasmas? –

–Exactamente–

–Glorioso– soltó emocionada el hada.

Sonreí levemente y cerré los ojos, sentí las manos de Campanilla tomar las mías con fuerza. Me concentré en mi destino: Agrabah.

Cuando abrí los ojos las cosas habían cambiado visiblemente. El hada miraba curiosa las tiendas donde ofrecían productos importados –Llegas tarde–

Me giré para ver a un niño pequeño, de unos cinco años, con un chaleco oscuro. Sentí la presión de la chica sin alas detrás de mí. –¿Aladdín? –

Asintió –Él te espera–

Seguí al chico de cabello azabache por el lugar, hasta entrar a una vieja pero lujosa casa. –Hola Rapunzel– saludo el chico de cabello achocolatado.

–Hey–

–¿Dónde te metiste? –

–Tenía asuntos que resolver, ¿algo ha cambiado? –

–No, todo sigue su curso– asentí levemente, sintiendo un alivio repentino. –Hace meses que una amiga tuya vino fingiendo siendo tú– contestó el adolescente.

–¿Dónde está? –

–Regresó en cuanto pudo, le dije que estabas bien–

–¿Mentiste? –cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos. –¿Qué si la hubiera necesitado aquí? –

–¿Por qué no acudiste a mí en primer lugar? – El chico se levantó y yo rodé los ojos. –No podía dejar que te vincularan conmigo, por ninguna circunstancia, Ares–

–¿Realmente es eso? – Asentí, el Dios del Olimpo se levantó del sofá. –Espero que sea así por… la amistad que tuvimos–

–Confío en ti– musité, mi atención se desvió a Aladdín, me sorprendí, ya que la última vez que lo vi era un recién nacido.

–Asumo que tendrás otros asuntos que atender, te volviste un tanto descuidada, pero por lo mismo sé que no me contarás…– Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. –…Aún, pero tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente–

–Sí, gracias por cuidar del pequeño Aladdín–

–Sí, sí–

Me regaló una pequeña sonrisa y yo se la devolví. Bien, Ares me seguía cubriendo la espalda en caso de que algo cambiara.

El bosque encantado fue nuestra siguiente parada –¿Me podrías explicar lo que acaba de pasar? – cuestionó el hada cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

–Verás todo plan debe tener un respaldo, no puedes aferrarte a uno. En éste caso mi salvavidas es Ares, él vigila que todo se encuentre en orden, es decir que las cosas marchen como se supone para que cierta chica nazca en una tierra sin magia–

–¿Y por qué confiarle todo a éste Ares? –

–Porque nunca me ha traicionado, además es bueno para la estrategia–

–Y guapo– añadió el hada con una mirada suspicaz. –¡Me di cuenta cómo te veía! –

–No exageres, ¿ahora te volviste el hada del amor? –

–Ya no soy un hada, ¿recuerdas? –

–Bueno, ¿ahora le robaste el puesto a cúpido? –

La chica hizo un mohín pero no paró de caminar junto a mí. –¿Y qué sucede con Peter? –

Me detuve y solté el aire. –¿Ahora estás del lado del chico? –

–No, pero noto como tu mirada cambia cuando se trata de él–

–¿Por qué me recuerda que regresando seguramente me azara al carbón? –

La chica se calló. –¿Quién sabe?, podrías tener buen sabor–

Le miré y negué, soltando una risita. –Eres imposible. ¡Ya!, a lo que vinimos. Di Rumpelstiltskin tres veces–

El hada parpadeó y asintió. Hizo lo que le pedí.

–¿Me llamabas, querida? – El oscuro apareció tras un humo púrpura, sonreí al ver cómo había crecido. La rubia quedó muda por unos momentos –Oh, Campanilla, ¿no es cierto? – Soltó una risita, se relamió los labios. –¿Qué puedo hacer por el hada desterrada? –

–Parece que no te enseñé modales, Rumpel– solté, quitándome la capucha, dejándome ver por el hechicero.

Su rostro cambió a uno serio. –¿Cómo es posible? –

–¿Rapunzel, cómo lo conoces…?– la rubia soltó impresionada.

–¿Por qué apareces hasta ahora? – cuestionó dando zancadas hasta mi posición. –¡Te necesitaba! –

–Y otros como tú me necesitaron también, no eres el único que necesita una mano de vez en cuando– le recordé. El oscuro frunció el ceño tras escuchar mis palabras.

–Como sea, ¿qué haces aquí? –

Le miré con calidez y me acerqué a él. –Un trato–

La sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro –¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –

–Estoy encerrada, Rumpel. Sabes que no estoy realmente aquí, ¿verdad? –

–¿Cómo alguien puede encerrarte? –

–Es una persona que conoces bien, en una isla muy peculiar–

–¡No! – el oscuro se exaltó y trató de abrazarme. Lo único que consiguió fue atravesarme, el oscuro se giró para encararme. –¿Cómo llegaste a ese lugar? , iré por tí–

–No tengo tiempo para explicaciones y no es necesario que vengas– musité, relamiéndome los labios.

–Iré–

–Sé que tu hijo se fue– le corté. La culpabilidad se presentó en sus ojos. –Pero sé a dónde irá–

–No, eso no puede ser– soltó aferrándose a un árbol. –Bae no puede estar donde Pan–

–Rumpel escúchame, mi trato es el siguiente. Estoy en la isla por una simple razón: Bae– Rumpel alzó la cabeza para observarme.

–Mientes–

–No, pude irme hace tiempo, pero le estoy esperando. No lo dejaré solo Rumpel, seré tus ojos–

–¿Qué quieres a cambio? –

–Nada–

–¡Pero tú querías un trato! –

–Solo vine a entregarte información, necesitaba que me escucharas–le calmé, sus ojos me miraban con una mezcla de emociones –Necesito que lances una maldición que los lleve a una tierra sin magia y que la única persona capaz de romperla sea la creación del verdadero amor–

–¿Para qué quisiera…?–

–Bae está en ese reino. Vendrá pero lo buscaré devolver y si pasa, regresará al reino sin magia– El oscuro lo meditó unos segundos, pero terminó asintiendo. –Bien, mi tiempo está acabando–

–Una cosa más– soltó de pronto. –En éste reino, ¿me encontraré contigo? –

Le sonreí al ver un pequeño brillo de esperanza en aquellos ojos saltones. –Lo harás–

El cambio fue muy abrupto, de pronto nos encontrábamos nuevamente en la cueva. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

–¿Me explicarás lo de hace un momento? – musitó el hada entregándome un vaso con agua. Me lo bebí y me recosté cuando Campanilla me tapó con una cobija de lana.

–Claro que sí–

–Bueno, pero primero descansa– soltó el hada, colocando mi cabeza en sus rodillas. Jugando con mi cabello –No tienes buen aspecto–

Sonreí levemente antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _–¿Ares, qué haces aquí? – cuestioné confundida. La mirada avellana del castaño me perforaba pero se iba oscureciendo conforme me acercaba a él. –¿Ares? –_

 _–Hola Rapunzel– el chico sonrió de forma ladina, dando dos pasos hacia adelante –¿Me extrañaste? – Los ojos del chico se volvieron esmeraldas, su sonrisa se torció cuando soltó una risita espeluznante casi siniestra._

 _–¿Pan? –_

 _–Te lo advertí– el castaño apareció frente mío. Traté de moverme pero estaba aprisionada contra un roble, las lianas se enrollaban en mi cuerpo como si fuesen serpientes. –La decisión era tuya– Sacó el corazón de mi pecho y lo observó fascinado. –Wendy, ¿haces los honores? –_

 _Una chica de cabello castaño tomó el corazón y lo estrujó_

Me desperté sobresaltaba, estaba sudando, lágrimas en mis mejillas. Me las sequé con rapidez. Campanilla me abrazaba con fuerza, parpadeé confundida.

–¿Qué sucedió? – cuestioné mirando el refugio del hada volcado, sus cosas estaban dispersas por el lugar, como si hubiera atacado un huracán.

–Tuviste una pesadilla– La chica me removía mechones de mi cabello, acomodándolos en su lugar. Carraspeé y me senté.

–Lo siento– solté al conocer al responsable del desastre: yo. –¿Ya salió la luna? –

La chica asintió y se mordió el labio de forma nerviosa. –Está aquí– susurró mirando la entrada de la cueva, había antorchas que brillaban.

–Oh– miré alrededor al vernos más al fondo de la cueva –Campanilla, vete a esconder– me levanté y ella me detuvo del brazo cuando copio mis movimientos.

–Nop, decidí que estaría contigo en todo– soltó decidida.

Le miré unos segundos y suspiré. –Muy bien, no estoy segura cuanto más dure el hechizo–

–Nos encontraron porque te descontrolaste con la magia, ¿no es así? –

–Sí, y tengo en claro que no fue una simple pesadilla– hice una mueca. Pan había creado aquella ilusión que logró alterarme hasta el punto de enseñarle mi ubicación. –Campanilla, si alguna vez te topas con éste chico– mi mano voló hacia su frente y le enseñé mentalmente una imagen del hijo de Rumpel –Ayúdalo– El hada asintió algo ida por la imagen.

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mi muñeca, colocando el brazalete. La mujer sin alas desvió su atención al accesorio y luego me miró alterada. –¿Qué estás haciendo? –

–Alejándote del radar de Pan– susurré, miré la cuerda que había tirada. Alcé las manos, asintiendo cuando la compresión iluminó su rostro.

–Rapunzel, te dije que estaríamos juntas–

–Lo sé, por eso mismo te estoy encargando a ti ésta misión, si a las dos nos atrapan sería problemático–

La antigua hada suspiró y ató mis manos con la cuerda, al parecer Garfio le había enseñado a hacer buenos nudos.

–¿De qué te ríes? – cuestionó la joven rubia. Yo desvíe la mirada.

–Nada– solté mirando sobre mi hombro. La cueva estaba bastante oscura como para que los niños perdidos se percataran de lo que hacíamos. –Ahora los pies– susurré a la chica. Ella volvió a asentir, me senté contra la pared de la cueva y Campanilla ató mis tobillos.

–Listo–

–Solo falta el toque final–

–¿Y cuál es ese? –

–Dejarme inconsciente, ¿crees que se tragarían que estoy tan tranquila y sin luchar? –

El hada sin alas hizo un mohín. Sacó una cuchilla y me miró con una disculpa impregnada en sus delicadas facciones –Lo siento– Asentí y luego sentí un golpe, el cual me dejó sin aire, y me arrastró a la oscuridad.

 _Flashback. Ciudad imperial. Décadas atrás._

 _–Estoy aquí, Nimue–_

 _–Bien– La voz de la oscura retumbó en mi cabeza. –Ve a la casa de la familia Fa–_

 _Sus palabras literalmente fueron órdenes para mí. Unas pisadas aparecieron en el suelo, guiándome hasta mi destino, éstas me guiaron a una casa apartada, lejos de la ciudad._

 _Cuando di el primer paso para entrar a sus jardines sentí la fuerte presencia de los guardianes de aquella familia, una de ellos, acercándose a mí con gran rapidez._

 _El fuego que apareció como obstáculo para impedirme el paso me tomó con la guardia baja. –Rapunzel– soltó Nimue entre dientes, llamando mi atención. –Ten cuidado, te estaré esperando, no tardes–_

 _Y así fue como la hechicera me dejó a solas con aquel ancestro de los Fa._

 _–Taryen– musité._

 _La dragona se colocó del otro lado de la valla de fuego. –¿Qué necesitas de ésta familia? –_

 _–La espada, perteneciente al cabecilla de la familia–_

 _–Eso no es posible, la espada se rompió en dos, perdió todo valor que alguna vez tuvo–_

 _–Es una lástima. Entonces necesitaré fuego para volverla a unirla, ¿no lo crees? – La dragona me miró amenazante tras las palabras que solté, sonreí con malicia. –Pero eso lo discutiré con el dueño de la espada, no contigo–_

 _–¿Mami? –_

 _Un pequeño dragón de los colores del atardecer apareció con pasos torpes y apurados. –¡Mushu regresa al templo ahora mismo! –_

 _–Que hermoso bebé dragón– susurré tras ver el brillo azulado rodeándolo –Azul hizo un buen trabajo, ¿no es así? –_

 _–No sé de qué hablas– la dragona rodeó a su pequeño con la cola, de forma protectora._

 _–Conozco la marca del hada – me acerqué a ellos, abriendo un hueco en la barrera de fuego para pasar. Las escamas oscuras del animal brillaron con intensidad. –Ah, ah– negué con mi dedo índice. –No querrás despertarlos, ¿o sí? – musité mirando la casa con desinterés. – No sería una buena decisión–_

 _–¿Qué eres? – cuestionó el temeroso bebé dragón. –Mami tengo miedo–_

 _–Ve con tus hermanos– La madre ordenó y Mushu obedeció, alejándose, con cierta reticencia._

 _–Buena decisión–_

 _–Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así?, que la espada no estaba aquí–_

 _Solté una risotada. –Al contrario, pensé que un pedazo de ella se encontraba con ésta familia, después de todo la robaron– me acerqué a ella y la acaricie._

 _– ¿Qué? –_

 _–Esa mitad de espada no le pertenecía a la familia Fa para usarla a su conveniencia. Ni mucho menos para traer a un ancestro a la vida. Pero Azul sabe meterse donde no la llaman e hizo un trato, ¿no? La vida del pequeño Mushu por la espada. –_

 _–No sé de qué hablas–_

 _La miré con enojo. –¡Basta de mentiras! – Mi mano entró en el pecho del dragón y de ella salió una bola de fuego que bailaba sin cesar –Mmm, que cálido se siente– susurré, mirando a Taryen._

 _La dragona me miró sin dar crédito a lo que veía, trató de atacarme con una llamarada de fuego nuevamente, más le fue imposible._

 _–¡Regrésalo! – soltó desesperada._

 _–El hada azul debe dejar de meterse en el camino de Nimue, tenemos que llamar su atención de alguna forma, mi querida Taryen– le miré sonriendo –La familia Fa solo se encargaba de esconderla, el otro pedazo de la espada lo tiene mi querida amiga Nimue– relaté._

 _–¿Qué quieres a cambio? –_

 _–Verás… Si la hadita piensa que se puede jugar con el oscuro está muy equivocada– susurré mirando a la dragona inmóvil. –Pero ella es piadosa– solté con cinismo –Por eso no acabará con la familia Fa– Taryen exhaló con cierto alivio –Porque los guardianes están para velar por ellos, ¿no?, entonces son ellos los que pagarán con sus vidas–_

 _–¡No tocarás a nadie mientras siga con vida! –_

 _Sonreí con travesura. –Eso es de lo que habló– La llama de fuego cambió de color a ser azulada, moví mi mano sobre ésta y enseguida una llamarada envolvió a la dragona, logrando carbonizarla. –¿Qué se siente ser consumido por tu propio poder, Taryen? –_

 _Los restos de la dragona se volvieron cenizas hasta que se los llevó el viento. Me aparecí en el templo y observé con cuidado sus rincones. Mi mirada se encontró con lo que estaba buscando: el cofre; me desaparecí del lugar junto con éste último._

 _–Hiciste un buen trabajo– soltó Nimue, tomando la bola de fuego de la difunta dragona entre sus manos. Abrí el cofre y observé los tres huevos. –Es hora de ir a entregar obsequios–_

 _Fin flashback_

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡hola!, gracias por tus hermosos rr, y no te preocupes, entiendo totalmente lo de la universidad, yo estoy a días y aun no puedo acabar la historia de Pan xD. Ahora bien me gustaría saber sus opiniones: ¿a qué otros personajes gustaría que mostrara? pueden ser los dela serie o incluso de otras películas de disney. He metido bastante de Emma en futuros episodios. Pero por lo visto te agrada Regina y no sé si te gustaría que se viera la relación entre ambas. En fin. ¡Un enorme saludo!

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos :3

Nos vemos. Un abrazo.

BCM


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 _Aviso: capítulo extenso_

* * *

La caja de bambú, la dureza del material jamás lo sentí, en vez de eso mi rostro se encontraba contra algo suave. Mi cuerpo descansaba en una superficie que se amoldaba a mí casi a la perfección, sentía que podría dormir por años si me encontraba de esa manera, pero el sol me molestaba.

Escuché el cantar de los pájaros y me tensé de inmediato, no había oído aquel sonido por días ya que el frío había azotado fuertemente la isla, y ahora parecía que el invierno en Nunca Jamás se había esfumado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del día. Ésta se filtraba por las ventanas y buscaba alcanzar todo aquello que estuviera a su paso. Fruncí el ceño al no reconocer la habitación de madera en la que me encontraba, ¿dónde me había metido? Mis manos se deslizaron por las sábanas de tela; me levanté despacio, mirando a mí alrededor.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – cuestioné desorientada, la brisa fresca golpeó mi piel descubierta. Baje la mirada para encontrarme en un camisón bastante extraño para mi gusto.

–¿Te gusta?, es un regalo de Wendy–

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente, me relamí los labios al sentirlos resecos, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

–A mí en lo personal no mucho– agregó tras mi silencio.

Lo sentía tan cerca, podría apostar que si abría los ojos lo encontraría en frente mío, pero no quería abrirlos. No quiero ver lo que reflejan sus ojos, no tenía el valor para enfrentarme a aquella frialdad y malicia que me mostró en mi sueño, pues ésta vez sería en carne y huesos, sería una realidad.

 _Tomaste una decisión, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos, no seas una cobarde y da la cara._

Callé a la vocecilla que me ladraba una verdad. Me mordí la mejilla interna y abrí los ojos. Me topé con sus ojos esmeraldas, que estaban achicados por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, pero eran tan oscuros como las noches pasadas. Desvíe la mirada tras sostenerla por mucho rato con aquel adolescente. Había una mezcla de emociones que me revolvía el estómago.

–¡Peter! – La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica con camisón y el cabello alborotado, sus ojos brillaban con júbilo. –¡Lo encontré! – Los ojos de la joven se toparon con los míos y su sonrisa se borró. –Oh, lo siento–

La seriedad del rostro de Pan solo duró unos instantes, sonrió nuevamente cuando se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a la chica. –Wendy–

–¿Es ella?, ¿la nueva chica? –

Arqueé una ceja al escucharla. La joven se acercó a mí sin dejar hablar al líder de los chicos perdidos. –Soy Wendy, Wendy Darling– la chica de cabello ondulado inclinó la cabeza a forma de reverencia.

–Rapunzel–

La chica abrió la boca levemente. –Es un hermoso nombre– soltó risueña, tomó mis manos y las estrechó con fuerza.

–Gracias–

–Sé que no te sentías bien por el viaje hasta Nunca Jamás, ¡pero de verdad es el lugar más maravilloso!, hay sirenas, indios, piratas– Wendy suspiró, estaba soñada con el lugar. –Y ahora que acabó el invierno solo lo hace más hermoso–

–Wendy– carraspeó Pan, sus facciones eran forzadas, su sonrisa indicaba molestia.

La joven se iba a girar hasta que la jalé. –Y señorita Darling–

–Dime Wendy– soltó con una dulce sonrisa.

–Rapunzel– amenazó el castaño.

–¿Qué piensas del grandioso y guapo Peter Pan?, ¿es tu novio?–

–Oh– la castaña se sonrojó y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas. –N-no… –

–No digas estupideces– Soltó Pan con enojo, Wendy dio un brinco y jugó con las mangas de su vestido, claramente nerviosa y alterada por la forma de hablar del castaño.

–¿Oh? –miré con fingida sorpresa y curiosidad al líder de los niños perdidos. –¿Es que los niños no pueden enamorarse? –

–Rapunzel– la chica me susurró, con cierto miedo en sus ojos. –Peter no sabe qué es el amor, me lo confesó la otra vez, pobrecillo ¿no?– murmuró en mi oído.

Un latigazo sacudió mi cuerpo. Mi mirada se tornó fría, me rehusé a que el chico pudiese notar alguna diferencia tras el comentario de la chica. Asentí lentamente tras el comentario de la castaña.

–Wendy, dile a tus hermanos que irán a ver a los indios hoy–

–Pero Peter, prometiste que iríamos a un lugar especial…–

–¿Tengo que repetir lo que te mande a hacer? –

La chica frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento del chico. Ella asintió y salió con paso rápido, cerrando la puerta cuando salió casi con temor.

–¿Qué te dijo Darling? –

Miré al chico y me encogí de hombros. _¿Importa?,_ eso iba a preguntar, pero me retracté en el segundo en que mis labios se abrieron para dejar salir aquella sencilla palabra. No iba a jugar más a aquel juego de adivinanzas donde debía averiguar qué era verdad y qué tanto era mentira.

–Que Peter Pan no conoce lo que es el amor–

–Tú y yo…–

Negué con la cabeza; me reí de forma fría, sarcástica y amarga. –Oh, Pan– Me acerqué a él unos cuantos pasos más. –¿Sabes qué?, ya no me importa– El chico arqueó una ceja ante lo que decía. –¿Por qué me mostraste aquel sueño, eh? – jugué con mi cabello mientras le rodeaba. El chico me paró, sosteniendo mis muñecas con rudeza, mirándome con la furia contenida que había oculto tan bien los primeros minutos.

–No, tú no tienes derecho a hablar–

– ¿Cómo sabías de la existencia de Ares? – cuestioné arqueando ambas cejas. – ¿No conoces la privacidad? –

El chico apretó con fuerza mis muñecas y yo traté de zafarme, me estaba lastimando. –Pues al parecer al tal Ares le importas un comino–

–Pero más de lo que te puedo importar a ti, eso sí tenlo por seguro– solté con veneno. –Pero eso qué te incumbe, ¿no?, ya tienes a Tigrilla, Wendy, Campanilla, me tenías a mí– le miré con desprecio –Vaya rompecorazones que estás hecho, Pan–

–¿Qué puedo decir? – me soltó y alzó ambos brazos, con una sonrisa fría y calculadora. –Peter Pan siempre consigue lo que quiere–

Mis manos se volvieron puños, respiré hondo, tratando de calmar el impulso de voltearle la cara con una bofetada. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y cerré los ojos.

 _Ten pensamientos agradables, respira, está jugando contigo Rapunzel. ¿Quieres darle más con lo que hundirte?_

Dejé salir el aire y le miré detenidamente. –Por supuesto, Pan lo quiere, él lo consigue– me acosté en la cama, mirando el techo. –Felicitaciones–

–No me estás tomando en serio, ¿o sí? –

–De hecho, sí– murmuré controlando todo mi sentir en aquel momento. –¿Por qué no te tomaría en serio?– No sé en qué momento mi cuerpo fue suspendido en el aire, tragué un poco al ver los ojos rabiosos del chico. –Ares, Dios de la guerra. Uno de los tantos dioses del Olimpo. Se me acercó por una profecía que le había dado el hada Azul, una que decía que nuestros destinos estaban enlazados y nuestras almas conectadas–

Peter no hacia ruido alguno, su atención total en lo que decía. Me relamí los labios, realmente nerviosa, no era algo que me gustara contar después de todo.

–Claro que, desde que le vi supe lo que cruzaba por su mente, y yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que ocurriera. El Dios de la guerra es conocido por sus amoríos en distintos reinos –rodé los ojos –Aunque bien, Azul nunca afirmó que nuestra conexión fuera uno romántico–

Peter frunció el ceño, claramente confundido.

–Lo que no le dijo el hada era que estábamos unidos, sí, pero para la guerra– sonreí con amargura. –Vino un día a entregarme un mensaje de parte de Zeus, algo que yo necesitaba saber…–

–¿Qué era lo que necesitabas saber?, y más te vale decirme la verdad– soltó con determinación el chico, quien bajó la mano y me dejó con gentileza sobre la cama.

–Donde estaban ciertos huevos– Me mordí el labio inferior. –Huevos de dragón para ser específica, el oscuro los canjeo por algo más años atrás y yo estaba buscándolos–

–¿Y? –

–Bueno a cambio del mensaje tenía que negociar con el mensajero lo que éste quería a cambio de los huevos, pues Ares los tenía en su posesión– Miré al suelo –Un beso, era lo que quería y yo le dije: tú vida, suena más prometedor. No quiso dármelos, se rehúso y bien pude tomarlos pero enfrentarme a la ira de Zeus era meterme en más problemas que no necesitaba.

Así que Ares cambió el trato y me dijo: déjame conocerte, tres citas por cada una de ellas te daré un huevo. Las tuvo. –me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia– Me preguntó en la tercera cita para que quería aquellos cascarones sin vida. Yo le enseñé como el fuego más cálido puede traer algo de regreso, los dragones nacieron y crecieron con el tiempo. – me reí. –Tuve una visión donde uno de ellos irá a parar al Bosque Encantado y tendrá una hija o la tuvo, no estoy segura–

–¿Y qué pasó con Ares? – Pan se había acercado hasta tomar con fuerza disimulada los barandales a los pies de la cama.

–Le agarré cariño– los nudillos del castaño se volvieron blancos– no negaré que es un buen amigo y siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito– reflexioné un poco, acercando mis piernas al pecho– Pero no lo quise como él me quería a mí–

–¿Es la verdad? –

–Aunque parezca que digo lo que querías oír, ésta es la verdad– rodé los ojos. –Si querías saber del antecesor de Ares, sobre Flynn, esa es otra historia– sonreí con sorna al ver que la sonrisa que llevaba se había borrado.

El castaña alzó la mano, apuntándome con su dedo índice, dispuesto a soltar una amenaza. –Pan– Félix entró por la puerta.

–Félix, estoy ocupado– soltó con tono calmado pero grave, se dio la vuelta para ver al segundo en comando, los dos se compartieron una mirada a lo que Peter terminó saliendo del lugar sin dar explicación alguna.

Estaba sola, me levanté y acerqué a una de las ventanas. Cuando la toqué me provocó tal mareo que de un momento a otro estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Un hechizo, Pan me había encerrado en aquel lugar, no podría salir. Estaba atrapada en una casa del árbol que más bien parecía una torre, y desde ahí se podía ver el campamento a la perfección.

Me levanté y me distraje con los objetos que había en el lugar. Félix pudo haberlo venido a buscar porque sabe normalmente dónde está, pero Wendy sabía que lo encontraría en aquel lugar y entró como si ya fuera costumbre.

Me llevé las yemas de los dedos a mis sienes y las masajeé, me empezaba a doler la cabeza, dudaba mucho que fuera provocado por el cansancio.

 _Flashback. Isla Corona._

 _Bostecé y me enderecé. –Princesa, ¿puedo pasar? –_

 _–Claro Colette– La mujer entró a la habitación de forma apresurada._

 _–Se hizo tarde y no ha bajado a desayunar– reprendió. Yo me reí ligeramente y me levanté con pereza. –Vamos, vamos–_

 _La pelirroja me preparó el baño y cuando hube terminado, la ropa ya estaba puesta para cambiarme, me ayudo y peinó._

 _–¿Los reyes salieron? –_

 _–Sus padres fueron a un evento importante que surgió hace poco, es libre de desayunar y pasear por el castillo, ¡pero no llegue tarde a su sesión de danza! –_

 _Asentí cuando la vi desaparecer de la habitación._

 _Al poco rato bajé y desayuné lo que había en la mesa, se sentía realmente frío el lugar, quizás por la temporada. Me levanté y me fui de puntillas hasta la cocina. –¡Rémy! –_

 _El cocinero salió de sus pensamientos y me sonrió cálidamente. –Hola princesa–_

 _–Rapunzel– le corregí al instante. Me acerqué a él y le miré con diversión. – ¿Aun andas inconforme con el sabor del guisado para la comida? –_

 _–Sí– el segundo cocinero salió de la alacena, colocando los ojos en blanco tras ver la mirada de reproche de su amigo. –Hola Rapunzel–_

 _Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro. – ¿Ves?, deberías aprender de él, Rémy. Hola Alfredo–_

 _–Linguini, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? – cuestionó el chico encargado del guisado. –Espero no te estuvieras comiendo nada–_

 _–A diferencia tuya yo sí puedo controlarme. Rapunzel, él se ha acabado las provisiones de queso–_

 _–Pareces un ratón– me reí de Rémy que miraba con incredulidad a su amigo por haberlo delatado._

 _–Más bien parece una rata audaz– soltó bromista Alfredo, quien ahora lavaba los trastes del desayuno._

 _–Eres un cocinero torpe, al menos yo no termino con la vajilla de su alteza cada que se me resbala–_

 _Me mordí el labio al ver que se empezaban a lanzar indirectas y el ambiente se empezaba a acalorar. En una de esas Linguini dejó los trastes y le aventó lo primero que encontró a la mano. Una guerra de comida había empezado en la cocina del castillo. Tomé un sartén como protección contra aquella lucha._

 _El vestido se había manchado, la cocina estaba echa un desastre, los cocineros estaban bañados en harina, huevos, especias, leche y yo no me había librado pues me había unido tras ver que fue imposible salir inmune de aquel lugar._

 _–¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? –_

 _–Colette– murmuraron los dos, ocultando sus municiones detrás de sus espaldas._

 _–Rapunzel, ¿me darías un segundo? –_

 _–Claro– Caminé hacia la salida y les miré sobre mi hombro. "Suerte", les murmuré a los dos antes de desaparecer._

 _Los gritos no se tardaron en escuchar. Cuando llegué a la habitación fue cuando agradecí no haber soltado el sartén, pues tapé mi rostro de las miradas indiscretas de las señoritas de limpieza del castillo._

 _Tuve que bañarme nuevamente y desenredar mi cabello, en donde me tardé una eternidad, dejándolo suelto._

 _Me coloqué un vestido holgado que no me asfixiaba como el resto. En ese momento escuché un ruido en el balcón, tomé el mando del sartén y me acerqué. Abrí las puertas de cristal con cuidado para no hacer ruido alguno. Justo en ese momento una mochila se estrelló contra las baldosas del balcón. Segundos después un joven con el cabello desordenado escaló hasta pasar la barandilla de mármol del castillo y tocar el suelo._

 _Abrí mis ojos de forma desmesurada. No había notado mi presencia y estaba segura que no era personal del castillo. Cerré los ojos cuando el sartén golpeó con fuerza su cabeza. Me relamí los labios y sentí culpabilidad al instante. –Lo siento–_

 _Arrastré con cuidado al sujeto hasta encerrarlo en el armario. Tomé la bolsa que había lanzado y encontré un panfleto de "se busca: Flynn Rider".Hice una mueca y escondí la bolsa._

 _–No puedo creerlo, ¡tengo atrapado a un malhechor en mi armario! – Mi emoción era perceptible, me observé al espejó y llevé mi flequillo hacia atrás. –Okay, okay, tranquilízate Rapunzel–_

 _–¿Rapunzel? –_

 _Hice un mohín. –¿Sì? –_

 _–¿Se puede? –_

 _–Claro Yany–_

 _La mujer de cabello cortó pasó y suspiró al ver mi cabello arrastrándose. –Deberías cortarlo– Hice una mueca y negué. –no entiendo por qué tu reticencia, tus padres te lo han sugerido pero ni así accedes. –_

 _–Tengo mis motivos–_

 _La chica asintió y me hizo sentar, empezando a peinarme con paciencia y delicadeza. –Fiore está enojado, tu clase de baile es importante, ¿lo sabes, no? –_

 _Sonreí a medias. –Me encanta bailar, pero Fiore es demasiado estricto, además no parece disfrutar lo que hace–_

 _–Bueno… no puedo opinar al respecto–_

 _La joven terminó y se retiró de prisa. Puse el seguro de la puerta y me acerqué al armario, con el sartén que había escondido ahora aferrado con ambas manos. –¿Estará despierto? –Un gruñido me indicó que así era. Abrí el armario y su cuerpo cayó al suelo bruscamente. –Ups–_

 _Fin flashback_

Estaba en el árbol de Peter Pan, después de darle vueltas al asunto me dejé caer en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente.

El día se había alargado demasiado y yo me aburría mortalmente en aquel sitio. Las bayas que me habían traído de desayuno las había triturado hasta volverlas líquidas por el enojo contenido que tenía en el momento que Pan me había abandonado y aislado del mundo.

Porque literalmente sentía un vació desde que había dicho que él conseguía lo que quería, donde no negó lo que yo le había dicho, y de alguna forma todas las palabras -además de momentos-, que habíamos vivido se volvieron cenizas. Quizás no había estrujado mi corazón hasta la muerte pero había peores destinos que ese, y uno de ellos era el que vivía. Había apretado mi corazón con tal fuerza que dolía su latir contra mi pecho.

–Soy Wendy Darling– imité con una sonrisa empalagosa, la cual se borró en menos de un santiamén. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de mi rostro de forma disimulada. _–Solo tengo que distraerme–_

Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor topándome con unos ojos brillantes. _–Sombra–_

 _–Rapunzel–_

–¿Qué quieres? –

–¿Sabes que Pan puede ser realmente egoísta? – Rodeé los ojos ante su comentario. –Especialmente si se siente amenazado–

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestioné.

–Pan se hizo con una nueva adquisición, alguien a quien traje. Su nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert–

Me tensé. –Eso no es posible– susurré tajante.

–¿Qué?, por supuesto que no, es una lástima que estés encerrada aquí–

–Basta de juegos sombra–

Me senté en el suelo, mi espalda recargada en la cama, cerré los ojos con cansancio.

 _No era posible que Eugene estuviera vivo, Nimue debió matarlo, ella me lo mostró_.

–Pero vengo a hacerte una oferta de paz– Abrí los ojos cuando lo escuché cerca. En su mano sostenía un pincel plateado que brillaba como las estrellas; alcé el rostro para mirarle con confusión.

–No lo quiero–

–¿Quieres estar encerrada por siempre, Rapunzel? –

–No me manipularás, sombra–

–Oh, qué mal imagen tienes de mí. Pero él se acerca, lo dejaré por si decides cambiar de opinión, sé que le darás buen uso–

La sombra salió por una de las ventanas que daban al bosque, dejando caer el pincel al suelo. Escuché voces acercarse y me paré. Tomé el pincel y lo escondí debajo de las almohadas.

–¿Rufio? – salté al verle en tales condiciones, su rostro ensangrentado y su costado abierto. Félix lo tendió en la cama.

–Sálvalo– Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sus labios apretados con fuerza, su mandíbula tensa y sus facciones eran de angustia.

–¿Por qué no le pides a Pan que lo haga? –

–¡SÁLVALO! – Félix gritó con ferocidad. –No pudiste salvar a mi familia, por lo menos salva a mi amigo–

–Sabes las consecuencias, una vida por otra– susurré mirando como el pecho del chico malherido subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular.

–Toma la mía–

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y le miré con desprecio. –Largo–

–¿Lo harás? –

–¡Largo! – grité, apuntando la puerta. Félix asintió, dejando una daga en la cama, salió de la casita pero supe que no se marcharía.

Me acerqué al chico de mirada moribunda. Éste sonrió. –Hola chica escurridiza–

Le miré y me senté en la orilla de la cama. –Hola Rufio–

–¿Sabes?, no es que me hayas caído mal pero Félix siempre hablaba de ti y me empezaste a hostigar– río sin ganas, tosiendo sangre. Desvíe la mirada, empezando a sentir culpa por aquel joven. –No es que alguien realmente te deteste en la isla, es su forma de defenderse ante lo desconocido y tú eres alguien tan extraña para todos nosotros–

Negué divertida. –Estás alucinando– murmuré.

–Al contrario, estar al lecho de la muerte hace a uno sincero, ¿qué puedo perder?, Pan ya no hará daño–

El chico cerró los ojos, se encontraba sudando, las ojeras eran más perceptibles. –¿Fue Pan? –

–Garfio–

Fruncí el ceño, el chico abrió con pesadez los ojos y buscó tomar mi mano. –No pierdas la fe en nuestro líder, me hubiera gustado ver cómo lo sacabas de quicio y dejabas que los niños perdidos jugaran al escondite una vez más contigo–

–Rufio– me acerqué a él y susurré en su oído. –¿Realmente te gusta vivir, aquí, en Nunca Jamás? –

–Sí, a pesar de todo– el chico tosió, doblándose por el esfuerzo, su cuerpo se drenaba a cada segundo que transcurría. –Pero todo mejoró con tu llegada, a mi pesar– rodó los ojos con fingido fastidio.

 _¿Es una prueba, un juego o la realidad?_

" _SÁLVALO_ ", el grito de Félix me había alterado, nunca le había visto perder los estribos aparte del día en que perdió a sus padres.

–Pero estoy listo para descansar, tuve buenos momentos–

Tomé la daga sin que él se percatara. –La muerte puede ser una aventura asombrosa, sin lugar a dudas- el chico sonrió apenas, sus ojos cerrándose. –Pero vivir es el verdadero reto–

Me corté la mano nuevamente. El dolor me dejó sin respiración, había aumentado desde la última vez, éste me doblo y mi cuerpo cayó sobre el del chico. No tenía aire para hablar, el corte había sido preciso pero algo había hecho Pan en mí antes de que despertara, mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir pesado.

No, no podía desmayarme. No ahora.

Me alcé un poco hasta quedar a la altura del chico. –Dile a la muerte, hoy no– musité depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Un resplandor iluminó la habitación. Mi mano voló al costado del chico, palpando su piel, la herida estaba cerrada.

–¡Reina! – Sentí los brazos fuertes de Félix, su mirada estaba preocupada, viajaba hacia mi brazo hasta mi rostro. –¿Qué he hecho? – se reprendía una y otra vez. Otra persona llegó azotando la fuerza.

–¿¡Rapunzel!? – Félix se quitó de forma brusca y fue reemplazado por un chico castaño.

–Peter–

–Niña tonta– soltó furioso y preocupado. Su mano voló hacia mi cabeza, el dolor empezó a bajar hasta ser tolerable, cerré los ojos cuando mi respiración volvió a ser más calmada. –No cierres los ojos– ordenó.

–Estoy cansada–

–¿Quieres que Pan te convierta en oso para que duermas todo lo que quieras? – La voz de Rufio sonó en la pequeña habitación.

Reí sin ganas y abrí levemente los ojos. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban con una mezcla de sentimientos. Mi mano derecha sentía el calor de la suya, ¿cuándo había recuperado mi mano amputada?

–Lo siento– susurró el castaño, quien no había dicho palabra, hasta ahora. Mis ojos terminaron de abrirse y sentí mi labio temblar. Aquellas palabras solo habían sido escuchadas por los dos, pero mi mundo pareció detenerse, no existían otras personas.

–Eres un estúpido Peter Pan– Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi visión se volvió borrosa. La sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro al escucharme a pesar de mi voz ronca. El chico acarició mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que iban cayendo, dejando un trayecto húmedo a su paso.

El dolor desapareció y mi cuerpo regresó a la normalidad gradualmente. Carraspeé al sentir un nudo en mi garganta. Me limpié con el dorso de mis manos las mejillas, desviando la mirada del castaño.

–¿Mejor? – soltó Pan.

Asentí lentamente. Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un avergonzado Félix y un feliz pero ensangrentado Rufio.

–¿Es ésta la parte donde te beso? – cuestioné en un susurro, mirando sus orbes verdes, el chico soltó una risita. –Es broma– solté rápidamente al ver la expresión de Félix, me levanté con cuidado, con Peter Pan tomándome del antebrazo para buscar apoyo en él.

–¿Qué pasó? – soltó el líder tras ver la condición de Rufio, una vez que su mirada se apartó de la mía.

–El pirata– contestó tajante Félix.

–Me refiero, ¿cómo es que Rapunzel pudo cortarse la mano?, creía que tenían en claro…–

–Peter– me giré y tomé una de sus manos. –¿Podemos enfocarnos en el asunto niños perdidos contra piratas? –

–Rapunzel está en lo cierto–

Pan desvió su atención al chico a mis espaldas. El castaño alzó una ceja, escéptico por lo que acababa de escuchar de su segundo al comando. Su líder suspiró y asintió con reticencia.

–Tienen a Tootles, los gemelos, John, Michael y Wendy– enumeró Rufio. –Yo fui la primera llamada–

Me giré para ver al chico que hablaba, Rufio se notaba enojado y no parecía haber estado al borde de la muerte hace unos instantes.

–El juego está por cambiar– la voz de Pan se había oscurecido, el chico salió de la casita del árbol seguido de Félix, quien me dedico una mirada significativa, había una plática pendiente con él. Rufio se quedó unos segundos.

–No sé cómo agradecerte– Le miré divertida. –¿Por qué querías dar tu vida por la mía? –

Me reí por sus deducciones. –Yo no estaba dando mi vida por la tuya–

–Pero Félix dijo…–

–Sí, ambos sabemos lo que dijo, pero esa no es la única forma. Yo puedo hacerlo, no preguntes, y mejor será que alcances a tu líder antes de que él sea quien busque terminar el trabajo de Garfio–

El chico asintió. –Volveré en la noche para hablar– anunció antes de salir.

 _Flashback. Inframundo. Siglos atrás._

 _–¿Tenemos un trato?– Merlín esperó la respuesta del Dios del inframundo. Éste sonrió de forma enigmática antes de estrechar su mano con la del hechicero._

 _–La flor del inframundo es tuya–_

 _El mago asintió y tomó la esfera mágica donde brillaba con furor aquel objeto mágico. Merlín sabía que no era lo correcto pero él lidiaría con las consecuencias que fueran si con ello lograba regresar a la vida a su pequeña niña._

 _Cuando apareció en la casa. Gothel estaba perdida en su mundo._

 _Merlín sacó la flor y la acercó a la niña. –¿Qué haces Merlín? –_

 _–Salvando a nuestra hija–_

 _El hechicero removió el pequeño corazón del bebé y lo fundió con la flor. Los pétalos lo envolvieron y enseguida éste empezó a palpitar con fuerza, apareciendo un resplandor dorado y rosado alrededor. El mago regresó el corazón a su dueña._

 _El llanto de la pequeña hizo sonreír a los padres._

 _–¿Cómo es posible? – soltó extasiada la mujer que se aferraba a la pequeña de cabello rubio._

 _–Es la flor de… de oro–_

 _Fin flashback._

–Rapunzel– La voz de Pan me sacó de aquel recuerdo otorgado por mi padre cuando era chica. Me acerqué a la ventana. _–¿No bajas a jugar?_ –

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, observé las escaleras que se extendían y luego a Peter esperándome abajo. Le sonreí y me senté en el barandal, deslizándome por ahí. Pan abrió los ojos y me atrapó antes de tocar el suelo.

–¿Eres tonta o suicida? –

–Un poco de ambas– Peter me soltó y yo me bajé de sus brazos. –Chicos, ¡es hora de jugar! – Los niños perdidos gritaron, alzando sus armas cuando llegamos al centro del campamento.

El escenario cambió bruscamente, del campamento a la ensenada de la isla, el barco se veía más cerca que antes. Miré a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño. – ¿Y los niños perdidos? –

–Ya verás– El líder miraba el barco fijamente, tomó mi antebrazo y me apareció en la cubierta del barco. Acto seguido se escuchó su voz, anunciando su llegada, imitando el cantar de un ave.

–Pan– Garfio se giró para ver al chico apoyado en el mástil, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Capitán vengo a por los que me pertenecen–

–Esperaba que llegáramos a un trato– soltó el pirata.

–No creo que estés en la posición de hacer tratos, pirata–

Me acerqué a donde se encontraban los niños perdidos y saqué la daga que Félix me había dado con anterioridad. Empecé a cortar la cuerda, callando a Tootles por verme ahí.

–Les dije que Peter nos salvaría– soltó con voz soñadora Wendy.

–Pues no estabas muy segura cuando apuñaló a Rufio– soltó Tootles con desdén.

–Era un acto–Wendy alzó la barbilla, mirando como Pan empezaba a luchar con Garfio con su daga. –Él nunca nos dejaría–

Terminé de cortar la cuerda que los tenía prisioneros y Tootles me abrazó con fuerza. –Rapunzel–

–Hey– le despeiné y coloqué detrás de mí cuando vi a uno de la tripulación acercarse a nosotros. Los hermanos Darling se pusieron a mis espaldas rápidamente.

–¿Rapunzel, qué haces aquí? – cuestionó desorientada la castaña.

–¡La chica se quiere escapar!- soltó el más pequeño, supuse que era Michael porque a su hermano John ya le conocía.

–No– solté riendo, sin dejar de ver al pirata.

–Estúpidos niños, ahora les enseñaré como pelear–

El pirata acabó en el suelo más rápido de lo que tardó en decir aquella oración.

–¿Rapunzel? –

Me giré para observar al dueño de aquella voz. –¿Eugene? – Le entregué la espada a Tootles del pirata, sin apartar la vista de aquel fantasma. –¿Eres tú? –

–Pensé que estabas muerta–

Me acerqué a él unos cuantos pasos, con las protestas de los niños perdidos a mis espaldas, fruncí el ceño. –El que se suponía estaba muerto era otro–

–Yo no… yo no quise–

–No, por supuesto que no– solté con ironía, atacándolo un segundo después. –¿Qué carajos haces en Nunca Jamás, con Garfio y sobretodo…vivo? –

Eugene alzó la espada antes de que la daga perforara su estómago. –Todo tiene su explicación, por favor, hablemos–

–¡No quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver contigo!, ¡te fuiste, me dejaste! –

–¡No tenía elección! –

–Siempre la hay– musité golpeando su estómago con mi puño, se dobló y quise clavarle la daga, más no pude, pero sí que le giré y golpeé en la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo.

–Rapunzel…–

–Nimue me dijo que estabas muerto– musité mirando sus ojos avellana cuando se giró con esfuerzo.

 _Flashback. Isla Corona._

 _–Rapunzel, chst, Rapunzel–_

 _Rodé los ojos, prendí una vela y salí a la alcoba. – ¿Flynn? – Sujeté con fuerza la bata que llevaba encima del pijama. – ¿Vienes a intentar robar la corona de nuevo?, ¿recuerdas la última vez que lo intentaste y qué sucedió? –_

 _– ¿Una loca hermosa de cabellera rubia me atacó? –_

 _Alcé ambas cejas y levanté el mentón, escondiendo una sonrisa tras escuchar sus palabras. –Acabaste en la tina del baño con maquillaje en la cara–_

 _El chico bufó. –Eso no pasó–_

 _–Era la décima vez, ¿cómo tienes tanto aguante?–_

 _–Es que dejé de venir por la tiara solo porque encontré algo mejor–_

 _– ¿Y qué es eso? –_

 _–Su propietaria, la princesa de Corona– Le miré escéptica._

 _–Buenas noches, ladrón–_

 _–Espera, espera– detuvo apresurado el chico. –Tengo algo que mostrarte–_

 _–Puedes hacerlo desde ahí– murmuré, dejando la vela en la barandilla del balcón._

 _–No, no puedo, es un lugar. Confía en mí–_

 _–No lo creo– solté suavemente._

 _–¿Por favor? , ¿Por mí?– el castaño puso cara de cachorrito vagabundo a plena lluvia._

 _–Si quitas esa cara iré contigo– Él sonrió de oreja a oreja._

 _–Okay, salta, yo te atrapo–_

 _–Mmm, nope– Afiancé bien mi cabello y salté por el balcón, tocando la superficie con delicadeza._

 _–No es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿no? –_

 _Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí con complicidad. Jalé mi cabello y en un parpadeó estaba trenzado._

 _–Wow, ¿cómo? –_

 _–¿Cómo qué? –_

 _–¿Qué rayos hiciste con tu cabello? –_

 _–No sé de qué me hablas. – Solté caminando por los jardines._

 _–Definitivamente sabes de qué hablo–_

 _–No tengo la más remota idea– solté, girándome para encararlo. –La noche nos hace alucinar algunas veces y llegar a enloquecer–_

 _–No estoy loco– frunció el ceño. Yo me reí._

 _–Seguro–_

 _–¡No uses el sarcasmo conmigo! –_

 _–Sí, padre– rodé los ojos y me arrepentí enseguida. – ¡Rider, bájame! – Pataleé y le pegué en la espalda, pero el castaño simplemente no me bajaba, me tenía cargada como si fuera un costal de papas. –Voy a gritar, Flynn– amenacé._

 _–Eugene– soltó de pronto. Parpadeé confundida._

 _–¿Qué? –_

 _–Mi nombre es Eugene–_

 _–Bueno, Eugene, bájame–_

 _–Como lo ordene su alteza– soltó divertido._

 _–Rapunzel– corregí. Los dedos de mis pies sintieron arena fría y mojada. Di un brinquito por la sensación. Mi mirada se centró en la playa que era iluminada por la luna amarillenta y las estrellas que se reflejaban con claridad en el agua. El mar casi parecía un segundo cielo._

 _–Es hermoso–_

 _–Como tú–_

 _–¿Me estás cortejando? – me reí divertida._

 _–Puede ser– una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro._

 _Fin flashback_

–Me dijo que si no lo hacía tu vida correría peligro–

–Que mentira más grande– susurré. –Pero entonces no es sorpresa que te hayas convertido en pirata, eres tan ruin, despiadado y tramposo como ellos– con cada palabra me acercaba más a él

–Es la verdad, ¡tienes que creerme! –

–No soy la chica que conociste Eugene, esa chica murió hace mucho tiempo, como lo hiciste tú para mí– susurré cerca de él.

–Te he estado buscando– se defendió él con el ceño fruncido. –Y para mi sigues siendo la misma–

La daga que sostenía se clavó en el suelo, haciendo un fino corte en su cuello, le sonreí sin ganas. La sangre abandonó su rostro. –Para mí sigues siendo un cobarde– Saqué la daga del suelo con la misma fuerza con la que la había lanzado.

–Rapunzel– Tootles me jaló de la falda del vestido, alejándome de aquella persona, la ira a duras penas la contenía.

–Que ésta sea la última vez que no me escuchas, capitán–

Garfio se encontraba sobre los cuerpos apilados de su tripulación, algunos heridos otros sin vida, el capitán tragó con fuerza y asintió.

Peter Pan mandó la retirada, cada uno de nosotros regresó al campamento, la gran celebración de aquella noche no se comparaba con otras. Si no bastaba con mi encuentro con Rider la dulce voz de Wendy cantando al compás de la flauta de pan terminó por poner mis nervios a flote. Estaba recargada en el árbol más lejano, no tenía ganas de bailar por más que la melodía me impulsara a hacerlo, era extraño pues hasta hace unas noches no podía escuchar la melodía del flautista.

Pero aquella noche pude oírlo con mucha más fuerza que otros días. –No tienes buena cara– soltó Félix saliendo de su escondite, jamás le sentí acercarse. Le miré de reojo y le sonreí levemente.

–Ha sido un día pesado–

–¿Quién era el pirata? – cuestionó con interés. Me relamí los labios al sentirlos secos.

–Nadie–

–No parecía nadie para mí y mucho menos para Pan–

Le miré unos segundos. – ¿Ahora eres el mensajero? –

–No, sólo me preocupo por ti, desde que regresamos estás rara–

Me reí sin ganas. –Oh, Félix, ¿apenas te das cuenta? –

–En la tarde estabas radiante y ahora parece que una sombra cubre tus ojos–

–Lindas palabras– musité sin ganas, pasé una mano debajo de su antebrazo para acercarlo y recargarme en su hombro. Él se tensó.

–Llamamos mucho la atención– soltó de pronto, tratando de zafarse, le sujeté con más fuerza.

–Calla, Wendy está cantando, no me dejas escucharla–

– ¿Qué? –

Rodé los ojos y recargué mi barbilla en su brazo, para alzar el rostro y conectar nuestras miradas. – ¿Cómo puedo contarte algo si sé que le dirás a él? – cuestioné con tristeza. –Podrás ser mi amigo, pero tu familia es aquel que toca la flauta y tu lealtad también lo está–

–Oye…–

–Pero acudiste a mí cuando Rufio se encontraba mal, ¿por qué? –

El chico no me contestó, cerré los ojos al conocer vagamente la respuesta _. Él cree en mí, él sigue creyendo en mí_.

–Rufio es como el hermano que nunca tuve, Rapunzel. Yo te debo muchos favores llegados a éste punto–

–Si es la deuda la que te une conmigo…–

–No, no es así, Rapunzel, lo que quiero decir es que…–

–…hazme un favor–

Félix bufó al no dejarlo hablar. –¿Y qué es? –

–Ya que Peter te mandó a investigarme y ahora que sé que Garfio le es útil o hubiera acabado con su vida– El rubio asintió tras mis acertadas deducciones. –Hay una persona de su tripulación que quiero fuera, más no muerta, debe estar fuera de la isla. –

–¿Quién? –

–Eugene–

El chico asintió tras escuchar mi petición. –Y por cierto, ¿Rapunzel? – alcé la mirada para observar ese par de ojos grises. –Tú eres mi familia también, no se te olvide–

Le miré unos segundos y sonreí, escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello. –Vete antes de que me ponga cursi y tengas problemas con Peter– susurré, separándome de forma lenta de él.

–Creo que sí–

–Tú también eres mi familia– murmuré mirando al suelo, el chico me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro antes de marcharse; el rubio se acercó a su líder y le susurró al oído la información obtenida.

Bostecé y me dirigí al árbol de ésta mañana, dispuesta a dormir para amanecer de mejor humor al día siguiente.

–¡Rapunzel! – Rufio me sorprendió al llegar in fraganti hasta mí.

–Dios, niño pareces un camaleón que se camuflajea por todos lados–.

–Me gusta le idea de ser un camaleón, pero no soy cualquier camaleón seré un…–

–Pascal– me reí. Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué es un Pascal? –

–Un camaleón único en su especie, puede ser astuto, inteligente, sobrevive a cualquier adversidad– a cada palabra el chico inflaba más su pecho. –Pero también puede tener su genio–

Al niño se le borró la sonrisa y yo me reí, alejándome de ahí.

–¡Espera!, no puedes irte, estamos celebrando–

Rufio me tomó de las manos para acercarme al círculo donde todos bailaban. Negué con la cabeza.

–No, yo no bailo–

–Tenemos un invitado– Gritó Pan, la música paró de golpe, los niños dejaron de bailotear alrededor del fuego.

–No era así en el reino Corona, ¿no es así, Rapunzel? –

 _Eugene_.

* * *

 **N/a** :

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola!, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, como dices que siempre lo disfrutas y hace tus viernes mejores 3 eso es muy lindo de tu parte. En cuanto a lo otro prometo que tomaré en cuenta tu opinón. Gracias 3 espero que disfrutes el cpai de hoy también, ¡éxito en la uni!

paupaupi ¡Hola!, que bueno que te gustara el capítulo y los flashbacks. Me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de leeer y dejar rr 3 un saludo enorme.

Agradezco a los lectores silenciosos. Buen inicio de semana.

Un abrazo,

BCM


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

* * *

 _Flashback. Isla corona. Décadas atrás._

 _–Oh, no, princesa– soltó apenado un aldeano al ser llevado al centro como muchos otros. Los instrumentos de viento sonaban, algunos otros eran el chelo y el violín._

 _Yo los jalaba hasta que los demás se fueron uniendo sin necesidad de arrastrarlos a la pista de baile._

 _La música inundaba mis sentidos. Las risas y los aplausos al son de la música fueron llenando la plaza. La melodía y el ambiente fue tal que me dejé llevar. Mis pies se movían por sí solos, daba giros gráciles, bailaba con los aldeanos del una de aquellas sonrisas se me quedó grabada._

 _En uno de los giros mis manos se enlazaron con las de la siguiente persona, al casi chocar por el ritmo y el espacio reducido de baile, alcé el rostro topándome con los ojos de Eugene._

 _Fin flashback._

La voz Flynn me sobresaltó. Miré como se movían unas plantas para después ver el rostro del pirata.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

–Recordándote quién eres–

Pan se adelantó y me puso detrás de su espalda de forma posesiva. Rider alzó la barbilla al ver al líder de los niños perdidos, el ambiente se tensó y volvió pesado.

–¿Quién eres? – cuestionó el ladrón. Peter, inconscientemente o eso suponía yo, tenía su brazo alzado, formando una barrera entre él -Flynn- y yo.

–Soy Peter Pan, ¿Quién eres tú?– las últimas palabras las arrastró, casi luciendo casual e indiferente.

–Flynn Rider–

Yo y mi boca, ¿a quién se le podría ocurría decir el nombre de su primer amor a alguien desquiciado y sanguinario como Pan?

Por supuesto cuando Peter lanzó a Rider lejos, con un movimiento de su mano, tuve que pensar seriamente si con la edad se maduraba.

– ¡Peter! – gritó Wendy aterrada.

Estúpido ladrón. Impulsivo niño perdido. Molesta Wendy.

Corrí en dirección a donde el cuerpo fue aventado. Me llevé las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito que pugnaba por salir. Rider había sido atravesado por una rama en el estómago, la sangre botando, escurriéndose por su cuerpo.

 _Flashback. Isla Corona. Décadas atrás._

 _Llevé mis manos hacia mis labios, deslizando las yemas de mis dedos por éstos, tocándolos con suavidad._

 _–Besé a Eugene– musité con una sonrisa tímida en mi rostro, sentía mis mejillas arder. – ¡Qué gran día! –_

 _Di un saltó y empecé a correr por los jardines del palacio, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi mente no hilaba ningún pensamiento coherente._

 _–Wow– Choqué contra el pecho de alguien, cayéndome de bruces al suelo. –¿Rapunzel?, ¿estás bien? –_

 _–S-sí, todo bien– carraspeé, llevándome el flequillo hacia atrás. Me ayudó a levantarme y en ese segundo me robó el segundo beso._

 _Sus labios se conectaron con los míos, fue cálido, suave y dulce. Las sensaciones viajaron como si fueran espirales, volcando mi mundo. Enredé mis manos detrás de su cuello cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura._

 _Al final el ladrón consiguió robar algo más valioso que una tiara._

 _Fin Flashback._

Cuando Eugene abrió los ojos soltó un alarido que retumbó en mis oídos; trató, desesperadamente, de zafarse de aquello que le atravesaba el cuerpo.

– ¡Eugene! – La rama desapareció, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico cayera al suelo, como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo.

No sabía qué hacer, ¿ir hacia él?, ¿quedarme dónde estaba?

–Vaya reunión que se ha formado– Escuché el crujir de las hojas secas en el suelo al ser pisadas; me giré para observar a Pan con ambas cejas alzadas, mirándome fijamente. Desvíe la mirada y me topé con Eugene de pie, con ambas manos en su estómago, completamente sano. –Félix, llévalo a la caja–

El rubio asintió y una sonrisa nada amigable se formó en su rostro.

–Espera– detuve al segundo en comando. El segundo al comando me miró, buscando con sus ojos los míos, pero mi mirada estaba inmersa en la de Pan.

Me relamí los labios al ver que Peter fruncía el ceño y alzaba la barbilla al sentirse desafiado, su enojo era perceptible por como apretaba la mandíbula y los puños. Me acerqué a él a paso decidido. Junté nuestros labios, acunando su rostro con mis manos, cerré los ojos y dejé que lo demás desapareciera.

No fue romántico, ni cariñoso, ni dulce. Fue agresivo, tortuoso y posesivo.

Pronto él respondió y sus labios se movieron sobre los míos. Pan me sujetó de las caderas y me jaló hacia él, haciéndome perder el aliento. Mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo intenso sin poder evitarlo. Las sensaciones que me inundaron en ese momento fueron indescriptibles. Peter me acercó más a él y me pegó a su cuerpo, reduciendo el espacio, volviéndose un momento poco cívico y decente.

Nuestros labios se amoldaban y jugaban entre ellos, no había gentileza en él, su forma de besar era una dictadura placentera y tortuosa; la fuerza de este era inasequible al desaliento. Era una danza, o mejor dicho una lucha, donde el líder de los niños perdidos batallaba por hacerme perder el control. El movimiento de sus labios fríos y eruditos provocó que un segundo después me plegara a su voluntad. Estaba a su merced.

Mi respiración se había vuelto más profunda y anormal. Podía sentir el calor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, sus manos afianzar con renovada fuerza mi cintura. Me aferré a sus hombros, importándome un comino si empezaba a necesitar aire.

El segundo al comando carraspeó. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, reflejaban exactamente lo mismo que los míos: todo y nada. Estaban oscurecidos y sus labios ligeramente hinchados, mordí los míos de forma nerviosa al saberme responsable de ello. Mi corazón palpitaba a tal grado que escuchaba mis propios latidos. Sentía mis mejillas arder y mi pecho a punto de estallar por toda la emoción que sentí en aquel momento.

Observé como en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa petulante y arrogante que me dieron ganas de borrar con otro...

 _Basta._

La mirada esmeralda de Pan cambió cuando su rostro se giró hacia Félix. Yo aproveché el momento y me alejé. Lo rodeé para abrirme paso al campamento.

 _Peter Pan había lanzado por los aires a mi antiguo amor y lo mató. Y yo lo había besado como si fuera el último de mis días. Era enfermizo y retorcido._

Pero todas mis dudas se habían esfumado gracias a eso. No Wendy, ni Tigrilla. Había sido un momento único y cargado de emociones. Sólo él y yo.

Sonreí y mis mejillas se tiñeron rosadas nuevamente al recordar. Cuando me acerqué al campamento desvíe mi camino y me recargué contra el tronco de un árbol, me dejé caer hasta tocar suelo, cerré los ojos y dejé escapar el poco aire que había reunido.

No estaba gritando, ni dando brincos, tampoco estaba armando alboroto alguno.

Mi corazón hacía todo eso por mí.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho. Respira, cálmate, Dios ¿qué acabas de hacer? Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Me tapé con ambas manos y me reí como no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué?, porque había sentido el corazón de Peter acelerarse al mismo tiempo que el mío, porque en ese momento habíamos sido él y yo, sin máscaras. Simplemente los dos, disfrutando el presente, dejando de lado aquello que me asfixiaba -a cada minuto- se liberara por fin, consumiéndome y fundiéndome con el propietario de aquel beso.

–¡Rapunzel!– Escuché a coro los gritos de los niños perdidos. Me destapé el rostro y me encontré con dos de ellos con antorchas.

–¡Oh por Peter Pan!, estás bien–

Le miré confundida. –¿Disculpa? – cuestioné sin entender.

–Es que hace poco se iluminó la isla– soltó el segundo. Aaron me parece que se llamaba, el chico tenía una sonrisa ladeada. –Fue como si un rayo pasara por toda la isla, nunca habíamos visto algo similar y fuimos a buscar a Pan pero no lo encontramos por ningún lado–

¿Acaso podría ser... cabía la posibilidad que Merlín tuviera razón y hubiera logrado mi objetivo?

–Creemos que Pan está en problemas– soltó Devin. –La isla no está normal–

Alcé la mirada al cielo, éste tenía tonalidades rojizas y moradas hasta convertirse a azuladas, estaba repleto de estrellas y la luna brillaba como nunca había hecho en Nunca Jamás.

–Creo que Peter está bien– murmuré, el bosque ya no parecía tenebroso, había luz de sobra que iluminaba entre los árboles. Se escuchaba el cantar de las aves a pesar de ser noche.

Me levanté y carraspeé. – ¿Buscamos a Pan? – cuestionó Aaron con duda. Devin me escudriñó con la mirada hasta que ésta se posó en mis labios.

–¿Rapunzel, Peter Pan y tú? – soltó Devin después de abrir y cerrar las bocas varias veces.

–Peter Pan nunca falla– solté levantándome del suelo. –Pero no creo que haría mal que lo fueran a buscar–

–¡Rapunzel, respóndeme! – el pequeño me miró con petición.

–¿De qué rayos hablas Devin? –

Dejé a los niños perdidos atrás cuando Aaron empezó a zarandear a Devin.

–¡Eh, no huyas! – gritó el chico que se hacía una idea de lo que podría haber sucedido.

Sonreí de forma ladina, cuando llegué al campamento busqué la casita que me habían construido, cuando la encontré y entré me topé con los ojos tristes de Wendy Darling.

–¿Buscas algo? –

–Wendy, ¿vives aquí? –

–Sí– la chica se levantó de la cama y jugueteó con sus dedos. –¿Aquel chico está bien? –

–Claro, él está bien–

–Qué alivio– la expresión de la chica cambió a una más animada – ¿Y Peter?, quiero hablar con él. ¡Oh, mira que cielo más hermoso! –

–¿Cuántos años tienes Wendy Darling? –

–Catorce– respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras admiraba el cielo estrellado.

–Mmm–

–¿Por qué? – cuestionó la joven, mirándome.

–¿Te gusta el país de Nunca Jamás? –cuestioné con interés.

–¡Mucho! –

–¿Y sus habitantes? –

–Todos son encantadores, menos los piratas y Tigrilla–

–¿Te hizo algo la princesa de los indios? –

La chica se cruzó de brazos. –Dijo que no me acercara a Peter, que era tonta si creía que iba a lograr llegar a él primero, ya que ella lo alcanzaría antes que una boba niña como yo–

–Oh, que cruel–

Directa, me corrigió mi vocecilla interna.

–¡Lo sé! – Wendy se talló los ojos. –Rapunzel no quiero ser descortés...–

–Ya me iba– solté rápidamente. La chica me sonrió apenada y yo me despedí. Me senté cerca del casi extinguido fuego.

–¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso? –

La voz del rubio me sobresaltó. Le miré sobre mi hombro. Rufio se encontraba a su lado con ambas cejas alzadas, mirándome expectante.

–Yo...–

La sonrisa de Félix de travesura y complicidad me hizo reír. Le aventé una piedrita para que dejara de molestar.

–Pensé que estabas enfadado o algo–

–Fue incómodo, hubieras visto la cara del chico–

Algo en mi cabeza hizo click. –¡Eugene! –

–Ese– soltó el rubio con desinterés.

–No quiero los detalles– Soltó Rufio, sentándose a mi lado. –Pero ahora estoy más seguro que nunca... de que mis palabras en el lecho de muerte eran ciertas–

–¿Cuál lecho de muerte?, idiota– Félix golpeó la espalda del chico con el mazo que traía cargando.

–Los hacía buscando a Pan como el resto de los niños perdidos–

–No es necesario, sabemos que no quiere ser molestado, tampoco quiero enfrentarme a él ahora–

–¿Está... enojado? – cuestioné jugando con mi cabello de forma nerviosa.

–Si estuviera enojado la isla no estaría celebrando la ocasión– El rubio alegó.

–Hablas como si tuviera vida propia– solté divertida.

–La isla y Pan son uno mismo– Rufio rodó los ojos después de decir aquello.

–Oh, Pascal, cuida tus palabras. Yo no besé a una isla– le susurré cerca. –Aunque ahora que recuerdo hoy fue día de repartir besos, ya que te di uno a ti también– su rostro palideció.

–¿Qué? – soltó el aire de golpe, mirándome incrédulo.–No te creo–

–Fue...– mi dedo índice rozó sus labios y luego voló a su mejilla –...aquí–

Los hombros del chico se relajaron. –Oh yo pensé que...–

–No dejes que se entere Pan...– empezó Félix

–¿Enterarme de qué? –

Me giré para toparme con los ojos esmeraldas. Me levanté del lugar y aclaré mi garganta antes de hablar. Maldición, debía mantener mi atención en sus ojos y no más... abajo, no debía mirar sus labios.

–Llegaste más rápido de lo que imaginamos– Soltó Rufio nervioso.

Pan miró al segundo al comando y alzó la mano, avivando el fuego. Se acercó y sentó en el tronco. Me miró fijamente; me mordí el labio inferior mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Escuché a los dos traidores alejarse y dejarnos a solas.

 _Cobardes._

–Solo quiero aclarar que...

Me removí incómoda cuando hablamos al mismo tiempo. Le señalé con la mano para que hablara pero su silencio fue todo lo que obtuve. Giré la cabeza para observarle. Me topé con los ojos esmeraldas analizando cada movimiento o gesto que hacía. Había una sonrisa triunfal y traviesa danzando en su rostro. Desvíe mi atención hacia el centro del campamento cuando mi corazón empezó a latir con renovada fuerza.

Entrelacé mis manos y me armé de valor.

–No es que los niños perdidos, o al menos los más astutos y cercanos a ti no se den cuenta de lo que sucede, pero... Peter– tomé una bocanada de aire. –Que te haya besado y haya sucedido...eso, no sé qué pueda traer como consecuencias. Pero probó que soy la única– murmuré con cierta petulancia de mi parte.

 _Oh, no, ¿de dónde había salido esa parte de mí? Pan se estaba colando dentro de mí._

–¿Me besaste para probar un punto? – Su tono de voz sonaba herido y molesto, más entre líneas pude escuchar la diversión en sus palabras.

Rodé los ojos. –Deja las manipulaciones, Peter Pan– le señalé con el dedo de forma acusatoria, girándome para observarle directamente a los ojos. El castaño tenía una sonrisa ladina y ambas cejas alzadas, su expresión denotaba diversión y curiosidad.

–Entonces fue para probar un punto de forma egoísta–

–Al menos así no podrás decir que Tigrilla, Wendy y Campanilla – me callé de forma abrupta cuando escuché su risita. –¿Qué?, me dirás que aventar a Eugene contra un árbol y atravesarlo con una rama fue muy maduro– Me crucé de brazos. Pan juntó los labios y desvió la mirada. – ¡Ajá! –

–Tu golpe y huida tampoco fueron las acciones más inteligentes cuando decidiste irte de tour por Nunca Jamás– contraatacó.

–Bueno si no hubieras soltado esas palabras...– Me defendí con el ceño fruncido.

–Además saber de la existencia de Ares por medio de un recuerdo tuyo tampoco es lo más conveniente. –Le miré con confusión. –Cuando usaste tu magia para crear la isla de las celebraciones pude ver aquella memoria, no creo que fuera intencional, pero la proyectaste. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Félix y Rufio–

–Ow– me moví incómoda en el tronco. –No es que tenga pensamientos románticos ni mucho menos, pero me hiciste recordar parte de mi pasado aquellos días, Peter–

–Tengo tiempo para escuchar–

Sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla con ternura. –En Nunca Jamás el tiempo no existe– le recordé, bajando mi mano hasta su pecho, podía sentir el corazón del castaño latir con rapidez y fuerza. –Pero habrá momentos en que te contaré lo que aún no sabes de mí, por el momento es hora de ir a descansar, ¿no crees? –

El castaño rodó los ojos y me miró con hastío. Más aquella expresión duro poco, porque sus ojos se iluminaron con malicia y diversión. Asintió. Tomó mi mano que descansaba en su pecho y me jaló para levantarme del asiento. –Vamos– Alentó.

Lo que no esperaba es que me arrastrara hasta la casa del árbol donde él dormía. –Oye, esto es ir demasiado rápido– solté nerviosa.

–Dormiste aquí todo el rato que estuviste inconsciente–

–No contigo– susurré frunciendo el ceño.

–Eso crees tú–

Abrí los ojos y coloqué mis manos en mi cadera. –Peter Pan deja de jugar–

El chico se río. – ¿Estás segura de eso? –

Me giré sobre mis talones para ver el rostro del castaño a centímetros del mío. Sentía su respiración chocar contra mi rostro. Las mariposas en el estómago enloquecieron y mi corazón también.

Mi mirada bajo a sus labios, tentándome. Su mano se deslizó por mi espalda baja lentamente empujándome hacia su cuerpo. ¿La temperatura en la habitación había aumentado o era yo? Sentí su nariz rozando la mía. Su respiración empezaba a aturdirme. Sus manos vagando hasta llegar a mis brazos, bajando hasta rozar mis muñecas, cerrando sus dedos como grilletes.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos con suavidad y luego se movieron con rudeza cuando le correspondí. Mis manos se movieron hasta su cabello acercándolo un poco a mí para cortar aún más la distancia.

Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior sin delicadeza, cerré los ojos, sentí como él jaló este hacia abajo, creando un remolino de sensaciones. Deseo entre ellas. Tuve que morderme la lengua cuando sus labios bajaron por la piel de mi cuello, succionaron con fuerza, mordiéndome poco después.

–¡Pan! – solté separándolo de mí cuando escuché su risita. Su dedo pulgar jugando con mi cuello. –¿Qué has hecho? – cuestioné quitándole la mano, mirándole con advertencia, el chico se encogió de hombros. Pan me tomó de las caderas, evitando que siguiera retrocediendo y así escapar de él.

–No irás a ningún lado nunca más– susurró depositando tiernos besos en mi cuello, subiendo poco a poco, hasta rozar mi oído. –No te dejaré ir jamás– Su voz se escuchaba ronca y oscura. Sonaba a una oscura advertencia y a un hecho contundente.

–Nunca es mucho tiempo–

–Qué bueno que en Nunca Jamás no exista el tiempo– soltó divertido, usando mis propias palabras en contra. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Peter tomó mi rostro con ambas manos. Mis manos volaron para posarse sobre las suyas.

–Peter– mascullé al ver a través de sus ojos.

El castaño se acercó para depositar un cálido y suave beso sobre mis labios. Y fue tan especial como los primeros dos.

–No dejes que los niños perdidos se traumen– murmuré entre cada beso. Aquellos sentimientos tan abrumadores jamás los había experimentado con esa intensidad.

Pan gruñó contra mis labios al escuchar unos toques en la puerta. Se separó a regañadientes para preguntar quién era.

La voz de Wendy me sorprendió en un principio para después prestar atención en lo triste y dudosa que se oía.

–Ya vengo– soltó Pan antes de salir de la casa del árbol.

–Quiero ir a casa– se escuchó el tímido susurro de la chica.

–Vamos a hablar con tus hermanos, Wendy–

Sus pasos se alejaron y yo suspiré. Era lo mejor.

De pronto un sentimiento me abrumó. Yo no quería irme, ya no quería, más ahora lo tendría que hacer.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza al verme frente a aquel dilema.

–Hoy no– No quería pensar en eso. Me tiré en la cama de Peter, acostándome en la esquina más alejada y sin taparme, aún tenía mucho calor. –Quizás mañana...– El cosquilleó en mis labios hizo que, por primera vez, durmiera con la sensación de estar completa y en casa

Cuando desperté el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Me estiré de forma perezosa y miré a un costado mío, buscando el cuerpo del chico. No estaba. Fruncí el ceño y pasé una mano por aquel lado de la cama, estaba caliente, alguien había dormido ahí.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. Me levanté y miré hacia un lado cuando un tenue brillo llamó mi atención.

¿Y eso?

Al fin tenía algo cómodo y fácil de camuflajear en aquel lugar. Tomé el conjunto de ropa y sonreí. –Bien, es un progreso– susurré. Miré una nota y la leí. "El baño está atrás de la puerta escondida, solo tira de la antorcha en la pared"

Hice lo que me pidió y un pequeño cuarto apareció, mi sonrisa no se hizo a esperar. Cerré las cortinas y me cambié cuando terminé de bañarme, me coloqué la ropa, el pantalón, las botas y aquella blusa negra con su respectivo chaleco verdusco. Me aseguré de que el cinturón estuviera bien puesto y me agarré el cabello en una coleta alta tras cepillarlo.

Observé el espejo de mano que había en la mesita, la cual era solo un tronco, y lo tomé. Hice un mohín al percatarme de la marca de Pan en mi cuello.

–Maldición– Me solté el cabello a regañadientes. –¿¡Qué demonios!? – Solté el espejo de golpe al escuchar una risita.

Rumpel había aparecido en el reflejo del espejo y me había llevado un susto de muerte. Tome una bocana de aire y lo recogí.

–Hola, querida–

–Hey– susurré apenada por mi reacción, me cubrí discretamente el cuello con mi cabello. – ¿Qué sucedió? –

–Oh, todo marcha perfecto– Soltó el oscuro haciendo un gesto bastante particular con las manos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se mostraba en su rostro. –¿Tienes noticias de mi hijo? –

Negué con la cabeza. –Hasta donde yo sé Baelfire no se encuentra aquí–

El oscuro frunció el ceño. –Pero tú dijiste que...–

–Aun no– le interrumpí mirando la puerta de la casita del árbol. –Escucha, confía en mí, ¿sí? –

–¿Es eso un brazalete? , nunca te he creído vanidosa– soltó con curiosidad, pero más que nada para corroborar sus sospechas, seguramente conociendo sus propiedades.

–Ajá, digamos que he tenido ciertos problemas–

–Los sacaré a los dos, Rapunzel– su seriedad en ese momento me mostró la sinceridad y la preocupación que sentía a pesar de esa fachada de falsa tranquilidad y euforia.

–No te preocupes por eso– murmuré. –Tengo mi pase de salida asegurado–

–¿Cómo? – cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

Confía, susurré, moviendo únicamente mis labios. El oscuro asintió y me miró con sospecha.

–Nos estaremos viendo–

Asentí. –Ah, Y Rumpel... –El hechicero me miró con interés. –...no te metas en más problemas–

–Me conoces– soltó una risita antes de cortar la comunicación.

Dejé el espejo en la mesita y llevé mis manos a mi rostro. Las punzadas me taladraban la cabeza, la culpabilidad consumiéndome y la duda creciendo.

Tenía que decidir. Peter Pan o Merlín.

"Las grandes decisiones no se toman de la noche a la mañana"

Las palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi cabeza, suspiré y salí de la casita del árbol.

–¡Rapunzel! –

La chica de rizos corrió y se detuvo antes de darme alcance al pie de las escaleras. Hizo una inclinación con su cabeza, me miraba con tristeza pero la sonrisa que estaba en su rostro no podía ocultar lo que sus ojos reflejaban.

–Buenos días, Wendy–

–Me voy a casa junto a mis hermanos–

–Oh, Nunca Jamás y sus habitantes los extrañaran. –

–Lo sé, éste lugar es maravilloso pero nuestros padres se deben de haber preocupado–

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen aquí? – cuestioné con interés.

– ¿Dos días?, quizás tres– respondió la chica un poco indecisa.

–Ya veo– susurré al darme cuenta que ella también había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado en realidad?

John y Michael se acercaron, el primero hizo una reverencia y besó mi mano. –Lamento la forma en que nos conocimos, señorita Rapunzel–

–No sucede nada, espero tengan un buen viaje–

Michael sonrió de oreja a oreja. –¡Claro!, pero extrañaremos el lugar. Peter nos dijo que quizás nos encontremos de nuevo, en éste mundo o en otro–

– ¿Qué locuras, no? – cuestionó incómoda Wendy, jugando con su cabello y desviando la mirada. ¿Qué pasará por la cabeza de ésta niña?

Me giré al escuchar un carraspeo. Peter Pan estaba ahí y nos escrudiñaba con la mirada, le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, detrás de aquella mirada se escondía algo... ¿diferente?, de la noche pasada. ¿Qué me estaba ocultando?

– ¿Listos? –

Los niños perdidos se fueron despidiendo de los jóvenes Darling. La sombra se los llevó lejos de la isla. Wendy fue la única que miró atrás.

–Me sorprende que los hayas dejado ir– murmuré acercándome al líder de los niños perdidos.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionó mirándome después de unos segundos.

–Nadie sale de ésta isla sin mi permiso– cité con voz grave. Rodé los ojos. –Y del mismo modo si estaban aquí era por algún motivo, ¿no? –

–Eran inútiles, no podían ni blandir la espada contra los más pequeños, ¿para qué los quería aquí?, en Nunca Jamás no me son útiles–

–Que grosero–

–Sincero–

Rodé los ojos y me giré, dispuesta a irme a desayunar. –No estás así para desfilar por Nunca Jamás–Le miré sobre mi hombro cuando dijo aquello.

–¿Eh? –

–Hoy entrenarás con los niños perdidos– me soltó y desvió la mirada. –Por la tarde nos reuniremos a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, allí empezarán a practicar entre ustedes y por favor no armes un desastre–

Rodé los ojos al verle irse tras un "tengo cosas que hacer".

Aplaudí, girándome de repente, para toparme con un aturdido Rufio. – ¿Cómo? – empezó él fastidiado.

–No puedes asustarme si haces demasiado ruido al caminar– dije riéndome. –Buenos días Pascal–

–Buenos días– gritó Tootles abrazándome por la espalda. –Mí Rapunzel–

Miré al pequeño y lo despeiné. Él se río y tomó un mechón de mi cabello. –Está mojado, ¿ya te has ido a bañar? –

– ¿Tú no? – cuestioné y el negó con la cabeza lentamente. –Uff, con razón ese olor– solté tapándome la nariz y mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¡Eso es mentira! – el niño salió corriendo, los demás que habían escuchado dejaron de lado lo que hacían y siguieron los pasos de Tootles.

–Que buena manera de hacerlos tomar un baño– Río Félix, despeinándose un poco, dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran sobre el chico a su lado.

–¿Tú también? – cuestionó Pascal a su lado. Soltó un bufido y se dio la media vuelta.

Yo me reí a carcajadas al ver como el joven arrastraba los pies hasta desaparecer del campamento.

–Un hábito– soltó el rubio. Yo sonreí al ver sus ojos grises. Me tendió un plato y sonreí. –Será un día pesado, ¿lo sabes, no? –

–Me hago a la idea– Empecé a comer, mirando el campamento desierto ahora, hice una mueca divertida.

–Pan no es el único que tiene gran poder de influencia sobre ellos–

Le miré con una ceja alzada tras escucharle, terminé el desayuno y me llevé las manos a la cadera. –Veamos– Me acerqué al lugar donde guardaban las armas, pisándole los talones al rubio. –¿Cómo entrenan aquí? –

–Con esto– el rubio señaló con el mazo las armas, hice una mueca y me reí. –¿Tienes una mejor idea? –

–Ya que el líder no está... podría aconsejarle al segundo en comando algunas cosas–

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. –Más te vale que eso los haga sufrir–

–No mucho– sonreí de forma ladina. –No serán necesarias las armas para mis ideas–

–Cuéntame–

Unas horas después los niños perdidos se quejaban tras haber corrido largas distancias sin descansar.

"1, 2, 3, 4" se oía Rufio repitiendo tomando la iniciativa, apoyando a los niños perdidos para no dejar de correr, los chicos ya no podían. No solo habían corrido aquella tarde sin descansar, habían trepado en los árboles y colgado de cada rama hasta formarse un camino por las alturas.

Literalmente aquellos niños podrían pertenecer a aquel lugar, parecía que conocían cada rincón de la isla, a pesar de que se cansaran.

–Parece que entrenaras a un ejército– Félix me había alcanzado, sonreí de forma ladina y me encogí de hombros.

–Y tú me das la impresión de que en vez de entrenar te encargaron ser mi niñera–

Su silencio solo comprobó mis palabras. Bueno, al menos Pan no estaba y le había dado la oportunidad a Félix de ganarse toda la confianza de Peter nuevamente.

–¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿El qué? –

Félix rozó mi cuello y yo me tensé. –¿Una marca...?–

Mis ojos se abrieron y me alejé de él nerviosa. –Iré a ver a Pascal– avisé cuando le escuché gritar mi nombre repetidas veces.

El filo de una espada contra mi cuello y el calor de un cuerpo en mi espalda me tomaron por sorpresa. Más el olor a ron delataron a la persona que me amenazaba.

–Garfio– Félix me dio alcancé, tensándose al ver la escena.

–Quiero al chico o la chica pagará las consecuencias–

Alcé ambas cejas. –¿Disculpa? – cuestioné divertida. –Yo no soy material de intercambio. No insinúo que valgo más que tu pirata escurridizo, pero... me gustaría que no nos pusieras en la misma oración, pirata–

El filo de la espada hizo un ligero corte. –No estoy jugando– soltó en mi oído.

–Ni yo, vamos capitán, eres más inteligente que esto– musité entre dientes.

–Si vas contra Pan no sobrevivirás– soltó Félix con voz grave y amenazante.

–No me interesa– soltó el capitán. –Peter Pan no es el único que puede hacer amenazas. ¡Mató a la mitad de mi tripulación! –

 _Cuidado, Rapunzel_

Mi codo dio de lleno en su estómago. El pirata se hizo hacia atrás, tomé el mando de la espada y aproveché para romperle la muñeca. El alarido del hombre resonó en pleno bosque.

Tomé la espada e hice que el hombre alzara su rostro. –Eres una puta–

Sonreí con sorna. –Ninguno de los dos somos angelitos caídos del cielo, Jones– El pirata cambió su expresión y me miró con el ceño fruncido. –Hablaré con Pan para que libere a Flynn, ahora vete y no molestes de nuevo–

Su mirada no se apartó de la mía, más en cambio de la furia y el rencor se suavizó, algo hizo "click" en su cabeza o posiblemente era una persona bipolar.

Félix me agarró del antebrazo, solté la espada y me alejé con el niño perdido.

–Estás loca– soltó con la mandíbula apretada.

–Lo siento– susurré y le agarré del brazo.

–Pan va a matarlo–

–No tiene por qué, ya me encargué de él, ¿sí?, no paso a más–

– ¿Y si no hubieras sido tú? – cuestionó deteniéndose, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

–Para eso están entrenando, ¿no? – alcé la mirada al joven. –Aún no están listos, pero lo estarán–

El rubio me miró con duda. –Quizás es hora de que te cuente una historia, Félix–

* * *

N/a: ¡Hola!

paupaupi: ¡Hola!, ¿qué tal?, me alegra escuchar que te gustaron tantas partes del capítulo anterior. Espero que este también te parezca agradable. En fin. Muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y sobretodo de dejar un comentario. ¡De verdad son lo mejor!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola!, espero que la semana se te esté haciendo amena. Agradezco que te pases a pesar de lo atiborrada que está una con todas las cosas de la uni. Puff. Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y lo disfrutaras :´) ¡Ah!, y muchisimas gracias por tu rr !

Ahora, como posiblemente nos acerquemos al final de la primera temporada. Me gustaría hacer un especial. Algo parecido a un **OVA**. La idea es así: Peter Pan recibe cartas de los niños perdidos, siendo una petición de Rapunzel, para que él se acerque más a los chicos. Ustedes serán los encargados de hacer dichas prgeuntas (yo otras tantas) y así se pueda ver un punto de vista de Pan. No sé, ¿qué les parece? 

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. (:

Les mando un abrazo. BCM


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

– ¿Qué tipo de historia? – cuestionó uno de los niños perdidos, tomándome de la mano para jalarme al centro del campamento.

–Pan no está, Rapunzel cuenta la historia– alentó Li.

Miré los ojos grises de Félix pero él no dijo nada, solamente se me quedó mirando, yo rodé los ojos.

–Vale, vale– acepté. – ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir por qué luchan?, ¿o al menos por qué nació su lealtad a Peter Pan? –

–Rapunzel– soltó Rufio, tomándome de la muñeca, mirándome con una advertencia escrita en sus ojos.

–Está bien– murmuré para tranquilizarlo. –Y ya que te has ofrecido, cuéntanos Rufio, ¿cuándo nació tu lealtad hacia Pan? –

–Pan me salvó, la vida con sin mis padres era terrible– Alcé ambas cejas y me senté en el suelo. –Todo empeoró cuando los soldados del rey vinieron a llevarse a los huérfanos. Me escondí, éramos bastantes y a la larga nuestro número se fue reduciendo. Una noche escuché su flauta, los pocos que quedamos venimos a la tierra prometida. Mi vida es suya o yo, a estas alturas, no estaría vivo–

–¿Y disfrutas tu vida aquí? –

–Se ha vuelto mejor– admitió con una sonrisa ladina.

–¿Y eso? – cuestioné interesada.

–Bueno… Pan ha mejorado de humor–

Escuché unas risitas y me giré para ver al propietario. –¿Presuntuoso? –

–Todo mejoró gracias a tu llegada, aunque unos lo acepten más que otros– soltó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –¿No es así, Félix? –

Me rostro se giró para ver al chico rubio. Alcé ambas cejas cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron. Él carraspeó incómodo.

–¿Y tú por qué estás aquí Félix? – cuestionó uno de los gemelos con interés. –Eres el favorito de Peter y aún no sabemos por qué–

–¡Eh que yo también…!–

–Tú eres la mano izquierda, Rufio– soltó el otro gemelo. Algunos se rieron al ver el mohín del chico.

Puse una mano en el hombre de Rufio. –Tú eres mi mano derecha, Pascal– El adolescente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Y de pronto me di cuenta que no debí haber dicho eso. Los niños perdidos empezaron a argumentar que yo no necesitaba manos derechas, o que si podía tener muchas, o incluso que Pascal podría ser mi mano derecha pero que no era mi favorito.

–Bueno, chicos, ¡paren ya! – solté con contundencia. –Decidamos quién es mi favorito con un juego–

– ¡Si, juegos! –celebraron la mayoría.

– ¿Será de espadas? –cuestionó Jamie con confianza. ¿Habría practicado desde nuestra clase?

– ¡No, de tiro al blanco! – gritó Li con una sonrisa de arrogancia,

–No, a las escondidas– soltaron los gemelos.

Sonreí de forma ladina. –No, serán las estatuas–

–¿Eh?, ¿qué es eso? – cuestionó Pascal confundido, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

–¿En serio? – cuestionó Félix con interés, una sonrisa oculta en sus labios, alcé ambas cejas.

–Mucho–

–Yo quería escuchar la historia– refunfuñó.

–Les contaré la historia mientras jugamos–repuse divertida. La sorpresa en los rostros de los niños perdidos no la vendería por nada. –Ahora haga una hilera– susurré mientras dibujaba con el palito una línea en frente de sus pies.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – La voz del líder sonó, los niños perdidos cuadraron sus hombros y miraron fijamente a Peter.

–Jugando– musité. Le miré y sonreí. – ¿Juegas? –

–Oh, ¿y arruinarles la diversión? –

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – cuestioné divertida. Me acerqué a él y Pan arqueó una de sus cejas.

–Porque ya sabríamos quién ganaría– El castaño se acercó a pasos lentos. Yo me reí.

– ¿Eso crees? – musité.

–Soy Peter Pan–

–Bueno si tienes esa confianza, ¿qué te cuesta unirte al juego?, o puede ser que temas perder en mis juegos Pan–

–No le temo a nada– Rodó los ojos. Me hice a un lado y le señalé la posición del resto de los niños. El me miró cuando pasó a mi lado y se colocó al lado de Rufio.

–Reglas– solté tras pensarlo un minuto. Escuché la protesta de los perdidos. Sonreí. –Mi juego, mis reglas. No vale usar magia, ni armas, no vale golpear a nadie–

– ¿Qué clase de juego es? –

–Observación y estrategia– contesté a Li. –Yo soy el oponente de todos ustedes. Mientras le relato la historia –mis ojos chocaron con los de Peter. –Estaré de espaldas, cuando me giré todos ustedes pararan y cuando me gire de nuevo, dándoles la espalda, podrán moverse hasta alcanzarme. El primero en hacerlo le haré una simple pregunta, si acierta, es el ganador–

– ¿Podemos saber cuál será la pregunta? – cuestionó el pequeño Tootles.

–La pregunta– hice como si lo pensara. –Es saber si la historia que les conté es cierta o no–

– ¿Y qué ganaremos? – cuestionó Matty, un niño perdido de unos trece años.

–Lo que me pidan–

El ambiente se tensó ante mis palabras pero también incentivo la competencia.

–Pero si pierden, yo les pediré algo, así que piensen seriamente si quieren alcanzarme–

Félix me miró con una ceja arqueada y con una ligera sonrisa. Calculaba que dos personas podrían acertar en aquel juego. ¿Estaré en lo correcto?

– ¿Listos?, que el juego empiece–

Me giré, dándoles la espalda, ningún paso se escuchó.

 _–Bailas bien para ser una plebeya– Las risitas de los hermanos de Anastasia se rieron. –¿Bailarías conmigo falsa princesa? – Me giré y tomé las manos del chico, empezando a dar vueltas al ritmo de la canción, el adolescente me miró sorprendido._

 _– ¿No es asombroso? – cuestioné riéndome, girando sobre mis talones una y otra vez._

 _– ¿Bryan? –_

 _– ¿Eh? –_

 _– ¡Bailemos! – soltó la pequeña Anastasia, jalando a dos de sus hermanas._

 _"Él está viendo, Rapunzel", la voz de Nimue taladró mis oídos. Mis recuerdos se bloquearon y me detuve completamente._

 _Sí, no podía dejarme llevar._

 _– ¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó alterado el maestro de baile cuando entró a la sala. –¡Paren, esto no está bien! , el baile es hoy por la noche.–_

 _–Por eso mismo deberían irse a cambiar– argumentó una mujer con semblante serio. –A sus habitaciones, ¡ya! – Los chicos se movieron a prisa. –Y tú, ve a la cocina–_

 _Sonreí falsamente e hice una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación._

 _Todos habían enloquecido en el palacio. –Chst, tú–_

 _Me mordí el labio inferior al sentir la presencia de Anastasia y Bryan. –Anya–_

 _Miré a los chicos cuando me llamaron por mi nombre falso. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ellos de forma discreta. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –_

 _–Venimos a rescatarte– respondió Bryan._

 _Alcé una ceja y reí suavemente._

 _–Vamos– Anastasia me jaló y yo me dejé llevar._

 _Los chicos apenas me lograron salvar de los deberes por unas cuantas horas pero en cuanto el sol se escondió ellos fueron capturados y enviados a cambiarse._

 _Todos los sirvientes debían irse a cambiar pero por intervención de Nikoláyevna Románova pude volverme la dama de compañía de la pequeña. El vestido blanco llegaba hasta el suelo. La niña me colocó una flor en la cabeza, alegando que me quedaba a la perfección, que contrastaba con mis ojos._

 _Era extraño, me había encariñado con la pequeña, y con la mayoría de sus hermanos a pesar de ser odiosos de vez en cuando. Pero sabiendo el destino que sufrirían aquella noche me negué a culparme. Yo solo sería espectadora de los acontecimientos._

–Te tengo _–_ la voz del niño perdido paró el relato. Me giré y observé a los que venían atrás. Todos habían caminado poco excepto por Pan, Félix, Rufio y Li quienes seguían detrás de la línea.

–Bien, Presuntuoso– Me mordí el labio. –¿La chica de la historia, Anya, ayudará a la familia? –

–Sí– soltó seguro de sí mismo.

– ¿A quién? – cuestioné curiosa. El chico frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo que a quién?, ¡pues a todos!, son familia, ¿no?, se deberían ayudar unos a otros. Son un todo–

Sonreí de forma ladina. –¿Y tú lo harías, salvarías a todos en ésta isla, a pesar de que tu vida estuviera en peligro? –

–Yo…– el chico se giró para observar a cada uno, deteniéndose en los más grandes, en la figura de su líder. –Sí, a pesar de todo los salvaría– soltó tras pensarlo unos segundos. El chico me miró. –Y a ti también porque gracias a ti todo se volvió… mejor– soltó en un murmullo.

–¿Será? – susurré. –Me gustó tu respuesta, fuiste sincero…–el chico sonrió victorioso. –Pero no es la correcta–

Me giré una vez más.

 _La noche cayó. Anastasia me llevó a rastras hasta el centro de baile donde se reía y hacía travesuras a los invitados. Me disculpé con cada uno y no dejé ni un segundo a la pequeña sola. Fue cuando le sentí, su presencia, Rasputín había llegado al gran salón. De su brazo izquierdo colgaba un viejo relicario._

 _Los soldados trataron de detener al hechicero pero fue en vano. Sus almas fueron capturadas en aquel extraño tubo color verdusco. Los cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo. Los duques y condes corrieron hacia las puertas pero éstas se cerraron de golpe. Rasputín despotricaba contra la dinastía Romanov._

 _Él quería venganza y la tendría._

Me giré para ver a unos tres chicos estar a un poco más de un metro. Li y Rufio habían avanzado. Tootles a tres metros y Jamie a dos metros de mi posición.

Les di la espalda.

 _Quemó todo el lugar, el fuego verdusco arrasó con todos, las almas siendo atraídas hacia el viejo relicario del hechicero._

 _Aparté a Anastasia del fuego. La llevé a la cocina, la chica me miraba con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Quién eres?, había preguntado, más no le contesté. Dimitri, uno de los empleados, se había llevado a la chica en cuanto la vio._

 _Me aparecí detrás del hechicero._

 _–Hola Rasputín–_

 _El viejo mago se giró. En sus ojos vi el reflejo de la pequeña Anastasia, una risa maniática salió de sus labios. Había creado una ilusión y ahora el hechicero me veía como la castaña._

 _–Arderás como toda tu familia– el fuego me rodeó._

 _Yo sonreí a pesar de que el calor consumiera las ropas que llevaba. –Pero te llevaré conmigo–_

– ¿Murió? –

– ¡Tootles se supone que ella debe preguntar, no tú! –

Miré sobre mi hombro, el pequeño jalaba el chaleco y me miraba con ojos brillosos. –Yo hubiese dado todo por aquellos que me importan, yo creo que Anya buscó vengarse, por esas personas, por los Ravanos–

–Romanov–corrigió Presuntuoso con una mueca.

–No– respondí. El chico hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

–No te creo, no parece mala persona, esta chica… Anya–

Le sonreí divertida cuando Presuntuoso se llevó a Tootles lejos.

 _–No seas tonta Anastasia–_

 _Sonreí divertida, era una sonrisa cruel la que se había dibujado en mi rostro, los gritos de aquellas personas perforaron mi cabeza. Mi brazo se incrustó en el pecho del hechicero._

 _–Tú no eres…–_

 _El fuego se convirtió en nieve_. _–Nimue te mandará una carta al inframundo– susurré antes de sacarle el corazón y estrujarlo con ganas. El órgano se convirtió en pequeños cristales grisáceos y poco después en polvo._

 _Tomé el relicario que había caído y empecé a andar en el salón cubierto de nieve. –Larga vida a la dinastía Romanov–_

 _Aparecí frente a Nimue y le entregué aquel tubo. Ella sonrió. –Bien, ya tenemos la puerta al inframundo, solo será cuestión de tiempo para lograr lo que tengo en mente. – masculló con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro. –Con mi sangre y tú poder uniéndolos, será nuestro pase para abordar a aquel reino, Rapunzel–_

 _–Bien, ¿ya pensaste dónde abrirlo?, quizás si lo depositaremos en algún lugar–_

 _–Como el lago en Camelot, así podría ver tu padre que lejos has llegado y que bien te he enseñado–_

Me giré. –Li, ¿es real la historia o no?–

El chico me miró de forma dubitativa. –Nunca he escuchado de un hechicero que pueda mandar a personas inocentes al inframundo–

–Existen muchas cosas fuera de nuestra comprensión, ¿estás seguro de tu respuesta? –

–¡Le estás dando otra oportunidad, no se vale! –

Le susurré un "mentira", moviendo los labios. Slightly se mordió la uña y me miró mientras lo hacía, buscando la verdad o la mentira en mis ojos. Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto. –Tú eres Anya–

–Bravo, pudiste ver la verdad a través de sus ojos y no en sus labios– soltó Félix rodando los ojos.

– ¿Qué clase de historia es esa?, ¡me dieron escalofríos! –

Los niños perdidos me miraron con confusión.

–No– la voz de Pan detuvo los cuchicheos. Me giré para verlo demasiado cerca. –Ella no era Anya–

Me reí un poco sin poder evitarlo. –Es cierto, mi nombre siempre fue Rapunzel para aquellas personas, Anya era el conejo de peluche de Anastasia y al que decidí ponerme en ésta historia. –

–Pero sobre todo, tú no fuiste quien le arrancaste el corazón a Rasputín– su mirada se comía a la mía. Le miré con curiosidad.

–Esta persona llamada Nimue, parece no tener escrúpulos, por como la pinta– el chico se relamió los labios. –"Anya". Por algo la mencionaste, la pregunta es: ¿por qué? –

–Porque no tenías corazón para decidir–

Alcé la barbilla cuando dijo aquellos. Mi mirada se desvió al rubio, quien era el único que sabía esa información de mi pasado, y seguramente había compartido con Peter.

–¿Estoy en lo correcto? –

–En efecto– murmuré.

–Pero salvaste a Anastasia por una simple razón–

–Ilumíname– sonreí traviesa.

–Te viste reflejada en sus ojos. Una chica que perdería a su familia por un hechicero cruel, pero al mismo tiempo te encargaste de no dejarla sola, ¿Dimitri, se llamaba, no? –

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Rapunzel es también una niña perdida? – cuestionaron algunos. Mi sonrisa se borró.

– ¿No? – volvió a insistir Pan.

–No– solté suavemente, volviendo a sonreír. –Ella le serviría a Nimue años después–

–Seguro– sonrío, la voz cargada de sarcasmo, sin creerme absolutamente nada. Y era cierto, Anastasia se había casado con Dimitri, dejando una descendencia tras su muerte, pero nunca había vuelto a saber de mí o Nimue después de ese día. –Pero en lo demás acertaste, ¿qué quieres a cambio? –

El chico me miró fijamente y sonrió de forma ladina. –Te lo diré después– Pan pasó a mi lado y se fue del campamento.

–Peter Pan nunca falla– soltó Félix. –¿Por qué esa historia? –

–Porque las apariencias engañan, mi querido Félix y a pesar de que uno se sienta perdido, como lo hizo Anastasia años después… –"como lo hice yo aquella noche y las siguientes" – uno siempre encuentra a su alguien que los ayudará a salir adelante, en éste caso Dimitri –"y en mi caso había sido… él, Peter Pan" – No importa cuánto tarde, siempre se nos abrirán caminos si luchamos por ellos–

–Pero no siempre se quedarán a tu lado– soltó el rubio. Le miré fijamente, él hablaba así por recordar que lo había dejado en el país de las Maravillas.

–A veces se van pero siempre regresan, de un modo u otro. Y en algunas ocasiones es para hacernos más fuertes y encontrar nuestro hogar por nuestros propios medios–

Félix arrugó el entrecejo y bufó. –Yo estoy mejor ahora, aquí, en Nunca Jamás– confesó un chico de pronto.

– ¡Yo también! –

–Me alegra de que sean mi familia chicos–

–Podemos jugar siempre, ¡y no nos separaremos!, podemos estar juntos–

–Aquí no hay padres que nos abandonen o nos dejen sentir solos–

–Gracias a Peter–

– ¡Si, Peter! –

–Hay que ser los mejores niños perdidos para agradecerle y que no nos pueda perder jamás–

–Porque también es familia–

–¿Será por eso que siempre anda regañándonos?, ¿por temor a perdernos? –

Eso sería un pensamiento agradable, pero tampoco creo que sea así, al menos no después de conocer su lado sádico… pero también estaba su parte protectora con ellos, ¿será sólo porque le son útiles?

– ¡Sí!, ¡vamos! –

Los niños corrieron tras su líder.

Rufio y Félix se quedaron mirándome. – ¿Ese era tu motivo oculto? –

Sonreí levemente y miré a ambos. –Si son familia deberían actuar como una, no con temor o miedo– rodé los ojos. –Así entrenarán para que nadie les separe o haga daño–

Desvíe la mirada al fuego. –Pan, ¿estaba en lo cierto? –

La pregunta de Félix me hizo sonreír sin ganas, ocultando la tristeza. – ¿Quién sabe?, estoy cansada, me adelantaré chicos. Buenas noches–

Su lealtad debe estar con su líder, no conmigo, porque yo posiblemente me iría y no miraría atrás como lo hizo Wendy Darling. No regresaría como hacía ella, día tras día, desde que el sol salía hasta que se escondía. Yo no regresaría a Nunca Jamás como la castaña hizo los días siguientes a su partida.

 _–Ten cuidado Rapunzel– soltó el aprendiz de Merlín._

 _–No te preocupes– murmuré jugando con la pluma que usaba para escribir en el pergamino. –El Jabberwocky– observé la imagen de una mujer con mirada profunda. El libro se iluminó y las letras desaparecieron. – ¿Huh? –_

 _"Te veré pronto, princesa perdida"_

 _Las letras habían aparecido hasta ordenarse en el papel del libro. Fruncí el ceño y miré al aprendiz confusa. Él tomó el libro y lo encerró con una poderosa magia, me tenía prohibido abrirlo, no me dio explicaciones._

 _Aquel día había tomado el libro sellado y me había internado en el bosque. Éste se volvió a iluminar._

 _Lo solté y dejé caer. El libro se abrió, sus páginas estaban en blanco, pero en medio de ellas el brillo iba en aumento. Unas manos aparecieron, después los brazos, al final una cabellera plateada relució._

 _Me hice hacia atrás y fruncí el ceño. La mujer salió con una siniestra sonrisa. –Hola Rapunzel–_

 _– ¿Quién te envía? –_

 _La mujer se río sin una pizca de gracia. –Tengo una simple misión–_

 _La peliplateada cambió su apariencia a la de Nimue. Sonreí de forma ladina. –¿Crees que ese es mi temor? –_

 _–Yo puedo sentir tus pesadillas, tu pavor, tus miedos…– El rostro de Nimue pasó a ser el de mi padre, sus ojos oscurecidos y su mirada llena de reproche, de odio, de indiferencia._

 _Tragué pesado y desvíe la mirada. No dejes que vea._

 _–Tarde– la voz del hechicero hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Me sentía tan débil y vulnerable. Lancé una bola de fuego en su dirección. La mujer desapareció y yo fruncí el ceño. –Que decepción, al no ser criada… todo tu valor se ha disminuido, no eres más que una niña perdida–_

 _Otra bola de fuego que salió como llamarada, la mujer empezó a arder en llamas, la imagen de mi padre no dejaba ver el real aspecto del Jabberwocky._

 _–No moriré tan fácil, hija mía, ¿deseas mi muerte?, realmente quieres quedarte sola–_

 _Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. –No, no ensucies a mi padre– murmuré con la voz contenida. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza, solo se mete en tu cabeza._

 _–Casi, pero no– susurró el falso Merlín a mis espaldas. –En tu corazón–_

 _Me giré y clave mi mano en su pecho. No estaba. No había órgano alguno que pudiera arrancar. Su risa taladró mis oídos._

 _–Último intento– La voz del Jabberwocky cambió. Me giré lentamente para verme con una mirada fría y solitaria, en el fondo había tristeza mezclada con oscuridad._

 _–Rapunzel– una voz sonó como eco en el bosque. Alto. ¿Conocía esa voz?_

 _– ¿No? – cuestionó mi reflejo acercándose lentamente._

 _–Rapunzel– mi nombre se escuchó más insistente. –Vamos, Rapunzel–_

 _–Es una lástima– musitó a pocos centímetros. Yo sentía la sangre abandonarme. La chica acercó la mano a mi pecho._

 _–¡Maldición Rapunzel! –_

 _–¿Peter? – murmuré, alcé el rostro para toparme con los ojos cafés de la mujer. La adrenalina me ayudó a recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Saqué la varita y ésta tomó la forma de una espada. –Tú no volverás a molestarme–_

 _–Necesitarás más que una espada…–_

 _Ésta apenas tocó su frente pero el grito desgarrador que se escuchó por el bosque fue suficiente. La hoja de la espada brillaba con fuerza. –No volverás a causarme molestias–_

 _–¡RAPUNZEL!–_

 _Sentí una corriente helada recorrer mi cuerpo y todo se volvió negro._

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé. Me abracé al sentir el cuerpo húmedo y frío; miré a mí alrededor topándome con los ojos esmeraldas de Peter Pan. Me relamí los labios, sentía la garganta seca y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban contra mis oídos.

– ¿Una pesadilla? –

–Si fuera una hubiese tenido suerte– susurré. Sentí su mirada. –Fue un recuerdo– aclaré, levantándome de la cama. –Aunque gracias a ti pude reaccionar antes…– me callé y alcé el rostro al ver sus pies en frente mío.

– ¿Qué era?, ¿a qué le puedes temer Rapunzel? – Sonreí sin muchas ganas y le abracé, recargándome en su pecho. No podía decirle. – ¿Fue por la historia que le contaste a los niños perdidos? –

–Puede ser–

–Me causaste muchos problemas después, no me dejaron solo y llegaron de pronto como si hubiera ocurrido algo malo–

Alcé el rostro y le dediqué una vaga sonrisa. Sus manos en mis hombros. – ¿No dijiste que eras el líder?, se quieren esforzar por ti Peter, para no defraudarte –

–Los convertiste en unos sentimentales y con los sentimientos viene el miedo. Se vuelven débiles…–

–O los hacen más fuertes– interrumpí un tanto molesta. –Solo necesitas guiarlos por el camino indicado. ¿Querías ser su líder?, bueno, la lealtad la tienes ahora no la pierdas con acciones… poco convenientes–

El chico arqueó una ceja y yo sonreí un poco. Me separé de él lentamente. – ¿Me contarás tu pesadilla? –

– ¿Para?, sé que la _viste_ – susurré con un mohín. Miré mi ropa y bufé. –Y también que tu acción de haberme despertado con agua helada funcionó– El chico soltó una risita tras mirarme de arriba a abajo. Entrecerré los ojos y me crucé de brazos. –A menos que solo buscaras la oportunidad y aprovecharla–

El chico desvió la mirada con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Le di un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

–Y yo que tenía otra impresión– susurré, pasando a su lado. Él me detuvo del antebrazo.

– _Eso_ no puede hacerte daño aquí–

Su comentario hizo que me relajara un poco. –No me hizo daño en aquel entonces–

El chico arqueó ambas cejas, su mirada me penetraba como si quisiera ver más allá de mis palabras. – ¿Eso es cierto? –

–Solo se divirtió un rato jugando conmigo, más de lo que alcanzaste a ver en el sueño y fue el aprendiz quien logró traerme a la luz de nuevo–

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te mantuvo cautiva? –

El chico frunció el ceño. –Quizás unos cuantos días– musité mirando al suelo. Cerré los ojos para bloquear los recuerdos.

–Mmm–

Me soltó pero enseguida tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Aun así no abrí los ojos. Su respiración chocando contra mi rostro. Mi corazón se sentía acelerado todavía, su mano tomó mi muñeca y la llevó a su pecho, su corazón latía al compás del mío. Abrí los ojos para toparme con los suyos.

–Soy el único…–susurró mientras unía su frente a la mía. –Que puede acelerar tu corazón– Sonreí un poco ante sus palabras. –Y eso incluye al miedo por igual– fruncí el ceño y lo alejé de mí.

–Idiota– murmuré al saber que lo decía en serio. El chico se río cuando salí de la habitación. Rodé los ojos pero, cuando llevé mi mano a la altura de mi órgano vital, sonreí. –Lo sé, eres mi Jabberwocky personal–

Me senté en el centro del campamento. El cielo estaba estrellado y la luna creciente brillaba con fuerza de un color amarillento.

Podría pensar que Peter Pan sabía más de mí de lo que me gustaría. No solo me conocía y leía entre líneas cada cosa que decía. Posiblemente de mi pasado, era la persona que más se acercaba a conocerla completa. No podía afirmar esto último, pero tenía la intuición de que así era, ¿sino por qué no me preguntó sobre Merlín? Por otro lado, Félix no sabía de la existencia de mi varita, pero ahí tampoco Pan me había cuestionado. ¿Lo sabría o simplemente me dio mi espacio?

En el cielo de la isla apareció una luz, una línea ondulante de diferentes colores, los cuales cambiaban cada pocos segundos, atravesando todo el país de Nunca Jamás. Una aurora boreal.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Que raras formas de consolarme Peter Pan.

El castaño apareció poco después que los niños perdidos se despertaran con expresiones asombradas.

–Rapunzel, ¿qué es eso? – cuestionó uno de los niños perdidos a mis espaldas.

–Algo posible en un lugar imposible– respondió su líder. – ¿Alguien tiene ganas de volar? –

Me giré para ver al chico de ojos esmeraldas. Me acerqué a él y le puse una mano en la frente. –No pareces estar enfermo–

– ¿Eres tonta?, no puedes enfermar en Nunca Jamás– Peter chifló y pocos segundos después hadas aparecieron, rociando a los niños perdidos, ellos no se creían lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué estamos celebrando? – cuestionó Félix a su líder. –Peter, ¿te sientes bien? –

Él solo sonrió de forma enigmática antes de alzarse en el cielo, los niños perdidos le siguieron con torpeza, Félix se me quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse.

–Félix, encárgate de los más pequeños. Pascal guía a los más grandes– la voz de Pan resonó. Rufio exclamó indignado por cómo le había llamado. Las risas de los niños perdidos estallaron.

Rufio me miró de forma asesinada antes de dar un giro en el aire y salir disparado al cielo. Pan se me acercó y tomó mis manos. Yo le sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ¿qué le había sucedió al Peter sanguinario de hace unos días?

 _El beso_. No solo había sido uno normal y corriente, la flor de oro había sanado gran parte de la oscuridad en su corazón, ¿eso podría ser… cierto, a pesar de estar bloqueada mi magia, podría haber esa posibilidad?

Le miré con curiosidad cuando él me miró con travesura y arrogancia. Bajé la mirada al encontrarme volando. Me reí y el chico me jaló para volar junto a las hipnóticas luces que se presentaban en la isla.

Esa noche Nunca Jamás celebró, todos sus habitantes parecieron dejar de lado sus tareas y se limitaron a disfrutar. Las risas no se apagaron incluso hasta que el sol salió. El desayuno, tanto como aquella increíble noche, regalada por Pan, que resultó ser magnánimo, sirvió diferentes platillos de diversos olores y aspectos.

* * *

 **N/a** :

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, paupaupi y guest 3 lamento no escribirles pero me caigo de sueño T.T espero les guste el capi.

Agradezco a los lectores silenciosos. por fin vierneees.

Un abrazo,

BCM


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 _Este capítulo va dedidado para_ **Vira isinmortalitymydarlings**

Nota: al ser los últimos cuatro capítulos de la primera temporada tendrán dedicatoria cada uno . ¡Gracias por leer y dejar sus rr!

* * *

El entrenamiento del día fue fuerte pero los ánimos de los chicos rebasaron las expectativas del líder. Los chicos estaban agotados por la noche pero no querían irse a dormir.

–Peter, ¿podrías tocar la flauta? –

Nos encontrábamos en la isla de celebraciones. El chico me miró unos segundos. –Sólo si Rapunzel canta y baila con todos nosotros– Fruncí el ceño cuando lo escuché. Así que todo esto había sido con esas intenciones. –Al fin y al cabo me debe mi recompensa por ganar el juego–

– ¡Rapunzel! – mi nombre fue coreado por los niños perdidos, que insistían y me jalaban de vez en cuando de la ropa. –Anda, Peter está de buen humor, ¿por favor? –

Me mordí el labio inferior, ¿debería?, la última vez que hice ambas cosas fue por órdenes de Nimue y fue en Notre Dame para conseguir el último ingrediente para abrir la puerta al inframundo, provocando que la ciudad entera se volviera un cementerio. _No eran lindos recuerdos_.

–Déjalo ir– la voz de Pan en mi oído, acercándome a él. –Comienza de nuevo, conmigo. Vivamos lo que siempre quisimos, juntos. –

Cerré los ojos y los ojos castaños del Jabberwocky desaparecieron de mi cabeza. Empecé a olvidar. –Vale– murmuré por lo bajo. Se escucharon los gritos de euforia y júbilo de los niños perdidos. Los tambores empezaron a sonar al ritmo de la flauta de Pan. Cuando mi mirada se enfocó en los niños, éstos me miraban expectantes. Y yo me dejé llevar. Empecé a cantar en un murmullo mientras jalaba a unos cuantos niños perdidos y bailaba con ellos. El ritmo de la tonada sonaba una y otra vez, nublando mis sentidos, aquella noche incluso Félix bailó conmigo y junto a su familia.

Las palmas resonaban al ritmo de la melodía. Yo giraba como Pan me guiaba en el cambio de ritmo de la canción.

– ¿Hace cuánto puedes escuchar la flauta? –

Le miré con duda pero antes de contestarle Pascal me robó de los brazos de su líder. Giré con los niños perdidos una y otra vez, en sus ojos había agradecimiento y alegría.

Me giré y extendí la mano a Pan, éste sonrió pero no logró tomar mi mano pues su rostro se giró hacia el comienzo del bosque.

–Félix– llamó el castaño y éste enseguida fue. Se susurraron un par de cosas y el rubio se llevó a Li y a Devin con él.

– ¿Peter? – mascullé cuando me dio alcance. – ¿Qué sucede? –

–A Wendy le gusta en exceso el país de Nunca Jamás– soltó indiferente después de pensarlo unos segundos. Bailé con él un poco más.

– ¿Y? –

–Nos ha hecho una visita, de nuevo. Félix fue a hablar con ella–

Asentí levemente. Su beso no me lo esperé. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. La música paró y todo quedó en un profundo silencio. Sus manos se aferraban con firmeza a mi cintura. En aquel beso había una promesa y posesión en ellos.

–Ugh–

– ¡Peter! – se escucharon unas risitas.

– ¿Por qué siempre consigue a la chica linda? –

Fruncí el ceño ante el último comentario. Peter Pan hacía a no escuchar nada más, sus labios estaban entreabiertos con una sonrisa arrogante y coqueta.

– ¿Acabas de callarme? – cuestioné en un susurró.

–Acabo de callar dudas– susurró para después soltarme. – ¿Y la música?, ¿ya quieren dormir? –

– ¡No! –

La música empezó a sonar nuevamente y la fiesta reinició como si nada hubiera pasado. Me jalaron para unirme al baile nuevamente, Pan se alejó y empezó a tocar la flauta, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los míos.

Pero yo no entendía. Pan no me había contestado lo que había preguntado, ¿callar dudas?, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

Desperté con una cobija cubriéndome. Me tallé los ojos y bostecé. Estiré mi cuerpo al tenerlo engarrotado por dormir en el suelo. Los niños perdidos ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando.

–Esto está delicioso– la voz femenina de Wendy resaltó entre los comentarios de los chicos. –Gracias Peter–

–Despertaste– soltó Devin con una sonrisa. – ¡Niños, Rapunzel despertó! –

– ¡Pensé que tendríamos que aventarte al río! – soltó Li con una risa. –Ya salió el sol hace horas–

Hice una mueca y me levanté. –¡Ya vamos a las aguas termales, Peter! – Tootles le miró con petición. –Ya despertó, ¿ya podemos ir, no? –

–Sí, sí, ya vayan– soltó con un movimiento de mano. Wendy se levantó y se acercó a mí.

– ¿Irás también, no?, no quiero ser la única niña–

–Claro, pero esperemos a que ellos regresen para poder ir– sugerí.

–Tonterías– soltó Peter que estaba parado detrás de Wendy. La chica dio un brinco y se llevó una mano al pecho.

–No aparezcas así, Peter–

El castaño se río y la ayudó a levantarse. – ¿No tenías algo para Rapunzel, querida Wendy? –

Arqueé una ceja. Peter luchaba porque no se le escapara una sonrisa, sus ojos mirándole con determinación. Wendy se sonrojó y asintió.

Sacó algo de una bolsa y me entregó un conjunto blanco. – ¿Qué es? – cuestioné curiosa.

– ¿Un traje de baño? – me miró dudosa.

Me sonrojé cuando lo extendí sobre una roca. Peter se quedó mirando el conjunto y me miró pícaro.

–Lo hice por la noche, junto con el mío– me mostró su vestido corto, con holanes en la falda del vestido y las mangas. – ¿No te gusta? – cuestionó incómoda.

–Es… lindo– murmuré tomándolo.

La chica me regaló una sonrisa. –Peter dijo que te gustaría–

–Que conveniente– susurré. El castaño se río y se dio la vuelta tras decir un "nos vemos allá".

Rechiné los dientes y tomé una bocanada de aire. Wendy me miró apenada. –Discúlpale, me ayudó a tomarte las medidas, es que… ya estabas tan dormida que fue imposible despertarte y Peter me dijo que habías tenido una mala noche el día anterior–

Parpadeé y la miré curiosa. Asentí. –No te preocupes, ¿vamos? –

Un top y una falda-short. Eso era mi traje de baño que de por sí no cubría mucho. La falda me llegaba a casi veinte centímetros por encima de la rodilla y el top cubría lo necesario, parecían más que nada vendas alrededor de mi pecho.

–Te ves bien– soltó Wendy acomodándose el traje. –Lo siento no traía conmigo suficiente tela y Peter me dijo que no tenía–

Que conveniente… puede aparecer una aurora boreal, un festín, pero no había tela. Claro, pobre e inocente Wendy, ¿cómo podía despreciar algo de los demás?, ya no debía bajar la guardia con Peter. La castaña me tomó de la mano y me jaló hasta las aguas termales. Pude haberme quedado con mi ropa pero no… él había manejado las cosas tan bien como para rechazarle a la chica el gesto que tuvo hacia mí.

Se escuchaba el chapoteo y las risas de los niños perdidos incluso a metros de distancia.

–Wendy, ¿te adelantarías? – cuestioné y ella me miró nerviosa. Negó y me empujó de la espalda baja para que no parara de caminar. Claro, el burro por delante, me están llevando al matadero. –Bien– mascullé antes de empezar a correr y echarme un clavado en las aguas termales. Mis rodillas se rasparon pero no importaba.

Salí a la superficie y llevé mi cabello hacia atrás. El agua caliente relajó mi cuerpo pero mis músculos se volvieron a tensar cuando observé a Peter con una mirada traviesa y oscurecida. Desvíe la mirada y empecé a alejarme de todos. Por suerte cuando creé aquel sitio lo había imaginado grande, levemente profundo y el agua colindaba directamente a un lago más adelante.

– ¿Te vas a perder la diversión? –

Pan apareció frente a mí y yo choqué contra su pecho desnudo. –Deberías hacer caso a Wendy y dejar de aparecerte así–

El chico arqueó una ceja y bajó lentamente su mirada. Yo me hundí en el agua, mi mirada estaba cargada de reproche. –Tú, pervertido– solté al verlo y recordar. – ¿Cómo es que tienes traje de baño para los niños perdidos y no hay suficiente para mí? – siseé al verle con unos shorts que le quedaban un poco por encima de la rodilla, verdes, sin perder el estilo del traje que siempre llevaba.

– ¿Esto?, los niños ya lo tenían– soltó inocente, me tomó de la cintura y me arrastró de regreso al punto de partido.

–Pan, suéltame, voy a nadar– solté tratando de zafarme. Su brazo me rodeaba con fuerza, tocando mi abdomen descubierto, provocando que me pusiera nerviosa. Mi corazón buscando salir corriendo de mi pecho. Me dejé llevar cuando vi que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, mi peso era mucho más ligero en el agua, y él parecía estar disfrutándolo.

¿Y cómo no?, si cada que me movía rozaba mi piel. Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia y superioridad no abandonó jamás su rostro.

– ¿Qué jugaremos? – cuestionaron algunos.

–Rapunzel quiere nadar, el que la atrape primero gana– fruncí el ceño y le miré.

– ¿Cómo pueden atraparme si no me has soltado? – cuestioné con sorna. El chico aferró su agarre.

–El último en llegar a ella tendrá que hacer la cena–

–¿Escucharon? – cuestionó Félix. Los chicos respondieron "Sí" con emoción.

–Hagan tres equipos. Wendy irá conmigo–Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de la chica. –Ahora regreso–

Nos desaparecimos y un parpadeó después estábamos en el lago. El cambio de temperatura me provocó un escalofrío y que me encogiera.

–En serio, seré la primera en enfermarme en ésta isla– le recriminé con los ojos entrecerrados. El castaño río. –No les dijiste que ganarían–

–No hay necesidad, yo voy a ganar– musitó acercando su cuerpo al mío, doble mis piernas para evitar que se acercara más, pegando éstas a su pecho, aprovechando que me tenía agarrada de la cintura.

–Luces muy confiado– solté divertida. –Pero serías un tramposo si usas tu magia–

–¿Quién dice que la usaré? – cuestionó divertido antes de soltarme. El agua entró a mis pulmones en cuanto me hundí. Llegué a la superficie y empecé a toser, mi garganta ardía y mi vista estaba nublada.

–Idiota– susurré mientras me tallaba los ojos. – ¿Piensas vencerme en mi isla? – cuestioné imitando su voz, o al menos tratando. Irónicamente yo había creado ésta isla dentro de su isla.

 _Vale, piensa Rapunzel, piensa_.

Si recordaba bien la isla tenía muchos sitios donde poder ocultarme. ¿Por qué?, bueno digamos que no estaba en las mejores condiciones cuando la aparecí en Nunca Jamás, quería esconderme de su líder y que me diera mi espacio para estar a solas.

– ¡Sigan a Peter! – la voz autoritaria de Rufio resonó. Me alerté y me hundí en el lago tras inspirar profundo.

Si recordaba bien… debía estar por aquí. Abrí los ojos, apenas y se distinguían unas cosas de otras, pero cuando observé un remolino pequeño me dirigí hasta él.

El remolino era una ilusión para espantar a los curiosos, entré al pequeño escondite, moviendo mis piernas y brazos de forma coordinada. La piedra raspaba mi piel y me ardía. Cuando pasé aquel hoyo escondido luché de forma desesperada por ir a la superficie del lugar oculto. Tomé una bocanada de aire y parpadeé varias veces. Aquella cueva subterránea reflejaba estrellas inexistentes en el agua.

Me acerqué a la superficie y me dejé caer en el césped. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi respiración se normalizara. Abrí los ojos cuando mi corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo tranquilo. Caminé un par de pasos antes de zambullirme nuevamente en el agua, pues la tierra firme había terminado, y la salida de la cueva era más adelante.

El sonido de una cascada me alertó. Sonreí nadando con pereza hasta verla.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – cuestionó una voz femenina. Wendy.

– ¡Woooow!, miren nada más, ¡parece el cielo de Nunca Jamás! –

–Increíble–

El equipo de Pan me estaba por alcanzar. –No se entretengan. Tenemos una misión– ordenó el líder.

 _Maldición_.

Me moví hasta dar alcance a la parte trasera de la cascada, me abrí paso por la cortina de agua y caí tratando de no hacer ruido en aquel río. Dejé que la ligera corriente me ayudará en mi escapada y miré hacia un costado. Debía admitir que desde ahí tenía una hermosa vista de toda la isla.

– ¿Es ella? – La voz de Pascal me hizo girarme. Ellos venían de un lado del río, pues éste se bifurcaba en dos corrientes. Tomé el derecho ya que ellos venían contra corriente del izquierdo. Cuando oí otra cascada abrí los ojos. Tenía unas manías por ellas, el problema es que no sabía que tan alta o peligrosa era, quise volver pero era tarde. Dos equipos de tres venían detrás. Caí en picada y el agua entró a mis oídos, tapándolos, unas manos me sacaron a la superficie más rápido de lo que yo pude haber salido. Tosí un poco, me tallé los ojos y observé a aquel que me había dado caza. Félix.

Los gritos del resto del equipo se escucharon cuando cayeron por la cascada uno por uno. –Tenemos un ganador– La voz de Peter resonó. Yo me giré cuando el segundo al comando me soltó.

Pan miró al rubio unos instantes antes de que su mirada fuera a cada uno de los niños perdidos hasta toparse conmigo. – ¿Qué deseas? – cuestionó el castaño.

– ¿No se premiara a todo el equipo? – cuestionó tímido Jamie.

–Por supuesto– contestó el líder. – ¿Qué quieren? –

– ¡Comida como la de anoche! –

–Armas nuevas–

–Que se repitan días como hoy–

–Ir con los indios– repuso Tootles emocionado. Le mire curiosa.

– ¿Y tú, Félix? – cuestionó el líder.

–Me lo guardaré–

–Vale. Iremos con los indios y tendremos un festín– anunció Peter Pan. Hubo un entusiasmo que yo no compartí y por la cara que puso Wendy, ella tampoco lo festejaba como lo hacían los niños perdidos.

Salí del lado casi al último. Fui con Wendy a las aguas termales a ducharnos, ella había traído ciertas cosas de su casa y las compartía conmigo.

–¿Sucede algo Wendy? – cuestioné mientras tallaba mi cabello con aquel líquido salmón, haciendo espuma y desprendiendo en el acto un olor agradable.

–Son los indios– musitó en un hilo de voz. –No tuve una buena experiencia la última vez que fui con los niños perdidos y mis hermanos–

– ¿Qué sucedió? – cuestioné quitándome la espuma del cabello poco a poco.

–Apareció la princesa de los indios–

Asentí levemente. – ¿Te hizo daño? –

–No–

– ¿Entonces qué fue lo terrible? – cuestioné pasando el jabón por mi cuerpo.

–Ella me amenazó y me obligó a dejar la isla–

Fruncí el ceño al escucharla. – ¿Qué? – Negué con la cabeza. – ¿Peter lo sabe? –

–Dudo que no lo sepa– soltó sincera tras pasados unos segundos. –Por eso me prometió que me dejaría venir si se lo pedía a la sombra–

– ¿Ah, sí? – interrogué con fingido desinterés. – ¿Y cómo puedes llamar a la sombra? –

–Yo creo– murmuró la chica mirando el agua. –Dices eso y la sombra irá por ti–

–Ya veo– susurré. La chica se salió de las aguas termales y se empezó a secar. La castaña me pasó una toalla y la imité.

–Las cosas que te he traído te las dejaré en mí casita– soltó la pequeña. Sonreí agradecida.

–¿Estarás mucho tiempo? – aquellas palabras se escaparon de mis labios cuando ya me había cambiado y cepillado el cabello hasta amarrarlo en una trenza de lado.

–Me iré ahora. Le diré a Peter que debo ir a casa. Lamento dejarte–

La sinceridad era perceptible en sus facciones y su mirada avergonzada lo corroboraba. A pesar de todo empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía de la señorita Darling. La chica iba y venía de la isla, tenía todo el permiso de su líder, y lo corroboré cuando Pan la dejó ir, nuevamente, sin peros.

 _¿Por qué?_

El entrenamiento comenzó en cuanto partió la niña perdida. Fui una lucha de espadas. Lo interesante ocurrió cuando Pascal se acercó junto a Félix. Éste último se llevó una mano a la nuca algo arrepentido, le analicé hasta que su mirada chocó con la mía, en ese momento lo supe.

– ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer? – cuestionó Rufio con los brazos cruzados.

–Ya te dije que lo dejes…–

– ¿Cómo puede ser que te haya entrenado ella? – me miró de forma fugaz. –No es que desconfíe ni nada– Alcé una ceja. –Bueno si lo hago, un poco, porque él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé–

Félix le dio un codazo. –Lo que quiere decir es que si le enseñas, pero es demasiado orgulloso…–

Me reí levemente. Dejé de vigilar a Tootles y Jamie, ellos apenas se percataron, pues andaban enfrascados en su lucha.

El rubio me lanzó una espada y yo la tomé en el aire. –Juguemos, Rapunzel–

Me reí cuando miré a Félix de reojo; el chico me había dicho lo mismo en el país de las Maravillas al comenzar sus días de entrenamiento.

Podría resumir los siguientes minutos en: moverme ocasionalmente para esquivar los ataques y ver como Pascal terminaba dando vueltas pero al menos no cayendo al suelo. Nuestras espadas habían chocado de vez en cuando, y con el tiempo el sonido de éstas se hacía más frecuente.

–No eres mala– susurró un poco agitado. Le sonreí dulcemente. –Tienes un estilo… peculiar–

–Es un baile– respondí tras mover mi muñeca, aprovechando su distracción, haciendo que su espada volara y cayera en el suelo, a unos metros, clavándose en la tierra. El chico frunció el ceño. –No te distraigas Rufio, nunca bajes la guardia en medio de una pelea, tú enemigo siempre aprovechará todas las oportunidades que le des–

Le entregué la espada a Félix.

Aquella noche yo me la pasé mirando el techo de la casita de Wendy. No había ido con los indios. Peter Pan insistió en que suspendiéramos la visita pero le alegué sobre mi espacio. Se ofendió y se fue sin dirigirme la palabra, pero claro, dejó un campo de magia protegiendo el campamento. Nadie salía o entraba.

Me sentía en mi torre personal. Encerrada. ¡Eugene!

Salí de la casita y me mordí la mejilla interna. Tonta, tonta, ¿cómo pude olvidar mi promesa con el capitán?

– ¿Hola? –Corrí en dirección de aquella voz. Campanilla miraba inquieta alrededor. – ¡Rubia! –

–¡Campanilla!, ¿qué haces aquí? –

–Estuve vigilándoles todo el día, hasta que vi salir a Pan con los niños perdidos, te vi llegar al campamento pero no acompañarlos–

Fruncí el ceño, la barrera mágica de Pan se interponía en nuestro camino. –Paso algo como para que te arriesgues a venir hasta aquí– susurré. –Te veo bien, ¿entonces qué es? –

–Baelfire está aquí–

Abrí los ojos como platos. – ¿Qué?, ¿cómo? – cuestioné nerviosa.

–Llegó hasta hace poco pero Garfio me pidió que le ayudara a ocultarlo si era necesario–

–Vale– susurré despeinándome por los nervios. – ¿Campanilla? –

– ¿Sí? –

– ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? – El hada asintió. – ¿Has visto alrededor otra jaula con alguien dentro?, ¿O no sabrás si Garfio anda buscando alguien en la isla llamado Flynn? –

La chica me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Eugene? – Palidecí pero asentí. –Está a bordo del barco, supongo…– soltó pensativa. –…pues el capitán me contó que había recuperado a uno de su tripulación al hacer un trato con Pan–

– ¿Qué trato? – cuestioné confusa.

–Le dijo que vendría un niño importante a la isla, que estuviera al pendiente y lo entregara si lo veía. Una vida por otra. – Cerré los ojos unos instantes. – ¿Y tú, estás bien? –

–Lo estoy– jugué con mi cabello y miré el bosque detrás del hada. –Es solo que la noción del tiempo pasa demasiado rápido en la isla–

– ¿En la isla? – la chica parecía escanearme. – ¿O junto a Peter Pan? –

–No seas tonta–

–Vamos, no soy ciega como para ver que el dueño de la isla no ha estado irradiando felicidad éstos días–

– ¿No es hora del té– cuestioné de forma distraída.

– ¡No seas cruel! –

Me reí. –Puede ser– murmuré. –Pero no debo contarte los detalles–

– ¿Por qué? –

–Porque aún me debes mi té– solté fingiendo estar molesta. –Fuera de eso te agradezco todo, Campanilla–

–Para eso están los amigos– argumentó, colocando los ojos en blanco. –Pero también para enterarse de los problemas sentimentales de…–

Pisadas se escucharon. Me tensé y miré a Campanilla. Ésta se fue alejando sigilosamente y yo la copié.

– ¡Niños perdidos! – Los chicos aparecieron con un castaño inconsciente en los hombros de Rufio. Su líder encabezándolos.

– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestioné fingiendo confusión. Sin duda aquel niño que cargaban era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Rumpel.

De ahora en adelante tendría que manejar muy bien mis cartas o podría resultar un desastre todo esto.

Esa mañana mi baño fue en el lago de Nunca Jamás. El campamento estaba tenso y vuelto un caos. Félix era mi acompañante puesto que Peter se había quedado con el niño, lo había dejado dormir en la casita del árbol y a mí en la casita de Wendy, y no me había parado de vigilar.

Tanto él como yo sabíamos que su llegada traería consecuencias.

– ¡Su majestad! –

– ¿Mmm? –

–Luce más distraída que de costumbre–

Me sequé y reí levemente. El traje de baño que me había regalado Wendy me cubría lo necesario mientras esperaba que mi ropa se sacara. Me pasé la bata por los hombros y me senté en una roca, a un lado de él, le miré de reojo.

– ¿Quién es, Félix? –

–Su nombre es Baelfire, lo trajo la sombra y Peter Pan lo está ayudando a acoplarse a la isla, nunca es fácil en un inicio y debes reconocerlo–

–Ya– _Decisiones, decisiones._ –Ahora, ¿cuál es la versión no ensayada? – cuestioné con naturalidad.

–Su padre lo abandonó por poder– musitó mirando un punto en el horizonte. Suspiré para mis adentros, ¿de nuevo comenzaremos otro juego, Pan, o nunca acabamos el primero?, ¿por qué seguir mintiendo…. qué no me estás contando?

Guardé silencio unos momentos. – ¿Cómo les fue ayer con la tribu india? , ¿Fueron si quiera?–

–Íbamos a quedarnos hasta que Tigrilla escuchó a uno de los piratas hablar–

Alcé una ceja. – ¿Escuchó o torturó hasta hacerlo hablar? –

El rubio hizo un mohín y desvió su mirada de la mía.

– ¿Tengo permitido acercarme a él? – busqué su mirada. –Quizás si yo hablo con Baelfire le sea más sencillo acoplarse–

–Sería cosa que lo negocies con Peter–

Asentí lentamente y fui a checar la ropa. – ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño? –

–Lo hice en la madrugada junto con el resto de los niños perdidos– respondió casualmente. Alcé una ceja.

–Les dará algo con el agua fría…–

–Nunca enfermamos, ¿recuerdas? –

–Claro– susurré por lo bajo.

–Hey– el chico se levantó y me giró. Sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros. –Él solo está perdido– Arqueé una ceja. –Porque queramos admitirlo o no, no es coincidencia que todos estemos aquí, en algún punto nos sentimos perdidos, pero Nunca Jamás se vuelve nuestro hogar–

– ¿Tú lo sientes así?, respóndeme con sinceridad por la amistad que alguna vez juramos, Felipe–

El chico me miró a los ojos. –Lo juro por la amistad que aún tengo y tendré contigo. Nunca Jamás se ha vuelto mi hogar y Peter mi hermano más cercano–

– ¿Puedo saber qué te dio el último empujón para decidir venir aquí? –

–Siempre ha sido sincero conmigo, Rapunzel, no importa qué tan cruel o cruda sea la verdad y su confianza siempre ha sido… incondicional– El chico de ojos grises me observó. –Él me contó sobre la verdad de mis padres–

– ¿Qué verdad? – le miré extrañada.

–Que eran los antiguos reyes del país de las Maravillas. Esas personas a las cuáles atacamos. El motivo por el cuál no quisiste matar al rey y le arrebataste el corazón fue por mí, ¿no es así? Ellos me abandonaron en la calle–

Suspiré y desordené mi cabello. –¿Por qué mentirme acerca de que estaban en peligro?, ¿quiénes eran esas personas que murieron por los delincuentes de Wonderland? –

–No te mentí Félix. Esa mujer que te dio a luz pudo ser tu madre biológica y el rey tu padre biológico–

–¿Por qué abandonarme? –

–Porque no estaban casados y el rey, tu abuelo, lo exigió. Soltó una bobería de tener a un heredero en tiempo y forma. – me encogí de hombros. –Pero aquellas personas que murieron, e intentaste salvar durante años, fueron las que te criaron los primeros años de vida hasta que te secuestraron los hombres de la Oruga–

El chico se tensó. – ¿Por qué? – Me quedé callada, ¿debería seguir? –Rapunzel termina lo que comenzaste–

Suspiré. –Porque la oruga sabía que eras el heredero directo del trono y el rey pidió tu ejecución–

– ¿La Oruga quería asesinarme? –

–No es del todo cierto. El animal quería influencias en el palacio, ¿qué mejor que el príncipe del país de las Maravillas?, te escondió muy bien durante años. – El rubio miraba al suelo. Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos. –Años después dejé la compañía del aprendiz. Ya te conté de él, ¿recuerdas? – El chico asintió con una mirada triste. –Cuando visité al animal pude ver lo que pasaba por su cabeza–

–¿Lees mentes? –

–Recuerdos– susurré. –Puedo verlos y en ellos te vi a ti. Pude ver ésta misma mirada. Y me prometí ayudar a un desconocido con unos padres terribles y una familia que lo adoraba–

–Pero cuando me conociste me mentiste, dijiste que mis padres estaban en problemas y que necesitaban mi ayuda–

–No era mentira, los padres que te criaron la necesitaban, estaban siendo arrastrados por la crueldad del animal–

–¿Me ayudabas desde las sombras?, ¿no se te ocurría que merecía saber la verdad? – el rubio se levantó de golpe. Su mirada cristalizada con rabia. –Merecía saberlo, ¡lo sabes! –

–¿Y qué hubieras hecho entonces, eh? – me levanté mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Me hubieras escuchado?, ¿hubieras confiado en mí sabiendo la crueldad que hay en tu pasado?, dime, Felipe– me acerqué a él mientras hablaba de forma fría. Sí, el chico merecía saberlo.

–Renuncié al trono porque Peter me contó la verdad, ¡al menos tuvo la decencia de hacerlo cuando era un desconocido para él!, ¡Y tú me dejaste varado, solo y en el antiguo puesto de mi padre–

–Tú podías ser el rey que el país de las Maravillas necesitaba si era lo que temías–

–Tener visiones no quiere decir que sucedan tal cual– soltó fríamente.

Me levanté y tomé mis cosas. –No me confiaba en las visiones, Félix, el futuro es impredecible y puede cambiar. Confiaba en ti– susurré. –No te culpo si me guardas rencor por eso. Pero que sepas que si me hubieras escuchado, todo lo sabrías a éstas alturas, ¿leíste la carta que te dejé con el conejo? – Su silencio fue mi única respuesta. Asentí al saber que no lo había hecho. Suspiré. –Me iré a cambiar– musité internándome en el bosque. Hice lo que le dije, cuidando de no ser vista y de distraerme lo máximo posible.

Si quería ser sincera mi relación con el rubio por más de ser agradable también era delicada. Y si al final terminaba ayudando a Baelfire probablemente sería irreparable. Porque al fin y al cabo su lealtad y amor por aquel lugar era lo único que tenía y quería. Me acerqué al riachuelo y tomé el cepillo. Los pasé repetidas veces por mi cabello hasta que una mano me detuvo. Miré hacia arriba, puesto que me encontraba sentada, y me topé con los ojos grises de Felipe.

–Lo siento aquel que terminó no confiado fui yo– musitó mientras cepillaba mi cabello. –Me cegué ante la posible traición y Peter me abrió las puertas a un nuevo comienzo. Estoy muy agradecido por ello, pues a mi pesar, no podía gobernar y mucho menos ahora sabiendo mis antecedentes, era demasiado en tan poco tiempo. –

–No te culpo–

–Pero yo si viviré con la culpa si sigo guardándote rencor. Lo único que hiciste fue apoyarme de forma desinteresada. Y te maldije cuando me abandonaste como el resto, cuando te fuiste sin mirar atrás y llegó entonces él, Pan, jurándome que nunca me dejaría–

Asentí luego de analizarlo un poco. Peter había tomado mi lugar cuando el rubio más lo necesitaba, le había dicho cosas que yo nunca le dije y eso le hizo sentir traicionado. Y seguramente ese sentimiento se avivó al escuchar su pasado, todo lo descargó en mí y la confianza fue a parar a su actual líder.

–Yo nunca buscaré herirte, Félix, no de forma intencional– aclaré cuando me tendió el cepillo. –Pero sabes que hay alguien que me está esperando–

–Pero me dijiste que esa persona siempre te ha dicho que encuentres tu final feliz, ¿y si ese final lo encuentras aquí?, no me mientas porque lo sabré, sé cómo miras a Peter Pan–

Suspiré. –Félix no es una decisión que pueda tomar de la noche a la mañana–

El chico rodó los ojos. –Quizás no te des cuenta pero has estado largo tiempo en Nunca Jamás–

–Es mi padre del que estamos hablando– mascullé entre dientes mientras me levantaba. –No me presiones, no he tomado mi decisión, pero en cuanto más le dé vueltas no dudes que me volveré tan loca como el sombrerero–

–A mí me agradaba– El rubio se colocó el mazo en los hombros.

–Sí, y a la liebre también– reí. –Pero nunca aceptaste ir a su hora de té–

– ¿Cómo podría abandonar a mi reina? –

Empecé a caminar con una sonrisa. – Lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas que te invitaron a jugar ajedrez? –

–¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

–Porque yo era las piezas blancas, mi querido Félix, en la ronda final–

–Nunca me hubiera esperado que fueras tú, ni sabía que te aficionabas por ese tipo de juegos–

– ¿No?, ver las piezas gigantes moverse por el tablero con solo palabras, ¿qué puede resultar más fascinante que eso? –

–Es magia y tú rebosas de ella–

–Oh, amigo mío, ¿nunca te diste cuenta, no es así? –

– ¿De qué? –

 _De que las piezas se movían únicamente si aquel que les ordenaba les parecía buen líder. Digno gobernante y en éste caso las piezas que jugaba Felipe no eran negras, eran rojas, porque lo reconocieron como rey legítimo del país de las Maravillas._

* * *

 **N/a** :

Vira: ¡Hola!, no te imaginas las carcajadas que solté con cada uno de los rr. Al contrario de ser pesado lo veo como un gesto bastante tierno y me conmovió como no tienes idea. Y te entiendo completamente, al menos así lo tenía planeado (la relación de Félix y Rufio), pero al ir escribiendo lo fui meditando y mejor lo cambié xD En fin, sobre Ares y Rapunzel más adelante se verá sobre ellos dos aunquee... chanchanchan (no spoilers). Y me fascina saber tus opiniones sobre los capis me anima mucho. Y como dices, no, la calma viene antes de la tormenta. ¡Y ahora se pondrán las cosas más dramáticas y tensas!, en fin. Agradezco todo el apoyo y que te tomaras el tiempo para leer. Puedo decir lo mismo que tú, espero sinceramente que todo este marchando bien por allá y que te sea leve en la uni -o lo que sea- Éxito y un abrazo c:

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola!, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Espero que este también!, en fin te deseo un hermoso inicio de semana 3 quedan solo 4 capítulos restantes! un saludo!

Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos. ¡Saludos!

BCM


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 _Dedicado a **AngelDropDead**_

* * *

 _[...]_

 _–Oh, amigo mío, ¿nunca te diste cuenta, no es así? –_

 _– ¿De qué? –_

 _De que las piezas se movían únicamente si aquel que les ordenaba les parecía buen líder. Digno gobernante y en éste caso las piezas que jugaba Felipe no eran negras, eran rojas, porque lo reconocieron como rey legítimo del país de las Maravillas._

El chico me miró curioso. –Dejaré que lo pienses. Por cierto gracias por decirle a Peter sobre Eugene–

– ¿Decirle a Peter no te da más motivos para decirme lo que pasé por alto en el partido de ajedrez? –

–Mmm... nope– Di un brinco y me trepé a la rama de un árbol. Le miré unos segundos desde arriba.

– ¿Cómo sabías que le había dicho a Peter lo del pirata? –

Le miré unos segundos. –Porque somos amigos, estuviste ahí, eres el segundo al comando le cuentas todo a Pan y... los piratas no han venido a buscarle– repuse de forma natural. Además Campanilla me lo dijo.

Caminé sobre la rama y me senté. Dejé que mi espalda cayera hacia atrás, me sostuve de la rama con mis piernas, mi cabello bailando al estar suspendido en el aire.

– ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó Félix divertido. –Pareces un mono–

Me reí al verle desde esa posición. –Veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva– murmuré. El rubio desvió su atención y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la flecha clavada en el tronco, justo donde había estado antes, su mirada regresó un segundo a mis ojos. Asentí imperceptiblemente.

– ¿Qué demonios? – cuestionó mientras analizaba la trayectoria de la flecha. Di una vuelta y salté detrás de Félix, tomando la flecha que se dirigía a su espalda.

–Tenemos compañía– musité soltándola. No eran flechas fabricadas por la tribu inda, era del campamento, de los niños perdidos.

Cerré los ojos un momento, se escuchó el crujido de las hojas al ser aplastadas, cuando los abrí Felipe ya había ido en aquella dirección. Jalé del brazo a Félix, atrayéndolo hacia atrás, al tiempo que me giraba y la flecha rasgaba mi brazo. Lo empujé para que cayera al suelo. Solté el aire de golpe cuando la sangre tibia se fue escapando de mi cuerpo.

–Bae, también es un placer conocerte. Aunque mi forma de saludar es con un hola y no tratar de asesinar a la primera oportunidad que tenga–

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –

– ¿Baelfire? – El rubio me miró y se levantó con rapidez. Haciendo presión en la herida.

–Es el único que trataría de asesinarte, Félix– rodé los ojos. El chico salió con el arco cargado. Le analicé, tenía la mirada apagada y triste pero había determinación, su postura era la correcta pero el ligero temblor en sus manos había provocado que fallara y no diera en el blanco.

No quería hacernos daño solo dejar en claro su postura.

–No regresaré al campamento, ¿entendido? –

– ¿Por qué no quieres ir? – cuestioné con suavidad. – ¿Te han tratado mal? –

– ¿Dónde está Wendy?, ¡vine por ella! –

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la castaña. Me relamí los labios. Félix se acercó a él de forma amenazante.

–La chica no está aquí–

El chico amenazó al rubio con el arma cuando lo vio cerca. Alcancé al segundo al comando y lo detuve del brazo cuando éste aferró el mango del mazo.

–Ella regresó– susurré, caminé un poco hasta quedarme en medio de ambos, miré a Baelfire a los ojos. –Wendy viene y va a su placer, no tenías por qué venir a rescatarla–

– ¿Es eso lo que te contaron? –

Fruncí el ceño.

–Basta de charlas– soltó Félix. Alcé la mano.

–No, quiero oírlo–

–Te dirá mentiras– repuso fríamente el rubio.

– ¿Yo?, ¡Wendy vino porque querían llevarse a sus hermanos!, yo me ofrecí y ella ha venido a buscarme–

–Eso no tiene sentido– repuse. –Hoy nadamos y jugamos–

– ¿Acaso Wendy no estuvo siempre con Pan? , ¿No notaste una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz?, te están engañando– El rubio me tironeo para detenerle o para sacarme de ahí.

–Es suficiente– soltó Pascal, dejando al niño inconsciente, pegándole en la nuca con el mango de la espada que portaba.

Miré al chico de cabello largo tirado en el suelo y luego como era cargado como si fuera un costal de papas por Rufio. Fruncí levemente el ceño. ¿Será posible... que el beso de anoche fuese para distraerme del asunto de Wendy? "Para callar dudas", había soltado el líder de los niños perdidos la otra noche, después del beso dado frente a los niños perdidos.

–Rapunzel–

Me giré, volviendo hacer presión contra la herida, me sentía mareada. Y aquel mareo no estaba completamente segura que fuera por la pérdida gradual de sangre.

– ¿Estás bien?, Peter no estará contento– soltó Pascal, pasándome un pañuelo. Lo tomé y lo amarré contra la herida, parando un poco la hemorragia.

–Bien, todo bien, solo un poco mareada– susurré. Félix me tomó del antebrazo y yo lo observé. – ¿Y tú? – bajé la mirada al notar sus ropas raspadas. –Lamento eso– solté sincera pues al caer había provocado aquello.

El chico no dejaba de verme, sabía lo que buscaba, aquella semilla que pudo haber plantado Baelfire en mí. –No te preocupes– soltó después de un rato. Pascal se nos quedó observando hasta que cierto castaño apareció.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – cuestionó con fingida naturalidad Peter Pan.

Y las piezas encajaron en aquel puzzle. Desde un inicio yo sabía que Baelfire iba a venir, de una tierra sin magia y Pan lo había estado buscando desde entonces; la sombra solo me lo había confirmado antes de haberla encerrado. ¿Por qué hacer que Wendy fingiera que todo estaba bien?, porque la habían manipulado para armar aquella fachada. La naturalidad de Peter Pan al saber que aquel niño, que tanto había buscado, había escapado del campamento tampoco concordaba, ¿le habían dejado ir?, posiblemente, ¿estaba planeado?, podría asegurar que sí. Era una prueba.

La sombra le había contado más de lo que quería al líder de los niños perdidos, ¿quería Pan asegurarse cuanta era mi lealtad o saber si ya pertenecía a la isla? Por una razón Félix habrá sacado el tema del país de las Maravillas y me habrá recalcado que su lealtad era con el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

–Baelfire escapó– soltó Pascal. El castaño miró al chico inconsciente e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Rufio asintió y se fue en dirección al campamento.

Pan se acercó. Félix se fue.

– ¿Me puedes explicar que ésta pasando? – cuestioné cuando el líder me curó la herida provocada por la flecha.

–Claro– respondió bastante accesible. El chico observó mi piel buscando alguna cicatriz. –Siempre y cuando tú me digas el por qué de tu interés en el chico–

–Veo que tuviste una plática larga y tendida con mi amiga la sombra– solté sin mirarle.

–Rapunzel– el tono de advertencia estaba impreso en su voz.

–Pan– le encaré y me acerqué a él. –¿No se te ocurre el por qué?, ¿de verdad? – cuestioné con sarcasmo. El chico me miraba serio. –Es hijo de mi Rumpel, Pan– el chico entrecerró los ojos al escucharme.

– ¿Tú...?– el ojiverde arqueó ambas cejas.

–No quiero saber que buscas hacerle daño– suavicé mi voz, acercándome a él a paso lento. –Por favor– le acaricié su mejilla, su semblante se relajó ligeramente. –Porque hacerle daño a él sería hacérmelo a mí–

–Es solo un niño, Rapunzel, ni si quiera lo conoces– contestó frunciendo el ceño.

–No, pero a ti tampoco te conocía y te ayudé– Su mandíbula se tensó.

–Si él está aquí es porque se sentía perdido, su padre lo abandonó, ¿no lo entiendes?–

Rodé los ojos. – ¿Vas a jugar esa carta conmigo?, porque sabes que si sombra te dijo sobre mi interés en el niño también te habrá comentado que estuvo de habladora conmigo, ¿no? –

Su mirada se oscureció. – ¿Qué te dijo? – cuestionó acercándose a paso decidido y amenazante. Sus ojos escudriñando cada gesto que pudiese delatarme.

Le miré con interés. – ¿Te sorprende que lo sepa, Peter? –

– ¿Qué puedes saber tú? – desvió la mirada con una sonrisa falsa.

–Más de lo que me gustaría– susurré tan bajo que apenas me escuché. –No lastimes a Bae; yo tampoco pensaba interferir en tus planes, sea lo que sea que estés maquinando...–

–No me amenaces– soltó mientras su furia iba creciendo, pero, ¿por qué?

–No te estoy amenazando, por favor, no volvamos al comienzo... – comencé con voz suplicante.–No sé de qué manera...– Miré sus labios, luego sus ojos. –...podría hacerte entender que...–

– ¿Crees que un beso realmente significa algo? –

Parpadeé confundida. – ¿Disculpa? –

– ¿Realmente creíste todo el teatro que hice? – el chico se hizo hacia atrás mientras abría sus brazos, una sonrisa cruel formándose en sus labios. –No seas tonta– El chico desapareció. Me giré y él, con su dedo índice, tomó mi mentón para mirarle directo a los ojos. Su aliento pegando en mí rostro.

–No quiero creerte, Peter–

–Sabes que me encantan los juegos de adivinanzas, pero no eres muy buena en ellos– soltó con una ceja arqueada.

– ¿Los celos, los niños perdidos, la isla? –

–Todo me pertenece– el castaño me dio una palmada en la mejilla con suavidad. – ¿Por qué no usarlo a mi favor?, ¡era un juego muy divertido!, hasta que caíste con tanta facilidad. Hiciste las cosas más sencillas de lo que había imaginado–

–Lo pensaste realmente bien, ¿debería felicitarte? – Le miré con una falsa sonrisa. ¿Quería llevarme a la oscuridad para que Bae me tuviera miedo?, sabía bien que no le agradaba nada la magia. Si la usaba en estos momentos, si me descontrolaba y actuaba impulsivamente, podría arriesgar muchas cosas. Pero entonces, si Peter Pan sabía todo esto, ¿lo haría a propósito para alejar al chico de mí?, ¿sus palabras serían ciertas?, ¿qué tanto había de mentira?

–Deberías– soltó orgulloso con una sonrisa escalofriante.

–Felicidades– le aplaudí y me encogí de hombros. – ¿Y ahora qué sigue? – cuestioné caminando hasta él.

Al chico le bailó la sonrisa. – ¿Quién dice que acabé?, las cosas están por ponerse interesantes–

– ¿De verdad?, no lo creo– susurré. –Alguna vez te dije que todo juego tiene sus reglas Peter Pan y tú me has aclarado que nada de lo que pude sentir por ti te importa, porque tú no tienes ese tipo de interés por mí– murmuré mientras le rodeaba. –Bien, yo te fui sincera todo el tiempo, realmente pensé seriamente en ésta isla como mi hogar–

El chico bufó y se giró sobre sus talones lentamente. –Si fuera cierto eso, ¿qué es esto? – el castaño me enseñó el pincel plateado.

–Un regalo de tu querida sombra– contesté con naturalidad.

–Mientes–

Me reí fríamente. – ¿Lo hago?, el único que ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo has sido tú, Pan– le señalé con el dedo índice, tocando su pecho con la yema de mi dedo. –Te daré una última oportunidad...– mi voz se suavizó, le miré a los ojos con esperanza que deseaba no se terminara por consumir. –... ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste?, ¿no significa nada un simple beso? – cuestioné rozando mis labios con los suyos. Peter me tomó de la cintura con fuerza. Su corazón latía con rapidez.

Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido, cuando el viento se cortó como un silbido, me moví con destreza para quedar entre la flecha y Peter Pan.

En las situaciones de peligro es cuando podemos ver con claridad el corazón de una persona.

Terror y miedo reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas.

La flecha se había clavado en mí espalda. Mi respiración se cortó.

–Estaré bien – susurré apenas en un hilo de voz. No pude sonreír porque el dolor tragó todo a su paso y la oscuridad reinó poco después.

 _Flashback. Reino perdido._

 _–Todo listo– Nimue me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Solo falta el toque final–_

 _– ¿Y cuál es ese? – cuestioné con interés._

 _–Tú muerte– El oscuro sacó el corazón. –No te muevas pero grita todo lo que quieres, he estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo– susurró antes de hacer cenizas mi corazón. Grité, grité de enojo y frustración, de la impotencia y por una promesa de venganza. El dolor me desgarró, podía sentir como mi cuerpo se fragmentaba en mil pedazos, y de alguna forma estuve tranquila con eso. Por fin podía sentir el sufrimiento que tanto había causado a otros._

 _La oscuridad que me había rodeado se disipó. Mi cuerpo brillaba tenuemente. Miré a mí alrededor confundida. Estaba en un barco pequeño con un ser encapuchado remando hasta que me dejó en la orilla. Éste me tendió una carta. La tomé y me bajé, viendo cómo se iba alejando poco a poco._

 _Mi querida flor del inframundo,_

 _Veo que es la primera vez que nos encontramos, debo decir que Merlín tenía sus buenas razones para traerte al mundo, lamentablemente tú ya no perteneces ni pertenecerás jamás al Inframundo. No me molesta que me hagas visitas, pero sería agradable si no estuvieras inconsciente todo el rato, procura no dejarte vencer fácilmente._

 _Recuerda que, no importa qué tantas veces caigas, no morirás. Si te hace sentir mejor una larga vida estoy seguro que lo disfrutarás, pero uno se cansa de vivir en soledad, algún día me contarás cómo lo manejas._

 _Mientras tanto estaré esperando tu próxima visita._

 _Hades_

 _Pd: Al ser tu naturaleza, cada que mueras nacerás en tu forma original, te he regresado a tu apariencia humana._

 _Pd2: Me tomé la libertad de regresarte algo que te pertenece. ¡Qué latidos más hermosos los tuyos!_

 _Pd3: Te obsequio la capa de Peverell, trata de alejarte de la muerte, pequeña._

 _Fruncí el ceño cuando terminé de leer. Bajé la mirada y sostuve mi mano contra mi pecho. Mi corazón, estaba de vuelta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro lentamente._

 _Oh, Nimue, la venganza sí que es dulce._

 _Fin flashback._

Cuando recuperé la noción del tiempo lo que vi me dejó congelada. Veía absolutamente toda la isla desde las alturas, podía sentir que volaba, pero no lo hacía. Aquello iba más allá, no estaba realmente en mí cuerpo, me sentía ligera. Y no es que tuviera miedo, pero había muerto y por lo visto no había regresado del todo.

Esto no estaba en mis planes.

–¡Peter! –

La voz alarmada de los niños perdidos llamó mi atención, venía del lado suroeste de la isla, algo alejado de donde me encontraba, pero aun así pude escucharles con total claridad. En un parpadeo dejé de estar en el cielo para encontrarme en la superficie.

– ¿Pan? – cuestionó Félix mientras zarandeaba a su colega. – ¿Dónde está Rapunzel? – cuestionó observando las manos manchadas de sangre.

El castaño se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada oscurecida. –No lo sé – soltó después de unos segundos. –La vi desaparecer frente a mis ojos justo después de que su corazón paró de latir... luego su presencia inundó toda la isla, Félix –

El rubio frunció el ceño, tan confundido y mucho más de lo que estaba su líder. –¿Acaso ella...? –

–Niños perdidos – el líder se giró. –Es hora de jugar – los niños se miraron entre sí, claramente confundidos, no entendían lo que sucedía y por la desquiciada mirada de su líder tampoco buscaban descubrir qué lo había puesto así.

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Peter? – cuestionó Slightly.

–Vayan a jugar a las escondidas con los indios – Félix se tensó. El segundo al comando miró fijamente a su líder, empezando a analizar el escenario y el humor de su líder. –Y si los encuentran no duden en disparar–

–¿Por qué? – cuestionó Tootles. Pan se le quedó observando, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a aquel niño.

–¿Tengo que repetirlo? – cuestionó entre dientes.

–N-no –

–¿Qué le hicieron, Pan?, ¿qué le hicieron a Rapunzel? – Félix tomó de los hombros al castaño. El chico lo miró unos segundos antes de que el líder desapareciera en el aire. –Ya lo escucharon – musitó el rubio.

El miedo de los niños perdidos había desaparecido y fue sustituido por sed de venganza.

No, definitivamente esto no era lo que tenía planeado.

Quería hablar pero mi voz no se escuchaba. Deseaba que me vieran pero me había convertido en un fantasma. Me había convertido en parte de la isla.

Aquel día hubo gritos. Pan encabezaba a los niños perdidos. No dejó que existieran bajas en su equipo, por otro lado, no pude decir lo mismo de la suerte de los indios.

No hubo misericordia, ni de parte de Peter Pan ni de los niños perdidos. El indio que había lanzado la flecha por orden del jefe de la tribu, tuvo un destino peor que la muerte y le fue mal al no querer decirle a Pan qué había puesto en la flecha, pues algo mencionó el castaño de un bloqueo sobre mi magia, una interferencia para que no pudiese regresar.

Oh-oh.

* * *

 **N/a** :

Vira: ¡Hola!, jajaj que linda eres. Pues sí, como son los últimos capítulos y personitas como ustedes se han dedicado a dejarme rr 3 me han inspirado en ciertas escenas del relato por lo que pongo dedicatorias. Aquneu como debo aclarar la segunda temporada -que ya está terminada jojo- también tiene toques de inspiración de todos. Ennn fin, Supongo que lo referente a Tigrilla ahora podrás odiarme. Ja-ja, pero no veía otra explicación de por qué los indios no se encuentran en Nunca Jamás (?). ¡Y ahora las cosas se pusieron picantes! Ah-ja-jay. Bueno después de todo es el penúltimo capítulo. ¡Espero que sigas pasando una bonita semana! -a pesar del agobio xD-

paupaupi: ¡Hola, muchísimas gracias!, me agrada leer que te guste el pasado de Félix y que te agraden como se desarrollan las cosas. ¡Espero que en este capítulo también despierte ciertas emociones!, un saludo.

Gracias también a los lectores silenciosos.

BCM


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 _Dedicado a **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123**_

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron lentos.

Había constante lluvia en la isla y una neblina densa. Peter Pan se la pasaba pegado a un árbol muy particular en Nunca Jamás. Félix era el único que se atrevía a ir a aquel lugar. Denominándole "su árbol de pensamientos" cuando hablaba con los niños perdidos y les decía que él, su líder, seguía allí.

Por otro lado, Baelfire no andaba más en el campamento, Pan se había vuelto accesible y le había dejado ir por donde quisiera; Rufio era aquel encargado de vigilarlo y mantener informado al segundo en comando sobre la localización del hijo del oscuro. Los niños perdidos entrenaban día y noche, fue una de éstas últimas, donde el cielo estaba nublado, y no se veía la luz de la luna, que lo escuché por primera vez: llantos. Los niños perdidos lloraban toda la noche y al día siguiente lo único que hacían era practicar hasta el cansancio.

Y con los días volando yo me enteré de lo que sucedía. Del reloj de arena, de la larga estancia de Baelfire en Nunca Jamás, para que éste conociera a Emma en el momento indicado y naciera él, Henry, el niño nacido de la luz y la oscuridad, el portador del corazón del verdadero creyente. Pero sobretodo… descubrí las consecuencias que conllevarían si Pan no conseguía al chico: su muerte.

Mi magia había regresado progresivamente y con ella empecé a moverme. Me la pasaba con Baelfire cuando dormía y podía platicar con él, de vez en cuando le jugaba alguna jugarreta a Campanilla o checaba el campamento.

El alivio volvió a mí, cuando aquel día después de trascurridos muchos, meditaba y sentí _algo_ : El tronco del árbol favorito de Pan rozando las palmas de mis manos. _Abrí los ojos_ y miré con detenimiento sus ramas, en ella había crecido la flor de oro, por fin había logrado que apareciera. Suspiré.

–¿Qué es esto? –

Nunca lo vi llegar, Peter Pan estaba a mi lado, mirando a lo alto. Observaba lo mismo que yo. El chico tocó el árbol y yo sonreí.

–Estúpida – Mi sonrisa se borró. – ¿Por qué eres tan impulsiva?, ¿no ves que solo me causas problemas? –

Me mordí el labio y floté hasta sentarme en una de las ramas del árbol. Dejé que una brisa soplara y chocara contra el rostro de Peter Pan. Con los días empezaba a recuperarme y por lo mientras me había encargado de trabajar duro para ir recuperando el manejo tanto de mi cuerpo como de mi magia.

–Maldición, eres jodidamente sentimental – el chico convirtió sus manos en dos puños.

 _"¿Quién es el sentimental?",_ cuestioné con una media sonrisa.

–Tú, claro está –

 _"Estás hablando solo, ¿lo sabes, no?, has perdido la cabeza"_ , murmuré, dejando que el viento se llevara mis palabras.

El chico alzó el rostro. –No es verdad – Me reí con suavidad. –Cuando te traiga de regreso recibirás lo que te mereces –

 _"Eres tan romántico, ¿qué ganas me darán de volver si solo me amenazas?"_

–Te enseñará a no actuar como una idiota –

 _"Vaya, deberías ganarte el premio por ser un rompecorazones",_ solté con sarcasmo. " _Así me dan ganas de dar mi vida de nuevo por ti, sabes cómo convencer a una chica, ¿eh? "_

El chico sonrió de forma ladina. Félix apareció junto a Devin.

–Pan – el rubio le miraba serio. – ¿Todo bien? – cuestionó curioso.

El castaño se giró un poco para ver al segundo en comando. – ¿Qué necesitas? –

–Garfio se encariñó con el chico –

– ¿Con Baelfire?, ¿qué quiere? –

–Verlo –

El líder alzó ambas cejas. –Bien, pero coméntale a Rufio, quiero saber de qué hablarán – El segundo al comando asintió. – ¿Necesitas algo más? – cuestionó tras unos segundos, al ver que Félix no se movía de su lugar; el rubio miró a Devin, éste se marchó del lugar para cumplir la tarea que Pan les había dado: informarle a Rufio lo acordado.

El segundo al comando se acercó a su líder. – ¿Realmente estás bien? – cuestionó reflejando su preocupación. –Todo el asunto de Rapunzel… –

–Félix – el castaño lo calló. –Ven –

El rubio se le quedó observando pero obedeció la orden. Pan tomó su brazo y colocó su mano en el tronco, la mano del líder quedándose en el hombro de Félix todo el tiempo.

Sonreí traviesa, podría parecer que sus ojos esmeraldas me estuvieran observando, expectantes de que sucediera algo.

El rubio se empezó a incomodar. – ¿Peter…? –

"¿ _Félix que te pasó en la cara?, ¿son nuevas marcas de guerra?"_ Unas cicatrices surcaban su rostro. El rubio dio un salto y buscó la mirada de Pan. _"Sí, el muy cínico me estaba insultando cuando llegaste_."

–¿Rapunzel? –Félix cuestionó mientras que el castaño se río. – ¿Estás atrapada ahí? –

 _"No exactamente, estoy atrapada en toda la isla, querido_. "

–No entiendo – susurró Félix.

–Es una especie de cotilla invisible – repuso el chico de ojos esmeraldas. Una ráfaga sopló, alborotando su cabello, el chico río más fuerte. – ¿Te he ofendido? –

 _"Tonto, te recuerdo al responsable de mi situación si es lo que quieres.._."

–Tú elegiste colocarte entre esa flecha y yo, ¿acaso te empujé u obligué? –

–Me alegra saber que estás bien – interrumpió Félix, con una sonrisa ladina. –Cuando los niños perdidos se enteren… –

 _"Preferiría que no fuera así. Si bien he podido progresar para salir de aquí, no tengo la certeza de que sea pronto y no quiero esperanzar a los chicos. Espero sea una sorpresa."_

– ¿A mí también me lo estuviste ocultando? – soltó molesto el rubio.

Me reí. " _No, Pan apenas se enteró por la madrugada_."

– ¿Hace cuánto tiempo pudiste haberte comunicado con nosotros? – cuestionó Pan.

 _"No estoy segura_."

–Bueno, dinos lo que crees –alentó Félix.

 _"Les digo que he descubierto el misterio de la flecha…"_

– ¿Qué? – cuestionó atónito Peter. –Dime de qué se trata –

 _"Me has llamado estúpida e idiota, encuentra la respuesta por tus propios medios_."

–Rapunzel – su voz sonó amenazante. Félix desvió la mirada del árbol para encontrarse con el perfil de su líder. Sus dientes rechinaban imperceptiblemente.

Salté del árbol y me alejé.

–¡ _Vuelve acá_! –

Me aparecí a las afueras de la cueva de Baelfire, la cual era anteriormente de Campanilla, pero ella se había mudado a una casita del árbol un tanto alejada.

El chico dormía plácidamente. Me acerqué a él y senté a su lado. Cerré los ojos.

 _–Hola Bae –_

 _–Oh, eres tú de nuevo – el castaño sonrió dulcemente, su mirada era cansada, pero no dudo en correr a abrazarme._

 _Me reí y le abracé suavemente. – ¿Qué tal te fue el día de hoy?, escuché que Garfio quiere hablar contigo –_

 _–Yo no quiero, he descubierto que por su culpa mi madre se fue y me abandonó – Hice una mueca. – ¿Tú lo sabías? – el chico alzó el rostro, escrutándome con la mirada, me encogí de hombros._

 _–Puede que sí, puede que no –_

 _El chico bufó. –Nunca me dices nada. Ni si quiera sé tu nombre –_

 _–Porque sé que si te lo digo no querrás volver a verme –_

 _– ¿Por favor?, prometo no hacerlo. Sé que diste tu vida por Peter Pan, que los niños perdidos te querían mucho, Garfio jamás me contó de ti pero Campanilla siempre me habla sobre ti con una mirada triste. –_

 _– ¿Le has dicho que nos vemos en sueños? –_

 _–No – soltó confuso._

 _–Bien, no le vayas a decir a nadie o podríamos tener problemas_ –

– ¿ _Por qué? –_

 _–Porque te estoy ayudando a salir de la isla –_

 _–No entiendo aun los motivos que tienes para ayudarme –_

 _–Hey, te saqué del campamento, confía en mí._ –

 _–Lo haré – Arqueé una ceja mirando la sonrisa traviesa del castaño. Dios mío, me recordaba tanto a Rumpel de pequeño. –Si me dices tu nombre –_

 _–Rapunzel –_

 _Los ojos del chico se abrieron un instante, se alejó lentamente de mí, sus brazos cayendo a sus costados._

 _–Hey, no te haré daño, lo prometo –_

 _–La magia nunca me pareció… y tú siempre tratabas de recordarle a papá que no era la solución– soltó Bae, una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro. –Un día encontré el diario de papá y lo leí, hablaba maravillas de ti, hasta que dejó de escribir cuando empezó a conocer a mi mamá_ –

– _Si recuerdo – reí al recordar. El chico se acercó y me inspeccionó de arriba abajo._

 _–Entonces técnicamente eres una anciana –_

 _Rodé los ojos. –Y tú también lo serás si no te vas de Nunca Jamás pronto – El chico hizo un mohín._

 _– ¿Me estás ayudando por mi papá? –_

 _–Algo así – musité mientras lo despeinaba. –Digamos que yo ya te conocía incluso antes de nacer y sí bien lo hago por Rumpel, pues tu padre se volvió parte de mi familia, tú pasas directamente a ser parte de mí. Y ahora que te conozco dejé de hacerlo por él – Le toqué la nariz._

 _– ¿Lo haces por mí?_ –

– _Lo hago por ti, Bae – cambié de tema. – ¿Cómo vas con ese mapa de estrellas? –_

– _Bien, con tu ayuda pronto lo terminaré, y ahora más sabiendo como atrapar a la sombra de Pan_ –

 _–Podrás irte de la isla–_

 _–Podremos irnos_ – _corrigió Bae_. _Le miré con ternura. –¿Qué sucede? –_

 _–Probablemente me marcharé antes–_

 _El chico parpadeó. –No, ¿por qué? –_

El chico despertó. Y yo regresé a la cueva donde él se encontraba. Rufio le había espantado el sueño.

–Deprisa, el capitán quiere verte –

El castaño se talló los ojos y miró molesto al niño perdido. –Yo no quiero ir –

–No te estoy preguntando – Rufio se acercó y paró al chico sin mucho esfuerzo. –Además ya anocheció, ¿estuviste todo el día dormido? – Baelfire miró desesperado al chico que lo jaloneaba, pero cayó inconsciente cuando éste le asestó un golpe y de ahí lo llevó sin mayor problema al ensenado.

 _"¿Rapunzel?"_

Era la voz de Peter Pan. ¿Cómo podía oírla dentro de mi cabeza?

 _"Rapunzel"._

Sentí un tirón y el escenario a mí alrededor se volvió un borrón; cuando todo se aclaró, me encontraba sentada en las ramas del frondoso árbol de Pan. Peter tenía una sonrisa triunfal.

–Te traeré de regreso, lo prometo– el chico bajó la mirada. – ¿No dirás nada? –

La expresión en su rostro denotaba seguridad pero había más detrás de esa mirada: preocupación.

" _Peter_ "

– ¿Qué sucede? –

" _Confío en que lo harás_ "

–Peter Pan nunca falla– murmuró con una sonrisa torcida. Tocó el tronco con su mano.

" _Lo sé_ "

La sensación duró poco. No sentí realmente nada, pero lo siguiente vaya que lo percibí: los brazos de Pan. Éstos me rodeaban de forma cálida. Tomé una bocanada de aire cuando volví a respirar.

–¿Cómo lo hiciste? – cuestioné con el ceño fruncido. El chico se río al escuchar mi voz grave y tosca por mi garganta seca.

–No has aprendido nada – murmuró, rozando mi rostro. Mi cabeza me taladraba. –Es mí isla. Todo en ella me pertenece. –

–Eso no contesta mi pregunta– susurré realmente cansada. El adolescente sonrió de medio lado más no dijo nada más. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, mis brazos rodearon su cuello cuando él me sostuvo, rodeándome la cintura. –Lo lamento– murmuré. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón al encontrarme recargada en su pecho.

–Tonta niña perdida–

–No soy ninguna niña perdida– musité. El chico tomó mi rostro y lo alzó para que le mirase directo a los ojos.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, al menos no aquí–

Me reí un poco. –Pero tú lo has hecho y, sí, debo admitir que te causé más molestias que beneficios–

–¿Es crees? – cuestionó en voz baja, acercando su rostro al mío, quedando a centímetros de distancia.

–Mentiste cuando me dijiste que un beso no significaba nada– Alcé una ceja casi retándole a lo que pudiese contestarme.

Pan gruñó antes de besarme con fiereza en los labios. Me besó sin gentileza ni dulzura, había frustración y molestia, pero también estaba el sentimiento de cariño y necesidad. No eran necesarias las palabras después de aquello.

Me separé buscando aire. Sonreí levemente. –La próxima vez que quieras decir estupideces por favor asegúrate de que no tengamos indios cerca–

–Problema solucionado– contestó. Le miré cuando me acercó a su cuerpo. Me agarraba de la cadera con firmeza. –Ahora…–

Le mordí el labio inferior con cierta fuerza cuando volvió a juntar nuestros labios. –Ahora me apetece comer algo– comenté mientras me separaba de él.

–A mí también– Su dedo pulgar jugó con los labios, rozándolos, provocando una sensación de hormigueo en ellos.

–No te aproveches, Pan– amenacé. Tomé su muñeca y alejé su mano.

–Vamos Rapunzel, ¿dónde dejaste tu lado aventurero? – Peter arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios.

–Creo que me extrañaste– murmuré. –Es eso o la culpa te carcomió– le toqué la nariz con mi dedo índice.

El joven de cabello castaño se río con ganas. –No tuve la necesidad, no daba vueltas al asunto, simplemente me ocupaba de ellos–

Sonreí. –Gracias– murmuré. –Creo que es hora de regresar–Pan asintió. –Los niños perdidos estarán contentos..

–Aún no– Pan me detuvo de la muñeca. –Debo admitir la verdad ahora, Rapunzel. Sé que sabes todo a éstas alturas. No hay necesidad de mentirte o de ocultarte las cosas. Al menos ya no más–

Me relamí los labios. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. –Debiste confiar en mí–

–Quería traer a la aprendiz para que la muerte de Henry no te hiciera pensar de más. Busqué por todos los medios sacar lo peor de ti, debo admitirlo– fruncí el ceño y negué suavemente. –Te hice daño y mis acciones nos llevaron a estos extremos–

–Sé que hay bondad en ti– solté por fin. –Aquel líder que vieron los niños perdidos, ese Peter Pan es al que seguirán hasta la muerte y por el que arriesgaran todo. Yo di mi vida por ti– mi mirada se clavó en la suya. Mis manos acariciaron su cuello. –Te hubieran matado–

El chico frunció el ceño. –Esa magia no hubiera acabado conmigo–

–Es magia antigua y poderosa. No sé realmente cómo la consiguieron, pero te aseguro que es mortal y fue diseñado especialmente para ti–

El chico alzó la barbilla y soltó una risa amarga. –Pues eso se acabó–

–No podía dejar que te hicieran daño– murmuré apretando un poco mis dedos contra su piel. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

–No sé si eres ingenua o tonta, haces las cosas sin pensarlas bien, ¿sabes? – musitó con burla y un retintín de molestia. –Eso no debe ser–

–Te quiero, Peter– confesé, cerrando los ojos cuando solté esas palabras, un peso había desocupado mis hombros. –Por eso lo hice, ya sea tonta e ingenua. Te quiero, por eso mismo no mueras– Abrí los ojos para observar su mirada oscurecida. –Escucha mi petición egoísta–

–No lo haré– Pan se relamió los labios. No me había dicho nada más, su mirada brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad que existía en el bosque, y su ligera pero sincera sonrisa fue todo lo que necesité. Porque había aprendido a conocerle y aquel gesto me bastó. Peter llamó a su sombra, la cual llegó minutos después, "escóndela en otra tierra" ordenó entregándole el brazalete.

Me lancé a sus brazos y le di un profundo beso. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su pecho, sintiendo sus brazos apretarme contra él. Podía escuchar mi corazón palpitar contra mis oídos y su corazón latir con fuerza a la par que el mío.

Era una sensación cálida y para nada incómoda. Si por mí fuera el tiempo se detendría y me quedaría entre sus brazos por siempre, alejándome de toda preocupación, de las obligaciones y del futuro.

La oscuridad desapareció. Las velas del árbol del ahorcado se prendieron en un parpadeo. Me alejé un poco del cuerpo del chico. – ¿Están los chicos aquí? – cuestioné de manera forzada.

–No–

Observé los labios entreabiertos de Peter que poco después formaron una sonrisa traviesa y juguetona. Alcé la mirada para toparme con una oscuridad diferente en los ojos del chico. Nuestros labios se juntaron, fue un beso lento y profundo. Las manos de Pan aferrándose a mis caderas, subiendo por mi cuerpo, alzando la ropa que me cubría de paso; mientras nuestros labios se amoldaban a la perfección.

Mis manos bajaron por su pecho hasta llegar a su cinturón. Me separé de él y lo contemplé. Sus ojos estaban libres de maldad, perversión, eran completamente sinceros y transparentes para que todas sus emociones pudiesen ser vistas por mis ojos curiosos.

– ¿Estás segura? – cuestionó bajando la voz hasta que esta se volvió un susurro conspiratorio. Bajó su mirada hasta mis labios. Asentí después de percatarme de aquel brillo que no podía esconder, pues era el mismo brillo que resplandecía en mis ojos. Y sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba, es algo que no puedes ocultar, y aquel sentimiento jamás me lo había demostrado con tanta claridad cómo en aquel entonces. Amor.

No había mentiras, tampoco asuntos ocultos. Por un instante, en ese pedacito de la isla, solo existíamos él y yo.

Asentí. Todas mis emociones se despertaron. Al menos por aquella noche, dejé ir todo, y liberé mis sentimientos por aquel niño perdido.

 _Unas horas después._

–Bae– Desperté al chico. El castaño se talló los ojos y me observó de arriba abajo. Se hizo hacia atrás por el susto.

–Estás aquí, realmente– susurró tomando mi mano.

–Lo sé, pero no por mucho– mascullé.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – el chico aferró mi mano con fuerza. – ¿Estás dejándome? –

Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina. Peter Pan estaba en el árbol del ahorcado, durmiendo plácidamente. Asentí.

–Hoy– me relamí los labios con nerviosismo.

–Me estás dejando como lo hizo mi padre– acusó, soltándome de forma brusca.

Yo me reí sin ganas. –Oye, oye– le sostuve para que no se apartara. – ¿A dónde crees que te botará la sombra una vez regreses a la tierra sin magia, eh?, ¿volverás a robar comida por toda Inglaterra? –

El chico me miró incómodo. –¿Sí? –

Bufé. –Eso no está bien. Debo adelantarme para atar cabos sueltos, Bae– suspiré. –Pero no te dejaré solo– susurré. Aparecí un espejo y se lo entregué. –Podrás comunicarte conmigo siempre que quieras– El chico me miró desconfiado. Tomé la caja y aparecí los agujeros que faltaban en la mitad del coco. – Ahora el cielo está completo–

–¡El mapa! – tomó la caja ilusionado.

–Escuchaba Bae, si sigo aquí podrás irte, es verdad. Pero no podré acompañarte, me quedaré estancada y la sombra me perseguirá. No quiero involucrarte. –El chico guardó silencio. –Además me llevaré a Garfio y su tripulación conmigo, no tienes que ver al señor bigotes de nuevo–

Lo codeé y él se río. –Vale, pero… ¿cómo te encontraré? –

–Yo te encontraré, no te preocupes, lo haré–

–No sé cómo agradecerte. Desde que llegué aquí has sido mi mejor amiga–

–Esto no es un adiós Bae, porque eso significa para siempre y eso conlleva a olvidar– El castaño hizo un mohín y me abrazó con fuerza. Después se alejó un poco.

–Debo irme– el chico asintió y se mordió con fuerza.

–¿Puedo hablarte todas las noches? – Sonreí de forma cálida.

–No vayas a levantar sospechas– El chico negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. –Bien, entonces puedes hablarme cuando quieras–

Su sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de aparecer fuera del árbol del ahorcado. Al final no necesité la pócima para curar el veneno de la isla, con mi muerte mi cuerpo se había regenerado y no había quedado pizca en éste.

–¿Rapunzel? –

Me giré para ver a Peter. –Hey–

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – cuestionó con voz adormilada.

 _Culpa._

–Veía el cielo, está más estrellado que de costumbre– el chico se río y acercó a mi lado. Me sentía como en los viejos tiempos. Los dos observando las constelaciones por la noche. El adolescente me invitó a sentarme junto a él. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Cumplí mi promesa–

–Lo sé– susurré. –No fueron solo palabras después de todo– murmuré contra su cuello. El líder de los niños perdidos soltó una risita.

–No hagas eso–

–¿Qué?, ¿esto? – cuestioné lamiéndole el cuello. El chico se río y tomó mis muñecas en un rápido movimiento. Se colocó encima de mí, dejando mi espalda contra el césped, él con una sonrisa traviesa.

–No digas que no te lo advertí– murmuró con voz ronca, besando mi clavícula hasta detrás de mi oreja.

–No– solté con un hilo de voz. Las cosquillas y el calor regresando a mi cuerpo como lo hicieron hace pocas horas.

– ¿No? – cuestionó divertido. –No es lo mismo que tu cuerpo dice–

Ronroneé cuando me tomó del suelo y me arrastró hasta el árbol del ahorcado. –¡Hey que estaba mirando las estrellas– protesté.

–Yo te dejaré mirar otro tipo de estrellas, mucho más fascinantes por cierto, unas que solo tú podrás ver–

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que me gustaría. Pan no se encontraba junto a mí. Me vestí con pereza y sin pensar. Casi de forma automática. Aparecí en medio del campamento.

No di tiempo que nadie notara mi presencia. Los cuerpos de los niños perdidos cayeron al suelo y el líder de ellos se giró para observarme con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento– susurré. Alcé la mano y lo inmovilicé. –Realmente, lo siento– bajé la mirada sin poder sostener su mirada por mucho tiempo. Me alejé del campamento.

Mi corazón quería estallar, éste quería salirse y volver.

Pero no era lo correcto por más que supiese una verdad irrefutable: mi final feliz estaba ahí. Y lo acababa de dejar ir.

Imaginé estar en el barco del capitán. Miré los lados y suspiré. Alcé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos zafiro. Tomé el collar y le lancé la habichuela que se escondía en él.

–Teníamos un trato, pirata– Garfio sonrió genuinamente y asintió.

La habichuela se sumergió cuando entramos a mar abierto. Ésta creo una corriente que fue jalando al barco. El capitán gritaba órdenes a su tripulación.

Miré hacia atrás cuando sentí que mi magia se había debilitado. Él lo sabía, ahora conocía mis planes y estaba enfadado.

El cielo se oscureció y se iluminó con un estruendoso relámpago. El barco fue tragado por el mar y la isla desapareció de mi campo de visión.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola y gracias a AbyEvilRegal4Ever123, Vira y a Paupaupi por sus rr. Prometo contestarles el Domingo que publique el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada. ¡Porque sí!, este es el final de la primera parte. El trailer de la temporada dos pueden verlo en mi perfil. Espero que lo disfrutaran y de verdad agradezco que me dediques de su tiempo para leer y comentar.

¡Me despido con cariño!

BCM


	29. T2 Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

Mis mejillas recibieron los aguijonazos provocados por el frío del Bosque Encantado. La brisa ligera del mar golpeaba con suavidad mi rostro.

Cuando Garfio se giró me miró complacido. Los ojos del pirata brillaron. Tenía un vestido color verde oscuro, como el de los cipreses. Y las hojas de roble plateadas bordadas en el corpiño atrapaban la luz del sol poniente.

– ¿Irás a algún sitio? – cuestionó acercándose de forma felina. Le miré con una ceja arqueada.

–Nosotros nos separamos aquí, capitán–

Killian tomó mi mano y la extendió con delicadeza. Ignorándome olímpicamente. Se quedó observando el blusón de lino con apretados puños de encaje, las ajustadas mangas verdes a juego con el corpiño y las sayas y unas voluminosas mangas farol de seda verde que bajaban desde los hombros y se recogían en los codos y las muñecas.

– ¿Cómo dejar a una hermosa dama sola por el bosque? – Su voz bajó unos decibeles hasta ser un susurro. El hombre pasó un dedo por mi cuello. La gola plisada del vestido, que sobresalía sus buenos cinco centímetros, vibró a modo de respuesta.

–Creí que ya habíamos tenido ésta conversación. – Jugué con mi cabello trenzado lateralmente. –Y no estoy de humor– musité por lo bajo, con un tono un tanto grave para dejar clara la advertencia.

Garfio alzó ambas cejas. –Entiendo.

–No quiero ser una molestia para usted, Capitán, por eso le recomendaría alejarse del mar por un tiempo–

– ¿Es por ese endemoniado niño, no es así? – Asentí. –Gracias por salvarme del chico–

–A usted, por sacarme de la _isla_ – repuse cordialmente.

–Si alguna vez necesitas algo, puedes acudir a mí, será un placer ayudar a un aliado.

Arqueé una ceja. –No nos conocemos mucho, nos encontramos una vez.

–Y bastó para que me ayudaras, ¿no es así?

Sonreí de forma ladina. –Lo tendré en cuenta– acepté. Incliné ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Las botas oscuras ocultaban el ruido de mi andar por la plaza. Oculté mi rostro tras la amplia capucha de la capa. Arranqué un pergamino colocado en la pared donde se leía el anuncio del embarazo de la reina Blanca Nieves. Lo arrugué y guardé en la bolsa de piel que colgaba a mi lado derecho.

Al alzar la vista hice una ligera mueca al ver la multitud que andaba en el lugar. Un adolescente de mirada esmeralda me observaba con rencor. Di unos pasos hacia atrás y me tropecé con alguien.–Lo siento. –Solté hacia aquella persona que siguió su camino tras lanzarme uno que otro insulto. Al regresar mi atención al punto donde estaba Pan, éste ya no se encontraba ahí. Miré a mí alrededor y decidí avanzar.

 _Estoy viendo cosas. Es la culpabilidad que me está carcomiendo. O mi corazón que solo quiere recordar el error más grande que pude haber cometido_.

–Por fin– susurré tras escapar del bullicio de gente. Me alejé del centro de la ciudad, escondiéndome entre algunas personas que pasaban por ahí al escuchar un carruaje.

– ¡Es la Reina Malvada!

Los gritos no se acabaron hasta minutos después. – ¿Quién eres? – Cuestionó con autoridad y fuerza una voz femenina. Me giré para observar a una mujer con increíble belleza y poder. Su mirada era desafiante y oscura. –Estoy segura de que no eres de por aquí–

–Solo estoy de paso.

– ¿Solo estás de paso? – Cuestionó soltando una risa sarcástica. –Dime –La mujer se acercó, haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el suelo. – ¿Eres una espía de Blanca Nieves? –

Le miré sin entender del todo. – ¿Disculpa?

– ¿A caso eres sorda? – La Reina Malvada me tomó con el dedo índice y pulgar del mentón con firmeza. –Te hice una pregunta.

–Lo sé– Su seriedad me recordó a la de cierto chico que había abandonado. Ambos emanaban esa sensación de peligro que solo provocaba que se alejaran de ellos.

– ¿Y bien? – La mujer de cabello oscuro arrastró las palabras con fingida amabilidad.

–Blanca Nieves es la reina, ¿por qué debería tener espías? – Sentí como el ambiente se tensaba. La sonrisa de la reina se amplió hasta mostrar sus dientes. La mujer se quitó con un rápido movimiento sus guantes de seda negros.

–No puedo creerlo, ¿tan cínica se ha vuelto? – cuestionó con diversión e incredulidad. De la mano de la mujer nació una bola de fuego, el calor calentando mis mejillas. –Quiero que recuerden su lugar. ¡Éste es mi reino! – la reina bramó mirando a cada persona que aún permanecía, para mala fortuna, en aquel sitio. Su mirada se posó en la mía.

Me deshice del nudo de la capa que me cubría y la lancé hacia la hechicera. El tejido se volvió cenizas pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Una risita martilleó mis oídos. Llevé mis dedos a las sienes y presioné.

–Acabo de llegar– musité cansada.

–Y por eso mismo, _querida_ – el hombre arrastró la última palabra. –He venido a buscarte. Has llegado justo a tiempo–

Me giré sobre mis talones. –No he venido a quedarme.

– ¿Dónde ésta mi Bae?

–A salvo– El oscuro borró su sonrisa. –Sí, no está conmigo, del caso contrario estaría en problemas aún mayores.

– ¿Podrías explicarte? – Cuestionó con seriedad el hombre.

–Es una historia larga y tendida, Rumpel.

–Tengo tiempo. Ya sabes no hay prisas.

–Yo la tengo. – Solté en un murmullo. –Oz me espera. – Abrí los brazos con fastidio.

– ¡Primero dime qué sucedió con mi hijo! – Exclamó iracundo.

– Maldición Rumpel, ¿podrías comportarte? – Grité, al borde del delirio. Mis ojos se nublaron una fracción de segundo. El oscuro se relajó y pude notar el pinchazo de remordimiento por sus actos.

–Lo siento. Sabes que Bae es todo para mí, Rapunzel– Sus manos apretaron mis brazos, dudó pero terminó dándome un abrazo. –Me alegra que escaparas de ahí.

–A tu pad… a Pan no le agradó la noticia tanto como a ti– Le acaricié su cabello con dulzura. El oscuro se separó pero no me soltó.

– ¿Qué te parece comer algo antes de irte?, de paso me cuentas que sucedió.

Miré los ojos grandes y esperanzados del Oscuro. Asentí y este dio un brinquito antes de mover su mano derecha en alto. La neblina verduzca nos cubrió y trasportó hasta un salón amplio.

– ¿Bella? –

– ¿Sí, Rumpel? –

Miré a la joven que había aparecido en cuanto la llamaron. Su mirada viajó tímida y curiosa del Oscuro a mí y viceversa.

–Un poco de té, querida. – Pidió el hombre. La chica asintió y desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Me senté en una de las sillas del largo comedor. Rumpel sentándose en la cabecera.

– ¿Quieres la versión larga y tendida o corta y directa?

–La segunda, no tienes tanto tiempo, ¿no es así, querida?

Bella apareció y sirvió el té en silencio. Podía sentir su mirada de interés clavada en mí. Asentí cuando escuché la respuesta del Oscuro, tomé una bocanada de aire. –Me enamoré. – Lo miré de forma significativa.

El hombre se paró de forma brusca del asiento, provocando un ruido ensordecedor al arrastrar la silla contra el suelo. – ¿Tú. Hiciste. Qué?

Dejé que mi espalda se recargara contra el respaldo. –Lo siento, Rumpel.

–Hay algo que no entiendo– El hombre rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a mi posición. –Si dices haber caído bajo aquel chico– Las palabras las había arrastrado, con los dientes apretados. –Qué haces tú aquí? – El Oscuro me señaló con el dedo índice

Me mordí el labio inferior. –Hagamos esto de la forma sencilla. Empezaré por el inicio…–

Al final terminé relatándole desde el momento en que le conocí hasta el punto en que nos encontrábamos, para ese entonces el sol se había escondido. Bella había prendido la chimenea desde hace tiempo mientras fingía leer un libro.

El Oscuro no terminaba de procesar toda la información. –Supongo que ahora puedo verte como mi madre oficialmente.

Rodé los ojos cuando escuché el retintín de burla y diversión. –Supones mal. Nunca fui tu madre Rumpel. Era… tu tutora.

–Sabes que yo siempre te vi como la figura materna y paterna que siempre deseé.

Le sonreí levemente. –Lamento haberte decepcionado, de nuevo– Jugué con mis manos, evitando su mirada.

–No tengo nada que perdonar– Concluyó después de un rato. Alcé la mirada. –Me has contado absolutamente todo. No me has ocultado nada y eso, es algo que realmente apreció, Ginger–

Me reí ante su cometario. –Que te haya contado mi historia no significa que puedas burlarte de mí con ella.

–Era inevitable– Río. –Gracias por poner a Bae por encima de… lo que realmente deseabas. –

–Si Baelfire se hubiera enterado posiblemente toda fe la hubiera perdido. Y él se hubiese roto en el camino. Pero sabes que esa no fue mi única razón para abandonar la isla.

Rumpel asintió. Su mirada brillante por la luz que desprendía la chimenea. Me arropé más con el suéter que la chica me había prestado.

El Oscuro me miró y sonrió mostrándome sus dientes. –Ahora mi pequeño Rumpel. Dime, ¿de qué humilde samaritano arrebataste los poderes de ver el futuro? –

El aludido soltó una risa genuina. –Tan perspicaz como siempre.

–Bueno, sabías el momento en que llegaría– Entrelacé mis dedos y le observé con atención. Suspiré y me deshice del peinado al ver que no me contestaba.

–La mujer me habló sobre una profecía. Mi nieto sería mi perdición.

Aquello llamó mi atención. Muerte para Rumpel, vida para Pan. – ¿Henry?

– ¿Cómo sabes de él?

Sonreí sin muchos ánimos. –Esa no es la pregunta que estás deseando formular– Le miré de forma acusadora. El Oscuro alzó la comisura de su labio en un gesto un tanto hostil.

Sí, había omitido en el relato los planes de Peter Pan. Me había limitado a contar los hechos que viví y mi sentir.

– ¿Realmente será mi perdición? –

–El futuro tiene vertientes, no puedo ver con claridad– Me excusé.

–Pero puedes ver los caminos de esas vertientes– Acusó con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Todo dependerá de ti. –Contesté de forma honesta. La chica salió del salón de forma silenciosa. –Ahora, ¿quién es esa linda jovencita? – Piqué, alzando y bajando las cejas de forma pícara.

–Nadie. – Respondió de inmediato. Rodé los ojos.

–No me parece nadie– Susurré mientras llevaba la taza a mis labios, dando un sorbo.

La joven de cabellos castaños y mirada clara entró al salón nuevamente. –Rumpel tienes visitas. ¿Les dejo pasar?

El Oscuro alzó una mano, mirando por un lado del sillón color vino. –Vete a la biblioteca a leer o lo que sea. No salgas. Yo me haré cargo– La chica con piel de porcelana asintió y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. El hombre no se movió del asiento.

–Creo que debería irme. Gracias por tu hospitalidad– Me levanté, dejando la taza en la mesa contigua.

–Tonterías– Soltó él con una mueca de disgusto. –Quédate a dormir. No te he visto en años, Ginger–

Rodé los ojos. La puerta del gran salón se abrió con un sonido estridente. –Ser Oscuro.

La misma voz de la tarde resonó en aquellas cuatro paredes. Miré a la mujer con atención.

–Regina– Saludó animado Rumpelstiltskin.

–Tú– La mujer se sorprendió de verme en el castillo.

–Su alteza– Incliné ligeramente mi cabeza a modo de saludo.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿qué relación tienes con ésta niña? – Cuestionó con interés Regina mientras se acercaba con pasos decididos hasta nosotros.

–Eso no te incumbe– Contestó tajante el hombre. – ¿Qué necesitas, querida?

Regina empezó a hablar de forma altiva. – ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?, no creo que sea conveniente que alguien escuche…–

–Oh, ella está enterada de la maldición–

Parpadeé. Miré al Oscuro y luego a Regina. Alcé ambas cejas. – ¿Ella la lanzará?

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Cuestionó empezando a molestarse al sentirse pérdida. – ¿Quién eres? –

– ¿Oh?, perdón. Que tonta. Soy Rapunzel–

Rumpel me miró unos segundos. En sus ojos tenía impresas las palabras: ¿en serio? Me encogí de hombros y mi atención regresó a la Reina Malvada.

– ¿No se supone que estabas encerrada en una torre o algo así?

Me reí a carcajada limpia. – ¿Qué?

–Mi culpa– Soltó una risita el hechicero.

–Claramente no fue así, aunque si estuve encerrada unas cuantas veces– Confesé. Miré a Regina de reojo, tenía mucho dolor en sus ojos pero también odio. Poseía un poder mágico considerable y su corazón era rodeado por un halo negro.

– ¿Estás seguro que podemos confiarnos de ésta niña? –

–Tengo más edad de la que aparento– Me defendí.

–Para mí luces como una quinceañera con pomposo vestido. Quizás hija de algún duque. – Soltó sincera mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Sonreí de forma ladina. –Regina, pero no te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Tú eres hermosa pero realmente eres peligrosa.

La Reina arqueó ambas cejas. –Me agradas.

–Y tú a mí. – Aseguré con una sonrisa.

–Bueno basta de palabrerío. – Interrumpió el Oscuro.

–Rumpel, he de irme– Susurré viendo en el reloj la hora. –Tomaré una siesta y vendrá a despedirme antes de partir.

– ¿Debo escoltarte? – Negué con la cabeza. –Tómate algo conmigo antes de partir, querida. –El hechicero tomó mi mano y besó mis nudillos. Regina no daba crédito a lo que veía.

–Fue un placer conocerte, Regina– Me despedí tras depositar un beso en su mejilla. Salí del salón y caminé por el largo pasillo. Me paré justo enfrente de la biblioteca. Abrí las puertas y observé a la chica sentada que estaba sumergida en el libro que sostenía.

La mujer alzó el rostro y abrió un poco los ojos al verme ahí. – ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–No, tranquila. –Contesté con suavidad, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se volviera a sentar. La chica vaciló pero volvió a su sitio.

– ¿Rumpel está bien?

 _Así que Rumpel, ¿eh?_ Sonreí de forma ladina. –Bien. – Caminé hacia los estantes más apartados, barriendo los títulos con la mirada.

–De verdad… Rapunzel, ¿no necesitas ayuda? –

–Mmm…– mis ojos escanearon los libros más delgados y altos.

–He leído algunos y ordenado la mayoría. Si buscas alguno puedo echarte una mano. Dos cabezas trabajan mejor que una.

La chica se había acercado y parado su andar a un metro de distancia. Le miré con interés. –Estoy buscando un libro llamado Érase una vez.

–Yo no…– Le sonreí para calmar sus nervios.

–Tranquila, solo podría encontrarse aquí, era una posibilidad. Nada más. – Pase mi mano por los estantes. No, no se encontraba ahí. –Por cierto, ¿cómo se porta Rumpel? – Mi pregunta la descolocó. Empezó a tartamudear y a sonrojarse. Le sonreí con travesura. –No diré nada.

–P-pero no he dicho nada– Se defendió, desviando la mirada.

–Por supuesto. –Tomé una bocanada de aire. –En fin, ¿puedo tomar un baño?, el viaje ha sido agotador.

– ¿Tú viajas? – Cuestionó con emoción. –Es decir, por supuesto, sígueme.

Le sonreí y cuando el baño estuvo listo no dude mucho en meterme en la tina. Dejé que la espuma creciera y cubriera el agua.

 _¿Qué está pasando…?_

Cerré los ojos ante aquel pensamiento. No. No pienses en nada relacionado con él. Maldición. Me hundí más en la tina y dejé que el agua fuera relajando mi cuerpo.

–Hice lo correcto– Mascullé, no sabía si trataba de convencerme con aquellas palabras.

Me cubrí con la bata al salir. Había ropa acomodada pulcramente sobre la cama. La ventana se encontraba abierta. – ¿Bella? – Miré alrededor. Las luces de los candiles de las paredes se apagaron.

–Pan está enojado– Los ojos de la sombra aparecieron en la habitación. Su voz era más grave y tétrica que de costumbre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Un mensaje. Pan ha ofrecido una tregua. Si regresas por voluntad él será misericordioso.

Alcé ambas cejas. –Vaya que trato más conveniente.

–Realmente está molesto, Rapunzel. No parará hasta conseguir lo que quiere. Es solo una advertencia.

–Oh mi querida amiga Sombra, no voy a volver, y Peter Pan debe saber eso.

La Sombra se río de forma siniestra. –Fuiste avisada.

–No le temeré más a tu amo. – Confesé mientras encendía las luces de la habitación. Sombra ya se había ido. Cerré la ventana con fuerza. Me cambié de forma distraída, quisiera o no las palabras que me habían llegado no habían hecho más que inquietarme.

– ¿Esta todo en orden, querida? – Cuestionó Rumpel del otro lado de la puerta.

–Pan– Contesté. El Oscuro giró la manija. –Adelante– La puerta se abrió y entró el hechicero.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Quiere que regrese– Me senté en la mullida cama. Haciendo una mueca.

–Lo consideraste, ¿no es así?

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. –Dioses, no. No tienen baños tan agradables como los de ahora. – El mago rodó los ojos.

–Debo irme. El deber llama. –El Oscuro soltó una risita. –Nos veremos en la mañana.

–Posiblemente.

Rumpelstiltskin me fulminó con la mirada antes de desaparecer en humo. Aquella noche no dormiría pues estaba segura que el chico de ojos esmeraldas me haría una visita no grata. Me recosté en la cama y suspiré.

De ahora en adelante no podría bajar la guardia o podría ser arrastrada a la isla nuevamente.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola! chan chan chan, he aquí el comienzo de la segunda temporada. Nada más decir que de ahora en adelante actualizaré lunes y viernes. Y el próximo capítulo será el día 26.

Agradezco a Aby, Vira y Pau me han emocionado mucho por lo que me sacaron sonrisas y carcajadas. Muchas gracias chicas, por ustedes me alientan a ponerle más empeño a ésta historia. ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo!

¡Me despido!

BCM


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

La tierra de Oz era fascinante en muchos sentidos. Lo lamentable de ella era su antiguo estafador: el mago. Pero la mujer con piel verde, la cual me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era algo nuevo.

–Así que eres algo así como el sucesor del mago. –Miré el gran salón con curiosidad.

–Soy Zelena. – La mujer se presentó desde su asiento. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, dulzura?

–Verás estoy buscando algo que me quito Oz hace años. La capa de Peverell. – Me acerqué a ella con paso firme. –Prometo que una vez que lo tenga me iré.

La mujer pelirroja se río y levantó del trono. –Sé quién eres. –Alcé ambas cejas. –Y eres exactamente lo que estaba esperando. – Su voz sonó dulce pero terriblemente enfermiza. Con un movimiento de mano me encontré volando por los aires. Me quejé por el dolor en mi espalda. Al alzar el rostro me encontré con un mono volador que me tenía presa.

– ¿Qué buscas de mí, Zelena? –Arrastré las palabras. Las manos del mono formaban grilletes alrededor de mis manos. Me zarandeé, tratando de zafarme inútilmente. –Verás existen otros modos de pedir las cosas. –

El largo vestido se arrastró por el suelo mientras sus tacones resonaban. Alzó la barbilla y tomó mi rostro, examinándolo de un lado a otro. –Podrías ser una estafadora– Susurró mirándome directo a los ojos. –No me pareces tan peligrosa como te describió el Oscuro.

 _¿Quién podría ser ésta persona para que Rumpel le hablara de mí_? _Piensa. Vamos. Estoy segura de haber visto su rostro tiempo atrás._

–Creo que al Oscuro le hace falta perspectiva– Canturreó con suficiencia mientras se alejaba. –Primero Regina y luego tú, ambas resultaron ser una completa decepción. – La mujer de delicados movimientos se metió a la antigua habitación de Oz.

Dejé escapar el aire que contenía.

 _"Solo te metes en problemas, ¿no es así?, pero estos serán mucho peores, Rapunzel. Lo prometo."_

Su voz sonó fría y calculadora. Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con Peter Pan, su rostro parecía estar impreso en el suelo del gran salón, sus ojos amenazadores.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

 _"Mira nada más, que facciones más hermosas, llenas de miedo. ¿Es la culpabilidad que te mata, huh? Me pregunto…"_

Fruncí el ceño. – ¿Qué?

El chico sonrió peligrosamente. " _Ya lo verás_."

–Bueno, dulzura…– La hechicera salió mientras examinaba una capa achocolatada con distintos tonos oscuros. –… ¿Qué es esa cara?, parece que ya comenzara la diversión y ésta ni ha empezado.

La oscuridad llenó el gran salón. – ¿Qué sucede? – Cuestionó desorientada Zelena. Podía ver que trataba de encender las luces. –Oh, ¿es tu rabieta, Rapunzel? –La mujer se río mientras se acercaba.

–No soy yo.

–Por supuesto, basta de juegos. Tengo cosas que hacer…– Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido. La sombra entró tras una ráfaga que azotó el salón. Los brazos de esta se extendieron hacia la figura de la mujer y empezó a jalar con fuerza.

Sus gritos eran agonizantes. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza.

 _¿Hasta dónde iba a ser capaz de llegar?_

Una ola de energía se expandió en el suelo debajo de mis pies, cubriendo todo el salón, iluminándolo como un flash. La sombra salió volando por los cielos al igual que mí carcelero. Zelena cayó al suelo con la respiración agitada. Corrí hacia ella y nos cubrí con la capa.

En mi cabeza aparecieron los campos soleados de aquel reino. Al abrir los ojos nos encontrábamos ahí. Nos quité la capa y miré a la mujer con atención.

– ¿Estás bien? – La mujer me vio desconfiada y con seriedad.

– ¿Lo planeaste todo, no es así?

–No. –Fruncí el ceño. La mujer miró la capa que descansaba en mis manos.

–Eres más lista de lo que imaginé. –Sonrió.

–Te dije que no fui yo. –Aclaré nuevamente. Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor. –Si no me crees llama a tu mascota y pregúntale. Pero gracias por la capa. –Le tomé del codo para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Si no fuiste tú, ¿qué era eso?

–Tú asesino. –Respondí de forma corta. Me sacudí el vestido esmeralda.

La hechicera me miró con desconfianza. –Claro.

–No tengo motivos para mentirte.

–Pero no te escapaste a pesar de tener la oportunidad. Y lo hiciste únicamente para ayudarme.

–La magia no siempre es la solución, Zelena. –Musité con una mueca. –Normalmente trae más contras que pros.

La mujer bufó, en claro desacuerdo conmigo. Me coloqué la capa de Peverell en mis hombros. La mujer de hermosos ojos parpadeó, mirando a sus alrededores.

–Ahora me marcho. –Me despedí. La mujer se enfocó en mi posición a pesar de que sus ojos no miraban nada más que el campo. La chica frunció el ceño con confusión.

Nadie me volvió a _ver_ después de aquel día, ni si quiera Peter Pan.

 **California. Años después de la maldición**.

–Rapunzel–

La voz de Baelfire me sobresaltó. Saqué el espejo, el par del que había dado al niño. –Hey– Saludé al ver al pequeño.

Sus ojos brillaban. –No quiero estar más aquí. Pan me asusta. Campanilla ya no es la misma. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Suspiré. –No falta mucho Baelfire. Los preparativos están casi listos.

El chico se pasó la manga de su desgastada camisa por los ojos. –Rufio rompió el coco cuando me encontró con él. Tuve que iniciar otro. –

Asentí lentamente. –Lamento no poder ayudarte. –Susurré. –Al menos no han encontrado el espejo, ¿no?

–No, lo guardo bien. –Hubo un momento de silencio. –Peter Pan es un demonio. Ha desechado a la mayoría de los niños perdidos, ¿sabes?, ahora la mayoría son nuevos.

– ¿Y dónde…? –Mi voz se apagó. En mi garganta se formó un nudo. – ¿Han muerto? –Mi voz sonó fría o de lo contrario notaría como mi corazón se iba fragmentando poco a poco.

–Escuché que están en la isla del Destierro.

– ¿La qué? – Cuestioné con el ceño fruncido.

–Uno de los niños perdidos me contó que es una isla cercana, que aparece y desaparece de vez en cuando.

– ¿Y por qué los mandó ahí? –Cuestioné, o más bien presioné para que me diera más información.

–He escuchado que manda ahí a aquellos que le traicionan. Es un lugar donde tus pesadillas siempre están presentes, los que logran regresar después del perdón de Peter, no son los mismos. Los llantos han incrementado. ¡No lo aguanto!

–Bae– El chico sollozaba. Mi corazón se partió en dos. –Baelfire– Llamé con fuerza. El joven alzó la mirada. – ¿Puedes venir?

– ¿Si ya puedo salir? – Asentí y él me imitó. –Sólo me falta encontrar a la sombra.

Alcé la mirada para ver la ventana por donde se filtraba la luz de la luna. –Te ayudaré. –Murmuré mientras quitaba el seguro de la ventana. –Ve a Dark Hollow. ¿Recuerdas del sitio que te platiqué?, ¿le has encontrado? –

El chico de mirada avellana con ojos enrojecidos asintió. –Bien. Di mi nombre una vez estés ahí y tengas a la mira a la sombra. Pan irá y si "te descubre" haz un trato con él. La sombra te dejará donde yo y vendrá por mí. –

– ¿Y por qué haría ese intercambio? – Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido. –Si él te quisiera ya estarías aquí. –Me reí. –Además, ¿cómo estás segura que vendrá?

–Confía en mí.

–No dejaré que tomes mi lugar. –Soltó molesto.

–Tranquilo. No lo tomaré, pero es nuestro pase para que salgas de ahí.

El chico me miró pero suspiró. –Ok.

– ¡Rosa! , ¿Dónde te escondes?, ya me doy por vencido.

–Debo irme– Baelfire asintió y yo corté comunicación con él. Me quité la capa y la envolví. La guardé en la mochila de forma apresurada. El espejo de mano lo coloqué en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de mezclilla.

Un chico bajito entró a la habitación. –Te encontré. – Sonreí y salí corriendo. – ¡Eh!, que no son las atrapadas, ¡son las escondidas!

–Niños bajen a saludar a la chica nueva– Grito Evans desde abajo.

Me deslicé por el barandal de las escaleras y caí en el suelo sin problemas. Llegué hasta la entrada para toparme con una chica rubia.

–Ella es Emma–

– ¿Emma qué? – Cuestioné con interés.

–Emma Swan–

 **Años después.**

– ¿Emma, estás segura?

La chica asintió discretamente mientras se metía al supermercado. Suspiré y me acomodé los lentes. Pasaron los minutos y la rubia salió corriendo junto a otra chica (morena). Me asusté y las seguí con la mirada. Emma miró hacia atrás, buscando mis ojos. " _Lo siento_ " había articulado con los labios antes de impulsarse para correr con más velocidad.

– ¿Rapunzel?

Di un pisotón al suelo e hice un mohín. Las seguí y me escondí en un callejón al ver un coche pasar a toda velocidad.

– ¿Estás ahí?

Saqué el espejo y observé a Baelfire del otro lado. Su cabello estaba despeinado. Al fondo se veía una pared con paneles hechos de madera.

–Aquí– Solté divertida. El chico frunció el ceño.

–Creo que me equivoqué…– Solté una risotada. Mi cabello violáceo con flequillo lo habían espantado seguramente. Mis ojos grises le miraron divertida.

–No, soy yo.

– ¿De verdad? – Asentí y salí del callejón, fingiendo acicalarme. A paso rápido conseguí llegar a un paso donde no había transeúntes ni coches pasando.

– ¿Dónde estás Bae?, esperaba tu llegada hace tiempo.

–Es una larga…– La imagen del chico desapareció y en vez de eso pude ver el fondo con claridad. "Tallahessee" se leía en uno de los posters.

–¿Bae? –

–Neal, Neal Cassidy. – Corrigió cuando se sentó nuevamente. Había crecido. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde estás?, ¿cuándo te fuiste de Nunca Jamás?, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

El chico se río. El joven se hizo a un lado y señaló la palabra que había leído. –Es un buen lugar para vivir.

–Te creo. –Suspiré y busqué a Emma pero la chica había desaparecido. –Neal, ¿tienes celular?

El chico asintió. Me pasó su número y lo anoté. –Es demasiado raro hablar así. –Concordó. El joven me habló y yo guardé el espejo. –Te pasaré mi dirección, pero ehr… no creo que sea lo mejor si vienes. –

Alcé una ceja. – ¿Por qué no?

–Tengo unos asuntos que aun debo atender. –Alcé ambas cejas al escuchar la vacilación en su voz.

–Lo respeto– Murmuré sin muchas ganas. Suspiré y me trepé a un árbol a las afueras de la ciudad, donde muchos de éstos rodeaban una amplia laguna.

–Y Rapunzel, ten cuidado.

Miré a Neal cuando me alertó. Le miré curiosa pero terminé asintiendo. –Espero tu llamada.

–Pronto. –El chico cortó la llamada. Me recargué en éste y guardé el móvil.

La noche cayó y la llamada de la niña, la cual se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, me despertó.

–Maldición, Emma, ¿dónde te has metido?

–Déjalo, ¿dónde estás? – Cuestionó con un toque de tristeza y amargura.

–Cerca de la laguna. –Bajé el árbol dando un salto. Mis pies tocaron el suelo con un sonido sordo. – ¿Nos vemos en frente de la tienda de ésta mañana?

–Sí.

Colgó a secas. Yo hice un mohín. A mi reojo algo se movió, me giré lentamente, esperando lo que sea. Pero aquello que estaba tirado en el suelo, justo a mi lado, me secó la garganta. Me agaché y tomé el desgastado y sucio listón que envolvía una carta. Ese listón lo reconocí de inmediato. Me levanté al soltarlo de inmediato, como si me hubiera quemado al contacto.

–Me sigues ignorando, ¿huh? – Su voz me dejó helada. Toda la sangre de mi rostro me abandonó, palidecí. – ¿Sabes?, resultaste ser una experta en el juego del escondite. Pero tú y yo sabemos que jamás fallo.

Escaneé mi alrededor, no había nada ni nadie. Pero hasta hace un momento pude sentir su aliento chocar contra mi oreja. Erizándome la piel. Llevé mi mano a la altura de mi corazón, éste latía como el galopear de un caballo -fuerte y rápido-. La llamada entrante de Emma me hizo regresar a la realidad.

–Maldición.

Barrí el lugar con la mirada antes de echar a andar hacia la tienda. ¿Cómo me había encontrado?, hacía años que apenas y lo veía en sueños. Siempre uno peor que el siguiente. Pero tras mi llegaba al mundo sin magia aquellas visitas nocturnas habían disminuido considerablemente hasta hacerse nulas.

 _Baelfire, ¿Realmente he hablado con él?_

Deseché aquellos pensamientos. Por supuesto que había sido él. ¿Pero entonces quién pudo haberme seguido los pasos en una tierra donde apenas y están permitidos los trucos de magia? Me llevé una mano a la nuca y rasqué de forma nerviosa.

–Rosa. –Emma me abrazó con fuerza en cuanto me vio. Parpadeé confusa. La chica jamás había demostrado afecto, o al menos no demasiado.

–Hey. –Saludé, abrazándole de la misma forma. – ¿Qué sucedió Emma?

–Lo mismo que siempre. – Su rostro se escondió en mi cuello.

–Tú no estás sola. –Recordé mientras acariciaba su cabello de forma dulce. La chica afianzó aquel gesto y yo me reí. –Me asfixiarás, Mae.

–Oh. – La joven me soltó con cuidado.

–Además…– Le observé unos segundos. Saqué una vieja cartera. –…Si me cuentas qué sucedió te invito a desayunar.

El sol empezó a salir. La chica me había enseñado el dibujo hecho con tinta en su muñeca y la historia con una chica llamada Lily, quien le había mentido. Le dijo que era huérfana y al final resultó que tenía familia.

–Me siento traicionada. –Comentó mientras le daba una mordida a los hot cakes.

–Quizás tuvo sus razones. –Defendí mientras miraba la pantalla donde pasaban la Dama y el Vagabundo.

–Ninguna razón es válida. Me mintió, punto. –Soltó malhumorada. Bebí el chocolate caliente con una pizca de canela.

–Pues… – La rubia se calló. Mi mirada voló hacia ella.

– ¿Pues?

–Quizás si estoy un poco arrepentida. ¿Quién sabe?, propuso que nos escapáramos juntas.

–Me ibas a abandonar. –Llevé una mano a mi corazón con teatralidad. –Regrésame los hot cakes. Anda. –Le aventé una servilleta sucia. La chica hizo a vomitar. Yo me reí. –Pensándolo mejor, no gracias.

–Jamás te dejaría. Eres mi familia, Ross. –La chica tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. – ¡Mira, al fin ponen algo decente! – Me giré para ver el lugar donde señalaba Emma. Peter Pan pasaba en la tele. Gruñí y rodé los ojos. –No entiendo cómo no te gusta, Wendy y él hacen bonita pareja.

–Pan es un mujeriego. ¿No ves cómo le coquetea Tigrilla? Y la pobre de Wendy sólo se le queda viendo. – Tomé un poco más del chocolate, quemando mi garganta de paso.

–Te lo tomas muy personal.

–Yo creas en los cuentos de hadas, Emma. A veces hay mucho más de lo que te enseñan. –Me terminé mi cereal sin decir nada más. La rubia se me quedó mirando hasta que se terminó por encoger de hombros y cambiar de tema.

– ¿Van a pedir algo más?

 _No, no es él. Tranquila._

–No, muchas gracias. –Respondió Emma con naturalidad. Observé a la chica y el reflejo en sus ojos me heló. ¿ _Peter Pan?_

– ¿Y usted?

–No, gracias. –Respondí a secas. La mirada de la rubia dejó de ver al chico y se centró en mis ojos grises. Mi amiga frunció el ceño. – ¿Ross?

– ¿Entonces traigo la cuenta?, es una lástima porque el postre "Dulce Venganza", el pastel, es muy bueno.

En la voz del mesero había un toque de sarcasmo y maldad disimulado con una falsa cortesía. Giré mi rostro y me topé con un par de ojos ámbares.

Dejé escapar el aire. –La cuenta está bien. –Solté tratando de calmar mi corazón. Me sonrojé ligeramente y miré la mesa _. Joder, contrólate_.

–¿Todo bien?

Miré a Emma y asentí. –Sí, solo… pensé que era alguien más.

–La cuenta. –Me giré para observar los ojos esmeraldas del chico. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Emma pagó y se lo entregó al mesero.

La sonrisa ladina del chico me provocó escalofríos.

No, es una ilusión. Está jugando contigo. Me tallé los ojos de forma disimulada y le miré de reojo. El chico de cabello castaño seguía ahí.

Emma miraba del chico y a mí de forma intercalada. – ¿Lo conoces?

–No. –Solté levantándome de forma apurada. El chico sostuvo mi muñeca con fuerza, como si se tratara de un grillete.

–Es una lástima que no hayas apreciado las múltiples oportunidades que te di. –El chico me susurró en el oído, su voz bajando de tono hasta parecer un intercambio de palabras conspiratorias. –Lo lamentarás.

– ¿Nos vamos Ross? –Emma me zarandeó del hombro. Parpadeé confundida. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba sentada y no había ningún _Peter Pan_ a la vista. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté lentamente.

– ¿Cuándo has pagado?

La chica rubia alzó las cejas, escéptica. –La mesera vino desde hace rato.

¿Mesera?, ¿una ella, no un él?

–En serio, ¿qué tienes?

Negué divertida. –Nada. Solo me quedé pensando en algunas cosas, como el hecho de no tener dónde dormir. – Escondí las marcas de dedos de mi muñeca, la que había agarrado Pan, bajando la manga de mi blusa celeste.

 _¿Qué sucedió realmente?_

Emma me tomó del codo y salimos del restaurante. –Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por sus rr.

 _paupaupi_ _:_ ¡Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado!, espero que ésta segunda temporada no te decepcione y me alegra de sobremanera que sigas dedicando tu tiempo para leer el fic. Cualquier duda o sugerencia no olvides decirme,¡un saludo!

 _Vira isinmortalitymydarlings:_ ¡Hola!, pues me alegra mucho saber que estarás ocupada pero por ocio, ¡y menos mal!, que ya estabas muy atareada con los deberes (o eso creo yo jajaj), gracias por dejarme RR y si... quizás vas por buen camino, no lo sé... Pero eso si te aseguro Pan no será tan malvado... como te gusta. (¿o sí?) pero conforme avance la historia, posiblemente, solo posiblemente, haya un giro de acontecimientos, ¿quién sabe?, ¡un saludo!

A _byEvilRegal4Ever123:_ ¡Holaa!, si noté que habías agregado la historia por allá 3 me alegra mucho. En parte me entusiasma pues allá le pongo portadas (con lo que me gusta editar) para hacer más real la historia para los lectores. En fin, espero que la historia te siga agradando. ¡Gracias de verdad por todo el apoyo que me has dado! y es un gusto que te asombrara el trailer xD.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, los dias de actualización serán lunes y viernes 3

Los quiere

BCM


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

Las constantes idas y venidas me tenían un tanto harta. Nos habíamos topado con la chica morena, Lily, una vez más pero eso provocó que nos corrieran de aquel hogar temporal. Neal no se había comunicado conmigo desde hace meses –ni por el celular y menos por medio del espejo-. En Minnesota, la Casa Hogar en que ahora estábamos, era diferente. Emma había salido con Ingrid y habían ido a la feria, creo. Últimamente se había unido mucho con aquella mujer y se había alejado de mi lado.

Me recosté en el sofá y tomé un trago de aquel líquido azulado. Aquella pócima me permitía crecer o al menos aparentarlo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó el niño que siempre molestaba a Emma. Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Qué te importa? – Solté, guardando el frasco en mi chamarra.

–Te acusaré de que estás tomando alcohol si no me das. Sé lo que es, princesita. Anda, dámelo. –

Le miré con indiferencia. –Los dos sabemos que Emma se ha vuelto su favorita. Si le pido que te acuse, lo hará. Somos amigas, y realmente, ¿a quién crees que culparán?

El chico se acercó dando fuertes pisoteadas contra el suelo de madera. Me levanté y rodeé el sillón, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Ven aquí. – El niño, Kevin, empujó con fuerza el sillón, dejándome atrapada entre el mueble y la pared. Me estaba lastimando. Traté de empujar el sofá de vuelta pero era demasiado.

La ventana de la sala se abrió de golpe y entró una ráfaga de viento provocando que el niño diera un brinco. El joven se hizo para atrás, aproveché y me zafé de la trampa de aquel niño. Emma se asomó y el niño se llevó una mano al corazón.

– ¡Rosa, corre!, ve por tus cosas. ¡YA!

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. Corrí a nuestra habitación y tomé la correa de las mochilas. Bajé con rapidez las escaleras y me topé con el niño discutiendo con Emma. Al final éste también subió corriendo.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Cuestioné con interés. Emma llevó su dedo índice hasta sus labios, indicándome que guardara silencio. Se hizo a un lado y yo crucé la ventana con cuidado, aventándole la mochila.

–Corre antes de que regrese. –Asentí y observé una hoja de roble con una "P" pintada en el centro, justo en el marco de la ventana. – ¡ROSA!

– ¡Ya voy! – Susurré antes de echarme a correr detrás de la chica rubia.

¿Aquella ráfaga de viento… podría ser que fuera él…?

–Esa vieja loca…– Emma llevó sus manos a las rodillas, tomando aire, había sido una carrera pesada. –… quería adoptarme, decía algo de que poseía magia o algo así.

Yo sonreí divertida pero mis pensamientos eran otros. ¿Y ella quién era para saber ese tipo de cosas?

– ¿Estilo Harry Potter? – Cuestioné curiosa. Mi amiga asintió.

El tema no se volvió a tocar. Nos mudamos y no volvimos a ver a aquella mujer. Tuve que cambiar mi nombre de Rosa a Ginger pues en una ocasión me adoptaron y tuve que escapar de la casa con cierto esfuerzo. Teñí mi cabello pelirrojo al cumplir los dieciocho.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños diecisiete, Emma! –Abracé a la chica rubia por la espalda. La chica se río y le entregué los lentes. Levanté mis pulgares al ver que le quedaban bastante bien. – ¿Qué haremos éste día soleado en Portland, cumpleañera?

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Robar un auto.

Alcé una de mis cejas. – ¿Estás segura? –La joven asintió y yo me encogí de hombros. –Vale.

Lo planeamos paso por paso. Emma se encargaría de llevarse el auto y yo vigilaría que no hubiese complicaciones.

Mis pasos sobre el suelo de cemento eran sigilosos, miraba de vez en cuando a la chica que jugaba con la puerta del piloto, buscando abrirla sin que la alarma sonara. Cuando alcé por segunda vez la cabeza para checar el perímetro lo vi a él, a Peter Pan, desde lo lejos (con chaqueta azul). Estaba segura que era otra de mis alucinaciones que me tenían loca, llegado este punto, bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

– ¡Eh, tú!

Miré al hombre que corrió en dirección al auto. El dueño había aparecido. Lo detuve de los hombros, mirándole con miedo, no realmente porque hubiéramos sido descubiertas era porque Pan se acercaba corriendo hasta donde me encontraba. Le asesté un puñetazo y el alcanzó a golpearme en la cara antes de que desapareciera entre mis dedos, mis manos agarrando el aire. Sus ojos esmeraldas fueron lo que vi en lugar del hombre. Abrí los labios. Aquello no era una ilusión.

– ¡Ginger! –La voz de Emma me llamó a prisa. Las facciones del adolescente eran inexpresivas hasta que una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios al escuchar cómo me habían llamado. Cuando corrí, al ver sobre mi hombro, él había desaparecido.

Los sucesos que pasaron después son complicados. Nos topamos con Neal y fue imposible en ese momento llevarnos el auto. Me llevé un regaño de parte de la joven rubia mientras curaba mis heridas; me había preguntado qué había sucedido y dónde se habían metido los dos extraños –el dueño y el misterioso chico que me había ayudado-.

Nadie sabía que el hombre había desaparecido así que opté por regresar en la tarde por el escarabajo amarillo. Fue el regalo que le di a Emma aquella noche, con una sorpresa extra: Neal. Emma y él se enamoraron a primera vista.

Las cosas marchaban bastante bien entre los dos e incluso pensaron en irse a vivir juntos, como cualquier pareja normal. Pero todo cambió cuando, por azares del destino, no acompañé a la rubia por ciertos relojes. A Emma la acusaron de robo y fue mandada a la cárcel. Yo llamé al móvil de Neal una y otra vez, sentí mi rabia estar a punto de explotar, pues él había declarado en contra de mi amiga. Cuando le intenté llamar por el espejo fue que me encontré con el rostro de Peter Pan.

– ¿Qué rayos…?

–Sorpresa. – El chico alzó la mano del otro lado y mi espejo cayó al suelo, resbalándose entre mis dedos. Un remolino de colores se formó, era un portal.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que salí corriendo. Maldición, esto no puede pasarme. Cerré los ojos y maldije unas veces más. Mis piernas dolían, había tenido una carrera sin rumbo fijo, mi pecho ardía por respirar de forma desenfrenada. Llevé una mano a mi costado, me dolía. Me giré, barriendo con la mirada las calles, no estaba.

Sentí un golpe en la nuca y todo se empezó a nublar. Sentí unos brazos alzarme. Dos rostros masculinos que se me hacían realmente familiares fue lo que alcancé a ver.

–No la hubieras golpeado tan fuerte, Michael.

–Cállate, John.

 _¿Los hermanos Darling_?

Al despertar me encontraba atada en una mullida cama. No podía moverme, los nudos estaban muy apretados. Me senté con esfuerzo. Posiblemente era la habitación de un motel. Mi cabeza me martilleaba, escaneé la habitación, centímetro por centímetro. Buscaba algo que pudiese ayudarme a zafarme. Unas voces me indicaron la proximidad de mis secuestradores. Me acosté y cerré los ojos.

–Pan la quiere, John, ya.

–El portal se cerró, ¿qué quiere que hagamos? –Cuestionó exasperado el más grande de los hermanos. La puerta se cerró después de que ambos entraran.

– ¡No lo sé!, pero debemos buscar una forma de enviarla a Nunca Jamás.

Hubo un silencio y después un largo suspiro. –Quizás podamos activar de nuevo el portal.

– ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó Michael.

–No lo sé. Pero seguro que ella sabrá cómo.

Alguien bufó. –Claro. –Empezó a hablar con sarcasmo. – ¿Crees que cooperará para ser enviada a ese infierno?

–La haremos cooperar. Puede ser por las buenas o por las malas. –Hubo movimiento y después grité. El agua helada había sido vertida en mi cuerpo. Me incorporé de un jalón.

– ¿Qué demonios? –Parpadeé unas cuantas veces. Miré a los dos hombres y me pegué a la cabecera de la cama. –Oigan… yo no tengo dinero, pero si me sueltan no diré nada. No me hagan daño…– Empecé y el más pequeño rodó los ojos.

–No queremos tu dinero, ni nos interesas de ese modo. – Escupió Michael.

Yo hice un mohín por el tono tajante que usó. –Discúlpalo, Rapunzel. –John se sentó al borde de la cama. –Pero no tenemos opción. –El chico dejó el espejo roto sobre la cama. – ¿Sabes cómo arreglarlo?

Fruncí el ceño. –No tienes por qué fingir con nosotros– Soltó Michael con los brazos cruzados. –Así que responde lo que se te pregunta.

John se giró para mirarlo con seriedad. El pequeño hizo una mueca pero desvió la mirada. – ¿Sabes cómo? –Presionó el mayor.

–Quizás en mis cosas…– John le hizo una seña y Michael le aventó mi mochila sin cuidado alguno. El mayor abrió los cierres, sacando las cosas que había ahí, volcando la mochila.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Cuestionó el hombre sentado en la cama. El menor se acercó con viva curiosidad. Observé los frascos de distintos colores, las especias guardadas en sobres de papel, y el viejo libro de pociones y encantamientos. Estaba todo. Suspiré aliviada. – ¿Y bien?

Miré las cosas dispersas sobre la cama. –Ese frasco violeta, viértelo sobre el espejo, puede que funcione.

– ¿Crees que nos vamos a confiar?

– ¿Tienen opción? –Alcé una ceja. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, John asintió imperceptiblemente. Michael se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano.

Dejaron que una gota de líquido ámbar cayera sobre el espejo roto. Ésta al entrar en contacto con el vidrio soltó humo que al ser inhalado por sus fosas nasales provocó tal mareo que, cayeron al suelo, dormidos.

Me giré y tomé un vidrio, cortando la cuerda con apuro y torpeza. Tardé un poco y me lastimé la piel, pero logré zafarme. Deshice el nudo que ataba mis tobillos y guardé las cosas con apuro. Salí de la habitación como si ya hubiesen despertado.

El huir de los hermanos Darling fue más difícil de lo que creí. Estaba segura que ambos habían vivido en Nunca Jamás y habían sido entrenados día y noche. Sus habilidades de rastreo eran impecables. No había visitado a Emma por este motivo, y Neal no había dado señales de humo desde entonces.

No podía entenderlo, pero tampoco culparlo.

Once meses habían pasado. No podía escapar de los Darling toda mi vida y menos ahora que habían obtenido ayuda extra. Más tampoco podía dejar a Emma atrás. Había dado en adopción a un niño, era todo lo que sabía de ella y ese bebé, si se enteraba alguien que yo conocía, iba a estar en grave peligro.

La chica rubia salió de la cárcel tras cumplir la penalización y un correo (con un coche y su respectiva llave). Cuando Emma se subió yo abrí la puerta del copiloto. La mujer gritó y yo me largué a reír.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

Hice una mueca, abrochándome el cinturón de seguridad. –Tu abuela. –Rodé los ojos. –Unos años más y no me reconoces, eres la crueldad representada en una persona.

– ¿Ginger?

–Ta dah. –Hice un gesto con mis manos.

– ¿Por qué apareces hasta ahora? –Cuestionó tras un largo silencio. –Pensé que te habías fugado con Neal.

Alcé ambas cejas, escéptica. –No me hables de ese idiota. –Miré hacia adelante. –No, yo… estuve escapando de la policía. Recaudando fondos. – Saqué de mi bolsa una tarjeta de crédito.

Emma la tomó y me miró. – ¿Qué haremos con esto?

– ¿Qué tal irnos a un lugar muy muy lejos?

La mujer sonrió de forma ladina. – ¿Boston?

–Estupendo. –Sonreí de oreja a oreja. La chica arrancó su coche amarrillo y nos largamos de aquel lugar.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

Aby: ¡Hola!, que bueno que te gustaran esas partes del fic y como se van incorporando nuevos personajes. La verdad al ser una historia de Peter Pan x OC no sé si meterle tantos personajes de OUAT, ¿tú que opinas?, ¡espero que el capi te agradara!

Pau: ¡Hola!, tu petición fue una orden para mi (?). En fin en ese capítulo se vio más de ellas dos, espero que te haya agradado. ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un rr!, me emociona mucho ¡un saludo!

¡Me despido!

BCM


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

Unos años después me encontraba planeando la cena para Swan. Tenía que ser muy meticulosa y discreta o ella se daría cuenta de que planeaba algo. Ella jamás había sido devota a los festejos y siempre buscaba esquivarlos pero, como siempre, yo lograba esquivar sus protestas y armarle algo pequeño en su cumpleaños.

Estreché los ojos cuando, de reojo, pude observar una sombra vislumbrarse por debajo del marco de la puerta de la entrada. No esperaba aquel día a mi amiga tan temprano. Últimamente estaba metida en una página de citas a ciegas para atrapar a un hombre, puesto que su trabajo era de agente de fianzas.

Me giré lentamente y caminé hacia la pequeña habitación escondida al final del pasillo _. No era mi imaginación haber visto aquello y tampoco teníamos vecinos amigables_. Emma era una solitaria y yo la pasaba encerrada en la habitación mientras ganaba alguna que otra lotería, por casualidad debo aclarar, y ayudaba al aporte económico del lugar. Abrí la manija y miré sobre mi hombro. Podía ver la entrada de la puerta desde ahí y la sombra no se había movido ni un centímetro.

 _¿Me estaré volviendo paranoica?, posiblemente._

Bufé y encendí la luz de mi habitación. Cerré el libro de pasta gruesa y de gamuza que se encontraba abierto en el escritorio. En la portada se leía claramente la palabra _Diario_. Aunque el contenido era totalmente distinto a lo que fingía ser. Era mi propio grimorio, ¿para qué?, bueno había estado trabajando en algunos hechizos bastante complejos, y entre ellos había uno especial: _El hechizo de la resurrección_. No era la primera vez que creaba uno. La maldición, ese hechizo el cual había creado en tres meses, había dado resultado. Y estaba orgullosa de que así fuera, pero no me gustaba que hubiese cometido un error básico. Una vez que lo lanzara otra persona (aparte de Regina) tenía la capacidad de no tener un contra hechizo, una cura. Tampoco esperaba que cayera en manos equivocadas nuevamente. Pero bien sabía que eso no lo podría evitar (Peter Pan, Blanca Nieves) y ésta equivocación les causaría muchos dolores de cabeza a los héroes.

Dejé la pluma negruzca en el frasco con tinta grosella. Encendí la lamparilla con cristales de diversos colores y seguí la dirección de uno que se reflejaba en la pared a mis espaldas. Me giré sobre mis talones y me puse de puntas para alcanzar un libro en la estantería. Lo abrí sin miramientos y saqué de aquel falso escondite una poción del olvido.

Escuché unos toques en la puerta principal. Me mordí el labio inferior y luego observé el hueco vacío en las páginas del libro. Lo cerré y dejé en su lugar. Las paredes color salmón le daban un toque cálido a la habitación pero, realmente, creo que era masoquista. Las plantas que había dibujado en éstas me daban cierta sensación de familiaridad. De estar en _casa_.

Me encaminé hacia la sala de estar y luego me desvié a la cocina. Busqué el celular y marqué a Swan. _Solo necesitaba asegurarme_. Ni si quiera entró la llamada. Cuando lo alejé de mi oreja me di cuenta de que éste se encontraba apagado. Mi móvil había muerto, la batería se había agotado, cuando hasta hace poco tenía el 86% de ésta.

–Vaya. –Susurré haciéndome la desconcertada. Dejé el celular en la mesa y tomé el utensilio de cocina con el que estaba decorando el pastel para la Salvadora. Dejé caer unas gotas de la poción en el betún, que estaba embarrado, en la batidora. Los toques contra la puerta se hicieron más impetuosos, insistentes y demandantes. – ¡Ya voy! –Grité para ser escuchada. Tomé el recipiente donde estaba el chantilly.

Me mordí la mejilla interna y dejé escapar lentamente el aire. Con paso firme me acerqué. Tenía las manos sudorosas Mordí el mango del utensilio para sostenerlo mientras abría la puerta, la cual decidí abrir de un jalón.

–Hola, amor.

Lo que no me esperé fue que me lanzaran por el aire en el momento en que esas palabras se deslizaron por los labios de aquel adolescente de cabello castaño.

El golpe que sufrió mi cabeza provocó que una zona en mi sien se calentara, seguido de eso el líquido carmesí se deslizó lentamente. Me incorporé con cuidado, ligeramente mareada. Me había tomado con la guardia baja. Observé el chantilly desparramado por el suelo y la batidora a unos metros de distancia.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme no con uno sino con tres pares de ojos; los hermanos Darling se encontraban detrás del niño de ojos esmeraldas. Una mueca de desagrado se quiso formar en mis labios pero no dejé que la vieran.

–No me hagan daño– Musité mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, de forma temerosa, acercándome al utensilio de cocina de forma discreta. –No tenemos mucho, pero lo que quieran llevarse…

–Oh, ¿en serio? –Cuestionó el adolescente. Él empezó a acercarse de forma lenta y cautelosa, como si yo fuese su presa y él el cazador. – ¿Tan estúpido me crees como para pensar que me tragaré tu pobre actuación?

 _Tranquila, mujer. No dejes que te manipule, no caigas en su juego. No ahora_.

–Lo siento. –Susurré frunciendo el ceño. Hice a tropezarme cuando estuvo demasiado cerca con los dos hombres a sus costados. Arrinconándome. –No creo que sea estúpido. –Solté mientras me arrastraba, hacia atrás, por el suelo. –No llamaré a la policía, lo prometo, no estoy actuando.

El chico paró y arqueó una ceja. Soltó una carcajada tajante y fría. Me erizó la piel de solo escucharlo. Sonaba siniestra y oscura, no recordaba haber escuchado una igual que saliera de sus labios a tal magnitud.

El joven se hincó para quedar a mi altura. Su cercanía me llegaba a intimidar, o más bien me recordaba la culpabilidad que estuve enterrando por tantos años. El adolescente tomó mi rostro, su dedo anular y pulgar hundiéndose en mis mejillas para sostenerme con fuerza. Me hacía daño.

–Entonces la estúpida eres tú si crees que no te conozco lo suficiente. Esos ojos, esa vitalidad. –Pan sonrió de forma ladina, con el enojo a punto de estallar si yo cometía un solo error.

–Sí, posiblemente sea idiota. –Musité al sentir su aliento caliente golpear mi rostro. Alcé la pierna y golpeé con la suela de la bota la boca de su estómago.

O al menos esa había sido la intención. Peter reaccionó más rápido de lo que esperaba, me sostuvo del tobillo antes de que la suela impactara contra su cuerpo. Abrí los labios ligeramente sorprendida por aquel hecho. Fruncí el ceño y él sonrió de forma triunfal.

–Era broma. –Musité antes de golpear con mi otro pie la porción derecha de su cabeza. Haciendo que esta chocara contra la mesa de bar. Me levanté de forma apresurada y me incliné para tomar la batidora, mis dedos rozaron el chantilly, impregnándose de esta, pero un brazo rodeó mi cintura y me alejó del utensilio de cocina.

Solté un grito cuando me alzó en el aire. Miré a mí alrededor de forma desorientada. _Qué bueno que había tomado clases de defensa personal_.

– ¡Llamaré a la policía!, ¡suéltame! – Gritoneé con fuerza. John Darling me cargaba como si fuera un saco de papas. Mis dedos índice y anular se clavaron en su nuca de forma certera y firme, en un punto preciso. Él cayó al suelo de forma abrupta. Me quejé al sentir como parte de su cuerpo caía sobre el mío.

– ¡John! – Michael gritó, el cual había estado haciendo vigilancia en la puerta principal. Pan se acercó con paso disgustado y con ira contenida en sus facciones. Tragué pesado y corrí sin más dilación hacia la cocina.

– ¿Quieres jugar? –Pan prácticamente ladró por la forma tajante y helada que había pronunciado aquellas palabras. – ¡pues que comience el juego! – Anunció sin mucho ánimo. Con una promesa para nada agradable implicado en ello. Apenas tomé el mango del sartén sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos una fracción de segundo. –Nunca has sido buena, pero aun así te empecinas en seguir escondiéndote, en huir. Evitar las consecuencias de traicionarme, a mí, ¡a Peter Pan!

Su voz era grave y suave. Las palabras se deslizaban y me acariciaban como si se tratara del filo de un cuchillo que, en cualquier momento, podría hundirse y causar daño de gravedad.

– ¿Quién? –Cuestioné mientras deslizaba el chantilly por mis labios, aquel que tenía embarrado en los dedos. Observé el reloj de reojo. Las nueve. Emma llegaría en cualquier momento y, si las cosas continuaban de este modo, la situación no se tornaría nada agradable. Apreté mis labios con fuerza y me centré en un solo pensamiento: Peter Pan y yo. Nosotros.

El adolescente me giró y me pegó contra el mueble de cocina. Me arqueé por el dolor que me causó. Abrí los ojos para toparme sin la luz que, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia, siempre había visto en los orbes esmeraldas del chico.

 _¿Podría… haberle causado tanto daño?_

Mi mirada se suavizó y no dejé que hablara. Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. El cuerpo de Pan cayó al suelo con un sonido tosco. Respiré con fuerza. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada rincón de mi organismo. Tomé el Chantilly de la batidora y dejé que se deslizara por los labios de John. Michael fue más difícil de lidiar pero terminó consumiendo el dulce por igual. Junté los tres cuerpos y los llevé a la habitación.

Saqué la varita que cuidaba celosamente en el cajón de la cómoda y dibujé en el aire un rectángulo. Una puerta apareció y yo hice una ligera mueca. Observé los cuerpos y un escalofrío gobernó mi corazón. Una vez que sus cuerpos cruzaran esa puerta y los pasara al otro reino, sus recuerdos, los de todos quienes sabían de mi relación con Nunca Jamás, y mis propios recuerdos serían arrasados.

Tomé el frasco con el resto de la poción del olvido y la vertí en los cuerpos inconscientes. Dejé este en el escritorio y, por azares del destino, alcé el rostro para ver mi reflejo. Mi mirada brillaba con fuerza y me rogaba, me imploraba, una pequeña parte de mí que no lo hiciera. Que me detuviera. Miré sobre mi hombro y dejé que los cuerpos de los Darling pasaran del otro lado de la puerta creada a mitad de la habitación.

Los recuerdos se empezaron a hacer vagos, borrosos, empezaban a destruirse. Me incliné y las yemas de mis dedos apartaron el flequillo del rostro de Pan. –Ojalá viera éstas facciones tan relajadas y tranquilas siempre, pero ni si quiera cuando estuviste conmigo pasó. A veces veía tu sonrisa y era todo lo que necesitaba para disipar las dudas. –Mi mano se deslizó por su mejilla hasta alcanzar la herida que había provocado hace poco. –No necesitaba nada más. Tu presencia me hacía sentir en casa, no podía decir que me tranquilizaba porque nunca fue así, siempre volcabas todo cuando te veía. Hiciste que dudara de mis creencias, de mis principios. –Una sonrisa triste se había formado en mi rostro. Deslicé mi mano por sus hebras color avellana. –Pero sé que jamás cambiarás, no serías tú si fuera de otro modo. Y me enamoré de un demonio, yo tampoco soy una heroína. ¿Sabes lo que significa? –Cuestioné al aire. Mi frente descansó sobre la suya. –Que los villanos no tienen finales felices.

Su respiración tranquila no se acoplaba a la agitada que estaba la mía. Ni a la visión borrosa por culpa de traicioneras lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro. Tampoco a los silenciosos sollozos que pugnaban por salir de mi garganta.

–Te amo.

Mi voz se quebró. Tomé a Pan con cuidado y lo dejé cruzar con delicadeza. Me alejé unos pasos antes de mover la varita y cerrar la puerta con un elegante pero tembloroso movimiento. Esta se volvió un humo que me rodeo y nubló mis sentidos. Al abrir los ojos fruncí el ceño.

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¡Swan llegaría en cualquier momento_!

Armé la cena para mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo es que no había preparado un pastel?, no me había dado tiempo. No sé en qué se pasó mi tarde y parte de la noche. Terminé haciéndole una cena que oculté en el refrigerador.

Emma entró al departamento con una caja en sus manos.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o todo está tan… _normal_? –Cuestionó.

–Realmente crees que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños– Reí levemente y cuestioné a la vez. Ella me sonrió y negó. Miré sobre su hombro, estaba segura de haber visto una sombra pasar, dejé escapar el aire.

 _Creo que estoy volviéndome loca._

Swan se me quedó observando. – ¿Nuevamente estás viendo cosas? – Preguntó mientras abría la caja y sacaba un muffin. Yo sonreí de forma amarga. –Ya te dije, Gin, la sombra de Peter Pan no vendrá por ti. Eres adulta, no puedes entrar al país de Nunca Jamás. – La diversión en su mirada era notoria.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ese cuento no me gusta? –Cuestioné de forma mecánica mientras rodaba los ojos. Le pasé una vela para que la colocara en el pastelillo.

–No las suficientes, a mi parecer. – Emma murmuró burlona. Colocó la vela y la encendió.

–Bueno cumpleañera, pide tu deseo. Me senté a un lado de ella. Emma recargó su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa. Cerró los ojos y en ese instante lo vi.

 _Henry Mills_.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

Vira: ¡Holaaa!, pues si es un poco dificil de imaginar, pero, todo a su tiempo. Las cosas tienen explicaciones (? creo e.e porque ando haciendo retoques en la historia y me estoy volviendo loca JAJAJA. En fin, espero que te haya gustado 3

Pau: ¡Y tuviste toda la razón!, ¡tenemos una ganadora!, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Definitivamente veremos más interacciones con otros personajes, especialmente con el Oscuro. Solo me queda aconsejarte que siempre te hagas la siguiente pregunta: ¿quién juega con quién?, ¡jajaja, sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente!

Aby: ¡Hey, vi que que votaste en el capi de wattpad, muchas gracias 3! en cuanto al protagonismo creo que seguiré tu consejo, en cada capítulo espero que haya una interacción con un personaje para entender las relaciones de Rapunzel con el resto de los demás. ¡Pronto tendremos capítulo especial!, en fin, te prometo poner a Gina muy pronto. ¡Un saludo!

¡Me despido!

BCM


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

[…]

 _–Bueno cumpleañera, pide tu deseo. Me senté a un lado de ella. Emma recargó su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados encima de la mesa. Cerró los ojos y en ese instante lo vi._

 _Henry Mills_.

La puerta se escuchó y yo me levanté abruptamente. – ¿Gin?, ¿qué pasa contigo?, ¿esperabas a alguien?

Negué lentamente sin perder de vista la entrada. La sombra de un par de pies se visualizaba por la hendidura bajo la puerta. Emma se levantó y yo le seguí, prácticamente pisándole los talones cuando corrió a abrir.

– ¿Tú eres Emma Swan?

La chica me miró cuando observó por encima de su hombro, su mirada atemorizada. Se giró nuevamente para colocar su atención en el niño. –Amm, ¿sí?

–Yo soy Henry, tú hijo.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones al escuchar la voz del chico. Reprimí el impulso de saltar. ¡Que emocionante! Era el cumpleaños número veintiocho de Swan. Su hijo vendría a buscarla para llevársela a Storybrooke y yo estaría más cerca de ver a mi padre.

El niño, de no más de diez años, entró por la puerta y empezó a husmear por el departamento. Arqueé una ceja al verlo ahí. Tenía una mirada inocente pero confiada. Emma alegó con él antes de entrar al baño para procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Así que tú eres el hijo de Emma. –Comenté como si nada. Henry me miró con curiosidad y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Así es. –Repuso y se marchó a la cocina. Me reí para mis adentros y le seguí.

– ¿Tienes jugo? – Cuestionó en un grito tras buscar en el refrigerador. Me acerqué a la alacena y saqué el litro. Se lo pase y él sonrió en agradecimiento. – ¡Olvídalo, ya lo encontré!

Rodé los ojos y me senté en una silla. El niño me imitó y tomo asiento frente a mí; empezó a tomar el líquido morado. – ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí? –Cuestioné curiosa. –No creo que te haya sido fácil.

El niño sonrió con travesura pero antes de contestarme salió Emma.

Los dos tenían la misma personalidad. Aquel hecho no era difícil de distinguir, tenían la manía de ser audaces y tenaces, además de tercos a rabiar. Un niño de diez años le había ganado una discusión a Swan y eso no era cosa de todos los días.

Me aguanté la risa hasta que alcancé mi habitación. Dejé la puerta entreabierta a mis espaldas. Observé mi diario abierto y me acerqué a este con curiosidad. Había una pieza de ajedrez dibujada en una página en blanco. Un rey de color carbón, manchado con gotas rojizas por la tinta granate que se deslizaba por la pluma colocada a un lado del dibujo. Entrecerré los ojos y observé por el rabillo del ojo a mí alrededor. Todo estaba en su lugar, no había pistas de que algo o alguien hubiesen estado ahí. Dejé la fina pluma, la cual le pertenecía al mensajero del Olimpo: Hermes, en su lugar. Arranqué la página y cerré el libro con cuidado.

 _Swan y sus bromas_.

Metí el grimorio en la bolsa achocolatada. Tomé la varita y especias ocultas en la habitación. Abrí el armario y busqué entre los abrigos la vieja y desgastada capa de Paverell.

–Wow– La voz de Henry hizo que me asomara. El chico miraba la habitación fascinado. Yo sonreí de forma ladina antes de seguir mi búsqueda. –Parece un bosque. El techo repleto de estrellas me gusta. –Comentó poco después. –Me recuerda a una historia…–Musitó pensativo, pude sentir su mirada taladrándome.

Esperaba que yo le preguntase algo.

Rodé los ojos. –Bingo. –Murmuré cuando encontré la capa. La descolgué y la doble con cuidado. –¿Qué clase de historia, pequeño?

–Es de un flautista que se lleva a los niños por las noches. Que se pierden en las estrellas y no se vuelven a ver nunca jamás.

–A mí me suena más a la historia de Peter Pan. Demasiado fantasiosa y perfecta para mi gusto. Walt Disney lo disfraza demasiado bien, tiene a los niños idio… embobados con ese cuento.

–Quizás debas leer este libro. –Musitó de forma enigmática. Guardé la capa en la bolsa y miré la tapa marrón con letras doradas en él.

– ¿Erase una vez? – Cuestioné con fingida curiosidad. El chico me tendió el libro y yo lo tomé en mis manos. Lo hojeé y sonreí con nostalgia. –El escritor tiene la facilidad de enganchar a uno en sus cuentos, ¿no?

–No son solo cuentos. –Argumentó con fervor. Desvié mi atención y mi mirada se posó en la suya.

– ¿Disculpa? – Cuestioné mientras dejaba el libro sobre la cama. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

–No son solo cuentos. –Volvió a repetir con seguridad. –No estoy seguro de que lo comprendas, pero en cuanto lleguemos a Storybrooke te lo demostraré.

Arqueé una fina ceja y asentí lentamente. –Me parece bien. – Me acerqué al tocador y rebusque en un pequeño cofre la sortija de Osiris. La coloqué en mi dedo índice y acto seguido el colgante de rubí lo pasé por mi cuello. –Pequeño, ¿podrías buscar en el escritorio un sobre amarillo?, tiene estampas de _Enredados._

Miré al chico a través del espejo, él me miraba con curiosidad y de forma analítica, pues a pesar de su edad, era bastante inteligente. Se giró sobre sus talones y rebuscó en los cajones lo que le había pedido. Tomé aquella distracción como el momento oportuno para sacar, de debajo del cofre, una vieja y oxidada llave que guardé en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

– ¿Es este de aquí…?– El chico empezó a interrogar pero antes de terminar las palabras se murieron antes de salir – ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó. Dejo, sin cuidado alguno, el sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio. Sacó del mismo cajón un viejo panfleto. Lo tomó en sus manos temblorosas y luego su mirada se desvió hasta alcanzar mis ojos. –Tú lo sabes. –Acusó, girando el cartel que anunciaba la boda de Blanca Nieves para demostrar su evidencia.

Sonreí de forma ladina y llevé mi dedo índice hasta mis labios.

– ¿Qué les toma tanto tiempo? –Gritoneo Emma desde el comedor. Henry se giró hacia a puerta, visiblemente alterado y emocionado.

Tomé la correa de la bolsa y luego metí el sobre a esta. Le quité la evidencia a Henry y la doble hasta formar una bola de papel. – ¿No queremos que se entere aún, o si?

El chico me miró desconfiado pero terminó asintiendo. –Es cierto. Aún no está lista. –El pequeño abrazó el libro como si su vida dependiera de ello y salió de la habitación. –Ah, pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. –Amenazó cuando asomó nuevamente su cabeza a través del marco de la puerta.

Rodé los ojos divertida _¿Dónde había quedado el niño inocente que había irrumpido en el apartamento_?

Sonreí de forma burlona cuando la rubia me miró por el retrovisor. La mujer entrecerró los ojos al ver mi gesto. Un niño, su hijo, había podido doblegarla en menos de cinco minutos y ahora nos había arrastrado de Boston hasta aquel lugar.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Cuestionó Emma cuando observó de reojo al chico. Henry hojeaba aquel viejo libro que me había mostrado antes. Sonreí y miré a través de la ventana.

 _Gracias al conejo blanco había dejado el libro a tiempo. Nunca había dudado de él. La puntualidad siempre había sido su especialidad_.

–No creo que estés lista. –Respondió él.

– ¿No estoy lista para un cuento de hadas? –Cuestionó incrédula.

La discusión que se generó a partir de eso dio pie e inicio a muchas cosas. El niño negó con la cabeza y se giró para mirarme, esperando mi aprobación para contarle o no. Pero yo no lo veía, yo observaba el letrero de Storybrooke, lo cual me provocó un escalofrío. Cerré los ojos un instante cuando sentí como las llantas del escarabajo amarillo se deslizaban por el límite invisible que marcaba el inicio de aquel pueblo.

 **Unos días después**.

Todo marchaba de acuerdo al camino indicado para salvar a mi padre. Con mi identidad falsa no había problemas de que me reconocieran en Storybrooke. Le había pedido a Emma que me llamara Rosa nuevamente.

–Según tu teoría planteada a Swan todos en el pueblo son parte de los cuentos de hadas.

–Así es. Estoy seguro que mi madre es la Reina Malvada y Mary Margaret es Blanca Nieves

– ¿Blanchard, tu maestra? – Cuestioné. Henry asintió. – ¿Y Emma es su hija? – El niño volvió a asentir con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

– ¿Tú qué crees? – Cuestionó. Miré al chico. Balanceé mis pies mientras que en las puntas de estos se deslizaba la arena de la playa.

–Posiblemente tengas la razón. –Susurré divertida. _El chico era muy perspicaz_. –Y según tu teoría, ¿quién sería yo? –Cuestioné curiosa mientras me recargaba en la madera de aquel viejo castillo.

Henry miró sus pies de forma pensativa _¿Por qué aquel gesto que tenía el niño me parecía tan familiar?, como si lo hubiera visto en otro lado tiempo atrás._

– ¿Ariel, la sirenita?

Solté una carcajada. –No creo tener una cola como ella. –Me burlé y él hizo un mohín.

–Mi psicólogo es Pepe, el grillo. ¿Por qué tú no podrías ser una sirena? – Cuestionó, defendiendo su teoría.

–Mi cabello es teñido. –Solté divertida.

Henry hizo una mueca con sus labios, desechando su propuesta de inmediato. – ¿Qué tal Mérida?

Alcé ambas cejas y negué lentamente. –Me faltan sus hermosos rizos y su puntería infalible. Además te recuerdo…

– ¡Ya lo sé!, pero eres valiente. No cualquiera se enfrenta a la Reina Malvada o al Señor Gold como lo haces tú. –El chico se cruzó de brazos y me miró de reojo.

–Podría ser. –Accedí con una leve sonrisa. – ¿Y qué hay con el señor Gold?, ¿en quién has pensado?

Henry se llevó sus manos al rostro. – ¿Rumpelstinskin?

–Rumpelstiltskin –corregí, divertida. –Es muy tentador, aunque…

– ¿Interrumpo? – Emma llegó por atrás. Me sobresalté y miré a la mujer de piel clara.

–Nop– Resalté la "p" al hablar. Le quité la bolsa que llevaba, olía delicioso. – ¡Comida!, moría de hambre –Festejé.

– ¡Hey!, eso es para Henry– Riñó Emma, quitándome la comida para llevar, dándosela al niño. Le saqué la lengua. –No seas infantil. Tienes veintiocho años. Parece que no quisieras crecer.

Me encogí de hombros. Henry alzó la mirada después de abrir la bolsa. – ¡Eso es! –Soltó el chico.

Le miré curiosa. – ¿El qué? –Cuestionó Emma curiosa. Tomé una papa francesa y le di un mordisco. La mujer me dio un ligero golpe en el dorso de la muñeca al robarle la comida a su hijo.

–Eres Wendy. – Repuso el chico de cabello achocolatado. Comencé a toser cuando el niño comentó aquello. Carraspeé unas cuantas veces, con un mal sabor de boca. Emma se reía mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda. Henry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Dónde queda claro que Peter Pan no aparece en tú libro? – Interrogué con ambas cejas alzadas. _–No creo que haya escuchado de él antes, Henry_. –Musité mientras le miraba de forma significativa.

– ¿Nunca? –Insistió Henry. Yo me crucé de brazos. –Bueno no existe solamente el Bosque Encantado, quien haya escrito el libro puede no haberle conocido. Es mucho trabajo para una persona.

Rodé los ojos ante la teoría del chico soñador.

–Bueno, ya. Henry debo llevarte con tu madre. –Intervino Emma.

Le saqué la lengua al niño y este me imitó. Swan se giró para verme con reprobación.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana, Rosa! –Se despidió el chico antes de irse con su madre biológica.

Observé el periódico que Emma había dejado en el piso de madera del castillo. Lo tomé y empecé a hojear.

 _Las cosas transcurrían demasiado rápido en aquel lugar_.

– ¿Disculpe? – Alce el rostro y me topé con un adolescente de unos dieciséis años de edad. Tenía unos grandes e intensos ojos esmeralda que, a mi parecer, ocultaban demasiadas cosas. Un raro sentimiento de vacío me abrumó.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿No es muy grande para jugar? –Cuestionó con cierto descaro. El chico arqueó las cejas y yo le imité.

– ¿Perdón? –Cuestioné mientras arrastraba las palabras. El joven de cabellos avellana señaló el viejo castillo. Fue en ese momento que algo hizo _click_ en mi cabeza. – ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?, ¿no se supone que los chicos de tu edad estén… haciendo otras cosas?, ¿Cómo estar con sus amigos o en la escuela a éstas horas?

–Abuela, son las seis de la tarde.

Abrí mis labios al escucharle. No es como si dijera alguna mentira, solo que me había sorprendido su modo directo de hablar.

–Bien, lo que sea. –Mascullé entre dientes. Me levanté y sacudí la arena.

–Tampoco buscaba molestarla. –Aclaró tras un silencio que solo era roto por el danzar de las olas. –Solo se me hacía inusual, no muchas personas vienen a estos lados de Storybrooke. El mar, la arena, me hacen sentir en una isla. ¿A usted no?

El chico tenía una mirada inquisitiva, tras la sonrisa amable se ocultaba algo mucho más interesante.

–La verdad es que no. –Solté son suavidad.

Le miré a los ojos, sus facciones, su postura. Ésta cambio ligeramente. Alzó la barbilla, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro y la seriedad en su mirada había arrasado con cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haberse vislumbrado a simple vista.

–No te queda. –Comenté tras observarle unos segundos. –Te hace ver…

– ¿Interesante? – Terminó el chico. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro. – _Sabes, soy mayor de lo aparento_. –Su voz había bajado unos decibeles, casi como si me hubiese contado un secreto de estado. –Es decir tengo diecisiete. –Comentó lo último con un retintín de inocencia.

Una que por supuesto no me tragué.

–Claro. –Musité con extrañeza, ¿aquello había sido un mal intento de coqueteo? –Supongo que eso será. –Rodé los ojos. El chico arqueó una de sus cejas con curiosidad. No añadí nada más, simplemente comencé a caminar hacia la carretera.

– ¿Te vas ya?

–Eso hago, niño. –Solté con indiferencia. –Deberías hacer lo mismo o tus padres se preocuparán.

Aquella noche me dejé llevar por el sentimentalismo. No todos los días me decían anciana y eso me había removido algo en mi interior ¿Qué mejor que ahogar mis penas en una película infantil de un niño caprichoso que no quiso crecer jamás?

 _– ¿Volverás? – Wendy Darling cuestionó, asomándose por la ventana. El chico de cabellos rizados se giró y sonrió de oreja a oreja._

 _–Claro, a escuchar historias sobre mí. –Contestó seguro._

 _Wendy sonrió y vio alejarse a su amado Peter Pan_.

–Creí que no te gustaba Peter Pan. –Emma entró al auto y se sentó en el lugar del piloto, desparramándose en este. Me tendió unas rosquillas y yo sonreí, tomando una. Bloqueé el móvil, por donde estaba viendo la película.

–Pintan demasiado hermoso a ese niño mimado y autosuficiente. – La mujer arqueó ambas cejas y me miró con una sonrisa divertida e incrédula. – ¿Qué? – Interrogué de forma mordaz.

–Nada. –Alzó las manos en modo de defensa. Conteniendo la risa. Tomé mi chaqueta y se la lancé. Ella dejó escapar una carcajada solo entonces. –Hey, que este auto me pertenece y si puedo te sacaría de él y…

–Oh, cállate. –Interrumpí mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Emma rodó los ojos y se puso a leer unos papeles. Por mi parte yo me acomodé en el asiento de atrás. Tomé la chaqueta y la coloqué encima de mi cuerpo. Solo entonces pude ver un pedazo de papel en el suelo del escarabajo amarillo. Fruncí el ceño y lo levanté. Estaba doblado a la mitad, pude vislumbrar una pulcra letra que decía: un placer conocerte, espero volver a verte, _abuela_.

Fruncí el ceño y rechiné los dientes. –Este niño malcriado. –Balbuceé.

– ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Emma de forma distraída. Los toques en su ventana le hicieron desviar la atención del espejo retrovisor (desde donde me observaba) hasta la mujer que se encontraba afuera: Blanca Nieves.

–Acabas de rechazar un techo, una cama cómoda. ¡Y una ducha! – Reclamé mientras me acomodaba en el respaldo del asiento.

–Hemos estado en peores situaciones. –Se trató de convencer Emma. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–Qué mala defensa la tuya.

–Aún no he tomado una decisión, Ross. Tenemos una vida en Boston y…

–Y tú tienes un hijo, además no me dejarás mentir, a Henry no lo quieres perder. –Argumenté. Emma abrió la boca para debatir pero la volvió a cerrar segundos después. –Lo harás bien, Emma. Confío en ti.

Swan hizo una ligera mueca. –Ojalá yo tuviera la seguridad que tienes tú para decir lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente me limité a no entrar en el radar del señor Gold. Aquel hombre había acechado a mi amiga la mayoría del tiempo de forma discreta y me ponía de nervios. Sonreí de forma ladina cuando el agua del mar empapó la punta de mis pies.

–Así que estás aquí.

–Es temprano, y es martes. ¿Me dirás nuevamente que ha oscurecido y, mágicamente, acabas de salir de clases?

Su risita se escuchó y retumbó en mis oídos. –Adelantar el tiempo a placer es un lujo que no puedo darme.

– ¿Quién podría? – Cuestioné sin mirar al adolescente a pesar de que lo sentía a mis espaldas.

– ¿Peter Pan? –Cuestionó de forma dudosa. El calor de un cuerpo a mi lado hizo que girara el rostro para toparme con el suyo. –Claro que solo son cuentos. Una persona con un poder así… me haría sentir vulnerable. –Le miré con viva curiosidad. – ¡En cualquier momento podría volverme tan viejo como tú!

–Ja, que gracioso eres. Ahora entiendo porque no tienes amigos. –Solté en tono mordaz mientras rodaba los ojos.

– ¡Uh!, ¿he tocado algún nervio?, no pensé que fueras tan amargada.

–No soy amargada. –Me defendí. El chico me miraba con ambas cejas alzadas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que mostraba sus dientes. Estaba divirtiéndose a mi costa.

–Pruébalo. –Retó.

–No tengo nada que probar, y menos a un niño. –Musité, alargando la última palabra

–Eso sólo va a demostrar que morirás sola, ¡ni si quiera los gatos se quedarán a tu lado!

– ¿Y quién dice que estoy sola? –Cuestioné de vuelta, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. _Espera, Rapunzel, ¿te estás rebajando al nivel de un niño, en serio?_

El chico frunció el ceño y se relamió los labios. –Oh, perdona. ¿Te referías a _esto_? – Cuestionó con fingida inocencia. Mi mirada, que estaba centrada en el resplandor que hacia relucir al mar, se desvió hacia el adolescente de ojos esmeraldas. El joven tomaba con sus dedos índice y pulgar una vieja fotografía, la cual balanceaba sin cuidado alguno.

–¡Oye, eso es mío! – Exclamé sorprendida. ¿Cómo… más bien, cuándo se había metido entre mis cosas?

–Tendrás que atraparme para conseguirlo…

No le di tiempo de seguir hablando. Le arrebaté la fotografía y la abracé contra mi pecho. –No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas y jamás, repito: jamás vuelvas a tocar esto. –Mi voz sonó amenazante y aguda. Me levanté y paré un segundo antes de irme. –Y no vuelvas….

– ¿Por qué?

Fruncí el ceño. – ¿Por qué, qué?

– ¿Qué tiene de especial esa persona? –Cuestionó con la mandíbula apretada.

–Eso a ti no te importa. Regresa a casa, _niño._ –Repuse después de unos segundos de pensar en contestarle o no.

– ¿Serías capaz de abandonar toda por esa persona? –Interrogó nuevamente. Ignorándome.

El chico no me miraba pero escuchaba la rudeza y el control que estaba usando en su voz para medirse. Un sentimiento de familiaridad me golpeo. Me relamí los labios al sentir aquella sensación _, ¿por qué?_ Me crucé de brazos y dejé que el frío de la mañana aguijoneara mi rostro cuando sopló la brisa.

–Sí, es la persona a la que más quiero. Haría todo por tenerla conmigo y no la dejaría ir jamás. No me importa qué debo hacer.

El chico de cabello avellana asintió lentamente y se paró. –Ya veo. Y, ¿no existe nadie más?, ¿solo te importa él?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. –Es mi padre. –Confesé mientras guardaba la fotografía en la bolsa. –Haría de todo por estar junto a él, posiblemente bajaría al Inframundo para traerlo conmigo si fuera necesario.

–Eres egoísta.

Fruncí el ceño y dejé escapar el aire poco a poco. Sentía que el nudo en la garganta se acentuaba y no sabía por qué era. –No he dicho que no lo fuera. –Confesé mientras analizaba el rostro del muchacho. Estaba relajado y me miraba con el rostro ladeado, la comisura de su labio estaba alzada, pero aquella sonrisa que me mostraba era distinta. Quizás incluso forzada.

–A la larga terminarás alejando a todos por una persona, ¿serías tan egoísta…?

– ¿Qué parte de que lo soy no entiendes? – Cuestioné cortante. Di un paso hacia atrás y desvíe la mirada, avergonzada de mis palabras. –Mi padre dio todo por mí. Lo amo por eso y por lo mismo yo daré hasta mi último aliento hasta que él este conmigo.

–Entonces, ¿está perdido, te has alejado de él o en el último de los casos tu padre esta… ?

–Es una situación complicada –Corté. –pero nos reuniremos pronto. –Sonreí ante la idea. –Y nada ni nadie podrá impedir que suceda. Volveré a tenerlo conmigo.

– ¿Sabes?, es gracioso. Yo también estoy tratando de recuperar a alguien…– Miré al chico nuevamente pero él no me miraba. Observaba el horizonte de forma distraída. –Solo que ésta persona es como tú, ella está demasiado enfrascada buscando a alguien; ha cometido tantas estupideces que me hacen rabiar.

–Tendrá sus motivos…

–Los tiene, pero sus motivos. –Musitó mientras hacía comillas en el aire con los dedos. –Serán en vano. Al final regresará a mí, será eso o no tendrá otra opción que rendirse ante circunstancias más… fuertes que ella. Me pedirá piedad y yo la tendré, pero mucho después de hacerla pagar por todo lo que me hizo. Debe sufrir lo que yo para que entienda mi sentir.

–Tienes problemas, niño. –Musité cuando terminó. Él se río con ganas.

–No, yo no. Ella sí.

Alcé ambas cejas, claramente impresionada y escéptica por lo que acaba de escuchar. –Seguro. –Susurré mientras me giraba.

–Nos volveremos a ver. –Aseguró y eso provocó que diera pasos más largos. –Te lo puedo apostar ¡Es como un juego de ajedrez!, la reina siempre vuelve con el rey.

Me paré en seco _. ¿Había sido una coincidencia?_ Me giré lentamente pero, en el momento en que lo hice, él ya se había ido.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola!, y con respecto a lo de tu comentario tranquila, lo entiendo a la perfección xD ¡Awww muchas gracias por decirme esas cosas tan lindas asdfghj 33! pero bueno como lo prometido es deuda te prometo que el siguiente capítulo sino el que sigue vendrá Gina y veremos mucho más de la relación que tiene con Rapunzel. Yyy estamos cercanos a que llegue Tamara y Neal. He tomado tu consejo y estoy tratando de resumir su vida (de Rapunzel) en Storybrooke, para adentrarme más a la relación que tiene con Pan. En fin, ¡muchas gracias!

Vira: ¡hey!, me ha dado el infarto cuando te leí, pero es completamente comprensible, aunque te diré que el león no es como lo pintan. Rapunzel tampoco es una monedita de oro, ¡ya verás por qué!, pero en fin, yo aún no sé como acabarán las cosas entre ellos dos. ¿Quién sabe? todo depende del desenlace de la quinta temporada de OUAT. Por cierto, ¿lo has visto?, yo estuve modo fangirl la mayoría del capítulo. Con respecto a los otro, si me pasa xD aunque luego me da flojera volver a escribir y borrar otra idea. (me siento con Dobby de HP, y hasta ganas de darme de golpes contra la pared xDD) en fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por el rr!, ¡bonito inicio de semana!

Sin más me despido.

BCM


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

Unos días después me encontraba jugueteando con el papel que leía de forma distraída frente a mí. Llevé el lápiz a mi boca y lo empecé a morder suavemente.

– ¿Entonces? –Apuró Emma con aquellas simples palabras. Sentía la mirada de la mujer y la de Gold sobre mí. Regina no quería que Swan fuera la sheriff.

–Tiene razón. –Solté tras leer un poco. Dejé los documentos en su carpeta y se los tendí a mi amiga rubia. Mi atención regresó al hombre que estaba sentado con nosotras, en la cocina de la maestra de Henry, y nos miraba con vivo interés.

–Se los dije, Regina solo puede postular un candidato para el puesto de Sheriff, más no tiene permitido colocar uno a placer. Debe ser por votación.

–Tras la muerte de Graham lo ideal sería que Emma se quedara con el puesto. –Murmuré con desgana. Tomé la taza de té y la llevé a mis labios. Podía sentir la mirada incesante del Oscuro sobre mí. Le miré directamente a los ojos y alcé ambas cejas. – ¿Usted no lo cree, señor Gold?

– ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí?

Emma se levantó y se fue a la cocina para servirse más chocolate.

–Usted dígame. Qué curioso que ahora se ofrezca de forma tan desinteresada cuando, días antes, Emma tuvo que aceptar hacer un trato con usted para que dejara en paz al bebé de la jovencita.

–Yo nunca rompo mis tratos, Rosa.

Yo me reí entre dientes. –No, pero curiosamente, siempre lo mueve... el interés, ¿o podré equivocarme?, yo no soy tan inocente como Emma. –Musité mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

El hombre sonrió de forma forzada. –Pero creo que se equivoca ésta vez. Yo velo por el bien común.

Alcé la barbilla y sonreí con cierto cinismo. Por supuesto que sabía cómo iba a acabar todo esto, pero como amiga de Emma y a la vez moderadora de que todo marchara de acuerdo a mi conveniencia, debía mantener un bajo perfil.

–Creo que me pondré a leer un poco más...– Musité, tomando la carpeta que había traído Gold, cuando Emma regresó. –Si me disculpan. –La mujer me miró con confusión por mi forma brusca de zafarme de aquella situación. Me subí y evité toparme con Blanca Nieves, me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Swan y me dispuse a leer un poco.

Ojalá todo empezara a moverse más rápido. Y como si mi deseo fuese escuchado las cosas dieron un giro muy brusco en pocos días. En menos de unas semanas Emma había creído en los cuentos de hadas, en la magia. Había dado el beso de amor verdadero a su hijo cuando éste mordió el postre de manzana envenenado por la señora Mills. Una ola de magia barrió todo Storybrooke y rompió la maldición.

Y yo estaba ahí sentada, en la fina y clara arena, mirando el mar danzar con una profunda tranquilidad. Sabía de antemano que Emma me estaba buscando, quería explicaciones y alguien con quien hablar, pero yo me había salido del departamento que compartíamos con Blanca Nieves.

Jugué de forma distraída con la llave oxidada y, en algunos lados, toques dorados con violáceos. Bajé la cabeza para observar el grabado en esta. La M en cursiva apenas se distinguía de las espirales que la rodeaban.

–Hola, querida.

La presencia de una segunda persona en aquel lugar me hizo estrechar los ojos. Ésta esencia que portaba el hombre era muy parecida a la del chico de ojos esmeraldas que había desaparecido después de nuestra última reunión.

– ¿Pasa algo, señor Gold?

–Vengo a buscar respuestas. –El hombre fue claro y directo.

– ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarle? – Alcé el rostro, haciéndome sombra con una mano para que la luz del sol no me lastimara.

– ¿Quién eres? –Cuestionó mientras avanzaba hasta situarse a mi lado. – Claramente perteneces a un cuento, Rosa. De lo contrario no estarías aquí y, en éstas circunstancias, repeliendo a la señorita Swan.

Sonreí de forma ladina. – ¿No se le ocurre que esto me ha tomado con tanta sorpresa como a ella? –Cuestioné de regreso. Me estiré y me levanté, sacudiéndome la arena de la ropa. –Lamentablemente mi temperamento no es tan transparente como el de Emma.

El hechicero se relamió los labios. Juntó ambas manos y me escudriñó con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

– ¿No te enseñaron que mirar fijamente a una persona es de mala educación?–Cuestioné, alzando la barbilla en el acto. –Al menos en la forma tan descarada que lo haces; y especialmente a tus mayores.

Una sonrisa sin pizca de gracia apareció en su rostro. –No todos tenemos la oportunidad de crecer junto con alguien. –Comentó mordaz.

Yo solté una carcajada y junté mis manos a la altura de mi pecho. –Vaya, entonces tenemos más en común de lo que puede parecer. –Me acerqué a él y ladeé el rostro. –La diferencia entre nosotros radica en que yo no miento.

El hombre frunció el ceño y la sonrisa forzada que había mantenido todo este tiempo desapareció. –Rapunzel. – El hechicero abrió levemente los labios.

–Si sigues así saldrá humo de tu cabeza, Rumpie. No le des tantas vueltas. –Musité con una ligera sonrisa, cálida y dulce.

–Yo... Te he estado buscando por años. –Exclamó y me abrazó poco después. – ¿Por qué desapareciste?, ¿por qué no me avisaste?

–No quise dejarte, de nuevo. –Repuse mientras rodeaba su cuello con suavidad pero no por eso con menos emoción. –Pero... –Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, ¿pero qué? Fruncí el ceño con confusión. –...Pero tuve que arreglar unos asuntos. –Agregué rápidamente después de tener una laguna mental.

– ¿Puedo saber de qué se trataban? – Cuestionó. Se alejó un poco y colocó ambas manos en mis hombros, sin perder el contacto físico. Le estaba traicionado su subconsciente, él no quería que me alejase o desapareciera nuevamente.

–Por supuesto. –Solté con dulzura. –Pero aquí no.

– ¿Qué hay de la tienda?, ¿te apetece hablar ahí?

–No. –Le tomé del antebrazo y me colgué de este. – ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi casa temporal?

El hombre me observó con viva curiosidad. –Muy bien.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto del auto del Oscuro. La cerré con un fluido movimiento y me encaminé hacia el oxidado portón de metal, el cual estaba cubierto por enredaderas, y en la cual una cadena dificultaba la apertura de la doble puerta con figuras metálicas de flores. Tomé el candado que las unía y saqué la llave de la bolsa de mi pantalón, con la que había estado jugando en la playa, y la giré.

El candado se abrió tras el sonido de un click. Lo quité y arrastré las puertas hacia los lados para dejar pasar el coche de Gold. Cerré el portón detrás de mí y empecé a andar por el camino de rocas partidas y hierba por doquier.

–Así que...

Escuché la voz del hombre a mis espaldas. Me paré justo delante de las escaleras de mármol; miré sobre mi hombro los ojos de Rumpel. –Bienvenido a la mansión de Merlín.

El hechicero abrió los ojos más de lo normal al tiempo que alzaba las cejas, en un gesto de clara y grata sorpresa.

–He estado años viviendo en este sitio y...

–No era posible que lo descubrieran. –Me reí con naturalidad. –La llave la tenía yo. Nadie podía abrir ese candado, ni tampoco saltar la barda, de ser así no hubieran terminado bien... –Susurré mientras miraba el cercado de la zona. –... ¿entramos? – Llegamos al porche y la grande puerta principal de madera se abrió en cuanto me acerqué a ella.

–Así que tu padre sigue velando por ti a pesar de estar en otro reino. –Comentó con un retintín de celos.

–Te equivocas –Solté con una sonrisa enigmática. Dejamos la puerta abierta y pedí al Oscuro que me ayudara a descubrir las ventanas, pues estaba demasiado oscuro y no contaba con luz eléctrica. –Ésta casa yo la ideé para cuando mi padre venga a la ciudad.

– ¿Cómo sería eso posible, querida? –Cuestionó con voz burlona.

–Oh, ¿quién más pudo haber construido la maldición sin un buen propósito como para traer a su padre? Y dársela a la persona indicada para que ésta encontrara a alguien capaz de lanzarla... –Musité en voz baja. Mis palabras habían sido sinceras pero terriblemente crudas. Había puesto muchas vidas en juego y, de alguna forma, había manipulado las cosas a mi placer.

– ¿Tú...? eso no es posible, aquel libro...

–Lo es, Rumpel. Me sorprende que no recuerdes el libro de tapa salmón que siempre cargaba conmigo cuando eras niño, ¿no es el mismo que encontraste cuando perdiste a Baelfire?, que curioso que se encontrara en el penúltimo estante... –Recordé mientras destapaba los muebles después de abrir los ventanales. –Y tras un procedimiento rebuscado dieras con la clave para traerlo de regreso. Una tierra sin magia. –Terminé.

– ¿Desde cuándo planeaste todo esto?

–Debo agradecerle a Nimue. –Aclaré después de darle vueltas a aquella pregunta. –Me dio la idea perfecta para juntar al príncipe Encantador y Blanca Nieves, la muerte de su gemelo llevaría al trono a David. –Me giré sobre mis talones para verle. –Donde tú harías un trato para darle al Rey otro hijo, el gemelo del príncipe James, puesto que él había acordado con el Rey Midas matar a un dragón... la misma bestia que dejé crecer en aquella cueva tras robarlo de la familia Fa. Es una lástima que muriera.

El rostro del Oscuro era una mezcla de sentimientos por lo que era difícil escoger uno que predominara. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad me carcomió por unos segundos.

–Cuando James. –Hice comillas con los dedos. –Mató al dragón lo comprometieron con su hija, la princesa Abigail. En su viaje al castillo por el camino de los Trolls conoció a Blanca Nieves, que coincidencia, ¿no es así?

–Lo que yo preví años antes para que naciera Emma tú lo planeaste siglos antes, ¿no es así?, ¿convertirme en Oscuro también fue parte de tus planes, crecer conmigo, todo fue una...?

–No. –Le detuve al conocer el camino por el cual se iba desviando. –Una persona puede tomar muchos caminos dependiendo de la decisión que elija. Pero hubo algo distinto, existe un punto en el que reconozco que mis planes se desviaron. Y fuiste tú, yo estaba gobernando en el país de las Maravillas, creaba un hechizo, un plan alternativo por si las cosas fallaban.

– ¿Qué plan alternativo? –Cuestionó a la defensiva.

Suspiré y junté las sábanas que habían cubierto los muebles y que ahora debía lavar. –El hechizo de la resurrección.

–Eso es imposible. –Soltó tajante y borde.

–No, no lo es. La magia no tiene límite alguno, los muros son el miedo a lo desconocido, a que el poder se salga de nuestro control. Es normal, el humano siempre busca tener en sus manos la situación para que no le surjan sorpresas o problemas. –Me detuve un momento y asentí para mis adentros. –Aunque sí, toda magia conlleva un precio.

– ¿Y cuál es el precio de la resurrección? –Cuestionó con sorna el Oscuro, aun sin creerse la noticia.

–El olvido de la persona que más quieres. No es una vida por otra, si tienes el material para negociar. Los recuerdos pueden ser tan preciados que no se comparan con todo el oro. Ya que lo único que te llevas a la tumba son estos. Son invaluables y de ellos se forma la esencia de una persona.

El Oscuro suavizó su expresión e hizo una mueca. El silencio que inundó la habitación poco después duró más de lo esperado, pero no fue incómodo.

Cuando el hechicero abandonó la mansión fue cuando el sol se empezó a esconder. Dejé la taza de porcelana sobre el plato que se encontraba encima de la chimenea. Miré como el fuego danzaba en ésta con viva emoción.

–Tengo lagunas mentales que tienen recuerdos que no encajan– Mascullé. – ¿Qué me ha pasado realmente?

Me giré y junté los pliegues de la bata de dormir. Estaba bajando la temperatura de forma abrupta. Me calcé las pantuflas afelpadas color oro con bordado achocolatado. Miré el largo estante que ocupaba la pared de esquina a esquina. El gran salón se sentía frío y demasiado amplio después de haber retirado u acomodado el resto de los muebles por la casa, dejando aquel espacio casi vacío.

–Y ese niño sabe algo. –Deduje después de darle vueltas al asunto. Cerré los ventanales para que el frío no siguiera causando estragos en mi cuerpo, estaba temblando ligeramente. –Veamos... –Me acerqué a la librería y agarré el libro que me había traído de Boston. –...Querido Diario, ¿qué sabes tú que yo no?

Abrí el diario y deslicé la yema de mis dedos por sus hojas blanquecinas y brillosas. Mi letra en manuscrita fue brillando conforme mi piel tocaba las palabras. En frente mío se proyectó una imagen de mi versión adulta.

–Sé que estás buscando respuestas, no lo hagas. –Ordenó mi proyección con una mirada determinada y voz firme. –El hechizo ha sido lanzado, no necesito mencionarte que si recuerdas a Merlín no fue a él a quien le hiciste un seguro de vida, ¿verdad?, por otro lado ésta persona tampoco tendrá memoria de ti. Pero aceptaste el precio.

–No entiendo. –Musité con el ceño fruncido. –¿Hades sabrá sobre esto...?

–Lo sabe. –Alcé la mirada para toparme con mis ojos tranquilos. –Has hablado con él en el pasado. Justo días después de la visita a la ciudad Esmeralda, donde reina Zelena. Estabas asegurándote de tener un plan de rescate.

Me sentía realmente frustrada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, con estar a ciegas en una situación como ésta.

–Tranquila, pensamos en todo. Pero...–La mujer hizo una pausa e hizo un mohín. –Asegúrate de alejarte de los retazos que puedan traer recuerdos a tu cabeza. Porque de ser así podría regresar... pero la de los otros afectados puede estar distorsionada. Sería el castigo por no cumplir con las pautas del hechizo. –La mirada de la pelirroja se ensombreció. –Olvidar también es bueno, no sufriremos porque... los villanos no tienen final feliz, pero al menos ésta persona no tendrá fin a su vida, ¿no es así?

Las palabras que me dediqué en aquella advertencia me dieron vueltas durante horas hasta que terminé por llegar al mundo de Morfeo. Sus ojos, la mirada de aquel endemoniado engendro, terminaron por ponerle fin a mi siesta.

–Ese adolescente malcriado– Mascullé adormilada mientras me tallaba los ojos con pereza. Observé a mí alrededor. La luz entraba con fuerza a través del vidrio e iluminaba la instancia de forma acogedora.

Me estiré y quejé como una abuela cuando escuché el crujir de mis huesos. Dormir sentada no era bueno en ningún sentido. Giré el cuello y lo ladeé de un lado para otro, tratando de que se relajara el músculo, me hice un ligero masaje mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta. Tenía hambre y buscaría ir a comprar algo a la ciudad.

Lo malo de vivir muy alejada de la mayoría de la ciudad y, aparate del hecho anteriormente mencionado, era no tener un auto o mínimo una bicicleta para transportarme de un lado a otro.

–Y decías que tenías todo calculado. –Me reñí mientras escuchaba el crujir de las hojas secas bajo mis pies. –Perfecto, camina unos kilómetros para no perder la condición. –Gruñí, pateando una piedra que estaba en mi camino. –Debería entrenar. –Susurré tras parar mi andar por unos segundos. Parpadeé un segundo al ver por el rabillo del ojo un color que no concordaba con el verduzco que predominaba en el lugar. Una prenda rojiza, rayando el carmín, se encontraba tirada en medio del frondoso bosque. Alcé ambas cejas al reconocer la caperuza.

–Aquí estás. –Comentó Gold a mis espaldas. Me giré sobre mis talones para toparme con una sonrisa que podría destrozar su rostro.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta emoción y felicidad? – Cuestioné con una sonrisa divertida.

–La magia ha vuelto.

Para mi mala suerte, mi sonrisa, que se había dibujado al verlo, se borró en el mismo instante en que dijo esas palabras. Tuve que volver sobre mis pasos y encerrarme en la mansión. El Oscuro me miraba con viva curiosidad desde entonces. Deslicé mis dedos por mi cabello, ahora mucho más largo. La ropa me empezaba a quedar grande y yo solo balbuceaba puras incoherencias.

– ¿Me puedes decir qué te sucede?

–El tiempo– Gruñí de mala gana. –Pasa demasiado rápido. –Me recargué en el respaldo del sofá y mordí mi pulgar con nerviosismo.

–No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, querida. –Soltó con honestidad, tomando asiento a un lado mío. Sentí como se hundía ligeramente el sofá al tener un peso extra. Saqué un frasco y se lo tendí. Este brillaba como si tuviera el cielo nocturno guardado dentro.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Le miré de soslayo, su cuerpo se había tensado visiblemente.

–El hechizo para hacerme crecer, cuando llegase el debido tiempo, este efecto empezaría a ser el contrario y volvería a la edad donde me quedé estancada.

–Este cielo me recuerda mucho a...– La curiosidad y la forma en que analizaba cada ángulo del pequeño frasco de cristal me intrigó. –...Al cielo de cierta maldita isla. –Una sonrisa fría y de desprecio se dibujó en su rostro. –Pero si hasta tiene la segunda estrella más grande y brillante. –Sus ojos buscaron los míos. – ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Parpadeé y alcé la mano, rotando la muñeca. Un libro abierto a la mitad, subiendo y bajando como si sus hojas fueran alas de verdad, se acercó a nosotros tras cruzar el marco que dividía una habitación de otra. Rumpel atrapó el libro cuando pasó delante de él y husmeó este.

–Jamás te has caracterizado por tener linda caligrafía.

Le di un golpe en el hombro, casi de forma juguetona. –Yo no te estoy criticando, Rumpie-domptie.

El Oscuro rodó los ojos al escucharme. –Estoy seguro que te has inspirado en el cielo de Nunca Jamás para la creación de ésta poción, lo que no acabo de entender...

Su voz se amortiguó de golpe cuando tuve la visión de cierto chico con ropas verduzcas y marrones. «Soy más viejo de lo que aparento». El aire regresó a mis pulmones cuando sentí que mi cuerpo era zarandeado sin delicadeza alguna.

–Conozco esa mirada. –Reconoció Rumpel, el hombre estaba en frente mío. Se encontraba parado e inclinado hacia mi cuerpo, con ambas manos en mis hombros respectivamente. Me analizaba y barría con la mirada. – ¿Qué viste?

–Yo...– Me relamí los labios y fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué debería hacer?, si le decía probablemente él respondería mis dudas. Si lo hacía podría investigar a la persona que había visto, o al menos que estaba erradicada de mi memoria. Pero, ¿a qué precio? –Solo... que Emma está en camino.

El Oscuro frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente, procesando mis palabras. –Debería irme.

–Te veré después. –Aseguré. El hombre se apartó y me dedicó una sonrisa, aunque sabía que su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Mi pequeño no me había creído del todo y, muy escondido tras esa máscara de indiferencia y despreocupación, se encontraba un miedo que no pude entender.

¿Se trataría de la persona que había visto?, ¿de eso temía, o más bien, de él temía?

Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro de fastidio. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con el candelabro que colgaba del techo de madera. Las velas prendidas. Con años sin usar realmente mi magia podía salirse de control, y ahora lo confirmaba con el pequeño destello que salía de la cera encendida.

–Supongo que tengo que recibir a mi invitada. –Musité para cambiar de pensamiento. Subí las escaleras con una frase que no paraba de revolotear en mi mente: ¿Había hecho lo correcto en no preguntarle a Rumpel sobre ésta persona?

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡Hola!, no, gracias a ti por dármelo (tu consejo xD), me agrada mucho que mis lectoras participen y de alguna forma se hagan parte de la historia 3 ¡asdfghjk, muchas gracias!, eso si traté de hacerlo y no apegarme tanto a los guiones de ls historia, poner otras escenas para no hacerlo muy repetitivo. En fin, ¡espero te haya gustado el capítulo!, gracias por leer y dejar rr significa mucho para mi, ¡besos!

Sin más me despido.

BCM


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Chicos 3 mil disculpas por no actualizar el lunes. Tuve problemas con la laptop (estalló en mil pedazos ok, no fue para tanto) se me rompió el cargador y no pude subir nada.

En fin, como compensación subiré doble capítulo en unos segundos. Y el especial lo subiré mañana 3 o quizás sea al revés No lo sé. Los quiero 3

* * *

Mi conjunto estaba encima de la cama. Cuando me cambié y giré para observarme en el espejo de cuerpo completo hice una ligera mueca. –Ya, no extrañaba la piel de bebe. –Me burlé, jalando mis mejillas con frustración. –No quiero enfrentarme a Emma. –Susurré con desanimo. Aparecí unas tijeras en mis manos y, aprovechando lo filosas que estaban, con unos ligeros cortes aquí y allá terminé por cortar las hebras de mi cabello que habían crecido hasta el punto de pesarme.

Por la ventana visualicé el escarabajo amarillo luchar contra el camino de piedras que la guiaban hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Desaparecí el exceso de cabello que decoraba el suelo de madera al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire. –Que empiece el espectáculo.

Revolví el café con lentitud y cierta dedicación. No me atrevía a levantar el rostro para toparme con sus ojos, y menos aún de romper el silencio sepulcral que estaba gobernando en aquel momento. Emma se encontraba sentada en mi cocina. Había llegado para hablar sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si éramos sinceras, nadie sabía cómo abordar el tema sin salir a la defensiva o soltar algo que pudiese resultar hiriente.

–Así que…– Swan empezó, un tanto fastidiada. – ¿Por qué has estado huyendo de mi como si tuviera la peste?

–Yo no huyo de ti, Emms. –Me defendí con el ceño fruncido. –Sólo pensé que necesitabas tu tiempo a solas.

–Tiempo a solas. –Repitió, incrédula.

–Sí, no creí que quisieras tenerme cerca.

–Bueno, está claro que cualquiera se sentiría intimidado cuando ve a una adolescente que, se supone, tiene la misma edad de uno. Me haces sentir vieja. –Repuso incómoda, pero con un retintín de diversión.

Abrí la boca para argumentar algo en contra, pero en vez de eso solté una carcajada. –Punto a tu favor. –Declaré, alzando la taza de café en su dirección, tomando un sorbo de este un momento después.

–Así que, ¿me contarás o tendré que deducirlo?

Suspiré y la miré directamente a los ojos. –No, mereces conocer mi historia. –Sonreí de forma ladina. Dejé la taza y estiré mi mano hacia ella. –Soy Rapunzel, un placer.

La historia que le conté a Emma fue la verdad. No entré en detalles, porque podría alargar demasiado las cosas y eso provocaría aún más preguntas.

–Así que técnicamente fuiste huérfana, desde un punto de vista muy…

–Lo fui. –Acepté. –Somos un par de niñas perdidas, Emms.

– ¿Niñas perdidas?, ahora entiendo tu manía contra Peter Pan y su fobia por ser adulto. Si tú estás estancada en tus dieciséis y no tuviste a tus padres para crecer junto con ellos.

–Sí, supongo que así es. –Musité de forma distraída. –Supongo que Peter…–Su nombre deslizándose por mis labios salió con una tonalidad más dulce de lo que me hubiese gustado. Con una familiaridad desconocida para mí. –Y yo no compartimos el mismo deseo.

La almohada nos sedujo poco después de charlar un rato más cuando cayó la noche. Invité a la Salvadora a dormir y ella aceptó gustosa ya que, según me había contado, la habitación de al lado la despertaba de vez en cuando (Blanca Nieves y el príncipe deberían aprender a ser más silenciosos).

–Falta tan poco…–

Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con un adolescente, él estaba rodeándome como si fuera una presa y él el cazador. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde arriba. Estaba sentada. Atada.

–No puedo esperar más tu regreso. –Añadió. El castaño se agachó con la ballesta apuntándome. Le miré con indiferencia y desdén. –Deberías aprender a que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. No te volverás a escapar. Así sea por las malas. – La flecha fue directamente a mi cuello.

Desperté gritando. Un sudor frío cubría mi cuerpo. Llevé una de mis manos a mi cuello, sintiendo aun aquella sensación de ser perforada de forma tan agonizante. Lo que más temí fue la mirada del chico que no demostraba ni una pizca de remordimiento y su sonrisa sádica al escuchar mi grito de agonía.

Me levanté de la cama, viendo a Swan removerse inquieta por la cama. ¿No la había despertado? Mejor para mí. Me encerré en el baño y me senté en la tapa del retrete. Pasé mis manos por mi cabello de forma distraída. –Que sueño más… atemorizante. Fue demasiado real. –Mi voz sonaba ronca e incluso extraña para mis oídos. Deslicé mi mano hasta que mis dedos rozaron mi cuello. Sentí una acumulación de calor en esa zona. Me levanté de un brinco y miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis labios se abrieron en sorpresa. – ¿Qué demonios? – Cuestioné con el ceño fruncido hasta el punto que mis cejas parecían unirse. Un círculo sin bordes definidos y de tonalidad rosácea brillaba de forma tenue sobre la piel. –No ha sido un sueño. –Mi mirada se ensombreció en cuanto me curé y borré aquella marca.

Los días siguientes a esos casi no veía a Emma, ni a nadie en general, ni si quiera a Henry o Gold. ¿Por qué?, debía meditar y decidir mi siguiente movimiento para no cometer alguna tontería. En las noches siempre tenía la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez, a este punto la incertidumbre me mataba. Despertar noche tras noche con el sentimiento de ser atravesada por una flecha y escuchar su risa burlona y sin emoción alguna me atormentaba cada vez más. Era una sensación desesperante, porque aunque tratara de defenderme, siempre terminaba igual.

Afiancé el mango de la espada y di dos estocadas más a mi objetivo. Giré con un fluido y rápido movimiento antes de cortarlo a la mitad con la otra espada. Mi respiración era un tanto agitada, eran las tres de la tarde y yo seguía en los jardines de la mansión. Entrenando. Clavé ambas armas en el césped y me tiré al suelo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé hundir en el cúmulo de hojas secas que caían de los árboles.

Escupí las hojas cuando sentí las cerdas rugosas y duras de la escoba en mi rostro. Me senté de golpe y miré con reprimenda a esta. Claro que, al ser un objeto, no se inmutó y siguió haciendo su trabajo, prácticamente corriéndome de ahí.

–Aunque no lo creas, deberías hacerle caso y salir un rato de tu escondite.

La voz del Aprendiz me hizo sonreír. –No esperaba visitas.

– ¿Cómo podrías?, si se rumorea por ahí que en vez de una señorita vive aquí un ogro. – Me reí después de mucho tiempo. Giré sobre mis talones y observé el rostro cálido del viejo hombre. No dije nada pero, mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, fue suficiente para ambos. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de lo sola que me sentía y del vacío que había crecido por las noches, gracias a las pesadillas.

–Te extrañé. –Reconocí. Podía escuchar su corazón latir a un ritmo a compensado.

–Y yo a ti. Además pasaba por aquí buscando trabajo.

Aquello me confundió. – ¿De qué hablas?

– ¿No necesitas de un aprendiz, por pura casualidad?, me sería un honor trabajar con la hija de Merlín, no… –El hombro se calló unos segundos. –Con la hechicera que inventó la maldición, Rapunzel.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Aquel hombre sabía que la sombra de mi padre normalmente me causaba cierta tristeza, porque de una forma u otra, jamás he creído que pueda superar el enorme poder y sabiduría que tiene Merlín.

–Sería todo un placer, pero no tengo como pagarte.

–¿Qué tal si le enseñas a este viejo algún truco de magia? – Propuso con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro cuando me alejó para observarme mejor.

–He estado trabajando en algunos. –Repuse divertida. El aprendiz asintió y me ofreció su brazo para colgarme de este. Lo acepté gustosa y nos dirigimos al interior de la mansión.

El aprendiz se había ido poco después de darle un rápido recorrido a la casa, debía ir por sus cosas y atender unos asuntos antes de venirse a vivir conmigo. ¡Y qué bueno!, el lugar se sentía muy frío ya que era demasiado grande para una persona.

Me mordí la mejilla en cuanto tensé la cuerda del arco. Observé mi objetivo moverse con destreza de un lado a otro. Dejé ir la flecha y ésta se clavó en la falda del pequeño vestido. Bajé el arco y relajé mi postura.

–No pensé que Azul mandara a sus pequeñas hadas a espiarme. –Me burlé mientras me acercaba a la pequeña mujer alada. –Nunca me ha gustado que lo hagan. Si quieren saber algo solo se pregunta. –Me acerqué a la chica de cabellos achocolatados. – ¿Por qué creen que luego se crean los malentendidos?

– ¡Si has sido tú quien convocó a Azul! – Se defendió el hada con energía. –Yo solo venía a comprobar que fuera cierto, ¡no has cambiado en absoluto!, era solo una trampa…

Rodé los ojos y moví mi mano para desaparecer la flecha encantada. Gracias a esto la mujer pudo tomar el tamaño de un ser humano normal. –Yo no hice tal cosa, en primer lugar. Ahora, yo no pienso dar explicaciones si he cambiado o no… –Musité con voz cargada de sarcasmo. – Lo triste es que des un juicio con tan poca información, mi pequeña amiga.

–Mientes. –Sentenció de forma dudosa.

– ¿Lo hago? –Cuestioné alzando una ceja. Sonreí de forma ladina. –Vaya, no me había dado cuenta. – Musité por lo bajo mientras dibujaba en el aire una línea horizontal, tomé la flecha encantada que había creado y cargué el arco nuevamente. –Yo no miento, ahora, ¿lo hace Azul? – Musité tras dejar volar la segunda flecha, atrapando otra hada.

– ¿Vienna?, ¿qué haces aquí?

El hada de vestido se encogió y voló hacia su amiga. –Deberías pensar mejor en quién confías. Esa hada venía a silenciarte si cometías alguna estupidez, como en el pasado, Rosetta. Defendiste a tu amada líder y ella te paga de ese modo, que… interesante.

Me giré sobre mis talones y rodé los ojos. Sentía la mirada fija de las hadas en mi espalda. Sí, definitivamente Azul y yo jamás nos llevaríamos bien, pero, ¿quién le había mandado aquel mensaje?, ¿quién estaba obrando desde la oscuridad?

¿Realmente lo había dejado todo en su lugar?, ¿podía confiar en mis propias palabras?

Aquella noche no dormí. La ventana estaba abierta pero no se veía ninguna estrella poblar el cielo, este estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Los grillos eran el tranquilizante y armonioso sonido que no me dejaba caer en la soledad que empezaba a sentir.

Me senté en el suelo frío y duro de madera. Prendí la vela que se encontraba frente a mí y dejé escapar el aire poco a poco. Cerré los ojos y me aislé de todo sonido. Perdí la noción del tiempo y empecé a meditar. Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente no se escuchaba nada, el lugar en el que me encontraba estaba completamente oscurecido, lo único que brillaba era yo, mi presencia iluminaba aquel lugar.

A mí alrededor, formando una espiral, aparecieron una serie de imágenes. Pasado, presente y futuro. Eventos, personas y caminos.

–Hora de estudiar. –Musité con cierto desgane. Acomodé los eventos, las distintas alternativas de caminos que podían suceder si se tomaba una u otra decisión. Todo iba bien hasta que un temblor empezó a dejar caer los eventos al suelo. Esto jamás había pasado. Lo reacomodé y dejé escapar el aire.

Algo o alguien me obstaculizaban mi concentración en la mansión, pero si era sincera, no esperaba visitas.

Regresar a la realidad me costó más trabajo del normal, pero ver al adolescente de ojos esmeraldas simplemente me tomó con la guardia baja.

– ¿Qué demonios?

Sus labios rozaban los míos. Mi mano voló y le propinó una cachetada, o al menos eso sucedió en mi cabeza, la realidad fue muy distinta. El joven había detenido el camino de esta, sosteniéndome de la muñeca con firmeza.

–Idiota. –Mascullé entre dientes. Tratando de zafarme, pero su otra mano voló hacia mi cintura, impidiendo que me alejara. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral ante su toque. – ¡Llamaré a la policía! –Amenacé con voz dura. El chico río con un retintín de oscuridad y burla.

Yo me quedé estática al tener la sensación de un deja vu. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. El chico suavizó su agarre. Abrí los ojos lentamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, tratando de salir de mi pecho; el adolescente me miraba directo a los ojos, hurgando en mi interior. Desvíe la mirada y fruncí el ceño.

Lancé su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario del lugar de donde me encontraba. Me incorporé sin perderle de vista. – ¿Cómo lograste entrar a ésta habitación?, tiene un hechizo de protección. –Musité con desgana. El adolescente se sentó en la mullida cama, donde había aterrizado y sonrió de forma ladina.

–Si querías mandarme a la cama solo debiste pedirlo… –El chico me miró de arriba abajo y tuve que reprimir un impulso de mandarlo a volar, literalmente, por la ventana.

– ¡Cállate! – Advertí, cerrando mi mano en un puño. Los labios del chico se sellaron al instante. –Tú me dirás exactamente qué quieres, no me interesa saber quién eres ni por qué estás aquí. –Solté con suavidad y seguridad. El joven alzó ambas cejas al escucharme.

Me acerqué a él pero detuve mi andar casi al instante. Si rompió el hechizo, ¿por qué demonios no estaba oponiendo resistencia?, ¿estaba jugando conmigo?

–Tengo una mejor idea. –Susurré por lo bajo. Las preguntas se iban acumulando conforme le daba más vueltas al asunto. ¿Había sido él quien me había dejado el adorable dibujo en mi diario?, ¿todos nuestros encuentros fueron planeados?, no sabía. Debía arrancar el problema de raíz. No necesitaba tener más problemas o cabos sueltos.

– ¿Y esa es? – Cuestionó con autosuficiencia.

–Matarte. –Respondí con simpleza, a centímetros de distancia después de haberme transportado. Metí mi mano en su pecho y arranqué el corazón. –Me habías caído bien.

– ¿Su majestad?

Me giré con brusquedad y vi a la Reina malvada pararse frente al marco de la puerta, pues al ser detenida por la barrera invisible, no podía entrar. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios…? Mis ojos bajaron hasta mi mano vacía. Miré sobre mi hombro: nada. No había nadie en aquella habitación.

–Es gracioso, ¿no debería llamarte yo de esa forma? –Cuestioné de forma desinteresada. Disolví el hechizo, permitiéndole la entrada a la mujer.

–No seas ridícula. –Comentó casi de forma mordaz. Mi atención regresó a ella.

– ¿Entonces a qué ha venido eso?

–Un rumor.

Miré a la mujer de cabello oscuro. – ¿Debo creerte? –Interrogué con monotonía. La ventana estaba abierta y podría jurar que antes la había cerrado.

– ¿Tengo motivos para mentirte? –Cuestionó haciéndose la dolida.

Le observé unos segundos. –Cierto, no era mi intención tratarte de esa forma. –Musité suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Quieres una taza de té caliente?, ¡no nací ayer Gina! –Gritoneé, endureciendo mi mirada. –Apreciaría que las personas dejaran de verme la cara. No estoy para juegos. –Solté acercándome peligrosamente a ella.

–No me amenaces, Rapunzel. No he venido aquí buscando pelea. –Aseguró, alzando la barbilla cuando la miré de forma intimidamente. – Sólo busco respuestas.

La escrudiñé con la mirada. Dejé escapar un sonido incrédulo y alcé ambas cejas cuando desvíe la mirada. –Últimamente todos las buscamos, ¿por qué no has ido con Gold?

– ¿Ha pasado algo? –Cuestionó, desviando el tema. –No pareces… –Mi mirada se topó con la suya y sonreí de forma fría. –… Tú. Normalmente tienes ese aire despreocupado y… –La mujer me señaló con su mano. –Mírate. Parece que has visto un fantasma.

Dejé escapar el aire y me senté en la orilla de la cama. –No has venido a hablar de mi apariencia, Alcaldesa, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted que Gold no pueda?, porque al parecer de algún lado escuchó que me encontraba en su amada ciudad. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo que el Oscuro o cualquiera no pueda otorgarle?

–Todo. – La mujer analizó la situación.

–Gina, deja de darle tantas vueltas. –Comenté más tranquila. No podía pensar con la cabeza caliente, y el encuentro que tuve, con quien haya sido, me había crispado los nervios. –Te saldrá humo por esa linda cabecita tuya.

–Puedo decirte lo mismo, rubia. –Regresó con una sonrisa, pequeña, pero sincera. – ¿Eso quiere decir que me ayudarás?

–Te escucharé y decidiré si hacerlo o no.

–Hagamos un trato entonces…

–Oh, no. Yo no soy Rumpel. –Me reí suavemente y la mujer asintió. Tomando más confianza tras oír mi tono relajado, sentándose hasta entonces a mi lado.

–Solo quiero saber sobre mi madre. –Respondió al fin. –Me enteré que fuiste reina del país de las Maravillas.

Le miré de reojo antes de dejar que mi espalda chocara contra el colchón. Miré el techo decorado como el cielo estrellado. –Y así fue.

–La mandé a ese lugar y no sé muy bien si…

–Tranquila. –Susurré tras un suspiro. –Por ahora no te molestará, pero Gina… no te confíes. –Advertí.

–Gracias. –Soltó poco después. Le miré de reojo y sonreí de forma ladina.

–No agradezcas, ¿no te acuerdas?, me caíste bien desde el momento en que te conocí, quitando el hecho de tus claras intenciones de matarme.

–Lo siento. –Soltó con una risa natural. Yo la acompañé y negué divertida.

–Sea como sea, si necesitas alguna otra cosa puedes acudir a mí.

–Me sorprende que lo digas conociendo mi relación con la señorita Swan.

Me encogí de hombros. –Ella es mi amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que tú seas mi enemiga. –Aclaré tras un suspiro.

–Bueno pues… gracias. –Contestó de forma sincera, me sonrió y poco después se quedó a cenar. En la charla que tuvimos tocamos distintos temas, desde momentos tan divertidos como su cumpleaños (donde su bufón cayó al suelo por ser tan molesto) hasta de situaciones frustrantes en su cacería de Blanca Nieves.

Incluso hablamos sobre el amor. Ella me relató, con cierta dificultad, sobre Daniel y yo sobre Eugene. Y concordamos que un amor perdido siempre se guardaba en el corazón aunque la mente empezara a olvidar.

Mi relación con los habitantes de la ciudad crecía conforme el tiempo pasaba. No había día en que me aburriese en aquel extraño pero entretenido pueblo. Era curioso el hecho de empezar a sentirme como en casa. La sensación cálida que me embargaba siempre que visitaba el restaurante de la Abuelita o los días que pasaba en el castillo con Henry. Incluso las tardes donde comía pay de manzana con Regina después de visitarla a su oficina. Emma y la Alcaldesa no tenían una buena relación, pero si le aunaba el tiempo que pasaba con ésta última las cosas no se ponían bonitas. Swan por naturaleza era solitaria y yo había sido su única compañía por muchos años, que me fuera distanciando poco a poco, (más con alguien tan simpática y social como la Reina Malvada) no daba puntos extras a su actitud conmigo pues, algunas veces, se comportaba cortante y fría.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando, de un momento a otro, la llegada de Garfio a la ciudad me trago una visión del futuro próximo. Al Capitán me lo topé más de una vez, siempre cruzábamos miradas, pero jamás hablamos.

En aquellas semanas la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba encerrada en la mansión de mi padre, junto al Aprendiz. La biblioteca era extensa y había demasiados textos que aún no terminaba de leer. Bella venía de visita de vez en cuando entusiasmada y ávida por conocer más. Se había vuelto buena compañía. El silencio no era incómodo, cada quien estaba sumergida en los textos que se dedicada a leer; cuando empezaba a preparar algún hechizo y hacía anotaciones en el grimorio ella se acercaba discretamente a observar. Gold venía de visita y me ayudaba con algunas cosas, siempre me preguntaba el por qué de una cosa u de otra.

En cuanto a Henry, el chico era mi adoración personal, venía cuando salía de la escuela. A veces me lo dejaba Regina, otras veces venía de visita con su madre biológica. El niño era el que más se emocionaba cuando traspasaba la doble puerta principal de mi casa. Decía que era el lugar con más magia de la ciudad, ¡y quién no decía eso!, si hasta los platos se movían para lavarse solos cuando terminábamos de comer.

Y hasta ese punto todo marchaba bien, pero la cuestión era que en mi cabeza cierto adolescente de mirada esmeralda seguía molestándome. No lo había visto desde hace meses y, si era sincera, aquello solo me hacía preocupar más. En una ocasión le pregunté a la Alcaldesa, ella jamás se había encontrado con el muchacho en su estadía en Storybrooke y al preguntarle a Blanca Nieves, (quien daba clases en la escuela), tampoco supo decirme con exactitud de quién podría tratarse.

Pero, ¿por qué tanto lío?, bueno aquello era sencillo de responder: las pesadillas. No sabía qué las provocaba pero sabía quién era el protagonista de ellas. Aquel adolescente que se creía rey de algún lugar. Todas las malditas noches (cuando realmente necesitaba dormir, porque si no evitaba a toda costa acercarme a la cama) aparecía en aquella isla con mar de tonalidades como el cristal y arena suave al tacto. La selva se extendía después, con ruidos de animales salvajes habitándola y espantando a todo valiente que se atreviera a dar el primer paso hacia aquella zona.

– ¿De nuevo aquí? –Cuestionó con un tono burlesco.

–No es como si quisiera. –Musité mordaz. Me crucé de brazos y me senté en el lugar donde había aparecido ésta vez.

–Lo dudo. –Soltó con diversión. No podía verlo. Siempre era igual, jamás aparecía frente a mí, pero siempre podía escucharlo y sentir su presencia demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Rodé los ojos y esperé pacientemente a que el sol saliera. – ¿Sabes?, por más que te quedes observando el horizonte el sol no saldrá a saludarte. Tú no controlas eso.

– ¿Y tú sí? –Interrogué con desgana.

–Por supuesto. –Soltó con entusiasmo.

Bufé y abracé mis piernas. –Vete ya.

–Eso es lo que me gustaría que tú hicieras. –Contestó cortante y frío.

–Entonces, señor controlo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no lo aceleras para que pueda marcharme? –Cuestioné perdiendo los estribos. Siempre era igual. Aparecía en aquella isla, o lo que fuese, venía él a hacer acto de presencia, discutíamos, nos estresábamos, nos gritábamos y yo despertaba con un humor de perros.

–Porque yo soy el que toma esa decisión. –Repuso como si fuera obvio.

Me mordí la lengua para evitar responderle con alguna grosería. –Bien. –Solté arrastrando la palabra, contando diez en mi cabeza para tranquilizarme. –Me dices que quieres que me vaya, te sugiero que adelantes el tiempo y ahora me dices que no quieres.

El chico río de forma siniestra. – ¿Lo hice?

– ¡Claro que lo hiciste! –Exclamé, levantándome del lugar al sentir su rodilla rozando mi nuca. Di un paso hacia atrás cuando me topé con su rostro serio. El chico alzó una ceja de forma altiva.

– ¿Quieres que adelante el tiempo?

–Más que nada. Quiero regresar. –Pedí, desviando la mirada, no soportando la profundidad de esa mirada color bosque esmeralda que me taladraba cada segundo.

–Bien, que quede claro que lo has pedido tú. Pero toda magia conlleva un precio, ¿no es así?

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. – ¿De qué me hablas…?

–Soy Peter Pan, amor, recuérdalo.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. No realmente por su nombre, sino porque las piezas dentro de mi puzzle mental empezaron a encajar con demasiada rapidez. La brisa del mar golpeando mi rostro empezó a ser solo un roce y el sonido a mi alrededor empezaba a ser un eco. Mi mirada regresó a la suya. Su sonrisa ladina y el ver cómo alzaba el rostro con diversión y crueldad pintadas en sus facciones me enviaron un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

Sé quién era. No por nada me la había pasado tardes y noches estudiando, memorizando y encajando todas las piezas que me faltaban por resolver para traer a mi padre de regreso. Lo que no me imaginaba era que él tenía otros planes para mí.

La realidad me golpeó con crudeza y no era por decirlo al azar. La oscuridad en mi habitación se había esfumado, al menos un poco, ya que el sol estaba por salir. Me quejé al sentir la incomodidad en mi cuerpo, pero eso lo dejé a un lado cuando noté la ventana abierta.

–No de nuevo. –Susurré con pereza. Me levanté y me aferré a la bata para dormir. Fruncí el ceño al ver una nota en el marco de ésta. La tomé con ambas manos y la desdoblé. –Yo creo. –Susurré las dos palabras escritas. Mi cabeza procesó todo demasiado tarde. –Maldición. –Solté el papel y cerré las ventanas con fuerza. Podía sentir el palpitar de mi corazón con fuerza. –Maldición, maldición, maldición. Soy una idiota.

Saqué la varita y apunté hacia la ventana. Estuve esperando a que se abriera pero eso no pasó en los segundos siguientes. Entrecerré los ojos y bajé mi arma con manos temblorosas. Hasta entonces noté el sudor frío que había formado una fina capa sobre mi piel.

Las suaves pisadas del Aprendiz se escucharon hasta entonces. – ¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó el hombre, tocó unas veces la puerta y hasta que escuchó mi voz, (dejándole pasar) fue cuando entró.

–Estoy bien. –Susurré, dejándome caer en la cama. –Sólo ando un poco paranoica. Tantas cosas me tienen con los nervios a flor de piel.

–Tranquila, Rapunzel. –Musitó, sentándose a mi lado, pasando su mano por detrás de mis hombros. –No debes de perder la calma.

–Lo sé. –Murmuré. –Pero que Emma venga a contarme que Neal anda con su nueva prometida por ahí, sabiendo que Tamara solo es un medio y lo que sigue. – Bufé. –Y que precisamente hoy las cosas vayan a explotar y los chicos tengan que viajar a Nunca Jamás me pone ansiosa. Ojalá pudiera ir con ellos, para ayudarlos, pero no. No puedo.

–Por supuesto que puedes, ¿deseas ir?

Le miré tras unos segundos. –Quisiera ir a Nunca Jamás. –Solté sincera. Un deseo reprimido en mi interior gritaba con júbilo el haber soltado aquellas palabras, pero no entendía por qué. Era demasiado profundo como para escarbar la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que lo dejé ir.

–Bien, eso es lo que necesitaba él. – Fruncí el ceño al escucharlo, no por sus palabras (que de por sí me confundieron) si no por el tono que usó. Al verlo traté de alejarme pero fue imposible. Los ojos amarillentos me miraban con maldad. La figura oscura me aferró con fuerza, la ventana se abrió de par en par. Todo pasó muy rápido, la sombra sopló y todo su oscureció.

* * *

N/A: Los rr los respondo en el siguiente capìtulo

Por último gracias a aquellos que leen aunque en silencio, se les aprecia c:

Saludos!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Listo, decidí subir la segunda parte. Ya mañana tendrán su especial. Prometido y si no es así que la sombra de Pan me arranque la mía 3

Por cierto, ¿alguien vio el capítulo pasado de OUAT? ¡Amo a Hades!

* * *

El martilleo en mi cabeza era insoportable. La brisa fresca del mar me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Escupí en el suelo, sentí mi garganta seca e irritada, con un ligero sabor salado en mi boca. –Dioses. –Susurré con dificultad, mi voz saliendo rasposa. Me tallé los ojos con el dorso de mi mano, grave error, solté un grito frustrado al sentir el picor en ellos.

–Idiota– Me repetí. Me quité la bata azulada y me tallé con ésta. Pude abrir hasta entonces los ojos, con un poco de dificultad a pesar de mis inútiles esfuerzos. Sentía las lágrimas abandonar mis ojos, estaba segura que estaban rojos e hinchados. Sacudí mi ropa y me levanté. Los dedos de mis pies se hundieron levemente en la suave y blanquecina arena. Al alzar la mirada me topé con un par de colas de sirenas, había tenido espectadores al parecer. Sonreí sin ganas y me pasé la bata nuevamente por los hombros. Al girarme me percaté de la selva que se extendía más allá y de los sonidos que provenían de ésta. Hice una mueca.

–Bienvenida.

Alcé ambas cejas al observar a un chico encapuchado.

–No esperaba menos. Espera, ¿Peter Pan o uno de los niños perdidos? –Cuestioné con sorna.

–No uno. –Soltó malhumorado. Los chicos empezaron a salir de su escondite, de forma cautelosa, apuntándome con armas.

Tuve un pinchazo que logró marearme. Algo se estaba tratando de escapar, o más bien de entrar, dentro de mi cabeza. –Los niños perdidos. –Murmuré mirando a cada uno de ellos. –Que honorable recibimiento, pero esperaba a su líder. Verán no necesito vacaciones en este momento y según tenía entendido las niñas no eran bien recibidas en Nunca Jamás.

–Haz que se calle, Félix. –Demandó uno de ellos.

Miré al chico que habló y lo callé con mi magia. Mi falsa sonrisa se borró cuando escuché como se tensaba su arco y disparaba la flecha con fuerza.

– ¡Devin! –Gritó con fuerza Félix.

Alcé la mano para detener el trayecto del arma pero una persona se interpuso en su camino antes de si quiera parpadear. Su espalda ancha, su cabello desordenado color miel y sus ropas verduscas me dejaron en claro que tenía a Peter Pan delante de mí.

– ¿Quién lanzó la flecha? – Cuestionó con falsa tranquilidad el líder de los niños perdidos. Estos señalaron al culpable de inmediato.

–La pregunta no es esa. –Solté al ver que el adolescente se encaminaba hacia el chico de nombre Devin. –Sino, ¿por qué estoy aquí? –Interrogué al líder. Apareciéndome delante de Pan al ver que él me había ignorado olímpicamente. –Te estoy haciendo una pregunta. –Mascullé entre dientes.

–Y yo decidí ignorarte. –Musitó con inocencia.

Estreché los ojos al momento que ladeaba mi rostro. –Tienes un punto, pero si me has traído para ignorarme...

– ¿Yo?, pensé que habías sido tú quién pidió venir a Nunca Jamás. ¿O no fue así? –Cuestionó alzando ambas cejas, en sus labios bailoteaba una sonrisa que trataba de disimular cortesía y amabilidad pero en realidad era de burla.

–No te hagas el inocente, no te queda. –Solté. Él se acercó a mí de forma intimidante.

– ¿Fue o no así? –Repitió con menos simpatía que antes.

–Astuto. –Admití después de unos segundos. Debo admitir que me perdí en aquellos ojos, tenía la sensación de haberlos visto mucho tiempo atrás. Mi mirada bajó a sus labios, la sonrisa que había en ellos se ensanchó. Bajé la mirada por su cuello hasta toparme con su cinturón.

– ¿Ven por qué no traemos niñas a la isla? –Cuestionó uno de los niños perdidos a mis espaldas

Me acerqué al líder lentamente. Mi mano se movió más rápido de lo esperado. Pronto me encontraba dándole vueltas a la flauta de Pan que tenía en mis manos. –Es una lástima que no esté para juegos. –Susurré. –Te la daré, me dejarás ir. Porque sé que tú necesitas esto para cierto chico, Henry. –Mi mirada voló a la suya, pero no di tiempo a más.

Los niños perdidos fueron alzados en el aire y aventados lejos, cayendo sobre la fina pero dura arena, creando una nube que les dificultaba enfocar y atacar. Me giré sobre mis talones, en ese momento, me topé con el rostro de Pan a centímetros del mío. Su respiración chocando contra mi piel.

–Astuta. –Confesó al tiempo que su mano viajaba hasta mi cuello. –Pero debo decir que, a diferencia tuya, a mí me encantan los juegos.

Mis manos soltaron la flauta y fueron directo a su muñeca. El chico me miró con interés y seriedad. Estreché los ojos, analizándole de forma pausada.

– _Suéltame._ –Ordené suavemente.

–A mí nadie me da órdenes. –Masculló entre dientes de forma tranquila y amenazante. El agarre se afianzó y empezó a lastimarme.

–No digas que no te advertí, niño. – La descarga que traté de mandarle por el brazo fue en vano. Pan me soltó. Los sucesos pasaron en cámara lenta. Aparecí una espalda antes de que su daga se clavara en mi cuello. – ¿¡Estás demente!?

– ¿¡Yo!? – Vociferó con ira contenida. – ¡Trataste de electrocutarme!

–Oh no– Susurré con inocencia fingida. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, las hojas de las armas separándonos. –Trataba de calentar el Pan. –Bromeé sin una pizca de diversión.

– ¿Te crees muy chistosa, no es así? – Cuestionó tras una risa apagada después de escuchar mi mal chiste.

– ¡Fuiste tú quien me arrastró hasta ésta maldita isla para matarme! – Exclamé exasperada. –El que tiene problemas aquí eres tú. No recuerdo haberte hecho nada. –Me defendí, alejándome unos pasos cuando el adolescente puso más fuerza tras mis últimas palabras. Miré de reojo a los niños perdidos que me rodeaban.

–Verás no estás aquí por esos motivos, pero dejaré que lo adivines. –Murmuró mientras miraba de forma distraída la espada que sostenía con una mano.

Aparecí detrás de él pero Pan se giró rápidamente para detener mi estocada. –Te lo dije, no me gustan los juegos, menos los de adivinanzas. –Susurré con desgano. –Y si no piensas decirme el por qué estoy aquí creo que es hora de irme.

–Nadie sale de ésta isla sin mi permiso. –Vociferó con dureza, arrastrando la palabra: mí, de forma posesiva y amenazante. – ¿Ha quedado claro? –Cuestionó tras moverse de tal modo que me terminó por desarmar. Mi espada se clavó en la arena. La punta de la daga Peter contra mi cuello, provocando que alzara la barbilla al sentir el frío de ésta.

–No realmente. –Solté con diversión. La daga se había vuelto caramelo y se doblaba con suma facilidad. Me reí suavemente. El gruñido que provino de la garganta de Peter me dejó en claro que estaba en problemas. – ¿Ups? – Mi dedo índice jugaba con la daga, doblándola y soltándola, provocando un sonido chistoso. –Y yo era la anciana, que malhumorado eres para ser un niño.

La daga volvió a su forma original, cortándome un poco de piel de la palma de la mano. Solté una maldición y di un brinco hacia atrás. – ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Mascullé, apretando la herida. Le miré directo a los ojos.

Pan deslizó su dedo índice por el filo del arma, manchándolo de mi sangre. –Los tramposos nunca ganan, eso es lo que sucede, niña.

Arqueé ambas cejas al escucharle. – ¿Ahora soy una niña? –Cuestioné sin ganas de seguir con aquello. Llevé mis manos a las sienes y me di un ligero masaje. –Vale, mira, no sé qué planes tienes conmigo. De todas formas no tenía en mente interferir en tus intentos de conseguir el corazón del verdadero creyente.

–Eso no es lo que me dijo mi Sombra. –Musitó de forma fría. Su mirada conectó con la mía. Lo curioso de aquel niño es que no tenía ningún brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas, no había nada. Ni un asomo de luz. –Además, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso? –Susurró, bajando la voz hasta solo parecer el soplo del viento.

–Vaya Sombra tan mentirosa. –Susurré, juntando mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Andando lentamente por el camino contrario que él lo hacía. No quería sentirme como presa frente a un adolescente con problemas de personalidad. –Verás, yo quiero... –Busqué las palabras adecuadas para expresarme. –Quiero que Henry llegue a tu isla. Prometo no meterme donde no me llaman. –Aseguré. –Yo podría irme tranquilamente, y olvidaría los sucesos de hoy. Fácil y sencillo, ¿no?

–Tú lo has dicho. –Pan guardó la daga y dejé escapar el aire. ¡Por fin! –Demasiado fácil y sencillo.

Fruncí el ceño ante sus últimas palabras. –Ay, no.

–Oh, sí. –Soltó con una mueca orgullosa el líder de los niños perdidos. Me giré al escuchar el revoloteo del mar, encontrándome con una de las bestias que habitaba el mar de Nunca Jamás. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que me bañaron literalmente en tinta de calamar.

– ¿Todo el tiempo me distrajiste para darle tiempo a ésta... cosa de bañarme en tinta?

–Exactamente. –Soltó mientras me rodeaba, con aquella sonrisa triunfal surcando su rostro. –Eres demasiado tonta, resultaste ser una completa decepción.

–Awww. Si pudiera moverme me llevaría la mano al corazón, niño. –Solté con fingida decepción. –Lamento tanto decepcionarte. ¡Es más!, ¿podrías aceptar mis más humildes disculpas? –Escupí.

–Cállate ya, niña. ¿No ves la posición en la que estás? –Cuestionó el encapuchado, quien se había acercado y le había tendido el mazo que cargaba a uno de los niños perdidos.

Pan se río, esa carcajada sonó oscura y no prometía nada bueno. –Está bien, Félix. Deja que se desahogue, es una mala perdedora.

–Y tú un tramposo. –Aclaré de inmediato por sus palabras. Tomé una bocanada de aire y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. –Sabes que los efectos de la tinta no duran para siempre.

–Para ese entonces tú estarás en un lugar muy lejano, donde no provoques inconveniencia alguna. –Comentó Pan con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

– ¿Pensé que era una decepción? –Cuestioné con ambas cejas alzadas.

–Una chica enojada es capaz de cometer cualquier tontería. Sólo causarás más problemas para nuestro líder. –Ladró uno de los arqueros de Pan.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar al pequeño niño. –Vaya, ¿me debo sentir halagada que hayas planificado todo esto por una niña tonta y, que cuando se pone colérica, puede causarte problemas? –Interrogué a Peter, con diversión y burla. –Si es así, gracias.

– ¿Qué nunca te callas? –Cuestionó con fastidio.

Yo me reí con ganas. –Cállame.

Peter Pan me miró directamente a los ojos. Se acercó con grandes zancadas y alzó la mano. Abrí ligeramente los ojos. Mi cuerpo se quería remover inquieto al sentir mi orgullo gritar con ímpetu. ¡Nadie me pondría una mano encima!

Su mano jamás bajó como mi mirada nunca se apartó de la suya. Su respiración chocaba contra mi rostro. Era errática y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvía más irregular. Podía ver el enojo inundar sus ojos esmeraldas y oscurecerlos gradualmente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Sentía como el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza empezó a martillearme con fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos.

–Aléjate. –Musité con el ceño fruncido por el dolor que estaba nublándome el juicio. Imágenes borrosas aparecían lentamente por mi cabeza, una más difusa y complicada de entender que la siguiente. – ¡Aléjate, Pan!

– ¡Tú no ordenas nada! – Gritoneó. Su mano voló a mi rostro, pero jamás me pegó, su dedo índice y pulgar aprisionaban mis mejillas con fuerza. Cuando mi cuerpo entró en contacto con el suyo las imágenes se volvieron más vívidas y más claras. El dolor de cabeza se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de estar quemándome por dentro.

– ¡MALDITA SEA, SÓLO SUÉLTAME!

Aquellas palabras pugnaban por salir de mi garganta de forma desgarradora. Pero jamás fueron pronunciadas. El dedo pulgar de Pan se movía lentamente por mis labios, sellándolos con un hechizo.

–Mucho mejor. –Musitó con alivio cansino. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando las lágrimas se empezaron acumular en mis ojos.

El golpeteo incesante en mi cabeza me tenía mareada y estresada. Me aturdía y nublaba mi sano juicio. Todo a mi alrededor se empezó a nublar y lo único que veía eran sus ojos (los cuales observaban mis labios), su contacto contra mi piel era de lo poco que me mantenía cuerda.

–Por favor. –Articulé con los labios. El sonido jamás salió pero él claramente había entendido lo que le estaba pidiendo.

El chico sonrió con sorna pero no hizo amago de moverse. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Con sus otros dedos retiraba las lágrimas que se desprendían de mis ojos y se resbalaban por mis mejillas. Sólo entonces, tras aquel gentil y suave gesto, como si temiese que pudiese romperme bajo su contacto, un recuerdo llameó e incendió mi cuerpo.

 _– ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó con voz entrecortada aquel chico que se encontraba encima de mí. La oscuridad me impedía ver de quién se trataba. Podía sentir con claridad el aliento caliente golpetear contra mi piel y quemarla tras entrar en contacto. A pesar de la poca luz que se encontraba en el lugar podía notar la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su torso desnudo. Su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos, de forma desordenada, pero de alguna forma le hacía ver atractivo._

 _–Sigue. – Aquella voz había sido la mía. Sonaba suplicante y anhelante al mismo tiempo. Mis manos se habían aferrado a sus hombros._

 _– ¿Segura?_

 _– ¡Que sí! – Gemí, algo malhumorada. El adolescente se río con ganas. Yo me removí bajo suyo. El chico se movió rápidamente y aprisionó mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza._

 _–Pídemelo. – Exigió, prácticamente me había ordenado._

 _Yo me reí. –Ya te lo he pedido._

 _– ¿Cuándo? –Cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido._

 _Gruñí y lo empujé. Colocándome encima de él. – ¿No te acuerdas?, déjame ayudarte. –Susurré con voz sensual antes de empezar a moverme._

El aire entró a mis pulmones de forma brusca. Había sido como emerger del agua después de mucho tiempo de estar bajo ella. Mi cuerpo se sentía cortado y pesado, hasta pereza me daba moverme y comprobar en el lugar que me tenían presa.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Pan?

Esa voz había sido de uno de los niños perdidos. –Avisa a Félix que la chica ha vuelto a respirar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. No tenía prisas por moverme de aquella cómoda cama. El techo de madera, la poca luz que entraba, el olor que inundaba el lugar y los ruidos de las cercanías me indicaban que me encontraba en una casa en el bosque. Más bien dicho, en una casa del árbol.

Me apoyé en mis codos y me alcé lentamente. La frazada que cubría mi cuerpo cayó hacia adelante. Me recargué contra el respaldo de la cama, acomodando las almohadas en mi espalda para estar más a gusto. Sabía de antemano que la habitación estaba hechizada, tenía una protección donde -según la persona que lo lanzaba- podía mantener un objeto o persona dentro. Era mi pequeño castillo-prisión. Como la historia que había creado Rumpel años atrás para cubrir mi ausencia.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, agudicé el oído para escuchar más claramente lo que sucedía a las afueras de la casa del árbol. El hermoso cantar de los pájaros resonaba por las cercanías, unos cuantos gruñidos y parloteos de animales que habitaban en la isla se podían oír también. El olor que desprendían los pinos y otros árboles predominaban en aquella habitación, relajándome paulatinamente.

La zona del bosque se extendía mucho más allá. La isla era enorme. Incluso...

 _Rapunzel._

Aquella voz me era familiar, era grave pero al mismo tiempo tenía un toque tierno, incluso suplicante.

Rapunzel, ¿vendrás pronto?

¿Quién era ésta persona?, ¿por qué estaba esperándome?, ¿con quién hablaba?

 _Te extraño. También Peter lo hace._

Esto se volvía más confuso conforme escuchaba.

 _Él me desterró a ésta isla junto a Rufio por defenderte, pero hicimos lo correcto, ¿no?, jamás nos abandonarías. Yo sé que vendrás y harás que Pan entre en razón... pero, no te olvides de nosotros, eso no..._

–Veo que has despertado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Aquella voz que sonaba como eco había desaparecido en el momento en que escuché el comentario del líder de los niños perdidos.

–Que perceptivo. –Elogié con dulzura y una pequeña sonrisa.

Peter Pan sonrió sin gracia al notar mi comentario sarcástico. –No me hagas arrepentirme de ser tan generoso contigo.

 _Los gemidos y jadeos inundaban la habitación. El joven me tomó de la cintura y me giró. Mi espalda chocó con brusquedad contra la mullida cama. En sus ojos había un fuego y un brillo que no se comparaba ni con la luna de aquella noche._

 _– ¿Demasiado para ti? –Cuestioné con la voz entrecortada. El adolescente se aferró a mis caderas tras escuchar mis palabras._

 _–No me hagas arrepentirme de ser tan generoso contigo. –Se burló con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro._

–Te estoy hablando.

Parpadeé al escuchar la voz tranquila pero demandante del líder de los niños perdidos. El adolescente se apoyaba en el arco de metal que estaba a los pies de la cama.

–Dolor de cabeza. –Me excusé, evitando su mirada. Esos ojos esmeraldas eran los mismos que había visto en las visiones que tenía. Y debían ser eso: visiones, no podían ser recuerdos ¿o sí?, de ser así y en la remota posibilidad de que fueran memorias. ¿Quizás todo lo que había vivido no solo fueran coincidencias?, si la respuesta era esa, entonces todo parecía encajar a la perfección. Y la respuesta a todo esto era clara. Bien sabía el destino que sufriría Pan después de la victoria de los héroes. El seguro de vida era para él, para traerlo de vuelta. ¿Por eso no lo recordaba y él no se acordaba de mí?, ¿entonces por qué nos encontrábamos en la playa en Storybrooke y me contó todo aquello?

Si el hechizo había funcionado bien él no debería tener memoria alguna sobre mí. Pero era claro que conocía sobre mí, entonces... ¿por qué su mirada lucía tan vacía y oscura?, ¿realmente había tenido algo fuerte con aquel chico perdido?

El adolescente arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar mi respuesta. Ladeó el rostro, sopesando mis palabras.

–Puede ser por el golpe que tuviste con uno de los árboles... –Le miré con confusión cuando me confesó aquello. –Cuando Félix te cargó y te trajo hasta aquí.

–Estuve inconsciente y cuando me trajeron a este lugar no tuvieron ni la delicadeza en hacerlo. –Bufé divertida. –Es de esperar de los niños perdidos. –Sonreí de forma ladina. –Es normal que no haya niñas perdidas aquí, todas han de huir con sus malos tratos.

–No serían capaces de sobrevivir, ¿no ves?, son tan delicadas...

–Somos inteligentes, tenemos el instinto de supervivencia mejor desarrollado que el de ustedes. Preferimos la buena vida. –Alegué con una media sonrisa. –Una como la que tenía en Storybrooke.

–Son insoportables. –Se quejó con frustración.

– ¿Soy insoportable, Pan? –Cuestioné, acomodándome contra las almohadas. – ¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? –Canturreé. – ¿Podría ser que aunque sea una niñita insoportable te agrade mi compañía?

–No me gustaría nada más...–El chico se adelantó y acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. –Que arrancar todo oxígeno de tus pulmones. –Su mano voló a mi cuello, hundiéndome en las suaves almohadas. Le miré con burla y él apretó el agarre ante mi mirada. –Deshacerme de ti y no tener que preocuparme por alguna interferencia tuya.

–Créeme, ¿yo?, tus preocupaciones no se tiene que centrar en mí. –Musité con dificultad por el corte de entrada de aire. Pan me miraba con una chispa de advertencia. –No puedes matarme, de lo contrario no estaría en este lugar.

– ¿Quieres apostar? –Cuestionó mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

¿Debería jugar con él? –Lo estoy haciendo, –musité con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. – ¿Por qué no has aplicado más presión si te soy tan molesta?

– ¿Por qué? –Cuestionó él. La mano que aprisionaba mi cuello aflojó su presión. Pan me miró confundido, parpadeando más de lo normal. Mi sonrisa aumentó de tamaño. –Solo juego. –La sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro antes de agarrar con fuerza mi cuello, con ambas manos, haciendo más presión hasta cortarme toda entrada de aire.

Abría y cerraba la boca en busca de aire. Mis manos se movieron torpemente buscando apartarle, pero mis vagos e inútiles empujes parecían ser una caricia para él.

 _–Pensé que te había perdido. –Confesó el castaño, mirando el horizonte, el reflejo de la luna se veía claramente en el lago de las sirenas._

 _–Eso es algo casi imposible. –Musité divertida. Crucé mis manos detrás de la espalda. Me incliné un poco hacia adelanté para ver el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua. –No puedo morir._

 _–No sabía eso, ¡debiste decírmelo, demonios!, ordené la muerte de todo indio. Yo no me arrepiento, pero merecía saberlo._

 _Rodé los ojos. –Estabas amenazando la confianza que había depositado en ti, diciéndome que todo lo que habíamos vivido era una falacia. ¿Realmente estás en derecho de reclamarme?_

 _–No soy un héroe, Rapunzel. Esas cosas las hacen los villanos. –Escupió con crudeza. –Pero lo que no toleraría sería perderte._

 _–No lo harás. Aunque si sigues así de empalagoso me iré, podré convertirme en una estatua de golosinas si sigues así. –Jugueteé con él. Pan se giró solo entonces. Su mirada estaba oscurecida aún más por la noche._

 _–No puedes irte, no puedes amenazarme con eso. –El chico jaló mi muñeca, con una sonrisa genuina pero traviesa en su rostro. –No puedes hacerlo con nada, de hecho. Estás en mi isla, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Puse los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. –Tú y tu manía de arruinar todos los momentos lindos que puede haber entre nosotros, Peter._

 _El adolescente arqueó ambas cejas. -Ya veremos si es cierto- Susurró, pegándome a su cuerpo al momento en que nuestros labios se conectaban._

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo!

Aby: ¿Hola, muchas gracias por pasarte y la paciencia :S!, espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos de hoy y me entusiasma mucho leer que te sigue sorprendiendo, ¡eso me alegra muchísimo!

Vira: ¡Hola, tiempo sin saber de ti!, lamento que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin noticias. En cuanto a ellos dos, posiblemente te de una sorpresa o quizás no. Porque si bien Rapunzel no es santa tampoco es extremista como lo es Peter Pan y sí, normalmente lo veo más sádico pero, como todo, una persona cambia aunque sea un poquitín cuando se relaciona con otra. Quizás por eso está más blandenje en la historia xD. ¡En fin, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos mañana!

Por último gracias a aquellos que leen aunque en silencio.

Saludos!


	37. OVA

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

* * *

Tootles apretaba fuertemente el mango de la espada mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros. Su mirada nublada por las lágrimas le impedía ver el camino por el que andaba. Inevitablemente tropezaba una que otra vez.

"Se ha ido", "nos abandonó", "por eso no hay niñas en Nunca Jamás"

Esos comentarios iban y venían últimamente por el campamento, siempre y cuando Pan no estuviera cerca.

El pequeño de cabellos rizados se paró en seco y tomó una bocanada de aire. No saben lo que dicen, les repetía el pequeño Tootles a sus compañeros una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podían perder la fe en Rapunzel tan fácil?, se cuestionaba repetidamente. ¿Ningún otro sabía el por qué de su repentina marcha? ¡Solo Pan les había dicho eso!, pero si eran sinceros, ¿cómo estaban seguros que Peter no se deshizo de ella como lo quiso hacer con él,con Tootles, en el pasado?

El pequeño enterró la espada en la tierra seca del campamento. Se sentó y se dejó caer de forma cansina. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, bloqueando todo murmullo que se escuchaba a su alrededor.

El segundo al comando barrió con desinterés el campamento hasta que sus ojos grises se toparon con el bulto del pequeño niño perdido.

Rufio llegaba en ese momento al campamento, su cabello desordenado y sucio por la continua ida y venida por la selva lo tenían con esa apariencia. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas y las suelas de sus botas casi desechas. El adolescente se acercó a Félix y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

–¿Él de nuevo? –Cuestionó Pascal de forma curiosa. El chico rubio asintió lentamente.

Los niños perdidos se habían acercado a Tootles y lo habían rodeado. Uno de ellos le había pateado la pierna para llamar la atención del pequeño.

Félix suspiró y se sacó la capucha de la capa. Deslizó el palillo que llevaba en la boca de un lado a otro, intranquilo. –Cuando Pan no está se descontrolan más. –Comentó el chico de ojos grises.

–¿Salió, otra vez? –Interrogó con desinterés Rufio. –Ya van cinco noches seguidas. Siempre llega con nuevos.

–Y se va con algunos niños perdidos y ellos no regresan. –Comentó Li, que había escuchado la conversación de sus superiores.

Rufio suspiró y se dispuso a acercarse para evitar que se generaran problemas. Los días anteriores Tootles había resultado herido no solo físicamente sino también verbalmente por los nuevos reclutas. Le habían llamado nena, maricón, debilucho. Era terrible ver como se hacía un bulto sobre la tierra y se dejaba golpear sin más.

Félix detuvo la marcha de Rufio, colocando su mazo en medio del camino del niño perdido. Pascal giró su cuello para observar los ojos grises del Segundo al comando.

–Pan ha dicho que no interfiriéramos. –Soltó Félix. Rufio hizo una mueca incrédula y apartó el arma de su amigo para encaminarse hacia los niños perdidos.

–No dejaré que lo sigan golpeando. Somos familia, Félix. –Escupió dolido. –¿También dejarías que me golpearan si Pan te ordenara no hacer nada?, ¿me dejarías solo, a mi suerte? –Cuestionó Pascal, caminando de espaldas, mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos.

–Rufio. –Musitó amenazante, casi en un susurro, el segundo al comando.

–Miren. –Alentó Li con una sonrisa ladina. Los ojos le brillaban en aprobación.

Rufio se giró sobre sus talones para observar al pequeño Tootles batallar con los niños perdidos, blandiendo la espada de forma magistral.

–No saben en lo que se meten. –Soltó Tootles, quitándose un rastro de sangre de los labios con el dorso de la mano. –Dejen de alardear sino saben luchar contra sus contrincantes. –El chico de cabellos rizados dejó caer la espada al suelo. Se giró para marcharse. Rufio se movió con rapidez y agilidad. Deteniendo el filo de una daga que volaba hacia el cuello de Tootles.

–Te enseñó bien. –Felicitó Rufio a Tootles, haciendo alución a las prácticas que el pequeño había tenido con Rapunzel. –Pero ella no está aquí para cuidar tus espaldas. – Agregó mientras jugaba con la daga, lanzándola al aire.

–Lo lamentamos, Rufio... –Soltaron con respeto los nuevos. De todos los niños perdidos que había Pascal era el más accesible y se había ganado la admiración de los niños perdidos a pulso. Por eso Pan lo mandaba fuera del campamento tanto como podía, no lo quería cerca de los nuevos.

–Bueno, bueno, ¿de nuevo lamiéndole las botas a Rufio? –Cuestionó burlón Félix a los niños perdidos.

Los nuevos se tensaron al escuchar al segundo al comando. –¿Celoso?– Rufio bajò y subió las cejas. Tomando el mango de la daga con firmeza.

–¿Debería?

Félix asestó el primer golpe, después de tomar la espada que dejó Tootles en el suelo, Rufio detuvo el ataque a duras penas.

–¡Pelea!–Gritaron emocionados los nuevos miembros de los niños perdidos.

–Deja de mimarlo. –Ordenó Félix a Rufio, la sonrisa de este último bailó unos segundos tras escuchar a su mejor amigo.

–No sé de que hablas...

–A Tootles, sé porque lo haces. Pan lo ha notado. –Masculló el segundo al comando entre dientes.

–Que lo note, Félix. Me tiene sin cuidado. –Ladró Rufio. Brincando en lo alto cuando el rubio pasó por el suelo la espada. Pascal movió el brazo, cubriéndose al ver que el segundo al comando lanzó sus piernas hacia su boca del estómago. El niño perdido usó la suela de éstos para dar una marometa en el aire y caer, con cierta dificultad, de rodillas en el suelo.

–Pues a mi no me tiene sin cuidado, Rufio. –Félix se acercó peligrosamente.

–No dejaré de creer. –Pascal se impulsó hacia el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. El sonido del metal chocando resonó por todo el campamento. –Quizás ella te ha dejado. Pero regresó y no solo eso, salvó mi vida a pesar de no pedírselo, ¿crees que Pan hubiera hecho eso por mi?

Félix miró a Rufio serio. No, el rubio no creía que Pan se hubiera tomado la molestia de salvarlo. Su líder creía que si no podían velarse ellos solos no merecían ser niños perdidos, por eso sus constantes idas a la aldea, se iba con viejos niños perdidos (al menos no los mataba) y regresaba con nuevos.

Rufio tomó su distracción y asestó un golpe que hizo a Félix retroceder. –La esperaré y creeré en ella, Félix, ¿sabes por qué?, porque ella me confesó que nunca nadie había mantenido la esperanza en que lograra su objetivo. –Pascal lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, rápidos y certeros, que hacían a Félix retroceder cada vez más. Porque le traía a la mente a la chica que lo había traicionado, de nuevo. Pan nunca lo había hecho y lo había salvado del reino de las Maravillas, del país solitario y frío que él consideraba su prisión personal.

–Deja de defenderla, ¡ella se marchó en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó!

–¡Eso no es cierto! –Vociferó Rufio con firmeza. –Rapunzel pudo irse desde hace tiempo, desde el inicio si somos sinceros.

Ésta confesión hizo que Félix perdiera la concentración. El filo de la daga rozaba su cuello de forma peligrosa. –¿Qué? –Cuestionó el segundo al comando en un hilo de voz.

Los niños perdidos empezaron a vitorear a Rufio cuando acorraló a Félix.

–Ella tenía una habichuela desde el inicio, ¿por qué esperar a usarla? –Cuestionó Rufio en el oído del rubio, casi en un murmullo. –Yo la esperaré, es mi hermana después de todo, y la familia no se abandona, Félix, ni se olvida.

–Que emotivo. – Pan aplaudía con desgana al ver la escena que se había presentado en el campamento. El líder ladeó el rostro, la seriedad cubriendo todas sus facciones. –Es hermoso como hablas de la familia, Rufio. – Pascal lo miró sobre su hombro y tragó grueso. Se alejó unos pasos del segundo al comando, con la daga entre sus manos. –Y es gracioso, porque haces lo contrario. Ella jamás fue parte de nosotros. –Peter se acercaba con paso lento y sinuoso, casi como si calculara cada movimiento antes de atacar a su presa. –Me ocultaste algo de ese nivel, tsk, tsk, ¿eso no te convierte en un traidor?

–Quizás. –Repuso Rufio,alzando la barbilla. Un gesto que a Pan le recordó a cierta chica con la misma manía, un movimiento que siempre hacía para lucir segura de sí misma. Peter soltó una risa siniestra sin poder evitarlo.

–Félix, llévalo a la caja. –Murmuró de forma cansina tras unos segundos. ¿Por qué su sombra siempre llegaba en los momentos más divertidos?

–Como ordene, Pan. –Pascal se giró en el momento en que Félix le pegó y dejó inconsciente. –Ustedes dos. –El segundo al comando señaló a los nuevos. –Tráiganlo. –Señaló al cuerpo de Rufio. –Y síganme.

Pan se giró sobre sus talones y observó a los nuevos. –A dormir. –Ordenó a secas el chico antes de abandonar el campamento. Sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron contra los de Tootles y una mueca se formó en su rostro. Sí, Rapunzel solo había venido a destruir lo suyo e iba a pagar.

La llegada a la isla Calavera fue un viaje largo para Pan, en su cabeza se repetían una y otra vez los sucesos que habían pasado antes de la ida de la chica que logró aturdirlo. Se maldijo y la rabia lo empezó a carcomer. La sombra lo esperaba de frente al reloj de arena, ésta miraba como cada grano caía de forma perezosa y lenta, llenándolo cada vez más, el tiempo agotándosele a Pan.

–¿Ahora qué?

La sombra se giró lentamente para ver a Pan. La figura sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes cuando tocó la superficie del suelo. –Mi ama te manda esto. –De la mano de la sombra salió un papel en forma de ave, que agitaba sus alas hasta el líder de los niños perdidos.

El ceño fruncido de Pan se relajó cuando examinó rápidamente al ser que tenía a unos metros delante suyo. –Ella. –Musitó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula. Tomó el papel con rudeza, casi haciéndolo añicos. –Que interesante que quiera comunicarse después de... ¿años? – La voz de Pan se fue volviendo más baja conforme pasaba sus ojos por las letras.

"... No confíes en Hades. Sé que posiblemente no me harás caso. Pero si lo sigues haciendo te tendrá en su radar, Peter. Y si, te abandoné y no lo lamento. Tengo que hacer algo antes, rescatar a una persona muy importante para mi, y sabes quién es. No podía quedarme contigo o podría arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida. Necesito hacer esto, pero te prometo que regresaré. Pedirte que no me odies sería mucho para el temible Pan, pero estoy arriesgando mi sombra a que... no lo haces. Estoy apostando a que Peter Pan nunca falla y no rompe sus promesas."

–Es estúpida si cree que tendré piedad de ella. –Masculló sin despejar la vista de la carta pulcramente escrita.

"... Pero si lamento tener que haberme ido así. Más nunca me hubieras dejado ir, ¿no es así?, jamás..."

–No creas todo eso. –La voz distorsionada que salió de la sombra sacó a Pan de sus cavilaciones. El adolescente alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el reflejo de Rapunzel. La sombra había tomado su forma y desaparecía de vez en cuando. –...es ... Hades... Te... Mataré

–¿Qué demonios?– Cuestionó Pan, incinerando la carta, acercándose a la sombra con paso apurado.

–Peter... ¡no!

Pan corrió pero la figura de la chica había desaparecido en humo en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos la rozaron.

Nunca Jamás. Noroeste del bosque.

–Tenías que hacer rabiar a Pan. –Soltó desanimado uno de los niños perdidos cuando encerró a Pascal en la caja de bambú. Rufio se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

–No iba a callarme. Puede desterrarme si quiere.

–El destierro es el peor de los destinos. –Soltó Félix desde las sombras.

–No, el peor de ellos es ser traicionado por aquellos que pensaba eran mis hermanos. –Masculló cortante, dándoles la espalda. –El destierro es solo una aventura más.

Las pisadas de ambos niños le indicaron al preso que se estaban marchado. Félix fue el único que decidió quedarse unos minutos más. No dijeron absolutamente nada, pero muy en el fondo ninguno quería que el otro se apartara. Porque muy a su pesar, lo más preciado que tenían en aquella isla era al otro.

Félix suspiró. El segundo al comando se trepó al árbol y se acomodó en una rama cercana, podía ver a través de las rejas color bambú a su compañero y mejor amigo darle la espalda. El rubio cerró los ojos y se aisló del resto de la isla. Si bien no iba a desobedecer a Pan tampoco quería abandonar al chico preso. Los piratas llegaron tan sigilosamente que, sin causar ruido alguno, tomaron a Félix desprevenido. Dejándolo noqueado en cuanto le pusieron la mano encima. Rufio salió de la caja tras apuros y fue cambiado por el segundo al comando, quedando este ultimo como el prisionero.

–¿Qué demonios? –Rufio forcejeaba contra los piratas que le tenían firmemente agarrado de los antebrazos mientras le ataban las manos detrás de la espalda, Pascal miraba a su amigo encerrado en la caja cuando giraba para ver sobre su hombro. Su atención regresó al líder de los piratas cuando no escuchó la voz de Garfio.

–¿Dónde la tienen?

–¿Eugene? –El hilo de voz que salió del niño perdido en sorpresa al verle vivo hizo que el aludido sonriera con suficiencia.

–En carne y hueso.

Lago de las sirenas.

–Las odio. –Campanilla bufó por enésima vez mientras se acomodaba su ropa mojada. –Son tan... ¡agh!

Las sirenas se reían del hada sin poder evitarlo. Les producía gracia que fuera tan noble y que, en una de sus trampas, casi la llegaran a ahogar.

–¡Hermanas!, Peter nos necesita. –Urgió una de las criaturas que acababa de emerger. Su rostro parecía consternado. –¡Ya!

Las colas pegaron con fuerza y prisa en la superficie del lago en cuanto se sumergieron los seres marinos que antes se habían entretenido con la chica sin alas. –¡Si, corran, su amado Pan las necesita!– Gritoneó Campanilla. Bufó con fuerza, tratando de quitarse el flequillo de su rostro. Podía sentir su rostro arder. –Si, definitivamente son insufribles.

–¿Campanilla?

La chica se entumeció al escuchar aquella voz femenina. La mujer se giro lentamente para toparse con el temor de cualquier ser marino, incluso Poseidón evitaba tener problemas con ella: Úrsula.

La sonrisa forzada del hada apareció en menos de un segundo. –Creo que me estás confundiendo.

–Yo creo que no, a prisa o vendrá alguien. Rapunzel me mandó sacarte de ésta maldita isla.

La chica rubia parpadeo unos segundos antes de que ojos se empezaran a humedecer. –Esa desgraciada... –Masculló, acercándose a paso apresurado hacia la chica con tentáculos. –¿Cómo puedo creer en ti?– Cuestionó vacilante, inclinándose hacia ella.

–No puedes. Pero si no confías en mi, debes confiar en ella. –Susurró con suavidad, su mano extendiéndose hacia Campanilla.

El hada asintió tras unos segundos, pero no alcanzó a tomar su mano. La cueva que la rodeaba fue lo siguiente que el hada pudo apreciar. La chica se giró sobre sus talones para observar el rostro cínico de Pan. –Ya me ocuparé de ti luego. –Alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer.

–¡NO! – El grito del hada hizo eco en aquella húmeda y solitaria cueva. –Rapunzel, lo siento. –Susurró la chica sin alas, dejándose caer en la tierra, derrotada.

Boston.

Emma miró a su amiga cuando estornudó por centésima vez. –¿Segura que estás bien? –Cuestionó dudosa. –¿No quieres que te traiga algo de la farmacia?

Rapunzel miró a su mejor amiga e hizo un movimiento con su mano, restándole importancia. –No es nada. Anda, apura o llegarás tarde a la entrevista de trabajo. –Apuró la chica, observando la televisión nuevamente.

–Está bien... –Soltó la Salvadora sin muchas ganas. –¡Deséame suerte! –Se despidió de su compañera de piso antes de salir.

–¡No la necesitas!, te amarán, lo sé. –Gritó de vuelta la chica. Se llevó palomitas a la boca y arrugó a nariz. La joven se estiró y miró a través de la ventana. Su sombra copiando sus movimientos. –Que curioso, alguien estará acordándose mucho de mi.

Nunca Jamás. Campamento.

–Rufio, espera. –Tootles lo sostuvo del antebrazo. Pascal se deshizo de su toque de inmediato, como si quemara.

–¡No!, la sombra de ese demonio arrancó la vida de los piratas. No dejaré que la mate a ella también. Sé que lo hará, pero ella sufrirá peor si no hago nada. –Masculló, acomodando la flecha en la cuerda del arco.

–Ella sufrirá si le haces algo a él, lo sabes. –Defendió el niño. Yendo detrás de Rufio, casi pisándole los talones. –Piénsalo Rufio.

–Ya he tomado mi decisión.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en cuanto Pan estuvo en el campo de visión de Pascal este dejó ir la fecha. Peter escuchó el silbido cortando el aire a su paso. Se giró y tomó el arma que por poco le atravesaba el pecho. Estaba muy distraído y casi daba en el blanco. Su corazón estaba acelerado, el enojo que estaba tratando de controlar no hizo más que explotar. Sus ojos esmeraldas se toparon con el culpable.

–Vaya, miren al par de traidores. –Pan apareció una ballesta en sus manos y colocó la flecha casi de forma lenta en su lugar. –Le destruyeron el juego a mis niños perdidos que iba a ir a buscarlos.

Rufio estaba estático en su lugar. Podía jurar que debía de haber acertado. Pan no podía ser tan rápido, la flecha debía haberle atravesado. Era como si pudiese ver algo que ellos no. Definitivamente se había vuelto otro... un monstruo.

Pan apuntó a Rufio con decisión, pero algo le hizo dudar. Rufio tomó esa duda y le lanzó un insulto. No se iba dejar asustar, si era lo último que viviría no quería ser recordado como un cobarde.

El líder de los niños perdidos bajó la ballesta y sonrió de forma tranquila, casi amenazante. –Es verdad, matarte sería muy fácil. Aburrido. ¿Qué dicen chicos?, ¿los desterramos? –Pan alzó la voz unos decibeles hasta llegar a asustar a las aves que eran espectadoras de todo lo que sucedía.

–¡SÍ!

La emoción con que vitoreaban a Pan hizo que el aludido ampliara la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro.

–Hagámoslo más divertido... –Masculló. Pan dejó escapar a flecha solo entonces. A Rufio se le fue el color del rostro, pero la flecha jamás impactó contra su cuerpo. La figura humana se volvió la de un monstruo con seis patas, peludo y del tono de la piedra lapisazulli. Luego de ello ambos, Tootles y la bestia, desaparecieron en un humo verdusco.

–¡PAN!, ¡PAN!, ¡PAN!

–¡CHICOS!– La voz de Peter retumbó en el campamento. El líder alzó la ballesta con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. –Vayan a buscar a Félix, ¡ahora!

* * *

N/a: ¡Hola!

Vira: ¡Hola, linda!, gracias por avisarme, ya está corregido y todo. ¡discúlpame!, andaba muy distraída. Espero que te hayan gustado los capítulos 3

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. (:

Les mando un abrazo. BCM


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer:Los personajes de OUAT no son míos yo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

El aire regresó abruptamente a mis pulmones. A cualquier lado que mirase había puntos, manchas, que dificultaban mi visión y, por lo tanto, ubicarme en el lugar en el que me encontraba.

–Casi la matas, Pan. –Comentó una voz grave. Era Félix. –Si yo no hubiera llegado la chica estaría a metros bajo tierra.

No hubo respuesta de parte del adolescente con cabello castaño. Parpadeé confundida.

Mi respiración era agitada; cuando mi cuerpo regresó a la normalidad mis ojos buscaron de inmediato los del líder de los niños perdidos.

– ¿Peter? –Cuestioné sin entender nada. El chico me miró con interés y burla.

– ¿Si?

La mirada que me dirigía estaba vacía. No había nada. Ningún sentimiento que me indicara que me recordaba, pero yo a él sí que lo recordaba. Ahora lo hacía. Mi visión se tornó borrosa.

–Aw, mira, Félix. ¡La bebe está llorando! –Soltó Pan con sorna. Me limpié con la manga de la blusa las lágrimas sin derramar, pero que pronto lo harían. Mi corazón quiso dar un vuelco. Me levanté de la cama e hice un mohín al escucharle. Apreté las manos hasta volverlas puños, quería ir hasta él y callarlo. – ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte, niñata? –Cuestionó con cinismo el chico de cabellos color miel.

Me reí sin ganas. Si supieras, Peter Pan. –La muerte sería la mejor de las aventuras. –Félix me miró con curiosidad. –Hay peores destinos que podría mencionarte...

–¿Cómo qué? –Cuestionó burlón Félix.

 _Le miré unos segundos antes de sonreír, alzando la barbilla con suficiencia. –Como que te den un dedal, Félix. – Me aparecí frente a Pan en menos de un milisegundo y le robé un beso, apenas hice aquello la maldición se rompió._

Sí, eso sería grandioso y bastante irreal. Pero no podía hacerlo. –... creo que tienes otros asuntos que atender en vez de cuestionar a tu invitada, Pan. –Musité mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama. La presencia de Henry Mills en la isla fue notoria. Nunca Jamás le daba la bienvenida al corazón del verdadero creyente.

Sentí su mirada esmeralda penetrante más del tiempo necesario. Observé como su peso cambiaba de un pie a otro, visiblemente inquieto por mi cambio de actitud. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar el aire. Los dos chicos abandonaron la cabaña en silencio. Escuché como Pan les daba instrucciones a los niños perdidos. Lo único que supe fue que su plan iba viento en popa cuando algunos chicos empezaron a regresar al campamento con vítores y gritos entusiasmados.

Cerré las cortinas, dejando la habitación a oscuras. Me senté en el centro del lugar. En la palma de mi mano nació un fuego color azulado. Lo dejé suspendido en el aire y este se volvió un remolino.

–Si sigues así desperdiciarías tu tiempo buscando el modo de conseguir tú objetivo y no disfrutarás de la vida, mi pequeña hija.

Sonreí con desanimo. –Hola, padre.

–Veo que pagaste el precio de la magia. ¿Por qué crees que el Aprendiz te dijo que no era bueno traer a alguien a la vida?

–Lo sé, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. –Musité al fuego que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación. Recogí mis piernas y las abracé contra mi pecho. –Supongo que en eso me parezco a ti. Diste todo por mí, ¿no es así?

– ¿Hades te contó de mi trato con él, no es cierto?

–Le hice una visita después de partir de Oz. Debía agradecerle por la capa de invisibilidad. –Admití tras un suspiro. –Más motivos para sacarte de ese maldito árbol, padre. Diste tu alma por salvar la mía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que el señor del Inframundo te dejará en paz si llegas a morir?

–No es precisamente de ese modo, mi pequeña.

– ¿Entonces? – Cuestioné con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué quieres decir?, y no empieces con tus misterios, padre.

Su risa inundó la habitación y me hizo sonreír de forma inevitable. –Si te digo la verdad dejarás de hablarme por otro siglo.

–No fue un siglo... –Musité con una mueca. La preocupación me empezó a carcomer. ¿Qué demonios había echo Merlín?

–Cierto, tres décadas.

–Padre, dime ya. –Murmuré con los dientes apretados. Sabía que me estaba desviando de la conversación.

Él suspiró. –Sabes que a Hades no le gusta perder absolutamente nada ni a nadie. –Asentí a pesar de que el hechicero no podía verme. –Bueno, Rapunzel. Lo que trato de decir es que si llego a morir no tendré asuntos pendientes que atender. Te has vuelto lo que siempre quise a pesar de que no estuve a tu lado como quise.

Sentí un nudo formándose en mi garganta. –Eso suena como una despedida, padre. No hagas ese tipo de cosas.

–No quiero que jamás, hija, hagas tratos con Hades. Suficiente me he endeudado yo con ese hombre para que tú vayas a caer en lo mismo.

–No lo haré, padre. Pero dime...

–Si alguna vez escuchas algo que no te gusta sobre mí. Si sientes que has fallado en salvarme no quiero que te culpes, o a otros. – Fruncí el ceño, confundida y consternada por sus palabras. –Tú salvación es la mía. Y la vida que te ofrecí fue todo lo que siempre quise, a pesar de estar encerrado aquí, puedes estar segura que nunca te he desatendido. Siempre serás lo más preciado que tenga, hija mía.

– ¿Qué has echo? –Murmuré con la voz entrecortada. Las imágenes del Dios del Inframundo con mi padre, los dos se estrechaban las manos después de firmado un contrato. Los años de inmortalidad de mi padre y su magia serían cedidos a Hades tras su muerte, si llegaba a presentar la oportunidad, Merlín no podría evitar su muerte o el contrato se rompería. Yo moriría. –Mataré a quien intente hacerte daño. Yo...

–Esas personas las conoces bien, Rapunzel. Yo di mi palabra, no pienso arriesgar tu vida por la de este viejo hechicero.

– ¡Eres mi padre! – Vociferé, alzándome del suelo con enojo. – ¡Yo he vivido suficiente!

– ¿Realmente has vivido?, porque incluso a éstas alturas tu único propósito he sido yo. ¿Dónde están tus intereses?, ¿lo que realmente quieres...?

–Es a ti, ¡demonios!, Merlín...

–Eso no es lo que me dejaste ver, Rapunzel. Tú has creado una familia y mucho antes de ellos, hiciste un hogar, justo en el lugar donde estás. Con la persona que, si bien no cumple mis expectativas, puede ser el que se mantenga a tu lado. No quiero estar aquí cuando los reinos sean destruidos por daños colaterales a sus peleas de... novios. –Musitó lo último con desagrado. –Ares no estaba mal.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos. –Que mal chiste, padre. –Musité con voz quebrada, secándome las lágrimas que caían como riachuelos por mis mejillas.

–Solo quiero que estés lista para lo peor, mi niña. No podría irme sin despedirme de ti y dejarte un regalo, ¿no es así?

–Todavía no es nada seguro. –Solté entre dientes ante sus pocos ánimos sobre un futuro juntos.

–E hija mía, si aún escuchas el consejo de tu viejo padre, rompe la maldición que has creado. Necesitarás tus recuerdos para lo que está por venir. –Hubo un silencio. Fruncí el ceño de forma acentuada. –Te dejaré un pequeño regalo de mi parte, de todas formas, un anciano atrapado en un roble no podrá usarlo en éstas condiciones. Te amo, mi niña.

El fuego se esfumó en el momento en que lancé hacia él. Caí contra el suelo y pegué este con las manos cerradas en forma de puños.

Había rabia carcomiéndome. Hades estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que lo dejaría salirse con la suya. Si mi padre tenía que cumplir su trato, está bien, que lo haga. Pero yo no dejaría que aquel hombre se quedara con el alma de mi padre. Él merecía, por lo menos, descansar después de su cansina vida.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Dos pares de ojos abrumados y enormes se me quedaron viendo y después, poco a poco, empezaron a cerrar la puerta. Seguramente no tenía el aspecto más agradable.

Observé el frasco que había caído justo cuando la llamarada azulada desapareció. El líquido se movía como si fuera aceite, brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad; había una etiqueta amarrada al corcho. _Recuerda, porque la vida se crea de la memoria que vamos armando con el tiempo, con ella crecemos y perecemos._ Era una poción para hablar con los muertos. Padre, ¿de verdad ya te has rendido? Tomé el regalo de Merlín y lo guardé. Me levanté con pereza, justo en ese momento Félix entró en la cabaña con una lámpara. Me miró seriamente.

– ¿Qué éstas haciendo, bruja? –Cuestionó con voz rasposa el Segundo al comando

–Eso no te incumbe. Felipe. –Alcé la barbilla y lo miré. El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios.

– ¿Qué demonios?

Sonreí de forma ladina, dándome un masaje en los hombros. Tenía que pensar, no podía tomar a la ligera las consecuencias que podría acarrear con mis decisiones. –Me has dicho bruja, ¿no?, es normal que sepa algunas cosas.

 _No eres nadie para escoger el camino de otras personas, ¿no?, entonces deja de hacerlo. Déjalos vivir y empieza a vivir tú también._ Esa vocecita dentro de mi cabeza sonaba como mi lado coherente, pero también tenía el tono del viejo Merlín, qué casualidad. _Hazlos recordar, ¡que comience la partida de ajedrez!_

– Tienes problemas. –Soltó con una mueca. El chico me lanzó una manzana que atrapé en el aire. La llevé a mi boca y le di un mordisco, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

–Eso ya me lo ha dicho Peter, gracias. –Reí un poco cuando terminé el primer bocado. –Es gracioso, ¿sabes?, porque a Pan le encantan los juegos mentales, digo... tiene su reputación. –Me recosté contra la pared, apoyando mi pie en esta. Félix me siguió con la mirada todo el tiempo, alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle. –Felipe, ¿podrías relajarte?, si quisiera hacerte algo ya lo hubiera echo.

–Es normal que si sabes cosas al ser una bruja. –Recalcó la última palabra. –No me confíe, si lo hiciera sería muy estúpido.

–Es verdad, es idiota si confías en mis palabras. –Le lancé la manzana y él la atrapó con los reflejos de un felino. Me aparecí a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, alcé su barbilla con el dedo índice. Dejándole inmóvil cuando toqué su piel. –Pero no aprendes nada, la boca miente, los ojos no pueden... son el reflejo del alma, ¿no recuerdas?...

–¡Déjame ir!– Exclamó con la mandíbula apretada, mirándome de forma fulminante.

–No quiero. –Solté con una media sonrisa. –Porque voy a matarte. –Le miré de forma seria, oscura, mi tono bajó unos decíbeles para darle un toque peligroso y amenazante. Podía escuchar el latir furioso del corazón del niño perdido, su respiración era agitada, sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban con rapidez. Sus ojos grises examinaron las facciones de mi rostro.

–No lo harás. –Soltó por fin, sonando tranquilo pero con duda en su voz.

Ladeé el rostro, en un gesto de curiosidad. –¿No? – Me acerqué más a su rostro. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban a ese punto, su rostro empezó a tornarse carmín. –¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

–No lo sé. –Soltó después de meditar unos segundos. –Pero es lo que creo.

–¿Será que de verdad no lo sabes, Felipe?, o no quieres acordarte de mí. –Musité en un tono cómplice. –Porque yo si me acuerdo de ti, muy bien. –Me mordí el labio inferior, noté como sus ojos se desviaban hacia mi boca.

–¿¡Félix!?– El acento británico retumbo en las cuatro paredes de la casita del árbol después de escuchar el abrir de la puerta de forma brusca. Mi sonrisa creció cada vez más al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

–Pan. –Solté su nombre con aburrimiento. Me alejé del segundo al comando y miré a su líder con las cejas arqueadas. –¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – La expresión del chico de cabello castaño valía oro. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su ceño estaba fruncido hasta tal punto que parecía que ambas cejas se iban a unir.

–¿Qué demonios? –Soltó con rudeza, con una fingida calma, que tanto Félix como yo sabíamos que no duraría mucho.

–Dice que sabe de mi, Pan... yo...

Su líder lo miró unos segundos. –Fuera. –Ordenó a secas. Félix se movió al instante, impulsado como si fuera un resorte. –Ya hablaremos después. –Musitó en voz baja cuando paso el segundo al comando al lado del niño perdido enojado.

Me dejé caer en la cama, abrazando mis piernas hasta juntarlas con mi pecho. –¡Nos veremos después, Félix!– Gritoneé para que me escuchara. Las voces de afuera, provenientes de otros niños perdidos, molestaron a Felipe después de escuchar el tono que usé cuando solté aquellas palabras.

Oh. Benditos niños chismosos.

Pan prendió las lámparas y velas que había en el cuarto. La puerta se cerró en un azote. Sonreí con diversión. –¿Te molesta mi sinceridad con tu niño favorito?, no sabía que tenían ese tipo de relación, lo lamento.

Pan me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo. Bajó a mirada a sus pies, tomando una bocanada de aire, tratando de controlar su volátil temperamento. –Deja de incordiar a Félix.

–¿Es esa una petición? –Cuestioné inocente, arqueando ambas cejas, con cierta sorpresa.

El chico alzó el rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos. –No. –El adolescente se acercó hasta posar ambas manos sobre el metal que adornaba el pie de la cama. –Es una orden.

–Vaya, ya me extrañaba. –Musité, relamiéndome los labios. –Pero no veo el por qué debería hacerte caso. –Pan arqueó ambas cejas, escéptico al escucharme. –¿Sabes?, justo en este momento me la estoy pasando muy bien.

–¿Sí?, debí haberte matado. Eres insufrible...– Soltó, o más bien escupió, con amargura.

–¡Eso es muy gracioso!– Exclamé. Dando una palmada. –No sería la primera vez que muero a tu lado, Pan, más no por tus manos...

–Espera, ¿eso tiene que ver con lo que le decías a Félix...? –Probó con un tono de burla. Claramente no me creía ni pio.

–Solías estar celoso de él. –Llevé una mano a mi mandíbula. –Aunque dudo que lo recuerdes, ha pasado mucho tiempo... –Me encogí de hombros. Le mire a los ojos y sonreí levemente. –Me pregunto que recuerdo tienes del día que ordenaste masacrar a los indios de Nunca Jamás, ¿o lo hiciste porque Tigrilla era muy mala en la cama?

Pan me miró unos segundos. Estaba segura que le estaba dando vueltas a mis palabras, podía imaginarme como salía humo por su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos soltó una risotada. –Graciosa, de verdad, ¿crees que puedes jugar mejor que yo?, porque si quieres empezar debes saber que Peter Pan...

–... nunca falla. –Terminé por él de forma seria. A Peter le bailoteo la sonrisa al escucharme, yo arqueé ambas cejas. –Estoy esperando a que sea cierto, Pan. Porque al fin me tienes aquí y ni me recuerdas. Eso es decepcionante, aunque no te culpo, al fin y al cabo es mi culpa que no lo hagas. –Me levanté y me acerqué a él a paso lento. –No creo que lo de nosotros, aquella noche... fuera tan malo para que lo olvidaras. –Musité, pasando mi dedo índice por su pecho.

El adolescente tomó mi muñeca como si fuera la flecha más peligrosa cuando mi mano se empezó a acercar a su corazón, este palpitaba como el galopear de centenares de caballos. Su mirada esmeralda me observaba fijamente, escarbando en mis ojos las respuestas que de mi boca no salían.

Entreabrí mis labios y mi mirada se suavizó cuando noté que el verde en sus ojos resplandecía más de lo normal. –Peter, lo siento. –Musité. Acuné su mano con la mía, aquella que afianzaba mi muñeca con más fuerza cada segundo que pasaba. –Pero los villanos no tienen finales felices. –Mis ojos se desviaron hacia sus labios, los mios se volvieron una línea fina. Me aparecí en la cama y abracé nuevamente mis piernas.

Escuché sus pasos prácticamente silenciosos acercarse a la puerta para salir. –Esa es una excusa para los débiles. –Murmuró. Alcé la cabeza, sorprendida por haberle escuchado decir aquello y, peor aún, por la seguridad en sus palabras. Nunca me miró, me daba la espalda. –Tú lo has dicho, preciosa, Peter Pan nunca falla. – Y con eso salió, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Cabe recalcar que la boba sonrisa no fue por lo que acababa de pasar. Ni por el estallido de mariposas que empezaron a revolotear en mi estómago, ni por la sensación de seguridad y euforia que erizaron mi piel y me provocó un escalofrío. No, fue porque lo ví. Ví a mi Pan salir por aquella habitación, quizás la mente no recordara pero algo mucho más poderoso sí que lo hacía. Dejé caer mi espalda contra el colchón, tomé la almohada y la abracé con fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro en ella para gritar con entusiasmo, si parecía una fanática. Y era muy probable que me hubiera convertido en su admiradora tras aquellas palabras.

–Quizás después de todo... me puedas enseñar algo bueno. –Musité en un susurro que se llevó el viento. Mi mirada taladraba el techo mientras aquella sonrisa nunca se borró en los siguientes minutos... u horas.

Llevé la rebanada de pizza a mi boca, dándole el cuarto mordisco, había aparecido la comida después de que Pan no se dignara a traerme o enviarme nada. –¡Qué delicia!– Musité emocionada, reanudando mi escritura en latín sobre la pared. Las letras brillaban en un tono morado-celeste. Coloqué el punto final y me deje caer sobre la madera fría del suelo, al lado de la caja que desprendía un suave y delicioso aroma a queso y peperoni. Al darle el quinto mordisco a la pizza las letras brillaron con más intensidad, juntándose una tras otra, formado un remolino que cobró vida en imágenes.

Las escenas que se presentaron una a una me dejaron más confundida que en un inicio. Pan con una sombra, que decía ser la mía y estaba completamente segura que no lo era, los sucesos con los niños perdidos y el destierro de mis defensores. No me di cuenta que apreté demasiado fuerte la pizza y la orilla de queso se había desparramado en mi blusa carmín. Hice una mueca al darme cuenta.

¿Con quién estaba jugando realmente?, Pan no se acordaba de mí, no estaba fingiendo no hacerlo, podría caber la mínima posibilidad... pero no se arriesgaría de tenerme tan cerca de Henry si lo supiera. ¿Entonces aquel niño en Storybrooke había sido la sombra?, ella había tomado la forma del Aprendiz, ¿por qué no hacerlo de su amo?, aquella cosa pudo haber brincado la maldición... ¡claro!, al ser un ser sin corazón, mente o cuerpo propio era posible que se saltara mi hechizo. Entonces, ¿qué motivos tendría para hacerme regresar?, era claro que, desde haberme topado con el niño en la playa de Storybrooke, me entró curiosidad y dio pie a los sueños en la isla. Había maquinado todo para quedarme estancada nuevamente aquí, ¿venganza, quizá?, tiene la misma naturaleza que Pan después de todo, sería lo más coherente.

Me cambié de ropa en un parpadeo. Los pliegues de la falda del vestido, violeta y de seda, rosaba con suavidad la piel de mis piernas, al borde de este había círculos tejidos a mano color blanquecinos. El corpiño tenía listones en forma de corset, amarrados con suma delicadeza y paciencia. Cuando me disponía a escribir nuevamente sobre la pared (nuevamente en blanco), la puerta se abrió con un molesto chillido. No escuché a nadie entrar, pero sí que sentía la mirada insistente de alguien.

–Nibbs, pasa. –Bajé la pluma y dejé salir el aire lentamente al notar que ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. –Tú también, Slightly, prometo que no como niños.

–Solo veníamos a traerte algo de comer, pero... –Li fue el que habló, desconfiado y perturbado al conocer sus nombres. Reí entredientes.

–Lo lamento, tenía tanta hambre que pedí una pizza en Neverlandia. –Rodé los ojos. Los miré a los dos de forma alternativa y después al platillo de frutas y agua que traían. Los chicos no me miraban, su atención se centraba en las rebanadas que aún quedaban. Sonreí de forma divertida. Nibbs codeó a Slightly cuando se dio cuenta que los estaba observando.

–Bueno entonces nos marchamos. –Titubeó Li. Sopesé sus palabras un momento.

–Me muero de sed, y ustedes tienen curiosidad, ¿no es así? –Miré la pizza y luego a ellos. –¿no quieren probarla a cambio de ese vaso que llevan consigo?

–¿Cómo sabemos que no están envenenadas?–Cuestionó desconfiado Slightly, con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Realmente me estás preguntando eso?– Solté divertida. –Yo soy la prisionera, no inverso. ¿Cómo sabría que esa comida está envenenada?, Pan no me ha matado, yo no he matado a ningún chico que ha puesto pie dentro de la cabaña. Simple.

Nibbs tardó menos que el otro chico. El niño tomó el vaso y me lo tendió casi con miedo. Lo tomé y llevé hasta mis labios, dejando que el agua humedeciera estos. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como el Nibbs tomaba la rebanada de pizza y se reía de sí mismo al notar el hilo de queso que se alargaba conforme lo alejaba del resto. Slightly esperó hasta que el niño perdido diera el primer bocado, ansioso.

El sonido gutural y de sorpresa que salió de Nibbs espantó a Slightly, cuando él quiso quitarle la rebanada (pensando que algo había pasado), el chico protegió la pizza de forma recelosa, apartándose de su compañero al instante. –¡Consíguete la tuya!– Exclamó con la boca llena.

El otro chico se me quedó observando unos segundos, pero no aguantó la tentación y la curiosidad pudo con él. Al cabo de cinco minutos las rebanadas se había reducido a la mitad. Me levanté y me acerqué a la pared, siguiendo con lo mío.

–¿Qué haces?–Cuestionó Nibbs con curiosidad, podía escuchar como deslizaba otra pizza por el cartón, tomando otra rebanada más. –¿Niña?

Lo miré sobre mi hombro y le regalé una suave sonrisa. Pude notar el ligero tono rosáceo que invadió su rostro, a pesar de su piel morena, cuando me le quedé viendo. –Jugando.

El chico se levantó, Li lo trató de detener pero fue muy lento. Nibbs se acercó hasta quedar a mi lado. –¿Qué clase de juego?, ¿puedo intentarlo yo también?

–Supongo que sí. –Ladeé el rostro. Me hinqué y él imitó mis movimientos. –Es fácil... –Le tendí la pluma al niño. –... Solo tienes que creer.

El chico frunció el ceño con confusión impresa en sus facciones. –¿Creer en qué? –Presionó, tomó el bolígrafo y lo observó unos segundos.

–En ti. Debes tener en mente lo que quieras crear...

–¿Es como lo que dice Pan?, ¿cerrar los ojos e imaginarte que lo tienes?– Cuestionó. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Asentí.

–Precisamente.

–¿Y si ese algo no existe... o solo es...?

–¿Una melodía?– Probé, con una sonrisa torcida. Nibbs se mordió el labio, un tanto inquieto por haber adivinado lo que pensaba, pero terminó asintiendo. –¿Por qué no pruebas con una caja de música?, así podrías escucharla.

–Pero es muy difusa, solo recuerdo ciertas partes, no sé si vaya a funcionar. –Se desanimó el pequeño.

–Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás. –Cantureé en voz suave.

El niño arrugó la nariz. Tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo. Li se acercó solo entonces.

–Créelo, Nibbs y esto podrá ser real.

Nibbs asintió tras escuchar mis palabras y empezó a dibujar una caja de música en la pared; sacando la lengua de lado, de vez en cuando.

Ésta tomó forma cuando el niño le dibujó la llave para dar cuerda. El dibujo brilló y empezó a verse más real poco después. El chico dejó de trazar líneas para atrapar la cajita de madera que había caído en sus manos con un ruido seco.

–¡Es increíble, mira, Li! –El niño perdido se la enseñó a su compañero. –¿Crees que fucioné?

–Pruébalo ya, Nibbsy– Presionó emocionado su amigo. Hincándose a su lado.

El chico le dio cuerda y abrió la tapa de la caja. La melodía suave, con tambores y aplausos inundó la habitación. Una voz dulce y agradable empezó a sonar como eco.

–¿Es tu madre?– Cuestionó Li, con curiosidad.

–No, no tuve madre, murió al darme a luz. –Susurró, ensimismado en el sonido. –Es... curioso, nunca había escuchado la canción pero en mis sueños siempre suena. Me hace sentir en casa.

Desvíe la mirada y cerré los ojos. Inflé las mejillas y me reprimí por el pinchazo de culpabilidad que repiqueteo en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

–¡Quiero intentar!– Soltó Slightly, con voz firme. –¿Puedo?

Giré mi cuello para observar los ojos brillantes y entusiastas del niño. –¿Por qué no? –Musité suavemente. Slightly sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes. El chico tomó el bolígrafo y se puso a dibujar en la pared de forma meticulosa.

–Gracias– Musitó Nibbs, en voz baja, apenas y lo había escuchado. Miré al pequeño y asentí. Le revolví el cabello y él hizo un mohín, pero aquel gesto no le duró mucho. Se me quedó viendo como si hubiese descubierto algo. Le dejé tranquilo y él llevó su mano a su cabello, donde antes lo había estado alborotando. El niño me miró de forma insistente, entreabrió los labios y luego volvió a cerrar la boca. Frunció el ceño de forma acentuada. Me reí de forma silenciosa y él juntó aún más las cejas. Llevé mi dedo índice hasta su frente, donde se formaban los pliegues de piel, y las alisé con cuidado.

–¡Mira Nibbs!

Alejé mi mano y el niño se giró con cierta reticencia a observar a su compañero. –¿Un arco?

–Necesitaba uno nuevo– Musitó emocionado. Sonreí divertida.

A partir de ahí se empezaron a turnar el bolígrafo sin cesar. Me senté en la cama y los observé desde ahí. Los chicos habían pasado los minutos, incluso podría atreverme a decir horas, dibujando. Parecían pequeños en navidad, aunque esto era mucho mejor, porque los objetos que les rodeaban iban creciendo cada vez más. Aunque eso no era lo único que aumentaba en aquella habitación, las cabezas en frente de la pared también lo hacían conforme entraban más niños perdidos, atraídos por los gritos emocionados y por la tardanza de sus amigos en la casita del árbol.

Nibbs se acercó y me dio el bolígrafo. –Te toca.

Arqueé ambas cejas. Los ojos de los niños perdidos me observaban expectantes, se habían olvidado que me encontraba en aquella habitación por tanto alboroto que se había armado. Me relamí los labios y tomé con delicadeza el objeto. –Veamos... – Dibujé en dos trazos un par de círculos. Uno metido sobre el otro, formando una cruz.

–¿Qué es eso?– Cuestionó extrañado uno de los nuevos niños perdidos.

–No sabía que se podía dibujar en el aire. –Musitó Nibbs sorprendido.

Sonreí de forma ladina. –Los límites no existen, pequeño. –Susurré antes de mover el trazo con la punta del bolígrafo hacia el techo. Este desapareció antes de tocarlo y poco después hubo un ligero temblor. Los niños se observaron con temor pero sus rostros cambiaron en cuanto la luz que barrió Nunca Jamás apareció. En el cielo se observaban luces serpenteantes danzar con emoción, una aurora boreal. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en mi rostro en cuanto los niños empezaron a desaparecer por la puerta, dejándome sola.

–No sé porque... –Empezó Nibbs, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, junto a mí. –Pero escuchamos a Félix contarle a Pan que ustedes dos se conocían.

Asentí lentamente. –Así es.

–¿Y a mi?, ¿me conocías a mi?, ¿a todos nosotros?– El niño me miró con esperanza. Me mordí el labio inferior.

–¿Tú que crees?– Cuestioné como respuesta.

–Que sí. – Repuso tras unos segundos.

–Créelo Nibbs, y podrá ser real. –Repetí las palabras que le había dicho antes de que hiciera su primer dibujo.

El niño perdido me observó fijamente. –Yo... yo creo.

En mis ojos se reflejó la decepción al ver que nada había pasado. –Supongo que... – Empecé, pero hasta ahí lo dejé. El pecho de Nibbs brilló, el chico se llevó una mano al corazón, apretando con fuerza la camisa con sus dedos. Lo rodeé con fuerza, empezando a cantarle una nana en el oído. Sus sollozos se fueron haciendo más notorios. Sus manos se aferraban a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Todo está bien, Nibbs

El chico negó y apretó el agarre. –Te fuiste, nos habías dejado... – Cerré los ojos al escuchar su voz rota, llena de tristeza y de soledad. –Sé que no eramos los mejores, que te hicimos pasar malos ratos, lo siento, pero aún así...

Mi corazón se achicó. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, acunándolo, quitándole las lágrimas de su rostro. –La que debe disculparse soy yo. –Murmuré en tono dulce, la culpabilidad palpable en mi voz. –Me fui sin despedirme.

–Tootles fue el único que siguió creyendo, pensó que Pan te había... –Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, soltó un sollozo más fuerte. –Yo también lo creí, pero no tenía el valor de él. No podía, le tengo miedo a Pan, no quiero ser desterrado... no quiero. –Musitó entre sorbos de nariz.

Negué lentamente.–No irás a ninguna parte, ¿está bien?, no puedo pedirte que confíes en mi. –Observé sus hinchados y enrojecidos ojos. –Pero te prometo que sacaré de Tootles y a Rufio. –El pequeño soltó un sollozo tras escuchar el nombre del segundo. –A su debido tiempo.

–Regresaste. –Musitó, su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. –¿Por qué?

Reí sin muchas ganas. –Porque al parecer ese es mi destino. –Le acerqué a mi. El chico me rodeó la cintura. –Ah, Nibbs... nadie puede acordarse de mi, así que si puedes mantener esto en secreto...

–Por supuesto, Rapunzel. –El niño me abrazó más fuerte. –Bienvenida a casa.

* * *

N/A:

¡Hola!

¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 3

Nos vemos el miércoles.

Los quiere, BCM.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

Me tallé los ojos, estos no me habían parado de arder desde hace unos minutos, lo irónico del asunto es que Nibbs había llorado pero yo no. Y a pesar de todo eso era a mí a quien se le habían hinchado los ojos y enrojecido. Abrí la puerta oculta al final de la casita del árbol. Enrollé mi cuerpo húmedo, por el baño que había tomado recién, en la toalla.

Quiero verlo.

Aquellas dos palabras reboloteaban en mi cabeza sin cesar. La ansiedad me provocaba estar en constante movimiento para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Afiancé la toalla cuando escuché la manija de la puerta y suspiré aliviada al notar que dejaba de moverse después de estar trantando de abrirla en vano, gracias al hechizo que había puesto en ella. –¡Un minuto!

–¡Pan!

El grito de Félix me hizo dar un salto. Lo que no esperaba fue la rapidez con la que sucedió todo aquello, la puerta no se abrió pero sí que apareció en medio de la habitación el líder de los niños perdidos. Abrí ligeramente los labios por la impresión, mis ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa y por la expresión en su rostro.

Pero no, definitivamente no quería verlo de ésta manera.

–¡Pervertido!– Exclamé al ver que no apartaba su mirada de mi cuerpo, me sentía completamente desnuda con sus ojos barriéndome sin descaro alguno. Tomé la almohada y se la aventé con fuerza. Aparecí un vestido blanquecino, holgado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la tela se pegaba a mi cuerpo por lo mojada que se encontraba mi piel. Sentía la sangre subir a mi rostro. –Maldición, una que trata de ser discreta...

–¿Qué éstas haciendo? –Cuestionó divertido, podía escuchar sus firmes pisadas acercarse con cautela hasta donde me encontraba.

–¿Qué sigues haciendo tú aquí?

–Te pregunté primero. –Repuso burlón, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Su mirada era demasiado pesada. Gruñí al escucharle.

–Y yo te pregunté después. –Rodé los ojos y me aparecí detrás suyo. Me pasé la gabardina oscura por los hombros y le di la espalda, sentándome en la cama. Sentí como esta se removía del lado de Pan y después percibí su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, provocánome un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. –¡Peter!– Exclamé, dando un brinco, lo único que escuché fue su risa sardónica retumbar en mis oídos. Me levanté dispuesta a encerrarme en el baño, pero el chico se apareció en medio del camino, impidiendo mi objetivo.

– Ah-ah, ¿quién te dijo que existía esa habitación?– Cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados. Alcé la barbilla con suficiencia al percatarme que ese mal humor que ocultaba era porque ni si quiera su dueño conocía aquella puerta escondida.

–Ya te lo he dicho, Pan. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí. –Suspiré de forma cansina. Hacer que Peter quisiera acordarse de mi sería una difícil labor, porque debía hacer que Pan creyera mis palabras y él, siendo alguien tan desconfiado y terco, no me haría la tarea más sencilla, tendría que ser un poco más insistente si quería recuperar sus recuerdos.

Y todo en tan poco tiempo.

Porque muy a mi pesar quería que todo esto se detuviera, que dejara de buscar el corazón de Henry y creyera en mí. No sería fácil traerlo de la muerte, pero más de la mitad del hechizo se había realizado de forma exitosa, estaba segura que podía completarlo y Pan sería inmortal, tal como quería.

No me di cuenta cuando fue que Pan se acercó demasiado, pero fue tarde cuando me percaté de ello, Peter me tomó de la cintura para evitar que me apartara.

–Ahora, tú me dirás todo. –Observé como los ojos del chico se habían oscurecido, dándole a su órden un toque de amenaza, incluso me llegó a erizar la piel. Tragué grueso. Nunca me había mirado de aquella forma y no es algo que me agradara. –Y no quiero mentiras. Verás... nunca he sido fanático de aquellos que hacen trampa. –Las palabras que salían de su boca se empezaron a escuchar como un susurro conforme iba acercando su rostro al mío. Sentí su aliento caliente chocar contra mi rostro y aturdirme. –¿Y bien?

–Si te dijera la verdad, aún así lo tomarías como una mentira, ¿qué sentido tiene?– Cuestioné, regresando mi atención a sus orbes esmeraldas. El chico arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar mi tono tranquilo al hablar.

–Yo seré el juez de eso, si no tienes nada que ocultar no deberías temer a lo que puedas decir, ¿o no?

Me mordí el labio inferior. Ladeé el rostro y sonreí poco tiempo después. –No, no tengo nada que ocultar. Pero... ¿no te gustaban los juegos, Pan?, ¿dónde está tu sentido de aventura? –Sonreí aún más. –Si en verdad Pan nunca falla, no deberías de temer, ¿o no?– Me aparecí a sus espaldas. –Puede que este encerrada en ésta habitación pero... –Peter se giró y entrecerró los ojos, pero una sonrisa divertida surcaba su rostro al notar cómo había puesto sus palabras en contra. –Eso no será para siempre. –Me acomodé la gabardina. –¡Ah!, y me estaba arreglando para nuestros invitados, ¿o estoy mal? –Peter endureció su mirada. –El equipo de rescate ha llegado hace poco, ¿no? –Me giré sobre mis talones, observando la ventana por donde se filtraba la tenue luz de la luna. –No me extrañaría que den con el chico pronto.

–Más nunca darán contigo, ¿estarías bien con ello? – Soltó con sorna, claramente burlándose de mi situación y de mis aires de misterio. –Quedarte en una isla llena de bestias...

–Llena de aventuras. –Corregí tras una risa suave. Escuché el bufido de Pan. – No, no me molestaría. He estado en situaciones peores y Peter... –Sabía que le estaba hablando al aire, hacía poco que el chico me había dejado sola. –... no tengo problemas en regresar, y ésta vez para quedarme, en casa. –Musité, dejando escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo sin percatarme por la sitación que se me había presentado.

Poco tiempo había pasado, pero no tenía demasiado desde que comencé a escuchar un ruido inquietante y molesto, ese lloriqueo que taladraba mis oídos ya me tenía harta. Observé el techo de madera y como las motas de polvo danzaban tranquilamente, que a diferencia mía, yo estaba dando vueltas sin cesar por la cama. No podía descansar, ni meditar, ni ponerme a dibujar. No podía hacer nada porque me molestaba no hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento y me mataba aún más saber que habían pasado muchas noches como esas en la isla.

Me quité la cobija que tapaba mi cuerpo y me incorporé de la cama. Al menos Pan no estaba y se había ido a atormentar a Swan, aquello al menos me daría unos minutos. Abrí las ventanas con una ráfaga de viento. Tomé una bocanada de aire y la dejé escapar lentamente, el vapor dorado que salió de entre mis labios se fue alargando, formando una línea ondulante y resplandeciente. Sonreí de forma ladina. Aquella línea de humo desprendía una tonada relajante y dulce, tenía una mezcla de piano con instrumentos de viento y cuerda que relajaban el ambiente, parecían casi una melodía que se escuchaba en los carnavales.

Llevé mi mano al mentón. Necesitaba terminar mi obra de arte con un toque especial. Sonreí y chasqueé los dedos. En el camino dorado apareció un flautista y detrás de él venían niños disfrazados de distintos animales, bailando y riendo. Cada cierto tiempo paraban y, tras alguos minutos, los niños se subieron a los caballos, como los de estaban en el parque de diversiones.

Dejé que aquellas figuras de polvo dorado salieran por la ventaba y fueran vistos y escuchados por los niños perdidos. No tardó demasiado, quizás algunos minutos, antes de que se armara el alborto. Primero los llantos cesaron, hubo tranquilidad (solo se escuchaba la suave melodía de los grillos), después vinieron las carcajadas y al final las exclamaciones de sorpresa. Sí, yo no podía salir pero eso no significaba que estuviera atrapada completamente en aquel lugar.

Suspiré más tranquila. Posiblemente tuviera problemas con Pan por esto, pero me traía sin cuidado, al menos por el momento. Los suaves toques en la puerta llamaron mi curiosidad.

–¿Adelante? – La manija se giró y dio paso a un niño perdido que conocía demasiado bien. –Félix, ¿qué sucede? –Cuestioné con una suave sonrisa. –¿Problemas para dormir?

El rubio se me quedó mirando unos segundos, exhaló profundamente y se revolvió su cabello, desordenándolo aún más. –¿Qué ganas con esto?, ¿realmente estás buscando problemas con Pan?

–¿Será?– Ladeé el rostro. Lo observé y arrugué la nariz. –Tienes ojeras, pequeño niño perdido. –Felipe hizo un mohín al escuchar que le decía pequeño. –La cara demacrada, sino fuera por la suciedad podría apostar que incluso blanquecina, además de lucir más delgado que de costumbre.

–Oye. –Llamó Félix con desgano. Yo me reí.

–Lo siento, es la verdad, aunque suene como una abuela. –Me encogí de hombros. El segundo al comando no agregó nada más. Estiré mi mano en su dirección, él se me quedó viendo hasta que, vacilante, se fue acercando.

Cuando su mano tomó la mía el chico frunció el ceño. –¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

–Ya la estás haciendo. –Solté con diversión. Félix rodó los ojos. Coloqué mi otra mano sobre la suya. Noté como el chico dejaba ir su peso de un pie a otro, visiblemente nervioso.

–Si te conocía, y Pan igual, ¿cómo fue que pasó?, seguramente aquí en la isla, pero entonces, ¿cómo es posible que no recuerde?, ni absolutamente nadie, ¿y cómo lograste salir?

Parpadeé y negué. –Vaya, esa no es una pregunta. –Hice notar. Félix se mordió el labio. Le jalé suavemente de la mano y lo hice sentar a mi lado. –Vale, los conocía, sí. A ti en el país de las Maravillas, eramos un buen equipo.

–¿Equipo?– Cuestionó Félix con curiosidad, revolviéndose el cabello.

–Mmm, sí. –Asentí lentamente. –No se nos daba mal hacer rabiar al ejército de los reyes de corazones. Si algún día quieres que te lo demuestre, no me molestaría tener un duelo. –Noté como Félix sonreía de forma lobuna. –A Pan lo conocí de otra forma. Los volví a encontrar en Nunca Jamás. –Tomé unos segundos para pensar en cómo responder lo siguiente. –Me fui, los dejé, Félix. –La sonrisa en el adolescente se borró. Noté cómo se volvía a poner a la defensiva. –Pero tengo mis razones, antes de conocer Nunca Jamás yo tenía una familia... bueno un padre, que depende de mi para salir de la maldición que le puso el Oscuro. Si me quedaba le estaría dando la espalda y... él, muchos años atrás, dio la vida por mi. No pido tu perdón, no puedo pedírelo, tampoco que entiendas mis razones, pero si puedo pedirte que...

–Te perdono.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz ronca. Ladeé mi rostro para observarle. Sus manos tomaron las mías y yo fruncí el ceño. –¿Cómo me perdonas si ni si quiera recuerdas?

–Porque sé que dices la verdad, tu mirada me lo dice. –Musitó, apartando una lágrima traicionera que se había abierto paso y había empezado a rodar por mi mejilla. –Aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que te hayas ido así, ¿al menos avisaste? –Negué, un tanto avergozada. –Debiste hacerlo, al menos así evitabas problemas.

Rodé los ojos. –Claro, ¿mmm, sabes qué, Peter?, debo irme de Nunca Jamás porque tengo asuntos que resolver. Regresaré en unos años.

–¿Años?– Interrogó sorprendido el segundo al comando. Asentí y me relamí los labios por los nervios.

–Y aún no he liberado a mi padre...

–¿Quién es?

–Merlín. –Repuse de forma automática. Abrí los labios y luego hice una mueca, creo que se me ha ido un poco la lengua. Miré con cierto temor la expresión incrédula de Félix.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. –Me mordí el labio inferior de forma insistente, repitiéndome lo idiota que había sido en los pasados segundos. –Y por lo tanto tendré que irme, otra vez.

–No creo que Pan te lo deje tan fácil. –Murmuró Félix tras una fracción de tiempo.

–Es por eso que aún no decido si devolverles los recuerdos. Al menos a todos, quiero hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo estoy arriesgando todo lo que he planeado para liberar a mi padre. Es díficil... – Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

Sentí las palmadas de Felipe sobre mis manos. –Yo quiero recordar, Rapunzel. Pero creo que no es el momento, ¿no es así? –Tragué un poco, quería a mi amigo de vuelta, más si le otorgaba su memoria era posible que las cosas se salieran de control. Asentí. –Tranquila, seré paciente.

–Gracias, Felipe. –Sonreí agradecida.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, aunque pensándolo mejor... –Félix se levantó y sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes. –... quizás puedas compensarlo con una batalla, pronto.

Me levanté e hice una ligera reverencia. –Será un placer. –Al alzar el rostro pude notar la incertidumbre en sus ojos. –¿Algo te vino a la mente? –El chico asintió despacio y luego negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. –Si, es mejor así, Félix.

–Lo es. –Repitió, tratando de convencerse. –Linda noche.

Y con eso salió de la habitación. Las cuatro paredes se volvieron nuevamente mi única compañía. No recibí más visitas aquella noche y lo agradecí, porque después de un rato pude conciliar el sueño y por primera vez dejé de soñar que huía de cierto chico de cabello castaño, aquella vez era yo quien lo perseguía a él.

Recargué mi mentón sobre mis manos. Dejé que mis piernas danzaran en el aire. Estaba sentada al borde de la entrada de la casita del árbol. Sentí una de tantas lágrimas volver a deslizarse por mis mejillas húmedas y, como en ocasiones pasadas, la aparté con el dorso de mi mano. Estaba furiosa, triste y decepcionada. Aquella mañana fui despertada por el curioso sonido de Pan que avisaba su llegada al campamento. Félix había venido y colocado un brazalete, que no extrañaba en lo más mínimo, pero al menos así me dejó salir de la casita del árbol, me tenía escondida entre la maleza. Charlamos de cosas triviales hasta que Peter llamó a sus niños perdidos, dejándome con dos de ellos, porque el segundo al comando fue requerido. El sonido de los pequeños coreando "dispara" retumbó en aquellas partes del bosque. La ballesta dejó salir la flecha hacia una dirección, hubo un silencio y después vitores hacia el verdadero creyente.

No me di cuenta cuando mis manos se volvieron puños, mis nudillos estaban blancos, y mis dientes rechinaban. Escuché los cuchicheos de los niños. Mi visión enrojecida por la rabia empezó a disminuir. Tomé una bocanada de aire y deslicé mi espalda por el tronco del árbol, abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho cuando toqué el suelo. Escondí mi rostro entre mis brazos. Sabía que esa flecha se dirigía a su corazón, también conocía el hecho que él la pararía antes de que lo rozara, pero no pude evitar pensar que así podría pasar. Yo me quedaría sin hacer nada y él caería, conocería el Inframundo. Dejaría este mundo. Y yo solo estaría viendo, como ahora.

Y sí, podría ser el ser más egoísta, insufrible y sádico del mundo, pero era mi persona. Le quería, aunque me provocara tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza que ni todos los años que llevaba viviendo serían suficientes para aprender a controlar mis emociones cuando se trataba de él.

–¿Estás bien, niña?

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Alcé el rostro y sonreí de forma dulce, de una manera falsa pero creíble. –Bien, solo un poco cansada.

Los ojos ámbar del chico examinaron mi rostro, estaban preocupados, –¿Estás segura? –Cuestionó, colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

–Lo estoy. –Murmuré con voz firme.

–Mentirosa.

Mi sonrisa bailoteo y rodé los ojos al escucharle. El niño perdido que buscaba darme consuelo miró a Pan, el cual se acercaba a paso tranquilo, el pequeño estaba teniendo un combate interno sobre si decirle a Peter que no era buen momento o a mí en darme ánimos para soportar a su inapropiado líder.

–¿Disculpa?– Solté con voz extremadamente empalagosa.

–No creo que seas sorda. –Contestó con burla. Peter paró a unos metros cerca mí ó la mano hacia otro de los niños perdidos que me acompañaba, el chico le tendió la ballesta que custodiaba. Pan la cargó con una flecha, alternando sus ojos del arma hacia mí.

Arqueé ambas cejas. –¿Entonces estoy mintiendo según tú, no?

–Exacto. –El líder apuntó hacia donde me encontraba. –Tú no estás bien. Verás... te he puesto aprueba, resultó ser que te pareces demasiado a una persona que conozco bien.

Me reí entredientes. –¿Al Oscuro? –Cuestioné con diversión.

Pan alzó ambas cejas. –Vaya, veo que los cobardes se conocen entre ellos. –Abrí la boca, aún mas molesta e indignada que antes. Los chicos soltaron unas risitas nerviosas. –Pudiste desarmar a uno de mis chicos y sacarte el brazalete. Cosa que no hiciste. –Mi mirada se centró en el gatillo, el dedo del líder jugando con este, sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. –Podías salvar a Henry, reunirte con el equipo de ineptos que planean rescatarlo. ¡Y te encuentro aquí, llorando y echa un ovillo! –Practicamente escupió. –No eres nada sin tus poderes, ¿o sí?

El tono afilado e hiriente que usó conmigo me tomó con la guardia baja. Le miré incrédula, me reí sin poder evitarlo, fue una risa que sacaba lo peor de mi. Me levanté lentamente, sacudiéndome poco después. –¿Yo soy la cobarde, Pan?– Cuestioné con una sonrisa nada grata. –Vale, entonces dispara.– Alcé ambas brazos, dejando libre mi pecho. –Adelante, tienes vía libre, deshazte de mi.

Pan entrecerró los ojos, analizando mis palabras y las puertas que se habían abierto ante él, todas las posibles decisiones que podría tomar y sus consecuencias.

–Pero qué ridícula soy. –Empecé al ver que no hacía nada. –Si me disparas estando desarmada sería algo cobarde. Tienes razón, no lo pensé así. –Musité con una falsa sonrisa. –Ups, que tonta. – Guardé un segundo silencio, dándole más drama. –Pero si no disparas también quedarías como un cobarde frente a los niños, ¿no es así?, que clase de ejemplo darías.

Pan bajó el arma después de escucharme. Le pasó con brusquedad el arma al niño. –Dile a Félix que lleve a Henry y a los otros al lado sureste, donde antes estaban los índios. Los otros que vayan a vigilar a nuestros visitantes. –Ordenó a secas. El chico asintió antes de perderse entre las enormes hojas del bosque de Nunca Jamás. Peter desenvainó su cuchillo, dejando en claro el filo que tenía la hoja al sacarla por el ruido que produjo. –Tú. –El niño que quedó se enderezó y tensó. El líder le señaló, con la daga, la espada que guardaba en su cinturón. –Dásela.

Tomé el mango cuando el niño me la dio. Pan sonrió de forma ladina. –Astuto. –Musité, observando la hoja del arma y su peso.

–Las reglas es que no existe ninguna. El perdedor... –Pan se relamió los labios, casi como si saboreara a su presa antes de devorarla. –bueno... ya decidiré qué te haré.

Mi mirada se topó con la suya. –Por supuesto, Pan. ¿Nada más? – Cuestioné con ironía. El chico sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. –Entonces empecemos, no quiero robarle tiempo a alguien tan... ocupado.

Peter desapareció. Me giré solo para que las hojas chocaran, el metal vibró por la fuerza del embiste. Sonreí sin mucho ánimo, aquello iba en serio, aquel adolescente realmente quería hacerme daño. El sonido de los grillos terminó tan rápido conforme avanzábamos por la maleza; yo me defendia de lo ataques (precisos y firmes) del líder de los niños perdidos. La constante vibración de la espada creaba un sonido metálico que rebotaba, escuchándose claramente, a algunos metros a la redonda. Los animales parecían saber que se libraba una batalla porque no había ruido alguno, ni si quiera del viento deslizándose por la vegetación. El sonido chicloso de mis pisadas sobre la tierra húmeda era lo único que se podía alcanzar a distinguir en aquel silencio sepulcral.

–Maldición. –Mascullé al sentir el filo de una rama rasgar contra mi mejilla, provocándome ardor. El hilo de sangre se deslizó por mi mejilla, pero el frío de la daga de Pan fue lo siguiente que sentí en mi piel. El dolor del arma enterrándose en la profundidad de mi brazo me dejó helada; aquello me mareó y congeló una fracción de segundo, mi instinto me impulsó a levantar la espada y lanzar un ataque contra el chico. Pan sostuvo la muñeca con la que sostenía el arma, enterrando aún más la daga sobre mi piel, causando que lanzara un grito de dolor, los pájaros salieron asustados de su escondite.

–Oh, niña tonta, ¿realmente creíste que podías vencer en mi propio juego? –Cuestionó con una sonrisa enfermiza en su rostro.

Tragué en seco, mi visión estaba borrosa y mi fuerza para deshacerme del agarre de Pan iba decreciendo poco a poco. –Te equivocas, mi intención jamás fue vencerte. –Mascullé entre dientes. –Pero en algo tienes razón, Pan, sí que estaba mal... y no era por ser cobarde, más si por temor. –El chico arqueó ambas cejas, removiéndo la daga sin cuidado alguno, aquello provocó otro grito de mi parte. –¡Temía por ti, idiota!– Vociferé. Mi rodilla se movió a su entrepierna con toda la fuerza que me quedaba. El chico se dobló en dos, soltándome. Dejé caer la espada y llevé la mano hacia el mango de la daga (que seguía enterrada). –Jamás aprendes. –Musité antes de sacarla de mi piel. El líquido carmín cubría la hoja metálica. Tomé aire y aproveché el dolor que me inundaba para terminar el trabajo, me deshice de la muñequera con un fino y preciso corte. La magia regresó de golpe cuando me coloqué mi mano y me sané. Me dejé caer sobre la tierra, mi respiración era agitada.

–Debiste correr. –Su tono era oscuro y amenazante. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ¿qué esperaba, que se pusiera a pedirme disculpas y a checar que estuviera bien? Gruñí tras mis propios pensamientos. –Ahora. –La daga mojada tocó mi mentón, provocando que alzara el rostro. –Juguemos.

Sus ojos destellaban enojo. Sí, a Peter Pan nadie le toca, seguramente estaría pensando algo por el estilo. Me levanté poco a poco, ya que el chico me encajaba el filo de la hoja si no me ponía de pie. Sonreí de forma ladina. –Mira el lado positivo, Peter, si sigo golpeándote así definitivamente no podrás tener hijos.

El chico río sin una pizca de ganas, lo había echo enojar. –Un niño no puede tener hijos.

–Pero tú ya lo tuviste, ¿no es así, Malcolm? –Sonreí con sorna al ver su rostro descomponerse. Antes de que pudiese encajar el arma en mi cuello me aparecí a sus espaldas. –Que sepas, Peter, que yo nunca te he echo daño a propósito. Aunque pensándolo mejor... –Hice una pausa, esperando que se voltera, cosa que hizo al instante. –... No vedría mal hacerlo para ponerte en tu lugar. –Musité antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Y ahí estaba, afuera de la casita del árbol observando el mar de árboles que conformaba aquella preciosa y enorme isla.

–¡Aquí está, Félix!

Parpadeé al escuchar aquel grito. Observé hacia el suelo. Los ojos grises que aparecieron delataban su viva preocupación. Le sonreí de forma dulce antes de correrme a un lado para que pudiera subir por la escalera. El chico estuvo junto a mi antes de lo esperado. No dijo nada, tampoco me miró de forma insistente, solo se quedó ahí, en silencio.

Observé como las hojas de los árboles se teñían de un rojo intenso antes de oscurecerse cuando se escondió el sol. Suspiré y dejé que mi espalda tocara la superficie de madera. Las estrellas fueron apareciendo, brillante y diferente cada una, iluminando el cielo.

–¿Tan mal me veo?–Cuestioné por fin.

Félix no se giró, negó con la cabeza lentamente. –Pan es el que luce raro. –Confesó por fin.

Fruncí el ceño al escucharme. –Define raro.

Félix río sin mucho ánimo. –Más... frío que de costumbre, está demasiado inmerso en su propio mundo. Ni cuenta se ha dado que he desaparecido.

Me reí con ganas. –Parece más muerto que vivo.

–Pan está muriendo porque Nunca Jamás lo está haciendo.

Su confesión no fue lo que me sorprendió, ni lo que me hizo callar, fue el hecho de que él, su segundo al comado y mayor confidente, me estuviera revelando un secreto de ese tamaño. No decir nada a Félix podría ser interpretado de otra forma, así que opté por tomar palabra.

–Félix, ¿qué tan bruta me crees?– Mascullé entredientes. Me levanté, pero el chico tomó mi muñeca.

–Es verdad, yo solo estoy preocupado... podemos morir todos, yo solo...

Me zafé de su agarre con brusquedad. –Yo sé la verdad, Nunca Jamás no es lo que muere sino Peter y necesita el corazón de Henry, y que él crea, para que se lo de. El niño debe morir para que tu líder viva.–Observé las estrellas tintinear. –No me malinterpretes, Félix. No es que no me interese, pero... –Mi mirada endurecida se topó con la suya. –Yo he sido honesta contigo todo el tiempo, esperaba por lo menos que fuerar recíproco, pero que más da... tú, años antes, me dejaste en claro a quién pertenecía tu lealtad. –Podía notar sus ojos brillar con el debate interno que se libraba en su cabeza. –Buenas noches. –Entré a la cabaña y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

Al final no solo había sido herida físicamente, también emocionalmente. Después de todo la vida era una montaña rusa, con días buenos y otros no tanto.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

Era la tercera noche que pasaba en la isla. La flauta de Pan la podía escuchar, su melodía hipnotizante y misteriosa no me daban ganas de bailar como los niños que escuchaba gritaban y festejaban allá afuera, no, me hacía sentir triste y sola. Casi recordando mis días de antaño como la aprendiz del Oscuro. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el techo, contando las grietas que había en este.

–Nibbs. –Susurré. El chico entró a los segundos siguientes, ni si quiera tocó la puerta, el pequeño se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me observó. No fue hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los suyos que el chico sonrió. Me tendió su pequeña mano, con grietas también (provocadas por la suciedad) y otras heridas que apenas estaban cicatrizando. Tomé su mano entre las mías y besé su frente. El resplandor que lo rodeó lo sorprendió. Mis manos apretaron la suya y noté como hacía una mueca. –No quiero que te lastimes, ¿ok?

El pequeño se río al ver su mano, checando de forma discreta otras zonas de su cuerpo. –¡Me has quitado mis cicatrices de guerra!– Se quejó divertido. Observé como mi cabello había crecido de forma considerable, cosa que me sorpredió, aquel niño tenía muchas heridas y, quizás las más terribles, las ocultaba su corazón.

–¿Cómo te sientes?–Cuestioné curiosa. El niño dejó de subirse la camisa, observando su piel intacta con asombro, y me observó.

–Como en casa. –Musitó a los pocos segundos. Me miró directamente a los ojos y antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar me encontraba atrapada en sus brazos. –Gracias.

Sonreí y le despeiné con cariño. –No me has dicho a qué has venido.

–Venía a buscarte.–Repuso sin más. Separándose un poco de mi, observando la trensa que amarraba mi cabello de forma cuidadosa. –Extrañaba tu cabello largo, te hace ver más tú. –Comentó divertido

Rodé los ojos al escucharle. Chasqueé los dedos y el vestido lila apareció, aquel que le encantaba a Merlín y a mis padres de isla Corona, era un atuendo de princesa pero al mismo tiempo, a pesar de lo contradictorio que se escuchara, este me dejaba moverme con total libertad.

–¡Te ves hermosa!– Soltó y luego se pegó en las mejillas, las noté carmín a pesar de la tenue luz que había por las velas encedidas. –Yo... yo no...

–Está bien, Nibbsy. –Musité con cariño. Le besé la mejilla y suspiré. –Pero no puedo acompañarte, no estoy de ánimos.

Noté como sus ojos se apagaban, el pequeño empezó a jugar con la manga de su camisa. –¿Por favor? –Insistió, sin poder mirarme a los ojos. –Se lo he pedido a Pan, tenía miedo, me dijo que si lograba convencerte de salir no tenía problemas... siempre y cuando no te acercaras al niño Harry.

Parpadeé y no pude evitar soltar una risotada. El comentario del pequeño sin querer me había echo recordar a las películas de los magos donde el protagonista se llamaba así. –Henry. –Corregí. Pasé mi lengua por los labios. –Vale, saldré. –El niño dio un brinco sobre la cama. –Pero como Pan no quiere que este cerca de Henry, y él está ahí en la celebración, ¿qué te parece si vamos a molestar a las sirenas? – Nibbs abrió los ojos como platos, estaba emocionado pero al mismo tiempo temeroso. –¿Por qué no vas a preguntar a Pan?

El chico asintió repetidas veces antes de salir como estampida del lugar. Observé la puerta entreabierta y como un mazo terminaba por abrirla. –Félix. ¡Vaya!, si me hubieran dicho que recibiría tantas visitas me hubiera arreglado. –Rodé los ojos. El chico perdido se me quedó mirando de arriba a abajo.

–Quiero creer. –Musitó, entrando a la habitación practicamente en penumbras. –Pero no puedo. Es decir, si tu lealtad estaba con nosotros y sabías todo esto, ¿por qué no traer al niño a Pan cuando lo encontraste? –Félix tomó una bocanada de aire. –Y si estuvieras del lado del equipo de rescate sería muy sencillo para ti dejarnos noqueados y llevártelo. Es decir está el Oscuro,la reina malvada y tú.

Sonreí de forma ladina. –Felipe, he sido honesta contigo. Mis motivos van más allá que ponerme en un bando o en otro. –Tomé aire, pensando cuidadosamente las palabras siguientes. –Mi objetivo es rescatar a Merlín, para eso... –Carraspeé un poco; observé a través de la ventana las sombras que se proyectaban en el bosque, las siluestas de los niños bailando iban al compás del tambor y la flauta de su líder. –...para eso no debo interceder en lo que suceda.

El chico se sentó en la orilla de la cama. –¿Ni te meterás si las cosas se ponen mal para nosotros?, si Pan muere la isla desaparecerá.

Me relamí los labios y presioné mis sienes. –¡No quiero, Félix! no quiero que Pan desaparezca, que mi hogar se esfume y yo me quede de brazos cruzados. –Solté exasperada al notar el tono incrédulo que había usado conmigo. –He dado todo por ustedes aunque no lo sepan, he calculado las cosas para que salgan de un modo u otro. –Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas sobre la habitación. Me sentía como un animal enjaulado. –No es tan sencillo mover las piezas, no es como un chasquido de dedos. –Lancé a la cama el oso de peluche que había aparecido de la nada, para dejarlo más claro. –Hay cosas que no están a mi alcance, ¿sabes? toda magia conlleva un precio. –Dejé que el aire se escapara de entre mis labios. –Para eso... debo terminar el hechizo, no dejaré que Nunca Jamás muera, mucho menos ustedes, jamás estarán realmente solos. –Jugué con el anillo de Osiris, dándole vueltas de forma inconsciente. –Por eso no se acuerdan de mi, porque es parte del castigo que debemos pagar para que se lleve a cabo el intercambio.

Félix me tomó de los hombros, sacándome de mi monólogo, sus manos acunaron mi rostro con firmeza. –Tranquila. No entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

Mis ojos esmeralda chocaron con su mirada gris. Coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas. –Gracias. –Musité. –Que confíes en mí es algo muy importante, Félix. Siempre recuerda que tú no has saldado tus deudas comigo... y creo que entenderás a lo que me refiero cuando recuperes tu memoria.

–¿No se suponía que era un castigo? –Cuestionó confuso.

Sonreí de forma ladina. –Al parecer pude recordar a Pan, por mi corazón seguramente... –Mi mano voló a mi pecho. –Es capaz de curar cualquier herida o maldición. Y sí, así podré... –Me callé antes de decir el resto. Que ellos seguramente morirían y tendría que traerlos de regreso. Sonreí de forma nerviosa. –Así podré velar por ustedes si sucede algo.

Félix estrechó los ojos y yo sonreí de una forma más dulce. –¿Qué no me estás contando?

–¿Mmm?– Sonreí abiertamente, alzando ambas cejas. –Estoy impresionada.

–Bueno, pasar años con Pan me enseñaron a ser observador. –Alegó con suficiencia. Yo solo me reí.

–No estoy impresionada por eso, Felipe. Ese lado tuyo ya lo conocía, siempre has sido bueno detectando la cara oculta o lo que uno guarda, por eso sabes que no te he mentido.

El chico hizo una mueca. –¿Entonces?

–Bueno, no me has soltado. –Musité inocente. Solo entonces Félix se percató que sus manos seguían en contacto con mi rostro. El rubio observó sus manos como si no le perteneciesen y luego empezó a acumularse sangre en sus mejillas. –Viene Pan. –Alerté.

El segundo al comando me soltó en un parpadeo, moviéndose de forma robótica hasta alcanzar su mazo. El líder de los niños perdidos se paró en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y poco después en la espalda de su segundo al comando. Cuando empezó a alternar su atención -entre Félix y yo- arqueó las cejas y una sonrisa burlona empezó a crecer en su rostro. Pero las cejas de Peter se fruncieron en cuanto notó el rubor en las mejillas de su niño perdido, cuando Félix se giró y le encaró.

–No esperaba que Peter Pan me hiciera tan agradable visita. –Ironicé. Corté el silencio incómodo y el ambiente pesado que había inundado la habitación. Pan despegó sus ojos de Félix con cierta reticencia para observarme después a mi.

–No sabía que te gustaba vivir en la oscuridad. –Musitó. Le miré sin entender hasta que, con un movimiento de mano, las velas en toda la habitación se encendieron. Me tallé los ojos al notar la diferencia de iluminación. –¿O estaba interrumpiendo?– Cuestionó con voz sarcástica y pesada.

–¿Celoso, Pan? –Cuestioné burlona. Félix me tomó de la muñeca y apretó, como advertencia. Aquello fue un error. Peter observó su mano sobre mi piel y parecía que quería arrancarle el brazo por aquella acción, el segundo al comando también lo notó, por lo que apartó la mano inmediatamente. Podía percatarme de la mandíbula apretada de Pan, incluso parecía oir como sus dientes rechinaban. Sonreí de forma ladina. –Félix, ¿podrías llamar a... ?

–Fuera. –La orden seca del líder no dejó ni ganas de llevarle la contraria. El segundo al comando salió tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo de pedirle que llamara a Nibbs. El chico se apareció a centímetros de mi rostro. –¿Te gusta coquetearle a todos, pequeña bruja?, ¿por eso te acostaste conmigo?

Le miré unos segundos, alcé la barbilla, tratando de evitar con todas mis fuerzas que sus palabras no me hiriesen. –¿Podrías tratar de ahorrarte comentarios absurdos? –Solté con un tono aburrido.

–¿Absurdo?– El chico soltó una risa divertida, una bastante falsa y macabra si me preguntaban. –Oh, no. En lo absoluto. –El chico tomó mi barbilla, examinando mis facciones detenidamente. –No quiero que sigas seduciéndolos.

Solté una ligera risa. –¿Disculpa?, ¿qué si lo hago?, a ti no te debe de importar... al fin y al cabo tu propósito es mantenerme cautiva hasta que te pueda ser de utilidad. –Sus ojos se achicaron confome escuchaba mis palabras. –Y yo me aburro con suma facilidad. ¿No quieres que les siga coqueteando?– Tomé su muñeca y presioné con fuerza. –Bien, intenta detenerme...

Pan rodó los ojos. –¿Otra vez con lo mismo?, realmente eres estúpida. Tus aires de grandeza te llevaran a la tumba, querida. –Se burló.

Yo me reí con ganas. –¿Disculpa?, no estarás hablando sobre ti, ¿no? –Musité entre dientes. Pan arqueó una ceja y me observó de forma amenazante, si las miradas fueran cuchillas, ya estaría enterrada a éstas alturas. Le observé de forma seria, sin inmutarme por cómo me miraba, aunque fuese algo nuevo. Aquellos ojos que destilaban odio me perforaban, jamás lo había visto así, bueno, al menos nunca antes me había visto de esa manera. El ambiente se había cargado y era demasiado denso. La tensión se podía palpar a kilómetros.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, pero sí que fue el pobre del segundo al comando quien tuvo que hacerlo. Pan no despegó su mirada de la mía en ningún momento.

–Están cerca, Pan.

Mis ojos abadonaron los suyos y me topé con los grises de Félix. Abrí los ojos ligeramente y luego mi atención regresó hacia su líder al notar que Felipe no había recibido ninguna órden suya.

–¿Pan?– Probó nuevamente Félix.

Peter me observó unos segundos más, como si yo tuviera la culpa de algo. Fruncí el ceño y luego me reí sin poder evitarlo. –¿Realmente crees que los he ayudado? –Cuestioné divertida. Me zafé de su agarre y me senté en la orilla de la cama. –¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa?, de todas formas nada de lo que diga te convencerá. –Musité con un mohín.

–Entonces dime cómo. –Ordenó, tomándome de las muñecas, observé como sus manos me aprisionaban como si fueran grilletes. Parecía que no quería dejar de tocarme.

–¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –Sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel, hice una mueca con los labios. –Pensé que habías sido tú quién les permitió acercarse al campamento. No puedo ver el futuro, pero... –Alcé el rostro, topándome con su imperturbable rostro. –... creo conocerte lo suficiente, Pan. Pensé que no te gustaban las trampas.

Peter se relamió los labios, luego su ceño ligeramente fruncido tras escuchar mis palabras se suavizó. –El mapa. –Musitó. Me encogí de hombros. –Félix. –Llamó. Se apartó de mi y me dio la oportunidad de avanzar hacia el otro lado de la cama pero no tardé en sentir como mi cuerpo se congelaba en su lugar. –Quédate quieta, no he terminado contigo. –Soltó en un tono bromista antes de escuchar como salían de la casita del árbol.

Gruñí. –Idiota. "Quédate quieta, no he terminado contigo" –Cité con voz burlona y enfadada. –¡Al menos me hubieras dejado en una posición cómoda! – Y muy a mi pesar aquel maldito demonio me había escuchado y tan fue así que su risa martilleó mis oídos a pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable.

Abrí los ojos cuando alguien entró a la habitación. Pan solo entonces dejó que me moviera. Suspiré aliviada, masajéandome los hombros con pereza, sentía todo el cuerpo entumesido. ¡Y era completamente normal!, había pasado en la misma posición por horas. ¡Horas!

–¿No preguntarás por tu amado equipo de rescate?

–No es necesario, sé perfectamente que tus niños perdidos no se encuentran bien y eso debería preocuparte más a ti, que a mi.

–¿Cuándo cambiamos el tema?, te estoy haciendo una pregunta sobre tu adorada niña huérfana y su equipo de ineptos.

Rodé los ojos. Me hinqué sobre la cama y le miré sobre mi hombro. –Sé que les dejaste en claro que no te gustan los tramposos, ¡vaya, felicidades!, haz jugado bien tus cartas a pesar que por poco te toman desprevenido.

El chico sonrió de forma ladina. –No, sabía que pasaría, de echo son muy predecibles... incluso vuelven aburrido el juego.

–Claro, por eso haz dudado de mi palabra y te diste cuenta después que había sido culpa del hechizo de localización.

Pan rodó los ojos con fastidio. –No, te daré otro intento, piénsalo detenidamente porque no siempre doy segundas oportunidades. –Musitó, enlazando sus manos frente suyo.

–Te hace lucir bien, ¿sabes? –Comenté, mirándole de arriba a abajo. –Incluso despiertas escalofríos. –Pan sonrió aún más. Verlo disfrazado de Henry me provocaba algo de rechazo, porque literalmente la existencia del pequeño sería la salvación del adolescente. –Aunque te hace ver más aniñado y eso no es sexy. –Musité, girando mi rostro para observar la enorme ventana que había al fondo de la casita. –Veamos, lo tenías todo planeado pero ¡ah!, te encantan los juegos de adivinanzas, ¿no es cierto, laddie? –Cuestioné con sorna.

Su risa rebotó en las cuatro paredes. –Estabas aburrida, ¿no?, quería jugar un rato para quitarte ese aburrimiento del que tanto te quejabas. – Masculló a mis espaldas.

–¡Que agradecida estoy, Pan! –Me llevé una mano al corazón. –De verdad, que te tomes tantas molestias...

Peter afianzó la trensa con rudeza. Me quedé estática en ese momento. –No he venido aquí a recibir tu agradecimiento, aunque tampoco estuvo mal. –Susurró en mi oído de forma burlesca. –He venido a advertirte. Uno de tus amados aliados se ha lastimado con un veneno muy poderoso, Dreamshade. Y casualmente Nibbs me ha contado a buen grado... –Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras, no me creía que el pequeño se lo hubiera dicho con gusto pero seguramente Peter cuestionó al niño al no encontrar las heridas que cubrían al chico y le contó sobre mi. – ...que posees ciertos poderes que podrían serme un inconveniente. Así que, si intentas algo, lo que sea. Bueno... no querrás saber las consecuencias. –Rechiné los dientes cuando el líder me jaló de la trensa y provocó un aguijonazo de dolor. –¿Está claro?

–Claro como tus hermosos ojos. –Me burlé. Pan dio un jalón más antes de soltarme, en una advertencia bastante clara.

–Bien –Musitó animado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Peter se apareció frente a mí y me tendió una mano. Yo le miré con el ceño fruncido. –Tómala.

Sonreí de manera forzada. –Lamento si no confío mucho en ti, Pan, pero en éstas horas me has demostrado que no puedo bajar la guardia cuando se trata de hacerme daño. Así que lamento tener que rechazarte.

Pan alzó la barbilla y sonrió sin muchos ánimos. –Tómala. –Repitió de forma imperativa.

–No. –Solté de forma seria. El adolescente tomó mis muñecas y me jalo hacia su cuerpo. Gruñí y lo saqué volando contra la pared con una descarga de magia. –Dije no. Estoy cansada, por si no te acuerdas me dejaste horas congelada. –Pan se levantó, podía notar la vena palpitar en su frente, estaba colérico. –Y si, lamento no sentirlo, ¡pero no iré a ningún lado contigo!, me lastimaste y luego me tratas como a una cualquiera. –Me levanté y fui acercando hasta él. Pan dio unos pasos cortos hacia mi. Tenía las manos en forma de puños. –¡y todo porque he tratado de protegerte, tú, estúpido niño perdido! –Solté, apuntándole con el dedo índice. –¡Deja de jugar por una maldita vez en tu vida!, ¡Oh, espera, no puedes!– Llevé mi mano hasta su rostro pero él detuvo la trayectoria de esta con los buenos reflejos que tenía. –Sólo lograrás salir lastimado, si tan solo confiaras en alguien que no fueras tú. –Susurré por lo bajo. Y a pesar de que mi mano estaba un tanto alejada (unos cuantos centímetros) de su rostro notó claramente como la silueta de mi mano brillaba y el golpe que tenía en la frente desaparecía, dejando solo una mancha seca de sangre.

Peter frunció el ceño y me soltó. Se llevó la mano hacia aquella zona y pasó la yema de sus dedos por la pequeña linea rosada que había quedado. –¿Qué...?

–Ahí está mi muestra de agradecimiento. –Ladré, haciendo una reverencia exagerada antes de darme la vuelta. –Y sino le molesta, Pan, me gustaría estar sola.

Aquella noche soñé con niños gritando con júbilo, dando vueltas en al aire; yo estaba sentada, en un tronco caído, y al lado mío estaba él. Sus ojos reflejaban emoción y satisfacción, al fin todo había acabado. O al menos eso pensé antes de escuchar los gritos de dos pequeños niños perdidos que conocía bien, Tootles y Rufio rogaban mi ayuda, los dos estaban en algún lado de la isla y decían que los había olvidado.

Amanecí con el rostro impregnado de sudor. Me bañé y estuve perdida gran parte del día, dándole vueltas a aquel sueño que había tenido, no podía dejar más tiempo a aquellos que me habían defendido en un lugar tan macabro. Podía sentir desde ahí la oscuridad proveniente de la isla del Destierro.

–¿Bajarás a probar bocado, Rapunzel?

La voz de Nibbs me sacó mis pensamientos. Miré al chico y observé sus ojos preocupados cuando me giré y le encaré. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. El chico me abrazó unos segundos antes de bajar. El campamento estaba casi vacío. Los niños perdidos se habían ido de expedición y se había llevado a Henry con ellos. Barrí el lugar y cuando me topé con los ojos grisáceos de Félix no pude evitar sonreir.

El chico rubio sonrió abiertamente al sentir mi mirada. Me mordí el labio divertida pero mi sonrisa se borró al notar como Pan se nos quedaba viendo de forma alternativa. Le sonreí suavemente al chico rubio antes de seguir a Nibbs por el lugar. Me senté en un viejo roble.

–¡Ya traigo la comida!–Exclamó emocionado antes de desaparecer.

–Hola.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un niño perdido tan alto como Félix, aunque algo más corpulento y con la mirada un tanto desconfiada.

–Hey.–Musité de vuelta.

El chico se sentó a un lado mío. –Soy el encargado de cuidar a Nibbs, Pan me dejó a cargo. Bueno, lo que quería decir... –El chico se sacó la capucha y se pasó de forma nerviosa la mano por el cuello. Le observé con curiosidad. –... en resumidas cuentas no deja de hablar maravillas sobre ti, solo quiero dejarte en claro que si llegas a lastimarlo...

–Wow. –Solté divertida. –¿Ya empezamos las amenazas y no te has presentado si quiera?– Cuestioné divertida. –Yo soy Rapunzel, la bruja loca encerrada en aquella casita... –"Y la que desquicia a Pan", alcancé a escuchar su murmullo. – ¿Tú eres? –Terminé, evitando reirme por lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Stuart– Respondió después de unos minutos.

–Bueno, Stu, un gusto en conocerte. –El chico gruñó al escuchar cómo le había llamado.

–No la molestes. –Soltó enfurruñado Nibbs, tendiéndome un plato. Stuart se le quedó mirando y luego sentí su mirada pesada sobre mi.

–Gracias. Pero puedo defenderme sola, pequeño. –Susurré de forma cálida. Observé el pedazo de pay de manzana que estaba en medio del plato. Alcé ambas cejas. –Vaya, ¿quién es el cocinero?

Nibbs sonrió de forma emocionada. –Es un platillo especial para ti, Pa... –El chico alzó la mirada y se le fue el color del rostro. –pa... parecía recordar que te gustaba la manzana.

Podia sentir el par de ojos pertenecientes de aquel niño sádico aguijoneando mi nuca una y otra vez. Rodé los ojos. –Vale, pa...rece ser que atinaste. –Solté con voz suave, aunque por debajo de aquel tono había cierta burla dirigida hacia su líder.

–¿Recordar, qué, Nibbs? –Cuestionó confuso Stuart. El pequeño se empezó a alterar y a sudar por los nervios de ser descubierto.

–Hace poco le confesé que me gustaba mucho la manzana, fue cuando me visitó el otro día, ¿no es cierto, Nibbs? –Cuestioné de forma tranquila antes de dar el primer bocado. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del sabor que tenía.

–¡S-sí!, precisamente fue eso.

Cuando tragué el primer trozo mis ojos se conectaron con los de Nibbs. –Gracias, está delicioso.

El chico sonrió y asintió repetidas veces. –¡Que bueno que te gustara! –Exclamó, volvió a alzar la mirada. Podía notar en sus ojos el reflejo del líder de los niños perdidos, Peter le murmuraba ciertas cosas a Nibbs y él asentía casi de forma imperceptible. –¡Oh!, ¿no quieres algo de agua?

Sonreí con renovados ánimos. –Eso sería genial, por favor.

El chico salió de nuevo en la misma dirección. Stuart suspiró. Cuando le miré de reojo pude notar cómo se le quedaba mirando al pay. Le pasé el plato y el chico frunció el ceño.

–Es tuyo. –Repuso a la defensiva.

–Ya no quiero, me llené. –Me excusé. El chico me miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo. –¿Prefieres que se lo de a aquel chico y posiblemente él lo tire por tener babas de niña?

Stuart frunció aún más el ceño. –¿Por qué yo no lo tiraría?, tiene babas y...

–Bien, entonces se lo daré a él. –Hice a levantarme de mi asiento, pero el niño perdido me detuvo con un rápido "no". Sonreí de forma victoriosa y le cedí el plato. Nibbs llegó con los hombros abajo y la mirada apenada. Venía encorbado. Me dio el vaso y yo bebí un poco de ésta. Lo siguiente que hice fue escupir el agua en el suelo.

Los niños perdidos que se nos habían quedado mirando dejaron de hacer sus tareas al verme hacer aquello. Me levanté y tiré el vaso al suelo. Tallé mis labios una y otra vez contra la manga de mi vestido. Me giré sobre mis talones para observar la sonrisa burlona y nada agradable que tenía Pan dibujada en su rostro.

–Maldita sea, Peter. –Susurré por lo bajo. Notaba el sabor de la tierra mojada en mi paladar. Hice una mueca de asco. Caminé a paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba aquel niño. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y fue entonces que me detuve. No, no le iba a dar la satisfacción. Y, con todo mi orgullo por los suelos, cambié nuevamente de dirección y me volví a encerrar en la casita del árbol. Oh, mi silencio diría más que mil palabras, y eso era porque le acababa de arruinar el juego a Pan. Sonreí orgullosa antes de lavarme por centésima vez los dientes.

Dios, solo le había cedido el plato a Stuart, ¿qué mal había en ello?

 _–¡No!– Pan golpeó la palma de mi mano sin ser brusco, solo para llamar mi atención. Me giré para observarle con curiosidad._

 _–¿Qué?– Cuestioné divertida. Peter me arrebató el vaso y se terminó el contenido de un solo trago. Fruncí el ceño confundida. –¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _El líder gruñó y observó a Rufio. Le dio el vaso que él había ocupado y se quedó con el mío. –Sírvete agua ahí y no la molestes. –Ordenó a secas. Pascal miró sorprendido a Pan pero no objetó nada. Él solo me había pedido un poco de agua y yo le iba a dar el mío._

 _–¿Qué ha sido eso? –Interrogué divertida. Pan se giró y, en un movimiento demasiado rápido como para verlo venir, me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y junto nuestros labios de forma posesiva._

 _Oh, así que había sido eso._

Llevé mi mano hacia mis labios, rozándolos suavemente al pensar en aquel momento, sonreí sin darme cuenta. ¿Podría ser que él estuviera recordando? Luego mi sonrisa se borró, vaya maneras de recordar. Arruinando mi apetito con el sabor impregnado en mi boca incluso pasadas las horas desde aquel incidente.

Dejé escapar el aire de golpe, afiancé la correa de la bolsa y me armé de valor para escalar el mueble de madera. Me tambaleé un poco al observar el horizonte que se presentaba ante mi. Podía ver el río desde aquellas alturas. Escuchaba la brisa rozar contra las hojas y el cantar de los grillos. Sí, todo se encontraba tranquilo ya que los niños perdidos habían acabado la celebración de ese día hace tiempo. La noche se cernía sobre la isla pero desde aquel lugar a mi solo me parecía el lugar más maravilloso que pudiese encontrar.

Pasé la mano al ras de la barrera (la cual me impedía salir) ésta se distorsionó y brilló antes de romperse como si fuera cristal. Podía cruzar ahora la ventana. Pan había puesto la barrera cuando vino horas atrás y no quise dirigirle la palabra, si él quería jugar yo también lo haría.

 _Estás más débil, Peter._ Aquel pensamiento me hizo mirar sobre mi hombro y suspirar. _No quiero que muera, es verdad, porque a pesar de que pueda traerle de regreso… el simple acto no es agradable y deja cicatrices_.

Sacudí la cabeza y crucé el marco de la ventana. Visualicé encotrarme en unas montañas que bien conocía, el refugio de Campanilla. El frío aire impactó contra mi rostro, al abrir los ojos me encontré con la figura demacrada de mi amiga.

–Campanilla. –Llamé, manteniendo la distancia.

La mujer brincó como resorte del lugar donde estaba sentada. Tomó el cuchillo y me miró con odio. Vaya, últimamente me miraban así. –Aprendiz.

Me mordí el labio inferior. –Wow, no hay necesidad de la agresividad.

–Dime tú, por primera vez me alegro de no tener mis alas o podrías hacerme como a Azul. –Rodé los ojos al escucharla.

–Genial, ¿no cuenta que no quise hacerlo?, Nimue tenía mi corazón en aquel entonces. –Me expliqué.

–¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?, nadie ha sabido de ti en años y de pronto apareces en la isla. No puedo confiar en alguien como tú. –Escupió.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y llevé mis manos a las sienes. –Vale, sino me crees entonces reclamo el favor que me debía Azul.

Campanilla abrió la boca e hizo un mohin. Dio un pisotón en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos, sí, la había hecho rabiar. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo necesito algo que se encuentra en tu casa del árbol. — Musité con voz tranquila. Campanilla me miró con desdén.

—Bien. —Accedió mascullando un par de cosas entredientes.

Nos desaparecimos en un humo negro, cuando observé a mi alrededor me quedé fascinada, el lugar era muy acogedor. La hamaca donde dormía el hada tenía una ventana al lado que dejaba ver el ensenado de la isla, desde ahí se visualizaba el Jolly Rogger. Me mordí el labio inferior, estaba segura que Campanilla sabía de la llegada del Capitán y por el humor pintado en sus facciones sabía que no la había venido a visitar.

—¿Y bien? —Presionó el hada sin alas.

—Oh, pequeña hada, tranquilízate. —Susurré. Cerré los ojos y encendí las velas que tenía como luces. Me acerqué a un rincón de la casa del árbol y me hinqué. Pude sentir como la chica me seguía prácticamente pisándome los talones. Tomé una caja con demasiado polvo, la cual estaba escondida entre muchas otras cosas sin utilizar y se la mostré. —¿Recuerdas haber visto esto antes?

—No, pero seguramente, de algún modo, sabías que estaba ahí. Lo planeaste demasiado bien, como cuando sucedió lo de Azul.

Rodé los ojos cuando la escuché. Abrí la caja, quitándole el hechizo de protección y saqué un pequeño listón, bastante descuidado debo añadir. Lo siguiente que pasó me dejó helada, en cuanto mis dedos rozaron el objeto, Campanilla hundió su mano en mi espalda y arrancó mi corazón.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

Vira: ¡Perdón!, a veces se me va la cabeza y no sé donde la dejo. Pero es normal que te confundieras. Uno era el capítulo y otro un"OVA" (capítulo especial entre la primera y segunda temporada) contado en tercera persona. En fin. Hoy estoy con la emoción, porque mi suerte va en picada (tuve que formatear la laptop -.-) pero bueno recuperé algunos archivos y mi historia entre ellos. ¡me sentí tan aliviada!, que decidí subir maratón. Jajajaja en fin, un saludo enorme. ¡Ando esperando ansiosa tu actualización!

Sin más me despido.

BCM


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 _Rodé los ojos cuando la escuché. Abrí la caja, quitándole el hechizo de protección y saqué un pequeño listón, bastante descuidado debo añadir. Lo siguiente que pasó me dejó helada, en cuanto mis dedos rozaron el objeto, Campanilla hundió su mano en mi espalda y arrancó mi corazón._

—Ahora, llévanos a la cueva y deja eso ahí, sea lo que sea no lo necesitarás. Ah, y no te gires, no te atrevas a hacerme nada.

Sus deseos fueron mi sentencia. En un parpadeo nos encontrábamos nuevamente en las cuevas de antes. Mi corazón latía desbocado y podía escuchar su latir con fuerza desde donde estaba.

—Campanilla, piensa en lo que haces. —Murmuré por lo bajo. Aunque más bien me lo decía a mí, debía calmarme pero los nervios me mataban, me carcomían y consumían, saber que alguien me había quitado algo tan preciado y me manipulaba nuevamente me hacía sentir vulnerable y la rabia empezaba a tomar control de mi cuerpo. Me había prometido que nadie, nunca más, lo volvería a sostener entre sus manos. Ni si quiera un aliado o alguien cercano a mí.

—Pero mira… si hay puntos negros pero son casi invisibles. Y este haz de luz que lo rodea, qué curioso, ¿qué es? —Cuestionó. —Voltea y mírame a los ojos, sé cómo eres y no quiero que me mientas.

—¿Lo sabes o solo has escuchado rumores? —Cuestioné sarcástica. Me giré sobre mis talones y observé al hada sin una pizca de emoción. —Te presento la magia de la flor dorada.

El hada frunció el ceño sin comprender ni un ápice de lo que estaba hablando. —¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—Bueno, eso, querida amiga sin alas… —Caminé unos cuantos pasos, dando ligeros giros, riéndome de su expresión cuando la llamé de aquel modo. —…Es lo que me mantiene cuerda y así evitar que caiga en el río de las almas perdidas. — Hubo un silencio por parte del hada. Había bromeado con ella, fue un mal chiste y lo sabía. Pero sin aquella magia pura estaba segura que yo no tendría salvación y me iría a vivir eternamente con Hades. No es que tuviera algo contra el Dios, simplemente considero más divertido vivir en este mundo y definitivamente el olor de Underbrooke no era mi favorito. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos allá abajo que digamos y no es como si Hades me permitiera hacerles algo, estaba muy limitada.

—¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ese modo?, solo dime las cosas claras y directas. —Masculló fastidiada el hada rubia.

Hice un mohín. —Vale, es la magia que me permite ser… ¿buena? —Llevé mi dedo índice hacia el mentón, en un gesto pensativo. —Aunque también permite curar a quien lo posea y a terceros. —Susurré, mirando de reojo el órgano palpitante. —Y por supuesto mantenerme con vida.

—Tú no tienes nada de bueno, eres… eres lo más repugnante representado en una persona… —Escupió.

Yo me reí sin poder evitarlo. —Déjame diferir, créeme si piensas eso es que no conoces a personas mucho más interesantes que yo. —Solté de forma sincera y seria.

—¿Interesantes? —Susurró con enojo. La chica apretó el órgano. —Te mostraré lo que es interesante… —Sentí como el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones. Llevé mi mano, como acto reflejo, hacia mi pecho. Estrujé la tela entre mis dedos. El dolor abrumaba mi juicio. —…Ver cómo te retuerces de dolor eso es… —La chica hizo un gesto, como si tratara de buscar las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión. —…Bastante…—La chica apretó más fuerte. Las lágrimas se empezaron a desbordar de mis ojos.

—¡Campanilla, basta! — Vociferé. El hada reaccionó en ese instante y dejó de hacer presión. Mi pecho ardía como si estuviera en llamas. Mi respiración era irregular. —No te conviertas en alguien como yo, aunque tampoco te detendré si decides hacerlo. —Susurré con la voz rota por el desgarro que tuve en la garganta. —La oscuridad es muy tentadora cuando la pruebas.

—Gracioso, ¿no creen? —Cuestionó una voz con acento británico. Cerré los ojos y tomé una bocanada de aire. No, no quería verme rota frente a esa persona y mucho menos como alguien vulnerable. El hada se giró y me dio la espalda. Pan nos miraba como si fuéramos la broma del siglo.

—No…—Empecé pero Pan no me escuchó y si lo hizo me ignoró.

—El hada cobarde a la cual le di una simple tarea. —Susurró mientras nos observaba alternativamente y sonreía por la situación. —Decidió usar esa oportunidad, que tenía para arrancarle el corazón a la Reina malvada, y en vez de eso se fue contra ti. —El chico se relamió los labios. —Pero, ¿qué puede ser peor que quitarte todo lo que tenías, Campanilla?, debió ser algo mucho peor si deseas su muerte en vez del corazón de la otra mujer.

Reí entredientes. Campanilla me miró de reojo. —Hizo que el hada Azul se volviera así. No merece vivir, les haré un favor a todos.

Yo reí con más ganas. — ¿Yo? —Cuestioné con diversión e incredulidad. Pan arqueó ambas cejas, el interés reluciendo en sus facciones. —Pobre, que tengas esa impresión de mí, ¡vaya!, me dan más crédito del que merezco. —Solté ahora mucho más seria. —Que Azul muestre esa faceta no es culpa mía. Que sea desconfiada y estricta, que solo crea en lo que ella impone y castiga a quien no obedece sus reglas, bueno… entonces solo la hace un hada dictadora, ¿no?, que curioso que sea ella la que almacena el polvo de hadas ¿Por qué ella? —Musité acercándome un poco. —Aunque supongo que tampoco te cuestionaste esto, jamás. Nunca antes Azul ha sido desafiada, ¿por respeto o miedo?, tú lo hiciste y mira lo que pasó, ¿acaso tuve que ver también en eso?

—Si hago esto podré vengar a Azul y quizá ella me regrese…

—¿Tus alas? — Solté de forma ácida. —No te hagas ilusiones, Campanilla. Azul no tiene un corazón blando ni da segundas oportunidades.

—Incluso hacen sonar a ésta hada más interesante de lo que creía. —Musitó Pan. Miré al chico una fracción de segundo.

—Tú no sabes nada— Escupió el hada a la defensiva. La chica estrujó el corazón con rabia.

—Bien, ¡Entonces hazlo! —Solté con el poco aire que me había quedado en los pulmones. —Vamos, termina con esto, pero no digas ser mejor que yo después. Porque una vez que matas a alguien te vuelves una asesina. Y querida, las hadas son todo menos eso, no tengas esperanzas de volver a tu vida normal y fantástica dando finales felices…

Mis palabras colaron hondo porque en su rostro noté el conflicto que existía. El silencio fue roto por los aplausos del líder de los niños perdidos.

—Vaya, he quedado impresionado. Debo decirlo no he salido decepcionado. —Murmuró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba disfrutando todo esto. —¿Quién lo diría?, el hada oscura nacerá en mi isla. Vamos Campanilla, hazlo. —Hubo un momento de silencio. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

—¿No rogarás por tu vida? — Murmuró el hada en un hilo de voz.

—Solo deja todo el melodrama de una vez, hada ingenua, ¡tienes la oportunidad de oro!, véngate por tu querida Azul

Le lancé una mirada glacial a Pan e hice un mohín. —No. —Contesté al hada. Campanilla frunció el ceño. —Aunque si rogaré por la tuya. —El hada me miró y luego al corazón. —Porque una vez que hayas cumplido nuevamente los deseos de alguien más. —Miré de reojo a Pan. —Y te manches las manos tú, por hacer el trabajo sucio por los demás… —Escuché el bufido del niño perdido. —… solo entonces sabrás que no valía la pena. Y te habrás vuelto alguien que no deseas ser. Créeme, te lo dice alguien que se manchó por deseos de otra persona.

—Nimue… —Murmuró, la mujer se relamió los labios.

Pan lucía aburrido a éstas alturas. —Campanilla, cumple tu parte del trato o te prometo que…

—¿Qué, Pan? —Soltó el hada mordaz, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. —Si tantos deseos tienes por acabar con la vida de ésta chica, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hada y niño se miraron por un momento que parecía eterno, parecía que se comunicaban sin palabras y eso me hacía tensar.

—Bien. —El adolescente estiró la mano para recibir el órgano. El hada se encaminó hacia él. Mi rostro se volvió pálido.

No, todo menos eso.

—¡Espera! — Me apresuré a decir, la adrenalina fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo. —No lo hagas, Campanilla, por favor.

—Dame una buena razón. —Musitó con desgana.

Me mordí el labio inferior y solté cientos de maldiciones. —Porque soy tu amiga. —Musité con suavidad. El hada me miró incrédula, Pan se río a carcajada limpia.

—Vaya clase de amistad siembras…

—Cierra la boca, Peter. — Gruñí. El chico cambió su semblante a uno serio y frío. —Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Pruébalo. —Retó el hada. Mirándome con burla.

Miré a los dos de forma alternativa. —Sostén el corazón con ambas manos— Pedí. El hada lo hizo. —Ahora cierra los ojos, podrás ver a través de este e incluso sentir, sabes que no puedo engañarte. Es…

—Tu conexión con la vida y tu alma, lo sé. —Se quejó la mujer de cabellos rubios.

—Aunque te advierto que lo que verás ahí puede ser un poco… fuerte. —Advertí, aunque había sido demasiado tarde, la chica había cerrado los ojos y había entrado en un trance. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que detuve a Pan de arrebatarle el órgano. Me aparecí y tuve que taclearlo para que si quiera rozara mi corazón. —No te atrevas.

—No me das órdenes. —Soltó sin una pizca de emoción. —Espere pacientemente a que el hada terminara contigo, ¡pero es inútil!, si quiero que se hagan las cosas debo hacerlas yo mismo.

—No hagas cosas de las que después te arrepientas. —Fruncí el ceño. Colocándome a horcajadas de él.

—Gracioso. —Soltó con una falsa y rápida sonrisa. —Pero de lo que me arrepiento fue de no matarte en cuanto pusiste un pie en mi isla. —Escupió, lanzándome al aire en un parpadeo.

Solté una maldición al sentir el aire golpear mi cuerpo. Volví a aparecerme y caer sobre él antes que se acercara demasiado al hada.

—Pan, escúchame. —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. En sus ojos había un brillo pero no era bueno en lo más mínimo. —¡PETER! — Grité al sentir como mis manos ardían. Las atraje a mi cuerpo, viendo como tenían un horrible tono rosado. —¿Qué hiciste? — Musité mirándole con horror e incredulidad.

—Estoy cansado de ti, eso pasa. —Soltó con frialdad. El chico me señaló con su dedo índice. —Harto de que cada segundo que pasa no pueda sacarme ésta maldita sensación del pecho, la necesidad de hacerte daño… es tan abrumador, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza

Le miré como si tuviera un tercer ojo. —Maldición, estás mal. —Solté escéptica. —¿Siempre ha sido así?, ¿solo te has sentido así desde que llegué?

—De querer matarte cada minuto que respiras el mismo aire que yo, ¿a eso te refieres? — Cuestionó inocente. Asentí lentamente. —Pues sí, aunque sabía que causaría un alboroto si te mataba a nada de la llegada de Henry, tuve que idear todo esto.

—¿Qué? — Cuestioné sin entender. —¿A qué te refieres con todo esto?, ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza?

—La perdí en el momento en que no me deshice de ti. —Pan se acercó de forma amenazante. Yo no me moví, alcé la barbilla y le solté una cachetada que giró su rostro. Dejando un sonido fuerte en cuanto mí mano pegó contra su piel. El chico se llevó una mano a la mejilla y en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los míos supe que le había declarado la guerra.

La ventaja de todo esto es que no tenía mi corazón conmigo. Sonreí con petulancia. —Tú no me asustas, Pan. —El chico arqueó ambas cejas y estaba a punto de argumentar en mi contra pero no lo dejé hablar. —Ojalá fuera así. —Solté entredientes. —Para que pudiera eliminarte tal como tú quieres hacer conmigo, lástima que para mí si seas especial. Pero no te preocupes, pequeño niño perdido prometo que no te molestaré más. —Musité sin muchas ganas. Campanilla tomó aire, incluso noté su respiración agitada y cómo arrastró sus pies para mirarnos. —Desapareceré. No sabrás de mi pero… no digas que no te lo advertí, yo jamás he sido buena con los juegos de adivinanzas, pero tú sí… y si no adivinas quién soy a tiempo, me habrás perdido.

Pan se río de forma siniestra. Desvió su atención hacia un lado, permitiéndome ver su perfil, estaba claro que yo era una mala broma en todos sus planes y solo le dificultaba ejecutarlos como él lo tenía planeado. Campanilla se acercó y colocó una mano en mi hombro. Tomé el corazón y lo metí a mi pecho en un rápido movimiento. Seguido de esto tomé su mano, (la que estaba en contacto con mi cuerpo) y la apreté suavemente. "Volveré, ten cuidado, mi pequeña amiga."

—Rubia. —Musitó suavemente. Sonreí al escuchar cómo me había llamado. —Ve, te cubriré.

El hada desenvainó la daga y se lanzó contra Pan. El chico se defendió sin problema con una sonrisa burlona, pero ésta desapareció en cuanto notó que había sido una distracción, yo me marché en ese instante.

Mis dedos tomaron el viejo listón que estaba en la caja. Saqué de la bolsa el brazalete que había dibujado días atrás con el bolígrafo. Fundí ambas piezas, provocando que el accesorio del cabello regresara a su estado original. La playa fue mi siguiente destino, mis pies descalzos para ese entonces se enterraron en la arena húmeda y yo me fui adentrando al mar. Me amarré el cabello con el listón y en ese momento mi cuerpo se sumergió en el agua.

Parpadeé y mi visión se fue aclarando poco a poco. Moví la cola de pez que había aparecido en lugar de mis piernas, tratando de acostumbrarme a la sensación, aquel brazalete había sido regalo de Úrsula y fue una muestra de nuestra amistad años atrás. No pensé que extrañaría volver al mar pero aquello me iba a salvar de la furia de cierto chico.

El mar era demasiado hermoso, debía de admitirlo, y mucho más el de Nunca Jamás. Podría jurar que era uno de los paisajes más bonitos que había visto en mis años de vida. Parecía un segundo cielo, había todo tipo de animales marinos y los arrecifes de color brillaban como estrellas. Y aquello, todo lo que me rodeaba, solo me hacían recordar a su creador. Mi corazón se estrujó y removió en mi pecho; si, sus palabras me habían herido más que mil agujeros con su daga, me lastimó la seguridad con la que dijo aquellas palabras.

El agua estaba turbia, con el paso de las horas, se había oscurecido bastante y todo era provocado por el humor de cierto adolescente huraño. Pero eso estaba en segundo plano, al menos por el momento, mi prioridad la ocupaban dos niños perdidos encerrados en la isla del Destierro. Y ese destino era el que acababa de encontrar no sin cierto esfuerzo, tuve que esconderme de las sirenas y de los monstruos que duplicaban -a veces triplicaban- mi tamaño. Al final descubrí que las historias contadas por los indios eran ciertas.

Para ese entonces la noche había caído y la neblina que cubría la isla del Destierro era más densa. Desde ahí no me daban ánimos de poner un pie en aquella tierra (aparentemente desértica) y por lo mismo no había nada cerca, ni si quiera un miserable pez curioso. Bueno aquello no era del todo cierto, Flounder era distinto. Aunque eso no quería decir que tuviera su instinto de supervivencia desactivado. Pero aquel ser me había seguido fielmente desde el momento en que lo rescaté de la serpiente marina.

—No tiene buena apariencia.

Miré al pez cuando escuché su pensamiento. Me reí para mis adentros. —No tienes que venir. —Repetí por enésima vez. Los ojos brillantes me observaron y yo sonreí divertida. Le lancé un poco de agua, al encontrarnos en la superficie fue más fácil localizar nuestro paradero, pero también andar comunicándonos y jugar un rato.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco deseo que vayas sola, es decir… me salvaste la vida. Ahora somos amigos, ¿no?

Sonreí con dulzura cuando me percaté de la duda en sus palabras. —Lo somos, pero… incluso puedes ayudarme con otra cosa y podríamos estar a mano.

—¿En serio?

La emoción y alivio en su voz fue notoria. —En serio, necesito que busques a una sirena llamada Ariel y la traigas a Nunca Jamás, tengo el presentimiento que pronto será requerida.

—¿Si?, no tiene buena fama Nunca Jamás, dudo que quiera cruzar los reinos para venir…

—Dile que ´si viene podrá encontrar a alguien capaz de regresarle algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo… —Susurré con media sonrisa. El ser marino me observó con curiosidad.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo intentarlo.

—Gracias, Flounder. —Susurré, dándole un pequeño beso, el pez salió nadando a toda prisa tras sentir mi gesto. Me reí con ganas. —Bueno, hora que comience el espectáculo.

En cuanto mis pies sintieron el arena húmeda y el vestido subió a la superficie del mar conforme me acercaba a la costa la sensación de algo oscuro empezó a erizar mi piel. Me relamí los labios y observé la entrada del bosque, no se escuchaba nada, era curioso. Amarré el listón a mi muñeca con firmeza y tomé una bocanada de aire. Era ahora o nunca.

El vestido se pegaba a mis piernas como segunda piel y era bastante incómodo. En mis pies habían aparecido unas botas que evitaban que algo se me enterrara o alguien me hiciera daño. La bola de fuego creada apenas alcanzaba a alumbrar mi camino y el frío aumentaba a pesar de mis vagos intentos de ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo pudo mandarlos a un lugar así? —Mascullé molesta. Revisé el perímetro nuevamente con mi magia: nada. La isla parecía estar perdida en el espacio-tiempo o ser un completo laberinto. Lo bueno es que tenía tiempo, eso me sobraba, pero a otras personas que me interesaban no. Apuré el paso pero me detuve casi en ese mismo instante. —Me siento realmente perdida aquí, sino voy a ellos, ¿qué tal traerlos a mí? — Mi pregunta me dio vueltas por minutos, si hacía eso, posiblemente empezaría a quitar toda la magia oscura que había en la zona y atraería a los niños, ¿pero a qué otras cosas?, y Pan, y los demás en la isla, ¿cómo se verían afectados? —Pero sino hago esto sería egoísta dejarlos un minuto más aquí.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones será un buen reto, pensé, más si debía ser sincera estaba un poco nerviosa. La magia conlleva un precio, siempre.

Dejé que mis labios se abrieran ligeramente y después de eso la melodía empezó a inundar mis oídos. Mi voz sonaba dulce y triste, era mi verdadero sentir desde la llegaba a Nunca Jamás, si bien me sentía en casa había algo esencial que me evitaba sentir completa y aquella sensación no hacía más que aumentar en cada segundo.

Una oleada de luz barrió la isla del destierro cuando terminé el primer verso de la canción, alejando la densa niebla y dejando ver qué había a mí alrededor. Llevé mis manos hacia mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón, al sentir el primer pinchazo de dolor. Sí, deshacerse de tanta magia oscura tenía un precio y más si todo ese poder se concentraba en cierto lado de aquel reino. En el segundo verso, cuando la otra oleada de magia iluminó todo a mí alrededor fue cuando sentí cómo mi órgano se aceleraba, pero el dolor no llegó y si lo hizo fue mitigado por la herida que se habría en mi costado.

Llevé mi mano a la herida, sentí como el líquido carmín y tibio empezaba a inundar mis dedos, al girarme me encontré con un par de enormes ojos. Una bestia de pelaje azulado. ¿Acaso era un Stitch?

—Rufio. —Susurré preocupada.

* * *

 **N/a** : ¡Hola!

Aby: ¡Hola pequeña! Dios, no sabes cómo latió mi kokoro con todos tus rr 3 gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar tus comentarios. ¡De verdad que me animan mucho! me alegra que te hayan gustado algunas cosas, otros capítulos más que otros, y si de alguna manera la historia se torció hasta formar este... ¿triángulo? aunque posteriormente quizás se aclare un poco ¿quién sabe? espero seguir leyendo sobre ti, se te aprecia mucho ¡y lo prometido es deuda!, subiré el siguiente capitulo en unos minutos jojojo

Sin más me despido.

BCM


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

Atención: capítulo largo. Pueden traer palomitas.

Sugerencia: Lean con cuidado y hagan sus apuestas ;)

* * *

 _—Rufio. —Susurré preocupada_. En sus ojos había rabia y confusión, seguramente la canción le había traído recuerdos no muy gratos. Sus garras estaban impregnadas en mi sangre y por sus fosas nasales salía vapor, el animal se relamió los afilados dientes y yo, en un acto reflejo, curé el rasguño de mi amigo. No debía estresarlo con mi olor.

El animal de pelaje azulado rasguñó la húmeda tierra, listo para arrematar contra mi cuerpo nuevamente, me incliné un poco. Fue entonces que aquella horrible pregunta decidió aparecer en mi cabeza ¿Tootles estará bien? Tuve que moverme a una velocidad impresionante, ya que Pascal había decido atacar cuando me encontraba distraída; la única opción que tenía era preguntarle, al verdadero niño perdido y no a aquella pesadilla en que se había convertido, necesitaba conocer el paradero del otro pequeño de rizos.

Decidí soltar mi cabello y empezar a dar vueltas alrededor del animal. Fue demasiado difícil, tenía una agilidad impresionante a pesar del tamaño que tenía y la velocidad era superior a la mía, me gané una que otra herida pero logré envolverlo en mi cabello al cabo de un rato. Era gracioso verlo removerse en aquella trampa poco común. Sonreí sin muchas fuerzas. Llevé mi mano hacia mi brazo, donde me había encajado los dientes y, por alguna extraña razón, me costaba más curar que otros golpes provocados por el stitch.

—¡Aléjate de esa cosa, niña!

Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Mis ojos se despejaron de los enormes de la bestia para toparme con los ojos de cierto chico de cabello rizado. —¿Tootles?

—¡Corre!

Fruncí el ceño cuando noté como la sangre huía del rostro del pequeño. Al observar de reojo noté como la bestia se había desecho de la trampa que había creado con tanta dedicación. — ¿Cómo demonios…? —Mascullé, pero me percaté de la presencia de otro ser: la sombra y aquello me aclaró la duda. —Vaya, no esperaba invitados. —Susurré con la mandíbula apretada.

Escuché el grito de Tootles y reaccioné tarde. El niño se había perdido y la bestia le había perseguido. Me maldije una y otra vez antes de seguirles la pista. Ahora todo se había estropeando, porque no dudaba en lo absoluto que la sombra le fuera a contar a Pan sobre mi localización y peor aún, tenía que encontrar a esos dos antes de que se lastimaran. ¡Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí!

Seguí las huellas, podía ver las huellas impresas en la tierra por la humedad que había en esta, la niebla ya no se encontraba por lo que fue mucho más fácil seguirles el paso. La escena siguiente fue encontrarme con el monstruo encima del niño que luchaba inútilmente contra la bestia. Una de sus seis patas sostenía el torso del chico contra el suelo, la saliva caía sobre el rostro y esta difuminaba las lágrimas que impregnaban el rostro de Tootles. Todo esto había sido el plan de Pan desde un inicio, que ellos dos jugaran al gato y al ratón, y evitarse así hacer el trabajo sucio otra vez.

—Peter Pan. —Mascullé. Sentía como lágrimas se escapaban de mis propios ojos, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre mis mejillas. Mi cabello se iluminó de forma abrupta al momento en que este se lanzaba contra el monstruo, alejándolo del niño, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Los ojos de aquel stitch se toparon con los míos. —Ahora tú y yo le enseñaremos a Pan que existen ciertos juegos que aún no domina. Y jamás debe aprender a hacerlo. —Susurré. El monstruo soltó un alarido que provocó que estrechara los ojos, se oía su agonía y dolor. Su soledad.

La figura del monstruo se iluminó y deformó hasta convertirse en la de un humano. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, sabía que estaba ahí por su latir, pero dudaba mucho que no se hubiese roto a éstas alturas. Tootles miraba la escena con estupor, su cuerpo estaba congelado así que opté por acercarme a Rufio en cuanto noté movimiento. Pascal se talló los ojos y miró su ropa desgarrada, examinó sus manos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y luego se empezó a tocar el cuerpo.

—¿Rufio? — Tootles cuestionó con extrañeza. El pequeño niño perdido gateó hacia el mayor y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tocó las mejillas de Pascal y las aplastó. Los dos se miraron por una fracción de segundo.

—¿Están bien? — Cuestioné con voz neutra. Lamentaba tener que arruinar su reencuentro pero lamentablemente habíamos tenido un espectador y, si Pan aún no se encontraba en la isla aún podría sacarlos de allí, debía apurarme para evitarme más problemas.

Los dos pares de ojos se giraron y me observaron. —¿Rapunzel? — Rufio fue el primero en hablar, tenía la voz rasposa y grave. El chico carraspeo. —¿Qué pasó?

—Yo… —Tootles habló con duda. —¿Cuándo llegaste?, ¿por qué no está Pan contigo?

Alcé ambas cejas. —A mí me sorprende que puedan recordarme. —Solté abrumada. Me acerqué a ellos y trencé mi cabello en un chasquido. —Miren, sé lo que hicieron por mí. —Rufio sonrió de forma ladina, comenzó a levantarse pero trastabilló por lo que Tootles le ayudó como soporte.

—Yo siempre creí en ti. No dudé en defenderte, Rapunzel y lo volvería a hacer. —Soltó orgulloso Rufio. Tootles asintió de forma vehemente.

—Y fue estúpido. —Mascullé. Rufio bajó los hombros y me miró incrédulo. —Pero he de reconocer que pocas personas se han sacrificado así por mí. —Me acerqué a ambos y le di dos besos, a cada uno, en la frente. —Por lo mismo, los debo mucho, más si quiero que sigan con vida debo sacarlos de aquí antes de que Pan se entere de su existencia.

—¿De qué hablas? —Soltó Rufio claramente confundido.

—Larga historia. —Susurré. Rocé la frente de los dos y dejé que una luz entrara a sus cuerpos, checando su memoria y reparando el daño que pudo provocar el haber estado tanto tiempo en la isla del Destierro. —Digamos que no soy la persona favorita de Pan.

—Bueno, tiene sus puntos. —Empezó Pascal con una mueca. —Que te hayas ido de esa manera tampoco lo vi correcto, aunque yo sí sabía porque te habías marchado. Debiste confiar en él.

Suspiré. —Debí hacer muchas cosas, es verdad, pero también no debí hacer otras. —Los chicos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio cuando terminé de sanarlos. Fue en ese momento que escuché una vocecita en mi cabeza: _¿Rapunzel?_ Aquel había sido Flounder. Ya habían llegado. —Ahora, ¿confían en mí? —Cuestioné, observando a los dos niños perdidos.

—¿Todavía dudas? — Soltó Rufio con una media sonrisa. Tootles me mostró toda su dentadura con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien. —Nos aparecí en la costa más cercana, aun en la isla del Destierro. Me hinqué y tomé una piedra. Acerqué ésta a mis labios. —Flounder. —Dejé que rebotara sobre la superficie del agua para que posteriormente se hundiera.

—¿Qué estamos esper….?— Las palabras se trabaron en la garganta de mi segundo al comando en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la figura de Ariel emergiendo del mar. —W-wow.

—¿Aprendiz? — Aquellas palabras inaudibles las leí de los labios de la sirena. Asentí lentamente.

—Gracias Flounder. —Le dije al pequeño pez que me miraba estupefacto, no podía creerse que era humana. —Necesito tu ayuda, Ariel. —La sirena hizo una mueca. —Sé que mi reputación no me precede, pero bien sabes los rumores que corren sobre el niño que no quería crecer, Peter Pan, tampoco son buenos.

Ariel se acercó y asintió, confiando un poco más, o al menos interesándose en lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Rapunzel, podemos confiar en la sirena?, sabes que no son nada buenas. —Susurró Tootles, jalándome de la manga del vestido.

—Tootles tiene razón. —Secundó Rufio, reaccionando hasta ese entonces.

—Está bien. —Musité a los dos. —Porque prometo que, si decides quedarte y colaborar conmigo habrá alguien en la isla que te otorgará algo muy preciado.

—¿Quién?

La voz de Flounder la escuché clara en mi cabeza. —La reina malvada, creo que tiene algo que te pertenece, se encuentra en Nunca Jamás y si la ayudas, si mueves bien tus cartas podrías hacer que te la regrese.

A la sirena se le iluminaron los ojos pero luego la duda opacó la luz de esperanza.

—Ariel pregunta que qué debe hacer.

Observé al pez de reojo. —A cambio de la información solo necesito que cuides de estos dos niños. —La sirena frunció el ceño. Los chicos se aferraron a mis brazos, estaban recios a dejarme ir y lo sabía. —Y, cuando Regina te pida viajar a un lugar llamado Storybrooke, necesito que los lleves contigo.

—¡No! — Exclamó Rufio. Tootles lo secundó.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. —Dijeron que confiaba en mí. — Canturreé.

—¡No! — Volvieron a repetir. —No queremos dejarte sola, menos si Pan quiere hacerte daño, no voy a permitir que te ponga una mano encima. —Argumentó Rufio. Tootles asentía a las palabras del mayor.

—Miren, chicos. —Acerqué a los dos para mirarlos a los ojos. —Pan solo me haría daño si se los hace a ustedes. Y si somos sinceros, ¿cuál sería el principal objetivo de Peter? — Rufio dudo y miró al chico que tenía al lado. Tootles miró a Pascal e hizo una mueca, se señaló con el dedo índice, temeroso. — Exacto, ¿quieren ayudarme?, vayan con Ariel. Necesito saber que están bien, por favor. —Pedí con voz dulce. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos. El chico de cabellos rizados se aferró a mi cintura. Yo sonreí con ternura antes de devolverle el abrazo.

—Promete que te cuidarás, que te veremos sana y salva. —Musitó Rufio con el ceño fruncido. —Es decir, acabamos de encontrarnos y dices que debemos separarnos, de nuevo, eso no es nada justo.

—Lo prometo— Solté risueña después de ver el mohín que hacía Rufio. El chico me abrazó y luego ambos se separaron, Pascal antes que Tootles.

—¿Y a todo esto cómo podremos ir con ella? —Cuestionó desconfiado el chico de cabello rizado. Me mordí el labio y les enseñé el listón. —¡Es el que siempre traías cuando vivías aquí!

—Exactamente. —Musité. Lo partí a la mitad. —Menos mal que ya les ha crecido el cabello. —Reí y Rufio se pasó una mano por su largo cabello. —Vamos, entren al mar. —Los chicos me miraron unos segundos antes de hacerlo. Ariel fue hasta ellos y ayudó a Tootles a mantenerse en la superficie. Aparecí el listón en el cabello de ambos, se veían muy graciosos con dos coletas.

Tootles iba a burlarse de Rufio pero se quedó más emocionado con el reemplazo de piernas a cola de pez. Rufio se río y sumergió enseguida. Seguido de Flounder cuando el pez se despidió.

—Ariel. —La sirena me miró. —Gracias. — La aludida asintió antes de sumergirse con Tootles que tomó aire, inflando las mejillas como globos, antes de desaparecer bajo el mar.

Observé la isla. Ya no tenía un aspecto tan abrumador como cuando toque aquel suelo hace unas horas, podría haber sido más, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo pasé ahí. Porque literalmente era un laberinto. Me adentré a la isla y cuando estuve lo suficientemente perdida me trepé a un viejo árbol. Frente a mi apareció la imagen de la Reina malvada y el Oscuro, los dos hablando con ella, con Ariel. La sirena había cumplido con su papel de forma espléndida y, cuando se sumergió en el mar, nadó con mis niños perdidos fuera de Nunca Jamás.

Moví mi muñeca y la imagen cambió. Me extrañó demasiado ver a Pan y Félix sentados tranquilamente, afilando las armas; el líder se dio cuenta de que alguien abandonaba el reino pero no hizo nada al respecto, habló sobre acelerar los preparativos y sobre usar a su invitada, la cual tenía nombre y apellido: Wendy Darling. Estaba confundida, ¿por qué la sombra no le había dicho nada a Pan? Llevé mis manos a las sienes y masajeé de forma tosca. Podría ser que aquel ser solo estuviera aguardando el momento perfecto para atacar. Pero, ¿y si yo lo hacía primero?, la sombra de Peter me estaba trayendo muchos problemas. Y gracias al cielo todo se movía a mi favor, ya que Emma, Neal y Garfio iban a ir en busca de ella para encerrarla, pues así podrían regresar a casa.

Me mordí el dedo pulgar con fastidio. ¿Debería hacer un poco de trampa?, no, estaría mal implicarme directamente, ¿entonces qué podría hacer?

—Piensa, Rapunzel, piensa. — Susurré. Me recargué en el tronco. ¿Quizás una distracción?

— _Entonces, ¿por qué sigues desapareciendo en la selva_? — Cuestionó Henry, reflejado en aquella imagen, estaba discutiendo con Pan. El líder se alzó cuando el verdadero creyente desapareció entre la maleza. El segundo al comando se acercó a Peter y hablaron sobre lo siguiente que deberían hacer.

— ¿Peter había estado buscándome? — Mascullé con el ceño fruncido ¿Se ha arriesgado tanto que incluso empezó a perder a Henry por encontrarme? ¿Por qué? si su prioridad era que el pequeño creyera ciegamente en él. ¿Por qué dejar que perdiera su confianza por mi culpa?, ¿tan grande era su deseo de matarme, de deshacerse de mi o quizá…? La sangre abandonó mi rostro, ¿quizá el hechizo, la canción, la había alcanzado a escuchar? Imposible. Eso no podía ser, si fuera así, él sabría dónde encontrarme. Aunque, ¿qué tal si lo hizo? ¿Si desaparecía en la selva por venir pero no pudo encontrarme? Aquella isla era un maldito laberinto, no podía localizar a nadie ni con el uso de la magia, tampoco sería diferente con él. Por eso pasó tanto tiempo fuera del radar de Henry y, posiblemente, por eso mismo pudo dar conmigo.

O al menos trató.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Ahora, más que nunca antes, debía mantener un perfil bajo o podría estropear todo. Y no precisamente por culpa de Peter, sino por la mía, por querer ser egoísta y no perder a aquel maldito demonio.

—Pero no puedo tenerlo todo. —Susurré, apretando mis manos hasta hacerlas puños.

Los eventos continuaban pasando delante de mis ojos. Bella y Ariel habían conseguido la caja de Pandora y vencido a los hermanos Darling. Los dos pequeños -Tootles y Rufio- se habían quedado con el Aprendiz después de que los enanos los escoltaran hasta él. Emma había conseguido atrapar a la sombra usando magia, aunque casi habían matado a Garfio y a Neal en el camino, pero con esto convencieron a Campanilla de ayudarlos. Por otro lado Pan había engatusado a Henry usando a Wendy, y por fin le había mostrado la isla Calavera.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sin la sombra rondando no había peligro, tampoco debía preocuparme por Pan puesto que él había decidido acelerar las cosas y forzar a Henry a creer en él con un truco muy bajo.

—Demasiado bajo… —Susurré adormilada.

 _–Bienvenida a casa. – Aquella voz arrastró las palabras con burla. Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con Félix y los niños perdidos. –Justo como dijiste que ella haría…_

 _–No has cambiado nada, Rapunzel, siempre huyendo de la diversión. –Soltó el líder con aburrimiento y decepción._

 _Me giré sobre mis talones para toparme con sus ojos esmeraldas._

 _Con razón Emma había llegado hasta el hada, ya que su líder estaba ocupado conmigo. Hice una mueca imperceptible para el resto de los presentes, excepto para él._

 _El sol iluminaba tenuemente el mar. Había amanecido. Las olas chocaban con fuerza contras las rocas, amenazantes y furiosas. Sonreí sin una pizca de ánimos._

 _–Siento no lamentarlo, pero no tenemos el mismo significado de diversión. – Murmuré con desdén. El chico me miró de arriba a abajo, barriendo con la mirada mi cuerpo. – ¿Has terminado?_

 _–Solías tener más chispa, ¿qué te pasó? – Cuestionó Pan atrás de mí. Me giré para ver su barbilla alzada con superioridad, analizando cada gesto o movimiento de mi parte._

 _–Regresé a ésta maldita isla. –Sonreí, mostrando mis dientes. Hubo un silencio que penetró el lugar como una sombra silenciosa. El sol se había ocultado por nubes ennegrecidas. – ¿Toqué un nervio? –Junté mis manos, aplaudiendo. –Bueno, ahora sabes lo que se siente._

 _Su rostro se ensombreció. – ¿Te crees muy lista, no es así? –El chico se me acercó hasta invadir mi espacio personal. Detuve su mano, con intenciones claras de tocarme._

 _Le miré con advertencia. –Sólo estoy siendo sincera y directa. Era así como lo dijiste la otra vez, ¿no? – Le solté bruscamente, como si su contacto quemara._

 _Pan lucía una mirada inquisitiva que le elevaba elegantemente las cejas. – ¿Oh?, eres capaz de recordar eso… pero no que todo lo que está aquí me pertenece. – Usó un tono de voz profundo y grave al hablar._

 _–Tengo recuerdos claros de eso. Fue tu muletilla por un tiempo. –Me burlé. Los niños perdidos me miraban anonadados y con un rencor que iba creciendo conforme las palabras escapaban de mi boca. Era diferente saberlo pero aclarárselos de aquella manera podría despertar un brote de rabia en ellos._

 _Pan me lanzó por los aires un segundo después. La arena perforó mi espalda cuando caí en un montículo. Ahogué un grito de agonía, mordiéndome con fuerza la lengua, percibiendo el sabor de hierro inundar mis papilas gustativas._

 _–Creo que no ha quedado claro, ¿o sí chicos? – El líder sonrió con maldad cuando los niños lo vitorearon. – ¿Qué puedo decir? Ellos lo pidieron._

 _Me recargué sobre mis codos. – ¿Por qué sigo teniendo ésta conversación contigo? – Cuestioné con simpleza, mirándole incrédula. –Ni si quiera sabes tratar a una chica. Lo siento, no quería armar una escenita…– Me levanté. El castaño me suspendió en el aire. Su mirada desbordando suficiencia y crueldad. Llevé las manos al cuello, una soga invisible me asfixiaba y le impedía la entrada de oxígeno a mi cerebro, provocando un mareo y náuseas terribles._

 _Moví la mano con esfuerzo, lanzando a Pan al bosque. Aquello provocó que yo cayera al suelo, tosiendo al liberarme del hechizo del chico. La garganta me ardía horrores. Me levanté cuando el viento empezó a soplar con intensidad. Dejé a los demás inconscientes, fuera de combate, con Peter tenía más que suficiente. Debía mantenerlo alejado de Henry ahora que él estaba a nada de entregarle su corazón a Pan, quizás así les daría algo de tiempo a los habitantes de Storybrooke de lograr su objetivo._

 _Aparecí unas cuchillas cuando un corte fino y elegante rajo mi cabello, dejándolo caer a la superficie, el frío me aguijoneó el cuello._

 _Me giré justo a tiempo, crucé las hojas de las cuchillas frente a mí, deteniendo el camino de la daga de Pan. Mi respiración era agitada, no realmente por el constante chocar de las hojas de nuestras respectivas armas. Sino por el hecho de no sentir dolor alguno cuando Pan se deshizo de mi cabello, eso quería decir dos cosas: o bien en el fondo el odio no lo había impulsado a hacerlo o estaba maquinando maneras mucho peores de hacerme sufrir._

 _Di un paso hacia atrás luego de que Peter Pan me empujara, tratando de acorralarme nuevamente. Un solo error y podría resultar herida de gravedad. El chico se agachó y tomó impulso para asestar otro golpe. Me giré y le di con el codo, al estar el adolescente inclinado, le dio en la boca. El chico me miró con furia, su mano libre y con la palma abierta se dirigió hacia mí, las raíces de los árboles cercanos salieron disparadas en mi dirección. Incineré la madera con facilidad._

 _Pan hizo una rajada con la daga afilada en mi espalda. Me arqueé ante el dolor repentino. –No estás jugando limpio. –Gruñí. Aquella pelea había sido una conversación silenciosa._

 _– ¡Desde que llegaste tú tampoco jugaste limpio!, ¡me hiciste olvidar, te reíste a mis espaldas y te largaste! –El chico me señaló con el dedo índice de forma acusadora._

 _Abrí mi boca unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Mi espalda se había curado para ese entonces, estoy segura que quedaría marca._

 _Mis manos aferraron los mangos de las cuchillas. –No me hables de golpes por la espalda, ¡tú eres el experto! – Paré la daga de Pan que iba, sin vacilación alguna, a la boca de mi estómago. –Quieres matar a tu nieto. ¡TU NIETO! –Vociferé, pateando su espinilla. El chico gruñó y me tomó de la nuca con rudeza, encajándome sus dedos en la piel._

 _–Ahora mismo tengo ganas de matarte. –Confesó con la mandíbula apretada._

 _–Por fin concordamos en algo. –Le miré con fuego en los ojos. Su mirada me examinó hasta que, el chico encontró algo en mí y bajó la guardia, mi rodilla voló hacia su entrepierna. El chico cayó al suelo. Le miré desde arriba. –No aprendes nada, ¿o sí? – Cuestioné con sorna antes de desaparecerme de ahí._

 _Mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular. Llevé mi mano al pecho, podía sentir su palpitar acelerado. Guardé las cuchillas y apoyé mi antebrazo en el tronco del viejo roble, dejé que mi frente descansara contra este._

 _Habían pasado años y aun así aquel niño provocaba exactamente las mismas reacciones en mí. Las malditas respuestas de mi parte eran las mismas. Y mentiría si dijera que no las había extrañado. "Ahora mismo tengo ganas de matarte". Aquellas palabras me habían dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, me hicieron huir de él. Porque muy en el fondo esperaba que no fuera así._

 _– ¿Ginger? – La voz de Gold se escuchó a mis espaldas. Suspiré. Saqué la cuchilla y de un movimiento rápido le amenacé con esta. – Tú bien sabes que no soy la sombra ¿no? –Soltó alzando las manos a la altura de sus hombros, en acto de rendición._

 _– ¿Por qué debería creer en ti?, ¿cómo sé que no lo eres?_

 _–Porque a mi también me tomó con la guardia baja, se hizo pasar por Bella. —Confesó el Oscuro._

 _Asentí. –Ya veo. – Era bastante obvio. —_ _Guardé la cuchilla lentamente._

 _– ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Cuestionó examinándome. –No es que no me guste tu nuevo corte pero tu aspecto no ayuda en absoluto. –Mis ropas estaban rasgadas por los múltiples ataques del niño perdido y mi cabello llegaba por encima de mis hombros._

 _–Pan ha pasado. Me quiere muerta._

 _–No dejaré que te ponga una mano encima. –Aseguró._

 _–Ésta si es reunión familiar. –Volteé hacia el joven que nos miraba con diversión, como si hubiéramos contado el mejor de los chistes. –No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, laddie._

 _Rumpel se adelantó unos pasos, mirando a su padre con una trémula seriedad. –Hola, papá. – Saboreó la última palabra como si fuera ácido._

 _–Te aseguro que ya le he puesto mano unas cuantas veces y no se quejó, bueno…. –El chico se calló, mirándome con una sonrisa. Yo desvíe la mirada y llevé mis dedos a la sien, haciendo presión._

 _Observé la cara de incomodidad e incredulidad del Oscuro. –No me dijiste…._

 _–No te iba a contar esos detalles, Rumpel. –Me quejé haciendo una mueca de disgusto._

 _–Pero pudiste haberme comentado que…_

 _– ¡Nada!, no tiene gran importancia, ¿sabes? –Miré al hechicero para luego ver directamente a Peter. –Un beso no significa nada._

 _–Tú y yo somos tan parecidos. –Me aparecí frente a él cuando Pan empezó a hablar; mi mano empujó su pecho, coloqué la cuchilla en su cuello. –Me preguntaba dónde había aprendido Emma ese viejo truco. – Susurró con burla._

 _–Ginger, no caigas en sus provocaciones._ — _Musitó el Oscuro._

 _–Siempre arruinando todo, ¿no, laddie?_

 _–Deja a Henry en paz, Pan– Callé, empujando el filo cerca de su piel, apenas haciendo presión._

 _– ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tan diferente puede ser la muerte de ésta persona con las otras que has provocado? –Cuestionó levantando las cejas. Su mirada perforando la mía. Había una conversación silenciosa entre nosotros dos. Sus ojos mirándome con intensidad sabiendo lo que conllevaba dejar vivir a Henry, eso significaba dejar ir a Peter Pan para siempre. Su muerte._

 _–Existen otras formas… —Solté._

 _–No lo creo –Su voz bajo hasta volverse un susurro. –Confiaba en ti._

 _–Y yo confiaba en ti. Pero eras capaz de mentirme y estrujarme el corazón solo por conseguir al niño. –Gruñí._

 _– ¡Es por ti!, ¡por nosotros! – Cuchicheó entre dientes, con ira. – ¿Qué no lo ves?_

 _Rumpel me alejó del niño, tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia él. – Tú siempre serás un mentiroso, Pan. Nunca podría encontrar mi final feliz contigo, jamás. Así que deja de ponerme de excusa._

 _El Oscuro tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Cuando parpadeé nos encontrábamos lejos del líder de los niños perdidos. Sentí como su pulgar me quitaba tosca pero dulcemente una lágrima traicionera que se había decidido escapar por la comisura de mi ojo._

 _–Lo lamento. –Murmuró sinceramente, mirándome directo a los ojos. –Ambos somos víctimas de un hombre que no nació para amar._

 _–Es solo un niño. Sólo tiene juguetes._

 _–Debemos enfocarnos en Henry, Ginger. –Recordó. –Aunque eso sea una sentencia para ambos en diferentes sentidos, mi nieto no tiene la culpa._

 _Miré a Rumpel con curiosidad, limpiándome con el dorso de la mano la mejilla húmeda. –Así que ya tomaste una decisión._

 _–Se lo debo a mi Bae. –Repuso, miré sus mejillas y me reí._

 _–¿Por qué tienes esas manchas? – Cuestioné, llevé mi pulgar a mi boca y lo lamí, luego se lo acerqué a la cara y le empecé a borrar las marcas de la piel._

 _– ¡No!, ¿qué rayos haces?, es para verme como el Oscuro._

 _Le miré escéptica. –A mi parecer buscas una excusa para pintarte la cara como cuando eras niño._

 _–No eres mi madre. –Soltó incrédulo y sorprendido. Alcé ambas cejas, la seriedad impregnando mi rostro, mis facciones endureciéndose. –Ok, solo… olvida lo que dije. –Murmuró con un mohín. Se quitó el resto de suciedad de la cara por sí mismo._

 _Sonreí de forma radiante. –Mucho mejor. –Miré sobre mi hombro al escuchar una rama romperse. –Creo que deberíamos ir con el resto, Rumpel._

 _– ¿De verdad quieres que el resto se entere de lo tuyo con mi padre? – Chasqueé la lengua al escuchar su pregunta. Mi mirada regresó a la suya. –Eso pensé. –Sonrió sin ganas._

 _–No es como si Emma no se lo imaginara, ella sabía que tenía un tornillo zafado, y ahora lo confirmará si sabe que aquella persona que lo provocó es nada más y nada menos que Peter Pan._

Desperté con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo mi frente. Mi respiración era irregular.

—No ha sido un simple sueño. —Mascullé entre dientes. Pan lo había creado, aquel niño había empleado un escenario distinto, como si yo hubiese venido con el equipo de rescate. Como si realmente hubiera tomado un bando. Y había manipulado mis sueños. Sí. Debió ser eso, ¿qué otro motivo habría? yo no suelo dormir, no lo necesito, pero de pronto me entraron ganas de hacerlo. No podía ser casualidad.

Y yo quería salvarlos. A Merlín, a Pan y a Henry.

 _Debe existir otra forma._

Jugué con el anillo que estaba en mi dedo índice: el de Osiris. Aquel accesorio podría salvarlo, a él, a Pan. Si dejaba que los chicos se llevaran a Henry sano y salvo, yo podría llegar a Peter mucho antes de que muriese y quizás no habría necesidad de viajar al Inframundo.

–Ni lo pienses.

Alcé la cabeza y me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Me di unos golpes en el pecho de forma sucesiva. El chico con cabello ondulado y achocolatado sonrió, mostrando su dentadura de comercial. Me tendió su mano que era suave al tacto, a pesar de las horas que se la pasaba practicando con armas.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Ares?

Él rodo los ojos. –También me alegra verte. –Tomó mi mano y me levantó del suelo sin el menor esfuerzo.

–Miento si dijera que no estoy feliz de verte. –Susurré un tanto cohibida. –Han sido días bastante pesados para mí.

El chico asintió y apretó con gentileza mis manos entre las suyas. –No tienes buena apariencia… –Abrí los labios para protestar. –No me refiero al físico y lo sabes. Hay alguien aquí capaz de hacerte tambalear, de cometer estupideces… – Cerré los ojos una fracción de segundo. ¿Estaría alucinando, durmiendo?

–La inmortalidad y el poder son cosas que traen desgracia, Ares. Pero el deseo de salvar a las personas que amas, eso no. Respeta mis deseos.

–No, sabes lo que siento por ti y aun así planeabas hacer todo esto. Me siento usado. –Bromeó, en el fondo escuché el retintín de tristeza y celos.

Abrí los ojos y le miré con determinación. –Yo te quiero, pero como amigo. –El brillo se apagó en su mirada. – Y lo sabías, no me vengas a manipular con tus palabras u lo que sea. – Fruncí el ceño y le solté las manos. – Ahora vete, tengo algo que hacer y estoy muy ocupada…

–Y distraída. –Una seriedad pétrea había tomado juego en su rostro.

.Miré el anillo que sostenía entre sus dedos. _¿Cuándo me lo había quitado?_ El chico desenvainó su espada y su filo rozó mi cuello, creando un fino corte. La tinta de calamar se fue impregnando hasta que mi cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

–Maldición, Ares. ¡Devuélvemelo!

Le miré con la garganta seca, los ojos brillosos.

–Lo siento, no puedo dejarte hacerlo. –Susurró.

–Por favor, te lo pido…– Murmuré con desesperación. – ¡No puedes llevártelo!, no es tuyo. Ares, si alguna vez me quisiste, regrésalo.

El chico desvió la mirada hacia el anillo de oro, admirando el color del jade brillar por la luz del sol en la isla. ¿Cómo sabía Ares dónde encontrarme? La respuesta me llegó tan rápido como la pregunta se había formulado: Úrsula.

–Es por eso… yo te quiero, por eso lo hago. Entiéndeme.

–No, no te entiendo. –Solté tajante y fría. –Si te vas y lo llevas, te mataré.

–Eso no es verdad, lo sabes. –El chico acarició con su dedo pulgar mi mejilla al decir aquellas palabras.

–Por favor, te quiero y si tú lo haces, de verdad necesito…

–Lo lamento. —Cortó el Dios.

Tuve un mareo, mi visión se nubló y tras unos pequeños parpadeos todo se aclaró. Miré a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño. _Se había ido._

—¡MALDICIÓN!

 ** _Boston. Antes del hechizo lanzado por Rapunzel, tiempo atrás. Premonición de un posible futuro_**.

 _Tomé el asa de la taza con chocolate caliente y di un sorbo. El adolescente de cabello castaño y chaqueta azul se acercó con la elegancia de un gato, sentándose frente mío. Mi mirada se dirigió a la suya y le escruté de forma calculadora. Miré a mis alrededores, el lugar de la Abuelita estaba prácticamente vació._

 _–Necesitamos hablar._

 _Me mordí el labio inferior. – Esto no puede ser real. – Murmuré por lo bajo. Dejé la taza en el plato y jugué con la cuchara a darle vueltas al café._

 _–Deja de jugar, ¡maldita sea! – Masculló entre dientes. Le miré unos segundos, tenía la mirada cubierta de un revoltijo de emociones. Ningún sentimiento predominaba y así era difícil saber qué pensaba o peor aún lo qué planeaba. Alzó las cejas. –Rapunzel…_

 _La campanilla sonó, anunciando un nuevo cliente. Regina azotó la puerta y me tomó del antebrazo después de entrar de aquella forma tan dramática._

 _– ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, alcaldesa? –Cuestioné con tranquilidad._

 _–Quiero mi local intacto, así que les pediré que salgan. –La abuelita ordenó, señalando la puerta. Alcé ambas cejas con diversión y Regina se giró para ver a la mujer. –Por favor._

 _La Reina Malvada asintió después de escuchar como la orden había cambiado a petición. Me levanté y dejé el dinero sobre la mesa._

 _–Gracias por el chocolate, estuvo delicioso. –Me despedí de la dueña antes de salir con Regina, aunque más bien parecía como si ella me estuvieran zarandeando._

 _–Ya le he preguntado antes a la señorita Swan, pero ella me ha jurado que no tiene ni idea. –Empezó Regina, mirándome a los ojos de forma calculadora. – ¿Quién eres?_

 _–Soy Rosa. –Contesté de forma automática._

 _–No pruebes mi paciencia, te lo advierto. –La mujer alzó la mano derecha y una bola de fuego apareció en su mano._

 _–Vaya, claramente ésta no es una charla entre conocidas que pudiesen llevarse bien. –Musité mirando como la magia de la hechicera aumentaba el tamaño del fuego._

 _– ¡Respóndeme! – Su orden fue clara y sin dejar a dudas la amenaza pintada en sus ojos._

 _–Oh, Gina. –Miré por encima de su hombro. Emma y sus padres, los cuales habían quedado conmigo en el local de la Abuelita, se habían volteado al escuchar el escándalo. – ¿Le has preguntado a Rumpel? – Cuestioné mientras le miraba de forma significativa. La mujer me miró confundida unos instantes antes de que sus ojos brillaran al saber la respuesta._

 _– ¿Eras esa niña que estaba con el Oscuro?, tienes más arrugas ahora…_

 _–Podrías decir que mi belleza ha aumentado con los años. –Rodé los ojos. –Tengo veintisiete, casi veintiocho ahora, ¿qué esperabas? –Reí._

 _La mujer alzó sus finas cejas en un gesto de aprobación. –Bueno…– Regina alargó las palabras, esfumando el fuego. –Ahora entiendo porque mi hijo se encariñó contigo en primer lugar._

 _Le miré con curiosidad. – ¿Has venido aquí solo porque te preocupa la influencia que puedo tener en Henry? – La mujer se quedó sin palabras, así que se limitó a asentir. –Gina te prometo que protegeré a ese niño con mi vida. Al final es hijo de dos grandes madres._

 _Regina me miró con gratitud, por un segundo noté que las barreras que ponía con todo mundo, para alejarlos de ella, flanquearon conmigo._

 _– ¿Está todo bien? –Emma se había acercado. Su cuerpo estaba alerta y un poco tenso, casi podría decir que lo siguiente había sonado demasiado sobreprotector. –Ya te he dicho antes, Regina, que Rosa es inofensiva. Así que déjala en paz._

 _–Claro, tan inofensiva que no mataría ni a una mosca. –Las palabras de Mills sonaron amables pero existió un retintín de sarcasmo. La Salvadora frunció el ceño, pude notar como su semblante cambiaba a uno molesto._

 _–Está bien, Emms –Murmuré, colocando una mano en su hombro. –De todas formas creo que es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas._

 _La mujer de cabellos rubios se giró lentamente para encararme. –Yo también soy parte del libro de su hijo._ _– Me mordí el labio inferior al ver su expresión anodada._

 _– ¿Tú también?_

 _–Soy Rapunzel. –Me presenté haciendo una ligera reverencia. La mujer abrió los labios como los ojos al escuchar mi nombre._

 _– ¿En serio? –Su voz se había agudizado por la sorpresa._

 _–Y mi padre es el viejo hechicero con larga barba blanca que vimos de niñas en la película del rey Arturo._

 _– ¿Merlín?_

 _– ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco dramática? –Cuestionó la alcaldesa con una sonrisa al ver las caras que hacía la Salvadora._

 _– ¿Tú sabías de esto? –Emma acusó a Regina._

 _–Justo recién estaba confirmando mis sospechas. –Se defendió la mujer de cabello color carbón. –Quizás ella si tenga la paciencia para enseñarle a controlar su magia, señorita Swan._

 _– ¿Qué? – La mujer se veía contrariada. –Y ahora me dirás que Peter Pan se real, también ¿no? Pero no te caía y por eso siempre soltabas hasta de lo que se podría morir aquel inocente niño. –La mujer de cabello rubio bufó._

 _Yo cambié mi peso de un pie a otro, un tanto incómoda. Regina me miró con sorpresa, desviando la mirada con una sonrisa que iba creciendo gradualmente. Oh no. La reina carraspeó. –Tengo asuntos que atender con Rapunzel, si me disculpas Swan. –La alcaldesa tomó mi mano y nos alejó. –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar._

 _– ¡Yo también tengo que hablar con ella!– Grito Emma, corriendo detrás nuestro._

 _–Me lo veía venir. –Murmuré entre dientes._

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Actualidad._**

—Quizás no debí haber lanzado el hechizo en ese momento, ese camino me hubiera agradado más. —Susurré mientras me bajaba del árbol donde estaba trepada. —Así podría estar con el equipo de rescate y hubiera evitado que Ares me robara el anillo, ¡maldición!, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? —Cuestioné con el ánimo por el suelo.

Mis párpados me volvieron a pesar cuando toqué tierra firme. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y de pronto todo se volvió a oscurecer.

 _Cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos escuché tambores y la clásica melodía de su flauta. Parpadeé confundida, cerré los ojos con fuerza para alejar el sonido, me encontraba en el campamento. Los niños perdidos bailaban y saltaban en el aire con júbilo. Estaba sentada en un tronco caído._

 _No entiendo nada_.

 _Una sensación de familiaridad y añoranza empezó a crecer en mi pecho. – ¿No lo extrañas?, ¿tu hogar, tu familia? – Me giré al escuchar la voz del castaño. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico se acercó y yo retrocedí, más él no me dio la oportunidad de alejarme suficiente pues dejó una mano en mi espalda baja, con la otra bajó la capucha de la capa que yo portaba. Mi cabello cayó sobre mis hombros._

 _– ¿Dónde estoy? – musité mirando los chicos bailar en medio de la fogata._

 _–En casa. –Fue la respuesta cortante pero bañada en dulzura del líder de los niños perdidos_

 _¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo importante?_

 _–Déjalo ir. –Las palabras de Pan se habían vuelto un susurro hipnotizando. Era como si leyera lo que cruzaba por mi mente. –No tienes que preocuparte por nada, ahora estás conmigo. Y ésta vez no te dejaré ir. Nunca._

 _Pan desvió la mirada y yo le imité. Los niños perdidos habían parado la celebración en cuanto su líder empezó a tocar una nueva melodía con la flauta de pan. Sus labios se deslizaban sobre el instrumento con maestría, creando un sonido armonioso y lleno de vida. Una sensación de calidez y felicidad fue inundando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, quería festejar aquel sentimiento de sentirme en casa, deseaba bailar hasta que el sol saliera junto a aquellas personas que sentían lo mismo que yo, pues me sentía en familia._

 _—Ven con nosotros, Rapunzel. —Alentó Slightly con una sonrisa amable, al mirarle a los ojos había algo que me resultó extraño, no tenían el brillo que recordaba en la mirada del arquero._

 _Miré de reojo al castaño antes de asentir en dirección al niño perdido. Tomé la mano que estaba estirada y fui con él hasta el centro de baile. La música de los tambores resonó con energía y potencia en cuanto me dejé llevar por la música. En mis giros alrededor de la fogata me percaté que los ojos esmeraldas de Pan seguían cada movimiento que daba, como si temiera que en cualquier vuelta me enredara con mis piernas y cayera de bruces al suelo. Y algo así sucedió, solo que no golpeé el suelo, sino el pecho de un niño perdido. Parpadeé confundida y miré los ojos color avellana del chico._

 _—Lo lamento. —Me disculpé enseguida. Su ropa era bastante extraña, casi de otro mundo._

 _—Yo soy Henry._

 _— ¿Henry?, qué hermoso nombre. — "Me suena terriblemente de algún lado, pero, ¿dónde?" —Yo soy…_

 _Pan carraspeó, fingiendo aclararse la garganta. —Henry, creo que no la conoces, es mi niña perdida._

 _Fruncí el ceño. —No soy tu niña perdida. —Me crucé de brazos. Peter Pan arqueó una de sus cejas con arrogancia al ver que le estaba llevando la contraria._

 _—Si estás aquí es porque lo estás, pero no te preocupes, todos somos una familia aquí, ¿no es cierto, chicos? —Cuestionó, aunque casi vociferó, el líder a los niños perdidos._

 _Miré a Henry a los ojos. — ¿Estás perdido? —Cuestioné con curiosidad._

 _—Eso creo…_

 _—Tú no pareces perdido para mí. —Musité, observando el brillo que resplandecía en sus ojos, que a diferencia del resto aún se resistía a abandonar la mirada del chico_.

 _—Pero tú si lo pareces para mí. —Soltó con una jovial sonrisa el pequeño Henry._

 _— ¡GINGER!_

Un resplandor me cegó y el aire entró de lleno a mis pulmones, como si hubiera surgido del agua repentinamente. Me sentía desorientada y confundida. Parpadeé repetidas veces para enfocar aquello que me rodeaba. — ¿Qué demonios? —Cuestioné mientras me tallaba los ojos.

Escuché unos suaves pasos contra el suelo. Los zapatos bien lustrados e impecables aparecieron en mi campo de visión. El negro resplandecía como si fueran nuevos pero el pantalón a juego me dejaba en claro que no era así. Posiblemente tendrían años.

Sonreí sin muchos ánimos y luego, sin realmente quererlo, solté una risotada.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. —Mascullé, levantándome del suelo mientras me sacudía la tierra.

Escuché su grave risa, casi elegante pero siniestra al mismo tiempo. —Me empezaba a sentir realmente solo.

* * *

N/a: ¡Hola!

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. (:

Les mando un abrazo. BCM


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

Atención: Penúltimo capítulo :( y "spoiler" del capítulo 5x16

* * *

 **Nunca Jamás. Isla del Destierro**.

—Jamás entenderé cómo es posible que la gente tenga una manía con escoger lo que visto. —Musité al ver los holanes negros del vestido. La vaporosa falda de este me hacía sentir como una muñeca. Alcé el rostro para encontrarme con una sonrisa ladeada del Dios del Inframundo. —Hola, Hades.

—Es que tienes un pésimo gusto. —Soltó con naturalidad. El hombre se acercó a mí y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros. —Y así estás mucho mejor. —Agregó mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Que tú tengas un problema con el negro no es culpa mía. —Solté de forma brusca. Hades hizo un mohín con sus labios. —Además no has venido a jugar conmigo a las muñecas.

El dios soltó una ligera risa entredientes. —Tan directa como siempre, ¿no hemos cambiado mucho, eh?

—No realmente. —Agregué, quitándome sus manos de encima. —Además, ¿malos gustos? — Cuestioné, girando en torno a él. —Yo no soy el que tiene un gusto exquisito y obsesivo con... —Me callé unos segundos. Hades me seguía con la mirada con viva curiosidad. —...el verde, ¿no es así? — Su sonrisa se borró y la seriedad que dio pasó no abandonó sus facciones en un buen rato. —Oh, no me mires así. —Susurré de forma fría. —Siembra lo que cosechas, Hades. —Mis manos se entrelazaron detrás de mi espalda. —Ahora, dejémonos de temas tristes, ambos sabemos que en estos momentos no soporto verte.

—Merlín tiene una hija obstinada... —Empezó con voz firme. Se acercó y detuvo a un metro de distancia. —... ¿Cómo sabes sobre ella? — Cuestionó cortante.

— ¿Quién sabe? — Susurré al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro. —Quizás desde el momento en que supe que estabas interfiriendo con mi objetivo. —Aparecí en mi mano una filosa daga con la hoja en forma de media luna. —Por ahí me contaron tus dos espías, fue una lástima que me deshiciera de ellos. —Di vueltas a la daga, lanzándola al aire de vez en cuando, con cierto desinterés. — Pero, ¿por qué no darle un buen entretenimiento a mi padrino? —Alcé ambas cejas con un intento de sonrisa. — Esperaba que hicieras acto de presencia desde hace bastante, si soy sincera.

—¿Esperabas que no me diera cuenta de que tu intrusión al Inframundo fue para robarme algo a mí? —Soltó tajante el Dios. —Vamos, te creo más inteligente, Rapunzel. Querías llamar mi atención y la obtuviste.

—¿Quería? —Cuestioné con sorna. —Me sorprende que te escondas con tan mala excusa. Sabes que anhelas tanto tomar la vida de mi padre como yo deseo protegerla, por eso me sigues. —Me relamí los labios. —Si crees que la llegada de Ares fue inesperada y mi grito de desesperación era real... estás muy equivocado. —Me acerqué a él. —Pero me alegra que el show se haya terminado.

El Dios sonrió de forma bizarra. —No soy el único con problemas con el verde, ¿no? —Soltó burlón. Refiriéndose a Peter. Yo rodé los ojos ante su comentario. —Me produce mucha gracia el que tú quieras salvar a tu amado padre con una persona así a tu lado. Yo sería el primero en volverme fan de ustedes dos. —Murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Lástima, yo también apoyaba tu relación con Zelena. Pero, whoppsi, ¿no fue ella quién te rechazó? —Le miré con burla y él me perforó con sus ojos expresivos. Noté el resplandor del fuego azulado iluminar su cabeza —Creo que toqué un nervio. —Solté con sorna. —Pero, tú has interferido, Ares no ha venido aquí porque sí... alguien tuvo que haberle informado de todo esto, así que... ¿debería hacer lo mismo? —Interrogué con suavidad, bajando el tono de mi voz hasta hacerlo un susurro.

El fuego azulado resplandeció con más furor el instante siguiente. Hades me alzó en el aire. Yo lo miré desde arriba. —No te dejaré. Acércate a ella y te prometo, Rapunzel, que lo pagarás muy caro. No tienes ni la más remota idea.

Me reí con ganas, casi de forma maniática. —Qué bueno que sepas en la complicada posición que me has puesto, Hades, y puedas sentir lo que yo. —Comenté. —¿Crees que no sé el por qué pusiste a Pan en mi camino?, el amor puede ser el arma más poderosa, ya sea para el bien o el mal. —Me aparecí a sus espaldas. —Es una lástima para ti que no tengas tus poderes al cien aquí arriba.

El Dios se tronó el cuello antes de girarse y encararme. Hades tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarse, su cabello oscuro apareció unos segundos después. — ¿Cómo sabes que no fue una simple coincidencia?

—Porque... —Miré mi reflejo en la hoja curveada de la daga. —...Ver a un niño asustado por la noche y que se acerque a mí con cierta confianza. Que sea capaz de marcarlo de tal modo que, sin saberlo, haya creado su propio mundo ideal solamente por conocerme. Y luego corromperlo para que me termines por resquebrajar a mí y olvide a Merlín. —Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos. —Debo admitir que lo planeaste demasiado bien.

El Dios se relamió los labios antes de dar una palmada. —Bien, sí. Y a pesar de todo aquí estamos. —Soltó con amargura.

—Fue astuto. Brillante. —Remarqué con una sonrisa ladina. —Pero a pesar de tus motivos debo agradecerte. — Hades me miró con desconfianza. —Podría usar esto. —Moví la daga entre mis manos. —¿Sabes qué es? Sé muy bien lo que estás construyendo allá abajo, Hades.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —Soltó con seguridad, con una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en rostro.

—No. No puede matarte. —Susurré mientras pasaba el filo por su mejilla izquierda. —¿Le temes a su poder, Hades? —El dios me miró a los ojos antes de soltar un seco no. —¿Seguro? — Hades volvió a repetir el rotundo y seguro "no" que, en vez de ser una afirmación, fue una orden clara. Yo sonreí. El dios no quería que lo siguiera amenazando.

—Es verdad, no la usaré, al menos yo no. —Sonreí de forma ladina. —Tú podrías, te sería bastante útil si puedo inferir de forma correcta... — Me mordí el labio inferior. —...Una daga creada con el poder...

—¿Del bien y del mal? —Se burló Hades. —¿Por el herrero de...?

Me reí. —¡Claro que no! —Negué con falsa diversión.

—¿Entonces? —El dios se acercó y estrechó los ojos al tiempo que lo hacía. —¿Por qué estás insinuando que yo si la usaré?

—Bueno... porque fue creada por alguien que pertenece a este mundo. —Susurré de forma enigmática. Hades arqueó ambas cejas. —Pero nació en el inframundo. —El dios frunció el ceño mientras procesaba la información. —Impregnada en la sangre de la persona que cumplió y se bañó en los lamentos de los vivos, anotando más muertes en su lista; y con la sangre que corría por las venas de esta chica fue creado el primer portal al Inframundo en base al plan del Oscuro, Nimue.

Hades terminó señalándome. Sus labios se entreabrieron pero enseguida volvió a cerrar la boca. —¿Para qué quisieras crear algo así?

—¿Un objeto que no pertenece ni a este mundo ni al tuyo? —Cuestioné suavemente. —No es como el anillo de Osiris, o los distintos objetos que tienen su copia tanto en tu mundo como en el mío. —Aclaré. Hades solo miraba el brillo tenue de la daga a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. —Por eso mismo, señor del Inframundo, sirve para abrir el portal entre tu mundo y el mío. —Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos. —Y traer a los vivos, vivos.

Hades se pasó las manos por el cuello, desajustándolo un poco, claramente nervioso. —Vine a divertirme un rato contigo y al parecer creo que has invertido los papeles.

—No creo, eso pasó. —Sonreí de forma ladina. —Seguro que lo quieres. —Señalé la daga. — pero yo necesito algo a cambio.

El Dios del inframundo apretó la mandíbula. —Los tratos no pueden romperse y lo sabes mejor que nadie, Rapunzel.

—Lo sé, pero sí puedes evadirlos por un tiempo o alterarlos. —Solté mientras alzaba ambas cejas.

—¿Sabes? Estaba aquí para ofrecerte un buen trato. Ya sabes, matar al padre de Malcolm no fue muy astuto y... bueno, cambiaste su futuro, Malcolm jamás fue vendido a un herrero y por lo tanto no idealizó Nunca Jamás. Pero el destino siempre obliga a uno, no importa que tantas decisiones tomes, a terminar igual de una forma u otra. Venos aquí, en ésta isla. —Hades me tomó del mentón y lo alzó. —Merlín debió morir hace mucho pero dio su vida por la de una bebé insignificante. — Me quité su mano de encima y arrugué el entrecejo. —Y yo se la cambie por tu vida, aprecia que alguien te quiso lo suficiente como para hacer tal cosa, niña.

—¿Sí? Bueno no me sorprende que hables así; solo le guardas rencor y no quieres que me reúna con Merlín. —Me recargué sobre el tronco de un árbol. —Y ahora te sientes acorralado, ¿no es así?

Hades me miró unos segundos antes de sonreír de forma tranquila. —Yo nunca he dicho eso. —Aclaró. Mirando entre la daga y mis ojos esmeraldas. —De hecho debo admitir que me caes bien, eres insufrible y bastante odiosa. Pero eso te hace interesante. Si bien te he quitado el anillo solo es un seguro para que vengas a visitarme más a menudo. —Soltó de forma irónica.

Yo alcé ambas cejas. — ¿Pretendes que vaya a visitar al asesino de mi padre? —Al final Hades me había arrebatado de forma indirecta el anillo de Osiris.

—Yo no seré el asesino de tu padre, técnicamente. —Recalcó. Le miré de forma seria. —Dame la daga, Rapunzel y seré piadoso con Merlín.

Yo me reí sin poder evitarlo. —No te daré nada. No con ese trato. —Me relamí los labios y me acerqué a él. —No quiero saber que te metes, directa o indirectamente, en mis asuntos.

—Siempre y cuando tú no interfieras con mis tratos, y eso mi querida, incluye a tu padre.

Hice una mueca. —Mmm, nah. —Solté de forma aburrida. —Sabes que jamás aceptaré ese trato.

—Bueno, ¿entonces debo recurrir a las amenazas?, porque ambos sabemos cómo terminará tu amado chico verde.

Yo sonreí de forma forzada. — ¿Lo sabes? —Cuestioné sin inmutarme. —Hazle algo, Hades, y verás como acaba la piel de serpiente. —Solté con la mandíbula apretada, refiriéndome a Zelena. —Porque tú vives allá abajo. Yo paso mis días en el suelo que pisas y no me sería difícil hacerle saber ciertas... cosas. —Musité con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Qué bueno que nos entendamos. —Soltó Hades sarcástico. En medio de sus dedos (índice y pulgar) apareció una sortija con una piedra translúcida. —El par del anillo de Osiris del Inframundo, ¿hermoso, no crees? — Tomé el accesorio que me ofrecía. —Un regalo como tregua. Prometo no entrometerme más.

— ¿Y dónde está la clave oculta? — Cuestioné sin inmutarme. No me tragaba su repentino cambio de actitud.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? ¡Qué tonto de mi parte! —Exclamó con teatralidad. —Es mi pésame por la pérdida de tus queridos. —Mis ojos se desviaron hacia los suyos. No había burla ni rencor, había sinceridad. —Porque a veces, no importa cuánto luches, las cosas terminarán, de un modo u otro. —Musitó con seriedad. —O puede ser la manía que tiene el autor de arruinar tu vida. —Soltó de forma jovial. Rodé los ojos al escucharlo. Apreté el anillo en mi mano y le tendí la daga a Hades.

—Gracias. —Musitó, pero antes de que la tomara la aparté de él.

—Merlín no tiene cuentas pendientes, Hades. —Solté de pronto. Miré al Dios unos segundos.

—Lo sé. —Murmuró entre dientes. Sin perder de vista el arma.

— ¿Entonces... lo dejarás avanzar? —Cuestioné dudosa.

—He vivido más tiempo del que tú crees, Rapunzel. Y amo ciertas... cosas, créeme que estoy tentado a encerrarlo solo para hacerte rabiar y divertirme un rato, pero... —Se calló y me miró. —Tú, lo quieras o no, eres parte de mi mundo, bien lo has dicho. La flor del inframundo que vagaba en el río de las almas perdidas, ahogando los llantos de esos seres y, cuando te fuiste, solo se han limitado a molestar. Es por eso que desarrolle cierta obsesión con la música. Que mal que te fuiste.

—Eso no me responde, Hades. Lo dejarás avanzar, ¿sí o no? —Cuestioné acercándome peligrosamente a él. El dios solo me había contestado con la misma indirecta que hace unos años (cuando lo visité): quería que yo regresara a donde "pertenecía". No me extrañaba que me viera como un simple objeto, al menos no después de enterarme de lo que había pasado entre Zeus y él. El señor del Inframundo era una cáscara vacía, bueno, quizás no tanto.

—Lo haré, pero antes debe cumplir. —Musitó con seguridad. Estirando la mano nuevamente. —Solo con el poder de Merlín podré completar el mundo que hice para ella.

—¿Underbrooke? —Cuestioné con una sonrisa ladeada. Hades asintió.

Merlín ha estado sufriendo tanto. Todos estos años, solo he pensado en rescatarlo pero, ¿qué tal si él no quiere? ¿Qué pasaría si su deseo fuese dejar este mundo? A fin de cuentas nunca he conocido su punto de vista, pero eso cambio hasta hace poco, cuando me dijo que no le temía a la muerte ¿Y si yo era realmente la persona que no lo dejaba avanzar? ¿Y si él temía que se cumpliese el trato de Hades y yo hiciera una estupidez por ser tan testaruda...? Eso quería decir que mi trabajo de años sería tirado a la basura, si dejaba que sucediera lo que tuviese que pasar ¿podría dejarlo ser, olvidar todo lo que he hecho por petición de mi padre, como pago por todo el amor? No lo sabía.

—No interferiré con los planes que tiene Zelena. —Musité, mirando el suelo. —Aunque debo advertirte, Hades...

El dios me calló con un sonido silbante. —Shh, ya, lo entiendo.

—¿Lo haces?—Alcé ambas cejas. —Porque si ella tiene éxito, no existirá Regina, Zelena posiblemente sea la madrastra de Blanca Nieves. Ella se iría con otro hombre, ¿sabes?, no sería la bruja retorcida que conociste. —Las facciones de Hades fueron cambiando conforme salían las palabras de mi boca. —Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, si solo son posibilidades. También lo es que jamás se conozcan, por supuesto. Otra sería que tuvieses tu amada venganza, pero, tampoco se toparían, ¿vamos bien?

—Entonces hagamos un trato. —Musitó de forma forzada el Dios. Sonreí de forma victoriosa. Los siguientes minutos nos dedicamos a poner las pautas del trato. Hades desapareció con la daga y yo, yo había conseguido lo que necesitaba, ahora solo faltaba atar algunos cabos sueltos.

Asentí levemente, orgullosa de poder mantenerme con una vil y fría actitud ante el Dios. Una oleada verduzca barrió toda la isla de Nunca Jamás.

—Peter... —Susurré mientras miraba al cielo. — ¿Qué has hecho?

La brisa había cambiado, era más potente y había más vitalidad en ella. Pan ahora tenía el corazón del verdadero creyente. Y otro problema radicaba en que la neblina estaba regresando a la isla del Destierro, me vi forzada solo entonces a desplazarme hacia la costa, aunque no con la suficiente rapidez como me hubiera gustado, ya que la oscuridad gobernó rápidamente aquella parte de la isla.

La mano que afianzó mi muñeca congeló mi cuerpo. Conocía esa sensación de hormigueo y solo la podía provocar esa persona. Lo que pasó después fue que mi cuerpo se arqueó, provocado por el dolor, al ser estampada contra el tronco de un viejo roble. Sus labios se conectaron con los míos y mi mundo se terminó. Una segunda oleada de magia apareció e iluminó nuestro alrededor.

Gruñí contra sus labios al sentir sus manos, que parecían ser grilletes, apoyar mis brazos contra el tronco -al nivel de mi cabeza-. No podía tocarlo. Su respiración chocaba contra la mía y se había vuelto más agitada después de que la maldición se rompiera. El cuerpo de Peter se pegó al mío y aquello provocó que despertaran viejas sensaciones. Entreabrí los labios de forma automática y él se aprovechó de mi debilidad para profundizar el beso.

El remolino de mariposas en mi estómago empezó a crecer. Sentir el contacto con su cuerpo, ya que había nula distancia, y el cómo se apoyaba contra mí de forma posesiva me hacían querer apartarlo pero al mismo tiempo no dejar que se alejara. Lo había echado de menos. Había extrañado al niño con complejo de demonio.

Me removí inquieta al empezar a necesitar oxígeno. Ladeé el rostro y sus labios, con cierta reticencia, se apartaron de los propios y empezó a besar mi piel. Sentía como su aliento caliente chocaba contra mis mejillas y aquello solo provocó que se elevara la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Mis pensamientos buscaban hilar preguntas y respuestas sobre lo que sucedía, pero Peter me hacía imposible realizar ésta tarea. Un quejido salió de mis labios cuando sentí la boca del chico hacer presión en mi cuello seguido de su risa rebotando en mis oídos. Aquello solo provocó que un escalofrío viajara por mi columna.

—Sabes, tenía planeado algo mucho más divertido... Vengarme. —Susurró en mi oído, sus palabras sonando como un eco. —Apuñalarte la espalda como lo hiciste tú...

—Peter. —Mascullé un tanto molesta, el adolescente llevó su dedo índice hasta mis labios e hizo un poco de presión. Hice un mohín.

—Pero estoy de buen humor, y sabes por qué. —Susurró con una sonrisa victoria dibujada en sus labios. — ¿Adivinas, amor? — Su dedo rozó mis labios, sin querer despegarse de mí y lo agradecía, de alguna forma retorcida había extrañado al niño que no quería crecer.

—El corazón del verdadero creyente. —Susurré al colocar mi mano sobre su pecho. Fruncí el ceño y me aparecí a metros de distancia del chico. Poco a poco mi mente se fue aclarando. Pan se giró lentamente, su rostro con una mezcla de emociones y, si me permiten agregar, nada agradables. —No entiendo. —Solté por fin, notando como el chico se recargaba en el árbol, podía notar su respiración aun agitada al igual que la mía. —Tú no sabías quién era, pero aun así me besaste, ¿por qué?

Pan achicó los ojos y sonrió sin una pizca de gracia. — ¿Qué tal un juego? Te puedo asegurar que conoces la respuesta. —Murmuró en voz baja. Rodé los ojos. —Deberías agradecer que todo salió como planeé. Estoy vivo y bueno, al final estás aquí, como te dije que pasaría. —Musitó con una sonrisa ladeada, llena de suficiencia y arrogancia.

Coloqué una mano en su pecho para detener su avance. Le miré. Noté como Peter me analizaba de forma calculadora, él estaba tan o más a la defensiva que yo, y con justa razón. —No seré parte de esto. —Musité por fin. Noté como Pan arrugaba el ceño y fruncía los labios con notable disgusto. —Lo lamento, pero no.

—Ahora soy yo el que no entiende. —Soltó, pensando cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca. El chico miró mis labios y luego mi rostro hasta alcanzar mis ojos. Su mano voló hasta mi muñeca y, con fuerza y brusquedad, la colocó a mis espaldas. —No te he preguntado.

—Ya no me sorprende a éstas alturas. —Musité tratando de zafarme. El adolescente colocó su mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

—Es bastante justo si lo piensas, ¿sabes? Tampoco me preguntaste sobre si quería o no conservar esos recuerdos sobre ti. —Entrecerré los ojos con un poco de culpa. Golpe bajo, pero tenía razón. —Y perdía tiempo pensando, todas estas noches, porque no podía matarte, siempre algo me detenía, hasta que recordé lo que me dijiste: que había olvidado ¿Qué posibilidad había que tú fueras la responsable? —El chico rozó su nariz con la mía, su voz bajando hasta sonar como un susurro confidente. —No necesité pensarlo demasiado. Los chicos pueden tener soltar tan fácil los secretos.

Solté una risa seca. —Qué poético. —Solté mirándole con burla. El chico sonrió de forma ladina al tiempo que arqueaba ambas cejas. —¿Nibbs?

—Te has vuelto un poco lenta, ¿no crees?

Fruncí el ceño pero en el momento en que lo hice me vi atrapada por las ramas del árbol favorito de Peter. Le miré con incredulidad ¿Por qué tenía que distraerme tanto con él? — ¿En serio? Pensé que estábamos teniendo una conversación civilizada. Tienes problemas. —Solté escéptica. —Estuve atrapada hace años aquí y vuelves a hacer lo mismo. De verdad, eres todo un romántico. —Escupí. Pan sonrió aún más, casi de forma maliciosa, se relamió los labios y encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, amor. —Soltó con tranquilidad. —Además... —Pan movió la mano en mi dirección. —... tenemos invitados.

Traté de zafarme pero fue inútil, no me moví ni un centímetro y me había lastimado más. Quise llamar a Pan cuando él rodeó el árbol, alejándose, y se encaminó para recibir a las recién llegadas pero de mi boca no salió sonido alguno. Me había dejado muda. Ahora entendía la frustración de la sirena: Ariel. Y solo me dieron ganas de ahorcar al adolescente.

Solo a él se le ocurría venir a encerrarme a este lugar y enfrentarse al equipo de rescate en sus condiciones. Había usado magia de forma inútil para que ambos llegáramos hasta acá y ahora se encontraba más débil que antes. Había utilizado su poder para localizarme y traerme. Y ahora había vaciado sus reservas y lo iba a defender un árbol, bien hecho Peter, nótese el sarcasmo.

Cuando Pan atrapó a Gina, Emma y Blanca y soltó el secreto del por qué el árbol podía mantenerlas atrapadas me hizo fruncir el ceño. Cerré los ojos los segundos siguientes ya que la Reina malvada pudo deshacerse de la trampa y salir triunfante. Me deshice de las lianas y caminé lentamente al niño perdido que estaba tirado en el suelo. La reina malvada le había quitado el corazón de Henry. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y tragué grueso. Pasé una mano por encima de su pecho y este se iluminó unos segundos. Pan inhaló con fuerza antes de empezar a toser. Sus ojos buscaron los míos antes de que mi mano se dirigiera a mi cuello y mi voz regresara.

—Última oportunidad, Peter, mi hechizo no soportará mucho y tu magia desaparecerá. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Musité suavemente. Le acaricié la mejilla. El adolescente se relamió los labios con duda. Tomó mi mano y besó el dorso.

—Cree. — Comentó antes de plantarme un beso. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo rodeé. Sus brazos afianzaron mi cintura y fui yo la que profundizó aquel beso. Sus labios me sabían amargos pero eran por conocer sus futuras acciones. Aquello quizás era la despedida. —Pensé que no ibas a ayudarme. —Susurró rozando mis labios. No me atreví a mirarle, mis ojos me picaban y sabía que él se daría cuenta de mi rechazo hacia sus acciones.

—Y no lo haré, pero tampoco te dejaré morir frente a mí. —Susurré. —Pero debes saber que si consigues el corazón de Henry y es reemplazado por el tuyo, sí, tendrás todo el poder que deseas. Pero...

—Toda magia conlleva un precio, eso es lo que debo pagar por mantenerme joven por siempre, lo sabes. —Susurró.

Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos. El dorso de mi mano se deslizó por su mejilla. —No, amor. Por la vida de otra persona, tu corazón se oscurecerá por completo y no habrá retorno. —Pan frunció el ceño.

—Tú lo evitarás. — Musitó y yo sonreí de forma triste. Sus manos se aferraron más a mi cuerpo. —No pasará. —Afirmó.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Cuestioné sin muchos ánimos.

—Porque sé que tú te encargarás de que no sea así. —Soltó como si fuera obvio. —El destino es así. No importa cuánto luchemos, a veces solo ocurre, solo debes mirarnos. —Agregó con suficiencia antes de plantarme otro suave y cálido beso. El chico se levantó y me impulsó para que yo lo imitara. —Tengo que irme

Pan soltó mi mano y yo tomé su mano derecha entre las mías, deteniéndole, mis manos temblaban. No quería perderlo. En mi garganta se formó un nudo. —Peter recuerda que si te sientes solo o perdido, nunca dejes de pensar en...

—. _.. la segunda estrella hacia la derecha, hasta que amanezca_ , lo sé. —Soltó con orgullo. Sonreí a pesar de lo nubloso que veía la silueta del chico. —Tienes que creer en mí, porque yo sigo haciéndolo en ti a pesar de lo que me hiciste. —Su voz se oscureció con cierto rencor en las últimas palabras. Hice una mueca.

—Lo que hice fue por una simple y única razón... —Sus ojos esmeraldas se estrecharon, ansiando mi respuesta. —... fue porque _te amo._

Bajé la mirada. No quise ver su expresión. Tampoco escuché nada venir de él, solo oí el sonido de una inspiración forzada. Lo había dicho, después de cientos de años, le había aclarado mi sentir a Peter. Y justo entonces la posible realidad de perderlo me carcomió. Me giré pero mis manos cayeron al vació y en ese momento, en el instante que mis dedos se cerraron en el aire, supe que no habría marcha atrás. Él había tomado una decisión y se había ido. Me incorporé y miré el cielo oscurecido de la isla. El barco pirata desapareció por el cielo.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo!

Aby: ¡Hola!, para nada, más bien me emociona que te dediques tanto a dejarme rr por cada capítulo, lo encuentro adorable xD en cuanto a lo que mencionaste pues no, ahora creo que lo aclaré bastante... a no ser. Jajaja, no es cierto, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y sí, yo también encontré lo de Campanilla defendiendo a Azul raro pero tiene sentido, con alguien debe desquitarse y que mejor que con la persona que le dio la idea a Azul de quitarle las alas a sus hadas por cierto trauma que tuviese en su pasado. Ennn fin, ¡te veo el viernes con el último cap + epilogo!, un saludo :*

Por último gracias a aquellos que leen aunque en silencio.

Saludos!


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

La isla jamás se había sentido tan vacía. Los animales apenas se escuchaban. Tomé una bocanada de aire y aparecí mi varita, volviéndola una daga filosa, corté la sombra que se dibujaba en la superficie, dejando que la figura ennegrecida apareciera frente a mí.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, ama?

Miré a la sombra y luego el bosque que se tornaba cada vez más tenebroso. —Ve a la isla Calavera. Rompe el reloj de arena. —Ordené. Tendiéndole la daga. —Asegúrate de traerme un puñado de la arena que hay adentro de ésta.

La figura tomó el mango del arma antes de desaparecer por los cielos. Me giré hacia el viejo árbol de los pensamientos y coloqué una mano sobre su rugoso tronco. Podía sentir como la isla moría con cada segundo que transcurría, pronto sería eliminada y se volvería una estrella más en el cielo, como fue en un inicio. Hubo un temblor, noté como aparecían grietas en el árbol y salía un brillo singular a partir de éstas.

—Todo estará bien. —Susurré. —Pan idiota. —Mascullé entre dientes. No habían pasado más que unos minutos y su isla se estaba esfumando ¿Tan débil se encontraba Peter como para mantenerla de pie? Si Nunca Jamás desaparecía también lo haría él. Noté como la sombra regresaba y sonreí ante la eficacia de esta.

—¿Ahora? —Cuestionó

—Riega la arena sobre el árbol. Dame la daga. —La sombra la lanzó y atrapé el mango de esta con fluidez a pesar de que mis manos estaban temblando. El arma volvió a su forma original: la varita. Apunté con esta al árbol y empecé a canalizar la magia. Entregarle parte de mi vitalidad a Pan me había debilitado pero sanar a la isla entera en mis condiciones era mi principal desafío.

Dejé que la magia saliera y se dirigiera, aquella luz blanquecina-dorada, hacia el árbol. Éste brilló con fulgor y un halo empezó a rodearlo. Sus raíces se movieron por si solas, removiendo la tierra, dejándose visualizar al ir creciendo cada vez más por debajo de la superficie. La luz se fue extendiendo desde los alrededores del roble y abarcando cada vez más parte de la isla. Y mi cuerpo se fue marchitando conforme la isla empezaba a cobrar vida.

El verde de la vegetación se aclaró. El cielo se despejó y dejó ver un azul cristalino, casi como el mar. Los sonidos de los animales cesaron hasta que toda la magia llegó a cada esquina de la isla. Caí de rodillas. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Las lianas del árbol del pensamiento se movieron y acunaron, acercaron mi cuerpo hasta las ramas, depositando mi cuerpo ahí.

Mis párpados me pesaban llegado ese momento. Porque me sentí tranquila al sentir el corazón de Nunca Jamás sano y salvo. La brisa que rozó mi rostro como una caricia fue suficiente antes de que un suspiro se escapara de entre mis labios y cerrara los ojos. Al menos le había comprado tiempo a aquel adolescente obstinado. La oscuridad fue lo único que me rodeaba, eso y el silencio, todo era demasiado tranquilo y perfecto. No había preocupaciones. No había nada.

La noche cayó repentinamente. El hechizo había consumido demasiada energía. Si era complicado abrir un portal (para viajar de un reino a otro) realizar aquello había sido muchas veces peor. Pero a pesar de todo eso mi respiración era tranquila. Podía percatarme de la brisa acariciando el cesped, haciéndolo balancearse, de forma casi suave y rítmica. El susurro del movimiento de los árboles era como una nana que le cantaba el bosque a los animales de aquella isla. El cielo estaba plagado de brillantes y tintineantes estrellas que parecían danzar con energía aquella noche.

Claro que todo aquello no podía durar mucho tiempo. El estruendo que rompió la tranquilidad de la isla no se hizo esperar después de que, de un momento a otro, apareciera un portal en el suelo. Me alejé unos pasos para evitar que la fuerza que emanaba de este me absorbiera y llevara a otro sitio. Las luces azuladas-verduscas iluminaron el bosque unos instantes. Al segundo siguiente había desaparecido aquel singular resplandor y en su lugar habían quedado dos personas: el conejo blanco y la reina de corazones.

Mi amigo corrió a toda prisa hasta situarse detrás de mis piernas, asomándose a un costado mío, mientras se acomodaba las gafas rosadas. Alcé ambas cejas al seguir cada movimiento del conejo. Mi atención regresó a la mujer de cabellos dorados cuando rió con ganas.

—Bueno, solo hay que mirarte para saber que he venido en el momento indicado. —Soltó la mujer mientras me regalaba una sonrisa estilo colgante, casi de comercial. —Con esa cara pálida que llevas no me sorprende que el hechizo de protección que dejaste en la casa de ese... —La reina señaló con uno de sus dedos, envueltos en unos guantes carmín de seda, al conejo con cierto desdén. —...se haya venido abajo.

Ladeé el rostro con curiosidad al irle escuchando. Podía notar las manos temblorosas del conejo jalar la tela del vestido. Me hinqué y pasé mi mano de forma tranquilizadora por sus suaves, casi aterciopeladas, orejas. —Todo está bien. —Susurré al pequeño. Sus ojos temerosos y saltones se posaron en los míos; asintió con cierta duda y remordimiento.

—¿Lo estás?— Cuestionó en un susurro, obligándose a carraspear para que su voz sonara firme y segura.

—¡Estoy aquí para hablar contigo!— Exclamó un tanto ofendida la joven. Sonreí de forma suave y asentí en dirección al conejo, para aclararle que estaba bien, antes de que mis ojos se posaran en los de la reina. —Mucho mejor. —Murmuró cuando mi atención se centró nuevamente en ella. —Que me haya tomado tantas molestias para encontrarte y tú me ignores... —Anastasia bufó. —...pero es normal, no debes saber quién soy. Permite que me presente, ¿conejo?

—Ella es Anastasia, la única y poderosa reina del país de las Maravillas. —Soltó el conejo de forma automática y forzada. Hice una ligera inclinación con la cabeza en dirección a la mujer.

—Su majestad, ¿qué es tan importante como para viajar de tan lejos para encontrarme? —Cuestioné con interés. La mujer con piel clara y de porcelana sonrió aún más al notar cómo me había dirigido a ella. —Una visita de alguien tan importante, no veo eso todos los días, ¿sabe? —Anastasia alejó su mano, que estaba discretamente posada sobre el mango de la espada, y colocó ambas en su cadera. —¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Niña tonta, ¿de no ser así por qué estaría aquí? —Cuestionó con burla. Hice una mueca ante sus palabras y me encogí de hombros. —He escuchado por allí que tienes algo que me pertenece.

—¿Le importaría ser más específica? —Cuestioné con un tono conciliador. No quería armar un alboroto, menos en las condiciones en las que estaba, me encontraba débil y tenía que ir con urgencia a cierto lugar: Storybrooke.

—Un colgante... —El conejo blanco se tensó y me jaló de la manga del vestido. —...que claramente no te pertenece, ¿no es así?

—Rapunzel, no, ese colgante debe ser entregado a... —Llevé una de mis manos hacia los labios del conejo, haciéndolo callar, la reina nos miraba de forma alternativa.

—¿Quién? —Exigió saber Anastasia.

—A usted, majestad. —La reina estrechó los ojos con desconfianza. —Pero, lamentablemente, no lo tengo aquí. —Mis ojos se posaron en los del conejo. —Se encuentra en otro reino y, bien has dicho, —Miré a Anastasia. —No tengo la fuerza para viajar entre reinos, por lo que se me hace imposible dárselo, reina de corazones.

—Entonces solo debes decirme dónde está, iré por el en persona.—La mujer se acercó con seguridad.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. —Susurré. La reina alzó ambas cejas. —Claro, si no tienes problemas con encontrarte a cierto ladrón... —La mujer frunció el ceño antes de que sus labios se abrieran y formaran una "o". —Claro, porque ésta persona tiene a alguien cuidándolo, ya que la persona que estaba con él, pues le dejó y prefirió casarse con el rey...

Anastasia apareció y apretó mi cuello con rabia. Sus ojos ardían en llamas mientras apretaba sus labios hasta formar una línea fina. —¡Tú!— Su voz sonó molesta. —¿Qué sabes acercá de él?

—Nada realmente. —Solté sin moverme. El aire entraba cada vez menos a mis pulmones. —Pero deberías dejarme terminar. —Mascullé con la voz entrecortada. La mujer dejó de estragularme pero no apartó su mano de mi cuello, de echo desenvainó su espada y rozo el filo de esta contra mi abdomen.

—Habla.

—No creo que esa sea la forma adecuada de pedirlo. —La voz grave y educada del Aprendiz resonó en el bosque. La mano del hombre se colocó en el hombro de la reina y la apartó, ella al estar sorprendida por la llegada de él, se alejó un tanto confundida. Sin embargo segundos después regresó a su posición de ataque. —Rufio.

El niño perdido desarmó a la mujer en menos de un segundo y pronto se vio rodeada por los demás chicos que acompañaban al Aprendiz. Miré como el hombre se acercaba a Anastasia y, tras un hechizo, le hacía olvidar lo que acababa de suceder, dejándola inconsciente. Los chicos miraban al hombre con admiración.

Sonreí de forma suave. El aprendiz se acercó a mi y me rodeó con sus brazos. Aquello empezó a resquebrajar el caparazón que había creado. Empecé a temblar y mis manos se aferraron a su sueter. Escondí mi rostro contra su pecho, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a salir mientras su mano se deslizaba suavemente por mi cabello. No me pregunto nada, tampoco salió palabra alguna por sus labios, solo estuvo ahí en el momento que lo necesitaba. El olor que desprendía su ropa me hacía recordar a mi padre y, es que técnicamente, él se había vuelto mi figura paterna.

 _ **Bosque encantado. Años atrás.**_

 _—¡Ahí está!, esa maldita rata escurridiza. —Musité con furia. El aprendiz colocó una mano en mi hombro, provocando que me girara y lo viera directamente a los ojos. —Lo siento._

 _El hombre negó con una ligera sonrisa. Movió su mano para apartar unas cuantas ramas, aquello nos permitió ver la espalda del actual autor. Cuando el Aprendiz me cedió el pasó, avancé antes que él con una sonrisa nada grata ni amigable en mi rostro. —Creí que ya te había advertido sobre el poder de bolígrafo. —La voz suave y estricta salió del hombre que permanecía a mi lado._

 _El autor se levantó del tronco caído y nos miró a los dos con temor. Sus ojos se posaron en mi antes de que mi sonrisa creciera. —Mira lo que encontré. —Musité al tiempo que aparecía dos libros, aparte del que se encontraba en manos el autor, los tres eran exactamente iguales. —¿Y sabes por qué los tengo?, bueno, tuve que viajar mucho. Por cierto, Hades te manda saludos. —Susurré. Sentí la mirada del Aprendiz sobre mi. —Es curioso tu obsesión por crear..._

 _—Lo lamento, prometo no volver a hacerlo, ¡lo juro! —Exclamó solemne mientras colocaba ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros. El autor parecía sincero._

 _—Esa decisión no cae en mi.—Mascullé al tiempo que miraba al Aprendiz. El hombre se quedó viendo al autor y negó con la cabeza._

 _—Lo siento. —El aprendiz encerró al autor en su propia creación. Guardando la página con una puerta que había aparecido en el momento que el autor se había desvanecido. —¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste? —Cuestionó de pronto._

 _Me senté en el tronco caído mientras hojeaba el libro con curiosidad. —¿Sobre qué? —Cuestioné con interés._

 _—Sobre Hades, ¿bajaste de nuevo? —El tono que estaba empleando me aseguraba que no me llevaría a nada bueno si la respuesta era afirmativa._

 _Suspiré. —No, solo quería sonar más dramática. —Solté con sinceridad. —Dudo mucho que Hades sepa de la existencia de este libro. —Le tendí al aprendiz el objeto, abierto justo donde aparecía el señor del Inframundo con otra mujer de piel verdusca, Zelena. —Si fuera así ya hubiera quemado las páginas._

 _El hombre tomó el libro y negó con la cabeza con suavidad. —No puede ser._

 _—Puede. —Hice una mueca._

 _—¿Qué hay en el otro libro?—Cuestionó con interés, mientras leía una y otra vez las palabras grabadas en el libro del Inframundo. Hasta que se detuvo. El aprendiz me miró y regresó el libro. Lo tomé con cuidado solo para observar una ilustración. Era uno de los pequeños engendros de Hades que tomaba control sobre el cuerpo de un campesino. —"... El padre de Malcolm se enfureció, aventó todo a su alrededor, y el niño que veía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tras las órdenes histéricas de su madre salió a buscar ayuda. Y entonces Malcolm la vio, era raro que alguien estuviera tan noche, pero sino le pedía ayuda no le gustarla si quiera pensar las consecuencias. La chica que se giró era hermosa, solo fueron unos segundos, pero se le olvidaron los problemas. Ella le había echo sentir tranquilo, como si todo estuviera bien, se sintió en casa..." —Mis ojos buscaron los del Aprendiz._

 _—Hades parece estar detrás tuyo desde hace tiempo, Rapunzel. —El aprendiz se sentó a un lado mio. Mis labios se volvieron una linea fina. La rabia empezó a invadirme. —Al parecer no es el único que está jugando con las cartas que le llegan._

 _—Él lo sabía. Sabía que Malcolm sería... —Mis palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta. Arranqué la página y la quemé._

 _—¡Rapunzel! —Miré al aprendiz con rabia. —No es tan malo como parece..._

 _—¡Lo planeo todo!, no quiere que ayude a Merlín. —Escupí. Noté cómo se suavizaba la mirada del Aprendiz. El hechicero tomó el otro libro y lo hojeó también. Sus cejas se arquearon. Parecía ignorar como caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Tenía que regresarle a Hades todo, pero, ¿cómo?_

 _—"... un beso de amor verdadero. ¿Quién lo diría?, un demonio y una asesina, parece difícil de creer, pero sucedió. En medio del reino donde nace la magia, donde lo imposible es posible. " — Las palabras que citó el aprendiz provocaron que, incluso mis orejas, adquiriesen un color carmín. —Así que, ¿Peter Pan, eh? — Miré como el Aprendiz me observaba fijamente. —¿Por eso ha sido tu enojo?, deberías preocuparte de verdad cuando le cuente a Merlín._

 _Sentía mi cuerpo arder a éstas alturas. —¡No te atreverás!— Exclamé con los nervios a flor de piel. Escuché su risa jovial antes de que desapareciera frente a mis narices. —¡NO!_

 **Nunca Jamás. Actualidad.**

—Creo que tienes algo que hacer en Storybrooke, ¿no es así, pequeña mía? —Mis ojos cristalinos perforaron los del Aprendiz mientras sus manos apartaban las lágrimas que cubrían mis mejillas. —El tiempo es oro. — Una ligera brisa a mis espaldas, contraria a la dirección del viento, me sorprendió. Me giré y observé el marco de una puerta: un portal. Dejé que el aire escapara de mis pulmones.

—Gracias. —Susurré mientras abrazaba al Aprendiz con fuerza. Sentí como el hombre me estrechaba con calidez antes de empujarme delicadamente hacia la entrada.

—Ahora ve, yo me haré cargo de las cosas por aquí, te estaré esperando. No tienes mucho tiempo. — El hechicero me miró solemne. —Toma tu decisión aquí y ahora, ¿irás?

—¿Es esa si quiera una pregunta?— Interrogué antes de que, en un salto el conejo se reuniera conmigo y, atravesáramos el portal. Escuché los alaridos de los chicos, dándome ánimo, antes de que se cerrara la puerta a mis espaldas.

—¡Es tarde!— Susurró el conejo mirando el reloj de la ciudad.

—No pudiste decirlo mejor que yo. —Mascullé antes de toparme con los héroes petrificados. Pan alardeando a unos metros de ellos. Rumpel salió de la tienda en ese momento.

Mis pies se movieron solos y empecé una carrera. Me maldije por haber utilizado toda mi magia en Nunca Jamás, pero de no ser así Pan no podría andar en estos momentos tan tranquilo como lo estaba haciendo. Mi respiración era irregular, mis piernas se sentía como gelatina, mi cabeza me martilleaba con fuerza.

—¡PETER, PARA! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas. La atención del Oscuro como del niño perdido se centraron en mi. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en mis rodillas. Traté de recuperar el aire, pero parecía que no podía hablar. —No tiene que ser así. —Susurré con la voz entrecortada. —Hay otro camino. —Mis ojos no se apartaron de sus orbes esmeraldas. Me enderecé un poco. Pan frunció el ceño y se relamió los labios al escanearme de arriba a abajo.

—Es muy tarde, querida. Pan ha lazado la maldición. —El Oscuro arrastró las palabras, con un toque de rencor en ellas. Cerré los ojos una fracción de segundo.

—Lo sé. —Miré a Rumpel. —La maldición puede ser rota. Cualquiera. —Mi atención regresó al castaño. —Por favor, ven conmigo.

—No puedo. —Sus palabras fueron dagas para mi. Negué repetidas veces.

—Claro que puedes. —Me acerqué a él a paso decido y paré en cuanto noté como los dos (Rumpel y Peter) se tensaban. Le tendí mi mano a Pan. —Dijiste que confiabas en mi, hazlo entonces. —Susurré. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron fijamente. —Fue cierto lo que te dije antes de que te fueras, Peter.

—Yo... —Peter se relamió los labios. Miró sus pies con cierta duda antes de conectar nuevamente sus ojos esmeraldas con los míos. —Yo también. — Rumpel alzó el brazo, una figura voló hasta el Oscuro. —También te a... — Rumpel tomó a Pan por el cuello y le clavó a daga en el abdomen. Frente a mis ojos.

—Lo siento. —Fue lo único que salió de los labios del Oscuro mientras aferraba con fuerza el cuerpo de su padre y este gritó de agonía cuando terminó por enterrarle con más furor la hoja del arma. —Es lo mejor para todos. —Por la mejilla de Peter, y aunque fuese solo por un instante, pude vislumbrar una pequeña y cristalina lágrima derramarse por su piel. Luego una luz me cegó.

—¡NO!— Mi cuerpo se abalanzó hacia el de ellos pero solo provocó que cayera contra el suelo. Mis brazos no podían sostenerme a pesar de que quería alzarme. Mi labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Le había dicho que no dejaría que se muriese enfrente mío, me había prometido que lo protegería y salvaría. Y al final no había podido rescatar a nadie. Lo único que alcancé fue el vacío que ambos dejaron tras su muerte.

Se habían ido.

Mis manos se volvieron puños. Los nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza. En el cemento aparecieron círculos húmedos y de distintos tamaños creados por las lágrimas que desprendían mis ojos.

 _—Desearía que todo fuera distinto_. —Susurré entre gimoteos. Con la voz entrecortada por el nudo en mi garganta. Mi visión era nublosa. Pegué contra el suelo con fuerza. — _Lo siento, Peter. Te fallé, nos fallé, de nuevo._

Podía escuchar los murmullos distantes, todo a mi alrededor se había evaporado, mi cerebro repetía una y otra vez lo último que había visto de él. Sus labios habían murmurado lo que mis oídos no habían escuchado. Lo lamento.

 _Quizás habíamos sido demasiado egoístas. Cada uno buscando lo que deseaba con desesperación, colocando esa prioridad por encima de nuestros propios sentimientos. Él quería vivir por siempre y yo librar de aquella maldición a mi padre._

 _Sí, las cosas pudieron ser distintas. El futuro es solo el camino que vamos forjando con las decisiones que tomamos y debemos de vivir con las consecuencias de nuestras acciones. Porque uno no puede volver atrás y si lo hace se limita a quedarse estancado en el pasado._

 _Como yo lo he echo toda mi vida._

 _y ahora lo había perdido, por egoísta, por indecisa y por creer que todo lo podía arreglar con un chasquido de dedos. No solo le había fallado a él, sino también a mi. El vació que sentí no pude compararlo con nada antes vivido. No creo que pudiese olvidarle jamás._

 _Solo entonces descubrí el verdadero significado de ser una niña perdida._

 _Su niña perdida._


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—Despierta. —Gruñí al escuchar la voz del Aprendiz. Me removí, tratando de acomodarme en la hamaca improvisada en medio del campamento, no había querido moverme en varios días. No era la primera vez que trataba de levantarme. Escuché su suspiro y poco después el beso del suelo darme los buenos días.

Abrí los ojos, quitándome la tierra del rostro, al momento que buscaba al culpable que me levantó con aquella brusquedad. Nibbs y Tootles se balanceaban en sus pies de atrás para adelante mientras silbaban con fingida inocencia.

—Ustedes dos, pequeños monstruos del mal. —Los dos más pequeños del campamento sonrieron de oreja a oreja, mostrándome incluso hasta los dientes que no solían tocar los rayos del sol. —Si los atrapo ya verán. —Mascullé al tiempo que salían corriendo. Me incorporé y sacudí el polvo. Escuché cómo carraspeaba el Aprendiz. Mis ojos jamás buscaron hacer contacto con los suyos pues sabía que si lo hacía volvería a caer en el mismo hueco de depresión.

—No te diré que todo mejorará. Que salgas de ese mundo en el cual te encerraste, mi niña, tampoco que rompas la barrera que le has puesto a todos. —Sentí la mano del hombre colocarse en mi hombro. Yo dejé escapar el aire que retenía en mis pulmones. —Pero si te puedo aconsejar que si sigues así no te llevará a ningún lado. — Hice una mueca y llevé mis manos al rostro, jalando mi piel hacia abajo, con un poco de frustración. —Y te daré una prueba de ello... ya que yo he tenido tiempo extra, mira lo que he encontrado. —El hechicero me pasó un pergamino. Miré de reojo al Aprendiz que me sonreía de una forma cálida a pesar de que sus ojos tenían impresa la preocupación.

Desenrollé el papel y fruncí el ceño. En este había algunas palabras escritas. De título estaba el anillo de Osiris y debajo de este había nombres de distintos reinos. —¿Qué es esto?

—El último lugar donde estuvo. —El Aprendiz señaló el nombre de isla Corona. Negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

—Ha estado en menos de cincuenta lugares y a penas han pasado unos meses. —Susurré con fastidio. —Además, ¿qué está haciendo allí? —Mascullé curiosa.

—Buscando a su par. —El aprendiz tomó mi mano izquierda hasta colocarla a la altura de mis ojos. El anillo había cambiado, tenía la piedra casi opaca, ¿sería eso normal? —Si te das cuenta, pequeña, la sortija ha estado en lugares similares a los que estuviste tú en los meses que viajaste en su búsqueda. No pudiste encontrarla porque cada vez que te movías el anillo lo hacía también.

—Como dos piezas de puzzle que buscan completarse pero tienen imanes. —Me burlé en silencio de la situación que vivimos él y yo. El aprendiz me miró con reprobación al notar el doble sentido de mis palabras. —Lo siento.

—¿No deberías ir a buscarlo? —Cuestionó al notar mi renovado ánimo. Me quité el anillo y se lo dejé. —Cierto.

—Yo... deberías regresar a Storybrooke. —Susurré con un mohin. El aprendiz se rió y asintió. —Podríamos dejarle el mando a Rufio, es buen líder.

—Lo soy. —Pascal irrumpió en la habitación. Me pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. —Te prometo que cuidaré de todos y de todo mientras regresas. —Aseguró solemne.

—Es bueno tener a un líder chismoso y desvergonzado. —Comenté burlona. Rufio abrió la boca ante mis palabras, claramente ofendido.

—Tú...

Salí de la habitación con un puf, apareciéndome en medio del campamento. Miré al conejo con sorpresa.

—¡Su majestad!, pensé que tardaría más. —El animal se acercó con paso tranquilo. —La veo mucho mejor. —Comentó alegre.

—Lamento haberte preocupado. —Murmuré apenada, acariciando sus orejas. Sus ojos saltones brillaron con júbilo y empezó a dar patadas contra el suelo. Luego sus orbes se llenaron de culpa.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Mi espalda se llenó de puré. Había caido en la trampa de los niños perdidos. Los chicos se habían escondido entre los árboles y empezaron a bañarme en moras, lodo (tierra mojada) y quién sabe qué otras cosas.

—¡Esto es la venganza del desvergonzado!

Ese había sido Rufio, quien curiosamente había estado practicando al tiro al blando estos días, y había dado de lleno en mi rostro. Me quité el lodo con el dorso de mi mano. —No saben en qué se metieron, engendros. —Me reí y tras mi honorable venganza, donde todos quedaron llenos de tierra y hojas, tras unas buenas carcajadas como no había tenido hace tiempo, se despidieron y terminé yéndome a isla Corona.

Miré al conejo blanco cuando me hizo el favor de traerme. Dejé que se subiera a mi espalda y abrazara mi cuello mientras avanzábamos por la desértica isla. Me mordí el labio inferior, caminar por aquel lugar no me traía buenos recuerdos, pero si dejaba a un lado todo lo que había vivido había ciertas zonas del reino Corona que me traían recuerdos sobre la isla de Nunca Jamás. Había algunas cosas similares. Además, ¿por qué él había imaginado una isla en vez de un castillo, una ciudad o cualquier otro sitio?, la isla de Nunca Jamás. Y debo recalcar que muy parecida a mi reino.

Arranqué un panfleto que estaba bastante arrugado. Me relamí el labio al notar una figura con un signo de interrogación en el centro. —¿Quién se lleva a nuestros niños por la noche?, ¿por qué nadie hace nada?, reunión hoy en la noche. —En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Ha encontrado algo, su majestad?

Negué suavemente. —En lo absoluto. —Tiré el desgastado papel. Tomé otro y aquello sí que me hizo reir.

—Que mal dibujo. —Comentó el conejo al observar una figura con una capa, alrededor de la persona había notas musicales y una fogata. —¿Cómo se supone que encuentren a alguien con ese tipo de gráficos?

—No pudieron. —Solté mientras me adentraba al deteriorado pueblo. Una persona corrió a toda prisa, el brillo carmín que relució en su mano en el momento que el pergamino resplandeció me indicó que había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar: el anillo de Osiris.

—¡Sin problemas!— Exclamó el conejo antes de perseguir a aquella persona. Era mucho más rápido que yo, aquel ser se paró en seco cuando el animal se dirigió de forma educada a la figura encapuchada. —... por favor, hay alguien que desea hablar con usted.

—Apártate demonio. — El conejo se acomodó las gafas un tanto molesto al escuchar a la persona dirigirse así a él.

—Disculpa. — Solté mientras tocaba su hombro. —¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Rapunzel?— Cuestionó la persona confundida. La capucha cedió al tiempo que se giraba para encararme.

—¿Eugene?— Interrogué sorprendida. —Pensé que estabas muerto. —Musité. El hombre abrió y cerró los labios.

—Me sorprende que pienses así. —El joven sonrió de forma ladina. Rodé los ojos. —Creo que el destino se empeña en juntarnos, ¿no?, por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bufé. —No te hagas una idea equivocada. No creas que, por mucho que lo hayas planeado, me convencerás que estás aquí por casualidad y... —Señalé su mano. —... que tú tengas eso por accidente. —Hice comillas con lo dedos. — Es porque es lo mejor que has podido robar.

El hombre río nervioso. —Es verdad, no es casualidad. —Admitió. Aparecí un sartén en mi mano derecha. —Wow, no tenemos que recurrir a eso, preciosa. —Alcé una ceja. —Estoy aquí porque alguien me comentó que vendrías pronto... —Aquello hizo que frunciera el ceño. Eugene sonrió un poco más tranquilo cuando bajé el mango del sartén. —Y tengo esto porque sabía que lo estuviste buscando, bueno, no hay mejor ladrón que el rey de ellos, ¿no es así? — Rider extendió su mano al tiempo que tomaba la mía y dejaba la sortija en mi mano. —Es mi redención, espero que puedas perdonarme ahora, después de todo lo que pasó.

Miré el anillo que resplandecía en mi mano, era el original. Un momento, ¿por qué el Aprendiz no me había comentado nada de esto?, oh... demonios. Hice una mueca al juntar todas las piezas. Dejé que un suspiro se escapara entre mis labios. —¿Quién te comentó todo esto?—Cuestioné con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento, preciosa, pero esa información no puedo revelarla. —Alcé el sartén, amenazándolo con este. Flynn se río y alzó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros. —Puedes apalearme, golpearme u lo que sea con ese instrumento tuyo, más no puedo hacerlo, di mi palabra.

—¿Y cuándo ha sido tu palabra tan valiosa?

—Desde que te perdí. —La seriedad que invadió su rostro en ese momento me hizo dudar. Miré al conejo y este lo analizó de arriba a abajo.

—Sea como sea, su alteza, debemos regresar. Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar, ¿no es así?

—Vaya, hasta el animal sabe quién eres. —Comentó sorprendido. El conejo movió su nariz con molestia.

—Y por lo visto tú, siendo un humano tan inteligente y astuto como finges ser, no supiste apreciar a Rapunzel. —La sonrisa de Eugene desapareció al tiempo que el conejo se cruzaba de brazos, orgulloso de haberlo dejado callado. Sonreí de forma ladina.

—¡Todo fue una trampa!— Se quejó cuando nadie rompió el silencio. El conejo se afianzó a mi pierna mientras miraba al ladrón con reproche.

El silbido cortando el aire me alertó. Detuve la flecha, colocando el sartén en el camino, para evitar que esta diera en el ojo de Eugene. Dejé caer este y me coloqué con rapidez el anillo. Cuando bajé la mirada observé la flecha, ese tipo de tallado lo había visto antes y provenía de una isla que conocía muy bien y no era ésta. Me giré al escuchar un grito desgarrador provenir del bosque muerto. El lugar donde había atacado a Nimue por primera vez.

—Deberíamos irnos. —Apuró Eugene. —Estoy completamente seguro que no somos bienvenidos aquí y puedo afirmar que no había nadie más aquí cuando llegué días atrás.

Miré de reojo al ladrón. —Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con este tipo. —Comentó el conejo.

Me relamí los labios. —Tenemos que ir, ¿qué tal si lo han herido por nuestra culpa? —Cuestioné, aunque más bien era una excusa para ir a investigar.

—No lo es. —Soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Me deshice de agarre del conejo antes de avanzar hacia el bosque. Si era honesta no quería entrar pero ya era hora de irme desprendiéndome de mi pasado y eso incluía enfrentarme a mis miedos.

El bosque no había cambiado nada. Los árboles muertos estaban dispersos sin un órden en específico, y aquello lo tuve que agradecer ya que si había alguien podía verlo a metros de distancia, escuché los pasos de Eugene y el conejo contra el suelo seco.

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó el ladrón al ver como una flecha se clavaba en un árbol a sus espaldas. Más yo no pude distinguir a nadie a kilómetros a la redonda. —¿Qué demonios es esto? —Cuestionó Flynn.

Me apuré al ver un bulto tirado en el suelo. Al acercarme con prisas me tropecé con una rama que se había movido de su lugar. —¡Conejo!— Exclamé al notar cómo esta se acercaba serpeante hasta él. Eugene desenvainó su espada y cortó esta en dos, defendiendo a mi amigo. Suspiré aliviada pero eso no duró bastante. Escuché la respiración agitada de la persona tirada a poca distancia de mi. Me levanté y llegué hasta ella. La ropa estaba teñida de carmín. La flecha que perforaba su pecho tenía un mensaje atado. Sus ojos celestes se colocaron en los míos. —Ten cuidado. —Alcanzó a decir con su último aliento antes de fallecer. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al ver como la luz abandonaba sus orbes. Traté de evitar recuerdos que no eran buenos traer a la cabeza en aquellos momentos.

—¿Puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer e irnos? —Cuestionó Flynn agitado. El conejo se colocó a mi lado.

—Por favor, sácanos de aquí. —Susurré. El ser de ojos saltones asintió. Dibujó en el aire un círculo que se volvió un vórtice. Tomé el cuerpo de la persona y dejé que nos jalara.

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en Storybrooke, sola.

—¿Qué...? —Me levanté pero al instante me tropecé. Había un cuerpo en el suelo. Me hice hacia atrás. No era el mismo que había sacado de isla Corona, este cadáver era el de una mujer, con la misma flecha, también incrustada en el pecho. Arremangué las mangas del vestido blanquecino, aunque ahora parecía más color chocolate, por la tierra que se había adherido a la tela. Podía oler el césped rociado por una reciente lluvia. El sonido de los grillos cantar de forma tranquila.

Estaba en la entrada del pueblo. Lo podía saber por el letrero con sus nombres en este. Miré el cuerpo sin vida una vez más. Al levantarme hice una mueca al notar como la tierra se amoldaba a mis pies descalzos, sintiendo el frío y la humedad de ésta. Arranqué la nota que había en la flecha. No me atreví a abrirla. Me alejé del cuerpo.

Escuchaba el sonido chicloso de mis pies cada vez que los despejaba y los volvía a hundir en el suelo con cada paso que daba. Quizás estaba por el puente aunque no estaba muy segura. Llevé mi mano hacia mi nuca al sentir el frío pegar contra mi piel, tenía demasiado corto mi cabello y eso no era así cuando me fui de Nunca Jamás, incluso tuve que apartar las yemas de mis dedos al sentir el ardor de una herida atravesar en horizontal mi piel.

—Ok, cálmate. —Susurré en voz baja, encaminándome hacia la carretera. La tela delgada y liviana del vestido se adhería a mi cuerpo como segunda piel y me era incómodo avanzar de esa manera. —¿¡Conejo!? —Grité provocando que el silencio inundara el lugar. —¿¡Eugene!? — Caí de rodillas en el cemento, en medio de la carretera, solté un gruñido cuando me revisé el tobillo y lo encontré inflamado. —Vale. —Musité y abrí con rabia el papel.

 _¿Me extrañaste?_

 _Posiblemente estés muy confundida ahora, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, cuando seas toda mía._

 _He encontrado un modo para que el juego y la espera sean mucho más... interesantes._

 _P._

La luz me deslumbró. El golpe que pegó de lleno contra un costado de mi cuerpo me hizo gritar de dolor. El ruido que se generó poco después, uno que se iba haciendo mucho más gradual con el tiempo y empezaba a molestarme (y a aturdirme) me impidió prestar mucha atención a las voces que se oían lejanas.

—¡Gruñón, mira lo que has echo!

Hubo una discusión que no alcancé a escuchar. —Sin Emma o los demás aquí, ¿qué se supone que hagamos?, están en Camelot.

—Primero llevarla al hospital. Maldición, ¿por qué a mi?

 _Merlín._

No podía mover mi cuerpo, ni hablar, no podía ni siquiera emitir ninguna señal para indicarles que estaba bien. Tampoco estaba haciendo efecto la magia de la flor, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—Vamos, tráela, no podemos perder tiempo. ¡Corre, Tontín!

 _Merlín._

Me necesita, él me necesita y no podrá evitar lo que está por suceder. Emma no lo entenderá. No podrá ayudarlo, menos salvarlo. Lo voy a perder.

—¡Deprisa!

Su risa martilleó mis oídos en el momento en que dejé de sentir o escuchar a mi alrededor. Solo mía, había sido un susurro distorsionado proveniente de una voz familiar, aquella voz resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

 _No, no, no, no, ¡NO, PAPÁ!_

* * *

 **N/A: Bueno, mis amados lectores, con esto pongo fin, les dejo el final abierto para que hagan sus propias especulaciones.**

¡No se crean!

Nada más agradezco a todos aquellos que me apoyaron. Ya saben, todavía se lanzará tercera temporada pero ehr... yo creo que si tardaré en subirla, ¿por qué?, bueno necesito que se desarrollen las cosas en la serie de OUAT para ver cómo manejo las cosas y las voy integrando. Ya me hice algunas ideas para que las cosas con la historia cuadren. Apuesto a que se han quedado un poco confundidos con el final, es normal, hay muchas cosas que faltan por aclarar. En fin, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a subir capítulos, aunque no tendrán que ver con la siguiente temporada (donde bajan al Inframundo y se seguirá con los primero capítulos de la primera temporada del fic). Pero escribiré uno que otro especial para hacer... ¿más amena la espera?; ah además en alguno subiré el trailer del siguiente libro.

Entre los OVA's que tengo pensando ya les había comentado uno. Dejen sus preguntas. Pan las contestará en el siguiente capítulo, literal. (?)

Pau: ¡Hey!, que bueno saber de ti, ¡me alegra mucho que sigas al pendiente de la historia! :`) me da ilusión lo que has escrito, de verdad que es un gran halago, te lo puedo asegurar y eso me da muchos ánimos. Es bueno que aún les tengas esperanzas, lo malo es eso: que es una historia un tanto melodramática por lo mismo es que hay tantos giros, pero bueno así también suele ser la serie de OUAT, so... jajajaj, en fin, espero que no me odies con este final. Ennn fin, como digo existirá un especial de Pan contestando... algo así como "deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz". ¿Alguna pregunta para nuestro querido Peter? ¡un saludo!

Ahora si me despido.

Un beso! pronto subire el siguiente trailer.

BCM


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 _Bueno chicos, perdón por el enooorme retraso. Pero aquí comienza la temporada 3 jojo, espero la disfruten_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El movimiento suave y cadencioso de la barca sobre el agua era como estar en una cuna mientras era arrullada. El sonido del chapoteo del remo rompiendo la superficie del agua de forma perezosa era como el tic tac de un reloj por la noche, contado cada segundo, antes de que llegara la mañana. Antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Uno que no quería.

Si en un pasado me hubiesen preguntado qué sucedería si estuviese por rescatar a la persona que hasta hace poco tiempo quise me hubiera emocionado, pero ahora... ahora no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

Giré la muñequera de forma distraída, movía la yema de mis dedos sobre las figuras de las dos piedras, sabía que si tenía aquel intento de accesorio era por un buen motivo. Y de algún modo me recordó a mis primeros días en Nunca Jamás, solo que en aquel entonces no tenía tantos problemas con deshacerme de aquel brazalete, ahora con el que llevaba puesto no estaba segura cuál podía ser su alcance ni cómo podía perjudicarme. Tampoco entendía el por qué había caído en un coma y me había llevado tanto tiempo reaccionar. Todo esto se había salido de mis manos.

La pregunta real era: ¿desde cuándo me volví la marioneta? o quizás simplemente... —...un juego.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Cuestionó Henry a un lado mío.

Parpadeé un poco antes de mirarle. —Nada.

Sus ojos analizaron los míos. Los estrechó y alzó ambas cejas mientras apretaba sus labios hasta volverlos una línea fina. Le regalé una sonrisa antes de mirar mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo.

—Lo lamento. — Fruncí el ceño al escuchar al adolescente. —Sé que nadie te lo ha dicho, tampoco es cómo si lo supieran... —Sentía la atención de los pasajeros sobre nosotros. Suspiré. —... Por todas las perdidas. —Su mano se apoyó en mi rodilla. —Y realmente me refiero a todas.

Alcé la mirada para observarle. —Gra...

—¿Qué perdidas, Henry?, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Cuestionó Regina, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado, interrumpiéndome de paso.

—Merlín. —Fue Emma quien habló cuando el autor no soltó palabra alguna. La reina malvada arqueó ambas cejas, claramente no sabía nada, la Salvadora era de los pocos que conocían esa parte de mi historia. —Su padre.

El silencio fue aún más pesado que antes y además bastante incómodo. Los presentes se intercambiaron miradas consternadas.

—No sabíamos nada, Rapunzel. —Se empezó a disculpar Blanca.

—Guarden sus disculpas, tampoco es como si supieras gran cosa de ella, ¿no es así? —Cuestionó fríamente el Oscuro.

Sonreí sin una pizca de gracia. —Oh, dios, Cállate. —Exclamó Regina con disgusto. La reina malvada miró al Oscuro cuando este le observó fijamente.

—Créeme no me pedirías que me callara si supieras el resto. —Se defendió Rumpel con un tono burlón.

Abrí la boca pero opté por cerrarla inmediatamente. —Tú vienes en el mismo barco con nosotros, así que sepamos o no lo que cometiste en el pasado, estás aquí. —Soltó Emma.

—La diferencia, señorita Swan, es que yo no me hacia llamar su mejor amigo o confidente. — Rumpel miró a la Salvadora. Emma frunció el ceño. —Y lo que hice en el pasado no les concierne a ninguno de ustedes.

—Pero si que le concierne a Bella, ¿no? —Musitó cortante la hija de Blanca Nieves. El Oscuro alzó ambas cejas.

—Yo estoy aquí porque me lo pidió, señorita Swan, nada más. — La sonrisa victoriosa de Rumpel relució al instante. Swan ladeó el rostro y lo miró escéptica.

—Vamos, esto no nos llevará a nada. —Intervino David. —Será mejor que descansemos, una vez ahí, no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir; necesitamos toda nuestra energía para lo que este por venir y no para pelearnos entre nosotros.

Y el silencio barrió nuevamente aunque este fue más pesado que en el inicio. Henry me pasó su celular. En la pantalla se podía distinguir un mensaje: _¿Habrá una forma de saber lo que pasaste sin que se arme una guerra? -.-_

Me reí suavemente y le escribí de forma rápida: _Por supuesto, quizás cuando lleguemos pueda contarte, será bueno hablar con alguien antes de que suceda cualquier cosa_. Henry tomó el aparato y leyó el mensaje. El chico volvió a pulsar las letras a toda velocidad antes de pasármelo nuevamente. Lo tomé y leí el largo mensaje para tan poco tiempo que le llevó escribirlo _. Me refiero... si tan solo me lo puedes contar ahora..._

 _Flor que da fulgor..._

La tonada que martilleó en mis oídos me sacó de todo pensamiento coherente. La voz quebrada de Gothel la podía escuchar demasiado cerca. Me giré hacia el agua y fruncí el ceño, buscando en las profundidades, con la neblina (cubriendo ésta como si fuera una capa de nieve sobre la acera) era difícil distinguir el brillo de las almas. Pero ahí estaba, danzando sin rumbo fijo, cantando una y otra vez. Torturándome ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Mi mano se movió de forma inconsciente hasta la superficie pero la mano de Henry detuvo el camino de esta. Los dedos del joven afianzaron mi muñeca con fuerza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Susurró Henry preocupado.

Tragué fuerte cuando lo escuché, solo en ese entonces, dejé de escuchar la voz de mi madre biológica. —Yo creí escuchar... —Suspiré y miré al autor. —... me estoy comportando como una niña, ¿no es así?

El hijo de Mills negó un poco. —Puedo entenderlo, pero no sabemos qué pasará si llegas a tocar el agua... —Soltó Henry. Miré al adolescente y sonreí suavemente. —¿... acaso tú?

—Llegamos. —Musité suavemente, evadiendo la pregunta. —O al menos no tardaremos en hacerlo.

—Rapunzel. —Henry me miró de forma seria. —¿Por qué no me contestas?

—A mi no me pasará nada, Henry, en cambio a ustedes... bueno será mejor que no toquen el agua si quieren regresar a casa.

—¿Por qué tú si puedes? —Cuestionó curioso.

—¿Emma?— Blanca despertó a la Salvadora. Henry me ayudó a salir del bote y miré al chico con duda. Él tomó mi mano y la pasó por su antebrazo para que me apoyara.

Cuando la Salvadora despertó, y encabezó la marcha, Henry se movió de tal forma para quedar más apartados del resto. —¿Me contarás?

Rodé los ojos. Miré a Mills. —Mejor aún. —Henry alzó ambas cejas. —Te lo mostraré.

—¿Mostrarle, qué? —Cuestionó Regina a mi lado. Miré a la reina malvada con una ligera sonrisa. —No es bueno susurrar en presencia de terceros, creí que te había enseñado mejor, Henry.

—Mamá. —Soltó un Henry frustrado.

La señora Mills lo ignoró. —¿Y bien?

—No aquí. —Aclaré mientras observaba el reloj de la ciudad a mitad de la calle. Podía ver las puertas de la biblioteca desde ahi.

—Bueno claramente no es el mejor momento ni lugar. —Concordó Regina observando a su hombre de apariencia sospechosa había llamado su atención. Robin observó la expresión de la reina y le susurró algo al oído.

Blanca se adelantó al restaurante de la Abuelita, o al menos el edificio que tenía la misma apariencia, y David se empezó a impacientar cuando empezó a tardar. Regina y Robin se fueron por otro camino argumentando no sé qué cosas. Henry me jaloneó hasta llegar a la habitación donde se había quedado Neal en Storybrooke.

No lo encontramos. Pero sí que encontré algo muy valioso. Saqué el libro que estaba guardado bajo el viejo colchón. Henry me miró con interés.

—¿Ese es mi libro, qué está haciendo aquí? —Cuestionó. Yo no respondí solo se lo dí para que lo hojeara. La expresión del chico valía oro. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y miré a mi alrededor con detenimiento. ¿Cómo había sido posible que ese libro llegara al Inframundo? —Habla sobre Nunca Jamás.

Los ojos de Henry buscaron los míos. —Continúa. —Lo insté.

El chico se sentó a mi lado y pasó las páginas una a una. —Mira, hay páginas perdidas, justo como en el otro.

—Yo lo hice.

El autor me miró y frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—Por una razón que bien sabes... —Henry frunció aún más el ceño antes de que sus manos empezaran a sostener con excesiva fuerza el libro. —Bingo. Por ese motivo. — El chico bufó y pasó distraídamente sus dedos por el libro. —Y porque también no sé que está haciendo aquí, ¿te imaginas lo que podría suceder si alguien lo leyera? no soy la mejor amiga de los que están aquí abajo.

Henry se rascó la nuca. —Supongo que tiene sentido. — El chico me lo dio y yo lo cerré. — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Pues querías saber lo que me pasó. Bien. Dame tus manos. —Dejé el libro sobre la cama. Henry me miró y tomó con duda las mías. Noté como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín ligeramente y cómo se enderezaba de forma discreta. —Le contaré a tu novia que tienes pensamientos pervertidos. —Mascullé, eso provocó que Henry sacara a relucir su naturaleza de tomate.

—¡No es verdad!, no he pensado eso contigo, ¡lo prometo! —Exclamó. Yo me reí.

—Es una broma, tranquilo. —Le calmé —Aún así has confesado que los has tenido, no conmigo, pero sí que los has tenido. —Henry abrió la boca para defenderse. —Si dices algo mejor nos vamos de una vez. —Escuché que susurraba: manipuladora, pero hice como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Apreté sus manos con fuerza.

—¿Y ahora? —El chico agarró con firmeza mis manos. Yo sonreí.

—Te mostraré lo último que viví antes de entrar al coma y el primer sueño. —Resalté la última palabra. —Que tuve mientras estaba en ese estado.

—¿Soñaste...?

—Supongo que es lo más cercano. —Musité. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mis recuerdos se hicieran presentes.

 _Abrí los ojos, lo único que recordaba era sentir un dolor de cabeza insoportable, unas voces y luego la oscuridad ciñéndose sobre cada rincón de mi ser. Y ahora, ¿ahora me encontraba en una playa? aquello lo supe por el suave golpeteo de las olas contra la costa y la fina arena amoldeandose, un poco, a mi cuerpo._

 _—Bienvenida a Nunca Jamás._

 _Aquella voz parecía divertida, grave pero extrañamente me resultaba familiar. Busqué la dirección de ésta y me encontré a dos chicos sentados sobre un árbol caido. Uno llevaba una capucha y el otro tenía el cabello desordenado. Ambos me escudriñaban con la mirada, como si calcularan las posibilidades de algo, sus ojos no se desviaron en ningún momento de los míos._

 _—Hola. —Solté de forma simpática. Había algo que me inquietaba en los ojos esmeraldas del chico que me sonreía de forma burlona. —¿Los conozco?_

 _El adolescente soltó el aire y lo transformó en una risita suave. —No. Él es Bel. Y yo soy Malcolm._

 _—_ _Un gusto, yo soy... —Me callé unos segundos, ¿qué demonios, por qué tenía la sensación de haber visto esa mirada antes...? El chico de cabello castaño claro arqueó ambas cejas con diversión._

 _—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó el chico con una cicatriz, Bel._

 _—Rapunzel. —La voz que salió del bosque me sobresaltó. Me levanté lentamente para observar al recién llegado. Otro adolescente con un peinado exhuberante y poca ropa, genial, no, esperen, ¿Pascal? —¡Al fin regresas! —Exclamó mientras me abrazaba. ¿Regresar, cuándo fue que me propuse regresar?, si yo estaba en Storybrooke, ¿no?, estaba buscando al conejo y a Eugene, ¿verdad?_

 _Miré a los dos chicos que me miraban con diversión. —Rufio, ¿no crees que estás incomodándola? —Cuestionó Bel cuando recibió un codazo de Malcolm, uno discreto._

 _—Nah. —Soltó seguro de sí. El chico no me soltó y pasó el brazo por mis hombros. Malcolm sonrió sin una pizca de gracia._

 _—_ _Ahora, regresen al campamento.—Ordenó Rufio. Los dos chicos se levantaron y me miraron una última vez antes de desaparecer en el bosque. Malcolm fue el único que miró sobre su hombro._

 _Estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, y si era así, ¿por qué le daba tanta importancia?_

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

* * *

Henry parpadeó confundido y miró a su alrededor. Yo estaba hojeando el libro de Nunca Jamás, sentada al borde del escritorio, mientras miraba cada rincón de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué acabo de ver? —Cuestionó el chico muy confundido.

—Oh, sólo te enseñé lo que viví— Hice que la última palabra sonara irónica. —Estuviste viviéndolo como si fueras yo. Eso es todo. Te mostré un recuerdo.

—Pero, en ese momento... —Henry se levantó y sacudió la cabeza. —¿No eran Pan y Félix? —Cuestionó.

—Lo son. —Respondí con simpleza. Podría parecer que le restaba importancia y eso quería que él notara. Los sentimientos que me carcomían por dentro eran indudablemente distintos más no podía dejar que Henry viera más allá de lo que le había mostrado porque sencillamente no le concernían. —Te estarás preguntando por qué no los reconociste en ese momento, bueno es sencillo: porque yo tampoco lo hice. Seguramente se disfrazaron a los ojos de los residentes de la isla y también frente a mí. —Ladeé el rostro. —Tú pudiste verlos en su apariencia original, supongo. Aunque como era solo un recuerdo no pudiste modificarlo... y por lo tanto hasta ahora logras encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Pero mientras yo estuve en coma ellos fueron niños perdidos, no Félix ni Pan.

—Sigo sin entenderlo muy bien. —Henry se rascó la cabeza. —Me estás diciendo que mientras tú estabas en coma también andabas en Nunca Jamás, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Piénsalo como un videojuego. Conoces a los personajes pero el protagonista no. Es muy parecido si lo relacionas así. —Respondí al tema de Pan. Yo no podía saber que era él (Malcolm), tenía la sensación de conocerlo, pero su magia había impedido que mis recuerdos lo relacionaran de un modo u otro.

—¿Eso significa que soñabas con Nunca Jamás mientras estabas en el coma?— Cuestionó Henry. Yo guardé en mi bolsa el libro. Tomé al chico de la mano y lo jalé para salir de la habitación. —Rapunzel... —Soltó en tono cansino.

—No exactamente. —Henry cerró la puerta y bajamos para reunirnos con los demás. —Por ahora lo dejaremos ahí. Debo ir con Rumpel a atender unos asuntos. —Musité.

—No, iré contigo. —Soltó testarudo. Lo miré sobre mi hombro ¿Realmente debía dejarlo venir? El Oscuro iba a ir a su tienda para encontrar algo que los ayudara a encontrar a Garfio; pero estaba completamente segura que la tienda de Gold no iba a estar _vacía_ del todo.

—Si consigues librarte de tus mamás, con su permiso, te estaré esperando afuera. — Accedí después de unos segundos. Henry bufó y murmuró un par de cosas entre dientes. Yo sonreí cuando lo vi pasar a mi lado. Pero me moví cuando unos ojos opacos se cruzaron con los míos; la bruja ciega se había percatado de mi presencia. No di tiempo a que me dirigiera la palabra porque en el segundo siguiente había cruzado el lugar y había salido del establecimiento.

—Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma, _querida._

Me giré para ver la sonrisa cínica del Oscuro. —Ya decía yo que esa actitud se hereda. —Susurré al reconocer aquella actitud de Rumpel, Malcolm solía soltar comentarios parecidos; me acerqué a él con paso seguro. —Pero técnicamente no vi uno, sino varios. —Corregí de forma burlesca mientras me acercaba a él. Rumpel me miró sin emoción alguna. _Vaya, a alguien le faltaba sentido del humor_. —Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó el Oscuro con burla, el hechicero dejó de martillearme con frialdad y decidió observar sobre mi hombro como si hubiese encontrado algo interesante que llamase su atención. —No creí haberte mencionado en mis planes.

—Vamos, Rumpel, deja de comportarte así. —Gruñí dejando mi lado simpático y amable. Le miré con seriedad. —Dejaste de ser un niño hace mucho tiempo, empieza a comportarte como un adulto entonces; estás haciendo un melodrama ante una sencilla y burda situación. —Comenté de forma directa. Los ojos del hombre volvieron a chocar contra los míos cuando le hablé de aquella manera, había cierta incredulidad pintada en sus facciones. —No me mires así ¿es lo que quieres, no? Salir de aquí para regresar con tu preciada Bella, así que te aconsejo que empieces a cooperar.

—No sé porque sigo hablando contigo. —Bufó. —Eres una niña. Una bastante egoísta por cierto. — Rumpel juntó ambas manos al frente mientras sus ojos se negaban a despejarse de los míos. Alcé la barbilla y estreché los ojos ante su mirada analítica y calculadora.

— _Ésta niña_. —Hice comillas en el aire tras pronunciar la última palabra. —Cuido de ti. —Me crucé de brazos y él estrechó los ojos ligeramente. Empecé a caminar a su alrededor con cierta discreción. —Y no me digas que lo hice por la persona que estás pensando, por _Pan._ —Agregué rápidamente, su nombre saliendo de mis labios sonaba extraño, no había emoción alguna cuando lo pronuncie, incluso una persona tan observadora como el Oscuro se hubiera percatado del retintín de rencor que había en mis palabras, pero claro Rumpel estaba más atento de mis pasos más de lo que decía. —Porque de no haberte estimado como lo hacía, a pesar de todos los errores que has cometido y es normal que lo hagas por ser humano, hubiera planeado una forma de acabar contigo. — Me paré a un metro de distancia. Sonreí sin calidez de la forma más falsa posible. —Y te estaría mintiendo si dijera que no pensé en terminar con tu _soledad_ porque ¿sabes? tú te encargaste de destruir, no, de matar a personas que realmente quería… como el aprendiz.

Observé como su mandíbula se apretaba y sus ojos me observaban inquietos. —Así que al fin has mostrado tu verdadero rostro. —El Oscuro sonrió de forma ladina sin una pizca de gracia. —Ahora entiendo qué vio Pan en ti.

Me reí por lo bajo. —Oh, Rumpel, Rumpel ¿te estás escuchando? —Le pellizqué la nariz como cuando era niño, un gesto que claramente no fue bienvenido. —No todo tiene que estar vinculado a _él_ , y mucho menos a ti, mi pobre niño ingenuo.

El Oscuro se relamió los labios y dio un paso atrás. —¿Qué quieres? Sé claramente que hemos perdido la relación que alguna vez tuvimos, así que clara y terminemos con esto; tú lo has dicho, no armemos un melodrama. —Musitó tajante.

Aplaudí con energía. —Bien. —Solté con entusiasmo. —Así me gusta, así que veamos… —Me llevé el dedo índice al mentón mientras observaba a mí alrededor. Tenía muchas opciones en bandeja, había tantos distintos caminos que se abrían frente a mí y que faltaba que eligiera entre ellos para que se empezara a armar el futuro. Tenía que pensar mis acciones con cuidado sino quería que todo se fuera por la borda, _de nuevo_. Escuché unos pasos acercarse, miré sobre mi hombro, era Henry que nos observaba de forma alternativa. —Hey, Henry—Mascullé con sorpresa. No esperaba que Emma lo dejara venir. Escuché como el Oscuro murmura un "no" lo suficientemente suave para que el chico no lo escuchara pero para que si lo hiciera yo. Miré de reojo a Rumpel antes de encaminarme al adolescente.

—Espera. —El Oscuro se puso en medio de nuestro camino. —Espera, _querida_. —Sus ojos me miraban con advertencia. — No comentas ninguna estupidez. —Murmuró por lo bajo, sabía el peso que tenía Henry en todo esto y que la culpa caería en los hombros del Oscuro si algo le sucedía.

Alcé una ceja al escucharle. —¿Oh? ¿Yo? —Me reí de forma suave. —Deberías escuchar tus propios consejos, Rumpie. De haberlo hecho no estarías metido en todo _esto_. —Mi tono de voz fue suave pero cortante. — ¿No lo crees? Pensar más en las acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo, no eres muy astuto que digamos. Recuerdo a un viejo hechicero con el cual hiciste un trato, tu segundo hijo… —Aquello se lo susurre en el oído; mi mirada se centraba en Henry, quien nos observaba sin comprender absolutamente nada. El hechicero se tensó al escuchar mis palabras. _Bien. Al menos así tendrá motivos suficientes para actuar más rápido y salir del Inframundo tanto como yo lo deseaba._

—Vamos a ir a la tienda, Henry, ¿podrías vigilar que nadie entre? —Cuestioné separándome del hechicero. Henry sonrió ligeramente al sentirse útil. Rodeé al mago que se había quedado petrificado y me encaminé con el autor hacia la tienda de Gold. Miré sobre mi hombro al Oscuro que se había quedado como piedra. —¿No vienes, _Rumpie_? —Cuestioné con voz cantarina. El miedo reflejado en sus ojos solo duró un instante antes que la máscara volviera a colocarse en el rostro del Oscuro. Miré al autor cuando Rumpel empezó a caminar tras nosotros. —Esto será interesante.

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Meses atrás. Durante el coma._**

—Rufio, para ya. —Susurré jadeante. Me removí de sus brazos y acto seguido me erguí para sentarme al borde de la cama. —No vuelvas a hacerlo. —Reñí con el ceño fruncido. El chico se había abalanzado sobre mí para hacerme cosquillas, pero no quería, la forma en que Pascal me miraba últimamente me provocaba escalofríos; el adolescente no solía despejarse de mí, solo en circunstancias especiales y eso empezaba a quebrar mi paciencia pues necesitaba mi espacio.

—Eres la única chica, ¿qué esperabas? —Ladró de mal humor. Alcé ambas cejas al notar el _tono_ que usó cuando pronunció aquellas palabras. —Yo… lo que quiero decir… — Escuché el crujir de la madera, miré sobre mi hombro y entonces noté la sombra de una figura por la rendija debajo de la puerta, ésta se quedó quieta unos segundos. Esta _esencia_ la reconocía, últimamente este chico no hacía más que espiar a Rufio, Malcolm no aprendía por más que le lanzara indirectas sobre parar ese mal hábito suyo. Suspiré —¿Estás escuchándome? —Cuestionó Pascal arrastrando la voz; con una mueca en el rostro, se veía contrariado y molesto.

—Hum… —Murmuré vagamente. Me giré parar encarar a Rufio con una sonrisa danzando en mis labios. Al parecer, si quería que las paredes dejaran de tener oídos debía emplear otras medidas y claramente la situación podría _malinterpretarse_. Podría usar eso a mi favor para crearle un mal recuerdo a Malcolm y así él dejaría de meterse donde no le llamaban.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó Pascal con los ojos entrecerrados al percatarse de la inocente, falsa, sonrisa en mí rostro. —Espera, ¿qué estás hacie-

Me abalancé sobre el chico. Coloqué mis rodillas en cada costado de su cuerpo mientras mi rostro quedó a centímetros del suyo. No necesité taparle la boca con mis manos para hacerlo callar. Las mejillas de Rufio se empezaron a teñir de rojo. Estaba segura que lo había tomado por sorpresa; no me gustaba que me tocasen, ni que invadiesen mi espacio personal, al menos no después de la muerte de Peter Pan, me había vuelto más fría y metódica desde aquel entonces más lo interesante del asunto es que no me importó el contacto con Rufio por los motivos que iban detrás: darle una lección a Malcolm.

—Ésta es mi _venganza._ —Solté divertida antes de aplastar las mejillas calientes del chico. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y al tener la boca abierta ésta parecía como si quisiera regalar un beso. Sus pómulos subieron y le dieron un toque adorable al chico. Una fina capa de sudor empezó a cubrir el rostro del adolescente y mis manos empezaron a resentir la humedad de este. Hice una pequeña mueca al verlo tan vulnerable antes de que la risa escapara de entre mis labios. Mi cabello caía en cascada perfilando mi rostro y entre estas cortinas, formadas por las hebras de mi cabello, se encontraba el rostro de Rufio. Por eso cuando la puerta se abrió el actual líder de los niños perdidos no pudo observar de quién se trataba. Pero yo sí sabía. Me quité de encima de Rubio fingiendo estar sobresaltada mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello, haciéndole lucir más desordenado que de costumbre.

Su rostro estaba tan _serio y oscurecido_ que apenas lo reconocí, normalmente sus ojos brillaban con travesura y de forma _enigmática_ , quizás de manera hipnotizante e intrigante, incluso para mí; sus manos, que estaban debajo de la capa algo sucia y desgastada, se apretaron con fuerza; la fina mueca, apenas perceptible y que se había formado al apretar sus labios, perturbó su rostro sereno; parecía el vivo retrato de la tranquilidad antes de la llegada de la tormenta.

— ¿ _Malcolm_? —Cuestioné con el ceño fruncido. Me acomodé el blusón que tenía por pijama antes de carraspear. —¿Sucede algo? — Interrogué mientras desviaba la mirada con falsa inocencia, más aun observando al adolescente por el rabillo del ojo, no quería perderlo de vista; y es que, por alguna extraña razón, la broma se suponía que sería divertida pero el nudo que sentí en el pecho me indicaba todo lo contrario: no se sentía bien, ni correcto, ni mucho menos gracioso. El chico miraba de forma alternativa a su líder (Rufio) y a mí. Tomé la bata y la pasé por mis hombros, ajustándola de la cintura. —Creo que iré a ver a Bel. —Musité antes de salir de la habitación de Pascal. En cuanto di un paso fuera sentí como el hombro de Malcolm chocó contra mi cuerpo a propósito, le miré por el rabillo del ojo y me percaté de la intensa y fría mirada que me dirigía. No negaba que me había entretenido la situación, me llamó la atención las reacciones que desencadenaron mi acción, los gestos y el ambiente se volvió más denso en cuanto salí; estaba completamente segura que cualquier comentario podría desencadenar una lucha verbal entre los dos (más por culpa de Malcolm que de Rufio). Aunque había valido la pena, porque ahora mi punto estaba probado; sino le gustaba a _Malc_ r _iado_ lo que oía y mucho menos veía no debió abrir la puerta o, para empezar, haber permanecido ahí, espiando.

Descendí las escaleras de caracol pero me detuve antes de bajar los últimos peldaños. —Bel ¿estás buscando a Malcolm? —Cuestioné sin mirarle. Hubo un silencio, el chico seguramente pensaba en decirme o no la verdad, mi relación con _este niño perdido_ en especial no era muy buena

—No.

Sonreí sin ganas. _No, no lo estaba buscando pero sí que lo estaba cubriendo_. Me aparecí frente a él con una cálida mirada. —¿Lo estás esperando entonces? ¿Cubriendo? —Interrogué mientras colocaba una mano contra el tronco; mis ojos perforaron los suyos. Su mirada gris parecía un tempano de hielo, sin sentimientos ni respuestas. —Ya veo. —Me separé un poco de él mientras alzaba ambas cejas. —Verás, Bel, quiero hablar contigo en privado.

—Para tú desgracia, niña, no tengo tiempo para pláticas sobre vestidos o príncipes. —Soltó de forma brusca.

Alcé las cejas. —Oh, Bel, no seas tan superficial ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a hablar de eso? —Cuestioné con diversión mientras cruzaba mis manos detrás de la espalda. —Verás, te lo estoy pidiendo de forma amable… —El chico me analizó una y otra vez, su ceño se frunció ligeramente cuando yo empecé a sonreír con cierta malicia. —… porque quizás tú tengas lo que necesito.

—¿Las chicas son siempre tan hormonales? ¿Cambian de humor tan fácilmente? ¿De chicos?—Cuestionó con incomodidad. Bel estaba tenso, sus manos se escondieron aun más bajo la larga capa que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

—¿Hay algún problema? — La voz de Rufio provocó que el cuerpo de Bel se destensara; podía notar el movimiento de su pecho reducirse, su respiración tratando de tranquilizarse.

—¿Celoso que Rapunzel corra de unos brazos a otros? —Cuestionó de forma mordaz Malcolm provocando que rodara los ojos ante tal insinuación. Rufio miró al chico y luego a Bel, su mirada terminó posándose en la mía.

—¿Realmente te perdiste y llegaste a la isla, Malcolm, o te _abandonaron_? —Interrogué sin una pizca de amabilidad. Sus ojos relampaguearon. Sonreí de forma arrogante después de reír un poco. —Sino aguantas las bromas, pequeño, no las empieces. _Puede que no te guste lo que escuches._ —Musité de forma tranquila. Sus labios, que antes tenían una sonrisa cínica, se curvearon hasta volverse una línea fina.

—¿Estás hablando por experiencia propia? —Cuestionó el aludido alzando ambas cejas. Rodé los ojos ante su comentario.

—Quizás te echaron de la casa por fisgón, no me sorprendería —Musité con calma. —O puede que los ahuyentaras con ese temperamento tuyo, _Malcriado_. —Me encogí de hombros cuando observé como ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía con insolencia, casi con suficiencia, como si conociera algo que yo no.

—¿Tu crees? _Ya veremos_. —Soltó Malcolm con renovada tranquilidad. Su mirada recobró la vitalidad que siempre le había caracterizado, el aire que le rodeo volvió a darle ese toque de seguridad y arrogancia. —Bel, vámonos.

El joven rubio me rodeó pero yo detuve su andar. —Verás, Malcolm, necesito a Bel para realizar ciert-

—No, Rufio me pidió que saliéramos por la cena — Su tono parecía una insinuación, a como si yo estuviese retando las órdenes impuestas por su líder, por Rufio. — ¿O prefieres acompañarme para ir de caza, señorita ´ _oh, no le hagan daño a los animales_ ´? _—_ Cuestionó con burla. Sí, la última vez que salí con un grupo de niños perdidos opté por dejarle la tarea a ellos porque no había tolerado ver cómo los animales perdían la luz en sus ojos; porque me recordaban a como le habían arrebatado la vida a _él_.

Me deshice de esos pensamientos y miré a Pascal de reojo. —No. —Musité acercándome a Malcolm. —Puedes ir con Li, es bueno con el arco, no sería probl-

—Déjalo, Rapunzel. Bel regresará en pocas horas, no creo que eso sea problema ¿o sí? — Rufio soltó con tono jocoso. _No, no podía creerlo._ Las palabras de Malcolm realmente habían hecho efecto en el líder de los niños perdidos. Malcolm sonrió de forma triunfante antes de mover su cabeza en dirección al joven rubio, ambos se dirigieron rumbo al bosque oscuro con paso seguro. Los observé alejarse antes de girarme hacia Pascal. Su mirada era una mezcla de emociones. Suspiré y negué para mis adentros.

—Bien, Rufio. —Musité con monotonía después de unos segundos. —Ya que no has podido cederme a Bel por unas horas, saldré a distraerme un rato. — El chico asintió y dio un paso en mi dirección con la intención de acompañarme. _—Sola. —_ Agregué. Su rostro fue un caos cuando se topó con la máscara que cubría mi rostro _. Podía decirse que lo estaba manipulando; pero me sentía… no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía ¿incredulidad? ¿Confusión? ¿Decepción? No podía creer que unas simples palabras pudieran remover tanto en Rufio._ Noté como el chico se veía contrariado. —No me esperes, regresaré en tres días. —Mi voz se suavizó un poco al notar lo tajante que estaba siendo con él.

 **Inframundo. Actualidad.**

—Ve, Henry. —Ordené al tiempo que me detenía a unos metros de la tienda de Gold. El adolescente se paró y me miró con confusión. El Oscuro nos rebasó y me lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. _Sí, quiero algo la tienda, pero no en este momento; tú solo me responderás una pregunta cuando salgas de la tienda_. Ese pensamiento lo infiltré en la cabeza de Rumpel, pude notar como trastabillaba de forma discreta al escucharme invadir su mente, el hechicero asintió brevemente antes de entrar al comercio.

—¿No irás? ¿Qué sentido tiene sino acompañas al señor Gold? —Interrogó el impaciente autor. Miré al adolescente unos segundos. Analizándole. Henry me siguió porque se suele sentir útil a mi lado ya que le otorgo más libertad que sus madres, y era obvio el por qué, además podría agregar que se arrepentía de haber destruido el bolígrafo que le permitía escribir las historias.

—Henry, la paciencia y la habilidad de observar no es un don que se le regale a cualquiera. —Comenté mientras me refugiaba bajo el techo del edificio que estaba frente a la tienda. Las persianas de esta estaban cerradas por lo que no podía ver lo que sucedía adentro más si podía _sentir_ quienes se encontraban ahí.

—¿Por qué quisiste venir con el señor Gold si te ibas a quedar afuera? — Cuestionó nuevamente el joven mientras se acomodaba a un costado mío, parecía un soldado con su espalda erguida y su frente en alto, atento a lo que sucedía aunque claramente no tenía la más remota idea por la mirada nerviosa que iba de un lado a otro. — ¿Realmente valió la pena que viniera?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que el chico constante se repetía una y otra vez, aquello de no poder _ayudar_ realmente mortificaba al chico, podía inferir incluso que él se sentía _débil_ y buscaba esforzarse por no ser opacado por las figuras maternas que tenía a su lado constantemente; no lo negaba, yo viví la misma situación que Henry, _forzada a vivir bajo la sombra_ de un gran hechicero como lo fue _Merlín_. Su situación (la de Henry) era distinta en muchos sentidos a la mía pero, al fin y al cabo, teníamos ciertos sentimientos parecidos.

—Henry ¿prefieres regresarte con Emma? — Musité por lo bajo. Noté como Henry negó con la cabeza de forma discreta. —Bien, entonces calla y presta atención a tu entorno. — Escuché su suspiro y no pude evitar rodar los ojos. —Te prometo que después de aquí te llevaré a un lugar… _interesante._

 _No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir, amor._

La voz de Peter Pan rebotó en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Gruñí para mis adentros. El niño perdido había alcanzado a derribar la pared, el muro, el bloqueo que había puesto en mi mente y se había infiltrado para comunicarse de esta forma conmigo.

 _Que astuta._

Puse los ojos en blanco. _Incluso hablando así contigo sigues escuchándote como un niño malcriado y arrogante, Pan._ Su risa un tanto gruesa y con un toque de malicia evitó que escuchara la campana que anunciaba la salida de una persona del comercio de Gold. Mi mirada se enfoco en el Oscuro cuando este se acercó con paso vacilante y mirada enfadada.

 _Creo que tienes cosas que atender. No demores demasiado o me forzarás a ir por ti._

Aquella amenaza me erizó los vellos de mi piel. Henry se acercó al hechicero pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención ya que sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los míos.

— _Tú lo sabías._ —Escupió, arrastrando las palabras, acusándome sin tener pruebas. Alcé las cejas en gesto de interrogación. —Oh, no te hagas la inocente, _querida._ Sabías que _él_ estaba ahí ¿no es así? ¿Eso querías saber? ¿Querías conocer si tu precioso Peter Pan se encontraba en la tienda? — Sus ojos desellaban como dos llamaradas de fuego. Miré a Henry que parecía un tanto sorprendido al ver a Gold tan alterado.

Pensé en lo siguiente que iba a decir de forma cuidadosa. —Aunque te dijera que no tenía ni la más remota idea no me creerías. —Argumenté con tranquilidad a pesar de ver cómo sus ojos se achicaron con desprecio. —Pero te diré algo, Rumpel, sabes mejor que nadie que es mejor tener a tus enemigos cerca que lejos.

—¿Cómo tú? — Arrojó incrédulo. —No me sorprende en absoluto ¿Qué estás maquinando? ¿Nos has acompañado para traerlo de _vuelta_?

—Wow. —Henry parpadeó después de comprender el enojo del Oscuro. —No, no creo que Rapunzel, no, no lo harías ¿o sí? —El chico me observó y trató de leer mis gestos o expresiones. Miré a ambos de forma impasible.

—¿No has pensado que quería ver a las personas que _tú_ te encargaste de asesinar? — Respondí después de mirar a Henry solo una vez. —Como el Aprendiz, no lo sé… —Me relamí los labios. —… creo que tú y yo habíamos hecho un trato donde acordaste que no ibas a tocarlo.

—Él murió por culpa de su estupidez, por ser noble y tratar de ser un héroe. — Sentí como la sangre que corría por mis venas empezaba a calentarse por el pronto enojo que me empezó a carcomer. —Fue culpa suya, no mía. —Se defendió el Oscuro mientras ladraba aquellas palabras. Le dediqué una sonrisa fría y arrogante.

—Por supuesto que fue él, tuvo que rescatar a la persona débil y cobarde que siempre has sido. — Los ojos Rumpel ardieron ante mis palabras. — Pero te aseguro que haberlo encerrado en la propia creación de su maestro, en el sombrero de Merlín, esa no fue decisión suya ¿o sí? —Cuestioné mientras me acercaba a él. — ¿Qué tienes que decir ante eso, Rumpel?

—Rapunzel, no creo que deb-

—Oh, si buscas hacerme sentir culpable por lo que hice estás muy equivocada por creer que lograrás remover una miserable porción de mí. — Alegó el Oscuro con rabia contenida. En su frente se empezaba a distinguir la vena palpitante provocada por el aumento en su corazón. —No me arrepiento de nada.

— _Bien_. — Alargué la palabra de forma tranquila. —Así tampoco me harás sentir mal por cómo puedo llegar a arruinar tu existencia. —El Oscuro me miró con burla. —Verás Rumpel, nunca he sido muy vengativa que digamos pero no me gustan las mentiras y estaba dispuesta a olvidar cómo rompiste nuestro trato y la promesa que me hiciste de no meterte con el Aprendiz. — Me encogí de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto. Aquello estaba rebasando mis límites; Rumpel había sido una persona con la que aprendí muchas cosas pero sido también el encargado de arrebatarme lo que más había querido.

—Espero estés lista para terminar de oscurecer tu corazón y volverte una villana oficialmente. — Susurró por lo bajo. Su mirada brillaba a pesar de parecer la cueva de un lobo.

—Oh, eso sería interesante de probar. Pero no, no me volveré una villana como dices tú; hay una lección que jamás te dije Rumpie pero debes saber que no existe algo completamente blanco o negro, algo puro o corrupto, hay maneras de encontrar los lados grises entre ellos. —Murmuré sin ganas. —Y jamás se me han dado las amenazas así que sólo te diré que estés alerta porque te prometo que te arrepentirás por haber faltado a tu palabra. _Te enseñaré a pagar las consecuencias de romper los tratos._

—¡Rapuzel! —Henry me riñó, me miraba incrédulo y decepcionado. Estaba seguro que jamás le había mostrado esta faceta de mi personalidad al chico.

—No lo lamento, chico, pero como tú yo quería proteger a las personas que amaba pero a falta de eso… siempre existen otras _opciones._ —Murmuré mirando con rencor al Oscuro.

 _Cuida tus espaldas, Rumpie, o mejor dicho el destino de hijo_. Aquellas palabras las implanté en su mente. Tras escucharlas Rumpel me miró de forma alterada.

—Bae. —Musitó con la voz cortada el hechicero. _No_ , pensé, no Bae. Rumpel me miró con el más puro odio, el hechicero se movió en mi dirección con la clara intención de acabar con la raíz de sus problemas pero no le dio tiempo de empezar el trabajo. Sentí como si algo me succionara y el mareo que se originó me indicó que alguien me había arrastrado lejos de aquella escena. El riachuelo que estaba a las puntas de mis pies provenía del río de las almas perdidas. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, en el bosque del Inframundo.

Cerré los ojos y solo entonces _la sentí_ , no era novedad que aquella persona me sacara de apuros pero estaba segura que no era casualidad que me la hubiese encontrado en ese preciso instante. _Ella me había estado esperando._ Me giré lentamente para encararla. —Hola, _Morgana_.

* * *

Hola, perdón por la tardanza D: prometo que estaré actualizando todos los viernes.

Aby: hola! muchisismas gracias por leer y me alegra mucho que te gustara como empezó la tercera temporada, veremos muchas más interacciones con otros pj´s y también se descubrirán otras cosas. Espero que disfrutaras el capi de hoy, un saludo!

Nos vemos el viernes!

BCM


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

 ** _Camelot. Siglos atrás_**.

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, era un vértice de colores que me arrastraban, escenarios distintos todos tan vibrantes y llenos de color; los sonidos -las voces, la música de ambiente, los _pensamientos_ -; las personas con sus emociones y sentimientos explotando y _creando_ historia, o mejor dicho _historias_. Todo estaba ahí. Podía _ver_ el futuro pasar frente a mis ojos.

Y de pronto, después de estar tan inmersa y fascinada con aquel remolino de colores y de lugares me veía forzada a regresar a mi melodramática y oscura realidad, siendo concisos, a _la torre_ en Camelot: la habitación del brujo Merlín. Observé la copia del santo grial, y un segundo después ésta había desaparecido de mis manos en un humo verduzco.

—Pareces molesta con mi presencia. —El tono suave, con un toque inquisitivo y una pizca de intuición vibró en la voz de Michael, el aprendiz de Merlín. —¿Interrumpo algo? —Las pausadas pisadas del _niño_ se podían escuchar por la vieja e hinchada madera del suelo que crujían a su paso. Intuía que él estaba pensando en las posibilidades de acercarse más de lo debido.

Detectaba su _miedo_ y era normal, puedo asegurar que ellos no suelen recibir visitas en aquel lugar y menos a esas horas; había podido acceder a la torre porque _derribamos_ el hechizo de protección del viejo hechicero, si lo hubiera intentado _sola_ no hubiese sido un trabajo fácil, pero con ayuda de Nimue fue una labor _casi_ sencilla.

Miré mi rostro a través del cristal que cubría la superficie de la mesa, mi reflejo me regresó la sonrisa ladina que dibujé en mis facciones -aunque a mi parecer se veía más como una mueca cínica-. —Pues sí. —Solté con una sinceridad aplastante, mi tono de voz fue seco y monótono, casi helado. — He venido a visitar a Merlín y no lo encuentro ¿dónde está?

Hubo un silencio que trepó por las paredes de aquella fría y húmeda habitación. El ambiente se tornó hostil, más provocado por mí culpa que por la del pequeño ¿qué podía sentir sino pavor aquel niño de no más de catorce años? Me relamí los labios al sentirlos resecos; mis manos se volvieron puños de forma brusca al sentir la _necesidad_ de girarme y _hacerle hablar a la fuerza_ , pues obviamente no quería cooperar conmigo, con un _desconocido_.

Tomé uno de los tubos de cristal que contenían una sustancia fluorescente con tonalidades cálidas. Lo acerqué a mi nariz y dejé que aquel aroma tan particular (a lavanda con un toque de rayos del sol y hojas de menta) inundara mis fosas nasales. —No deberías tocar lo que no es tuyo. — Musitó Michael a la defensiva. Solté una suave risa tras escuchar sus palabras. _Que pequeño tan adorable_ , pensé con sarcasmo y molestia.

—Quizás deberías decirle a tu maestro que no está haciendo la poción de forma adecuada, esta sustancia en particular no debería tener olor alguno. —Tomé el libro abierto que estaba al lado de los tubos de cristal. Pasé mi dedo índice entre los garabatos de Merlín mientras leía en voz baja los ingredientes y su preparación, más no llegué a acabar porque este se cerró con fuerza por acción del aprendiz de brujo. Dejé que se escapara un tenue suspiro por mis labios. El niño abrazó el libro contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Fuera. — Su orden fue trémula pero bastante directa, noté el retintín de coraje que hacía temblar el pequeño cuerpo del niño y se distinguía con claridad por su larga y holgada túnica carmín. —Ahora. — Agregó al ver que no me movía ni un ápice.

Alcé una ceja. —Lastimosamente, aprendiz, la única persona que puede darme órdenes es Nimue. — El nombre de la Oscura provocó que un brillo de temor y realización fuera visible en el iris de sus ojos. Escuché como sus pasos se alejaban de forma vacilante mientras empezaba a tartamudear. Rodé los ojos con hastío. —Pensé que siendo aprendiz del mayor y poderoso brujo de todos los tiempos hubieras aprendido a ser alguien. Esperaba a alguien inteligente, astuto o mínimo escurridizo para que se le pegara un poco el vasto conocimiento del brujo. — Murmuré sin emoción. Esperaba que _él_ hubiese elegido mejor y no a cualquiera, claramente aquel niño no valía la pena, era un debilucho ¿Qué vio Merlín en Michael?

—Tú… —La voz quebradiza del niño era solo una cuarta parte de lo que reflejaba el pequeño. Estreché los ojos al darme cuenta de la respuesta de la pregunta formulada en mi cabeza. _Por supuesto, por eso Merlín lo había elegido a él; el hechicero se había percatado de ello, Michael tenía… ¿Valentía? ¿Coraje? ¿Lealtad? Bueno, no me sorprende. Ha sido traicionado tantas veces que necesita a alguien en quien confiar, que poética y tierno; aunque si me preguntan era lo más estúpido que podía hacer. Las personas más cercanas a ti te traicionan en la menor oportunidad, o te olvidan, como lo hizo Merlín conmigo ¿Quiere enmendar su error con este pequeño? Patético. La redención no se le otorga a cualquiera._

—Y menos si buscas deshacerte de los recuerdos creando nuevos con otras personas. Los errores están hechos y no se pueden cambiar. — Musité por lo bajo. El niño frunció el ceño al ver que mis labios se movían pero mi tono de voz fue tan bajo que no alcanzó a escuchar lo que por ellos salían. —Por supuesto Merlín es astuto. — Agregué más alto para que el aprendiz me oyera. Mi mano se movió en su dirección lo que provocó que el estudiante de brujo saliera volando por los aires y su espalda chocara contra la pared de rocas. —Uy, eso debió doler. —Murmuré con vivo desinterés. Lo dejé colgando ahí, suspendido contra la pared para que dejara de meterse en mis planes, en el segundo siguiente tenía el libro que Michael me había quitado hace pocos minutos. — Ahora, no hables… espera, no puedes ¿sabes por qué? _Magia_. — Alcé ambas cejas para fingir sorpresa antes de girarme.

Hojeé el viejo libro, pasando las páginas porosas y amarillentas hasta encontrar la que quería. Lo deje en la mesa y después busqué en esta y los destartalados estantes los ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción mientras los recitaba a propósito en voz alta (para que el aprendiz me escuchara). — Encendemos el caldero con agua helada. — Empecé cuando tuve todo lo que necesitaba a la mano. —Pluma de Fénix, hay que revolverla con el agua hasta que esta quede naranja. —Aclaré. — vena coronaria de corazón de dragón, solo unos centímetros. — Cuando los ingredientes se mezclaron en el caldero este lanzó tres chispazos. —El brillo de las alas de un hada, para quitar la esperanza… —Mi mirada se fijó en la del aprendiz mientras este me observaba petrificado. —¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Merlín quiere _olvidar_ ¿qué nos hace querer perder los recuerdos? Pues la falta de esperanza, del querer poseerlos ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado a Merlín sobre su pasado, Michael? Puede que te lleves una sorpresa. — Susurré sin emoción. De mi bolsa saqué un frasco con una sustancia incolora e inodora. —Y por último, el ingrediente que a Merlín le hacía falta: una gota del río de las almas perdidas. —Del frasco se desprendió y cayó sobre el caldero. Hubo un burbujeo que empezó a aumentar con el transcurso del tiempo pero antes de que la sustancia se desbordara su crecimiento se detuvo y la sustancia bajó hasta su nivel original. Introduje una cuchara y le soplé a la sustancia aparentemente inofensiva. Miré a Michael cuando me observó con miedo. Acercarme a él solo provocó que su rostro se volviera blanco; sus ojos parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Sonreí con malicia cuando se lo di a beber. El niño cayó inconsciente al suelo al milisegundo siguiente.

Me giré y transcribí los ingredientes y las instrucciones en el libro, firmando con mi nombre. Si Merlín se quería tomar o no la poción esperaba que hasta el último segundo me recordara antes de erradicarme de su memoria completamente.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y antes de irme me administré una buena dosis de la poción de pérdida de memoria. No quería que Nimue se enterara de mi escapada de esta noche y lo mejor sería olvidar. _Ojos que ven, corazón que no siente_.

Además, después de todo, había ocultado el gemelo del santo grial.

 ** _._**

—Hola, Runy — La voz de Morgana sonó desinteresada pero al mismo tiempo distante, parecíamos dos personas que se acababan de conocer pero por cómo había pronunciado mi nombre (con un toque meloso) y por cómo me analizaba con aquellos ojos oscurecidos como la tinta de calamar sabía perfectamente que me estaba _leyendo_.

—No quiero ser grosera, Morgana, agradezco que me hayas librado de esos… aprietos. —Musité después de pensar mis palabras antes de decirlas; la hechicera alzó una de sus delicadas y perfectas cejas en un gesto un tanto escéptico. —Pero no he venido a que me _analices_ , no necesito un psicólogo, _aún_.

—Bueno, ciertamente no me esperaba encontrarme con mi mejor estudiante aquí abajo, en el Inframundo. — Soltó cuidando las palabras que salían de sus labios. Sus facciones eran neutras y casi vacías, tenía aquella máscara puesta para que nadie pudiese leer su sentir y su mente estaba bloqueada como para inmiscuirme dentro de ella. Sonreí de forma ladina. —¿Quién fue el idiota que deci-

—Que divertido. —Esas risueñas palabras resonaron con fuerza en aquella zona del espeso bosque del Inframundo. Mi mandíbula se tensó cuando escuché _esa_ voz. _Vaya, no esperaba que existieran criaturas lo suficientemente valientes como para salir de su escondite y presentarse al archienemigo de Merlín._

—¿Quién anda ahí? — Cuestionó de forma imperativa Morgana. Su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo, no mostró sorpresa ni curiosidad, simplemente miraba a su alrededor como si realmente buscara al dueño de aquella voz. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome para poder _sentir_ dónde se encontraba aquella escurridiza minina, pero por más que la buscaba no la podía encontrar ya que su aura se encontraba dispersa por todos lados.

—¿Morgana, cierto? —Interrogó con palpable curiosidad la voz cantarina.

—¿Por qué debería responder si tú no lo hiciste? — Soltó como respuesta la poderosa hechicera. Cuando abrí los ojos me topé con los oscurecidos de Morgana que me miraban fijamente. El espeso cabello de Morgana se reveló cuando la capucha de la capa se le cayó por una fuerte brisa que sopló en su dirección. Pude notar el brillo de cansancio y un retintín de molestia en los ojos de mi antigua maestra.

—Cheshire, suficientes bromas. —Mi voz se abrió paso entre mis labios cuando noté la clara advertencia de Morgana perdiendo su paciencia pronto sino intercedía. La risa de la minina sonó suave como miles de campanillas haciendo eco.

—Oh, pero Rapunzel, no estoy jugando. —Su tono sonó fantasmal y amenazante. — ¿No te has percatado aún? Ella no es Morgana. — El viento me trajo aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de Cheshire. Mis ojos se entrecerraron y observaron a la vieja hechicera que no me quitaba la mirada de encima. —Pero no te preocupes te haremos un favor. —Su voz pareció un tenue susurro pronunciado cerca de mis oídos.

Al segundo siguiente el filo de una espada había atravesado el pecho de la vieja bruja. Sus facciones se deformaron en horror y un profundo dolor que desfiguro su rostro. No sé si el grito que escuché fue pronunciado por Morgana o fue uno que se escapó de mis labios y que sonó tan distante que me rehusaba a creer que había sido yo. Su cuerpo cayó en un golpe seco sobre el pasto seco y poco después este se transformó en un charco; la espada había estado bañada en agua del río de las almas perdidas.

—Nadie me dice idiota y vive para contarlo. — _Su voz_ martilleó mis oídos. Sabía que era _él_ el asesino de Morgana. Pero me rehusaba a alzar el rostro para verlo, no tenía la necesidad, su reflejo en el charco me era suficiente. Su expresión sombría y amenazante solo provocaban que aquella sorpresa, provocada por el acto que acababa de presenciar, se viera reemplazada poco a poco por el enojo; pronto salí del estado de shock.

— _Pan._

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Meses atrás. Durante el coma._**

La oscuridad absorbía mis sentidos, el silencio me rodeaba y me arrastraba cada vez más profundo. Meditar siempre me había costado trabajo por toda la concentración que se necesitaba para entrar a aquel estado. No era una tarea sencilla. Morgana me enseñó a aislar todo tipo de sensación, a olvidar mi entorno y enfocarme solamente en mí.

Pero era difícil realizar esa tarea teniendo compañía que no había pedido ni mucho menos querido. Mis sentidos volvieron a agudizarse conforme entraba a un estado de consciencia del resto del mundo. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente y la luz que emanaba del sol de Nunca Jamás me cegó momentáneamente. —Creí haberle dicho a Rufio que estaría fuera tres días. —Solté con tranquilidad.

Escuché un bufido divertido por parte de Malcolm ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que había estado _ahí_? —Tú lo has dicho sabelotodo, a Rufio no a mí. —Su voz sonó segura y burlesca lo que provocó que abriera los ojos y me enfocara en la figura desaliñada del niño perdido. Él me miraba con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa traviesa.

—También recalqué que quería estar _sola_. — Argumenté pero mis palabras solo hicieron que Malcolm se encogiera de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto.

—Cuando conozca que existen reglas en esta isla házmelo saber. —Comentó tomando asiento a un lado mío. —Por lo que sé no eres dueña del luga-

—Pero Rufio es tu líder y como niño perdido deberías hacerle caso. —Susurré con una mueca al sentir su cercanía. Me alejé discretamente, o al menos hice el intento, aunque fallé al ver como Malcolm se me quedaba mirando y seguido de ello rodaba los ojos por mi acto infantil

—Rufio no es mi líder. —Corrigió sin quitarme la mirada de encima, podía notar su mirada desafiante como si esperara que yo fuera a refutar lo que estaba diciendo. —Yo soy leal a una sola persona.

—¿Y esa es? —Cuestioné al tiempo que despegaba mi mirada de la suya. Acomodé la capa que estaba doblada en mi regazo mientras veía las copas de los árboles balancearse ligeramente; el paisaje desde la entrada a las cuevas del eco era maravilloso.

—Yo. — Una ceja se alzó ligeramente al escucharle pero fue imposible que una sonrisa no se escapara de mis labios. —¿Te ríes de mí, niña perdida?

Me tensé al escuchar cómo me decía. —No. —Solté después de meditarlo unos segundos; mis ojos se clavaron nuevamente en los de Malcolm. —No realmente.

—¿Entonces?

—Es astuto de tu parte. — Admití con sinceridad. Sus ojos brillaron con confianza y con jovialidad, parecía como si en verdad estuviera esperando mi respuesta y tuviese un valor importante para él. —Me gusta. —Agregué en un murmullo. —A veces no puedes confiar ciegamente en el juicio de los demás y seguir solo órdenes es bastan-

—¿Estúpido? —Intentó terminar la oración el chico por mí. Reí sin muchos ánimos pero terminé asintiendo.

— _Es mejor tener juicio y pensar antes de actuar_. — Comenté.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —Cuestionó con la curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos. Lo miré unos instantes y después asentí ligeramente. —¿Por _Peter Pan_? ¿Él provocó que seas así?

Alcé una ceja, imitándolo. —¿ _Disculpa_?

El chico sonrió levemente pero aún tenía rastros de suficiencia en aquel gesto. Era como si él supiera algo que yo no. —Ya sabes… —Comenzó como si fuera un tema cualquiera. —Que seas así de fría y distante.

Mi mirada se oscureció. Me giré sobre mis talones. —Regresa al campamento. Ya checaste que sigo viva, ahora déjame en paz. —Musité por lo bajo de forma tranquila. Oí el largo suspiro que se escapó de sus labios antes de escuchar el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies, alejándose y cumpliendo lo que le había pedido. Cuando se fue, sentí como me temblaban las manos y las piernas las sentía como gelatina, de un momento a otro caí de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda. Mi pecho se oprimió con fuerza.

—Sí, es por _él_.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**

Cuando alcé la mirada no me topé con los siniestros ojos esmeralda de Peter Pan sino con unos achocolatados. La joven de cabello ondulado, el cual parecía caer en cascada por debajo de sus hombros, me sonrió mostrándome su perfecta dentadura. Cheshire dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y la larga cola de la falda siguió sus fluidos movimientos. —Tiempo sin vernos, Rapunzel. —Comentó jovial.

Mis ojos se estrecharon y mi rostro se giró ligeramente hacia la izquierda. De reojo vi la figura de Pan a mis espaldas. — ¿Puedes explicarte? —Murmuré sin apresurarme a sacar conclusiones. Sea como sea tampoco podía confiar en lo que me dijera aquel niño perdido pero al menos así sabría si me mintió o no cuando yo descubriera sus planes.

—Ya te dije. No era Morgana. —Soltó con simpleza.

—¿Y tenías que deshacerte de _ella… o él_?

—Bueno, era ella o tú, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que yo elegiría. —Musitó con sorna. Tomé una bocanada de aire para calmar el enojo que estaba a punto de desbordarse.

—Por supuesto ¿Qué otra opción tienes? Soy la persona que te llevará a tierra firme, o al menos te sacará de aquí, supongo que el interés siempre va por delante. —Escupí mientras lo miraba de reojo. Lanzándole dagas con la mirada. _No, no creía que aquello fuese solo por salvarme, sino era la verdadera Morgana no habría peligro alguno_. Y no me sorprendía que Pan estuviese manipulando las cosas para que todo saliese a su conveniencia.

—No me mires así, acabo de salvarte la vida. —Se defendió con cinismo. Iba a girarme para encararle y soltar todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento (lo cual no era nada agradable), pero una _presencia_ distinta en el bosque me detuvo de llevar acabo aquella acción. Ésta aura le pertenecía a alguien que conocía bien.

—Tigrilla. —Murmuré mirando el espesor del bosque. Una figura delicada y bien formada se visualizó a lo lejos, saltaba de árbol en árbol como si fuese una especie de primate; sonreí de forma fría cuando la joven saltó y, tras un giro en el aire, se adentró en medio de la escena.

—¡Pet! —Exclamó con voz chillona. _Oh, no, no la había extrañado en absoluto_. No me di cuenta cuando Pan se había acercado a mí, cortando la distancia, podía sentir el dorso de su mano rozando la piel de mi muñeca pero el chico se vio alejado unos cuantos centímetros cuando la princesa india se lanzó a sus brazos. —Faltaste a _nuestra_ reunión y me preocupe ¡pero estás bien!

No me molestaba la entrada dramática y exagerada de la chica. No, en absoluto y no estaba siendo sarcástica. Pero realmente me molestaba el dolor en el pecho que creció en ese momento. No solamente Pan me había encerrado en una especie de maldición (el coma), había impedido que ayudara tanto a Michael como a Merlín, había elegido la venganza en lugar de a mí (cuando lanzó la maldición sobre Storybrooke) y también me había acorralado para que le ayudara de un modo u otro a regresar (con el brazalete que creó) sino que también estaba fraternizando con _mí_ enemigo. Con Tigrilla. La chica que trató de matarme para entregarme como un tributo a Peter Pan en Nunca Jamás ¡y él no estaba haciendo nada para separarse de ella! Y por supuesto podía imaginarme la clase de _reuniones_ que tenían ese par.

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza para evitar que algún comentario irónico o hiriente saliera de mis labios sin mi permiso. Sí, estaba dolida y celosa. Pero más que nada estaba enojada conmigo por permitir que aquel demonio siguiera influyendo tanto en mi vida y provocara que despertaran este tipo de sentimientos. _Estúpida_.

Podía sentir la mirada de Pan aguijonear mi espalda cuando me giré completamente para darles privacidad. Tomé una razonable distancia de la pareja y me acerqué a Cheshire cuando escuché que Pan le explicaba a Tigrilla que había mandado a Félix como paloma mensajera para advertirle que su reunión se tendría que posponer.

—Cheshire… —Murmuré por lo bajo. La chica me miró con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, estaba incómoda con la escena que le mostraban sus ojos, y podía jurar que ella tampoco era fan de Tigrilla. —… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La chica se sentó en un árbol caído mientras meneaba su larga y afelpada cola de forma suave. —Oh, Alicia tiene la culpa. Ella y su pequeño amigo me encogieron de tamaño. —Los delicados hombros de la chica, los cuales estaban descubiertos por el diseño del vestido, se encogieron para restarle importancia al tema. —Y mis enemigos tomaron la oportunidad para asestar el último golpe.

Le miré unos segundos. Aquella chica había sido mi confidente por algún tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que visité el país de las Maravillas y supe de ella? Tenía demasiado. Le miré unos segundos. —Lo siento. —Murmuré por lo bajo mientras mi atención regresaba al pequeño riachuelo de agua que pasaba por aquella zona del bosque.

—No tienes por qué. — Aclaró con voz suave.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza antes de subir la mirada al cielo enrojecido del Inframundo. —Aunque no me refería a eso, sino al hecho que estás en compañía de Pan. No sabía que fueran _conocidos_. —Escuché su agradable risa pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta así que proseguí; al menos su melodiosa y suave carcajada opacó los sonidos que salían de los labios de Tigrilla cada vez que depositaba besos sobre _él_. No quería ni girarme para ver si realmente se estaban _besando._ Parpadeé con fuerza un segundo para tranquilizar el fuego interno que me estaba consumiendo; al abrir los ojos el cielo se había nublado y había oscurecido visiblemente el bosque; el viento había adquirido fuerza y mecía con furor las copas de los árboles. _Tranquilízate,_ Rapunzel, no desates una _tormenta._ —¿Te prometió algo? Porqu-

—¡Tú! —La voz despectiva de Tigrilla sonó más como un chillido agudo. Rodé los ojos. —¿Eres _ella_ , no es cierto? La niña que provocó que Nunca Jamás muriera. —Su tono de voz estaba cargado de odio y de rencor. Sonreí sin una pizca de amabilidad; oí como el viento rugió de forma instantánea cuando escuché lo siguiente que dijo. —Oh, mi pobre Peter ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — El bombardeo continuo de preguntas de la princesa india hacia el niño perdido se escuchó por incesantes segundos. Me giré y pude ver la escena más infantil de mi vida. Tigrilla le daba golpes en el pecho a Pan mientras él la veía con cierta molestia ¿Por qué Peter no le había apartado si era notablemente visible su creciente mal humor por las acciones de Tigrilla? _Oh, claro, por su pospuesta reunión._ Rodé los ojos por milésima vez ante el desagradable pensamiento gráfico que cruzó como un flash en mi cabeza. Pude deshacerme rápidamente de este, de lo contrario hubiera quedado traumatizada de por vida.

Mi mirada se endureció cuando sus ojos esmeraldas buscaron los míos. Justo en ese momento Tigrilla rodeó el cuello de Pan y en un movimiento impulsivo unió sus labios a los de Peter.

 _Suficiente_.

Mi magia decidió estallar en ese momento. Las copas de los árboles se movieron como si se avecinara un huracán, dejando que se escuchara un sonido filoso cortando el viento provocado por el brusco balanceo de las ramas. Un rayo iluminó el cielo haciendo temblar el suelo ligeramente. Aquello provocó que Tigrilla saliera del trance y brincara; aferrándose más a él, Peter dejado que ella lo hiciera. Aquello solo hizo que mi cólera aumentara a niveles inesperados. Mi mano se movió de forma instintiva lanzando a Tigrilla lejos de Peter, la joven trastabilló unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe de magia que había aventado hacia su dirección. Su mirada fue confusa y miraba a Peter de forma desesperada, tardó demasiado tiempo en comprender que él no había sido el culpable sino _yo_. Su labio inferior resaltó en forma de pujo y al segundo siguiente empezó a hacer berrinche. Sabía que Pan me estaba mirando pero yo me rehusaba a prestarle atención. Simplemente no quería saber nada de él.

Me sentía traicionada, _de nuevo_. Un amargo sabor de boca impregnó mis papilas. —Lamento interrumpir su momento. —Solté con voz inocente, cargada de sarcasmo, y por lo mismo no fue nada creíble. Tigrilla se empezó a acercar y yo me dediqué a alzar una ceja. Sentí como las yemas de mis dedos se empezaron a calentar por el imperioso deseo que buscaba salir a la luz: quería lastimar a aquella chica. Lenta y _tortuosamente_. —Pero creo que esto se ha vuelto una reunión y yo soy bastante antisocial. No se me da mucho simpatizar con la gente y menos con aquella que no tiene respeto a los demás ¿No les han enseñado que no e-

—¡Cállate, perra! ¡Admite simplemente que lo hiciste porque estás celosa! No soportas saber que ahora él es mío. —Chilló Tigrilla deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de mi posición. La joven alzó el pie y golpeó con fuerza el suelo. Las palabras que soltó la princesa india poco después provocaron que un rayo iluminara con más intensidad que la primera vez el nublado y tétrico cielo. —Si piensas que a mi Pet le importas estás muy equivocada. Al menos él no te recuerda cuando lo hace conmi-

—Tigrilla. —La voz dura y helada de Peter detuvo las palabras que luchaban por salir de la boca de la chica. Otro rayo se escuchó e iluminó las facciones del niño perdido, volviéndolas más amenazantes y atemorizantes por las sombras que se acentuaron en su rostro. El adolescente la había hechizado para que se callara y se estuviera quieta. Podía sentir como mi rostro ardía y eso no era nada en comparación con lo enrojecido que veía a todos en ese momento. Mi mirada se fue en dirección a Pan, el joven al percatarse de ello alzó la barbilla, Pan me estaba _retando_.

Solo en ese momento lo sentí. Su mirada como el _hielo_ y la suficiencia en sus ojos luchando contra el _fuego_ que buscaba salirse desesperadamente por cada poro de mi piel.

—Sabes que siempre ha sido así, Rapunzel. —Las palabras salían tranquilamente de los labios de Pan conforme me iba acercando a él con paso apresurado. No había mucha distancia que nos separara ya que el adolescente se había acercado a nosotras. No estaba pensando con claridad, solo estaba actuando según lo que sentía. —Piensa con la cabeza _fría_ , no hagas estupideces de las que te arrepientas después. —Soltó con tono autoritario. Sus ojos jamás abandonaron los míos.

—¿Pensar con la cabeza fría dices? ¿No sería mejor pensar como tú… con la cabeza de _abajo_? — Escupí con rabia contenida.

—No, Rapunzel. Cálmate. —Gruñó empezando a impacientarse. —Acuérdate que tu magia está en mis manos. —Terminó por amenazar después de _analizarme_ y ver que mis pasos no cesaban.

—¡Por suerte yo no dependo de la magia! — Le asesté un puñetazo en la quijada con todas mis fuerzas cuando estuvo cerca. Pan dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe y por la impresión. Sus manos se fueron hacia la zona lastimada. —TÚ, estúpida, débil y cobarde rata. — Me alejé unos pasos de él. Podía sentir el ambiente pesado y este se volvió terriblemente monstruoso cuando su mirada furiosa se topó con la mía. La lluvia empezó a caer, empapándonos; el viento adquirió más fuerza y empezó a asomarse la neblina. —No vales la pena, pero supongo que aun debo hacer mi acto de caridad, incluso a bastardos como tú… —Me quité el anillo de Osiris, el gemelo, con piedra cristalina y se lo aventé a los pies. —… así que _terminemos_ _con esto_ de una buena vez.

Pan se percató del doble sentido de mis palabras. Su enojo no hizo más que aumentar. El siguiente rayo iluminó su rostro y trajo una oleada más fuerte de magia que provocó que me empujó hacia él. Su magia se había descontrolado tanto como la mía. Sus ojos verduscos estaban tan oscurecidos por la tempestad que nos rodeaba que me preguntaba si no se estaba librando una tormenta dentro de él. El problema es que no dijo nada simplemente sus orbes esmeraldas observaron por encima de mi hombro y poco después asintió en dirección hacia Cheshire -no podía ser a Tigrilla ya que la había dejado muda y petrificada en su lugar-. Al segundo siguiente nos encontrábamos en la habitación trasera de la tienda de Gold.

Miré a mí alrededor y me percaté de los muebles presentes. El comentario salió como el filo de una daga. —Oh, supongo que también quieres llevarme a la cama. — Solté con sorna a ver el sofá en la habitación.

—Cállate. Maldita sea. —Gruñó al tiempo que tomaba mi muñeca y me giraba para encararlo. Me solté de su agarre de forma brusca y me alejé de él como si su presencia doliese. Y es que en realidad no dolía, me _mataba_. Sus ojos eran calculadores, había frialdad en ellos, y si pudiesen matar las miradas estaba segura que yo estaría en los niveles más bajos del Inframundo.

Solté una risotada. A este paso me volvería demente. —Lamento decepcionarte querido, pero yo no soy Tigrilla para que me des órdenes. —Me senté al borde del sofá y crucé mis piernas con tranquilidad. El cuerpo de Pan estaba tenso, podía notar como se le marcaban los músculos del cuello y su mandíbula se movía ligeramente porque él estaba rechinando los dientes. Pero él estaba tratando de analizar la situación para saber qué decir; yo no podía hacer eso, yo no podía _pensar con claridad_ , había llegado a mis _límites_. —Estoy cansada de todo esto. —Mi voz salió suave a pesar del coraje que sentía por dentro. —Lo único que quiero es acabar con ello. — El chico giró su rostro y permitió que observara su perfil. Podía imaginar cómo salía humo por su cabeza ya que Pan estaba pensando en _algo_ a toda velocidad. —Los niños no tienen permitido formar parte de los juegos de adultos y en esos juegos, _Peter_ … —La mención de su nombre hizo que sus ojos me miraran de reojo con cierta reticencia. —… entra el amor. —Suspiré. — En este momento… —Me levanté y me acerqué a paso lento hasta él. —… te estoy dejando ir. — Aquello pareció afectarle más que el golpe que había recibido. Su cabeza se giró bruscamente en mi dirección. Sus labios se abrieron tratando de pronunciar algo pero se volvieron a sellar hasta formar una línea fina. Sus manos se volvieron un puño hasta el punto que sus nudillos se empezaron a volver blanquecinos por la fuerza empleada. Su ceño se frunció y empecé a notar la ansiedad salir por cada poro de su cuerpo. —Aun así te ayudaré a salir de aquí. Tendrás noticias de mi pronto. —Murmuré antes de salir de la tienda, no aguantando un segundo más el estar en el mismo lugar que él.

Había esperado que me dijera algo, lo que sea, y una parte muy enterrada dentro de mí deseaba que lo hiciera. Esperaba que luchara por lo menos. Pero no había hecho nada.

No me detuvo.

 _Me dejó ir._

¿Y qué más podía esperar del niño que no quería crecer?

Solo podía obtener un _corazón roto_.

El hielo y el fuego no se juntan puesto que uno termina consumiendo al otro, destruyéndolo y bailando sobre sus restos. Sobre los fragmentos del corazón más débil y noble. Eso es lo que hacían los monstruos, los demonios, se encaprichan con algo y no se cansan hasta terminar de romperlo en mil pedazos.

Mis rodillas desnudas tocaron el frío pavimento de la acera. Mi respiración era errática y no me había percatado hasta entonces del creciente dolor en mis nudillos por el golpe que le había propinado a Pan.

Un tintineo suave siguió después de la imagen de un anillo rodar hasta mis rodillas. El gemelo del anillo de Osiris brillaba tenuemente por el cielo nublado. Las puntas de los zapatos negruzcos y boleados le prosiguieron. _Su aroma_ impregnó mis fosas nasales. Alcé el rostro de forma abrupta. —¡Déjame en p- ! — Empecé a decir con la voz ronca pero sus labios se estamparon con rudeza contra los míos. Callando cualquier protesta o maldición que quisiese soltar. Silenciando los sollozos de mi alma y terminando de resquebrajar lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

Peter Pan era un maldito demonio.

* * *

 _paupaupi_ _:_ ¡Hola, cuanto tiempo! Me alegra saber, y no te imaginas cuanto, el hecho de que sigas leyendo la historia ¡me he emocionado muchísimo! gracias por tomarte tu tiempo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, especialmente con la aparición de estos personajes.

A _byEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡_ Hola, Aby! Bueno pues creo que algunas cosas se han respondido en este capítulo según lo que preguntaste la vez pasada, pero áún quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas que definitivamente se abordarán más adelante, espero de todo corazón que disfrutaras el capítulo de hoy. En mi opinión ha sido el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir pero el que más me ha gustado. Un saludo

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Los quiere

BCM


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 **Nunca Jamás. Tiempo atrás. Durante el coma.**

— _Enséñame_. —La voz tranquila de Malcolm irrumpió en las paredes húmedas y rocosas de la cueva. Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Era la centésima vez que repetía aquella sencilla palabra pero estaba empezando a colmar mi paciencia y la razón era porque no me dejaba concentrar. No podía meditar. Ni practicar, por lo tanto, _aquel_ tipo de magia: el _tantra_. El tantra era un _tipo_ de magia dedicada a la sanación; y necesitaba dominar aquello si quería traer a _Peter_ de regreso. Pero eran horas de práctica ya que se necesitaba separar el alma del cuerpo, era una magia espiritual y antigua.

—Repíteme cómo es que sabes qué posees una pizca de magia. —Ordené con simpleza. Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero sabía exactamente _dónde_ estaba Malcolm, podía _sentirlo_. Sí, Malcolm poseía una cantidad de magia que estaba _bloqueada_ por alguna clase de hechizo. Lo que no terminaba por comprender es, que si sus poderes estaban sellados, cómo es que el chico sabía que la tenía.

—Simplemente lo sé.

Reí entre dientes y negué ligeramente con la cabeza. —Estás en la isla donde nace la magia ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tu magia nace de este lugar? No es por desanimarte pero aquí todos podrían utilizar los poderes que les regala Nunca Jamás si quisieran. Y entre esas personas estás incluido tú, _Malcolm_.

—Sí, _Copo_ _de_ _nieve_. — Soltó con su voz cargada de sarcasmo y burla, estaba molesto por haberle explicado aquello como si él tuviera cinco años. Sonreí de forma ladina. —Pero sé que la _sientes_ , así que deja de _jugar_ conmigo ¿por qué otra razón sigo aquí sino fuera así? Fácilmente pudiste deshacerte de mí.

—¿Será porque me cansé de enviarte al campamento la quinta vez que regresaste a la cueva? —Cuestioné de forma cansina. El chico había llegado por la madrugada a pedirme que le ayudara con su magia, me había negado y él, siendo tan terco, no me dejó en paz hasta que lo trasporte con magia hasta el campamento; lo que no me había esperado es que regresara a las cuevas del eco e insistiera otra vez, y muchas veces después de aquella.

—No me iré hasta obtener la respuesta que quiero. —Comentó con naturalidad. Escuché como sus ropas eran rasgadas al apoyarse contra las paredes de la cueva. —Espero que te agrade la compañía… — Sabía perfectamente que el joven era tan terco o más que yo y cuando se proponía algo buscaba cumplirlo a toda costa; no sabía si admirarlo o rematarlo y enterrar sus restos en el fondo de la cueva -tampoco es como si los niños perdidos fueran muy seguido a aquel lugar- sería el plan perfecto. —… ¿Te molesta si armo una fogata? Se hará de noche y pued-

—Bien. —Acepté con reticencia. Me levanté y observé la silueta de Malcolm iluminada por los pocos rayos de sol que aún se filtraban por la entrada de la cueva. Y, muy a pesar de que la oscuridad cubría su cuerpo, pude notar cómo se le marcaron los hoyuelos en las mejillas en una sonrisa triunfal y arrogante. Ugh, empezaba a arrepentirme de mi decisión.

— _Bien_. —Repitió sin molestarse en cubrir el tono de suficiencia en su voz. Rodé los ojos. —¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora. —Me acerqué a él y aparecí en mi mano un viejo libro con pasta delgada y desgastada. —Cuando lo termines de leer vendrás nuevamente a la cueva, antes no, y si no eres capaz de _entender_ lo que dice no quiero verte aquí.

—¿Un libro? —Cuestionó con incredulidad. —¿No sería mejor… empezar con la práctica?

—¿Oh? ¿Ahora eres un experto en magia? —Musité con frialdad. El chico arqueó ambas cejas sin inmutarse por cómo me dirigía a él.

—No. —Soltó de forma recelosa. —Pero he escuchado que el Oscu-

—No estoy de acuerdo con las formas de enseñanza de Rumpel. —Aclaré suavemente después de escuchar su argumento. —Necesitas _comprender_ la teoría para llevarla a cabo. No existe solo magia blanca o negra. Hay muchos _tipos_ de magia. Puedes compararla con los distintos reinos que existen, cada uno es especial y único, y por lo mismo complejo y difícil de entender. Todos tienen su _historia._

El chico me miró con aburrimiento mientras una fina mueca se dibujaba en sus labios. —¿No podemos empezar solo con un tipo de magia y luego…?

—No. —Interrumpí de forma brusca. —Si quieres que _yo_ te enseñe entonces. —Le señalé el libro con el dedo índice. —Haz lo que te he _pedido_. —El chico bufo y sopeso el libro mientras lo hojeaba con pereza. —De todas formas no aspiro a que lo termines. Eres un _niño_. Tampoco espero verte nuevamente, al menos no por _aquí_ ni con los mismos _propósitos_ con los que entraste tantas veces a la cueva.

El chico de cabello castaño alzó el rostro para clavarme sus ojos esmeraldas. Había una clara advertencia en ellos y, sabía perfectamente, que había vuelto aquello un reto personal para Malcolm. El adolescente alzó la barbilla y estrecho los ojos. No dijo nada más. Cerró el libro con un brusco movimiento antes de salir.

 _Bien_.

Paz y tranquilidad al fin.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

Sus labios se acoplaron perfectamente a los míos cuando Pan ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

 _Él ayudó a matar a Merlín. Te mintió y traicionó._

Sus dientes mordieron con delicadeza mi labio inferior y lo jaló levemente, soltándolo a la brevedad; su respiración chocó contra mi rostro. Me sentía abrumada, incapaz de responder a sus acciones pero tampoco hacía ni el mínimo movimiento de alejarme ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien besarlo a pesar de saber que era incorrecto?

 _Oh ¿Quizás porque estabas celosa del beso que le dio a Tigrilla y que él no le regreso pero a ti si te está besando?_ Aquella pregunta irónica y sarcástica formulada por mi voz de la razón rebotó en mi cabeza una y otra vez ¿Era por orgullo? ¿Solo eso?

El gruñido frustrado y molesto que brotó de la garganta de Pan me sacó de mis pensamientos, regresándome a la cruda y fría realidad. El adolescente afianzó mis muñecas y me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

Claro, déjalo tratarte como su _puta_ ; _mi voz_ volvió a martillear mi cabeza con aquel comentario hiriente ¿Qué más da que te arrebate todo lo que te importa? ¡ _Anda_ , déjate manosear como Tigrilla! Tienes el tiempo contado ¿No? Porque ambas sabemos que ellos quedaron en _verse_ más al _rato_.

Aquel pensamiento me orilló y permitió que mi cuerpo reaccionara en el segundo siguiente. Mis manos volaron a su pecho y lo empujaron para que se apartara de mí. De pronto mis acciones me repugnaban. Los ojos esmeraldas de Pan me examinaron con una seriedad inescrutable ¿Hace cuánto había esperado que lo alejara? Por la mirada vacía de sorpresa o molestia que me dirigía no le sorprendía mi reacción pero tampoco parecía _importarle_.

La rabia apareció, no por su acción cargada de suficiencia y arrebato, sino conmigo por habérselo permitido. Mis labios se volvieron una línea fina cuando los apreté con fuerza, no _quería_ soltar todo lo que estaba guardando, _no deseaba darle esa satisfacción_ también.

Le miré una última vez. Me zafé de su agarre con brusquedad al percatarme que sus manos seguían sosteniendo mis muñecas como si fuera mi carcelero. Lo rodeé pero cuando estuve a su lado Pan me sostuvo del antebrazo.

—Déjame. —Ordené con una falsa tranquilidad. Mi mirada se encontraba en el horizonte, no me moleste en mirarlo, no quería hacerlo.

—No. —Su respuesta fue firme y clara. No había duda en ella. —No te irás a ninguna parte, Rapunzel. No ahora, ni nunca. — Finalizó de forma imperiosa. Tragué fuerte cuando la bilis empezó a provocar un dolor en el estómago, me estaba enojando e impacientando. Su personalidad arrogante estaba acabando conmigo. —No lo permitiré.

Me reí de forma gélida. Le miré de reojo con toda la burla y malicia que estaba guardando pero al chico de cabello castaño no le parecía afectar cómo le observaba más bien parecía entretenido y curioso. —No es como si un _muerto_ pudiese ordenarle algo a un _vivo_. —Le recordé. Aquel argumentó solo provocó que Pan rodara los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿Es lo mejor que tienes? —Cuestionó divertido. El adolescente alzó la barbilla y me jaló hacia él con más fuerza de la necesaria. Gruñí por lo bajo mientras buscaba zafarme sin discreción de su agarre. —Soy lo _único_ que te queda.

Mi mandíbula se tensó en respuesta. Sentí como si una cubeta de agua helada hubiese empapado mi cuerpo. El chico me jaló hacia su cuerpo y me sostuvo contra su pecho al no poner resistencia. Sus palabras habían sido duras pero terriblemente _realistas_. No es que menospreciara al equipo de rescate o al autor, eran muy buenas personas, había pasado grandes ratos y experiencias con ellos pero no podrían llegar a _entenderme_ ni la mitad de bien que Michael o Merlín. Quizás estaba siendo dramática pero así me _sentía_. Y hablando de _sentir_ ; mi ceño se frunció al percatarse de un pequeño pero muy grande hecho: en el pecho de Pan no se sentía ningún palpitar: no tenía su corazón.

Me separé de él lentamente. —Pan, no lo volveré a repetir: déjame ir. —Murmuré con los dietes apretados. El cansino suspiro que se escapó de los labios de Peter Pan provocó que un escalofrío viajara por mi columna vertebral por lo siguiente que hizo; el chico se acercó hasta mi rostro y se desvió lo suficiente para pegar sus fríos pero suaves labios a mi oído.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que a mí tampoco me gusta repetir lo que digo. —Musitó con voz grave pero molesta. —No me tientes; no me hagas perder la paciencia, Rapunzel, sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Me reí sin ganas. — ¿Capaz de morir por tus estupideces, egocentrismo y por tener complejos de superioridad? Oh, vaya, sí que sé lo que eres capaz de hacer. — Me burlé

Lo siguiente que supe es que mi espalda había chocado contra una fría y raposa pared de uno de los locales cercanos. Mis manos volaron a los costados de mi rostro siendo apresadas por las manos del monstruo de ojos verdes. Su pierna separó las mías, quizás recordando el arma que había utilizado en pasadas ocasiones para deshacerme de él, pero ahora me sería imposible en aquella incómoda y nada apropiada posición. —No digas que no te advierto, tú sola estás buscándolo, niña. — Alcé ambas cejas. Evitando a toda costa que mi rostro reflejara alguna emoción. No quería que él me leyera, yo sabía perfectamente las capacidades de Pan, y en ellas entraba el poder _analizarme_ y ver más allá que los demás. Tristemente había dejado que el adolescente me _conociera_.

—Déjame ir, Pan. No tenemos mucho tiempo. — Mascullé. —Te conviene más a ti que a mí, y lo sabes, no lo niegues.

El adolescente me miró fijamente. Su rostro se encontraba serio pero podía notar el brillo malicioso en sus ojos esmeraldas. El chico hizo como si lo pensara antes de que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. — _No_. —Pronunció lentamente y con tal simpleza como si se hablara del _clima_ y no de _su_ vida. —Actualmente hay cosas _más_ importantes. — El shock me golpeó y, por milésima vez, no supe cómo reaccionar a aquello. Vale ¿dónde había quedado Malcolm? Aquel niño que solo se preocupaba por él y nada más ¿Quizás había alguna clase de cámara oculta? —Oh, no me mires así ¿Tan mala impresión te he causado? —El chico río entre dientes con oscura diversión.

Le miré unos segundos y posteriormente desvíe la mirada. Había estado tan enfocada en Pan que no me había percatado de los espectadores que se habían acumulado. Carraspeé con incomodidad ante las miradas curiosas que nos dirigían. —Pan, _por favor_ , no quiero llamar la atención.

Escuché la risilla borbotear por los labios de Pan. —Deja que hablen ¿qué importa? Son simp-

—Las noticias vuelan. —Musité por lo bajo, regresando mis ojos a los suyos, dándole una significativa mirada.

—Hades. —Murmuró por lo bajo. El chico suspiró quedamente antes de alejarse y liberarme con cierta reticencia. —Estaba bastante a gusto escuchando el acelerado latir de tu corazón; de cerca pude apreciar como tus mejillas se pintaron de un color rosad- —Las palabras burlonas y sarcásticas de Pan se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando mi rodilla viajó a su entrepierna. El adolescente llevó sus manos a aquella zona y se encorvó ligeramente por el dolor.

El murmullo de la gente presente se hizo más fuerte. —Verás Pan, tenías razón y dejaré que hablen _¿qué importa?_ —Solté con inocencia mientras me alejaba de él. —Al fin y al cabo pronto estarás en la boca de todos. Y no de la forma que te gustaría, oh y sí, espero también que estés mejor para al rato cuando vayas a _ver_ a Tigrilla. Sería una pena sino… —Miré sobre mi hombro evadiendo su colérica mirada para centrarme en la zona lastimada. —… pues… funcionara _aquello_. —Musité antes de volver a girar mi rostro para desaparecer entre la multitud que se había conglomerado.

 ** _Nueva Orleans. Años atrás_**.

—Casi han desaparecido las estrellas. —Comenté suavemente mientras veía el cielo nocturno decorado de forma difusa con el brillo de las pocas estrellas que se dejaban vislumbrar a esa hora; no era de esperarse que la más notoria fuera la estrella azul, la única que, de forma misteriosa, te podía llevar a otro reino mucho más miserable que en el que se encontraba: Nunca Jamás.

—Contaminación. —Repuso el niño de trece años que se encontraba sentado en aquella fría banca del parque junto a mí. Le miré de reojo. Sus facciones respingonas pero un tanto rasgadas le daban una apariencia un tanto oriental. — ¿No?

—Así es, Draco. —Murmuré por lo bajo. El niño de ojos ámbar giró su rostro para observarme fijamente. Su cabello alaciado y negruzco tapaba la mitad de su rostro. Reí suavemente y dejé sus mechones detrás de su oreja para que dejaran de taparle la cara.

—No sé porque no te has ido a cortar el cabello. —Murmuré por lo bajo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Y yo no sé porque has venido. —Repuso sin intenciones de ser frío, solamente por mera curiosidad.

Me reí ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. — ¿Cómo te llevas con Tiana? ¿Es buena contigo? —Cuestioné para cambiar de tema rápidamente más el chico notó el hecho de que quería evadir la conversación, es decir las razones de mi visita a Nueva Orleans.

—Lo es. —Respondió el chico mientras balanceaba sus piernas. —Me dijo que consiguió un trabajo en Nueva York. —Le miré con viva curiosidad. —Entonces solo queda que decida si nos mudaremos o no.

—¿Y tú quieres irte? —Cuestioné tras un momento de silencio.

—No sé. —Respondió en brevedad. Sus ojos ambarinos buscaron los míos. —En la escuela me llaman raro. —El niño hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando un día… —El pequeño paró y exhaló lentamente. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente por las lágrimas que contenía. —… No quería, te lo prometo, no quería lastimarlo… —El chico se abalanzó y me abrazó con fuerza mientras callaba sus sollozos contra mi gabardina. Suspiré y lo rodeé con mis brazos en un tierno abrazo.

—No pasa nada ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué te hizo molestar tanto, Draco?

—Ellos… estaban leyendo el viejo cuento de Rapunzel, y mencionaban al dragón que custodiaba la torre, me preguntaron si… —El chico no pudo terminar la oración porque se le rompió la voz. Le apreté con más fuerza hasta que el niño trepó a mi regazo y se sentó sobre mis piernas, buscando mi consuelo, buscando el consuelo en la _asesina_ de su madre.

Sí, Draco era el hermano de Mushu, su madre había sido la guardiana ancestral de la familia Fa. Él era uno de los tres dragones que robé hace siglos por órdenes de Nimue.

—Tengo algo para ti, Draco. —Le miré directamente a los ojos. Los enrojecidos y empapados del pequeño lucharon para enfocar mi rostro pese a las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro. El dorso de mi mano quitó el exceso de sus mejillas. —Es de parte de tu madre. —Ante la mención de su figura materna los ojos del niño crecieron de forma desmesurada. Con sus pequeñas manos empezó a apartar las lágrimas que descendían todavía por los costados de su cara.

—¿Qué es? ¿Cuándo te lo dio? ¿Ella está v-

—No. —La respuesta que le di fue rotunda. La momentánea esperanza que avivó el brillo en sus ojos desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. —Lo siento. —Musité un tanto tensa. —La vi hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabía _cuándo_ estarías listo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo estoy? —Cuestionó con voz ronca y ansiosa. —¿Son esas raras premoniciones tuyas?

—Algo así. —Musité por lo bajo. —Tengo la ligera intuición que el puñetazo que le diste a tu compañero cuando leyó ese cuento… —Empecé al tiempo que las mejillas del chico adquirían un tono carmín provocado por la vergüenza de haber hecho tal cosa. —…no es lo único que has estado haciendo y ocultando a Tiana ¿no es así?

El niño desvió su mirada e hizo un puchero. Empezó a mover las manos de forma nerviosa pero no se movió de mi regazo. —Si ya lo sabes ¿por qué me preguntas?

Solté un suave suspiro. —Porque por lo visto no te gusta estar con Tiana. — Los ojos desorbitados del niño buscaron los míos cuando giró bruscamente su cabeza, pegándome con sus largos cabellos oscuros.

—¡No! — Exclamó de forma tosca. Su voz saliendo desgarrada. —No es así. —El chico carraspeó y me miró avergonzado. —Es… todo sucedió un día que discutí con ella... Miraba por la ventana y entonces lo _escuché_. —El niño tenía una mirada soñadora. —La flauta sonaba tan dulce, tenía la sensación que podría ser la voz de mi mamá cantándome. —Alcé una ceja en forma de interrogación. —Porque en ese momento me deje de sentir _solo_. —Aclaró al verme.

—¿Y después qué sucedió? —Cuestioné de forma suave. Mi mirada se ensombreció ligeramente. Mis motivos de la visita eran asegurarme que Draco estuviera _bien_. Había _visto_ por medio de mis premoniciones que Pan lo venía a visitar. Más no entendía las razones. Draco había podido escuchar la flauta sin haber _soñado,_ eso quería decir que _él_ había venido _._ Seguía buscándome. Después de haberme marchado de Nunca Jamás con ayuda del capitán Garfio no había parado de rastrearme. Lo que no entendía es _cómo_ había averiguado mi conexión con este niño. Tampoco entendía cómo podía utilizar a Draco.

—Una sombra. —Su voz sonó ahogada. Miré el pavor reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿La sombra?

—¡Sí! — El niño exclamó y se separó de mí en un brinco. —¡Mírala! —Draco señaló con sus finos dedos un borrón oscuro que atravesaba el cielo nublado. Al girarme me percaté del par de destellos que eran los ojos de la sombra. _Su_ sombra. —¡Corre, viene hacia acá, corre Rapunzel!

Detuve a Draco del antebrazo. —No. —Repuse sin perder de vista a la sombra. —No corres de tus problemas, Draco, los enfrentas. —Me incliné para quedar a su altura una vez me paré del banco. —¿Sabes por qué te puse Draco? — El chico negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Dudo mucho que el niño me _escuchara_ , él estaba más preocupado por no ser arrastrado por la sombra. —Por… — que lo _eres_. El fuego azulado que nació de la palma de mi mano llamó la atención del chico. Soplé sobre esta y sus llamas se dirigieron al cuerpo del niño que reaccionó y se cubrió el rostro. Las llamas rodearon el cuerpo del pequeño antes de fusionarse con él. —Ese poder le pertenecía a tu madre, Draco. Y a lo que más temen las sombras es a la _luz_. _Úsala_.

—¡No sé cómo! —Exclamó alarmado el niño. En ese momento sentía la fría y lúgubre mano de la sombra colocarse sobre mi hombro.

—Bien, _bien_ ; Pan estaba en lo correcto. —Su voz fantasmal provocó que le mirase de reojo. Sus ojos brillaban como un par de antorchas en medio de la oscuridad. —¿Deberíamos ir?

—¿Ir? —Cuestioné con inocencia a la figura. —No tengo que ir a ningún lado y menos _contigo_.

La risa fúnebre de la sombra se escuchó un tanto forzada. —¿Estás segura?

Mis labios se abrieron para responder pero se cerraron al segundo siguiente. Una nueva _aura_ se encontraba en aquel parque. Y supe _quién_ era sin necesidad de girarme.

—Rapunzel. —La voz trémula de Draco se escuchó con un retintín de pánico.

—Bueno, quizás con mi sombra no, pero _conmigo_ no puedes negarte.

 _Su_ voz provocó que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Moví mi hombro bruscamente para que la sombra me soltara. Giré lentamente mi rostro, tomándome aquellos valiosos segundos para idear algo, no podía dejar que él ganara.

—Pan. —Mi voz sonó monótona. Incluso me sorprendió por la falta de emoción que no se desprendió del tono de mi voz. Sus iris color esmeraldas estaban más oscurecidos que de costumbre. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos provocaban que estos se viesen chicos y hundidos. Un silencio se extendió en el parque. El niño temblaba bajo las manos de Pan, las cuales estaban en sus hombros, éstas le agarraban con firmeza e incluso con algo de brusquedad innecesaria.

—Siempre he sabido que tienes un punto débil por los _huérfanos_. —Soltó con repulsión. — _Como odio que ellos tengan más poder que tú._

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

—Un poco ruda ¿no?

Rodé los ojos cuando escuché _su_ voz por milésima vez en el día. Mis piernas se balanceaban de forma descuidada en el muelle. El agua parecía demasiado tranquila e inofensiva, al menos para _mí_.

—¿Te divertiste con la escenita que armaste? —Cuestionó de forma seca. Sus pasos se escuchaban firmes contra la madera que crujía conforme se acercaba a mí.

—¿Quieres la verdad…?

Escuché su bufido. —Era una pregunta retórica. —Soltó tranquilo aunque mordaz.

—Lo sé.

Podía sentir su presencia detrás de mí. —No deberías estar demasiado cerca, bien sabes que ese es el río de las almas perdidas ¿no? Acabas de ver lo que sucede a quienes lo tocan. —Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras.

—¿Preocupado, Pan? —Interrogué con voz melosa. Podía ver su reflejo en el agua. Su mirada estaba clavada en el mar también. Sus ojos inexpresivos y sus facciones tranquilas.

—Ni un poco. —Comentó antes de agacharse. Escuché su respiración cerca y su aliento chocar contra mi cuello. —Pero tú, en cambio…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Cuando sus manos tocaron mi espalda pude _verlo._ Las imágenes que cruzaron en frente mío como una película me desequilibraron y provocaron que perdiera el equilibrio. Mi cuerpo sintió un frío calar hasta mis huesos, y no solamente porque realmente estaba _hundiéndome_ en el río de las almas perdidas, sino porque el futuro estaba arrastrándome lejos del presente.

El Aprendiz estaba hablando con Henry; Emma se encontraba con Hades; La reina come niños hablando con Cruela; Rumpel encerrando a Bella en la caja de Pandora; Yo estaba discutiendo con Morgana; pero sobre todo, lo que más me impactó fueron dos hechos que tenían que ver con Pan, él volviéndose parte del río de las almas perdidas después de que Rumpel le regresara su corazón y a Peter _hablando_ con Merlín.

El curso del futuro se cortó cuando mis pulmones se empezaron a llenar de agua. El presente me jaló y provocó que empezara a luchar por salir del agua. Mis ojos veían borroso a pesar de tratar de enfocar para buscar la salida hacia la superficie. Pero no podía; nadaba y pataleaba pero mis intentos eran vagos e inútiles. _Algo_ me jalaba hacia la profundidad

 _No nos abandones. No de nuevo_.

Las voces melancólicas resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra vez; y muy a pesar de que fueran peticiones más bien parecían órdenes

 _No te vayas_.

Las voces empezaron a ser gritos y la fuerza que me jalaba hacia abajo empezó a aumentar. Mis intentos desesperados por salir se hicieron más débiles cuando la inconsciencia empezó a tomar juego en todo aquello. Entonces un recuerdo me golpeó y las palabras de Peter tuvieron sentido solo hasta ese momento " _siempre he sabido que tienes un punto débil por los huérfanos_. _Como odio que ellos tengan más poder que tú."_

La fuerza con la que salí del río no fue provocado por mi culpa, ni por mis esfuerzos. Pero bien sabía quién había conjurado aquel hechizo para sacarme del agua: el mismo que me empujó al río.

Los dedos de la mano de agua que me dejaron sobre la madera del muelle, al comprobar que me habían dejado sobre una superficie sólida, regresaron al río para desvanecerse y volver a su estado líquido. Aquella mano gigante me había impulsado y sacado del agua.

Mi garganta estaba lastimada. Mis ojos aun no podían enfocar. Y mi pecho ardía como mil infiernos. Sentí más frío aun cuando el viento golpeó mi empapada ropa.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Mi voz sonó rota. No solo por mis recientes condiciones. Sino porque ni podía verlo a los ojos pero me forcé en hacerlo. —¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!?

El chico se limitó a alzar ambas cejas. —¿Salvarte? — Soltó con normalidad. Me levanté con torpeza antes de ir hacia él. Pan dio los mismos pasos hacia atrás que yo di hacia adelante. —Hey, Superchica, no todos somos inmunes a… bueno… ese _tipo_ de agua. —Me detuve en seco.

En mi visión él hablaba con Merlín. Lo había visto haciéndolo. Eso significaba que se _conocían_. La familiaridad con que intercambiaban palabras no era de un par de extraños acabándose de conocer. Pero no era eso lo único que había _visto_. Pan _moriría_ de una vez y por siempre si Rumpel llevaba a cabo sus planes.

—Morirás por eso, Pan. —Musité por lo bajo recordando cómo el Oscuro le había tendido una trampa a Peter Pan. —Por volverte un ser vanidoso, arrogante y… —El chico rodó los ojos y se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz en un gesto de exasperación. —… y un mentiroso innato.

—Gracias, siempre son bienvenidas las amenazas, amor. —Comentó sardónico. Sus labios formaron una mueca intentando ocultar una sonrisa. —Aunque debo volverlo a decir, ya estoy muerto, dudo mucho que puedas matarme.

Le miré de forma escéptica. —No te estaba amenazando, Pan. —Gruñí. El chico alzó una de sus cejas mientras me miraba expectante.

—¿Entonces es una promesa?

—No, es un hecho. —Solté con sinceridad. —Pero no será por mis manos, sino por las de tu querido hijo, algún trato habrás echo para que Rumpel te haga eso.

Peter soltó una risa al saber de lo que estábamos hablando; se cruzó de brazos para acomodarse contra un farol que empezaba a tintinear para iluminar el muelle. El atardecer empezando a regalar los últimos rayos del sol. —Gracioso. —Comentó con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se desviaron y miraron al horizonte. — ¿Por qué dejaría que mi hijo me _matase_? ¿Me crees tan estúpido? —Las palabras las arrastró mientras se vislumbraba el sarcasmo impreso en ellas. — ¿Crees que confiaría mi vida en alguien tan cobarde con Rumpel? Vamos. —El niño perdido rodó los ojos en un gesto de hastío. —No dejaría que ese viejo tuviese la mínima oportunidad de tocarme; sé que él tomaría ventaja de ello.

Mis ojos se estrecharon ante sus palabras. —Bueno, claramente, en el futuro _él_ podrá _tocarte_. Y como dije, tu suficiencia será tu fin. Te volverás parte de eso. —Mi dedo pulgar señaló por encima de mi hombro, hacia el río de las almas perdidas. —Un corazón impregnado de ello tocará tu pecho y será demasiado tarde.

Su rostro no se inmutó. Tampoco me dijo nada después de ello. El sol se fue escondiendo poco a poco hasta que la luz proveniente del farol se limitó a iluminar las sombras que impregnaron el lugar. Pan se movió con agilidad y al segundo siguiente él me había aventado con pereza su saco. No me miró; nuevamente no soltó palabra alguna. Me dio la espalda y yo solté un suspiro. Pasé mis brazos por las mangas hasta acomodarme la prenda. Olía a él; a menta, a crisantemos y a hierba rociada por gotas de lluvia. Tuve el impulso de quitármela pero controlé mi cuerpo para que no hiciera tal acto infantil.

Pan giró ligeramente el rostro para verme sobre su hombro. El chico alzó una de sus cejas en arrogancia después de quedarse mirándome por más del tiempo necesario. Rodé los ojos por centésima vez antes de andar en su dirección. Cuando Pan observó que me dirigía hacia él, él volvió a mirar hacia el frente y encaminó la marcha.

Él estaba esperando por mí para que le siguiera.

Y tenía la ligera impresión de que no podría deshacerme de él tan fácil.

 _¿Qué juego estás ingeniando ahora, Peter Pan?_

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Años atrás. Tercera persona POV_**.

Campanilla cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro constantemente. Cualquier persona observadora podía notar el nerviosismo en el hada. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas frente a su pecho y jugaba con sus dedos de una forma que fingía ser casual. El bosque de Nunca Jamás la inquietaba más que de costumbre y tenía sus razones. Pan la había citado a un costado de la laguna de las sirenas y era de lejos el lugar favorito de la chica sin alas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestionó la voz divertida y maliciosa del líder de los niños perdidos, quien estaba oculto entre la maleza y observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento realizado por Campanilla.

— ¿Realmente importa? —Regresó el hada de forma defensiva, obteniendo únicamente la risilla jovial y oscura del gobernante de aquel lugar. — ¿Qué quieres, Peter? Tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo qué? No es como si tuvieras _alguien_ con quien pasar el rato. —El chico se burló cruelmente de la chica, sabiendo de buena fuente que Rapunzel se había vuelto amiga cercana del hada y, tras su partida, aquello le había sentado terriblemente a aquel ser mágico. El gesto incrédulo y dolido que gobernó en las facciones de Campanilla solo comprobó la teoría de Peter Pan: ella podría darle las respuestas que él necesitaba.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Comentó con inusual tranquilidad la joven. Sus facciones trataron de componerse para que sus palabras expresaran lo mismo que su cuerpo; el intento fue en vano pues Pan ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

El adolescente solo entonces salió del espesor del bosque. Campanilla se giró inmediatamente al escuchar un ruido provenir detrás de ella. Sus ojos se toparon con los cínicos de Pan. —Sabes que no me agrada que me oculten cosas, Campanilla. — Peter se recargó en el tronco que tenía a un lado suyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y arqueaba las cejas de forma retadora cuando notó que el hada abría la boca para defenderse. —Y si sabes lo que te conviene, me dirás la verdad ¿no es así? — El suave e inquisitivo tono de voz que usó Pan solo provocó que el hada diera un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Cuestionó el hada mientras buscaba recomponer sus facciones; Campanilla sabía que no podía dejar que le _analizara_. Lo que sea que Pan quisiera saber conllevaba a que no se tratara de algo bueno y menos si se trataba de cierta chica rubia.

—¿Por qué la defiendes todavía? —Interrogó Pan mientras estudiaba detenidamente a la chica que se encontraba a escasos metros de él. —Es decir, ella te abandonó ¿qué lealtad se puede merecer después de eso? — Peter se relamió los labios al percatarse que esas palabras no eran simplemente para la chica, sino también iban dirigidas a él, Rapunzel también lo había dejado a _él_.

—No tengo la información que necesitas, Peter. —El hada soltó rápidamente, _demasiado_ rápido, aquello solo hizo que el comentario sonara todo menos casual. La chica, al percatarse de ello, carraspeó y eso provocó una nueva risilla sardónica proveniente del chico de cabellos castaños. Él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a pesar de la suave sonrisa que se vislumbraba en su rostro. —Yo… — La chica miró al adolescente y luego a sus costados, midiendo las posibilidades que tenía para escapar de aquello ilesa.

—Sería un buen juego. —Comentó Pan de forma desinteresada al observar la mirada ansiosa del hada; parecía un ratón encerrado en una trampa, buscando una salida cuando no había ninguna, y aquello lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera el niño perdido. —Pero tú y yo sabemos cómo terminaría eso. — Campanilla no parecía escucharlo porque al segundo siguiente se giró y empezó a correr. Pan borró su sonrisa de inmediato y al segundo siguiente estaba enfrente del hada que se vio obligada a parar su carrera de forma brusca al toparse con su enemigo.

—Peter, por favor… —Al hada le dio tiempo de detenerse antes de chocar contra él. La joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras alzaba las manos a la altura de su pecho. —Te ayudaré con lo que sea, pero eso no, no me hagas traicionar a mi amiga, _por favor_. —Suplicó el hada con los ojos cristalinos. El hada se rehusaba a hablar y darle la espalda a Rapunzel, todo por ser la primera amiga que no la había traicionado _de verdad_. Campanilla sabía porque la aprendiz no se había quedado en Nunca Jamás, pero se rehusaba a contárselo a Pan. No podía hacerlo.

—Déjame pensarlo… —Pan rodeó al hada hasta el punto en que el chico quedó a un costado de la chica. Campanilla giró el rostro para observarle con una mirada lamentable. —… No. —Peter alzó el brazo con su mano extendida y arrojó (con su magia) al hada hacia la laguna de las sirenas. El grito que provino del hada posiblemente había desgarrado su garganta pero aquel sonido se apagó cuando la chica se hundió bajo el agua. Pan silbó con fuerza y en un dos por tres la laguna se vio rodeada por los niños perdidos. Tres de ellos se acercaron a la orilla, entre ellos Félix, quien fue el encargado de tomar la mano del hada cuando ésta salió a la superficie y jalarla hacia tierra firme. Campanilla tosía con fuerza y quiso apartar las manos que se abalanzaron sobre ella, pues buscaban arrastrarla frente a Peter. Pan miró de forma severa al hada cuando estuvo frente a él. —¿Aún te quedan ganas de jugar, _hada sin alas_? — La chica lo miró a pesar del picor que sentía en sus ojos; no se iba a dejar intimidar por él. — _Bien._ —La voz sombría de Pan provocó que los nervios aumentaran en la chica, especialmente por el tiempo que se tomó Peter en pronunciar las siguientes órdenes a los niños perdidos. —¿Qué tal un juego, _niños_? —Hubo gritos llenos de emoción que retumbaron como bombas en el hada; su cuerpo se tensó al ver el peligro y su instinto le impulsaba a parar aquella sensación: la de sentirse vulnerable y débil.

—No me sorprende que te abandonara, _Pan_. —El hada escupió su nombre como si fuera una maldición. El líder de los niños perdidos le observó con fingida curiosidad. —Y para todos ustedes va lo mismo ¿quién quisiera pasar el resto con _su vida co-_?

Hubo sonidos reprobatorios y gruñidos provenientes de los niños perdidos. —¿Ahora es _Pan_? —Cuestionó con burla el líder, interrumpiendo al hada, mientras desenvainaba su cuchilla. El hada se tiró hacia atrás al ver su reflejo en el filo de la hoja de la daga. —No te preocupes, Campanilla. —Repuso Peter con voz conciliadora, como si realmente buscara tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que _él_ no buscaba hacerle daño. —Te prometo que será un juego divertido. —La daga fue alzada y al segundo siguiente los niños se abalanzaron sobre el hada. Los gritos de la chica se esfumaron cuando Pan les dio la espalda; el chico supo que los niños se habían llevado a la joven al bosque de Nunca Jamás. —Un juego _muy_ divertido. —Murmuró con una mueca que se transformó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Pan?

—¿Qué sucede, Félix?

—Yo… —El segundo al comando parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse; el chico de cabellos rubios sabía que su líder no estaba de buen humor a pesar de lo que pudiese aparentar. —… creo hacerme una idea de quién podría saber sobre Rap… —El segundo al comando tomó una bocanada de aire y se corrigió poco después. —Sobre _ella_.

Pan giró su cabezo ligeramente, solo para observar con acritud a su mano derecha, el líder alzó una ceja al ver que Félix no continuaba. —¿Y bien?

—En el país de las Maravillas hay dos… —El chico parecía tener problemas para hablar sobre su pasado y aún más sobre su país natal. —Ella solía tener una relación muy sólida con el conejo blanco y Cheshire. —Félix miró directamente a los ojos a Pan. Lo cierto es que su líder no le intimidaba pero si le guardaba gran respeto. —Y tenía unos complicados lazos con la Uruga. Puede que te sea de ayuda. —La mano derecha de Pan se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

Peter asintió levemente mientras procesaba la información recibida. — ¿Algo más? — Solo en ese momento Félix desvió la mirada. Los ojos de Peter destellaron en realización; su segundo al comando sabía algo que podía darle a él la ventaja pero aun así se rehusaba a contárselo, eso solo le intrigó aún más ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para que Félix dudara en decirle o no? —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Félix. —La voz de su líder sonó calmada y su mano apretando ligeramente el hombro del chico solo fue para alentarlo a decirle lo que sea que estuviese ocultándole. —Entre nosotros no hay secretos ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos grisáceos del segundo al comando lucían consternados cuando se toparon con los verduzcos de Pan. —Es su padre, Merlín.

Pan se relamió los labios y frunció el ceño ¿tanto lío por eso? ¡Si eso él ya lo sabía! — ¿ _Quién_? — Félix no podía hablar en serio ¿De verdad Rapunzel seguía empecinada en liberar a su padre y forzar las cosas para que eso sucediera? Estaba muy decepcionado y _molesto_.

—Ella me dijo un día, Pan, que tenía que ir a ayudarlo. No sé la historia completa; ella nunca ha dado detalles de su familia. —El joven de ojos grises rodó los ojos. —Es decir, ni si quiera sabemos su nombre completo.

—Yo sí. —Murmuró por lo bajo Pan. —Rapunzel _Vivian_ Blumediori.

Félix se le quedó viendo por un largo rato. No entendía cómo era posible que su líder conociera un dato desconocido por casi _todos_. —No estás jugando ¿cierto? —Cuestionó Félix solamente para comprobar que su líder no estuviera jugándole una broma.

—Oh, Félix. Yo sé _todo_ de todos lo que habitan en ésta isla.

—Pero no sabes dónde está. —Comentó Félix lo obvio. Pan rodó los ojos ante la incapacidad de su segundo al comando de pensar más allá. —Es decir, si lo supieras ella ya estaría aquí.

—Que _inteligente_ , Félix. No lo había notado. —Repuso Pan con sarcasmo. —La última vez que supe de ella fue cuando visitó Oz. —Musitó Peter por lo bajo. —Después solo… desapareció —Soltó frustrado. El antebrazo del líder se apoyó contra un tronco cercano y descanso su frente sobre este. —¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

—Si eso ya lo sabes ¿qué necesitas de Campanilla? —Cuestionó Félix.

—Oh ¿de ella? —La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en Peter Pan. —Solo necesito darle un poco de motivación para que la encuentre, aunque no tenga alas sigue siendo un hada, Félix. —Murmuró Pan con un tono aburrido. —No necesito que me diga lo que sabe, sino que trabaje para mí; de una u otra forma sería lo mismo para ella, traicionar a su querida amiga.

—¿Entonces por qué le decías que te dijera la verdad?

—Porque, Félix, necesito que no me oculte las cosas. Lo que quiero que haga requerirá que me cuenta cada mínimo detalle. Sin guardarse absolutamente nada.

—¿Y qué es eso que necesitas que haga que no puedas hacer tú? —Cuestionó con interés el segundo al comando.

—Ya verás. —Se limitó a responder Peter con una misteriosa sonrisa.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

El danzar de las llamas; el chisporroteo de la madera que indicaba como se consumían los troncos, mientras crujían en la chimenea, era lo único que quebraba el silencio.

Acerqué mis piernas al pecho mientras afianzaba el saco húmedo contra mi cuerpo. El mullido sofá se sentía suave y confortable contra mi cuerpo pese a la incomodidad que reinaba en el salón trasero de la casa de empeño del señor Gold.

Mi mirada estaba fija en el fuego, ni si quiera cuando Pan entró al lugar aparté la mirada para prestarle atención al chico, simplemente había optado por ignorarle y perderme en el millar de pensamientos que bombardeaban mi cabeza de forma incesante.

 _¿Cuál sería el verdadero significado de lo que vi? ¿Por qué pude echarle un vistazo al futuro cuando Pan me toco? Normalmente me llevaba horas de concentración para lograr encaminar mi magia hacia esos propósitos y hasta hace poco solo fue suficiente un roce, un toque de él. ¿Qué significaba eso? Mi padre no podía ver el futuro siempre que se trataba de Nimue pero ahora se me había facilitado ver premoniciones por culpa de Peter Pan ¿Por qué?_

—Te quebrarás la cabeza, como siga saliendo humo de ella, si le das tantas vueltas al asunto. —Comentó Pan de forma desinteresada cuando dejó, a un lado mío, un vestido color canario sobre el sofá. Miré los detalles de encaje blanco en las mangas de tres cuartos y en la falda del vestido (en esta zona se le hacían olanes curveados en dirección horizontal). Mis ojos se desviaron de la prenda hacia el tapete con espirales negruzcas con fondo carmín.

Dudé un momento, no sabía si aplicarle la ley del hielo o intercambiar un par de palabras con él, cualquiera de las dos opciones traía sus beneficios y sus contras. —A veces son mejor compañía mis pensamientos que las _personas_. —Musité por lo bajo. Pude notar como el chico arqueaba una ceja ante mis palabras y después ponía los ojos en blanco; no obtuve respuesta, en cambio Pan se alejó y se sentó en una silla cerca del viejo escritorio, después empezó a escribir en una hoja en blanco. Me levanté y me deshice del saco que a éstas alturas ya estaba húmedo y solo me provocaba frío en la espalda. —Creía que tenías una _reunión_ ¿no se te hace tarde? —Cuestioné al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos.

Pan nunca dejó de escribir pero me percaté de cómo la comisura de su labio ascendía ligeramente. —Puede ser. —Soltó de lo más tranquilo. Me mordí la mejilla interna al sentir el inicio del revoloteo de las mariposas, pero no cualquier aleteo, sino uno violento y nada agradable.

—Mmm. — Miré hacia el lado contrario y, movida por un impulso, decidí ir a la entrada de la tienda. Me paré frente al mostrador y apoyé mis codos en el cristal del mueble de la recepción. Mis manos ocultaron mi rostro en un gesto de exasperación por mis reacciones, mis estúpidas y _celosas_ reacciones. Hubo otro momento de silencio y posteriormente volví a escuchar el bolígrafo deslizarse por el papel, Pan había parado de escribir y se había asegurado de que no saliese de la tienda antes de regresar a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. —Maldito demonio controlador. —Mascullé contra mis manos, más frustrada que antes. Su risa se escuchó ligera y llena de suficiencia a pesar de la distancia.

Dejé que los latidos de mi corazón se fueron tranquilizando hasta alcanzar su ritmo regular. Miré a mí alrededor y mi mirada se detuvo en el centro de la tienda; ahí, ahí lo había visto _morir_. Una sensación caótica me embargó, era bastante complicado el describir aquella sensación, pero a pesar de que me hubiese gustado que fuera de alegría no se sentía nada cercano a eso; ¿Disgusto? ¿Molestia? ¿Angustia?

Sea como sea había hecho un trato con Pan y debía traerlo de vuelta a mi mundo. Si el agua del río de las almas perdidas lo tocaba iba a dificultar mi trabajo y podría llevar siglos encontrar una solución a ese problema. Rumpel podía ser un cobarde, como había dicho el adolescente, pero seguía siendo un hechicero poderoso y astuto, y por lo mismo un rival bastante complicado con el cual lidiar. _Tenía que pensar las cosas con cuidado_. Si no podía cambiar las cosas, en el peor de los casos, tendría que encontrar una forma de revertir los efectos del río de las almas perdidas; tendría que encontrar un antídoto o al menos hacer inmune a Pan. Los efectos del agua se podían contrarrestar; ¿por qué? Porque el río de las almas perdidas era un ingrediente original en la poción de la perdida de recuerdos, más no provocaba la muerte de quien lo bebía, simplemente se mitigaba ese efecto si se agregaban otros ingredientes a la poción. Ahora solo necesitaba conocer la combinación de ingredientes para que Pan no sufriera daños colaterales o en el peor de los casos: la muerte.

 _¿Qué podría ser?_

Podría… podríamos poner la _esencia_ de la magia de una _furia_ , de un demonio del Inframundo. Aquellos seres recolectaban las almas por un pago que no se hizo; aquello podría simbolizar el rescate del alma del río del inframundo, aunque no sería suficiente, podría _servir_. Luego agregaría _tisana_ , por sus efectos medicinales junto con _artemisia absinthium_ (es la madre de todas las hierbas); recuerdo cuando me regaló una Ares, tiene propiedades medicinales muy poderosas. ¡Ah! Y raíces de _Asfodelo_ (la utilizó Maléfica en su maldición del sueño) pero también sirve para mantener a un cuerpo en la línea de la vida y la muerte…

—¿Qué tanto piensas ahora?

La voz de Pan detuvo todo lo que mi cabeza estaba procesando. Gruñí ligeramente por la frustración y al segundo siguiente abrí los ojos para cruzarme con los esmeraldas que me miraban con diversión y viva curiosidad. —¿Importa? ¿Has acabado lo que tenías que hacer? —Cuestioné alejándome del mostrador ya que Pan estaba del otro lado, frente a mí, con los codos apoyados sobre el cristal y a muy poca distancia.

—De no estarlo no estaría aquí. —Repuso con simpleza. —Pero, de nuevo, no has contestado mi pregunta. —Recalcó con una pequeña pero traviesa sonrisa torcida. —¿Pensando en mí, quizá?

— _Puede ser_. —Cité sus palabras de hace un rato. El chico ensanchó su sonrisa y se relamió los labios. —Pero, para ser concretos, sería en cómo puedo salvarte de tu idiotez. —Musité con sorna antes de que él se imaginara otras cosas: como el hecho de estar pensando en él de una forma _romántica_. —Tratando de pensar en un antídoto contra los efectos del río de almas perdidas. —Mascullé.

Peter Pan me miró unos segundos de forma intensa, aquello me empezó a incomodar cuando los segundos se empezaron a alargar más de lo normal, y no pude evitar desviar la mirada. Él estaba _analizándome_ de nuevo. Quizás buscando las razones por las cuales luchaba porque él no sucumbiera a los trucos de Rumpel o el hecho de que siguiera empeñada en cumplir la promesa que le hice.

—Confía. —Soltó con más seriedad de la que le escuché jamás. —No sé cuántas veces te lo he repetido. Siempre has estado sola, pero no ahora, no lo estás más y no necesitas _preocuparte_ … —Bufé ante aquella última palabra y le miré escéptica.

—No me preocupo. —Solté con los dientes ligeramente apretados. —Y menos por ti, ya te lo he dicho, mis pensamientos son mejor compañía que las personas, en muchas ocasiones.

—… encontraremos una solución, _juntos_. —Continuó Peter como si jamás hubiera dicho nada. Ignorando completamente lo que le dije. —Mira. —Prosiguió al notar que de mis labios no saldría nada más; es decir, tampoco lo iba a interrumpir. Alcé una ceja de forma expectante y él sonrió de forma enigmática antes de alejarse del mostrador y encaminarse a una de las estanterías. —Alguien me dio _esto_ hace un tiempo. _Él_ previó que sucedería todo lo que has visto y ciertamente _planeamos_ un modo de contrarrestar las acciones del Oscuro, aunque me dijo que necesitaría tu ayuda sí o sí. — Pan hablaba y mi cabeza empezó a pensar a toda velocidad. El chico se adentró a una de las repisas donde había objetos a rabiar y apenas y se podía ver su figura entre tantas pertenecías antiguas y valiosas. —Después de todo me debía un _favor_ y él pensó que era lo correcto.

—Claro, tú y tus favores. —Murmuré sin ganas.

—Me dijo que te diera esto, que sabrías qué hacer con él y… que si después tenías preguntas yo podría contestarlas. —Soltó tranquilamente.

Mi ceño se frunció. —¿Exactamente quién es "él"? —Interrogué con la fuerte sensación de conocer de quién estaba hablando pero temiendo que yo estuviese en lo cierto. Se escucharon ruidos de objetos cayéndose, dejando un sonido estridente al tocar el suelo. Hice una mueca y rodeé el mostrador para acercarme al niño perdido. —¿Todo bien?

—Aquí. —La pesada y oscura prenda color azul ocre me la pasó Pan con cierto descuido, pero yo sabía a quién le pertenecía, aún tenía su aura impregnada. Di unos pasos hacia atrás de forma inconsciente.

Y entonces, solo entonces, con la prueba frente a mis ojos me sentí asqueada. Miré a Pan con recelo para después tratar de colocar mi máscara de indiferencia. Peter me miraba con sumo cuidado, en su rostro no había emoción alguna, pero sus ojos brillaban con astucia y perspicacia. Él estaba esperando _algo_.

Mi mirada viajó nuevamente a la prenda y fue cuando se destaparon las miles de preguntas que se amontonaban unas contra otras.

¿Dónde había conseguido eso? ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Desde hace cuánto se conocían mi padre y Pan? ¿Qué favor le debía? ¿Cómo era posible que Merlín hubiera previsto que sucedería todo esto? ¿Se habían encontrado antes? ¿Por qué no había visto todo esto? ¿Por qué…?

Finalmente la respuesta llegó a mi como un balde de agua fría.

Todo lo que me había pasado: el coma, la pérdida de memoria, mi ausencia en Camelot en ese preciso momento, el aumento de poder que tenía Pan, el brazalete. Todo no había sido coincidencia ni mucho menos planeado por una sola persona. Pan no podría conocer tanto de mí sin ayuda.

Merlín lo había apoyado.

Ese _algo_ es lo que estaba esperando Pan: que me diera cuenta de la _verdad_.

 _Mi padre_ había _ayudado_ a _Peter Pan._

Los dos me habían _mentido_.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!

Paupaupi: ¡me alegra muchísimo saber eso! 333 me emociona saber que te siga gustando y leas la historia :´) y sí, lo admitió pero al mismo tiempo siempre existe algo que empieza a crear más obstáculos como siempre sucede en la serie y a veces suele frustrarnos (o al menos a mi, sí xD) espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy, ya sabes cualquier duda o queja son bien recibidas xDD un saludo!

BCM


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

* * *

 ** _Bosque Encantado. Años atrás._**

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Cuestionó Malcolm fascinado e intrigado mientras examinaba la sortija donde se veía grabado el escudo del rey. Aquel anillo había estado envenenado y me había encargado de robarlo del rey para que no terminase muerto.

—Lo tomé prestado en el último baile que ofreció aquel hombre. —Repuse con simpleza. Los ojos esmeraldas de Malcolm se desviaron para fijarse en los míos; el adolescente arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa traviesa creciendo en su rostro.

—¿ _Aquel hombre_? —Interrogó con burla. —Es _tú_ rey. Además no creo que el rey sepa que tú tomaste la sortija ¿no es asi?

—Él definitivamente _no_ es _mi rey_. —Respondí mientras me acomodaba la bufanda que cubría mi cuello. El chico parpadeó dos veces con diversión. —Si fuera mi rey le debería mi lealtad y mis servicios —Argumenté mientras rodaba los ojos. —Y no lo haré, Malcolm, he visto como trata a sus súbditos y a los nobles. Y no, no lo sabe.

—¿Lo estás juzgando?

—Yo diría, más bien, que aquel hombre solo finge proteger a su pueblo pero únicamente busca su beneficio. Es política.

—No es como si fuera secreto de estado. —Concordó conmigo. El chico tomó mi mano izquierda con delicadeza y se inclinó frente a mí. Colocó su rodilla frente al césped recientemente rociado por la lluvia de otoño. —Si a alguien le podría jurar mi lealtad sé a quién se la daría sin dudarlo. —Musitó en un murmullo mientras miraba el anillo en mi dedo anular.

Mis ojos se clavaron en sus manos sosteniendo con gentileza las mías. Mi corazón dio un vuelco porque aquello se podría malinterpretar. Y _aquel_ pensamiento me agrado mucho más de lo que debería. Carraspeé ligeramente y desvíe la mirada. —Sería excelente encontrar un lugar donde no gobernase ningún rey. —Musité para acallar aquellos pensamientos acalorados y nada correctos. Había imaginado, solo por un instante, una vida junto a Malcolm. Una vida tranquila e íntima con aquel niño de ojos brillantes y curiosos; aquel joven con alma aventurera y llena de espíritu.

—Lástima que no exista. —Concordó. Un silencio se fue armando en aquella zona alejada del pueblo. La noche estaba por llegar pero el sol aún no se ocultaba. —¿Te he incomodado? —Cuestionó de pronto. Sonreí ligeramente. No sabía _cuándo_ Malcolm había aprendido a _leerme_ con aquella facilidad. Le miré de reojo y el chico alzó la barbilla cuando sus ojos conectaron un instante con los míos. —Lo he hecho. —Afirmó solo entonces. El adolescente se despeinó cuando pasó sus dedos por las hebras de su cabello. —No diré que lo lamento, porque sería una mentira. —Soltó poco después con una sonrisa sincera pero un tanto orgullosa.

—Pero tampoco esperas una respuesta. —Terminé por él. Cuidando en todo momento las palabras que le dirigía. Por más ilusión que me hiciera conocer y escuchar aquellas palabras no podía darme el lujo de decirle que el sentimiento… tampoco me era desagradable ni mucho menos. No podía comunicarle que mi corazón buscó salirse de mi pecho. No sería correcto y si me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos estos no podrían durar por mucho tiempo y sólo conseguiría un corazón roto, nada más.

 _El precio de la inmortalidad es un sendero solitario._

Escuché su risa pero cualquier palabra que buscó salirse por sus labios fue cortada por el sonido de los cascos de los caballos acercándose. Al encontrarnos en una orilla de los caminos cercanos al pueblo no se me hacía raro que pasaran por ellos animales y sus dueños; lo que se me hizo raro fue escuchar un _carruaje_. Los nobles no solían pasar por ahí, y eran esas personas las que tenían el lujo de comprarse un medio de transporte, la otra opción era que se tratara de la realeza (lo cual era el doble de improbable).

Pero hoy parecía ser el día de las sorpresas.

El carruaje diseñado con sumo cuidado y con un gusto exquisito decidió parar su camino hacia el pueblo frente a nosotros. Malcolm se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano pero cuando los soldados se acercaron a la puerta del carruaje y la abrieron el adolescente cambió su posición de una tranquila a una tensa. Arqueé una ceja y observé las botas pulidas y bien lustradas que se visualizaron cuando el gobernante bajó los escalones metálicos del carruaje.

—¡Su majestad, el rey del Bosque Encantado! —Anunció con estridor uno de los soldados. Podía sentir la mirada del resto de los soldados sobre nosotros. Me levanté de aquella enorme y un tanto mohosa roca para observar al gobernante de aquel reino.

La mirada celeste que portaba el rey mostraba su serenidad pero ocultaba su falsa benevolencia. Los risos negruzcos caían con gracia y eran ligeramente aplastados en su coronilla a causa de la enorme y ostentosa corona. El rey me miró fijamente y ladeé el rostro; parecía que esperaba algo de mí. Miré de reojo a Malcolm que se había inclinado frente a su majestad y sonreí al percatarme de lo que _él_ estaba esperando. Mi atención regresó al gobernante de aquellas tierras e hice una ligera y delicada reverencia. Lo único que provoqué fue que el rey alzara ambas cejas de forma escéptica y apareciera una sonrisa fría.

Ah, _ahí_ estaba el hombre que ocultaba tras su falsa carisma. La pesada tela rojiza que cubría sus hombros (su capa) se movió ligeramente, siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, al inclinar ligeramente el cuerpo hacia nosotros. —¿Puedo preguntar qué hacen dos de mis súbditos tan lejos de casa? Tan jóvenes e _insensatos_. —Aquella palabra la remarcó entre dientes cuando su mirada se fijó sobre mí. —¿Ocurre algo en _mi_ pueblo? ¿Por qué están tan lejos?

—No ocurre nada, ya nos íbamos —Repuso Malcolm, acercándose a mí y rozando sus dedos contra los míos.

—Veo que los dos son jovencitos muy insolentes, me gustaría hablar con sus padres. —Comentó el rey disgustado. El rostro del rey era muy fino, especialmente porque los huesos de las mejillas se marcaban por la delgada y demacrada piel. Sus ojeras eran marcadas y negruzcas. —¡Guardias!

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. —Murmuró Malcolm con tranquilidad. Me sorprendí ¿estaba retando a su rey? Si hasta hace unos instantes él me cuestionaba sobre la lealtad que yo tenía hacia sus gobernantes. Los soldados desenvainaron sus espadas y empezaron a rodearnos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, rey Frederick? —Cuestioné cuando un soldado tiró de mi brazo. Malcolm me miró significativamente, el adolescente se había percatado de un posible atentado de regicidio contra Frederick (era notable la mala condición de salud que portaba)

—Miren, una linda cortesana, mataremos al muchacho y luego disfrutaremos con ella. —Soltó el que me había agarrado. — ¿No te gusta la idea preciosa?

—Suéltala. —Ordenó Malcolm desenvainando su cuchilla. Hubo risas por parte de los soldados y una mueca de desprecio de parte del rey, quien no dudó en darse la vuelta y regresar al carruaje. —¡Usted está envenenado, su majestad! —Gritó Malcolm cuando se vio rodeado a pesar de andar defendiéndose majestuosamente contra los guardias del rey; el metal de su arma chocaba contra las espadas y, aunque esto solo duraba un instante, había hecho retroceder a los soldados. Un niño sabía manejar mejor un arma que ellos y eso los tenía desconcertados. —¡Rey Frederick! —Exclamó agitado Malcolm al ver que no le hacía caso.

El soldado me agitaba como si fuera una vil muñeca de trapo. —¿Has acabado? —Cuestioné cuando el guardia me analizó de arriba abajo y apartó la capa de mí; dejando que el vestido con la falda echa de holanes negruzcos y vaporosos saltaran a la luz. —¿Por qué has parado? —Interrogué fríamente. El soldado dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pareció como si la sangre huyera de su cara. Me acomodé el cuello en "A" del vestido y el cinturón (con apariencia de metal) color dorado. —¿Y bien?

—¿Eres una noble? —Cuestionó en voz baja. Sus ojos subieron a mi rostro y luego a mi cabeza donde adornaba una tiara sencilla las hebras de mi cabello.

—No exactamente. —Musité con una sonrisa ladeada. El rey me miró de forma perspicaz. —Pero yo cuidaría mis modos de tratar al rey de Atlantis. —Murmuré con cuidado. Frederick abrió ligeramente los ojos y su atención se desvió a Malcolm.

—¡Suficiente! —Detuvo el rey de pronto. Los soldados se alejaron y mostraron a un adolescente un tanto lastimado por las ropas rasgadas y cortes en la mejilla. Me acerqué a Malcolm de forma apresurada y el chico no dudó en abrazarme de forma protectora. —¿De qué hablabas…? —Cuestionó el monarca sin saber cómo dirigirse a nosotros.

Miré a Malcolm cuando sentí su mirada pesada sobre mí. Le desabotoné la capa y la dejé caer. Su atuendo combinaba perfectamente con mi vestido. Los ojos esmeraldas del adolescente se abrieron más de lo normal al observar su pantalón negro y el justillo de cuero a juego (con decoraciones doradas) —Le dije que se encuentra envenenado, rey Frederick. —Repuso Malcolm con seguridad, recuperando la compostura en un instante.

Deslicé mi mano por la camisa de algodón de Malcolm, la cual era de manga larga y holgada que se ajustaba solo en la muñeca del chico y era del mismo color que los ojos del dueño. —¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sé que no me mienten y les robaron esos atuendos a unos nobles? ¿Dónde está tu corona? ¡Nunca he hablado de Atlantis! — Exclamó el rey.

—Es una lástima que no haya escuchado jamás de Atlantis, porque veníamos a hacer negociaciones, esto es una pena. —Solté con suavidad. —Nada más basta con verle, rey Frederik. Ni los nobles se dan cuenta de sus condiciones, _mi rey_ , Malcolm... —Miré de reojo al chico, el niño alzó una ceja con una sonrisilla bailoteando en el rostro, sabía que aquel gesto nació porque le había llamado de _esa_ manera. El adolescente estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo. —Le advirtió de sus condiciones y le ignoró, en cambio mandó a sus guardias a atacarnos ¿qué clase de gobernante es aquel que hiere a su pueblo?

Los ojos perturbados del rey nos miraban de forma alternativa. —No sabrán nada si mueren ¿no es así? Una muerte rápida y sin testigos. —El hombre miró a sus guardias y les asintió en nuestra dirección. Sentí como el corazón de Malcolm se aceleraba. Apreté sus manos con delicadeza.

—Eso no sería sabio. —Argumentó Malcolm. Su voz no le falló en ningún momento. —El virrey sabe de nuestra visita. Si no tiene noticias de nosotros pronto desatará una guerra y estoy seguro que no quiere eso. _Desafiarme a mí y…_ —Los ojos esmeraldas de Malcolm, que habían visto a su rey (Frederik) de forma peligrosa se desviaron a los míos y al instante se suavizaron ligeramente. —… _a mi_ _reina_ , será un error que le prometo… hará que pierda absolutamente todo.

La sonrisa fría del gobernante detuvo a sus guardias por un segundo. —¿Estás amenazándome a mí?

—Piénselo bien, rey Frederik. Podrá acabar con nosotros pero eso lo llevará a la guerra, más ¿podrá defender su reino y su linaje si el veneno llega antes a su corazón? No sería lo mejor ¿no lo cree? —Musité.

Los ojos del rey se suavizaron ligeramente y un suspiro cansado se deslizó entre sus labios. Lo habíamos logrado; habíamos convencido al rey del Bosque Encantado de nuestra pequeña mentira. Habíamos armado todo aquello sin haberlo planeado y Malcolm se adecuó a mi versión de la historia como si fuera realidad. Al final, Malcolm y yo no éramos un mal equipo.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

La doble puerta de roble se abrió tras una fría y potente brisa. El Aprendiz se giró bruscamente cuando me vio en medio de la sala de estar.

—¿Rapunzel? —Cuestionó con incertidumbre y esperanza, esperanza de que no fuera yo la que estuviera en aquel temido lugar. Una sonrisa suave pero nada sincera se plantó en mi rostro.

—Michael. —Saludé con una leve inclinación de rostro. Tomé asiento en uno de los sofás achocolatados con estilo renacentista, el cual tenía pequeños detalles italianos. —Mi padre siempre ha tenido un gusto bastante _particular_. —Musité al tiempo que deslizaba las yemas de mis dedos por la suave tela que tapizaba el mueble. —¿No lo crees?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Cuestionó de vuelta sin responder a mis preguntas. Podía notar el tono tranquilo pero defensivo en el aprendiz. Mi sonrisa creció ligeramente.

—¿Es posible que mi padre no haya compartido sus planes contigo, Michael? —Interrogué con inocencia aunque pareció más sarcasmo por mi tono; mis ojos buscaron los del aprendiz para buscar la verdad en ellos pero el hechicero se rehusó a verme, era incapaz de mirarme, _él lo sabía_. — _Lo supuse_ , estabas al tanto de los planes de Merlín ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Tuviste tantas oportunidades. —Recriminé con el ceño fruncido. El hombre se relamió los labios y cruzó sus manos delante. — Supongo que tu lealtad será eterna hacia el hechicero más sabio y poderoso de todos los tiempos.

—Rapunzel, yo no… —El aprendiz tomó una bocanada de aire y, a pesar de los esfuerzos, consiguió que su mirada se topara con la mía. —… yo creo que lo hizo por tu bien.

—¿ _Por mi bien_? —Interrogué con tranquilidad. — _Por favor._ —Solté fríamente con un mohín de desagrado. —Si fuera así me hubieran dado la oportunidad de _elegir_.

—¿No es eso lo que estabas haciendo tú con la vida de tu padre? — Interrogó Michael. Le miré unos segundos cuando empecé a sentir un nudo formarse en mi garganta. —¿Acaso tú no estabas decidiendo el destino de Merlín? Haciendo todos esos planes para traerlo de vuelta y mantenerlo con vid-

—¡Era mi padre! —Exclamé; levantándome del sofá con un movimiento seco y brusco. —¡Y fue mi culpa que estuviera encerrado ahí e hiciera un trato con Hades! Él no mere-

—Aun así estabas forzando un destino que él no quería. La inmortalidad es un camino solitario, bien lo sabes, él no deseaba permanecer por mucho más tiempo en tu mundo. —Defendió con fervor. Mi ceño se iba frunciendo cada vez más por lo que escuchaba. —¡Tú no puedes juzgarlo por sus acciones si tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo!

—¡Eso no es cierto! — Vociferé. En ese momento los ventanales estallaron y los cristales repiquetearon en el suelo. Cerré mis manos con fuerza. Los ojos del aprendiz me miraban de forma consternada pero yo empezaba a ver borroso por la ira. —Merlín sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo; nunca me detuvo. —Vi que Michael quería interrumpirme pero alcé la mano para que omitiera cualquier comentario. —Jamás me dijo abiertamente que quería que parara. _Nunca_. Yo sí le di la oportunidad de _elegir_. Me dijo que quería que fuera feliz. —Tomé una bocanada de aire y me dejé caer en el sofá.

—Él te conocía, Rapunzel, sabía lo testaruda que eres. —El aprendiz hablaba en voz baja, de forma cuidadosa, quizás esperando a no tocar ningún nervio para hacerme explotar de _nuevo_. —Sabes que nunca haría algo para herirte ¿no? Si lo ayudé fue porque creí en él.

—Pero no creíste en _mi_. —Musité mientras escondía el rostro entre mis manos. Sentía mis ojos picar pero me rehusaba a llorar frente a él. — Como _siempre_. Lo elegiste a él, como todos siempre hacen, confían ciegamente en mi padre pero _jamás_ en mí.

—Eso no es verdad, mi niña. —El aprendiz se fue acercando, sus pasos apenas escuchándose contra el mármol, pero yo sí que sentía su presencia más cerca de mi posición.

—No trates de apaciguar tu culpa, Michael. —Solté de forma brusca. Levantándome del sofá. —He venido a comprobar tu colaboración en el plan de Merlín y Pan. —Agregué de forma fría. Mis ojos perforaron sin piedad a los del aprendiz, podía observar la culpa y remordimiento en ellos más no había arrepentimiento, aquello solo provocó que alzara la barbilla con desdén. —Qué bueno que el hechicero ya no está aquí. Si lo estuviera… bueno, _nunca_ podría cruzar al otro lado, porque _jamás_ lo perdonaré.

 ** _El país de las maravillas. Años atrás._**

—¡Oh! — Me levanté del trono en un brinco y me lancé a los brazos de Felipe. —¿Dónde estabas? Te había estado buscando.

—Estaba defendiendo tu reinado, su majestad. —Soltó el risueño consejero. Me separé de él y sonreí al ver sus rizos alborotados por el viaje a caballo. La armadura plateada con el escudo real relucía en su pecho.

—¿Hubo protestas? —Cuestioné mientras caminaba ligeramente por la sala. La cola del vestido color blanco se arrastraba ligeramente. La mano de Félix detuvo mi andar cuando se posó gentilmente en mi antebrazo.

—Muchos la quieren muerta, mi reina, nadie la ha visto y temen por sus vidas. —Expuso. —Además… —La mirada del consejero recorrió mi atuendo. Observé lo que él veía: mi vestido. La falda tenía dos capas, la interna era de gasa y la más externa era de seda con espirales plateadas, se podían observar las dos telas porque había un corte triangular que se unía justo a la mitad de la cintura (debajo del ombligo). —…Hay ciertos rumores sobre su forma de vestir. — El jubón era de la misma tela (blanca con espirales) y el cuello tenía un escote cuadrado, en la parte superior de este se encontraban cuerdas trenzadas formando rombos hasta alcanzar mi cuello.

—¿Ahora quieren mi cabeza por mi forma de vestir? —Cuestioné divertida.

—El blanco, refleja pureza, pero el pueblo está acostumbrado al carmín. —Soltó con una ligera sonrisa. —No están acostumbrados a una reina blanca.

—Bueno, yo no pido la decapitación. —Murmuré mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. —Así que tampoco iré de carmín.

—Sería mucho más sencilla mi labor, su majestad, con el debido respeto si usted… —Sus ojos grisáceos me observaron unos segundos antes de finalizar. —… me acompañara y visitara a su pueblo.

—Claro ¿por qué no? —Accedí y me giré levemente hacia el conejo blanco, quien había estado todo el tiempo escuchando. —Prepara un carruaje para nuestra visita. Avisa a mi dama que me traiga una capa.

—¿Necesita a sus guardias, mi reina? —Cuestionó con amabilidad el conejo. Negué ligeramente y después de eso el conejo partió para cumplir mis órdenes. El salón se vació completamente solo entonces.

—¿Sabes quién está alentando al pueblo para que se levante contra mí? —Cuestioné a Felipe de forma seria. Félix asintió ligeramente.

—La oruga.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

— ¡Estás bien! —Emma me envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Mis brazos le regresaron el gesto al tiempo que escondía mi rostro en su cuello. De pronto todas mis preocupaciones se evaporaron y la herida, que había sido creada por la traición de las personas que más quería y que parecía estar al rojo vivo, pareció apaciguarse poco a poco. — ¿Dónde te habías metido? _Estaba_ muy preocupada. —La voz llena de alivio, con un rezago de angustia, provocó que mi corazón se oprimiera aún más. Le estaba ocultando cosas a la salvadora y sabía que tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad por su famoso súper poder.

— _Estábamos_. —Corrigió Regina con reproche. —pero Emma tiene razón. Henry no supo nada más de ti. Estaba solo cuando vino. No vuelvas a pedirnos que lo dejemos a tu cargo.

—¡Regina! — Exclamó Robin.

—Está bien, fue… culpa mía. —Admití mientras me separaba del cálido conforte de los brazos de Emma. La Salvadora buscó mi mirada pero mis ojos se toparon con los de la Reina malvada. —Entenderás que, como tú, tengo bastos enemigos aquí abajo. —Solté, pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que les dirigía. —Pero también… tenía aliados que al parecer se volvieron contra mí.

—No hay mucha novedad. —Repuso Regina mientras me jalaba hacia ella y me besaba la frente. —Conozco esa mirada, Rapunzel, has perdido a alguien ¿qué sucedió? —La mano de la mujer rozaba mi antebrazo como medio de consuelo. Suspiré.

—¿Perdido? ¿Hay alguien que no conozcamos que murió y lo encontraste aquí? —Cuestionó Emma.

—No exactamente. —Respondí a Emma quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido. — Supongamos que me encontré con aquellos que mató Gold. —Empecé mientras veía a las dos hechiceras de forma intermitente, cuidando sus gestos y posibles reacciones.

—¿Hablas del Aprendiz? —Cuestionó Regina. Asentí. —¿Qué sucedió con él?

—Digamos que planearon algo a mis espaldas. —Continué.

—Espera ¿ _planearon_? —Interrogó Robin. Emma puso los ojos en blanco por las continuas interrupciones.

—Sí, el Aprendiz —Admití. Miré a los presentes en la cocina del departamento de Mary. Por un momento dudé en contarles, temía que me diesen la espalda como lo habían hecho los demás, pero por otro lado sino lo hacía era hacer lo mismo que mi padre. Debía decirles la verdad para que ellos eligieran qué hacer. —Él y _Pan_.

 ** _País de las maravillas. Años atrás._**

Mis manos se deslizaron por el metal dorado de ambos lados del trono. Miré al conejo blanco cuando anunció al siguiente noble que debía _escuchar_. La oruga entró a la sala, sus ojos me analizaron al instante que se toparon conmigo, aquel súbdito me había provocado muchos dolores de cabeza por sus atentados (con el mero propósito de derrocarme); al parecer no estaba bien visto que una reina gobernara el país de las maravillas sin un rey a su lado.

—Su majestad. —La oruga hizo una reverencia exagerada. Su voz era rasposa y un tanto lenta. Cuidaba en separar las palabras como si le hablara a un bebé.

—¿Qué problemas tiene? —Cuestioné de forma tranquila.

—Bien, verá, en el _pasado_ … —Alcé ambas cejas al escuchar cómo recalcaba la última palabra. —… cuando gobernaban los antiguos reye-

—¿Los usurpadores? —Cuestioné interrumpiéndole. La oruga se incomodó por cómo me había dirigido a sus antiguos regentes. —¿No lo sabe? —Agregué con una ligera sonrisa sardónica. —Ellos le arrebataron el trono a los legítimos reyes y casi matan a su heredero. —Los ojos de la oruga brillaron con perspicacia. —Oh, sí, conozco quién es el príncipe de sangre.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia, su majestad ¿pero el príncipe de sangre se encuentra aquí, en el país de las maravillas?

— ¿Debería saberlo? —Cuestioné de vuelta con cierta inocencia. La oruga parpadeó y su atención se duplicó en mis gestos y acciones. Oh, sí sabía quién era el príncipe: Felipe, pero aún no estaba listo para tomar el trono; si Félix llegase a portar la corona en los próximos días de su coronación estaríamos celebrando su funeral, había demasiados enemigos contra la corona y el chico no podía manejar aquello por su cuenta.

—Supongo que no. —Admitió con astucia la Oruga. —Pero bien, cambiando de tema, el motivo de mi venida es simple. Quiero tierras.

— ¿Oh? —Le miré con curiosidad. — ¿Y qué podría hacerte creer que yo te las daré? —Cuestioné con simpleza pero con voz firme. Los ojos de mi súbdito destellaron.

—Siempre he sido amigo de la corona. —Reprimí mis ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, si ser amigo de la corona era sinónimo de alentar los atentados contra mi persona me rehusaba a hacer aquella clase de amistades. —Verá, su majestad, tengo relaciones y poder; le recomiendo mantener ciertas amistades para que usted pueda mantener su imperio ya que puede que necesite ayuda si suceden… cosas desagradables.

Ah. Ahora tenía sentido. La Oruga estaba alzando al pueblo en mi contra para que yo le concediera a él más poder; la Oruga podría acabar con los atentados fingiendo estar de mi lado pero al mismo tiempo, si hacia algo que le desagradara, podría ponerlos en mi contra con mucho más fervor si le brindaba más tierras (porque conseguiría más poder). Era un arma de doble filo.

—Pensaré su petición. —Admití. La Oruga hizo una elegante reverencia. —Por lo mientras le invito al baile que se celebrará dentro de dos días; vendrán reyes de otros reinos, es una oportunidad única, creo que nunca antes se había celebrado un evento de este calibre. No es como si uno pudiese viajar de un reino a otro tan fácil ¿no es así? — Aquella invitación también había sido una clara advertencia. Los antiguos regentes no habían celebrado nada parecido porque el viaje al país de las maravillas solía ser complicado. Era un reino aislado del resto, por lo mismo se necesitaba una vía de llegada, pero para eso se requería _magia_. Un antiguo y complejo hechizo: un portal.

Los ojos pequeños pero brillantes de la Oruga relucieron con una pizca de astucia. Sí, él había entendido el mensaje pero se mostraba incrédulo de que algo así sucediera. Seguramente aquellos dos días los estaría esperando con mucho… entusiasmo.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

—¿Pan? —Repitió por enésima vez la Salvadora.

—Lo ha dicho muchas veces, Swan, no eres sorda. —Repuso Regina mientras paraba su andar de un lado a otro, parecía un león encerrado, y no era para menos puesto que les acababa de lanzar una bomba y ellos estaban sopesando todo lo que podría ocurrir. Les había contado que _debía_ traer a Peter Pan de regreso.

—Lo siento, es solo que no me lo creo. —Repuso a la defensiva la aludida. —Rapunzel ¿No ves que podría ser un peligro para todos nosotros? Especialmente para Henry. —Regina miró a Emma y después su mirada se posó en mí.

—Él no necesitaría más de su corazón. —Admití.

—Pero eso no quita su deseo de venganza. —Recalcó Regina con poco entusiasmo.

—Dudo mucho que la venganza este como su primera prioridad. —Solté lentamente. —Nosotros no estamos en buenos términos, Gina. —Murmuré con una mueca. —Ha hecho más que suficiente. Dudo que Pan busque meterse en mis asuntos nuevamente, es decir el niño no es _estúpido_. —Aunque tenía mis dudas, pero al menos sabía que su instinto de supervivencia estaba bien desarrollado por lo que haría lo que fuera para mantenerse con vida una vez que lo sacara de este lugar. —Y ha hecho suficiente, no volverá a meterse con aquello que me importa si no quiere terminar nuevamente aquí.

— ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso? —Cuestionó Robin. —Sabemos de tus… capacidades. —Admitió el ladrón con cierta incomodidad. —Pero ¿y si Pan encuentra aliados? No importa que tan fuerte seas, él podr-

—Ella no está sola, Robin. —Interrumpió Emma de forma abrupta con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero Pan es un villano, no juega limpio, Emma. —Recalcó el ladrón.

—Robin tiene su punto. —Admitió Regina con pesadez mientras descansaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa estilo bar. —Tendríamos que vivir de forma constante con la angustia de saber si atacará o no. Rapunzel, es muy arriesgado.

—Lo sé. Pero no he pedido su opinión. —Musité de forma tranquila. Los tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en mí con cierta incredulidad. —He venido a _avisarles._ Sí, podrán vivir en la constante angustia pero deberán confiar en mí, les _prometo_ que no será así, y cómo les he venido a advertir mis planes, a pesar de que pude no hacerlo, espero que al menos ustedes si puedan depositar una pizca de fe en mí. —Admití mientras me levantaba del banquillo. —Entenderé sino lo hacen. Les he dado motivos, es cierto.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de dirigirme a a puerta y girar la perilla. —Espera, Rosa. — La voz de Emma rompió el ambiente tenso. —Me has enseñado que no rompes tus promesas; _por favor_ , ten cuidado y si necesitas algo, dímelo.

—Supongo que no existe otra. No me hagas arrepentirme de esto, Rapunzel. —Soltó Regina aun con cierta desconfianza y de forma tosca. Estaba molesta pero a pesar de ello no me había dado la espalda, lo cual valoraba.

—Lo _prometo_. Ustedes ni si quiera sabrán si en _realidad_ lo logré o no. —Admití con una ligera sonrisa.

—Por cierto, si conoces una forma de llegar a Garfio… —Empezó Emma con duda. La miré sobre mi hombro, ya que les daba la espalda, y asentí ligeramente. —… un mensajero vendrá dentro de poco y te dará una solución a tus problemas, Emms.

—¿Debemos preocuparnos de volver a verte? —Cuestionó Regina. —Ya que desapareces y apareces cuando te da la gana.

Reí sin poder evitarlo. —No se preocupen por mí. Yo puedo ir y venir a mi antojo del Inframundo a nuestro mundo.

 ** _Bosque Encantado. Años atrás._**

— ¿Por qué le dijiste al rey Frederick que yo era el gobernante de Atlantis? Cuando nos descubran nos decapitarán por mentirle. —Repuso Malcolm, quien se acomodaba el jubón anaranjado (el cual tenía bordado algunas hojas con hilo de oro); cuando se giró me miró con hastío.

—Es la capa ¿cierto? — Repuse con diversión. Observé la pesada capa color carmín que descansaba en los hombros del adolescente. —Es una buena tela, terciopelo, se ve bien.

— _Pesa_. —Se quejó con un mohín. —Y la lana es demasiado llamativa. Parezco más león que humano. —Me reí. Observé la lana con tonalidades cálidas, la cual se encontraba en el borde de las amplias mangas y en los costados donde se abría la capa, ahí dejaba ver lo poco del jubón y el pantalón negro.

—Te ves como un rey, no te quejes y disfruta el baile que se celebrará. —Solté risueña. El adolescente se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros descubiertos mientras alzaba ambas cejas. —¿Qué?

—Te ves bien. —Admitió con una sonrisa traviesa mientras bajaba la mirada. Al instante sentí mi rostro arder. El vestido tenía las mangas debajo de los hombros en forma de sisas (color anaranjadas, las cuales eran anchas) y poco después dejaban ver la segunda tela que se ajustaba a mis brazos (cambiando a ser una casi transparente con aplicaciones de encaje doradas). El escote parecía ir en línea horizontal con las mangas y dejaba ver un poco más de mi piel.

—¿Nunca desaprovechas una oportunidad, no es así? —Cuestione con cierta sorna aunque estaba jugando. Había cierto encaje dorado en la zona del pecho con ciertas perlas agregadas. El vestido se afianzaba a mi cintura, era de la misma tela que el jubón de Malcolm: anaranjado con hojas bordadas con hilo dorado —Al menos tú no llevas crinolina.

—¿Estoy escuchando quejas, mi reina? —Interrogó burlón con una sonrisa ladina.

Los toques en la puerta y posteriormente la entrada de un guardia pidiendo nuestra presencia en el salón principal por orden del rey cortó cualquier palabra que quisiese salir de mi boca.

—¿Crees que hayan descubierto nuestra mentira? —Interrogó Malcolm con seriedad.

—¿Cuál mentira? —Cuestioné al tiempo que doblaba mi brazo. Malcolm pasó su mano y yo me apoyé en su antebrazo. Nos encaminamos al gran salón siendo guiados, o más bien vigilados, por los guardias del castillo.

El salón era demasiado espacioso, con tonalidades blanquecinas (por el mármol e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en los bordes de la habitación) y negras (por el color del trono y las columnas cilíndricas de mármol que adornaban el camino al asiento del gobernante).

—Su majestad. —Malcolm hizo una ligera inclinación y yo opté por hacer una reverencia sutil pero delicada. — ¿Lo hemos hecho esperar? —Continuó Malcolm con voz segura y potente.

—No. —Soltó al tiempo que se levantaba del tono y se acercaba a nosotros. —Al contrario, me han hecho pensar. Envíe a mis guardias a investigar la localización de Atlantis. —Admitió con falsa vergüenza. Malcolm se tensó y yo me limité a agarrar su mano de forma cálida. Le di un ligero apretón para tranquilizarlo. El rey nos observó unos instantes. —Me informaron que no lograron encontrar al reino pero mis súbditos afirman haber escuchado de este reino.

—Es normal que hiciera eso, rey Frederick, pero no somos enemigos de la corona. —Aseguré. —Hemos venido porque nuestro consejero nos advirtió de su _estado_.

—El que lo haya envenenado tiene que pagar. —Agregó Malcolm con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. El adolescente me miró de reojo para comprobar que había dicho algo a nuestro favor y no en contra; le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Ustedes saben quién fue? ¿Qué consejero puede tener información tan confidencial e íntima? —Interrogó el desconfiado rey. —Solo un vidente o un _espía_. —Su voz sonó silbante, casi amenazante.

Malcolm alzó el rostro cuando notó la amenaza implícita y estrechó los ojos con suspicacia. —¿Es esa una amenaza, rey Frederick? —Cuestionó con tono tranquilo a pesar de la mirada molesta que le dedicaba Malcolm a su regente. —Porque le aseguro qu-

—Nosotros hemos venido a advertirle. —Interrumpí antes que Malcolm dejara salir palabras de más por culpa del enojo que estaba sintiendo. —El nombre de nuestro consejero no puede salir a la luz, somos un reino pacifista, no queremos conflictos con otras naciones. Si supiesen de ésta persona y sus cualidades únicas muchos vendrían a buscarlo ¿no es así?

El rey entrelazó sus manos por encima del cinturón que atenuaba su inflado abdomen. —Puede ser, pero ¿no han dicho que han venido en paz? Necesito tener argumentos para creerles. No hay reino, solo rumores y ustedes sabían que me habían envenenado pero no tienen testigo ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Además dos soberanos platicando tan cerca de mi reino, sin protección y sin pertenecías. Son tan jóvenes y los jóvenes suelen ser tan astutos y _mentirosos_.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, rey Frederick. —Soltó Malcolm, teniendo especial cuidado en separar las palabras como si quisiera dejar muy en claro el asunto. —Está siendo impertinente.

—¡Estoy siendo meticuloso y cuidadoso! —Exclamó indignado.

—Así es, pero no quita el hecho de que se sienta el toque de agresión. —Admití con serenidad. —Si usted no nos cree podemos enseñarle Atlantis, es un viaje corto. — La mirada pesada de Malcolm la sentí al segundo siguiente. Su cuerpo se tensó y carraspeó ligeramente para llamar mi atención, le miré de reojo y le sonreí suavemente. —Creo que es tiempo que Atlantis abra sus puertas a otras naciones ¿No lo crees, mi rey?

Los ojos esmeraldas de Malcolm indagaron en los míos una fracción de segundo. Estaba sopesado todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensado cuidadosamente las palabras que debía decir para no estropearlo y estaba sopesando en continuar con todo aquello o simplemente dejarlo. Estaba pensando a quién debería darle su _lealtad_.

—Tienes razón, _Vivian_. Es hora de abrir las puertas a nuevas oportunidades. —Admitió cuando desvió sus ojos de los míos. Sonreí suavemente. No hablaba precisamente de nuestra mentira, estaba hablando de nosotros y había jurado de forma silenciosa mantener su lealtad hacia mi persona.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y una sensación cálida inundó cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

 _¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor?_

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

—Pan quiere verte. —La voz de Félix salió de sus labios de forma monótona. Parecía más un muerto que un vivo por su falta de expresividad.

—Bueno dile a tu líder que puede venir si quiere; puede verme todo lo que quiera pero eso no afirma que hablaré con él.

El bufido de Felipe sonó sarcástico. —Vamos, niña, no lo hagas más difícil.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido él? —Cuestioné sin mirarle aun. Dejé el vaso de limonada sobre la cantina. — ¿Quizás está ocupado con Tigrilla? — El silencio entre los dos se hizo presente. Fue mi turno de bufar y rodar los ojos.

— ¿Qué esperabas después de dejarlo plantado y arruinar su local?

— ¿Qué esperaba él después de destruir la mínima confianza que le tenía? —Cuestioné en retorno con voz seca. — ¿Para qué quiere verme? Seguramente para participar en sus reuniones. De una u otra forma no estoy interesada. — La música del local cambió bruscamente a una tonalidad portuguesa. Esa canción martilleó mis oídos una y otra vez. Era Ismaël De Saint Léger de Tête à Tête. La conocía pero no sabía porque. — ¿Ahora qué? —Cuestioné con un creciente dolor de cabeza.

—Ahora es cuando me aceptas esta pieza. — La voz de Peter Pan sonó a mis espaldas.

Y en ese momento un recuerdo que había olvidado regresó a mi cabeza.

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás._**

—Su alteza, ésta fiesta es tan majestuosa como usted. — Admitió Titania viendo asombrada las flores silvestres tan variadas que adornaban el gran salón. Titania era la representante de Apolo, ya que él no había podido venir pero había mandado a aquella dulce dama en su lugar. Titania era famosa por brindar su auxilio en casos de melancolía, sueños inalcanzables y el encuentro del amor verdadero. —No puedo creer que usted celebre Lugnasadah ¡el festival solar de la cosecha!

—Es un evento digno de celebrar, señorita Titania. —Solté de forma suave. La mujer asintió con fervor, agitando los rizos plateados que caían fuera de su peinado meticulosamente recogido.

— ¡Su majestad! —Exclamó el conejo blanco entre la multitud.

—Si me disculpa. —Musité a la dama antes de dirigirme a mi consejero. —¿Sucede algo, conejo?

—Sí, los guardias me han informado de un rey que no estaba en la lista, entró afirmando que lo había invitado usted personalmente. —Soltó un agitado y alterado conejo con sus ojos saltones mirando nuestro alrededor como si esperara un golpe contra la corona en cualquier momento.

—Tranquilo, conejo. —Solté de forma conciliadora mientras acariciaba una de sus orejas. —¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?

—No. —Repuso avergonzado. La música que estaba de fondo, una suave y tranquila cambió a una más rápida y sensual. Nunca había escuchado una tonada con tanta vida. Miré a mí alrededor; nadie tenía permitido darles órdenes a los músicos. —He venido tan a prisa a avisarle que he olvidado preguntar el nombre. —Pero me han informado los guardias que es el rey de Atlantis.

Entre la multitud pude verlo; ahí estaba él un tanto alejado de resto, en vestimenta oscura y con la corona fundida de oro contrastando contra su cabello café claro, se encontraba Malcolm, quien me sonreía de una forma traviesa y enigmática. Aquello solo fue el principio de mi sorpresa. No solo estaba aquí, en el país de las Maravillas, se había logrado infiltrar a la fiesta y por sobre todas las cosas… era joven de nuevo.

Los sentimientos se empezaron a amontonar uno tras otro hasta lograr marearme.

—Su majestad ¿se encuentra bien? —Interrogó el conejo a mi lado.

—Le aseguro que su reina se encuentra bien. —La voz de Malcolm fue segura y un tanto arrogante. El chico se había acercado hasta donde me encontraba y había hecho una reverencia cuando estuvo cerca. —Es más, su majestad ¿me aceptaría ésta pieza?

Miré al chico de forma escéptica. —Disculpa, ando un poco distraída, ¿rey…?

—¿Olvide presentarme? Qué tonto. —Soltó con una sonrisa un tanto engreída. El adolescente hizo una reverencia. —Malcolm, rey de Atlantis. — Musitó al tiempo que me tendía una esfera bañada en oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. —Para usted, _mi reina_. — La posesividad impregnada en sus palabras me hizo estrechar los ojos. Decir que estaba impresionada era poco ¿realmente sería _él_? Pero ¿Cómo? Acepté el regalo y se lo tendí al conejo que aceptó este y se marchó, perdiéndose en el mar de gente, cuando le indicó con la cabeza a Félix donde me encontraba.

Sí, mis guardias me tenían cuidada en caso de que _alguien_ , la Oruga, decidiera realizar algún movimiento.

—¿Sucede algo? —Cuestionó Malcolm luego de que le diese la bienvenida al baile.

—No ¿por qué lo pregunta? —Solté tranquilamente.

—Porque no ha aceptado mi baile ¿Le incomodo, su majestad? —Interrogó y estiró la mano en mi dirección, en una clara invitación, para ir al centro del salón e integrarnos en el baile.

Le miré con suspicacia. Miré a Felipe, quien no me había quitado la mirada de encima ni tampoco había alejado su mano del mango de su espada, le asentí para tranquilizarlo antes de tomar la mano de Malcolm.

La sensación de su mano sobre la mía fue como la primera vez que le toque. Nada había cambiado. El revoltijo en mi estómago y el cosquilleo naciendo donde nuestra piel se rozaba. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi mirada voló a la suya. El chico me miró de forma intensa mientras nos acercábamos a la pista.

Solo por un momento olvidé todo y a todos.

Porque como había pasado en nuestro primer día de reencuentro el chico volvió a arrebatarme el corazón.

Una música un tanto distinta sonó en el momento en que llegamos al centro. —Espero que no le moleste la petición que le he hecho a los músicos. Es Ismaël de Saint Léger —Susurró cerca de mi oído cuando empezó a rozar mis hombros y bajó hasta tomar mis manos, las cuales colocó alrededor de su nuca. Hubo exclamaciones de parte de los espectadores pero a Malcolm le tenía sin cuidado. El adolescente volvió su camino sobre mis brazos hasta colocar una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y otra en mi nuca. El chico me tiró hacia atrás y luego me jaló hacia él para después hacer que girara sobre mis talones. La falda plateada y vaporosa del vestido siguió mis movimientos como si se tratara de una nube. —La música la encuentro un tanto exótica como usted, _Vivian_. —Murmuró cuando apoyó su mano en mi espalda baja y me hizo inclinarme como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo. Una corriente me estremeció y al segundo siguiente me jaló para que me irguiera. Su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. Mi corazón empezó una carrera a toda prisa cuando sentí su aliento chocar contra mi rostro. —Tan misteriosa e inolvidable. —Continúo tras darme un giro. Sus manos abandonaron las mías mientras apenas rozaban mi cintura. Podía sentir la energía que desprendía Malcolm y era demasiado fuerte y embriagadora. Quitaba el aliento.

—Creo que me adulas más de lo sincero. Exagera, rey. —Susurré cuando recuperé la voz aunque solo fue un simple murmullo que a pesar de ello logró escuchar. El chico sonrió con gozo y superioridad.

—Yo pienso que está siendo demasiado franca. Y aun así con todo respeto, mi reina, le aseguro que se equivoca. — Malcolm me tomó de la cintura y me alzó en el aire.

—Tenemos ideas distintas. — Solté cuando toqué el suelo nuevamente. Malcolm arqueó una de sus cejas ante el reto en mi tono de voz.

—Debería confiar en mi buen criterio. —Musitó, haciendo que girara nuevamente, quedando de espaldas al chico. Todo mi cuerpo ardía y esperaba que mis mejillas no estuvieran color cereza a estas alturas. —En un acto de fe. —Terminó. Sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me alzaron, girando en el aire con elegancia y agilidad. Aquel acto podría pasar como atrevimiento; el baile era muy sensual e íntimo, más de lo permitido, y saber que había bastantes personas mirando no lo hacía más fácil.

El baile terminó. Mi rostro quedó a escaza distancia del rostro del chico. —Si quieres que confíe dame buenos motivos para hacerlo. —Murmuré por lo bajo. Desviando mi atención a sus labios. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, quizá porque estaba respirando de forma errática, o posiblemente por saber que también provocaba algo en Malcolm. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas me lo confirmaban.

—No dudes que lo haré, _Vivian_. Y yo nunca, jamás, rompo una promesa. —Murmuró con voz ronca. Sus labios apenas rozaron los míos antes de que me apartase y me abriera paso en medio del gentío. Y en aquella noche confirmé. Con la luna de testigo y el viento llevándose mis pensamientos; que aún tenía sentimientos por aquel chico.

—¿ _Qué me has hecho_? —Musité a la nada.

* * *

Hola ;D

Pau: ¡Hola Pau, muchas gracias por el rr de la semana pasada!Que bueno que te gustaran esos momentos!, quería preguntar ¿qué opinas delos capis largos? no sé si dejarlos así y actualizar dos veces por semana ya que salí de vacaciones D: ¡Espero tu opinión! Ojalá te guste este capi que es más romántico y de recuerdos que de otra cosa ¡Un saludo!

Nos vemos el viernes!

BCM


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

 ** _Hola chicos. Hoy toca especial. Espero que les guste y comenten si les gustaría más capítulos especiales más a menudo ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!_**

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Tiempo atrás. FÉLIX POV (todo el capítulo)._**

Hoy era el día treinta y dos. Tenía más de un mes en aquel lugar con olor desagradable y ambiente desesperanzador. Me sentía encerrado en un reloj de arena donde no cae ni un gramo. Atrapado en el tiempo; en el límite de la vida y la muerte. No podía avanzar pero tampoco podía mirar atrás. Y, aunque quisiera observar los pasos que me llevaron hasta aquel punto, no me arrepentía de nada.

Pan me tomó por sorpresa el día de mi muerte, es verdad, aquel día me prometí que si lo veía en el Inframundo se lo haría pasar de la forma más miserable que pudiese. Pero no pude cumplir lo que me había planteado. No después de la conversación que tuve con él cuando cayó en el mismo hoyo que yo.

Aquel recuerdo siempre estaría impreso en mi cerebro. —

 _— ¿Quieres luchar contra mí, Félix? Veamos de lo que eres capaz. —Pan bufó con una mirada maliciosa. —Si vienes a escuchar que lo siento, lamento decirte, que jamás podrás obtener esas palabras de mí._

 _Mis manos se aferraron más a su cuello. Este empezó a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza por la sangre acumulada en su cuello. —Tú me diste la espalda. —Farfullé entre dientes. —Dijiste que… ¡tú me prome-_

 _—Jamás rompo mis promesas, Félix. —Interrumpió Pan con voz grave y forzada por la falta de aire. El antiguo líder de los niños perdidos colocó una de sus manos en mis muecas y presionó con excesiva fuerza. Mi cuerpo se movió ante el dolor y un grito desgarró mi garganta. Pan se acomodó el cuello de la gabardina oscura mientras me miraba con ojos inexpresivos. —Lamentablemente no podía compartir mis planes antes contigo. —Admitió. Peter se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura. Mis piernas me habían fallado cuando fracturó mis huesos._

 _— ¿Qué… eres?_

 _—No he cambiado en nada, pequeño niño. —Musitó. Mis ojos se desviaron de los casi ennegrecidos esmeraldas de Pan. El dolor empezó a aumentar con los pasados segundos. Mi mano, la cual sostenía a la otra, apenas y podía moverla porque con cada milímetro sentía que me quebraba en dos. Sabía que si me enfrentaba a Pan terminaría pasando algo parecido pero había esperado que al menos hubiese durado más en combate, o al menos, le hubiese herido de alguna forma. Pero ahí estaba él, intacto y sin inmutarse. — ¿Vas a llorar? — Aquellas palabras me impulsaron y provocaron que mi otra mano se cerrara en un puño para asestarle un golpe. Peter detuvo mi mano cerrada con una suya; parecía que no le costara trabajo batallar con aquello. Sus reflejos eran mejores que cuando vivíamos en Nunca Jamás. —Félix, pensé que te había enseñado mejor. —Pan me empujó y provocó que retrocediera unos pasos. Mi respiración era irregular y podía sentir la ira carcomiéndome. —Oh, no me mires así. He venido a hablar contigo ¿me escucharás o prefieres que continúe con esto? —Soltó tranquilamente._

 _Mi mano volvió a impulsarse y él, como siempre, pudo detenerla. Pero en ese momento aproveché la fuerza de su mano y, con mi pierna derecha, le asesté un golpe en el costado del rostro. Peter retrocedió unos pasos. —Continuaré con esto hasta tener suficiente. Hasta verte arrastrando y, sino puedo llegar a observarlo, con verte sangrar… —El labio partido de Pan me hizo alzar una de las comisuras de mis labios con orgullo. —… será suficiente._

 _Pan me miró unos segundos mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con el dorso de su mano. Cuando quitó ésta de su rostro el golpe había desaparecido. Lo siguiente que supe es que Pan había aparecido en frente mío y su puño se dirigió a mi estómago; mi cuerpo se dobló y caí en la oscuridad._

 _Cuando desperté me encontraba tumbado en uno de los sofás de una tienda de antigüedades. Pan me daba la espalda mientras se encontraba enfrascado leyendo un libro, con un caldero enfrente, y con sus manos añadiendo un objeto tras otro. —Despertaste._

 _— ¿Lanzarás alguna maldición y por eso me necesitas, otra vez? —Escupí. Pan al escucharme soltó una risita, como si con el recuerdo le trajera un amargo recuerdo. —No lo encuentro divertido. —Musité observando el techo de madera._

 _—Tampoco te has movido._

 _— ¿Tiene sentido? —Solté de forma retórica. —Eres más fuerte que antes. Ahora sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de llevarte la contraria._

 _—No pensabas lo mismo hace unas horas. —Soltó con tranquilidad. Escuché la efervescencia de lo que sea que estuviese preparando Pan tras un rato de silencio._

 _—Termina conmigo, Peter. Dame el golpe de gracia._

 _—Hmm. —Pan murmuró algo mientas estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Suspiré cuando supe que no me haría ningún caso. —Félix, no entrené a un débil, me lo demostraste hoy. —Prosiguió después de un rato. —Saldremos de aquí. No creerías que rompería mi promesa ¿no? Te dije que no te dejaría solo._

 _Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Fruncí el ceño y mis ojos se clavaron en la espalda de mi líder. —Disculpa que no te crea. —Aquellas palabras las quise decir de la forma más inexpresiva que pude, pero a pesar de eso, Pan giró su rostro ligeramente y alzó la comisura de sus labios al notar la esperanza en mi voz. Solté un bufido y me giré para darle la espalda._

 _Maldita sea Pan y sus promesas vacías._

 _—Tendrás que repetir eso hasta que te convenzas y luego, solo entonces, podrás tratar de engañarme, Félix._

 _—¡Me mataste! —Exclamé con furia. El rencor volviendo a tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Me senté abruptamente en el sillón y me afiancé a este para no brincarle encima._

 _—Era parte del juego, Félix. Tú lo decías: Peter Pan nunca falla._

 _—Estás muerto. —Solté de forma burlona y cínica. —Así que técnicament-_

 _—Lo estoy. —Admitió. —Pero no será por mucho._

 _— ¿Huh? —Me levanté con la intención de darle un puñetazo. Quizás el golpe que le había dado había afectado su cerebro de alguna forma. Le haría un favor y haría que Pan pusiese los pies en la tierra._

 _—Muchacho, pareces vacío. — Una tercera voz se escuchó en aquellas cuatro paredes. Pan se movió ligeramente y me mostró a un hombre, a un adulto, con miraba benevolente y enigmática. Sus facciones se me hacían terriblemente familiares. La sonrisa de astucia que se pintó en sus labios me trajeron a le mente a cierta chica de cabellos rubios. —Soy Merlín. — La figura se veía de forma nítida a pesar de visualizarse en el humo que salía del caldero._

 _— ¿Una ilusión? —Cuestioné en voz baja. — ¿Realmente eres el padre de Rapunzel?_

 _—No. —Pan contestó por el viejo hechicero a mi primera pregunta. —Es un aliado._

 _Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal ¿Rapunzel sabía de todo esto? Aunque realmente ¿qué era "todo esto"?_

 _—He cumplido con mi parte el trato, Merlín. Cumple lo que has prometido._

 _Pan sonaba demandante. Merlín sonrió con simpatía a pesar de los malos tratos de Peter. Tenía un remolino de sensaciones bombardeándome cada segundo. Y es que, aquel hombre con mirada compasiva pero llena de misterio con esa sonrisa amable pero orgullosa, era el vivo reflejo de su hija. En esos momentos, y a pesar de la distancia, pude sentir a Rapunzel más cerca de mí que en años. Me di cuenta que ella también era humana; tenía familia, sentimientos y deseos. Especialmente el anhelo de proteger lo que más quería._

 _Me hizo recordar lo que viví en el país de las Maravillas. Buscando a mis padres biológicos, respuestas._

 _— ¿De qué hablan? —Cuestioné cuando hubo una lucha de miradas entre Pan y el hechicero. Merlín desvió su atención y su mirada se suavizó. Me sentía perdido en todo aquello. Me molestó sentirme excluido, parecía estar ahí más como decoración._

 _—Hice un trato con Peter Pan. —Se explicó Merlín. Bajé un poco el rostro y estreché los ojos._

 _—¿Qué clase de trato? —Cuestioné con desinterés. Cuanto más observaba a aquel hombre más me percataba de las semejanzas y diferencias que había con su primogénita. La comisura de mi labio derecho se elevó ligeramente cuando escuché lo siguiente que dijo._

 _—Mantener apartada a Rapunzel cuando sea la hora; Ahora que Emma está en Camelot solo es cuestión de tiempo para que fallezca. —Soltó Merlín como si fuera un tema trivial. Mis manos se volvieron puños y me mordí la mejilla interna para evitar hablar de más. El sabor a hierro impregnó mi paladar. —No me malinterpretes, Felipe, no es que deseche todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto mi hija para sacarme de este luga-_

 _—Cállese. —Solté frívolamente. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando ¿Merlín, el padre de aquella niña terca y egoísta, iba a darse por vencido? No, no solo iba a rendirse. Él se estaba entregando en bandeja de oro al ángel de la muerte: a Hades._

 _Y, por un segundo, simpaticé con Rapunzel. Yo había dado todo para buscar a mis padres biológicos, para reunirme con ellos y empezar una vida nueva. La hija de Merlín me había ayudado, o al menos tratado de ayudar, en mi camino para conseguir mi objetivo. Y lo había hecho porque sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido; a su familia. Pero ahora ella iba a experimentar lo que era fallar y perderlo todo._

 _Como yo lo hice._

 _Miré a los dos individuos que me miraban; como si supieran lo que pasaría con sus actos, pero estaban equivocados, ellos no conocían lo que era perderlo todo. Yo sí. Yo había perdido a mi familia biológica y adoptiva. Habían destruido mi hogar: Nunca Jamás. Y había sido traicionado una y otra vez por el mismo motivo: por el poder. Siempre el poder, ya sea mágico o de cualquier índole, me había arrebatado todo lo que había apreciado._

 _—¿Cuál es su pretexto para menospreciar el trabajo de su hija? —Susurré entre dientes._

 _—Félix. —Mi nombre salió de los labios de Pan como si fuera una advertencia._

 _—Su libertad. —Soltó Merlín lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Mi sonrisa cínica creció._

 _—Divertido ¿no es así? Su hija había estado buscando su libertad y ahora usted sale que quiere otorgarle ésta con su muerte. —Desvíe la mirada. —No importa cuántas vidas dejó atrás por usted._

 _—La he estado observando, Felipe, no como me gustaría pero si sigue en este camino solo se destruirá. La amo demasiado como para permitirlo._

 _—¡Deja que ella escoja su propio camino! — Grité exaltado. — ¡Usted es quien le está arrebatando la oportunidad de elegir! ¡Uste-_

 _—Es mi vida. —Sentenció. —Debí morir hace mucho tiempo._

 _—¿Y le estás pidiendo a Pan que le asesine? —Siseé con rencor. —Usted solo es un cobarde._

 _—¡Félix! — Pan se giró y me miró con seriedad. —Es suficiente._

 _—Por supuesto, tú solo lo haces porque te conviene ¿no es así? ¿Por qué otro motivo habrías dado tu propia vida para cumplir con la petición de un tercero?_

 _Pan desvió la mirada y se centró en el reflejo del viejo brujo; el antiguo líder sonrió con cierto fastidio. —Esos motivos son entre mi yerno y yo. — Mis labios se secaron cuando escuché la voz impasible de Merlín nombrar a Pan de aquel modo. Mi boca se abrió y cerró pero no podía encontrar las palabras correctas._

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás._**

Era la décima casa que visitaba y no había obtenido nada; mis padres no habían dejado rastro. Clavé la espada en la tierra con brusquedad y ahogué mis gritos mordiéndome la lengua. Llevaba meses buscándolos y siempre que parecía estar más cerca de hallarlos parecía que solo estuviesen más distantes.

La música a mitad del bosque detuvo todo pensamiento. Era una flauta. Una melodía que entraba por mis oídos como si fuera una nana; relajaba mis músculos y me quitó aquel sentimiento que originaba mi coraje y frustración: la soledad.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y en acto reflejo agarré el mango de la espada con firmeza y el filo de ésta quedó en el cuello de mi oponente. Fruncí el ceño al ver a Rapunzel a mitad del bosque a media noche. — ¿Qué rayos? — Rodé los ojos al vislumbrar aquella sonrisa traviesa y enigmática que caracterizaba a mi reina. — ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —Mascullé mientras la observaba. Sus ojos resplandecían con el furor de la luna llena. Su mirada me penetró unos instantes y supuse que estaba pensando a toda velocidad; cuidando sus palabras. La chica era demasiado calculadora e incluso paranoica. Me intrigaba saber qué pasaba por su mente pero al mismo tiempo me sacaba de quicio que casi siempre se guardara todo; era como si no pudiese confiar en nadie y eso a veces hería. —Puedes decirme; te he jurado lealtad, Rapunzel. —Solté de forma inexpresiva. No me gustaba su silencio; me inquietaba y me ponía ansioso.

—Felipe, la verdadera pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí? —Cuestionó en voz baja. Alcé una ceja y estuve a punto de contestarle: siguiendo la pista que me diste para encontrar a mis padres; pero si esa fuese la respuesta que ella quería no habría formulado tal pregunta.

—¿Por qué en vez de preguntar no puedes contestar de formar clara? Siempre das demasiados rodeos, mi reina. —Musité con cansancio. Hasta ahora podía notar la sensación de cuerpo cortado por las largas jornadas de guardias que estuve haciendo todo el día.

Rapunzel me miró unos segundos más antes de desviar la mirada. —Estás lejos. —Musitó. Miré a mí alrededor, imitando sus acciones, y parpadeé confundido ¿Cuándo había caminado hasta aquella zona del bosque? — _Muy lejos de casa_. —Agregó lentamente. Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos al escuchar aquella última palabra. _Casa_. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba ese nombre a un lugar. Sonreí de forma ladina al sentir la calidez inundar mi cuerpo. —Tenemos que irnos. —Volvió a hablar un poco más apurada. La chica extendió su mano hacia mi dirección.

— ¿Por qué ese temblor en tu voz? —Cuestioné intrigado. — ¿Acaso le temes a lo que pueda estar oculto en el bosque? — El movimiento del tragar grueso proveniente de la garganta de Rapunzel no me pasó desapercibido. Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se movían inquietos por el espesor de la vegetación.

—Temo por ti.

Rodé los ojos al escucharla. —¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿Qué podría haber que incluso tú le puedes llegar a temer?

—¿Sigues escuchando la melodía, Félix? Hablo de la flauta de Pan ¿Aún la oyes? —Insistió mientras me ignoraba olímpicamente. Fruncí el ceño. Aquel sonido había sido lo último que había entrado por mis oídos antes de iniciar el trance y, al segundo siguiente, fue cuando me encontré con Rapunzel. Pero había llegado un punto, cuando empecé a hablar con su majestad, que había dejado de escuchar aquel sonido.

—No.

—Bien. —Murmuró aliviada. —Te lo explicaré todo en el castillo. Vamos.

Fruncí el ceño. Podía escucharla más tranquila pero su ansiedad, que estaba impresa en las facciones de su rostro, no había desaparecido en lo más mínimo, e incluso podía decir esta había aumentado. —Tú la escuchas ¿No es así? La melodía. — La mano de Rapunzel rodeó mi muñeca y su rostro se volvió una máscara impenetrable, o al menos eso es lo que podría pensar ella, más yo podía observar a una niña vulnerable e impaciente tomar control de su cuerpo en esos momentos. Me zafé de su agarre y coloqué ambas manos en sus hombros. —Eres la reina. No huyas de lo que sea que temas. Desde el baile que celebraste te has estado comportando raro ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Cuestioné con voz suave. La capucha que cubría su rostro creaba una sombra en sus ojos, los cuales estaban fijos en el suelo; no obtuve respuesta alguna.

—Bien. Si tú no le pones fin seré yo quien lo haga. —Me giré. Su mano voló a mi antebrazo y yo me moví bruscamente para que me soltara. Estaba molesto de que siempre se apartara y excluyera al resto. No llegaba a nada con eso. —Soy su caballero, su majestad, y también su consejero, Mi trabajo es protegerla y qué mejor que destruir a lo que más teme. —Susurré mientras caminaba en la dirección donde había escuchado la melodía.

—Si vas, Félix, posiblemente no regresarás jamás. No te perdonaré sino vuelves al castillo. —Musitó con la voz cortada. Me giré sobre mis talones al escuchar la vulnerabilidad de la reina. Sentí un nudo en la garganta al encontrarme solo. Me frustré ¿Qué podría ser la debilidad de aquella niña orgullosa que incluso sacaba lo peor de ella?

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

—¿Podrías dejar de ser una reina del drama? — La voz de Pan sonaba firme y molesta. La escuchaba claramente a pesar de que los dos (Peter y Rapunzel) se encontraban en la parte trasera de la tienda del viejo, del Oscuro. —Me he cansado de ese juego ¿sabes? —El tono de él sonó más grave e intimidante tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Deslicé mi dedo índice por el borde de la hoja (la nota que le había dejado Pan al Oscuro) y cuando sentí un pinchazo alejé mi mano como acto reflejo. Una gota carmín empezó a acumularse en mi piel.

— ¿Y ahora que te has cansado debería si quiera importarme? No seas ridículo. —Rapunzel sonó ácida y hostil. Rodé los ojos. No sabía cómo querían estar uno al lado del otro si en cualquier momento podrían hacer explotar el lugar. Es una relación amor-odio que no comprendía y, estaba seguro, jamás _querría_ entender.

Deslicé mi mano por la camisa, secándome la sangre, y presionando contra ésta para apaciguar el ardor. La reacción de Rapunzel al enterarse de que su padre había armado un plan con Pan a sus espaldas para arruinarle todo lo que había hecho había sido muy poco a comparación como creí que saldrían las cosas.

—¿Podrías dejar de evadir el tema? No seas una cobarde— Pan escupió. Escuché un forcejeo y después un suspiro profundo. —Ten el valor de escucharme antes de bloquear todo a tu alrededor; no eres débil, lo sé, solo tienes que agarrar el valor suficiente. — Y, ahora que lo decía, hablando de debilidades hacía tiempo que había escuchado que Pan le recriminó a Rapunzel por ser débil frente a los _huérfanos_ ; aunque yo tengo una diferente hipótesis; Peter Pan era el niño eterno, un sinónimo de crío sin padres que gozaba de toda libertad, ambos factores son la combinación perfecta para el desastre: para el desastre de _ella_. Tiene su _debilidad_ , la soledad y la falta de una familia, y su _deseo_ , su anhelo más grande, la libertad. Ambas características forjaron una cadena que atrajeron a la presa a las garras del cazador.

—Cállate. No eres juez de nada; no tienes derecho y punto, no quiero escucharle, no lo haré, no puedes obligarme. —Siseó la adolescente.

—No me tientes. —Soltó Pan casi al instante. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron murmullos lo suficientemente bajos para que no alcanzara a oír pero bastante claros para saber que él la estaba amenazando. Peter había llegado a su límite y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Rapunzel perdiera la paciencia también.

—Félix, _Félix_ , no es bueno escuchar a través de las paredes. —La voz suave de la mujer sonó a un costado mío. Cheshire me ponía tenso. Aquella mujer era impredecible y siempre aparecía cuando o le convencía o Pan se lo había pedido, y dudaba que fuera ésta última opción al saber cómo habían estado las cosas últimamente.

—Pan está ocupado.

—Lo sé, tontito. — La chica río y se apareció delante de mí, frente al mostrador. —Pero eres como… ¿Su mano derecha? —La mujer se relamió sus labios con cierta insinuación. Rodé los ojos y alcé ligeramente los labios.

—No piensas precisamente como una dama ¿No es así? —Solté burlón.

—Pero no lo has negado, entonces ¿ _también le haces ese tipo de trabajo_? —Interrogó mientras apoyaba sus codos en el cristal del mostrador y recargaba su mentón en la palma de estas. Sus grandes y brillosos ojos achocolatados me miraron con travesura.

—Estás demente.

La chica me mostró sus blanquecinos dientes en una sonrisa que afirmaba la verdad en las palabras que yo acababa de pronunciar. — ¿El pobre _Fely_ está triste porque no lo invitan? —Ronroneó mientras estrechaba los ojos. Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y mis brazos se cruzaron sobre mi pecho. —Pero no te desanimes, yo puedo… _ayudarte_.

¿Qué estaba insinuando Cheshire? Aquella chica estaba loca. Jamás la había comprendido. —Lamento decir que tu fama te precede; ser caníbal no te ayudará si quieres _divertirte_ , ve a buscar a alguien que no sepa tus antecedentes de cómo solían desaparecer… tus _acompañantes_.

Cheshire curveó sus comisuras en una mueca triste. —Aburrido. —Bufó y pronto recuperó su jovialidad. —Pero no importa, tarde o temprano vendrás a mí, pequeño _Feli-no_.

—Déjame dudarlo. —Repuse con monotonía.

—Permiso concedido.

La miré unos segundos y ella extendió su sonrisa de forma inocente antes de impulsarse y alejarse del mostrador. —Ahora, siendo sinceros ¿A qué has venido?

—A verte. —Soltó con naturalidad. Sus manos se extendieron hacia una taza que estaba en malas condiciones. —Pero también a advertirles. El niño encontró a Cruella e hizo un trato con ella ¡Ah! Además la bruja copiona, la come niños… —Hice una mueca de desagrado cuando escuché aquello. —… Quiere verla. —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la habitación que estaba detrás de la tienda. —El rumor se expandió como la pólvora. _Quieren_ saber a quién deben felicitar por traerla aquí abajo.

—¿ _Quieren_? —Cuestioné con precaución. —¿Qué has dicho?

—Ajá, _quieren_. —Repitió sin añadir absolutamente nada. Bufé en exasperación. —Y dije que fue… Peter Pan. Además ¿No es gracioso? Incluso he pensado que Pan trajo aquí a Rapunzel para que ella vengue la muerte de su padre. Ya sabes, la última vez que Peter habló sobre Garfio parecía… que lo odiaba. —Soltó por lo bajo. —¡Ah, sí! Pero he culpado a Pan de traerla porque así tendrán más aliados. Ya sabes, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. —Añadió mientras lanzaba la taza al aire y la cachaba del asa de ésta con su dedo índice. Cheshire estaba divagando demasiado, no era raro en ella que se saltara de un tema a otro, pero el temblor en sus manos, a pesar de su destreza, no me pasó desapercibido.

Alcé una ceja. —¿Y por qué no se lo dices a él cuando se desocupe?

—Oh, no quiero molestarlo… además parece que tardará. —Soltó inocente a pesar de que sonaba a la defensiva.

—¿Qué más hiciste, Cheshire? —Cuestioné con advertencia. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos pero estos jamás chocaron con los míos. Algo ocultaba.

—Estás siendo paranoico, Félix, necesitas relajarte un poco. —La chica dejó la baratija en el mismo sitio mientras giraba sobre sus talones. —Lástima que rechazaste mi oferta. —Añadió al tiempo que alzaba una mano y la sacudía para despedirse. La campana de la puerta sonó cuando la chica salió.

¿Qué clase de espía se había conseguido Pan? No se podía confiar en los habitantes del país de las Maravillas.

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás_**.

—Su majestad. —Llamé después de carraspear ligeramente. Rapunzel miraba distraídamente a través de uno de los grandes ventanales del salón principal. —¿Su majestad?

La reina se sobresaltó ligeramente pero sus ojos buscaron mi reflejo en el cristal. —Ah, eres tú, Félix ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Se encuentra bien? Es tarde ¿No debería estar en sus aposentos? —Interrogué con suavidad. La chica sonrió ligeramente, parecía ida, pero se acomodó la bata de seda y asintió ligeramente.

—Es verdad, pero he venido… a escuchar ¿No es eso por lo que estás despierto tú también? Normalmente tienes el sueño pesado. — Su acusación, y más la asertividad de esta, me incomodó. A veces Rapunzel tenía la habilidad de ser muy observadora y directa a pesar de su edad. Era sorprendente y abrumador.

—Así es. —Admití. —¿Es la misma persona? La que toca la flauta, quiero decir. — Rapunzel asintió más no dijo nada. —¿Estás bien? —Cuestioné acercándome a paso lento. La chica temblaba. Me quité la capa negruzca del uniforme y la pasé por los hombros de la chica. La joven me miró unos segundos y me sonrió de forma cálida.

—Gracias, Félix, ahora lo estoy. —Añadió antes de tomarme de la mano y encaminarnos fuera del salón. Tragué grueso y mis ojos se desviaron hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas; era raro que tuviese contacto con otras personas pero siempre anhelaba estar con ella, estar juntos todo el tiempo que se pudiese, se sentía bien… como si fuera natural. Era lo único que sentía real.

Al escoltarla fuera de su habitación me tendió la capa y me dio una última sonrisa antes de entrar a sus aposentos. El olor de la tela, a pesar de haber durado unos minutos, se impregnó en esta; una sonrisa pequeña se escapó y se vislumbró en mi rostro. Los guardias que cuidaban las puertas me miraron extrañados de forma discreta, y al percatarme de ello, borré aquel gesto.

Incliné ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida y los soldados hicieron lo mismo.

Cada día después de aquel, absolutamente todas las noches, mis pies se movían mecánicamente hasta el salón principal para encontrarme siempre con la misma imagen: Rapunzel observando por la ventana con la mirada perdida y el ceño ligeramente fruncido y, cada vez que me veía, su mirada se volvía cálida y me extendía su mano para que la acompañara. Aquello se volvió rutina hasta que un día me pidió que no fuera.

—Es… peligroso. —Musitó.

—¿Qué clase de caballero seria si dejara a mi reina en momentos de peligro? —Cuestioné por enésima vez. Rapunzel me miró unos segundos.

—Bien, pero obedecerás mis órdenes. —Soltó de forma imperativa.

—Como usted ordene, su majestad.

Aquella noche la _ventana estaba abierta_. Rapunzel estaba en el aféizar de esta y miraba el bosque que se extendía a kilómetros y kilómetros. Ninguna luz se encontraba encendida pero a pesar de ello la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para percatarme de que algo no iba _bien_.

—¿Esas son ojeras? — Cuestioné sin acercarme a la reina. La chica me había pedido expresamente que me ocultara en las sombras y no me moviera de ahí.

—No he dormido muy bien, más bien, no lo he hecho. —Confirmó mis dudas. Fruncí el ceño pero antes de que le preguntase el por qué ella ya me había contestado. —He tenido ciertas premoniciones.

—¿Y qué preocupaciones te traen como para que te quite el sueño?

—Solo una; una sola preocupación. —Soltó por lo bajo. Sus ojos jamás se cruzaron con los míos. Veía algo fijamente en la oscuridad de la noche. —Pero pienso que lidiaré con él; por eso mismo, si sucede algo, no quiero que interfieras, Felipe.

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo con los rompecabezas. Suspiré. No sé si ella sabía pero yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba y eso me confundía aún más. — ¿Quién es él?

—Ese sería yo. —Murmuró un hombre en la oscuridad. Me giré bruscamente para toparme con un sujeto con sonrisa lúgubre y cordial. —Soy Hades. —El señor del Inframundo se presentó mientras me miraba de reojo. —Esperaba una bienvenida más animada, dado que me has invitado _personalmente_. —Añadió mientras recalcaba la última palabra. Mi mano voló hacia el mango de la espada al sentirme inquieto frente a la presencia de este hombre; quería mirar a Rapunzel pero no podía despejar la mirada de Hades. No podía perderlo de vista ni un solo segundo.

—Lo siento, ambos sabemos que tienes cosas más importantes que atender, así que no te robaré mucho tiempo. —Comenzó la reina. Sus pasos sonaron suaves contra el suelo. —Felipe cierra la ventana cuando regreses a tus aposentos. —Ordenó la reina; ella se encaminó junto con Hades fuera del gran salón pero antes me lanzó una mirada significativa ¿Qué demonios? ¿Que se suponía que hiciera? ¡Yo no leía mentes! Si Rapunzel me dejó presenciar la llegada de Hades al castillo y después no me llamó para que fuera con ellos algo quería que hiciera, pero ¿Qué?

—Es complicada ¿No es así?

Una voz tétrica y grave resonó en el salón como si fuera el eco de una cueva. Me giré y observé cada rincón pero no podía ver a otra persona. Aquello hizo que afianzara con más fuerza el mango de la espada. —¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

—Me agradas. —Comentó una segunda persona con un tono más tranquilo pero no por eso menos amenazante. —No me sorprende que seas el consejero de la reina.

—¿Quiénes son? —Cuestioné nuevamente. La risita siniestra que retumbó a un lado mío provocó que desenvainara la espada. Una persona de estatura baja tomó el filo de la espada con su dedo índice y pulgar.

—Cuidado con eso, podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien y no quieres eso ¿o sí? —Interrogó con una sonrisa ladina. Sus facciones eran irreconocibles por la oscuridad y por la capa que llevaba puesta. Mi mirada descendió y se topó con una extraña flauta que colgaba de su cuello. Aquella noche no había escuchado la tonada que resonaba en el bosque. Me quise apartar de él pero cuando alcé el rostro para verlo ya no estaba ahí. —Vine a saludar a la reina pero creo que se encuentra ocupada. —Su voz volvió a sonar a mis espaldas. Cuando me giré ahí estaba él.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y di un paso hacia atrás. Aquella persona era la que provocaba el constante temblor y miedo en Rapunzel y eso me incitaba a cortarle la cabeza al propietario del mal de la reina. Y ahora estaba a escasos metros de mí y no podía hacerlo. Por otro lado solo deducía que era un adolescente, quizás de edad más grande o pequeño que la reina, y era un ser mágico pero no le encontraba nada extraordinario ¿Qué podría ser el origen del temor de la chica?

—Le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto, chico. —Comentó la primera voz; la siniestra y grave. Una silueta cuyos ojos brillantes relucieron en aquel salón en ese instante ¿Quizás Rapunzel le temía a aquella cosa que flotaba?

— ¿Tú eres el flautista? —Cuestioné para corroborar mi teoría.

— ¿Lo dices por esto? —Interrogó el chico de forma jocosa al momento que alzaba el instrumento que colgaba de su cuello. —Que increíble imaginación tienes, _Félix_. —Añadió con malicia. La molestia apareció en mí y tuve que morderme la lengua para evitar hablar de más.

—Me llamo _Felipe_. —Musité con la voz contenida. —Y no has respondido mi pregunta.

—Lo soy. —Confirmó con tono cansado. —Espero que hayan estado disfrutando éstas noches, envíale esto a la reina de mi parte. —El chico sacó de su capa una pluma de ave color carmín. —Es un regalo: es de un fénix.

—¿Por qué le daría algo como eso a mi reina? —Cuestioné de vuelta sin las intenciones de tomar el dichoso obsequio del misterioso hombre.

—Porque _ella_ sabe lo que significa. _Félix_ ¿sabes que los _Fénix_ son aves que _renacen_ de sus cenizas? —Soltó de forma inocente. —Le hice una promesa a tu reina tiempo atrás. Entrégale esto, lo haría yo, pero ahora no es el momento con aquella visita presente en el castillo.

Tome la pluma entre mis dedos con especial cuidado pero cuando quise preguntarle algo más había desaparecido del salón. Las luces de las antorchas se encendieron en ese momento. Rapunzel entró en los minutos siguientes y se quedó estática cuando sus ojos se posaron en el obsequio que me habían dejado.

—¿Esa es… una pluma de fénix? —Cuestionó por lo bajo. Asentí y su mirada se volvió a perturbar. Sus ojos esmeraldas se desviaron a la ventana. Corrió y cerró la ventana. —Tírala, Félix, quémala o haz lo que tengas que hacer pero apártala de mi vista. —Ordenó con voz trémula.

Jamás me habría imaginado que algo tan insignificante pudiese alterar tanto a la chica… pero ¿y si no fuera el objeto sino más bien quien la envió? Y tras aquella pregunta se empezaron a formar una tras otra en mi cabeza. Supongo que si quería obtener respuestas tendría que ir al origen de todo aquello. La noche siguiente iría a hablar con el flautista a pesar de que le prometí a Rapunzel jamás hacerlo y lo haría por ella, porque no me gustaba verla así de inestable y ansiosa.

Pero sobre todas las cosas era… porque la amaba.

* * *

N/A: ¡Halu chicos!

Pau: ¡Halu Pau! Perdona la demora nuevamente ji. He visto que te gustan mucho los momentos en el Inframundo así que pensaré en agregar más. Como sea espero que pasado mañana suba otra actualización. Y con lo de los capítulos largos tienes razón, mmm, ya veré que hago ¡Muchas gracias! y espero disfrutes el cap.

Un saludo a todos los que leen. Ya saben las criticas y tomatazos son bien recibidos también.

Nos vemos.

BCM.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a: Paupaupi.**_

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

— _Dynasty decapitated, you just might see a ghost tonight_. _And if you don't know, now you know, I'm taking back the crown_ (una dinastía decapitada; esta noche, puede que veas un fantasma. Y si no lo sabes, ahora ya lo sabes… estoy reclamando la corona.) — Canté la letra de emperor´s new clothes en voz baja mientras acomodaba los cascos de los audífonos. Pan me miraba con incredulidad y diversión, podía ver que él movía los labios pues trataba de llamar mi atención pero Peter había desistido al cuarto intento. Cuando el chico alzó la voz, al empezar a desesperarse, yo lo imité. El resultado fue que acabe contra la pared de un local y el celular estrellado a unos metros en el suelo. — Si querías que cambiara de canción lo hubieras pedido _._

Pan rodó los ojos y se separó con brusquedad. — _Esa era una amenaza._ — Parpadeé de forma inocente como si no supiera de lo que hablaba. — _Lo que cantabas ¿era alguna clase de hechizo?_ — Una risa natural brotó por mi garganta, me tapé la boca con la mano para fingir que tosía, le miré cuando me había compuesto. Peter ladeó el rostro y estrechó los ojos pero no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran ligeramente. — _¿_ Qué _?_

— Nada. — Solté de forma tranquila mientras me sacudía la ropa. — Realmente no quiero hablarte, Pan. Fui al bar por una razón: evitarte.

El adolescente se llevó una mano al corazón de forma dramática. — _Cruel_. — Musitó con teatralidad aunque su atención se desvió al lado opuesto de la acera, era el restaurante de la abuelita… aunque aquí le pertenecía a alguien más. — Félix ¿por qué no llevas a Rapunzel a la tienda? Debo ocuparme de unos asuntos.

— _¿Asuntos?_ — Cuestioné deteniéndole del antebrazo. El chico se giró para observarme de forma inexpresiva; trague grueso al verle verme de aquella forma. Le solté de forma inmediata y me cruce de brazos como si con ellos me protegiera del frío que heló mi cuerpo de pronto. — _Cruel._ — Cité con una risita para desviar la atención del nudo que sentía en el estómago.

Pan me miró unos segundos antes de girarse a su segundo al comando. — _No la pierdas de vista._ — Ordenó secamente antes de alejarse.

Le di la espalda a mi carcelero -Félix- y fui a recoger el celular. — ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan poco delicado? — Cuestioné para mis adentros. El frío que detuvo mi corazón seguía ahí porque de mi cabeza no había salido la imagen de los ojos vacíos, de toda emoción, de Pan ¿Cuándo él había aprendido a mirar de aquella forma? _No_ ¿Cuándo _me empezó a ver así_?

— ¿Tan importante es esa baratija? Tienes cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparte, no de la delicadeza de Pan con tu… — La voz de Félix detuvo el hilo de mis pensamientos. El chico andaba caminando a un lado mío.

— Celular. — Terminé por él. Suspiré. Félix había mal interpretado lo que había dicho y mejor así; no quería que el segundo al mando de Peter se enterara que le daba demasiada importancia a su líder… ni que le prestaba más atención de la que debería.

— ¿Qué era lo que cantabas? — Interrogó minutos después ¿Desde cuándo Félix me dirigía la palabra? Era raro. — _¿_ Realmente estabas tratando de maldecir a Pan? — Cuestionó el chico con voz burlona. — Eso es bajo, incluso para ti.— _Claro, ahí íbamos con los comentarios hirientes; sabía que el hecho de que me hablase era extraño; el chico aún no me perdonaba ¿pero perdonaba a Pan? Alguien tiene que ordenar sus prioridades._

— Mira, Félix, era solo una canción ¿vale? — Contesté un tanto a la defensiva. Hubo otro momento de silencio y un suspiro escapó de sus labios; traté de evitar que la culpa por hablarle así me carcomiera; me mordí la lengua por fallar brutalmente. — Estaba tratando de advertirle, no de amenazarlo. — Murmuré.

El chico metió la lleva y se detuvo al escucharme. — _¿Qué?_

Rodé los ojos y le enseñé la pantalla de mi celular. Lo había reparado y en la lista de reproducción no había nada. — No estaba escuchando música, solo estaba molestando a Pan… — Aclaré con una sonrisa ladina. — _…_ pero tuve una visión en el bar, Rumpel vendrá a la tienda mañana por la tarde y buscará una bola de cristal… — Me relamí los labios al sentirlos secos de pronto. Félix me jaló dentro del local y cerró la puerta de un portazo; le miré extrañada al verlo perturbado. — … el problema aquí es que Hades está vigilando al Oscuro y aprovechará lo que verá Rumpel para usarlo contra él.

— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Pan, la canción, todo…?

— Puede ser una canción de Pan dedicada a su hijo. Si juega bien sus cartas aún tenemos la posibilidad de no cruzarnos más con él y recuperar su vid-

— Imposible. Pan tiene un plan y no va a cambiarlo. — Interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Rodé los ojos pero no argumenté ¿Un plan? Por favor, si las cosas seguían así ambos terminarían mal. — _Recuerda, Peter Pan nunca falla._

Mi mirada se oscureció. — _Pero si falla al resto ¿no?_ — Escupí con veneno. Félix se detuvo unos instantes antes de internarse a la otra habitación. Mi mano voló a mi frente al sentirla arder. Mi corazón parecía alentarse por el mal sabor de boca que dejaron las palabras que había pronunciado… sobretodo porque había verdad en ellas. — Estúpido niño perdido. — Los minutos que pasé sola aproveché para husmear en la tienda; había antigüedades, pergaminos, había un poco de todo. Algo brillante llamó mi atención. Me adentré entre estantes y aparté algunos objetos, con el cuidado debido, hasta que hallé lo que buscaba. Un frasco contenía una danzante y resplandeciente bola de cristal color carmín. Miré sobre mi hombro pero al escanear la sala no había rastro de Félix ni de Pan. Me mordí el labio por la curiosidad y traté de girar la tapa.

El frasco tenía un hechizo de protección poderoso, debía admitirlo, pero después de husmear en la tienda por una poción que había visto hace poco -al rociarla sobre el cristal de este- el sello se rompió y pude sacar la bola de cristal.

— _Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel._ — Voces salían del frío objeto. Fruncí el ceño al sentir ansiedad. Mis manos empezaron a temblar. Me relamí los labios y tomé una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarme. Me senté en el suelo de forma cómoda, entre tantas cosas, y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en la bola de cristal que sostenía. — _Dilo. Dilo._ — No tenía idea de qué debía decir. Las voces se volvían más insistentes y los susurros que salían de este empezaban a subir de volumen.

— Félix escuchara, bajen la voz. — Ordené en un susurro frustrante. Las voces obedecieron, para mi sorpresa, pero no tardaron mucho en reanudar sus peticiones.

— _Dilo… di su nombre._ — Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la voz imperativa que salió de la bola de cristal.

— ¿Merlín? — Intenté pero las voces no cesaron ni sucedió nada. — ¿Michael? — Probé, nuevamente, sin éxito alguno. — ¿Morgana? ¿Rumpel? ¿Hades? — Nombre uno a uno, pero pronto su nombre vino a mi cabeza. — _¿Pan?_

La bola de cristal empezó a levitar y pronto el cristal se tornó vapor; en el se alcanzaban a vislumbrar algunas imágenes. Yo estaba ahí, Peter Pan también, pero no recordaba haber vivido nada de aquello. Eran recuerdos… recuerdos que me habían arrebatado. Allí veía, en los recuerdos, cómo asesinaban a Merlín en una visión - la tuve cuando aún yo gobernaba el país de las Maravillas- _¿Pan me había borrado la memoria? ¿Con qué fin? Él posible-._ Cerré los ojos cuando la realización me golpeó. — _Por su trato con Merlín._

Abrí los ojos; frente a mí imágenes seguían pasando una a una como si se tratara de una película. Quería saber de qué se trataban pero al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo; ¿y si aquello simplemente terminaba pudiendo conmigo? Ya era suficiente con saber que Pan me la había jugado desde hace mucho más tiempo del que creía, pero ¿ _esto_? Ahora… ahora no me sorprendía para nada de aquella mirada que me había lanzado. Peter Pan solo había estado jugando conmigo todo el tiempo.

Volví a materializar los recuerdos en aquel objeto sólido (la bola de cristal) y lo guardé en la bolsa de mi chaqueta, al no ser grande este no se notaría, justo en ese momento Félix entró y se detuvo en medio de la tienda. El chico empezó a barrer el lugar una y otra vez pero no podía verme por el lugar en el que me encontraba. Sonreí ligeramente. Sus ojos grises empezaban a abrirse más y más por la ansiedad y preocupación.

— Sigo aquí, Félix. — Musité cuando me aparecí en el mostrador. Un dolor agudo subió por mi brazo izquierdo -donde tenía el brazalete- y me adormeció este por unos segundos. Tomé una bocanada de aire, para tratar de apaciguar el dolor, y resoplé, para fingir molestia frente a Félix y que así él no notara nada. El chico se relajó visiblemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron conmigo. — _No te meteré en más problemas._

— Pan dijo que no podrías salir. Puso un hechizo en la tienda para que no lo lograras. — Aseguró. Mi mirada voló hacia la puerta y estreché los ojos. Ahora que prestaba atención, era verdad lo que decía Félix, el lugar tenía una delicada capa cubriendo las paredes, ésta relucía de vez en cuando, y así yo podía observar la barrera casi invisible que me separaba del mundo exterior. Un aguijonazo reptó por mi brazo nuevamente. Jadeé ante la sorpresa y gruñí mientras me apretaba por encima de la muñequera ¿Por qué ahora esta cosa me reclamaba por usar mi magia? ¡Solo me había aparecido a unos metros y había comprobado que en realidad estuviese encerrada por un maldito hechizo! — No pareces estar bien.

— Lo estoy. — Mascullé. Me bajé del mostrador donde estaba sentada y me mordí la mejilla interna al notar que el dolor no desapareció. — _Idiota demonio inseguro._ — Solté entre dientes mientras me encaminaba hacia la habitación trasera de la tienda.

— Rapunzel _._ Ven. No pareces estar bien. — Recalcó Félix pisando mis talones.Gruñí unas cuantas palabras antes de encerrarme en el baño. La puerta se cerró en la cara del niño perdido. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Silencio. — Pedí mientras revolvía el cajón donde se encontraban los medicamentos. — Analgésicos, busca unos… — Otro pinchazo, el cual no empezó en el brazo, sino en la cabeza me mareó y provocó que me aferrara al borde del lavabo.

— ¡Rapunzel, abre la maldita puerta! — La voz de Félix sonaba distante; todo a mí alrededor giraba. — ¡Demonios!

— Solo un demonio, Félix. — Mascullé al tiempo que recargaba mi espalda en la puerta; me deslicé y dejé caer en el suelo. Mi cabeza palpitaba y parecía que me explotaría en cualquier instante. — Peter Pan. — Abracé mi cuerpo cuando sentí que este podría fragmentarse con la brisa del aire. Espera ¿brisa?

— ¿Me llamabas? — _Su_ voz la podía escuchar pero ya no podía enfocar. Fruncí el ceño al sentir la calidez de su piel contra mi nuca. Algo frío toco mis labios y algo líquido y dulce se deslizó posteriormente por mi garganta. Todo se tambaleó de repente y luego se escuchó el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse. Ah, Pan me estaba cargando.

— Mi caballero en negra armadura. — Musité por lo bajo. — ¿O verde armadura? — Escuché un bufido después de que Pan me depositara en el sofá. Me cubrí los ojos con el antebrazo. Los sonidos se empezaron a hacer más nítidos cuando el dolor empezó a cesar. Félix hablaba… o más bien Pan regañaba al chico por haberse despegado de mí. — _No es niñera, Pan, supéralo._ — Gruñí y, como pude, logré sentarme en el incómodo sofá. — En primer lugar es culpa tuya que sufra estos dolores. — Reclamé al tiempo que parpadeaba y buscaba enfocar.

— Fuera. — Ordenó Pan a Félix. Los casi silenciosos pasos del chico con cabello rubio se escucharon alejándose; al segundo siguiente dos pares de ojos me observaban detenidamente, a escasos centímetros de distancia, me separé de un brinco y me pegué contra la pared por aquella acción.

— Agh, Pan. — Me quejé al sentirme mareada nuevamente. — No hagas eso.

Su risita martilleó y me tapé los oídos en un acto infantil. Las manos de Pan tomaron casi con gentileza mis muñecas y las tomó entre las suyas. Hice un mohín y alcé el rostro para ver al chico. — Estaba esperando mi beso de agradecimiento.

— Puedes pedírselo a Tigrilla. — Musité y me zafé del chico. Peter arqueó ambas cejas y una sonrisa empezó a crecer en su rostro. — Anda, ve a revolcarte con ella… — Los ojos esmeraldas del líder se achicaron con diversión ¡estaba disfrutando con esto! — … quizás ella te entretenga antes de que llegue Rumpel y te mate. — Siseé. El adolescente rodó los ojos y recargó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, dejándome acorralada; podía olerle y notar como su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad.

— Estoy pensando que quizá te diste un golpe en la cabeza. — Empezó a murmurar por lo bajo. Alcé el rostro con desafío, el chico me miró intensamente. Aquella mirada era tan distinta a la que me había dirigido en la calle. — ¿Mi hijo vencerme? No seas ridícula. — Terminó.

Le miré unos instantes. — Pasará.

— Admiro tu seguridad pero deberías tener un poco más de confianza… — Musitó Pan mientras se acercaba a mi oído. — … en mí.

— Hum. — Ladeé el rostro al lado opuesto que Pan. Mi nariz rozó el brazo descubierto del chico y al hacerme hacia atrás Peter se movió tan rápido que no supe cuando su mano empezó a sostener mi mentón con fuerza y su otra mano aferraba la bola de cristal que pensé estaba en mi bolsa. _Maldición, maldición, maldición_. _Esto definitivamente no me puede estar pasando_.

— Pequeña niña tonta ¿creerías que no sabría si te llevabas algo de mi tienda? — Murmuró de forma suave pero terriblemente maliciosa. — No me subestimes. — Tragué grueso. Mi cuerpo estaba tieso pero logré aparecerme detrás del chico. Me sostuve del borde de la mesa cerca cuando me sentí tambalear. — ¿Por qué creías que te vino de pronto el dolor, huh? — Cuestionó dándome la espalda. — ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo ¿Sabes que antes se castiga a los niños cuando toman algo que no es suyo? — Cuestionó mientras me miraba de perfil.

Él lo había hecho. Él había desatado aquellos dolores.

Le miré con rabia y, en un acto impulsivo, tomé lo que se encontraba a la mano y se lo lancé. Pan atrapó el bote de tinta con los reflejos de un gato. — ¡Eso no es tuyo en primer lugar! — Exclamé con enojo contenido. — No tenías derecho. — Mascullé entre dientes. — No sabes cuánto deseo sacarte de aquí solo para _que yo te traiga de vuelta_.

Pan se terminó de dar la vuelta y me miró con seriedad. —A los niños también se les enseña a no decir mentiras.

— Para tu mala suerte, Pan, no he tomado nada que no sea _mío_ y solo he dicho nada más que la _verdad_. — Argumenté. Peter alzó la barbilla con presunción y sonrió de lado.

— Puedes intentar matarme, _Vivian_. — Empezó el chico con confianza. — E incluso tratar de engañarte para que quizás, y solo quizás, después me puedas hacer creerte. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá.

Pan había dado pasos cautelosos hasta acercarse a mí. Sus ojos resplandecían con un reto claro y firme. — Divertido será el verte caer y matar esa confianza. — Musité. El chico alzó una de sus cejas. — Ahora. — Extendí mi mano y señalé la bola de cristal. — Dame eso.

Peter soltó una risita maliciosa. — Tómalo. — Extendí mi mano pero cuando mis dedos tocaron el frío cristal el objeto desapareció. Sabía que no iba ser tan sencillo recuperarlo. — Verás, esto se encontraba en mi tienda, si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás que hacer un trato conmigo. — Le miré de forma incrédula más el chico se apresuró a tomar la palabra antes de que yo pudiese defenderme. — Puede que los recuerdos dentro de este sean tuyos… pero la bola de cristal es mía ¿no es ese un problema?

Rechiné los dientes con fastidio. — Puedo separarlos sin problemas.

— Dudo eso — Interrumpió, parpadeó dos veces para fingir inocencia. — No es que no te crea capaz pero si haces magia podrás volver a caer por el dolor. — Desvíe la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas que me empezaban a irritar.

— Tú fuiste el causante del dolor. — Argumenté lentamente. — No tiene nada que ver. Dame eso, Pan.

— Te dije que te lo daría si hacías un trato conmigo. — Pan jugó con el cristal pasándolo de una mano a otra.

— ¿Un trato _contigo_? — Cuestioné casi con diversión. — No seas tonto. Nunca he hecho un trato.

— Siempre es bueno probar nuevas cosas.

— No si se trata de ti.

— Siempre lo has hecho si se trata de mí.

Le lancé una mirada gélida. — No soy tu juguete para que lo uses a tu diversión, Peter Pan.

— Serías mi favorito. — El chico me guiñó y yo le enseñé mi dedo favorito. Estaba harta de las actitudes y los comentarios hirientes del chico, mi paciencia tenía un límite y Pan había abusado de ella.

— No es algo digno de una dama. — Pan se apareció y tomó mi mano. Mordió el dedo que había alzado y su mirada se intensificó. Traté de apartar mi brazo pero Peter afianzó mi muñeca con fuerza.

— Suéltame, Pan. — Exclamé molesta al sentir el calor emanar de la boca del chico. Su lengua rozó mi piel; mi otra mano voló hasta su mejilla pero Pan me soltó y sostuvo mi mano antes de que se estampara contra su rostro. — Eres un asco.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser una reina del drama? — La voz de Pan sonaba firme y molesta. —Me he cansado de ese juego ¿sabes? —El tono de él sonó más grave e intimidante tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Me soltó y me aparté de él, creando la mayor distancia.

— ¿Oh? ¿El niño se ha cansado de jugar? — Escupí. Sentí mi sangre hervir lentamente. — Que oportuno ¡Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo! — Le miré sobre mi hombro de forma fría. Sus ojos resplandecían como fuego. — ¿Y ahora que te has cansado debería si quiera importarme? No seas ridículo. — Mi voz sonó ácida y hostil. — No sé para qué sigo aquí de todas formas; solo perdemos el tiempo, no estamos en Nunca Jamás por si no lo has notado, aquí si corren los segundos y cuanto más pasamos discutiendo aquí por una causa perdida. — Le miré significativamente para dejar en claro que esa causa era él. — Menos oportunidad para cumplir mi _promesa_.

— ¿Has terminado? — Cuestionó Pan tras unos segundos de silencio. Me recargué en la pared cuando sentí mi cabeza palpitar por la frustración. — Vives en una carrera constante ¿podrías calmarte por un segundo? Te he traído aquí porque no me has dejado hablar.

— ¿Para escuchar más de tus mentiras? No, gracias.

Pan rodó los ojos con fastidio. — ¿Podrías callarte y escucharme?

— No tienes el verbo para seducir a una chica ¿no? — Me burlé de forma filosa.

— Para. Ya. — Ordenó el chico dejando la bola de cristal en la bolsa de su gabardina. — Entre más tiempo pases dándome excusas, más la pasarás aquí; no saldrás hasta escucharme.

Le sonreí sin una pizca de gracia al oírle. — Vaya ¿entonces tienes té y galletas? Será un largo tiempo hasta que eso suceda.

— ¿Podrías dejar de evadir el tema? No seas una cobarde— Pan escupió.

Agrandé los ojos. — ¿Te has escuchado últimamente? — Cuestioné de regreso. — Porque aquí el único cobarde eres tú; Pan eres patético. — La mirada de Pan se ensombreció. Me impulsé fuera de la pared sin apartar la mirada del chico. — Ocultando, mintiendo, fingiendo que todo está bien, traicionando… — Hice una pausa cuando sentí la garganta seca. — …especialmente a los que tenían una fe inquebrantable en ti. — Pan frunció ligeramente el ceño, su mirada se volvió inexpresiva. Félix, seguramente estaba pensando en él y cómo le había matado. — … a los que te habían amado, como _yo_.

— No empieces con tus sermones, no eres mejor que yo, lo sabes. — Escupió quedamente. — Tú te has escondido por generaciones, has ocultado la mayor parte de quién eres y lo que sientes, has mentido y traicionado ¡tal como lo hiciste en Nunca Jamás! Has abandonado y matado. — Desvíe la mirada penetrante de Peter ante las últimas palabras. Abrí la boca pero la cerré casi de inmediato al escuchar lo siguiente. — No. No trates de negarlo, lo sé. — Negué ligeramente con la cabeza. — No te arrepentías de nada porque todo era para recuperar a tu amado padre ¿pero ahora? Ahora sabes que tuvo un plan para desmoronar todo tu esfuerzo. Si ahora te pregunto ¿te arrepientes? ¿Qué me dirías?

— No tengo por qué contestarte, ni si quiera tengo que escucharte. — Murmuré por lo bajo. — Eres una serpiente que solo busca hacer daño, Pan. No quiero oírte más, suficiente has dicho y hecho por una vida.

Pan, al segundo siguiente, me había pegado nuevamente contra la pared. Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro. Le miré de forma impertérrita. No le daría la satisfacción de verme resquebrajándome por sus palabras. Había dicho algo cierto, Merlín había diseñado un plan para que mis años de planeación se fueran a la borda. Se alió con personas que quería y las había usado en mi contra. No entendía sus razones y puede que nunca lo hiciera pero de lo que estaba segura es que sí, yo era _débil_. El amor podía sacar lo mejor y peor de nosotros. Solté un suspiro profundo ante aquellos pensamientos.

—Ten el valor de escucharme antes de bloquear todo a tu alrededor; no eres _débil_ , lo sé, solo tienes que agarrar el valor suficiente. — Murmuró por lo bajo. — Escúchame. Rapunzel todo lo hicimos por un buen motivo. Créeme.

¿Creerle? ¿Creer en la persona que no dudó en darme la espalda, hacerme daño, borrar mi memoria y jugar con mi vida como si fuese cualquier cosa? No. No podía hacerlo ¿Escucharlo? ¿Para qué? El chico no quería regresarme mi memoria por motivos que desconocía ¿Cómo podía confiar en alguien así? —Cállate. No eres juez de nada; no tienes derecho y punto, no quiero escucharle, no lo haré, no puedes obligarme. —Siseé.

—No me tientes. —Soltó Pan casi al instante.

— ¿O qué?

— ¿Realmente quieres averiguarlo?

— ¿De lo contrario hubiera preguntado? — Interrogué con cinismo. Pan se pegó completamente a mi cuerpo lo cual logró incomodarme hasta puntos insospechados. — ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? — Cuestioné pegando mi cabeza a la pared lo más que pudiese.

— ¿Qué crees tú, señorita victimista? — Cuestionó a un lado de mi oreja. Su susurro me provocó escalofríos. Su mano se deslizó por mi abdomen lentamente. Me removí incómoda y la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío aumentó. La mano que me acariciaba sujetó mi cintura con fuerza y la otra acunó mi rostro. Tragué grueso al sentir el revolotear de mariposas en mi estómago.

— ¿Acaso sexual? Has llegado bajo Pan. — Musité con la voz grave. Sus labios se pegaron a mi lóbulo y su risa borboteó en mi cabeza.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué _tan abajo_ he llegado? — Cuestionó en doble sentido. Rodé los ojos por la insinuación. — De haber querido alejarme no estaría aquí, quizás tirado o hubieses hecho algo para detenerme ¿Sabes por qué no lo has hecho?

— Ilumíname. — Musité.

— Porque eres una mentirosa. — Soltó con una sonrisa surcando su rostro. Su dedo índice voló a mis labios antes que pudiese defenderme. — Y me equivocaba, sí eres débil. Pero ésta debilidad. — Sus labios se pegaron a la piel de mi cuello. — Solo te hace humana.

— ¿Te has estado drogando, Pan? — Cuestioné burlona. Me removí y sus manos, en una fracción de tiempo, encarcelaron las mías contra la pared. — ¿Quizás tomado? No me sorprende.

— Evade los hechos cuanto quieras no te harán cambiarlos. — Argumentó con tranquilidad. Mis ojos seguían el movimiento de la manzana de adán cuando el chico tragó grueso. Me sonrojé cuando un pensamiento, o más bien un recuerdo, vino a mi cabeza como si fuese una ráfaga; era sobre la noche antes de mi partida de Nunca Jamás, _sobre esa noche_. — ¿Realmente crees que haría algo que pusiese en peligro mi integridad? — Interrogó de pronto. Mis ojos volaron a sus ojos esmeraldas. — Vi que no me harías nada si hacía esto. — Esperen, _¿Qué?_

— ¿Que tu viste qué? — Interrogué ¿Desde cuándo Pan _veía_ el futuro? — ¿Es lo que creo que estás insinuando? Tú no tenías ese tipo de poder, solo algunas personas lo poseen, Rumpel puede ver el futur-

— Lo sé, mi hijo le robó ese don a una mujer con ojos en las manos. — Alcé ambas cejas al escuchar aquello. Sabía que el Oscuro podía ver el futuro pero nunca supe cómo lo había logrado. Pan había estado vigilando a su hijo después de todo.

— Eso no explica cómo lo obtuviste.

— Une los puntos, Rapunzel. Yo obtuve los míos de la misma forma que él, aunque más civilizada, en un acuerdo _mutuo_.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Pan se había hecho mucho más fuerte que antes; estaba segura que si le regresaba la vida no sería un hueso fácil de roer, la clase de magia que había adquirido había aumentado su magia de forma significativa y sabía de antemano que Rumpel lo había sentido igual y por lo mismo no quería relacionarse con el chico. Por eso él lo deseaba muerto: porque el Oscuro le temía a Peter Pan ¿Y de dónde obtener tanto poder de un momento a otro? Pues con la única persona que no estaba ligada a ella; la persona con la que había hecho un trato y, por lo tanto, valía la pena morir al tener un protector de ese calibre: Merlín. Pan no habría dado su vida sin un buen motivo, sin un incentivo increíblemente tentador ¿Quién no desearía el poder del antiguo mago?

— Al final me escuchaste ¿no? Te dije que me gustan los juegos de adivinanzas. — Murmuró Pan antes de apartarse de mí.

— No lo entiendo. — Musité sin moverme de mi lugar. Las cosas no encajaban. — Merlín hizo un trato con Hades.

— Y también conmigo.

— No puedes cancelar un trato. — Fruncí el ceño. Me llevé la mano a la frente y exhalé el aire que, sin saberlo, estaba conteniendo. — Y menos con el señor del Inframundo.

— No te preocupes ese asunto está resuelto.

Alcé ambas cejas. — Déjame ser clara: no te creo. — Solté con firmeza. — Iré a ver a Hades.

Pan me detuvo del antebrazo cuando pasé a un lado suyo. — No.

— No eres mi padre.

— No puedes salir de todas formas, quizás lo intentes pero fallarás. — Me solté de su agarré con rudeza. El chico alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios. — Y el antídoto para controlar el dolor lo obtuve de la bruja come pasitas. — El adolescente chasqueó la lengua. — Creo que alguna vez te menciono… hablaba con tanta _emoción_.

— ¿Esos eran los asuntos que debías atender?

— Bueno, vi que encontrabas la bola de cristal y… — Me miró de forma inocente.

Sonreí de forma inocente. — Yo no encuentro algo en tu tienda si tú no lo quieres, tú la dejaste ahí, planeaste todo esto desde el comienzo. — El adolescente se encogió de hombros. Llevé mis manos a las sienes y masajeé. Había olvidado que estaba hablando con un jugador innato.

— Me tenías que escuchar tarde o temprano; prefiero temprano, solo debía darte un pequeño empujón.

— Que considerado. Quizás me empujaste más de lo debido.

El adolescente abrió la mano y señaló la entrada en una clara invitación para salir. — Puedes ir a descubrir lo que quieras… aunque los demás no son tan considerados como yo. Cuando te vean primero querrán ajustar cuentas.

— Que conmovedor. — Musité. — ¿Me pregunto por qué no me han venido a saludar? Que maleducados.

— ¿Oh? Lo olvidaba. Puse un hechizo sobre la tienda. Nadie entra ni sale, nadie que no quiera que lo haga. — Miré a Pan con curiosidad. No me moví de mi lugar y aquello solo provocó que Pan bajara su brazo. — Nadie puede ver ni oír lo que sucede dentro. Bueno, solo dejo que se vea lo que deseo.

Arqueé ambas cejas de forma escéptica. — Pero Hades….

— Verá lo que Rumpel ve en la bola de cristal. Lo mantendrá alejado lo suficiente para que nuestros planes pasen desapercibidos. — Soltó con naturalidad.

— Es tu hijo.

— Me mataría, de nuevo, sin dudarlo. — Comentó a la defensiva. — Yo no lo haré. Puedo ser compasivo ¿no ves? — Le miré de forma reprobatoria y el chico rio de forma maliciosa. — Como sea, de esa forma también estará entretenido Hades.

— Lo has planeado demasiado bien.

El chico sonrió con suficiencia ante mis palabras. — ¿Qué puedo decir?

— Y me has mantenido encerrada aquí por ese motivo.

— Bueno, no puedo prote- — El chico carraspeó. — Mantenerte fuera de problemas cuando no sé contra cuantos luchamos.

— ¿Creía que te gustaban los juegos de adivinanzas? — Cuestioné con una sonrisa ladina que Pan no dudó en regresarme. — Aunque "luchamos" me suena a manada; es mi batalla no la tuya.

— Bueno se volvió en la mía cuando decidí involucrarme.

— No pedí que lo hicieras. — Solté.

— Yo no pedí tu consentimiento. — Se defendió mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia.

Se instaló un momento de silencio. Decidí sentarme en el sofá. — Félix dijo que tenías un plan, veo que así es y lo tienes todo calculado. — Pan asintió. — ¿Entonces por qué son éstas visiones de tu muerte?

Peter Pan sonrió de forma ladina; se sentó a un lado mío y recargó su espalda contra el mueble. — Porque, Rapunzel, a veces el plan más simple puede ser la respuesta. — Le mire de reojo, sus ojos miraban al horizonte. — Rumpel estará demasiado presionado con el hecho de irse del Inframundo que no lo notará.

— ¿Qué no notará? — Interrogué. — ¿Qué te habrás bebido la poción para evitar tu muerte?

— ¿Ves lo complicada que eres? Para completar esa poción necesitamos ingredientes y tiempo para experimentar los errores y ¿tienes algún voluntario? — Rodé los ojos. — No puedes crear una poción de la noche a la mañana.

— Tendría más tiempo sino me tuvieras encerrada. — Puntualicé.

— Aun así, no es garantía que funcione.

— Deberías tener más fe en mí.

— ¿Tú la tienes en mí? — Cuestionó y yo hice un mohín. — ¿Ves mi punto?

— No rompería mi promesa. — Mascullé.

— Pero si lo hicieras nadie te culparía; tampoco podría hacerte nada aunque quizás regresaría como espíritu para jalarte los pies todas las noches. — Le miré de forma escéptica y burlona. — Okay, quizás no haría eso sino cosas mucho más… _interesantes_.

— Eres un asco. — Murmuré y el chico alzó un extremo de sus labios con diversión. — Si dices que no te tomarás la poción ¿qué tienes pensado?

Pan suspiró. — Tomarás mi lugar. — Alcé ambas cejas con sorpresa. — Cuando llegue el momento Rumpel pedirá mi ayuda. Yo se la brindaré pero él me traicionará. — Le miré de forma cuidadosa. Peter se había inclinado y había recargado sus codos en sus piernas al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos. — Me dejará y, antes de venir a reclamarle por romper su trato, cambiaremos de lugar. Tomarás mi forma y vendrás. Rumpel creerá que morí.

— Y, pequeño genio. — Empecé mientras trataba de procesar lo que iba escuchando. — ¿Cómo se supone que pueda entrar un corazón a mi cuerpo si ya tengo uno?

— ¿Estás segura de ello? — Mi rostro palideció. De pronto sentí ansiedad y mis manos empezaron a sudar ¿Estaba segura? No, no lo estaba. Había estado en coma, había perdido recuerdos y había vivido en el engaño ¿Quién me aseguraba que lo tenía? — Hey, cálmate. — Me tranquilizó Pan ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Me alejé del chico unos centímetros al sentirme vulnerable de pronto. Peter tomó mi muñeca antes de que me apartara mucho más. — Si no lo tuvieras no podrías sentir ¿no es así? Y por como destrozaste la tienda antes de que fueras al bar lo dejaste bastante en claro.

— ¿Entonces por qué me metiste la duda? — Interrogué a la defensiva.

— Porque no has sido cuidadosa, no has pensado con la cabeza fría y eso no nos conviene. Te necesito aquí y ahora.

— Pan. — Su nombre salió de mis labios con una neutralidad que me sorprendió. Peter alzó ambas cejas al escucharme. Había obtenido toda su atención. — ¿Qué le pasó a mis recuerdos antes de entrar al coma? ¿Están también en esa bola de cristal?

— Eso, amor, lo sabrás si aceptas mi trato. — Musitó de forma suave, casi tentadora.

— Sabes que no es justo ¿no es así? — Murmuré por lo bajo.

— Bueno… nadie ha dicho que lo sea. — Confirmó. — Pero sabes que los recuerdos pueden ser el tesoro más preciado.

— Entonces ¿Cuál es el trato?

Peter Pan sonrió victorioso antes de girar su torso para observarme fijamente; le imité para cuidar sus expresiones. Era la primera vez que firmaba un trato con alguien y bien sabía que nunca traían nada bueno.

— Te daré absolutamente todos tus recuerdos con la condición que escuches la versión de mi historia. — Estreché los ojos ligeramente. — Y aun me debes un favor ¿recuerdas? Cuando gané el juego en Nunca Jamás. (cuando le conté sobre la historia de Anastacia)

— Ese se cancela.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — Pan ladeó el rostro insatisfecho.

— Porque no te he matado, aunque me he visto tentada, mi misericordia tiene un precio.

— Entonces también tu perdón puede tener precio.

Me giré para verle el rostro. — ¿Cómo puedo perdonar a una persona igual de rencorosa? — Cuestioné por lo bajo. — Si quieres traer el pasado, bien, te debo ese favor y tú a cambio pides mi perdón ¿Qué Tootles y Rufio no pidieron tu perdón después de llevar meses desterrados? Tú les negaste la libertad. — Pan alzó ambas cejas. — Y todo porque Pascal te lanzó una flecha, la cual ambos sabemos jamás llegaría a rozarte, pero aún así lo hiciste.

— De ese día ¿qué más te contaron? — Cuestionó a la defensiva.

— Mmm. — Llevé mi dedo a la barbilla. — Que querías hacerme pagar por abandonarte. — Alcé un dedo. — Que Eugene estaba con los piratas y tu sombra mató a su tripulación pero dejaste vivo a Flynn. — Subí el siguiente dedo, iba enumerando lo que Rufio me había contado conforme hablaba. — Campanilla me comentó que vio a Úrsula y tú le quitaste la oportunidad de salir de tu maldita isla.

— Eso es porque no era Úrsula. — Pan rodó los ojos. — Unos días antes el Aprendiz me hizo una visita y me advirtió que estaba en el radar de una persona que conoces bien. — Le miré curiosa. — Hades…

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

— … se enteró de mis reuniones con Merlín y el Aprendiz. — Se encogió de hombros. — Y trató de hacerse pasar por ti; primero apareció tu sombra. — El chico hizo comillas en el aire. — Entregándome una carta advirtiéndome del señor del Inframundo y después apareciste tú contradiciendo lo que decía la sombra.

— Yo estaba en Boston, creo, con Emma. — Murmuré cuando recordé un día que parecía iba a enfermar. Había tenido la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, fue un presentimiento bastante fuerte y no paraba de mirar a través de la ventana. Aquella noche me quedé despierta observando el cielo estrellado. No había podido conciliar el sueño porque había creído que tendría que recibir visitas pero nada sucedió.

— Pero no tenía sentido porque tú no sabías nada de mi trato con ellos. No sabías que podía estar vinculado o relacionado con Hades. — Continúo. — Primero quiso armar una escena dramática fingiendo que aun andabas pendiente de mí, quizás buscaba que naciera la culpa por proceder de aquella forma a tus espaldas. — Se relamió los labios. — Tuve que mantener una máscara de rencor e indiferencia por mucho tiempo para dejarle en claro que no me importabas -sabía que no dejaría de vigilarme-, no podía liberarlos (a Tootles y Rufio) de la isla del Destierro y no podía dejar ir a Campanilla con Úrsula porque seguramente la tendría cautiva, _aquí,_ para usarla en tu contra. Deberías agradecer en lugar de reclamar.

— ¿Y debo agradecer que metiste a dos niños en un lugar repugnante para que Hades te creyera? No seas ridículo. — Musité por lo bajo. — Solo fue por ti. — Resoplé. — ¿Sabes qué? Recuperaré las memorias sin hacer ningún trato, me acabas de recordar lo ruin y despreciable que puedes llegar a ser. — Pan rodó los ojos de forma cansina.

— Era para un bien mayor, Rapunzel, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

— No me importa lo que digas, Pan. No me moveré de aquí si eso quieres pero no te escucharé más. — Decidí. Peter se levantó del sofá y me miró una fracción de segundo sin una pizca de humor o emoción.

— Bien. Luego no digas que no te advertí, me cansé de estar detrás de ti, si esa es tu decisión tenla presente cuando lleguen las consecuencias.

Fruncí el ceño. — No me amenaces.

— No lo hago. — Inició. — Es solo un recordatorio de lo que puede suceder, velo como una advertencia. — Dicho esto Pan salió a paso decido de la habitación.

Estaba segura que Pan se había hartado de tratar de razonar conmigo y que él no se daría por vencido con su propósito. Ya me la había jugado hace unos minutos (con la bola de cristal, el dolor que me hizo padecer y la realidad sobre Merlín) y sabía que a eso se refería con las mencionadas "consecuencias", él planearía algo parecido, solo me preguntaba hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar solo para lograr su objetivo.

* * *

N/A: ¡Halu chicos!

Pau: ¡Hi Pau! me alegra muchisimo que te gustara el capítulo de la vez pasada; te prometí subir el miércoles y digamos que me atrasé un poquito pero mañana también habrá actualización :33 y por eel apoyo este capi va dedicado a ti -especialmente porque todos los momentos son el Inframundo- espero te gustase ¡un saludo!

Nos vemos.

BCM.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Durante el coma_**.

— ¿Por qué no les dices algo? — Cuestionó Malcolm.

Paré de afilar la punta de la flecha y sonreí ligeramente. — ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre las miradas que te lanzan los niños perdidos; parece que se les caerá la baba. — Mi sonrisa se ensanchó al escucharle. — ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la atención de tantos chicos sobre ti?

— Las miradas no matan, Malcolm, y los chicos no me afectan.

— Pero a ellos sí que les afectas. — Mencionó con tono jocoso. — Sobre todo por las noches. — Puntualizó.

Alcé ambas cejas y quité las imágenes que aparecieron en mi cabeza por una fracción de segundo. — Ven. — Pedí. Me levanté del tronco donde había pasado unas cuantas horas puliendo las armas de los chicos. — Es hora de tu lección de hoy.

Los ojos de Malcolm resplandecieron. — ¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?

— A cerrar tu mente.

El chico arqueó una ceja pero no dudó en seguirme hasta la orilla del río, fuera del campamento, y alejado de todo ruido o persona. — ¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

— Algunas personas tienen la capacidad de invadir la mente ajena; pueden incrustar pensamientos ya sea cuando la persona esta despierta o dormida; incluso algunos leen la mente, algunos magos se comunican de esta forma; también pueden _ver_ los recuerdos de otras personas con este tipo de magia.

— ¿Por qué me enseñarás esto? — Interrogó el chico, el cual se había sentado en una roca, y miraba el río tranquilamente.

— ¿No querías que hiciera algo con los chicos? — Respondí simplemente. — Si piensan en algo desagradable quizás paren.

Malcolm curveó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa. Un dolor punzante martilleó mi cabeza pero duró solo unos segundos.

— ¿Qué tan vivido puede ser? Lo que vaya incrustar en su mente ¿Qué tan real será para ellos?

— Depende de qué tanta es tu concentración y tus habilidades.

Malcolm asintió y se levantó en un fluido movimiento. — ¿Cuándo empezamos? — Cuestionó con emoción; me giré para ver aquella sonrisa ladina, aquel niño planeaba más que darles un susto a los niños perdidos, y por alguna razón estaba ansiosa por ver la creatividad del adolescente.

— Trata de bloquear tu mente, entraré y miraré entre tus recuerdos… — El chico se tensó. — ¿Qué? No harás lo mismo que ellos por las noches ¿o sí?

— No. — Admitió lentamente. — Pero quisiera intentar entrar en tu mente.

Aquello hizo que sonriera. — Si no puedes bloquearme no podrás entrar en la mente de una persona que tiene un candado en sus pensamientos.

— Siempre he sido bueno desbloqueando candados. — El chico se encogió de hombros. — O rompiéndolos, lo que surja primero.

— Romper el candado de una persona es difícil, Malcolm. — Murmuré. — Y arriesgado. Normalmente son pocos los que logran bloquear su mente pero si llegara un intruso a intentarlo podrían surgir consecuencias desagradables.

— ¿Por qué? — La atención del chico y el retintín de ansiedad en su voz me tomó por sorpresa.

— Porque es una lucha mental. Se pone en juego la integridad de una persona, incluso puede provocar que uno pierda el control de su cuerpo y caiga inconsciente; puede durar meses hasta que se reponga.

— ¿Algo así como un… coma? ¿Un sueño profundo? — Asentí. Los ojos del chico brillaron con cierta realización. — ¿Cómo puedes ganar o perder una batalla así? ¿Y si pierdes cuanto durarías en este estado de inconsciencia?

Me quité las botas mientras escuchaba las preguntas del chico. Mis pies descalzos sintieron el frío de las piedras que estaban al borde del río. Me moví con precaución para evitar resbalarme. Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar al agua y cuando esta me llegó a los tobillos me incliné para sentarme en aquel lugar. El agua chocaba contra las rocas que sobresalían en la superficie; la brisa movía las copas de los árboles de forma perezosa; los animales complementaban aquel ambiente tranquilo.

— ¿Rapunzel?

— Depende. — Musité con simpleza. — Si tienes suerte no pasarán más de unos meses para que despiertes.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestionó el chico con la voz raposa. Escuché el chapoteo del agua cuando Malcolm entró al río hasta poder alcanzarme. El chico se quedó parado pero sentía su mirada fija en mí. — ¿Cómo que "suerte"? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te ganara, por ejemplo, a ti en una batalla de esa índole? — Me mordí el labio un tanto intrigada por el interrogatorio del chico. — Lo pregunto porque tú eres buena bloqueando a todo el mundo. — Se burló con malicia.

Alcé el rostro para verle mal. — No bloqueo a todo el mundo. — Me quejé. El chico arqueó una ceja al tiempo que hacía un mohín en un claro desacuerdo con lo que había dicho.

— ¿Entonces? — Presionó. — ¿Qué pasaría si, hipotéticamente, te ganaran?

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Sopesé la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese romper el candado mental que había forjado hace mucho tiempo. — Si me ganaran, hipotéticamente, hay muchos factores implicados en las consecuencias. Verás Malcolm poseo una clase de magia que sana, trae vida o alarga la vitalidad de una persona.

— ¿Y?

— Posiblemente esa magia me curaría en menos tiempo pero, como tengo años con mi mente cerrada al público, podría durar unos cuantos años en un estado inconsciente. Tardaría bastante en recuperar el control de mi cuerpo porque cuando una persona se instala en la mente de otra obliga al individuo a separar su alma de su cuerpo; es un tipo de magia espiritual, bastante antigua, se necesita de años para llevarla a cabo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me quieras enseñar ese tipo de magia que tardaré años en aprender? — Cuestionó de pronto. — ¿Y por qué se obliga a separar el alma de la víctima del cuerpo?

— Porque lo que te enseñaré es mucho más sencillo. — Repuse divertida. — No te enseñaré a inmiscuirte en la mente de otros sino de implantar un pensamiento. — Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por la superficie del agua, esta seguía mi dedo como si se tratara de la bola de una serpiente ondulante. — Y se obliga a separar al alma del cuerpo en la mayoría de las ocasiones por la lucha que se tiene entre las dos personas, es el precio a pagar del perdedor.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Observé de reojo como un pez se deslizaba entre las piernas desnudas del chico, el adolescente se había alzado el pantalón para evitar mojarlo, aunque Malcolm apenas había notado las escamas del animal rozar su piel. — Pero, tú me enseñaste magia tántrica ¿No se podría utilizar para traer el alma de la persona de regreso a su cuerpo? También es magia espiritual ¿no?

— Lo es, sin duda. — Comenté después de pensar en la posibilidad. — Podría ser posible, pero si la persona no sabe que su espíritu está fuera de su cuerpo es un tanto imposible que ésta haga el intento de regresar.

— ¿Y si fuera una tercera persona la que le impulsara para regresar?

— ¿Hablas de, que en ese estado de coma, alguien tratara de llamar al espíritu de esta a su cuerpo?

— Sí, como despertarla o algo así. — El chico se acuchilló para quedar a mi altura. Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban ávidos de información. — ¿Sería posible?

Me llevé una mano al mentón ¿Lo sería? No estaba completamente segura. — Quizás. — Musité por lo bajo. — Con una persona que compartiera un vínculo fuerte podría ser posible.

— ¿Y cómo saber si ese vínculo es fuerte?

Le miré de reojo. — ¿No estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas? — El chico se encogió de hombros pero no dejó de verme de forma intensa. — ¿Intentándolo? No lo sé, Malcolm, nunca había escuchado o leído que sucediera algo así; el precio a pagar de utilizar magia tántrica no es algo que se deba de tomar a la ligera, hechiceros antiguos se inspiraron en esto para crear la maldición del sueño, trataron de copiar este método para usarlo contra sus enemigos.

El chico frunció el ceño. — ¿Maléfica?

— Un ejemplo, sí. — Musité por lo bajo. — Es magia antigua y poderosa.

— Pero el hechizo, la maldición, del sueño tenía su ¿antídoto? El beso del verdadero amor ¿no es que ésta es la magia más poderosa?

— Malcolm, no todos tenemos la posibilidad de encontrar a esa persona y si lo hacemos a veces las cosas no suceden como uno espera. — Murmuré.

Tootles llegó haciendo bastante ruido con la espada, el chico la movía cuando cortaba las plantas que se ponían en su camino, y sus botas hundiéndose en la tierra mojada llamaban aun más la atención.

— ¡Rapunzel, hemos regresado! — Exclamó el niño perdido. — Rufio te ha estado buscando.

— Que _raro_. — Se mofó Malcolm con sarcasmo. — Se ha ido al lado este de la isla por días y lo primer que hace cuando llega es ir a buscarte. — Tootles le sacó la lengua a Malcolm al escucharle. — Estamos en una práctica, niño.

Miré a Malcolm con reprobación y luego observé como Tootles arrugaba la nariz con desaprobación. El pequeño niño enterró la espada y se metió al río con paso apresurado, y por esto casi se cae, pero no tardó en alcanzarnos. — ¿Qué clase de práctica? ¿Puedo unirme?

— No. — Soltó Malcolm al instante, y al mismo tiempo yo musité un firme "Sí". El adolescente me miró con incredulidad.

— ¡Bien! — Tootles festejó; Malcolm articuló un "¿Qué?" demasiado exagerado. — ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Cazar un pez con las manos. — Contesté con simpleza. — Requiere paciencia ¿podrás hacerlo, Tootles? — El chico asintió energéticamente antes de internarse más en el río. Malcolm no dejó de observarme. — ¿No querías meterte en la cabeza de alguien? Ahí tienes. — Señalé a Tootles con discreción. — Inténtalo.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

— Ten. — Félix me extendió una caja de plástico. Cuando la tomé sentí el calor que emanaba de ella y el olor a carne asada penetró por mis fosas nasales; inconscientemente empecé a salivar. — ¿Hace cuánto no comes?

— Quizás por el hecho de que mi comida es registrada por Pan, no me comeré nada que él haya tocado. — Musité y dejé la comida en la mesita de la habitación. Félix rodó los ojos. — Sabes de lo que es capaz.

— No está envenenada.

— Entonces cómelo tú. — Propuse. El chico me miró unos segundos; sopeso la opción y terminó por sentarse en una silla.

Felipe abrió la caja blanquecina y el olor de la comida recién echa inundó el lugar. Mi estómago se removió de forma intranquila. Félix me miró de reojo antes de tomar los cubiertos y empezar a comer el puré de papa. A los minutos, cuando probó absolutamente todo por instrucción mía, empezó a toser; el adolescente se pegó en el pecho repetidas veces.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — La voz imperativa de Pan resonó en la habitación. El líder se acercó al segundo al comando que estaba ahogándose.

— ¿Le pusiste veneno? — Cuestioné incrédula. — ¿Has perdido la cabeza? — Le reclamé con vehemencia. Me acerqué a Félix pero cuando lo toqué todo mi cuerpo se quedó estático. Cerré los ojos con impotencia; era un acto, había sido un plan de Pan, Félix no se estaba ahogando solo estaba fingiendo.

— Debo decir que no terminas de sorprenderme, Pan. — Murmuré cuando abrí los ojos. Félix me miraba con diversión; el chico de cabellos rubios carraspeó y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo no podía moverme. — ¿Qué es? ¿Tinta de calamar?

La risita maliciosa de Pan sonó a un costado mío. Quería girarme y pegarle donde la luz no alcazaba pero ni podía ladear el rostro para verlo. — No exactamente. — Respondió mientras terminaba de rodearme; cuando estuvo frente mío retrocedió unos pasos hasta recargarse contra la mesa. — Te lo advertí; sabías que no podías bajar la guardia y aun así has caído. Me decepcionas.

Rodé los ojos. — No es como si me fuera a ir pero ¿Inmovilizarme? ¿Con qué motivo?

— Peter dos, Rapunzel cero. — Félix se integró en la conversación, noté la burla y orgullo en su voz.

— No accedí a jugar con él, de hecho no entiendo ni si quiera el por qué estoy así.

— Accediste en el momento en que rechazaste tener una conversación civilizada. — Recalcó Peter después de masticar una papa frita. Los dos parecían tan relajados comiendo e intercambiando miradas cómplices.

Suspiré y empecé a hablar. — Suponiendo que tengas razón.

— La tengo. — Me corrigió después de llevarse a la boca un pedazo de carne.

— Como sea. — Rodé los ojos. — Aun no entiendo cuál fue el objetivo de tenerme así ¿Qué ganas? Sabes que no me iré de aquí.

— Félix. — El chico mencionado se levantó en aquel instante y salió de la habitación. — Haré que me escuches.

— Me gustaría ver cómo logras eso. — Comenté divertida. La mirada esmeralda del chico se intensificó con una promesa: el doblegarme ante él. El adolescente tomó una papa y se acercó con paso decidido y firme; su presencia pareció crecer e incluso me intimido.

— Lo harás. Iremos a ver a una amiga tuya, la bruja ciega. — Pan acercó la papa a mis labios y él entreabrió los suyos cuando pasó esta por los míos. — Estará contenta de verte.

Le miré con advertencia. Abrí la boca y el chico me hizo comer la papa frita. Mastiqué y tragué; noté el movimiento de los ojos esmeraldas de Pan observar cada movimiento que di. — Si me llevas con ella las cosas no saldrán bien. — Mascullé.

— Por eso iré también, niña tonta. — Rodé los ojos. — ¿Esperabas que te metiera a la cueva del lobo sola? — Interrogó con aburrimiento. — No será cosa del otro mundo. — Prometió.

— ¿Qué sucede con Hades? — Cuestioné por lo bajo. — ¿De verdad crees que no nos estará vigilando? Es una mala idea, Pan.

— Es por eso que iremos, si desaparecemos tanto de su radar se dará cuenta de que algo estamos planeando. — Repuso el adolescente. — Además un pajarillo me ha contado que Cruella tiene una carta bajo la manga, debemos tenerla vigilada.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa aquella mujer bicolor?

— ¿Y desde cuándo tú eres tan descuidada para armar un plan, _amor_? — Interrogó el chico con voz melosa. La diversión en sus ojos me indicaba que esperaba alguna reacción mía por aquel apodo. Hice una mueca. — Eres meticulosa y calculadora a la hora de tomar decisiones; estamos en territorio enemigo y te comportas como si estuviéramos en un mundo rosa.

— ¿Quizás me mimas demasiado? — Cuestioné al tiempo que parpadeaba repetidas veces para lucir inocente. — _Amor_. — Recalqué la palabra y Peter sonrió de forma ladina con cierto cinismo al notar el retintín de sarcasmo en la palabra. — Deberías dejar que me tropezara de vez en cuando.

— Eso hago. — Musitó antes de tomar mi mano. Mi cuerpo recuperó la movilidad solo entonces. — Ven. — La orden dictada por Pan me hizo obedecerle; no tenía idea de la clase de hechizo que me había lanzado ni cuando fue (si cuando toque a Félix o cuando probé bocado) pero estaba segura que el chico disfrutaba de aquellos momentos; Pan me había logrado maldecir, no podía hacer otra cosa, no podía llevarle la contraria, mi cuerpo le pertenecía. Ahora lo único que podía hacer es seguir sus órdenes sin chistar porque no tenía otra opción.

 ** _El reino de Oz. Años atrás_**.

— ¿Puede repetirlo? — Un viejo pastor se acariciaba la barba de forma distraída. — Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre.

Suspiré quedamente y recompuse la suave sonrisa que portaba. — ¿Conoce a una chica llamada Zelena?

— Creo que sí, pero preguntaré a mi esposa, un segundo. — El hombre mayor cojeó hasta la casa sin mirar atrás.

La brisa movió el maíz ligeramente; podía ver en la lejanía un molino y más allá había un establo. Los pasos sobre el camino sinuante y rocoso me alertaron de alguien acercándose de forma cautelosa. — Ese viejo torpe. — La voz de una mujer resonó a mis espaldas. — Lamento haber escuchado su conversación, señorita. — Miré sobre mi hombro para observar a la dama que arrullaba a un bebe. Los ojos violáceos de la mujer me miraron curiosos. — ¿Qué asuntos tiene con la reina?

— Solo vengo de visita, pero no recuerdo la dirección del castillo. — Respondí con tranquilidad. La mujer se incomodó al momento siguiente. — Vine a verla hace algún tiempo pero apenas recuerdo vagamente el castillo. — No recordaba cómo era y por lo tanto no me podía aparecer en este.

— Siga el camino amarillo y llegará al castillo. — Musitó por lo bajo. La mujer me miraba con desconfianza. — Pero le advierto, ella no es buena y estos días su humor ha empeorado.

— Gracias por el aviso. — Musité al tiempo que hacia una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

Y tras aquellas instrucciones me encaminé hacia el castillo; el pueblo que rodeaba el palacio estaba en condiciones deplorables y varias veces tuve que parar porque quisieron hacerme daño. Cuando el lugar al que iba -el castillo- se vislumbró en el horizonte me pude aparecer frente al portón sin mayor problema. Abrí la doble puerta con un movimiento de mano; no había guardias y supuse que Zelena se había desecho de ellos aquella mañana por los rastros de sangre que había en algunas zonas y el olor a carne quemada.

— Bien, bien, miren que tenemos aquí. — La voz jovial y dulce de Zelena resonó en el gran salón cuando llegué hasta donde ella se encontraba. El lugar no había cambiado ni un ápice. — Si es la niñita del Oscuro.

Me esforcé para evitar que mis ojos se pusieran en blanco. — Zelena, el placer de verte también es mío.

— ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes! — Exclamó la bruja cuando se levantó de su trono bañado en oro con cojines verduzcos de apariencia tersa. — Me has dejado con muchas preguntas desde tu primera visita; aunque si permites mi descaro ¿realmente fue la primera vez que nos vimos? — La sonrisa que me dedicó me enseñó parte de su perfecta dentadura.

Los tacones de las botas de la bruja pelirroja resonaron contra el mármol del piso. — ¿Por qué me cuestionas eso? ¿Crees que te he estado acosando? — Cuestioné de forma tranquila. La vez que hui de Nunca Jamás y visité a Zelena fue la primera vez que hablé con ella aunque ya la había visto en mis visiones. Técnicamente si la había estado _vigilando_ pero no había tenido contacto directo con ella.

— Solo responde. — Musitó la hechicera estando a centímetros de mí. Le sonreí de la forma más inocente. — ¿Y qué era esa cosa que intentó asesinarme? Hice lo que me sugeriste y mi mascota solo dijo que había visto una mancha volar de un lado a otro.

— Ese día fue nuestro primer encuentro. — Admití. Zelena entrecerró los ojos. — Vamos, si desconfías de todo lo que digo ¿Qué sentido tiene si quiera tener ésta charla?

La hechicera de piel esmeralda se acercó y acarició mi mejilla. — Porque, _querida_ , no tiene sentido. — Sus dedos estaba fríos. Sonreí un poco más. Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, su piel era suave como la seda, pero aquel contacto tenía un segundo propósito.

Cuando las yemas de mis dedos rozaron la piel de la mujer fue cuando ésta cayó inconsciente al suelo. — Lo siento. — Solté de forma desinteresada. Me hinqué para observar las facciones tranquilas de la poderosa bruja; aparté los mechones que caían a los costados de su rostro a raíz de su peinado recogido; mi mano derecha se colocó con gentileza en su frente. — Necesito _saber_ si es cierto.

Los recuerdos de Zelena que tenía con Hades eran fugaces pero demasiado vividos, la bruja en definitiva tenía sentimientos por el señor del Inframundo, y en ellos los ojos de Hades resplandecían como si Zelena fuera su sol. El problema con los recuerdos era que normalmente estos eran distorsionados o manipulados por el portador (por la emoción y sentimientos del momento); Hades pudo tener esa mirada o no, Zelena se lo pudo haber imaginado o quizá no. Pero los hechos estaban sobre la mesa y las acciones del señor del Inframundo para con la bruja si habían sido gentiles (algo nada común en el rey de los muertos).

Al profundizar en la memoria de la bruja grande fue mi sorpresa al toparme con sus recuerdos de niña. Aquel momento estaba borroso en la mente de la hechicera, realmente podría apostar que ella no sabía si quiera que tenía ese recuerdo ya que se lo habían arrebatado con una poción del olvido (pero cuando uno pierde la memoria no lo hace completamente; ésta queda almacenada en el cerebro y ésta ahí de forma latente hasta que algo hace que ésta aparezca: normalmente sucede con un _beso_.) El recuerdo era sobre su estancia en el palacio, junto con su hermana Regina, y donde Cora se encargaba de separarlas por _su_ _bien_.

Aquella noche, cuando Zelena fue regresada a Oz después de su encuentro con Regina, la chica tenía un sentimiento de vacío y estaba terriblemente frustrada porque no tenía idea del por qué se sentía de aquel modo; la chica sabía que algo se le estaba escapando pero por más que se esforzaba no podía _recordar_. Su padre había ido a beber al bar como era costumbre y ella estaba encerrada en la casa, tratando de conciliar el sueño a pesar de que fuera una tarea casi imposible, pero todo se fue a la deriva cuando lo _escuchó_. Zelena se levantó a toda prisa y quitó el seguro de la ventana. La música de flauta entro a la cabaña con fuerza, haciéndola titiritar y estremeciendo su corazón en el acto; de pronto su sentimiento de soledad desapareció.

La chica al observar como niños de todas las edades se escabullían de sus casas optó por imitarles y hacer lo mismo. El camino por el oscuro y siniestro bosque le tuvo sin cuidado porque su emoción era mucho más imperiosa y difícil de saciar. Cuando llegó al corazón de dónde provenía la música se la pasó bailando con el resto de los niños; pasaron noches así, una tras otra, la siguiente mejor que la anterior y, a pesar de conocer al flautista llamado Peter, éste la dejó venir cada noche.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

La campana del restaurante sonó cuando Peter me empujó para que entrase. Hice un mohín al tiempo que barría el lugar; casi no había nadie pero destacaba la presencia de James con Cruella, los dos miraron hacia nuestra dirección sin discreción alguna, había otras cuantas personas que desconocía pero dudaba que ellos no me conociesen por las miradas de odio que me dedicaban.

Arrugué la nariz al percatarme del olor a carne quemada. Escuché como alguien inhalaba profundamente. — Oh, eres _tú, Rapunzel._ — La voz dulce e hipócrita de la bruja ciega retumbó en el local, su tono estaba impregnado de odio y rencor. La hechicera rodeó el mostrador para acercarse a nosotros. — Ah, y también… — La bruja se calló y con una sonrisa forzada continuó. — ¿Mesa para dos?

— Trae los platos a nuestra mesa, cariño. — La voz de Cruella a las espaldas de la bruja ciega sonó de pronto. Pan se adelantó unos pasos y él sonrió de forma ladina. — No creí que pudieses lograrlo _, Peter Pan_. — Cruella arrastró el nombre del villano de forma melosa, casi como si disfrutara pronunciar aquel nombre; una sonrisa satisfecha surcó el rostro de la delgada mujer.

— ¿Lograr, qué? — Cuestioné a la mujer. Los ojos de la villana se toparon con los míos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— Oh, cariño, pobrecilla. — Musitó por lo bajo. La mujer tomó mi antebrazo y me arrastró hasta la mesa que compartía con el sheriff; miré a Peter sobre mi hombro pero el chico se rehusaba a mirarme ¿ _Qué demonios_?

La respiración de James se volvió profunda cuando tomé asiento junto a él. Tamborileé la mesa con los dedos; mi mirada seguía los movimientos de Peter Pan, quien que se sentó frente a James y a un lado de Cruella. — Siempre mantengo mis promesas. — Alegó Pan con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Eso veo. — Concordó James. El hombre carraspeó con las claras intenciones de llamar mi atención. Pan me había comentado que iríamos a charlar con la bruja ciega no me comentó nada de esta _pequeña_ reunión. Me sentía como un peón en medio de sus juegos de ajedrez.

— Como sea, tuve un encuentro con el pequeño Mills hace rato. — Soltó de forma pomposa Cruella. — El mocoso es más fácil de manipular de lo que pensé. — Agregó la mujer mientras tomaba un sorbo de alcohol de su copa.

— Más bien tus encantos son irresistibles. — Comentó James. Peter soltó una risita pero en sus ojos había burla mal disimulada.

— Bueno, cariño, el autor hizo un acuerdo conmigo. — Prosiguió Cruella con una sonrisa orgullosa. — Prometió escribir mi salida de este lugar. — La mujer se relamió los labios. Mi mirada solo entonces se cruzó con los de ella; alcé una ceja un tanto incrédula.

— ¿Y confías en la palabra de un niño que es terriblemente bueno para manipular? — Interrogué inexpresivamente.

— Por eso debo de asegurarme que lo haga antes de que sus madres se enteren. — Soltó con rencor. Pan solo entonces me miró significativamente ¿acaso esto era su plan de respaldo por si las cosas fallaban? — Quiero saber dónde debo buscar. Sé que tú sabes.

Me relamí los labios y me hice hacia atrás. Mi espalda se recargó en el respaldo acolchonado. No necesitaba ser una genia para conocer el paradero del bolígrafo del autor; se encontraba en la mansión de mi padre que, seguramente, era ocupada por su aprendiz. — Posiblemente. — Musité por lo bajo. La bruja ciega se acercó con una bandeja y colocó de mala gana mi plato sobre la mesa; el trato para con Peter fue mucho más suave y cordial. Pan los tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, solté un bufido casi inaudible pero Pan lo notó y alzó el rostro con una ceja arqueada.

Observé el platillo: una hamburguesa. — ¿Tienes algún problema, _Rapunzel_? — Cuestionó con sorna la propietaria del local, sus labios rosáceos se movieron con exageración, sus ojos opacos parecía que realmente pudiesen verme.

— La carne. — Empecé. — ¿Es de niño o de niña? — Interrogué con suavidad. — Porque yo no tengo tus malos gustos, bruja.

— _Tú_. — La hechicera estaba siendo sentimental y volátil, lo supe porque tuvo las intenciones de lanzarse a mí pero cuando Pan carraspeo aquel objetivo se evaporó tan rápido como apareció. La mujer se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó dando taconazos fuertes contra el suelo.

— Que espectáculo tan entretenido. — Comentó James de forma burlona.

— El bolígrafo. — Corté de pronto. — Ve al lado noroeste de la carretera. Henry sabrá que hacer. — Murmuré con una sonrisa cordial. Los ojos de Cruella brillaron con éxtasis ante la información. — Tengo algo que atender. — Agregué, me puse de pie tan rápido como pude y seguí los pasos de la bruja ciega. Entré a la cocina sin invitación alguna e hizo caso omiso a los cráneos apilados junto al horno.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¡Fuera!

Mi muñeca se giró y el cuerpo de la bruja estuvo en un parpadeo frente a mí. Mi mano voló hasta su boca para que no gritase. Las yemas de mis dedos se colocaron sobre la encimera y una onda blanquecina cubrió el lugar: un campo. Aquel hechizo mantendría la conversación en secreto y no habría ojos que pudiesen ser testigos de la escena que se llevaría a cabo.

Mi mano se alejó de la bruja ciega como si su piel quemara, la realidad no estaba muy lejos, aquella cocina tenía una temperatura demasiado elevada. — Quiero un favor.

— ¿Por qué haría algo por ti? — Interrogó la bruja, sus ojos volaban hacia todos lados con inquietud. — No lo haré, pierdes el tiempo, vete.

— ¿Eso crees? — Cuestioné impertérrita. Me quité la chaqueta de cuero y la acomodé en mi brazo doblado. — Pan me comentó que le diste una bebida hace poco ¿es cierto? — La mujer se tensó. La bruja corrió hacia la salida de la cocina pero cuando sus manos rozaron el campo el cuerpo de la hechicera salió volando al lado contrario de la habitación. — Buen intento. — Me acerqué al cuerpo doblado de la mujer; ella estaba en el suelo echa un ovillo, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por vegetales y ollas al haber chocado contra la mesa (la cual solo se había tambaleado).

— No me hagas daño, por favor. — Pidió por lo bajo, la mujer se cubría el rostro con las manos. — Es verdad, lo es. Yo la hice.

— Enséñame cómo la hiciste, pruébala y dámela. — Ordené a secas. La bruja se levantó y siguió mis instrucciones. Sus manos temblaban cuando fue agregando ingrediente tras ingrediente; cuando finalizó la llevó a sus labios y posteriormente me la tendió.

— Gracias. — Añadí. La bruja asintió lentamente. Hice levitar un sartén y golpear con este la cabeza de la hechicera por atrás. La mujer cayó inconsciente y posteriormente cuerdas mágicas ataron su cuerpo. El dolor en mi nuca empezó a aparecer. Solo podía utilizar determinada cantidad de magia antes de que los aguijonazos lacerantes de dolor me tumbaran.

 _Pan sabía que estaba haciendo algo_. Lo supe porque sentí como el campo temblaba por los constantes golpes de magia contra este. _Tengo que darme prisa_.

Dejé caer la chamarra en el suelo sucio, me senté sobre esta y abrí el frasco de cristal que contenía la sustancia (deje esta frente mío por si aquella magia atraía el dolor insoportable que padecía cada que hacía uso de mi poder). Cerré los ojos y me acomodé en posición de loto blanco.

 _Usaría magia espiritual para que el uso de la magia corporal no me tumbase por el uso excesivo de ésta_ : _magia tántrica; y con ella recuperaría mis recuerdos así tuviera que forzarlos a volver._

Me concentré en mi cuerpo y aislé lo que había a mi alrededor, incluso el calor que emanaba del horno o el desagradable olor a comida de dudosa procedencia desaparecieron, deje de sentir como Pan trataba de forzar el campo para tumbarlo; lo único que veía era la oscuridad y el silencio lo acompañaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos mi cuerpo se encontraba frente mío. Flexioné el cuello para observar mis manos, podía notar un resplandor azulado desprenderse de ellas y como veía a través de estas el suelo. Me levanté y tuve cuidado con no tocar mi cuerpo, si lo hacía iba a regresar a este sin opción alguna, me encaminé hacia el horno y abrí la puertecilla de este. No sentía el calor de las llamas a pesar de la distancia.

El fuego salió como un latigazo del horno y rodeó mi figura; se empezó a formar un torbellino de tonalidades cálidas. Bien, había probado mi magia para observar si podía controlarla en este estado. Salí de la cocina, miré de reojo la mesa donde se encontraban Cruella, James y Pan, este último miraba de forma alternada la puerta de la cocina y después su comida, apenas él decía algo a sus acompañantes.

Salí del restaurante. En la calle vi dos figuras familiares: Rumpel y Emma, la tercera persona era una mujer. Me acerqué y escuché la conversación que tenían. Ah, esa era _Milah_. Al parecer la presentación que tuvieron no fue la más cómoda del mundo pero habían acordado en formar un equipo para rescatar a Garfio.

 _Irían a los terrenos de Hades_.

Pan nos hizo venir allí porque también estaba vigilando al Oscuro. Posiblemente no estaba poniendo toda su energía en romper el campo porque no quería llamar la atención de Rumpel, por lo tanto, no podía tardarme ya que el Oscuro no estaría cerca de Pan por mucho rato.

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Durante el coma_**.

Gruñí; abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Estaba adormilada y era completamente normal ¡apenas iba a amanecer! La figura que estaba a un costado de la cama la reconocí en pocos segundos. Solté un gruñido aun más grave cuando escuché su risita molesta. Tomé la almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza; le di la espalda y me acurruqué nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, acosador? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? — Cuestioné arrastrando las palabras, mi voz sonó rasposa y nada femenina.

— Pesadillas.

— ¿Tuviste pesadillas? — Musité, apenas le prestaba atención, Morfeo me jalaba rápidamente al mundo de los sueños. El movimiento en la cama asustó ligeramente el sueño. El cuerpo de Malcolm sobre el mío hizo que le gruñera nuevamente. — Fuera, mocoso.

— No, provoqué unas cuantas. — Murmuró en mi oído.

Suspiré. — ¿Por qué siempre estarás ligado a los problemas?

— Porque yo no estoy unido a ellos, yo los hago. — Soltó con suficiencia. Me traté de girar ara observarlo pero lo único que alcancé a visualizar fue su sonrisa orgullosa y arrogante.

— Bendito el día que se me ocurrió enseñarte a proyectar tus pensamientos en la mente de otros — Musité. Malcolm dejó de aplastarme pero no se levantó de la cama, de hecho se acostó a un lado mío. — Te das demasiadas libertades. — Puntualicé. — Fuera de mi cama.

— Si me quisieras fuera estaría estrellado contra la pared a éstas alturas. — Comentó tranquilamente. Me giré perezosamente para recargar mi espalda completamente contra el colchón. — Además me enseñaste este tipo de magia espiritual porque no creías que fuera capaz de realizar ese tipo de magia. — Miré de reojo al chico que contemplaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante.

Me levanté de la cama y me estiré. — No, tú no estarás fuera de la cama, pero puedes sacarme a mí. — Musité. Salí de la cabaña y recorrí los puentes colgantes que conectaban mi casa del árbol con las otras. Aparte del cantar de los grillos, los gemidos y lamentos de los niños se oían de forma clara. Llegué al primer descanso y abrí la puerta. Los gemelos se consolaban mutuamente, al verme se limpiaron con las mangas de sus pijamas las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rapunzel? — Cuestionó uno de ellos.

— ¿Con qué soñaron? — Interrogué. Me senté en la orilla de la cama. Los ojos cristalinos de los chicos me observaron después de intercambiar una mirada.

— Con _Peter Pan_. — Respondió el otro.

¿ _Qué_? ¿Por qué Malcolm les haría soñar con _Peter_?

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Interrogó el Aprendiz mirando a su alrededor. El cielo rojizo le daba una apariencia tétrica al jardín poco cuidado de la mansión; la hierba había crecido menos de un metro y los bancos de cemento estaban cubiertos por plantas trepadoras. — Sé que hay alguien ahí. — Mis manos, o al menos la figura de ellas, rozaron la frente del Aprendiz. Los ojos del mago se pusieron en blanco y sus labios se entreabrieron.

Nuestro alrededor cambio bruscamente; el frío de la noche en los bosques de Camelot era especial porque te calaba hasta los huesos. La figura de un joven a lo lejos pude reconocerlo al primer instante: Pan, él estaba ahí. Se había reunido con el Aprendiz tiempo atrás. Me encontraba en la memoria de Michael.

— Merlín. — La voz, normalmente tranquila del Aprendiz, sonó ansiosa. — ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar? No estamos cerca del… — Los ojos del viejo mago viajaron hasta donde se encontraba Pan. — … del árbol ¿Cuánto podrá quedarse con nosotros?

— Lo suficiente. — Repuso el aludido. Merlín miró al chico que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. — No esperaba que aceptaras nuestra invitación.

— No esperaba que el padre de aquella _persona_ me contactara con tanto apuro ¿Quién rechazaría una invitación de Merlín? — Cuestionó Pan con voz profunda. Aquel chico provocó un escalofrío en el aprendiz del viejo mago. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitan de mí?

— Es complicado. — Empezó Merlín de forma cuidadosa. Los ojos analíticos y calculadores del mago no se despejaron del adolescente. — He escuchado bastante de ti, flautista. Padre del Oscuro, creador de la tierra donde nace la magia. — El hechicero hizo una pausa. — Y amante de mi hija.

Mi sangre se congeló. Que _incómodo_. Para mi sorpresa Pan solo curveó la comisura de sus labios, no parecía molestarle el comentario, parecía estar disfrutando de ello. — ¿Estoy aquí para recibir la típica amenaza de "aléjate de mi hija"?

— No. — Merlín se acomodó la túnica azulada y carraspeó. — Todo lo contrario; sé que frecuentas a _Vivian_ en el país de las Maravillas. — Pan alzó la barbilla de forma desafiante. Merlín se tomó un segundo para seguir con su discurso persuasivo. — Y supe por buenas fuentes que le tendiste una trampa a su consejero, _Felipe_ , parecía que _Vivian_ tenía sentimientos por este chico y él le correspondía. — Pan puso una sonrisa incrédula y desvió la mirada; se relamió los labios y abrió a boca pero ningún sonido se escuchó de esta. Yo tenía la garganta seca; era demasiada información para procesar ¿Qué él _qué_? ¿Qué _yo_ tuve _sentimientos_ por _Felipe_? ¡No me jodas! Esto no podía ser cierto.

— Merlín. — El Aprendiz carraspeó ligeramente.

— No te acusaré con ella, _Peter_. — Merlín agregó. _Vaya, ahora mi padre se aliaba con el chico_. Pan miró al hechicero confundido. — Pero necesito que me hagas un favor. — El adolescente arqueó una ceja. — No es una propuesta que se deba tomar a la ligera así que te daré tiempo para pensarlo. — Peter no lo interrumpió así que el hechicero decidió continuar. — Rapunzel es mala para lanzar hechizos _corporales_ , suelen ser débiles para la experiencia que tiene, pero la magia espiritual la domina bastante…

— Creo que no te sigo. — Repuso Pan. — ¿Espiritual? ¿Corporal? ¿Qué demonios? — El Aprendiz le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al adolescente pero él no le prestó atención. — Pensé que solo existía la magia negra y blanca.

— Existen muchos tipos de magia, esos son dos tipos, pero también existe la magia helada, en Arendelle podrás encontrar algunos portadores de este poder. Existe la magia de sanación, la cual está estrechamente ligada a la espiritual, seres como los trolls y como las hadas madrinas tienen este don tan inusual. — Comentó el Aprendiz.

— ¿Rapunzel también? — Cuestionó curioso el niño perdido. La mirada contrariada del Aprendiz no pasó desapercibida para Peter.

— Rapunzel controla un tipo de magia tántrica, se podría decir que es de sanación pero no… es así. — Merlín buscaba las palabras para expresarse. — Controla la línea entre la vida y la muerte. — Pan miró al viejo hechicero como si este se hubiese vuelto loco. — Ella no envejece pero también puede hacer que el resto no lo haga.

— ¿Inmortalidad? — Interrogó Pan. Merlín negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

El Aprendiz compartió una mirada significativa con Merlín y este último musitó algo que heló mi sangre. — Ella se volvió el _tiempo_.

— Pensé que no existía magia de ese tipo. — Murmuró Pan por lo bajo. Merlín exhaló el aire que sostenía.

—Se ha obsesionado con sacarme de la maldición que colocó Nimue sobre mí. — Puede lograrlo al paso que va, se volvió muy meticulosa y fría. Si las cosas siguen así se volverá una persona incapaz de sentir, hará las cosas de forma mecánica y, para ser sinceros, no estoy aferrado a mi vida. — Merlín miró de forma significativa a Pan. — Quiero una _vida_ para ella. No quiero a un cadáver andante.

— ¿Y me lo pides a mí? — Interrogó Pan incrédulo. — ¿De tantas personas que conoces? Déjame decir que suena sospechoso.

— No existe alguien capaz de enfrentarse a mi hija con sus antecedentes, causa miedo y pavor; puede haber personas con magia que supere o iguale a la de mi niña pero solo se aprovecharían de su vulnerabilidad. — Explicó Merlín. Pan arqueó una ceja. — Puedo asegurar que harías lo mismo si supieras cómo derribarla. — Pan sonrió de forma ladina. — No digo que tengas sentimientos por ella, tales como el amor, pero si sientes _curiosidad_.

Pan se relamió los labios y soltó una risa forzada. — Usted me entregará a su hija en bandeja de oro ¿sabe? ¿Puede lidiar con las consecuencias? — Cuestionó con voz peligrosa. Merlín desvió la mirada y observó fijamente a su Aprendiz.

— Supongo que tendré que decirle a Vivian que Felipe corresponde sus sentimientos; así ella podrá vivir su vida sin tener que preocuparse por mí. — Repuso Merlín tranquilamente. Pan abrió y cerró lo boca; alzó ambos brazos y los dejó caer bruscamente. — ¿Qué?

— Me dijo que no le diría. — Repuso Pan con molestia.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que ella piense? — Cuestionó el Aprendiz con una mueca que trataba de transformarse en una sonrisa forzada.

— Es un buen juego el que arruinarían. — Se defendió Pan rápidamente. Merlín estrechó los ojos con perspicacia.

— ¿Entonces le temes a mi hija como el resto de los hombres? — Tanteó Merlín con inocencia.

— Su hija inspira todo menos pavor, puede creerme. — Musitó el chico más tranquilo y seguro de lo que decía.

— Entonces si te interesa lo que ella piense. — Concluyó el viejo brujo.

— No lo están entendiendo. — Pan se acercó con pasos cautelosos a los dos hombres. — Es un _juego_.

El Aprendiz miró de reojo a Merlín. A él no le agradaba nada el adolescente y no confiaba ni un ápice en él. — Pues esto es un juego de mentes, Peter Pan. — Finalizó el mentor del aprendiz. — Supongo que no estás al nivel.

— ¿Se supone que deba caer ante tus provocaciones? — Cuestionó Pan con seriedad. — Están olvidando algo. — Merlín frunció el ceño. El Aprendiz conocía la mirada que portaba su mentor en esos momentos: estaba teniendo una visión.

— No. — El murmullo del brujo apenas fue audible por la feroz brisa que se desató en aquel solitario bosque.

— No intenten jugar contra un niño, son los mejores en lo que hacen. — Puntualizó Peter con una sonrisilla nada agradable. — Ahora, déjense de tonterías. _Por favor._ — Aquella última palabra en lugar de sonar como una petición fue más bien una orden.

— No le harías daño; ella no se creería que yo sea capaz de hacer _esto_. No le contarías. — Repuso Merlín lentamente.

Pan frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué no? Me ganaría puntos con ella.

— Los perderías, no te creería. — Alegó el Aprendiz.

— ¿Crees? Quizás si le enseño lo que he vivido tenga fe en lo que digo. — Repuso Pan de forma segura y misteriosa. Las copas de los árboles se empezaron a zarandear y las hojas que reposaban en el césped empezaron a arrastrarse por el suelo. — ¿Pueden creerlo? El plan de su padre la transformaría en lo que quieres evitar, Merlín, un monstruo sin sentimientos. Eso sería muy interesante de ver… como pierde la luz en sus ojos… — Peter se relamió los labios. El Aprendiz se encaminó hacia el chico pero el viejo mago lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué tal si te cedo mi magia cuando muera? ¿Sería suficiente incentivo?

— ¡Maestro! — La voz alterada del Aprendiz retumbó en el bosque. La oscuridad se agravó cuando las nubes taparon la luna. — No diga tonterías, es solo un niño.

— Un niño que puede servirnos. — Defendió Merlín.

— Pero le prometió a Hades que se la daría. — Murmuró el Aprendiz. Pan arqueó una ceja al escuchar el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hechiceros.

— Sí, lo hice, pero jamás le dije que le daría _toda_ mi magia. — El Aprendiz abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un pez debajo del agua. El viejo hechicero se giró hacia Pan. — Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

La sonrisa maliciosa de Pan creció a niveles insospechados. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El Aprendiz hizo que Merlín y Peter se cogiesen de los antebrazos, el primero recitó unas palabras en latín y unos lazos serpenteantes nacieron del pecho de ambos brujos y se entrelazaron como si fuera uno solo. Cuando Pan soltó las manos del viejo mago en estas se encontraba una bola de cristal que lucía opaca. — Con esto borrarás lo recuerdos de Rapunzel. No se hablará de esto a nadie, estaremos en comunicación para que te digamos lo que procede. — Informó Michael. — Ah, y recuerda, cuando vayas a robarle la memoria hazlo mientras ella este dormida.

Pan asintió de forma inexpresiva antes de desaparecer. En el claro se quedaron Merlín y el Aprendiz. El maestro le sonrió a su pupilo. — Justo como planeamos. — Alegó el mentor de Michael. — Se le olvidó a Peter Pan que todo adulto fue niño; y el chico mordió en anzuelo.

El Aprendiz asintió con una sonrisa tranquila. — ¿Está seguro que no le hará daño, maestro?

— No puedo decir que emocionalmente no lo hará. — Comunicó Merlín. — Pero físicamente no es posible. Él tiene un particular _interés_ en Vivian.

— ¿Un interés además de su poder y juventud? — Cuestionó Michael. Merlín asintió y movió su mano en forma circular. Un remolino de aire se formó y posteriormente tomó forma de una esfera; en ella se proyectaba una jovial Rapunzel riéndose con Felipe.

— ¡No, mamá! ¡N- !— el chico tomó un tazón y se lo estampó en el rostro a la chica, cuando ella se lo quitó tenía el rostro embadurnado con betún. Las carcajadas de ambos eran suaves y contagiosas, algunos sirvientes los veían con ternura y otros con diversión, pero no faltaban los murmullos sobre la joven pareja y sobre un posible rey en el futuro: el rey Felipe. — ¡No puedo respirar!

En la esquina de la habitación apareció la figura de Peter Pan, al ver la escena sus ojos se ensancharon en primera instancia y posteriormente se oscurecieron. El adolescente estrechó los ojos y apretó con fuerza la mano donde sostenía la bola de cristal. — Si su interés no va más allá, entonces ¿puedes explicarme eso…? — Cuestionó Merlín.

— El chico puede ser posesivo. — Soltó el Aprendiz. — Codicioso y ambicioso. Quiere lo que nadie tiene. Él lo dijo, para él es un juego.

Merlín miró a su Aprendiz y sonrió de forma misteriosa. En la imagen Felipe le quitó un poco de betún de los ojos a la chica; la adolescente tomó aquello como ventaja y le abrazó, su rostro cubierto embarró al del chico cuando llenó las mejillas de Félix de besos. Los murmullos de sorpresa y descaro por la acción de la reina del país de las Maravillas llenaron la cocina del palacio.

Las ventanas estallaron en ese momento; las risas cesaron; Peter Pan ya no estaba ahí.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

— Maldición, maldición, maldición. — Mi cabeza estaba a reventar. Di un sorbo de la poción y el dolor se amortiguo poco a poco. Me recargué en el mostrador de la tienda de empeño de Gold. Observé de reojo la nota que había allí, podía notar aun la esencia del Oscuro a pesar de que él había estado ahí hacia horas, en ella estaba escrita el mensaje de Pan hacia su hijo. Rumpel había venido a la tienda mientras nosotros habíamos ido a "desayunar".

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — La voz de Félix sonó a mis espaldas. Me tensé cuando un recuerdo me golpeó.

 _— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Cuestionó Felipe tras reírse un poco más. El chico tenía los ojos vendados con uno de los listones que usaba para atar mi cabello. — ¡No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas!_

 _— No seas nene. — Repuse con diversión; me dolían las mejillas por la risa. — Anda, abre la boca. — Felipe movió la tela que cubría sus ojos porque seguramente alzó las cejas. — ¡Felipe!_

 _— ¡Ya, ya! Lo que ordene la reina— El chico alzó las manos a la altura de su pecho. Mi consejero abrió la boca y yo le acerqué una aceituna a esta. Felipe al percibir su sabor, con tan solo rozar su lengua con la comida, retrocedió y escupió. — ¡A-aceituna! — Exclamó. — ¡Maldita sea, es aceituna! — Me reí a carcajada limpia al ver su rostro ponerse cada vez más rojo._

 _— No te la quites aun. — Repuse sin poder evitarlo. Felipe hizo caso omiso y posteriormente me anudó el listón sobre los ojos. La oscuridad se hizo presente. Había visto los ojos cristalinos del chico y de solo recordarlo me volví a reír, en ese momento sentí los dedos del niño y el sabor a algo crudo llamó mi atención. Me traté de alejar pero Félix sostenía mi cabeza. Cerré mi boca y escuché su aullido falso por haberle lastimado los dedos. Cuando el adolescente se alejó pude escupir lo que me había metido. Me destapé los ojos y le miré mal, la risa del chico rebotaba en el salón. — ¿Qué demonios era eso?_

 _— Palillo de cangrejo. — Repuso como pudo. Mi rostro lo sentí arder. Me levanté de un salto del trono y salí corriendo rumbo al baño._

 _— ¡Maldita sea, Félix! — Su risa solo subió de volumen._

Los golpes en mi hombro me regresaron a la realidad. Los ojos grises de Félix me miraban con desconfianza. — ¿Estás bien? — Asentí. — ¿Dónde está Pan?

— ¿Es verdad? — Mi voz sonó débil pero mínimo no se escuchó rota. El nudo en la garganta que sentía se extendió cuando su mirada se suavizó. Félix tragó grueso y, con vacilación, colocó ambas manos en mis hombros como medio de soporte. — ¿Felipe? — Cuestioné, o más bien balbuceé. Mi corazón lo sentía fraccionado.

— ¿El qué es verdad? ¿Por qué lloras? Rapunzel, dime que pasó. — Exigió Félix mientras me zarandeaba ligeramente.

Mis ojos se desviaron a sus labios; los recuerdos que creé en el país de las Maravillas llegaban tan vívidos como si los hubiera experimentado recién; los sentimientos que estos acarreaban me tenían confundida e inestable. — Yo… — Me relamí los labios, cuando subí la mirada a sus ojos me sorprendí al ver que el chico veía mis labios. — Yo… — Abracé el cuello del chico y lo atraje con suavidad hacia mí. Estaba actuando por impulso y por las emociones que estaban despertando. Noté como la respiración del chico se profundizaba. — _Felipe_ , yo…

El chico suspiró al escuchar su nombre. Su rostro se acercó con iniciativa. La campana de la tienda sonó y ambos nos apartamos con brusquedad. Félix y yo giramos para ver al recién llegado.

— ¿Qué…?

* * *

N/A: ¡Halu chicos!

Pau: ¡Hi Pau! ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! El capítulo pasado me costó bastante escribirlo porque Pan pone sobre la mesa las cartas y nos muestra la faceta que ya muchos hemos visto pero que Rapunzel, de alguna forma, se niega a ver.: su lado manipulador y obstinado, y es que se niega a verlo porque le recuerda mucho a _algo_ que ella vivió. No te voy a spoilear :33 pero bueno la relación de estos dos son de odio-amor :), espero te gustase el capi de hoy!

Abyyyy: Pensé que te había tragado la tierra jajajaja ¡que bueno que ya estás al corriente! yo también disfrute bastante de escribir la escena del baile; prometo que habrá más especiales y espero que tus dudas hayan sido un poco aclaradas con este capi aunque solo es la punta del iceberg, eeen fin, te mando un saludo enorme!

Nos vemos.

BCM.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

 **Hay video nuevo en youtube sobre este capítulo!** **watch?v=e1Aw3C59zLw ATENCIÓN, el video tiene spoilers; recomiendo verlo al final de leer el episodio.**

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

 _El chico suspiró al escuchar su nombre. Su rostro se acercó con iniciativa. La campana de la tienda sonó y ambos nos apartamos con brusquedad. Félix y yo giramos para ver al recién llegado._

 _— ¿Qué…?_

Dejé escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Llevé mi mano al pecho al sentir la carrera desenfrenada en la que latía mi corazón.

— ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? — Exigió saber Félix con voz firme aunque aliviada.

— Esa es mi línea. — Repuso Regina desde la puerta. La mirada incrédula de la reina viajaba del chico hasta mí. Me crucé de brazos al sentirme como animal en un zoológico. — ¿No se suponía que _estarías_ con Pan? — Cuestionó Gina con una doble implicación: tanto estar en el mismo lugar que él como de forma sentimental.

— Mamá, déjala. Si no está con él tendrá sus motivos. — Defendió Henry. El pequeño Mills se acercó y me miró de forma inquieta. — Necesito hablar contigo.

— Espera niño Henry. — Félix colocó su brazo en medio de los dos. Miré al segundo al comando unos segundos. — Ella no irá contigo a ningún lado.

— Esa no es decisión tuya. — Ladró Regina al ver el trato que tenía Felipe con Henry. — Está pidiéndoselo a ella, no a ti. — Defendió. Tomé una bocanada de aire. Mi mano voló al brazo del segundo al comando y bajé esta con delicadeza.

— No tardaré. — Murmuré.

— No puedes salir ¿se te olvida? — Cuestionó Felipe por lo bajo. — ¿Cómo se supone que lograrás eso? — Agregó con voz contenida. Podía ver la ansiedad y preocupación en su mirada.

— Podré hacerlo. — Susurré por lo bajo. Félix me miró escéptico pero me dejó vía libre.

— Inténtalo. — Soltó de forma seca. Henry le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva a Félix pero no dudó en tomar mi mano y salir de la tienda de Gold; cuando estuve a metros del marco de la puerta contuve el aire y me concentré. Al cruzar sentí un ligero estirón en mi cuerpo pero logré cruzar la barrera de protección de Pan.

Los pisotones de Félix siguiéndonos fueron claros pero Gina le cerró la puerta en la cara con su magia. La reina rodó los ojos de forma cansina. — Tienes una charla pendiente conmigo también. — Repuso la madre de Henry con un tono que dejaba en claro que se rehusaba a aceptar un no como respuesta. Le dediqué una sonrisa amable pero Henry me estrujó la mano y llamó mi atención.

Me giré para ver al chico. — Ayuda. — Aquella palabra fue gesticulada por Henry y tuve que prestar atención en el movimiento de sus labios para entenderle.

— ¿Rapunzel podrías llevarnos al departamento de Mary? — Robin, quien había estado callado hasta ahora, pidió de forma amable.

Miré a Regina de reojo, no entendía porque su majestad no lo hacía. Nos aparecimos en el hogar de los héroes en un parpadeo. Me dejé caer en uno de los bancos frente a la mesa de estilo bar pero solo fue durante una fracción de segundo pues Henry me jaló del brazo y me llevó al segundo piso.

— ¿Qué sucede, Henry? — Cuestioné mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama. Entrelacé mis manos con fuerza y traté de ignorar el dolor lacerante que empecé a sentir en la nuca.

El chico buscó algo a mis espaldas y posteriormente tomó asiento a un lado mío. — _Esto_. — El bolígrafo resplandecía con furor cuando me lo enseñó. Miré a Henry sorprendida, a pesar de que ya sabía que él podría encontrarla no esperaba que lo hiciera tan rápido. — Te lo hubiera dicho todo pero desapareciste. — Se excusó nervioso, guardo el lapicero en su chamarra, su mano temblaba por el sentimiento que lo consumía. — Tuve un encuentro con cierta villana y…

— Cruella. — Repuse. Henry abrió ligeramente los ojos e hizo un mohín. — Lo sé.

— No sé qué hacer, hice un trato con ella, debes ayudarme. — El chico pidió. Sus manos atraparon de forma fugaz las mías. — Por favor. — Miré sus ojos una fracción de segundo porque solo eso basto para derretir mi voluntad. Henry estaba contando _conmigo_ ; de todas las personas estaba pidiendo mi consejo y confiando en _mí_.

— No te diré lo que debes hacer, niño. — Murmuré por lo bajo. — Pero puedo _aconsejarte_. Forzar las cosas, traerla de vuelta con el poder del bolígrafo, no quitará el hecho de que Emma haya sido la culpable de la muerte de la bruja encanta perros. — El autor lució desanimado, su agarre se aflojo. — No busques apoyo en mí, estoy siendo realista, Henry. — Me relamí los labios, pensando con cuidado lo que decía. — Es tu decisión, sé que quieres ayudar, pero piensa en que quizás el _rumor_. — Hice especial énfasis en aquella palabra. — Se extienda y muchos querrán ir detrás de ti, o peor aún, de tu familia y ustedes no tienen tiempo para distraerse.

— Pero… — Henry tragó grueso. — Si saco a Cruella puede que incluso yo saque a todos de aquí. — Se defendió. — ¡Puedo ser de ayuda! — Exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama. — Siempre soy el que se queda esperando o viendo ¡yo también quiero hacer algo!

— No es la solución, Henry, las consecuencias podrían ir más allá; no tienes ni ide-

— Oh ¿Y tú sí? — Cuestionó el chico a la defensiva. Me tensé. — Yo no tengo magia, no soy suficientemente poderoso, jamás sabrás lo que es sentirse vulnerable.

Sonreí ligeramente sin ánimo alguno. _Oh, si supieras_. — A veces el exceso de esta suele ser la cuerda con la que te ahorcas. — Comenté. — Estoy advirtiéndote, si haces eso te meterás en el plan de alguien más aparte de Cruella. — Henry frunció el ceño confundido pero pronto su mirada cambió a una de realización al atar los cabos. — Los rumores vuelan como la pólvora, Henry, y más si estos son realizados por un _verdadero_ _creyente_.

— ¿Henry? — La voz de Gina llamando al chico provocó que este me mirara unos segundos. Desvíe la mirada y solté el aire de golpe al sentir _sus_ ojos perforando mi nuca. Miré sobre mi hombro pero no había nadie. Solté una maldición; Pan me había encontrado. — ¡Encontraron a Garfio, vámonos!

— Gracias, Rapunzel. — Asentí; el ambiente se había vuelto denso pero estaba segura que Henry no lo había notado. — ¿Vamos?

— Seguro. — Murmuré.

 ** _África. Siglo XIX. Época del aprendiz del Oscuro_**.

— Mangani. — Repitió Nimue de forma impasible. La Oscura incineraba cuanta planta se cruzara en su camino.

— Causarás una deforestación. — Murmuré alerta. — Vienes a verlo y si te ve dañando su selva lo menos que querrá hacer es hablar contigo, Nimue. — La hechicera paró de golpe y me miró sobre su hombro con suficiencia.

— Entonces haré que nos escuche. — Soltó con un retintín de emoción. La falta de reacción de mi parte provocó que la mujer rodara los ojos. — Aburrida. — Comentó antes de proseguir.

La humedad aumentaba conforme nos adentrábamos en aquel lugar; las botas de Nimue dejaban un rastro tras nosotras por la tierra blanda que permitía la impresión de las suelas de los zapatos y no se diga del olor a quemado y la ceniza que generaba.

Me hinqué cuando un color que no era ni verde ni café destacó en la vegetación de la espesa selva. Observé con detenimiento la hoja manchada de color carmín; aquello bien pudo pertenecer a un animal o a un humano. Mis manos rozaron la sangre seca y la imagen de un gorila luchando contra un jaguar apareció en mi cabeza.

El ruido del crujir de una rama, aunque fue muy quedo, pude alcanzarlo a oír. Alcé el rostro para buscar a Nimue, quien no se había detenido a esperarme, había seguido adelante y estaba a una distancia considerable. Arranqué la hoja y la metí en el bolso que colgaba de mi hombro.

Cuando me levanté y gire me encontré con un hombre acuchillado, esa persona tenía las extremidades desnudas y llenas de tierra, y solo estaba cubierto con un taparrabos de piel de _jaguar_. El individuo me empezó a rodear con el andar típico de un _gorila_.

 _Bingo_.

Los ojos achocolatados y enormes del hombre me miraban con viva curiosidad. — Mangani. — Musité. La mirada de aquella persona se estrechó ligeramente al escucharme. — ¿Tarzán? — Oí el grito de Nimue seguido de un montón de aves huyendo de sus nidos. Me giré pero el hombre se incorporó y tapó mi boca al instante. El olor a tierra seca y a hierro penetró en mis fosas nasales. Observé con detenimiento los dedos del hombre y me di cuenta de la sangre seca que se encontraba entre sus uñas.

El ruido de algo pesado cayendo sobre el suelo se escuchó al segundo siguiente. Tarzán se apartó y me permitió observar a su querida _familia_ rodeándome. Los gorilas eran robustos y _enormes_ , no parecían animales comunes, su pelaje se veía seco por las condiciones en las que vivían. Abrí la boca pero la cerré rápidamente cuando uno de los animales me mostró sus afilados y amarillentos dientes.

Me arrodillé frente a los animales y observé mi entorno. Podría matarlos sin problema alguno pero entonces perdería la confianza de su rey: Tarzán. El hombre, quien había vigilado cada uno de mis movimientos, se acercó a mí ligeramente. El individuo con cabello largo achocolatado se hincó para quedar a mi altura. Cuidar mi lenguaje corporal era lo único que podría hacer.

Lo que no me esperaba fuera que, al estar hincada, el chico se abalanzara sobre mí y mi espalda se arqueara cuando chocó contra las piedras del suelo. Solté un quejido de dolor y miré con rabia al rey de los monos.

El hombre miraba mis facciones con detenimiento; podía ver mi rostro a través de sus ojos; los pulgares de Tarzán rozaron las ojeras violáceas que rodeaban mis ojos y posteriormente se deslizaron por mi pálida piel hasta mis labios rosado pálido. Sus manos, en un movimiento brusco, sostuvieron la gargantilla que se aferraba a mi cuello. Le enseñé los dientes en ese momento y Tarzán me gruñó cuando jaló el collar.

El cuerpo del hombre fue lanzado lejos de mí. Carraspeé y me levanté del suelo mientras sacudía la suciedad del antiguo vestido blanco. Tarzán, al recuperarse, gruñó y todos sus _amigos_ hicieron lo mismo. Un gorila se aventó y lo dejé congelado antes de rozarme, mi mano se hundió en su pecho y extraje el órgano. Mi mirada jamás se apartó de su líder. Tarzán no creía lo que veían sus ojos.

 _Pensé que podría tratar con ellos sin tener que recurrir a mi último recurso; supongo que ahora es imposible._

— Largo. — Ordené a secas.

El gorila se impulsó y dio un brinco, saltando el muro que formaban sus camaradas, y se perdió entre la vegetación de la selva. Algunos animales le siguieron.

Tarzán, quien desvió la mirada por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, bajó la guardia y me dio la oportunidad de aparecerme frente a él. Cuando se giró dio un paso hacia atrás; el hombre se curveó y alzó el labio para mostrarme sus dientes. Le extendí la mano donde tenía el corazón y él me miró con duda pero acercó sus dedos al órgano palpitante; cuando la yema de estos lo tocaron una luz se desprendió del corazón y se desintegró, el viento se llevó las cenizas del resto del órgano solo para que un resplandor empezara a surgir en las manos del hombre y se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Mejor? — Cuestioné. Tarzán me miró con temor cuando me _escuchó._

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Su voz sonó torpe y confundida. El hombre se llevó las manos al cuello y yo sonreí de forma ladina.

— Mejor. — Musité para mí. — Ahora, Tarzán, _llévame a la laguna_.

 _Nimue estaría feliz._

 _Claro, sino había quemado toda la selva cuando la encontrara._

El hombre, tras cierta persuasión, me guío a través de la selva hasta que una pequeña cascada se visualizó en el horizonte. Una sonrisa creció cuando el resplandor incesante de una daga de plata se pudo distinguir en medio del agua, colocada encima de una roca -de tonalidades _rojizas_ \- había un grabado: una _luna creciente con un circulo de estrellas_ rodeándola y en el mando de la daga estaba un _sol con una "R"_ grabada en el centro. El brillo que nacía del objeto hacia que la superficie del lago se iluminara con tonalidades doradas.

Me apoyé en la orilla y me asomé a las profundidades del lago ** _._** Saqué el frasco que había llevado me sumergí en aquellas aguas.

 _Al fin había encontrado lo que había estado buscando._

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_** _._

 _Si Pan te quiere, él te conseguirá. Sabes lo que sucede a los que le desobedecen._

Amenazas de ese estilo habían hecho eco en mi cabeza una y otra vez hasta la casa de Emma. Odiaba a Pan y su tortura mental.

Lo primero que hice cuando la puerta principal se abrió fue buscar al pirata; su rostro ensangrentado y maltratado fue de lo primero que me percaté. Los ojos del capitán se toparon con los míos y la culpabilidad fue palpable en su mirada. Emma me miró un tanto shockeada por el hecho de verme allí.

Mientras escuchaba la cálida bienvenida que le daban a Garfio analicé la casa. Me interné en la sala y observé a través de las ventanas; Pan estaba afuera con el gorro de la gabardina puesto. — Acosador. — Gesticulé para que él leyera mis labios, el mensaje fue entregado y la sonrisa siniestra de Pan fue la clara respuesta de ello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _querida_? — El Oscuro soltó sin tapujos. — Ambos sabemos que Garfio no es tu persona favorita ¿Acaso vienes a regocijarte por su aspecto? — Interrogó. Peter había desaparecido entre la maleza del bosque que rodeaba la casa. El reflejo de Rumpel se hizo visible a través del cristal cuando se acercó aun más. — O quizás…

— ¿O quizás? — Alenté sin girarme.

La sonrisa misteriosa en el Oscuro activó alarmas de advertencia. — Quizás estés aquí por un _trato_.

¿Por qué últimamente todos hablaban de tratos?

Me giré sobre mis talones lentamente para mirarle fijamente. Sus ojos mostraban quietud pero el continuo balaceo del peso de una pierna a otra me indicaban lo contrario. — Creo que sabes bien lo que sucede con los tratos ¿no es así? — La mueca de repulsión que me dedicó el Oscuro no fue nada disimulada.

— Lo sabes. — Me acuso de forma ácida.

Alcé una mano para que se tranquilizara. — Te lo advertí, pensaste que era una amenaza, pero al fin y al cabo te lo dije. — Me defendí con la voz con unos cuantos decibeles abajo para que no fuéramos escuchados; sentía la mirada de la Reina Malvada sobre nosotros. — Lo siento, Rumpel.

La mirada oscurecida y dolida que me dedico el Oscuro me hizo suspirar. — Ve al grano, querida, ¿qué trato es?

Miré al hombre que me veía con perspicacia y luego a los héroes; Regina y Robin nos lanzaban miradas curiosas. — Mi silencio. — Observé como el hechicero asentía lentamente. Pensé de forma cuidadosa lo que podía pedirle pero no le di demasiadas vueltas o Pan no tardaría en _ver_ lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿No le dirás nada a tus adorados héroes? — Escupió con desdén. — Oh, vaya, vaya.

— Por tu lealtad. — Continúe como si no me hubiese interrumpido. La mandíbula se le desencajó por un momento. — Lo sé, podré tener de mi parte a tus amigos. — Le miré directamente a los ojos. — Pero ellos no pueden comprender la oscuridad, la repelen y la rechazan cuando existe en ellos, no entenderán algunas de mis decisiones pero tú sí que lo harás. — Murmuré por lo bajo.

— Al parecer estás más sola de lo que imaginé. — Soltó mientras procesaba sus propias palabras.

— ¿Quién mejor me podría entender que el Oscuro? — Cuestioné suavemente. Rumpel miraba un punto fijo pero sus ojos profundos me indicaban que analizaba la situación. — ¿Tenemos o no un trato? Serás el primero en la historia con el que haga un trato. — Agregué con una sonrisa leve. El Oscuro me miró entonces y una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro. Me tendió su mano y yo extendí la mía para estrechar la suya.

Cuando nuestras manos se enlazaron el Oscuro soltó un gruñido que no pasó por alto. El hombre se tambaleó y apartó como si mi mano _quemara_. Rumpel giró la muñeca para dejar a la vista la palma de su mano, en medio de esta se encontraba un lirio con un círculo rodeándolo en un color rojo. — Tu sello. — Escupió el Oscuro con voz contenida.

— Podrías verlo como un seguro. — Comenté suavemente. — Si rompes tu trato tu alma se irá directamente al río de las almas perdidas. — Alerté; Rumpel no necesitaba conectar sus ojos con los míos para saber que decía la verdad; mi conexión con la flor del Inframundo había resultado _conveniente_ en muchos sentidos. El sello que había implantado en Rumpel se fue desvaneciendo gradualmente hasta que desapareció

Sonreí ligeramente pero esta se borró al instante cuando una memoria regresó.

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás_**. **_Recuerdo robado._**

— ¡Su majestad! — La voz del apurado conejo se oía como eco en mi cabeza a pesar de que él no se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo. — ¡Mi reina! — Fruncí el ceño al escuchar la angustia en su voz.

Me apresuré antes de que el conejo llevara a mi habitación -él estaba en el pasillo próximo-. Tomé el mango del troquel y coloqué el sello de lacre en el pergamino para cerrarlo; el sello del lirio rojizo se veía esplendido y era reconocido en otros reinos al dejar de ser el típico escudo de corazones del país de las maravillas. Tomé la carta y abrí la ventana, en el marco de ésta se posó con sus alargadas patas un _feya drakón_ (una subespecie de dragón búlgaro en miniatura; sus alas eran casi transparentes pero se podía notar donde se encontraban rasgadas por el brillo que se desprendía en estas zonas). Le extendí el pergamino y un duende, tras un plop, apareció al lado del dragón; este ató el pergamino a su cuello y me hizo una reverencia antes de montar en el animal y salir rumbo a Agrabah.

Cuando me giré el sonido de las pesadas puertas al abrirse junto con un conejo exaltado me sorprendió. Sus ojos parecía que se saldrían por sus cuencas. — ¡Fuego en el ala norte! — Exclamó casi desgarrándose las cuerdas bucales. Me aparecí en el lugar; no llevé al conejo conmigo por razones de seguridad. Notaba el calor emanando del sitio, el aire pesado que dificultaba respirar y los gritos agonizantes de los soldados que no paraban de defender el castillo. Cuando caminé y giré en la esquina el salón se encontraba hecho un desastre, el lugar estaba iluminado como si el sol hubiera descendido junto con el atroz olor a azufre y las elevadas proporciones de temperatura que aumentaron con solo avanzar unos pasos.

— ¡No dejen que avance!

Un imponente dragón del color de la obsidiana enseñaba sus fauces a los soldados. Los estandartes colgados y muchos objetos estaban quemados, había cuerpos dispersos por allí y por allá.

— Por favor, para. — Aquellas palabras sonaron firmes, el pensamiento que me había cruzado por la cabeza lo dije en voz alta y atrajo la atención del animal; fruncí el ceño; no era posible que un dragón pudiese entenderme, yo no podía hablar con los animales y no tenía la habilidad para poder influenciarlos. Sus enormes y brillosos ojos ámbar me observaron fijamente y poco después sus pupilas alargadas se contrajeron.

 _Ese animal estaba siendo controlado; la esencia que lo rodeaba le pertenecía a un hechicero, no era propia del animal._

— ¡Su majestad! — El grito de advertencia de uno de los guardias retumbó en el salón después de que se iluminaran las fauces del animal y una llamarada saliese despedida de forma potente. El fuego no me tocó por el campo de protección que levanté pero si derrumbó parte de las columnas que bordeaban el gran salón.

Cadenas pesadas rodearon el cuerpo del animal, éstas cerraron con firmeza las mandíbulas del dragón para evitar que pudiese incendiar algo más. El cuerpo de este al chocar contra una de las paredes y deslizarse hasta tocar el suelo provocó un ligero temblor. Mi cuerpo se movió de forma impulsiva, me acerqué a la escena y, sin haberlo previsto, una sonrisa aliviada se dibujó en mi rostro.

Los ojos del dragón se habían calmado a pesar del ataque brusco que había sufrido y el aura de la persona que lo controlaba había desaparecido. A unos cuantos metros del caos creado se encontraba la figura de una persona. El chico miró sobre su hombro y sus ojos se posaron en mí de forma instantánea; la tranquilidad y suavidad en sus ojos esmeraldas hicieron acto de aparición cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Fui hasta él y mis brazos rodearon el cuello del adolescente. Ahora sabía quién había sido el que había amarrado y detenido aquello. Peter Pan había sido capaz de derribar al dragón.

La pregunta que me quedaba era: ¿quién había sido capaz de meter uno y ordenarle provocar aquella masacre?

— Lo lamento. — Murmuró Pan cuando me alejé de él; el adolescente me examinó de arriba abajo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por las pérdidas. — Soltó con una mueca. Alcé ambas cejas. Pan parecía extraño últimamente. Negué ligeramente y me alejé del chico. Uno a uno pasé con los soldados lastimados y con aquellos que apenas respiraban. El fuego se extinguió y los quejidos de dolor se volvieron exclamaciones sorprendidas.

— Nadie morirá en mi guardia. — Alegué cuando me aseguré que todos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones.

Los tamborileó continuo de mis dedos contra la mesa junto con el tic-tac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en mi habitación. En el escritorio había un frasco con humo color negruzco que rebotaba en las paredes de envase una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Cuestionó Pan. Me sobresalté y pegué mi espalda al asiento. Peter se encontraba con sus manos recargadas contra el escritorio y se inclinaba hacia este mientras observaba el frasco con suma curiosidad.

—Peter te has estado comportando raro ¿Desde cuándo te importa que suceda algo que no este vinculado contigo? —Cuestioné. Pan alzo una de sus cejas con diversión y yo rodé los ojos.—Si ésta es tu forma de ligar conmigo…

—No necesito ligar contigo. —El chico se relamió los labios y me miró con inocencia. —Basta seducirte con mis cejas. —El chico bajó y alzó sus cejas para corroborar su argumento, más que la acción, la sonrisa de seguridad que me mostró provocó que soltara una carcajada. — ¿Ves?

—Basta. — Carraspeé para disimular la risa que aun quería salir. — Bien te diré, esto que ves en el frasco es la poca aura que aun quedaba en el dragón cuando lo liberamos. Es de la persona que lo manipulaba. — Musité; miré al chico y después la esencia que parecía querer escapar.

— ¿Qué dices? — Cuestionó un ceñudo chico.

Suspiré. — ¿No lo sentiste? — Pan negó. — No quería hacerle daño al animal porque aun no había terminado de rastrear al causante. — Me levanté del asiento y me paseé sobre la habitación. — Tengo a unos cuantos sospechosos. — Las yemas de mis dedos se deslizaron por las carpetas de los ciudadanos del país de las Maravillas que poseían magia.

— ¿Qué crees que querían lograr? — Interrogó Pan mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar que había dejado vacante. El chico acercó los pergaminos y empezó a leer en voz baja.

— Quizás fue una simple advertencia. — Propuse. Deslicé mis manos por la falda del vestido celeste. — Sé por buenas fuentes que desde la fiesta. — Miré de forma significativa a Pan pero el chico no levantó el rostro solamente alzó una comisura de sus labios con arrogancia. — Han empezado a correr rumores sobre el próximo candidato a rey. — Agregué por lo bajo. — Todo gracias a ti y la inocente pieza de baile que me invitaste a bailar. Y los rumores vuelan como la pólvora especialmente porque decidiste quedarte aquí.

Pan se río ligeramente. — No me culpes, tienes sirvientes que aman conocer cada detalle de tu vida. — Peter hojeaba los pergaminos con sumo detenimiento, su dedo índice se deslizaba por las letras y estas se desprendían del papel. — Además me iré dentro de poco. No quiero _molestarte_ más con mi presencia.

Me relamí los labios; las palabras contradiciendo su último comentario nunca salieron de mi boca a pesar de que _quería_ decirle lo opuesto. Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

— Su alteza, es Felipe. — Anunció uno de los guardias, asentí y mi consejero entró de forma apresurada a mis aposentos. Sus ojos grisáceos se suavizaron cuando terminaron de hacer un escaneo general sobre mi estado físico.

— Supe lo que sucedió. — Comentó mientras sus manos sostenían mis hombros. — Yo… lamento estar fuera cuando pasó. — Félix había ido en busca de sus padres como cada tercer día. Negué ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Nada, no tienes porque disculparte, no hubo bajas. — Le tranquilicé con una suave sonrisa.

Pan carraspeó sonoramente. Félix parpadeó al percatarse de una tercera presencia. Peter alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió con cinismo. — Veo que aquí puede entrar cualquiera. — Soltó de forma ácida. Le dediqué una mirada desaprobatoria al chico.

— Si tienes algún problema, _rey_. — La voz de Felipe sonó tranquila pero su mano voló hacia el mango de su espada. La mía se dirigió al antebrazo de mi consejero para detener la tácita amenaza.

Pan alzó la barbilla; su mirada impregnada con burla. — De hecho lo tengo, mi problema es que hicieron un atentado contra tu reina. — Comentó y al segundo siguiente Peter acercó una carpeta a la otra esquina del escritorio. El adolescente se levantó e inclinó para señalar el nombre de unos casos de muertes en el país. _— Cualquiera puede entrar aquí. Al menos, si ha sido invitado ¿Qué tal si lo fue? ¿En el baile? Dijiste que vinieron reyes de otros reinos ¿no?_

Me separé de Felipe y me incliné sobre el escritorio, sobre el viejo y poroso pergamino se encontraban los casos junto con el nombre de la testigo: Lady Rebecca Rolfe. — ¿Por qué piensas que puede ser ella? — Cuestioné con intriga.

— Las escenas del crimen que hallaron los guardias se remontan en bosques o carreteras, todas las víctimas tienen mordidas y rasguños, siempre con heridas de diferentes tamaños. — Pan explicó mientras rodeaba el escritorio. El chico se recargó contra la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — Cuestionó Felipe a mis espaldas. — Fue un dragón lo que entró al castillo ¿cómo pudo derribar el escudo de la reina una simple chica?

— Si, _consejero_ , fue una _dama_. — El tono jocoso de Pan fue palpable en su voz. — Pero Rapunzel dijo que ese dragón estaba siendo controlado por alguien más. Y esta chica parece estar siempre implicada en escenas de ese tipo.

— Podrían ser solo coincidencias. — Defendió Felipe con los ojos estrechados. — Lugar y momento equivocado.

Peter miró a mi consejero como si estuviese viendo a un niño de cinco años que aún cree que los cuentos de hadas no son realidad. — No existen las coincidencias ¿por qué no le hicieron nada a esta chica? No tiene sentido. Además… — Pan hizo que en el aire aparecieran los nombres de delincuentes y testigos y al lado la lista de invitados al baile de cinco noches atrás. Movió la muñeca y los nombres se empezaron a enlistar en abecedario. —… el único nombre que se repite es el de la chica, eso explicaría el por qué no hubo necesidad de romper el hechizo: ella ya había sido invitada.

Llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz mientras procesaba las palabras de Peter. — Esa es una seria acusación. — Declaré.

— Podría ser una niña _traviesa_ , tratando de comprobar los rumores de la poderosa soberana que lidera el país de las Maravillas. — Comentó Peter tranquilamente. — Estuve escuchando que podrías ser una simple estafa.

— No soy Oz. — Musité por lo bajo.

— Quizás ellos necesitaban hechos. — Repuso Pan.

— No pueden hablar en serio, es solo una niña. — Exclamó Felipe de forma incrédula.

— Y tú un mal consejero. — Repuso automáticamente Pan. Félix se acercó bruscamente al flautista.

Había estado sumida en mis pensamientos desde que escuché una palabra que soltó Pan y trajo vagos recuerdos a mi cabeza. — _Traviesa_. —Repetí y exhalé profundamente al ligar otro nombre con ese apelativo. — Matoaka. — Murmuré; ese nombre se me hacía terriblemente familiar. — Es casi _imposible_ …

— ¿Qué? — Interrogó Félix de pronto. Me separé del escritorio de roble y me giré sobre mis talones. El vestidor plegable con bordados plateados y esmeraldas relucían por la entrada del sol a través de los ventanales. — ¿Qué es casi imposible? — Insistió Felipe. Mis pasos sobre la alfombra eran casi inaudibles a comparación de los de Felipe, quien me siguió, hasta detrás del vestidor. Mi mano rozó un panel de madera que estaba como decoración en la pared. Le quité el hechizo de protección y separé la trampilla.

Saqué el viejo y pesado libro del hueco y lo coloqué encima del escritorio. Pan frunció la nariz cuando el polvo salió volando. — ¿Tu grimorio? — Cuestionó el adolescente después de ir a abrir las puertas corredizas que daban al balcón y las ventanas cercanas.

— Mjum. — Musité mientras pasaba unas cuantas páginas. — Aunque yo prefiero decirle diario.

— ¿Por qué tienes uno? — Interrogó Félix. Sonreí ligeramente.

— No creerás que memorizo todo ¿o sí? Algunas cosas se me escapan con los años. — Expliqué.

Pan, quien había observado atentamente lo escrito en las hojas, detuvo mi avance; su dedo señaló el nombre que había pronunciado. — Matoaka. — Murmuró. — Llamada _traviesa_.

— Eres un genio. — Murmuré y Pan soltó una risita orgullosa. Mis ojos viajaron a la fecha y al lugar. — África, siglo XX.

— _"…Nimue casi brinca sobre mi cuando le entregué el frasco con agua sagrada; sé que es importante para extraer la magia de algún objeto pero me sorprendió cuando la vertió sobre la lanza de Tarzán. Hubo un intercambio: la sustancia del lago a cambio de la magia en el arma blanca. Ahora el frasco contenía el aura que rebotaba sin cesar en las paredes del cristal. Tenía un lindo color negro…_ " — Recitó Pan.

Mi mirada se desvió al frasco que reposaba en el escritorio. — No fue un atentado. — Murmuré.

Pan prosiguió. — "… _Vi a una niña oculta entre la maleza, ella observó todo más Nimue o no le prestó atención o no la sintió. Ella poseía magia; cuando la Oscura se fue contenta con la nueva adquisición me esperé. La chica podía hablar. Se llamaba Matoaka pero le solían decir Pocahontas_." — Pan leyó en voz baja lo que restaba del texto; parecía que se estaba comiendo el libro.

— Si no fue un atentado. — Empezó de forma lenta Felipe. — ¿Qué es? ¿Y cómo demonios sigue viva?

Miré al chico de cabellos rubios un milisegundo. — Antes de irme de África le canté una canción para que se durmiera, había tenido pesadillas últimamente, porque ella solía sentir la agonía de su tribu y Nimue había salido a jugar un rato con… — Me callé unos segundos. — … Era una canción para tranquilizar su alma, no me hubiera esperado que con esa edad, ella tuviese la habilidad de transformar la magia y usarla a su beneficio.

— Entonces ella utilizó tus poderes para otros propósitos ¿vivir por siempre? — Interrogó incrédulo y escéptico mi consejero.

Masajeé mis sienes. — No, si fuera inmortal no hubiese envejecido, ella tenía unos nueve años y ahora parece de nuestra edad.

— Crece lentamente. — Concordó Peter para integrarse. — Quiere venganza ¿no?

Miré a Pan unos segundos y asentí lentamente. Había dado en el blanco.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

Pasé la estación y cuando escuché el coro de Rachel Platten de la canción you're safe le dejé ahí; canté por lo bajo y bajé la ventana del lado del copiloto.

— ¿Estás divirtiéndote, querida? — Miré al conductor con una sonrisa antes de darle un trago a la botella que colgaba de mi cinturón. — ¿Te has vuelto alcohólica? — Cuestionó Rumpel sin creérselo.

— No. — Reí y el Oscuro rodó los ojos antes de mascullar un sarcástico: perfecto. — Pero tu padre… — El hechicero tensó la mandíbula. —…me provoca un dolor terrible. — Solté con sinceridad al tiempo que llevaba mi mano al corazón de forma dramática. Peter Pan no había dejado que lo sacara de mi cabeza porque en cuanto salí de la casa de Emma mi cabeza empezó a martillear y mis brazos a entumecerse, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la sustancia se acabara y el dolor me dejara inconsciente. Tras haber recuperado el recuerdo el dolor había incrementado a niveles insospechados.

— Estás ebria. — Argumentó.

— Necesito llenar el estómago para que no se agrave ¿no? — Cuestioné por lo bajo.

Rumpel soltó un gruñido y aparcó a un lado de la acera. — ¿Qué debo pedir? — Cuestionó el hechicero antes de abrir la puerta.

— No sé qué quieras tú. — Musité inocente al tiempo que bajaba del auto. — Miraré la carta, la última vez que vine me dieron hamburguesa a la petite. — Comenté. Rumpel gruñó aunque fue más para ocultar el intento de risa que quiso escaparse por sus labios. Le sonreí antes de entrar al local de la bruja ciega.

— ¡Tú! — En cuanto puse pie en el restaurante la bruja había _olido_ mi esencia. Rumpel miró a la hechicera y luego a mí de forma alternada. La bruja como niños sonrió de forma nerviosa cuando se acercó a nosotros. — Hola, Oscuro. — La mujer carraspeó incómoda. — ¿Mesa para dos?

— Que… cálida bienvenida. — Repuso el hechicero mientras analizaba a la dueña del restaurante. — ¿Tienes asuntos que atender con ella, no es así? — Cuestionó con perspicacia. Rumpel estrechó los ojos y dio un paso hacia la bruja. — Debe ser algo bueno.

La sonrisa bailoteo en la mujer. — Es… es que Rapunzel me pidió… — La hechicera balbuceó. Sus pupilas se dilataron y luego giró su rostro en mi dirección. La hechicera tomó una bocanada de aire. — _Quiero hablar_. — Su petición sonó firme y segura, su voz completamente diferente hasta apenas unos segundos, e incluso pareció más bien una _orden_. — _A solas_. — Agregó con más confianza.

Sentí entonces que mi cuerpo era zarandeado y mis sentidos se nublaban. Era un sentimiento parecido a una visión pero solo era un recuerdo que luchaba por salir a la luz.

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás_**. **_Recuerdo robado._**

—Así qué ésta es la niña. —Murmuró Felipe mientras observaba con curiosidad las finas facciones de la morena. La dama le escupió en el rostro a mi consejero e hizo que yo riera.

—No es educado observar tan directamente ni tampoco de cerca, Félix. —Aclaré divertida mientras cruzaba mis manos sobre la falda del vestido. Los dos soldados que sostenían a Pocahontas miraron a Félix con diversión. —Y tampoco burlarse de sus compañeros, señores. —Advertí.

Pan soltó una risa maliciosa. Giré el rostro para verle; el adolescente estaba sentado de forma descuidada en uno de los descansabrazos del trono. —Sí que es una fiera ¿no es así? Igual de viva que los _animales_ que domina. —Pocahontas le miró con odio.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron? —Cuestionó con la mandíbula apretada. —Estuve por mi cuenta por años.

—Solo se necesita un error. —Contesté suavemente. —Y algo de ayuda. —Agregué mirando de reojo a Peter, quien enseguida ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¡Pensé que había acabado contigo! El dragón no volvió. —Susurró con los ojos estrechados.

—Lo liberé. Acabo con el ala norte del castillo sin duda pero no hubo nada más. —Chasqueé la lengua y me encogí de hombros. —Es una lástima, ahí tomaba el té. —Sentí la mirada esmeralda de Peter. —Pero supongo que la lealtad, de quien sea, te la ganas sin forzarlos; otorgándoles lo que de verdad desean. Tú, mí querida, estás cometiendo el peor de los errores. —Me levanté del trono y me acerqué a ella a paso lento. —Buscas tu venganza y sacas a relucir tus emociones; piensa con la cabeza fría y quizás puedas jugar un rato con… —Miré sobre mi hombro, girando ligeramente el rostro, vi a Pan de soslayo. —Con nosotros.

Pocahontas se zarandeó para que la soltaran. — ¡Mataste a todos! ¡Jugabas con ellos y los asesinabas a sangre fría!

—¿Yo? —Cuestioné mientras mi voz bajaba unos decibeles. Me giré para verle con seriedad. —¿Matar? —Llevé mi dedo índice a la mandíbula como si estuviese pensando en ello. —Puede ser, es muy realista lo que dices, linda. Pero verás yo tengo maneras de jugar más entretenidas que las que solía emplear Nimue. —Me relamí los labios mientras examinaba a la chica de arriba abajo. —La muerte es solo una etapa y al lugar al que irías no sería tan divertido.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Demente! ¿Y ustedes dejen que gobierne? ¡Ya verán cuando salga de aquí! —La chica se vio interrumpida por un gritó en agonía que desgarro su garganta. Pan se había aparecido detrás de la chica y había tomado su nuca con rudeza.

—Si… es que sales de aquí. —Musitó Pan en el oído de la chica. Los guardias se habían apartado ante la impresión de ver al adolescente a su lado. —Además ¿habré escuchado bien? ¿Acabas de amenazar a tu reina? —La mujer titiritaba en los brazos del chico; arqueé una ceja al percatarme de las capas de sudor que cubrían la frente de la chica. — ¿Acaso eso no es traición? ¿Eso no conlleva la pena de muerte? — Mi sonrisa apareció cuando los ojos esmeraldas de Pan me miraron con complicidad. —Pero tu reina es muy… piadosa ¿no? —Pan le murmuró al oído a Pocahontas aquellas palabras.

—Perdón por mi atrevimiento, su majestad, pero… —Felipe decidió interrumpir la escena y me sacó de la burbuja en la que me había envuelto. Mi mirada se apartó de Peter y se desvió a mi consejero. En sus ojos vi angustia. —Puede que las acciones de la chica no sean las correctas pero ¿Matarla? No creo que sea la decisión _correcta_.

—No dije que la fuéramos a matar, Felipe. —Comenté de forma neutral. —Pero sus acciones si merecen un pago; debo velar por la justicia de mi pueblo.

—¡Su pueblo también la incluye a ella! —Exclamó rabioso el chico.

—Y los soldados que trabajan para la corona también. —Interrumpió Pan de manera fría. Mi sorpresa fue palpable; no me había esperado esa respuesta de parte del chico de cabello castaño. —Y hubieran muerto veinte de ellos sino fuera porque Rapunzel actúo a tiempo. —Escupió el adolescente. La chica en sus brazos soltó un gemido de dolor cuando Peter la soltó y ella cayó al suelo. —Tú no viste el desgaste que supuso para tu reina usar tanto poder, _yo sí_.

El intercambio de miradas que sostuvieron Felipe y Pan pudo haber incendiado el lugar. Los dos se lanzaban dagas con los ojos.

—Pero están vivos. —Murmuró por lo bajo.

—Basta, Felipe. —Mi voz sonó impertérrita. —Ya escuché tu opinión pero la justicia se aplica para todos. —Miré a la chica que miraba de soslayo todo el salón. —Mi decisión está tomada. — Pan, quien estaba hincado, se levantó y cruzó de brazos. —Peter ¿Quieres ir con mi invitada al laberinto? —Cuestioné acercándome a los dos. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del chico antes de desaparecernos en una nube violácea.

Pocahontas nos miró desde el césped con sus grandes ojos asustados. Miro a su alrededor pero estábamos rodeados de paredes verduzcas echas de arbustos.

—Reglas del juego. —Empecé con tranquilidad. —Tienes la oportunidad de salir de este lugar. —El brillo de esperanza de la chica no me sorprendió. —Pero debes encontrarla antes de que te mueras de hambre. —Enumeré alzando el primer dedo. —Te atrapen las lianas de los arbustos, porque si los tocas te enredan, y te asfixian. —El siguiente dedo se alzó y la luz de sus ojos empezó a escapar. —O te encontremos. — Pan sacó la daga que guardaba en su cinturón y la lanzó al aire, atrapándola en el acto.

—¿Qué clase de juego es ese? —Cuestionó con la voz quebrada. —No es justo. No lo es. —Su mirada empezó a volverse cristalina.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho de forma dramática. —No es justo, Peter ¿Qué hacemos? —Interrogué con fingida preocupación.

Pan se mordió el labio inferior y al segundo siguiente aparecieron una serie de armas blancas alrededor de la chica. — ¿Suficientemente justo para la _niña perdida_? —Interrogó el adolescente; los ojos perdidos de Pocahontas miraron entre las armas y, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó una lanza; con renovada energía se impulsó y empezó a correr en una dirección al azar. Intercambié una mirada de complicidad con Peter. — _Vamos a jugar._ —Musitó.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

—¿Querida? —Rumpel zarandeó mi cuerpo con suavidad.

Su figura era borrosa. Me arqueé al sentir otro tirón y luego la oscuridad me arrastró. El dolor siendo mucho más agudo y lacerante que el anterior.

 ** _País de las maravillas. Recuerdo borrado. Años atrás._**

Solté la cuerda y la flecha que salió despedida cortaba el aire por el que pasaba. Di un brinco cuando escuché que su trayecto se cortaba y el objetivo era alcanzado.

Me moví de mi escondite y me acerqué al fuego que bailaba cadenciosamente. Pan estaba ahí, con su brazo doblado, y había atrapado la flecha antes de que perforara su pecho pero si había rasgado su ropa y le había herido la piel.

—¿Por qué? —Mi voz sonó temblorosa. —¿Por qué has vuelto?

La pisadas apresuradas e irregulares del conejo no evitaron que mis ojos se desviaran de la figura del chico. —Mi reina. —Soltó este preocupado.

— _Quiero hablar._ —Ordenó, casi exigió, Peter Pan.

El conejo llegó hasta mi lado y dio una pisada en el suelo. Lucía nervioso. —¡Es mi trabajo estar contigo! —Exclamó el conejo con valentía.

Pan arqueó ambas cejas y apareció a metros de distancia; el conejo se movió ligeramente por la impresión. — _A solas_. —Prosiguió el chico con un toque de amenaza si se le ocurría poner más peros. Di unos pasos hacia adelante al ver la promesa clara en los ojos esmeraldas.

—No necesitas preocuparte. —Traté de tranquilizar al conejo; él me miró y después observó a Pan de arriba a abajo.

—Bien, bien. —Farfulló mi fiel amigo antes de girarse y negar con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria. Miré a Pan de soslayo antes de unir mis manos al frente.

Pan se había ido hacia unos días, quizás semanas, y le había mandado una carta advirtiéndole que si regresaba estaría expuesto a ser ejecutado. Le pedí que se quedara cuando me comentó que se iba a marchar, casi le supliqué, pero él me pidió algo imposible; cuando obtuvo una negativa de mi parte se rio y se marchó, volando a través del océano, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Traté de contactar con él, pero al parecer solo sucedía en sueños, jamás obtuve respuestas ni señales de vida del él… hasta _ahora_.

— ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta? —Cuestiono de pronto. —Y no me preguntes cuál si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Agradecía que fuese de noche para no poder apreciar en totalidad sus expresiones —No me molesta hablar. —Comencé lentamente. —Pero ¿entregar nuestros corazones al otro pase lo que pase? Da mucho miedo. —Me abracé al sentir una brisa helada, sobretodo conociendo que la naturaleza de esta fue creada por el chico que tenía a escasos metros de distancia. —Y es casi _imposible_. — Alcé el rostro y me encontré con la mirada determinada de Pan. —Sobre todo si pensamos que podemos salvarnos el uno al otro.

—Descubramos si es posible. —Argumentó Pan acercándose a mí sin dudar. Alcé la barbilla y estreché aun más los brazos contra mi cuerpo.

—No podemos. —El tono que empleé fue un hilo de voz; retrocedí unos pasos. —Vete. Vete y no vuelvas.

La mirada de Pan se endureció. — _Nunca Jamás._ —Y tras aquellas palabras, desapareció.

* * *

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. (:

No responderé a los Rr en este capi porque en unas horas subiré otro! :*

Pau, Aby, espero que les gustara el capi! hoy habrá mucho drama c: xD

BCM


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

 **Advertencia: Capítulo algo gráfico.**

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. 6:37 p.m._**

Las yemas de mis dedos percibían la textura suave de los pétalos blanquecinos de la flor silvestre que crecía en medio de grietas del cemento. Su fragancia se esparcía por el aire y llenaba el ambiente de un olor dulzón y agradable; aquellas flores empezaron a crecer por el Inframundo gracias a Emma y compañía.

Tomé el delicado talló y, con cierta dificultad, mis uñas buscaron la raíz de la planta. La tierra se metió entre mis dedos pero pude hacerme con las raíces.

—¿Estás profanando tu tumba, Rapunzel? —Interrogó la voz chillona de la antigua princesa india. —Qué patético ¡Mira cómo estás! Tu vestido blanco se ha arruinado, que pena, te ves más miserable de lo que ya eres.

Alcé el rostro para toparme con la tumba de apariencia rugosa con mi nombre grabado. —Tigrilla, te ha tomado tanto tiempo llegar. —Comenté mientras guardaba la flor en la bolsa de vieja apariencia pero hechizada para evitar que manos curiosas se metiesen en donde no debían. Mis manos rozaron el césped seco.

—Bueno, estaba un poco ocupada con mi Peter. —La voz melosa y venenosa fue clara en este punto. —Tengo una vida ¿Sabes? — Me levanté y la miré sobre mi hombro; el vestido de seda rojo con algunos bordados de hilo rojo contrastaba con su piel. Solté una risa sin poder evitarlo y eso provocó que la niña frunciera el ceño de forma contrariada cuando se percató de mi aspecto. —¿Te has vuelto loca? —Su tono fue más agudo y carraspeó para arreglar la sorpresa que se asomó en su rostro. —¿Tanto mal te hizo que Peter no te correspondiera? Bueno, es obvio que a una le puede afectar.

Bufé. —Tiene que ser una mala broma. Una vida ¿ _Tú_? Creo que deberías plantearte de nuevo el por qué estás _aquí_. —Me giré para señalarla con mi dedo índice de pies a cabeza. Mi mirada se posó en la tiara bañada en oro que estaba colocada delicadamente sobre su cabello, de ella colgaba una _pata de conejo_. —Ya sabía que ustedes dos hacían… _eso_. —Rodé los ojos ante mi imposibilidad de decir la actividad que fingían realizar Tigrilla y Pan; no era verdad lo que había dicho la princesa india, Pan solo manipulaba su mente como lo hacía con todos, pero de solo pensar que él metía esas ilusiones en la mente de la niña me provocaban arcadas; pensar que solo excitaba a la adolescente _y jugaba sucio_ en su cabeza. Y lo más loco y repugnante fue el alivio que sentí cuando lo comprobé unas horas antes: ellos no tenían relaciones sexuales. —Y ¿Ahora te viste? Debo decir que para esta ocasión normalmente se usa el negro.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó de forma engreída al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba sus pechos para hacerlos destacar. —No estés celosa, yo no necesito vestir de negro para verme bien, a mí si me dieron atributos de los cuales estar orgullosa. —Su voz sonó presuntuosa.

—Pero careces de cerebro, por lo visto. —Musité divertida cuando me recargué sobre la porción superior de mi tumba. Tigrilla hizo un mohín y fingió reírse. —Verás, con lo negro, me refiero a que Pan te envió aquí con un propósito; él estuvo _acompañándome toda_ la mañana, aunque es un poco tímido. —Chasqueé la lengua. —Pensaste bien en tu jugada, supongo. —Murmuré más para Peter que miraba desde una distancia más Tigrilla no sabía de su presencia en el cementerio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡La pasó conmigo! —Exclamó tratando de inhalar profundamente para calmar el berrinche que había iniciado. —¡Rompimos las patas de la cama! —Alcé ambas cejas cuando escuché esto último.

—Por supuesto. —Contesté de forma tranquila aunque esto solo la hizo rabiar aún más. —Quizás Pan se fijó en ti por esos cambios tan volátiles que tienes ¿Sabes? Se parecen tanto. —Agrandé un poco los ojos para darle una apariencia más dramática. Tigrilla hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Aunque no lo culpo, no tiene que darte explicaciones porque no cuestionas nada, no es de extrañar que te quiera desechar ahora.

Tigrilla había adquirido tonalidades rosáceas en su rostro por la sangre acumulada. —Tú, maldita perra. —Llevé una mano a mi corazón ante sus palabras. —Si Peter se entera que me tocaste te torturará como no tienes idea. —Susurró mientras se acercaba a zancadas.

—Ajá ¿Por qué me seguiste al cementerio, entonces? Fueron órdenes de Peter ¿O quizá lo desobedeciste niña mala? —Alcé una de las comisuras de mis labios cuando su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo. —¿Sí? Oh no me lo creo, pero dudo que hayas venido sola sabiendo que Pan te advirtió en no acercarte; si sabes que él te protegería ante todo ¿Por qué venir?

—No eres una amenaza. —Comentó dándome un manotazo. Hice una mueca cuando observé la mancha rosácea que dejó en el dorso de mi mano. —Y vine aquí por órdenes suyas ¿Sabes? Me dijo que sería un evento muy especial y que debía vestir así. —La chica sonrió de forma ladina. —Supongo que funciona solo tienes que ver tu rostro lleno de envidia.

—Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido, princesa —Comenté suavemente. —Primero insinúas que has venido sin avisarle y luego que él te dijo que lo hicieras. Sé que él te advirtió que no debías venir aquí pero al mismo tiempo supe que te convenció regalándote ese bonito vestido. Le _desobedeciste_. —Me relamí los labios mientras examinaba el rostro descompuesto de Tigrilla. —Supongo que sería más fácil de esa forma ¿No? Así pensaría yo que vienes con la caballería cuando vienes completamente _sola_.

La chica me miró con rabia. Era muy sensible a las provocaciones. —Le haré un favor. Me desharé de ti. —Tigrilla se agachó y, en un movimiento que no preví, sacó la daga que Pan había estado custodiando todo este maldito tiempo.

—Espera, Tigrilla… — La princesa india afianzó con ambas manos el mango del arma; su mirada era desquiciada pero determinada. —… suelta eso. — Rodeé la tumba para alejarme cuando la chica dio la primera estocada. —Sino me temes a mí deberás medir las consecuencias de robarle eso a tu chico.

Tigrilla sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. —Mi chico no me hará nada ¡estará orgulloso de que acabase el trabajo por él! —El filo de la hoja brillaba con amenaza.

—Por supuesto, muy muy orgulloso. —Me reí de la pobre imitación de Harley Quinn que estaba presenciado en ese momento.

En ese momento sentí la presencia de Pan aparecerse a unos metros pero bien sabía que él no podía acercarse por la barrera que había levantado Irene unas horas atrás. Aquello me distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Tigrilla se abalanzara y me rasgara un costado. Un grito se escapó de mi garganta por el dolor y la sorpresa. Mi mano voló a mi herida y el líquido tibio empezó a impregnar mis dedos. —Simplemente perfecto. —Mascullé para mis adentros.

Tigrilla abrió los ojos en éxtasis cuando contempló lo que había provocado. Alzó la daga y se tomó su tiempo para pasar su lengua por la hoja donde escurría mi sangre, esta se tornó carmín y no por la sustancia que se escurría de esta sino porque de verdad había cambiado de color al tiempo que el brazalete se tornaba del mismo tono. —Esto es desagradable.

Sus dientes pintados de rubí se mostraron cuando me regaló otra sonrisa. —Puedo hacerlo. —Comentó. Y de nuevo reanudó sus ataques y provocó que yo retrocediera.

Apreté más mi mano contra la herida al percatarme que no cicatrizaba y peor aun: mis poderes habían disminuido. Aparté mis dedos y observé con sorpresa como los bordes del corte se habían ennegrecido. —Oh, simplemente excelente. —Comenté sarcástica.

— ¡No te distraigas! —Exclamó Tigrilla mientras lanzaba ataques una y otra vez.

Me relamí los labios mientras esquivaba sus estocadas. —Oye, princesa ¿Por qué querer acabar el juego tan rápido? ¿Por qué tomar las riendas tú? —Interrogué con un toque suave. —¿Quizás temes que Peter te deje por _mi_ culpa nuevamente?

—No sabes lo que dices. —Musitó Tigrilla con firmeza. —Ni si quiera lo conoces.

—Me pregunto si no lo hago. —Comenté divertida. —Aunque tu obviamente te quedaste estancada en su sonrisa y sus coquetos ojos ¿No? — Tigrilla gruñó.

—¡No hables así de él! —La chica se inclinó y tomó impulso con sus talones antes de brincar _demasiado_ alto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? — Giré unos pasos, los suficientes, para evadir el furioso ataque de la india. —¿De verdad representó una amenaza para ustedes dos? —Chasqueé la lengua. —No, no dos, sino para ustedes tres ¿No es así? —Me reí por lo bajo. —Mira, hagamos un acuerdo… quédate con Peter… yo ya lo probé suficientes veces y eso de que siempre quiera jugar me cansa. —Rodé los ojos sin atreverme a observar con demasiada atención como los ojos de la guerrera buscaban salirse de sus cuencas. —Es solo un _niño_ , en cambio… Félix. —Llevé mis dedos a mis labios como si estuviese pensando en…

—Maldita seas, ¡te acabaré aquí mismo! —La chica se acercó y yo dejé que lo hiciera. Alcé el brazo y le arranqué la pata de conejo que colgaba de su tiara; por ese movimiento la india con buenos reflejos pudo perforarme la muñeca. Mis ojos se nublaron instantáneamente cuando sentí como la hoja se removía dentro de mi piel.

 _Agh, maldita sea Cheshire y las promesas que le hacía_.

—Acabaré contigo aquí y ahora.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Y me limité a darle un puntapié en la espinilla. La chica aulló y después le logré asestar un puñetazo en el rostro cuando se distrajo.

 _De una manera comprobé que la daga no es lo que estaba buscando; de alguna forma aquella arma me hacía mucho daño_. _Esa arma no me ayudaría a quitarme el maldito brazalete_.

—Debo admitirlo, me sorprende que hayas logrado distraer a Pan lo suficiente para que te dejara tomar su daga y salir sin ser vista, porque dijiste que estuvo contigo todo el día. —La chica se llevó la mano a la mandíbula. —¿No? —Presioné la pata de conejo para evitar pensar, o al menos mitigar, el mareo que estaba sintiendo.

—Lo dejé cansado. —Escupió la princesa antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra mí.

—Por supuesto. —Le seguí la corriente; La chica realmente lo creía, entonces ¿Pan la había mandado aquí conociendo sus planes? ¿Con qué motivo? —Suponiendo que lo dejaste así ¿No te molestaría que cualquier persona pudiese tomar ventaja de verlo extenuado? Podría ir ahora mismo… ¿Sabes?

—NO HARÁS NADA. —La chica rugió, se inclinó y atacó. Me giré y tomé su nuca con firmeza; le di el impulso suficiente para que la india se diera de bruces contra una tumba. Me mordí la mejilla con fuerza al escuchar el golpe seco de su cráneo dar contra la superficie sólida.

—No estaría tan segura. —Musité a la inconsciente adolescente. Me incliné y comprobé su pulso colocando mis dedos sobre la zona de su yugular. —Bueno, debo admitir que me has sorprendido, tienes aguante. —Solté. Tomé la daga que aún estaba entre los dedos de la chica y la metí a la bolsa. Posteriormente mi mano se deslizó por la espalda de la india inconsciente. —No dolerá más. —Murmuré; mis dedos empezaron a adquirir una tonalidad dorada conforme cantaba. Mi cabello resplandeció y lazos dorados rodearon a la adolescente.

Mi mano se enterró en la espalda de la joven y solo entonces sentí el corazón latente de la princesa. Lo removí de su pecho y observé fascinada como este se encontraba intacto. Los muertos no tenían su corazón propio pero había conseguido regenerar el órgano de la joven. Guardé el órgano en la bolsa y de paso tomé las raíces de la flor silvestre.

Me encaminé hacia el caldero oculto tras unos robles y dejé caer el último ingrediente de la poción. La sustancia burbujeante se mantuvo quieta y poco después desplegó una oleada sobre todo Underbrooke; la barrera cayó entonces y no tardé ni un segundo en sentir _su_ presencia a mis espaldas.

—Hay un poco de insubordinación en tu equipo ¿No, Pan? —Mi voz sonó _radiante_. —¿Quizás por falta de comunicación? — Peter se apareció frente mío con sus facciones inexpresivas y yo di unos pasos hacia atrás como respuesta, mi sonrisa no bailó en ningún momento. Llevé mi dedo índice y pulgar y pellizqué su nariz de forma casi cariñosa. — _Pup_.

—¿Qué…? — Peter parpadeó unos momentos, su ceño se frunció hasta al punto que una línea horizontal apareció en su frente; mi sonrisa creció cuando me percaté _que él reconoció aquel gesto_. —¿Qué has hecho? —Cuestionó de forma exigente después de _recomponerse_.

—¿Qué? —Cuestioné de forma inocente. —¿Esto? —Le pellizqué con suavidad su nariz pero él afianzó mi muñeca cuando empecé a alejar mi mano.

Peter desvió sus ojos de los míos y analizó unos instantes la sangre seca de la herida provocada por Tigrilla. Su mirada viajó al resto de mi cuerpo y se paró en mi costado. —Hablo con seriedad. —Murmuró al tiempo que me jalaba hacia él y su mirada regresaba a mi rostro.

—Yo no me llamo seriedad. —Contesté un tanto burlona; los dedos de Pan presionaron con rudeza mi piel. —Soy Rapunzel. —Le guiñé y posteriormente solté una carcajada a pesar del dolor que estaba provocándome el niño perdido.

—Dime qué has hecho, _Vivian_. —El tono molesto fue amenazante y su mirada oscureciéndose al ritmo que las nubes empezaron a gobernar el cielo; esto solo aumentó las sombras que se proyectaban en su rostro.

—Bueno… —Me mordí el labio inferior. —Luego de pasar tiempo con el Oscuro. —El chico aflojó un poco su agarre mientras su mano libre se ocupó de deslizar la yema de sus dedos sobre mis heridas: _curándolas_. —Fui a desayunar un emparedado ¡estaba delicioso! Aunque tuve que quitarle las aceitunas, ya sabes, siempre me han parecido agrías y desagradables. —Parpadeé de forma inocente obteniendo una mirada llena de reproche por parte del adolescente. —Me recuerdan a cierta persona que perdió su toque. —Murmuré tapándome la boca con mi mano libre. —¡Y son verdes! —Solté otra risotada que parecía sonar a intervalos por cómo me sacudía Peter de los hombros.

—Maldita sea, dime la verdad. —Pan respiraba lenta pero profundamente, estaba tratándose de controlar para pensar y analizar la situación.

—¿Quién soy en el mundo? Ah, ese es el gran rompecabezas. —Solté tranquilamente. —No tiene sentido pensar en el ayer, porque yo era una persona _diferente_ en aquel entonces. —Pan estrechó los ojos y su mirada se tornó perspicaz _._ —Que confuso son todos estos rompecabezas. —Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de forma calculadora al tiempo que él procesaba lo que estaba diciendo. —Nunca estoy segura de lo que puedo _ser_ de un minuto al siguiente.

—Estuve siguiéndote todo el día y no has hecho más que ir de un lado a otro; de pronto desapareces cerca del cementerio ¡Luego estás teniendo una charla con Tigrilla! —Exclamó el adolescente. —No parecías _tú._ —Acusó.

—Eso es, Peter. —Mi rostro se acercó al suyo y al instante me arrepentí; el hechizo también me afectaba a mí. Su olor penetró mis fosas nasales y me aturdió unos segundos. —Eso es… porque jamás fui yo. — Aclaré al chico por lo bajo al tiempo que yo fruncía el ceño. —Tardaste demasiado en averiguarlo, pensé que me conocías mejor, después de todo eres mi acosador favorito.

—Eres idiota ¿Lo sabes? —Interrogó con furia pero sus ojos me decían otra cosa: él estaba confundido. —¡Pudiste arruinarlo todo!

Me zafé de su agarre y me separé de él. —¿Disculpa? —Cuestioné con suma lentitud. —¿Yo? ¿Arruinarlo? ¡Tú…! —Me callé unos momentos para controlar la rabia que me inundó. —Tú lo hiciste, Peter Pan. —El chico se cruzó de brazos y estrechó la mirada cuando una sonrisa cínica se plantó en su rostro.

—Échame la culpa si te hace sentir mejor. —Argumentó de forma seca.

—Lo estoy haciendo ¡Maldita seas! —Le apunté con mi dedo índice de forma acusatoria. —Mandaste a la mierda todo. Absolutamente TODO ¿Por qué? Ah… —Me reí sin ganas. —Por poder y juventud, claro.

—¿Me estás recriminando por oportunidades únicas que se me ofrecieron? —Interrogó el chico.

—Si eso era lo que querías desde un principio. —Me acerqué a pasos largos hasta él. —Bien pude cederte mi magia ¡Ahí tendrías el poder que querías! —Alcé los brazos con exasperación. —Solo tenías que esperar para que yo sacara a Merlín. —Pan rodó los ojos al tiempo que alzaba ligeramente su labio superior con molestia. —Solo eso; ¿La juventud? Podía ir de visita a Nunca Jamás y regalarte los años de vida que quisieras ¡Pudiste tenerlo todo!

—¡NO LO TENDRÍA! —El chico explotó cuando mis manos empujaron su pecho. El chico tomó mis muñecas y las agarró con firmeza. —No lo tendría. —Repitió entre respiraciones fuertes. — No habría diversión en _eso_. —Su voz fue pausada, como si hubiese un mensaje oculto, pero no me di tiempo de averiguarlo porque mi mano se zafó y se estampó contra su mejilla.

—Jódete, Pan. — Mi palma picaba ligeramente. —¿Hacer las cosas sin importarte las consecuencias? — Interrogué por lo bajo. —¿Divertirte a cuestas de la muerte de terceros solo para conseguir algo? ¿Para que no _fallaras_? — Me burlé tras soltar una risa histérica. —¡Es patético!

—Solo escúchame ¿quieres? —Su tono era suave pero por la manera en que se marcaban los músculos de su cuello sabía que estaba muy tenso.

—No, no te voy a escuchar. —Me relamí los labios. —Perdiste ese derecho cuando decidiste actuar a mis espaldas. —Escupí. —¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que yo empecé porque no fue así! ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho!

—¡Claro! ¿Para que fueras corriendo a los brazos de Félix? —Rugió dando zancadas para acercarse hasta mí. Mi garganta se secó y mi voz salió huyendo. Peter aprovechó mi silencio y sus ojos me penetraron como un par de cuchillas. —¿Para ver lo feliz que serías con él? No me arrepiento, Rapunzel, tuve suficiente con verlos horas atrás en la tienda.

El chico tomó una bocanada de aire antes de que sus labios se unieran en una línea fina. Bajé el rostro incapaz de sostener su mirada. _Nos había visto._ Lo peor de todo es que aquello solo había sido confusión; mis recuerdos habían llegado de forma tan desordenada que me _confundieron_. Sí, tenía sentimientos por Felipe, pero era un tipo de _amor_ distinto: fraternal. Félix había estado en mis tiempos buenos y malos, siempre me hacía sonreír o me hacía pensar en mis acciones. Era como un ángel de la guardia. El problema fue que en ese entonces, cuando inició la llegada de mis memorias perdidas, no _sabía_ que conocía a Pan estando en el país de las Maravillas.

—¿Por qué tiendes a malinterpretar todo? —Mascullé entre dientes. —Yo no tenía sentimientos de amor por Félix en ese entonces, Peter Pan… —Mi mirada se desvió a los nudillos enrojecidos de Pan, había golpeado a alguien y bien sabía quién había sido. — Pero preferiste creer en la palabra de Merlín antes que querer ir a preguntarme. —Alcé el rostro y observé la mirada contrariada de Pan. —Siempre fuiste _tú_.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Horas antes. 11:03 am._**

No sabía hace cuanto tiempo que mi estómago exigía algo de alimento pero debía admitir que valía la pena la espera: el emparedado estaba delicioso, eso o tenía mucha hambre.

—Vaya que llamas la atención. —La voz suave de Cheshire se escuchó en mi cabeza; podía sentirla sentada a un lado mío pero nadie en aquel local parecía verla.

—Me bañe. —Aclaré después de masticar mi desayuno. Su risa fue dulce.

—Eres tú ¿No es así? Mi reina blanca por fin despertó. —Comentó aunque más bien fue una afirmación. —¿Recuperaste tus recuerdos?

—Estoy en el proceso, casi todos. —Afirmé antes de tomar un sorbo de mi café. —Estoy segura que al final del día habrán regresado.

—Pero regresó tu sentido del humor. —Puntualizó con éxtasis. —Me sentía sola al estar rodeada de ignorantes. —La chica tomó el asa de mi taza y bebió mi café. —¿Y? —Interrogó al tiempo que yo arqueaba las cejas. — ¿Cuál es el plan? En el país de las Maravillas dijiste que tenías uno ¿No? ¿O no te has acordado de eso? — Negué sin poder hablar (ya que tenía la boca llena), con el tenedor señalé al camarero, con gruesa y desaliñada barba, tras la barra.

El hombre de piel oscura observaba de forma pétrea a su clientela. —Es barba negra. —Solté poco después.

—¿Él era parte de tu plan? —Cuestionó una emocionada Cheshire. —¡Siempre he querido pertenecer a una trituración!

—Tribulación. —Corregí y reí ante el gesto infantil de la chica, ella se giró sobre la silla y colocó sus manos sobre el respaldo de esta mientras acosaba con la mirada al excapitán. —Y todavía lo es.

—¿Y ese? —Cheshire señaló con su fina mano al camarero que iba con una charola ofreciendo tragos. —No parece que le agrade al capitán.

Sonreí ante la atención que prestaba la chica a pesar de que parecía estar en las nubes. —Liam, Liam Jones.

—Pobrecito, si no lo quiere el capitán yo lo consuelo. —Le di un puntapié a Cheshire y ella brincó. —¡Hey!

—¿Si? — Liam se acercó ante el grito de la joven del país de las Maravillas. —¿Sucede algo, señorita?

Sus ojos me observaron fijamente, se parecía tanto a su hermano y a la vez no. Cheshire infló las mejillas cuando Liam no le prestó atención ¿Y cómo podría? La chica no _debía_ proyectarse en el restaurante o declararía oficialmente ser una traidora y a Peter Pan no le agradaban aquellos que le daban la espalda. Aunque que Jones no la viese no significaba que no podía escucharla, aunque eso solo pasaría si ella quería que Liam lo hiciera o que ella bajase la guardia y se desconcentrara; eso último pasó cuando le pegué.

—Tú eres Liam Jones ¿Cierto? — Cheshire rodó los ojos cuando empecé a hablar con él. —Ex-capitan del Jolly Roger.

—Así es ¿En qué puedo servirle? —Interrogó curioso de que me supiese su apellido y su profesión en su vida.

—¿A mi? No en mucho. —Comenté con tranquilidad. Tomé el palillo de madera con la aceituna en uno de sus extremos como si fuera espada. —Pero a tu hermano, de mucho. —Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de forma exagerada. —Si me dieras un bolígrafo encantada te anoto la dirección donde reside ¡Ah! Y dos tazas de té, por favor.

El camarero asintió repetidas veces de forma energética antes de ir hacia la barra. —Oh, qué lindo es. —Exclamó emocionada Cheshire. —Me pregunto si su sabor es igual de dulce. —La chica se relamió los labios antes de mirarme. —Barba negra te está observando.

Miré a la chica de ojos achocolatados y labios del color de pétalos de rosas. —Lo he notado.

—¿Puedes ser más clara con su parte en el trato? ¿Qué tiene él que ver?

—Bueno hace años me topé con él cuando era un niño.

—Siempre te topas con pequeñajos. —Me encogí de hombros cuando ella comentó eso.

—Es más fácil que te crean a esa edad. —Argumenté. Liam llegó apresurado, su rostro brilloso por el sudor que cubría sus facciones. Dejó las dos tazas sobre la mesa. Me dio una libreta y anoté la dirección. —Pensé que me irías a acusar con tu jefe.

—Oh, no, me dijo que eras alguien en quién podía confiar. —Repuso de forma apresurada.

—Ajá. —Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Y por qué sigues aquí? Dale una sorpresa a tu hermano pero, Liam, no le digas nada de que yo te dije. Máxima discreción. —Llevé un dedo a mis labios para señalarle que debía guardar silencio; Liam asintió y salió como alma en pena del local.

—¿Entonces qué pasó después? —Presionó Cheshire mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla entre sus manos. Su cabello ondulado cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Bueno, le regalé al niño una barca. — Irene tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo, su sonrisa creció en aprobación cuando la bebida se deslizó por su garganta. —Le dije que era el primer paso para conseguir ese barco que siempre quiso; esa barca es especial porque tiene runas grabadas en los costados de la madera, le dije que no debía venderla ni perderla.

—¿Y confiaste en él para mantenerla a salvo? —Interrogó de pronto. —¡Es una idea genial!

Sonreí. —No es la única opción pero al parecer funcionó y es la más accesible. —Me incliné sobre la mesa. —Porque la barca está en Underbrooke y así podremos salir todos de aquí.

Los pasos del pirata cojo se escucharon quedos a pesar de su corpulento cuerpo. —Aprendiz oscuro. —El capitán se paró a un metro de la mesa. —No esperaba verla aquí. —Alcé el rostro para ver las facciones toscas del hombre pero su mirada bicolor llamó mi atención: había jovialidad impresa en sus ojos. —Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. —Y tú esperaste con cerveza mi llegada. —El capitán se tomó de la barriga cuando río.

—Whiskey. —Corrigió al tiempo que tomaba el respaldo de una silla de una mesa conjunta y la acercó para sentarse con nosotras. El pirata recargó sus brazos sobre el respaldo y me sonrió, a pesar de la falta de algunos dientes, confiada y genuinamente.

—Tuviste más peleas ¿No? —Señalé con la aceituna sus dientes.

—Es el precio por ser tan guapo. —Comentó. —Mucha envidia. —Rodé los ojos y miré a Cheshire, la chica meneaba su cola con suavidad y su sonrisa mostrando sus alineados dientes de oreja a oreja me indicó que le había agradado el pirata.

—Eso veo. — Llevé la taza hasta mis labios y disfruté el olor que desprendía el té. —Barba negra no deberías estar hoy por la noche, cierra temprano y deja que Liam haga la limpieza.

—¿Es hora? —El palo de madera que tenía como madera chilló cuando arrastró su pierna hacia atrás. —¿O por qué lo dices?

—¿El pirata está al tanto de tu plan? —Interrogó Cheshire con perspicacia. —¿Cómo?

—Al parecer Barba negra me dio un delicioso _vaso de limonada_ la otra noche. —Conté a Cheshire. El pirata frunció el ceño al ver que no le hablaba a él; me limité a señalar la otra taza. El capitán asintió lentamente mientras procesaba la información de tener a un tercer acompañante. —Y eso me ayudó a recuperar mis memorias perdidas ¿Qué era? —Interrogué con curiosidad.

—No sé, trituré la planta que me mandaste con _esa_ persona. Me dijiste que te la diera si te encontraba algún día aquí, en Underbrooke. —Explicó el capitán. —Supongo que no han regresado todos tus recuerdos — El pirata alzó el brazo cuando un hombre de edad media pasó cerca. — ¡Hey, Johny, tráeme una cerveza! — El camarero asintió ante la orden de su cabecilla.

Miré con curiosidad al pirata; si lo que decía era verdad significaba que las cosas estaban marchando _bien_ a pesar de que desconocía mis propios planes. —No te puedo decir que es la hora porque aun no estoy del todo segura; además debo resolver unos problemas antes de salir de aquí.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres que abandone mi local? —Cuestionó el pirata al tiempo que señalaba la sirena colgada en una de las paredes pintadas con el mar. —¿Ves eso? Fue mi última caza. No dejaré mi lugar por cualquier cosa.

Suspiré y me mordí el labio. La antigua sirena tenía aun la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par por la impresión de saludar a la muerte. —Bueno, tendrás el mismo gesto que…

—Jennifer. —Susurró Cheshire cuando leyó el nombre de la sirena.

—…que Jennifer sino te vas de aquí. —El pirata estrechó sus pequeños ojos. —porque de lo contrario recibirás una visita del señor de éstas tierras. — La sangre huyó de su rostro tan rápido como insinúe la venida de Hades por la noche. —No te preocupes por la seguridad de tu bar te prometo que estaré aquí; aún tengo una charla pendiente con mi tío. — Me acabé el té de un sorbo. Necesitaría controlar mis nervios aquel día.

La campana del local se abrió anunciando un nuevo cliente; el recién llegado se apuró hasta nuestra mesa y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención. No necesité girarme para saber de quién se trataba. —¿Qué sucede Rumpel?

—Necesito que hablemos. —El capitán y Cheshire me miraron fijamente; asentí brevemente antes de pararme y acompañarlo a la bodega del restaurante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Interrogué con curiosidad. La mirada del Oscuro viajaba a todas partes pero no se detuvo jamás en mí. —¿Rumpel?

— _Tiempo_. —La palabra que se deslizó por sus labios provocaron que una sonrisa interna creciera.

—¿Disculpa? —Cuestioné con cierta inocencia. —¿Tiempo?

El Oscuro hizo un mohín con los labios. —Hades quiere que abra el portal hasta mañana porque hoy dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender con… —El hechicero solo entonces me miró. —Con la señorita Swan. —El mago vaciló pero no necesitaba saber lo que me estaba ocultando, lo sabía bien, Hades estaba preocupado porque _ese_ libro junto con su secreto cayera en manos equivocadas.

—Ya veo. Y necesitas que…

—Se alargue nuestro trato para que pueda abrir el portal el día de mañana. —Finalizó con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Me mordí el labio inferior y desvíe la mirada, como si pensara en aquella posibilidad. —Sabes que entre más tiempo dure nuestra conexión peor se irá fundiendo la oscuridad en mí ¿No? —Alcé el dedo índice y le señalé. —¿Por qué demonios tendría que hacerlo si eso altera mi organismo?

Miré al hombre con los ojos estrechados y el Oscuro alzó el rostro al ver que yo quería algo a cambio. —¿Qué quieres? —Interrogó por fin.

No dejé que la sonrisa se escapara y se dejara ver en mi rostro por más trabajo que me costase. —No es nada muy importante, Rumpel. — Le miré con inocencia. —Pero si debo cargar con la oscuridad dentro de ti y sé que tú has estado disfrutando mucho la depuración de tu alma con los beneficios de la flor dorada. —Puntualicé señalando su pecho; su corazón tenía distintos puntos, cual confeti, de color blanquecinos. —Quiero algo de igual precio.

—Pídelo y lo tendrás, querida. —Comentó el Oscuro a pesar del tono forzado en su voz.

Aplaudí secamente. —Bien, quiero un corazón. —Musité; el rostro del hechicero se congeló. —Pero no cualquier corazón, si quieres ese trato, tráeme el de Peter Pan.

—¡Eso es imposible! —Rumpel pegó unas cajas que estaban cerca. —Ningún muerto tiene un corazón ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Le miré de forma inexpresiva. —Tú sabes bien cómo hacerlo. — Argumenté. —Has vivido cientos de años; no me digas que no tienes idea, porque se puede conseguir.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú si sabes el cómo? —Cuestionó. Alcé las manos a la altura de mis pechos.

—Vale, lo haré yo, pero no esperes que mi magia te acompañe después de eso. —Me giré pero antes de dar el primer paso el hechicero me detuvo del antebrazo.

—Espera. —Hubo silencio. —Lo haré.

—Bien. —Me giré para regalarle una sonrisa. —Lo quiero, el real, no un odre o una imitación. —Advertí con seriedad; el rostro del Oscuro se descompuso. —De lo contrario ya sabes lo que te sucederá y créeme no querrás irte a dar un baño tan _pronto_ ; no con Bella embarazada ¿No es así?

 ** _Charleston. Años atrás. Recuerdo olvidado._**

Sostuve con disimulo la capucha de la capa de lino conforme me alejaba de la costa. Edward Thatch era un pequeño niño con ojos grisáceos y pobladas cejas; me cayó bien y había hecho una _promesa_ de cuidar la barca por mí.

—Rapunzel. —El llamado de una persona que conocía resaltó entre todo el murmullo que se escuchaba en medio del mercado; apuré mi paso y zigzagueé entre las personas del pueblo. Me giré en una esquina y me escondí en un callejón que apenas se vislumbraba desde la avenida principal. La vestimenta de tafetán de color rubí del Aprendiz resaltó entre los demás cuando se siguió de largo. Solté el aire que estaba conteniendo y conté hasta diez mentalmente después seguí mi camino por el callejón; el suelo lo conformaban piedras irregulares y de diversos colores desgastados. Y entre tanto alboroto que provenía del mercado apenas se escuchaba el jaloneo que se estaba llevando a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Vamos, preciosa, prometo que lo disfrutarás. —Por cómo arrastraba la voz podía deducir que el hombre estaba borracho.

—No, no, suéltame. —Los gemidos suplicantes provenientes de la víctima se escucharon débiles.

—¿Por qué haría eso? Te prometo que en un rato estarás gimiendo como una perra. — Se escuchó poco después el sonido de la hebilla de un cinturón y más jaloneos seguidos de un golpe sobre la piel de forma seca. —¡Mantente quieta, zorra!

 _Dios, no podía seguir escuchando eso_.

No es que fuese una heroína o algo similar, estaba lejos de serlo, pero bien podía entretenerme un rato hasta que el Aprendiz se marchara. —No creo que sea bueno que hagas una promesa que no puedas cumplir. —Comenté con tranquilidad cuando giré la esquina. El callejón se estrechaba en este punto y la luz apenas se filtraba al estar rodeados por altas y descuidadas fábricas.

—¿A ti quién te llamó? —El hombre encorvado y con unas cuantas cicatrices en los brazos se giró bruscamente. —¡Vete de aquí antes de arruinarme la diversión!

Alcé los brazos a la altura del pecho como signo de paz; la mujer, con el rostro empapado, me miraba con súplica y con los ojos hinchados, pero no era lo único que estaba hinchado… su estómago tenía un gran volumen: estaba embarazada. —Por favor, por favor, ayúdame. —La voz rota de la mujer se escuchó. El hombre, al oírla, alzó el brazo para asestarle otro golpe.

—¡Espera! — Di un paso en su dirección y el hombre se detuvo antes de partirle aún más el labio a aquella mujer de unos veintidós años. —No vengo a arruinar nada. —Mi voz sonó aún más dulce de lo que pretendía. Me bajé la capucha y los ojos del borracho se estrecharon antes de sonreír de forma un tanto desagradable. —Una mujer que carga por dos. —Señalé el bulto en el vientre de la mujer. —No puede darte lo que yo.

Mis pasos se hicieron notar por las zapatillas pisando charcos que se habían formado por la mañana lluviosa y húmeda. —Vaya, vaya, lo que trae el viento, señores. —El hombre silbó y movió su bigote cuando lo hizo.

Me relamí los labios y me encogí de hombros de forma sutil. Mis manos volaron hacia los botones de la capa. —Hace algo de frío ¿No? —Comenté; el hombre se apartó de la mujer con movimientos descoordinados por el alcohol en su sistema.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con eso. —Murmuró el hombre de ojos oscuros. Sus manos ásperas se colocaron sobre las mías y, con movimientos torpes, desabrochó los botones de la capa; esta cayó al suelo. Los ojos del borracho se abrieron más si era posible. —¡Una puta queriendo ser duquesa! Mira nada más. —Su risa pudo haber hecho sangrar mis oídos.

Sonreí cuando los ojos del borracho se desviaron a mis pechos. Miré a la mujer que seguía aferrada a la mohosa pared como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sacudí mi mano de tal forma para indicarle que se marchara. La mujer miró la espalda de su agresor y después a mí; negó con la cabeza; yo me quise dar de golpes contra la pared que tenía al lado ¡ _Por qué a todo el mundo se le estaba saliendo la vena de héroe!_

—Mira nada más. —Farfullaba el hombre una y otra vez. Su mano se acercó a una zona peligrosa y, como acto reflejo, mi mano alcanzó la de él y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Cariño, no es que desconfíe de tus habilidades. —Me acerqué al hombre que tenía más apariencia de pasa, por todas las arrugas que tenía en el rostro, y enseguida su aliento de alcohol penetró en mis fosas nasales. —Pero ¿cuántas veces te has divertido hoy? —Me mordí la mejilla interna cuando el hombre río. —Ya sabes, quiero tener una noche larga.

—No te preocupes linda, me he divertido con tres el día de hoy, puedo aguantar todo el tiempo que desees. —La otra mano del hombre se movió hacia mi cuerpo e hice lo mismo que la primera vez. Con ambas manos del borracho entrelazadas con las mías las llevé detrás de su cuello.

—Ah ¿Y todas gritaban como la chica de hace un momento? —Murmuré con un ronroneó.

—Más; algunas eran un tanto fierecillas pero logré controlarlas como a todas, siempre lloran pero al final terminan jadeando como las putas que son. —Sus dientes amarillos relucieron con morbo por haberle recordado algo que en definitiva no había sido recíproco.

—¿Tan solo te sientes, cariño? —Interrogué con suavidad mientras hacía que el hombre se pegara a la pared.

—Muy, muy solo; sí. —Afirmó sin dejar de ver mis labios.

Sonreí con ganas solo entonces. —No te preocupes, te llevaré a un lugar donde no te sentirás solo en lo absoluto. — Los pasos apresurados de una cuarta persona resonaron en el callejón. —¿Ahora qué? —Cuestioné frustrada al sentir como el Aprendiz estaba a metros de distancia. —Siempre pareciendo un cachorrito tras su dueño ¿No es así, Michael?

—No lo mates, Rapunzel. —Rodé los ojos. —Sé que no ha hecho cosas buenas pero no eres juez de nada; no te manches las manos. —Miré al Aprendiz de forma tranquila.

—¿Mancharlas de un lindo color carmín? ¿Sabes que destacan contra el satín blanco de mi vestido? Casi parecen rosas blancas pintadas de rojo cuando sucede. —Comenté.

—Largo, molestas. —Escupió el borracho. Este se zafó y se colocó frente a mí. —Vete y consíguete a la tuya.

Las pocas canas del Aprendiz parecieron multiplicarse cuando escuchó al borracho. —Ya has oído al hombre; no te necesitamos.

—No te dejaré hacerlo. —Michael comunicó firmemente. El borracho al interpretarlo de otra forma le asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Mi mano se alzó en dirección del borracho y se cerró hasta formar un puño, al segundo siguiente el hombre estaba tirado sobre el frío suelo. El aprendiz se sostenía la quijada pero cuando vio el cuerpo sus ojos viajaron hasta toparse con los míos. —¡Te dije que no lo mataras! ¡No eres nadie para controlar el destino de los demás! No te hace mejor que ellos ¿Lo sabes, no? —Conforme gritaba el rostro del hombre se ponía más y más rojo.

No dije nada, me limité a encogerme de hombros. El grito de pánico de la mujer alertó al Aprendiz, quien se encargó de tranquilizarla y llevarla fuera del callejón. La última mirada de reproche que me dedico el aprendiz pudo haberme hecho sentir remordimiento, pero no lo hizo.

La ira que invadió al Aprendiz le impidió ver la lenta pero aún existente respiración del hombre. Me hinqué y piqué la mejilla flácida del borracho. —Una herida grave justo aquí. —Mi dedo índice se colocó en una de las primeras vertebras del cuello del hombre. —Te puede matar pero aquí… —Mi mano se deslizó por su piel, en las últimas vertebras de la misma zona. —Te deja paralítico ¿Qué te parece? No volverás a hacer daño a nadie y, como te lo prometí, vendrás conmigo a un lugar donde no te sentirás solo nunca más.

Encerré al borracho paralítico en una de las celdas del país de las Maravillas; junto con el resto de las personas que habían desaparecido de varios reinos y se habían declarados _muertos_. Sí; entendía porque mi padre y su aprendiz pensaran que era una asesina, podía serlo, pero eso sería demasiado fácil.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**. **_Horas antes._** **_2:13 pm._**

Me tallé los ojos cuando sentí que me ardían. —Necesito lentes. —Murmuré.

—Es la poción. —Comentó Cheshire en su forma felina mientras daba vueltas en el aire. —Debo admitir que aturde bastante. —Ronroneó mostrándome su sonrisa formada por colmillos puntiagudos y afilados. —Por cierto, no veo a nadie rondando ¿Dónde está tu acosador?

Di una vuelta al líquido con la cucharilla en sentido de las agujas del reloj antes de agregarle el brillo de las alas del demonio que habíamos cazado minutos atrás. —Siguiendo una ilusión mía. —Comenté antes de dar tres giros a la sustancia en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj.

—¿Y no lo extrañas? —El rostro del gato apareció entre el caldero y yo. Di un brinco y llevé mi mano a la altura de mi pecho; aquello provocó la risa del ser del país de las Maravillas.

—No. Es un alivio poder respirar sin sentir su mirada siguiendo todos mis movimientos. —Comuniqué tras carraspear. La poción estaba hirviendo a éstas alturas. Me giré hacia la cripta donde había colocado los frascos que Cheshire había tomado de la tienda de Pan y de algunos otros lados. —Veo que recolectaste todo lo que te pedí desde que hablamos en Maravillas ¿No? —Murmuré leyendo las etiquetas.

—Ajá. —Soltó risueña. La garra del gato apareció señalando un frasco opaco. —¿Es esto lo que buscas? —Su boca apareció en el aire. Sonreí y rodé los ojos antes de tomarlo. —Parte del ladrón roba inocencias. —Añadió.

—Era un borracho y no es una parte. —Musité examinando con cuidado algunas grietas que se habían formado en el recipiente. —Es un cacho de su alma, la porción de bondad que aun residía en ella. —Expliqué; después de verter aquello la pócima se tornó amarillenta.

—Ugh, huele a queso gruyer. — Gruñó Cheshire tomando distancia. Miré al gato de forma burlona, quien ahora estaba descansado en uno de los pocos árboles que había en el cementerio.

—¿Quieres probar? —Los ojos de Cheshire se pusieron en blanco antes de darme la espalda. Sonreí divertida. —Alma, brillo del ángel de la muerte, ojo del cerbero. — Musité enumerando los ingredientes que había agregado a la burbujeante poción.

—Es un alivio que hayan vencido a ese animal, me sorprendió el equipo nieve de Hércules. —Comentó Cheshire respecto a cómo Blanca había vencido junto con Megara y el semi-dios al perro de tres cabezas. —Tenía muy mal humor ¿Sabes? No nos llevábamos muy bien. —Cheshire se miraba las garras de forma desinteresada; su cola estaba esponjada y erizada.

—¿Será porque cuando lo viste le mordiste la pata? —Murmuré de forma airada.

—¡Pero fue cariñosa! No le encaje los colmillos con fuerza, solo quería saber qué sabor tenía. —Se excusó. — ¡Además no tenía buen sabor y tuve pelos con pulgas en mi boca por semanas!

—Ajá. — Cheshire rodó los ojos cuando le dejé de prestar atención. Me agaché y tomé la cuchilla que tenía amarrada debajo de la falda del vestido. Afiancé el mango y la llevé a mi muñeca.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Una mártir! —Murmuró el gato de forma melodramática cuando se llevó una de sus patas a la frente. —No tienes que cortarte por mi culpa. No fue tan malo.

—No es mi sangre la que me interesa, no en su totalidad. — Expliqué tratando por todos los medios de no hacer una mueca de dolor cuando pasé la hoja del arma por mi piel; de ella empezó a brotar sangre. Las gotas rubí cayeron sobre la sustancia dejando ligeras olas a su paso. —Pero es la mía mezclada con la del Oscuro.

—¿Ese es el por qué te uniste a él? —Interrogó Cheshire con curiosidad. Asentí ligeramente; solo era una de las razones de mi proceder de aquella forma. —Yo creo que solo te gusta cortarte. —Agregó. —No me has dicho qué es eso.

—No te lo he mencionado. —Puntualicé. Saqué la flauta de Pan y dejé que esta cayera sobre el caldero. En ese instante la flama que calentaba el caldero se expandió y el vapor salió como si fuera la lava de un volcán. Las pocas gotas que alcanzaron a tocar el césped amarillento y rígido provocaron que este se encogiera y ennegreciera.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Cuestionó impresionada la habitante del país de las Maravillas. El líquido empezó a aumentar de volumen hasta desbordarse del ahora agrietado caldero.

—¿No quieres ofrecerte de voluntaria para probar? —Interrogué. La figura del gato se volvió una vaporosa espiral antes de que la figura de una humana apareciera en su lugar; Irene se hincó y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, una de estas se extendió en dirección al caldero y al segundo siguiente bufó.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —Interrogó Irene incrédula. —¿Envenenarás a Pan?

—No es veneno. —Murmuré. —Más parece tan letal como este ¿No? Hay tanta maldad en los ingredientes pero también hay luz. —Expliqué brevemente. —Solo necesito algo más. Pero aún no hay que agregarlo. Será por la noche.

Cheshire frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué esperar? —Cuestionó al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba una bolsita, con esta Irene pondría una barrera que impediría que Pan se acercara a mi tumba en un radio de varios metros.

—Porque solo falta que se agreguen raíces de una flor silvestre. Con esto la poción de la verdad se expandirá como una oleada en todo Underbrooke. A veces las mentiras que ocultamos resultan letales ¿No? —Entrelacé mis manos detrás de la espalda. —A veces la sinceridad puede ser cruda y dura; por eso suelen ocuparse mentiras blancas. —Musité por lo bajo. —Y lo usaré en la noche porque para entonces Liam deberá contarle a Killian la verdad, su trato con Hades cuando aún vivían, y mi venganza con Garfio se pagará. Sentirá la traición de su hermano y…

—Creo que es algo pequeño para una venganza que viene de ti. —Comentó Irene mientras se alejaba.

—La traición se puede perdonar, Cheshire, pero nunca olvidar. —Mascullé por lo bajo. —Es una cicatriz que se deja en el corazón que no se puede borrar.

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Años atrás._**

—Rosales. —Repetí después que Pan me llevase a su lugar secreto. Podía escuchar a mi lado derecho la caída de la cascada que curaba el veneno de aquella isla. —¿Por qué poner rosales custodiando la entrada de este lugar? —Interrogué con curiosidad. —Además son rosas rojas y blancas ¿no te pudiste decidir por el color?

—¿No puedes decir un cometario como "gracias" o "qué hermosas son, Peter"? — Pan se agachó a un costado mío. Miré como fruncía el ceño y su ceja se inclinaba ligeramente. Sus pestañas perfilaban sus ojos de forma casi adorable. —¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Cuestionó burlón. Sonreí divertida.

—Quizás tus… —Pan ladeó su rostro y sus ojos me miraron de forma intensa al tiempo que arqueaba su ceja derecha —… tus… —Me mordí el labio inferior sin poder o querer apartar mi mirada de sus enormes y cálidos ojos jade. Una extraña sensación me embargó porque sentí que el tiempo realmente se detenía y eso era mucho decir pues en Nunca Jamás este se encontraba detenido.

—¿Mis? —Alentó el chico alzando brevemente una de las comisuras de sus labios. —¿Mis qué?

Corté la sensación de conforte y calidez que embargó mi cuerpo cuando me obligué a desviar mis ojos de los suyos. Carraspeé ligeramente y me incorporé. —Nada. —Contesté lo más rápido que pude. —Hablaré de ello en otro momento ¿No deberían de haber llegado ya los niños perdidos al campamento? —Cuestioné mientras mis pies se hundían en el suave y espeso césped al tiempo que me alejaba.

—Quizás. —Respondió el líder de los niños perdidos cuando se apareció frente mío. —Pero no saldrás de aquí hasta decirme de qué se trata ese "nada". —Los ojos de Pan se achicaron ligeramente por la diversión al suponer el trasfondo de la situación (me había quedado como boba viéndole sin discreción alguna, solo fue por el mero gusto); perfilando los ojos jade de Peter aparecieron dos pliegues que delataban la sonrisa que estaba tratando de ocultar.

—No, no es ese tipo de nada. —Corregí al tiempo que alzaba mi dedo índice. —No te confundas, Pan. — Peter asintió al tiempo que sus labios se presionaban entre sí con fuerza y después su lengua pasaba por estos para humedecerlos para después volver a formar una línea fina con estos. —¡Es en serio! —Exclamé al ver al chico conteniendo la burla de forma menos discreta. —¡ _Peter_! — Pan soltó una risa y después su mano voló hasta sus labios. La carcajada que salió de él había sido genuina y agradable, lo supe por el gesto que hizo, Pan estaba avergonzado del sonido de ésta. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y alcé ambas cejas mientras me mordía el labio inferior. —Oh, pero a ti sí que te pasa algo ¿No? ¿De dónde ha salido eso? —Interrogué mientras le picaba el pecho con mi dedo. Pan rodó los ojos y se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios.

—Yo no soy la idiota que parece que me quiere encerrar en algún retrato. —Murmuró para después morderme mi dedo índice. Sentí que mis labios se secaban de pronto.

—¿Y eso es mejor que reírse como bobo al enterarse que esta idiota quiere encerrarte en algún lado para poder contemplar esa sonrisa que tienes? —Cuestioné por lo bajo mientras la yema de mi dedo perfilaba los labios de Peter. —Ver los hoyuelos que se te forman cada vez que sonríes mostrando tus dientes. —Añadí acunando su mejilla contra mí mano, su rostro se ladeó ligeramente contra esta. Sus ojos siguiendo el movimiento de mi boca. — O cuando sonríes, de forma sincera, ver como arrugas tu nariz para intentar ocultarlo. —Finalicé pellizcando con calidez ésta. —Pup.

La sonrisa de Peter bailoteó unos segundos. La manzana de adán se movió cuando el chico tragó grueso. —Qué bueno que esa idiota no lo hace, me desgastaría muy rápido, si ya siento que envejecí unos años. —Musitó por lo bajo. Rodé los ojos y le di un codazo en las costillas.

—Idiota. —Me solté de él divertida. El chico recuperó su sonrisa tan rápido como una estrella fugaz pero no pude decir lo mismo en sus ojos: el brillo de estos desapareció un instante. —No esperaba que entendieras, tampoco, eres solo un _niño_. —Comenté, sutilmente ocultando mi decepción. Le regalé una sonrisa antes de abrir las persianas formadas de enredaderas que custodiaban aquel lugar secreto.

—Rapunzel. —Su voz fue un susurro pero alcancé a escucharla a la perfección. —No necesitas un retrato si me _tienes_ en vivo ¿No? _Niña_ boba.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la sensación de hueco en el pecho que se había formado hace unos milisegundos se desvaneció al instante. —¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de ti? ¿Huh? —Solté tratando de sonar neutral aunque fallé catastróficamente.

—Quizás por cómo alzaste tu labio superior ligeramente, parecía que me ibas a morder. —Comentó Pan desde mis espaldas. —O por cómo tus pómulos se alzan cuando sonríes de oreja a oreja, pero solo aparece esa mezcla de sonrisa con tus ojos achicándose, pero brillando como dos pares de faroles, cuando estoy cerca. Incluso como se te arruga ligeramente la zona del mentón cuando algo te desagrada. —Enumeró Peter. Me sorprendí de cuan observador podía llegar a ser. —La forma en que tamborileas con los dedos o juegas con tu cabello cuando estás ansiosa. —Su voz sonó grave cuando alcanzó mi posición y su boca se acercó a mí oído. —O cuando tus ojos buscan los míos cada que llego al campamento y tus hombros caen cuando dejas salir la tensión.

Me giré de forma abrupta pero él ya no estaba ahí. Solo quedaba la sensación de sus manos sobre mis hombros y el cosquilleó que aun nacía en esta zona.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Horas antes 4:28pm_**

Salí por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín del lado norte. La mansión de Merlín era enorme y tenía un aspecto tétrico al estar deshabitado. —Es curioso, no vive nadie aquí pero aun puedo sentir los escombros de un aura muy poderosa.

—Vivía aquí el aprendiz del mago, Michael. —Anuncié mirando los alrededores; había hierba por doquier y la fuente que estaba en medio del lugar se encontraba cubierta de moho y agrietada. El camino de piedras donde se visualizaban las olas del mar, por los distintos colores que conformaban el camino, apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir por el desgaste de estas; este sendero llevaba a unos árboles cuyos doseles cubrían una vieja capilla.

Bajé los últimos peldaños que me separaban del jardín. Cheshire flotaba por el lugar mirando con curiosidad desde las alturas. —¿No estarán los héroes aquí dentro de poco?

Zafé la falda del vestido que se había quedado atorada en una de las ramas de un arbusto prácticamente seco. —Ajá. —Las suelas de mis zapatos apenas se escuchaban pero cuando me subí a la fuente para caminar sobre su borde pude percatarme de la trampilla que había en el fondo de esta. —Cheshire, mira esto. —Murmuré. El gato se acercó y con una de sus garras, en forma de media luna, pescó la manija y jaló de ésta. Una bomba de polvo estalló entonces y tosí de forma automática. —Gracias. —Añadí alejando este con el sacudir de mi mano.

—Cuando quieras. —Ronroneó ella antes de adentrarse en el agujero que había abierto. Cuando la seguí lo siguiente de lo que pude percatarme fue del agudo dolor que astilló mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos cuando caí sobre una superficie irregular. Solté una maldición antes de incorporarme pero cuando las yemas de mis dedos se afianzaron a una pared sentí el frío y la humedad impregnando mi piel; no era simple agua la que se deslizaba por aquel lugar, era una sustancia espesa y pegajosa.

—No toques nada, Cheshire. —Anuncié y mi eco se escuchó repetidas veces. Alcé mi mano y de esta nació una bola de fuego que iluminó el lugar. Un pasadillo largo y angosto se extendía frente a mí. —Y agacha la cabeza. — El techo era bajo y tenía varios picos que bien podrían lastimar de gravedad a una persona si no se tenía cuidado.

—Ni lo menciones. —La voz del felino se escuchó a mis espaldas pero no brinqué esta vez. —Estás sangrando, amiga. —Comentó la habitante del país de las maravillas con naturalidad. —Supongo que aunque seas fuerte no quita que tu cuerpo sea un recipiente bastante débil.

—Bueno, me podías avisar cómo estaba antes de que yo saltase. —Musité. El suelo estaba bastante resbaloso y debía aguantar el impulso de sostenerme de algo. Mi piel se empezó a sentir viscosa cuando esta empezó a tener contacto con las paredes del pasillo húmedo, pues conforme caminábamos más, este se empezaba a hacer más y más angosto y era inevitable no tener contacto con el.

—¡Oh! —Cheshire se materializó delante de mí y se abrió paso entre las paredes como si se tratase de algo sencillo. —¿Es eso una garra de oso?

Alcé la mano, donde tenía la bola de fuego para alumbrarnos, cuando observé que el techo iba ascendiendo a pesar que el suelo descendía. El pasillo se ampliaba a unos metros, donde estaba Cheshire, y se abría en un crucero. —¿Qué ves? —Cuestioné con curiosidad cuando logré llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba. La superficie era plana y uniforme en este punto.

—Es… una leyenda. —Comentó Irene, cuando adoptó su forma humana, mientras se paseaba por el lugar observando las paredes con grabados meticulosos; casi parecía un museo de terror. Los símbolos brillaban en una tonalidad fluorescente de forma intermitente. Del otro lado del lugar finalizaba la línea del tiempo que estaba siguiendo Cheshire. —No, es un hechizo.

Me encaminé al lado opuesto y observé el corazón que parecía escaparse de la pared rocosa. Mis dedos se deslizaron por las líneas de la figura, que eran letras en latín, las cuales formaban el órgano vital. —Es para regresar el corazón a su dueño; uno que ha fallecido. —Musité por lo bajo. Mi mano se apretó contra la forma grabada y empezó a succionar las letras, las cuales se empezaron a desprender de la pared, y se alinearon en el crucero.

Las letras en latín empezaron a bordear el lugar y a plantarse en el suelo con sumo orden; el lugar subterráneo se llenó de luz por las palabras encadenadas que se empezaron a desprender de los grabados de las paredes. —¿Has visto el precio a pagar?

—¿Importa? —Cuestioné observando la espiral que se había formado por las letras que brillaban como si se tratase del sol. —No lo hará si cambio la secuencia; un hechizo nuevo.

—¿Cómo? —Irene se giró sobre sus talones y observó los pocos grabados que aun residían en las paredes. —Personas lo han intentado y no parecen haber tenido éxito.

—Porque no sabían los ingredientes que deben intercambiar. —Murmuré mientras mis ojos se deslizaban por el hechizo escrito en el suelo. Me hinqué y mi dedo anular tocó la garra impresa en el piso. —Voy a necesitar a Tigrilla.

Cheshire se río al escucharme. —Quiero ver eso ¡Esa chica jamás se separa de Peter! —Irene aplaudió y sus mejillas se alzaron cuando su sonrisa no hacía nada más que crecer. —Pan sabe cómo hacer que las chicas pierdan la cabeza por él. —Miré de reojo a la habitante del país de las Maravillas y ella me dedicó una mirada inocente. —¿O no es cierto?

Bufé y me centré en las letras grabadas. —Tendré que jugar con ellos un tiempo para conseguirlo, para separarlos; Mi ilusión lo llevará directamente al cementerio en unas dos horas. —Murmuré por lo bajo. —Y por lo visto no está cargando la daga consigo, necesito que la consigas sin que sospeche nada, Irene.

—¡Oh! —Cheshire se giró. —¿Solo necesito hacerme con la daga, no? —Corroboró.

Asentí. —Si llegaras a encontrarla te aconsejo que vengas a esta bóveda. Parece que nadie conoce de su existencia de todas formas; te veré aquí. —Cheshire hizo un puchero. — Y supongo que también podrás protegerte del hechizo que lanzaré cuando llegue la noche, no hablas con nadie y así tus secretos estarán a salvo.

Irene entrelazó sus manos después de aplaudir. —¿Te puedo pedir un favor? — Volví a asentir. —No es algo muy complicado, pero… verás, Tigrilla logró robarme una pata de conejo. —Alcé una ceja de forma escéptica.

—¿Qué ella qué?

—No es cualquier pata de conejo. —Alegó rápidamente. —Otorga buena suerte ¿sabes? Y se lleva tiempo conseguir una así. —Le miré con cierta burla pero no por eso descreditaba lo que decía. —Desde que se la llevo también se esfumo mi suerte y… bueno ella simplemente se ha hecho muy cercana con Peter y Félix. —La chica juntaba sus dedos índices entre sí con vergüenza.

—Supongo que tu favor es un medio de advertencia. —Solté un suspiro y llevé mi mano a mi frente. —Perfecto ¿Dónde está?

—No la debe de perder o soltar ¿Quizás este oculta bajo su ropa? —Propuso la chica y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sería más fácil preguntarle a Peter si la ha visto ¿No? —Solté una risotada y luego suspire. —Con sus reuniones tan seguidas.

—No. —Cheshire frunció el ceño. —Peter la toca solo lo necesario pero jamás… —Irene ladeó la cabeza. —Bueno, nunca han pasado de eso, pero en las noches… ella suele dormir en la misma habitación que yo… y ella hace ruidos eróticos ¿Sabes? Siempre me despierta y debo dormir en ls árboles ¡Es perturbador!

 _Bueno ahora sabía que Pan manipulaba o implantaba imágenes en los sueños de Tigrilla; no eran creados por la adolescente, aunque puede que algunos sí, pero de serlo Peter perfectamente pudo haberlo negado._

—¡Ah! Pan me está llamando. —Avisó la chica de pronto. —¿Debería ir, cierto?

Asentí ligeramente. —Si la encuentras házmelo saber. —Tomé sus manos entre las mías y éstas brillaron cuando las encaminé a mis sienes. —Te podré escuchar donde quiera que estes. —Afirmé puesto que le había abierto camino a mi mente. —No vayas a husmear. —Advertí el brillo travieso de Cheshire, la chica desapareció poco a poco y su sonrisa fue lo último que se desvaneció.

* * *

N/A:

Aby: ¡Hola aby! Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Espero de todo corazón que no te cansaras de leer el capítulo tan extenso de hoy; creo que ha sido uno de los más complicados que me ha tocado escribir ¿A ti qué te ha gustado más? Prometo que Gina aparecerá más a menudo c: ¡espero con ansias saber tu punto de vista!

Pau: ¡Halu Pau! Debo decirte que tú fuiste la única, o al menos de las que me enteré, entre Wattpad y FF que supo el verdadero significado de la última parte del capítulo; Pan no hablaba de sentimientos sino de los corazones, físicamente, y ya entederás después porque Rapunzel se niega. ¡Espero que te guste el capi de hoy! Aunque me he pasado de largo pero si lo cortaba sentía que se hubiese perdido el hilo de las cosas. en fin, un saludo (:

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. (:

BCM


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: Los pjs de OUAT no me pertenecen c:**

* * *

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás._**

—¡Maldición!

Mi boca tenía un sabor desagradable a tierra; me froté con el dorso de la mano los labios pero fue peor. —Mi reina. —El conejo blanco caminó hasta donde me encontraba sentada y me tendió u pañuelo color hueso.

—Gracias. —Murmuré antes de tomar la suave tela y pasarla por mis labios. —Prometo devolvértela ¿Ok? —El conejo se encogió de hombros.

—No sucede nada. —El habitante del país de las Maravillas se acomodó las gafas rosadas y poco después sus ojos enormes empezaron a observar nuestros alrededores.

Me levanté mientras buscaba sacudir la suciedad de mi ropa pero era casi imposible. Habíamos caídos varados en el bosque noroeste del país de las Maravillas después de la extraña persecución en isla Corona.

—¿Qué haremos con él? —Flynn, quien estaba un tanto alejado de nosotros, señaló el cadáver. —¿Por qué lo has traído? —El chico se acomodó su cinturón de piel achocolatada y desenvainó su espada.

Intercambié una mirada con el conejo blanco cuando escuché pisadas de botas y el relinchar de unos caballos. Eugene soltó otra maldición antes de ocultarse contra un robusto árbol. —Son los soldados de la reina. —Advertí. Los ojos despavoridos del conejo se vislumbraron y sus manos pequeñas volaron hasta jalarse las orejas hacia abajo. Me giré sobre el cuerpo frío y un tanto rígido que estaba sobre el lecho de tierra. —Tranquilo, todo estará bien. —Murmuré hacia la persona tendida en el suelo.

El cántico que se deslizó de mis labios fue reprochado por Eugene y por el nervioso conejo pero todo se silenció cuando el cuerpo del hombre fue rodeado por un aura dorada después que los lazos que nacían de mis manos se colocaran sobre su pecho (cuando retiré la flecha que tenía encajada y guardé la note en el saco).

El hombre tomó una bocanada de aire profunda y su pecho empezó a bajar y subir de forma errática. Sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir color progresivamente.

—¡Por ahí! —Los gritos de los soldados fue lo siguiente que se escuchó. Me giré para observar al conejo que miraba hacia todos lados.

—Vete. —Ordené a secas. —Estaremos bien.

—Lo dudo, preciosa. —Comentó Eugene con un toque nervioso en su voz; le lancé una mirada de reproche.

—No, no me iré. —Alegó el conejo, quien ahora estrujaba su traje entre sus manos.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. —Comenté de forma casual; las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. —Es una orden. —Mi voz se endureció. —Sirves más fuera que dentro de una prisión; además ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí?

El habitante del país de las Maravillas movió sus bigotes y me miró derrotada. —¡Estaré esperando noticias de usted, su majestad! —Susurró por lo bajo antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

—Bien. —Farfulló Eugene cuando se fue el conejo. Llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios para que guardara silencio. Le hice una señal para que se acercara y coloqué una barrera que cubriese a ambos hombres.

—Llévalo a la aldea más cercana, Flynn. —Le tendí el saco que tenía monedas de oro. Los ojos del ladrón se abrieron con sorpresa al sopesar la cantidad de dinero que había. —Te daré el doble de eso si lo llevas con algún curandero. — Me levanté y lancé una piedra al lado opuesto con todas mis fuerzas; se escucharon gritos que indicaban las siguientes instrucciones de los soldados. —Su nombre es Aladdin, creo que se llevarán bien, también es un ladrón. —Repuse sin mirarlo.

No escuché que me respondiese pero no hubo necesidad. Me escondí entre los matorrales; dejé que pasaran los guardias a un lado, conté hasta diez, y me salí de mi refugio para empezar una carrera.

—¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenla!

El viento que chocaba contra mi rostro mandaba aguijonazos por el frío matutino. Trataba de quitar la mayoría de las ramas que se ponían en mi camino pero había otras que terminaban rasgando mi ropa, y algunas veces dejaban el ardor en mi piel cuando me cortaban. Ya sabía cómo acabaría aquello y no porque hubiese tenido una visión, a pesar de mis años huyendo y corriendo de un lado para otro, siempre había sido una corredora lenta.

—¡No escaparás! — Gritó un soldado que me pisaba los talones. —¡Detente, en nombre de tu reina!

Solté una maldición mental cuando me vi forzada a saltar cuando la superficie irregular cambió de forma brusca, al haber un hueco dejado por un arroyo seco, pero lo peor fue cuando casi perdí el equilibrio. Cuando pude recuperarme fue cuando frené bruscamente.

La reina de corazones en persona. La mujer con traje de caza, de color rojo y su espada me señalaban con un claro reto impreso.

—¿Quién eres? —Interrogó de forma imperativa. La chica con cara en forma de corazón alzó el rostro con superioridad. —¿Y qué haces sola? ¿Por qué huyes de mis guardias? —Siguió con las preguntas mientras yo observaba su cabello recogido de forma pulcra. —¿Puedes hablar, cierto? —Cuestionó por lo bajo, no con malicio, sino más bien con curiosidad.

Sonreí al escucharla y asentí. —Así es, su majestad. — La mujer imitó mi gesto y me sonrió dulcemente.

—Ah, perfecto. —Comentó más no bajó la espada. —¿Y bien?

—Oh, digamos que sus soldados no parecían muy amigables que digamos. —Señalé cuidado lo que decía a la joven Anastasia. Sus hebras doradas combinaban con los decorados de su traje y el mango de su espada.

—Pero mis guardias pidieron que pararas. —Escuché el metal de los trajes de los soldados cuando me rodearon. La reina me seguía sonriendo pero ésta vez su ceño se frunció ligeramente. —¿Por qué?

—Está claro que miente. —La voz gruesa sonó desde el carruaje. Un hombre salió con gracia de su medio de translado. Sus ojos oscuros y un tanto rasgados me observaron detenidamente. Una de sus pobladas cejas se alzó cuando no aparté la mirada de su bigote.

—Sabes, tú si pareces la versión del capitán Garfio en la versión animada. —Comenté con diversión. —Claro solo tu piel es más morena y la de él no tanto. —Agregué cuando el hombre se colocó a un costado de la reina. —Y definitivamente no tenía un bastón con cabeza de serpiente y ojos de rubís.

—Tu nombre, jovencita. —Pidió la reina cuando Jafar me miró con acritud.

Miré a los lados; los guardias aun tenían sus espadas apuntándome, sus ojos me escudriñaban y seguían cada movimiento que daba. —No trates de mentir, lo _sabremos_. —Comentó con petulancia el hombre de prendas oscuras.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Quieres saber mi nombre para averiguar mi hogar y mi familia? ¿El uso que puedes darme para esos oscuros planes tuyos? —Cuestioné directamente. Las respiraciones de los presentes se volvieron pesadas cuando me oyeron. —Lamento decirte, Anastasia. —La reina alzó ambas cejas. —Que no encontrarás nada aquí que puedas usar en mi contra.

—Yo no estaría seguro de ello, pequeña. — Jafar interrumpió mi monólogo cuando alzó su bastón dorado y me levantó en el aire. —Ahora no seas irrespetuosa, sino deseas morir _lentamente_ , harás lo que se te pida.

Sonreí con confidencia. —Puedes matarme si eso te hace feliz, Jafar, pero eso no ayudará a tener la aprobación de tu padre. —Su rostro se descompuso. —Oh, sí, conocí a tus antecesores muchos años antes. De niño eras más adorable. — Me reí cuando aparecí detrás suyo. Mi mano se deslizó por la nuca del brujo y este enseguida se giró para enfrentarse a mi fría mirada.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, niña? —Interrogó la reina con altivez.

—Me sorprende que no me reconozcas, reina de corazones. —Llevé mi mano a la altura del corazón. —Después de todo estoy en uno de los retratos colgados en el gran salón, ahí encontrarás la línea de reyes que han gobernado este país.

Anastasia abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. —Tú fuiste la reina más joven. —Jafar me señalo con el bastón cuando comentó aquello. Sus ojos brillaron cuando me reconoció. —La pequeña hechicera.

La reina miró a su aliado con confusión y después me observó con detenimiento. —Pero eso es imposible, no has envejecido ¡Debe ser una impostara!

Rodé los ojos. —Una impostara, puede ser. —Saqué de mi saco la nota que había desamarrado de la flecha cuando ambos se alejaron para discutir el asunto; leí lo escrito ahí. _Ten cuidado. P_.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Jafar cuchicheó con la reina a unos pasos lejos de mí.

 _¿Tener cuidado? ¿Por qué rayos había una nota así en una flecha que mató precisamente a Aladdin en isla Corona?_

—Quizás Absolem sepa. —Propuso la reina de corazones.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. 11:43pm_**

Agarré las estalactitas húmedas de la cueva que me separaban de la adolescente; miré a través de ellas a Cheshire. La chica en vez de mirarme con arrepentimiento me miraba con satisfacción. La habitante del país de las Maravillas se recargó sobre una estalagmita al tiempo que meneaba la cola de forma rítmica.

—Deberías darme las gracias. —Repuso por novena vez la chica. Retrocedí y tomé asiento en un lugar con la superficie irregular. Mi ropa se empezó a humedecer por haberme sentado en algún charco. De la punta de las estalactitas caían gotas de agua y rompían el silencio del lugar. —Lo siento ¿Está bien? Debí avisar que te sacaría de allí ¡Estaba a punto de acercarse! Parecía que te iba a sacar el corazón.

Rodé los ojos ante el tono dramático de la adolescente. —Tú y yo sabemos que no me podría sacar el corazón, además me curó y… —Me mordí la mejilla interna.

—¿Y?

—¡Lo que sea! ¡No debiste de haberme sacado de ahí! Estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada y por fin podría descubrir lo que ha estado pensando Pan todo este tiempo, no me podía mentir. —Farfullé.

—¿Eso es todo? —Indagó con curiosidad.

—Quería saber la verdad; sé que me ha pedido hablar pero ya no sé cuando miente o no lo hace. —Me frustraba, puesto que en algún punto del pasado podía saberlo, pero ahora me hacía cuestionar todo. Me estaba volviendo una paranoica. —Quizás conocer si él…

—Ajá. —La chica me señaló con su dedo índice de forma acusatoria. — Saber si él hizo todo eso solamente por beneficio propio.

Carraspeé de forma incómoda. —No estoy segura; cuando mencioné otra vía para que él obtuviese lo que le prometieron se negó. Le dije que le pude haber dado lo que quisiera pero mencionó algo de Félix.

—Y no entiendes por qué. —Concluyó la chica con una sonrisa pícara. —Debo decir que saber que Peter puede ser inseguro no me lo esperaba; aunque a sabiendas que es bastante tenaz y obstinado con lo que se propone no me sorprende que se negara a obtener _tú_ ayuda. —Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

—¿Su orgullo no permitió que me pidiese ayuda? ¡Perfectamente pudo haber evitado la muerte!

—Pero no sería Peter si aceptara un camino tan fácil. —Señaló.

Rodé los ojos. —Pero se ama demasiado como para soportar el dolor que conlleva la muerte. —Me crucé de brazos. —Y aun así aceptó hacerlo y _vivir_ aquí. Con este horrible olor a falta de esperanza y el frío que cala hasta los huesos.

—¿No es respuesta suficiente para ti? —Interrogué la chica. —Pareció que entró en shock cuando me vio secuestrarte y si, a ti no te iba a arrancar el corazón cuando llegué al cementerio pero a mí sí.

Solté una risa. —No, no hay respuesta en ello, solo me confunde más. — Musité. —No quería arrancarte nada, Cheshire.

—¡No, qué va! —Exclamó Cheshire con sarcasmo. —Solo quería abrirme, sacarme las entrañas y mantenerme con vida suficiente tiempo para que me las diese a comer. — Hice una mueca cuando una imagen bastante gráfica apareció en mi cabeza. Sí, lo creía capaz de eso. —No le gusto que interrumpiera su conversación, de eso seguro. —Canturreó la chica. —Aunque… ahora que lo pienso ¿Alguna vez Peter te ha hecho daño?

Miré a Cheshire, su vestido de satín brillaba tenuemente por la antorcha que levitaba cerca de ella. —¿Es broma, no? —Cuestioné de mala gana ¿Daño? ¿Cuándo el chico no había estrujado mi corazón y jugueteado con él hasta hacerle cicatrices que estarían ahí de por vida?

—Me refiero a físicamente. —Puntualizó la adolescente. —Vi la bofetada que le diste, una que seguro tiene bien merecida pero ¿Te ha hecho daño, _realmente_ , ese chico a ti? Me refiero a que sí él ha sido el que ha tenido la _iniciativa_ de hacerlo.

Me relamí los labios y pensé en todo lo que habíamos vivido. —Físicamente, supongo que no lo ha hecho. —Musité después de recordar con que gentileza había curado mis heridas momentos atrás. —Y si ha tenido la iniciativa. —Rodé los ojos. —Nadie le ha puesto un arma en el cuello para aceptar los tratos.

Cheshire rio. —Pero no han sido _sus_ planes ¿O sí? —Miré a la chica de reojo; sus dientes blanquecinos relucían con astucia y sus ojos relucientes miraban cada uno de mis gestos.

—No sé a qué quieres llegar.

—Mentirosa. —Silbó.

—Eso no le quita la culpa. —Acusé al tiempo que mis manos se cerraban para formar dos puños.

—Nadie es libre de culpa, todos cometemos errores, cariño. Puede que el chico no haya escogido de la manera que _tú habrías esperado de él_. Rompió la visión que tenías de él, felicidades: se fue la etapa del enamoramiento. —Miré a la chica con burla. —Pero llegó otra nueva: el _amor_ ¿O negarás que sigues teniendo sentimientos por él?

Abrí la boca y la cerré. —No puedo, Cheshire, es un maldito y manipulador demonio.

—Bueno, no distan tanto uno del otro. —Señaló la chica con travesura. —Puede que no sean la típica pareja.

—No somos nada de eso. —Corregí al instante que la oí.

—Como sea, sigues sintiendo algo por él aunque no quieras negar y Peter tiene sentimientos por ti también; ambos son tan orgullosos que camuflagean esos sentimientos; tú con el rencor por acciones que no cometió solo el chico y él por… —La chica se cayó y yo la miré con interés.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso, mi querida, deberás descubrirlo por tu cuenta. —Señaló suavemente.

—Dime, me lo debes, me sacaste de una plática importante. —Le lance una piedrecilla que encontré a mi lado.

La chica la detuvo antes de que rozara su mejilla. —Bien, si me respondes esto: ¿Ibas a besar a Peter hace rato?

Mi garganta se secó y mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse; agradecí solo entonces la oscuridad que predominaba en el pasillo subterráneo. No necesitaba pensar demasiado la respuesta a aquella pregunta puesto que la conocía a la perfección.

—¿Insinúas que…?

Cheshire se levantó y me miró fijamente. —¿Qué dejes de preocuparte y aferrarte a las cosas para que empieces a vivir el presente? Sí. Vamos, ambas sabemos que Peter tiene un humor algo volátil, no pasará más tiempo antes que él termine por estal-

En ese momento, como si las palabras de Cheshire se trataran de una predicción, el sonido del hierro (proveniente de la trampilla para permitir la entrada al lugar) se escuchó chocar contra la tierra lo cual provocó un eco profundo; el impacto hizo que algo de tierra cayera sobre mi cabeza. Me levanté de forma precipitada después de oír como unos objetos caían sobre el lodo y seguido de ello unos suaves quejidos.

La presencia de _él_ inundó el lugar al segundo siguiente. —Maldita sea. —Fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de que los ojos esmeraldas estuvieran perforándome con su portador a un metro de distancia. —Pan. —Saludé.

El adolescente me envió una mirada cínica antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia un costado. —Siempre he _ganado_ en el juego de las _escondidas_ , Rapunzel.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Cuestioné con interés. Cheshire se había evaporado en el segundo en que apareció Peter en la escena; no la culpaba ni le podría llamar traidora, ella bien sabía que Peter la había puesto en su lista negra y no era apropiado que ellos se encontraran en esos momentos.

—No fue fácil. —Admitió en el momento en que se acercó, sus botas pisaban los charcos pero éstas eran mitigadas por varias que provenían del corredor más estrecho. No solo traía a Félix consigo, lo cual me sorprendió ¿Habría traído a algún niño perdido que mató?

Sonreí de forma suave. —Me sorprende que te tomes tantas molestias. —Comenté a lo cual él arqueó una ceja. —¿No deberías estar vigilado a Rumpie en vez de a mí? Yo puedo ser el menor de tus problemas.

—¿Sí? —Interrogó. Las facciones del chico se volvieron inexpresivas. —Tú le pediste mi corazón al Oscuro ¿Y adivina qué?

—¿Lo consiguió? —Indagué con curiosidad. El flautista alzó ligeramente el labio superior con molestia; aquello me indicó una respuesta afirmativa. —Ahora veo el motivo real de tu visita. —Miré sobre su hombro. El pasillo oscuro se empezó a iluminar gradualmente conforme las pisadas se escuchaban más cerca. —O más bien, de las visitas.

—¿Por qué? — Pan alzó la mano hacia mi rostro pero se detuvo en el camino; el chico frunció el ceño y dejó caer el brazo a un costado. —¿Por qué pedirle eso? —Peter se relamió los labios al momento en que me señaló con su dedo índice. —No te atrevas a mentirme.

—Tengo derecho a hacerlo. —El chico alzó una de sus comisuras con desagrado. —Pero no lo haré. —Añadí poco después. Félix junto con otros niños, que no reconocí por las capuchas que cubrían sus rostros, entraron al crucero y empezaron a rodearme; aquello me trajo una sensación de deja vú. —Tú has hecho cosas a mis espaldas, Pan; yo también tengo derecho. —Tomé una bocanada de aire al sentirme incómoda por tantos pares de ojos que me aguijoneaban. —Pero te puedo prometer que no es para herirte.

—Tomaste el corazón de Tigrilla, también. —Reflexionó con tono impasible.

—¿Has venido para recuperar _eso_? —Cuestioné al tiempo que me deshacía de la correa de la bolsa y se la aventaba al chico; el líder la atrapó con agilidad y maestría. Pude notar como los ojos jade de Pan se desviaban un segundo al cierre de esta pero no hizo nada para abrirla.

—No hay nada aquí. —Comentó soltando esta.

Sonreí brevemente. —Tu daga sí está. —Musité. —Más no encontrarás el corazón de la princesa india.

—¿Qué hiciste con el? —Interrogó al tiempo que estrechaba los ojos. Extendí los brazos hasta alcanzar la altura de mis hombros; las letras grabadas en el suelo brillaron con fuerza, llamando la atención de los presentes, algunos dieron un paso hacia atrás y otros apretaron las antorchas que sostenían.

Sonreí pero esta se fue borrando poco a poco conforme la silueta del líder se hacía cada vez más borrosa. — _Pan_ … —Mi voz se escuchó a distancia cuando la oscuridad me consumió por un segundo.

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Meses atrás. Recuerdo olvidado._**

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, su majestad? —Absolem exhaló el humo, creando una perfecta "o", sobre la reina. Anastasia movió su mano en frente de su rostro para alejar el desagradable olor.

Miré a mí alrededor; los clientes, en las mesas de nogal, dejaron descansar sus jarras de cerveza mientras sus ojos nos acuchillaban una y otra vez

—Que no te asusten, pequeña. —Susurró Jafar cerca de mí, lo suficiente para que la Oruga no escuchara.

Quise sonreír por sus palabras pero evité hacerlo. Todos aquellos trabajan para la vieja y testaruda Oruga; muchos de ellos eran profesionales y no dudarían en asesinarnos si eso quería Absolem. Pero yo no podría contra todos aquellos asesinos y tres experimentados brujos, no sin alguna que otra baja y no tenía tiempo para mancharme las manos. Más bien, no quería, no desde la muerte de Pan.

—Queremos comprobar la identidad de esta chica. —Prosiguió Jafar después de que Anastasia se desvió un poco del tema. —¿Pequeña? —El hechicero de Agrabah me llamó pero yo me encontraba un tanto lejos para entonces. Tomé asiento en uno de los bancos de fresno y miré con curiosidad a los dos hombres que parecía eran los jefes del resto.

—Hola, chicos. — Saludé. Ambos olían demasiado a alcohol y los vasos amontonados a sus lados solo comprobaban lo cierto de esto. Los dos hombres robustos y con ropas viejas apoyaron sus antebrazos en la mesa y me miraron sin una pizca de amabilidad.

—¡Niña! —Jafar exclamó. Sus pasos se acercaron cada vez más.

Inspeccioné la mente de ambos hombres y me detuve cuando observé la imagen de Eugene. —Ah, conocieron al ladrón Flynn. —Comenté por lo bajo. Los dos se levantaron de forma brusca al tiempo que aventaron la mesa en mi dirección. Eran mucho más altos de lo que había esperado.

—Señores, señores, sea lo que sea que les comentara esta niña, lo lamento. —Comentó Jafar con tranquilidad.

—No te metas. —Repuso uno de los hombres con más barba que el aprendiz. —¿Cómo lo conoces, _pulga_?

Alce una ceja cuando el hombre decidió apodarme así.

—Resulta que me meto. —Respondió Jafar. —No es asunto suyo, así qu-

—Ha dicho que no te metas. —Cortó el compañero del primero.

Jafar soltó un bufido. —No quiero causar una escena en territorios de Absolem, por favor, señores.

—¡Porque no te vas de una maldita vez antes de que te parta la jodida cara que tienes, mestizo! —El primer hombre, con todo el alcohol en su sistema, no advirtió el brillo de malicia en los ojos de Jafar. El hechicero, al escuchar al borracho, levantó el bastón de serpiente y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo de abedul. Al segundo siguiente el hombre salió disparado contra una de las mesas que rompió en el momento en que se estrelló contra ella

Luego el caos comenzó. Los hombres se alzaron contra los intrusos, o más bien contra Anastasia y Jafar, cuando ella lo fue a socorrer. Tomé ese periodo de distracción para subir las escaleras en forma de caracol; escuchaba la madera romperse junto con vidrios fragmentándose y puñetazos ir y venir. Cuando llegué al descanso no dudé en girar la manija que me sacaría de ahí. Cerré la puerta del hongo gigante a mis espaldas. Me recargué sobre este y dejé que un suspiro profundo se escapara de mis labios.

—Absolem. —Murmuré su nombre cuando otra sombra se agregó a la del hongo que se proyectaba en diagonal. Escuché su risa grave cuando la Oruga escuchó mi voz.

—Pensé que jamás sabría de ti, Aprendiz oscuro. —Las láminas del hongo me cubrían del sol. La Oruga se encontraba sobre el sombrero de la seta, quien aún continuaba fumando.

—Ya decía yo que se me hacía raro que no intervinieras allá dentro. —Repuse sin moverme.

—Necesitábamos privacidad ¿No es así? —Interrogó. Moví mi cuello al sentirlo tenso. —¿Por qué has regresado? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué dejar que esos dos te arrastraran hasta mis territorios?

—Estaba de paso. —Comenté con tranquilidad. Caminé unos pasos y me apoyé en el carruaje de la reina, cuyos guardias y conductores estaban dormidos por obra de la Oruga, para subir hasta el sombrero de la seta. La Oruga era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Los ojos del animal siguieron mis movimientos cuando me senté junto a él; balanceé mis piernas de forma despreocupada. —Además ahora entiendo porque asentaste tu bar aquí. Se ve todo el horizonte, incluso un poco del castillo.

Su risa se escuchó cuando exhaló nuevamente humo. —No has venido a hablar del paisaje, lo sé bien.

Sonreí suavemente pero mis ojos no se desviaron del horizonte. Podía observar el camino de piedras amarillentas y grises conducir hasta el bosque del olvido, este se encontraba rodeado de hongos de diferentes tamaños pero todos de un color rojo amanecer. —No me gusta dejar asuntos sin resolver, y tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

—Ah, ¿Vienes por un intercambio? —Indagó con un retintín de misterio.

Miré de reojo a Absolem. —¿Qué deseas?

—Una vida, la de un antiguo compañero, un rey que abandonó el trono; sabes de quién habló.

 _Félix._ Sonreí sin una pizca de emoción. —Imposible. —Musité.

—Le debo un par de favores a _otra_ persona. —Comentó con un toque enigmático la Oruga antes de inhalar.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. 11:52pm_**.

El aire regresó de golpe a mis pulmones. Los niños perdidos, los cuales son cuatro, sin contar a Felipe regresaron a sus posiciones de ataque cuando parpadeé confundida.

Miré a mi alrededor y quise darme de golpes contra la pared ¿Pan podría escoger mejor momento que este? Lo dudaba. En estos últimos minutos me llegarían mis recuerdos faltantes y no sabía cuánto tiempo podía estar cayendo en estos estados de inconsciencia.

Lo más extraño es que Pan me miraba con seriedad pero no ordenó nada ni se inmutó cuando regresé en sí.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí en realidad, _Pan_? — El chico ladeó el rostro a un costado mientras alzaba la barbilla con suficiencia.

—Por lo que veo aún no. —Comentó de forma sencilla. Aquellas palabras solo me confundieron. —No terminaste de decirme lo que es todo esto. —Añadió señalando con la palma abierta las palabras en latín que flotaban en un círculo.

—Ah… — Hice una mueca; había perdido el hilo de lo que estaba por decirle. El adolescente me miró con interés.

—¿Vas a empezar a babear de nuevo? —Cuestionó Félix con burla. Peter soltó una risa burlesca al escuchar a su segundo al comando. Ambos compartieron una mirada llena de camadería, esperen ¿Qué me había perdido?

Me crucé de brazos y miré a los dos de forma alterna. —Oh, ya entenderás, el juego _contigo_ está a punto de terminar. —Soltó Pan con tranquilidad. —¿Qué día será mañana? —Su pregunta me desconcertó ¿No estaba realmente interesado en lo que estaba _haciendo_? ¿En el hechizo?

Fruncí el ceño cuando cuestionó aquello. —¿29? —Probó un niño de la misma estatura que Félix, buscando la aprobación de su líder, Pan asintió.

Sus ojos jamás se separaron de los míos. —Rapunzel, dime, ¿Qué día naciste? —El chico desapareció y parpadeé; me giré y estaba a centímetros de mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco e inevitablemente retrocedí un paso; el chico empezó a rodearse por un aura que me intimidaba.

 _Él sabía algo que yo no._

Y ese algo le estaba dando la carta ganadora. Di otro paso hacia atrás cuando el chico dio uno adelante. Me sentía encoger en esos momentos bajo su mirada analítica y su sonrisa enmarcando las facciones oscuras que gobernaban en su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, quería correr y alejarme de esos ojos jade que me miraban como si estuviesen esperando algo. Me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa; quería irme pero al mismo tiempo no podía mover mi cuerpo, no porque estuviese hechizada, sino porque no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya.

—Casi son las doce, Pan. —Comentó Félix. —¿No deberías hacer _eso_?

Miré a ambos con el ceño fruncido. —No, Félix. Esperare a que ella lo descubra.

 ** _País de los Maravillas. Años atrás. Recuerdo olvidado_**.

—¿Está hecho? —Interrogó Cheshire con sus grandes ojos carmín sobre los míos.

—Todo está preparado; esto cambia todo, Irene. —Suspiré suavemente al pensar lo que vendría más adelante. —No puedo creer como se han distorsionado las cosas por una sola visión. —Los rizos que se habían salido del moño caían a mis costados.

Cheshire se acercó y, con una de sus garras en medialuna, tocó uno de los diamantes de la tiara. —¿No lo extrañarás? ¿No te sentirás vacía después de que le pidas a Pan ese favor? No puedo creer que vayas a empezar un juego mental con ellos prácticamente a ciegas ¡Y ellos no saben que lo sabes!

Hice una mueca. —Es en parte mi culpa; siempre les recriminé que no tenían la suficiente confianza en mí y ahora que sé sus motivos con menos razón me dirían, yo, quizás, me hubiese sentido ofendida.

—Tu padre es interesante. —Repuso Irene tras la novena pirueta que dio en el aire. —Dios, eres una reina del drama ¿No? ¿Qué pasaría si les dijeras a Merlín y al Aprendiz lo que has visto? ¿No sería más sencillo?

—No confían en mí, la última vez que vi a Michael pensó que había matado a aquel borracho violador. —Rodé los ojos ante el pensamiento. —Tenía ganas, al igual que con Pocahontas, pero solo me divertí un rato.

Cheshire se río. Me agaché para evitar las estalactitas más pronunciadas y puntiagudas que colgaban del techo.—No creí posible que _P_ realmente pensara que tenía sentimientos por Felipe. —Murmuré por lo bajo.

—Quizás él ve algo que tú no. — Me encogí de hombros al tiempo que cruzaba los pasadizos del calabozo subterráneo. —Los hombres suelen tener ese presentimiento. — Prosiguió; iluminé con la antorcha el lugar húmedo pero con las paredes repletas de cajones donde guardaba mi colección privada de objetos extraños. —Solo estaba tratando de protegerte.

Miré a Cheshire con cierta burla. —Sus sentimientos son correspondidos pero su orgullo le impide verlo. —Recriminé. Solté la antorcha que quedó suspendida en el aire. Saqué el llavero que escondía dentro de mi capa y, tras un tintineo, acerqué la de apariencia de cobre a la caja más pequeña y angosta.

—Quizás se parece demasiado a usted, su majestad, su forma tan testaruda y paranoica de ver las cosas le impedirá descubrir la verdad. —Puntualizó con burla.

Le miré de reojo cuando el cajón salió unos centímetros del hueco correspondiente. —Es verdad, ser el aprendiz del primer Oscuro me hizo así. —Admití. — Ahora… —Saqué con cuidado la pequeña chispa del fuego de Prometeo.

—¿Por qué ocultas fuego en tu bóveda? —Cuestionó incrédula la joven.

Me reí por lo irónico del asunto. —Verás, hace unos años mi padre utilizó la llama de Prometeo para crear excálibur usando el santo grial, una porción de la esencia residió en el lugar en el que se llevó a cabo este proceder y pude obtener a esta pequeña bebe. —El calor de la flama apenas calentaba mis manos heladas. —Aunque él lo usó para un ritual, él quería deshacerse de su inmortalidad.

Cheshire me analizó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. —¿Y para qué la custodias? —Interrogó con interés. Cheshire se acercó y la luz que desprendía el fuego iluminó su suave pelaje.

—Porque puede usarse no solo para quitar sino también para dar; y si bien no puedo ir contra los planes de Merlín aun puedo pensar en una forma de salvar a _P_. —La habitante alzó ambas cejas. —He pensado que, si cumple con lo que le propondré mañana, recibirá un regalo cuando _yo_ este de vuelta. —Murmuré. —Con esto será suficiente para generar un corazón _inmortal_. —Cerré la caja echa de granito.

Caminé unos pasos hasta llegar al crucero. Mí pisadas resonaron cuando llegué al centro de mármol. Mi mano se movió y apareció una mesa del mismo material. —Ah, el amor, el amor.

Sonreí suavemente cuando dejé la danzarina llama de Prometeo sobre el mármol. Susurré por lo bajo un hechizo y pronto unos grabados fueron apareciendo en las paredes del lugar. Unas letras en latín rodearon la llama y se quedaron dando giros sobre esta. —Cuando llegue el tiempo sabré lo que procede, para entonces, espero que yo no lo haya arruinado. —Comenté para mis adentros.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. 11:57pm_**

Me giré y me escabullí por el pasillo principal. Respiraba por la boca mientras me deslizaba entre las angostas paredes y me rasgaba la ropa y me hacía daño por ir tan de prisa para prestar atención a las rocas filosas que había en los costados.

Mi instinto simplemente me impulsó a salir corriendo. No toleraba estar más tiempo rodeada por aquellas personas. Me sentía débil e inútil. Los recuerdos que había estado acumulando y habían aparecido solo me hacían temer más y más sobre lo que aún estaba oculto en los rincones de mi cerebro.

El pasillo se ensanchaba a unos metros y más allá estaba la salida del lugar. No había usado magia para salir de ahí por una simple razón: Pan bloqueó el lugar para prohibir su uso. Y sabía que también le había afectado a él porque no se había aparecido cerca de mí.

Pero volvíamos al hecho que yo no nací para ser una corredora. Una mano tomó mi hombro y me jaló hacia atrás. Impulsada por la adrenalina le di un codazo a quien fuese con todas mis fuerzas, me soltó, y yo pude reanudar mi carrera.

—¡Chicos, no la dejen pasar! —El grito de Peter se escuchó tan alto a mis espaldas que solo lanzaron otro latigazo de adrenalina que me impulsó a correr con más fuerza.

Inútil fue todo aquello.

Me paré en seco cuando vi un par de antorchas custodiar las escaleras que me permitirían salir del lugar subterráneo. Maldije el momento en que decidí entregar la bolsa con la daga a Pan.

—¡LAS DOCE! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas pero su voz sonó distante ya que un recuerdo hizo que todo se tambalease a mí alrededor.

Los recuerdos que faltaban se arremolinaron y explotaron frente a mis ojos.

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás. Recuerdo olvidado._**

El chico que se encontraba frente a mí tenía una armadura de color esmeralda y plata fundida.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el chico de ojos jade. La terraza en forma de media luna era extensa y en el barandal colgaban masetas con distintos tipos de flores, rosales, lirios, etc. Mi mano afianzaba con delicadeza el asa de la tasa de porcelana que contenía té color caramelo. —Es tu cumpleaños, día veintinueve y nadie lo sabe excepto yo; por eso me has invitado a comer pastelillos. —Musito el chico con interés. Me sorprendí que aun lo recordara.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti. —Murmuré después de tomar un sorbo. Dejé la tasa sobre su plato y miré fijamente al chico. El adolescente arqueó una ceja. Solté un suspiro cuando nada salió de sus labios. —Aunque te cité por otra razón; no me estás ocultando nada ¿Cierto? —Interrogué mirando el ligero movimiento del té, mi reflejo distorsionado.

Pan rodó los ojos. —Quizás. —El chico se tomó su tiempo para contestar aquella pregunta. —¿Por qué preguntas? Todo niño tiene sus secretos bajo la manga.

Me levanté del asiento y tomé mi tiempo para pasearme sobre el lugar; podía sentir sus ojos jade seguirme; mis ojos se fijaron sobre las puertas de vidrio biselado que daban hacia mis aposentos. —Porque esperaba que contestaras con sinceridad. —Repuse con suavidad. —Quería darte el beneficio de la duda. —Musité.

El sonido de la silla arrastrándose y de la armadura de Pan al levantarse concordó con la imagen que se reflejaba en la ventana. El chico me miraba con confusión. Mi pecho ardía al sentir el revoltijo de mariposas pelear unas contra otras. —¿De qué estás hablando, _V_?

Sonreí sin muchos ánimos cuando el chico pronunció la inicial del nombre que nadie más usaba para referirse a mí. Cuando me giré para observarle escuché la tela de la falda arrastrarse. — _Lo sé_. —Pronuncié simplemente. Peter me miro con el ceño fruncido y posteriormente, cuando sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, pasó su mano por su flequillo de forma distraída.

—¿Qué sabes exactamente? —Interrogó con tranquilidad.

—Sabes a qué me refiero, es lo único que quizá me ocultas, la pregunta que me ha estado rondado la cabeza es: ¿Por qué? — El chico ladeó el rostro para evitar mi mirada.

—Odio que casi lo sepas todo. —Musitó en voz baja. —Sé de lo que hablas pero te aseguro que lo puedes deducir por tu cuenta.

Me reí suavemente, quizá incluso de forma forzada. —Puede ser, pero quiero escucharlo de ti. —Tomé los guantes de seda que había dejado en la mesa de cerezo, en el centro había un círculo de mármol incrustado en esta, donde se encontraba la jarra y los pastelillos a medio terminar. — Sabes que siempre has tenido mi confianza…

—¿De verdad? —Interrogó con burla el chico. Le miré de reojo cuando escuché como la máscara de tranquilidad empezaba a resquebrajarse. —Porque dudo que tuvieras esa confianza en mí cuando me dejaste para casarme. Me usaste. —Su tono de voz era tranquilo a pesar del dolor que había en sus ojos. — Tuve un hijo que, para un futuro, se convertirá en el Oscuro. —El chico me señaló con su dedo índice. —¿Creías que no me iba a enterar? ¿Qué te fuiste solo para que naciera Rumpel?

Me coloqué los guantes blancos mientras lo escuchaba; cada palabra era cierta. —Esperaba que lo hicieras. —Repuse suavemente. —Y que me lo recriminaras. —El chico ladeó el rostro con acritud. —Porque en primer lugar yo no debí interferir el día en que nos conocimos; ese día… se suponía que estaría haciendo otras cosas, no ayudando a un niño. — Me crucé de brazos al sentirme vulnerable tras su analítica mirada. —Pero lo hice. Aquella mujer con la que te casaste…

—¡Quería estar contigo! ¡Y decidiste mi futuro por mí! —Exclamó exasperado.

Le miré sobre mi hombro. —Te equivocas. —Repuse suavemente. —Yo no te puse una espada contra el cuello para que dijeras los votos ese día; yo estuve ese día, Malcolm, cuando decidiste unir tu vida a la de la otra chica. —Pan frunció el ceño con incredulidad. —Puede que no me creas pero tu madre me vio allí. —Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron ligeramente. —No esperaba que me reconociera pero… realmente esperé que pasara un milagro y no dijeras esas palabras que te unirían a alguien más. Pero lo hiciste, tú también la querías.

—¿Por qué? —El adolescente se volvió a acercar. —Pensaba que me habías dejado a mi suerte y… —El chico se calló y se relamió los labios.

—Siempre he estado al pendiente de ti. —Suspiro cansinamente. —Pero debo aprender que hay algunas cosas que no puedo alterar y tu unión con esa chica era inevitable. —Pan rodó los ojos. —Sino te hubieras casado con ella, Peter, hubieran asesinado a tu madre por romper el matrimonio que arregló.

—¡Lo tendría bien merecido! Iría por ella yo mismo si supiera que aun respira. —Farfulló. Le miré impasible. —Se fue cuando tuvo la mínima oportunidad, supe que se casó con un hombre mayor y murió envenenada por una de las sirvientas que resultó ser la amante de mi padrastro. —Pan hizo comillas en el aire ante la última palabra. —Claro que ya no existe prueba de su existencia. —Aclaró, supe él había acabado con sus vidas de una forma nada rápida.

—¿Y por eso te alías con mi padre? —Interrogué.

—Tengo motivos de sobra, titiritera. —Sonreí ante el apodo. —Pero no. Merlín me comentó algo sobre-

—¿Poder y gloria eterna? —Me mofé al tiempo que volvía a tomar asiento. Me aparté el flequillo y coloqué un mechón, que se había escapado del moño, detrás de mí oreja. —Puede que él pueda darte todo eso, sí. No lo negaré. Yo también te puedo dar magia más… —Le señalé con la tasa que de nuevo había tomado; el chico no se movió ni un centímetro. —Vida eterna.

El chico bufó y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. —Tu padre te mencionó como el tiempo, ahora veo por qué, juegas con este a tu placer ¿No es así?

—Tú tienes una isla donde juegas con este ¿No? —Le miré divertida. —Pero te sientes solo ya que eres el único ahí. —Me encogí de hombros. —Y estar solo para siempre es muy difícil, aunque para siempre a veces solo sea un segundo. —Murmuré por lo bajo. —Sé lo que es.

—¿Me recriminas que elija a tu padre en lugar de a ti?

—No. —Repuse sinceramente. Pan alzó una ceja. —No lo hago; él es el bando ganador, no yo. —Acepté con una mueca. Peter estrechó los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es Merlín, Peter, y tiene aliados poderosos que harán lo que se les ordene. Yo no soy tan social como lo es él. —Sonreí sin ganas. —Y el historial que me precede tampoco es alentador para crear amistades, no me quejo, porque es lo que me hizo ser así.

—¿Desde cuando te muestras tan sentimental? —Interrogó con curiosidad. —Siempre que hablas de él te pones así, pareces… —Peter buscó la palabra.

—¿Vulnerable? —Escogí por él. —Lo soy, al menos con él y… —Solté una suave risa. —Con alguno de sus aliados. —Le miré significativamente por una fracción de segundo. —Quizás… antier tuve una premonición si yo logaba triunfar; ir a Camelot y salvar a mi padre o al menos hacer el intento. No iba a tener éxito, no podía _salvarlo_ , es desalentador ¿Sabes? Faltan años para que suceda pero aun así sé que no podré lograrlo.

El ceño de Pan se frunció progresivamente al escucharme. —¿Qué? —Cuestionó escéptico. —¿Cómo es posible que puedas ver algo que no está remotamente cerca de pasar con tal precisión?

Me encogí de hombros. —Merlín morirá quiera o no. Está escrito. Si logro salvarlo de Killian Jones..

—¿Me dices su nombre para que lo mate, no? —Me interrumpió. Yo reí y negué. —¿Entonces?

—Cuando lo encuentres. —Empecé mirando fascinada a Pan por su perspicacia; había comentado lo anterior tratando de sonar natural pero él había captado mi mensaje al segundo siguiente. —Quiero que juegues con él y le arrebates algo tan preciado como lo es Merlín para mí.

Peter frunció el ceño y luego sonrió mostrándome sus dientes. —Eso puedo hacerlo ¿Tendrá algún pariente cercano? —Interrogó al tiempo que tomaba asiento delante de mí. Sonreí y él me imito mientras nos mirábamos con complicidad.

—Bueno… si lograra salvarlo de este hombre. —Empecé nuevamente. —Terminaría matando a todos los aliados que tuviese.

—¿Y es eso malo?

Reí. —Posiblemente no. —Contesté con simpleza. Pan me miró como si la solución estuviese frente a mis narices. —Pero entonces, si eso pasara, sería la siguiente Oscura y ¿Adivina qué? —Pan arqueó una ceja ante mi pregunta, estaba entretenido y un tanto emocionado con lo que escuchaba. —Tanta oscuridad en tan poco tiempo me terminaría consumiendo en un chasquido de dedos; puedo perdonar pero no olvidar; y si mi corazón se ennegreciera por unos minutos, los suficientes antes de que la flor dorada cumpliese su función, terminaría matando a Merlín. No habría vuelta atrás para mí.

—Pero yo… —Pan frunció el ceño.

—No. —Mi sonrisa se borró. —Tú no estarás. — Peter se relamió los labios. — Todos los planes que tenía se han ido al caño. —Suspiré suavemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

La suavidad de sus dedos contra mi mejilla hizo que mi labio inferior temblara ligeramente y mi pecho se oprimiera. Tomé esta entre las mías y di un beso en el dorso de su piel — ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque aún no llevas a cabo lo que te encargó Merlín; supe que me defendiste del dragón que trajo Pocahontas al castillo y porque aún tengo sentimientos por ti, pequeño demonio perdido. —Las palabras brotaron de mi boca rápidamente, casi como si fuera un balbuceó, lo último apenas fue audible.

—No escuché lo último que dijiste. —Comentó con sinceridad. Sonreí y abrí los ojos. Tuve que alzar el rostro para verlo. Su armadura brillaba con los últimos rayos del sol.

—No es importante. —Aclaré mi garganta. —El caso es que sigo confiando en ti a pesar de que tú prefieras a mi padre. Y la razón, Peter, es que tú regresaste conmigo a pesar de no tener motivos, a pesar de que te defraude y dejé a tu suerte.

Pan arqueó una ceja. —¿Quién dice que no los tengo? —Interrogó con inocencia mal fingida.

—Si has venido a _jugar_ conmigo. —Tomé la mano que aun sostenía y la acerqué a mi pecho. —Toma mi corazón. Puedes estrujarlo, hacerlo cenizas o manipularme si quieres.

Observé como las facciones de Pan se tensaban; el chico tragó fuerte y lo aprecie al ver cómo se movió su manzana de Adán. El chico apenas alzó las comisuras de sus labios cuando sus ojos se desviaron a la altura de mi corazón. —¿Tomar algo que por ley me pertenece? —Sus ojos se oscurecieron, no con malicia pero sí con travesura.

Ésta vez fui yo la que fruncí el ceño. —¿De qué hablas?

—¿No es el corazón de la reina el tesoro que custodia con más fiereza un rey? —Interrogó mientras su mano se colocaba a un costado de corsé.

—Solo un rey apasionado. —Aclaré con interés. Mi mano tomó las suyas y las llevé hasta mis labios. —Pero no lo eres.

—En Nunca Jamás, sí. —Sonrió con suficiencia. —En _nuestra_ tierra, sí. —Pan alzó su mirada determinada. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el lado derecho de su rostro haciendo que sus facciones se tornaran cálidas y de la otra mitad las sombras que se proyectaban mostraban su lado malicioso. —Me pudiste haber detenido ¿No? Hace tiempo que sabes más que esto. —Asentí. —Pero no lo hiciste ¿Qué esperas que suceda para actuar?

— _Esta conversación_. Tú tampoco has hecho lo que te pidió Merlín a pesar de las numerosas oportunidades que has tenido ¿Crees que no me he percatado de tus visitas nocturnas? —Interrogué divertida. Mi frente se colocó sobre la suya al no haber mucha diferencia de estatura. El chico tomó una bocanada de aire. —Sé que debes arrebatarme los recuerdos mientras duerma.

—Soy como la sombra en tus sueños. —Comentó Pan en un susurro.

—Ajá, demasiado venenosa si me preguntas. Esperando en la oscuridad para tomar ventaja. — Pan soltó una risa maliciosa.

—Eso suena como una planta que puede hacer gran daño. Quizás me has dado una idea. —Propuso con cierto misterio. Sonreí con travesura por sus palabras. —Y, si te alejas demasiado de la cura, mueres.

—¿Y qué se supone que sea la cura?

—Solo yo puedo dártela. —Comentó con suficiencia. Mi risa se intensificó al tiempo que le daba un golpecito en su pecho. Hice una mueca al sentir el metal contra mis nudillos.

—Niña tonta. —Repuso con burla. —Entonces ¿Quieres que te quite los recuerdos? —Cuestionó con cuidado.

Asentí lentamente. —Así es, sé que los planes de Merlín tienen su margen de error así que, no importa que testaruda y obstinada sea, tú debes detenerme de encontrarme con él en Camelot. _No seré la causa de tu muerte o la de él_. —Acuné su rostro entre mis manos. —Sé que te pido mucho.

—No sabes si lo cumpliré. —Puntualizó.

Sonreí. —Bueno, te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda, _P_. _Creo en ti_. — El chico suspiró profundamente. —Haz lo que tengas que hacer para cumplir lo que te pido, _por favor._ No quiero perderte a ti también.

—Tendré que convertirme en el mejor jugador para vencerte siempre, _V._ —Soltó por lo bajo. El cantar de los pájaros dejó de escucharse para cambiar por el de los grillos. La noche había llegado y había borrado casi toda luz. Solo la tenue luz de la luna alumbraba pequeñas zonas de su rostro.

—Entonces hazlo; Peter Pan no falles.

—Yo nunca lo hago. —Soltó por lo bajo. Bajé mis labios hasta su cuello al tiempo que deposité un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Bien, ésta noche hazlo.

—¿Segura? —Murmuró en mi oído.

—Deja que comience nuestro juego, Pan, tendré que ser las piezas blancas y tú las negras. —Comenté haciendo alusión al juego de ajedrez. —Espera mis movimientos antes de hacer los tuyos. Ve con Absolem si necesitas ayuda para detenerme; esa Oruga me odia.

Mis manos colocadas sobre su pecho se percataron de lo rápido que subía y bajaba este; Pan rio de forma un tanto grave. —Este será un juego _muy_ divertido.

La puerta sonó y posteriormente abrió un guardia; el conejo blanco vestía sus mejores galas y caminó con porte hasta la alcoba. —Su majestad, la están esperando en el salón principal. —Anunció mi amigo después de hacer una reverencia; tanto el conejo como Peter intercambiaron una mirada. Pan inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. —Llamaré a sus damas para que la ayuden a vestirse. —Añadió antes de retirarse

Escuché un chasquido de dedos y después un peso más ligero. Miré hacia abajo para observar el vestido blanco que se amoldaba a mi cintura y se soltaba a partir de la cadera, tenía encaje en la espalda y detalles con bordado de hilo plateado a la altura del pecho. Pan carraspeó y le miré de reojo, su traje también era blanco con detalles plateados.

—Dime que no lo hiciste. —Musité al tiempo que rodaba los ojos cuando vi su mirada traviesa. El chico me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé. —No estaba preparada para una celebración.

Peter se rio ligeramente. — Jamás me olvidaré de tu cumpleaños, _V_.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. 6:00am._**

Parpadeé confusa cuando mi visión se aclaró. Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el cuello entumecido. Había regresado al crucero y había un montón de adolescentes rodeándome. Sus ojos curiosos sobre mí pero los ojos jade de su líder me miraban con determinación.

Había una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba confundida porque había planeado cómo derrumbar mis propios planes para liberar a Merlín. Todo este tiempo había estado luchando para vencerme.

 _Eso era bizarro._

Y lo que no terminaba por sorprenderme es el hecho de que Pan estuvo jugando todo el tiempo a mi lado. Perfectamente pudo desatenderse de todo esto pero no lo había hecho.

—¿Cuánto más ibas a tardar en despertar? —Interrogó Peter, después de que lo mirase con intensidad, con una suave pero burlesca sonrisa. —Temí tenerte que despertar con un beso, _V._ —Mis ojos no se podían apartar de los suyos; de pronto mi mundo se desintegró y solo existió él. Pan me tendió una mano y yo lo miré con interés.

Había algunas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, era verdad, necesitaba enterarme de las cosas que habían desencajado con el plan y las cosas que habían salido según lo predicho.

—O quizás aún no lo haces. —Murmuró el líder estrechando los ojos. —¿Qué fue lo último que te dije antes de…?

Félix miro a Peter y después a mí de forma alternada. Mis labios se estamparon contra los de Pan. Me tensé al sentir la suavidad de estos y la familiaridad del contacto; lo bien que encajaban y se amoldaban a los míos. Pero también me extrañé por la ansiedad acumulada que se iba desapareciendo conforme él empezó a corresponderme. Había rudeza en sus movimientos. Mis manos volaron automáticamente hacia su nuca; Peter afianzó mi cintura con sus manos y me alzó para después pegarme a su cuerpo.

El adolescente me mordió el labio con fuerza y aquello hizo que abriera los labios y le diera acceso a mi boca. Aquello empezó a nublar mi juicio porque empecé a querer _sentirle_ más. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis uñas se encajaron en sus hombros cuando sentí las suyas aferrando con firmeza mi cadera.

Lo había _extrañado_ tanto. No sabía cuánto me había cansado de estar luchando contra lo que sentía, el dolor de saberme traicionada por personas que más bien siempre estuvieron al pendiente de mí en un buen sentido. —Gracias. —Murmuré entre sus labios.

Pan se rio con tono grave. —Si las palabras pagaran sería un mundo fantasioso ¿No? — La mirada esmeralda del chico se había oscurecido con travesura y lujuria.

Félix tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar nuestra atención. —¿Por qué no se podían dar un beso inmediato y tierno como el resto de las parejas? —Interrogó burlón. —Ya saben, el típico: te veo y no me dan las palabras.

Miré a mi consejero divertida pero sin deslindarme del chico que tenía abrazado por el cuello. Félix me miraba de forma tranquila pero divertida. El resto había desaparecido, sus pisadas alejándose, mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos. —Los veremos en la mansión, Michael aún tardará en llegar. —Indico Peter a su segundo al comando; el chico asintió y su mirada grisácea regresó a la mía.

—¿Puedo…? —El chico se acercó y Pan, con cierta reticencia, me soltó. Miré al líder con burla y él solo rodó los ojos. Félix me envolvió en sus brazos de forma cálida. —Te tardaste demasiado, mi reina. — Me reí y le regresé el abrazo; tuve que ponerme de puntitas, pues me sacaba una cabeza de altura, para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente; hay muchas cosas que necesitan hablarse. —Murmuré. Félix asintió y me estrujo ligeramente antes de soltarme.

—Como desees. —Murmuró con ternura antes de encaminarse al pasillo.

Me giré sobre mis talones para observar al chico que no le había quitado la mirada de encima a Félix. —¿Has arreglado las cosas con él? —Pan alzó la comisura de sus labios más no dijo nada. Me acerqué a Pan y le abracé por la espalda al momento que recargaba mi mejilla contra su camisa negra. —Hueles a moho. —Musité por lo bajo. El cuerpo del chico se tensó un momento antes de relajarse poco a poco. —¿Qué? ¿Aún extrañas los brazos de Tigrilla? —Interrogué con curiosidad.

Pan ladeó su rostro. —¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa? — Cuestionó burlón.

—Si. —Solté de forma sincera y directa. Peter se carcajeó de forma maliciosa. —Lo hiciste a propósito ¿eh? —Me alejé pero Pan se movió más rápido, se giró sobre sus talones y me tomó de la cintura para que no me apartara de él. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con picardía.

—Bueno, no dará más problemas ¿O tienes algo planeado? —Indagó el chico, quien repartía besos en mi cuello, sonreí ante el toque desinteresado en su voz.

—No he estrujado su corazón, P. — Los labios del adolescente sobre mi piel solo provocaban escalofríos que aumentaban mi temperatura. Sentí el frío de la hoja de la daga cuando rozó mi muñeca. —No le voy al sadomasoquismo. —Solté divertida al tiempo que abría los ojos cuando el chico paró de repartir besos.

Pan tomó mi brazo. Su sonrisa burlesca apareció por mi comentario. El adolescente pasó la hoja de la daga entre el brazalete y mi muñeca. —Tigrilla te lastimo con la daga. —Comentó Pan con voz grave y un tanto contenida. —Me aseguré de que los chicos le dieran un poco de su propia medicina. —El sonido de la tela del brazalete desgarrándose resonó en el lugar.

Di un paso atrás y pasé mi mano por mi muñeca. Cerré los ojos cuando mi magia dispersa empezó a congregarse y a repartirse por mi cuerpo. El poder empezó a crecer lentamente conforme iba regresando. — _Bien_. De ser por mí habría optado por la tortura psicológica. —Pan arqueó una ceja al tiempo que achicaba los ojos. —Quizás dejarla ver como besaba a su adorable y querido _Peter_. —Hice la voz más aguda para asemejar la de la princesa.

Pan soltó una risita y me atrajo a su cuerpo. —Aún podemos hacerlo. —Mencionó por lo bajo. Sonreí de forma ladina.

Por fin, después de tantos años, me sentía tranquila. No había paranoia ni desconfianza.

—Gracias. — Agradecí nuevamente al tiempo que deslizaba mi mano por su sedoso flequillo.

Pan se encogió de hombros. —Ya te dije, tendrás que agradecerme de otra manera, las palabras son bien recibidas pero no cambian nada. —Musitó con seguridad.

Le miré de forma inocente mientras iba maquinando cómo responderle. —¿Ni si quiera si digo: _te amo_?

Peter abrió ligeramente los labios cuando sus ojos se desplazaron por todo mi rostro. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron. Apenas podía percatarme de los pequeños detalles en su rostro por la escasa luz. El chico se agachó y me tomó de la cintura. Enredé mis piernas contra su cadera en el segundo que él me pegó contra una de las paredes. Me aferré a sus hombros cuando el adolescente pegó su cuerpo al mío. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Peter. Mi cuerpo empezó a calentarse a pesar del frío. Pan gruñó por lo bajo cuando nuestros labios chocaron buscando, por todos los medios, ganarle al otro.

—Rapunzel — El chico murmuró en un hilo de voz. Besé con suavidad su rostro conforme lo escuchaba. —Te prometo; vamos a recuperar la corona.

Sonreí con éxtasis; Pan no se refería a un objeto, se refería a un _reino, nuestro reinado_.

¿Quién dice que nosotros no tendremos un _comienzo_ feliz?

* * *

N/A:

Pau: ¡Holi Pau! Bueno como verás aun no se ven los motivo de los corazones pero pronto aparecerá, aunque debo decir que la historia ha dado un giro de 360° ¿Qué te parece? xD en fin, espero te sea grato de leer y ya sabes, si quieres que aparezca un pj en los siguientes capítulos -ya sea cannon o por ejemplo de otro libro- puedes pedirlo. un saludo (:

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y por los que dejan rr, que son de mucha ayuda. (:

BCM


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

* * *

 ** _Reino de Oz. Ciudad esmeralda. Años atrás. Recuerdo Olvidado_**.

El crepitar del fuego apenas era audible entre tantos gritos de euforia provenientes de los niños de la aldea y la melodía que salía de la flauta de Pan.

Golpeé el tambor más rápido para que se adecuara al ritmo del flautista. Sonreí con entusiasmo cuando uno de ellos dio una marometa en el aire; había cierta agilidad que poseían que me tenía impresionada. Más el interés lo robaba cierta chica de cabello rizado y pelirrojo.

Me gustaban las noches en las que salíamos de Nunca Jamás para visitar diferentes reinos y conocer a nuevas personas.

La niña, un tanto desaliñada por el baile, me tendió una mano luego de la tercera vuelta en el fuego. Pan, con la capucha puesta, se volteó para observar la escena y, a pesar de que yo no pudiese ver más que sus labios deslizarse por la flauta, sabía que estaba igual de interesado en aquella pequeña tanto como yo.

Peter intercambió una mirada con su segundo al comando, quien estaba sentado a un lado suyo, y él se encaminó en mi dirección. Rufio se había quedado al mando en Nunca Jamás.

—¿Eres una niña, no? —Interrogó la pequeña de rizos al tiempo que se agachaba para observar mis facciones (las cuales eran difíciles de distinguir por las sombras creadas por la capucha). Asentí y cuando llegó Felipe tomó mi lugar. Me levanté del tronco caído cuando Zelena me tomó de ambas manos y me arrastró hasta la pista de baile. —¡Baila conmigo!

Traté de negarme pero terminé dando vueltas a su lado. Zelena se reía sin parar, su sonrisa estaba llena de éxtasis y alegría. Mis pies daban giros una y otra vez alrededor del fuego y en condiciones normales ya me hubiese mareado, pero la música me impulsaba a seguir sin poder parar.

En la segunda vuelta me percaté del aura de una persona. Me salí del círculo cuando vi el brillo característico de la hoja de un arma blanca. Miré sobre mi hombro a Pan pero él estaba ensimismado con la chica de sonrisa dulce y despreocupada; Félix estaba ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro conforme tocaba el tambor mientras sus pies iban al son de la música ¿Nadie se había percatado de aquella persona en el bosque?

Me interné entre los arbustos de forma sigilosa. Sea quien sea se había percatado que había llamado la atención así que se estaba alejando. Pude rastrear a la persona sin problema; me aparecí frente al habitante y, al verme, la persona se desconcentró y cayó al enredar sus pies. La capucha de la capa cayó hacia atrás y me topé con un par de ojos avellana.

—Hey. —Me hinqué y le tendí la mano; la chica de cabellos rizados que caían hasta sus hombros miró mi mano para luego darme un golpe seco en ella.

Retiré mi mano al instante, el picor empezó a extenderse en el lugar del golpe, y me limité a rodar los ojos ante aquel acto. —No me toques ¡Iré a avisar a mi padre que se llevaron a mi hermano Walsh! — _Ah, conque su hermano será el futuro mago de Oz._

—Me sorprende que escuches la melodía. —Repuse con interés, ignorado lo que había dicho y las acciones agresivas. La chica se arrastró hacia atrás para crear distancia. —No tenemos la intención de llevarnos a tu hermano. —Aseguré con tranquilidad.

La chica me miró con desconfianza. —¡Pero ha estado desapareciendo estos días! Regresa muy temprano y ya se le notan las ojeras. —Repuso con una mueca.

—Bueno, venimos algunas veces, sí; aunque solo de visita y también para que los niños la pasen bien.

—No son las horas. —La pequeña se cruzó de brazos.

Reí. —Bueno es cuando los adultos descansan y nosotros podemos relajarnos un rato ¿No crees? — La niña hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse. La chica me tendió una mano y yo la acepté; lo siguiente que supe es que tenía la hoja de una daga contra mi cuello. —Vaya, supongo que no he logrado convencerte ¿eh? —Mascullé de forma despreocupada.

—¡Calla! Harás lo que yo te diga. —Comandó con voz suave pero fuerte. La chica presionó el filo contra mi piel y esta ardió al hacerme un corte, gruñí por el picor, aquello lo hizo para dejar en claro que no bromeaba. —¿Entendiste? —Susurró en mi oído.

—Claro. —Murmuré mientras sentía el líquido tibio emanar de la herida. —Solo que…

—¿¡Qué!? —Exigió saber la chica que, había creído, era más baja que yo y la verdad es que incluso podía rebasar a Pan y alcanzar a Félix.

—Estás sosteniendo mal el arma. —Reñí con voz suave. Moví mi mano hasta la suya y la acomodé. —Listo, mucho mejor. —Felicité; la chica se quedó estática un momento.

—Bueno, ehm, gracias. —Soltó incómoda. —Ahora, muévete. —Ordenó después de carraspear.

Sonreí. —Como órdenes. —Respondí al tiempo que le daba un codazo a la chica. Tomé su muñeca y la doble; la niña gritó en agonía cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo. Juguetee con el mango de la daga mientras observaba como la joven se sostenía la zona lastimada. —Dijiste que me moviera. —Me defendí con tranquilidad cuando la adolescente me miró con rencor.

—Monstruo. —Escupió en el suelo con rabia.

Me encogí de hombros. —Mala perdedora. —Respondí antes de usar mi magia para sanarla y sanarme; al segundo siguiente la chica miró su muñeca con desconcierto. —Si quieres ser la bruja buena, _Glinda_ , tienes mucho que aprender. —Señalé antes de despedirme de la niña que se congeló en su lugar tras escucharme.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad 5:32 pm._**

Abrí los ojos con pereza mientras dejaba salir un bostezo que trajo algunas lágrimas consigo, las aparté con el dorso de la mano y al minuto sentí el latigazo de dolor recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

 _Ah, Peter no había sido suave conmigo en la madrugada_.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel cuando sentí las yemas de los dedos de Pan recorrer mi espalda baja. Observé las facciones tranquilas y suaves del chico que aun dormía; mis ojos viajaron por cada rincón, por sus pestañas espesas, por sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos; su cabello estaba despeinado. Podía sentir su pierna sobre las mías y su brazo enroscarse en mi cintura.

 _Dios, hasta dormido era posesivo_.

Gran parte de su cuerpo estaba expuesto, el resto lo cubría una sábana color achocolatada, pero en sí yo me había enroscado la mayor porción de la cobija. No me atreví a moverme.

 _No quiero despertarlo de su sueño de belleza todavía._

Observé mis alrededores. La cabecera de la cama era alta y ancha, quizás echa de wengué, y también había cuatro postes en cada esquina de la cama junto con su respectivo dosel, las cortinas blanquecinas caían de forma grácil. La luz entraba por la doble puerta que había a unos metros de la cama, con un par de flores a sus costados, más allá de esta se extendía un balcón.

Peter se movió y, por azares del destino, se giró, liberándome al momento de su agarre. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Me tomé mi tiempo para pararme y colocarme la camisa que Pan había usado horas atrás. Sentía aguijonazos por todo mi cuerpo pero especialmente en _cierta_ zona. —Oh, _querido_. —Miré sobre mi hombro al chico que estaba plácidamente dormido. —Duerme mientras puedas. — Me metí a la ducha que había y me tomé mi tiempo para relajarme; aun cuando estuve cambiada y prácticamente lista el chico seguía con Morfeo. Rodé los ojos y observé la radio que reposaba en la mesita, a un lado de la cama, justo a un costado de Pan.

Debería dejarlo descansar, si él estuviera alera ya se hubiese despertado ¿Hace cuánto que Peter no se relajaba hasta aquel punto? Bueno, aun así ya era muy tarde y teníamos cosas que hacer ¿No? _Bueno quizás solo quería tener mi pequeña venganza_.

Mi muñeca se movió y la música en la radio empezó a sonar. Al instante Pan se levantó de golpe y tuve que morderme la mejilla interna para no reírme de su rostro desorientado. —Buenas tardes. — Saludé de la forma más inocente que pude; los ojos de jade del chico se enfocaron en mí después de que él se los tallara.

—Oh, no. —Soltó arrastrando la voz; gruñó y volvió a recostarse, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada. La música cesó cuando el chico alzó su brazo para apagarla con magia. Solté una risita cuando terminé de amarrar las agujetas de las botas. En el momento en que me puse de pie, ya que estaba en una esquina de la cama, Pan se apareció frente mío. —¿Quién te dijo que podías levantarte? —Interrogó aun adormilado. Sus ojos aun estaban pequeños pero su sonrisa era todo lo opuesto.

Alcé una ceja al verlo _tan_ descansado. —Necesitabas esa siesta, P. —Solté divertida; el chico arqueó una ceja.

—No creo que fuese eso. —Comentó al tiempo que se acercaba y lo _sentía_ _muy_ _despierto_. —No sé ni siquiera el motivo por el cual te paraste. —Las manos de Pan volaron hacia mi cadera. El frío golpeó mi piel cuando el chico chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Peter! —Reñí al saberme desnuda nuevamente. El chico se río al ver cómo mis mejillas empezaban a encenderse. —No, no ahora ¿No tuviste suficiente?

—¿Disculpa? — Pan me miró con sus ojos jades más despiertos y entusiastas. —Aun no se ha cumplido tu deuda. —Rodé los ojos y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios cuando su nariz empezó a rozar mi cuello.

Peter soltó un gruñido exasperado cuando _sintió_ que alguien venía a la habitación. Yo me reí; me mordí el labio inferior cuando aparecí mi ropa donde estaba; cuando Pan reaccionó yo ya me encontraba frente a la puerta. —Creo que tendrás que darte una ducha fría. —Solté antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas. Escuché como un objeto era aventado contra esta y yo me reí nuevamente.

Cheshire venía acompañando a Félix. Ambos se pararon cuando vieron la escena. Yo les sonreí inocente antes de pasar a su lado. —Buenas tardes, chicos. —Saludé.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Interrogó Felipe con diversión al tiempo que alzaba ambas cejas con picardía.

—Lo que se hace por amor, va más allá del bien o del mal, Félix. —Respondió Cheshire con una sonrisa cómplice, le miré divertida e iba a decirle algo cuando observé la bolsa que cargaba. La chica se percató que _algo_ había llamado mi atención.—Ah, sí. —Agregó Irene mientras sacaba un corazón y me lo tendía. —Llegó el correo.

Miré a la chica con curiosidad. —¿Se lo robaste a Gold? —Interrogué mientras sopesaba el peso del corazón en mis manos. Irene dio una vuelta sobre sus talones antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Otorgando mis servicios desde tiempos inmemorables. —Soltó risueña al tiempo que confirmaba mis suposiciones. Asentí con aprobación. —¿Qué hay en el itinerario de hoy? —Interrogó con emoción.

—Sí ¿Qué hay? —Añadió Félix para incluirse en los planes. Miré al chico y le analicé de arriba abajo. —¿Qué? —Interrogó algo ofendido. —Ya estamos del mismo lado ¿No?

—Ciertamente. —Solté suavemente. Miré a Irene con curiosidad. —¿Cómo le robaste esto a Rumpel? Ya sé que eres poderosa Cheshire pero él sigue siendo el Oscuro. No debió ser tan fácil. —Murmuré al momento en que buscaba algún truco en el órgano.

—Bueno, él estaba un tanto… ocupado. —Empezó la chica con emoción. —Había un cazador, creo que se llamaba Gabon y una chica embarazada. —Murmuró. Ah, _Gastón había aparecido y Bella había caído al Inframundo._

Félix frunció el ceño y abrió la boca ligeramente. —Espera, ¿La esposa del Oscuro está embarazada? —Interrogó y yo asentí. —Wow.

—Al parecer aún tengo cierta influencia sobre mi hijo. —Comentó Pan a mis espaldas. Sentí su mano envolver mi cintura antes de que sus labios se pegaran a mi oído. — _No te salvarás por siempre, V. No por la noche._ —Susurró por lo bajo antes de girar su rostro a los presentes; alcé una ceja ante el tono de advertencia en su voz. —Bella lucía fértil, supongo que después de tantos intentos debía… —Le di un codazo cuando una imagen algo gráfica cruzo mi cabeza. Peter me miró con burla—… como sea, ha caído bien esta distracción.

Cheshire asintió y Félix, sin disimulo, alzó ambas cejas cuando se percató del _buen humor_ de su líder. El segundo al comando se llevó una mano a los labios para tapar la sonrisa que creció cuando Pan compartió una mirada de camaradería con él.

Miré a Pan con advertencia. —Si abres más la boca de lo debido... —Empecé y él alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho mientras me miraba divertido. Le señalé con el dedo índice antes de tomar a Irene del brazo para encaminarnos al pasillo.

—¡Espera! —Soltó Cheshire con un puchero. —¡Yo también quiero escuchar! —Pan y Felipe se rieron a mis espaldas; me detuve en seco y miré a Irene.

—¿Prefieres quedarte o acompañarme a visitar….? —Mis palabras se trabaron cuando Peter apareció a un lado mío.

—No. —Ordenó a secas; su rostro serio.

Irene nos miraba de forma alternada. —¿No? —Interrogué en dirección a Peter. El chico se encogió de hombros más no agregó los motivos de su negativa y tampoco parecía que fuera a dar su brazo a torcer. — _Bien_. — Murmuré; Pan recobró su sonrisa enseguida.

—Esperen ¿A quién íbamos a visitar? —Cuestionó Irene un tanto perdida; Pan rodó los ojos ante su pregunta.

—Hades. —Respondí simplemente. —¿Dónde está Michael? —Cuestioné. Félix intercambió una mirada con Pan. —¿Más secretos?

—No. —Contestó mi consejero enseguida. —Es solo que él no quiere verte por el momento. —Alcé una ceja y lleve una mano a la altura de mi corazón.

—Oh, me parte el corazón. —Murmuré. —Bueno, ya se acercará cuando lo considere pertinente o terminemos metiéndolo en nuestros planes. —Comenté al tiempo que seguía mi camino por el pasillo. —¿¡Dante, Jack, Amin, Jew!? —Nombré, poco después se escucharon unas zancadas antes del rechinar de una puerta; varias cabezas se asomaron por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Aun los recuerdas? —Interrogó Pan a mis espaldas. Sonreí divertida al mirar sus pares de ojos confusos.

—Sin duda tengo mejor memoria que ellos. —Contesté a la pregunta del líder. Felipe miró a los niños perdidos con burla.

—Cualquiera la tendría. —Musitó mi consejero.

Los niños perdidos se acercaron vacilantes, todos tenían la cabeza gacha excepto uno, _Jew_ era el pequeño que me miraba con curiosidad. —¿Nos vas a sacar los corazones?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Miré el corazón de Pan en mis manos y luego a su propietario; Peter arqueó una ceja. —Oh no, ustedes no tienen uno. —Musité. Felipe me miró con burla cuando el labio de _James Matthew_ tembló. —Ah, pero ya veré que hago al respecto; no dejaré a la primera generación de niños perdidos aquí abajo. —Los ojos del niño se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo despeiné. —Ya, _Barrie_ , deja de preocuparte.

Sentí los demás pares de ojos sobre nosotros. —¿¡Ya nos recuerdas!? —Interrogaron casi al unísono. Miré a Peter y al segundo al comando con los brazos cruzados. Los dos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia. _Yo no los había reconocido en la zona subterránea porque Pan se encargó de eliminar tantos recuerdos como quiso cuando apenas "llegué" a Nunca Jamás_. Los chicos me abrazaron en un parpadeo.

Busqué ayuda en los presentes pero Pan se había marchado con Irene y Félix solo nos miraba divertido; el chico estaba recargado en una de las paredes tapizadas. Suspiré. _Besé a cada uno en la frente_ y dos de ellos se alejaron, quejándose por mí muestra de afecto, los mayores solo me estrujaron más. —¿No debería ser al revés? —Interrogué divertida. —Chicos si queremos salir de aquí necesito respirar. —Solté risueña. Tanto como Collins como Jack se separaron con una mueca.

—Pan fue a buscar a Michael con Cheshire. —Aviso Félix cuando los chicos se separaron. —Irán a dar una vuelta para ver cómo se están desarrollando las cosas.

Asentí ante las palabras de mi consejero. Tanto Amin como Felipe me hacían sentir bastante baja pues ambos eran muy altos y eso que yo media más que el promedio. —Te dejó a cargo. —Complementé. Félix sonrió de forma lobuna. —Bien, será como en los viejos tiempos entonces. —Miré a los chicos y me detuve en los ojos avellana de Dante. —Necesito que me hagas un favor. —Me acerqué al niño con una suave sonrisa; el chico asintió repetidas veces. —¿Has ido al centro de la ciudad?

—Sí, normalmente me acompaña Jack. —El niño de tez morena señaló al albino. —¿Qué necesitas?

—Félix. —Ladeé el rostro para verle aunque él solo negó sutilmente con la cabeza. —Es importante. —Añadí pero él siguió negando. —¿Debo ir yo? —Interrogué con simpleza. —Está cerca de la biblioteca ¿Sabes?

El chico de ojos grisáceos me fulminó con la mirada. —Pan dijo que no fueras a _verlo_.

—No voy a visitarlo, tonto, necesito algo que está encerrado dentro del reloj que anda en medio del camino. —Murmuré; Felipe frunció el ceño.

—Podemos pedírselo a la sombra. —Propuso con incomodidad al tiempo que se pasaba su mano por su cabello rizado y largo.

Me relamí los labios; sopesando aquello. —No. —Decidí poco después. Félix suspiró. —No, iré yo. —Cerré la chaqueta de piel y poco después me amarre el cabello en una coleta alta mientras bajaba las amplias escaleras con Félix pisándome los talones.

—Esto es una locura; pensemos un momento antes de actuar. —Exclamó el chico.

Me giré sobre mis talones cuando terminé de bajar los escalones tapizados con alfombra esmeralda. —¿Y desde cuándo es que estamos cuerdos? —Interrogué con una suave sonrisa. Félix parpadeó ante mis palabras. —Félix ¿Sabes el motivo real del por qué Michael no está _aquí_? —Felipe me miró con curiosidad. —No es porque no _quiera_ verme. Es porque no lo _dejan_. —Añadí mientras giraba la manija y con mi mano libre tomaba una chamarra, la cual estaba colgada en el perchero, para lanzársela poco después.

—¿No irás con el corazón de Pan en tus manos, no? Todo el mundo querrá tenerlo, es su pase de salida de este maldito lugar. —Bufó.

Sonreí de forma ladina. —Bueno tendrán que pasar por mí antes de obtenerlo.

Los gritos entusiastas de los cuatro niños perdidos retumbaron. Dante se deslizó por el barandal de las escaleras y llegó antes que sus compañeros hasta donde estábamos Felipe y yo. —Y también deberán enfrentarse a nosotros. —Prometió el niño. Los gritos a coro solo afirmaron lo que dijo el primero.

Miré a Félix como si dijese: ¿ya ves? Antes de girarme. Felipe rodó los ojos. —Supongamos que sucede; ¿Después qué? Ellos… —Félix se corrigió. — _Nosotros_ estamos muertos.

Abrí la puerta y los niños perdidos salieron como estampida. —Gracias señor obvio. — Solté divertida. Félix me miró serio. —Fe, mi pequeño consejero, no cuesta nada que la tengas. —Me acerqué a él y me puse de puntitas para regalarle un _beso en la mejilla._ —Además si los considerara una carga no los dejaría venir.

—¿Los estás usando? —Interrogó con una mueca. Lo dejé ahí. Me encaminé hacia la camioneta. Los niños perdidos ya estaban arriba y solo cuchicheaban entre ellos con éxtasis. —¡Rapunzel!

Rodeé el coche y di unos toquecitos con los nudillos en la ventana del piloto. Collins bajó el cristal y me miró intrigado. —¿Qué sucede?

—Félix manejara. —Comenté. Amin me miró extrañado pero asintió.

—¡No lo haré! —Exclamó el aludido. Miré al chico que estaba a un lado mío.

—Amin baja, tú y yo iremos a otra parte.

—Rapunzel. —Félix sonó amenazante. Tomé el borde de la chaqueta del segundo al comando y lo jalé lejos de la camioneta.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. _Tendría_ que explicarle todo a Felipe si quería que cooperara. —Mira, Félix, los niños y tú no van desprotegidos, tienen un hechizo sobre ustedes que durará hasta la media noche; momento en que mi alianza o el conjuro de sangre termina con el Oscuro. —Murmuré por lo bajo. El chico frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué? Ah, fue cuando los besé, el momento que tuve contacto con ustedes, que pude aplicárselos.

Felipe asintió lentamente. —Yo pensé que había sido por otros motivos.

Le miré divertida. —También los extrañé pero no está de más si tengo ciertas precauciones aquí abajo, son territorios de Hades después de todo, y los necesito fuera de su radar.

—¿Qué buscas? ¿Por qué mandarnos a nosotros? — Cuestionó rápidamente.

Miré el reloj de mano. 6:05pm. —Mira, si voy con ustedes llamaré la atención, Hades todavía no sabe las últimas noticias. Mi alianza con ustedes. —Explique son suavidad. —En una hora irán los héroes a la biblioteca para armar un campamento tratando de volcar las puertas del elevador que llevan a los niveles más profundos del Inframundo. —Félix frunció aún más en ceño. —Tienen que tomar una caja circular que está oculta ahí, en el reloj, tienen que ser cuidadosos de que nadie _vea_ lo que sucede.

Felipe pasó las manos por su cabello repetidas veces. —Pero… pero Pan, él dij-

Negué. —Félix, por favor, te necesito. Por algo te hice mi consejero y por otro motivo Pan te hizo su segundo al comando. —Acuné su mejilla. El chico cerró los ojos. —Está en tus venas ser un líder y ahora necesito que lleves y traigas a esos niños. —Señalé la camioneta con los niños observándonos con interés. —A salvo y también esa caja. Una vez que sea medianoche no podré recuperarla.

Felipe soltó el aire de golpe antes de mirarme con un brillo que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. —Lo haré.

— _Bien_. —Apremié.

 ** _Paris. A las afueras de Notre Dame. Años atrás. Recuerdo olvidado_**.

El sujeto me tendió una bolsa de seda con sus manos temblorosas. — ¿Con esto hemos saldado cuentas? —Interrogó con voz grave y acabada.

—Así es. —Examiné el contenido con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Creo que deberíamos probarla ¿No crees?

Los ojos del anciano casi se salen de sus cuencas. Mi mano profanó el cráneo y extraje su cerebro sin el menor problema. El cuerpo cayó sobre el suelo. Saqué una porción de la raíz del sueño africana, la cual era el objeto que él me había dado, y la aplasté entre mis dedos, dejando que el polvillo cayera sobre el órgano. Poco después regresé el viscoso cerebro a su dueño.

El hombre tardó en reaccionar pero volvió a respirar lenta y profundamente. Le había inducido a un _coma_ y solo alguien cercano que pudiese adentrarse en su cabeza, tomando en té las raíces y algo (como cabello) de su cuerpo, podría interrumpir ese estado. Le daría a Peter aquello como última medida preventiva, para que se lo contara al Aprendiz y él hiciera un hechizo más sofisticado donde no necesitara que me sacaran los sesos, así yo podría estar fuera del juego por unos meses (en coma) y Pan podría visitarme en mis _sueños_. Así aunque estuviese él muerto podríamos estar _juntos_.

Sonreí satisfecha pero esta se borró cuando sentí a _aquel_ sujeto a mis espaldas. —Dante. —Me giré para observar al chico de avellana y traje negro. —También conocido como el Coco. —Hice unas comillas en el aire. —O el rey desterrado del país de los sueños. —Agregué con una tierna sonrisa. —No me esperaba que fueras tan… —Le observé de arriba a abajo. —…enano.

—Me _conoces_. Pero yo no tengo el placer de hacerlo ¿señorita…?

Hice una pequeña reverencia. —Puedes llamarme V. —Dante arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas y me sonrió mostrándome sus pequeños dientes.

—¡Ah! La Aprendiz Oscura, ciertamente haces justicia a tu nombre. — Me amarré la bolsa al cinturón mientras hablaba aquella persona de aparentes nueve años. —Siempre me han gustado tus… _pesadillas_.

Rodé los ojos. —Bueno tú te empeñabas en que tuviera malos ratos, no era suficiente con ser la aprendiz del primer Oscuro por el día sino que también debía lidiar con tu falta de entretenimiento por las noches. —Miré al niño de tez morena quien me analizaba sin reparo. —¿Tan aburrido estás que tienes que crear malos sueños en otros? Debe ser deprimente.

—Bueno fui desterrado ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —Interrogó alzando ambas cejas.

Sonreí cuando me percaté de lo que _él quería_. —Puedo darte una respuesta si tienes algo interesante que ofrecer.

—¿Qué parte de: desterrado, no entiendes? —Cuestionó sin tratar de sonar rudo.

Me encogí de hombros. —Fuiste desterrado del mundo de los sueños; no puedes dormir, nunca; eso no quiere decir que no puedas ofrecerme nada. —Solté al tiempo que juntaba mis manos delante.

—¿Qué quieres? —Interrogó el niño después de un rato. Escuché los cascos de los caballos. —Deberíamos hablar en otro sitio. —Sugirió al ver acercarse a los soldados.

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura, niño? —Cuestionó una voz a mis espaldas. _Vaya, no me había esperado que Peter Pan me siguiese._ Dante dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Pan, con su capa anaranjada con círculos color vino (la cual le llegaba hasta los talones y cubría la mitad de su rostro por la capucha), se acercó. Alcé una mano para detener su camino hacia el chico. Miré de forma reprobatoria a Peter por haber venido pero él solo me sonrió de forma enigmática.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —Miré a Dante cuando el chico recuperó la postura.

—¿Disculpa? Pensé que tú querías algo de mí. —Musité con tranquilidad. El niño no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Pan, le que provocó la risa del adolescente a mi costado, una maliciosa y que no auguraba nada _bueno_ , al menos, no para Dante.

—Bueno yo he venido porque quiero algo de ti, Dante. —Comenzó Pan cuando el chico pareció quedarse mudo.

—¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó a la defensiva el pequeño mientras tanteaba algo debajo de su capa. Miré una fracción de segundo a Peter, quien me miró significativamente, antes de que él regresara su atención al rey desterrado y yo empezara a rodear al chico del lado opuesto. —¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eso no importa. —Contestó despreocupadamente. —Lo importante es saber quién te dio _eso_. —Pan desenvainó la daga, cortando el aire en el proceso, y poco después le apuntó al muchacho con esta. Dante tragó grueso mientras alternaba su mirada entre ambos.

—Yo que tú soltaría eso, pequeño Dante. —Repuse con suavidad. —Nadie saldrá lastimado si bajas eso.

—¡Es lo único que me traerá honor! ¿Sabes? Tu cabeza vale mucho. —El chico sacó debajo de la capa un viejo colgante y después un pergamino donde estaba dibujado mi rostro. —Ahora, no necesito matarte… solo… —El niño estaba terriblemente nervioso. Miré a Peter, quien estaba frente mío, pero con el chico de por medio. —… solo debo…

—¿Encerrarme? —Interrogué con burla. Dante asintió de forma cortada. _Ese colgante había sido el mismo que Gothel utilizó para embrujarme._ —Bueno, suerte con eso. —Repuse divertida. —Porque ese no podrá hacerlo. —El rostro del chico se desencajó. Pan me miró ante mi respuesta. —¿Realmente creías que sería tan tonta como para dejarlo por ahí? —Me burlé del niño sin poder evitarlo.

—Es otro, una réplica. —Defendió el rey. Rodé los ojos.

—¿Y quién te lo dio? ¿Quién te prometió la anulación de tu destierro si me traías? —Interrogué curiosa. Peter guardó la daga después de compartir una mirada conmigo.

—No puedo decírtelo. —Repuso cabizbajo. —Me llevaré ese secreto a la tumba si es necesario.

Le miré unos segundos; sopesando las opciones que tenía. —Si me dices al culpable de enviarte a tu propia tumba te puedo prometer dos cosas. —Alcé el primer dedo. —Obtendrás una venganza. —El chico alzó el rostro claramente confundido. —Y no podré regresarte a tu reino pero puedo prometerte un hogar. — Pan frunció el ceño cuando empezó a ver por dónde iba. Peter se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa creció; al parecer le iba bien tener a su primer niño perdido permanente en Nunca Jamás.

—¿Dónde? —Interrogó el niño. —En la mayoría solo soy un pobre huérfano. —Soltó un poco a la defensiva.

—Por eso existe una tierra donde la magia corre sin límites, no hay reglas, ni padres. Un lugar al que puedes llamar hogar y desatenderte de los aburridos papeleos de la corona y sus tareas. —Los ojos jade de Pan se conectaron con los míos al decir lo último, el adolescente encapuchado se acercó al niño poco a poco.

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —Empezó el niño sin creer.

—Lo único que debes saber es que está lejos y no hay reyes. —Musité; el chico me observó unos segundos.

—Sino hay reyes ¿Quién mantiene el orden? ¿Quién ésta al mando?

—Yo. —Pan se quitó la capucha mientras una sonrisa un tanto siniestra aparecía en su rostro. Le miré con burla ante su presentación dramática pero al niño pareció gustarle.

—Estoy dentro. —Repuso casi al instante. Pan ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Enhorabuena, Dante, eres el primer niño perdido. —Respondió con cierto orgullo. Bueno, tenía razón en estar feliz, no todos los días se reclutaba a un rey desterrado.

 _Y al parecer era cierto: Dios los hace y ellos se juntan._

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. 8:27pm_**.

Amin pasó su mano por su casi inexistente cabello pues tenía un corte estilo militar. —Llevamos horas, Rapunzel. —Farfulló mientras jugueteaba con la pistola en sus manos. —¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Interrogó nuevamente.

Sonreí por su impaciencia. Observé las escrituras en el libro y posteriormente me incliné hacia el caldero. —Paciencia, Ams. — Revolví la poción con lentitud. —Éstas cosas llevan tiempo ¿Sabes? —Miré el corazón de Tigrilla que palpitaba de forma furiosa a un lado del corazón de Peter.

Amin suspiro y recargó su espalda en una de las paredes del crucero mientras decía algo por lo bajo; le aventé una roca y él se quejó cuando rozó su mejilla. —¡Pudiste sacarme un ojo! —Soltó y yo me reí.

—Te escuché; deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, Sin, es de mala educación. Si deseas irte ahí está la puerta. —El niño perdido me miró unos segundos antes de pasar el dorso de su mano por la mejilla. —Quizás debí dejar que Jack me acompañara, pero no. —Alargué la "o" de la última palabra. —Escogí al dictador Amin.

—Ya, ya. —El chico se levantó y se acercó al caldero grisáceo. Asomó su rostro y observó la sustancia moverse hasta formar un remolino de diversos colores. —¿Qué es?

Sonreí suavemente. —La cena. —Respondí burlona. El adolescente me dio un codazo. —Es una poción bastante poderosa, Amin, y… —Alcé el rostro. —Ya estará lista, ve arriba, Félix acaba de llegar con lo que necesito para terminarla. Ve. —El chico asintió y se marchó. —¡Deprisa! —Solté y él bufó pero aumento el ritmo de sus pisadas contra el frío e irregular suelo. Cuando escuché el sonido metálico de las escaleras, anunciando la retirada de Amin, tomé el corazón de Tigrilla en mis manos. —Lo lamento. —Pronuncié antes de incrustar la punta de un cuchillo y empezar a cortar de forma vertical.

El corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, la dueña estaría experimentando un dolor indescriptible, pero este no duró demasiado pues solo hice una pequeña incisión. Tomé un frasco con agua del río de las almas perdidas, aquello lo había recogido Amin del bosque momentos atrás, y posteriormente vertí el contenido por la hendidura que había creado en el órgano hasta llenarlo por la mitad.

—Ella está abajo, Félix. —Escuché la voz de Amin y seguido de ello el característico ruido metálico de las escaleras anunciando la entrada de alguien al lugar subterráneo.

Me apuré en cerrar el corazón de Tigrilla y verter la mitad del contenido del frasco por encima del órgano de Pan. Eliminé con magia el resto de la evidencia. Tomé el órgano vital de Tigrilla en mis manos y, cuando lo acerqué al caldero, Félix y compañía ya estaban en el crucero.

—Aquí. —Felipe dejó la caja encima de la mesa de madera, donde también estaban los libros, frascos y caldero. Los chicos recién llegados miraron alucinados todo lo que había.

—¿Tuviste problemas? —Cuestioné al percatarme del estado de su ropa.

—No. —Respondió después de unos segundos el adolescente. —Pude manejarlo. —Añadió cuando le miré seria.

Asentí. —Amin. —Miré al adolescente que observaba el frasco vació. El chico alzó el rostro. —Necesito que vayas a rellenar eso. —Ordene y él me miró unos segundos, claramente se cuestionaba a dónde había ido el agua del río, pero no hizo preguntas y solo salió.

Félix carraspeó para llamar la atención de Jack, Dante y Jew. —No se acerquen tanto. —Advirtió el segundo al comando cuando notó el creciente interés de los chicos por la sustancia que desprendía ciertas chispas amatistas. Los niños le miraron con curiosidad. —Puede explotar.

Rodé los ojos. —Exageras. —Solté divertida. Miré que Dante miraba el corazón de Pan. —Eso sí, no toquen eso. —Musité seria. La sonrisa del rey desterrado desapareció. —Si lo hacen luego ni si quiera podrán decir que no les advertí. —La sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro fue tan natural. Los niños perdidos me miraron pero asintieron tras notar la amenaza nada disimulada. —Bien.

Félix me miró con interés. —¿Ahora me dirás para qué querías esa caja?

—Aún no, Félix. —Dejé que el corazón de Tigrilla se adentraba al caldero. Los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás esperando que ocurriera algo pero nada pasó. El contenido del caldero pasó de un color amatista con toques amarillentos a una tonalidad verduzca. —Dante. —El chico de ojos avellana me miró cuando capté su atención. —Toma esos vasos de al lado y tomen media copa.

Los sonidos de desagrado y negación llenaron el lugar. —Cállense. —Félix ordeno de mal humor. Los chicos, con cierta reticencia, bajaron el volumen de sus protestas. Felipe me miró de reojo pues tampoco estaba de acuerdo en beber algo donde estuve un corazón humano.

—Sino quieren no lo hagan. —Solté con suavidad. Hubo tranquilidad en sus rostros; Dante era el único que ya se había tomado su vaso y quien ahora hacia muecas de asco, hubo silencio pero este se desvaneció cuando un brilló nació del pecho del rey desterrado y sonaron gritos por todo el lugar. Dante parpadeó poco después, se llevó sus pequeñas manos a la altura del pecho, y sonrió hasta parecer que se romperían sus mejillas. —No es cierto ¡No es cierto! —El chico gritó con emoción y dio brincos. Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Félix fue el siguiente en tomar la poción al _entender_ lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Su corazón! ¡Tiene un corazón! —Exclamó Jew sorprendido al escuchar los latidos de su compañero. Escuché como casi se quemaban los niños perdidos en su carrera por tomarse la pócima.

—Dejen cuatro vasos, niños. — Félix asintió. —Y no salgan de aquí hasta que regrese Peter.—Exigí; Felipe frunció el ceño pero no le di tiempo de responder. —Tenemos una visita. — Me desaparecí y aparecí en la puerta principal de la mansión.

Los ojos del señor del Inframundo destellaron de forma vívida al verme ahí. —Ah, Rapunzel, ya decía yo que te habías tardando en venir a visitarme. —La sonrisa cordial más su mirada analítica solo provocaron escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo. —Así que decidí venir a saludarte… con regalos. —Hades chasqueó los dedos y apareció el cuerpo de Amin a un lado suyo.

 _Oh, demonios_. Supongo que la buena suerte no dura para siempre.

—Gracias por los regalos aunque yo prefiero los chocolates. —Solté con tranquilidad. Me acerqué hasta el señor de aquellas tierras cuando Hades me mostró sus dientes en una amable sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en mente cuando nos volvamos a ver; mientras tanto ¿No me acompañarías a jugar billar? —Interrogó tendiéndome su brazo.

Miré a Collins y luego al señor del Inframundo de forma alternada; tendría que ser muy cuidadosa con lo siguiente. No debía irme con él porque no solo debía tomar mis precauciones con el gobernante del lugar sino también con las trampas ocultas en los niveles más bajos del Inframundo.

—Sabes que me encantan los juegos. —Hice que Amin apareciese en la sala; la mansión bajo un hechizo de protección creada por el Aprendiz y reforzado por Pan. —Pero no puedo ir, estoy buscando a Michael ¿Lo has visto? —Interrogué para crear una razón del porque estaba _ahí_. Hades negó al tiempo que estrechaba los ojos, sabía que dudaba de forma abismal de mí, pero no tenía en claro cuánto. —¿Los héroes te están causando muchos problemas? —Me mofé de él mientras bajaba las escaleras del porche.

Hades rodó los ojos. —Dejan ese terrible olor a esperanza donde pisan. —Él se sacudió las mangas de su traje con cierto desprecio.

Me crucé de brazos. —No los estoy ayudando si has venido a preguntar; tú y yo hicimos un trato tiempo atrás ¿Recuerdas?

Hades echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —¡Ja! ¿Creerías que no me daría cuenta que el Oscuro tenía más poder del usual _éstas_ horas?

Reí por lo bajo. —Oh, vaya, pero tú no tienes pruebas. —Puntualicé. —Por eso hiciste un trato con ellos; si Rumpel o Gastón se tiraban al río comprobarías tú teoría.

El señor se encogió de hombros. —Si el Oscuro caía y no se volvía uno con el río sabría que tendría tú protección. —Hades me señaló con sus dedos índices para después agarrar el borde de mi chaqueta y acercarme a él; tuve que alzar el rostro para verle a los ojos.

—Y si Rumpel tiraba a Gastón oscurecería mi corazón y eso me afectaría. En ambos casos te beneficiaría. —Complementé por lo que Hades sonrió en aprobación. —Pero no contabas que fuera Bella la persona que tiraría a Gastón.

Asintió. —Es una pena porque perdieron la oportunidad de recuperar a su bebé. —Soltó acercando su rostro al mío. —Y ahora no quieres acompañarme a jugar ¿ _Por qué_? ¿Acaso tienes asuntos pendientes que realizar?

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras; era muy perceptivo y muy astuto, debía admitirlo. —A mí me sorprende que quieras pasarla conmigo en lugar de Zelena. —Solté con picardía. Noté como sus ojos se alteraban ante la mención del nombre. —Ya te dije, he estado buscando a Michael, es inevitable que me entere de algunas cosas. —Me encogí de hombros y el hombre me soltó con brusquedad.

—Mantén el trato. —Farfullo entre dientes; sí, sabía que él podía mover las piezas indicadas para salir de aquel lugar, ahora no quería que yo me interpusiera entre su libertad.

—Lo haré; no te metas en mis asuntos y yo te mantendré bien informado de la condición de Zelena. La mantendré _vigilada_ mientras _tú_ te ocupas de los héroes. —Le recordé con una suave sonrisa. Hades estrechó los ojos, sabía que estaba pensando en todas sus opciones pero ninguna le convenía, al menos no por el momento.

—¿De qué lado estás? —Cuestionó finalmente.

Miré sus ojos antes de alzar el rostro y enfocarme en el cielo rojizo. —Del _mío_.

 ** _Escocia. Años atrás. Recuerdo Olvidado._**

—¿Por qué? —Interrogó Dante a Pan, quienes venían pisándome los talones. Tierras escocesas. Había hambruna, peste y pocos medicamentos. Todo por culpa de las decisiones del dictador Amin. —¿Por qué venir a reclutar a alguien así?

—Porque a la muy amada reina de _corazones_ —Pan se burló a mis espadas; rodé los ojos. —Le encanta tratar de expiar los errores que ha cometido en el pasado.

Miré sobre mi hombro al chico encapuchado que me regalaba una sonrisa que trataba de parecer inocente, y podría verse así para otros ojos más no para los míos, le regresé una sonrisa cínica. —Tiene algo que necesito. —Repuse por lo bajo. Pan me escuchó y dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarme.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Interrogó curioso.

Le miré de reojo. —Expiar mis errores. —Contesté enseguida. Peter rodó los ojos cuando me escuchó.

Al girarme en una equina de los pasillos del castillo. Pan movió su mano con rapidez y los guardias que custodiaban los aposentos de Amin cayeron al suelo. Dante corrió hasta los soldados y se hincó. Cerró los ojos y entró en trance. Miré al pequeño cuando pasé a un lado suyo.

—Solo se divierte. —Susurró Pan a mi lado. Dante estaba disfrutando crear pesadillas en los guardias inconscientes.

—Mientras los mantenga fuera no me quejo. —Solté al tiempo que irrumpía en la recámara. —Agh. —Me tapé los ojos al ver al venado colgado del techo. —¡Peter! — Escuché la risa del gobernante de Nunca Jamás luego la voz de Amin reclamando el por qué estábamos aquí. — Tú no deberías colgar un animal en medio de la recamara y usarlo para jugar tiro al blanco. —Me quejé mirándole un tanto furiosa. —Si vas a comerlo, bien, pero ¿No te enseñaron que no se juega con los alimentos? —Cuestioné dando zancadas por la alfombra peruana. —Usaré cada una de tus pecas como tiro al blanco y veremos si te parece tan divertido.

El chico me miró con desconcierto y asco antes de que empezase a gritar; le miré divertida por sus vanos intentos de pedir ayuda. Pan me abrazó por atrás antes de susurrarme un: yo me encargo. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de observar al adolescente encapuchado desaparecer al venado y lidiar con el colérico rey de Escocia.

Lo que no me esperaba fue que Amin se levantara y, con ballesta en mano, apuntara a Pan y jalara del gatillo. —Oh, niño. —Peter dejó caer de forma despreocupada la flecha que había atrapado sin el menor problema. El rey dio dos pasos hacia atrás con temor creciente hacia su adversario. El gobernante de Nunca Jamás alzó la mano y el rey de Escocia salió volando hacia los estantes cercanos y poco después recibió una patada en el estómago de parte de Pan.

Amin miró con terror al chico que se mostraba frente a él. Pan tomó la ballesta que se le había caído al rey de esas tierras y apuntó directamente a su frente sin dudar.

—¡No me mates! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Pídeme lo que sea y será tuyo! —Exclamó el chico mientras se pegaba torpemente al mueble roto.

Sonreí y me senté sobre la cama. —Veamos ¿Qué puedes ofrecer? —Susurró Pan de forma lenta y tranquila, aquello provocó que el miedo terminara por resquebrajar al chico y él empezase a llorar, Peter bufó de forma burlona antes de levantarse y darle un puntapié al rey. —Arriba.

El rey de Escocia se levantó lentamente mientras se agarraba el estómago y hacia muecas de dolor. Los ojos de Amin buscaron los míos implorando piedad. —Con esa mirada tuya _casi_ me dan ganas de matarte para acabar tu martirio, _casi_. —Susurré sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Amin abrió los ojos aún más si era posible. —Pero supongo que tus súbditos han venido, te han mirado igual y tú les has ignorado ¿No?

Amin tragó grueso y miró sus pies desnudos, ya que se encontraba en su pijama, su rostro empezó a impregnarse de lágrimas. —Tenemos a un verdadero guerrero aquí. —Se mofó Peter al tiempo que se recargaba contra un mueble y observaba al chico como si se tratara de alguna clase de espécimen. —Gobernando a un país entero cuando se hace en sus pantalones por apenas rozarle. —Pan se río de forma maliciosa cuando el rey empezó a temblar.

Sonreí ante la sinceridad de Peter. —Pero podemos asegurar que sigas vivo con una condición. —Solté y aquello llamó la atención de Amin.

—Lo que sea. — Soltó en un hilo de voz el rey. Mi sonrisa creció de forma abismal.

—Buen muchacho. —Me aparecí frente a él. Metí mi mano en su pecho y, cuando el ennegrecido órgano estuvo a la vista sentí la presencia de Pan a un lado mío. La oscuridad de este empezó a desaparecer progresivamente hasta cambiar a un vivo color carmín. El rey empezó a respirar de forma errática cuando regresé el corazón a su lugar.

La lágrima cristalina se deslizó por su mejilla y yo la atrapé con mi dedo índice. —Listo, es todo lo que necesitaba, la lágrima de alguien arrepentido por todo lo que ha hecho. Un inocente; la bondad iluminando en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿Eso? —Cuestionó el rey con la voz rota. —¡Ahora no sé qué hacer he hecho demasiado mal! _Mátame, por favor_. —Rodé los ojos cuando el rey roto se aferró a mí y yo de una sacudida lo alejé _¿Me pedía que lo matase porque él había asesinado a su padre para tomar la corona y olvidarse de la culpa? No, ni en broma._ Pan sonrió al ver una preciada oportunidad.

—Puedo ofrecerte ir a un lugar donde puedas olvidarte de todo eso, Amin. — Sugirió Peter por lo bajo.

—¿Dónde? —Cuestionó el chico ilusionado; él miraba a Peter como si fuese su salvador.

Pan sonrió aún más. — _Ven conmigo a Nunca Jamás._

* * *

Hola ;D

Pau: ¡Hola peque! me alegra mucho que se vayan aclarando tus dudas si aun te quedan algunas no olvides mencionarlas en los comentarios para que yo pueda ir respondiéndolas poco a poco en los capis. Y sobre Killian, sí, "sufrirá" de algún modo pero ya verás el por qué; no es como si me gustase torturarle porque es uno de mis pj´s favoritos xD ¡Y sí, eh! aun no termino de describir la relación que tuvo con Rapunzel pero eso será sorpresa jojo me alegra muchísimo que te gustase y espero que este capi sea grato de leer 3

Aby; ¡Holi Aby! Ains que bueno que te haya llegado el "te amo" de Rapunzel, las cosas se pondrán un poco problemáticas a partir de este punto. Con lo del corazón pues sucedió algo parecido a Tigrillla (Rumpel creó o regeneró el corazón de Pan) ya que los "no vivos" o los habitantes de Underbrooke carecen de uno. Y con lo de la reina de corazones :O, tienes razón, es Cora y Anastasia es la reina roja, pero como no sé quienes han visto o no OUAT in Wonderland se me facilitó más explicarlo de esa forma xDDD pero entre nos lo sabemos. En cuanto a tu petición de ver más de Eugene prometo que aparecerá al igual que Gina. Jajajaj y perdón por matar tus esperanzas de Félix&Rapunzel pero decirte porque marchito su relación sería spoiler xDDDD en fin ¡un saludo enorme!

Los quiere

BCM


	58. Chapter 58

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

Dejé que el frío viento aguijoneara mi rostro, estaba segura que tanto mi nariz como mis mejillas se habían teñido de carmín. Hades se había desaparecido un tanto malhumorado pero había dejado a alguien observando desde los cielos.

Alcé el rostro y observé fijamente a la sombra. La saludé con desinterés antes de adentrarme a la mansión; no era inusual que Peter me tuviese constantemente vigilada, de hecho muchas veces eso me sirvió, pues le advertía cuando tenía problemas; ahora el único _pero_ es que _yo_ los tendría.

A través de la ventana de la sala observé, pasados algunos minutos, como la sombra se desplegaba por los aires y se perdía de vista. Tenía los minutos contados a partir de ahora.

Observé a Amin acostado en el sofá, aparecí una frazada y lo arropé con ella, checando que no tuviera nada extra (como algún embrujo), una extorsión de parte de Hades o incluso si le faltaba algo. Félix entro con los niños perdidos a la mansión con los vasos.

—¿Qué sucedió? — Interrogó el segundo al comando.

Me encogí de hombros. Tomé el vaso que me tendió Dante mientras los otros niños perdidos veían un tanto preocupados a Amin. Coloqué el borde del cristal sobre los labios del chico y dejé que el contenido fluyera por su boca. —Vino Hades. —Respondí después de darle a beber la poción al ex-rey de Escocia.

Fui a dejar el vaso a la amplia cocina con Felipe pisándome los talones. —Vine porque Pan me ordenó que le informara la situación. —Confesó. La sorpresa me inundó al conocer lo rápido que le llegaron las noticias. —Sí, no estaba demasiado lejos y la sombra no tardó en llegar.

—Pareciese que tiene ojos en todos lados. —Repuse divertida. Suspiré y me subí a una encimera. —No sucedió nada, Félix. Solo… charlamos. —Murmuré con cuidado. Félix alzó una ceja antes de tenderme un espejo pequeño. —Existen los celulares. —Solté divertida; Felipe sonrió de forma ladina. —No sabe usarlos ¿No?

—Supongo que a él le gusta intimidar con sus cejas. —Bromeó y yo solté una carcajada.

—Bueno, están las videollamadas. —Repuse mientras jugueteaba con el espejo de plata en mis manos.

Félix alzó una ceja sin entender. —Poco a poco. Aún estoy aprendiendo. —Pidió al tiempo que sacaba su celular del pantalón para esclarecer a lo que se refería. —Por lo mientras deberías ponerte en contac-

 _—¿Qué demonios?_

—Ajá. —Soltó Felipe cuando escuchó a Pan del otro lado del espejo; desapareció de la cocina en un parpadeó; rodé los ojos ante la mirada acusadora de Peter.

— _Te pedí expresamente que mantuvieras tu distancia, V._

—P, cálmate. —Pedí con suavidad. El chico me miró con seriedad antes que una sonrisa tranquila y falsa iluminara sus facciones. —Hades vino, no lo llame si eso piensas; quería reafirmar el trato que tenemos. —Confesé. Miré un punto fijo en la cocina de paredes azuladas. Los azulejos del suelo brillaban a pesar de la poca luz que entraba por el ventanal. La noche se había cernido sobre Underbrooke hace unas horas.

El chico soltó un suspiro apenas audible; del otro lado escuché a Cheshire cuchichear con Pan y él le contestaba con miradas o gestos apenas visibles. Por el fondo podía deducir que se encontraban en el local de Barbanegra.

Observé las sombras del otro lado de la habitación, los niños perdidos habían armado un alboroto porque Amin había despertado, y ahora estaban haciéndole un interrogatorio exhaustivo. La luz que provenía de la sala iluminaba la cocina.

— _¿Qué trato?_ —Interrogó Irene después de tomar el lugar de Peter. Sonreí al ver sus grandes y curiosos ojos achocolatados. — _¿Tan malo es?_

— _Cheshire_. —Musité su nombre lentamente. Los ojos de la habitante resplandecieron. —Necesito que los tres vengan antes de medianoche. —Pedí, evadiendo las preguntas. Escuché un silencio y después como Pan le _exigía_ el espejo nuevamente a Irene; Cheshire se rehusó.

 _—¿Ya es la hora?_ —Cuestionó tratando de evitar que su humor se desplegara hasta el cielo. Asentí. Cheshire soltó un grito emocionado hasta que cambió a uno de dolor. _—¡Oye_! —Se quejó la chica mientras ladeaba el rostro y veía a alguien a un lado suyo. — _Espera tú turno._ — Escuché otro aullido de dolor antes que Peter fuera el que se mostrara en el espejo, se veía molesto y la sonrisa llena de suficiencia que le dedicaba a Irene en el suelo me dejaban en claro lo poco delicado que había sido con ella para que le cediese el espejo.

— _Pan_. — Llamé seria para que se calmara. —A ella no la toques. —Solté por lo bajo. La sonrisa del líder bailoteo antes de enfocarse en mí. El chico abrió la boca para defenderse pero no le dio tiempo ya que todo se tambaleó de aquel lado. Se escuchó un ruido seco y después las risas de Cheshire.

— _Olvidas, cariño, que podía enredar mi cola en tus piernas y jalarte; a eso lo llamo justicia._ —Repuso Irene mientras tomaba el espejo que seguramente se había caído al suelo junto con Pan. — _Lamento eso._ —Murmuró Cheshire cuando se reflejó en el cristal, observé su sonrisa triunfal y arrogante. _No sabía cómo se habían aguatado sin que uno de los dos hubiese degollado al otro a éstas alturas._

—Peter está… —Me mordí el labio inferior. —… ¿Lo tiraste?

— _Así es._ —Cheshire sonrió mientras se miraba sus garras de forma presuntuosa; se evaporó cuando un puño quiso asestarle un golpe.

—Necesito ver a Peter en el cementerio, frente a su tumba, en media hora y que tú vengas a la mansión a vigilar a los chicos. — Susurré.

—¡ _Claro_! —Accedió Irene evadiendo a Pan, quien quería venganza, era casi inútil pelear contra una persona que podía hacerse una con el _viento_. — _Estaremos ahí en media hora_. —Añadió la habitante antes de que el espejo se volviese a caer. Solté un suspiro y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro _. Al menos parecían más relajados ahora y daban la impresión de llevarse bien… a su modo._

Me bajé del mostrador y me encaminé a la sala; tuve que achicar los ojos al entrar a la luminosa habitación, varios pares de ojos me observaron cuando puse el primer pie dentro de esta. —¿Cómo fue? —Interrogó Félix cuando le tendí el espejo de plata y él lo guardó en la bolsa de su chamarra caqui.

—Supongo que ¿Bien? —Miré a los niños perdidos y mi atención se centró en Amin. —¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué recuerdas antes de toparte con Hades?

El chico lució incómodo. —Mejor. —Terminó por decir después de dudar un poco. El ex-rey de Escocia se sentó sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Los chicos le rodearon y el pequeño Dante abrazó del cuello a Amin en un gesto de apoyo.

—Cuéntale. —Repuso Dante en tono conciliador.

Amin suspiró. —Hades me preguntó que tramabas. —Empezó en un susurro. _Típico_. Asentí para alentarlo a continuar. —Le dije que no sabía; me amenazó con tirarme al río de almas; pero yo _realmente no lo sabía_. —Continuó sin perderme jamás de vista, alcé la barbilla y le sonreí orgullosa. —También sé que no te gustan los soplones.

—Pan te enseñó bien. —Musité después de analizar su lenguaje corporal y también su mente. No había dicho ni pio. Amin me mostró todos los dientes, incluso los que algunas veces se escondían, por aquella gigantesca sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Los demás niños perdidos le empezaron a dar palmadas en la espalda para apoyarlo. Félix se acercó y me sonrió de forma optimista. —¿Cómo lograste hacer que Pan no explotara? —Cuestionó muy cerca para que lo escuchase.

—Bueno, Cheshire logró calmarlo o distraerlo. —Contesté. Félix alzó ambas cejas y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Me crucé de brazos cuando me percaté como la comisura de su labio bajaba ligeramente. —¿Félix? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Mi consejero me miró con incredulidad. —¿Qué debería…? —Empezó pero cuando bajé el rostro y una sonrisa se empezó a vislumbrar el chico alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho. —No. —Soltó seguro. —No, no, no es nada de eso.

—¿Seguro?

Félix se río y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. —Completamente. — El chico me jaló del antebrazo y me llevó a las jardineras. La luna menguante tenía una apariencia tétrica al estar rodeada de un cielo rojizo y con casi todas las plantas marchitas bajo su luz no ayudaba en nada en disminuir la sensación de estar en una escena sacada de un cuento de terror. —¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Asentí. —Haz la pregunta mientras preparas una fogata. —Pedí. Félix me miró unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos y empezar a recolectar lo necesario.

—Me has preguntado si tenía… _eso_ , por Cheshire, pero ¿tú nunca lo has experimentado con alguien más que no sea Pan?

Cerré los ojos cuando una suave brisa sopló y heló mis huesos. —Depende; ¿La atracción, el enamoramiento o el amor? —Cuestioné divertida.

Hubo un momento de silencio que era roto por las pisadas de Félix al caminar sobre el pasto seco, escuchaba cómo se partía a sus pies, y como el viento movía el césped cuando lo acariciaba el aire. —Me lo preguntaba porque viviste, por ejemplo, rodeada de chicos en Nunca Jamás y la mayoría del tiempo _solo estabas tú._ Los chicos decían cosas. —Expuso con interés. —Muchos trataron de acercarse.

Abrí los ojos y suspiré. —Lo sé bien, Félix, no hay necesidad de revivir el pasado.

—¿Cuál es el motivo real de traerlos? —Félix se agachó sobre la creación que había hecho. Chasqueé los dedos y algunas cosas empezaron a salir levitando de la trampilla. Felipe se acuchilló y empezó a apilar las cosas. —¿Por qué a esos cuatro?

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Años atrás. Sueño. Recuerdo olvidado_**.

Deslicé mis dedos por la superficie del agua, mi reflejo se distorsionó y fue inevitable que soltara un suspiro al sentir como mi cuerpo se empezó a relajar. Era la vigésima noche que soñaba con Nunca Jamás; era la única forma de ver a Peter desde que se había ido del país de las Maravillas.

Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta a mis espaldas; me hundí más en el lago y giré mi rostro para ver de quién se trataba.

La sonrisa burlona de Peter hizo que soltara otro suspiro más largo. —¿Te asuste? — Rodé los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en las rocas que estaban detrás. Él rio. Observé a Pan desde aquella posición; el chico movía su pierna de forma desinteresada mientras estaba recargado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, me estoy bañando y un adolescente hormonal está husmeando ¿Debería estar tranquila?

—Agradecida. —Corrigió. —¡Salgan!

Cuatro niños salieron de entre los arbustos con la cabeza gacha. Alcé una ceja. —Bueno, Jew, Jack, Amin y… —Miré al último chico. —Dante. —Observé a Peter quien los veía seriamente. —La verdad es que hicieron bien su trabajo: estaban cuidado, no husmeando y además tengo el vestido blanco, Pan. — Peter me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó. —Sabes que podías… —El chico se impulsó fuera del árbol y se hincó a un lado mío. —¿Por qué ellos cuatro? —Cuestionó tranquilo aunque sus ojos parecían estallar en llamas.

—¿Por qué no? —Me giré y recargué mis antebrazos en las rocas mojadas. —¿Cuál es el problema?

Pan bufó y sus ojos jade se desviaron de forma escéptica. —Solo míralos, están sonrojados… — Quizá debí verlos pero yo estaba más atenta a las facciones del líder y su forma de gesticular de forma brusca. Sus ojos brillaron entonces con astucia. —Decir que vinieron por órdenes tuyas a montar guardia… ¿No lo haces para protegerlos o sí?

Mi sonrisa creció y Peter me miró. —¿Estás de broma, no?

—Oh, sí. ¿Esto te parece broma? —Interrogó el líder de forma calmada mientras me sonreía. —¡Brady! ¡Jorge!

El sonido de las flechas cortando el aire me alertó y afortunadamente pude usar mi magia para detenerlas antes de que estas se incrustaran en los cuerpos de los niños perdidos. Me levanté y miré de forma reprobatoria a Pan. El líder arqueó una ceja al ver las flechas suspendidas en el aire.

—No dejaré que los mates por capricho, Peter, y menos por un malentendido. — Susurré por lo bajo; los niños no se habían dado cuenta del intento de asesinato de parte de su líder. Pan me miró con interés. —Esos niños darían su vida por ti; te obedecen y creen en ti de forma ciega, _te seguirían hasta la muerte si se los pidieras_.

Pan rodó los ojos pero su mirada se centró en los cuatro niños que nos veían de forma tímida. Peter bufó y se desabrochó la capa para posteriormente pasarla sobre mis hombros. —Deja de ablandarte tanto ¿Quieres? —Farfulló antes de girarse. —¡Regresen al campamento! —Ordenó a secas. Los chicos asintieron antes de obedecer.

Pan se trepó a un árbol y descansó en una de las ramas mientras tocaba la flauta de forma distraída, el chico se veía ido e incluso perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué lo habrá puesto así?

No dijo ninguna palabra en los minutos siguientes.

Era curioso, pero no me molestaba tenerlo ahí; siempre estaba a un lado mío. Antes de despertar siempre me miraba hasta que su silueta desaparecía por completo, era una despedida silenciosa, y después regresaba al país de las Maravillas cuando el sol salía.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**. **_11:02 pm._**

—Y eso pasó hace algunos años; supongo que Pan confió en estos niños y los hizo parte del plan en algún momento ¿Por qué otro motivo se han quedado tanto tiempo en el Inframundo después de fallecer? Hicieron de Peter su asunto pendiente y han confirmado su lealtad incontables veces.

—Pan es la única familia que necesitamos. —Concordó Félix en un susurro; el chico me miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa cómplice.

Me encogí de hombros. —A veces la lealtad que le tienen me aterra, es algo enfermizo ¿Sabes?

—Entonces tú eres la peor por enamorarte de él. —Acusó Félix en un tono burlón. Sonreí de forma ladina al tiempo que giraba la caja circular en mis manos. —Pero la lealtad y la confianza suelen perdurar por siempre en una _verdadera_ familia. Y si con esto no te hemos demostrado que confiamos en ti, incluso en tus retorcidos planes hasta el punto de llevarnos al Inframundo –literalmente-, no sé qué lo hará.

Dejé de juguetear con la caja que contenía el sombrero del hechicero y miré a Félix unos segundos. —Y luego te preguntas por qué te hice mi consejero. —Solté con amabilidad. El segundo al comando de Pan sonrió y se despeinó ligeramente.

—¿La enciendo? —Interrogó Félix al tiempo que se ponía de pie y señalaba la leña con pasto seco. Asentí.

El sonido del fuego crepitar se escuchó poco después. —¿Sabes, Félix? Estuve pensando hace tiempo que si bien puedo sacarlos de aquí eso no querrá decir que no envejezcan. —Susurré. —Su corazón sería como cualquier otro.

—Pero en Nunca Jamás no envejecemos. —Puntualizó mi consejero después de unos segundos.

Asentí lentamente. —¿Y Peter? ¿Él no tiene la costumbre de ir y venir de Nunca Jamás? —Interrogué con curiosidad. Félix estrechó los ojos. —Algunas noches tenía la costumbre de salir ¿No? —Tomé una bocanada de aire. —¿Qué sucede si dejas Nunca Jamás algunas horas por varios años? _Envejeces_ y P lo hará. Es decir, ahora parece de diecinueve.

—¿Y qué propones? — Felipe suspiró. —Sé que puede ser un problema; cuando cambió su cuerpo con el de Henry y lanzó la maldición fue para mantenerse joven, borraría los recuerdos del resto pero regresaría los tuyos. Él sabía que junto contigo podrían idear una forma de…

—¿Traerte a la vida? — Alcé una ceja.

Félix asintió. —Dijo que de todas formas tenía asuntos pendientes aquí, en Underbrooke. —El chico se encogió de hombros. —Fue hasta que morí cuando me enteré del trato que tenía con tu padre. —Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. —Yo solo sabía que debía seguirle el juego a Pan antes porque fue una petición tuya; ¿Recuerdas?

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Años atrás._**

El sonido de las telas, de trajes y vestidos, rozar suavemente de forma cadenciosa al ritmo de la balada me hizo olvidar temporalmente que dentro de unas horas me harían lavado de cerebro, o mejor dicho, me borrarían algunos recuerdos.

Peter me dio un ligero apretón conciliador en el hombro cuando se colocó a un costado del trono. —Sigo pensando que te ves bien en blanco. —Repuse con una suave sonrisa. Pan sonrió con suficiencia.

—Yo siempre me veo bien, bella dama. —Contestó casi enseguida.

—¿También eres tan arrogante y altanero para hablarle así a la reina? —Interrogó Félix al tiempo que subía dos escalones hasta llegar a un metro del trono. Felipe hizo una reverencia suave cuando me observó. —Su majestad, feliz cumpleaños.

Peter rodó los ojos. —¿Se supone que eres su _amigo_ … —Pan enfatizó aquella última palabra. Félix le miró con cierto odio. — …pero le hablas de _usted_? Pareces tan distante como lo es Absolem para tu joven reina.

Félix dio una zancada hacia Peter con el mango de la espada en mano. Tuve que levantarme del trono con cierta brusquedad para interponerme entre los dos. Parecía que se matarían con la mirada.

—Basta, por favor. —Musité mirando fijamente a Pan; el chico soltó un bufido, tratando de ocultar la risa que le causaba la situación, pero aquello solo impulsó a Félix para acercarse más; coloqué una mano sobre el pecho de mi consejero y aquello provocó que la sonrisa de P se borrase. —Necesito hablar contigo un momento, Felipe. —Solté hacia el chico de largos cabellos rizados. Observé a Pan de forma significativa, solo para aclararle que discutiría con Félix sobre _ese_ asunto.

Debo admitir que cuando llegamos al centro del laberinto y le pedí a Felipe que se sentara en la banca junto a mí para comenzar _aquella_ charla no era sencillo.

—¿De qué deseas hablar?

Esperé que los grillos comenzaran a cantar antes de señalarle con mi dedo índice una constelación. —Y mira allá, la segunda estrella a la derecha. —Félix asintió un tanto fascinado por el resplandor que opacaba, de cierto modo, al resto de las estrellas. —¿Sabías que es un reino de verdad? Una tierra donde nace la magia.

Los ojos de Felipe lucían brillosos. —¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se llega ahí?

—Nunca Jamás. —Solté mirando el perfil de mi consejero. La sonrisa que había en su rostro me emocionaba y, al mismo tiempo, me ponía ansiosa. —Y se llega volando. Quizás tengas sueños sobre ese sitio o los hayas tenido; es un lugar donde no existen adultos ni reglas.

—Suena… demasiado bueno para ser cierto. —Soltó en un susurro, luego frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto?

—Porque tengo un favor que pedirte. —El chico cerró los ojos unos segundos. Tomé sus manos entre las mías con gentileza. —Tienes la opción de negarte, pero debes saberlo, tú sobre todas las personas mereces saber la _verdad_.

Felipe dejó salir el aire que contenía y me miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Alguna vez te he negado algo?

Le sonreí por la honestidad en sus palabras. —No; pero no aceptes hasta haber oído la historia, no podré contarte grandes detalles, es demasiado largo y complicado. — El chico frunció el ceño. —Hoy te contaré algo que mañana no sabré y no _debo_ conocer.

Félix asintió. —No te diré nada.

—Me conoces bien, Félix, has escuchado rumores sobre mí en éstas paredes y no trates de negarlo; no son cosas buenas en su mayoría y tú bien conoces mi pasado. Tiendo a almacenar oscuridad dentro de mí.

Felipe hizo una mueca. —No comparto sus gustos en algunas cosas, es verdad, pero no pienso que almacene la oscuridad; a veces pienso que es demasiado bondadosa. —Solté una risilla. —Quizás no entendía bien su proceder, pero me enteré que liberó a Pocahontas, no en las mejores condiciones pero al final, de alguna forma, le dio a conocer el sufrimiento que padecieron los guardias y los mismos animales que manipula; el sentirse encerrado y sin escapatoria, el haberla hecho recorrer esos pasillos del laberinto. —El chico se encogió de hombros. —Pensé que la mataría si soy honesto.

Sonreí ligeramente. —Me vi tentada; pudieron haber muerto varias personas, todas con familia. —Murmuré. —Sabes lo que es. —El chico asintió. —A eso quiero llegar, Felipe, muchas personas creen que soy asesina, una cruel y que lo hace a sangre fría. —Alcé el dedo índice. —Algunas veces puedo serlo pero yo prefiero la tortura que la muerte. No me gusta mancharme las manos de _esa_ forma pero no me molesta que piensen lo contrario el resto de las personas.

Félix volvió a asentir. —¿Qué tiene que ver lo que piense el resto?

—Porque, mi estimado Félix, hay personas que a pesar de eso me siguen queriendo y están dispuestos a trabajar a mis espaldas con tal de proteger mi muy dañado y _retorcido_ corazón. —Alegué haciendo alusión a Merlín y sus planes. —El caso es que su plan tiene un porcentaje de error. Puede fallar y yo puedo cometer una tontería.

—¿Cuál es esa?

—Matar a mi padre. —Contesté en seco. —No necesito que me digas que es imposible; yo lo podría creer también pero… como lo sabes, todo lo imposible puede ser posible.

Félix frunció el ceño. —¿Y cómo ayudar a Merlín? ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Mañana no tendré idea de nada; pero habrá alguien que sí sabrá que hacer. —Miré de reojo al chico, los ojos grisáceos de Félix resplandecieron cuando obtuvo la respuesta unos segundos después.

—¿ _Peter_? —Escupió incrédulo.

—Debes seguirle la corriente a Peter, Félix. —Susurré por lo bajo. —Él sabrá qué hacer. Le he pedido que te llevase a Nunca Jamás y allá te contara todo. —Los ojos de Félix parecía que desacreditaban lo que decía. —Te pido esto porque quiero que tú también formes parte de mi _futuro_. Sé que es egoísta pero eres un miembro de mi familia y deseo que eso siga así por mucho tiempo. —Las facciones del chico se empezaron a suavizar.

—No sé qué decir. —Terminó por decir. Su mirada descendió hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Sé que estás a ciegas y tampoco es justo para ti. Pero si decides formar parte de esto _creo_ que no te arrepentirás.

Félix bufó. —Claro, porque tú no tendrás que seguir las órdenes de ese intento de rey engreído.

Solté una carcajada. —Si hablas así de él te dejará alguna clase de herida o _cicatriz_. —Advertí medio en broma y medio en serio.

—Que lo intente. —Farfulló. Hubo un momento donde nadie habló. —Pero te aseguro que perderá todas las veces; aunque tendrá tiempo para practicar hasta que sea el tiempo que _tú_ , Rapunzel, _regreses_.

Miré a Félix con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Eso es un sí?

Félix rodó los ojos antes de jalarme la mejilla con delicadeza. —Creo que entre más vieja te vuelvas menos trabaja ese cerebro que tienes. — Aquello solo hizo que sonriera hasta provocarme dolor en las mejillas.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad 11:28 pm_**

El fuego de Prometeo danzaba tranquilamente a un metro de la lápida, donde estaba grabado el nombre de _Peter Pan,_ y el sonido de este se escuchaba pese a los grillos.

Mi mirada se deslizó por el hechizo, escrito en el cuaderno que sostenía en la mano izquierda, mientras recitaba este en voz baja; sostenía el corazón de Pan con la mano derecha. El órgano del líder fue rodeado progresivamente de un humo serpenteante.

—¿Se supone que ese es mi corazón? —Cuestionó Pan mientras se acercaba. Sus pisadas se escuchaban claras contra el suelo. Alcé la vista cuando me faltaba solo una línea para terminar el conjuro. El rostro del chico se empezó a aclarar conforme la luz del fuego empezó a alumbrarlo y a rescatarlo de las sombras de la noche. —¿Qué tienes en mente, V?

Le sonreí al ver su andar tranquilo y despreocupado. —Ya verás. —Peter arqueó una ceja. —Prometo que será bueno. Es una forma de paga por todo lo que has hecho por mí. —Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y canalizar mi magia para poder transmitirla al órgano que latía en mi mano. Pude sentir como mi corazón daba un vuelco al empezar a drenar todo mi poder conforme recitaba en latín. — ¡… _Vitam aeternam_! — Grité a todo pulmón. Mi magia se desplegó con aquellas últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que las llamaradas adquirieron el doble de su altura y anchura. El rostro de Peter se iluminó completamente; él observaba fascinado como del fuego se desprendía humo y de este nacían lazos anaranjados que se tornaban dorados conforme se acercaban al corazón.

En nuestro alrededor esos lazos amarillentos bailoteaban en el aire y se enrollaban con pereza sobre el corazón de Peter (el cual empezó a adquirir un borde dorado). El césped, el cual estaba seco hace unos segundos, tenía un vivo color verde y también habían aparecido algunas flores silvestres. Podía ver de reojo como mi cabello, que a pesar de estar atado en una coleta alta, adquiría brillo conforme el corazón de Pan resplandecía cada vez más.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que…? —Las palabras de Peter se trabaron en sus labios cuando dejé que el órgano cayera sobre las llamas de Prometeo. El corazón no ardió; absorbió progresivamente las llamas a su alrededor. Se escuchó un relámpago inundar el cielo.

—Está hecho. —Susurré al tiempo que tomaba el corazón de Pan de entre las cenizas. Me tambaleé cuando empecé a sentir mis piernas como si fuesen de gelatina y las náuseas comenzaron a acechar. Peter se acercó con paso firme; mi mano se hundió en su pecho y deposité el órgano en su lugar. Retrocedí y le miré, esperando que ocurriese algo, el chico ladeó el rostro y arqueó una ceja apenas visiblemente.

— _Estoy de vuelta_.

En el horizonte noté una nube amatista acercarse. Puse ambas manos en los hombros del chico. —Cálmate, Peter. Controla tus poderes. —Susurré por lo bajo. Los ojos jade del chico me miraron fijamente antes de asentir. Al mirar de reojo pude observar que ya no había nada en el cielo. — _Bienvenido, Peter_. —Susurré antes de que mi cuerpo dejase de funcionar.

—¡ _Rapunzel!_ —Escuché el grito de Peter y sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban antes de que mi cuerpo se impactara contra el suelo. — _Te tengo_. _Te cuidaré, lo prometo_.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé sumergida en la oscuridad, era muy reconfortante, pero duró demasiado poco para mi gusto. Podía sentir la suavidad de la superficie contra mi cuerpo; cuando abrí los ojos poco a poco me encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, a un lado mío la cama estaba vacía pero percibía el calor que emanaba de aquel lugar. Pase la yema de mis dedos por la sábana pero me helé en cuanto sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas.

No sabía de quien se trataba. Pensé que era Peter pero él no se quedaría parado y quieto a un costado mío si bien podía regresar a la cama ¿No?

No podía sentirlo ni captar su esencia porque mi poder se había drenado. _Toda magia conlleva un precio_. No importa cuál sea siempre se deben de lidiar con las consecuencias y ahora debía someterme a andar sin magia por las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. _Yupi_. De una cantidad gigantesca de poder pasé a ser una chica sin una pizca de magia.

Me sentía demasiado ansiosa ¿Quizás Hades? No, él no podía ser, ninguna criatura con atisbo de magia podía entrar a la mansión. Maldición, tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Peter?

Escuché el crujir de la madera y tomé una bocanada de aire antes de girarme lentamente para ver de quién se trataba. La silueta de un hombre alto, pero no más que Félix, se vislumbró; el característico brillo del garfio de metal me dejó en claro quién era. Por las condiciones de visita supe que no venía a saludar.

El hombre se movió con rapidez y me tapó la boca para evitar que gritara. Me moví de forma inquieta pero dejé de hacerlo cuando el capitán del Rolly Joger acercó el garfio a mi garganta. Mis ojos se fijaron en los azules. Podía oler el whisky que emanaba de su mano, la cual sudaba frío; Garfio estaba ebrio y nervioso a pesar del alcohol en su sistema.

—Lo lamento. —El filo frío del garfio de metal se hundió en mi piel; solté un quejido de dolor, el cual se vio mitigado por la mano del pirata sobre mi boca. Mis intentos de alejarme regresaron con más fiereza. Killian se detuvo al segundo siguiente.

La luz que desprendía la luna se colaba entre las cortinas con suficiente fuerza para poder alcanzar a observar el resplandor de la pistola que rozó la nuca del pirata. —Yo que tú me alejaría de ella. —Amenazó una figura detrás del pirata; su voz sonando terriblemente lenta y tranquila hasta el punto de causar pánico en Jones.

—Pan. —Soltó Killian. —¿Qué harás con eso? ¿Matarme? —Interrogó en tono jocoso.

El chico río. —Puedo jalar del gatillo. —El sonido de la pistola al ser cargada hizo que la nuez de Adán se moviera en el cuello del pirata cuando tragó grueso. —Y dejarte inconsciente; después podría atarte y dejar que los chicos tengan un poco de diversión contigo.

—No harías eso. —La voz del pirata sonó segura, o al menos hizo el intento.

—¿No? —Cuestionó Peter con cinismo. —Tick-tack ¡Muévete pirata! — Killian se apartó unos pasos y se giró para mirar cara a cara al líder de los niños perdidos. — Creo que tendré que recordarte lo que sucede cuando se meten conmigo.

—No, espera, esto… — Killian alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho. —¿Podemos hablar?

Pan se río. Me levanté de la cama y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco, el enojo empezaba a aparecer y mi sangre empezó a bullir por todo mi cuerpo. —¿Ahora quieres hablar? —Interrogué incrédula. Solté un bufido. Peter se acercó unos pasos a Killian, dejándome a sus espaldas, solo para meter su mano en el pecho del pirata y arrancarle el corazón.

Fruncí el ceño al observar como el órgano palpitaba a mil por hora. —¿Es por esto que has venido? —Cuestionó Pan al pirata; los ojos azules del pirata brillaron con dolor cuando Pan estrujó el corazón. —¿Quién te lo dio?

—Sabes la respuesta a eso. — Soltó con voz grave.

—¿Hades? —Soltó de forma retórica. —¿A caso quería que mataras a Rapuzel? —Interrogó burlón. Tanto Pan como yo sabíamos que no era posible que muriese así que Hades había mandado a Killian a una misión suicida ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Poner a los héroes en nuestra contra? ¿O comprobar alguna teoría que se había formado en esa cabeza suya?

—No, bueno… sí. —Aceptó el pirata. Killian tomó una bocanada de aire pero ésta se cortó cuando Pan apretó el corazón con más fuerza hasta el punto de forzar al capitán a caer sobre sus rodillas por el dolor creciente.

—Y te dio esto como incentivo, para que tú regresaras con el resto ¿No? —Pan miró desde lo alto. —Porque la pobre reina malvada no puede utilizar su magia. —Soltó Peter en tono lastimero. Killian miró con odio al chico.

—Debes saber algo, querido Killy. —Abracé por la espalda a Pan mientras me recargaba en su hombro para ver al novio de Emma. —No puedo morir. —El rostro de Jones se transformó en uno incrédulo. —¿Creías que podías matarme como lo hiciste con mi padre? —Me relamí los labios. Chasqué la lengua. —Pero estamos a mano desde hace mucho ¿Sabes?

Pan me miró de reojo y yo asentí ligeramente. —Tu hermano murió por el veneno de Nunca Jamás ¿creías que fue por simple casualidad? —Interrogó Peter; el rostro de Garfio se empezó a tornar blanco.

—Al menos pudiste encontrarte con él. —Solté con suavidad.

—En la muerte ¿Irónico, no? —Cuestionó Pan de forma burlesca.

—Una vida por otra. —Musité para aclararle las cosas.

—Pero… —Garfio se veía contrariado.

—Tú hermano tuvo elección; yo te advertí. — Se justificó Pan. —Y fue más de una vez. Fui demasiado compasivo.

—¡Pues gracias! —Escupió Killian mientras procesaba la información. Me abstuve de comentarle que la persona que había hilado el asunto de cómo Barbanegra se hizo con el Jolly Roger había sido yo.

Pan dejó caer el corazón en las manos de Killian. —Y para que veas que no deberías confiar en personas como Hades… —El pirata alzó ambas cejas de forma escéptica. —… ese corazón ni si quiera es _real_. Así que si decides huir con tus amados héroes, en el segundo que pises Storybrooke, regresarás _aquí_.

Killian observó el corazón que latía en su mano. —¿Por qué mandarme entonces?

—Fuiste un cebo. —Respondí con simpleza. Pan negó con la cabeza ante la ingenuidad del pirata.

—¿Y debería agradecerles? —Cuestionó Killian mientras se ponía de pie.

—Podríamos matar a tus amigos y entregárselos a Hades en bandeja de plata. —Confesó Pan. —Aquello simplificaría la relación que tenemos con él. Nosotros también lidiamos con nuestros asuntos; no nos hemos metido con ustedes ¿o sí?

Me aparté de Pan para mirar al pirata. —No deseo causarles problemas. Es la verdad. Podemos firmar las pases ahora y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. —Propuse.

Kilian se levantó mientras nos miraba de forma alternativa. —Podemos trabajar juntos como en los viejos tiempos. —Propuso el pirata al líder de los niños perdidos. Pan ladeó el rostro unos segundos.

—Trataste de matarla. —Respondió a secas. —Deberías replantearte con quién haces alianzas, pirata. —Murmuró con la voz contenida. Coloqué una mano en su antebrazo al notar como se aferraba a la pistola.

Killian nos observó alternativamente hasta que su mirada se posó en mí. —Lo sé; lo siento. Tendremos más oportunidad juntos que separados. —Alcé una ceja. —Apenas te reconozco, Rapunzel, sé que hice cosas que… —Pan estrechó los ojos en una señal de advertencia para que Killian cuidase lo que decía. —…el asunto… debemos de trabajar en equipo; suficiente tenemos con Hades para que tengamos que cubrirnos las espaldas entre nosotros. —El pirata nos señaló con su garfio y después a él.

Pan soltó una risita. —¿Qué? ¿Cuidarnos de un pirata, de una sola mano, con problemas con la bebida?

Killian alzó el labio inferior pero no podía negarlo; cada poro de su cuerpo desprendía aquel olor típico que lo delataba. Jones miró sus zapatos y después soltó un suspiro. —No puedo cambiar mis errores y si soy sincero vine porque sabía que podrías tener ciertos instintos de venganza, lo vi cuando Emma me salvó y estabas ahí, solo me miraste y supe que podrías tomar represalias.

—Ya te dije que esa cuenta está saldada. —Solté tranquilamente. —La verdad quería sacarte los intestinos y dárselos de comer a Ceberos pero me contuve.

Killian hizo una mueca de asco y disgusto ante lo que había dicho. —Pobre perro, no tiene la culpa de lo que consume Killian. —Comentó Pan con diversión. —Le habrías provocado alguna clase de indigestión y tendríamos a flamitas tratando de matarte con más ímpetu. —Agregó haciendo alusión a Hades cuando se molestaba.

Me encogí de hombros. —¿Qué han hecho para que Hades quiera tu cabeza? —Cuestionó Killian con voz grave.

—Quitarle un par de almas, quizá… —Respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos. —… o usar Underbrooke como nuestro patio de juegos. Sea como sea deberías salir de aquí antes que llames aun más la atención de Hades.

—¿Me dejarán ir? —Interrogó el pirata.

Pan bufó. —Me lo pensaré si no sales de aquí en un minuto.

—Emma no me perdonaría si te hiciera más daño del que ya te he causado. —Me limité a responder. —No pienso hacerles daño sino se vuelven a cruzar en _nuestro_ camino. No esperes que Pan se contenga si vuelves a lanzarte en una misión suicida.

El pirata nos observó alternativamente antes de encaminarse a la puerta. —¡Ah! Y Killian. —Pan se giró sobre sus talones. —Si dices algo, lo que sea, que tenga que ver con esto. —Peter me señaló y después a él con su dedo índice. —A quien sea, me encargaré personalmente de lanzarte al río de las almas perdidas y te prometo que torturaré a todos aquellos a quienes amas antes de hacer lo mismo.

Aquello parecía idílico. Ver la seguridad de Pan en sus palabras con el simple objetivo de defendernos. —¿Quién lo diría? El demonio ha caído solo para alzar a la reina. —Soltó Killian antes de girar la manija. —Solo espero que su reino del terror deje fuera de esto a Storybrooke.

—Hay muchos reinos, Garfio. —Murmuré. Killian me observó unos segundos, tratando de analizar lo que había dicho, los ojos del hombre se tranquilizaron al notar mis vagas ganas de provocar caos en un pueblo que no necesitaba mucho para traer problemas. El pirata asintió y yo imité el gesto.

Al menos habíamos quedado en buenos términos. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Pan y Jones. Supongo que el niño perdido jamás se podría llevar bien con el capitán Garfio.

 _Algunas historias podrían tener cierta verdad en ellas_.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

Me giré sobre la cama hasta quedar bocabajo. Estaba demasiado aburrida pasando toda mi mañana y parte de la tarde en la habitación. Es decir, estoy en inframundo viendo televisión. Pan se había ido por la mañana, después de haber hablado con la sombra sobre vigilar a los héroes, él y los demás niños perdidos habían partido de la mansión no sin antes prohibirme salir de ahí. Vamos, no tener poderes y el instinto de sobreprotección de Peter era asfixiante.

Cheshire meneo la cola con pereza a un lado mío, la suavidad de su pelaje rozada de vez en cuando mi pierna desnuda. —Así que… ¿Tú crees que sea cierto? —Interrogó la chica sin despejar sus ojos de la pantalla. La miré de reojo para percatarme de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Se te está cayendo la baba. —Me burlé y luego mis ojos se centraron en lo mismo que ella. Estaban pasando una serie llamada: _Supernatural_.

—Si fuera cierto no me importaría que _tratasen_ de cazarme. —Podía notar la travesura y la lujuria en la voz de Cheshire. Reí por lo bajo. —Sam y Dean son demasiado… —La voz de la adolescente se cortó cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Apuestos?

—¡Si! —Chilló emocionada antes de darme un golpecito en el brazo. —Ahora calla, no estoy escuchando.

Me mordí la mejilla interna antes de prestar atención a la televisión. Fruncí el ceño cuando uno de los protagonistas dibujo con spray rojo un símbolo en el suelo, uno que había visto anteriormente. Me levanté de la cama de un brinco antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminé por los pasillos con paso decidido, las suelas de mis zapatos provocaban un sonido seco, hasta girar en la siguiente esquina. La pesada madera crujió cuando abrí la doble puerta de la biblioteca. Los estantes se extendían del suelo hasta el techo con viejos y renovados tomos de libros de todo tipo (algunos de estos se encontraban esparcidos y otros apilados en el suelo); me abrí paso en aquel laberinto de letras hasta que alcancé el escritorio estilo inglés.

Rodeé el escritorio y jalé de la manija de hierro que abría el cajón derecho. Tomé el libro de aquel estrecho espacio y no dude en abrir el grimorio que había creado hace muchos años. Mis dedos se deslizaron por sus suaves hojas con apremio. Leía con prisa al tiempo que veía los dibujos a un costado del texto. Paré cuando observé la estrella con extraños grabados cerca.

Aquel símbolo también estaba en uno de los niveles del Inframundo. Lo sabía porque Emma dio unos cuantos detalles cuando rescató al pirata.

—Esto no… —Estaba segura que en estos momentos yo tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Cerré el grimorio con rudeza antes de recargarme contra el escritorio. Hades estaba reuniendo ingredientes para realizar un hechizo que nos sacaría del juego en un chasquido de dedos si dejaba que lo completara.

El hecho de dejar inconsciente a Amin y hacerle esas preguntas solo había sido una fachada, necesitaba que el chico fuera _leal_ a mí, seguramente tomó unas cuantas hebras de su cabello. Luego, con Killian, el hecho de que Pan le removiera el corazón y fuéramos _sinceros,_ eso le había dado el segundo ingrediente. Tenía la esencia de aquellos dos ingredientes: el cabello y el corazón -que seguramente le quitó a Jones-. Bueno, aún faltaban tres para lanzar el hechizo ¡Mentira! Él posiblemente tenía un ingrediente más: la _valentía_. Emma sacó a Garfio, el cual estaba atado con cadenas, ahí estaba el tercer ingrediente.

Maldita sea. _¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua como para pensar que Hades no tendría un plan B?_

Saqué el celular que descansaba en la bolsa trasera de mi jeans antes de marcarle a Félix. Al quinto tono terminé colgando. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de llamarle nuevamente teniendo los mismos resultados: nada.

—Algo me dice que tenemos problemas. —Cheshire se recargó contra el escritorio y yo me limité a suspirar. —¿Tan malo es?

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Alcé el rostro para observar los perturbados ojos chocolates. —Darle la pócima a Barbanegra y tomar el bote rumbo a Storybrooke.

La joven, quien estaba frente mío y se recargaba de forma perezosa contra unos libros apilados, me observó fijamente. —pero el Aprendiz sigue por ahí.

—Créeme, él estará bien. —Murmuré por lo bajo. Abrí nuevamente el grimorio y acomodé la página donde se leía el hechizo. Giré este sobre la mesa para que Cheshire pudiera observar el contenido del libro. Los ojos chocolate de la chica me observaron con firmeza antes de que se desplazaran por el texto.

—Estás bromeando. —Musitó Cheshire con un retintín de miedo. —Esto es de locos ¡No puedo pensar si quiera en la posibilidad! —La chica dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó contra una pila de libros, los cuales se tambalearon antes de caerse sobre el suelo. —¿Borrar la existencia de una persona? —Murmuró por lo bajo. —Es como jugar con el tiempo…

—Bueno, Hades tenía una fijación por la creación de Zelena: el portal. — Expliqué. —No es extraño que él pudiese averiguar qué ingredientes se necesitaban para realizar algo como esto. —Mi dedo se deslizó por el círculo que contenía la estrella. —Yo tengo el conocimiento de cuatro de los posibles cinco ingredientes. —Señalé cada pico de la estrella. —Si se consiguieran podría ser posible.

—¿Y crees que podría usarlo contra ti? —Cuestionó Cheshire de forma ansiosa. —Eso cambiaría todo.

—No. —Repuse. —Pero si contra Zeus. —Mis ojos se conectaron con la habitante del país de las Maravillas. La chica abrió ligeramente los labios.

—¿Y por qué deseas salir de aquí? —Interrogó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Solté una suave risa. —Porque toda magia conlleva un precio. — Me relamí los labios con ansiedad.

—¿Peter? —Cuestionó por lo bajo. Asentí levemente antes de cerrar el libro.

—No me sorprende que no se haya aparecido antes; Hades quería que esto sucediera para que él pudiese drenar cada gota de Pan hasta dejarlo seco. —Cheshire se apretó el puente de la nariz con frustración. —Necesito enviarle el mensaje a Zeus. —Musité por lo bajo.

Me maldije para mis adentros. Quería torturarme o dejar que alguien más lo hiciera. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Peter, y él me hubiese entregado los recuerdos antes, esto no tendría que estar pasando; habría podido hablar con Hércules y él hubiese entregado el mensaje ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Podemos detenerle? —Cuestionó con duda Cheshire. —¿Cuántos ingredientes tiene hasta ahora?

—Hasta donde sé, tiene tres, le podrían faltar dos. —Mascullé por lo bajo.

—De hecho, podrían faltarle cinco. — Pan entró a la biblioteca con paso firme; sus ojos jade barrieron el lugar hasta que se topó con nosotras, en ese momento detuvo su camino; Félix apareció poco después y se paró a un costado de su líder.

Cheshire dejó caer sus hombros desnudos, cuando se relajó, para posteriormente alzar los brazos. —¡Mis héroes!

Félix sostenía en sus manos el corazón y un saquito caoba -donde se suponía había un mechón del cabello de Amin-; su cuello estaba rodeado por una cadena y los extremos de ésta caían por sus brazos como si se tratara de una serpiente. Los ojos de Peter relucieron con suficiencia.

Sonreí suavemente antes de rodear el escritorio. Mi codo empujó una pila de libros que estaba en la esquina de este y provocó que se volcaran en la superficie de madera, dejando debajo de estos el grimorio. —¿Cómo pude creer que _Malcolm_ dejaría que _flamitas_ estuviera un paso delante _nuestro_ , no?

Reí cuando Cheshire se abrió paso hasta llegar a Félix y rodearle el cuello con los brazos —¿Desde cuándo le dices a Pan, Malcolm, Rapunzel? —Interrogó Felipe con cuidado.

—¿Eso importa? —Interrogó Pan. Félix ladeó el rostro para ver a su líder; Peter soltó una risita y rodó los ojos disimuladamente antes de alzar la barbilla. —Aunque, por supuesto, Rapunzel. _Yo_ nunca fallo.

—Jamás. —Acepté risueña, me mordí el labio inferior y desvíe la mirada hacia el suelo. Mis ojos leyeron los títulos de los libros uno a uno con suma rapidez. —Lo que me sorprende es que lo supieran y no me hayan dicho nada ¿Dónde queda la confianza?

—No queríamos preocuparte. —Comentó Pan con tranquilidad. —¿Puedo saber por qué te estás comportando tan raro?

Miré de soslayo un libro que estaba a unos metros de distancia, encima de una pila de libros. Me encamine hacia los chicos y tomé este con discreción, siendo cubierta por las columnas más altas de tomos que se apilaban entre nosotros. Tomé un libro que no medía más de ocho pulgadas. —¿Quizás porque empiezas a ocultarme cosas de nuevo?

—Oh, vamos, no seas sentimental, Rapunzel. —Pan alzó ambas cejas al tiempo que se relamía los labios. —Al final las cosas salieron bien. —Félix asintió ante las palabras de su líder. Los ojos de ambos seguían mis movimientos.

—Ya, pero ¿Sabes qué, Peter? —Miré a mí alrededor con desinterés. —Siempre hubo una frase que me encantó. —Puntualicé al tiempo que me detenía a un metro de distancia. —Los tramposos nunca ganan. —En ese momento le lancé el libro a Cheshire y ésta lo cacho en el aire.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pan frunció el ceño. Irene entonces abrió el libro y el resplandor cubrió los cuerpos de los niños perdidos.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando me encontré con dos Furias, las cuales nos observaban con sus ojos rubí. —Corre. —Ordené a Cheshire cuando ella se encontró a un costado mío en su forma felina. Las Furias se elevaron gracias a sus alas y abrieron sus fauces ennegrecidas para soltar un grito que hizo vibrar los ventanales de la biblioteca.

En un movimiento rápido me subí al lomo de Cheshire y, al segundo siguiente, tuve que aferrarme con fuerza por los grandes saltos que daba. Cubrí mi rostro entre su pelaje cuando la gigantesca felina se estrelló contra uno de los ventanales al ser golpeada por el hechizo de una Erinia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestioné con la voz entrecortada. Cheshire bufaba hacia las dos criaturas que nos habían rodeado. Tragué grueso _¿Cómo demonios habían traspasado la barrera de…?_ Mi rostro palideció. Aquella barrera de protección había sido creada con el poder del Aprendiz y Pan. Si a cualquiera de los dos le sucedía algo ésta se debilitaba.

 _Dios, espero que no les haya pasado nada **.**_

 ** _Grecia. Templo de Zeus. Años atrás_**.

Las inmensas columnas de estilo jónico formaban dos hileras que bordeaban el lugar hasta finalizar en una gigantesca y bien detallada estatua del Dios Zeus.

—¿Te gusta?

Aquella voz potente hizo eco en el lugar desierto pero bien iluminado por candelabros y la luz de la luna.

Sonreí mientras desplazaba mis dedos por el estanque (el cual estaba en medio del lugar). —Depende de quién sea el sujeto en cuestión. —Sus pasos fueron casi silenciosos. —Me sorprende que acudieras a mi llamado, Zeus. —Solté sincera; el Dios se reflejó en la superficie del agua.

—Bueno, he oído cosas. —Explicó con tono condescendiente. —Y hace tiempo que quería conocerte.

—Cosas buenas, espero. —Musité antes de levantarme. Tuve que alzar ligeramente el rostro para observar al hombre joven y delgado que me miraba con atención.

Zeus estiro el brazo en dirección al jardín; emprendí el camino con el Dios a un costado mío. —Ares no ha parado de hablar de ti. Hacer que el Dios de la guerra se vuelva más parlanchín que un perico no es nada común.

Reí al tiempo que pasábamos debajo del marco del Templo; los extensos jardines estaban minuciosamente cuidados. —Entonces espero que no me alucinen los Dioses. — Me disculpé.

Las luciérnagas se movían de forma perezosa sobre los arbustos y, aun cuando Zeus se desplazó muy cerca de ellas, estas no se inmutaron.

Sonreí cuando el hermano de Hades soltó una carcajada. —Es Apolo el que incentiva a Ares a seguir hablando; parecen demasiado curiosos para su propio bien. —Alcé una ceja ante aquella información. El Dios subió las manos a la altura del pecho. —No me malinterpretes, por favor, pero es raro que un Dios se relacione con una… —Zeus frunció el ceño y se relamió los labios.

—Ibas a decir mortal.

—Más no lo eres. — Accedió el Dios. —Con una humana, entonces.

Bajé los peldaños y seguí los pasos de Zeus por el camino de piedras. —¿Qué es lo que pregunta Apolo? — Zeus paró su andar a escasos metros de una estatua de Eros. Su silencio provocó que una jaqueca apareciera. —¿Estás bromeando, no? No puede ser…

—… Te convertiste en una obsesión de ambos Dioses. —Zeus explicó sin dejar de ver la figura del Dios Eros, también llamado Cupido, bañado con la luz de la luna.

—Capricho, quizá. —Me senté en uno de los banquillos cercanos. —No tengo tiempo para este drama.

—Podrías darles una oportunidad. —Aconsejó mientras giraba sobre sus talones, su toga moviéndose a la par de él. —Tendrías la protección del Dios de la guerra…

Rodé los ojos. —No pudo vencerme con la espada. —Me crucé de brazos.

El Dios carraspeo para ocultar la risa que le provocaba aquello. —También contarías con saber que tu espalda siempre estaría protegida por el arquero Apolo.

—¿El guerrero Ares y el justiciero Apolo? —Me burlé; no podía pasar por alto la forma que recitaba aquel discurso, _parecía que lo había ensayado muy bien._

—Tendrías la valentía de un líder de guerras y por otro lado la salud que Apolo te pudiese brindar. —Murmuró con una suave sonrisa. —No son celosos.

Me levanté lentamente con una sonrisa nada amigable en mi rostro. —¡Qué suerte la mía¡ volverme la amante de dos Dioses que pueden compartirme sin ningún problema. Y tú no te opones porque sabes ejercer muy bien el papel de amante con distintas humanas ¿No?— Solté de forma fría. Mi mirada jamás abandonó a Zeus. —¿Estuviste hablando con Merlín, no es así? —La culpa invadió los amables ojos del Dios. —Ambos son imposibles… No pueden arreglar mi vida amorosa.

Zeus miró de reojo la estatua de Eros, no necesitaba saber los pensamientos del Dios, sabía que él había venido porque algo le había impulsado a hacerlo ¡Aquello estaba manipulado por Merlín y el Dios!; solté un bufido. — _Vivian_ … —Le miré molesta cuando me llamó de esa forma. —Rapunzel, Merlín solo está preocupado porque no encuentres un compañero.

—Pues si no lo encuentro mucho menos me gustará si lo arreglan entre ustedes; no soy un objeto con el cual puedan negociar. — Zeus suspiró. —¿Qué? —Prácticamente ladré por el enojo que estaba conteniendo.

—Me dijo que eras terriblemente testaruda pero aún no pierdo la esperanza, te llevaré al Olimpo para que los conozcas y…

No dejé que el Dios terminara de pronunciar aquella oración pues me desaparecí de aquel lugar. Sentía mi sangre correr a toda velocidad por mis venas por el coraje que aumentaba a cada segundo.

 _¡Maldición! Ni si quiera pude preguntarle lo que quería por el giro tan retorcido que había dado la conversación_.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Mansión de Merlín._**

Cheshire dio un paso hacia atrás sobre los cristales esparcidos en el suelo, haciéndolos tintinear y romperse aún más, para después brincar al exterior a través de la ventana. La brisa agitaba su pelaje negruzco con violencia. Tuve que batallar por aferrarme con fuerza, para evitar que me cayera, pues mis manos empezaron a sudar. Miré sobre mi hombro; mi cabello se arremolinaba y apenas me dejaba distinguir entre los árboles que se volvían borrones a nuestro alrededor y las dos figuras que nos perseguían por los cielos.

Abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero nada salió de ella; la velocidad con la que se movía la criatura del país de las Maravillas era _demasiado rápida_. Una de las Furias lanzó un rayo amatista, el cual chocó contra un viejo árbol a unos metros de distancia, esto provocó que se fraccionara y se estampara con _demasiada lentitud_ contra el suelo; Cheshire se vio obligada a disminuir la velocidad, lo necesario para que la otra Erinia se interpusiera en el camino. Sentí como el peso de la habitante cambiaba hacia sus patas traseras cuando se inclinó y se impulsó para brincar.

Por una fracción de segundo pude observar como Underbrooke se extendía a mis pies, pero aquello duró poco, pues cuando Cheshire tocó la superficie nuevamente, la carrera se reanudo con más ahínco. ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a deshacernos de las dos Euménides? Aquellas mujeres con insaciable apetito por la venganza.

Sus agudos gritos provocaron que un zumbido resonara en mi cabeza; noté como Cheshire perdía un poco el equilibrio al escuchar aquel terrible sonido. Si a mí me lastimaba no podía imaginar lo que ella estaría experimentando. Sus orejas se movieron cuando el siguiente grito resonó por el bosque.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y aproveché que Irene disminuyó la velocidad, impulsándose a dar otro salto, para soltarme. Sentí miles de aguijonazos dispersos por todo mi cuerpo cuando giré contra el suelo hasta que mi cuerpo paró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, maldita sea? —Interrogó con voz grave Cheshire. Miré desde el suelo a la habitante del país de las Maravillas. De sus patas nacía humo negruzco que cubrían en cierta medida las heridas sangrantes. Me levanté con cuidado para encarar a las dos Furias.

—Necesito que regreses a la mansión. — Pedí con determinación. La habitante se apareció detrás de una Furia, cuando ésta se abalanzó hacia nosotros, y la golpeó fuertemente con la cola. La Euménide se estrelló contra uno de los árboles. —Toma las cosas que llevaron las Furias y la _caja._ Busca a Peter _._ —Solté un gruñido cuando una punzada de dolor martilleó mi hombro, seguramente me lo había dislocado.

Los ojos saltones de Irene, inyectados en un color carmín, se movilizaron hasta escanearme de arriba a abajo. —Le tengo más miedo a Pan. —Ronroneó al tiempo que se posaba en frente mío de forma recelosa. Las Furias, una al lado de la otra, estaban a unos metros de distancia. El pelaje de Cheshire se encontraba erizado y duplicaba, su ya de por sí, gigantesco tamaño.

—Y, si ninguna de las dos sale de aquí, todo se irá al traste. —Mascullé entre dientes. —Necesitas regresar y contarle a Peter lo que sucede. — Las orejas de Cheshire se movieron hacia atrás. Podía notar como las patas del animal temblaban, no por miedo, sino por las heridas que tenía.

—¿Esperas que te deje con éstas cosas y luego salga impune de lo que me pueda hacer Peter? —Siseó. Una de las Furias se elevó en el aire y yo di un paso hacia atrás; la mujer elevó los brazos y de sus manos nacieron dos rayos amatistas que se dirigieron cual flechas hacia nosotras. Cheshire se giró de forma brusca y con sus filosos dientes mordió el cuello de mi chamarra, tal como cargan las madres a sus crías, antes de saltar lejos de las dos Euménides.

El aire golpeteó mi rostro y yo lancé un gritó lacerante cuando mi cuerpo se vio zarandeado por la carrera y la brusquedad de los movimientos de Cheshire. Parecía una muñeca de trapo y mis condiciones físicas no eran las mejores.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando la felina dio otro salto y al segundo siguiente la sensación de alivio se propagó por todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos con brusquedad cuando Cheshire paró y me dejó sobre la rasposa arena. Me levanté a trompicones cuando Irene me observó y luego su mirada se desvió hacia la superficie donde se encontraba un arco con sus respectivas flechas.

—Hace tanto que no estaba de cacería. —Ronroneó Cheshire con una tétrica sonrisa al tiempo que deslizaba su lengua por los afilados colmillos. Las dos Furias aparecieron en nuestro campo de visión. Me despabilé y tomé el arma. Afiancé las flechas y corrí hacia el mar de forma precipitada; hundí las flechas sobre el agua antes de colocarlas en el arco.

Escuché el gruñido gutural de Cheshire antes de que una gran nube de arena apareciese cuando saltó. La fiera aulló cuando se vio atravesada por las fauces del animal. Apunté a la Euménide cuando ésta se dispuso a ayudar a su compañera en apuros. Solté la flecha, bañada en agua de almas desamparadas, ésta salió volando hasta que atravesó el tórax de la Furia. La bestia solo rugió en respuesta.

La Furia se lanzó en picada en mi dirección. Cargué el arco y lancé la flecha; ésta se incrusto en uno de sus ojos; la mujer sollozó y eso me dio tiempo para alejarme; al crear distancia provocaría que esa Furia me siguiese y así Cheshire solo tuviese que lidiar con una de ellas.

A trompicones pude cargar el arco nuevamente pero antes de girarme la Euménide me empujó y me desgarró parte de la piel de la espalda baja en el proceso. El escozor que sentí me nubló el juicio por un instante pero fue suficiente tiempo para que la Furia tomara mi cuello entre sus delgados y larguiruchos dedos huesudos. La Erinia abrió su boca y, en ese momento, el sonido de la piel desgarrándose se escuchó antes de observar la punta filosa de una flecha a centímetros de mis ojos.

La Furia me soltó y se llevó las manos a la garganta. La madera de la flecha estaba cubierta de una sustancia gris que atravesaba la nuca y salía por su boca. La piel de la mujer empezó a centellar de un color verduzco hasta que la Erinia se volvió cenizas. Miré a Cheshire, quien se hallaba un tanto alejada; la felina se lamía una de sus garras, bañadas en líquido negruzco, mientras veía como la Furia que había sobrevivido se alejaba por el cielo rojizo. Mi atención se desvió en el momento en que seguí la trayectoria de la flecha.

Vi a un hombre joven entre los arbustos; este se acercó con paso tranquilo y yo retrocedí. El desconocido tomó el carcaj y el arco que cargaba y lo tiró sobre la arena. —No soy yo a quien debes temer. —Amonestó. El manto que cubría parte de su rostro le daba un toque enigmático y de alguna forma amenazante. Aquel sujeto se había desecho de una Furia con un disparo limpio ¿Cómo no temer a alguien con semejante poder? Solo se me venían a la cabeza algunos nombres de personas que tenían tal capacidad.

—¿Quién eres? —Cheshire cuestionó cuando se posicionó a un lado mío. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Un amigo. —Respondió la voz gruesa.

—Bueno, _amigo_ , tienes una puntería excepcional. —Canturreó Cheshire sonriendo de forma nada agradable. —Me pregunto si tambi-

—Irene. —Reñí en voz baja cuando supe el rumbo que tomarían sus palabras. Mi mano voló hacia mi espalda e hice presión. Los ojos del hombre siguieron la dirección de mi brazo y terminó por cortar la distancia.

—Oye… —La voz de Cheshire se vio interrumpida cuando empezó a ronronear; el hombre de cabello lacio acarició el pelaje del animal. —Eso no se siente mal.

Los ojos chocolate del hombre se achicaron cuando sonrió de forma amable. —He escuchado mucho de ustedes. —Comentó el peculiar sujeto cuando deslizó su mano sobre la mía, la apartó delicadamente, hasta que la yema de sus dedos rozaron el zarpazo. —¿Mejor? —Cuestionó cuando suspiré aliviada y el escozor se fue. —Aquella Furia sufrió lo que merecía por haber lastimado a dos bellas damas.

Sonreí de forma un tanto forzada. Mi mano apartó con discreción la suya cuando sentí la caricia intencionada pero disimulada del sujeto. —Creo que te conozco. —Solté en el momento que todas las piezas terminaron por encajar en mi cabeza, me paré de puntitas -pues el hombre era terriblemente alto- antes de quitarle la manta que cubría su cabeza.

—¿Tu crees? —Interrogó con voz suave el hombre. La toga que se envolvía en su cuerpo solo terminaba por confirmar mis sospechas. —Ares se quedó corto con tu descripción.

—Apolo. —Sonreí de forma ladina. El Dios se mordió el labio inferior, cual niño cuando ha sido descubierto en una travesura. Cheshire cambió a su forma humana al segundo siguiente.

—¿Qué…? —La chica entonó con sorpresa y tuvo que levitar para observarlo de cerca. —Yo te he visto antes… —Murmuró de forma acusatoria. —¡Eres Sam Winchester!

Rodé los ojos y el Dios negó con las claras intenciones de reírse. Apolo empezó a hablar en tono risueño —No, pero pensé que si tomaba ésta forma podría…

—Es solo una fachada, Cheshire. —Aclaré mientras me cruzaba de brazos. —No es su verdadera apariencia pero él pensó que seguramente sería más fácil acercarse vestido de esa forma.

Apolo miró al suelo un poco avergonzado pero eso no borró la sonrisa que tenía plantada en el rostro. El chico me miró antes de acercase a mi oído y susurrar de forma cómplice. —También debo admitir qu-

—Oh, ¡miren eso! —Exclamó Peter. Todos nos sobresaltamos. Ladeé el rostro para ver a Pan con la babilla alzada y los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestionó mientras se acercaba con despreocupación; sus ojos viajando de arriba abajo, analizándole, sin discreción alguna.

—¡Nuestro salvador! —Exclamó Cheshire colgándose del cuello del Dios. Apolo soltó una risa suave.

Sonreí divertida al ver la escena; Peter arqueó una fina ceja y me miró con cautela esperando que le explicara lo que había sucedido. —¿Qué? — Pan cuestionó y nos observó a los tres mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Me encaminé sobre la irregular arena hasta alcanzarlo y lanzarme a sus brazos. Inhalé su loción y descansé mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con normalidad y la ansiedad desapareció entonces. —¿Dónde te habías metido? —Murmuré al tiempo que me aferraba a las hombreras de su gabardina. —Estaba preocupada, pensé que… —El adolescente aferró mi cintura con cuidado pero con fuerza. —… nos atacaron dos Furias.

Pan me estrechó aún más al escucharme. —Estaba ocupado liberando al Aprendiz, _V._ —Suspiré aliviada cuando mencionó el mote que usábamos entre nosotros. Sentí su mano deslizarse por mi espalda baja. Pude sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba cuando pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre mi piel y después cómo apretujó la tela desgarrada.

Me separé de él con disimulo, busqué su mirada pero el chico tenía la mandíbula apretada y miraba sobre mi hombro.

—¿Peter? —Musité por lo bajo pero el chico solo me miró una fracción de segundo antes de desviar su atención al Dios.

—¿Cómo acabaste con ellas? —Interrogó con fingida tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Apolo. — El Dios inclinó con elegancia su cabeza. Cheshire suspiró. Me aparté un poco y Peter me permitió hacerlo pero una de sus manos no abandonó mi cintura. Rodé los ojos y Apolo carraspeó, ocultando su risa, al momento que se pasó una mano debajo de la nariz. —Son flechas fabricas por el mismísimo Hefesto.

Pan frunció el ceño y observó la flecha cubierta parcialmente por la arena. El oleaje era tranquilo más aquello no duraría por mucho. —Debes encontrar a la Furia antes de que le advierta a Hades que alguien mató a su hermana. —Susurré.

Peter avanzó unos pasos y recogió la flecha mientras la examinaba con detenimiento. Apolo suspiró. —Me temo que no es viable; debemos destruir el progreso que tiene Hades o será demasiado tarde. —Concluyó el Dios con firmeza.

 ** _Grecia. Años atrás. Mercado principal._**

El lugar estaba atiborrado de puntos blanquecinos que iban y venían; este cúmulo de personas hablaban y a veces gritaban cuando una se perdía en aquellas calles tan estrechas por los puestos. Entre tanto jaloneo y zigzagueo para abrirme paso ya me habían jalado mi cabello más de veinte veces.

Respiré hondo cuando la octava persona me empujó sin cuidado alguno y me hizo retroceder unos pasos. Unas manos suaves pero un poco arrugadas me tomaron del antebrazo. —Cuidado, pequeña. —Miré de reojo a la anciana con cabello platino que me miraba de forma suave. —¿ _Estás perdida?_

En el momento que las palabras de la anciana fueron procesadas por mi cerebro sentí como si alguien me jalara y me hundiese en agua; aquello era solo la vieja sensación de una premonición. Mis sentidos se nublaron.

 _Mí alrededor cambió a un paisaje verdusco con maleza, pinos, variedad infinita de vegetación y no se diga del sonido de la fauna. Era un bosque que tenía vida a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en él._

 _—¿Estás perdida? — La voz curiosa preguntó a mis espaldas. Fruncí el ceño y giré lentamente. El adolescente se camuflajeaba con los arbustos del mismo color que su traje. El chico arqueó una ceja de forma presuntuosa._

 _—¿Yo? —Indagué sin comprender lo que sucedía. El chico sonrió de forma amistosa aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia._

 _—Para mí, tú, sí pareces perdida. —El niño se empujó fuera del árbol en el que estaba recargado con ese aire desinteresado._

 _—Wow, ahm, no. — Miré al adolescente un tanto confundida. Desprendía aires de grandeza. —No lo estoy, estoy bien. —Afirmé. Por alguna razón no confiaba en él. El chico se rio al reconocer mi actitud desconfiada._

 _—Me decepcionas, pensé que te había enseñado mejor. — Pan arqueó ambas cejas mientras hablaba con soltura. —Nunca entres a un lugar sino sabes la salida_

 _Me siento perdida ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando aquel chico y dónde me encontraba?_

 _El chico me examinó y prestó mucha atención a las facciones inescrutables de mi rostro. —No lo estas entendiendo, ese no es el problema. —Me senté y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos. Aquella premonición no era como el resto; se sentía demasiado real y los ojos jade del chico me miraban con mucha intensidad hasta provocarme escalofríos y un revoltijo en el estómago; jamás me había sentido así. —El problema real es que no hay escape de Nunca Jamás._

El aire entró de golpe a mis pulmones y mi vista se fue aclarando. Tosí al inhalar incienso. La risa de un hombre tintineó y mi rostro se giró para observar a un adolescente de mi edad. De cabello lacio y largo con ojos achocolatados.

—¿Dónde está la anciana? —Cuestioné con la voz ronca. Llevé mí mano a la garganta y observé el lugar que estaba inundado de humo, por lo que apenas eran visibles los detalles, pero podía asegurar que era una habitación grande por el gran domo que permitía la entrada de luz.

—Se ha ido, te ha dejado en el templo. —Alcé una ceja y me fije en el resplandor que emanaba del Dios. —Ha hecho lo correcto.

—Claro. —Repuse al tiempo que me levantaba de mármol de estilo jónico. —Supongo que las negativas no van contigo. —Añadí con una media sonrisa. El chico sonrió de forma amplia más no agregó nada más. —Me gusta tu tenacidad, Apolo.

—Y a mí me gustas, tú.

* * *

N/A;

Pau: Hola, ¡me alegro mucho que te gustara! Y bueeno es que ya era hora de darle importancia a Félix, después de todo, es el segundo al comando. En fin, espero que te gustaran los capis de hoy y perdón la demoraa :33

Aby; Holaa; jajajaja yup, son unos pillos cvcv. La verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiendo algunas cosas del capítulo antepasado y bueno, a sabiendas de que, Hades es un Dios terrible y que también es un jugador de prmera terminé por darle algo de protagonismo en la historia xD me alegra saber que te gustasen tantos momentos del episodio pasado, te prometo que pronto aparecerán esos personajes, un saludo!


	60. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Unas horas antes. PETER PAN POV._**

La sombra se perdió entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno con órdenes específicas de seguir a Rumplestiltskin. Hacia unas horas que el capitán había atentado contra la vida de Rapunzel; ella ahora estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, su cuerpo arropado por una ligera sábana que se aferraba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Me sentía ansioso al verla ahí en un estado tan vulnerable, aun podía sentir los vestigios de adrenalina circular por mi sangre, con el simple recuerdo de ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Necesitaba ir tras ese intento de hombre que quiso herirla dormida y a sus espaldas. Hacer sufrir a Killian, como no tiene ni una pizca de idea, podía pensar en mil formas de hacerlo gritar. Hacerle ver cómo sus actos traían consecuencias y podían ser pagados con su amada salvadora, mostrarle como Emma sufría al ver a su hijo ser descuartizado mientras le daba de comer estos a Garfio. Sí, era _demasiado_ tentador.

Pero no _podía_ meterme con ellos. No con Rapunzel sin magia y con tantos enemigos al acecho.

Suspiré y dejé caer las cortinas blanquecinas, provocando que la oscuridad aumentara en el interior de la habitación. Eché un último vistazo a la recamara antes de salir. Félix me esperaba recargado contra la pared; el chico alzó la mirada y no necesité que la pregunta se formulara.

—Ella está bien. — Musité de forma seca. Félix asintió y sus hombros cayeron cuando se relajó al oírme.

—¿Y tú? —Cuestionó sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Félix puso los ojos en blanco al no recibir respuesta. —Garfio acaba de entrar a la mansión, tú sigues aquí, si alguien te hubiese desafiado antes así ya estaría muerto a éstas alturas. —Explicó. Solté una risita pues, a pesar de todo, el chico tenía razón, no por nada es mi segundo al mando. —Y se sabe que, cuando el perro no tiene hambre es cuando algo está mal.

—Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que torturar a un borracho cobarde que se oculta tras maquillaje.

—¿Y eso es? ¿Qué estás planeando? —Interrogó cuando apresuró sus pasos mientras andábamos por los pasillos. —¿Aún buscas al Aprendiz?

Abrí la doble puerta de la biblioteca con un movimiento de muñeca. —Cruella dijo que lo vio cuando llevó a Henry en el bosque la otra vez. — Félix me rebasó con pasó decidido para después empezar a indagar en una de las penúltimas estanterías. —Los niños perdidos le seguían la pista. — Mis manos volaron entre los papeles revueltos en el escritorio. —Pero luego perdieron su rastro y aparecieron esas garras, Cerberos se lo llevó a algún lado, seguramente Hades lo tiene encerrado.

—¿Propósito? — Escuché el cambio de tono en la voz de mi segundo al comando. Alcé el rostro del hechizo, escrito en una de tantas páginas, solo para ver su postura. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto toscos.

—Créeme esto me gusta tanto como a ti. —Solté con mi voz cargada de sarcasmo. —Si la profecía que Merlín predijo fue cierta estamos en medio de una batalla en la que no deseo estar.

—Pero tienes los poderes de Merlín. —Repuso un confundido Félix, quien seguía tamborileando los títulos de los tomos conforme los leía. —¿No es eso suficiente?

—Y eso me defiende pero sin los poderes de Rapunzel no, no puedo hacerlo, no solo. — Félix se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro; su ceño estaba fruncido hasta el punto que sus cejas casi se tocaban. Le miré de forma burlona. —El amado padre de Rapunzel no le cedió su magia a su hija porque de hacerlo el alma de _V_ terminaría por fraccionarse. Un humano no puede tener tanto poder sin…

—¿Volverse un fenómeno? —Probó Félix. Solté una risita seca y sarcástica. —Bueno… — Me encogí de hombros. —Entonces te usó como recipiente para no cederle su magia a Hades. — El segundo al comando soltó después de unir las piezas sobrantes. —¿De qué guerra estás hablando, Pan?

—Una que no terminará bien. —Félix alzó ambas cejas con agría creptitud ante mi respuesta. —Los detalles son lo que menos importa.

Los ojos grisáceos del chico se estrecharon ligeramente cuando me analizó. —Por supuesto. —Murmuró desviando la atención hacia la búsqueda de _aquel_ libro.

 ** _Camelot. Años atrás_**.

Mis nudillos golpearon la áspera corteza del roble. La brisa fresca que sopló después trajo la presencia del viejo brujo a mis espaldas. Me giré sobre mis talones y recargué mi espalda contra el tronco. Los ojos de Merlín me miraban con suspicacia mientras trataba, con disimulo, de escanear las emociones que escondí tras una máscara de tranquilidad y desinterés.

—Así que… —El viejo mago se acercó mientras arrastraba la capa de satín, con matices oscuros, por el campo. —¿Está hecho? —Asentí. Las facciones de Merlín se suavizaron tras romper la expectación ante mi respuesta. — _Bien_. —Arqueé una ceja mientras una sonrisa burlona se escapaba por mi rostro ¿Quién diría que aquel hombre se relajara por cumplir una meta, a las espadas de su hija, en vez de decirle la verdad? —Sé que quizás no comprendas la situación pero tampoco planeó darte explicaciones de mi proceder. — Me relamí los labios mientras pensaba con cuidado las palabras que debía decir, más el mago se adelantó. —Siempre será por su bien; Rapunzel puede ser realmente fría cuando quiere y bastante calculadora y, a veces, algo pragmática.

Sonreí al recordar las veces que había visto _ambas_ caras de ella. Era verdad. —Suele mostrarse más compasiva e impulsiva que fría y analítica. —Merlín sonrió levemente aunque aquel gesto no fue sincero; el mago pensaba que yo no la _conocía_ lo suficiente. Tampoco se lo iba a negar, no iba a perder mi tiempo discutiendo aquel hecho, la mayoría del tiempo las personas se aferran más a algo malo que han visto y dejan de lado las cosas buenas que pudo haber hecho esa persona. Prefieren temer a creer. Y, lamentablemente, Merlín prefería creer en sus propias convicciones que en su hija, aunque fuese por su bien, él había elegido aislarse.

—Si tú lo dices. —Comentó con amabilidad.

— Aunque debo concederle que es muy buena estratega. — Merlín me miró con curiosidad. —Siempre ha sido buena con el ajedrez, especialmente cuando derrota a la corte, es muy satisfactorio como siempre gana con la _reina_.

—¿No es un poco obvio? —Interrogó Merlín con diversión. —Alguien que ha visto sus jugadas podría derrotarla fácilmente.

—Las apariencias engañan. —Repuse con convicción. Merlín se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla en un gesto un tanto arrogante. —Es bastante fría y analítica a la hora de _jugar_. —Concedí. —Prevé los movimientos de sus contrincantes antes, es bastante impresionante…

—… sino hubiéramos tenido aquella conversación con mi aprendiz hubiera jurado que sientes algo por ella. —Los ojos inquisitivos del mago me incomodaron.

—Y sino hubiéramos tenido aquella conversación con tu aprendiz hubiera jurado que las familias confían y dan todo unos por otros. —Señalé para desviar el curso que había dado la conversación. Merlín sonrió displiscentemente. —Pero tú, el viejo y sabio padre, has preferido jugar con las mismas técnicas que bien conoce tu hija.

Merlín se aclaró la garganta. Por un momento la caricia del viento cesó en el lugar y no se escuchó ruido alguno a nuestro alrededor. —Ustedes creen conocer lo que les espera, pero sí, debo admitir que elegí bien al compañero de mi hija. Con el poder que te concederé, juntos, Rapunzel y tú, podrán igualar al de un Dios. — Alcé una ceja. Aquella simple idea me provocó un grato cosquilleo. —Pero todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y sus debidas consecuencias; si he decidido otorgarte mi magia es porque no he tenido otra vía de escape.

—Siempre hay otros caminos. —Repuse, casi, con aburrimiento.

—No para la lucha que se librará cuando sea su momento. —Comentó con sosiego. Se acercó y aquello me obligó a alzar el rostro para verle directamente a los ojos, estos se tornaron completamente blanquecinos e idos. —Cuando las tierras de los muertos se encuentren desoladas y el señor haya caído, se buscará coronar a la siguiente persona que los Dioses consideren pertinente; en un juego donde los hombres son títeres y uno de ellos podrá volverse el titiritero deberán tener cuidado con quien hacen alianzas porque aparecerán cadenas y castigos que podrá atar su destino…

Merlín tomó una bocanada de aire y parpadeó con fuerza, recobrando la consciencia. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor y poco después buscaron los míos. —Las cadenas y los castigos no son lo mío. —Repuse un tanto ronco, después de salir del estado de shock, por la impresión. —Aunque nunca lo he probado con Rapunzel. —El mago frunció el ceño y yo no pude evitar que una sonrisilla se dibujara en mi rostro de una forma un tanto arrogante.

El mago alzó la comisura de sus labios en un gesto asediado por mis palabras. Merlín se apareció a escasos centímetros y me amenazó con el filo de una hoja serpenteante. La daga casi perforaba mi cuello. —No te atrevas a hablar de ese modo, no de mi hija. —El hechicero murmuró enojado mientras sostenía con imperativa fuerza el mango del arma blanca.

Los ojos del hechicero se habían oscurecido tanto que no se notaba el límite del iris contra la pupila. Nunca le había visto tan enfurecido y, para constatar su estado de ánimo, el cielo se iluminó tras un estruendo que hizo vibrar la tierra y sus alrededores.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Zeus? —Interrogué sin moverme ni un ápice. Alcé ambas cejas cuando su mandíbula se tensó. —¿Es que el temperamento viene de familia? —Interrogué por lo bajo. La mano del mago se estampó con rudeza contra mi pecho. Gruñí cuando su respiración chocó contra mi rostro.

—Si vuelves a decir algo como eso… —Empezó en un murmullo prácticamente inaudible por la tormenta eléctrica que se había desatado. —… te aseguro que no me costara nada darle tu lugar a Apolo.

En ese momento un relámpago iluminó e incendió uno de los pinos. El problema fue que eso no lo había hecho Merlín, había sido _yo_. —Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en aparecerte. —Solté con cierta socarronería. El brujo alzó los labios en una sonrisa mordaz.

—Eres bastante perceptivo para ser un humano. —Murmuró en tono grave Merlín.

—Y tú bastante idiota. —Alejé al hechicero antes de desenfundar mi daga. El mago apenas retrocedió unos metros.

—Creo que deberías escucharte. —Susurró con sorna. —Niño, suelta eso.

—¿O qué, Apolo? ¿No se suponía que los Dioses eran piadosos y toda esa basura? —Apolo, en el cuerpo de Merlín, rodó los ojos de forma cansina. —¿Ahora decides poseer el cuerpo del padre de Rapunzel? Eso es bastante bajo. —Me burlé.

Al segundo siguiente mi cuerpo recibió un latigazo de dolor generalizado cuando me estrellé contra el suelo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y cuando escuché los pasos del brujo fue inevitable alzar el rostro. Podía ver a dos padres de Rapunzel acercarse con paso determinado y con mirada furibunda.

Ponerme de pie fue todo un logro. Merlín, o más bien Apolo, sonrío con éxtasis antes de alzar el brazo. —Te enseñaré respeto, muchacho. — El hombre cerró la mano poco a poco mientras el aire se iba escapando poco a poco de mi organismo. Mis pulmones empezaron a arder cuando se empezó a agotar toda la reserva de oxígeno. —Con los Dioses no debes metert-

La voz de Merlín se apagó y un grito ahogado se escuchó por el prado. La tormenta paró abruptamente. —Lo hiciste bien, Peter. —Felicitó Michael con la respiración agitada.

Mi atención se centró en el cuerpo de Merlín, tirado sobre la hierba, y después sobre la daga sin hoja que portaba el aprendiz del viejo hechicero. —Tardaste demasiado.

—Pero ahora ya no está aquí; se ha ido. Matamos a un Dios, chico. —Argumentó orgulloso y solemne. —Todo salió de acuerdo al plan.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Horas antes._**

Los niños perdidos se dispersaron por las calles adoquinadas con sigilo. Félix, Jew y Amin apenas recibieron alguna mirada por parte de los habitantes que caminaban por la zona.

Jack y Dante intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de que el primero asintiera. El albino encaminó la marcha con el rey desterrado pisándole los talones. Seguí los pasos de ambos chicos al tiempo que guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina oscura. Aquella mañana era más fría que de costumbre y el cielo se había teñido de un color rojizo más intenso que otros días. Hades debe encontrarse de buen humor como para regodearse del titiritar de los presentes.

Los niños perdidos aceleraron el paso cuando avistaron la tienda del Oscuro. Los chicos se colocaron a cada lado de la puerta, montando enseguida guardia, cuando la abrí apenas me miraron de soslayo.

—Rumple. —Llamé en voz alta; los pasos fuertes pero inconstantes se escucharon poco después.

El Oscuro hizo a un lado la cortina, que separaba la habitación de atrás con la principal, antes de mirarme de forma impasible. —Pan. — Saludó con desgano.

—También me alegra verte. —Alegué con un toque burlón. El Oscuro me miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de asentir en dirección al cuarto trasero. Me tomé mi tiempo cuando Rumple desapareció nuevamente tras la cortina; dejé la puerta abierta para que Dante y Jack entraran. Los chicos se escabulleron con agilidad dentro de la tienda y enseguida se pusieron a husmear.

—Creo que aceptaré. —Murmuró con voz ronca e ida el mago que miraba a su esposa Bella, postrada en el sofá, cuando me incorporé a la habitación. —Zelena le dio la maldición de Maléfica; no puedo despertarla. —Aseguró con cierta melancolía y frustración en su voz.

—¿Crees que aceptarás? —Cuestioné al tiempo que analizaba la situación. El Oscuro suspiró y sonrió de forma forzada; sus ojos se apartaron de la joven y se enfocaron en los míos. —He venido porque me has llamado, pero si aún no estás seguro de tu decisión…

—Créeme, querido padre, que si tuviese otra alternativa no estaría pidiendo _tú_ ayuda. —Afirmó, arrastrando las palabras, con cierto rencor.

—¿Y Rapunzel? —Indagué, curioso. Los ojos de Rumple me miraron de soslayo y tardó un poco en contestar mi pregunta.

—En ningún lugar que pueda ser encontrada. —Farfulló entre dientes.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Presioné. El hombre cruzó sus manos delante y alzó la comisura de su labio aunque sus facciones seguían impertérritas.

—Sí. He intentado comunicarme con ella. Aunque no me sorprende que Rapunzel se haya escondido, contigo siguiéndola a donde sea, he de admitir que tiene vasta paciencia, si fuera por mí… —Murmuró, pero cortó lo último. Sonreí con socarronería al saber lo que él iba a decir: él me hubiese matado, _de nuevo_. —Pero ni si quiera tú podrías hallarla. Ha ocultado bien sus huellas.

 _Bueno, la barrera funciona o la lealtad que le tiene el Oscuro a Rapunzel, como para no decir su escondite al enemigo, seguía latente_. —Bien ¿Ya tienes un plan?

—Algo así. —Repuso señalando la mesa redonda que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Un saco se encontraba pulcramente doblado encima de ésta. —Es mágico, podremos capturar a Zelena con eso y hacer un trato con ella como rehén. —Explicó mientras hacía ademanes con las manos. —Pero necesito la muñequera… —Alcé ambas cejas al tiempo que la aparecía en mis manos y jugueteaba con el brazalete. —… _eso_. —Rumple suspiró de forma cansina cuando aquel accesorio le trajo recuerdos a la mente.

—¿Y en qué parte entro yo? Necesitó el corazón de…

—Se lo quitaremos a Zelena. —Interrumpió, con brusquedad, el Oscuro. —Y podrás salir de este maldito lugar. —El odio impregnado en sus palabras era real más la parte del plan donde, se suponía que me daría ventaja, sonó muy improvisado. Posiblemente, sino estuviesen las cosas bien entre Rapunzel y yo, estaría tan ansioso por salir de ahí que apenas me percataría de ese, apenas perceptible, detalle. Y exactamente Rumple esperaba que me encontrase así.

—Me parece un buen plan, _hijo_. —Mi mano voló a su antebrazo y, al segundo siguiente, sentí como el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba. —Gracias. —

Y, solo por un instante, noté el dolor en los ojos del Oscuro ante mis palabras. —No hay de que, _padre_.

 ** _Nunca Jamás. Años atrás_**.

Los niños perdidos veían ausentes las cenizas en el centro del campamento, el calor aun emanando de aquel lugar.

—Estás diciendo… que debemos morir. —Soltó Jack confuso. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Félix taladrándome una y otra vez.

—¿Debo repetir el plan completo? —Repuse exhausto. Mis manos volaron a mis rodillas y me levanté del tronco que servía como asiento. —Mandé al resto a hacer las tareas porque necesitaba hablar con ustedes. — Los ojos de los niños perdidos se alzaron y me observaron con una mezcla de emociones. —Pueden hacerlo o no. Los he elegido a ustedes porque sé que puedo confiar en que no harán ninguna estupidez. — Aquello último lo dije con mucho énfasis, con lentitud, mirando especialmente al nuevo integrante de los chicos: Félix.

Amin tomó una piedrecilla y la aventó, con una puntería precisa, a la mejilla de Felipe; el antiguo rey de las Maravillas se llevó una mano a la piel lastimada, el hilillo de sangre resbalándose con lentitud, tras un sonido de sorpresa y dolor por aquel acto. —¿Por qué elegir a este novato larguirucho? —Interrogó Amin con sorna. Dante y Jew se taparon las bocas con ambas manos tratando de ocultar la risa.

Félix miró mal a Amin. —Porque fue una petición generada por la estratega. —Respondí con simpleza.

Amin se puso de pie y caminó hacia Félix con cierta altanería. —Pan ya te enseñó que no eres mejor que nadie en este lugar. —Alardeó al tiempo que le daba un puntapié. —¿Por qué no decirle a la estratega que no pudo hacerlo? — El ceño de Felipe se frunció. —Así le matamos, nos deshacemos de él, antes que de problemas.

Los ojos verduscos de Amin buscaron los míos para proceder y los grisáceos pétreos de Felipe se llenaron de rabia. Alcé la barbilla cuando, en un movimiento efímero, Félix se alzó y golpeó en la boca del estómago a Amín.

—No se desobedece a Rapunzel. —Farfulló Félix entre dientes. Los ojos de Amin relampaguearon al reconocer el nombre de la propietaria del retorcido plan que les había relatado hace poco. Amin se puso en guardia cuando Felipe buscó golpear nuevamente al chico. —Y estaré aquí, rosadito, hasta que ella haya cumplido su objetivo.

—Veamos si como hablas, peleas, debilucho. —Amin desenfundó su espada pero en ese momento se escucharon los pasos ansiosos de un grupo de chicos. Los matorrales se movieron con brusquedad para dar paso a unos niños perdidos sudados y maltrechos.

—Barbanegra solicita tu presencia, Peter. —El agitado niño anunció casi sin aire. —Dice que tiene información.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Horas atrás_**.

Cerberos yacía en el suelo; Dante mostraba sus blanquecinos dientes en una radiante sonrisa pues, el no grato sueño en el que estaba sumido el guardián, había sido provocado por el exiliado rey.

—¿Qué tal he estado, Peter? —Interrogó con altas expectativas el niño de cabellos achocolatados.

—Te lo diré cuando salgamos de aquí. —Repuse un tanto ido. Una a una pasaban a mi lado las celdas vacías del Inframundo. Había una que otra persona echa un ovillo en los rincones pero no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia y, si lo habían hecho, decían que estaban alucinando. Jack se acercó al chico y enredó más los rizos de Dante.

—Ahora no, Dante, estamos en las mazmorras de Hades. —Susurró por lo bajo Jack. Los dos chicos apretaron el paso hasta llegar a mis costados.

—Jack ve con Dante a la izquierda. —Ordené a secas. El mayor me miró unos segundos antes de dirigirse al largo y amplio pasillo. Me giré a la derecha y bajé las angostas escaleras de dos en dos.

Podía sentir mi corazón palpitar hasta llegar a escuchar mis latidos. Las antorchas apenas iluminaban de forma tenue las desgastadas y, en algunos puntos, rotas escaleras. Maldije para mis adentros pues no había rastro del Aprendiz por ningún lado.

Me podía imaginar el estado deplorable de Michael con el no sentir su aura en un radio cercano.

 _¿Peter_?

La voz de Cheshire inundando de golpe mi cabeza hizo que me desequilibrara y me tropezara en el penúltimo escalón.

—¿Ahora qué? —Mascullé con los nervios a flor de piel. Empecé a andar de forma apresurada por el pasillo ennegrecido, y de ambiente pesado, mientras me iluminaba con la bola de fuego que nacía de la palma de mi mano.

 _¿Todo bien?_

Mis pasos se detuvieron cuando visualicé una puerta desgastada con una ventanilla -la cual tenía barrotes de hierro-. Me acerqué y observé a través de las ranuras de estos cilindros oxidados; había un nombre dentro con aspecto desaliñado: el Aprendiz.

—Bingo.

En el momento en que provoqué que la puerta se rompiese en dos volví a escuchar a Cheshire.

 _Peter percibo la presencia de algo acercándose._

El Aprendiz se giró con su cabello platinado pegado al rostro por el sudor y la suciedad. —¡No! —El hombre se paró a trompicones. —¡Es una trampa!

En ese momento la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas.

* * *

 _paupaupi_ _:_ ¡Halu! que bueno que te hayan gustados los dos capis, jajaja si tranquila, tampoco me gusta cuando tengo que lastimar a alguno de mis pjs favs de la serie, espero que haya sido grato de leer el episodio de hoy aunque puede que resultara confuso ¡un saludo!

A _byEvilRegal4Ever123: ¡_ Hola! jajaja ¡muy bien! que bueno que te haya gustado todo eso y espero que los especiales de esta semana también sean de tu agrado. Espero que no sean conflictivas esas emociones, al menos no mucho, jajajajaja ¡un saludo!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Los quiere

BCM


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Horas antes_** ,

Ayudé a ponerse de pie al maltrecho hombre; noté el temblor que zarandeaba sus manos y cómo sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro con nerviosismo; aquello solo era el recipiente de lo que alguna vez fue Michael. Ya no quedaba nada del hechicero sabio y tranquilo que estaba alerta y se mostraba en control en cualquier situación. Sus ropajes carmín, que alguna vez me resultaron extravagantes y majestuosos, estaban deshilachados y estropeados con manchas secas de sangre. Su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes y cicatrices que enmarcaban sus facciones demacradas.

—Déjame, vete. —Repuso el hombre con voz rasposa. Miré con cuidado los vanos intentos del hechicero por apartarme. —Si tardas más aquí será demasiado tarde para tus amigos. Hades mandó unas…

 _¡Furias! ¡Peter! ¿¡Cómo demonios entraron dos de ellas aquí!?_

La voz de pánico de Cheshire mandó un escalofrío por mi columna. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando una oleada de pensamientos inundó mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podían pasar esas cosas a través de la barrera de protección? La única forma era que yo no tuviese la capacidad de mantenerla o…

Me separé abruptamente del hombre y los ojos lastimeros del hechicero cambiaron a unos serios y negruzcos. La oscuridad solo provocó que se ennegreciera aún más su iris. — ¿Qué sucede, Pan? —La forma ácida en la que escupió mi nombre me dejó en claro que no estaba tratando con Michael.

—¿Dónde está? —Cuestioné con voz monocorde.

—¿Y aun lo preguntas? —El rostro arrugado del viejo fue cambiando a uno más joven. Las facciones de Hades se mostraron unos segundos después. —¡Muerto! —El señor del Inframundo aplaudió con entusiasmo al pronunciar aquello. Las ropas del aprendiz quedándole holgadas.

Di un paso hacia atrás como acto reflejo; los ojos del Dios de infratierra me siguieron en todo momento. —No creo del todo que este muerto. —Argumenté con firmeza.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Interrogó con curiosidad al tiempo que fue avanzando con paso tranquilo pero constante alrededor de la habitación. —¿Quizás el hecho de que te advirtiera de mi pequeño plan? —Alcé una ceja de forma escéptica. —Puede que compartamos cuerpo; es bastante útil conocer todos los movimientos que se llevaron a cabo a mis espaldas; como el hecho que Merlín no cumplió el acuerdo por completo y… tú. —Hades me señaló con sus dedos índices. —Tienes algo que, por derecho, es mío.

—Sigue vivo. —Musité, ignorando por completo el palabrerío restante. Hades rodó los ojos de forma irritada.

 _Peter. Te necesito aquí._ _Ya_. La voz de Cheshire era agitada y demandante. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su curso y yo estaba estancado en aquel lugar.

—Lo que viste era el último vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue el aprendiz. —El hombre hizo comillas en el aire ante el apodo de Michael. —Su alma terminó por consumirse hace unos minutos, por eso mis Furias pudieron asaltar la mansión, ahora este solo es un traje de carne con residuos de magia y recuerdos. —El señor del Inframundo se llevó la mano a las sienes con una sonrisa retorcida. —Es bastante curioso el apego que le tenía Mickey a Rapunzel.

—Es bastante retorcido que te empecines con recuerdos que no son tuyos ¿Te has dado cuenta? Es deprimente porque quiere decir que los tuyos no son cosa del otro mundo. —Le regalé una sonrisa burlona cuando Hades me miró con cara de pocos amigos. —No me sorprende que Zelena te rechace una y otra vez.

Hades levantó la mano y mi espalda chocó contra una rocosa y pegajosa pared. Mi sonrisa solo aumentó a pesar del lacerante dolor que se expandió por el resto de mi cuerpo. —No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo.

—¿Qué, Hades? ¿Demasiado sincero para ti? —Interrogué a pesar de la mirada furibunda del Dios. —Lo gracioso es que ahora puedes ir posando por ahí ¿No es así? Ya que has logrado separar tus problemas porque, de lo contrario, seguirías escondido por ahí entre las paredes de éstas mazmorras. —Cuando Hades empezó a doblar los dedos el aire empezó a faltarme. —Como una vil rata en la alcantarilla. Débil y… —Traté de tomar una bocanada de aire pero cada vez me costaba más y más mantenerme alerta y en mis cinco sentidos. —Y… _solo_.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia el Dios decidió estrellarme contra otra de las paredes. Mi cuerpo se dobló en dos tras el sonido de un 'crack' resonando como eco en el lugar. Hades echó los hombros hacia atrás. — ¿Escuchas eso? Huesos rompiéndose. Excelente, mejora mucho mi humor.

Solté una risa sardónica. —¿Sí? ¿Necesitabas compartirlo con la clase para sentirte mejor?

—¿Y tú? Ahora que has terminado de utilizar a Rapunzel para tus propósitos ¿Te sientes satisfecho? —Interrogó mientras se acuchillaba. Tosí y percibí en mi paladar el distintivo sabor de hierro en la sangre. —Ese color carmín para tus labios resalta contra la palidez de tu rostro. —Se burló al tiempo que quitaba con su pulgar el hilillo de sangre que se escurría por la comisura de mis labios.

—Gay. — Me relamí los labios al tiempo que alzaba las cejas. —Si ésta es tu idea de tortura física o mental debo decirlo, amigo, estás algo oxidado.

Hades se rio entre dientes. — ¿Quién dice que estoy torturándote? Solo estoy haciendo tiempo mientras juego un poco contigo. —El señor del Inframundo mordió su pulgar mientras se deleitaba con el sabor de mi sangre. — Ambos sabemos que eres inmortal pero me gusta pasar tiempo de _calidad_ con mis invitados. —Hades se levantó cuando escupí unas cuantas gotas carmín sobre el suelo grisáceo. —¿Sabes a quién más le gusta divertirse? ¡Oh, vamos, siempre habla mucho de ti desde que lograron matarlo! —Exclamó con desenvolvimiento el Dios, como si hablara del clima. —Otra pista: disfrutó mucho torturando a Mickey mientras te esperaba…

—Déjame adivinar. —Sonreí si ánimos cuando los ojos ávidos de Hades me taladraron. —Apolo.

—Din-din. —Hades se rio con aspereza ante su mala imitación de campanillas anunciando a un ganador. —Acertaste.

—Bien. —Me levanté de golpe antes de lanzar a Hades contra el suelo. Las piedras que armaban las paredes se desencajaron y empezaron a armar cadenas contra el cuerpo del señor del Inframundo. Me limpié la sangre con el dorso de mi muñeca. —Ahora dejemos que la diversión empiece de verdad. —Mascullé al tiempo que sostenía sus mejillas con fiereza. El líquido, el cual pertenecía a una botella que recién aparecí, se deslizó por los labios de Hades. Le tapé la boca y la nariz solo para que él se tragara la sustancia.

—¡¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?! — Cuestionó, algo atragantado Hades, mientras buscaba regresar el líquido violáceo que le había obligado tomar.

—¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy? ¿O kamikaze? —Interrogué con sorna. —¿Crees que venía con las nobles intenciones de rescatar a Michael? _Por favor_. —Le rodeé hasta observar con detenimiento que no pudiese zafarse de aquella trampilla. —El problema yacía en que me superabas en poder y debía ocuparme de ello, solo necesitaba equilibrar el marcador, bajarte de tu pedestal. —Hades se removía violentamente cuando saqué mi daga y empecé a bañarla en el resto de la sustancia violácea que le había hecho consumir. — Un mortero, los ingredientes exactos, las cantidades necesarias y voila. —Extendí mis brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi rostro.

Hades me miraba con rencor. —Que hayas desvanecido o disminuido mi magia hasta nivel cero no será por siempre muchacho.

—Lo suficiente para desquitarme, sí. —Solté al tiempo que encajaba con lentitud la hoja de la daga; el grito atronador del Dios se escuchó por la habitación y, cuando se abrió la puerta, también resonó por los largos pasillos de las mazmorras.

De la cortada empezó a brotar sangre que bañó la cuchilla; un resplandor negruzco nacía y formaba venillas alrededor de la herida. — ¿Qué. ? —Interrogó con un hilo de voz.

—Félix. —El segundo al comando se acercó a paso lento pero seguro. —Toma. Sabes qué hacer. —Le tendí el mango de la daga y el chico no dudó en tomarla entre sus manos. Los ojos grisáceos buscaron los míos.

—Hemos cubierto cada nivel; están vacíos. —Asentí cuando me informó Felipe de la situación. —No hubo daños. —Félix miró de reojo a Jew. —Pero Jack regresó a la mansión. Al parecer _él_ tuvo una visión de Cheshire. Están en la playa.

—¿Jew? —Interrogué con la ansiedad empezando a aparecer.

El niño perdido asintió. Hades soltó una risa casi histérica que fue apagada en cuanto Félix le hundió el puñal en el hombro. —Cállate. —Escuché que murmuraba mi segundo al mando.

Sonreí, un tanto satisfecho por los sonidos lastimeros que brotaban de los labios de Hades, antes de desaparecer del lugar.

 ** _Inframundo. Meses atrás_**.

El polvillo achocolatado y triturado resaltaba contra el mortero de porcelana. Agregué aquello a ambas tazas de té hirviendo antes de pasarle una a Félix.

—Espera. —Dante entró al amplio comedor de tonos cálidos con paso decidido. —Quiero ir, por favor. —Alcé una ceja, un tanto escéptico. —¡Yo también la extraño, Pan!

Félix bufó. —Gay. —Murmuró por lo bajo mi segundo al comando antes de ser golpeando en el brazo por el pequeño.

—Cállate, ricitos de oro. —Alegó Amin, quien estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta y miraba la escena divertido. Félix rodo los ojos ante el apodo, lo que provocó que Amin mostrara sus blanquecinos dientes en una sonrisa triunfante y jocosa.

—Dame una buena razón para llevarte. —Pedí con calma mientras esperaba que el vapor, que se desprendía del té, se fuese desvaneciendo. —Llevarte a Nunca Jamás, aunque sea por unas horas, a través de los sueños de Rapunzel ¿Por qué? Dime.

Dante hizo un mohín pero el Aprendiz llegó en el momento adecuado para evitar que me contestase. —Quizás deban visitarla más tarde; Merlín está por llegar y creo que debemos ir al muelle a recibirlo.

—No seremos los únicos ahí. —Repuso Jack, a un lado de Amin, este último lo miró divertido.

—Gracias por señalar eso, señor obvio. —Amin murmuró. Dante se giró y se tiró a los brazos de Jack para que lo alzara y lo colocara sobre sus hombros. — ¿Alguien ha visto a Jew? — El chico de cabellos cobrizos se dio la vuelta, a pesar de la atenta mirada del Aprendiz sobre él, y salió del comedor. — ¡Jew!

— Entonces ¿Vendrán al muelle? —Interrogó el anciano. Mi mirada escrudiñó a Michael y pude notar cómo se fue incomodando con el transcurrir del tiempo. — ¿Por favor? —Cuando escuché su tono suplicante dejé que una sonrisa se escapara de mi rostro. Félix se reía entre dientes mientras intercambiaba su atención entre el brujo y yo.

—Mucho mejor. —Señaló Félix con tono burlón al notar el cambio de mi estado de ánimo. — Aunque ¿Por qué no ir solo? Ha estado desaparecido por días y solo ha venido a comunicarnos eso ¿No cree que es algo sospechoso?

Michael frunció los labios una milésima de segundo. —Es algo que nos conviene a todos. Y sí, es verdad, no he estado aquí; no quiero levantar sospechas. —El Aprendiz se justificó mientras veía de soslayo a Dante, quien jugaba con el cabello platinado del hechicero.

—Ajá. —Bajé los pies de la mesa, ya que estaba reclinado en una silla. —Es algo que se acordó pero también sabe que todo se vendrá abajo cuando Merlín llegue mucho más _débil_ ¿No será extraño que le demos la bienvenida?

—Por favor. —Interrumpió el Aprendiz al tiempo que avanzaba unos pasos en nuestra dirección. Alcé una ceja al percatarme de la angustia en su voz. —Es de imperiosa necesidad que le protejamos.

—¿De qué? —Cuestioné demandante. Los ojos del Aprendiz vagaron por todo el salón, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo en los presentes, hasta que finalmente se posaron sobre mí. —Son de mi confianza; puede hablar sin tapujos. —Félix se sentó sobre la mesa de roble mientras balanceaba de forma despreocupada el contenido de la taza de té; fue un gesto que dejó en claro que no planeaba irse de la sala.

—Mickey, es cobarde, el ratón no quiere hablar. —Canturreó Dante con tono inocente pero, muy entre líneas, en un son malicioso. —Le teme a lo que hay en la oscuridad. —El chico recargó su mentón en sus brazos y sonrío de forma dulce cuando vio que Michael se giraba para observarlo. Jack sonrió con travesura ante la tonada que el pequeño Dante dejaba escapar. —Ha tenido pesadillas, muy curiosas y vividas ¡tan siniestras que no lo dejan dormir! —El niño de cabellos rizados abrió los ojos con fingida sorpresa.

El Aprendiz trastabilló unos cuantos pasos. —¿Cómo sabes eso? —Interrogó con un hilo de voz.

Jack bajó a Dante de sus hombros y el pequeño, sonriente, tomó la mano de su compañero más cercano antes de hacerle agacharse para murmurarle algo al oído.

—No es raro que sueñes con tu muerte, Mickey. —Tomé la palabra. Los ojos saltones del Aprendiz parecían mortificados. —Pero es curioso que sueñes con que Hades termina desmoronándote; corrompiéndote; echando todos nuestros planes por la borda. Donde tú… —Me aparecí detrás del mago. —… _Fallas_. —Enterré mi mano en su cráneo y saqué el cerebro sin mayor problema. El cuerpo del Aprendiz cayó al suelo tras un sonido seco.

Dante se acercó corriendo y estiró sus brazos en mi dirección; le hice entrega del órgano y este enseguida, cuando tocó los dedos del niño, se vio envuelto en una neblina grisácea. El chico se rio antes de dar saltos entusiastas fuera de la habitación.

—¿Confías en que implementará los nuevos recuerdos en el cerebro del Aprendiz tal como tú quieres? —Se aventuró a cuestionar Jack.

Asentí. —De hacerlo yo, querido Jack, es probable que Hades se diera cuenta que tuve algo que ver.

Jew entró a la sala mientras arrastraba los pies y se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Amin apareció poco después sin quitarle la mirada de encima al pequeño. — _Dormía_. —Anunció el joven de ojos claros. Jew tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. — Tuvo otro _episodio_. —El niño miró mal a Amin cuando soltó aquello; a Jew le molestaba que Amin hablara tan abiertamente de sus premoniciones.

Félix sonrió. —Que novedad. —Repuso con un retintín de sarcasmo. Jew le sacó la lengua, avispado ante el comentario, pero aun con sus facciones adormiladas.

—Tendrá tiempo para _despertar_ de camino al muelle; Amin, Félix y Jew traigan a Merlín aquí. Sano y salvo. —Los cuatro pares de ojos me observaron unos segundos antes de que se empezaran a movilizar fuera del lugar. Escuché sus murmullos conforme se alistaban y las escazas miradas de camarería que compartían. —Jack, tú vendrás conmigo. —Anuncié.

Jack se encaminó a paso apresurado hacia uno de los ventanales que daba a la entrada; se escuchó el viejo motor del Chevrolet Bellair del 57 cuando Amin, quien siempre conducía, se apresuró a salir de ahí.

—Nosotros le prepararemos la bienvenida a nuestro invitado. —Mascullé sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo inerte e inconsciente de Michael.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Horas atrás_**.

Cheshire observó radiante la escena pero su mirada se desvió por un milisegundo, sus radiantes y achocolatados ojos se toparon con los míos con un toque de preocupación brillando en ellos. La chica sabía que estaba en mayores problemas ahora que estaba en presencia de Apolo. El aura de Apolo se percibía a kilómetros de distancia y daba una sensación de tranquilidad y náuseas, algo contradictorio si me preguntaban.

—Es solo una fachada, Cheshire. —Aclaró Rapunzel. El oleaje del mar estaba _demasiado_ tranquilo y lo más curioso es que el sol iluminaba con fiereza el cielo rojizo. —No es su verdadera apariencia pero él pensó que seguramente sería más fácil acercarse vestido de esa forma. — Noté el gesto de desagrado cuando V pronunció esas palabras.

Apolo agachó la cabeza más no pudo esconder la sonrisa que tenía plantada en el rostro. En ese momento las escazas nubes empezaron a multiplicarse casi de forma imperceptible y las sombras comenzaron a crecer. La oscuridad que se cernía dentro de los matorrales e inicios del bosque empezó a volverse densa y la temperatura disminuyó.

El chico alzó el rostro; calculando sus pasos antes de acercarse al oído de Rapunzel para susurrarle algo.

Solté el aire de golpe, notando como el vaho apareció ante aquella acción; dejé mi lugar detrás de los arbustos antes de aparecerme a escaza distancia de los presentes. No iba a dejar que ese hijo de perra se acercara ni un centímetro más a Rapunzel. —Oh, ¡miren eso! —Exclamé con fingida sorpresa. Apolo se tensó. —¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Nuestro salvador! —Exclamó Cheshire; sus ojos brillaron con perspicacia cuando le miré. La chica se colgó del cuello del Dios y siguió con su papel. Apolo soltó una risa suave ante las palabras de Irene. El Dios posiblemente se había percatado de la actuación de la habitante del país de las Maravillas pues las manos de Cheshire se aferraban con _demasiada_ fuerza al hombre.

Yo sé perfectamente que es inmortal, pero eso no significaba que no podíamos matarle o divertirnos un rato con él.

—¿Qué? — Presioné, intentando sacar una respuesta de Apolo que se limitaba a sonreírme y tratar de asesinarme con la mirada; Rapunzel se acercó y noté como el Dios cerraba sus manos hasta volverlas puños.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Murmuró V, con cierto reproche, al tiempo que se aferraba a mis hombreras.—Estaba preocupada, pensé que... — Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Rapunzel tenía el sentido de supervivencia desarrollado y su cuerpo le daba señales de alerta ante la presencia del Dios, por eso se movía ansiosa. El movimiento fue involuntario, rodeé su cintura con confianza antes de acercarla a mí. La chica a mi lado se relajó visiblemente; sus ojos pidiendo mi atención pero yo no podía despejar la mirada de los astutos y celosos de Apolo. —... nos atacaron dos Furias.

En ese momento me percaté del discreto movimiento de la fina arena al girar en el aire por la brisa, que hasta hace poco no existía. Apolo alzó la barbilla con altivez ante su triunfo: haberse deshecho de aquellas bestias.

Sonreí con socarronería antes de acercar más a la chica a mí, aquello le borró la falsa sonrisa gentil que se dibujaba en el rostro del Dios.

—Estaba ocupado liberando al Aprendiz, V. — Expresé con cuidado, esperando la respuesta de Apolo ante mis palabras. El Dios estrechó los ojos de forma disimulada antes de alzar la comisura de sus labios con disimulo. Sus labios gesticularon la palabra "mentiroso".

 _Él estaba trabajando con Hades. Estaba al tanto que el alma de Michael se había extinto más su cuerpo aún permanecía ligado al señor de éstas tierras_.

Me tensé cuando pasé la yema de mis dedos sobre la piel de la chica. El Dios había conseguido inyectar un poco de la esencia afrodisíaca en la chica. Apretujé la tela desgarrada a nivel de su espalda baja cuando Apolo cuadró sus hombros y se relamió los labios con un brillo libidinoso en cada gesto que hizo.

Rapunzel no podía ver al desagradable Dios que solo se la estaba comiendo con la mirada y que, en un segundo, había conseguido unir sus auras temporalmente. La chica, que estaba de espaldas a Apolo y Cheshire, buscaba insistentemente que le mirase.—¿Peter? —Musitó por lo bajo. Mis ojos viajaron al par de iris color jade preocupados. Apolo separó discretamente a Cheshire de su cuerpo lo que provocó que regresara mi atención al Dios de la enfermedad.

—¿Cómo acabaste con ellas? —Interrogué con fingida tranquilidad; buscando apaciguar los impulsos que causaban estragos dentro de mí.

 _Debo mantener a V alejado de aquel Dios._

—¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Apolo. — El Dios inclinó con elegancia su cabeza. Cheshire suspiró con cierta exageración y dramatismo. Apolo carraspeó, ocultando su risa, al momento que se pasó una mano debajo de la nariz. El hombre se estaba atragantando entre la burla y la incredulidad ante la escena. —Son flechas fabricas por el mismísimo Hefesto.

El Dios se acomodó el carcaj con aires de grandeza. Cada flecha, tanto la que estaba tirada como las que estaban en su sitio, tenía un símbolo grabado en la madera. —Debes encontrar a la Furia antes de que le advierta a Hades que alguien mató a su hermana. —Susurró V, de pronto.

Con cierta reticencia me aparté de Rapunzel y tomé la flecha del suelo mientras la examinaba. Sin duda tenía la esencia de otra persona pero distaba mucho de acercarse al aura que emanaba de cualquier Dios. Apolo estaba mintiendo. Sea como sea, donde lo había conseguido, fue de todos los reinos menos del Olimpo.

—Me temo que no es viable; debemos destruir el progreso que tiene Hades o será demasiado tarde. —Concluyó el Dios con firmeza. Rodé los ojos. —¿Tienes una idea mejor, _Pan_?

En ese momento algo pareció hacer "click" en la cabeza de Rapunzel. La chica se giró con cautela mientras su mirada escudriñaba a Apolo. —Nunca te lo presenté. —Acusó la hija de Merlín. Cheshire trastabillo unos pasos hasta rodea abrazarla de la cadera.

—No es necesario, cuando eres un Dios sabes cosas. —Se excusó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros para restarle importancia. —El flautista, Malcolm, Peter Pan, el rey de Atlantis y amante de la reina del país de las Maravillas. —Aquello último lo escupió con rencor.

Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos. —Curioso que hayas aparecido justo en el momento indicado.

—Demasiado cliché. —Concordó Cheshire con cierto veneno oculto tras el tono de inocencia de la chica. Apolo miró con sus ojos marrones a la joven y Cheshire parpadeó repetidas veces de forma coqueta.

—¿Puedo hablarte en privado, Apolo? —Interrogó Rapunzel. La sonrisa del Dios no se hizo esperar. Mi mano voló en un ápice de segundo al hombro de V para detener su andar hacia el sujeto.

—Creo que no tenemos tiempo para charlas. —Expliqué ante la mirada de Rapunzel. —Podrán hablar todo lo que quieran pero no será hoy, tenemos asuntos pendientes. —La mirada de la chica me escaneó y, tras unos segundos, terminó por asentir. Las chicas se adelantaron y, cuando unos pasos a mis espaldas se empezaron a acercar, alcé el brazo de forma oportuna para detener el andar de Apolo. —No creo que hayas sido invitado. — Aclaré sin mirarle.

—No creo haber pedido tú permiso. —Respondió mordaz, en un susurro, suficiente para que lo escuchara a pesar del ruido del mar.

Sonreí con maliciosa diversión. —¿Te has enojado porque he tocado un nervio?

—Créeme, si lo hubieras echo lo sabrías. —Contestó al tiempo que apartaba mi mano con brusquedad y pasaba a mi lado. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó; era lo que quería: Apolo no debía alejarse. Como dicen, a los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca. Si Hades ya estaba siendo controlado no podía permitirme el desliz de dejar que Apolo se enterara y moviera la siguiente pieza del juego en mi contra.

Aún no.

Por ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta que la noche llegara. Cheshire mandaría la carta a Zelena y tomaría la forma de Hades, citándola, en el restaurante de la hechicera ciega. Le pediría a la bruja-come-niños que vacíe el lugar y allí, a las afueras, podría hacerme con la hermana de Regina.

A la media noche Hades será liberado y se enterará de las noticias que le esperan. Pedirá ayuda a los héroes y todo saldrá según lo previsto.

Tendré que llevar a Rapunzel conmigo cuando secuestremos a Zelena. No podía dejarla con Apolo. No después de ver sus intenciones: encapricharla con él usando ese embrujo barato del serafín. Si el Dios tiene ese propósito quiere decir que está desesperado y, si no ha actuado en mi contra, solo puede significar una cosa: es vulnerable.

Podrá ser un Dios pero ha perdido todo poder, apoyo y respeto. Es una cáscara vacía con apenas una pizca de magia; y él la quería a ella, para recuperarlo todo, para retornar la gloria que perdió por culpa de Michael, tras su muerte. Porque si Zeus hubiese querido, Apolo no estaría aquí.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —La suave voz de Rapunzel me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Cheshire iba andando a un lado del Dios, con ciertos brinquitos y paso despreocupado, mientras él la miraba y después observaba sobre su hombro para detener sus ojos en ella, en V. Ambos caminaban unos metros delante de nosotros. —¿Mmm?

Tomé el antebrazo de la hija del viejo mago y la jalé, de tal modo, que nos ocultamos detrás de un tronco caído. Rapunzel soltó un leve quejido cuando su espalda chocó contra la corteza mohosa, Mi mirada buscó los posos jade de la chica. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su cuerpo rígido bajo el mío.

—¿Sabes por qué está aquí?

Rapunzel miró sus pies y luego soltó un suspiro profundo. —Sé que tú lo sabes, así que ¿Por qué no dejamos los rodeos y te explicas? — Alcé una ceja, un tanto sorprendido. — Es bastante obvio si analizas la situación de manera fría.

—No parecía que tú lo estuvieras haciendo hasta hace poco. —Mascullé entre dientes.

—¿Querías que fuera obvia? —Cuestionó incrédula. —¡Oh, sí! Estábamos en medio de una situación bastante delicada. Cheshire pudo haber salido peor sino actuaba como lo hice; no tengo magia ni fuerza pero no soy estúpida, Pan.

—¿Entonces dejar que se acercara a ti, sabiendo lo que es capaz y lo que quiere de ti, te parece razonable?

—¿Preferías que lo alejara y repudiara…? Débil o no sigue siendo un Dios bastante habilidoso y astuto. —Rapunzel se detuvo cuando notó que había alzado unos decibeles el tono de voz.

Me empujé hacia atrás al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos. —Ahora lo elogias.

—Solo digo la verdad. —Se defendió, dando un paso al frente.

—¿En serio? —Musité con tono jocoso. Rapunzel puso los ojos en blanco. —A mi parecer es más bien un Dios incompetente que no pudo defender su puesto y está tan desesperado en recuperarlo que no dudará en meterse entre tus piernas si es necesario.

Rapunzel me miró unos instantes; sus facciones se endurecieron ante mis palabras. —Basta. —Pidió entre dientes.

—¿Te molesta la crudeza de mi sinceridad o que temes que pueda conseguirlo?

Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba y las aletas de su nariz se dilataban cuando empezó a respirar de manera forzada. —¿No será que te molesta la idea de lo que se propone? — Murmuró en voz baja.

— ¿Será? Lo elogias y me detienes cuando empecé a hablar mal de él; en la playa te estabas dejando manosear por él y no tuviste las agallas de alejarlo ¿Por qué? —Me relamí los labios cuando Rapunzel desvió la mirada. —Ah, sí, tu pobre excusa de que podía sospechar que no estaba en tu lista de personas favoritas. —La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Para que sepas, deje a Cheshire contigo porque ella es bastante competente. Puede cuidarte. Deberías tener más confianza en las personas que te rodean.

—¿No deberías escuchar tus propios consejos, Pan? —Murmuró de forma inexpresiva antes de perforarme con sus ojos jade. —¿Confiar en el resto? ¿Qué tal si lo hicieras en mí?

—¿Te parece que no he confiado en ti? —Escupí, exasperado. —¡He entregado la mayor parte de mi vida por una bruja caprichosa que lo mejor que sabe hacer es aislarse y llevar a todo el mundo a la muerte!

—Auch. —Murmuró una tercera voz, Apolo miraba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la impresión. Los cristalinos y brillosos posos jade de Rapunzel me miraban con un mar de sentimientos que no se podían descifrar.

Mis labios se secaron y, cuando V se empezó a alejar, Apolo pasó su brazo por el hombro de la chica y se la llevó. Rapunzel miró sobre su hombro y me guiñó.

Cheshire se evaporó a mi lado y me observó preocupada. —¿Eso qué demonios fue? —Interrogó. —Hasta a mí me dio algo cuando los escuché, — Sonreí burlón al tiempo que trataba de disipar el nudo en el estómago. —A veces me dan miedo ¿Sabes? ustedes y sus planes. Algún día sabré cuando mienten y cuando actúan. ¿Cuándo se pusieron de acuerdo?

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos, Cheshire. —Musité por lo bajo. —Ahora ve, sígueles y, si ves a Apolo intentar unir su aura a la de Rapunzel, no lo detengas. Ella está bajo un hechizo de protección y lo único que hará el Dios al unirse a ella será cavar su propia tumba.

Irene frunció el ceño antes de sonreír con travesura. —El rubio tenía razón: tú nunca fallas. —Musitó antes de desaparecer en el aire.

* * *

N/A;

Pau: Ains Pau me hiciste reir mucho, por la emoción, con el comentario que mandaste; realmente espero que den esa impresión pero ya sabes... todo puede pasar :cvcv: perdón por el atraso, estos dias no ando en mi casa y se me dificulta subir los capi x.x un saludoo

Aby; Holaa,pequeña Aby. Pues te dirée que no es normal que Hades este tan tranquilo y menos con lo que Pan le hizo; pero ya se irá viendo. Y pues, técnicamente, no cumplió pero todo eso se irá descubriendo en los siguientes capítulos. A partir del episodio 5x20 de OUAT cambiarán algunas cosas o más bien se partirá un poco la historia, ya verás a qué me refiero; un saludote :33


	62. Chapter 62

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

—Así que, ¿Segura que estás bien? —Interrogó con duda Apolo. El Dios observaba ceñudo la lápida con el nombre grabado de mi padre en ella.

Mis dedos pasaron por las rugosas letras antes de incorporarme. —Se ha ido. —Musité al tiempo que sentía que un peso se quitaba de mis hombros. —Lo que me preocupa es la lápida quebrada de Michael.

Hubo un silencio antes que el ambiente incómodo se instalara. —¿No lo sabes? —Le miré de soslayo cuando el Dios me preguntó aquello con suma cautela. —Hades lo tiene prisionero.

—Tenía mis sospechas, aunque si las grietas aparecieron en la lápida, no puedo hacer nada por él.

Apolo me miró unos segundos de forma insistente. —Quizás tú no, pero yo sí. Puedo ayudarte a recuperarlo.

Me crucé de brazos y le encaré con seriedad. —Su alma está perdida y ni si quiera Hades podría restaurarla ¿Qué sugieres, Apolo? —El chico se encogió de hombros. —Espero que no estés pensando en pedirle ayuda a Zeus, es obvio que no estás en los mejores términos con él y yo tampoco le estimo demasiado.

—No estaba pensando en algo como eso. —Comentó con fingida exasperación. —Conozco una forma de traerlo de vuelta, solo necesito su traje de carne… —Le miré mal ante aquellas palabras. —su cuerpo ¿Vale? El alma necesita el contenedor con el que ha estado ligado.

Su mirada era determinada y me instaba a aceptar su propuesta, era descabellada y un tanto suicida. No podía dejar que el Dios me sedujera a realizar aquellos actos. ¿Bajar a niveles del Inframundo que, incluso Hades, pocas veces frecuentaba?

—No creo que sea el momento. —Decidí. —Hay asuntos que requieren nuestra atención, como el ritual y el maleficio que podría lanzar el señor de éstas tierras, además yo… —El Dios me miró con una seriedad pétrea. —No puedo.

—¿Por tus escasos poderes? —Cuestionó con desinterés pero con malicia en sus ojos marrones. —¿O por qué tus sentimientos por ese demonio te ciegan y te impiden alejarte de él? —El chico se acercó con firmeza, acortando el espacio que nos separaba.

Alcé el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos (ya que es muy alto). — No sé…

—No digas que no sabes de qué hablo. —Ordenó con rudeza. Sus ojos brillando al tiempo que eran estrechados y mandaban señales de peligro a cada rincón de mi cuerpo. —Te está usando, ¿No bastó para ti el hecho de hablarte como lo hizo? —Sus manos se aferraron con agresividad a mis antebrazos. Podía sentir sus dedos encajarse en mi piel.

—¿Es que todos los hombres desean el poder de tener al resto bajo sus pies? —Escupí. Apartándome de él. —Los Dioses son tan manipuladores.

Apolo se apareció detrás de mí; mi brazo se torció hasta tocar mi espalda baja cuando su mano me forzó a realizar aquel movimiento; su caliente y húmedo aliento golpeaba sutilmente mi nuca. —No tienes idea, Rapunzel. Ahora, te lo preguntaré nuevamente, y espero por tu bien que seas inteligente: ¿No quieres que te ayude… —Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y provocó que yo buscara alejarme de él pero su mano libre presionó a la altura de mi vientre, evitando que me alejara y aumentara el nivel de incomodidad. —… a recuperar a tu _hermano_?

Tragué en grueso y dejé que el aire se escapara de mis pulmones por la impresión. —¿Qué has dicho? —Musité en un hilo de voz.

—Mickey mouse. Ya sabes, el aprendiz. —Soltó con burla. Mis labios se secaron. —¿No lo sabías? ¿Por qué otro motivo tendría Merlín a otro niño junto a él cuando podía tenerte a ti, si se esforzaba lo suficiente?

No lo escuches, me repetía una y otra vez. No sabía porque pero su voz, el tono y la suavidad de esta empezaron a penetrar en mi cerebro una y otra vez. —Oh, cállate. —La voz grave y autoritaria resonó en el cementerio seguido del metal siendo enterrado y el olor a carne quemada inundando el aire.

Me giré cuando me encontré libre. Apolo sostenía en la palma de su mano la hoja de una daga; los hilillos de sangre se escurrían. Amin, Jew y Félix se encontraban armados y a la defensiva a unos metros de distancia. Mi consejero tomó el mango de otra cuchilla, listo para lanzarlo al Dios en cualquier instante.

—Oh, pero si son los tres mosqueteros. —Se mofó el Dios mientras jugueteaba con el arma en su mano.

—¿No escuchaste? Te dijo que te callaras. —Comentó tranquilo Amin, quien tensaba la cuerda del arco.

—Lo lamento, no escucho al ganado.

—Jew. —Murmuró Félix a secas. El más pequeño giró su rostro hacia el segundo al comando con un mohín.

—No. —Me coloqué en medio de ellos; Jew me miró aliviado, el chico tenía un don bastante peculiar pero que escasa vez utilizaba al ser tan doloroso: tanto para la víctima como para el usuario.

Sí, la primera generación de los niños perdidos tenían su toque; Pan los había escogido dependiendo de la habilidad que iba encontrando en los diferentes habitantes que yacían en los diversos reinos. Amin y Dante fueron una excepción a la regla, ya que los reclutó cuando me encontraba con él.

—¿Crees que temo a estos bebes con pañales? —Interrogó Apolo con altanería.

—Deberías. —Repuso Félix, impertérrito. —No deberías juzgar a alguien por la portada.

—Me aburres con tan solo escucharte ¿Hace falta que te vea? —Retó el Dios dando unos pasos hacia adelante cuando los niños perdidos hicieron lo mismo.

—Tanta testosterona en el ambiente. —Musité, derrotada, al verme apartada de la situación con un chasquido de dedos de Apolo. Los cuatro enfrentaron una lucha de miradas mientras los veía a unos metros de distancia.

Los tres niños perdidos se enfrentarían a un Dios que, aunque no tuviese la totalidad de sus poderes, seguía siendo bastante fuerte.

Y, como era de esperar, a pesar de que los chicos lastimaron al Dios no lograron contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Lo supe en el momento en que sus ojos se oscurecieron con rabia y exasperación al no poderse quitar a los niños perdidos de encima.

—Bueno, me he entretenido, pero tenemos a alguien a quien sacar del purgatorio. —Comentó Apolo, haciendo alusión al aprendiz y el lugar donde se encontraba su alma. El dios mandó a los niños perdidos a volar, casi literalmente. Al segundo siguiente yo había enterrado un puñal en el cuello del dios.

 _Momento ¿Cómo aparecí ahí y por qué tenía un arma?_

Apolo yacía en el césped seco con un puñal enterrado a la altura de las cervicales; la carne estaba rojiza, casi negruzca, alrededor de la hoja ensangrentada del arma.

Unos pasos se escucharon, el sonido del pasto seco al ser aplastado y poco después unas botas estilo militar aparecieron a un lado del cuerpo en el suelo. —¿Félix? —El rubio sonrió con orgullo al verme.

—Estuvo demasiado cerca. — Mi consejero admitió, con una sonrisa ladeada. El chico aclaró su garganta cuando el tono de su voz salió muy grave. Amin miraba con sorna a Félix y Jew se aferraba al brazo del primero con fiereza.

—¿Te ha lastimado, Rapunzel? —Cuestionó en voz baja el más pequeño. Negué sutilmente. Félix me examinó solo para comprobar que había dicho la verdad. —Menos mal. —Agregó Jew más relajado.

—Y ustedes…

—Estamos bien. —Repuso Amin en tono despreocupado. El niño perdido silbó cuando notó el puñal en el cuerpo del Dios.

—¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? ¿Y Pan? —Me hinqué mientras examinaba la herida, ya que el Dios seguía respirando, solo lo habían dejado inconsciente.

—No se la quites o el hijo de perra despertará. —Advirtió Amin con cautela. —Pan ésta en la mansión con Jack.

Giré mi rostro cuando observé a Félix a mí altura. Los ojos grisáceos de Félix se detuvieron en los míos unos instantes antes de que el chico tomara el mango del arma y empezara a jugar con él dentro del cuerpo del Dios. Apolo gruñía y resoplaba como si fuera un animal salvaje. Amin se acuchilló poco después y, de un manotazo, retiró los dedos de Felipe del arma. El rey de Escocia desgarró la toga a nivel de la espalda antes de aferrar la cuchilla y empezar a deslizar la hoja sobre la piel para crear un símbolo sobre esta.

—¿Esto es necesario? —Repuso asqueado Jew. Amin miró de reojo al pequeño.

—¿Lo quieres hacer tú? —Cuestionó, sin las intenciones de dejarlo hacer; Jew miró al chico de forma ceñuda. —Ya sabía. —Repuso con simpleza, continuando con el grabado en la piel del Dios.

Félix pasaba la yema de su dedo índice por la herida, bañando su dedo en sangre. —¿Es verdad? —Interrogó de pronto entre el sonido de la piel al ser desgarrada. —Lo que dijo Apolo sobre el Aprendiz ¿lo es? —Presionó cuando no contesté.

—Se más específico. —Pedí con voz neutral.

—¿Michael es tu hermano? —Interrogó fríamente Felipe. Mis labios se secaron y pronto me tensé al sentir los pares de ojos de los muchachos sobre mí.

—Sé tanto como tú. —Admití. —No quiero creerlo porque su esencia no se parecía ni una pizca a la de Merlín; me cuesta imaginar a mi padre con una mujer aunque debo admitir que él debía tener…

—¿Ciertas necesidades? —Probó Amin, divertido. Miré al chico que me sonreía de oreja a oreja sin inocencia alguna. Asentí. —Bueno, es normal. Poderoso y soltero ¿Qué más puede atraer a una chica?

—La próxima daga la clavaré en tu ojo izquierdo si te escucho hablar así de mi padre. —Advertí, con seriedad. A Amin se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato. —Bromeaba. —Añadí con una sonrisa resplandeciente; el chico rodó los ojos pero volvió a sonreír.

—Mujeres. —Masculló por lo bajo.

—¿Podemos regresar al tema? —Pidió Félix cortante. —¿Cómo demonios sabremos si es real lo que dijo el Dios o no?

—¿Importa? —Interrogué al momento que me ponía de pie. —Ya he jugado demasiado con la línea de la muerte y la vida; con el curso de las cosas.

—Puede que estés hablando de tu hermano. —Repuso Jew de forma tímida. —¿Una excepción no es viable?

—Su hermano o no, su alma está en el purgatorio. — Exclamó Amin por lo bajo.

—Ah-ah, fracciones de su alma desgarrada. —Aclaré. —Además no sé dónde está el purgatorio y qué podríamos hallar allí. Me niego a si quiera pensar en las posibilidades.

Hubo un silencio que se instauró luego que los niños perdidos compartieran una mirada entre ellos, una que no pasé desapercibida pero tampoco tenía las intenciones de preguntar.

—¿No has pensado que el purgatorio será donde se llevan a las personas cuando se portan mal? Ya sabes, hay rumores que dicen que los que cruzan al otro lado y son mal juzgados son envueltos en fuego y arrastrados abajo.

—¿El punto? —Pedí a Félix, quien miraba fijamente las cortadas finas y precisas que le provocaban a Apolo.

—¿Puedes vivir con la idea de Michael, siendo torturado o lastimado por otros, por una eternidad? —Interrogó Felipe de forma neutral. —No contestes, no aún. —La voz de mi consejero se fue distorsionando hasta agravarse y volverse tétrica. Todo el cementerio se fue desvaneciendo en un humo negruzco que se encargó de cubrir todo a su paso. —No hasta que lo hayas experimentado en carne propia. —Aquella voz que salía de los labios carnosos de Félix le pertenecía a Apolo.

Un aguijonazo punzante de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo completo al segundo siguiente; la imagen de Felipe se evaporó y al momento que parpadeé con fuerza la escena a mi alrededor fue distinta. Una habitación con paredes decoradas con piedras y suelo de cemento lleno de cables que se enredaban hasta parecer serpientes.

Apolo estaba recargado contra una pared lejana mientras observaba con desinterés una caja metálica con variados botones. —Despertaste. —Anunció sin verme.

Me traté de mover pero mis manos y piernas estaban afianzados con lazos de cuero, con algunos grabados en ellos. —¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?

Apolo alzó la vista momentáneamente, sus ojos resplandecieron con travesura. —¿No lo recuerdas, pequeña abejita? — El Dios soltó una risa un tanto siniestra y perturbadora. —Te llevé a la biblioteca, te forcé a utilizar la poca magia que habías recuperado para abrir el ascensor y bajar a niveles más profundos del Inframundo. —Explicó con emoción en la voz. —Y tú amiga, Cheshire, bueno…

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de eso?

—Apenas atardecerá, no has estado muchas horas inconsciente pero como ves. —El Dios alzó un brazo, donde tenía un control remoto, de forma perezosa. —Me pareció que habías dormido bastante y te desperté.

—¿Dándome descargas? — Escupí sin emoción alguna. Traté de removerse de la incómoda posición en la que estaba. —Tú sí que sabes tratar a una chica.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Te ves adorable arqueándote y contorneándote. —Murmuró lascivo. Le sonreí sin una pizca de gracia.

—Al menos te concederé el hecho de ser directo. —Admití. Apolo bufó divertido. —Entonces, lo que vi, lo soñé ¿No es así? Nada de eso pasó.

—Yup, es correcto. —El chico bajó la mirada y monitoreó unas computadoras que se apilaban a un lado suyo. —Además, puede que Cheshire te haya seguido pero en algún punto la despisté y no creo que Pan te venga a buscar después de haber tenido esa discusión; debo decir, todo me cayó como anillo al dedo.

—Claro. —Repuse, dejando descansar mi espalda en el duro respaldo. La poca luz que había la desprendían las pantallas de las computadoras y el río rojizo a unos metros de nuestra posición. —¿Sabes? Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Aquello llamó la atención del Dios lo suficiente para que su mirada se volviera a dirigir a mí. —Ya sabes, no sé dónde estamos y dudo mucho que alguien venga a visitar; ¿Por qué no postular un trato y… ?

—Oh, sería interesante, pero, por ahora estoy tratando de localizar el alma de tu querido hermano. —Canturreó con voz melosa, regresando su vista a los monitores. —Tengo el cuerpo pero necesito de forma imperiosa unir a Mickey.

Mis ojos viajaron a la falda de tul larga que se desparramaba en el suelo junto con hebras doradas y ondulantes que daban algunas vueltas a un lado de esta. Mi cabello había crecido de forma exorbitante y, por alguna razón, incluso vestía como solía hacerlo unos siglos atrás. — Y, si se puede saber ¿Por qué el alma y el cuerpo de Michael están separados? —Interrogué al tiempo que rasguñaba de forma cuidadosa una de las muñequeras que me tenía atada.

—Es más divertido torturar a un alma mientras degollas al cuerpo; marchitas tanto la esencia de la persona como su recipiente que, al volverlos a unir, se convierte en tu esclavo o en una masa de baba.

—¿Torturaste al aprendiz de mi padre? —Cuestioné, por todos los medios, de forma neutral pero me era imposible mantener la calma con el solo pensamiento; imágenes gráficas vinieron a mi cabeza y las busqué desechar tan rápido como llegaron.

—Bueno, teníamos cuentas pendientes. —Alardeó mientras se relamía los labios con una mirada que no me agradó en absoluto. —Vamos, no me juzgues, habrías echo lo mismo si esa persona te hubiera metido en este hoyo. — Murmuró con ira contenida.

—¿Michael te mató?

—Yup. —Respondió con sorna. El adolescente movió su mano y al segundo siguiente una descarga se propagó por cada célula de mi cuerpo. Mi vista se nubló y todo mi entorno se tornó difuso; las náuseas aparecieron cuando mi cuerpo engarrotado regresó poco a poco a la normalidad. —¿Divertido, no? —La voz de Apolo sonó como una suave y melodiosa tonada a un lado mío. —Ver cómo te retuerces mientras aúllas de dolor. Ver cómo, con cada segundo de sufrimiento, tu cuerpo resplandece y tu cabello crece, pues busca liberar a tu organismo de la agonía

Bueno, ahora sabía porque había crecido tanto mi cabello y porque me sentía tan agotada tanto física como espiritualmente. —¿Buscas drenarme? —Mi voz sonó rasposa y desconocida. Apolo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras seguía con la mirada los cables plateados que iban paralelos a los que trasmitían las descargas; los grisáceos resplandecían de forma intermitente y vaciaban un líquido espeso en varias botellas.

—Entiende, no eres quien hace las preguntas. Ahora… —El hombre se paseó con determinación en la habitación. —Mejor dime ¿Dónde rayos dejaron la daga con la que me asesinaron?

—¿Y se supone que sepa? —El hombre se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento al momento siguiente; su nariz casi rozando la mía. —No tengo idea. —Agregué cuando su mirada se endureció ante mis palabras. —Y bien sabes que aunque supiera tampoco te diría, así que el motivo de tenerme aquí tiene otro objetivo que no es el mero interrogatorio ¿Me equivoco?

—¿Qué crees que sea? —Su pulgar se movía constantemente contra mi mejilla. —Adivina, adivina, pequeña genio.

—No concedo deseos. —Murmuré; la cabeza palpitándome. —Pero puedo asegurar que no te agradan mis amigos. Por lo que deduzco que solo me tienes aquí, encerrada, para aislarme.

—Así es. — Su voz se tornó grave. —Pan es solo una molestia en el trasero. Es como un mosquito.

—Bueno, no dejemos que esa molestia se vuelva terminal ¿No? Acabemos con esto ¿quieres?

—Nah. —Musitó con descuido antes de impulsarse y alejarse. Los zapatos del Dios dejaban huellas a su paso por los pequeños charcos dispersos en algunas zonas. —Mira, necesito poder para cuidar mis espaldas. —Explicó mientras vaciaba el líquido, el cual provenía de los cables plateados, en un vaso y se lo tomaba.

—Eso es desagradable. — Apolo sonrió pero siguió bebiendo; ignorándome. —Así que robas mi magia para tu beneficio. Conveniente. ¿Quizás planeas usarme con objeto de cambio?

Apolo soltó un sonido satisfecho cuando terminó de beber. Su labio superior aún tenía restos del líquido espeso y viscoso. —Ajá, puedes pensar de ese modo si quieres, pero la verdad es que tienes un aura deliciosa y lo mejor de todo es que no tiene fin.

—¡Yupi! ¡Bebamos todos de la chica! ¡Es un festín ilimitado! —Exclamé con los ojos estrechados.

—No pude haberlo dicho mejor. —Alegó el Dios antes de volver a servirse, no sin antes, subir el nivel y provocar otra descarga.

 ** _País de las Maravillas. Meses atrás. Recuerdo olvidado_**.

—¡Este bandido me ha robado! ¡Quiero su mano como castigo! —El vendedor zarandeaba a un muchacho con ropajes desgarrados y rostro pálido pese a su tez morena.

—Deberías ser condescendiente ¿Has visto sus ojeras? —Interrogué, mientras me habría paso entre la muchedumbre que se conglomeraba en un círculo cerca del mercader y los soldados de la reina roja. —Su rostro parece el de una pasa.

—¡Mujer, no te metas! —Ordenó con voz estricta uno de los guardias.

Me quité la capucha en un fino movimiento mientras, al mismo tiempo, alzaba mi otra mano en dirección al soldado, quien salió volando hacia sus compañeros, y los derribó como si se tratara de boliche. —Ups, creo que usé demasiada fuerza. —Me disculpé sin ser sincera; los murmullos de la gente solo aumentaron cuando el metal de las espadas al ser desenvainadas cortó el aire.

—¡Vendrás con nosotros por desobedecer las órdenes y romper la paz. —El hombre, el líder de los guerreros, se aventuró un paso hacia adelante. —Las leyes se hicieron para cumplir- —Su voz se cortó cuando la sangre empezó a brotar por sus labios y los empezó a teñir de carmín.

—Disculpa, creo que no te escucho. —Musité cuando el soldado se llevó las manos a la garganta y la sangre solo surgió con más énfasis con cada segundo que pasaba. —Oh… No te ves muy bien. —Las venillas, debajo de los ojos, empezaron a hincharse hasta que se hicieron visibles por la piel; las paredes de los capilares estallaron cuando sonreí y aparecieron moretones por su cara y las partes visibles del cuerpo. El cadáver cayó sobre el suelo en un sonido seco.

—Oh dios mio…

Murmullos como ese se escucharon por lo bajo. El vendedor se había quedado de piedra y el adolescente, a un lado suyo, miraba petrificado la escena.

—¿Alguna otra objeción? —Cuestioné pero obtuve el silencio como respuesta; cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre Aladdin el chico tragó en seco. —Ven. —Ordené a secas. El ladrón le sonrió de forma nerviosa al mercader.

—De hecho, yo prefiero ir con él. —El joven señaló al vendedor con su dedo índice; el aludido abrió los ojos y alzó las manos a la altura del pecho de forma defensiva.

—No me metas a mí, chico. Ya la oíste. No la querrás hacer enojar. —Aconsejó al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás.

Los soldados intercambiaron miradas pero optaron por alzar nuevamente las armas. Sonreí sin entusiasmo. —De verdad, en otros tiempos, me quedaría a jugar con todos ustedes. —Alcé los brazos y los cuerpos de los guardias levitaron en el aire. —Pero no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, así que… si me permiten…. — Los pasos apresurados de Aladdin no se hicieron esperar. Solté un suspiro cansino. —¿Qué hablo otro idioma?

Conté hasta tres antes de aparecerme frente al muchacho; que había tomado ciertos atajos y, hasta hace poco, había estado por saltar de un techo a otro. El chico al verme se desequilibró y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo con qué defenderse; algunas veces me miraba de soslayo de forma intermitente.

—¿Qué esperas? —Cuestionó cuando no encontró nada a su alcance para defenderse.

Alcé una ceja. —¿Quizás a que termines de escanear el lugar para encontrar algo que pueda lastimarme o, en el mejor de los casos, distraerme?

El chico rio de forma sarcástica. —Vi lo que hiciste al guardia.

—Serías ciego de lo contrario. —Repuse con simpleza.

Aladdín hizo un mohín. —No iré a ningún lado con una psicótica asesina.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. —Argumenté; el ladrón frunció el ceño, sus cejas tupidas casi tocándose en el acto. —Verás, Aladdin, hace unas semanas te encontré en la isla Corona, muerto.

El rostro del chico palideció contrastando con su cabello ondulado color ónix, el viento revolvía sus grasientos mechones ligeramente al igual que sus holgadas ropas.

—Ah, claro… —El ladrón lucía contrariado.

—¿No recuerdas haber muerto?

—Lo recuerdo, pero entonces ¿Estoy en el cielo? —El chico lucía menos defensivo a éstas alturas.

Me acerqué con paso tranquilo, cuidando sus reacciones y gestos. —¿No tuviste ésta conversación con Eugene?

—¿Quién es Eugene? —Interrogó, nuevamente, contrariado. —¿Hablas de Flynn? —Asentí. —Creí que estaba borracho. —Dijo sincero al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su nuca, incómodo. —No he conocido a nadie que haya regresado a la vida, además no tiene sentido ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Y por qué no? —Regresé la respuesta a modo de pregunta. Aladdin suspiró más no agregó nada al intento de conversación que estábamos teniendo. —¿Dónde está Flynn? —Cuestioné para distraer al pequeño ladrón de los pensamientos que estuvieran perforando su cabeza de forma repetitiva.

—Digamos que te creo. —Empezó después de guardar silencio unos segundos. El chico pasó y limpió sus manos ennegrecidas, por el polvo y la suciedad, sobre su chaleco violáceo. —Si es verdad que me salvaste, entonces, estoy en deuda contigo.

—La vida no es un negocio, chico. —Repuse mientras tomaba asiento en el techo de aquella casa. —Pero me gustaría que me respondieras unas preguntas, sino es inconveniente… —El ladrón asintió después de pensárselo unos segundos. —¿Cómo moriste? ¿Qué recuerdas antes de morir o de tu asesino?

— Fue una emboscada, unos minutos antes de que llegaras, una pandilla de mocosos me persiguió por el bosque y lanzaron fuego contra mí. —Musitó tratando de lucir tranquilo aunque las sacudidas de sus manos me decían lo contrario. —Escuché que pedían instrucciones a un tal Ride…

—Suficiente. —Eugene apareció en ese momento; el ladrón había rastreado a su compañero y había trepado al tejado con la agilidad de un gato. —Rapunzel. —El recién llegado saludó con una inclinación ligera y fluida de cabeza. Flynn lucía exhausto y golpeado.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Interrogó el, aún más confundido, chico. Aladdín se cruzó de brazos e hizo pucheros.

—¿Lo preguntas ahora? Te mencioné a Flynn hace rato. —Comenté divertida.

—Aladdin, el ladrón, ella es Rapunzel: la princesa perdida de mi reino y la ex reina de este. —Aquello último lo dijo en un tono burlón pero sin malicia; sus ojos me miraban con travesura.

—¿Fuiste al castillo, no?

Esa era una de las pocas posibilidades de que Eugene se haya enterado de mi pasado en el país. —Así es. —Respondió mientras buscaba algo en un la bolsa achocolatada. —Traje souvenirs.

—Luego. — Mi mano se movió a los labios de Eugene. —Aladdin me estaba contando algo.

Hubo un silencio que se instauró y, cuando miré de reojo a Flynn, tuve el impulso de mover mi mano a su garganta. En una caricia, las yemas de mis dedos se movieron por su piel.

—Rapunzel. —Los ojos nerviosos de Eugene buscaron los míos en un vago intento.

—¿Sí? —Musité por lo bajo. —¿Hay algo que debas decirme Eugene?

—Fui yo. — Terminó por decir en un susurro. Me quedé helada en ese momento. Mis ojos buscaron la verdad en los suyos y la sinceridad que había en ellos me aplastó. —Y no me arrepiento de nada. —Finalizó antes de sellar mi boca posando, con rudeza, sus labios sobre los míos.

En ese momento sentí como sus carnosos y suaves labios se fundían, no solo con un beso, sino también en un hechizo. Una maldición. Eugene me sostuvo de los antebrazos con fuerza cuando busqué apartarme con desesperación.

Uno a uno los recuerdos de los últimos días se iban evaporando poco a poco y eran reemplazados por otros.

—No… —Musité entre sus labios con desesperación. —¡NO! —El chico se apartó cuando lo lancé lejos de mí. —Te mataré, Flynn Rider. —Mis piernas temblaban pero su mirada determinada dictaba mi destino; iba a olvidar y mi cuerpo se debilitaba a cada minuto que pasaba.

—No lo harás. —Afirmó con seguridad mientras se paraba y sacudía la ropa desgastada de cuero. —Es por un bien común, créeme, la persona que me _pidió_ hacer esto, mucho tiempo atrás, tampoco es mi favorita. —Aladdín se colocó a un lado de Flynn con los brazos cruzados mientras alternaba la mirada entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el hechizo? —Me tambaleé cuando mis piernas empezaron a fallar; mi cabeza me daba vueltas pero no quería demostrarlo.

—La Oruga; _él_ dijo que fuera con Absolem.

—Y Absolem me pidió rescatar al idiota de Félix. —Repuse enojada. —¡¿Cómo demonios te da algo que me va a imposibilitar hacerlo?! —Estallé. El techo se empezó a agrietar. Mi mano se alzó cuando vi a Eugene acercarse, en una señal para que se detuviera.

—Será el recuerdo que se te implantará, que fuiste por Félix. — Miré a Flynn sin entender ni una pizca de lo que sucedía. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No entendía sus propósitos ni el por qué Eugene estaría trabajando para un objetivo tan retorcido. —Sé lo que estás pensando, pero todo tiene una explicación, solo necesitas confiar ¿Vale?

—¿En el chico que me entregó a la primera Oscura y luego a Absolem? ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —Aplaudí con falso entusiasmo. Aladdín dio un brinco por el sonido de mi gesto. —Te di una segunda oportunidad, Eugene, más no debiste jugar conmigo. —Flynn tragó en seco; le sonreí fríamente. —Corre, demonio, corre. —Musité antes de aparecerme detrás de él. Mi mano brilló en un tono dorado; las hebras de mi cabello tornándose del mismo color pero el resplandor, que emanaba de las hebras, tenía ciertos toques jade.

—¡ESPERA! —El grito desgarrador de Aladdín se escuchó al tiempo que mi mano rozó la nuca de Flynn. Un hilo ondulante se fue desprendiendo, poco a poco, conforme alejaba mi mano del ladrón. El color de Eugene fue desapareciendo hasta quedar con un tono parecido al de la cal. En mi mano yacía una pequeña esfera de apariencia vaporosa: el alma de Flynn.

Aladdín se agachó horrorizado junto al cuerpo que había caído inerte al suelo. El huérfano sacudía energéticamente a Flynn, tratando de despertarlo, buscando que reaccionara por todos los medios.

—Ni lo intentes. —Musité antes de quemar el alma en una llamarada azulada. El cuerpo de Flynn se arqueó y aulló antes de caer nuevamente, tieso y en silencio, contra el suelo. —Ahora él está en el purgatorio.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad_**.

La calidez que emanaba de las yemas de los dedos, ásperos pero gentiles, de Apolo me desperté de mi ensimismamiento.

Nada había cambiado excepto su rostro con seriedad férrea y mirada cautelosa. —¿Bella Durmiente? —Preguntó.

—¿Disculpa? —Podía ver su toga manchada con sangre seca, mi sangre; el blanco contrastaba pulcramente con el carmín. —Siempre me gustó ese color porque hace más impactante ver la cantidad de sangre que estaba sobre mí.

Apolo miró su toga antes de rodar los ojos. —Vamos, cariño, te desmayaste en plena diversión; te marcaré de por vida y nada será mejor satisfacción. —Contestó como si hablara del clima.

—Disfrútalo, entonces, dulzura. Porque te juro que: cuando salga de aquí, y lo haré, te cazaré hasta bailar sobre tus huesos. —Musité por lo bajo, con confianza y seguridad, era una promesa que no iba a dudar en cumplir; se había vuelto personal.

—Suerte con eso, estarás la eternidad en el purgatorio el resto de tus días. —Susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa y siniestra en su rostro; sus perfectos dientes ahora tenían rojo en ellos.

—Nunca pensé que le fueras al canibalismo.

—¿No? —Apolo se acercó y rozó nuestras bocas; gemí por el dolor que sentí en ese momento. Los dientes del Dios aferraron mi labio inferior y mordió con fuerza. —Tienes un sabor exquisito; a algunos dioses se le solían ofrendar la sangre de las vírgenes o de cualquier otro muchacho, creo que esa será mi demanda cuando recupere mi puesto, a excepción que solo querré la tuya para deleitarme de esos gloriosos sonidos que salen de tu boca. — Le sonreí con cinismo antes de escupirle en la cara. Apolo no dejó de sonreír, es más, se llevó la mano al rostro y con los dedos se llevó la sangre que había caído en su piel a la boca. —Hasta tú me la das. ¡Glorioso! —Musitó mientras se relamía.

—Púdrete. —Susurré molesta. El sabor a hierro inundaba mi boca a éstas alturas.

—No te exasperes, querida. —Pidió, con tranquilidad.

En ese momento se escucharon unas pisadas por el corredor. Apolo se tensó y se giró. La puerta de madera con rejillas estaba un tanto alejada pero se podía vislumbrar a quien pasara por ahí desde nuestra posición. Aquello era tortura. Me dejaba ahí para que fuera consciente que nadie vendría.

Los pasajes del Inframundo estaban sellados y ni siquiera los muertos podían varar en aquel lugar.

Las pisadas se detuvieron y dieron paso a gritos atornilladores, agudos y desesperados, que inundaron la sala de torturas en un instante.

—Mmm, supongo que no somos los únicos aquí que buscan diversión, —Repuso Apolo de manera despreocupada. —Dame un momento, querida, pedí expresamente que estuviéramos a solas ¡Es nuestra boda después de todo!

Sentí como mi sangre se helaba en ese momento. —¿Qué?

Nadie me contestó porque en un parpadeo el Dios había desaparecido. Su voz furiosa e imperiosa se escuchó por el corredor poco después. Maldición, tenía que hacer algo antes de que se pusieran peor las cosas.

Ni si quiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar; tenía presente la discusión con Peter, la falsa discusión, y luego aún podía recordar haberme alejado con Apolo por el bosque según el plan. Pan debería ir a la mansión a terminar de investigar.

No recordaba caer en la inconsciencia. Había un muro que bloqueaba esos recuerdos y, a pesar de tratar de rasguñarlo, no cedía.

Un sonido que no pertenecía al constante goteo sobre los charcos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Busqué con la mirada sobre, la húmeda y poca iluminada, habitación la fuente de aquel ruido. Entre los cilindros metálicos de las alcantarilla brillaba con nitidez un objeto dorado y un par de iris celeste. Entre las rejas se abrió paso una felpuda bola de pelos color caqui.

—Ha llegado la caballería. —Musité para mis adentros. El chimpancé corrió hasta la silla y empezó a deshacerse de las ataduras que me aprisionaban con una rapidez increíble. —Hola, Abú. —Saludé cuando me hube liberada. El sonido del metal, proveniente de espadas, chocando resonaban a las afueras del salón. Era una trampa.

El chimpancé se quitó el sobrerillo que portaba antes de encaminarse a la vieja alcantarilla. Lo seguí a mi paso, después de deshacerme de todos los cables conectados a mi cuerpo. Cuando los cilindros de metal, quitados por la persona dentro, fueron quitados me escabullí con cierta torpeza dentro de este. Los brazos cálidos y delgados de la mujer que me rescató me recibieron poco después.

—Rapunzel, lamento no haber venido antes. —Se disculpó mientas colocaba nuevamente las cosas en su sitio. Abú me hizo señas con la mano y le seguí, dejando a la dulce Jasmine detrás de mí cuando la chica asintió, en aprobación.

* * *

N/A;

Pau: Puede ser; uno nunca sabe ;p y pues con respecto a lo del aura aun no se verá pero todo se volvió algo confuso ¿No crees? En fin, poco a poco se irá explicando la sitaución conforme pase el capi; en la semana iré actualizando cuanto pueda c: un saludo

Aby; Hola abyy, no había pensando en eso jajaja; pensé en el ApprenticePan, pero no me termina de convencer, se aceptan sugerencias xD y si te soy sincera ya habia oido un nombre para el shipp de Félix y Pan, aunque no recuerdo cuál era; en fin, un saludo y perdón por la demora.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 ** _Bosque Encantado. Años atrás. TERCERA PERSONA POV._**

—¡Querida! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡No tiene sentido esconderse! — Chilló Rumpel con su típico tono alegre pero malicioso. El Oscuro suspiró cuando sus grandes y saltones ojos escanearon su comedor y no hallo al intruso. —¡Vamos, vamos, no tengo tiempo para estos juegos! — Las patas de la silla se arrastraron y provocaron que un sonido crepitante retumbara en aquellas paredes. —¡Sal de ahí!

—Que modales los tuyos, Rumpie dumpie. —Las palabras tintinearon al tiempo que las pesadas cortinas se abrieron para dejar la entrada a los rayos del sol; el oscuro fue forzado a entrecerrar los ojos cuando la luz pegó directamente en su rostro. Su piel de cocodrilo brilló ligeramente pero su mirada se iluminó con astucia cuando reconoció a la dueña de aquella voz.

—No esperaba visitas, de lo contrario hubiera vestido mis mejores galas. —Contestó un entusiasmado Rumpel a la chica encapuchada que pisaba su alfombra peruana. —¿A qué debo este honor, querida? —El Oscuro alzó el dedo índice cuando los labios de la joven se entreabrieron. —Oh, ¡No puede ser! ¡La tienes! —Exclamó con júbilo cuando, en la mano de la adolescente, apareció una esfera de cristal.

Los ojos codiciosos del Oscuro brillaron sin discreción alguna. —Así es. —En el cristal se reflejaba un libro donde había un dibujo del viejo sombrero con la constelación resplandeciendo en su interior; aquello era el sombrero de Merlín.

—¿Y? —Alentó apresurado el hechicero. —¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¡Te daré lo que pidas!

—Quiero que me mandes al lugar que, por seguro, encontraré a Aladdin.

El Oscuro se relamió los labios al tiempo que intercambiaba la mirada entre la chica (con capa color lapislázuli) y la bola de cristal, la cual le rebelaría el paradero actual de la caja que custodiaba el sombrero del mago.

—El lugar al que te puedo mandar no es agradable. —Soltó el Oscuro con un movimiento de manos. La capucha de bordes dorados cayó hacia atrás cuando Jasmine dio un paso al frente de forma decidida.

—No me importa, debo hallarlo.

La vestimenta celeste de la joven destacó a los ojos del hechicero. —No puedo permitir que la próxima heredera de Agrabah tenga una negativa de mi parte. —Soltó con amabilidad mientras una sonrisa empezaba a crecer, mostrando sus desaliñados y amarillentos dientes. Jasmine le miró impertérrita a pesar de los nervios que la estaban carcomiendo. —Pero hagamos esto oficial. —El oscuro agregó al tiempo que aparecía un pergamino largo.

Jasmine era consciente de los trucos que solían beneficiar al Oscuro en sus tratos pero, a pesar de ello, había optado por venir.

—Te la daré con una condición más. —Agregó la suave y educada princesa. —Necesito saber el paradero de Fitzherbert, Eugene Fitzherbert.

—Trato. —Musitó convencido el Oscuro. Jasmine tomó la pluma bañada en tinta y aferro con fuerza esta a la hora de firmar.

El Oscuro soltó una risita entusiasta cuando Jasmine le entregó la bola de cristal. —Espero que el pensamiento del genio sea útil para ti. —Alegó la princesa, haciendo alusión al artefacto de cristal.

—Créeme, querida, lo será. —Musitó convencido. El Oscuro alzó el rostro ante el silencio de la princesa de Agrabah. —El paradero del ladrón esta en otro mundo; Nunca Jamás. —El nombre del reino lo escupió con rencor el hechicero.

Jasmine le miró curiosa. —Nunca había escuchado de ese reino.

—Lo dicho: no está en este mundo. Así como el país de las Maravillas y otros tantos. —Explicó brevemente el hombre de ojos saltones. —Pero el lugar al que te mandaré no dista mucho de esa maldita isla. —Murmuró el Oscuro. El hechicero chasqueó los dedos y un chimpancé estuvo en su hombro; los ojos pequeños pero curiosos del animal analizaron a la princesa, quien miraba confundida la escena. —Querida, éste es Abu, será tu guía al lugar al que irás.

—¿Y, se puede saber, dónde queda ese lugar? —Interrogó la joven cuando el felpudo animal estuvo en sus brazos.

La sonrisa del hechicero se tornó siniestra. —El purgatorio, en el Inframundo. —Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa y temor y esto solo dejó una grata sensación en el hechicero. —¡Ten un buen viaje, querida!

 _ **Purgatorio. Actualidad.**_

La hija de Merlín corría con todas las fuerzas que le permitían sus temblorosas y débiles piernas mientras aferraba, con firmeza y en sus brazos, los metros de cabello contra su pecho.

Jasmine abría el camino al tiempo que marchaba de forma ágil sobre el agua estancada, provocando un constante sonido chapoteante. Se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de los presentes, en aquel oscuro y putrefacto lugar, provocadas por la carrera

Rapunzel veía a través de los barrotes, cada vez que pasaban por una ventanilla que daba a una habitación de tortura diferente, y no podía evitarlo, ya que cada escena que observaba le impedía ceder al dolor que se extendía por su cuerpo, rogándole este que detuviese su carrera o mínimo descendiera el ritmo que le impulsaba a seguir huyendo; ella no era una corredora, era lenta y bastante torpe a la hora de andar a una velocidad que le exigía mucho más.

—¡No te quedes atrás! —Ordenó en un murmulló imperativo la princesa de Agrabah cuando miró sobre su hombro a la princesa perdida.

Rapunzel quiso responderle pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, no podía malgastar su aliento en algo tan sencillo cuando necesitaba ordenarle a su cerebro que sus pies siguieran andando. El agua estancada brillaba de un tono carmín. El olor que impregnaba el ambiente solo le provocaban arcadas a la hija del viejo mago pues apestaba a carne quemada junto a restos pudriéndose en aquel lugar. La chica se negaba a descifrar lo que eran los pedazos dispersos y amontonados en el suelo del rocoso laberinto que cruzaban, aunque había descubierto que algunos de estos eran restos humanos y huesos.

Los gritos e imploraciones, provenientes de los calabozos, cubrían sus respiraciones irregulares y el bombeo acelerado de sus corazones junto con el chapoteo que se originaba de sus pisadas.

Pronto un gruñido y ladridos detuvieron su andar. Jasmine se giró rápidamente y estrechó los ojos. La princesa de Agrabah palideció y miró a Rapunzel, quien se aseguró de cortar la distancia que se había creado por la rapidez del andar de Jasmine a la hora de correr. —Son perros, son pequeños Cerberos del purgatorio. —Explicó nerviosa la princesa. El eco de los perros y sus jadeos se empezaron a hacer cada vez más cercanos.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —Cuestionó, en un hilo de voz, Rapunzel. La joven sentía la garganta seca y sabía a la perfección que su cuerpo no podría aguantar por mucho más aquello. Apolo la había lastimado de gravedad y apenas podía moverse pero la adrenalina la había echo olvidar momentáneamente.

—Vete. —Musitó Jasmine, mientras empezaba a mover uno de los barrotes que daba a una habitación. —Te rescaté porque necesito encontrar a Aladdin; el Oscuro dijo que podías ayudar y no me sirven los pedazitos que sobren de ti.

Los ojos de Rapunzel resplandecieron cuando escuchó a Jasmine. Los ladridos escuchándose en un eco tétrico puso en los presentes la piel de gallina. Esos animales no podían ser vistos por el ojo humano, lo cual dificultaba la tarea de deshacerse de ellos, pero esos perros no se rendirían hasta dar caza a sus objetivos. Eran ellos o los perros, así de simple.

Jasmine jaló, con brusquedad,, la muñeca, de Rapunzel -quien se limitaba a ver el fondo del túnel, esperado que en cualquier momento el agua del canal se moviese para indicarle la posición de sus cazadores-. La hija de Merlín jamás se había sentido tan ansiosa. La princesa de Agrabah empujó a trompicones a la chica perdida para que entrara a la habitación por medio de aquella ventanilla.

Abú se trepó con una rapidez increíble sobre los hombros de su ama cuando observó la inestabilidad de los charcos (estaban yendo directo hacia ellos). Jasmine, en un movimiento impulsivo, desenvainó la daga (la cual guardaba debajo de su capa desgastada) y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Sus ojos reluciendo como dos pares de temples de hielo.

Los gruñidos de los perros se escucharon atronadores en el estrecho canal cuando la princesa se puso en una posición defensiva. La pequeña mujer de Agrabah dejó que un suspiro se escapara por sus labios cuando, de soslayo, observó que Rapunzel había cruzado a la otra habitación en penumbras y se había abierto paso hasta el pasillo principal.

Al segundo siguiente, Jasmine, tuvo que retroceder pues los perros decidieron atacar. La chica no los podía ver pero si podía sentir el aliento húmedo y ardiente que provenía de las fauces de los perros cada que se disponían a desmembrarla; la chica agitaba con maestría la daga y se había deshecho de algunos cuantos animales; su rostro y ropaje impregnado de líquido color ocre; el grito que se desprendió de su garganta fue lamentable y desgarrador cuando uno de ellos logró encajar sus colmillos en la cadera de la joven.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

El gran salón, iluminado por los grandes ventanales, se encontraba en un fúnebre silencio; este solo era roto por los pasos inestables y constantes de Jack y Dante sobre el suelo de roble. Pan estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sentado en un sillón de estilo victoriano, mientras observaba el crepitar del fuego delante suyo; la chimenea iluminaba sus facciones duras y pétreas.

Félix observó a su líder, escudriñándole con la mirada, temía que si abría la boca pudiese ser lanzado contra las vivaces llamas que danzaban frente a Pan.

Cheshire, a pesar de estar presente, lucía incómoda y nerviosa; en algún punto, cuando siguió a Apolo y Rapunzel, había caído en la trampa del Dios; le había soplado polvos del sueño y había caído inconsciente en medio del bosque; cuando la habitante del país de las Maravillas despertó, tanto V como Apolo, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Amin cruzó el marco del salón, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes excepto de Peter. El chico perdido de corte estilo militar se limpiaba con un trapo húmedo la sangre que aún residía en sus dedos. Félix miró a su líder, quien no se había movido ni un ápice, antes de encaminarse hacia Amin. El chico cruzó su mirada con la del segundo al comando y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Por una fracción de segundo Felipe observó a Cheshire de forma rencorosa.

—Hades no sabe de la entrada al purgatorio. —Respondió con firmeza Amin, quien buscó analizar la reacción de Pan ante las noticias. —Sabe que existe pero nunca ha querido adentrarse en ese lugar.

Jack observó como Pan tensaba la maníbula y aquello marcaba los músculos del cuello de su líder; Peter cuadró los hombros antes de levantarse. —¿La salida? —Cuestionó con una tranquilidad que heló a los presentes. —Si hay una salida existe la posibilidad... —Repuso Pan impertérrito. Sus ojos jade fijos en un punto específico.—...Podemos atraer a Rapunzel, sacarla, sin necesidad de adentrarse.

—Nos costó sacarle la información a Hades del lugar donde Apolo se la llevó ¿Cómo podemos hacerlo hablar? —Interrogó exasperado Amin. Pan, solo entonces, enfocó su atención en la figura del niño perdido. el rey de Escocia tragó grueso cuando la mirada intesa de su líder le taladró una otra vez.

Félix aclaró su garganta para mitigar el ambiente tenso que se había formado. —Amin. —Murmuró entre dientes, en una llamada de atención, el segundo al mando. —Lo haremos hablar, Pan. —Aseguró Felipe; Pan miró a Félix antes de asentir.

—Asegúrense de ello. — Exigió el líder antes de regresar su atención a la chimenea. Peter tenia una mirada determinada y sus labios se movían, más de estos no salía sonido alguno.

 ** _Purgatorio. Actualidad._**

Rapunzel recorría los interminables pasillos, iluminados con una cálida luz tenue proveniente de las lámparas colgadas en las paredes. Sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por el tapete color ocre que cubría el suelo.

La chica se emocionó cuando distinguió una puerta más alta que el resto y decidió correr a pesar del dolor que taladraba su cuerpo una y otra vez. La joven empujó la pesada puertecilla y, al instante, se arrepintió.

Un cielo azulado con toques ámbar la recibió, cubierto de estrellas tintineantes y, entre tantas, pudo descubrir una en especial: la segunda estrella. Rapunzel contuvo el aliento; ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Era un dato curioso pero todos los mundos compartían un mismo cielo. De cualquier reino se podía viajar a Nunca Jamás, lo que no había esperado era que ella pudiese ir a la isla desde un lugar como ese.

Su mirada captó las luces cálidas provenientes de otras cabañas que estaban dispersas entre la espesura del bosque. Un sendero limitado y bien formado las conectaba unas con las otras.

Rapunzel se abrazó cuando sintió la brisa fría zarandear su cuerpo y erizar su piel. La chica no tuvo más remedio que forzar sus piernas a avanzar por aquel camino iluminado por los faroles, los cuales estaban cubiertos de escarcha. La joven titiriteó cuando las ramas se agitaron y el sonido de una cascada se holló aún más potente cuando avanzó por unos minutos. La chica miró hacia un costado, vislumbró el río rojizo fluir a toda velocidad.

Y, cuando alzó el rostro, llamó su atención una cabaña con luz carmín iluminando la entrada. La joven caminó a paso apresurado por el camino recto y, terminó bajando algunas escaleras, antes de llegar al frente de la puerta de madera. La hija de Merlín observó las lámparas que cambiaron a un tono cálido cuando su mano se posó en la perilla de la puerta; Rapunzel se adentró a la cabaña y se sorprendió cuando una pequeña sala de estar se vislumbro. La adolescente cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se acercó a la chimenea que había a unos metros.

El fuego crepitante la recibió. La joven, agotada y con un renovado sentimiento de tranquilidad, se dejó caer de rodillas en la afelpada alfombra antes de cerrar los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo engarrotado y, en un movimiento inconsciente, pasó la yema de sus dedos por las cicatrices en sus brazos. El calor que emanaba de la fogata fue elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió mejor. Observo a su alrededor y, con pereza, se levantó y avanzó por un pequeño pasillo, abrió las tres puertas, dos habitaciones y un baño amplio; no parecía que habitara nadie más ahí. Con esa calma regresó frente al fuego cálido pero se quedó observando las suave danza de las llamas.

Rapunzel podía sentirlo, a él, a Peter Pan.

—¿Qué ves? —Interrogó una voz grave pero calmada. El corazón de la bruja dio un vuelco al reconocer al propietario: Pan.

Rapunzel, quizás pensando que deliraba, se acuchilló frente a la chimenea. —¿En serio? ¿Lo primero que me preguntas es "qué ves", Pan?

—¿Qué? ¿Pregunto cómo estás? Porque ambos sabemos la respuesta, no necesitamos perder tiempo y lamentarnos, sino actuar. Así que, ¿Podrías responderme? —La voz del líder de los niños perdidos sonaba calmada pero Rapunzel podía asegurar que podría perder esa tranquilidad en cualquier instante.

—¿Cómo sé que no eres Apolo? —Interrogó la joven mientras se trenzaba el cabello de forma mecánica. —Es una manera interesante de jugar, pero no puedes asegurarme que seas tú.

—¿Y cómo demonios podré sacarte sino puedes decirme lo que te pido? —La seriedad en su voz era demandante.

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar, Pan? No tienes ni idea. —Las llamas soltaron chispas tras el crujir de la madera. —Hallaré una forma de salir de aquí.

—Puedo probarlo. —Aseguró. —Puedo decirte algo que no te diría en otras circunstancias.

Rapunzel se llenó de intriga. —¿Y es?

—Te amo. — Rapunzel palideció y se removió en su lugar. Había esperado que Pan le dijera esas palabras por mucho tiempo pero no esperaba que fueran en esas condiciones; quizás hubiera imaginado que las escucharía en algún lugar romántico o, al menos, viéndose cara a cara; pero no, había sido en el purgatorio.

—Te creo. —Respondió con simpleza la chica después de un poco.

—Dime dónde estás, por favor.

Antes de que Rapunzel pudiese contestarle las luces que iluminaban la sala de estar tintinearon y los focos estallaron; la chica tuvo que esconderse trás un sofá cuando una luz blanquecina y cegadora iluminó la habitación. Aquello duró poco, pues pronto esa luz desapareció y dio paso a la oscuridad; la estaban buscando.

Rapunzel esperó en su escondite y contó hasta veinte antes de acercarse al fuego. —¿Pan? —Probó la joven. No obtuvo respuesta. —¡Peter!

—Sigo aquí. —La voz proveniente de la chimenea calmó un poco los nervios de la joven. —Te prometo que encontraré una manera. No te preocupes, Rapunzel.

Rapunzel observó sus sucias y lastimadas manos. —Puedes pensar en algo después; sabes que tienes que seguir el plan, ve a por Zelena, Peter.

—No. — Afirmó impávido.

—No está a discusión. —Contratacó la joven. —Si más personas se enteran de lo que sucedió; Si Hades sabe, lo usará en nuestra contra y no podemos perder la ventaja. —Se escuchó la risa cínica de Pan del otro lado. Claramente dudaba de ir un paso adelante de los Dioses. —Necesito que sigas, Peter; Sí, se suponía que iría con Rumpel y contigo a capturar a la hermana de Regina, tendrás que hacerlo sin mi.

—Rapunzel... —Empezó Pan. —No lo digas.

—¡No hay salida del purgatorio, Pan! —Exclamó Rapunzel, de pronto, perdiendo sus cabales. La chica se abrazó y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. El silencio se prolongó, la cascada que había fuera de la cabaña se escuchaba claramente ahora que la respiración agitada de la adolescente era lo único que cortaba el silencio.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es.

—Hades dijo... —Rapunzel alzó el rostro, sus ojos lucían cansados y perdidos. —Dijo que había una entrada y si la hay, existe una salida. —Inquirió el chico.

—Hay una entrada, custodiada, pero no hay salida. —Musitó la chica con gran conocimiento de los hechos. La joven había estudiado el lugar durante décadas y se encargó de develar los oscuros secretos de aquel sitio, tenia una ávida curiosidad del reino que gobernaba Hades, de las almas que eran juzgadas y hacia dónde termiaban yendo, porque tarde o temprano todos pasan por aquel velo; todos excepto ella.

—Entonces me encargaré de construir una salida. —Juró solemne. Pan podía notar como las esperanzas de la joven se habían desmoronado en el camino. En el Inframundo apenas habían pasado unas horas pero en el Purgatorio el tiempo corría a una velocidad vertiginosa. El Purgatorio era lo inverso a Nunca Jamás.

—Usa el sombrero de Merlín si es necesario. —Aconsejó Rapunzel, un tanto ida. —Puede quitar los poderes como también dar.

—Soy consciente de ello. —Admitió Peter, tranquilo, a pesar de que aquel temple pronto se rompería si seguía escuchando a la hija de Merlín en ese estado. —¿Tu magia?

—Tardará un poco más en llegar de lo previsto.

—¿Apolo? —Inquirió Pan, con un tono más grave.

—Mjum.

—¿Estás bien?

Rapunzel sonrió ligeramente. —¿Pensé que nos saltaríamos la parte dulce?

—Solo contesta la maldita pregunta. —Gruñó.

—Sigo en pie. —Admitió sincera.

La madera crujió nuevamente; el fuego había decrecido y no había forma de atizar el fuego. —Nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo, Rapunzel. —La chica notó la reprimenda en su tono de voz. —Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. —Reprochó con cierta molestia.

Pan, a su manera, buscaba impulsar a la joven a no rendirse; sabía que la chica estaba cojeando y no tardaría en tropezarse. Peter se sentía impotente, pues si bien él podría salirse de ahí, del Inframundo, y lavarse las manos, no lo haría.

—Tengo que confesarte algo, Peter.

—No estás en tu lecho de muerte, V. —Se burló Pan. —Así que, limítate a contarme. —Ordenó a secas.

—Michael es mi hermano.

Posiblemente, si Rapunzel hubiese visto la cara de Peter y, si estuvieran en otras circunstancias, la chica se hubiese reído de la cara que había puesto el líder de los niños perdidos, más no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—Es viejo.

—Lo es. — Aquel intercambio escueto de palabras fue lo único que se escuchó los segundos siguientes. —Su alma está aquí, en el Purgatorio, Peter.

—No. —La respuesta del chico fue imperativa y unos decibeles por encima de lo previsto. —No dejaré... no puedes hacerlo; buscar el alma en ese lugar es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—¿Entonces insinúas que debo dejar que torturen a mi hermano por toda la eternidad?

—Es lo que digo.

—Te equivocas. —Soltó a secas Rapunzel.

Pan bufó. —¿Ni si quiera sopesaste la posibilidad de hacerlo? — Rapunzel no respondió. —Eso pensé; concéntrate en buscar una salida de ahí en un lapso de cuarenta y ocho horas o te prometo que iré allá abajo y no me desquitaré con Apolo por meterte ahí, sino contigo por no esforzarte lo suficiente y salir de ahí por tus propios medios.

—¿Me atarás a una cama y me darás unos buenos azotes? —Se burló Rapunzel, con renovados ánimos.

—Es una idea tentadora. —La voz de Pan sonó socarrona. —No me tientes.

Rapunzel sonrió. Las ideas de Peter y sus amenazas, que no se limitaban a un simple palabrerío, solo logró alzar su ánimo. Cuando la chica bajó la mirada a sus manos estas se encontraban en perfecto estado, al igual que el resto de sus heridas. Rapunzel abrió ligeramente los ojos antes de reirse.

—Claro. —Se mofó la princesa perdida. Riendo.

—Hey, me gusta el sonido de eso. Pero me gusta más cuando va acompañado con un gesto de agradecimiento por producir esa risa, quizás un poco de acción, sabes que me gusta eso.

El ruido del pomo girarse sacó de la burbuja a Rapunzel. La chica se levantó, a sabiendas que ya era imposible ocultarse y se limitó a alzar la barbilla. La joven podía sentir el calor recorriendo sus brazos hasta erizar su piel y tocar las yemas de sus dedos.

Pan había despertado parte de su magia.

Y, en el último segundo, Rapunzel creó una brisa que extinguió el fuego y dejó completamente a oscuras la habitación.

La figura oscura apareció en medio del marco de la puerta. No se digo palabra alguna. Rapunzel se forzaba por reconocer el aura que emanaba de aquella persona pero aún su magia no le permitía tener esos alcances.

La persona entró con paso cauteloso, la madera crujió cuando avanzó hasta el centro del lugar. De pronto, la figura se distorsionó, dos personas de menos de un metro y medio aparecieron. Rapunzel tomó ese momento para palpar en la mesilla a su lado. Tomó un tenedor que había ahí y lo aferró con firmeza.

Un chasquido de dedos se escuchó y pronto se alumbró la habitación. Dos pares de ojos la observaron con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Cuestionó un hombre de menos de metro y medio. Su tupida barba cobriza se movió cuando una cortés sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —¿Nueva? —Inquirió, dando pasos firmes hasta donde se encontraba la joven princesa.

El niño, quien estaba a las espaldas del hombrecillo, le miró con asombro. Mickey parpadeó varias veces antes de afianzarse la túnica carmín y cuadrar los hombros. —¿Rapunzel?

El cabello ondulado del enano se movió cuando miró al niño que lo había acompañado. Los ojos grises y cristalinos examinaron al pequeño antes de girarse nuevamente a la chica. Rapunzel asintió en dirección al niño antes de regresa su atención al hombre que la estudiaba.

—¡Oh! Que descortés de mi parte. —Prosiguió el hombre, quien tomó la mano de la joven y besó sus nudillos con delicadeza. —Soy Luciérnaga de fuego*. —El hombre se separó de la joven curiosa. —Un duende. —Añadió, señalándose con las manos de pies a cabeza. El hombrecillo se sirvió vino antes de mirarla nuevamente.

—Pensé que eras un enano. —Musitó Rapunzel, aún tensa. —Pero los enanos son muy distintos y, a pesar de las circunstancias, puedo asegurar que tú distas mucho de serlo.

—Nosotros creamos el polvillo de duende. Más fuerte que el polvo de hada. —Admitió, dando un sorbo. Michael seguía como piedra en su lugar; no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían pero confiaba en el criterio de su tutor. —Y aquí estoy porque fui desterrado por mal comportamiento. —El hombrecillo hizo comillas con los dedos antes de rodar los ojos. —¡Lo que sucede es que no saben cómo divertirse! —Exclamó divertido cuando Michael río por lo bajo.

—¿Y por qué te llaman Luciérnaga de fuego? —Cuestionó Rapunzel, cuando el hombre le tendió una copa.

—Bueno, las luciérnagas suelen desprender luz para quienes las ven y son observadores y pacientes para encontrarlas. Y fuego porque nací del mismo río de fuego. —Explicó con simpleza, señalando con su dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro. Por la ventana se podía distinguir el río rojizo a la distancia.

—El río de fuego, es una similitud al de las almas perdidas. —Musitó Rapunzel por lo bajo.

—Ajá; tú pudiste entrar a la cabaña y observar la luz rojiza en la entrada que te atrajo, cual luciérnaga. —Comentó el duende mientras se servía otra copa de vino ante la mirada reprobatoria de Michael, el aprendiz de Merlín tenía unos siete años de edad, había rejuvenecido por causas que Rapunzel desconocía pero no pasó por alto. —Supongo que el motivo es claro; de alguna forma estamos conectados.

Rapunzel sonrió con complicidad cuando se topó con la resplandeciente mirada del duende. —Puedo suponer que no te gusta este lugar. —El hombre asintió lentamente. —¿Aún fabricas polvillo de duende?

—¿Y tú que crees? —Interrogó el hombrecillo, al tiempo que el sonido de tela desgarrándose rompió el momento para que después dos pares de alas en llamas nacieran de la ancha espalda del duende.

Rapunzel sonrió maravillada.

Quizás había encontrado un modo de salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

*Luciérnaga de fuego: es un duende; en la historia es una adaptación del personaje que aparece en Peter Pan de rojo escarlata.

* * *

Pau: ¡ola Pao!me alegra leer eso; espero que el capi de hoy también sea de tu agrado y que te aliviaras con la escapa de la chica, por el momento ;) ¡un saludo!

Aby: ¡Hola Aby! que bueno que te gustaran esas apariciones especiales, en los primeros capítulos se hizo alusión a Aladdin pero acá tomará protagonismo, al menos ligeramente, y en los próximos capítulos veremos muchos spoilers de OUAT -ya que se verán escenas de la serie-. Por cierto me gusta mucho como suena Panzel, acabas de inaugurar el nombre de este ship jajaja ¡gracias!


	64. Chapter 64

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

* * *

 _ **Nunca Jamas. Meses atrás. TERCERA PERSONA POV.**_

Las suelas de los botines de Félix se hundían sobre el lodo con su constante paseo en el campamento; la brisa fresca movía la capucha del joven de cabellos rubios mientras, por sus labios, deslizaba un palillo de manera intranquila.

Aquella escena llamaba la atención de los niños perdidos. Los pequeños se reunían alrededor de la hoguera, la cual les brindaba algo de calor, más ellos se aferraban a la ropa (creada por ellos, con distinto material y tela) con firmeza. La brisa fresca que sopló y movió con pereza las hojas y lianas que colgaban de los pinos los hizo titiritar.

—¿Qué estará haciendo? —Cuestionó uno de los gemelos; el frío había congelado la sangre y teñido las orejas y nariz de un tono carmín de los presentes.

El otro gemelo se relamió sus labios secos y casi pálidos. —¿Quizás se mueve para entrar en calor? —Probó. Sus palabras atrajeron la atención del resto de los niños.

—Claro. —Repuso Presuntuoso en tono burlón. —Porque caminar en círculos es preferible que acercarse al fuego.

—¿Entonces, qué opinas? —Interrogó, curioso, un niño perdido robusto y abrigado con piel de oso. Los gemelos miraron intensamente a Presuntuoso de forma insistente.

—Bueno. —Presuntuoso carraspeó e infló el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención. —Creo que está tramando algo. —A partir de aquella declaración se formaron susurros y, los niños se empezaron a mirar con complicidad. Félix miraba de soslayo a los niños que le dirigían ciertas miradas curiosas pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de prestarles atención a los mocosos. —Cubriendo a alguien. —Susurró, con modestia, cuando los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos ante sus palabras.

—¡Es cierto!—Exclamó Tootles, llevándose las manos a la boca al darse cuenta que habló demasiado fuerte. Los niños perdidos se enfocaron en el más pequeño y pronto, los colores regresaron al rostro del chico. —Bueno... —Prosiguió, un tanto tímido. —... ¿No se dieron cuenta que Malcolm no está? —Los presentes asintieron. Félix, solo entonces, paró su andar y mandó sus hombros hacia atrás: tenso. —Lo vi irse con Rapunzel ésta mañana.

Las palabras de Tootles desencadenaron otra ola de murmullos; los chicos perdidos empezaron a susurrar y a señalar a Felipe sin discreción alguna. El segundo al comando afianzó el mazo que colgaba de sus hombros con fiereza; él estaba intranquilo. Félix no sabía cuánto tiempo más tardaría todo este martirio.

—¡Eh, tú! —El grito potente de Rufio se escuchó por todo el campamento. El líder actual de los niños perdidos se deslizó entre las ramas de los árboles, las cuales estaban duras y resbaladizas por la escarcha, antes de aterrizar en una marometa en el centro del campamento. Félix rodó los ojos ante la entrada dramática de Pascal. —¿Dónde está?

Rufio, con su capa de piel de leopardo, se acercó con paso determinado hacia Félix. El líder colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico y lo obligó a girarse. Felipe movió su hombro con brusquedad para deshacerse del contacto. —¿Me hablas a mí?

Los niños perdidos observaban alternativamente entre su líder y el nuevo chico perdido; en susurros, empezaron a hacer las apuestas de quién empezaría a pelear y quién ganaría. Rufio y Félix cruzaban palabras de vez en cuando, pero si sucedía, era meramente para discutir o para que Rufio despotricara órdenes hacia el chico.

—¿Ves a alguien más?

— A todos; de hecho. —Repuso, indiferente, Félix.

Rufio alzó ligeramente la barbilla al tiempo que estrechaba los ojos. No le gustaba la altanería de Félix. —No mientas; no me gustan los mentirosos. —Pascal dio una zancada para cortar la distancia. Felipe había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, por lo que Rufio se vio obligado a levantar ligeramente el rostro.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas lo obvio? —Repuso, cansinamente, Félix a pesar de que en sus ojos brillaba la diversión. El segundo al comando se estaba entreteniendo con la situación.

Los niños perdidos se miraron con complicidad.

Rufio miró a los presentes con una mueca de fastidio. —Te preguntaré una vez más. —Empezó Pascal. —¿Dónde está Malcolm?

Rapunzel vivía en una casita del árbol, la cual se conectaba con el resto de tiendas mediante puentes de madera. Los chicos habían diseñado sus propias cabañas en los pinos más altos y, a veces, con las mejores vistas, pero Rapunzel había elegido la más aislada y la había construido en el lugar más alto. Casi parecía una torre. Rufio la había ido a buscar pero no había rastro de la chica por ningún lado.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —Félix deslizó el palillo cuando una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo ocultas? —Pascal estrechó los ojos. —Está con ella, lo sé; dime dónde están. —Exigió saber.

—No hay duda que te has vuelto el perro faldero de Rapunzel. —Se burló, con tono grave, Félix. El chico empezó a rodear a Pascal.

Los niños perdidos se llevaron las yemas de los dedos a la boca y empezaron a emitir ruidos estilo indio.

Rufio, al saber el significado de aquel gesto, bufó. No dejaría que Félix se burlara de él. —Y tú te has vuelto la puta de Malcolm ¿No? —Escupió. El sonido pronunciado de un "oh" resonó en el campamento. Félix no se inmutó, pero Rufio sonrió triunfal cuando los niños perdidos empezaron a corear su nombre una y otra vez.

—No creo que sea educado hablar así, Pascal. —La voz, proveniente de los arbustos, sobresaltó a Rufio. El líder abrió los ojos ligeramente y retrocedió unos pasos.

Las risas de los niños fueron apagadas cuando una brisa fría congeló y erizó la piel de los presentes. Rapunzel, con su capa crema (la cual estaba manchada de los bordes con tierra), apareció entre las lianas. Sus facciones estaban cubiertas por suciedad más sus ojos resplandecían con furor.

Malcolm apareció, con paso presuntuoso, detrás de la chica. Ambos traían en sus brazos cajas de bambú. El chico de cabellos castaños, quien acompañó a Rapunzel por la madrugada, traía puesta una levita roja. —¿Le has tocado un nervio? —Cuestionó, curioso y burlón, Malcolm a su amigo. Félix se encogió de hombros pero sonrió con complicidad a Peter. —Le has tocado un nervio. —Aseguró Pan cuando analizó la mirada hastiada y asesina que le dedicaba Rufio a Peter.

Rapunzel identificó las claras intenciones de Rufio de dar pie a otra lucha de palabras, por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de interceder antes de que comenzara.

—¡Niños! —Llamó Rapunzel, luchando porque su voz sonara fuerte, a pesar de que su cerebro le pedía mantener sus labios sellados; el frío infernal calaba en sus huesos a pesar de estar bien abrigada. —Hemos traído regalos.

Los niños perdidos se levantaron de un brinco; sus ojos brillaron con emoción y no tardaron en empujarse para rodear a los recién llegados. Rufio tuvo que abrirse paso para entrar dentro del círculo que se había formado.

Pan se hincó y dejó las dos cajas sobre el suelo húmedo. Sus ojos analizaron a cada uno de los presentes hasta que sus iris esmeralda se posaron sobre la chica que tenía a un lado. Rapunzel le miró desde arriba con una media sonrisa.

Los cajas de bambú se abrieron con un movimiento de muñeca; la mano de Pan brillaba en un tono esmeralda. El resplandor metálico que procedía de las cajas llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¡Son espadas! —Exclamó Presuntuoso, con los ojos abiertos. —¿Qué es esto? —El chico se agachó para agarrar una pistola. Rufio se la arrebato cuando la vio detenidamente.

—Un arma de fuego. —Aclaró el líder. Pan rodó los ojos ante la sorpresa de los presentes. —¿De dónde sacaron todo esto? —La atención de Pascal regresó a los recién llegados.

Peter río maliciosamente. —¿No es obvio? — El chico alzó una ceja, una sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro. Rufio estrechó los ojos cuando siguió la dirección de la mano extendida de Pan. La caja de bambú se encontraba teñida de manchas rojizas, casi negruzcas.

—Oh. —Pronunciaron algunos de los presentes. Los gemelos se taparon los ojos mutuamente.

—¿Piratas? ¿En Nunca Jamás? —Interrogó un incrédulo Rufio. Rapunzel asintió de forma escueta mientras repartía las armas a los interesados. —No ha habido piratas desde... —Los ojos de la chica se conectaron con los de Pascal por un instante.

—Desde Peter Pan. —Coincidió Rapunzel.

—Barba negra tenía buen gusto. — Explicó Pan a un niño perdido, quien le preguntó dónde había conseguido la levita. —Fue una ofrenda de paz. —Aquella confesión sonaba tan sincera pero sus ojos esmeralda desmentían sus palabras, ya que estaban bañados en oscuridad. Había sido una cruel emboscada diseñada entre Peter y Rapunzel; habían saqueado el barco pirata y se habían desecho de aquellos piratas que aun residían a bordo del barco.

Rapunzel frunció ligeramente el ceño. Su conversación silenciosa con Rufio, aquellas miradas que decían todo y nada al mismo tiempo, fue interrumpida por la expresión impresa en Malcolm. La chica observó detenidamente al adolescente, quien al sentir su taladrante mirada, curveó la comisura de su labio en un gesto arrogante.

—Me desgastarás, Rapunzel. —Murmuró, con tono socarrón, Pan. El chico le miró con libido y, solo entonces, Rapunzel captó el doble sentido en sus palabras.

Félix miraba la escena en silencio; sus ojos viajaban entre la chica y su líder. Rufio se cruzó de brazos cuando la sangre cubrió tiernamente las mejillas de la hechicera.

—Déjala en paz. —Ordenó Rufio. Los niños perdidos se miraron entre sí. El ambiente, de por si helado, bajó de temperatura los segundos siguientes. Pan arqueó una ceja mientras su sonrisa se empezó a borrar lentamente, su mirada se oscureció al tiempo que ladeaba el rostro a un costado.

—¿O, si no, qué? —Retó, muy seguro de sí mismo, Peter Pan. El vaho se desprendió de entre los labios del chico; la temperatura había descendido y ahora sacudía los cuerpos de los niños perdidos.

Rapunzel, sumida en sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de este hecho cuando sus dedos empezaron a dolerle. Sus ojos se desviaron a sus manos pálidas y cianóticas. —Bueno, dejen la testosterona a un lado. —Pidió la joven. La chica observó a los presentes, quien la miraron, a excepción de Pan y Rufio que se mataban con la mirada. Rapunzel suspiró antes de alzar los brazos al cielo y extender sus palmas. De éstas nacieron dos luces blanquecinas que salieron disparados como rayos hacia el cielo.

El sol empezó a salir cuando las nubles densas y grises se empezaron a mover de forma perezosa. El hielo, que cubría algunas zonas del campamento y parte de la isla, se empezó a derretir rápidamente. La temperatura empezó a aumentar. Se escuchó el goteo del agua contra la superficie y pronto los niños perdidos dejaron de titiritar.

—¿Por qué descongelas todo ahora y no antes? —Interrogó Tootles, quien dejó el arco y la flecha en el suelo para poder empezar a desprenderse del exceso de ropa.

—Es una buena pregunta. —Rufio coincidió.

Félix sonrió cuando Pan soltó una risita; Pascal miró a Malcolm con molestia, al sentirse tonto por no conocer la respuesta. Rapunzel, tratando de ignorar el ambiente de competencia de los tres chicos, carraspeó para llamar la atención. —Es mejor así; la emboscada se facilitó mucho gracias al mar congelado.

Las prendas, las cuales dejaban un ruido sordo al ser tiradas al suelo, fueron apiladas poco a poco por los gemelos. —¿Podemos ir a cazar? ¿Sí? —Pidió Presuntuoso. Rufio, con cierta reticencia, se giró al chico y asintió. Los gritos de júbilo llenaron el campamento poco después. Los chicos se sentían entusiasmados por probar las nuevas armas. Los niños perdidos se pelearon pero terminaron, en minutos, en partir del campamento en pequeños grupos.

—¡Rapunzel! —Tootles gritó, saliendo entre la maleza, con aliento agitado. El pequeño llamó la atención de los cuatro que aún permanecían en el alma de la isla: su hogar. —Toma. —El pequeño dio zancadas hasta quedar frente a la hechicera, curiosa.

Rapunzel extendió sus manos cuando el más pequeño de los presentes le extendió una flauta, una imitación de la flauta de Pan. Tootles observó como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban y sonreía con cierta nostalgia.

—La hiciste tú. —Afirmó la joven, quien veía fascinada los detalles de la flauta, sus manos se deslizaban por las grietas que se parecían terriblemente a las que solía tener la flauta original.

Rapunzel, inmersa como se encontraba, ignoraba la mirada de Pan. El chico ladeó el rostro y se tomó su tiempo y el descaro de analizar cada reacción y gesto que tuvo. Félix, por otro lado, miraba entre sorprendido y confundido la escena; le intrigaba que Rapunzel pudiese ponerse tan sentimental y reflejarlo; Felipe sabía que le dolía la perdida de su líder, pero no sabía cuánto le afectaba, ya que siempre lucía tan tranquila y fuerte, más ahora se notaba vulnerable y frágil.

Tootles hojeó a la chica antes de encaminarse nuevamente al inicio de la selva y perderse entre las gigantescas hojas que custodiaban la guarida de los niños perdidos.

Rufio hizo una mueca cuando la sonrisa de Rapunzel bailoteó. —No. —Repuso más para sí que para el resto. Rapunzel se vio forzada a alzar el rostro bruscamente cuando Pascal le arrebató la flauta; el sonido de ésta al romperse, con un sonoro "crack", taladró los oídos de la joven. La chica se quedó con las manos extendidas y su mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados.

El sonido rotundo del puño de Pan contra el rostro de Rufio shockeo a los presentes. Peter, en un arrebato, tomó la flauta y la unió con su magia. El chico extendió su brazo hacia la joven, quien miraba la escena con una seriedad pétrea.

Las ropas de Rufio estaban impregnadas de lodo, pues había caído hacia atrás. No se había esperado el golpe, no por algo tan insignificante. Félix miró a Pascal unos segundos antes de afianzar el mango del mazo, listo para detenerlo, preparado para parar a Rufio por si intentaba atacar a Pan.

El sable, al ser desenvainado de su funda y dejar a su paso un tintineo metálico, atrajo la atención de los tres chicos. La punta del arma apuntaba directamente a la nuca de Peter. La mano de Rapunzel temblaba ligeramente a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo; Pan, al sentir el frío del filo de la hoja, se giró unos centímetros.

—He tenido ésta duda. —Empezó Rapunzel ante la atenta mirada del chico de ojos verdes. —Sobre ti, tus actitudes y gestos me parecieron muy familiares.

Pan giró el rostro y sonrió con suficiencia. Rufio frunció el ceño. —¿Podrías explicarte? —Pidió, Pascal, el actual líder de los niños perdidos.

Rapunzel se relamió los labios al tiempo que aferraba con firmeza el mango del sable. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blanquecinos, su respiración era errática y parecía que en cualquier momento podría explotar en un ataque de ansiedad. —Te vi morir. —La voz de Rapunzel se quebró. Aquello alertó a Félix, quien compartió una mirada con Pan, antes de asentir ligeramente cuando los ojos esmeraldas de Peter se toparon con los del segundo al comando.

Pascal, extrañado y más confundido que nunca, se forzó a ponerse de pie. El joven, lenta y discretamente, buscó debajo de la capa la daga que siempre llevaba consigo.

—¡Te vi morir, maldita seas, Peter Pan! —Exclamó Rapunzel, perdiendo sus cabales. Soltó el sable en un movimiento brusco al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos.

—Debo decirlo. —Pan comenzó, tranquilamente, casi cautelosamente. —Tardaste el tiempo suficiente en darte cuenta. —El chico dio unas zancadas hacia la joven; Rufio, en un movimiento repentino alzó el brazo con cuchilla en mano; Félix se movió con la rapidez y agilidad de un gato, y en un segundo, se encontró interceptando el ataque con su mazo. Felipe sonrió con altanería al ceñudo e iracundo Pascal.

—Félix. —Masculló, entre dientes, Pascal; reconociendo hasta entonces al chico.

—Es bueno verte, Rufio. —Comentó, con desinterés, pero con una sonrisa cínica, Félix.

Rapunzel daba un paso hacia atrás cada que Pan daba uno adelante. —El juego fue interesante. —Musitó el chico, con seriedad, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. La joven estaba sorprendida, molesta, triste, pero sobretodo decepcionada.

Los ojos de la hechicera, levemente hinchados y rojos, se enfocaban únicamente en su talón de Aquiles: Peter Pan. —¿Juego? ¡Tú maldita muerte no fue ningún juego! —Exclamó, de pronto. Los piñones se cayeron al suelo dejando un sonido sordo a su paso cuando, tanto pinos como cedros, se agitaron con fiereza por una corriente de aire provocada por la hechicera.

Las hojas mojadas, tanto pequeñas como grandes, se removieron ligeramente cuando Pan se acercó a la chica con paso decidido. —Estoy muerto. —Aclaró con firmeza, su tono fue tal que difícilmente uno podría decir si mentía o no. La seguridad con la que hablaba solo confundían aún más a la joven que estaba a escasa distancia de Pan. —Y esto solo es un sueño. Una ilusión.

—¡No le creas, Rapunzel! —Exclamó Rufio, a gritos, quien no cesaba de luchar contra Félix. El segundo al comando gruñó cuando el chico se le escapó y no tuvo más remedio que golpear la nuca de Pascal con el mango del mazo.

Pan se acercó, tomando ese momento de distracción de la chica, como punto clave para cortar la distancia. El chico entreabrió los labios, sus ojos analizando las facciones dolidas de la chica. —Por favor, escucha. —Pidió con seguridad. La mirada de Peter era suave; no quería que Rapunzel alzara una barrera en ese momento, debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Cuestionó la chica en un hilo de voz. Pan, desvió la mirada de la escudriñadora de la chica, los ojos esmeralda del chico devoraron la maleza, buscando rápidamente una salida de aquello; una excusa que le diera tiempo suficiente para permitir la muerte de Merlín sin la intercesión de Rapunzel.

Pero, ¿Por qué esperar? Para cuando Rapunzel supiese la verdad, Merlín ya estaría enterrado en el Inframundo.

De pronto, los iris jade del joven se toparon nuevamente con los de la chica cuando giró su rostro para verla cara a cara. Pan se relamió los labios, con cierto nerviosismo, por ver el estado de Rapunzel. La chica, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior temblado ligeramente, provocaron un nudo en la garganta de Peter Pan.

La brisa soplaba ligeramente, haciendo bailotear el cabello de los presentes en la isla. —Necesito que me escuches con atención. —Pan empezó, con convicción, le diría todo; le devolvería sus recuerdos.

—Per-

Pan decidió interrumpirla; no quería alargar el momento y crear más tensión de la que ya, de por sí, se había acumulado. Iría directo al punto. —Merlín está muerto. —Anunció, al tiempo que alzaba una ceja y endurecía sus facciones.

—No. — La joven abrió ligeramente los labios ante la noticia; parecía que le habían abofeteado y el golpe la había impulsado hacia atrás. —¡No! —Rugió, a pesar que la quebradiza voz resonó en el campamento. La atenta mirada de Pan jamás abandonó a la chica que se estaba desmoronado frente a sus ojos. —¡No es cierto, mientes, como siempre haces! —Exclamó con rencor. —Estabas muerto, te creí muerto y todo el maldito tiempo has estado aquí, divirtiéndote a mi costa, mientras mi padre, quien me necesita está ahí afuera.

Félix y Rufio habían parado de luchar, ya que el segundo había dejado de forcejear al estar debajo de Felipe; ambos miraban absortos la escena.

Los ojos esmeralda de la chica rompieron un segundo el contacto con los de Peter, incapaz de observarlo directamente. —Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Peter Pan, jamás dejarás de ser un maldito demonio. —Pan escuchó la débil voz de la hechicera. Sus ojos resplandecían con intriga, sus facciones impunes pero su mandíbula tensa cuando tragó grueso tras escuchar las palabras de la chica. Ambos se habían vuelto el talón de Aquiles del otro. —Un demonio perdido. —Terminó con todo el rencor que sentía; Rapunzel, con lágrimas acumuladas, fue incapaz de percatarse de efímero dolor que se vislumbró en los ojos jade de Pan.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad._**

El sonido estruendoso de los trastes de la cocina al estamparse contra el suelo se escuchó una y otra vez. Pan se hayaba en medio de ese caos con su rostro enterrado entre sus manos; su cabello desordenado, por haberse pasado repetidas veces las manos por este, ante su frustración e impotencia.

La poción borboteaba en el sartén a fuego lento. La sustancia se desbordaba por las orillas e impregnaba la cocina con un olor desagradable. Peter gruñó por lo bajo cuando sintió las miradas curiosas de los chicos, quienes asomaban su rostro por el marco de la puerta, pues no podían impulsarse y entrar al lugar donde residía tanto enojo y frustración, no eran suicidas y no planeaban irrumpir con las señales de peligro colgadas en cada rincón de la cocina.

—¿Qué? —Ladró Pan por lo bajo. Peter, en un movimiento seco e involuntario, pegó sus palmas a la mesa de roble, haciendo saltar a los presentes; los iris jade del chico taladraron con impaciencia a los intrusos de sus pensamientos y planes. —¿Y bien? —Alentó con rudeza el joven al tiempo que alzaba ambas cejas bastante alto.

—Él... —Jack carraspeó al tiempo que echaba los hombros hacia atrás, tratando de ocultar cómo Pan le llegaba a intimidar. Peter ladeó el rostro y alzó la comisura de sus labios de forma juguetona pero cínica; él se percataba del efecto que tenía en los niños perdidos. —Hades ya está atado como pediste. En la sala.

—Bien. — Pan respondió, al momento que les daba la espalda y servía la verdusca poción en un cuenco, el humo se desprendía de la sustancia y subía hasta mezclarse con el resto del vapor. Los chicos perdidos tosieron cuando, de la poción, se desprendió un gas que inundó parte de la cocina.

El suelo de porcelana, el cual antes brillaba por lo impecable que estaba, se encontraba opaco por la suciedad. Los pasos llenos de determinación de Pan, saltando los trastes y pedazos de vajillas tirados sobre el suelo, dejaron impávidos a los niños perdidos, especialmente por la mirada siniestra que portaba.

Los niños perdidos, inconscientemente, aguantaron la respiración cuando pasó a un lado suyo. —Vamos a jugar. —Susurró Pan por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada a Dante, quien sonrió genuinamente.

La sala se encontraba vacía, no había muebles en ningún lado, pero sí quedaban las pesadas cortinas de seda y fondo de tergal estilo Luis XV. La luz se filtraba por los ventanales y le daba en el rostro, al inconsciente y magullado, señor del Inframundo. Su rostro hinchado, algo desfigurado, y su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y sangre seca. Hades se encontraba en el centro del salón, justo debajo del candelabro de polea, acostado en una mesa de torturas. Sus brazos y piernas afianzadas en cada extremo de la mesa; sus hombros dislocados y sus músculos tiesos por haberle estirado tantas veces.

La mano de Félix descansaba en la palanca. Su rostro tranquilo a pesar de ser el causante de la agonía de Hades. Los ojos grises del chico se conectaron con los de su líder después de alzar el rostro al escuchar las pisadas provenientes del pasillo. Pan asintió, a modo de saludo, en dirección a Felipe.

—Espero que no este muerto. —Sonrió Amin, ligeramente, al percatarse del estado del hombre. Jack se cruzó de brazos y recargó contra uno de los ventanales; tanto Dante como Jew se colocaron a un costado del último, lo más alejado posible del medio de tortura.

—Solo inconsciente. —Señaló, a secas, Félix. Su tono de voz era grave, casi ronco, por haberle gritado tantas veces a Hades. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos indicaban la cansina y larga noche que había tenido el segundo al mando.

—¿Algo nuevo? —Las manos de Pan jugaban con el cuenco, las burbujas tronando de vez en cuando. Félix observó a su líder y, como respuesta, los ojos jade de Peter conectaron con los grises del muchacho.

—Se podría decir. —Félix se aclaró la garganta, pues le costaba hablar a éstas alturas. Pan asintió, para indicarle que siguiese hablando. Felipe sentía la atenta mirada de los presentes. —Encontré la puerta al Purgatorio. —Los ojos de Pan resplandecieron con cierto entusiasmo más su sonrisa no apareció, aún. —Y, quizás, una guía. —La mano del chico, con los nudillos a rojo vivo (seguramente por los golpes dados a Hades), se alejó de la palanca y sacó, de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, una hoja arrugada.

Amin la tomó y abrió en el acto, tras una mirada significativa de Pan; el joven arqueó ambas cejas al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. —Un mapa. —Anunció, con voz, trémula; le dio la vuelta a la hoja para mostrársela a los presentes; aquello llamó la atención de todos, provocando que se apilaran alrededor del chico. —Es el río rojo. —El ex rey de Escocia señaló uno de los cinco ríos del Inframundo. —O el de fuego; de Phlegethon. Lleva al Purgatorio o a la región del Tártaro.

Pan frunció el ceño hasta el punto que sus cejas casi se rozaban; Peter entregó el cuenco caliente al chico más cercano, que en este caso fue Jew, para después arrebatarle el mapa a Amin. Los pensamientos del líder se habían vuelto inestables desde que recordó a quiénes mandaban a esos lugares: ladrones, criminales y titanes rebeldes; un lugar bordeado por una gran muralla que mitigaba las súplicas y gritos de angustia que resonaban sin cesar. El lugar custodiado por una puerta de bronce cerrada por dentro. De pronto, las palabras de Rapunzel sobre una entrada pero no de una salida, cobraron sentido.

— El río azul, de Styx; el río Cocytus, el gris; Lethe o Letero, el verde y eso nos deja al dorado como el de Acheron. —Siguió nombrando Amin. Los chicos se amontonaron junto a Pan para observar los ríos de los que hablaba el chico. —El río de Acheron se conoce como el río de la aflicción o de dolor... —Amin tragó grueso ante la intensa y atenta mirada de su líder. — Luego está el de Cocytus es el del llanto o de los lamentos; el de Styx, que es el que conecta a la tierra con el Inframundo; y el de Lethe, el del olvido.

—Espera. —Detuvo, escuetamente, Pan a Amin. El líder se acercó al chico y estrechó la mirada. —¿A qué te refieres con "del olvido"?

Amin, se cruzó de brazos y miró sus pies de forma distraída. Sentía sus mejillas arder. —Olvidas tus recuerdos o memoria. —Pan arqueó una ceja al escuchar al niño perdido.

—¡Oh, oh! —Dante alzó insistentemente su mano en el aire. Peter giró su rostro para ver al chico saltando y alborotando sus rizos en el proceso. —¡Yo lo conozco! —Exclamó, sintiéndose importante, el ex rey de las pesadillas.—En uno de los sueños...

—Pesadillas. —Corrigió, Jew, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de Pan al instante. Jew se encogió y ocultó tras Amin de una zancada.

—En una de las pesadillas. —Prosiguió Dante, regresando su atención a su líder. —De Rapunzel, la vi mezclar unos ingredientes, me pareció tan interesante que, aún recuerdo lo que puso. Era una poción para su padre, pues él buscaba olvidarla. —Se escucharon bufidos, Félix miró a Pan, pues ambos habían tenido el mismo gesto al mismo tiempo. — Y la chica corrigió los ingredientes del mago; le digo a Michael que debía agregar río de las almas perdidas, más no le digo que se refería al río de Lethe, el río verde. —Amin se relamió los labios ante las palabras de Dante.

Amin tomó la palabra ante el silencio que prosiguió después de la declaración de Dante. —Cuando bebes de esa agua no te pasa nada; más si tocaras, por ejemplo, el agua proveniente del río de Acheron pasarías de sólido a líquido, sucede porque es el río del dolor.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Interrogó, con la voz bañada de intriga, el segundo al mando.

Dante estudió las facciones inescrutables de Pan, antes de forzarse a desviar su atención a Félix. —Fui rey de Escocia; fui obligado a estudiar la historia y creencia de otros países, durante horas.

Pan bufó y una sonrisa irónica surcó sus labios. Los niños perdidos lo miraban intrigados. El líder desconocía todo aquello, el reino de Hades era más complicado de lo que había pensado y, sabia ahora, que debía actuar con más precaución de lo previsto.

—Despiértalo. —Ordenó Pan, quien rodeaba la mesa y observaba las lesiones del hombre; había huesos rotos que se vislumbraban gracias a los bultos de piel que no deberían existir; los restos de agonía aún residían en el rostro del Dios. Amin, tras un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Félix, tomó el balde de madera a un lado de la mesa y lo vertió sobre las heridas frescas del Dios, las cuales escaldaron en el instante.

El grito atronador de agonía resonó en las cuatro paredes, haciendo saltar a los dos niños más pequeños; los ojos de Hades se abrieron abruptamente y la respiración a compensada del hombre cambió a una agitada conforme observó a los presentes.

 ** _Purgatorio. Actualidad._**

El sonido de la cafetera rompía la quietud de la sala. Rapunzel yacía en el sofá, descansado, con las facciones relajadas y la respiración tranquila y pausada. El constante jugueteo del Aprendiz sobre el flequillo de la chica la había llevado a la deriva, hasta el punto que Morfeo la sedujo y la arrastró al mundo de los sueños.

Los dedos de Luciérnaga de Fuego tronaron y dos tazas empezaron a levitar en el aire. La cafetera se pausó y poco después el café estuvo servido. El duende tomó las tazas de las asas y le ofreció café al niño. —No debo preocuparme de la cafeína en tu sistema ¿No?

Michael negó, alborotando sus lacios y achocolatados cabellos, antes de tomar la taza y beber un sorbo. —Su cuerpo estaba muy débil.

—Me pregunto cómo hizo para escapar de los niveles más bajos del Tártaro. —Masculló el duende, arrastrando una silla y sentándose contra el respaldo; sus brazos se recargaron contra la cima de este mientras sus piernas colgaba a cada lado del asiento. —Debió recibir ayuda. Por la escasa magia que tiene es imposible moverse por los pasillos, pero alguien la sacó. —El hombrecillo de ojos grises escudriñó con la mirada a la joven.

—Me preocupa más el hecho de su presencia, aquí. —Señaló el pequeño, con sus ojos brillando por la luz proveniente de la chimenea encendida. Su mirada llena de sabiduría viajaba por las facciones de la chica. —Los únicos que pueden atravesar las puertas de hierro son las almas que han sido juzgadas por Minos, Radamantis y Éaco.

—Ya. —Coincidió el duende, tomando un largo trago de su café. —Me sorprende que la conozcas, Mickey.

—Ella es... —El niño dudó unos segundos; sus facciones se contrajeron ante el dilema que estaba viviendo.

—No necesitas decirlo, era mera curiosidad. —Respetó el duende, jugueteando con la taza vacía en sus manos, más su mirada jamas abandonó los consternados ojos del niño.

—No, está bien. —Repuso, rápidamente, el chico. —La has ayudado, le has dado el té con infusión de polvillo para que se recupere pronto tanto física como espiritual; te lo debo. —Michael se relamió los labios al sentirlos secos y se aclaró la garganta cuando observó como el duende se acomodaba en su asiento, listo para escucharlo. —Ella es mi media hermana.

El duende asintió, sopesando el peso de la noticia.—No se parecen mucho, quizás exceptuando la nariz. —Pronunció Luciérnaga de fuego al tiempo que se señalaba la propia.

Michael sonrió pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —Siempre lo he sabido, Merlín fue sincero conmigo desde el comienzo. —Pronunció el Aprendiz, con una mueca. —Me ha entrenado para protegerla y seguir sus pasos.

—¿Protegerla? ¿De qué? —Interrogó el duende, con curiosidad. El Aprendiz le miró y Luciérnaga de fuego sonrió de forma conciliadora. —Lo que está muerto, no puede morir, Mickey.

—No está muerta. —Repuso, en seguida, el joven. Su mirada se endureció y se tornó protectora.

—Verás, Michael. —El duende suspiró, al tiempo que dejaba la taza en la mesa, a un lado suyo. —Rapunzel contiene a la flor del Inframundo, la cual solía vagar por el río de las almas perdidas o de Lethe, más no era el único río que frecuentaba. Quizás la habrás escuchado hablar sobre los lamentos que solía apaciguar la flor... y cuando habla de eso hace referencia al río Cocytus. La flor de oro solía acompañar a las distintas almas que llegaban al Inframundo, desde el río de Styx al de Acheron.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —El pequeño se acomodó contra el sillón cuando Rapunzel cambió de posición. El duende intercaló su atención del chico a la chica.

—Ella nació muerta. —Explicó, ladeando su rostro hacia la hechicera, señalándola. —No cualquiera puede sincronizarse con la flor del Inframundo; necesita ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el poder que conlleva. No morir porque ya estás muerto; ver a todos irse. No es un agradable destino.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Musitó, a la defensiva, Michael.

—Oh, querido niño. —El duende se había levantado y se había servido una copa de vino. —Por décadas fui el guardián del río de fuego, pero uno se cansa. —Los ojos voraces del Aprendiz devoraban al hombre alado. —Todo se descontroló cuando Hades le cedió la flor a Merlín. Fueron tiempos difíciles para los cinco guardianes, incluyéndome. —Luciérnaga de fuego se señaló con el pulgar para después beber un gran trago de licor. — No la ayudé porque soy un alma caritativa, sino porque los nuestros se protegen los unos a los otros.

Las leñas de la chimenea se consumían con rapidez. La noche eterna, con sus tintineantes estrellas, variaban la temperatura del Purgatorio ahora que las nubes las cubrían. Pronto llovería y el agua proveniente de la cascada aumentaría.

Las almas juzgadas a aquel infierno, al Tártaro, pronto arribarían y, Luciérnaga de fuego, lo sabía. —Luces cansado. —Comentó Michael, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—La magia no crece de los árboles, niño. — Los ojos grisáceos del hombre resplandecieron cuando se topó con el cuerpo casi inerte de la joven. —Pero vale la pena; se acerca una tormenta y, te aseguró, que traerá almas que se sumarán al río de fuego. Escucharás lamentos durante un largo tiempo.

Los ojos suspicaces de Michael se toparon con la gran melena de la chica. —La ayudaste para que ella arrullara a las almas que llegarán ¿No es cierto?

El duende no respondió, se llevó la fría copa de cristal a los labios, fingiendo que bebía con una lentitud incomparable. Michael bufó, más no agregó ni reprochó nada, simplemente se limitó a arropar el helado cuerpo de la chica con una sábana de franela.

La lámpara del techo se balanceo cuando un temblor sacudió y tiró algunos objetos de su lugar. Por segunda ocasión una luz blanquecina y cegadora se filtró a través de las rústicas ventanas. El duende tuvo que desplegar sus alas y cubrir con ellas a los presentes. Las llamas de fuego provenientes de las alas apenas y daban calor a los tres, y les sirvió perfectamente como un medio de camuflaje.

La luz pronto desapareció y dejó a un mal humorado duende. —¡Es la segunda vez que arreglo las bombillas! —Se quejó, cansinamente, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos para que los cristales de los focos volviesen a estar intactos.

—Lamento eso. —Musitó una somnolienta Rapunzel. La chica se tallaba los ojos con cierta pereza. Luciérnaga de fuego guardó sus alas y observó con viva curiosidad a la portadora de la flor de oro. La joven desprendía un halo dorado de forma intermitente. Su cuerpo brillaba como si tuviera una segunda piel, la cual desprendía motas de magia como si fuesen luciérnagas bailoteando alrededor de la hechicera.

—No, yo lamento que tuvieses que despertar así. —Se disculpó el duende, un tanto fascinado y absortó; el hombre alado sonrió de lado de forma cálida y Michael solo se encontraba ceñudo, pues era incapaz de comprender porque Rapunzel estaba reaccionado así. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Continúo, tendiéndole una mano, mientras la otra la apoyaba en la espalda baja de la chica para ayudarla a sentarse.

Rapunzel miró a los dos de forma alternada hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron fuera del alcance de la mano del duende; la chica, con la yema de sus dedos, rozó una mota que estaba flotando por ahí y, la cual, explotó en el instante que la tocó. —Bien. —Respondió un tanto ida, pues se percató del brillo que se desprendía de su piel. —Esto...

—Anuncia la llegada de las almas al Purgatorio. —Corroboró, el duende. —Es un sistema que no tardará en explotar y servirá como analgésico a las almas que pronto serán residentes en el Tártaro.

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Justo ahora? ¡Está muy débil! —Se quejó, Michael, mientras inflaba las mejillas y miraba, bañado en consternación y preocupación, a su media hermana.

Rapunzel se sentía un tanto cohibida. —Es mejor así; una vez que su poder emane, habrá despertado todo el potencial que ha estado guardando. Solo así podremos salir de aquí. —Explicó, tomando el ultimo sorbo de vino.

—No estás diciendo todo. —Acusó la chica, con perspicacia; el duende se atragantó con el vino y empezó a toser. Su pequeño cuerpo se arqueó y, sus ojos, observaron cada rincón de la cabaña, más siempre se saltaba los ojos calculadores de la hechicera. —Está bien, has hecho demasiado por mí. —Apaciguó Rapunzel. El duende la miró de soslayo, incapaz de cruzar sus ojos con los de ella. —Me gustaría conocer la versión completa, por favor.

Hubo otro momento cortante y tenso antes que el suspiro del hombre alado se escuchara. —Bien. Pero antes... — Los ojos grises se posaron sobre Michael. —...Debemos ir a otro lado.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Mansión de Merlín._**

Hades yacía suelto en la mesa de tortura; su cuerpo y rostro, al igual que su traje, intactos. Pan se encontraba observando al señor del Inframundo, inconsciente, pero con un frasco de porcelana repleto de hilillos de distintos colores (cobre, plata y bronce), los cuales eran recuerdos que se encargó de arrebatar y, sustituir por otros.

Peter se había divertido parte de la tarde pero su regocijo, el de tener al Dios en sus manos, no podía durar más del tiempo estimado.

—Está listo, Pan. — Aseguró, Félix, a sus espaldas; el segundo al mando se limpiaba con un trapo los residuos de sangre que se habían quedado atrapados en sus uñas.

Los ojos de Peter se estrecharon al tiempo que se ensanchó la maliciosa sonrisa que iluminó sus tétricas facciones. —Es una lástima que no podamos dejarle sus recuerdos. —Comentó el chico de cabello cobrizo con lentitud. Hades, de forma indirecta, había estado metiendo sus narices donde no le incumbía y ahora él tenía que buscar una forma de solucionar los problemas que el señor del Inframundo había causado.

—La bruja ciega dijo que reservó y desalojó el local; la cena está servida. —Comentó, el recién llegado, Amín. Su rostro estaba perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor que se escurrían por su rostro; el pecho del chico subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada que se había originado con la carrera. —Y la invitación fue enviada a Zelena. —Añadió, con sus mejillas y nariz teñidas de carmín.

Pan asintió y, tras un parpadeó, la sala se vio ausente tanto de Hades como del líder de los niños perdidos; Félix y Amin compartieron una mirada y destensaron su cuerpo al instante. Si bien Peter Pan se había encargado de torturar y provocar que Hades soltara todo lo que sabía de los ríos y de sus planes, ellos estuvieron de espectadores durante esa hora, porque sí, Pan solo necesitó una hora para hacer hablar al Dios.

Amin tomó del suelo la cuenca vacía con un poco de poción verdusca pegada en algunas zonas. —No puedo creer que esto sea como ácido para los dioses. —Masculló entre asombrado y maravillado. —¿Escuchaste cómo gritó cuando Pan se lo dio a beber?

—Todos estuvimos presentes, soldado de plomo. —Se mofó Félix, mientras recogía los instrumentos de tortura con cierto desagrado, pues estaban impregnados de sangre; uno de estos seguía caliente, pues le infligieron quemaduras al Dios con una vara de hierro.

—No quisiera ser él. —Masculló Jack, recargado de forma desinteresada sobre una pared de paneles de madera. El joven extendió su mano para encender el apagador del candelabro; las luces se encendieron e iluminaron el lugar, ya que el sol se había ocultado para ese entonces. —Meterse con Peter Pan. —Se burló el niño perdido, conteniendo un escalofrió; Amin le miró divertido cuando observó la piel de gallina del chico.

—Cállate ya, Jack, y ayúdanos a recoger todo esto. —Ordenó, con una seriedad solemne, Felix. —No quiero tener que sufrir un regaño por su culpa.

Los dos, tanto Amin como Jack, se miraron y terminaron por encogerse de hombros antes de seguir las instrucciones dictadas por Felipe.

 ** _Inframundo. Actualidad. Restaurante de la bruja ciega._**

—Fuera. —Ordenó de forma escueta Pan. Los ojos opacos de la bruja ciega se enfocaron en el chico, a pesar de no verlo, sabía que Peter venía acompañado. La sonrisa traviesa de la vieja maga creció hasta convertirse en una mueca.

—Lo tienes.—Acusó con un retintín de orgullo. Pan, rodó los ojos, y, sin perder más tiempo, jaló de las solapas (del purpurea vestido) a la hechicera.

—¿No fui claro? —Interrogó, de forma retórica, el líder de los niños perdidos. La bruja soltó una risita que no denotaba nervios pero sí locura. Peter se contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, nuevamente. —¡Fuera!— El joven soltó y empujó a la bruja fuera del local; la dueña del restaurante, salió a trompicones, más jamás dejó de farfullar y reírse con euforia. —¡Y si dices algo, serás la siguiente! ¿Quedó claro? —Pan subió unos decibles la voz para que la bruja fuese capaz de escucharlo.

La bruja ciega detuvo su andar y giró su rostro; sus rizos, su peinado despeinado, se movió cuando asintió frenéticamente; Pan sonrió cuando observó como la sonrisa de la hechicera bailoteaba con nerviosismo.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando la bruja salió del comercio. Pan, pasó su mano rodeada de un característico brillo de tono verdusco, sobre el rostro de Hades. El hombre arrugó el entrecejo y abrió lentamente los ojos; su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y, al ver a su alrededor, se exaltó.

La cena estaba pulcramente servida. Hades se levantó de un brinco y miró su reloj de bolsillo, el cual guardaba en su saco, faltaban unos minutos antes de que Zelena llegara a su cita. El señor del Inframundo prendió las velas cuando sopló sobre ellas. Analizó que todo estuviera en orden y, cuando lo corroboró, encendió la radio. El restaurante se llenó de la suave tonada; contagiado por la repentina emoción y los nervios a flor de piel, el Dios empezó a girar sobre sí y a danzar al son de la música.

Unos minutos antes Pan se había encontrado con su hijo. Rumpel le había tendido el saco y le dio instrucciones precisas de cuándo aparecer. Cuando ambos observaron a Zelena cruzar por la acera que llevaba al restaurante, no dudaron en seguirla de forma sigilosa y entre las sombras. La bruja, quien se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que la observaban.

Esa noche era fría y corría el viento, llevando un poco de neblina por las desiertas calles agrietadas de Underbrooke; había coches estacionados a las orillas, pero no había rastros de los dueños.

La bruja se paró en cuanto observó, a través de las persianas de la puerta de la entrada, bailar al señor del Inframundo de manera despreocupada; cada poro de la piel del Dios reflejaba alegría y emoción, tan fue así que una sonrisa inocente empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Zelena. El día de la bruja había sido pesado y experimentó tantas emociones como las que se vive al subirse a una montaña rusa; hacia poco que se acababa de reconciliar con Regina y ahora tenía su bendición para tratar de estar con Hades. Las cosas parecían ir demasiado bien.

Pero, como siempre, algo debía suceder.

Zelena, inmersa como estaba ante la tierna escena, no se percató del sonido que provenía de las suelas de los zapatos contra el pavimento, que se acercaban a ella.

Los pasos decididos, listos para impulsar a Zelena, para cruzar la puerta, fueron detenidos por la voz de un hombre; un hombre que conocía bien y la sacó de su ensoñación. Sus sentidos de alarma inundaron cada poro de su cuerpo pero la hechicera se negaba a dejarle ver la sorpresa que se llevó al verlo justo en ese momento.

Para el Oscuro no existían las coincidencias, solo su llegada en momentos inoportunos y precisos.

—Parece que el amor florece. —Comentó, con una cortés sonrisa, el Oscuro; sus pasos despreocupados se acercaron un poco más a la hechicera cuando ésta le dedicó una mirada de fastidio; las comisuras de los labios descendieron ligeramente al ver a Rumpel ahí; Zelena era consciente de que aquel hombre solo traía problemas. —Y yo aquí, creyendo que nada florece en el Inframundo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le cortó, Zelena, intuyendo el por qué de la llegada del Oscuro. El nombre de Bella inundó su cabeza una y otra vez. Y, por el tono de resentimiento y por el brillo de acusación que relucía en los ojos de Rumpel, no necesitaba más pruebas.

—Vine a ver a una mujer. —Los ojos del Oscuro perforaban con rencor a Zelena. —Acerca de una maldición. Una terrible maldición del sueño que le diste a mi esposa.

El rostro de Zelena fue imperturbable a pesar de la acusación. —Si Bella prefirió el sueño eterno. A un momento más contigo, difícilmente es mi problema. —Las palabras destilaban veneno; la sonrisa burlona que se plantó en el rostro de la bruja solo provocó más cólera en el Oscuro. —Yo diría que su juicio está mejorando.

—Verás, la cosa es que no creo que ella hubiera llegado a esa decisión por sí misma. — Rumpel estrechó los ojos, analizando a su contrincante, dándole tiempo a Pan para acercarse al crear una distracción pero también para restregarle la teoría que tenía a Zelena. —Creo que viste una oportunidad y le sacaste ventaja, justo como yo lo haré ahora.

Zelena bufó quedamente ante la amenaza del Oscuro; la sonrisa, que mostraba su perfecta dentadura, solo reflejaba un toque de seguridad. —No puedes lastimarme. —El constante movimiento de Zelena, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro, solo provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción a Rumpel, ya que le demostraba su nerviosismo a pesar de la fuerza de las palabras de la bruja. —Hicimos un trato ¿Recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo. —Le cortó, casi de inmediato. —Lo gracioso es que tengo otro trato en la mesa. — A éstas alturas, la sonrisa, que luchaba Rumpel por ocultar, se empezó a hacer visible; la sonrisa de Zelena desapareció progresivamente conforme escuchaba las palabras del hombre. —Uno que no consideré en hacer hasta que ocurrió lo que le hiciste a Bella.

Las pisadas en el pavimento, de un tercer invitado, alertaron a Zelena, quien se encontraba ahora en sus cinco sentidos. El adolescente de gabardina se acercó con su mirada esmeralda aguijoneando a la hechicera con una seriedad pétrea en su rostro. Zelena observó al joven e, inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás, incapaz de ocultar su nerviosismo un segundo más.

Los ojos de la mujer pelirroja abandonaron los jade del muchacho y se centraron nuevamente en los burlones del Oscuro. —¿Quién es él? —Cuestionó, su voz saliendo más dudosa y temerosa de lo que hubiese querido.

Rumpel se limitó a sonreír; deleitándose ante la vulnerabilidad de la hechicera. El Oscuro señaló a su padre con un movimiento breve de cabeza. —Bueno, él es lo que me gusta llamar... — Pan alzó la barbilla; sus ojos esmeralda escudriñaban a la bruja delante suyo. —...un vacío legal. — Los hombres compartieron una mirada cómplice ante las palabras dichas. Ambos pares de ojos volvieron a centrarse en una confundida bruja. —Zelena, te presento a mi padre... —Peter, estrechó los ojos y alzó el rostro con un aire de suficiencia y superioridad. Los ojos de la bruja se empezaron a ensanchar, la hechicera trataba de digerir toda la información. —...Peter Pan.

Las cejas de la bruja se despegaron y alzaron en alto; sintió como si un balde de agua fría la hubiese bañado. Aquel adolescente la miraba con un gesto amenazante, Zelena estaba segura de haberle conocido de niña; había noches que se la pasaba bailando al son de la música de su flauta. Ella lo recordaba pero se negaba a creer que fuera la misma persona, se negaba a pensar que fuera el padre de aquel ser: de Rumpelstiltskin.

—Escuché que eres malvada. —Los ojos de Zelena reflejaban miedo en su estado más puro; se sentía vulnerable y confundida; la hechicera tragó en grueso, tratando de pensar en una solución para aquello pero no veía la forma de zafarse de aquel aprieto. —Bueno, yo soy mucho peor. —Terminó, con un gesto de odio, antes de sacar el saco y atraparla con este.

Peter detestaba a aquella mujer. Y, en cuanto más rápido se hiciera con ella, más cerca estaría de encontrarse con su boleto de salida del Inframundo.

La mujer desapareció en el saco. Pues este se la había tragado. Le pasó el, aparentemente, inofensivo saco a su hijo antes de dedicarle una mirada. El Oscuro observó a su padre unos segundos antes de asentir. Rumpel había disfrutado del miedo que se desprendió de cada poro de la hechicera.

Hasta ahora, todo iba según los planes.

Pan sacó de los bolsillos de su gabardina una nota. La dejó en el restaurante antes de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que Hades fuera a pedir ayuda a los héroes.

* * *

Pau: ¡Hola! me agrada mucho que te gustara, y es verdad, Rapunzel empezó a volverse más humana porque en el Tártaro, como se explica un poco en este capi, todo puede pasar. Y sí, también me agradó escribir esa escena entre ambos, algo cursi pero no tan empalagoso, es decir, no me los imagino desprendiendo miel sobre hojuelas jaja. En fin, lamento si el capi fue largo y algo enredado, con la explicación de los ríos, aunque quise profundizar un poco más en ellos; ya que la serie puso la esencia :33 y yo solo quería demostrar la otra cara de la moneda. ¡Un saludo!


	65. Chapter 65

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener._

 _Halo chicos; esto cap es largo porque originalmente eran tres episodios, ji. Por cierto, en mi canal de youtube hay algunos videos relacionados con el texto de hoy; sin más que decir, les envío un saludo._

* * *

 _ **Purgatorio/Tártaro. Actualidad. TERCERA PERSONA POV.**_

La antorcha que sostenía con firmeza el duende iluminaba el camino adoquinado. Apenas se vislumbraban las botas tanto de la Luciérnaga como del Aprendiz del mago. Rapunzel pisaba los talones de estos dos seres llenos de magia mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo pincelado de estrellas. Las sombras que proyectaban los gigantescos y longevos árboles bañaba de oscuridad el Tártaro.

—Así pues, existen tres lugares en los que residen las almas al ser juzgadas. —Relataba el duende a Michael.—El Elyseo, el lugar más maravilloso al que puedas ir a descansar por la eternidad. Un tranquilo y apacible lugar donde los espíritus viven en felicidad; grandes prados cubiertos de flores, un lugar paradisíaco donde los pájaros cantan en los árboles, brilla el sol en un cielo azul de nubes blancas y vaporosas; se puede escuchar el son de la música de la flauta o de la lira y la danza alegra continuamente la vida.

Michael, miraba maravillado al duende. Rapunzel podía percatarse que su medio hermano veía al duende como el suplente de Merlín: un líder al cual seguir, lleno de sabiduría y conocimientos.

—Me gusta hablar de este lugar, e imaginarme en él, ¿sabes por qué? —La pregunta animada del duende, con sus cejas abundantes al ser alzadas y su sonrisa de camaradería provocó la risa del niño.

—¿Vino? —Probó Michael con una mueca que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

El duende, quien sonreía, mostró sus blanquecinos dientes al escuchar la acertada respuesta del niño. —¡En abundancia! —Exclamó, alzando ambos brazos y agitando la antorcha en el proceso, casi rozando una rama con ésta. Michael no aguantó más la energía entusiasta que le contagiaba el ser alado y soltó una carcajada. —Los que tienen suerte de llegar al Elyseo, a través del río Aqueronte, pueden tener el privilegio de poder volver a la tierra si quieren.

—¿Qué? —La risa del pequeño brujo se apagó. Su traje carmín, atado con una cuerda dorada en la cintura, se arrastraba por las húmedas rocas que conformaban el camino. —¿Eso no sería un problema? —El duende miró de soslayo a Michael, con curiosidad. —Es decir, parecería que los muertos pueden ir y venir entre la línea de la vida y la muerte. —Trató, Michael, de explicar su punto de vista. Los ojos grises del duende buscaron los jade de la joven, pidiendo ayuda.

Rapunzel, callada hasta el momento, conectó sus ojos con los suplicantes del duende. Más no dijo nada. El ser alado suspiró al ver la poca participación de la chica. —Bueno, cuando uno pisa el Elyseo difícilmente quieren regresar a la tierra. Es un lugar donde las preocupaciones no tocan la puerta y no hay sombras que nublen tu juicio. Encuentras la paz eterna, pequeño.

Michael, frunció el ceño pero terminó asintiendo poco después. Rapunzel repasó nuevamente las ramificaciones del camino principal, que llevaban a otras cabañas, ocultas entre los antiguos árboles. No había ruido alguno que no fuera el del río al chocar contra las rocas, no había animales ni viento al agitar las ramas de los árboles. Los ojos de la hechicera se detuvieron en el mapa que sostenía en sus manos.

—Luego está la Llanura de Asfódelo. —Prosiguió el duende, cuando nadie más tomó la palabra. — El lugar más frecuentado. La gran mayoría de las almas, pálidos reflejos de los vivos que fueron, se quedan eternamente en esta zona intermedia.

—Eso me suena a Underbrooke. —Señaló Michael por lo bajo. —Todas las almas se parecen al contenedor que llevaron en su vida.

—Así es. No es un lugar ni bueno ni malo. —Coincidió Luciérnaga de fuego, moviendo su espesa barba al hacer una mueca. —Comida insípida, tiempo congelado, olor a caño y eterno crepúsculo. —El Aprendiz se cruzo de brazos, su mirada centrada en los adoquines que se lograban vislumbrar gracias a la luz del fuego.—Y, finalmente, tenemos la región del Tártaro. —El duende se paró y alzó su brazo, cubierto por un vendaje, hasta señalar con su dedo índice el río carmín que corría a toda velocidad a unos metros de distancia. —Y se llega a través del río Phlegethon.

Rapunzel, observando el camino punteado que habían recorrido desde la cabaña de Luciérnaga de fuego al punto actual, a través del mapa que le había regalado el duende, se quedó un tanto confundida. Los tres querían llegar al Palacio del Juicio, puesto que en la cabaña habían llegado a esa conclusión. El duende no podía volar mas allá del muro que rodeaba al Tártaro; podían observar el cielo más no alcanzar las estrellas; no podían salir de ahí por cielo así que tendrían que intentarlo por vía terrestre.

Las almas en pena había llegado al Tártaro unos minutos atrás, y tomando ésta distracción de los recién llegados, decidieron encaminarse al Palacio inhabitado para conseguir algo que podrían intercambiar con algún Dios. Algo que el duende había escondido ahí, siglos atrás.

Luciérnaga de fuego había sido desterrado, pero no solo por mal comportamiento, del Elyseo; ya que cuando se desprendió del río de fuego, al haber vivido tanto dolor, los dioses se apiadaron de él y fue llevado a éste encantador lugar, pero lo expulsaron al robarle a Zeus un objeto de suma importancia. El cristal del Olimpo.

Un objeto capaz de liquidar a cualquier ser; ya sea humano o Dios. Con ese poderoso cristal podrían deshacerse del mismísimo Zeus, podrían borrarlo de la faz de la tierra y, por eso mismo, los dioses decidieron mandar a Luciérnaga de fuego al Tártaro, pensaron, inútilmente, que la eternidad en ese lugar haría recapacitar al duende y decirles el lugar donde ocultó el cristal. No obtuvieron los resultados que querían y pronto Hades se enteró de la noticia.

Aquello desató una violenta lucha. Los jueces y los habitantes del Palacio fueron destruidos y los dioses que residían en el Olimpo fueron reduciéndose poco a poco. Ahora había pocos Dioses griegos que aún permanecían, entre ellos, Zeus, Apolo, Hades, Ares y Atenea.

—Debes entender, tenía mis motivos. —Aclaró, nuevamente, el duende. El hombre se apartó los rizos que caían sobre sus ojos. El ser alado alzó el rostro para mirar a Rapunzel; la chica reparó en la presencia del hombre y apartó su vista del mapa. Luciérnaga de fuego se había acercado a ella hasta colocarse a un costado suyo, dejando a Michael adelante. El Aprendiz se recargaba contra el barandal de hierro, su abdomen siendo oprimido, cuando se agachó para observar el caudaloso y turbulento río a través de la maleza.

—No necesito que me cuentes los motivos de tus actos. —Repuso Rapunzel, con tono solemne. —Me has contado la verdad y es un gesto que aprecio. —Los ojos grisáceos del duende se suavizaron al percatarse de la honestidad que impregnaba las palabras de la joven bruja. —En la cabaña me has contado tu historia, no se la has dicho a Michael, pero a mi sí.

—Estamos conectados con un vínculo. Difícilmente podrás traicionarme y viceversa. —Aclaró, tratando de justificarse, sin abandonar la modestia en su tono de voz. Rapunzel le miro unos cuantos segundos, analizando sus palabras, buscando en ellas alguna clave que le dijera qué tan cierto podría ser ese argumento. —Mentiría si dijera que es fiesta y diversión, cada día, en este lugar. —Ironizó con un retintín de burla que se mostró al agrandar sus ojos grisáceos con dramatismo

Rapunzel sonrió suavemente. —Lo encontraremos. —Aseguró la chica, haciendo alusión al cristal, evitando mencionarlo por si los árboles tenían oídos.

—¡Miren! —Michael brincó, subió sus pies a la primera barandilla de hierro, para aumentar su estatura. —¡Allá! —El chico señaló, moviendo de forma incesante su brazo, sacudiendo las alargadas y holgadas mangas carmín; señalando con su dedo índice las figuras espectrales que bajaban de un viejo y destartalado bote.

Un viejo encapuchado, de mirada miserable, siniestra y sombría, exigía a las almas desembarcar. El barquero señalaba con su huesuda mano las tierras que se presentaban ante él. —Caronte. —Mascullaron al mismo tiempo Rapunzel y Luciérnaga de fuego. Ambos compartieron una mirada.

Las alas en llamas, iluminando todo a su paso como si se tratara del sol, no se hicieron esperar. Luciérnaga de fuego se inclinó ligeramente, impulsándose, antes de desplegar sus alas y alzar vuelo. Rapunzel corrió al barandal, a un lado de Michael, pero al segundo que las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el frío material se impulsó hacia atrás nuevamente.

Luciérnaga de fuego se estrelló contra un tronco áspero, haciendo que las ramas danzaran y se agitaran con violencia; las llamas, provenientes de las alas, se expandieron por las verduscas hojas en forma de trébol. Una flecha, con un destello celeste iluminando su camino, paró en uno de los hombros del duende. Apolo, quien sostenía el arco, con una sonrisa triunfal, observó a su presa con una mirada llena de avaricia.

—¡No! —El grito que salió de la boca de Michael, llamó la atención de Dios y recibió, por parte del duende, una mirada llena de reproche. Rapunzel jaló del brazo al Aprendiz y lo abrazó contra sí cuando se ocultaron detrás de un amplio tronco caído. La chica, llevándose un dedo a los labios, instó al Aprendiz a guardar silencio; la hechicera empujó a su medio hermano para que se resguardara entre las raíces, que se curvaban hacia el interior del árbol como garras, un perfecto escondite.

La tierra se desprendió de las raíces cuando este se sacudió con brusquedad. Rapunzel alzó el rostro, sus ojos primero captaron un par de sandalias seguido de un himatión color porcelana con una clámide de un tono vino, abrochada con una fíbula en el hombro derecho. La respiración de la chica amenazaba con volverse inestable pero se negaba a alterarse en presencia de Apolo. Rapunzel se puso de pie al tiempo que sus ojos se toparon con los tétricos y achocolatados ojos del Dios de la enfermedad.

—Apolo. —Saludó, con una inclinación de cabeza. La sonrisa, con hipócrita amabilidad, dibujándose en los labios del Dios mandó un escalofrío a la espina dorsal de la joven. Rapunzel debía mandar su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para ver directamente los ojos del Dios, ya que él se encontraba sobre el mohoso tronco, y esto le daba un aspecto más siniestro, las sombras que proyectaba la noche solo hacían que las facciones del Dios se volviesen, aparentemente, más filosas de lo que ya eran y esto lo hacía ver más amenazante.

—Rapunzel. — Respondió, con extrema dulzura; la chica dio un paso hacia atrás y esto provocó que el Dios diera una zancada hacia adelante. La hechicera se negaba a bajar la mirada y toparse con los ojos llenos de miedo de su medio hermano. —No puedo creerlo, encontré al enano traidor y a la fugitiva. Creo que es mi día de suerte.—El dios inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, dejando que una bola de fuego rozara sus lacíos cabellos. —Oh, no, no. —Apolo se giró sobre sus talones, encarando al duende que flotaba en los oscuros cielos. —La presa no ataca al cazador. — Apolo, pasó su dedo índice en el aire y dibujó una flecha que no tardó en materializarse. —Porque sino se lidían las consecuencias.

Los sentidos de Rapunzel se alertaron al percatarse de la poca semejanza de esa flecha contra la primera que había lanzado el Dios hace unos momentos; la flecha que apuntaba hacia el cuerpo del duende tenía una filosa punta resplandeciente, parecía echa de cristal.

Las alas en llamas soltaban ciertas chispas, que se desprendían y confundían entre el humo que dejaba como estela el duende de mirada determinada. Rapunzel miró a sus alrededores, forzando a sus ojos para adaptarse a la oscuridad que reinaba a sus espaldas, buscando algo con lo cual pudiese defenderse o, por lo menos, distraer al Dios que apuntaba al ser alado.

Pero, en menos de un milisegundo, el Dios se había girado sobre sus talones y había lanzado la flecha directo al pecho de la joven de cabello trenzado. Las raíces se removieron, siendo apartadas y rompiéndose, unas que otras, cuando Michael salió de su escondite (alertado por la cuerda al destensarse del arco) saltando en dirección a la chica. La flecha desgarró la vieja capa del niño y perforó la espalda del pequeño, casi a la altura de su cuello.

Los ojos del Aprendiz buscaron a los jade de la chica; sus labios apenas alcanzaron a susurrar un quedo "te quiero" antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera y se convirtiera en cenizas. Rapunzel, con los brazos extendidos, sintió como el polvo se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Sus saltones ojos esmeralda miraban la nada, incapaz de digerir lo que había sucedido hacia apenas un segundo.

Luciérnaga de fuego, a pesar de tener una mirada inescrutable, podía sentir un revoltijo formarse en la boca de su estómago al reconocer el dolor tiñendo los ojos jade la hechicera. El duende había experimentado por siglos el sufrimiento ajeno y nunca había podido hacer nada más que aguantarse; ese tipo de sensación no la había experimentado en décadas pero verlo tan claramente en los ojos cristalinos de la joven solo provocaba que viejos y desagradables recuerdos volvieran a su mente.

La risa sardónica del Dios fluyó en el oscuro bosque cuando la chica cayó sobre sus rodillas y buscó, a tientas, los restos del alma de su medio hermano. —Puedo no hacerles verdadero daño a ustedes dos. —Apolo señaló con el arco a Rapunzel mientras observaba al duende. —Pero a un niño noble, que buscaban resguardar ambos, bueno... —El dios guardó un minuto de silencio ante la fúrica mirada del ser alado. —Es más fácil dañar a los dos por el precio de uno ¿No es así?

El aleteó furioso del duende llamó la atención del Dios. —Te haré daño por esto. Llegará un día en el que creas que estás a salvo y feliz, y tu alegría se convertirá en cenizas en tú boca. —Apolo sonrió con burla y emoción ante la amenaza de Luciérnaga de fuego. — Entonces sabrás que la deuda ha sido pagada.

 ** _Underbrooke. Actualidad._**

La piel de Zelena se había enrojecido por el constante tironeo de la muñequera que le puso Pan hace unos minutos. No la habían atado a ningún lado, puesto que no había necesidad de ello. Peter los había dejado entrar a la mansión de Merlín, su fortaleza personal, donde ni si quiera el mismísimo Hades podía cruzar el marco de la puerta principal.

Los niños perdidos observaban, con miradas voraces y bañadas de interés a la bruja del Oeste. Félix, el más intrépido de los cuatro, decidió acercarse a la hechicera de enmarañada melena. Las pestañas tupidas de Zelena se sacudieron cuando, en un esfuerzo, reconoció al niño que la analizaba de arriba abajo.

—Te conozco. —Afirmó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Félix deslizó el palillo entre sus dientes, mientras sus ojos grisáceos buscaban brillar con el mismo furor que hacían los de Zelena, intentando reconocer aquel rostro perfilado por cabello pelirrojo y rizado. —Eras el niño que siempre acompañaba al flautista. —Acusó la bruja de ojos celestes.

—Lamento decirlo pero yo no te recuerdo. — La voz grave de Félix sonó segura e indiferente. Hubo cierto rencor brillando en el iris de la bruja.

—¡Que descaro en tuyo! —Ronroneó una voz femenina. Zelena dio un brinco, que trató de ocultar tras su apacible mirada; la hechicera escaneó el lugar (que no tenía nada más que el sofá tapizado en el que estaba sentada y una mesa de café que servía como muro entre la bruja y el resto de los presentes) más no pudo encontrar a la dueña de esa voz. —Félix, así no se deben tratar a las mujeres. —Riñó, risueña. Zelena se acomodó en el sofá aterciopelado, buscando ocultar la incomodidad que sintió cuando algo felpudo acarició su mejilla. —¿No es asi, Zel? — Algunas hebras del cabello de la bruja se movieron cuando Cheshire soltó una risita. La hechicera se tensó al sentir el aliento cálido contra su rostro.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras, escurridiza arpía. —Retó, Félix, con una media sonrisa. El largo cabello de Félix se agitó cuando la hechicera pasó por encima de él. Más nadie podía verla.

—Rizitos de oro te extrañaba, Cheshire. —Comentó Amin, con tono burlón, al tiempo que hacia ruidos con sus labios, simulando sonidos atronadores de besos. Félix miró sobre su hombro y le fulminó con la mirada. —¡Solo míralo! —Señaló el niño perdido, con ambas cejas alzadas y sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Irradia alegría. —Ironizó.

—¡Cheshire! — Festejaron los más pequeños. Dante corrió hacia un punto en específico antes de saltar, solo entonces una joven de cabellos ondulados apareció y cargó al niño en sus brazos. La cola felpuda de Cheshire se contoneó con suavidad. Los brazos del pequeño se afianzaron al delgado cuello de la chica cuando ella le regaló un beso en la frente. Las mejillas de Dante adquirieron un tono rosáceo cuando el resto de los presentes soltaron sonidos desagradables por la acción de Irene.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Quiso saber Zelena, confundida. La hechicera veía cómo ocurría una reunión de lo más agradable mientras ella se encontraba prisionera por el Oscuro y su padre. La bruja le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto ahora que tenía tiempo ¿El hecho de que Peter Pan la dejase danzar algunas noches era para mantenerla vigilada o había sido mera coincidencia? Si era tan retorcido como lo era Rumpelstiltskin dudaba que no fuera planeado. La bruja del Oeste recordó a Pan en el momento que tomó la poción que le cedió su madre, Cora, a la hora de regresarles los recuerdos de Regina (cuando se conocieron de pequeñas). —¿Alguien me contestará? —Presionó, con fastidio.

—Nada que te interese, querida. — El Oscuro se apareció a mitad de la sala, entre un remolino de humo color granate; haciendo callar a todos los presentes por su repentina llegada. Los ojos analíticos del viejo mago sostuvieron la intensa mirada de la habitante del país de las Maravillas.

El cabello achocolatado de la chica se tornó púrpura cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Robar tú atención me hace sentir halagada. — Canturreó la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus filosos dientes de paso; aquel gesto solo había sido una amenaza indirecta, que captó en segundos el Oscuro; Irene no quería que Rumpel hiciera un movimiento en falso y lastimara a los niños perdidos.

«Supongo que Pan tiene una nueva mascota», pensó, el Oscuro.

Rumpelstiltskin sonrió de medio lado, con un toque arrogante, antes de girar su rostro hacia la chica vestida de negro. —¿Qué crees, querida? — Zelena, quien estaba atenta a la resplandeciente y siniestra sonrisa de Cheshire, retornó su mirada al Oscuro; el viejo mago arqueó levemente una ceja, de manera casi imperceptible, con la burla bañando sus facciones.

—¿Luzco como si supiera? —Ironizó la bruja, molesta por los aires de grandeza que irradiaba el Oscuro.

—Puedes hacer el intento. —Presionó, Rumpel, disfrutando del momento.

— Ilumíname. — Sondeó, Zelena, con una sonrisa falsa.

— Hades aceptó, nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana en el restaurante de la bruja ciega. — Anunció, victorioso, el Oscuro.

Inmersos como se encontraban, no se percató ninguno de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo fuera de la mansión.

El eterno atardecer, con el cielo rojizo, se encontraba más oscurecido de lo normal, incluso podría simular la oscuridad que se da en la noche; por ese motivo los faroles iluminaban el exterior con más fuerza de lo normal. La rejilla negruzca negaba el paso a cualquier intruso que quisiese colarse a la mansión.

— ¿Dónde está? — Exigió saber la Salvadora, por enésima vez. Los lacios cabellos de Emma bailoteaban con las ráfagas de viento, que también sacudían con cierta debilidad las hojas dispersas en el pavimento.

Peter Pan se pasó su mano por el flequillo, desordenando aún más su cabello. — ¿No es gracioso? Buscas a Rapunzel cuando las puertas empiezan a cerrarse.

La mirada de Swan se endureció al tiempo que tensaba la mandíbula. — Necesito hablar con ella. — Demandó.

— ¿Quién te dijo que estaría aquí? — Cuestionó, con inocencia fingida, Peter Pan. El chico arqueó una ceja cuando Swan rodó los ojos, con hastío. — Déjame adivinar. — Propuso cuando la escudriñante e impaciente mirada de Emma buscó nuevamente los ojos del adolescente. — El bacalao.

— Se llama Garfio. — Corrigió, en el instante que escuchó a Pan; Emma se quiso dar palmadas en la frente al estar cayendo en las provocaciones del chico. Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja, notando la reacción de la Salvadora. — Como sea, sí, me dijo él.

— También te habrá dicho el por qué sabía la localización de Rapunzel ¿No? — Interrogó Pan, con lentitud y tranquilidad, observando como Swan cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro; la chica pronto se encontró incómoda. — Lo supuse, por eso te advirtió que no confiaras en Hades, cuando el Dios de la muerte fue a pedirles ayuda. Porque él hizo un trato con él, atentó contra la vida de ella y falló; el Bacalao tiene la suerte de estar muerto. — Repuso, Pan, con cierto rencor.

Swan frunce el ceño en cuanto escucha aquellas palabras. Los labios de la Salvadora se abren ligeramente, quedándose por un segundo sin saber qué decir. — Lo sabes. Sabes que fue a hablar con nosotros. — Acusó, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

Pan rió de forma sarcástica y siniestra, un tanto incrédulo por la cobardía de la chica. — Así es. — Afirmó, permitiendo que Emma se relajara ligeramente al no tocar el tema de Garfio y Rapunzel. — Lo que no entiendo es el por qué estás aquí si le has dicho a Hades que le ayudarías.

— Porque mi lealtad la tiene Rapunzel. — Se defendió, dando un paso hacia adelante. Los ojos de Emma brillaron con sinceridad. — Y aunque no lo creas me mataría si supiese que te pasa algo. — Comentó, con cierta extrañeza y una mueca en su rostro. La madre del autor desvió la mirada al pavimento repleto de rocío. — Supongo que se lo debo y necesito saber si existe otra manera de borrar los nombres de las tumbas.

Pan alzó la barbilla; sopesaba la idea. ¿Un acuerdo con la Salvadora? era tentador, pero no lo suficiente. — Te sugiero que des media vuelta, Emma Swan, no encontrarás ayuda en este lugar.

Los ojos de Emma se alzaron al escuchar la respuesta. — He venido a hablar con ella. — Empezó, de forma cansina, más en ese momento se percató de un detalle que había pasado por alto; las ojeras del chico se camuflajeaban por la oscuridad y las nubes que vagaban en el cielo, pero justo en ese momento pudo vislumbrarlas a pesar de la sonrisa que portaba el líder de los niños perdidos. — No está aquí ¿Cierto? — Se aventuró a preguntar. ¿Qué cosa podría afectar tanto a Pan para tenerlo en ese estado? Ciertamente podría ser la emoción de enfrentarse a un Dios, pero también era verdad que no había tenido noticias de Rapunzel desde hace bastante. Además, si ella estuviese ahí, Swan estaba segura que ya la tendría a un lado suyo.

Emma podría jurar que, a pesar que Rapunzel le ocultó muchas cosas, jamás le daría la espalda; lo sabía bien, pues cuando era más joven y fue arrestada por Tasha, la cual ayudó a cambiar parte de su vida, Rapunzel estuvo al pendiente de ella en todo momento. La hija de Merlín incluso acompañó a Swan, a regañadientes, cuando fue a buscar sus archivos al juzgado del Condado de Hancock. Tasha, quien agarró y atrapó a la Salvadora en ese entonces, discutía bastante con Rapunzel pero aún así no se apartó del caso en ningún momento, siguió junto a ella y la animó a adentrarse al juzgado a altas horas de la noche. Después de ese día tuvieron poco intercambio de palabras, ya que al principio Emma culpaba a Rapunzel por la muerte de aquella mujer.

— No está. — El chico había borrado su sonrisa, su seriedad le dio mala espina a Swan, incluso la bañó de angustia.

— ¿Dónde está? — Presionó, dando otro paso hacia el adolescente. Peter ladeó el rostro, al tiempo que sonreía de forma torcida, con pincelazos de sarcasmo en aquel gesto. — Lo lamento — Repuso, enseguida, Emma; si Pan no sabía dónde se encontraba la hechicera...

— Sé donde está. — Contestó Pan, deteniendo el tren de pensamientos de Swan. Emma alzó la mirada de sus botas, manchadas de lodo, para encontrarse con las pupilas dilatadas de Peter. — Está aquí, en el Inframundo, pero no a nuestro alcance.

— Eso no es muy específico. — Señaló Emma, con los ojos enrojecidos, más saltones que de costumbre.

Pan se relamió los labios antes de desviar la mirada a la oscura calle, la cual se extendía en el horizonte y era bordeada por pinos. La mansión se encontraba alejada del resto de Underbrooke, así que el lugar estaba rodeado de sombras que crecían conforme pasaban los minutos.

—Podemos ayudar. —Insistió Swan, ante el silencio de Pan. El chico soltó un sonido de burla, parecido a una risa llena de sátira. Emma frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a las bolsas traseras del pantalón. —No lo haremos por ti, al menos Regina y yo, podemos traer a la chica de regreso. —Afirmó, con suma seguridad; Peter giró el rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados con la malicia impregnada en ellos.

—¿Así como estás triunfando en todo el asunto de Garfio? —Embaucó Pan, alzando ambas cejas en el acto. Emma, al escucharlo, volvió sus labios una línea fina; la Salvadora estaba conteniéndose para no decirle una cosa que otra y tenía que morderse la lengua con excesiva fuerza para tragarse todos los comentarios despectivos. —No. —Peter se acercó al tiempo que la señalaba con el dedo índice, de forma amenazante. Emma estrechó los ojos al instante. —Tú encárgate de tus asuntos, solo estropeas lo que tocas, prefiero tenerte del lado de Hades; a ver si así puedes timar sus planes.

Swan se relamió los labios, su expresión denotaba fastidio, uno que no planeaba ocultar ni un segundo más. —Mira, niño. —Pan arqueó una ceja ante el tono jocoso de Emma. — Sino me dices dónde está ella, existen otras formas de saberlo.

La risa despectiva de Pan no tardó en aparecer; sus ojos se achicaron por la sonrisa que permaneció en el rostro del adolescente. —¿Es eso una amenaza?

—Un hecho. —La Salvadora alzó la barbilla cuando la sonrisa del joven se fue esfumando. —Y ambos sabemos que tengo las posibilidades de estropearlo ¿No? —Se jactó ella con seriedad.

—No ganas nada sabiendo dónde está.

—Déjame decidirlo. —Retó la Salvadora.

Ambos se aguijoneaban con miradas y una trémula seriedad que se negaba a abandonar sus rostros. Las luces de los faroles tintinearon antes de volverse a estabilizar. La sombra yacía en una de las proyecciones de los árboles, ocultándose en la oscuridad; Pan miró de soslayo a ésta cuando se percató de su presencia; los ojos amarillentos denotaban prisa y agitación.

—En el Tártaro. —Respondió escuetamente. El nuevo objetivo de Pan era deshacerse de Emma para que su sombra le notificara las noticias que había venido a entregarle.

Emma alzó ambas cejas cuando la sorpresa bañó su rostro. —¿En serio? —Se aseguró, incrédula; Pan ladeó el rostro, sus facciones no cambiaron ni un ápice. — ¿Cómo? —Swan se aventuró a preguntar al adolescente.

—Larga historia. —Sondeó el tema.

—Tengo tiempo. —Emma relajó sus brazos, la preocupación tiñó sus ojos y provocó que resplandecieran de forma tan transparente que Pan pudo percatarse de aquel vívido sentimiento.

—No todos contamos con tu tiempo ilimitado, Emma. — Se mofó, Pan. —Además Rumpel está en la mansión. —El chico señaló la casa con un movimiento de cabeza, atrayendo la atención de la Salvadora al lugar que se encontraba a espaldas del adolescente. —Si pasas más tiempo aquí podrás entregarte a manos del Oscuro, y ambos sabemos, que solo se preocupa por sus propios objetivos y te sacaría provecho.

—De tal padre, tal hijo. —Susurró Emma. Peter se aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. —Como sea, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? — Peter abrió los labios, dispuesto a soltar un comentario mordaz y de despedida pero la Salvadora le ganó la palabra. —No me digas que me haga a un lado, no lo haré, así que dime en qué puedo ayudar. Se lo debo. —Aseguró, con cierta vehemencia.

El movimiento de la sombra, a espaldas de Swan, alentó a Pan a despachar a la mujer. —Bien. —Peter desvió la mirada, pensando en alguna forma de darle un papel a Emma en aquel caso y que la hiciera sentir útil. —Mañana debes darnos tiempo, a Rumpel y a mí, el suficiente para que Hades rompa el contrato.

Emma frunció el ceño. —¿Y eso cómo la ayudará a ella?

El chico se cruzó de brazos. —¿No querías hacer algo para ayudar? Bien, yo sé lo que hago.

—Perdona, pero no veo en qué ayuda a Rapunzel que haga eso. —Apuntó Emma, bajando el rostro al tiempo que oscurecía su mirada. —Hago esto por ella, no por ti.

—Emma, Emma, Emma. —Pan entrelazó sus manos delante, con una mirada apacible. Emma ladeó el rostro a un costado cuando Peter usó un tono conciliador. —Queramos o no, tenemos un objetivo en común, y tendrás que hacer lo que te pido.

—La última vez que alguien hizo algo por ti y sin preguntar, terminó sin su sombra, como Greg y Tamara. —Puntualizó Gina, saliendo detrás de un árbol.

Pan miró a la hechicera, por encima del hombro de Emma, quien se acercaba y hacía sonar los tacones contra las baldosas del suelo, en un ritmo constante por su paso seguro. Su mirada era determinada pero guardaba un rencor absoluto cuando su atención se enfocaba en Peter.

—¡La reina malvada! —Exclamó Pan, con fingida emoción y júbilo; los ojos esmeralda de Peter se enfocaron en la sombra, escondida entre las ramas de un árbol cercano. Regina sonrió de medio lado, con actitud hipócrita. —¿Dónde dejaron al principe kamikaze, al pirata zombie y al papá ladrón? ¡Oh! y no olvidemos al verdadero creyente.

Las palabras cuidadosas de Pan pusieron de nervios a las hechiceras. Los ojos de Regina brillaron con odio. Emma, al notar lo volátil que podía ser Regina en presencia del chico, colocó una mano sobre su muñeca y le dio un ligero apretón. —No estamos aquí para picar a los otros. —Recordó Swan.

—No, pero a Pan le gusta recordar demasiado quién está vivo y quién no. —Aguijoneó Regina, con una sonrisa sanguinaria. Emma parpadeó y abrió los ojos de forma excesiva, maldiciéndose por haber traído a la hechicera a aquella reunión. Pan entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus manos, las cuales seguían entrelazadas delante, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Y a ti no? He oído rumores que Cora siguió adelante. —Contraatacó Pan. —Al igual que tu amado padre, pero no olvidemos que tu adorada hermana, sigue en nuestras manos; así que, si fuera tú... no estaría posando en estos momentos. —Advirtió Peter, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la Reina Malvada; Regina dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el chico, con la mirada destilando veneno, más Emma se encargó de detenerla cuando colocó uno de sus brazos a mitad del camino.

—Woah, por favor. —Pidió Emma, tratando de detener los comentarios que se lanzaban el uno al otro. —Regina, no venimos aquí para declarar la guerra. —Recordó, la Salvadora, a la mujer que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Pan.

—Cierto, porque confraternizar con muertos en muy racional. —Alegó Peter, con sorna.

—No tengo porque escucharte. —Escupió Regina.

—Las leyendas dicen que, si te callas, no serías tan molesta. —Se burló, Pan. Regina hizo un mohin

Emma le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Pan. —¿Podemos pasar a la parte donde nos explicas qué sucede?

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —Comunicó una voz gutural a espaldas de las hechiceras. Swan y Mills se giraron con brusquedad. La sombra miraba impasible a las mujeres. Pan alzó la barbilla y entonces los focos de los faroles estallaron. Las sombras provenientes de la mansión y sus alrededores crecieron hasta cubrir todo atisbo de luz.

 ** _Tártaro. Actualidad._**

La flecha se detuvo antes de colisionar contra el tobillo del duende; La aprendiz de Nimue había alzado la mano y extendido la palma, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, para detener el curso de la flecha forjada con restos de cristal del Olimpo.

Luciérnaga de fuego aferraba a la chica con una mano, pues se encontraban surcando los oscuros cielos del Tártaro, con un Dios furibundo siguiéndoles.

—¿Me puedes repetir qué era esa cosa? —Exigió saber, con decibeles altísimos, Luciérnaga de fuego, ya que las ráfagas de aire que golpeaban su rostro le dificultaban tanto oír como hablar. Rapunzel se encontraba ida y los defendía por pura mecánica. —¡Rapunzel!— Exclamó, descendiendo un poco, cuando una flecha pasó rosando los agitados cabellos rizados del duende; la joven parpadeó y trató de buscar entre la densa vegetación al Dios, pero le era difícil, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con violencia y no podía identificar a Apolo por ningún lado.

Una flecha salió de entre las ramas, brillando por la punta echa de cristal, en el momento en que Rapunzel la distinguió, alzó la mano y giró su muñeca, provocando que la flecha se volteara y saliera despedida nuevamente contra su cazador.

Apolo se tumbó hacia atrás, evitando el impacto, pero aquello le dio el tiempo suficiente a Luciérnaga de fuego de internarse en el bosque y salir del radar del Dios. Luciérnaga de fuego se había ganado un rasguño en su mejilla, una herida que borboteo sangre por unos segundos, pero ésta se había secado cuando emprendieron el vuelo tanto Rapunzel como el duende.

El ser alado aterrizó, con poca gracia, sobre el pavimento que los encaminaba al Palacio del juicio. Rapunzel tosió y escupió una de las hojas que se había cruzado en su camino cuando descendían. El duende la soltó y se sacudió la ropa con movimientos cortos.

Rapunzel, antes de ser cuestionada, decidió aclararle quién era el enemigo al que se enfrentaban —Él era Apolo. Dios de la muerte súbita.

—¿Hijo de Zeus y Leto? —Interrogó, con voz ahogada, el duende. Las alas en llamas habían desaparecido y ahora una bola de fuego nacía de la palma de la mano del hombre. Los ojos grises miraban con curiosidad a la chica, mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataban por su respiración agitada. Rapunzel asintió. — ¿Por qué son todos los dioses unos violentos? ¿Dónde está el dios de las tetas y el vino? —Exigió saber, arrancando una tímida sonrisa a Rapunzel.

—Los humanos tampoco somos tan inocentes. —Murmuró Rapunzel, quitando las ramas rotas que se habían quedado atoradas en su cabello. El duende observó el sendero que se extendía en el horizonte; los árboles se arqueaban hacia el camino como si trataran de cruzar sus ramas las unas con las otras, creando un arco debajo de la vereda empedrada. —Somos seres violentos.

El duende carraspeó, arrastrando sus pies, y presionando su hombro con fuerza; si bien la flecha que acertó en aquel punto, ya se la había quitado, aun seguía con el dolor latente. —No se me da particularmente bien la violencia... —Rapunzel, con ampollas en los pies -pues no llevaba zapatos-, caminó detrás del duende. Ambos se encaminaron cuando Luciérnaga de fuego lanzó un domo sobre sus cabezas, sirviendo como escudo para evitar ser vistos o detectados por Apolo. — ...pero soy bueno en convencer a otros para que sean violentos por mí.

Rapunzel apretó el paso y se colocó a un costado del duende. Sus manos apartaron con gentileza las del duende, las yemas de los dedos de la joven rozaron el hombro del ser y un destello dorado resplandeció por un segundo. Cuando la hechicera apartó sus manos solo quedaba una rosácea cicatriz y lo mismo sucedió en la mejilla del duende.

El duende sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, en agradecimiento, más no dijo nada más. La chica tampoco agregó nada. Las pisadas de los dos sobre el suelo húmedo eran silenciosas; sus respiraciones eran tranquilas.

Rapunzel sentía los efectos de la adrenalina viajando por cada rincón de su cuerpo; parecía que todo lo que ocurría pasaba en cámara lenta y no era más que un efímero y atroz sueño, más sus manos habían sentido la tibieza del cuerpo que había sanado y había resultado herido, en primera instancia, por culpa suya; aquello la había traído abruptamente y de manera forzada a la realidad.

La joven, quien había tratado de evitar darle vuelta a los sucesos, no pudo hacerlo por más tiempo; Rapunzel no sabía qué era preferible, si saber que Michael había estado en aquel horripilante lugar o haber presenciado en carne propia cómo su hermano se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra.

El duende miró de soslayo a la joven. Vislumbró el dolor marcándose en sus facciones, sabiendo a leguas que la adolescente se torturaba y culpaba por la muerte del niño. —¿Sabes? —Empezó Luciérnaga de fuego, arrancando los pensamientos de la joven. —La muerte es el final, sí. Pero aquellos que aún permanecen con vida, deberían apreciarla, pues está llena de posibilidades.

Las ramas, que formaban un techo arriba de sus cabezas, apenas se sacudían con las ráfagas del aire. La poca luz podía filtrarse en esos huecos y, a veces, tiraba entre estos espacios hojas y semillas, éstas habían permitido el nacimiento de plantas entre las rocas que constituían el sendero hacia el Palacio del juicio.

—Merecía algo mejor. —Masculló, Rapunzel. Los ojos esmeralda de la chica veía el camino irregular en el horizonte, o, al menos, lo que alcanzaba a alumbrarse por el fuego que bailoteaba en la palma de la mano del duende. —¿Por qué me ayudaste y no te fuiste? Pudiste escapar cuando Apolo tensó el arco y me apuntó. — El duende se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —En cambio sacudiste tus alas e hiciste que la flecha fallara.

— Tengo un punto débil en mi corazón para los lisiados, los bastardos y las cosas rotas.

—Mi hermano no era ningún bastardo. —Murmuró, con el ceño fruncido. —Y yo no estoy rota.

—¿Hijo de Morgana? Me dirás que Merlín vivía con la bruja y eran una hermosa familia feliz. —Musitó, con crudeza pero repleto de honestidad. —Para el resto del mundo pasó por bastardo. Y tú, niña. —El duende no miró a la chica cuando prosiguió, dejando callada a la adolescente. —Estás tan rota como una estrella, que si bien son hermosas, no toman partido en nada y se limitan a observar para siempre.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos. La chica se abrazó cuando la piel se le puso de gallina por el bajón de temperatura; la hechicera jaló las mangas holgadas de tul, rotas y maltrechas, para cubrirse parte de sus brazos. —Mataré a Apolo.

—Es el segundo Dios más poderoso del Olimpo. —Señaló el duende. —Y no omitamos el hecho de que tiene refuerzos, sus hijos: Orfeo y Aristeo. —Rapunzel estrechó los ojos ante la mención de esos nombres. —Además, es difícil ponerle una correa a un perro una vez que le has puesto una corona en la cabeza.

—Orfeo se fugó con Eurídice, una vez que salieron del Inframundo. Y Aristeo se encuentra prisionero gracias a él.

El duende miró a la hechicera unos segundos. —No, no un él, tiene nombre, Rapunzel. — La joven no se atrevió a mirar al ser alado que le había reprochado. —Y su nombre fue Michael, hijo de Merlín, el aprendiz del gran mago. Los muertos no descansan hasta que no los dejas ir, y ese es el peor martirio que pueden sufrir.

—Mickey. —Pronunció Rapunzel, susurrando su nombre como si se deleitara al decirlo, probando cómo se escuchaba; el rostro de la chica borró poco a poco el dolor hasta pasar a la nostalgia; había perdido a tantas personas y las había visto morir que su corazón se había endurecido, pero jamás dejaba de resentir una perdida. La chica guardaría el recuerdo y sacrificio de Michael pero, si quería que valiera la pena, debía luchar por salir de aquel maldito lugar. —Por él, mataré a Apolo. —Soltó su resolución, llamando la atención del duende. La chica observó sus pies mugrientos cuando la larga falda del vestido lo permitía. — ¿Qué tan lejos queda el palacio?

El duende observó a la chica unos segundos. —A diez minutos de aquí, a este paso.

—¿Y si nos apuramos? —Instó la hechicera.

Los ojos grisáceos brillaron con emoción. —¿Estás en tus cinco sentidos?

—Quizás, no. —Soltó, Rapunzel, con una enigmática sonrisa; el duende frunció el ceño pero le regresó el gesto. —Pero, a veces, es mejor así, puedes cometer las locuras más grandes y magníficas que puedas imaginar.

—¿Me dirás que fue lo que te salvó de la tercera flecha de Apolo y te trajo a mis brazos? —Interrogó.

—La sombra. La sombra de Pan.

—¿Las sombras pueden viajar entre reinos? —Indagó, curioso.

—Así es. —La joven sentía las yemas de sus dedos arder; Rapunzel trataba de forzar su magia, hacerla despertar.

—Tienes amigos fuera de aquí. —Señaló lo obvio, saltando un tronco caído y mohoso que le estorbaba el paso. — ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo y mandar a tu sombra?

Rapunzel miró de soslayo al duende. —Porque planeo enviarla con un obsequio al Dios de la muerte.

—¿Hades y tú son amigos? —Cuestionó, impresionado. La hechicera soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, no. No creo que sea el término adecuado. Pero mejor relación que llevo con Zeus y su hijo, Apolo, sí.

—!Quieres darle a Hades el único artefacto que puede matar a un Dios¡ —Señaló el duende. Rapunzel asintió de forma seca. —¿Dónde dejaste tú cordura?

—¿Puedes confiar en mí? —Luciérnaga de fuego miró a la joven, la chica le miró directamente a los ojos con una seriedad que le dejó ver que la hechicera lucharía por cumplir su objetivo.

—Con mi vida.

La justa de miradas de ambas personas se detuvo cuando unas pisadas, rompiendo algunas ramas y hojas secas, los distrajeron. Una sombra de una gran silueta se proyectaba cuando cortaba la distancia de un árbol a otro. El desconocido tarareaba una tonada que trataba de sonar llena de acción y de misterio, pero, cuando el alto y fortachón hombre pasó justo en frente del duende y de la hechicera, se detuvo.

El hombre de cabello onix y ondulado giró su rostro; su cuadrada mandíbula se tensó y sus pequeños ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al toparse con un par de desconocidos en medio de la nada. Aquella persona alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho, sus muñequeras doradas resplandecieron gracias a la iluminación que regalaba la luna, más por esa acción provocó que soltara un saco que cargaba en su hombro.

El ruido seco, de algo pesado, impactando contra el camino empedrado llamó la atención del duende.

—¿Quién eres? —Se aventuró a preguntar la hechicera. Su tono tranquilo y la amable sonrisa que se dibujó en sus facciones relajaron al hombre de mirada oscura.

—Me llaman Kronk. — El hombre le regaló una sonrisa amistosa al tiempo que alzaba sus tupidas cejas. Rapunzel arqueó una ceja al percatarse de su sincera e inocente mirada.

El duende dio unos pasos, mirándole con cierta astucia y sospecha. —¿Qué haces fuera de tu cabaña, Kronk? —Interrogó, Luciérnaga de fuego.

El hombre frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. —No sé de qué hablan; yo estaba... —Kronk señaló el saco húmedo que ahora tenía hojas y tierra pegadas a este. —... estaba... —El corpulento hombre se puso nervioso en ese instante. —... estaba recuperando eso, se me cayó al río y me aventé a este antes de que cayera a la cascada ¿Saben? Estoy buscando el camino de regreso al castillo del Emperador.

Rapuzel asintió lentamente; observado de refilión como el saco se movía. —Lamento decirlo, Krunk, pero no alcanzaste a recuperar el saco antes de que cayera. —Notificó el duende, mirando de forma atenta al hombre. Krunk frunció el ceño y se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascándose de forma incómoda. —Tú también caíste.

—Eso no es posible. —Argumentó, nervioso. —¡La caída era de más de mil metros! Si fuese así yo no habría... —La sonrisa que estaba en el rostro de Krunk se fue desvaneciendo. —...sobrevivido. —El hombre se llevó las manos a las mejillas y apretó con fuerza; el duende suspiró al observar cómo el recién llegado empezaba a entrar en las fases de duelo.

—Si estás aquí es porque hiciste algo realmente malo. —Empezó Luciérnaga de fuego.

Rapunzel, dejando que los hombres hablasen, se acercó al saco que se movía casi de forma imperceptible. La joven achicó los ojos pues, cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, alcanzó a escuchar gruñidos parecidos a los que solían emitir los animales. La hechicera observó sobre su hombro; tanto el duende como Krunk estaban sumergidos en el asunto de su muerte y no le prestaban atención, y ahí fue cuando lo decidió. La adolescente tomó entre sus manos ambos extremos de la cuerda y fue deshaciendo el nudo conforme escuchaba la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus espaldas.

Krunk no le prestaba atención, su morena piel empezó a volverse blanquecina. —¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó, aterrorizado. El duende palmeó el hombro del hombre cuando cayó sobre sus desnudas rodillas. Luciérnaga de fuego le intentaba consolar pero Krunk parecía hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que le decía. —¡Maté al Emperador!

En ese momento, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Rapunzel terminó de deshacer el nudo; una yama sacó el hocico para tomar una bocanada de aire mientras tosía de forma exagerada. Los gigantescos ojos del animal observaron su alrededor; su pecho se oprimía y su garganta quemaba. La yama escupió en el suelo, tratando de sacar, inútilmente, el agua de sus pulmones.

—!¿Quién demonios ha metido a su Emperador, Kuzco, en un saco de papas?¡ —Rugió, molesto y encaprichado, la joven Yama.

Rapunzel y Luciérnaga de fuego compartieron una mirada.

Ahora su camino al Palacio del juicio sería más complicado de lo que habían esperado.

 _ **Bosque encantado. Décadas atrás.**_

El destello verdusco era una estela, de polvo de duende, que dejaba Verde por donde había surcado el cielo nocturno. Las cristalinas alas, con reflejos tornasol, del hada Verde se batían con fiereza mientras contemplaba al pueblo a sus pies; las luces provenientes de los hogares parecían pequeños puntos, como si trataran de imitar las estrellas del cielo. El remanso del bosque Encantado le fascina al hada; ella podía distinguir desde esa altura el castillo de la Reina Malvada y, por si fuera poco, entre las colinas alcanzaba a vislumbrar una de las torretas de la mansión del Oscuro.

Más el hada, en su tranquilo paseo, se llevó una sorpresa. Una fulgurante centella de tono corinto estalló en medio de la oscuridad; el hada, curiosa como ninguna, aleteó hacia aquel brillo, (ya que jamás había visto algo parecido).

Un hombre de cabellos rizados, casi cobrizos, movía sus hombros de forma agitada. Las manos del pequeño hombre, se aferraban al suelo, sus dedos bañándose de tierra y rocío proveniente del césped, pues parecía que iba a arrancar este en cualquier momento.

—Disculpe. —Llamó Verde; el hombre no se inmutó, su pecho seguía moviéndose con rapidez. La joven se aclaró la garganta, ahora más preocupada por la palidez de aquel ser. —Disculpe. —Habló más fuerte, mientras se acercaba a él.

Luciérnaga de fuego alzó el rostro. Sus hinchados y grisáceos ojos asustaron al hada ¿Había estado llorando?

El duende entreabrió los labios, él fabricaba el polvillo que usaban las hadas, pero jamás había visto una. Y, si le hubiesen descrito alguna, seguramente ni los más delicados y precisos detalles le hubieran echo justicia al diminuto ser, el cual movía sus rizos perfectamente acomodados en aquel moño. —¿Necesitas algo? —Cuestionó con voz ronca, tratando de calmarse para que su voz no sonara tan patosa.

—¿No sería yo la que debería preguntar eso? —El hada se acercó y adoptó su tamaño real, provocando que el duende se echara hacia atrás; la risa de la chica alada fue como escuchar miles de campanillas e, inconscientemente, arrebataron una sonrisa de Luciérnaga de fuego.

—¿El qué deberías preguntar? —Interrogó, colocándose de pie -más en el proceso, la amable hada acortó la distancia, y le ayudó a incorporarse-; el duende, quien jamás había recibido atenciones como esa, le miró extrañado.

—Pues si te encuentras bien o necesitas algo. —Repuso Verde, sin usar sarcasmo y con un tono risueño todo el tiempo. —Soy un hada. —La chica se giró, solo para presumir las alas que decoraban su espalda desnuda. El duende sonrió de forma ladina al tiempo que asentía. —¿Y bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—¿Quizás puedas contestarme unas dudas? — Verde asintió repetidas veces, con sus labios rosáceos extendiéndose en una cálida y emocionada sonrisa; era la primera guardia de la joven hada y ya estaba ayudando a alguien, ella estaba muy entusiasmada. —¿Es normal que llegue gente volando y te ofrezca su ayuda en la tierra?

Verde frunció el ceño, confundida. —Las hadas llegan cuando alguien necesita ayuda, no importa de quién se trate. —Respondió, llevándose el dedo índice a su mentón. El duende miró fascinado los gestos del hada, incluidos la extravagancia de sus movimientos.

—¿Aunque se trate de un prófugo del Inframundo? —Se aventuró a preguntar el duende; Verde abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La chica se inclinó y tomó las manos del duende, haciendo brincar a éste último en el acto.

—¿Y a dónde estamos huyendo? —Interrogó Verde, con una suave risa; el duende, viendo el resplandor de inocencia tintineando en los ojos del hada, dedujo que no le había creído. Luciérnaga de fuego sonrió levemente, incapaz de sacarla de su error y romper aquel contacto que estaba creando sensaciones extrañas en él. —¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta! — El hombre de espesa barba sonrió de medio lado. —No me he presentado.

El duende le dio un ligero apretón a las manos del hada, provocando que los ojos del hada descendieran hasta sus manos entrelazadas; sus mejillas se tornaron carmín en un parpadeo, de pronto Verde fue bañada de una sensación agradable, pero el calor que sentía en su rostro solo le hacía sentir incómoda.

—Yo tampoco, soy Luciérnaga de fuego. —El hada parpadeó, saliendo de aquella auto exploración y dejando de lado la rapidez con la que latía su corazón. Los ojos de la chica se conectaron con los curiosos y analíticos del duende.

—!Que hermoso nombre¡ Ojalá yo tuviera uno así de bonito. —Suspiró la joven hada; con cierta melancolía.

Los rizos del duende se resbalaron hacia un costado cuando el hombre inclinó su cabeza. —¿Por qué dices eso? —El hada se encogió de hombros y arrugó la nariz. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Verde. —Repuso, al tiempo que lo soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos. El duende sintió un vacío en cuanto desapareció la calidez que emanaban las manos de la joven. Las alas de la chica iluminaban tenuemente el prado donde ambos yacían; ni el resplandor que nacía de éstas, pensaba el duende, podía opacar la sonrisa que el hada le regalaba. —Así me nombró el hada Azul. —Murmuró, al tiempo que dejaba caer su pie al suelo, en un gesto infantil.

El hombre observó el comportamiento de la joven, y, a pesar de lucir algo caprichosa, a sus ojos fue un gesto adorable. —¿Verde? No es tan malo. —Trató de conciliar el ser; el hada arqueó ambas cejas, de forma escéptica. —¿Qué?

—Es horrible. —Se quejó, riéndose por el gesto del hombre; el duende sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando escuchó nuevamente el tintinear de su risa. —¡No te rías! — Agregó, sentándose sobre el suelo humedecido por las gotas de agua. El duende se mordió el labio cuando la tuvo a su misma altura. A tan corta distancia le pareció aún más hermosa; era la criatura más bella que había visto jamás.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó, tratando de toser para ocultar el atisbo de risa que aún luchaba por salir. El hada cruzó sus piernas, sentándose de forma india, antes de hacer lo mismo con los brazos e inflar las mejillas en un acto infantil.

—No te creo. —Acusó, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. La intensa mirada que perforaba al duende logró ponerlo nervioso a niveles insospechados.

—Bueno, entonces, como disculpa, te daré un nombre. —Argumentó, sin pensar, solo buscando una manera de escapar de ese par de ojos que le atormentaban hasta provocar que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

—¿Un nombre? ¿Cómo puede ser? —La chica le miró curiosa. El duende se abrazó, sintiendo por primera vez el frío que embargaba la oscura noche en el bosque encantado. El césped se movía con pereza gracias al soplar tranquilo del viento. —Necesitarías ser tan o igual de poderoso que Azul. —Señaló.

El duende rehusó la mirada del hada, hasta que, en un movimiento inesperado, Verde tomó ambos costados del rostro del ser y le obligó a mirarlo. Luciérnaga de fuego se reprendió por hablar de más, pero sin más salida, y nervioso como ninguno por aquel contacto tan íntimo (pues podía sentir la respiración cálida y húmeda del hada), se vio obligado a verla y responder sus preguntas.

—Soy un duende. —Los ojos del hada se abrieron desmesuradamente. —Un duende del polvillo.— La mirada entusiasmada del hada no tardó en aparecer. —Y sí, puedo darte un nombre. —La chica abrió los labios, sus dientes blancos y alineados aparecieron, más no soltó palabra alguna; estaba impaciente por conocer la decisión del hombre. —¿Qué te parece Campanilla?

Los rizos del hada se movieron de forma abrupta, provocando que algunos golpearan el rostro del duende; Campanilla se disculpó con Luciérnaga de fuego al darse cuenta de su torpeza, pero solo se reía y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Había amado su nombre, la hacían única y especial.

—¡Gracias, Luciérnaga de fuego! —Festejó, retomando su pequeño tamaño y, segundos después, batiendo sus alas para alejarse por el cielo nocturno.

—¡Espera!

El grito que provenía a espaldas del hada, la detuvo. La joven se giró; los ojos dudosos del duende decían más que mil palabras. La sonrisa cálida y dulce de Campanilla suavizó las facciones de la chica. —Sí, nos volveremos a ver; mañana, a la misma hora. —Pidió; arrancando una aliviada sonrisa de Luciérnaga de fuego.

 _ **Storybrooke. Meses atrás.**_

—Señorita Rose. —Regina detuvo del antebrazo a Rapunzel. La Reina Malvada la escudriñó con la mirada, de arriba abajo, antes de detenerse en sus manos enlazadas a la altura del vientre. —¿Qué está llevando a hurtadillas? —Indagó; la hechicera alzó una delicada ceja al tiempo que se topaba con los ojos esmeralda de la mujer que tenía en frente.

Los tersos labios de Rapunzel se alzaron en una cordial sonrisa. —Buenos días a ti también, Gina. — Regina rodó los ojos ante aquel apodo, más no agregó ni opuso resistencia a que se le llamase así. —Es mi monedero, cartera, como gustes llamarle. —Se atrevió a decir, con cierta burla, cuando abrió sus manos y dejó ver la bolsa de piel.

Regina frunció el ceño y carraspeó, incómoda. —El señor Gold me dijo que te veías sospechosa. —Se excusó, apartando su mano de forma rápida del antebrazo de la mujer de cabellos dorados. La antigua resolución con la que había llegado la señorita Mills se había desvanecido, pues había interceptado a Rapunzel sin argumentos, porque sí, el Oscuro usualmente transformada y tergiversaba las palabras a su beneficio. Pero ¿Qué buscaba conseguir con el encuentro entre ellas?

—Ajá. — Rapunzel asintió. Los tacones de la alcaldesa resonaron cuando dio un paso atrás, creando cierta distancia. —Visité su tienda por la mañana. —Recordó, vagamente. Los ojos de la reina fueron bañados con curiosidad. — Le pedí que me devolviera algo que me pertenecía.

—¿Y qué era eso?

—Una amiga. —Repuso, divertida, Rapunzel. Regina le miró sin entender; las hebras oscuras de su cabello eran acariciadas por el viento; y, sin hacerlo de forma intencional, guardó sus manos en las bolsas de su saco de tonalidades azules. ¿Una amiga? ¿Podría ser? Los labios de la alcaldesa se alzaron sutilmente.

—Creo que no te sigo.

—Emms. —Respondió, con simpleza. La sonrisa de la alcaldesa se desvaneció en el acto. —Se ha distanciado un poco de mí. Todo este asunto de recobrar a su familia la tiene atareada y nuestra relación, de por sí, se oxida y Rumpelstiltskin solo la empeora.

Regina asintió, de forma breve. —Sé lo que significa que te dejen de lado. —Musitó, con un mohín. Los labios de la reina se volvieron una línea fina. —Las cosas con Henry tampoco han ido viento en popa. —Agregó, con un tono que buscaba ser inexpresivo, más Rapunzel pudo detectar el dolor en su voz.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas, que se rompía por el andar de los transeúntes por las baldosas de las calles y el ruido proveniente de los locales atestados de clientes.

—He oído que haces un delicioso pay de manzana. — Comentó, Rapunzel, como quien no quiere la cosa. Regina alzó el rostro, quitando su atención de sus zapatillas, para centrarse en el rostro impasible de la chica.

Una tímida sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se dibujó nuevamente en el rostro de la Reina Malvada. —¿No temes ser envenenada? —Indagó, Regina, solo para comprobar sus sospechas.

—Soy inmortal. —Alardeó, Rapunzel. Ambas se miraron con camaradería por unos instantes. —Además, tengo la tarde libre.

—Escuché que eres buena preparando el té. —Añadió, Regina; la hechicera extendió el brazo al tiempo que se hacía a un lado, para hacer que Rapunzel liderara el camino a la mansión. La reina, por azares del destino, giró su rostro y observó una rubia cabellera parada a mitad de la calle; la alcaldesa sonrió despectivamente al ver la incredulidad masacrando el rostro de la señorita Swan. La Reina Malvada arqueó ambas cejas, en un gesto que retaba a Emma, antes de seguir el camino por el que había pasado Rapunzel.

—Ya me lo dirás tú. —Comentó la chica cuando Regina le dio alcance.

Emma desvió la mirada, forzándose a hacerlo, pues sus ojos se rehusaban a apartarse de la escena que se montaba a unos metros de distancia y se iba alejando conforme pasaban las manecillas del reloj. Rapunzel, sacudiendo su cabello en cada paso, iba al son del continuo bailoteo de las hebras oscuras de la Reina Malvada; la joven hechicera era unos centímetros más baja que Regina pese a su aparente edad.

—Emma ¿Te encuentras bien? —Indagó Mary, alcanzando a su hija al verla parada a mitad del camino. Swan parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizar la angustiada mirada de Blanca Nieves.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Musitó por lo bajo. —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mary estrechó los ojos y asintió. Margareth acarició el brazo de Swan de forma conciliadora. —Ya sabes que sí.

—¿Regina y Rapunzel se conocían en el Bosque Encantado?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Mary, la princesa y heredera del Bosque Encantado frunció el ceño y le dio vueltas al asunto; en sus años en ese reino jamás había visto a la joven hechicera y, de lo poco que sabía, había resultado ser una mentira; ella conocía a la princesa que había encerrado el Oscuro en una torre y, que después de muchos años, fue liberada gracias a su esposo.

—No sabría decirte, Emma. —Concluyó, Blanca Nieves. —Sabía poco de Regina y de sus relaciones externas.

—¿Crees que Henry sepa? —Cuestionó, con curiosidad.

—Podría ser ¿No vendrá en el libro? — Emma, asintió, un tanto ida. —¿Por qué te preguntas eso ahora?

Emma hizo un mohin y se cruzo de brazos. —Porque de ser así, ¿Qué me asegura que Rapunzel no se pondrá del lado de Regina? ¿Qué tal si todo esto es un acto? ¿Y si me estuvo vigilando estos años para alertarla? —Las preguntas que salían atropelladas de la boca de Swan alarmaron a Blanca Nieves.

—Oye, oye. —La heredera del Bosque Encantado tomó de los hombros a su hija, zarandeándola levemente. Los ojos abrumados de Swan provocaron un nudo en la boca del estómago de Blanca. —¿No habías ido a hablar con ella? —Emma asintió brevemente. — ¿Y qué te dijo?

Emma se tomó el tiempo para contestar a su pregunta. —Todo.

—¿Temes que te mienta?

—Tengo... algo así, como un súper poder, sé cuando la gente me miente. —Declaró, con la culpabilidad tiñendo los ojos de Swan. Mary sonrió, tratando de darle apoyo a su hija.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—No. —Respondió con una mueca. —Fue demasiada información para un día, pero se tomó su tiempo para explicarme algunos rasgos de su vida.

Mary analizó el comportamiento de su hija, no hacia mucho que la conocía, quizás unos cuantos meses, pero había aprendido a leerla en ese corto tiempo. —¿Y tú? —Emma alzó el rostro y escudriñó a Margareth con la mirada, buscando el significado oculto tras esa pregunta. —¿Te has dado el tiempo para hablar con ella, de lo que sientes tú, sobre todo esto?

El sonido tintineante del horno, anunciando que el pay se encontraba listo, junto con el delicioso aroma inundando la cocina de la mansión Mills, había puesto de buen humor a la joven hechicera. La chica chasqueó los dedos y el horno se abrió; el pay salió flotando por el aire hasta alcanzar a la joven hechicera. Rapunzel tarareaba una dulce melodía conforme servía el té en ambas tazas; el líquido ambarino se mecía conforme rellenaba el contenedor de porcelana.

Los toques en la puerta principal habían sacado a Regina de la cocina unos segundos antes; el sonido de ésta, al ser arrastrada cuando la abrieron, fue mitigada cuando la voz tímida de Archi, junto con la de Henry, resonó en la estancia con suelo marmoleado.

Rapunzel apareció tres tazas extra y vertió el contenido de la tetera en éstas, e hizo lo mismo con los platillos a juego, colocando trozos del postre de manzana. Las rebanadas de pay se veían deliciosas, y ella tenía demasiada hambre, por lo que, cuando llegaron Archi y Henry a la cocina (atraídos por el aroma), se encontraron con la joven hechicera completamente embadurnada de postre.

—¡No comas eso! —Anunció, un alterado niño, quien corrió y quiso arrebatarle el platillo a Rapunzel; la joven dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se atragantó del postre, evitando así que se lo quitasen.

La Reina Malvada parpadeó, confundida, ante lo que veían sus ojos; Archi miraba nervioso todo lo que sucedía y, en un afán por ocultarlo, enredó la correa de Pongo a su mano de forma distraída.

—¿Tú hiciste eso? —Henry cuestionó, su voz aguda tratando de no salir temblorosa; Regina miraba con sus ojos implorando que no se le culpase de algún delito que no supo que cometía.

Rapunzel masticó y trago, la chica estaba ceñuda, y atrapó el brazo delgado del niño cuando quiso alejarse para reclamarle a la alcaldesa.—No debes hablarle así a tu madre. —Reprendió. Henry giró su rostro, dispuesto a negar las palabras de la joven, más el temple serio de la chica arrebató aquellas intenciones.

—Creo que debería irme. —Archi rompió el tenso aire que se había creado en la cocina. Rapunzel se hincó al tiempo que Regina negaba la propuesta de su invitado de irse de la casa.

Los ojos inquietos de Henry aún esperaban alguna reacción por parte de Rapunzel, quizás esperando que el veneno la tirase al suelo frío en cualquier momento. —Estoy bien. —Alegó la joven. La chica despeinó al niño para romper la distancia ficticia que se había formado. —Y deberías agradecer por tener dos madres. — Agregó la hechicera ante la mirada incómoda del niño. —Yo no tengo a mis padres, y cuando los tuve, fue por un breve periodo de tiempo.

Henry abrió los labios, sus labios se habían arrugado y su ceño fruncido. —¿Hablas de Gothel?

—Y Merlín. —Añadió en un susurro. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa. —Casi nadie lo sabe y no viene en tus libros; se prohibió escribir de mi procedencia en ellos. — Musitó por lo bajo, para que Gina no la escuchase. — No juzgues a tu madre, Henry, ella te cuida y vela cada noche por tus sueños.

—Pero es la Reina malvada. —Susurró, con duda, al tiempo que miraba por encima de la mesa. La mirada angustiada de Regina se podía leer a kilómetros de distancia.

—Lo es, pero también es una madre amorosa que te ha criado por años y se preocupa por ti. —La chica pellizcó, de forma juguetona, la nariz del pequeño. Henry regresó su atención a Rapunzel solo entonces. —Y no siempre fue la Reina Malvada, alguna vez fue una joven risueña y creyente, su corazón brillaba más que muchos soles que he logrado ver en distintos reinos. — Rapunzel miró de soslayo a Gina, quien sonreía llena de gratitud, al ver como su hijo iba suavizando su expresión.

Henry asintió y, sin más miramientos, se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor; para impresión de los presentes. —¿Quién preparó el té? —Cuestionó, después de darle un sorbo.

Rapunzel inclinó su cabeza, para alentar a Gina y al dueño de Pongo, a tomar asiento.

—Rapunzel. —Respondió, con suma amabilidad, Regina.

La chica arqueó una ceja al ver cómo se ablandaba la alcaldesa con su hijo. —Tiene un sabor peculiar.

La joven hechicera sonrió orgullosa. —¿Has leído, en tú libro, sobre el país de las Maravillas? —Regina se tensó, casi atragantándose con el té, cuando Rapunzel le cuestionó a Henry sobre aquel reino. Su madre, Cora, vino a su mente en esos momentos. La alcaldesa se removió en su asiento y se hizo de oídos sordos.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó emocionado. Los ojos brillantes del pequeño resplandecieron con júbilo cuando dio un brinco sobre el asiento y se inclinó hacia la chica, quien estaba sentada a un lado suyo.

—Bueno, una amiga muy peculiar me ayudó a crear la receta. Cheshire...

—¡Es el gato que aparece con su sonrisa enorme! —Exclamó el niño, llevando sus dedos índice a la comisura de sus labios y jalándose éstas para enseñar dientes que pocas veces tocaban los rayos del sol.

Regina y Archi intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, la diversión y tranquilidad bañaban tenuemente los ojos de la reina. La alcaldesa, debajo del fino y bordado mantel color hueso, le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de la hechicera, en agradecimiento. Rapunzel miró a Gina y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Es una chica. —Corrigió, poco después. —Todas las tardes íbamos con la liebre y el sombrero a tomar el té; se hizo tan famoso, que los habitantes empezaron a llamar "la hora del té" cuando escuchaban las doce campanadas que provenían del castillo.

—¿Cómo se hizo tan famoso? —Se aventuró a preguntar Archi, acomodándose las gafas cuando descendieron unos centímetros por el puente de su nariz.

—Bueno, hace tiempo goberné el país de las Maravillas. —Murmuró la joven, observando el pequeño oleaje que se vislumbraba en el líquido ámbar. Su reflejo se distorsionaba por el constante movimiento del té.

—Espera. — Henry frunció el ceño, de un brinco salió disparado de la silla y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad. Sus pasos seguros subiendo las escaleras dejó callados a los que residían en la cocina.

Las tres personas restantes se observaron, con suma curiosidad. Regina taladraba con la mirada a la adolescente que tomaba, con cierto porte, la taza entre sus manos. —Nunca me imaginé que fueras...

—¿Una reina? —Probó, Rapunzel.

—No, una vieja. —La risa que brotó de la chica dejó estupefacta a la reina, era la primera vez que la escuchaba reírse de manera tan genuina. Regina sonrió, mostrando sus dientes a los presentes, en un agradable gesto.

—Cálmate, Gina, no debes faltar el respeto a tus mayores. —Amenazó, de forma risueña, la hija de Merlín, quien sostenía el tenedor como si fuese un sable en dirección a la reina.

—No deberías amenazar a la Reina Malvada. —Aconsejó, Archi, en tono de broma. Rapunzel arqueó ambas cejas, de forma escéptica, mientras la cálida sonrisa de Gina se desvanecía. —Yo no... —Tartamudeó el hombre, alzando ambas manos a la altura del pecho.

—Pues, mi madre, debería tener más cuidado, ésta amenazando a la aprendiz del primer Oscuro. — La voz impresionada del hijo de la alcaldesa dejó helados a los tres que le habían oído.

Regina se giró, su corto cabello apenas meneándose con el movimiento, y observó a su hijo, quien tenía el libro abierto en una página específica (donde se veía a la chica encapuchada en compañía de Nimue). La noticia la dejó en un segundo plano, ya que su atención se centró en cómo la había llamado.

—¿Me temes ahora? —Interrogó, Rapunzel, con suma tranquilidad. Henry bajó el libro; examinando el rostro de la chica que tenía a pocos metros.

—No. —Decidió. —Me gustas. — Regina frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. La hechicera, hija del mago, soltó una tenue risa. —Tu historia tiene tantos giros, me sorprende que los recuerdes todos... —Agregó el chico, cortando la distancia, al tiempo que le mostraba ciertas ilustraciones que venían en el amplio libro. —... y también a éstas personas ¡Mi historia favorita es cuando te hiciste pasar por la reina de Atlantis junto con tu amigo!

Rapunzel pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre las suaves hojas del libro; su mirada se estrechó cuando observó al joven con capa y traje real. No recordaba haber vivido tal cosa y, menos aún, haber tenido a un compañero de juegos tan singular, con aquella mirada enigmática y sonrisa que aceleraba su corazón con tan solo verla.

—Sí. —Murmuró, Rapunzel por lo bajo. —También es un buen recuerdo.

 _ **Tártaro. Actualidad.**_

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos mientras discutían? — El duende se encogió de hombros después de escuchar la pregunta de la hechicera. La joven iba pasos atrás de Luciéraga de fuego, ya que las piedras lastimaban la planta de sus pies cuando ascendían por las escaleras escabrosas y empinadas que los llevaban a las ruinas del palacio lúgubre y hosco que se alzaba a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Preferías atraerlos a una posible trampa?

Fue el turno de la joven de encogerse de hombros. —Todo el Tártaro es una trampa. —Señaló.

El duende se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro cuando alcanzó la cima. —¿Por qué no te pones unos zapatos? — Quiso saber, al notar como la joven caminaba con dificultad sobre las empedradas rocas. —Déjame ayudar-

—No. — Se adelantó la adolescente, alzando una mano mientras la otra se apoyaba en su rodilla. La hechicera parecía una bola de arroz, un poco encorvada por el cansancio. El duende sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Así puedo sentir las vibraciones. —La adolescente señaló el cielo estrellado. —No de la tierra, pero sí del cielo, al parecer están conectados, de alguna forma.

—Así sabrás si llega a venir la sombra. —Señaló el duende, tendiéndole una sucia mano a la joven para ayudarla a subir. —Que pésima condición tienes.

—Sube unas doscientas escaleras...

—Cien. —Corrigió, burlón.

—... doscientas escaleras, descalzo, con el vestido atorándose con cada columna derrumbada que se cruce en tu camino o con las piedrecitas sueltas en el suelo encajándose en las plantas de tus pies y, después de eso, hablamos.

El duende soltó una ronca risa por las palabras de la joven pero ese sonido se apagó cuando distinguió dos puntos al pie de las escaleras. Los ojos del hombre casi parecía que se salían de sus cuencas al tiempo que ponía cara de pocos amigos.

—Creo que tenemos compañía.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó, con voz ahogada, Rapunzel; la chica soltó un gemido lastimero al reconocer los quejidos, o más bien gritos, que se alcanzaban a escuchar hasta la cima. Un hombre fortachón cargaba a una yama sobre sus hombros mientras ésta le pegaba en la cabeza con sus pezuñas repetidas veces. —Ay, no.

El duende jaló de la muñeca a la chica, para adentrarse al enorme Palacio, que más bien, en lugar de puertas de entrada, parecían las fauces de un abominable animal.

—¿Dónde está?

—No preguntes, solo camina, no tardarán en alcanzarnos. —Argumentó el duende, observando los oscurecidos pies de la chica, algo hinchados, por el continuo andar. —¿Estás bien?

Rapunzel, se mordió la mejilla interna, pues en aquel suelo resbaladizo solo pisaba objetos putiagudos y no se diga de los pequeños y escurridizos (que posiblemente se trataban de animales o insectos). —Me conformo con entregarle el objeto a...

—¿A quién? —La voz atronadora y segura voz retumbó en aquel lugar. Rapunzel, como Luciérnaga de fuego, se detuvieron en el acto; la chica chocando contra el hombre, pues él corría más rápido que ella y prácticamente la había estado arrastrando.

Apolo miraba, con gesto prepotente, los rostros desfigurados de los dos seres que le miraban con sorpresa. —¿Qué? — Se atrevió a preguntar, sin esperar respuesta, prosiguió. —¿Realmente pensaron que los había perdido de vista? — Luciérnaga de fuego trató de lucir impasible, más la forma protectora con la que se adelantó, cubriendo a Rapunzel con su cuerpo, no pasó desapercibido por el Dios. Apolo sonrió con sorna. —¿Realmente creen poder escapar del mejor cazador que existe? ¡Oh, estos humanos, son tan inocentes!

Rapunzel tragó grueso, de pronto, su sangre pareció helarse en sus venas. —Rapunzel. —Llamó por lo bajo el duende, aunque la chica no le escuchó, sus sentidos estaban puestos solamente en Apolo.

Los recuerdos de Michael abofeteaban la mente de la chica una y otra vez. —Pero no me malinterpreten. Ser cazador... es estupendo, porque no lo hago solo físicamente, atrapo a mis presas psicológicamente también. — Apolo arqueó ambas cejas al observar, con sumo detenimiento, cómo la mirada perdida de Rapunzel ahora brillaba de forma vivaz tras sus palabras. —Curioso.

La chica se adelantó con paso decidido; tocó el hombro del duende y dio un ligero apretón. Un pensamiento inundó la cabeza del hombre al recibir este contacto. «Consigue el cristal y ayúdame a matar a Apolo. Juguemos un rato ¿Quieres?». Luciérnaga de fuego dio un respingo cuando la joven, sin haber pedido permiso, salió de la cabeza del ser alado y se encaminó hacia Apolo.

—Apolo, juguemos un poco ¿Te parece? —El Dios alzó la barbilla, con toques cínicos pincelados en cada facción de su rostro, de forma grotesca. —Si tú ganas, se hará lo que digas. — La sonrisa, empezando a surcar el rostro de Apolo, pasó desapercibida por el duende, quien miró sobre su hombro cuando escuchó voces en la entrada del palacio (el cual podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento).

—Sabes que ganaré, es inútil, y podría forzarlos, no hay necesidad de tus estúpidos juegos. — Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Dios iba acompañada con un paso que acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

Rapunzel sonrió con tranquilidad, a pesar de los nervios que roían cada hueso de su cuerpo. —Lo sé. —La afirmación de parte de la hechicera solo aumentó el ego del Dios. La joven se vio forzada a alzar el rostro cuando Apolo estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, pues era demasiado alto. —¿Pero no es más divertido, intentarlo? ¿Darme una posibilidad de si quiera hacerlo? Sería más fácil darte lo que quieres, si lo mereces.

Apolo bufó y giró el rostro, observando la entrada y como un par de intrusos cruzaban el gran arco que permitía la entrada al destruido y fúnebre palacio.

—Lo haré. —Accedió el Dios, con una maliciosa sonrisa. El duende, al ver aquel gesto, intercambió una mirada con Rapunzel. La chica asintió ligeramente, en dirección a los nuevos inquilinos del Palacio, para que, posteriormente, Luciérnaga de fuego emprendiera vuelo hacia ambos y los tomara en brazos, llevándoselos lejos de ahí.

Apolo regresó su atención a la chica. Su sonrisa jamás abandonó su rostro. —Gracias por pedirle privacidad al enano. Yo también pensaba hacerme cargo. — Murmuró por lo bajo, como si compartieran un secreto de estado. —Jugaré contigo, pero yo decido qué haremos. —Rapunzel, al escucharlo, tuvo un mal presentimiento. —Como sabes, me encanta cazar; sentir como mi flecha rasga el alma de los desdichados, es una sensación... única. —El Dios se relamió los labios, su mirada se tornó hambrienta. —Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, aunque también hay otros. —Apolo miró de forma sugestiva a la chica. La hechicera le regaló una sonrisa aparente sonrisa, aunque era una mueca forzada más que otra cosa.

Rapunzel se contuvo para evitar rodar los ojos; sabía el camino por donde iban los pensamientos de Apolo.

Apolo miró a la chica, esperando la reacción que tendría ante su propuesta. —Caza conmigo, el que tenga más almas anotadas, será el ganador. — Rapunzel abrió ligeramente los ojos, a pesar de tratar de no reaccionar. Era un juego cruel y, que no solo terminaría con la esencia de los presentes en el Tártaro, sino también con una parte de su humanidad. —¿Y bien? ¿Todavía quieres jugar? —La hechicera asintió, de forma reticente, incapaz de mirarle. —Bien, porque llevo la delantera. — La joven apretó sus párpados con fuerza ante la opresión que sintió en su pecho; Apolo alzó el rostro y estrechó sus ojos, al tiempo que pasaba su lengua por el labio inferior. —Michael fue mi primera anotación.

Y, tras esas palabras, el Dios desapareció y dejó tanto un arco como un carcaj repleto de flechas en el suelo.

El juego había comenzado.

 _ **Underbrooke. Actualidad.**_

La sombra se alejó, perdiéndose en los oscuros y rojizos cielos del espejismo de Storybrooke, dejando a los tres presentes, que aún se ocultaban en las sombras, más tensos de lo que pudiesen haber estado antes. La sombra de Pan brilló cuando atravesó una de las estrellas que tintineaban tenuemente.

—¿Por qué demonios un Dios está detrás de Rapunzel? — Cuestionó, Regina, rompiendo el helado silencio que se había creado.

—¿Por qué el demonio está detrás de tu hermana? — Regresó, Pan, con una cínica sonrisa, haciendo alusión a Hades. La Reina Malvada arqueó una fina ceja. —Por capricho.

—Creía que tú eras el demonio. —Comentó Gina, en un afán por picar al líder de los niños perdidos. Pan soltó una risita y, como consecuencia, Emma entrecerró los ojos.

—Paren, los dos. — Swan se colocó en medio de ambos. —Si la sombra está en lo cierto, Apolo está cazando a Rapunzel, por alguna razón que desconocemos... —Los ojos de la Salvadora buscaron los jade del adolescente, más él no agregó nada, estaba absorto maquinando algún plan que no beneficiaba a ninguno, o al menos eso pensaba Emma, pero la realidad era distinta. Pan conocía varias formas de llegar al Tártaro, ya sea, queriendo avanzar o tocar el río de las almas; y, le daba vueltas a éstas posibilidades ¿Qué tal sino lograba sacarla de ahí a tiempo? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiese metido en tantos líos cuando apenas habían transcurrido, cuando mucho, cinco horas de que se había ido?

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Le damos a Pan el tiempo necesario para que Rumpelstiltskin obtenga lo que quiere? ¿Y luego qué? — Exigió saber la Reina Malvada.

—Te reunirás con Cheshire mientras Emma va con Hades. — Ordenó Pan, escuetamente. Swan miró con incredulidad al adolescente, él ni si quiera le prestó atención.

Gina miró con seriedad al joven de traje. —¿Ella está aquí? —Inquirió. Peter alzó la mirada, solo para toparse con la calculadora y fría de la reina, antes de asentir en dirección a la mansión.

—¿Es una ella?

Regina y Pan miraron a Emma cuando cuestionó aquello. — ¿Tiene alguna objeción la reina? —Reanudó la conversación el líder de los niños perdidos cuando Swan desvió la mirada.

—No. —Musitó Regina, para sorpresa de Swan (ya que no había oído ningún "pero" de parte de Gina). La Reina Malvada se cruzó de brazos y se mordió la mejilla interna.

—Bien, entonces, hasta después. —Se despidió el adolescente, antes de desaparecer en una nube púrpura. Las hechiceras compartieron una mirada cuando se encontraron solas en medio de la fría noche.

—Me sorprende que no pusieras pero's con la asignación de tu compañera. —Comentó Emma, con una tímida sonrisa, cuando las dos se fueron alejando de la mansión.

Regina, al percatarse del tono inocente de la Salvadora, sonrió con cierta amabilidad. —Fue aliada de Rapunzel, tengo curiosidad por conocerla. —Los ojos de la antigua Oscura se abrieron con sorpresa palpable.

—Esa chica parece guardar más secretos que la cajita de Pandora. —Masculló Emma, observando sus botas, ingenua a la expresión que se calcó en el rostro delicado de la reina.

—Swan, eres una genia. — Comentó, con entusiasmo, la Reina. El tono con el que habló hizo que Swan parpadeara, confusa en primera instancia, para después aclarar sus dudas cuando observó la gigantesca sonrisa de la antigua alcaldesa. —En la oficina vi la caja de Pandora. Podemos usarla contra el Dios, encerrarlo.

Las dos mujeres compartieron una sonrisa contagiosa antes de partir del lugar, con los ánimos a tope.

 ** _Tártaro. Actualidad. Bosque de los lamentos._**

La joven se acomodó por enésima vez el carcaj en su hombro, las flechas chocaron contra sí cuando Rapunzel hizo aquel movimiento (de forma un tanto brusco). No había gastado ni una de éstas y dudaba en que lo hiciera, su plan era totalmente distinto: dejar ganar a Apolo. La hechicera, quien había ocultado su rastro, dejó caer dos flechas a la orilla del río carmesí. Desde ahí, la adolescente podía ver las alas en llamas del duende, quien se ocultaba junto con el par de recién llegados.

Rapunzel se fue en cuanto el duende asintió, para indicarle que había visto sus acciones y había captado el mensaje silencioso de la chica; las puntas de las flechas contenían trozos del cristal del Olimpo, los cuales contrastaban con la piedra opaca que conformaba el resto de la punta de ésta. Un tiro certero y podrían deshacerse de Apolo de una vez y para siempre.

Los pasos de la hija de Merlín, gracias a su decisión de no portar zapatos, eran inaudibles y no se quedaban marcadas sus huellas, a pesar de la húmeda tierra que rodeaba el río. Apenas se alcanzaba a distinguir el color del río, carmesí, pues la oscuridad había aumentado en aquellos momentos; nubes habían sido arrastradas por el viento fuerte que se había desatado desde que Rapunzel aceptó el reto del Dios, y, seguramente, era provocado por Apolo, en un afán de que sus inexistentes tiros fallaran a sus objetivos.

La joven siguió el curso de este, observando las resplandecientes luces que se movían en espiral dentro del caudaloso río. Las almas estaban alteradas, sabían que algo sucedía en la superficie, y querían salir a investigar de qué se trataba. La hechicera apuró el paso cuando vio a Caronte, gruñón y malhumorado, acarrear algunas almas consigo. La barca se movía demasiado a pesar de los vagos intentos del barquero de mantenerla estable.

Un resplandor, entre los árboles negruzcos, llamó la atención de la joven. La chica, en un acto reflejo, cargó el arco y tensó la cuerda; sus dedos vibraban ante la familiaridad de aquella postura. Inconscientemente, la joven se relamió los labios, en el momento en que una flecha cortó el aire, dirigiéndose a un hombre de mirada viciosa; quizás, en otra instancia, hubiese dejado que la flecha diera en el blanco, porque iba a hacerlo, pero no a unas horas de la muerte de su medio hermano.

Motivada, la joven, dejó que la flecha saliese disparada; ésta cortó el aire, dejando un sonido silbante a su paso, antes de desviar la dirección de la otra flecha. El aura de Apolo abrumó a la hechicera cuando apareció, tras un parpadeo, al lado de Rapunzel.

—Eso es trampa. —Apuntó, el Dios, con una sonrisa molesta. Su rostro provocó un escalofrío en la chica, ya que las sombras se proyectaban de forma tétrica en las facciones de Apolo. —Creía que no te agradaban los tramposos.

La hechicera bajó el arco, al tiempo que le miraba de soslayo. —Lo siento, pero solo te faltaba una. — Señaló, la joven, el carcaj vacío que se hallaba en la espalda ancha del Dios.

—Y a ti, muchas. —Repuso el Dios, con ambas cejas alzadas. — ¿No quieres que te ayude? — La chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás. —Solo te has cargado a dos almas. —Añadió, cuando se desvaneció tras una brisa y reapareció detrás de la chica. Rapunzel gruñó, de forma exasperada, cuando escuchó las flechas removerse.

—Déjalas, son mías, perdiste tu oportunidad de tener esa última alma. —El Dios silbaba, ignorándola olímpicamente, mientras buscaba entre el carcaj la flecha que más le gustase. — No se estableció tiempo, así que, lo único que tengo que hacer es deshacerme de más almas que tú... —Las palabras de Rapunzel se ahogaron en el momento en que la filosa punta de una flecha rozó su cuello. El Dios sonrió al ver el cuerpo de la chica tensarse.

Apolo se acercó al oído de la joven, con una sonrisa gratificante en su rostro. — Hablas demasiado. —Repuso, divertido y entusiasmado, por la reacción de la chica; la respiración de la hechicera se había acelerado y se había echo notoria por el subir y bajar de su pecho. —Y, por el contrario, me encanta que reacciones así, para mí. —El tono lascivo del Dios no pasó desapercibido para la adolescente, la mano del hijo de Zeus se deslizó por el vestido blanquecino de la joven, a la altura del vientre.

El manotazo que recibió Apolo, haciendo resonar el sonido de piel contra piel, por los oscuros bosques del Tártaro, solo provocó que el Dios apretara más la flecha contra el cuello de la joven hechicera. —No me toques. —Advirtió, Rapunzel, entre dientes.

—Créeme, te tocaré y te haré mía, hasta saciarme, una y otra vez; al final solo podrás rogarme por más... —El Dios murmuró en su oído, con determinación y seguridad. El aliento cálido de Apolo chocó contra la nuca de la enojada hechicera, quien solo se sentía impotente ante la situación; pocas veces se había sentido frágil a lo largo de su vida, pero esos momentos le ganaban a cualquier recuerdo que pudiese tener. Apolo afianzó la trenza y tiró de ella, con cierta gentileza para la forma tosca que tenía al hablar. Rapunzel se vio obligada a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Todavía no has ganado. —Alcanzó a musitar, con cierta dificultad, Rapunzel. Los ojos achocolatados del Dios brillaron con genuina diversión ante las palabras de la joven; los iris jade de la hechicera perforaban con determinación inaudita a los de Apolo.

—Solo me falta una flecha. —Murmuró, la punta de la nariz de Apolo rozaba el puente de la nariz de Rapunzel. La chica podía ver el tono de sus iris, que antes le parecían completamente negros, pero ahora relucían su tono ámbar natural. La punta filosa de la flecha bailaba sobre el extendido cuello de la joven, provocándole escalofríos, solo para recordarle quién era el cazador y la posición que ocupaba la hechicera. —¿Realmente quieres que la ocupe contigo?

La hechicera quería negar, pero se le dificultaba pasar saliva en aquella postura. Apolo sonrió de forma ladina al darse cuenta de ello y solo jaló un poco más. El cuello de la joven ardía y su cabeza empezó a latir. Rapunzel abrió los labios, pero no soltó palabra alguna, pero para el Dios... su objetivo se había cumplido. —Eso creí. —Susurró el Dios cuando no agregó nada más la adolescente; sus labios entre abiertos eran una invitación que no dudó en tomar.

Sus labios buscaron los de la joven y se unieron en un beso. Uno que repudió al instante la hechicera y otro que disfruto, con astuto y pícaro regocijo, el Dios Apolo.

 _ **Bosque Encantado. Años atrás.**_

El estrafalario y pintoresco vestido del hada Azul dejó un tanto pasmado al duende. El ser alado extendió, con suma parsimonia, el brazo y le indicó a Luciérnaga de fuego que se acercara. Flores, quizás tulipanes, rodeaban el centro, todas de distintos colores y colocadas casi de forma estrombótica; el suave aroma que desprendían éstas se filtraba por las fosas nasales del duende.

—¿Y tú eres? —Interrogó Azul, examinando a aquel ser con detenimiento. Luciérnaga de fuego no contestó, de hecho, estaba nervioso; había quedado con Campanilla, días atrás, cuando el hada sugirió verlo ahí.

—Luciérnaga de fuego. —Respondió Verde, acercándose a la gran flor esmeralda (donde se encontraba el hada Azul). —Es mi amigo. —Agregó rápidamente al percatarse de la suspicacia que tiñó los ojos de su superior. El duende ladeó su rostro, sus facciones se relajaron al verle ahí, y de pronto, aquel lugar no parecía tan malo. —Le sugerí que se quedara aquí.

Azul frunció el ceño conforme escuchaba el tren de palabras que salían, con cierta prisa y de forma amontonada, de la boca de la joven hada. —¿Y por qué debería darle refugio a un desconocido?

El hombre desvió su atención de Campanilla cuando Azul le cuestionó aquello; estaba en todo el derecho de hacer preguntas, pero lo que menos deseaba el ser con rizos cobrizos, era contestar sus dudas. No quería que el resto se enterara de su historia y, menos aún, hacerlos participes contra los Dioses, apenas había escapado del Inframundo y no deseaba meter en problemas a esas personas. —¡Porque es un duende!

—¿Y?

—Porque fabrica polvillo de duende. —Murmuró, cohibida, ante la fulminante mirada de Azul. El hada superior sabía que, si un duende estaba perdido o pidiendo auxilio de otros, era porque solo acarreaban problemas bajo sus hombros y, por la fachada andrajosa que traía, concluyó que estaba en lo cierto. —Y se lo prometí. Por favor, Azul. —Verde dio unos cuantos pasos, sus ojos suplicantes nublaban todo juicio de Azul.

El duende, estaba apenado, pues había echo que Campanilla intercediera por él, cuando parecía que, Luciérnaga de fuego, no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquel lugar; había venido con los ojos vendados y desconociendo lo que tenia planeado el hada Verde. Más no quería hablar, por el momento, no deseaba hacer que el hada quedase aún peor a los ojos de su superior; las cosas le podría ir mal, si ella se llegaba a enterar de que el hombre no sabía nada de lo que Verde le tenía preparado.

—Bien. Pero que sea la última vez que propones algo, a alguien... —La mirada intensa del hada Azul aguijoneó al duende, provocando que Verde desviara la mirada, un tanto incómoda al ver la molestia de su amigo por la acción de Azul. Y, en efecto, a Luciérnaga de fuego no le agradaba el tono que había usado Azul con Campanilla ¿No se suponía que las hadas ayudaban a todo el mundo? ¿Ahora tenían una clase de código? ¿Para ellas, ellos, los duendes, fabricaban el polvillo? —... sin consultarme primero.

Campanilla asintió, con una sonrisa que borró los pensamientos del duende, o al menos, temporamente. La joven hada se precipitó hacia su amigo y le tomó la mano; Luciérnaga de fuego le dedicó un último vistazo al hada Azul, el hombre sabía cuando callar era de sabios Azul tenía una mirada orgullosa y un tanto calculadora cuando ambos desaparecieron y empezaron a surcar los cielos.

Las noches pasaron y las cosas con los Dioses empezaron a olvidarse de la mente del duende; Luciérnaga de fuego se pasaba el día, en un cobertizo, leyendo cuanto libro pudiese. Campanilla lo venía a visitar de vez en cuando, y, solo en esos momentos, dejaba de leer; pero una noche, una noticia que anunció la joven hada, lo dejó petrificado: Azul le había pedido a Verde que concediera un deseo, el que fuese, para cederle el permiso de la protección permanente de las hadas al duende. Tuvieron una discusión fuerte; el hombre creía que no podía ir concediendo felicidad y amor, al menos, no sin conocer a la persona. Campanilla le rebatía, diciendo, que todas las personas merecían un final feliz, que los malos eran así porque no habían encontrado lo que buscaban y, a veces, eso era tan difícil de hallar. El duende, entonces, le preguntó qué era eso "tan difícil de hallar" y, la respuesta que obtuvo, lo dejó sin palabras: amor.

Y, entonces, una noche, ella lo visitó después de varios días sin verse. El duende le había preguntado porque quería ayudarlo (porque seguía en el proceso de realizar un deseo) y las respuestas que recibían, no dejaban, por ningún motivo, de satisfacerlo.

—Ayudarte a encontrar tu felicidad. — El aleteó del hada, sus ojos brillando con esperanza, incluso más que el resplandor que emanaba del diminuto ser, cautivó al duende, como lo solía hacer cada noche. —Salvarte. —Agregó, ante la insistente mirada del duende.

Luciérnaga de fuego miró con duda, e incluso algo de temor (por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir), al hada; ese diminuto ser alado, provocaba el nacimiento de gigantescas emociones y hacia que su corazón latiese con frenesí. —¿Por qué? —Interrogó; con la apremiante necesidad de saber los motivos de Campanilla por ayudarlo, por ver, cada noche, como la chica se esforzaba por cumplir su deseo. Quería que Verde se confesara; deseaba aplacar el nudo que se formaba en su estómago cada vez que veía su inigualable brillo acercarse por los cielos, anunciando la llegada del hada.

Campanilla miró con duda al duende; sus pequeños ojos se desviaron a sus zapatos. El duende se incorporó y dejó el libro encima de un pajar. Sus pasos eran cautelosos, pero no por eso menos firmes. —Porque eso me va a salvar. —Respondió, con tono dulce y sincero; sus palabras impregnadas con doble sentido, uno, que a Luciérnaga de fuego, no le costó reconocer. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, casi de forma tímida, antes de que el hada se girara y saliese por el cielo, con renovada motivación para cumplir su objetivo.

 ** _Tártaro. Actualidad._**

Aquel que tiene un por qué para vivir se puede enfrentar a todos los "cómos", aquella frase de Nietzsche rondaba en la cabeza de la hechicera. La chica se alentaba a enfrentar aquello que la estaba esperando fuera, en la habitación, porque si deseaba salir del Tártaro debía hacerle frente... ella quería regresar al lado de las personas que yacían en Underbrooke.

Rapunzel se aferró al frío y pulcro lavamanos, su reflejo en el espejo solo le recordaba lo que le esperaba una vez que girara la manija que la sacaría del baño de esa caballa. Su ondulado cabello caía en cascada hasta descansar en sus hombros, cubiertos por el inicio del vestido de seda rojo. Los nervios la carcomían hasta tal punto de helar su sangre y volver pálido su rostro; las náuseas acompañados con el mareo, solo nublaban su juicio y aceleraban su respiración.

Los pasos sobre la madera, volviéndose impacientes, solo hicieron que apretase su mandíbula. El pitido que cubría sus oídos se había vuelto molesto. Rapunzel tomó una bocanada de aire antes de girar la manija. La única ventana que había estaba cubierta por una persiana, sellada en los bordes, la puerta estaba a unos metros de su posición, pero para cruzarla debería pasar por Apolo.

—¿Aún estás viendo cómo zafarte de ésta? —Interrogó el Dios. La joven soltó un respingo cuando Apolo se apareció, a escasos, dos metros de ella. El moreno sonrió con egocentrismo cuando la hechicera desvió su mirada a su torso desnudo y marcado. —¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Cuestionó por lo bajo. Los ojos achocolatados de Apolo vagaron por el cuerpo de la joven, el vestido rojo se ceñía a este como una segunda piel, ya que debajo no llevaba nada más.

En ese momento, las mejillas de Rapunzel se encendieron con furor; la joven se encontraba sonrosada y sentía su rostro arder. Apolo soltó el aire de golpe, seguido de una sonrisa que marcó los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. —¿Qué es tan divertido? —Interrogó, la hechicera, cuando le dio la espalda y trataba, de forma vaga, de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

—Tu inocencia. —El susurró de Apolo, a escasos centímetros de la piel de su cuello, la tomaron desprevenida. El Dios la abrazó por la espalda y dejó descansar sus manos debajo de los pechos de la joven. —No te tenses, disfrutémoslo, ambos, no tiene porque ser algo desagradable. — Aconsejó, el Dios, bajando los decibeles de su voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro cómplice; su tono de voz estaba bañado con un toque seductor y, en parte, se encontraba ronca pues se empezaba a sentir excitado. Rapunzel tragó grueso, se sentía como un pequeño animal entrando en el hogar del cazador. — Ven. —Ordenó, Apolo ,a la temblorosa hechicera. —Prometo que lo disfrutarás.

Rapunzel se mordió la lengua con fuerza, para evitar que de su boca saliesen palabras contradictorias a las promesas que despotricaba el Dios: "No digas algo que no puedas cumplir". —¿Es lo mismo que les dijiste a las madres de tus hijos? —Interrogó, la chica, sin poder contenerse.

Apolo suspiró, no con cansancio, sino con satisfacción. El hombre paró su andar a la desordenada cama y se giró, solo lo suficiente, para mirar a la joven. La hechicera alzó su barbilla, tratando al menos, de lucir segura. — ¿Ya estamos hablando de nuestro pasando cuando ni si quiera hemos empezado nuestra relación? —El Dios jaló de la muñeca a la hechicera, ella trastabilló por la fuerza que utilizó, pero se apresuró a colocar ambas manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Apolo para crear distancia; esto solo provocó otra arrebatadora sonrisa de su parte; Rapunzel, al ver su error, apartó las manos de la caliente y suave piel del hijo de Zeus.

—Solo estoy recordando un punto. — Aclaró, incómoda. —Las historias sobre tus romances suelen terminar en tragedia, Apolo.

El dios acortó la distancia. Las manos de Apolo se colocaron sobre los hombros de la chica, con suma delicadeza; el rostro del chico se empezó a acercar al de la joven. —Entonces, hagamos que la historia de un giro. —Murmuró; su aliento chocando contra el de la chica, embriagando su sentidos.

En ese momento, los cristales de la ventana, al romperse, resonaron en las cuatro paredes de la habitación; los fragmentos tintinearon al tocar el suelo. Las cortinas se sacudieron con violencia cuando una flecha cruzó el marco de la ventana. Apolo se movió a una velocidad inhumana, apartándose del trayecto de ésta como si él lo hubiese previsto. La punta del arma se clavó en el suelo, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. El Dios abrazaba a Rapunzel de forma protectora, los músculos de su espalda se habían tensado, cuando los movió a ambos fuera del camino de aquel sorpresivo ataque.

Apolo se volteó, dándole la espalda a la joven que se resguardaba tras el cuerpo del Dios, en el preciso momento que otra flecha traspasó el marco. El Dios agarró ésta en un movimiento fluido, con los reflejos de un felino, antes de observar a través de la ventana destruida. Luciérnaga de fuego bajaba el arco lentamente; sus facciones eran inescrutables y sus nudillos blanquecinos.

—¿Por qué siempre hay insectos molestando? —Interrogó, con profusa seriedad, el hijo de Zeus. La flecha que afianzaba Apolo con una mano, se partió en dos por la excesiva fuerza que utilizó. El crack de la madera al separarse y después el sonido seco cuando cayó al suelo, le quitaron la respiración a Rapunzel. Dos flechas; esas eran las dos flechas que le había entregado al duende y, si no hacía algo, solo iban a quedar cenizas de él, por haberla ayudado, de nuevo.

La hechicera se movió, influenciada por un impulso; tomó la flecha que estaba incrustada en el suelo y, se desplazó hasta el Dios. Su mano rozó la espalda baja de Apolo, una luz nació de la palma de Rapunzel y se expandió por todo el cuerpo del hijo de Zeus. Apolo apenas alcanzó a girar su rostro, sus lacios y sedosos cabellos moviéndose al son de sus movimientos, antes de que quedase paralizado por la magia de Rapunzel. La punta de la flecha rozó la piel del Dios, a la altura de su corazón; los fragmentos del cristal del Olimpo brillaron con fiereza con aquel simple contacto.

—Vaya, no pensé que hubiesen regresado tus poderes. —Masculló, Apolo, entre dientes.

Rapunzel sonrió. —Era mi único as bajo la manga.

—¿Sí? Porque yo aún no había utilizado el mío. —Comentó, con desinterés, antes que el sonido de una explosión hiciera que la chica perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. Los ojos del duende se agrandaron y, parecía, que se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier instante. Rapunzel cerró los párpados con fuerza cuando Luciérnaga de fuego, quien se había acercado al marco de la ventana, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Alguien rezó por mí? —Interrogó con sorna, el Dios de la guerra.

La sonrisa incrédula en el rostro de Rapunzel no se hizo de esperar. —¿Es esto una fiesta, o algo así? —Escupió, con seriedad, a pesar de la incredulidad bañando sus facciones.

 ** _Bosque Encantado. Años atrás._**

La noche era sublime y, aún así, el duende distinguió el brillo que opacaba al resto de las tintineantes estrellas. Verde se aproximaba a toda prisa, como solía hacer, al establo. Luciérnaga de fuego fingió estar leyendo a pesar de escuchar el bateo de las alas de la chica, que sonaban como miles de campanillas.

El hada carraspeó de forma audible; el duende, fingió parar de leer y alzar su rostro. —Tuve una idea. —Anunció, un tanto emocionada pero, al mismo tiempo, insegura. Campanilla le contó al duende sobre su encuentro con la Reina Malvada, su conversación y la forma de pensar de la reina; también le confesó sus planes de hallar el alma gemela de Regina para que fuese feliz.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó, serio, sus facciones no cambiaron pese a la severidad en su tono. El duende había oído terribles historias sobre Regina.

—!Deberías intentar creer en mí¡ — El rostro de Campanilla se había desfigurado por el dolor, ya que las facciones del duende estaban pinceladas de incredulidad. Pero, Verde no podía ver, que él sí creía en ella, más no podía hacerlo en Regina y, temía, por las consecuencias de sus actos.

Luciérnaga de fuego cerró el libro en un movimiento seco. Su rostro se suavizó al ver qué tanto le afectaba al hada su forma de reaccionar. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Interrogó con tersura.

Campanilla le relató los hechos como sucedieron, sin omitir ni un solo detalle: desde la acalorada discusión que tuvo con Azul por querer traerle a Regina un final feliz, hasta el momento en que robó el polvillo de duende y roció a la reina, guiándola por el nocturno cielo hasta una taberna, donde encontraron a un hombre con un león tatuado. —Puedo ayudar a las personas a encontrar lo que necesitan. —Alegó, con entusiasmo; sus ojos se bañaban en una alegría contagiosa. Ella había ayudado a la reina, a la solitaria chica.

El duende escudriñó con la mirada al hada, sus nobles intenciones ablandaron la reacia opinión que tenía sobre las acciones de Campanilla. —Creo en ti. —Concluyó, señalando al hada con el libro (con el que había estado jugueteando en sus manos).

Aquellas tres palabras, simples y concisas, le sirvieron al hada para impresionarse y provocar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Una suave sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro fino de Campanita antes de retornar a su casa.

Las siguientes horas fueron como años para el duende; no había visto al hada y le preocupaba que Azul se desquitara con la inocente joven. Había leído y escuchado historias sobre la superiora del hada, tanto buenas como malas, pero una en particular había llamado su atención; se trataba de una hechicera que le había arrancado las alas del hada solo para llegar a un acuerdo.

Luciérnaga de fuego, impulsado por su instinto protector, sacó la ballesta que había armado de un pajar. Se encaminó con paso decidido hasta el lugar donde residía el castillo de Regina, pues, seguramente, el hada Verde iría a ver los frutos de su acción. Grande fue la sorpresa del duende cuando escuchó unas voces en las alturas, cuando se vio a unos metros del jardín del palacio.

Azul y Campanita discutían con fervor, el hada Verde defendiendo sus ideales mientras el hada madrina veía con reproche a su pupila.

—¡Campanita! —La voz del duende atrajo la atención del hada, quien miró hacia abajo y se alivió, ligeramente, de verlo ahí. Ambos compartieron una mirada; Luciérnaga de fuego tenía atisbos de preocupación marcados en cada centímetro de su rostro. En el momento que Campanita regresó su atención a Azul, las alas de la chica se desaparecieron.

El hada cayó al suelo de cemento, tras un ruido seco, alarmando enseguida al duende. Luciérnaga de fuego se aventuró unos pasos para ver el estado de la chica y, en cuanto la joven colocó ambas manos sobre el suelo para alzar su rostro, se alivió al ver que no había corrido peores daños; más, en cuanto vio el dolor bañando su cuerpo, el duende se estremeció con brusquedad.

Colérico, Luciérnaga de fuego, alzó el rostro y miró con odio a Azul. —¡Hey, alas rotas! — El hada madrina observó con sorpresa y disgusto al duende. Nadie la había llamado así, jamás, era un mal recuerdo de su pasado que quería olvidar y el solo hablar del tema estaba vetado para la mayoría de los seres. —Lo siento ¿Te he ofendido? — interrogó, con falsa inocencia que no quiso ocultar. La fuerza de las palabras del duende y su filosa lengua provocaron que el hada azul tragara grueso; la estaba retando y a ella pocas veces le sucedía. —¿Realmente necesitabas castigar a la chica, al igual que lo hicieron contigo, cuando te encontraste con la Oscura? Porque, por lo visto, la aprendiz de Nimue tuvo más clemencia que tú, ella te regresó las alas y ella. —El duende señaló al hada sin alas que aún residía en el suelo. — solo por creer, la reprimes, por llevarte la contraria; ¿Y te dices llamar, tú... —Luciérnaga de fuego tomó una bocanada de aire, el enojo nublando su juicio. — ..., el hada madrina de todos? — El rostro del hada Azul se veía afectado con cada palabra que escupía el hombre.

Luciérnaga de fuego, aprovechando el momento de debilidad del hada, cargó la ballesta y apuntó a Azul. La mirada del duende cargada de rencor. El hada reaccionó cuando escuchó que la flecha salía disparada del arma, ascendiendo por el cielo antes de que ésta colisionara contra su cuerpo. Campanita no objetó nada ante las palabras o acciones del duende, se sentía ida, su mirada se desvió al suelo en cuanto Azul se perdió en la oscura y fría noche.

Los pasos sobre la grava advirtieron a la antigua hada sobre la presencia del duende; este se hincó al tiempo que le tendía una mano. Cuando ésta estuvo en el campo de visión de la joven, devastada, alzó el rostro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y enrojecieron, amenazando con llorar, cuando estos se toparon con la mirada compasiva del duende.

—Lo lamento.

 _ **Tártaro. Actualidad.**_

El filo de la espada, la cual tenía las intenciones de hundirse en el cuello de la joven, congeló las intenciones de Rapunzel de clavarle la flecha en la espalda a Apolo. Ares sostenía con maestría el arma que portaba.

—Te ves bien. —Silbó Ares.

Apolo rodó los ojos, fastidiado. —Realmente, no quería llegar a esto. —Se excusó el Dios.

El bufido de Rapunzel estaba impregnado de incredulidad. —¡Oh, no, qué va! —Se mofó la chica, sin las aparentes intenciones de apartarse.

—¿Podrías bajar la flecha? —Interrogó, Apolo.

—¿Quién me asegura que Ares no clavara la espada en mi cuello en el segundo que no corras peligro? —Regresó, con diversión insana.

—No podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad para tenerte. —Argumento, Ares, a la defensiva; el tono posesivo y el uso del plural solo hizo que Rapunzel soltara una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —Repuso Apolo.

—¿Están mal de la cabeza? No me acostaré con ninguno de ustedes.

—Hace un minuto no parecía eso. —Señaló, Apolo, con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro; la joven apretó la flecha a su piel, acercándose al Dios.

—Yo que tú borraría esa sonrisa.

—Y yo que tú, me apartaría de él. —Alegó Ares, haciendo presión en el cuello de la joven. El ardor en la piel de Rapunzel la hizo dudar por un momento.

—Mejor llevarme a uno de ustedes, que a ninguno. —Repuso. Apolo se tensó ante sus palabras. El ambiente se volvió denso e incluso daba la sensación de que era difícil respirar en aquella estancia.

—No queremos que sucedan accidentes ¿O sí? — Alentó, Ares a Rapunzel, a bajar el arma cuando la espada se direccionó al duende petrificado en el marco de la ventana. La hechicera desvió su atención al ser alado, quien alzó ambas manos a la altura del pecho.

—No se preocupen por mi, Rapunzel no hesitará porque mi vida sea amenazada ¿No es así? —Interrogó con voz segura. El duende sonrió a la joven con agradecimiento. —Me he divertido como no tienes idea, hace tiempo que no la pasaba así de bien... —Recordó, con cierta nostalgia. Rapunzel miró frívolamente al duende, haciendo vacilar a Ares. —... me recuerdas a una vieja... conocida, era igual de intrépida que tú, se volvió un hada sin alas por aferrarse a sus ideales. —La sorpresa embargó a la bruja, los ojos del duende brillaron como si cientos de estrellas se hubiesen adentrando en sus pupilas dilatadas; aquel hombre se había enamorado, y no de cualquiera, sino de nada más y nada menos, que Campanita. —Hazlo.

Rapunzel, tras un respiro profundo, apartó la flecha del Dios. No podía hacerle eso al hada, ella no sería culpable de arrebatarle a su amiga a alguien con la capacidad de hacerle feliz.

—Buena elección. —Repuso Apolo, girándose lentamente cuando se hubo librado del hechizo de Rapunzel.

Los ojos de la chica taladraron a los dioses, alejándose unos pasos, aún con la flecha en alto.

La hechicera nunca había odiado a nadie, pero en ese momento, con ambos viéndola como si se tratara de un inofenso venado, les quiso asesinar a sangre fría. Nada de torturas, ni juegos, quería su sangre en sus manos.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

 _ **Bosque Encantado, Avonlea. Décadas atrás. Tercera persona POV.**_

El sedoso pelaje del venado estaba helado; el animal, que disfrutaba de las caricias de la joven, inclinaba su cabeza hacia adelante de manera sumisa; la hechicera agradeció que el se quedara quieto, cada vez que este sentía su tersa mano deslizarse detrás de la puntiaguda oreja. Rapunzel se había agachado y el venado se había acercado a ella, minutos atrás, alimentando al animal hambriento ¡Y cómo no! El invierno había llegado.

—Te prometo que todavía falta para que este lugar sea habitado. —Conversaba con él; las visiones que había tenido eran sobre una familia, discutiendo sobre una guerra de Ogros y a una joven muy bella, haciendo un trato con el Oscuro. —Puedes estar tranquilo dos años más.

La joven de ondulados cabellos contempló de manera distraída su alrededor. La nieve cubría todo cuanto se veía, todo era blanco, incluidos los árboles y maleza, los cuales estaban escarchados. Su mirada se detuvo en un hombre que la veía a lo lejos; su ropaje le llamó mucho la atención, iba prácticamente descubierto pese al terrible frío que empapaba aquel bosque.

—¿Necesitas una invitación, Apolo? —Cuestionó la hechicera; el joven Dios sonrió con timidez, rompiendo la máscara de seriedad que estaba impresa en su rostro. —No pareces estar muriéndote por las quemaduras. —Señaló la chica, pese a dejar de ver hacia su dirección; la joven sabía que estaba oculto entre capas de nieve, lo cual se suponía que debería afectarle y, por lo menos, provocarle escalofríos.

—Soy un Dios. — Respondió, con sencillez. Los pasos del hijo de Zeus eran notorios ya que la nieve, al ser aplastada, respondía con un curioso sonido al ser comprimida. El venado se tensó cuando escuchó al invasor; llevó las orejas hacia atrás y ladeó el rostro; los negruzcos y saltones ojos del animal enfocaron a Apolo. Rapunzel tranquilizó al animal, susurrándole cosas por lo bajo. —¿Sabes? Las personas son mejores a la hora de hablar.

La joven sonrió. —¿Sí? Pienso lo contrario, los animales pueden escucharte y te dicen lo que sienten sin decir ni una sola palabra, a veces solo es necesario una mirada o un toque, y te pueden transmitir lo que sienten.

—Había olvidado que fuiste encarcelada en una flor. — Respondió, avanzando.

El venado, pese a estar disfrutando del contacto de la hechicera, se vio forzado a girarse y mirar con altivez al Dios. El animal sabía su posición, detectaba el peligro en el aura que desprendía el Dios ¿Y cómo no temerle? Era el cazador por excelencia. Rapunzel le dio unas palmadas dulces al noble venado, antes de incorporarse. Apolo detuvo su andar y observó cómo la capa de la joven estaba cubierta por hielo.

—Tú tampoco pareces tener frío. —Señaló. Rapunzel alzó ambas manos, con sus palmas en dirección al Dios, de ellas se desprendía un brillo azulado. —¿Qué clase de magia es esa? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

La joven dejó caer sus brazos a los costados; las largas y holgadas mangas de la capa cayeron al mismo tiempo. La hechicera se acercó al Dios y se puso de puntillas. Su dedo pulgar tocó la frente de Apolo, causando escalofríos en él, pues para su sorpresa, los dedos de la bruja no estaban fríos.

—Magia no física. —Respondió cuando un resplandor azulado cubrió su mano, pasando a la frente del Dios. Una sensación agradable, confortable y tranquila lo inundó. Los hombros de Apolo descendieron cuando dejó de estar a la defensiva y, al mismo tiempo, se incómodo al sentirse desnudo, no de una forma física... sino de una espiritual.

—¿Qué es? —Interrogó con un hilo de voz, recuperando su voz cuando la joven rompió el contacto; cuando el Dios regresó de se trance, el venado había desaparecido y la chica estaba contemplando su alrededor.

—Ya te lo dije, si tienes suficiente curiosidad, investigarás. —Respondió, mirándole de soslayo.

Apolo miró a la hechicera con suspicacia. —¿Por qué aceptaste hablar conmigo? ¿Después de tanto tiempo, por qué ahora?

—No creo que seas de los que se rinden. —Comenzó, observando una flor que sobresalía de la nieve. La chica se hincó y se limitó a observarla. —Y llevas meses siguiéndome el rastro, desde Agrabah hasta las montañas Prohibidas.

Apolo ladeó el rostro, curioso. —¿Y si llevo meses detrás de tí... por qué no antes o después?

—Me impresiona tu determinación.

—A mi, tu forma testaruda de ver las cosas. —Rapunzel sonrió de forma ladina. —He estado hablando con las Musas y... — La hechicera, en un parpadeo, desapareció de su vista. Apolo dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, el vaho dibujando espirales en el aire en el momento en que se escapó de entre los labios del Dios. —Si, fue un gusto. —Repuso, rodando los ojos.

Apolo quiso patear la nieve, más el brillo en el tulipán dejó que todo pensamiento se escapara de su cabeza. El Dios, intrigado, tocó los suaves pétalos de la flor; en ese momento los pétalos se abrieron y dejaron escapar chispas, que no era más que el polen. El sonido que provino dentro de la flor dejó intrigado al Dios.

"Te veré pronto, cazador; la próxima vez, trata de no asustar a la presa" .

El sol ascendía y descendía, los días transcurrían para todos los reinos y las noches, la luna velaba por aquellos que cubría su manto; Apolo no descansó, buscaba sin cesar a la hechicera fugitiva, pero no podía hallar su rastro por ningún lado. Era obvio que no quería ser encontrada.

Rapunzel, estaba inmersa en su propio mundo, se encontraba en las islas del sur de Arendelle; no oía el cantar de los pájaros, ni el murmullo del agua del lago (cuando chocaba con las orillas de este), tampoco era consciente de cuando iba o venía tanto el sol como la luna. La burbuja de energía que, literalmente, la había encapsulado, la había apartado del mundo terrenal. Las pequeñas ninfas, con cola de pez, bailoteaban alrededor de la translúcida barrera que separaba a Rapunzel del resto del mundo.

La hechicera se había trasladado a un posible futuro; las imágenes eran demasiado vívidas que, incluso, se había olvidado que no eran reales. Un adolescente discutía acaloradamente con ella, por sus reacciones, se veía muy afectada; ambos mantenían una conversación que, al contrario de lo que pudiese pensarse, mantenían por lo bajo; al final tanto Rapunzel como el joven de extrañas ropas (un saco oscuro, en otras, trozos de tela verdusco, que componía un peculiar traje) se habían ido por caminos separados; así, continuos encuentros que venían como cascada, uno tras otro.

Apolo, un tanto desgastado, halló por fin la localización de la chica; había investigado y puesto a prueba sus habilidades; la magia tántrica no era lo suyo, en definitiva, pero ese esfuerzo había dado sus frutos. El Dios había hallado a la chica porque sintió su tenue aura, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella en esos meses que la acecho, que, al menos pudo familiarizarse, inconscientemente, de ésta. El hijo de Zeus se acercó, con paso tranquilo y desinteresado, espantando a los seres que flotaban alrededor de Rapunzel.

El Dios disfrutó de sus tranquilas facciones y se tomó su tiempo. Al menos así no corría de él. Apolo podía observar la barrera que, para muchos, podría no existir (pues sus ojos no la verían), más él si podía, ahora podía. Sonrió, orgulloso de sí, antes de acuchillarse. El hielo hizo contacto con sus pantorillas y se estremeció.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y acercó su mano a la burbuja. No sabía qué podía depararle una vez que la tocase, por algo las ninfas solo bailoteaban pero no se acercaban. El Dios apretó sus párpados con fuerza cuando la yema de sus dedos rozó, con suma delicadeza, el sólido y translúcido domo.

En ese momento Rapunzel fue arrancada de su viaje; la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a la persona que se había entrometido en sus asuntos. Las facciones de la joven hechicera se suavizaron al ver el rostro tenso de Apolo. Un brillo celeste nacía de las palmas de las manos de Apolo, advirtiendo a Rapunzel que el Dios estaba en el proceso de dominar la magia tántrica. Su ropa estaba húmeda, ya que el Dios había derretido la nieve que cubría la isla; sorprendiendo a Rapunzel por la cantidad de magia que poseía.

Las suaves manos de la chica acunaron el rostro del Dios. Solo así, Apolo abrió los ojos, su mirada de color chocolate se topó con la esmeralda de la joven. El Dios tomó una bocanada de aire; su atención se centro, en primera instancia, en el cosquilleo que le producía la chica y su contacto, después, en su cercanía y, al último, en las condiciones de la isla. La respiración de Apolo se agitó, pero la presión gentil de las manos de la hechicera, le hicieron relajarse. La bruja asintió, ligeramente, antes de soltar al Dios.

Apolo se sorprendió por el contacto; no era muy común que las personas se tocasen las unas con las otras, no en esos tiempos, y menos un hombre y una mujer. El Dios carraspeó. La chica seguía sentada en posición de indio.

—Espantaste a las ninfas. — Comentó, con naturalidad, Rapunzel. Las pequeñas criaturas que desprendían un centello azulado se asomaron entre las hojas verdes de los pinos.

—No espante al venado. — Argumentó, haciendo alusión al animal como si hiciera una referencia a la chica. La hechicera alzó ambas cejas, divertida. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea a la joven para poner a prueba a Apolo y qué tan desarrolladas estaban las habilidades del Dios. — Tampoco te has id- —Rapunzel llevó su dedo índice a los labios antes de incorporarse. Apolo puso los ojos en blanco.

En ese momento, las ninfas se acercaron; los seres pequeños bailotearon con gracia en cuanto su líder rozó su diminuta mano con la de la hechicera.

Apolo se veía asombrado, sus labios estaban entre abiertos por la escena; sus ojos achocolatados miraban maravillados a las driades. Éstas diminutas criaturas eran conocidas por su capacidad de hechizar a los humanos, incluidos a los dioses, por su inmensa belleza y delicadeza.

Rapunzel solo necesitó dar una escueta orden antes que éstas volaran a toda prisa alrededor de Apolo; examinándolo. Cuando la hechicera tuvo contacto con una de las ninfas, habían compartido un vínculo y, en esos momentos, su lealtad era con la aprendiz. Las pequeñas criaturas se amontonaron cerca del rostro del Dios.

La luz que emanaba de ellas iluminó con fuerza el rostro de Apolo, haciendo más infantiles e inocentes tanto sus gestos como sus facciones. —Tócala. —Instó, Rapunzel. La driade, su líder, se acercó más que el resto y extendió su delicado brazo.

Apolo, miró de soslayo a la hechicera, antes de levantar la palma de su mano e iniciar el contacto con la driade. La ninfa resplandeció y se sacudió cuando tocó la mano morena del Dios. Rapunzel vigilaba las acciones por parte de ambos, de forma cuidadosa, casi calculadora. El hijo de Zeus miró como todos los diminutos seres cuchicheaban entre ellos antes de empezarle a hacer travesuras.

La chica estrechó los ojos casi imperceptiblemente. El aura de Apolo se había expandido de unos días para acá y eso significaba que había estado desarrollando la magia tántrica. La luz que emanaba el Dios, ahora, era distinta: más brillante e hipnotizante que cualquiera.

Le había concedido al Dios un secreto, uno que había sabido aprovechar y, que Rapunzel bien sabía, no iba a soltar. Con ese tipo de magia podía duplicar o incluso triplicar su, ya de por sí, inmenso poder. Si a éstas alturas era el segundo Dios más respetado del Olimpo, no quería ni pensar en qué sucedería una vez que Apolo desarrollase éstas habilidades.

Una driade se acercó al oído de la joven, su diminuta mano cubriendo su boca. — ¿Puedo tenerlo? —La hechicera acarició las suaves y azuladas hebras del cabello de la ninfa (que bailoteaban en el aire como si estuvieran fuera del alcance de la ley de la gravedad).

—Cirene. — La ninfa se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de la hechicera. La aprendiz, al haber tenido contacto con la ninfa, había logrado develar los secretos que ocultaba la driade. — ¿Estás consciente de lo que me pides? —Musitó, de espaldas al Dios.

Apolo estaba fascinado con las ninfas, más su atención se centraba en los dos seres más alejados. Rapunzel y Cirene hablaban en susurros, que eran incapaces de ser escuchados por el Dios, ya que, las driades se reían prácticamente en los oídos del hijo de Zeus.

— Tiene un vínculo contigo. —Carraspeó.

Rapunzel arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras. —No es un vínculo. —Reprochó; la driade la miró intensamente con sus saltones ojos. —Es una conexión que se creó en el Bosque Encantado, se desvanecerá en unos días. —Replicó, con voz contenida.

La ninfa engarrotó las manos y la miró con suspicacia. —Pues, una vez que desaparezca, tomaré forma humana y será mío.

—No es un objeto. —Musitó, Rapunzel, contrariada con su propio sentir; las driades estaban encaprichadas con el Dios por el aura que desprendía. Cirene, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, voló hacia Apolo.

La hechicera reflexionó el comportamiento posesivo de la ninfa. Eran tan diminutas y pocas veces se les veían, pues solían ser las guardianes de lugares específicos (como arboledas, lagos y ríos) que se habían vuelto, con el paso del tiempo, muy territoriales. Rapunzel se desabrochó la pesada capa y la dobló sobre uno de sus brazos. Su vestido blanco se había oscurecido por la suciedad. Los ojos esmeralda de la chica se enfocaron en el Dios; Apolo estaba tan sumido en el mundo de las driades, que no se percató cuando la hija de Merlín se desvaneció en el aire.

 _ **Underbrooke. Actualidad.**_

—¿Lo tienes? —Regina asintió a la pregunta de Emma; ambas suspiraron con alivio cuando la caja de Pandora descansó en las manos de la reina. La oficina estaba desordenada, todo se había volcado, pues les había costado encontrar el objeto; seguramente, Cora, antes de morir, se había encargado de ocultarlo demasiado bien.

—¿Se lo daremos a Pan? —Quiso saber la antigua alcaldesa, con desconfianza; Swan dejó de mirar el objeto, que le traía tan malos recuerdos, antes de enfocar su atención en el par de ojos que buscaban una respuesta.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

—¡Yo! —Una voz cantarina inundó la desastrosa oficina. Las hechiceras se giraron de forma repentina; Irene estaba sentada en el escritorio, meneaba su cola mientras miraba a ambas con suspicacia y travesura.

—Cheshire. — Anunció, Regina, al observar cómo sus orejas se ladeaban hacia adelante.

—La misma. — Irene les dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de mirar su palma extendida; la caja de Pandora ahora descansaba en sus manos. —Gracias por su aportación.

—¡No! —Emma gritó, al comprobar que Regina no poseía más el objeto. Regina se tensó y volvió sus labios una línea fina, la molestia empezó a provocar que su sangre hirviera.

—Tranquilas. —La chica ronroneo, con voz melosa.

—¿Estuviste siguiéndonos todo el tiempo? —Escupió, incrédula, la Reina malvada.

—Muy perspicaz, Regina, no esperaba menos de tí; Rapunzel no se quedó atrás con tu descripción. — Elogió. La Reina Malvada frunció el ceño, al igual que Emma.

—Imagino que Pan te envió. — Agregó, Emma, frustrada.

Los ojos vivaces de la habitante de las Maravillas se centraron en Swan. —Ajá, él vendría y les agradecería su brillante idea, pero no puede, está ocupado.

—¿Haciendo de niñera de mi hermana? —El tono mordaz que ocupó Regina, hizo sonreír a Irene.

—No, Félix está siendo niñera de Zelly. — Los cabellos ondulados de la joven, con mechones achocolatados y lilas, eran iluminados por la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. —Pan se ocupa de entrenar a alguien para enviar al Tártaro. — Ambas parpadearon sorprendidas por la eficacia del niño perdido. —Envía sus saludos; los planes siguen tan cual se acordaron. —Regina frunció el ceño. — Así que sí, Gina.

—No me llames así, tú no. —Comentó, de forma automática —¿Quién es ésta persona? —Interrogó, la hija de Cora.

Cheshire rodó los ojos. —Nos vemos mañana, a la hora que citaron a Hades, en el bar de "The hole rabbit".

Irene se evaporó, dejando a unas confundidas hechiceras y solo para recibir una intensa mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Pan.

Las facciones del líder eran serias. Un hombre de alargado rostro, casi en forma de un triángulo invertido, se encontraba postrado a los pies de Pan. Su larga barba contrastaba con sus cabellos color azabache. A Peter le lanzaba miradas llenas de súplica

—Enséñame. —Musitó el hombre de ropa andrajosa. Peter le lanzó una mirada al hombre, indicándole que se pusiera de pie.

—Esto será entretenido. —Murmuró por lo bajo Cheshire. En ese preciso momento, Pan alzó el brazo, lanzando una oleada de poder hacia el cuerpo del hombre; este cuerpo cayó al suelo tras un sonido sordo y, el espíritu del hombre, el cual relucía en un hermoso azul, se miraba las manos, incrédulo. Irene se separó de la pared, tan sorprendida como el hombre que había sido desprendido de su cuerpo.

—Te dije que era emocionante. — Respondió el adolescente, mientras alzaba ligeramente ambas cejas.

Y, solo en ese breve lapso de tiempo, Irene sintió verdadero temor por el pequeño demonio en traje; Peter Pan podía dar miedo muchas veces.

 _ **DunBroch, Cuevas del noroeste. Años atrás.**_

A partir del día de las driades, todas las mañanas, se encontraba Apolo en la entrada de la cueva (pues ese era el refugio particular de la hechicera, pues se había acostumbrado a que la oscuridad se ciñera sobre ella).

—¿Qué buscas, Apolo? —Cuestionó, Rapunzel, mientras atizaba el fuego y con la otra se llevaba una manzana a la boca. El Dios observó a la chica desde su posición, incapaz de cruzar la línea que dividía a la luz y a la oscuridad. —¿Una invitación?

Apolo carraspeó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. —No. Pero... —Su voz se fue desvaneciendo; la mirada del chico se centró en la línea donde comenzaban las sombras a abrazar el interior de la cueva. Rapunzel alzó la barbilla al percatarse, no de los nervios, sino del temor que teñía los ojos del Dios.

—¿Le temes a la oscuridad? —Intuyó, la chica.

—¿Tú no?

—Aprendí a convivir con ella por largos años. Solo escuchando mi alrededor, aprendiendo a sentir. —La joven se encogió de hombros. La comida desprendía un deliciosa aroma. El humo, que emanaba del fuego, danzaba hasta perderse en las sombras. —No le temo, más respeto lo que se oculta en las sombras.

El crepitar del fuego y la respiración de la chica era lo único que se escuchaba. Apolo alzó el rostro y miró el fondo de la cueva. —¿No te ha entrado curiosidad de lo que hay más allá? —Rapunzel miró al Dios, su dedo índice señalando la boca del sitio, donde no había ni una pizca de luz.

—¿Y por qué no lo averiguas? Puedes llamar a las ninfas y ellas alumbraran tu camino. — Propuso, desviando la mirada.

Apolo frunció el ceño. —No las he visto desde aquel día. —Nadie agregó nada después de eso. Rapunzel, después de terminar su desayuno, se levantó; ella, al ver que el Dios era empapado por la tormenta (que había empezado hace poco), decidió adentrarse aún más en la cueva; el Dios se apresuró y se puso de pie. —¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

—¿No insinuaste que debía ver qué había más allá? —Gritó, por el relámpago que resonó; alzó una mano en forma de despedida, antes de adentrarse en aquel lugar.

Apolo, cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra; el camino que había tomado la chica se tornó más siniestro a los ojos del Dios. El joven cazador soltó una maldición. Cuando el hijo de Zeus se aventuró y dio un paso hacia adelante, cruzando la línea de sombras, pudo sentir el aura de la hechicera inundando cada poro de su cuerpo; la cueva estaba impregnada de su esencia.

El Dios de la muerte instantánea se forzó a avanzar, cada paso que daba era replicado por el eco de la cueva. Cuando Apolo cruzó más allá de la fogata y, al girarse, no vio la luz de la salida de la cueva, el resplandor que otorgaba el fuego se desvaneció. La oscuridad ganó terreno al segundo siguiente.

El repiqueteó de las gotas se escuchaba claro en la cueva; la tormenta eléctrica no parecía que acabese pronto. —¡NO! —Apolo gritó. Su cuerpo temblando al no ver absolutamente nada. Los pasos que se escucharon le pusieron más nervioso si era posible. —¿Rapunzel?

La tonada que salía de los labios de la hechicera, empezó a acelerar el corazón del Dios, no de una forma siniestra, pues le empezó a embargar una nueva sensación; Apolo se giraba, o eso creía él, cada vez que escuchaba la voz de la joven cerca. Se estremeció repetidas veces al oir su voz a centímetros de sus oídos y, después de sus pasos alejándose, su voz martilleando en las paredes de la cueva. El Dios siguió la resonante y dulce voz. A veces escuchándola muy lejos y otras veces demasiado cerca.

Cuando menos se lo esperó; observó la luz filtrándose en la entrada de la cueva. — Cada movimiento que hagas, te vigilaré. —Terminó la chica, quien lo esperaba fuera. Apolo suspiró y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

—¿Lo planeaste? —Interrogó, con la respiración agitada. Las gotas que caían del techo de la cueva, a veces, rociaban el cabello de la joven. Ya no había tormenta.

—Este es el otro lado de la cueva. —Contestó, con una orgullosa sonrisa. Apolo abrió los ojos y desvió la atención de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda para ver el horizonte; la vista era magnifica, los árboles se extendían como un manto, rodeaban un lago cristalino que estaba a poca distancia de algunos pueblos. —¿Sigues temiendo la oscuridad?

Los ojos de Apolo se centraron en la chica.

—No.

A partir de ese día, el Dios confió plenamente en la hechicera; pasaban las horas, conviviendo, acostumbrándose a la compañía del otro, a veces platicaban, otras veces solamente se cominucaban con lenguaje corporal.

Pero una noche, el Dios llegó empapado por caminar bajo la lluvia; Rapunzel siguió con la mirada a Apolo, hasta que él tomó asiento contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Su rostro estaba abrumado, repleto de alegría y, al mismo tiempo, de confusión. El aura de Cirene rodeaba el cuerpo de Apolo como si fueran cadenas; la ninfa lo había engatusado en su viaje al mercado y él había caído en la trampa. Este hecho provocó que Rapunzel dejara de atizar el fuego y frunciera el ceño.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que se había olvidado de la advertencia de la driade. Molesta, impulsada por el pitido en sus oídos y el nudo en su garganta, se encaminó hacia la entrada de la cueva.

—Rapunzel. — La voz del Dios la sacó de sus pensamientos. La chica se giró, pero en ese momento, algo pegajoso inundó su rostro; la hechicera se quitó el puré que se había embadurnado en su rostro, la risa jovial del Dios taladró sus oídos y, olvido, momentáneamente, el enojo que sentía.

Sin pedir explicaciones, la joven sacó de su bolsa varias moras, las cuales flotaron en la palma de su mano (dando círculos). La chica se relamió los labios antes de lanzarselas, una a una, a Apolo. La guerra entre ellos comenzó. Los dos iban a la par, igual de sucios que apenas se distinguía donde comenzaba su rostro; más, en una jugarreta de Rapunzel, donde hizo retroceder al Dios, la joven utilizó su magia y alzó el sartén; la comida, que ya se había enfriado, cayó sobre el cabello del hombre.

Rapunzel se río, sin poder evitarlo, al ver la sorpresa en el Dios. —Creo que gané. —Musitó en tono pomposo.

El Dios, en un parpadeó, se apareció delante y, con sus brazos, acorraló a la chica contra la pared húmeda y rocosa de la cueva. El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco.

—¿Tú crees? —Interrogó, divertido, antes de quitarse los restos de comida y pasarlos al cabello de la chica. Rapunzel se resistía, entre risas, más Apolo sostenía sus manos con una sola de las suyas. Y, de improviso, juntó sus labios. Para sorpresa de ambos, la chica correspondió al gentil gesto.

Los labios de ambos se movían con sincronía, casi con dulzura, apenas rozándose; los corazones de los presentes parecía que aleteaban cual alas de un colibrí; sus pechos subían y bajaban ante la respiración agitada. Los dos se embriagaron de un sentimiento que no conocían. Los dedos de ambos hechiceros se entrelazaron; sus frentes se juntaron cuando terminaron el contacto.

Aquella noche durmieron abrazados. Al día siguiente, Apolo había desaparecido y Rapunzel no lo vería hasta meses después, al lado de Cirene.

—Aristeo. Aristeo. —Rapunzel le cantó al niño que se mecía en sus brazos. Cirene y Apolo, sus padres, estaban fuera y habían dejado al pequeño solo. Los grandes y celestes ojos del bebé se cerraban y abrían, con cierto esfuerzo. La hechicera jugueteó con el poco y sedoso cabello que nacía del niño antes de meterlo a la cuna bañada en oro.

La puerta se abrió; dejando entrar a unos padres borrachos, quienes entre risas, se encaminaron a la cama con dosel, dispuestos a continuar con su divertida y larga noche. Apolo fue el que la vio, parada en una esquina, junto al cunero. —Rapunzel. —La voz la arrastraba, pero aquella sorpresa le sirvió para despejar su mente al Dios. Cirene se giró, pues estaba en brazos del Dios, para ver a la intrusa.

Rapunzel movió su muñeca, paralizando a la chica. — Necesito hablar. —Ordenó escuetamente la hechicera. Apolo, petrificado en su lugar, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, asintió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación; Apolo la invitó a la alcoba, para estar cerca de su hijo; ambos se miraron a los ojos cuando alcanzaron el barandal. —Pensé que habías muerto.

—Cirene te embrujó. —Aclaró, mirando el gran lago desde las alturas. El enorme y extravagante palacio que le había concedido a Cirene, le llegó a impresionar a Rapunzel. —Es lo que hacen las ninfas cuando se encaprichan, al igual que los dioses.

—No. —La negación rotunda, proveniente de Apolo, provocó una risa en la joven.

—También los envician y hacen que pierdan el juicio. Porque ambos sabemos que dejar a un recién nacido, dejando que tu novia...

—La madre de mi hijo. —Corrigió, ceñudo. Rapunzel rodó los ojos.

—Se embriague y luego amamante a tu primogénito no es muy sabio. —Puntualizó; la chica estaba cruzada de brazos, las luces que descansaban en el barandal marmoleado iluminaban sus rostros. —¿Quieres que tu hijo termine igual que "su madre"? —Interrogó, la joven, al tiempo que hacia comillas en el aire. Apolo la miró unos segundos antes de observar sus pies, avergozando; solo en esos momentos su juicio empezaba a despejarse; las mentiras que le había contado Cirene por fin empezaban a cobrar sentido y la culpa empezó a carcomerlo.

—Lo lamento. —Murmuró, por lo bajo.

Rapunzel observó al Dios unos segundos, hasta que su atención fue robada cuando su mirada descendió; el brilló que provenía del pecho decepcionó aún más a la hechicera. —Tu magia tántrica...

Apolo alzó el rostro, ceñudo, no sabiendo por qué sacaba el tema a relucir. —Ha mejorado.

—Ha crecido, sí. —Coincidió. Cuando la hechicera colocó una mano sobre el pecho del Dios, él dio un brinco, su contacto le había quemado. —Y se ha corrompido.

—¿Qué? —Apolo dio unos pasos hacia atrás; la mirada lastimera de la hechicera rompió el corazón del Dios. —¿Qué está pasando? —Indagó, nervioso. No se había sentido así en mucho tiempo, de echo, no había tenido emociones reales todos estos meses.

—Tu corazón se ha oscurecido, me sorprende que aún tengas juicio.

—Soy un Dios. —Respondió, de forma mecánica y a la defensiva.

—Un Dios que han hechizado. —Corrigió, burlona, la hechicera.

—Estás dolida. — Señaló, Apolo.

Rapunzel forzó una sonrisa. —Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía un compañero, Apolo, y cuando me dispuse a bajar la guardia, desapareces.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —Exclamó, dando un manotazo al barandal de mármol, creando grietas en este en el acto; haciendo vibrar las luces, algunas apagándose por aquella acción.

Rapunzel se alejó de la barandilla, por seguridad propia. —Me siento responsable de esto. — Confesó. —Te he seguido la pista todos estos meses, llevo tiempo vigilándote. — Las palabras de la hechicera tomaron desprevenido al Dios. —¿No tienes algo que decirme, Apolo?

—¿Qué? — El cuello de Apolo se ladeó; sus músculos se vislumbraron cuando se tensó. —No sé de qué hablas.

—Eres el Dios de la justicia y la verdad, mientes terriblemente. —Rapunzel tomó asiento en una de las sillas del balcón; su mirada era fría y analítica. — Me puedes decir ¿En qué momento Cirene te alentó a usar la magia tántrica para revelarte contra tu propio padre?

—¿Y a ti desde cuándo te preocupan los asuntos del Olimpo? O, peor aún ¿Qué te motiva a darme ésta platica? ¿Crees que me harás cambiar de opción?

—Me interesan desde que Zeus amenazó con triturar a mi padre con uno de sus rayos. —Expuso; la joven se levantó y desenvainó una cuchilla.

El Dios, al verla y escucharla, se empezó a reír de forma frenética; la oscuridad domando la cordura de Apolo. —¿Sabes? Es gracioso, me enseñaste a no temerle a la oscuridad y ahora he aprendido a dominarla.

—No te enseñé a no temerle, sino a respertarle. —Corrigió de forma abrupta. Los ojos de Apolo empezaron a resplandecer, a tornarse azulados; de su cuerpo empezó a emanar un brillo que podría cegar a la chica sino se iba de aquel lugar. —En toda oscuridad hay luz, como viceversa.

—Yo te enseñaré que, cuando eres un Dios, no debes temerle a nada.

En ese momento, el brillo de Apolo fue tal, que obligó a la joven a aparecerse en la cocina. La adolescente aferró con fuerza el mango del arma, dando pasos hacia atrás, esperando que Apolo apareciese delante de ella, más, cuando pasó el marco que la llevaba al pasillo principal, dio un salto al toparse con el Dios en medio de este.

Rapunzel asestó un golpe contra Apolo, al tiempo que lanzaba una oleada de su magia contra el Dios, empujándole contra la pared. El Dios inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, su mirada era tétrica y amenazante. Los ojos del hijo de Zeus empezaron a brillar nuevamente y, en ese momento, la hechicera clavó el cuchillo a la altura del pecho de Apolo.

El Dios soltó una risa. —Buen intento. —Felicitó; Rapunzel retiró el cuchillo del pecho de Apolo, la punta del arma arrastró un líquido negruzco, de apariencia pesada y grumosa. Con la hoja del arma, la hechicera se cortó el antebrazo. La oscuridad que salía a borbotones del pecho del Dios se fue adentrando al cuerpo de la chica a través de esa herida.

El grito de ambos, cuando terminaron en el suelo, fue lo único que se escuchó aquella apacible noche.

—¿Qué hiciste? — Cuestionó agitado el Dios, quien sentía un dolor en el pecho; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Removí la oscuridad que había en tí. — Respondió. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su magia inestable, era la primera vez que absorbía tanta maldad dentro de ella. —Realmente lo siento, Apolo. —Su voz se quebró al ver al Dios roto delante de ella.

La chica desapareció, sin decir nada más.

Rapunzel se aferró a una lisa roca. Un hombre encapuchado la esperaba a un metro de distancia. —Tardaste demasiado. —Una voz demandante salió de sus labios

—La próxima vez haz tú el trabajo sucio. —Repuso, molesta.

—¿Te encariñaste con mi hijo? —Interrogó Zeus, hincándose junto a la chica; la hechicera le miró seria.

—Me debes un favor. —Señaló, la hechicera. —Hicimos un trato. —Le recordó, evadiendo la pregunta del Dios.

Zeus la miró unos segundos. —¿Qué quieres?

—Ya se verá. —Respondió a secas la joven.

El soberano del Olimpo se incorporó, sin quitar en ningún momento su atención de la chica. —¿Qué harás con la oscuridad y la magia tántrica de mi hijo?

Rapunzel observó al Dios unos segundos; su cuerpo apenas se adaptaba a la oscuridad que estaba asimilando la flor de oro, aunado a la magia espiritual de Apolo. La chica le había enseñado a usarla con el mero propósito de arrebatársela después; le había hablado aquel día después de haber tenido otro encuentro con Zeus y haber llegado a aquel acuerdo.

—¿Te preocupa que me vuelva una amenaza como empezaste a ver a tu hijo, meses atrás? —Retó, Rapunzel, con una cínica sonrisa. —Me pediste que le hiciera eso a Apolo porque él era el único capaz de desafiarte y arrebatarte el trono que tanto codicias...

La hechicera se quedó con las palabras en la boca, pues el soberano del Olimpo desapareció en medio del claro y, Rapunzel estaba segura, que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de saber de él nuevamente.

 _ **Underbrooke, Muelle. Actualidad.**_

—Bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Dante. — Confirmó, Amin, con una mueca; le desagradaba que el niño de rizos achocolatados les fuera a cubrir las espaldas del resto, pero suponía, que como todos estaban tan atareados, no se darían cuenta de su ausencia por unas cuantas horas.

Amin palmeó la espalda del niño moreno, quien le sonrió con confidencia. —Puedes estar tranquilo, solo prométeme que regresarán.

—Y traeremos a Hannah Montana. —Aseguró, Amin, haciendo alusión a Rapunzel. Haciéndole un guiño al menor. Jew rodó los ojos ante la forma de hablar del mayor. —¿Qué? Canta y es rubia. —Defendió el chico, de corte estilo militar, al pequeño de cabellos lacios.

—¿Podrían dejarse de sus cursilerías? — Farfulló Barbanegra, quien había terminado de preparar la barca. Amin rodó los ojos antes de aventarle la levita, sin cuidado alguno, al capitán. —Gracias. —Alegó, alzando su rojiza gabardina en el aire. Amin y Jew compartieron una mirada antes de adentrarse a la barca. —Ha sido un honor hacer tratos con ustedes.

— ¿No crees que Pan se de cuenta que le falta la levita? —Interrogó, Jew a Amin, cuando se alejaron del muelle y se adentraron en las aguas de tono esmeralda: el río de las almas.

—¡Manos y pies dentro de la barca! —Alertó el pirata barbudo, al tiempo que se acomoda la levita y hacia movimientos exagerados a la hora de colocársela. —Te extrañaba, bebe. —Habló, el capitán a la levita, antes de sonreír orgulloso.

—Eso es extraño, incluso para un pirata ebrio. —Señaló Amin. Barbanegra lo ignoró y, de parte de Jew, recibió un punta pie. — ¿Cómo sabes a dónde dirigirte?

—Del mismo modo que tú supiste dónde estaba la chica. —Alegó el pirata, observando el horizonte.

—De hecho, no fui yo, fue él. —Amin hizo un ademan con la cabeza, en dirección a Jew, cuando el pirata le miró sobre su hombro; el capitán arqueó ambas cejas, con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, muchacho? —Cuestionó, curioso. Underbrooke ya estaba más alejado de la vista al tiempo que la barca se mecía con suma parsimonia. Jew jugueteó con sus manos, nervioso, mientras veía las espirales verduzcas que bailoteaban en el agua. —No es muy hablador ¿O sí? —Aquella pregunta iba dirigida a Amin, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El cielo empezó a despejarse, las nubes empezaron a desperezarse y a iluminar el camino que surcaban.

—Está amaneciendo. —Anunció, Amin, con un mohin; los dos niños perdidos habían contactado a Barbanegra, sabiendo que tenía formas de navegar por los ríos, cuando Jew despertó gritando en la habitación de la mansión. Pan no les había mencionado nada sobre el secuestro de Rapunzel y tampoco parecía tener mucho interés en el caso, más Jew, en su sueño, pudo ver a la chica junto a un adolescente, el rostro de la hechicera estaba desfigurado y su cuerpo lleno de cortes.

En el momento en que Jew le contó esto a Amin, el último quiso pedir una explicación a Pan, pero, si él no había hecho nada a éstas alturas, dudaba mucho que hablar con Peter los llevase a alguna parte; por eso, Amin, decidió comenzar un plan.

Rapunzel era familia y la iban a rescatar, así fueran obligados a negociar con un viejo y temible pirata: Barbanegra; para que los ayudara a cruzar los ríos.

 _ **Tártaro, mazmorras. Actualidad.**_

—¿Todavía sigues sonriendo? —Interrogó, Ares, con tono divertido y malicioso. La chica alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios, estos se habían teñido carmín por la ola de golpes que había recibido.

La hechicera escupió el exceso de sangre, que se había acumulado en su boca, al suelo. —Tendrás que intentarlo con más ahincó, Ares, solo estoy sintiendo cosquillas.

El golpe que recibió, con tal brutalidad, en la boca del estómago, dejó a Rapunzel sin aire; las cadenas que la tenían apresada se movieron y resonaron en la habitación cubierta de madera. La única pared rocosa era a la que estaba encadenada; la joven podía sentir la humedad de ésta contra su espalda, aunque no sabía si realmente provenía de la pared o era su sangre mezclado con el sudor que había bañado su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

— Admiro tu... — Ares se relamió los labios, cuando acercó su mano ensangrentada a su rostro. —¿Tenacidad, será o valentía, quizá? —El Dios de la guerra sonrió con cinismo al ver cómo la piel de la joven empezaba a regresar a su estado natural, la hechicera sanaba rápido y eso lo volvía más divertido; era como volver a dibujar en un lienzo en blanco; había estado torturando a la chica por días. Era difícil llevar el tiempo ahí abajo. —¿O mejor dicho estupidez?

—¿No estarás hablando de tí, cierto? — Contestó, cansada. Las ojeras bien marcadas debajo del rostro y la palidez que lo acompañaba, no dejaban de hacer sonreír con orgullo al Dios.

—¿Realmente creíste que era sabio meterse con un Dios? —Interrogó, acercando una silla con sangre seca en ella, antes de sentarse de forma inversa; su pecho quedó contra el respaldo mientras ambos brazos descansaban sobre este.

—¿Estás celoso porque no me metí contigo? — Ares sonrió de forma forzada; el Dios se estiró para tomar algo de la mesa de instrumentos. —¿Toqué un nervio?

—Debería cortar esa filosa lengua que tienes. —Comentó, de forma casual.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo Luciérnaga de fuego hace poco? —Rapunzel ladeó el rostro, le costaba mantener su cabeza en alto; su cuello, como todo su cuerpo, ardían. —Cuando le arrancas la lengua a un hombre, no estás demostrando que sea un mentiroso, simplemente le estás diciendo al mundo que te da miedo lo que pueda decir.

Ares se levantó con brusquedad, tirando la silla por aquel impulso, al tiempo que aferraba el rostro de la chica con ferocidad; sus uñas clavándose en las mejillas de la hechicera. —Habla una vez más y no te arrancaré la lengua, la cortaré justo a la mitad para que se vuelva bífida. —Alardeó, con sus ojos reluciendo con fuego. —Para que te conviertas en la serpiente que eres en realidad.

Rapunzel se quedó estática; su cuerpo temblaba, por el miedo, frustración e impotecia. —Si eso te hace sentir hombre, hazlo, quizás tengas más placer a la hora de llevarme a tu lecho.

El grito que salió de la garganta de la joven seguramente le desgarró; Ares había tomado un balde, lleno con agua del río de fuego, antes de lanzárselo a la chica. La piel de la joven empezó a ennegrecerse y deformarse, como si fuera un ácido para la hechicera y, en efecto, lo era.

— Para tu desgracia, Rapunzel, me causan mas placer tus gritos... —Murmuró en su oído; Rapunzel apenas entendía lo que le decía, el dolor era tal que le costaba trabajo que sus cinco sentidos siguieran con ella. —¿Dónde está tu adorado Peter Pan ahora? —Canturreó él; apretando las mejillas de la joven, obligándola a alzar el rostro para que sus ojos se conectaran con los de él. — Me encantaría que viera lo que te sucede; después de todo, esto es su culpa, los planes que hace nunca fallan; al menos no es él quien paga las consecuencias de las posibles bajas que pueda sufrir, con tal de lograr su objetivo, mete a otros en problemas. —Susurró; sus ojos mostraban una satisfacción insana, cuando, los ojos jade de la joven, resplandecieron con dolor.

La hechicera le terminó por escupir en el rostro, siendo imposible hacerle otra cosa; estaba atada, los grilletes que aprisionaban tanto tobillos como muñecas, tenían grabados que bloqueaban su magia.

Ares se quitó la sangre que cayó sobre su rostro, con desdén. — Te enseñaré a mantener cerrada esa boca que tienes. —Alegó. Obligando a la chica a abrir ésta cuando le propinó otro golpe; el agua del río de fuego empezó a entrar por sus labios; la hechicera no podía emitir gritos pero su cuerpo se zarandeaba con desesperación conforme el galón se empezaba a vaciar dentro de ella. —Esto degollara tu alma, perra.

—¡Suficiente! —Apolo dio un portazo, deteniendo las acciones de Ares. El Dios de la guerra rodó los ojos antes de alejarse un poco. —Te dije que la quería viva, no deseo un saco babeante de papas. —Ordenó; sus facciones endurecidas y coléricas.

—Apolo, que no te engañe, esta mal nacida no ha sufrido suficiente y...

—¡Dije que basta! —Exclamó, al tiempo que señalaba con su dedo índice la salida; Ares botó el galón en el suelo, con brusquedad, antes de salir a zancadas del cuarto de tortura.

Apolo cerró la puerta, usando su magia, antes de mirar a la chica encadenada; parecía una muñeca de trapo y, muy a pesar de que trató de soportar todo aquello, estaba rota por dentro. Seguía siendo humana después de todo. El Dios, incómodo por la situación, empezó a bajar las cadenas para desatar a la hechicera. Había dejado a Ares demasiadas horas con la hija de Merlín, pues ese había sido el trato, pero no había experimentado jamás la creatividad que tenía el Dios de la guerra en el arte de la tortura.

Rapunzel estaba inconsciente; consumir agua del río de fuego quemaba todo lo que tocaba, he ahí su nombre, dado por el dolor que llegaba a causar. Beberlo, era peor, en todos los sentidos. Apolo aflojó las cadenas antes de salir de la habitación; no había querido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, no con ella, pero tampoco pensaba dejarla ir.

 _ **Underbrooke, biblioteca. Actualidad.**_

—¿Le entregaste la caja de Pandora a Pan?

Cheshire, centrada en el libro, se limitó a arrugar la nariz. — Puedes llamarlo... transacción de intereses.

Regina cerró el libro de golpe; su mirada estaba teñida de incredulidad. —¡Se suponía que era para Rapunzel! —Se quejó. —En este momento Emma está con Hades, siguiendo las instrucciones de ese mocoso ¡Déjame decirte... que si me entero que solo fue para beneficio propio...!

Irene suspiró y miró a Gina, con desaprobación, por encima del grueso libro. —¿Puedes calmarte? Emma estará bien. —Alegó, Cheshire, con una tenue sonrisa. —Además, haces que me erice, literalmente. —La habitante de las Maravillas combatió una silenciosa lucha de miradas con la reina, hasta que, Irene se dio por vencida. —Se la di a Peter, pero no la tiene él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Indagó, la Reina Malvada, con profusa seriedad.

—Pan mandó a un vagabundo al Tártaro, con la caja de Pandora, espera noticias de él antes de las doce del medio día. —Explicó, omitiendo algunos detalles, como el terrible hecho que Peter no tuvo más remedio que ese ¿Por qué? Bueno, da la casualidad que, a Emma no le bastó con la resumida explicación de Cheshire y, arribo la noche anterior, en la mansión.

Peter Pan tuvo que acompañar a Emma Swan al borde del precipicio, literalmente, pues la Salvadora había escuchado que aquel lugar podría darles una pista de cómo sacar a la joven del Tártaro; la sorpresa que ambos se llevaron cuando arribaron al oscuro lugar fue abismal.

Los dos se habían acercado al precipicio, Emma más que Pan (pues este último miraba desde la lejanía el lugar, a unos metros de distancia, pues no le traía buena espina). Peter podía sentir la extraña aura que burbujeaba en aquel enorme y oscuro agujero, que sin duda alguna, podría llevarlos más abajo del Inframundo. Pero, sinceramente ¿Cuándo habían encontrado una puerta sin guardianes?

Y, en ese momento, una enorme criatura salió de entre la neblina, provocando que Emma, por la fuerza de las alas de este, se viera impulsada hacia atrás. La Salvadora se incorporó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la velluda criatura que les analizaba con fijeza. Pan tragó grueso cuando los ojos rojizos de este se le quedaron viendo por interminables segundos.

—¡Pan! ¿Qué carajos es eso? — Interrogó, Emma, quien se había ocultado tras una roca. Las pisadas del monstruo hacían temblar todo a su alrededor.

—Un demonio. —Musitó, sin perderlo de vista; los alargados cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza; su torso desnudo estaba marcado.

— ¿¡Que rayos!? —Exclamó, Swan, con la mirada desorbitada al ver como una sombra saltaba en los cielos y blandía una espada; cortando uno de los cuernos antes de desgarrar la cabeza del demonio, rajando todo el cuerpo de este de forma vertical, hasta tocar el suelo.

Peter Pan parpadeó, confundido, no por la batalla que ni si quiera había dado inicio, sino por la persona que se encontraba junto con los restos del demonio. Swan se atrevió a salir, buscando a su salvador.

—Flynn Rider. —Se presentó, ante los desorbitados ojos de Emma. El ladrón hizo una ligera inclinación cuando estuvo a la vista, enfundado la espada antes que cualquiera la viese. Swan entreabrió los labios al ver al adolescente con sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó, mordaz, Pan. El líder de los niños perdidos no se había movido ni un ápice.

Swan observó de forma alternada a ambos hombres, quienes se lanzaban dagas con la mirada. —Tu voz... es la misma que escuché en el pueblo hace unas horas. — Trató de confirmar la Salvadora. —La plática que tenías... todo fue... — Emma estaba confundida; Pan arqueó ambas cejas cuando escuchó a la Salvadora. — ¿Con qué propósito?

—Bueno, necesitaba que alguien sacara a ese bicho de su nido. —Contestó.

—Me usaste como cebo. —Confirmó, incrédula.

—¿Con qué propósito? —Indagó, Pan.

Flynn miró a Peter unos segundos. —Necesitamos hablar sobre cierta chica...

Solo entonces a Emma pudo reconocer ese nombre. —¡Tú saliste en la película de Enredados! —Exclamó, agitando su cabello por el rápido movimiento que hizo al girarse a Pan.

—¿Qué es una película? —Interrogó, confuso, el ladrón.

Pan rodó los ojos. —¿Estamos teniendo ésta discusión? Creo que hay cosas más importantes que atender. —La mirada del líder se desvió a la funda que ocultaba la espada; Flynn se percató de la sonrisa arrogante que se dibujó en el rostro de Pan.

—Es cierto. —Confirmó, tenso, acercándose a Peter, cuando éste último les dio la espalda y se encaminó a la salida.

Swan les siguió a paso apresurado. —¡Esperen! ¿No veremos que hay ahí abajo?

Eugene abrió la boca, listo para responder a la Salvadora, pero se detuvo cuando Pan le miró de soslayo, con la clara advertencia pintada en su rostro. —Ya tuvimos suficiente con sus ideas, Salvadora. —Respondió, con cinismo y molestia, Peter Pan. —Confíe en su criterio, pero veo que tiene demasiadas ideas como para conectar algunos cabos, así que, le sugiero que, si desea ver qué hay allá abajo, vaya usted sola. —Pan se giró sobre sus talones, al tiempo que le miraba con fúnebre seriedad; Emma dio un paso hacia atrás. —Yo no la acompañaré, en unas horas tengo una reunión y, si usted sabe lo que le conviene a su familia, tampoco iría a explorar.

Tras esas palabras, tanto Peter como Flynn, desaparecieron en humo púrpura (una vez que estuvieron fuera de las cuevas). Cuando llegaron a las jardineras de la mansión, Pan tenia en sus manos la funda junto con el arma que había portado Eugene durante la batalla. —Y, ahora bien ¿Podrías explicar por qué demonios tienes tú a excálibur?

Eugene tanteó su cinturón, al verse sin su arma; el ladrón rodó los ojos antes de examinar dentro de su bolsa. Sacó un frasco vació que enseguida aventó al chico; Pan atrapó el contenedor de cristal en el aire.

— ¿Poción cambia forma?

—En efecto. — Confirmó, Flynn. —Lo obtuve de una princesa, Jasmine. Un intercambio justo.—Alardeó, al tiempo que sacaba un mono tallado en madera. —Y este pequeño amiguito, se llama Abú.

—¿Esto debe interesarme? — El líder aventó el frasco nuevamente a Eugene. El ladrón solo acercó la bolsa para que cayese dentro.

—Porque yo salvé a Rapunzel de las mazmorras del Tártaro. —Pan frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, su mandíbula se tensó.

—¿Y por qué demonios ella no está contigo? —Interrogó, al tiempo que se aparecía delante del ladrón y aferraba su cuello con fuerza.

—Unos perros infernales nos hicieron dividir. —Contestó, sin aire, tratando de forma vaga de apartarse del furioso chico. Pan estrechó los ojos al tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza. —¡Vine a ayudar!

Peter solo lo soltó entonces satisfecho de haberle dejado las marcas de sus dedos en el cuello. — ¿Cómo saliste?

 _ **Tártaro, Costa este. Actualidad.**_

—Con cuidado, Jew. —Instruyó Amin, ayudando al pequeño bajarse. —Agh, este lugar apesta. —Se quejó cuando el olor inundó sus fosas nasales. Barbanegra soltó una carcajada al escucharlo.

—Los esperaré aquí. — Soltó el capitán. —Ya dije, doce horas, no más o me iré.

Amin lanzó cuchillas al pirata antes de asentir. Los dos niños perdidos compartieron una mirada al observar la extensa selva que se ampliaba en el horizonte.

—Dámelo, Jew. —Ordenó escuetamente Amin. Jew le pasó un viejo y desgastado listón a su compañero; Amin roció el objeto con una sustancia espesa, contenida en un frasco opaco. En ese momento, el listón empezó a brillar y a zigzagear en el aire.

—¿Una poción de localización? — Se impresionó, Jew, ante la astucia del mayor. Amin le dio un golpe, juguetón, en la cabeza.

Ambos empezaron a seguir al listón cuando el objeto tomó un rumbo. —¿Me creías idiota? Esto es un reino, demasiado extenso, para poder encontrar a una chica con tan reducidas horas. — Explicó, al tiempo que esquivaba lianas e insectos.

Jew asintió. —Por eso eres...

—¿Soy, qué? —Instó a seguir. El menor negó con la cabeza, más una sonrisa bailoteaba en su rostro. Amin rodó los ojos ante el silencio de Jew. —Vamos, camina más de prisa o perderemos nuestra única pista.

Tártaro, mazmorras. Actualidad.

La manija se movió; deteniendo a Rapunzel en su lucha por quitarse las cadenas. La puerta de madera se arrastró, trayendo no más que oscuridad.

Los ojos esmeralda de la chica, acostumbrados a la oscuridad a éstas alturas, se vio forzada a entrecerrar los ojos cuando una antorcha iluminó la habitación. Las cadenas oxidadas resplandecieron con la luz.

Un hombre de apariencia deteriorada entró a la mazmorra. Sus ojos viajaron a su entorno, analizando, calculando, previendo, antes de centrarse en la joven.

— Estás por romperte. — Afirmó, el desconocido. Sus largos cabellos desordenados y su barba desaliñada no le daban una apariencia muy favorable al espectro. Rapunzel sonrió sin ánimos. — Tus ojeras, debajo de los ojos; las mejillas que casi se pegan a tus huesos; no te doy más de seis horas. — Alegó, con voz segura, mientras se empezaba a deshacer de las cadenas, para sorpresa de la hechicera.

— ¿Quién eres y cómo me encontraste? — Interrogó, con voz ronca. El sonido de las cadenas, al abrirse, junto con la ola de magia que se liberó, trago vitalidad al cuerpo de la hechicera; su rostro empezó a regresar a su tono normal y las heridas empezaron a desvanecerse.

— No fue difícil. — Empezó a exponer, evadiendo la primera pregunta. — Demasiados guardias; casi parecen las migajas que dejaron Hansel y Gretel. — Alardeó, con arrogancia. — Luego estaba la puerta, no hay telarañas que rodeen el marco y hay sangre fresca. También ayudó la incompetencia de los guardias y su boca floja. — Rapunzel se había puesto de pie, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, sin quitar la vista del extraño. —Y ahora te preguntas por qué puedo utilizar magia tántrica.

— No estás muerto.

— Creo que puedes deducir quién me mandó... — Su seriedad no asombró a la hechicera, pero su falta de emoción, es decir: nerviosismo o miedo, sí que lo hicieron. — Pero no por qué acepté.

Unos pasos se escucharon, apurados, provenientes del pasillo. El desconocido y Rapunzel compartieron una mirada.

Ares cruzó la puerta, blandiendo su espada. Al segundo siguiente fue lanzado contra una pared, despabilando al Dios que se quedó tieso al no ver a la hechicera.

— Hola, Ares. — Saludo, impasible, la mujer. El hombre aferraba al Dios, que buscaba zafarse del alma que lo apresaba, pero eran vanos sus intentos. — Magia tántrica, no puedes dañarlo con fuerza bruta o física. — Respondió la hechicera; al tiempo que aparecía un paño alrededor de la boca de Ares.

— Deshazte de él. — Apuró, el de cabellos un tanto grasientos. Rapunzel miró al Dios que le miraba echo una furia.

— Bien. — Rapunzel tomó la espada que se le había caído al Dios, examinándola, mientras se acercaba con paso seguro. — No se te vaya a caer la lengua, si la muerdes fuerte, eso pasará. — Alertó la hechicera, antes de blandir la espada contra el Dios, con un movimiento preciso y certero cortó ambas manos del Dios. Los gritos que soltó fueron amortiguados por el pañuelo. — ¿Qué se sentirá no poder blandir nuevamente tu espada? — Interrogó, la hechicera.

La joven tomó ambas manos del suelo y las quemó, disfrutando de aquello. El olor a carne quemada inundó la habitación.

— La hemorragia, aunado al dolor, lo dejó inconsciente. — Se aseguró el hombre; ambos salieron de ahí a paso apresurado.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Disclaimer:Los pjs de OUAT no me pertecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.**_

* * *

 _ **Underbrooke, Mansión de Merlín. Actualidad.**_

—¿Así que todo salió bien? — Interrogó, Cheshire, con interés. Pan se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Su atención estaba centrada en un mapa del Purgatorio, el cual había traído Eugene, y estaba encantado. —Rapunzel se encuentra en las Mazmorras, avanza demasiado rápido junto a Scott. —Comentó, Pan. Flyn se inclinó para ver el nombre de la chica en el laberinto de torturas.

—Bueno, debes tomar en cuenta que el tiempo pasa a una velocidad exorbitante allá. — Félix mataba con la mirada al ladrón; Flynn, incómodo, encaró al segundo al comando. —¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, jirafa?

Peter frunció el ceño y, tras un movimiento de mano, selló la boca del ladrón. Eugene trató de separar sus labios en vano. Félix sonrió de medio lado; Jack codeó al segundo al mando cuando Dante se adentró a la sala, donde todos estaban reunidos. Tanto Felipe como Jack siguieron los movimientos del pequeño.

—¿Dónde habías estado Dante? —Interrogó, Pan, quien estaba de espaldas al muchacho; el niño perdido se congeló.

—Fui a dar un paseo.

—¿Solo? —Inquirió Peter. El líder tocó el punto que representaba a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Una pantalla, donde se vislumbraban escaleras empinadas y mohosas apareció en el aire, con Rapunzel y el espectro subiendo por ellas.

—¿Sí? ¿Debería de ir siempre acompañado? —Contestó, Dante. Félix se acercó a la pantalla que se habia proyectado en el aire.

Félix escuchó la canción que salía de los labios de la hechicera, encerrada en el Tártaro. —Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you. —La voz melodiosa de la hechicera sonaba tétrica, más por el rostro fúnebre que carecía de toda emoción.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Susurró Jack, a un lado de Félix, cuando se aventuró hasta colocarse a un costado del segundo al mando. Felipe frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quizás tú podrías explicarme el por qué están los nombres de Amin y Jew en el mapa del Tártaro? —Interrogó, Pan. La conmoción que invadió la sala, dejaron perplejos a los presentes, quitaron el aliento de Dante. —¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de su trato con Barbanegra? —Se burló, con cinismo, al tiempo que se recargaba contra el respaldo del sofá.

—Oh, can't you see you belong to me. How my poor heart aches with every step you take. —La voz de la joven hechicera resonó en la sala, al tiempo que una puerta de metal rechinaba cuando la abrieron. Tanto Rapunzel como Scott habían llegado al piso más alto de las mazmorras. La joven se agachó para tomar un tubo de metal, este empezó a resplandecer donde su palma hacía contacto con el objeto.

—Lo lamento. —Musitó, Dante, con la cabeza gacha.

Pan no emitió ruido alguno, puesto que se había inclinado hacia adelante y miraba interesado la escena; tenía cosas mejores que hacer que escuchar al niño perdido.

El rubo se había transformado en un cetro; Rapunzel dibujó con este, un círculo en el cemento, con toda la atención de Scott sobre ella.

—¿No deberíamos irnos? —Comentó el espectro, con seriedad.

—Te lo dije, no sin ellos. — Contestó, al terminar de dibujar en el suelo de la terraza; el círculo empezó a brillar y a agrietarse. —Pero, como veo que estás tan ansioso por salir, tú irás por ellos. —Ordenó. En ese momento, la imagen que se proyecto se tambaleó, pues el lugar había sufrido un temblor. Cuando la imagen se estabilizó se encontraba un inmenso hoyo donde antes se encontró en círculo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿creaste una salida alternativa para tus amigos? —Rapunzel le sonrió a Scott. El hombre de barba rodó los ojos. — Te daré crédito; será más fácil llegar a ellos y escapar desde el cielo que haber ido hasta allá abajo, a su celda. — Scott se internó en el hoyo, como si se tratara de un clavado a una piscina. Apolo apareció detrás de la joven hechicera.

Pan se tensó ante la imagen que sus ojos veían, al igual que los presentes. —¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ella estaba abajo, Pan? —Reclamó, Dante, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de Félix.

— Veo que le has dado de su propia medicina a Ares. —Comentó, Apolo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres dejar una quejar? Déjala en el buzón de comentarios. — Sonrió, con sorna, la hechicera.

Apolo se rió. —¿Estabas cantando esa canción a propósito? —Rapunzel se encogió de hombros. —Fue la misma que cantaste cuando me encaminaste a la salida de la cueva.

—Necesitaba ponerme emotiva. —Alardeó, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Quieres recrear todo lo que sucedió en esa cueva? —Interrogó, con voz jocosa, el Dios. Los pasos seguros de Apolo también eran cautelosos. Rapunzel acomodó el bastón para que el extremo de este se topara contra el cuello del Dios cuando se acercó más que suficiente.

—Ah-ah, no te equivoques. — Empezó, la joven. Apolo extendió su sonrisa.

—¿No debería ser yo el rencoroso? Después de todo, tu empezaste el juego con un Dios. — Apolo sonrió de lado; Rapunzel estrechó la mirada. —Y sí, debo admitir, fue ingenioso. Me engañaste, pensé que todo había sido real, que me hablaras aquel día y que después me presentaras a las ninfas; conocer a Cirene, caer bajo su hechizo y luego nuestro reencuentro dramático. —Se explicó, el Dios. Rapunzel ladeó el rostro, notando el dolor en los ojos de Apolo. —Tomaste mi oscuridad y mi magia espiritual.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Zeus es convincente en sus tratos.

Los que escuchaban aquella conversación también se quedaron de piedra al escuchar la carencia de sentimientos de la joven; todos, excepto uno, Pan miraba con cierta ira a Apolo e incredulidad a la hechicera.

—Es inteligente que tengas tus relaciones claras; especialmente con mi padre, pero. —El Dios dio un paso hacia atrás y me señaló con sus dedos índices. —El problema aquí, es... que empezaste a relacionarte con otras personas y creaste vínculos que antes no tenías.

—¿Empiezo a oler una amenaza?

—Sí; sabes que antes carecías de eso, ahora, con tus vastos enemigos, si corro la voz... no dejarán de llegarte sorpresas y empezarás a perderlos a todos. Iniciando con Luciérnaga de fuego ¿Era así su nombre, o no?

Rapunzel desvió la mirada, tomando una bocanada de aire. —¿Debo matarte entonces?

—No, no puedes.

—Pruébame. —Retó, Rapunzel.

—Lo he estado haciendo, si lo hubieses querido, si fuera real el odio que se refleja en tus ojos, lo hubieras hecho. No dejas cabos sueltos. —Rapunzel alzó ambas cejas. —Porque aquí, entre nosotros, pasó algo.

Pan llevó sus manos debajo de su mentón, entrelazándolas; algunos le miraron, esperando que el líder empezara en su cuenta regresiva.

—¿Crees que un beso significa algo? —Interrogó, la hechicera.

Félix carraspeó, sintiendo la garganta seca, cuando Pan se tensó y endureció la mirada.

—Tú no quieres a Peter Pan; le haz estado utilizando, como siempre haces con todos ¿No es así? Me pregunto, realmente... ¿Cuando regreses a Underbrooke te tirarás a sus brazos o quizás le reclamarás por no haber venido por ti?

—¿Quién sabe? —Rapunzel no se inmutaba por sus palabras. —No es una relación de la que uno dependa del otro; pero confiamos lo suficiente.

—¿Sí? Será eso. —Apolo rodeó a la joven, con burla. —Porque cuando estás con él, parece que se te van los pies de la tierra, te crees indestructible y la verdad es otra, es cuando estás más vulnerable. —La mandíbula de la chica se tensó. —¿Por qué crees que fue tan fácil traerte aquí? — Cheshire se removió incómoda en el escritorio. — Porque abusaron de confianza.

—La realidad es que buscábamos separarlos, a Hades y a ti, y resultó. —Apolo arqueó ambas cejas. —Con algunas desventajas, claro.

Apolo se rió, de forma oscura. —¿Qué tal si jugamos a las adivinanzas? —Cambió de tema; el ambiente era tenso, tanto en Underbrooke como en el Tártaro, se podía cortar con un cuchillo de lo denso. —¿Creíste que Tigrilla era amiguita de Pan por un tiempo, no?

Rapunzel estrechó los ojos. —¿Crees que voy a caer en tus provocaciones?

—Déjame intentarlo. Los dos, parejita, son un mar de secretos. — Apolo atrajo el bastón con su magia, dejando a Rapunzel con las manos vacías. —¿Supiste que llevó a otra niña perdida a la isla en tu ausencia? Se encaprichó con ella.

—¿Y? —Cuestionó, tajante.

—La conservó por bastante tiempo. —Contestó, Apolo. Los ojos analíticos del Dios no perdieron ni un segundo de vista a la joven.

—¡Fuera! —Ordenó, Pan, a los presentes (o a los que aún seguían ahí) que eran Cheshire y Félix. La habitante de las Maravillas se desvaneció en al aire sin necesidad de que se lo pidiesen una segunda vez. Félix, quien estaba enterado de la situación desde siempre, se mordió el labio; aquello solo iba a desatar otra tormenta entre los hechiceros. Felipe se dio media vuelta y salió de la sala. Peter empezó a caminar como si fuese león enjaulado ante el silencio que se había creado del otro lado. —Maldita sea.

— ¿Y? — Interrogó fríamente. —Yo también conocí a otras personas, donde estás incluido tú. —La joven señaló al hechicero. —Son cosas que se quedan enterradas, Apolo. —La joven rodó los ojos. —La lealtad y la confianza...

—Aún permanece en Nunca Jamás. —Terminó, Apolo; Rapunzel sintió como algo se removió en su interior. Su mirada se encontró con la del Dios, buscando alguna señal que mentía en su rostro o en sus ojos.

—Mientes.

Pan, solo entonces, aventó la mesa. La imagen que se proyectaba se terminó. Peter, encolerizado como estaba, se desapareció para hacerle una visita al Oscuro; se iba a desquitar con Rumpel, reclamándole su traición. Necesitaba despejar su mente, ahora.

 _ **Tártaro. Actualidad.**_

—Mientes... —Rapunzel sentía sus nervios carcomiéndole. —Nunca la sentí, jamás la ví.

—Eso es porque estaba escondida. Pan la tenía bien oculta; jugaba con las dos... —La hechicera se encaminó hacia él, desenvainando la espada de Ares en el acto. Apolo se agachó cuando atacó. —No hagas esto con la cabeza caliente. —Aconsejó, Apolo, evadiendo todos los ataques de Rapunzel. Sus manos temblaban y la hoja de la espada solo la evidenciaban. —No es conmigo con quien debes desquitarte.

Rapunzel subió y bajo los hombros, inconscientemente, al respirar de forma agitada. — Largo. —Ordenó Scott, saliendo del agujero al tiempo que lo hacían otras tres personas. Apolo se giró para ver a los recién llegados. Scott dejó a la vista la caja de Pandora; ésta apareció en manos de la hechicera que, furiosa, la activó y encerró al Dios en ella. El humo vino se lo tragó.

—Se suponía que íbamos a usar eso para llevarte fuera. —Musitó, el espectro.

—No, nos llevará Barbanegra. —Respondió, carente de emociones, la joven. Rapunzel sentía que se estaba llevando a cabo una lucha de intereses y sentimientos dentro de ella. —Está aquí, junto con Amin y Jew. ¿Puedes llevarnos, Luciérnaga de fuego?

Luciérnaga de fuego miró por unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, a Rapunzel; la chica no se había inmutado por la escudriñadora mirada que la estaba analizando de arriba abajo; Scott miraba la escena de forma neutral aunque había una perspicacia y astucia a la hora de leer la escena.

—Por supuesto. — Respondió, finalmente. El duende extendió sus alas y las agitó con soltura, dejando caer algo de polvillo en los presentes; Kronk miró a un Kuzko inconsciente.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Interrogó, Rapunzel, al ver que Kronk traía en sus hombros al emperador.

—Kronk quiso silenciar al emperador, pues se quejaba demasiado alto y terminó por noquearlo. —Explicó, el espectro, ante la atenta mirada del duende como de Kronk; ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada a Scott, sin embargo su deducción era acertada.

La Yama traía la lengua de fuera, lo que provocaba cierta diversión en la hechicera, ya que se volvía seca y porosa conforme surcaban los cielos con la instrucción de Luciérnaga de fuego; Scott, quien no tenía mayor problema con las alturas y le importaba poco que estuvieran a metros de altura, se acercó a la hechicera, quien los encaminaba.

—Se dejó atrapar. — Rapunzel miró de soslayo al espectro, quien se limitaba a mirar al horizonte. —Si hubiese querido luchar, hubiéramos tenido más de una baja.

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—¿Por qué se dejó atrapar? Por cómo inclinaba su cuerpo hacia ti y mandaba los hombros hacia atrás, estoy seguro que te estaba cortejando.

La hechicera rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario. Luciérnaga de fuego se adelantó un poco, entregándole a la hechicera el cristal del Olimpo. —Nunca llegó a manos de Hades. —Anunció, el duende.

—¿Un rayo cristalizado? —Scott cuestionó. —Solo cuando cae en la posición adecuada llegan a tomar esa forma ¿Para qué es? —En ese momento se escuchó cómo se fragmentaba; Rapunzel sostenía, en cada mano, un fragmento del rayo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Presionó Luciérnaga de fuego, ceñudo.

—Ahí están. —Rapunzel señaló un punto en el bosque; en ese momento un listón resplandeciente empezó a escender por el cielo. —Un hechizo de localización, astuto.

—Te pregunté: ¿Qué hiciste? —Interrogó Luciérnaga de fuego pese a los quejidos que provenían de atrás. Kuzko se estaba despertando por la brisa que soplaba contra su rostro de Yama. Rapunzel miró al duende unos segundos.

— ¿Esos dos simios son lo que buscamos? —Interrogó, Scott, con burla; los árboles se mecían y las ramas se movían con brusquedad conforme trepaban los niños perdidos.

—Cuidado con los apodos, Williams. — Recordó, Rapunzel, evadiendo la pregunta del duende.

 _ **Undebrooke. Actualidad.**_

Peter estaba presionando al Oscuro para que le pusiera el corazón en el pecho; sabía que no era necesario pero necesitaba ir con urgencia al Tártaro. Si el agua del río le llegaba a tocar el sería "juzgado" en ese momento y sabía perfectamente a dónde le mandarían, no necesitaba ser un genio. Además, así se podría deshacer de Rumpel por algunos años; si seguía pensado en Oscuro que él había desaparecido de la faz de los reinos... se evitaría problemas.

Por el momento.

Ahora su presión era llegar con Rapunzel; habia visto la expresión en su rostro cuando Apolo le confesó aquello. Merlín no le amenazó con hacerle daño, pues le dijo que su hija terminaría por lastimarle si él lo hacía con ella.

Pan miraba a través de la ventana de la tienda de Gold. Estaba ansioso, no podía ocultarlo y posiblemente Rumpel estaba malinterpretando su sentir; el portal para ir a Storybrooke estaba abierto.

El Oscuro se encaminó hacia la habitación de atrás, dándole otra vuelta, velando a la joven que se encontraba bajo el hechizo que le ofreció Zelena. Más, cuando se giró, se encontró con el rostro impasible de Rapunzel. Pan abrió los labios, dispuesto a hablar, más la hechicera se movió más rápido, colocando dos dedos sobre la frente de Peter.

El joven desapareció al tiempo que Rapunzel tomaba la forma de Pan. El reencuentro que había esperado la joven bruja había sido uno romántico, quizás menos dramático, pero uno donde habría aceptado un abrazo, quizás una sonrisa; pero no. El sonido de la cortina al ser apartada sacó a la hechicera de su ensoñación.

La hechicera movió su cuello, al sentirlo tenso. —No te preocupes, padre, ya es hora. —Comentó, con voz tranquila, el Oscuro.

Rapunzel, con la forma de Peter, se giró sobre sus talones. La chica, conocía demasiado bien al líder de los niños perdidos, hasta tal punto que no le costó trabajo responder a las insinuaciones que le lanzaba el brujo.

—Gracias hijo. — Comentó, la bruja, colocando una mano sobre el brazo del Oscuro; Rumpel sonrió de forma forzada cuando apretó el agarre.

—El placer es todo mío, padre. — Regresó, con un retintín cínico. La hechicera bajó el brazo, dejando que se quedase a un costado suyo.

El Oscuro tomó con seguridad el órgano rojizo antes de incrustarlo, con cizaña y fuerza, en el pecho del espejo de Pan; la chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás por la brutalidad de Rumpel. La hechicera empezó a sentir un cosquilleó; la hechicera cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir cómo el líquido empezaba a circular por su organismo. Rapunzel, estaba tan lastimada internamente, que no fingió que aquello realmente le estaba afectando. La joven se apoyó en el hombro del Oscuro. Su respiración siendo trabajosa.

—Algo está mal. —Balbuceó; el dolor empezó a entumecer sus sentidos.

—¿Te estás sintiendo diferente a como recuerdas? —Interrogó, sus ojos relucían con regocijo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Exigió saber; el ceño fruncido de Rapunzel, aunado al dolor físico, se reprendió por tener que pasar por aquello, de nuevo, por culpa del chico de cabellos cobrizos. Rumpel sostenía a Pan de los antebrazos, tratando de estabilizarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Su voz era grave; rasposa.

—No te puse en realidad el corazón de Robin. — El Oscuro tomó tiempo, para disfrutar de la confusión y el dolor que reinaban en el rostro de su padre. —Sabía que tú o tu sombra, estarían vigilando. —La chica, con la apariencia de Peter, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo; podía sentir como su alma se desgarraba, era como meter sal en la herida. —Y mientras estabas distraído, le regresé el corazón a Robin.

—¿Qué pusiste en mí? —La hechicera retornó su atención al Oscuro, tratando que sus sentidos aguantaran lo máximo posible, pero estaba tan débil...; Fue entonces que el Oscuro le confesó a su supuesto "padre" que tenía en el pecho un recipiente, de la misma forma que un corazón humano, lleno con agua del río de las almas.

—No. — La hechicera se aferró al saco del Oscuro; todo nublándose de forma intermitente. —¿Por qué? —Su voz fue demasiado queda.

—Los villanos no reciben finales felices, papá. —Los ojos del Oscuro transmitían odio y rencor en su materia más pura; Rapunzel se relamió los labios, sus palabras siendo aguijonazos, el hombre que había cuidado una vez, no solo buscaba que su padre no terminara bien, sino que ella también se viese afectada en el proceso. —Y me aseguro que tú nunca lo tengas.

El cuerpo de la hechicera cayó hacia atrás cuando el Oscuro le empujó. Sus labios se abrieron, listos para confesarle algo, pero no hubo la oportunidad ni de gritar. El cuerpo, a los ojos de Rumpel, de Peter Pan se fue evaporando en un humo verdusco, casi translúcido.

No dejó nada. Ni agua, ni cenizas.

—Adiós, padre, para siempre ésta vez. — Se despidió, viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido el cuerpo de su papá.

Luciérnaga de fuego miraba impasible la escena, con un nudo en la garganta, hasta que una respiración agitaba en su oído lo sobresaltó. Rapunzel se sostuvo de los hombros del duende, su respiración era agitada y su piel aún se encontraba pálida.

—Por el polvillo de duende. —Exclamó, sorprendido. —Tardaste menos de lo que preví. — Añadió; el de cabellos rizados ayudó, como pudo, a la hechicera. — Te ves horrible.

Rapunzel le lanzó una mirada asesina. —¿Le diste a Hades el cristal? —Interrogó, con voz patosa. El duende asintió, con cierta pesadez. —Sé que no estabas de acuerdo, pero si Hades saldrá del Inframundo, lo menos que deseo es que nos envíen de regreso al Tártaro.

Luciérnaga de fuego hizo una mueca. —Tardarás en recuperarte y no me refiero a físicamente. —Susurró el duende, arrastrando, prácticamente, a Rapunzel a las sombras de un callejón. Ya ahí, se desaparecieron y reaparecieron en la mansión de Merlín; todo estaba desordenado y parecía que había sido abandonado hace siglos. Con la ida de Hades, todo se empezó a marchitar y la tierra empezó a tambalearse. Los niños perdidos miraban atentos la escena que se presentó en sus narices.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! — Jack se sorprendió al ver a la maltrecha chica; Rapunzel alzó el rostro e intentó sonreírles.

—¿Dónde está Cheshire? —Interrogó la hechicera, en un hilo de voz; los niños perdidos se amontonaron a su alrededor, Luciérnaga de fuego buscaba alejarlos de ella a toda costa.

—Fue a avisarle a la Reina Malvada que ya habías salido. —Respondió, Félix, quien se encontraba a un lado del líder con traje negro. —Para que ellos se adelanten sin impedimentos.

Los pasos de Pan, abriéndose paso entre los niños perdidos, empezaron a despejar el lugar. Peter bajó el rostro, su mirada analizaba las facciones de la joven, quien se negaba a verse más débil de lo que su simple apariencia pudiese dejar a la vista. El cabello de la hechicera estaba desordenado, casi parecía nido de pájaros.

El líder perdido le tendió una de sus manos, ofreciéndole ayuda para ponerse de pie. La chica miró su mano, casi tentándose a tomarla, antes de desviar su atención a los ojos esmeralda, que le insistían silenciosamente que lo hiciera.

Rapunzel, sabiendo que el ambiente se había tensado, tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos, rehusándose a mirar a Pan cuando aceptó su ayuda; Peter jaló y ayudó a poner de pie a la chica, más, cuando quiso empezar a dialogar sobre lo sucedido, la hechicera le lanzó una mirada significativa.

— ¿No quieren salir de aquí? —Interrogó, la hechicera, cambiando de tema.

—Tuvimos un viaje pesado recorriendo el bosque del Tártaro hasta la barca de Barbanegra, así que ¿No les gustaría viajar por los cielos, hacia una estrella en específico? —Interrogó, Luciérnaga de fuego.

Solo entonces, Kuzko, quien seguía en forma de Yama, carraspeó; sus pezuñas resonaban contra el suelo marmoleado. —Sí, me alegra que todos nos hayamos reunido y todo eso, pero ahora ¿Hola? —La Yama se señaló con una de sus patas; todos le miraron. —¿Emperador perdido?

—Yo diría: muerto. — Félix se burló, ante el tono altivo que usaba la Yama. Los niños perdidos empezaron a reirse.

—Félix, no molestes a tu gemelo. —Añadió, Amin, cubriéndose la boca con la mano cuando las carcajadas sonaron más fuertes. Kuzko abrió su hocico, en desaprobación. —Se te meterán moscas, amigo. —Señaló Amin.

Kronk carraspeó, tratando de disipar las burlescas risas que habían gobernado en el lugar. —De verdad, necesitamos regresar. —Comentó, nervioso, al haber captado la atención de los presentes.

—¿Qué no entiendes que están muertos? —Cuestionó, de foma ácida, Pan.

Rapunzel miró al líder unos segundos. —Yo los ayudaré. — Afirmó, la hechicera, aliviando los rostros donde había reinado, por unos segundos, el miedo. Pan se giró con brusquedad a la chica. —No tendré problemas, así podré darle a algunos el tiempo suficiente para solucionar los problemas... —La chica estrechó los ojos; Pan alzó la barbilla, al captar de qué hablaba la joven. —... que están en casa ¿No, Peter?

El líder lanzó dagas con los ojos a la hechicera; el ambiente se tensó aún más.

—¡Bien! al fin alguien que es digna de ser mi súbdita. —Alardeó la Yama, apartando a los niños para colocarse junto a la hechicera, quien parecía tener algo de fuerza pese a su aspecto.

Pan miró a la Yama con odio. —Pero, no tendrás que molestarte si no están ¿Verdad? —Peter alzó el brazo, en dirección a Kuzko. Rapunzel aferró la muñeca del líder; el chico apenas sintió el cosquilleó que le producía, pues, a pesar de ser firme el agarre, era bastante débil.

— Tengo otros asuntos que atender aquí abajo, antes de irme. — Masculló la chica con voz forzada. El toque con el chico le quemaba; sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios: quería abrazarle y llorar en sus brazos, se sentía tan cansada y lastimada, pero, por otro lado, él era el culpable de la mayoría de sus malestares. —Barbanegra los está esperando en el muelle.

Peter, con cierta reticencia, bajó el brazo y cambió su mirada a la joven. — Ya la oyeron. — Pan habló, haciéndose escuchar. —¡Todos al muelle! Félix, ve por Cheshire y avísale que nos vemos allá.

Los niños perdidos salieron, emocionados, dando giros, para irse al lugar. Luciérnaga de fuego miraba en dirección a la hechicera, sus manos cayendo a los costados. Pan arqueó una ceja al ver que ese hombre seguía allí.

— No me iré sin ti, no en tus condiciones, les daré el polvillo necesario. —El duende se acercó a Pan, quien aceptó el saco donde había suficiente polvo para hacer volar al barco y alcanzar Nunca Jamás. —Pero no me iré, no hasta que estés conmigo. — Luciérnaga de fuego hizo una reverencia a la chica antes de salir de la sala; aquella joven le demostró la fuerza que tenía en todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, alrededor de un mes. Kuzko fue llevado a rastras por Kronk, siguiendo las órdenes de Luciérnaga de fuego.

Pan y Rapunzel quedaron a solas en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se atrevieron a mirarse ahora que no había nadie.

—¿Qué pasó allí abajo?

La voz de Peter resonó en sus oídos, no gritó, ni le forzó a hablar; su tono era neutral.

— ¿Importa? Estamos aquí. —Respondió, Rapunzel; el sentimiento de sentir más alejado a Pan, a pesar de tenerlo a un metro de distancia, se hizo presente; le sentía más cerca cuando había estado en el Tártaro que en esos momentos. —Gracias por enviar a William, por cierto.

Pan asintió, su mirada estaba en la chimenea negruzca que estaba a espaldas de la hechicera. —¿Y Apolo?

—Lo traje en la caja de Pandora; está encadenado en el sótano, me haré cargo de él y después... —Los dos se miraron de reojo; un revoltijo predominó en sus estómagos. —...después ataré unos cabos que me faltan por resolver.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —Interrogó, por lo bajo, Peter.

Sí, quiso decir; si, te necesito más que nunca, me estoy partiendo, Peter. —No.

Pan asintió, más lentamente, al tiempo que se relamía los labios; su ceño se había fruncido. No insistió, él era orgulloso, eso no cambiaba ni iba a hacerlo. —Bien. — Masculló, entre dientes, antes de girarse y salir con paso apresurado de la sala. Rapunzel observó la espalda ancha del joven al irse alejando. Y, de pronto, se detuvo. —Más te vale ir a Nunca Jamás, V. —Amenazó, Peter, antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta.

La hechicera no se movió de aquel lugar, ni cuando escuchó las voces de los niños perdidos despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta principal.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz grave de Luciérnaga de fuego se escuchó en la desolada sala.

—¿Lo imaginas? ¿A él y a mí, juntos?. — Musitó la hechicera, su voz estaba por romperse, por lo que prefirió callarse.

—No. —Respondió, tácito, a pesar que su respuesta era errónea. Rapunzel se recargó contra la vieja chimenea mientras veía las tres ventanas en el domo.

Rapunzel se echó a reir. —No. —Repitió de forma seca.

 ** _Underbrooke. Actualidad. Rapunzel POV_**

—Quizá deberías pensar en otra estrategia, madam. — Aconsejé, con una sonrisa traviesa, ante la visible frustración de Cruella; la bruja dejó su copa a un lado de la mesa de billar y me miró con fastidio.

— ¿Dos de tres? — Pidió, al verse derrotada.

—Siempre es un placer jugar contigo. —Alegué, burlona, y como respuesta la mujer rodó los ojos.

—Oh, guarda silencio. — La hechicera se acomodó su abrigo de piel antes de iniciar una nueva partida; Luciérnaga de fuego me miraba de vez en cuando, sentado en la barra mientras la bruja ciega buscaba llamar su atención, para mi sorpresa él tenía una fama construída en este lugar.

—The rabbit hole. —Murmuré, observando el anuncio del bar, especialmente por las letras en rojo con resplandor neón que colgaban arriba de la barra. El duende dejó su taza de vino en la mesa antes de acercarse, con la bruja ciega pisándole los talones.

—Tu turno. — Dijo Cruella, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

—¿Podemos hablar? — Interrogó el duende, cuando llegó a un lado mío. Le di un último trago a la cerveza antes de dejarla sobre el billar.

—Ya quedamos en que estábamos en mis vacaciones. —Le recordé. El duende y yo habíamos discutido sobre las condiciones de Kuzco y Kronk, le daría una pócima para convertir a la Yama en humano e iríamos a hablar con Zeus, pero, honestamente, había tenido bastante de Dioses por un tiempo; quería un tiempo fuera.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿teníamos que venir aquí? —Cuestionó, entre dientes.

—Me divierto. — Cruella miraba al hombre con diversión. —No seas tan cruel con las brujas. — Comenté, sonriendo.

— Ja, ja. —Soltó Cruella; el bullicioso sonido de las personas atestando el lugar habían exasperado al duende.

—Hemos pasado aquí casi un día entero. —Balbuceó, molesto. —Si es porque no manejas que Pan te haya dejado, porque confía en que irás con él, porque ambos sabemos que ese endemoniado niño caprichoso toma lo que quiere, pero, decidió hacer una excepción contigo, debes creerme que está tomando lo mejor de él para no arrastrarte junto a él.

Sonreí, contenta, a cierta medida, que sus palabras no me afectaran como hubiese esperado. — Tengo demasiado drama en mi vida, duendecillo. —Me hinqué para quedar a su altura. Sus ojos claros me escudriñaban. —Yo no te pedí que te quedases, fue tu elección. Ahora, si me permites... —Su mano se colocó en mi hombro, deteniéndome.

—¿Dónde pusiste tu corazón?

Sonreí ante su perspicacia. —Mi corazón también toma vacaciones.

—¿¡Has perdido la cabeza!? —Exclamó, zarandeándome, llamando la atención de los presentes pese a la música que resonaba en el lugar. Luciérnaga de fuego me soltó y carraspeó, incómodo. — Solo porque te has enterado de que Pan tiene una puta...

Le sonreí de forma ladina. — Tiene que ver, es cierto, pero. —Alcé el dedo índice. Mirando a los presentes con seriedad, haciéndolos voltear a otro lado. —¿No te has preguntado que he tenido suficiente?

—¿Así de fácil te vas a desplomar? ¡Es justo lo que Apolo quería! — Exclamó, furioso, el duende. Y, en medio de aquella acalorada discusión, apareció Kuzco, haciendo resonar sus pezuñas contra el suelo. Estiraba su cuello, buscando entre la multitud, a rostros que le resultaran familiares.

—¿Qué? —Escuché que preguntaba el duende; miré al hombre una última vez, seguramente dándose cuenta de mi cambio de estado de ánimo.

—Noticias. —Anuncié, incorporándome; cuando los ojos angustiados y cristalinos de la Yama se posaron en mí, tragué grueso. —Malas noticias.

—No sabía que se permitían animales, aquí, querido. —Soltó, Cruella, mirando divertida y curiosa a la Yama que se abrió paso entre el gentío. Las personas le miraban con asco y estuvo a punto de ser echado del lugar si yo no hubiese mandado una mirada de advertencia al nuevo dueño. —Podría hacerme un nuevo abrigo contigo.

Kuzco miró con incredulidad a la mujer. —A un lado anciana. — Escupió, con suficiencia. —Tienes más arrugas que mi bisabuela. — La bruja ciega se rió pero se atragantó cuando Cruella le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—¿Qué sucede? —Intervino el duende, al ver que mi interés era escazo.

—Kronk y el soquete.— Empezó, haciendo alusión a Eugene; su voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo. —Están ehr, ¿Cómo decirlo? —Cruella alzó ambas cejas, de forma escéptica, aún no se tragaba que aquel animal pudiese hablar. —Muertos.

Los que escucharon se aguantaron las risas, pues, en realidad, todos ahí estaban muertos. Pero yo desvíe la mirada a la mesa de billar, mi vista se nubló; Kuzco se refería a muerto-muerto. —¿Adivino? ¿Quizás el culpable fue nuestro querido prisionero? —Murmuré, por lo bajo.

—Así fue. —Respondió, Kuzco, en un hilo de voz.

—Y, se puede saber, —Empecé a rodear la mesa hasta estar a escasos metros del animal. —¿Cómo fue que se escapó? Apolo tenía bloqueado su poder, pero aún tenía boca para hablar ¿No es así? —La Yama dio dos pasos hacia atrás, de pronto, sus ojos se iluminaron con culpa. —¿Qué te prometió? —Cuestioné, con tranquilidad. El silencio fue su respuesta; alcé ambas cejas. —No me provoques, Kuzco, no te gustará lo que obtendrás. —Prometí.

—Sus vidas a cambio de la mía.

Y, siendo sinceros, yo no tuve que hacer nada; Luciérnaga de fuego se acercó y le dió una sonora cachetada a la Yama; el sonido seco seguramente seguía resonando en los oídos de la Yama.

—No me sorprende el porque estabas en el Tártaro. —Mascullé. Kuzco se rehusó a mirarme. Abandoné el local sin decir ni una palabra; ¿Por qué no decirlo? estaba furiosa; Apolo estaba en Underbrooke y estoy segura que no quería nada bueno. Me desaparecí y aparecí lo más alejada del pueblo; las luces provenientes de casas y locales parecían estrellas desde ahí. Me dejé caer en el frío cemente y miré el cielo poblado de nubes grises. No había brisa, tampoco había alguna fragancia en particular, ya que todo árbol se había muerto o secado desde que Hades abandonó el lugar. —¿No puedo tener un respiro? —Musité, el vaho salió por mis labios, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Ladeé el rostro; los tentáculos se movían con ritmos constantes, al tiempo que Úrsula se encaminó con seguridad hasta donde me encontraba. —¿Estás muerta?

—No. —Respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa. —Mi padre, Poseídon...

—¿Hiciste las paces con él? —Interrogué. Úrsula asintió. —Wow.

—Como decía. — Úrsula sonrió. —Poseidón se enteró que nadie está gobernando el Inframundo y...

—¿Se desplazó por los ríos para venir a poner orden?

—En efecto. —La hechicera rió. —No me esperaba verte por aquí.

—Ya somos dos. —Murmuré.

—¿Estás borracha? — Mi amiga se burló. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos. — ¡Lo estás, pequeño tomate!

—Apolo está aquí, también. —Solté, o más bien, le advertí. Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron más de lo normal. —Creo que deberías avisarle a tu padre que tenga cuidado. Dios o no, últimamente, se han vuelto demasiado sanguinarios.

—Se corrió el rumor que le amputaste las manos a Ares. —Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, cuando tomó asiento a un lado mío. La hechicera aguantó la respiración y acercó su mano a mi rostro, quitando un hilo de humedad que nació de mis ojos. — No llores por ese bastardo. Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy de tu lado.

Le regalé una sonrisa a Úrsula. — No lloro por él, sino por lo que hice. Provocar daño no es algo que disfrute, pero pensé... pensé lo que podría ocurrir a la larga; y estaba tan cansada, cansada de sufrir, pensar en lo que podría hacer con aquellos que me importan. —Mi mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, podía sentir la mirada de la hechicera sobre mí; sus manos acariciaban mi cabello de forma perezosa, haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. —¿Cómo puedo protegerlos si no pude protegerme a mí?

—¿Protegerlos?

—Mjum. —Mi voz sonaba distante. Sumida en los rostros de los hombres que mencionaba. — Michael, Eugene, Kronk, todos estaban bajo mi protección; Pan y Félix murieron, también. —Alcé ambas cejas, mencionando solo a los recientes. —Luego está el hecho que soy la guardiana de los salvadores, Emma, Aladdin... —Mi voz se trabó; cerré los ojos y dejé escapar aire. — Pase una vida al lado de ellos, dándoles lo que necesitaban; ¡Ni si quiera sé dónde se encuentra Aladdin ahora! —Alcé mis brazos con frustración. — Le perdí el rastro.

—¿Y por qué te convertiste en su niñera? —Interrogó, curiosa; Miré cómo su rostro era enmarcado por los rulos castaños. Le sonreí levemente.

—Merlín, se supone que lo sacarían de esa maldición, algún salvador; si Emma fallaba quería tener algún comodín bajo la manga. —Expliqué.

Úrsula asintió, lentamente. — ¿Y no puedes hacer nada por los que aún permanecen con vida? —Interrogó, la hechicera, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿No puedes ayudar a Emma, por ejemplo? Supe de buenas fuentes que alguna vez ayudaste al hada sin alas.

—Tink. —Musité, con una sonrisa ladina. — Le cobré un favor a Azul; cuando regresó la magia a Storybrooke, después de la primera maldición, fui a hablar con ella... y me dijo, que si el hada aparecía, le daría sus alas.

—¿Ves? — La hechicera pellizcó mi mejilla. —¿No hay manera de ayudar a Swan? Vi al cachorro, a ese pirata, Garfio, vagar por las calles hace unas horas.

Mi atención se desvió a la hechicera; su cálida sonrisa me trajo calma. —¿Por qué habrá tan pocas historias que cuenten el punto de vista de los villanos?

—Porque los libros los escriben los vencedores. — La mujer rodó los ojos. —Y, claramente, no lo somos. Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio para mantener el mundo en equilibrio ¿No? —La chica me guiñó un ojo.

Solté una suave risa. —Supongo. —Me incorporé, con cierta pereza. —Supongo que tengo que pedir una audiencia con Zeus.

—¡Puedo ayudarte con eso! —Úrsula aplaudió y, un marco resplandeciente apareció de la nada. Miré a la chica, con curiosidad. —¿Qué? Ser hija de Poseidón tiene sus ventajas.

—Eres mi hada madrina. —Solté sonriente, antes de cruzar la puerta.

El resplandor me cegó momentáneamente. Un largo pasillo, con piso marmoleado y con columnas estilo jónico aparecieron frente a mí.

—Te he estado esperando. —La voz de Zeus sonó a mis espaldas; me giré bruscamente. El Dios mantenía sus manos enlazadas al frente. —Supongo que has venido a reclamar el favor ¿No es cierto?

—Aciertas, como siempre. —Murmuré por lo bajo. Tomé una bocanada de aire. —¿Podrías hacer una excepción... con cierto pirata... —Zeus arqueó ambas cejas. —... cuando decida seguir adelante, puedes regresarlo a Storybrooke?

—Me pides demasiado.

—Tú lo hiciste, cuando me pediste que le arrebatara a Apolo parte de su magia. —Acusé, con los ojos entre cerrados. El Dios sonrió cuando saqué a relucir mi molestia. —Y ahora tu hijo me está siguiendo con claras intenciones de...

—... de seguirte, lo sé. —Completó, Zeus. —Pero no con las intenciones de lastimarte, ni a los que te rodean.

—Mató a Eugene y al otro ¿Y dices que no tiene ese fin? —Escupí, incrédula. —Claramente no tenemos el mismo significado de "no lastimar". — El Dios se limitó a sonreírme; rodé los ojos y dejé salir el aire, tratando de relajarme. —¿Lo harás?

—¿Estás segura que deseas eso como favor? —Cuestionó, cerciorándose; alcé una ceja y Zeus soltó un suspiro. —Bien, que así sea.

Le dediqué una última mirada al más poderoso de todos los Dioses antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta; el frío de Underbrooke me recibió, junto a Cruella y a Úrsula.

—Eso fue rápido. —Señaló la mujer de los tentáculos.

—Más que rápido. — Una voz se escuchó a mis espaldas. Me giré lentamente sobre mis talones; sus ojos esmeralda estaban brillantes de regocijo.

—¿Peter? —Musité, comprobando realmente que era él, inspeccionándolo mientras mi mano se dirigía a mi espalda; sosteniendo el mango de la cuchilla que ocultaba en el cinturón. Pan sonrió de forma ladina, su traje verdusco solo me traía viejos recuerdos.

—¿Realmente crees que te dejaría atrás con esos mediocres? —Interrogó, de forma burlesca, al tiempo que alzaba ambas cejas. —¿Quién crees que le advirtió a Poseidón sobre el caos que se iba a desatar en el Inframundo?

Fruncí el ceño conforme se acercaba con paso despreocupado. —Y así vemos como se caza al cazador. —Comentó Cruella, cuando di un paso hacia atrás; le lancé una mirada mortífera cuando la mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja, realzando sus pómulos.

Pan me tomó de la muñeca, sus ojos jade me taladraban, buscando que le mirase. Mi atención estaba en Úrsula, quien nos lanzaba una sonrisa pícara.

—Te dije que te encargas de tus asuntos. —Enfaticé aquella última palabra, antes de mirarle. Peter sonrió, al tiempo que miraba sus botas. —Y luego hablaríamos.

—Eso debería decirlo yo. —Comentó; observó por encima de mi hombro y asintió imperceptiblemente. Poco después se escucharon los pasos de las villanas al alejarse. —Así que, ¿Apolo? — Le miré unos segundos, tratando de descifrar lo que se traía en manos. —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Te saqué de aquí y regresaste. — Susurré por lo bajo. ¿Por qué alguien, en su sano juicio, quisiera regresar a un lugar como este? Especialmente Peter Pan. —Bajo todo pronóstico, lo hiciste. —Pan arqueó ambas cejas. —Ya tenías todo lo que podía ofrecerte... y tú...

—¿Vamos a tener de esos momentos dramáticos y cursis en estos momentos? —Cuestionó, con una sonrisa ladina. —¿Debí traer pañuelos? —El tono lleno de sorna solo provocó que le diera un golpe en el hombro; me giré sobre mis talones y tomé una bocanada de aire. —No siento tu pulso. —Soltó, después de un largo rato sin intercambiar palabras.

Miré sobre su hombro. —Mi plan es que no mataré a Apolo. —Le advertí, cambiando de tema. Peter me examinó antes de desaparecer. Solté el aire de golpe cuando sentí su presencia frente a mí; sus manos se colocaron en mi espalda baja cuando traté de alejarme.

—Yo lo haré. —Respondió, con seguridad; su aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, de pronto, a pesar de carecer de aquel órgano vital, sentí como mi mundo se ponía de cabeza, de nuevo.

 _Maldita sea Peter Pan._


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo por y para entretener.

* * *

 ** _Underbrooke. Actualidad. Rapunzel POV_**

Cruella se levantó de los asientos color vino, sostenía una copa entre sus dedos (cubiertos por guantes color carmín). La bruja se acercó y sentó a un lado de Peter, con movimientos fluidos y ágiles. —Hola, queridos. —Su tono de voz sonó meloso. — ¿Por qué me citaron aquí? —Interrogó, con la curiosidad impregnando su voz.

—Bueno... —Peter se acomodó la capucha de la sudadera, mirándome de reojo. —... la bruja ciega le estaba sirviendo a cierto niño...

—¿El mudo? —Interrogó, Cruella, con un retintín de burla. Asentí, provocando que la bruja mostrara sus dientes en una sonrisa. —Siempre me pregunté qué hacía un niño, un niño indefenso, mudo y pequeño, tan cerca de la bruja ciega, sin que ella no le hiciera nada. —Cruella miró a Pan con astucia. —Le ordenaste a esa bruja que no lo tocara, es uno de tus espías. —Acusó, estrechando los ojos; Pan sonrió de forma ladina.

Peter se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ese niño, me informó de cierto hombre que recién llegó y le preguntó dónde se encontraba, se trata de nada más y nada menos que Arturo.

La bruja arqueó ambas cejas, de forma escéptica. —¿Quién?

—Eso no es lo importante. —Proseguí, cuando noté el hastío en la mirada de Pan, él se estaba hartando de las interrupciones de Cruella. —Con Hades fuera, los de Storybrooke están teniendo ciertos problemas con manejar la situación.

—¿Y por qué les concierne eso, a dos villanos como ustedes? ¿Qué provecho pueden sacar de eso? —Los puños de Pan se cerraron, estaba conteniéndose, lo sabía; el joven tenía impresas las intenciones de lanzar a Cruella al otro lado del lugar.

—No es de tu incumbencia; tú papel aquí es seguir el juego al pie de la letra. — La voz de Pan sonó demasiado tranquila, su sonrisa era reconfortante pero había una clara amenaza impresa en sus ojos si a Cruella se le ocurría abrir la boca de nuevo o, peor aún, estropearlo. Cruella se removió en el asiento, incómoda.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Interrogó, tras beber un poco del contenido de la copa. La sonrisa de Peter se ensanchó al ver como la bruja tamborileaba sus dedos contra la mesa.

—Sentarte ahí. —Señalé con la cabeza un asiento cerca de la puerta. —Y responder las dudas de Garfio y Arturo, decirles dónde pusiste el libro.

Cruella frunció el ceño. —Le dije a Úrsula que lo escondiera.

—Y Úrsula nos dijo que lo escondió en el río de las almas, así que eso vas a decir. —Escupió Pan; la espalda del chico se recargó contra el respaldo de forma despreocupada. Cruella me miró unos instantes antes de suspirar.

—Pensé que esos dos no te agradaban, no sé por qué los ayudas. — Comentó Cruella, como quien no quiere la cosa. La bruja ciega se acercó, con paso pomposo, hasta nuestra mesa; la bruja empezó a servir los platos sobre la mesa, en silencio, antes de retirarse. —Me lo dijo la Yama. —Aclaró.

Peter comenzó a deleitarse con la comida; ahora que él estaba vivo necesitaba satisfacer los requerimientos que le pedía su cuerpo (dormir, comer, etc.). —¿Dónde está Kuzco? —Interrogué, evitando responderle; los chicos no me caían mal, de echo, podría decirse que les tenía cierto estima, eran sobrevivientes.

—Inconsciente en mi habitación. —Respondió Cruella, alzando la copa en dirección al pasillo de al fondo. Sonreí burlona. —Habla demasiado. —Se quejó, con una mueca de fastidio.

A través de las persianas observé dos figuras familiares que se aproximaban. —Aquí vienen. —Mi susurro fue apenas audible; Pan me dedicó una mirada tras un asentimiento.

Cruella rodó los ojos antes de levantarse e irse a su posición. Peter se acomodó la capucha antes de proseguir comiendo su hamburguesa. La campanilla del restaurante sonó en ese momento.

—Huelo Bromance, ¿mesa para dos? —La voz de la bruja ciega sonaba complacida. Sus ojos opacos se toparon con los míos cuando la hechicera se giró hacia los recién llegados.

—No estamos aquí por la comida, estamos aquí por ella. —La voz de Garfio sonaba tosca pero segura; Rodé los ojos al imaginarme la escena. Pan estaba conmigo en una mesa de la esquina, ocultos en las sombras; Pan y Cruella intercambiaron una mirada significativa antes de que la atención de la hechicera de cabello bicolor se centrara en los recién llegados.

—Refuerzos. —Escupió la hechicera, con un toque seductor. Sonreí divertida. Podía verlos de soslayo y la incomodidad abrumó a ambos cuando escucharon a la bruja. — Realmente... son refuerzos. — A la mujer solo le faltaba ronronear.

Pan soltó una risita maliciosa, él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo; Los ojos esmeralda del líder de los niños perdidos se cruzaron con los del pirata, por lo que Peter tuvo que subirse la capucha para salir de la mirada analítica del ex capitán. Con suerte, Garfio, no había captado de quién se trataba.

Le lancé una mirada a Peter, quien solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a fingir que leía el menú. Garfio se giró y empezó a discutir con Cruella; mi atención se centró en las persianas que estaban a las espaldas de Pan, después seguí con la mirada los estampados de los pinos (que estaban de decoración en las paredes del lugar).

Querían ayudar a Emma, Garfio y Arturo, necesitaban conseguir el libro que estaba en el río de las almas. Tuve que respirar profundo cuando un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Peter se inclinó sobre la mesa blanquecina, casi grisácea, cuando los recién llegados empezaron a susurrarse entre sí.

Ambos salieron del local minutos después. Dejé que mi espalda chocara contra el respaldo. —No me mires así. —Pedí a Peter, cuando sentí su intensa mirada sobre mí. La oscuridad me rodeó cuando cerré los ojos, estaba cansada a pesar de que toda mi vitalidad hubiese regresado a mí unas horas atrás. Mi celular sonó, como estaba previsto, contesté sin mucho entusiasmo. — ¿Diga?

—¿Rapunzel? —La voz del capitán sonaba ronca al otro lado del teléfono. —¿Sigues en Underbrooke?

—¿Qué si es así? —Abrí los ojos, chocando con la mirada jade de Pan en el momento.

—Necesito tu ayuda. —Empezó. —Necesito abrir la puerta que da al hogar de Hades pero está protegido, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo o que tenga el poder suficiente. Vi cuando Emma y Regina lo intentaron, y fallaron. —Hubo un silencio que se prolongó. Pan arqueó una ceja, siendo consciente de quién se trataba y qué quería. — ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sin duda. —Respondí a secas.

—¿Por favor? —Insistió, impaciente. —Emma necesita nuestra ayuda, por favor, sé que no somos los mejores amigos, pero Swan me dijo que si requería de apoyo podía contar contigo, me dio tu número de celular; no sé a quién más recurrir. —Terminó, con voz anhelante.

—¿Dónde estás? —Pan retiró su plato, al tiempo que se bajaba la capucha y movía su cuello de un lado al otro. —¿Capitán? —Interrogué, cuando escuché que se presionaban, del otro lado, varias teclas del móvil.

—Lo siento, no sé cómo controlar ésta maldita... cosa. —Bufó. —Estamos en la biblioteca.

Intercambié una mirada con Peter antes de desaparecer. Aparecí a las espaldas del capitán. Jalé, con cierto cuidado, uno de los mechones negruzcos y sucios del capitán. —Din dong. —Musité.

Garfio se giró en ese instante.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó Arturo, abriendo los ojos al verme. —¡Luces como tú padre!

Le dediqué una mirada mortífera a Arturo por su segundo comentario; Garfio miró incrédulo a su compañero, al tiempo que negaba levemente con su cabeza, en desaprobación.

—Rapunzel. —El capitán carraspeó. —Él es Arturo. —Presentó, al tiempo que lo señalaba con su garfio.

Sonreí de forma ladina cuando el hombre echó sus hombros hacia atrás. —He oído historias sobre usted, princesa perdida. —Alegó, Arturo, con un antiguo porte que siempre llevaba en Camelot.

Garfio nos miraba de forma intermitente. —¿Princesa perdida? —Cuestionó, sin entender.

—No importa. —Miré a Arturo de reojo. —Me alegra que tengas compañía. —Comenté, antes de abrirme paso. Alcé mi mano y los grabados tanto en la puerta como en el marco empezaron a brillar. Las puertas se abrieron sin más, dejando escuchar como Garfio soltaba el aire de golpe; le miré sobre mi hombro. —¿Dudaste de mis capacidades? —Cuestioné, con una sonrisa. El Capitán me regaló una sonrisa agradecida antes de adentrarse al elevador junto a Arturo.

—Supongo que te debo una. —Repuso Garfio, deteniendo las puertas del elevador, impidiendo que se cerrasen. —Aunque no sé qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Solo promete que los cuidarás. —Musité, ante la atenta mirada de la pareja; Garfio abrió los labios, quizás buscando aclarar tantas dudas que le surgieron tras mi petición. —Sé que ninguno hemos sido los caballeros en brillante armadura, hemos sido todo menos honestos y algunos dirían que somos los villanos. — Alegué; Arturo cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

—Lamento lo de tu padre. —Soltó, Arturo, de pronto. — Sé que te adoraba.

—Sobre su muerte... —Empezó Garfio, quise detenerlo, no quería escuchar sobre el tema, pero sino lo dejaba... el capitán no iba a avanzar. —... soy el responsable, acepto que quizá me tengas rencor por toda la eternidad, pero debo decirte que en verdad, si pudiese regresar atrás en el tiempo, lo evitaría a toda costa. —Prometió, solemne.

—No tengas remordimientos, Killian, está echo. —Contesté, con simpleza. —Ahora está en paz. —Llevé mis manos a la espalda. —Y sé que la encontró, después de tantos años, así que sigue su camino y avanza. —Mi mirada se posó en la suya. Sus ojos brillaban con cierta ilusión y tristeza. —Te perdono; nadie ha sido un santo, todos cometemos actos que pueden ser juzgados como buenos y malos, algunos son motivados por razones realmente fuertes... como el amor.

—Vi al maldito demonio. —Comentó, con cierto desagrado, haciendo alusión a Peter. —Estaba en el restaurante, pensé que estaba muerto-muerto.

—No, él solo está perdido. — Musité, por lo bajo. —Pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros. — Ordené, a secas.

Arturo nos miraba de forma intermitente. —¿Por qué? Ese maldito demonio perdido no debe de estar rondando las calles... —La voz de Killian se apagó cuando observó mi mirada endurecida.

—Sé que tienen cierta rivalidad, Bacalao. —Me mofé, en tono burlón, sin la intención de molestarlo. Garfio rodó los ojos. —Pero lo he dicho; nadie tiene las manos limpias, todos tenemos pasados; tú fuiste pirata, y, quieras o no, traicionaste, mentiste, hurtaste, mataste y aún así, aquí estás, tratando de hacer un bien mayor. —Señalé. —Arturo fue un cobarde, mentiroso, estafador, ladrón, manipular, controlador...

Arturo rodó los ojos. —Ya entendí. —Bufó.

—El caso es... que nadie se salva, a veces cometemos ciertos actos buenos, otros malos, es una continua balanza que se compensa con nuestras acciones. —Murmuré, observando los estantes, pensando en mis acciones del pasado. —Cuando Pan quiso el corazón del verdadero creyente, no era solo porque él moría, Peter necesitaba tiempo, por que él, él estaba tratando de salvarme.

Garfio me miraba ceñudo. —¿De qué podría salvarte?

—De mi peor enemigo, Garfio, de mí; el peor rival que puedes encontrar es uno mismo, nadie conoce los propios demonios como lo hace uno. La peor pesadilla que puedes hayar es uno mismo. —Expliqué. —Pan me salvó de mí, porque de no haber interferido, pude haber matado a mi padre.

Garfio me miraba confundido. Arturo alzó ambas cejas, comprendiendo hasta cierto punto lo que le estaba explicando. —Eres tan rara como lo hace tu padre, siempre viendo entre líneas. —Murmuró, Arturo, por lo bajo.

—Se les hace tarde. —Apuré. Garfio me miró una última vez antes de alejarse de la puerta; —Y tengas cuidado ¡Ahora que Hades no está pueden descontrolarse las cosas! — Jones asintió en mi dirección, en forma de despedida, cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

El silencio controló el lugar. Suspiré de forma pesada cuando alguien más irrumpió en el lugar. Las puertas se abrieron de un empujón. —¡Boom, bebé! —El tono entusiasmado despertó mi interés. Kuzco había pateado la puerta y extendía sus brazos a los costados de forma triunfal. —¡Estoy de vuelta! — Festejó, sonriendo con egocentrismo. Alcé una ceja y desvié mi atención hacia sus ropajes carmín y dorado. —¡Estoy vivo! ¡Ahora puedo regresar al...!

—Cállate. —La orden sonó consista. Pan había empujado a Kuzco, su paso era determinado conforme se acercaba.

—¿Lo regresaste a su forma original? —Interrogué, al ver el gesto incrédulo y molesto del emperador.

—Fue Cruella y la bruja ciega. —Admitió, Peter, al tiempo que su gesto serio se suavizaba un poco. —De haber sido yo, probablemente hubiera cometido un error y él. —Pan señaló sobre su hombro al chico que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta. —Estaría nadando eternamente en el río de las almas.

—¡Eso sería una terrible perdida para...! —Pan miró sobre su hombro al emperador, quien enseguida se calló. Peter sonrió de forma ladina.

—Pensé que sería más viejo.. —Comenté, al ver el aspecto del emperador. —Es un niño.

—Úrsula dijo que Poseidón se haría cargo de Apolo, que sería mejor si nos retiramos y dejáramos la lucha de dioses. — Comunicó, Pan, con voz seria.

—¿Piensas que debemos retirarnos? —Interrogué, queriendo saber el punto de vista de Peter.

Pan tardó unos minutos en contestar, se pasó la mano por el flequillo y me analizó de forma intermitente.—Sí, no estás en tus mejores condiciones. —Aseguró y, enseguida, me incomodé al ver que el joven seguía logrando ver a través de mí. —Además tenemos que llevar a Kuzco a casa. —Afirmó, con una misteriosa y socarrona sonrisa.

El emperador sonrió ante las palabras de Pan, aunque si fuera él, yo no lo hubiese echo. Peter, acto seguido, nos roció con polvillo de duende (dado por Luciérnaga de fuego) antes de salir de la biblioteca. No había transeúntes en la calle, por lo que al alzarnos en pleno vuelo, no llamamos mucho la atención; el emperador se callado por un hechizo de silencio de parte de Pan cuando sus gritos empezaron a sonar por las calles que dejábamos a nuestros pies.

—Adiós, padre. —Murmuré por lo bajo; el viento chocaba contra mi rostro de forma apacible. Pan afianzó su mano con la mía y la estrechó un poco. Cuando le quise ver su mirada estaba fija en un asqueado emperador, quien sostenía el talón de Peter.

—¿¡A dónde vamos!? —Gritó el emperador, cuando le regresé su voz, al estar tan lejos de Underbrooke a éstas alturas; el rostro de Kuzco estaba blanquecino.

—!La segunda estrella a la derecha, hasta que amanezca¡ —Grité por el viento, cuando empezó a pegar cual ráfagas, cuando aumentó la velocidad. Las luces nos cegaron momentáneamente hasta que la brisa helada golpeó mi rostro.

El apacible y compensado sonido del viento se escuchó un segundo después. En el horizonte se veía la isla escarchada de nieve. El mar estaba congelado pero conforma Peter volaba sobre este se empezaban a formar grietas y el agua salía por estas.

—¿Dónde demonios estamos? —Gritó, pero se vio acallado cuando fue lanzado contra la arena, en una sacudida intencional de parte de Pan. Peter tenía una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa que no desapareció, incluso, cuando ambos aterrizamos. La familiaridad de los sonidos que salían de la selva taladró mis oídos e inevitablemente sonreí de forma inconsciente.

—Nunca Jamás. —Anunció, Pan, viendo con superioridad a la antigua Yama.

Los sonido de las hojas rozándose, cuando los espesos arbustos se sacudieron, alertaron a Kuzco.

—Bienvenidos a casa. — Fanfarroneó, Félix, saliendo de entre la maleza con los brazos extendidos. Los niños perdidos salieron poco a poco de sus escondites, ante la mirada aterrada del emperador.

Aquello me pareció un deja vú.

Bueno, supongo que siempre les ha gustado intimidar a los recién llegados.

 _ **Nunca Jamás. Actualidad. Rapunzel POV**_

Siempre he pensado que los finales son fáciles de concebir, pero no es verdad, creo que simplemente lo que solemos llamar "final" es solo una estación de relevo. Algunos lo denominan como: el nuevo comienzo, pero yo no. He vivido tanto que veo difícil que alguna vez algo realmente termine.

Siempre quedan cabos sueltos, preguntas sin respuesta, siempre salen motivos que te impiden cerrar verdaderamente un capítulo. A veces son solo motivos pequeños, cosas sin importancia, pero en otras ocasiones, son motivos enormes.

 _Remordimientos_.

Sí, yo estoy hablando de los remordimientos que carcomen a uno. Muchas veces pensamos en las distintas posibilidades que tienes cuando estás por tomar una decisión, pensamos ¿Y si hubiera decidido tal cosa? ¿Y si hubiera hecho la otra?

Quizás, si realmente me hubiese esforzado, hubiera conseguido saber algo de Merlín o, incluso, de Gothel, pero siendo sincera, no tenía nada que me impulsara a buscarlos cuando estuve en tierras de Hades. No le pregunté a Zeus de sus paraderos, tampoco abogué por mi supuesto hermano, Michael, cuando fue destruido por Apolo, y tampoco le guardé luto como debía.

Posiblemente porque ya me había desprendido de ellos desde hace tiempo o simplemente porque, a éstas alturas, buscar traerlos de regreso solo sería para amortiguar mi culpa, no realmente por la acción de regresarlos; decidí aceptar las decisiones que tomaron, las cuales les encaminaron al destino que forjaron por ellos mismos. Pues, de alguna forma, Merlín y mi medio hermano murieron como héroes.

Gothel es un caso aparte.

Aunque, si hablamos de muertes, todavía resiento sobre mis hombros los fallecimientos del hombre grandote y, sobretodo, de Eugene, pues, en primer lugar, yo fui quien lo envió ahí. Yo le maté. No es como si no tuviera suficiente sangre en mis manos, no me malinterpreten, me pesan muchas acciones que he cometido y que, posiblemente, cambiaría con tal de revertir el presente.

Aún no puedo creer que Kuzco se haya quedado en la isla; yo lo habría mandado a su reino para que destruyera lo que quisiese pero Pan decidió quedarse con él y divertirse un rato, dijo que sería entretenido y haría que pagase; a Peter le encantaban los juegos mentales y había decidido encerrar al adolescente en una jaula en cuanto llegamos, escapó (siendo parte del plan de Peter) y se ha perdido en la isla por unos cuantos días.

Por otro lado, no he dejado de pensar en los habitantes de Storybrooke, cuando llegué a la isla, lo primero que hice, fue escabullirme al otro lado de Nunca Jamás; quería comprobar que Zeus hubiese cumplido su parte del trato y, en efecto, lo hizo. Garfio había regresado con Emma, pero a un terrible precio: la muerte de Robin. Me he estado cuestionando si tuvo que ver conmigo ¿Una vida a cambio de otra? ¿El precio de la magia? Yo no confió en los Dioses y creo que jamás lo haré, son charlatanes y manipuladores. No negaré que la muerte de Hades fuera uun regocijo para mi, pero tuvo la terrible consecuencia que Rumpel se hiciera con el cristal del Olimpo.

Las cosas se habían volcado de forma desastrosa en Storybrooke y, cada noche que pasaba, podía escuchar a algunos de los residentes de ese reino susurrar mi nombre, a veces entre sueños o, cuando nadie los veía, me llamaban.

Después de días, sucesos que transcurrieron me sorprendieron bastante, como el acto de Mills ¿Quién diría que la Reina Malvada fuese expulsada del cuerpo de Regina? ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido arrancar una parte suya, que, al fin y al cabo, formaba parte de su pasado y forjaba lo que ella era? Sí, era verdad, los errores te corroen, pero debes vivir con ellos para no cometer las mismas idioteces que has echo en el pasado: el hombre es el único que se tropieza con la misma roca dos veces. Y, luego de eso, estaban las nobles intenciones de Henry de erradicar la magia, lo curioso del asunto es que, en parte tenía razón: la magia trae sus consecuencias y, muchas veces, no nos gustan los resultados, pues el principal y único culpable somos nosotros. Las decisiones y sus consecuencias son suscitadas por nuestros actos, ya sean estos, valerosos o no.

—Sigues dándole vueltas ¿No es así? —El aleteo del hada se escuchó poco después de aquellas palabras. —Déjalos vivir, Rapunzel, no eres su niñera. — Campanilla se sentó en mi hombro; la figura del hada desprendía un halo verdusco que emanaba de sus cristalinas alas.

—El hombre del tatuaje del león. —Musité, llamando la atención de la chica. —Él murió. —Anuncie, al tiempo que veía las imágenes que se reflejaban en la superficie del lago de las sirenas. Noté el ligero respingo que dio Campanilla. — Se ha armado un verdadero caos en Storybrooke, Campanilla, yo creo que... — Mis palabras se vieron ahogadas cuando las diminutas manos del hada empezaron a tirar de las hebras de mi cabello (aquellos que estaban sueltos y caían de mi moño).

—¡Basta! —Exclamó molesta. — Basta. —Agregó, cuando por fin la alejé de mi, tras una sacudida de mis manos. Le miré escéptica. —Ya sé, Regina es mi amiga también. — El hada se alejó y adoptó su forma natural. —Y también me dan ganas de ir a consolarla, pero... —El ser alado tomó una bocanada de aire, llenando sus mejillas, hasta adquirir una apariencia inocente.

—Pero te escapaste de Azul en cuanto viste que Luciérnaga de Fuego estaba vivo. — Terminé por ella. Los ojos del hada brillaron con remordimiento; Campanilla soltó el aire, abanicando su flequillo. —Y eso te impide regresar.

—Sí. —Admitió, desviando la mirada, sopesando lo que estaba diciendo. —Pero tú también tienes a quienes se preocupan por ti. Y no son solo ellos... —El hada señaló las siluetas borrosas que se distinguían sobre el lago. —... los niños perdidos no han parado de "jugar" —Campanita hizo comillas con sus dedos. —a las escondidas, tratando de encontrarte.

—Pensé que estaban cazando a Kuzco. —Murmuré, con tranquilidad. Campanilla se cruzó de brazos y alzó ambas cejas. —¿Te has estado juntando con Peter? —Inquirí, al ver el gesto incrédulo en su rostro, mis palabras solo provocaron que abriera la boca, notándose ofendida en el acto.

—¡No! —Exclamó, dando un golpe con su pie en el suelo, de forma brusca, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. —Bueno, puede que sí. —La chica rodó los ojos ante lo que decía. —Es difícil no hacerlo cuando lo único que hace es estar en constante vigilancia.

—¿Vigilancia?

—Ajá. —El hada se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo. —Kuzco encontró a un bebé dragón, uno negro, muy lindo por cierto, y no ha parado de intentar domarlo. Pan cree que incendiará toda la isla, la pequeña bestia, él está seguro que Furia Nocturna atacará a Kuzco un día de estos.

Parpadeé, digiriendo la información. —¿Furia nocturna?

—Es el nombre del dragón. —Aclaró, con una leve sonrisa. —Se lo puso Luciérnaga de Fuego. —Alcé ambas cejas al escucharla; Campanilla rió. —No lo culpes, no es bueno con los nombres.

—¿Dónde rayos encontraron a un dragón? —Interrogué, incrédula ¿Cómo pude no percatarme de ello?

—Bueno, Pan lo tenía bien escondido en la isla Calavera. — Aclaró el hada, restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano. — Él pensó que era una ella ¿Sabes? Dijo que nadie sabía sobre su existencia, ni si quiera tú.

Me relamí los labios cuando algo hizo "click" en mi cabeza, ¿Aquella "chica" con la que Pan se había encaprichado era una cría de dragón? ¿A eso se refería Apolo?

—¿Por qué Peter tenía un huevo de dragón? —Murmuré, más para mí que para el hada.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas a él? —Sugirió una voz de entre la maleza; las ramas se movieron, rasgándose entre sí, antes de dejar ver al hombrecillo lleno de rasguños y mirada mal humorada. Campanilla hizo un mohin, antes de volver a su forma miniatura y surcar los cielos a toda velocidad, todo, en un parpadeo. —¿En serio? —Interrogó, el duende, de forma cansina.

—¿Qué pasó? —Cuestioné, cuando observé que Luciérnaga de fuego rodaba los ojos, con hastió.

—Yo y mi incapacidad de comprender a las hadas. —Gruñó, batiendo sus alas en llamas. Me dedicó una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, pese a las ojeras que se marcaban debajo de sus ojos. —Deberías de dejar de cargar esas muertes ¿Sabes? ¿No es esto lo que querías? Al fin lo tienes y solo te has aislado desde que llegamos. —No dijo ni añadió nada más, pues siguió el camino que había tomado Campanilla, un minuto atrás.

Sí, era verdad que solo me había aislado. No había saludado a nadie; no había intercambiado palabras con Pan, pese a que él, de alguna forma, me sacó de un problema que había estado arrastrando por mucho tiempo atrás: el liarme con los Dioses no había sido sabio, fue una decisión que tomé por aburrimiento y tuvo sus debidas consecuencias; Peter se encargó de Apolo, de alguna forma fue mi héroe, a pesar de que muchos lo habían catalogado como villano; no he tenido noticias del hijo de Zeus desde hace días (y eso que Cruella me mantiene informada, junto con Úrsula, la primera no lleva nada bien que sea Arturo quien gobierne el Inframundo después de que me ayudase allá abajo). A veces los villanos hacían el trabajo que nadie más se atreve a hacer.

Me dejé caer sobre el césped repleto de roció, sentí como mi espalda se humedecía en el acto; las ramas que creaban cierta sombra se batían con tranquilidad, dejando entre ver algunos rayos del sol. Y, en medio de aquel profuso remanso de calma, se escuchó el chapoteo del agua.

—¿Noticias nuevas? —Murmuré.

No obtuve respuesta, por lo que alcé el rostro para ver a la persona que había surgido del agua; no había nada. Fruncí el ceño y me recargué sobre mis codos, observé de refilión mi alrededor. Nada.

Pero no nadie.

Grandes bombas estallaron contra el lago, salpicando sobre la tierra; removiendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en el sitio. Tres cabezas con rastros de lodo en sus rostros surgieron del agua. Tres niños perdidos me sonreían con travesura y malicia.

—Tenemos un mensaje de parte de Pan. —Anunció el de mayor complexión. —Dice que tiene un juego para ti.

Mi ceño se frunció aún más. Creía que Peter me estaba dando mi espacio, pero, ¿esto? No tenía ánimos para descifrar sus códigos ni para empezar una partida de ajedrez. Ahora no.

Me dejé caer sobre el césped, nuevamente. —A mi también me place verlos, chicos. —Musité.

La sombra de alguien obstruyo los remansos de luz que se filtraban por los árboles. Félix yacía allí, con el mazo sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa descarada en sus labios. —Bien, bien, Pan cree que te estás volviendo una holgazana.

Alguien pateó mis costillas, no con brusquedad, pero si para llamar mi atención. —Ya te había visto, Rufio. —Gruñí. Sintiéndome pequeña con los dos niños perdidos más altos de Nunca Jamás rodeándome. El niño perdido alzó la barbilla y se hincó; sus ojos rasgados me observaban con curiosidad. —Pensé que la disputa por el liderazgo entre Pan y tú tardaría más. — Agregué, pasando mi mano por la mejilla del chico, borrando las múltiples cicatrices que tenía en el rostro.

—Pan dice que esto es para ti. —Uno de los niños perdidos, que hasta hace poco estaba cubriéndoles las espaldas a Félix y a Rufio, se acercó. Dante. —Dice que es para un juego muy divertido. —Agregó, ladeando el rostro, provocando que sus rizos se agitaran. El chico me lanzó una flauta.

Pero no cualquiera, era la flauta de Pan.

Fruncí el ceño cuando el aura del objeto me golpeó cuando lo atrapé en el aire. Los niños perdidos dieron un brinco hacia atrás cuando una flecha paso rozando mi mejilla. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a brotar y la herida a escocer.

Los niños perdidos se pusieron en guardia; los matorrales se agitaron y en el acto yo me levanté. Mis cejas se elevaron al ver a Barbanegra salir de entre la vegetación con aires de suficiencia y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Hey, pirata! —Soltó una voz desde las alturas. —¿Tienes algún problema? — Las hojas secas que descansaban sobre la tierra seca se agitaron cuando un joven aterrizó, con cierta torpeza. Di un paso hacia atrás al observar a Kuzco; el ex emperador había venido sobre la cría de dragón. Los ojos oscuros de Barbanegra se posaron sobre el niño de ropajes extravagantes. El capitán hizo una seña y piratas emergieron de la oscuridad de la selva.

—¿¡Yo!? ¡Teníamos un acuerdo, niñato! —Exclamó, fúrico, el capitán, desenvainando su espada. El sonido metálico que prosiguió después me aturdió. Los niños perdidos habían imitado a Barbanegra, sacando sus espadas, al igual que los piratas. Pude escuchar el tensar de las cuerdas de los arcos, no sabiendo si provenían de los niños o de los piratas.

¿Esto era planeado? ¿Era un juego o era real? Mi vista nublada se desvió a la flauta que descasaba en mis manos temblorosas. Un sudor había impregnado mi frente.

No quería tener que ver con más sangre, había tenido suficiente de perdidas y me había costado el traer a algunos niños perdidos de regreso como para que se fueran a ahorcar solitos con una cuerda. Y, si esa era su decisión, el regresar al Inframundo, lo harían sin que estuviese presente.

Me desvanecí en el aire; mi alrededor cambió a un lugar con paredes rocosas y aire impregnado en sal, me di cuenta que había llegado a la Isla Calavera. El antiguo reloj de arena se encontraba vació, las calaveras que estaban apiladas en la base estaban polvorientas. La luz se filtraba por los orificios que simulaban ser las cuencas de los ojos.

Tomé varias respiraciones para tranquilizarme. No, no tenía miedo; el temblor que sacudía con ligereza mi cuerpo no provenía de eso, era por la frustración y el enojo.

¿Los traje aquí para que se mataran entre ellos?

Moví mi cuello hacia un lado, tratando de calmarme; escuché como se cuarteaba el cristal (proveniente del reloj) en aquel momento. Un cuervo se posó sobre el borde de las cuencas de la cueva, la sombra que se proyectaba me provocó escalofríos. Alcé el rostro para observar el plumaje negruzco, pero con ciertos matices metálicos que resplandecían gracias a los rayos del sol. Los ojos saltones del ave me observaban desde las alturas, parecía que incluso analizaba el entorno, su mirada ónix se posó en el reloj de arena.

Mi atención se desvió hacia el enorme reloj. Mi mano voló, inconscientemente, al frío cristal. Los granos de arena se apilaban en la base, formando un bulto que, si se le prestaba suficiente atención, parecía que se movía, en una cadenciosa respiración. Las yemas de mis dedos trazaron la primera grieta que se había formado en el objeto.

—Pan tenía razón. —La voz grave y carente de emociones provino de las bastas sombras que se creaban en aquella húmeda y escalofriante cueva. Sonreí sin muchos ánimos; podía ver al hombre de ropas desgarbadas acercarse a través del cristal; su paso era cadencioso y sus manos se enlazaban en la espalda, en una posición relajada. —Eres tan fácil de leer que incluso aburres. —Añadió en tono mecánico.

—William Scott. —Pronuncié su nombre incompleto. —¿Sabes que los ingleses tienen una extraña tradición de dar tres nombres para una persona? —Le miré sobre mi hombro.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon; su rostro carecía de algún sentimiento u emoción que reflejaran lo que estaba pasando por su mente. —No le veo sentido a tu comentario.

—Es curioso que haya aparecido, hasta ahora, Jekyll y Hyde. —Añadí, con curiosidad y fingida inocencia. —¿Por qué se abrió la puerta de otro reino? Uno que me encargué de sellar hace un largo tiempo. El reino de las Historias sin contar. — Llevé mi dedo índice a la barbilla. —Oh, sí, ya sé porque. —Mi atención se centró en aquel hombre de aspecto desaliñado. Su rostro estaba sucio y sudoroso. —Porque Peter te sacó de ese reino, deshizo el candado y no se molestó en volver a cerrarlo. — Me crucé de brazos y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Puedes culparlo? Estaba buscando una manera de sacarte de ese lugar. —Defendió, con seriedad.

"No lo culpo, pero volvemos a caer en las consecuencias de nuestros actos", pensé, con frustración. "Storybrooke será aquella que pague el precio, junto con todos sus habitantes". —No puedo creer que te haya elegido a tí, pero supongo que eras el único capaz de utilizar magia tántrica, debido a tus capacidades... especiales.

—William. —La voz de Pan retumbó en la cueva. Peter se adentró al lugar a través de una de las cuencas de la calavera, espantando al cuervo que seguía como espectador. El graznido que soltó el ave hizo que mis dedos se calentaran, la magia bullendo dentro de mi sangre. Seguí el trayecto del cuervo hasta que se perdió en el cielo anaranjado. "Apolo", pensé, en esa pequeña fracción de segundo. El cuervo era el animal que representaba a ese Dios, pero, era imposible que él nos hubiese seguido ¿No? Estaba siendo paranoica.

—¿Tendrán su momento hormonal? —Interrogó el hombre, mirando con agria creptitud al recién llegado. Pan arqueó ambas cejas al oírle. —Nada resulta más engañoso que un hecho evidente. —Señala con su dedo índice al espacio que nos separaba.

Peter avanzó hacia el hombre, desenfundando su arma, con un movimiento despreocupado, al tiempo que jugaba con el mango de ésta. —Nada resultará más engañoso que mi cuchilla enterrada en tu pecho, Sher...

—¿En serio? —Interrogué, interrumpiendo su amenaza. Pan dejó de matarle con la mirada, enfatizando aquella fúnebre tranquilidad al hombre cuando se giró de manera indiferente hacia mí. Peter no tendría problema en deshacerse del hombre ahora que él se encontraba en Nunca Jamás.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó, con fingida inocencia, la cual era erradicada por su pequeña sonrisilla maliciosa.

—Vete. —Pedí a Scott, el hombre tenía su ceño fruncido y se limitó a asentir antes de bajar los escalones que le encaminaban a la única salida, como entrada, del lugar. Solo entonces mi atención se centró completamente en el líder de los niños perdidos; el aura de Peter Pan era inmensa y mucho más poderosa de lo que alguna vez me pareció en el Inframundo

—Has olvidado como divertirte. —Señaló, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

—Supongo que tú no recientes lo que vivimos hasta apenas unas horas. —Musité. Los ojos jade del chico me perforaban, me hacían sentir vulnerable, porque él podía leerme sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Reciento la cara apática que has llevado desde que llegamos. —Señaló, con el filo de su daga, en mi dirección; su cuerpo cambio su peso de un pie a otro; su mirada escudriñaba con incómodo detalle cada gesto que hacía. —Solo te hace más fea de lo que ya eres. —Agregó, alzando la comisura de su labio, formándose en el acto una burlona sonrisa.

—Eres tan... — Le sonreí de la forma. —tan poco romántico. —Le lancé la flauta que aún aferraba en mi mano y, que sin saberlo, me había rehusado a soltar. Pan atrapó la flauta en el aire, con sus reflejos a tope. —¿Qué le ha pasado a Barbanegra? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Peter se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. —Él quería ir a otro reino, donde vive una tal Mérida. Dice que quería ajustar cuentas. —Pan alzó ambas cejas, lanzándome una mirada significativa.

—No lo dejaste salir de la isla. — Afirmé, ceñuda.

Había un doble mensaje en sus palabras; no sé en qué punto el tema de Barbanegra se empezó a enfocar en mí.

—Tiene asuntos que atender todavía, aquí. —Señaló, al tiempo que guardaba la daga en su respectiva funda.

Peter no me iba a dejar salir de la isla, no por los asuntos de Storybrooke, por lo menos. Posiblemente le daba igual los asuntos que pudiese atender en aquella tierra donde vivía Regina.

Sí, era la primera vez que intercambiábamos palabras desde que había llegado a Nunca Jamás; no había abrazos, ni besos o alguna sesión cursi o melancólica; ambos nos habíamos estado "dando nuestro espacio", en pocas palabras, nos habíamos estado evitado.

—Puedes dejarlo ir a resolver sus asuntos, Peter. — Alegué, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su parte, más no objetó nada. —Regresará. — Quizás abogaba por el pirata, porque, de alguna forma, también lo hacía por mi; tenía el vago presentimientos que Peter no dejaría que nadie entrara o saliera en los próximos años.

—¿Y dejar que, si llegase a volver, alguien viniera en el barco, como polizón? —Interrogó, con aires de presunción, dando cortos pasos en mi dirección. — ¿O si dejara que saliera, en ese momento, otra persona pudiese entrar?

Apolo. Desvíe la mirada de sus facciones, endurecidas y cínicas. Su punto, su forma de razonar, sus precauciones, estaban en lo cierto.

—Pensé que te gustaban los juegos. —Musité, con una mueca. Sus pasos seguros resonaban en el suelo.

—No con la muñeca de trapo que se está deshilachando. —Soltó, con malicia y sorna, casi con desprecio. Sus palabras, impregnadas con aquellas emociones, no iban dirigidas hacia mí; el rencor, con el que escupía esas palabras, iba destinado a las personas que provocaron que yo estuviera... en esas condiciones. — ¿Así que... —Pan me miró de soslayo. —... te quedarás ahí, ayudando con tus lágrimas de mamá cocodrilo... —La última palabra resaltándole, dando una pizca de entonación, para hacer alusión a Rumpel; rodé los ojos. —...y ayudarás a aumentar el agua de la laguna de las sirenas o vendrás a divertirte un poco?

Me crucé de brazos. —¿Así que la muñeca de trapo de la que hablabas es Tigrilla? —Cuestioné. Pan detuvo su marcha y parpadeó unos segundos, sorprendido, quizás apenas acordándose de aquella chiquilla que había dejado por ahí. —¿Inframundo? — Tanteé, esperando una respuesta. Peter se tomó su tiempo para asentir, solo corroborando que la había dejado abandonada en algún rincón, posiblemente inconsciente.

Peter me miró con severidad. —Ella no es la muñeca de trapo.

—¿Entonces es "ella"? ¿Aquella con la que te encaprichaste? — Solté, con indiferencia, una que no sentía; Pan alzó la comisura de sus labios antes de soltar una risita burlona.

—Quizás... —Comenzó, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro. Mi cuerpo se tensó; a Pan le encantaba crear suspenso. —Quizás te alejaste por una idiotez como esa. —Pan rodó los ojos y detuvo su andar. —Mandé a Tamara el otro día, a que le hiciera una visita a Draco, tu pequeño dragón bebé que dejaste en la tierra sin magia. — Comentó, con desinterés. —Claro, ya había crecido y parecía una pasa con canas. El caso es que tenía un huevo, me dijo que era uno de sus hermanos, así que, lo tomé.

—¿Tomaste el huevo sin decirme?

—Lo mantuve oculto, pensé que era una ella y no veía la razón del por qué debería decirte. —Se excusó. —¿Tienes más preguntas?

Rodé los ojos; ¿Así que me había preocupado por nada? —No realmente.

—Bien. — Pan sonrió, mostrándome sus blanquecinos dientes.

Hubo un momento de silencio que era roto, de vez en cuando, por el goteo en la cueva. —Sabes que deberé ir a Storybrooke, de vez en cuando, para checar que no terminen mal las cosas ¿No?

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que las cosas malas que llegan son, de forma indirecta y a veces directa, por decisiones que, en la mayoría, tomas? —Sugirió, como quien no quiere la cosa. —No se necesita ser un genio para saber eso ¿No te gustaría ver qué pasa si no intervienes en ésta ocasión? Pueden cuidarse solos. — Argumentó Pan, ante mi mirada insegura. —Déjalos ir.

—Eres un demonio muy manipulador. — Señalé lo obvio, la mirada de Pan resplandeció ante mis palabras. —Y uno bastante astuto. —Añadí, acercándome a él. Me aferré a la manga verdusca de su traje. Él había crecido cuando estuvo en el Inframundo, unos centímetros, quizás unos diez. Sus iris jade brillaban a pesar de que la luz bañaba su espalda y creaba sombras en su rostro.

Pan pasó una mano por mi espalda baja y me acercó a él; su respiración chocó contra mi rostro. Mi rostro se tiñó de carmín cuando me percaté del acelerado ritmo al que iba su corazón.

No hubo beso, tampoco se necesito decir nada más.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos; sus pupilas estaban dilatadas; sus labios los humedeció cuando empezó a analizarme del mismo modo que yo hacía con él.

A veces uno dice más cuando se queda callado. Solo debes aprender a observar.

— Lo siento, dije que te protegería, pero lo que pasaste en el Tártaro fue por una decisión mía. —Argumentó, de pronto, rompiendo la tensión que se había acumulado en el ambiente. Mis ojos me empezaron a picar, tuve que obligarme a tragar grueso para deshacerme del nudo que se formó en mi garganta; los recuerdos de lo que sucedió allá abajo me dejaban mal sabor de boca.

Sentí como su mano apretujaba la tela de la blusa. —Hiciste lo que debías hacer. —Musité de forma conciliadora. Sus ojos jamás se toparon con los míos, pero arrugó su nariz ligeramente, gesto que hacía cuando se frustraba. —No te culpo. Me protegiste. — Desvíe la mirada hacia la muñequera de cuero que descansaba contra su piel. —No carguemos más con nuestros demonios.

Podía sentir como mi cuerpo había aumentado de temperatura. La relación que tenía con Peter Pan era complicada y confusa, solo aquel que observaba podía ver lo que realmente causaba el uno para el otro; no somos de las personas que transmitimos lo que sentimos, pues sabemos que el otro es nuestra debilidad y la vasta colección de enemigos que hay allí afuera no dudaría en tomarlo como ventaja.

Quizás nunca se leerá en libros nuestra historia, me encargaré de destruir estos si alguna vez me encuentro con alguno. No dejaré que mi vida este impresa en papel, pero incluso, estoy segura que habrá unos cuantos que sabrán lo que ocurrió. Espero que sean pocos.

Ésta es una historia de muchas que aún me faltan por contar. Quizás la más aburrida para algunos, pero fue la más importante y transcendental para otros.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que Peter Pan podría decir alguna vez "te amo"? ¿O desafiar y poner en caos unos cuantos reinos solo por sacarme de un apuro?

Seguramente somos idiotas. Unos idiotas y egoístas.

Pero eso nos hace humanos.

—¿Dónde quedaron las palomitas? —Interrogó Amin, en medio del campamento.

Nos habíamos transportado a las orillas de casa.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? —Cuestionó Tootles, con curiosidad.

—¡Porque son pedazos de cielo! —Exclamó Amin, con incredulidad.

—Eso es para niñas. — Vociferó Jew. Amin abrió los ojos al escuchar al menor.

Amin rodó los ojos, pero se hizo con el recipiente con palomitas. —Hazte a un lado, idiota. — Exigió, Amin a Jew.

El menor estrechó los ojos cuando Amin le empujó para sentarse sobre el tronco. —Tú hazte para allá, idiota. —Le respondió Jew. Ambos dándose de codazos cuando estuvieron sentados.

Tootles suspiró al verlos, pero una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro. Se encogió de hombros y fue a un lado de Jack, quien relataba un cuento a los niños perdidos. Tenía un garfio en la mano y un parche en el ojo ¿Quizás les estaba contado de Garfio? ¿O quizá de su reciente victoria contra la pelea de los piratas de Barbanegra?

Peter avanzó unos cuantos pasos, abriéndose paso en el campamento; los niños perdidos se percataron de su presencia más no se movieron de su sitio, le seguían con la mirada hasta que algunos desviaron su atención hasta donde me encontraba yo. Pan se acercó a Félix, quien estaba discutiendo con Rufio y los dos últimos guardaron silencio cuando su líder empezó a hablar; veía como se movían los labios de Peter pero no tenía ni idea de lo que salía por su boca.

—Gran hogar el que encontraste. —Manifestó una voz a mis espaldas. El chico carraspeó, incómodo, cuando no le contesté.

—Sí, Kuzco, así es. —Respondí a secas.

—¿Estarás enojada por el resto de tu existencia? —Interrogó, avanzando para quedar frente a mí. El chico parecía que juntaría su tupidas cejas por tenerlas tan fruncidas. —Que sepas que debes cuidar tus espaldas siempre, ahora tengo un dragón. — Presumió, echando los hombros hacia atrás para sacar su pecho; la armadura improvisada reluciendo en el acto.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? — Inquirí, con ambas cejas alzadas.

—¡NO!— El grito que explotó del chico, llamó la atención del resto, incluso de su líder. —No. —El joven movía sus manos de forma frenética. —Solo para que sepas que puedo protegerte. —Balbuceó, nervioso, observando las gotas desgastadas y enlodadas.

—Dudo que ella necesite protección. — Alardeó Dante, de forma risueña. Junto sus manos y las llevó a su boca. —!Pero quizás quieras unirte a la familia, nos mete en más líos de los que nos saca¡

Hice un recordatorio de ir a visitar a Dante por la mañana, con una cubeta de lodo y gusanos, sería un lindo despertar.

El campamento se iluminó. Las luces que colgaban en los árboles se encendieron. De varios puntos de la selva, siempre rodeando al campamento, empezaron a flotar algunos globos de cantoya. El cielo nocturno y estrellado pareció alegrarse con los globos que despegaron de la tierra y la empezaron a iluminar como un segundo cielo.

La fogata se encendió. La melodía alegre empezó a sonar, los tambores retumbaban junto con el glorioso sonido de instrumentos de viento. La flauta dándole el toque final.

Los niños perdidos saltaron de júbilo. Empezaron a bailar y cantar.

—Es una fiesta. — Se emocionó, Campanilla, quien se había acercado con sigilo y se había sentado en una de las ramas que caían en ziz-zag; Luciérnaga de fuego tarareaba mientras sostenía con gentileza la pequeña mano del hada. El duende me observó con una sonrisa y asintió brevemente en mi dirección.

La alegría que estaba impresa en cada rincón del campamento me hizo olvidar de todo.

—¿Qué festejamos? —Interrogué, divertida, quizás sabiendo la respuesta.

—La vida. —Respondió, Pan, a un lado mío. Me giré de forma abrupta; su mirada enigmática me perforaba y una sonrisa creciente se formaba en su rostro. —¿No es esa... la mejor aventura?

Él, después de todo, tenía razón.

El líder arqueó ambas cejas antes de llevarse la flauta cerca de sus labios; la melodía que provenía de este instrumento empezó a resonar de nuevo en Nunca Jamás. Mis pies se movieron solos antes de integrarme con el resto, en la celebración que se llevó acabo aquella noche en la isla, en Nunca Jamás (lugar al que llegas si sigues la segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hasta el amanecer y, que si bien tienes suerte, puedes visitar en los sueños).

En esos momentos que bailaba y escuchaba las risas de los presentes, me olvidé de todo, de tantos problemas que aún quedaban por resolver, de los cabos sueltos (porque siempre existen y existirán), siempre se generarán más preguntas por resolver, cada día de nuestras vidas.

Y a éstas alturas me pregunto: ¿Realmente existirá el fin? Aunque, puedo decir, con total seguridad, que eso no estará en mi diccionario, _nunca_ en aquella isla y _jamás_ con Peter Pan.

 _El sonido de la maquina de escribir se detuvo; el pequeño se quitó las gafas redondas (de pasta gruesa) y se talló sus cansados ojos. Dejó que su espalda descansara contra el suave y cómodo respaldo de la silla giratoria._

 _Zeus se acercó al escritorio de roble barnizado. Tomó lo escrito y leyó las palabras impresas por lo bajo. Sus ojos se comían las oraciones al tiempo que una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro._

 _—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Mickey. —Felicitó, el Dios._

 _El hechicero se pasó las manos por su enmarañado cabello y asintió. —Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que me hayas regresado de la muerte. —Replicó, con voz monótona. Eugene se encontraba recargado contra uno de los grandes ventanales, asesinando con la mirada a Zeus._

 _El Dios se giró hacia el ladrón y le regaló una sonrisa. —Ahora pueden regresar. —Zeus abrió la única puerta que había en la habitación; el resplandor blanquecino que nacía de la puerta dejó aturdidos tanto al aprendiz como al ladrón._

 _Michael miró a Zeus de soslayo antes de levantarse, cruzó la puerta con Flynn pisándole los talones._

 _El gobernante del Olimpo releyó unas palabras donde se hacía la mención de un cuervo. —Supongo que tampoco tú podrás alejarte de ella ¿No, Apolo? — Zeus suspiró antes de sellar aquellas páginas y guardarlas bajo candado._

 _Los nudillos golpearon la puerta con suavidad; Zeus levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada conciliadora de Merlín._

 _—Zeus. —Saludó educadamente el gran mago. El Dios forzó una sonrisa, se acercó y le tendió el bonche de papeles a Merlín. El antiguo mago escudriño con la mirada al gobernante del Olimpo. —¿Semana pesada?_

 _—Década pesada. —Corrigió, Zeus. —Me sorprende cómo has de amar a esos hijos tuyos; cuidando a tu primogénita y dándole una segunda oportunidad en la vida a Michael. — Argumentó el Dios._

 _—Es lo que se hace por la familia, Zeus. — Respondió Merlín, con tranquilidad, se despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando nuevamente solo al Dios._

 _—Supongo que, entonces, el verdadero héroe de la historia fue Merlín. —Murmuró Zeus, antes de sentarse sobre el asiento de piel. Los ojos del Dios se perdieron sobre el ventanal, se perdió en sus pensamientos, en sus reflexiones. —Supongo que el amor nos hace cometer las más grandes de las locuras. — Zeus sacó la última página que había escrito Michael, la única que se había quedado, estaba arrugada (pues la había guardado en uno de sus bolsillos) y la siguió leyendo._

Ésta solo fue una breve historia de Peter Pan y Rapunzel, pero, ¿quién sabe qué les pueda deparar en un futuro? Quizás, puedas contarnos, cuando vayas a dormir y tengas la oportunidad de soñar con el país de Nunca Jamás, (siendo afortunado) lo que escuches y lo que está pasando por aquella desastrosa isla.

Solo un consejo: cuidado con los piratas, son agresivos ¡Ah! y no hagas enojar a las sirenas (pueden ahogarte) y... ¡oh-oh! también ve con precaución, los niños perdidos dejan trampas porque cazan animales y, cuando juegan a las escondidas, suelen perder un poco el control.

Dejando eso de lado.

¡Te deseo un buen viaje al país de Nunca Jamás!

 ** _¿El fin?_**


	69. Chapter 69

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, como ya publiqué en wattpad, habrá una tercera parte del libro; me habían estado preguntando y al final decidí subir otra parte.

En fin, por escaso tiempo y para ver cómo continúa la serie, la tercera parte se subirá a finales de Noviembre.

Pueden encontrar el trailer en mi canal de youtube.

¡Un saludo enorme y especial agradecimiento a pau y a yuyi33!

Pd: Yuyi, sí, habrá capítulos de esos dos, tu intuición no es nada mala xD


End file.
